What If?
by Vance McGill
Summary: This is my re-write of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Ships: Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Remus/Tonks, others. Multi-PoV. Full Summary Inside! Changed Rating to M, due to Chapter 62, some parts of story exclusive to FFN.
1. Train Of Thought

**Chapter 1  
>Train Of Thought<br>**

**Summary: What if Ron and Hermione became a couple earlier in the book? What if the Golden Trio decided to go back to Hogwarts during the hunt for the Horcruxes? What if Voldemort and Co. never took over the Ministry or Hogwarts? This is my re-write of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Ships: Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Remus/Tonks, others. Multi-PoV **

**Author's Note: Please note that I loved the final Harry Potter book, and I have no problems with it. This is not meant to offend the brilliance of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. I just decided to write a version if things were handled differently. **

**(Harry's PoV)  
><strong>

An hour-and-a-half after Professor Dumbledore's funeral came to a close on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry Potter found himself sitting in one of the carriages of the Hogwarts Express as it noisily made its journey that would take the students back to London. His best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were sitting across from him.

Neither Harry nor Ron or Hermione had said a word since they boarded the Hogwarts Express. It was an eerie, strange silence. Normally, during the ride back after term, the three of them would all be animatedly talking about what they could expect on holiday before they would have to make the trek back to Hogwarts once again. Harry would be making plans to get away from Surrey and the home of his nasty relatives, and looking forward to reuniting with his friends and the wizarding world once again. Hermione would usually plan a short visit with her parents before she would go to the Burrow. Ron would usually just wonder how to pass the time while he waited until one of his friends would arrive at the Burrow.

Harry had been staring out the window at the passing scenery of mountains and greenery of Scotland, keeping his mind clear as long as he could. He knew that sooner or later, he would be back at Number 4 Privet Drive for a couple of weeks. Except this time, it wouldn't be a boring visit. He had planned on doing research for his coming mission to hunt down the Horcruxes. Earlier that day, with the aide of his Invisibility Cloak, he had visited the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts library, and had come out with a number of books that he hoped would help him on the hunt. He had made a mental note to write a long apology to the Hogwarts Librarian, Madam Pince, which he would turn in, with the books, when he remembered it wasn't in his current plans to return back to Hogwarts for his seventh and final year.

His hand swept across the left pocket of his jeans, where he felt a small bump protruding from the bottom of it. The bump was caused by what Harry referred to now as R.A.B's locket. For one mad moment, Harry wanted to open the window of the carriage, and chuck the locket out into the dense forest surrounding the tracks. But he couldn't. It was a reminder of what Harry had lost, and what he still had to look for. The locket, which Albus Dumbledore thought was one of Voldemort's Horcruxes, turned out to be fake, an impostor set aside by this R.A.B fellow. Who R.A.B was, Harry didn't know. Hermione, who Harry could trust with getting information he could not, didn't know who R.A.B could be either. Whoever this person was, Harry knew they had to have information about the real locket. Harry knew he had to find the whereabouts of this locket Horcrux. Even if it was already destroyed, he had to make sure of it. And if not, he would find it and... and what?

What would he do once he retrieved the locket? How could he destroy a Horcrux? Professor Dumbledore had never divulged that information, even though he had destroyed a Horcrux himself, which turned out to be a ring that had once belonged to Voldemort's father. It was just one of those questions Harry was never able to ask Dumbledore. Harry considered this a big flaw in his plans, given that he had to find these Horcruxes, and destroy them.

As far as Harry knew, there were four Horcruxes left. He knew about the locket and the goblet, a treasured artifact of Helga Hufflepuff herself. Dumbledore had also believed that Nagini, the great serpent who never left Voldemort's side, could also be a Horcrux. Harry was willing to trust the late Headmaster with that one. That left one more. Something of Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Harry counted them silently in his head. Two already destroyed, and four left to find. Six Horcruxes. Harry brushed his hand across the scar on his forehead, mindlessly, as he thought to himself. Voldemort had desired seven Horcruxes, but Dumbledore's research made the old man believe there were only six. Had Voldemort failed to acquire a seventh before his temporary demise, or had Dumbledore been wrong? Was there a seventh out there somewhere?

Across the carriage, Hermione was looking at Harry. She had noticed him brush his hand across his scar, and he knew she looked troubled. He shook his head, hoping that would suffice as a response. Hermione frowned and Harry knew it wasn't good enough. But if Hermione had planned on saying something, she was interrupted by somebody appearing in the corridor outside the carriage.

Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister and Harry's former girlfriend, was looking into their carriage. Across from Harry, Hermione silently motioned for Ginny to come into the carriage. However, Ginny shook her head, and Harry caught sight of her eyes on his for a mere moment. Harry thought he saw tears sparkling in her eyes, but before he could be sure, Ginny walked off down the corridor, disappearing from his sight.

Harry turned to his friends and noticed they were looking at him. Hermione frowned, and Ron was raising his eyebrows. Harry wondered who would speak first, but he didn't have to wait long.

"Is there something you wish to tell us?" Hermione asked.

"Like what?" Harry asked, even though he knew what she was asking.

Before Hermione could reply, Ron decided it was his turn.

"I expected Ginny to sit next to you, mate," he said. "These days she can't keep her hands off of you. Don't get me wrong, though, I could do with a bit less of that."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's response.

"What's going on between the two of you?" she asked Harry. "You and Ginny?"

"I broke up with her," Harry said. "At the funeral."

Ron, who usually tried to avoid the subject of Harry's relationship with his sister, looked as if he was positively shocked by this news.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said, another frown creasing her lips, "why would you go and do something like that?"

"I think you know why," Harry said.

"So you're telling us," Ron said, "you broke up with my sister because of – of You-Know-Who?"

"She doesn't know what I have to do," Harry said.

"What _we _have to do, you mean," Hermione said, sharply.

Harry chose to ignore Hermione's reply.

"I can't put her in danger," he said. "If something happened to her, it would kill me before Voldemort even had the chance."

"So you broke up with her for her own good, did you?" Ron asked, harshly.

"I suppose you're happy about that, huh?" Harry said, with a scoff.

"No, actually I'm not," Ron muttered, though it was loud enough for Harry to hear.

"Really?" Harry asked, "Because if I remember -"

"I'm the one who has to deal with her for the next few weeks!" Ron said, "Not you, not Hermione. Me."

"Ron -" Hermione began, but Ron cut her off.

"Obviously you don't want her a part of this whole thing," Ron said to Harry, "But she's going to find out that I'm a part of it, because she's quick like that, and when she does, I'm going to have to deal with her. So no, I'm not the least bit happy you broke up with her."

"Is that what you think?" Harry asked.

"Harry-" Hermione began, but this time it was Harry who cut her off.

"It's all about you, then, isn't it?" Harry asked Ron, "Not me or Ginny, eh? Just you."

Ron's expression softened, and he opened his mouth to reply, but Harry shook his head. He stood up, and opened the sliding glass door, then left the carriage. He walked down the hall without caring to close the door behind him.

-  
><strong>(Ron's PoV)<strong>

Ron cursed under his breath as he watched Harry's shadow move farther and farther away from the carriage. Hermione stood up, and Ron expected her to go after their best friend, but all she did was close the sliding door and sit back down next to him.

Ron looked at her, and he knew she was angry. He didn't need the raised eyebrows or crossed arms pressed against her chest to tell him that.

"You're going to tell me I deserved that, aren't you?" Ron asked.

"I'm not going to say you didn't," Hermione said.

Ron sighed audibly and turned toward the window, watching the scenery pass by in a blur.

"So you're not happy that Harry broke up with Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"I know what you're thinking, Hermione," Ron said, turning back to her. "You're thinking that I've been at my wit's end when it came to the two of them. It's true... at one point I was. But then I realized how much our best mate had changed ever since he and Ginny paired up."

Ron saw Hermione's eyebrows raise, and thought he saw a hint of a smile cross her lips, before it disappeared.

"I could see it in his eyes," Ron continued. "You know – I saw it whenever he was in our dormitory. Before he and Ginny paired up, I couldn't get too many words out of him at night. He'd either be staring at the Marauder's Map, or at the ruddy Prince's Potions book. But then... I started to see it. He was different. He's been really happy. His suspicions of Draco Malfoy, and his obsession with the Prince's book seemed to have disappeared. If Ginny is the reason for that, then no, Hermione, I'm not the least bit happy he ended it with her."

Ron looked at Hermione, and he couldn't read the expression in her face. Out of everyone he knew, Hermione Granger was the hardest person in the world to read. Suddenly a grin crossed her face, and Ron raised his eyebrows in surprise. He chuckled at her response, and looked away, trying to hide the blush rising in his cheeks.

"You probably think I'm mental for saying something like, right?" Ron said.

"No," Hermione said, unexpectedly.

Ron looked back at her.

"You're not mental for caring about Harry's well-being like that," Hermione said, "But I'm not going to say you aren't mental for anything else."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ron asked.

"You know what I mean," Hermione said.

Ron shrugged and shook his head. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Why did you have to yell at Harry?" she asked, "What good did that do?"

Ron raised his eyebrows in confusion, then suddenly realized what she meant.

"I was being completely honest about that," Ron said. "I am going to have to deal with Ginny. When she finds out that Harry chose to break up with her so he could track down these Horcruxes, but he said we could join him, you know she's going to go all mental at that. And I'm going to be the one to have to deal with it. Harry has to spend a couple weeks at his relatives' house – for whatever reason."

"The Fidelius Charm," Hermione said. "Yeah, it's pretty confusing."

Ron grinned.

"And you," he said, "Well – you are going back to your parents' house, when we get back to London, right?"

"Only for a few days," Hermione said, "Given the events we are planning, I really do need to see my parents. It's just – if I didn't see them and – and -"

Hermione shook her head, not being able to complete her thought.

"You should go see them," Ron said. "I think it is a good idea."

Hermione looked back at Ron and smiled.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Ugh, don't remind me," Ron said, rolling his eyes. "Bill and Fleur's wedding takes place a couple days after Harry's birthday, and I just know Mum's going to be all mental about it when I get home. I'll be lucky to have a moment's rest. I know she's going to want me to do something."

"It won't be that bad," Hermione said. "I'll help out. I mean – after I spend a few days with my parents, I'll come and help ease some of the burden."

"I could never ask you to do that," Ron said.

"I insist," Hermione said, "You have other stuff to worry about too."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Well, helping Harry with the Horcruxes, of course," Hermione said. "Aren't you going to try to put in a bit of research?"

"Have you taken the mickey?" Ron asked. "What am I supposed to do by myself? I don't exactly have anything just laying around that will tell me the answers we need."

"Ron, we all need to do our part," Hermione said. "We both agreed to help Harry."

"I know we did, Hermione," Ron said, "But – what -"

Hermione groaned.

"Fine," she said, "I'm sure you'll be too busy helping out for the wedding. I'll just see what I can do and then when I come to the Burrow, we'll – I dunno – work on it together."

"Okay," Ron said.

"Okay?" Hermione echoed, raising her eyebrows.

"Okay," Ron repeated, "I agree to that. Besides, I'm better working on stuff like that when you're around to help."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but Ron thought he saw a hint of blush in her cheeks. Hermione must have noticed, because she turned away from Ron, and looked at the glass separating the carriage from the corridor.

"Do you think we should go look for Harry?" she asked.

"He'll be fine," Ron said. "Just let him blow off some steam."

"Okay," Hermione said.

She stretched against the seat, relaxing herself. As she stretched, Ron noticed a strand of hair fall across her face. For one mad moment, he wished to move that hair out of her face, and tuck it behind her ear, the way Hermione usually did when she was working on homework.

"Ron?" Hermione said, breaking Ron out of his reverie, "Did you hear me?"

"Hmm?" Ron asked.

"I said I'm going take a short nap," Hermione said, "It's already been a long day."

"Oh," Ron said, "Er... do you want me to move to the other seat?"

"I think I can manage," Hermione said.

Ron watched Hermione as she laid back, cuddling up against the cushion. When she finished moving around, she was still partially sitting up, though her legs were bent a little, resting on the cushion.

"That can't be comfortable," Ron said.

"It's okay," Hermione said.

"I'm just saying," Ron said, "You could –"

Ron inhaled, trying to make the words come out right.

"What, Ronald?" Hermione asked, "I could what?"

"You could stretch your legs if you want," Ron said, "Y-you know..."

"Oh," Hermione said, a hint of blush in her cheeks, "Are you sure?"

"I don't –" Ron stammered, "I mean I – I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable."

Hermione smiled, and before Ron knew it, her legs were laying across his own, so that she was stretched out across the whole seat. Ron tried his best to hide the color rising in his cheeks. He could feel the warmth rise in his face.

"Hmm, you were right," Hermione murmured sleepily, "That is comfortable."

Ron nodded, his voice stuck somewhere in his throat. Ron glanced out of the corner of his eyes, and noticed that Hermione's eyes were closed, and her head was facing the edge of the seat. Ron made himself comfortable against his seat, and just watched her sleep. She seemed so peaceful when she was asleep. It was as if nothing could harm her, as if there was no war going on, and she didn't have to worry about the troubles of the current events and the future they would soon have to endure.

Ron smiled as he watched her, wishing for nothing but that peaceful feeling to last as long as it could, before reality would cave in on the both of them.

-  
><strong>(Harry's PoV – some time later)<strong>

Harry was sitting up against the wall, in a corner of one of the corridors of the train. He had lost track of time, and didn't know how long it had been since he had stormed out of the carriage, away from Ron and Hermione. The wall behind him vibrated against his back, as the train made its way down the tracks. It was uncomfortable and annoying at first, but now he found it soothing, almost like a massage against the tense muscles in his back.

He was staring down the hallway in front of him, though at nothing in particular. Thoughts ran through his mind, as if they were a train, running down tracks of their own. Each thought resembled a train-car, that Harry just moved through in his mind, until he found a good one to rest at. At the moment, the thoughts going through his head were those about a particular woman with long ginger hair and the most beautiful eyes Harry had ever come across.

As much as Harry wanted to brush these thoughts from his mind, he couldn't. He didn't know whether he should blame that on Ginny for walking past his carriage of the train just a couple hours after their break-up, or Hermione and Ron for making him reveal that he had ended his relationship, or really if he should blame it on himself, for bringing up the whole conversation with Ginny in the first place. But he couldn't help but think of those moments, those hours with Ginny where he was really, genuinely happy

Over the past few weeks, during most of those hours on the grounds, he could be found with Ginny, though nobody hardly bothered them during those times. Harry couldn't help but grin, when one memorable moment came to the front of his mind, as if it had happened the day before, though it had actually taken place a couple weeks ago...

_Flashback..._

_Harry lay on the cool, damp grass on the shore of the Hogwarts Lake. The air smelled sweet, a delightful after-effect of the rain showers that had passed by only a couple hours before. His hands swept across the wet grass as he brought them behind his head for a make-shift pillow against the earth. He had just finished up his last class of the day, History of Magic, and all he wanted to do was relax and forget the drawling voice of the ghostly Professor Binns._

_As he lay on the shore, he heard an occasional splash off in the distance on the lake. He didn't need to look up to know what it was. The Giant Squid had made a habit of coasting along the surface of the lake, splashing about, when Harry was near. But the large creature never got too close to Harry or the shore, so Harry never paid too much attention to him._

_Suddenly, Harry heard the sound of a twig snapping and Harry bolted up into a sitting position, as he looked over his shoulder. He let out an annoyed sigh when he saw what had made the noise. Ginny was at the edge of a small grove of trees, a twig in pieces beneath her shoe._

_"Are you trying to kill me before Voldemort gets a chance?" Harry asked, "You scared the daylights out of me."_

_"Sorry," Ginny said, though Harry saw a hint of a smile across her lips._

_Harry watched Ginny as she walked across the short distance between the forest and the shore of the lake. Over the past few weeks, he had noticed that she had an adorable wiggle in her step when she would walk, though he wondered why he had never recognized it before._

_"Don't you still have an hour of Potions left?" Harry asked, as Ginny sat next to him._

_"Made an excuse," Ginny said, grinning, "Stomach-ache."_

_"How rebellious of you," Harry joked._

_"Not really," Ginny said. "I did have a stomach-ache."_

_"I'm sure Madam Pomfrey has a cure for that," Harry said._

_"Nope," Ginny said. "I know only one cure for it, though I will say it has ended up in the Hospital Wing quite a few times over the years."_

_Harry raised an eyebrow at Ginny, and she grinned. Harry laughed._

_"I've never really considered myself a cure to anything," he said._

_"I don't know about that," Ginny said._

_Before Harry could reply, Ginny leaned toward him and kissed him. Harry chuckled against her lips and returned the kiss. Ginny forced him back onto the grass and deepened the kiss, as Harry allowed her tongue to venture between his lips._

_Before Harry could lose himself in the kiss, Ginny backed away and lay her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her, cuddling her body against his._

_"What are you thinking about?" Ginny asked, looking up at Harry._

_"Wondering what Ron would say if he found out you ditched class to snog me," Harry said, grinning._

_Ginny narrowed her eyes and smacked Harry playfully on the chest._

_"Ow!" Harry said, milking the injury for what it was worth, "I was joking!"_

_"Ron wouldn't have to say anything," Ginny said, "If he had someone to snog him."_

_"Can't really do that with Lavender anymore, can he?" Harry asked._

_"I wasn't talking about Lavender, Harry," Ginny said._

_Harry exhaled._

_"I know," he said._

_"Really?" Ginny asked, "So you aren't as oblivious as my brother?"_

_Harry laughed. "No," he said, "definitely not."_

_"So it has been on your mind too?" Ginny asked, "I can hardly imagine that. I mean, they're your best friends."_

_"Exactly," Harry said, "They're my best friends. I'd be happy to see them in a position like this."_

_"Eww!" Ginny groaned._

_"I don't mean them cuddled up against each other!" Harry said, with a laugh, "Believe me, I have no desire to intrude on that. I just mean... well, recently, as recent as a few months ago, I've come to the expectations that those two will somehow find that they deserve to have what we have."_

_"So that doesn't bother you any?" Ginny asked, "I know Hermione's like a sister to you, though you wouldn't admit that to anyone but me."_

_"No," Harry said, grinning, "It wouldn't bother me. I'm not like Ron when it comes to your relationships."_

_Ginny scoffed._

_"Though I do admit there were times when I wanted to hex Dean," Harry said, with a smirk._

_Ginny smacked Harry playfully again._

_"But, no Ginny," Harry said, "You won't catch me doing anything when it comes to their friendship or whatever it could lead to. They are on their own."_

_"You're evil, you know," Ginny said, chuckling._

_"You love it," Harry said, grinning._

_Ginny turned toward him, and moved around until she was laying on top of him._

_"You're right," she said._

_She leaned toward him and kissed him softly, which he delightfully and eagerly returned._

_Flashback ends..._

Harry blinked away a tear from his eye. He knew he couldn't keep doing that to himself. He had ended their relationship. In a few simple words, what they had for weeks was now gone. If he was going to concentrate on his mission in front of him, he couldn't let those memories interfere.

Suddenly, he heard a scrape of wood as the sliding door, separating the corridor he was in from the next one, slid open. Harry expected a student to walk through the doors, but there was nothing there. Harry slowly took his wand from his pocket, the disarming spell ready on his lips, and turned his head, looking through the doorway.

"Looking for someone?" a gruff voice said behind him.

Harry turned around, cricking his neck in the process, and was about to throw a curse, when he saw the form of Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody standing feet from him.

"Bloody hell," Harry groaned.

"Constant Vigilance, Potter," Mad-Eye said, "If I was Voldemort, I could have killed you before your heart had another chance to beat."

"Where did you come from?" Harry asked, as he replaced his wand in his pocket.

"Been here longer than you think," Mad-Eye said.

Mad-Eye lifted up a large piece of transparent fabric, and Harry recognized it as an Invisibility Cloak.

"So you've been spying on me?" Harry asked.

"I've been watching you," Mad-Eye said, "Kingsley's orders."

"Kingsley?" Harry echoed.

"New leader of the Order of the Phoenix," Mad-Eye said, bluntly.

Harry scoffed. He should have known the Order would be watching him. How he was ever going to be able to start the hunt for the Horcruxes without the Order on his tail, he did not know.

"You expected any different?" Mad-Eye asked, "You know who you are, boy. I don't have to write it out for you."

"Yeah, I know who I am," Harry said.

"And yet you expect to roam the open corridors of the Hogwarts Express on your own?" Mad-Eye asked.

"There are plenty of people keeping their eye on me," Harry said, recalling the number of students who poked their head against the glass of their carriages just to look at him.

"Kids?" Mad-Eye asked, with a gruff laugh, "You expect Voldemort and his Death Eaters to be frightened of a bunch of school-children?"

Harry narrowed his eyes. That was low, even for Moody.

"I trust a number of the students on this train to defend me," he said.

"Oh, they could defend you," Moody said, "If only for a moment. But would you really risk the lives of children so you could escape?"

Harry felt a pang of guilt hit his stomach. No, he would never risk one innocent soul to fight for him.

"I thought not, Potter," Moody said, "Now get up. At least with Weasley and Granger, I can trust that you'll be safe. They'd do anything to make sure you live through this war."

At those words from Moody, that same pang of guilt he had when he thought of the school-children fighting for him, tore through him as he thought of Hermione and Ron. His best friends, each of whom had promised to help him on the hunt for the Horcruxes.

But when he thought of them assisting him along the way, the only thought going through his head was of several faces: Bill Weasley, Ron's oldest brother, almost getting killed by Fenrir Greyback, Dumbledore, who had sacrificed himself so that Harry could live, his parents and Sirius and Cedric Diggory, as well as the countless others he had never met, all of whom had done the same thing. All of it... just to help him end the terrible reign of Voldemort.

Moody might think that Harry would be safe with Ron and Hermione. But in Harry's mind, as he stood up and followed the ex-Auror through the corridors of the train, he knew that it was he who'd do anything to make sure his friends would make it through the end of the war.

**First chapter finished!**

**So I'll do some early explanations for this story. I'm going to keep a few of the plots of "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" in my story, for example, the same Horcruxes. But there will be some major differences. I've planned out quite a bit of this story already in some notes, and if I keep it how I plan, I might not have too many good action scenes as early as the actual book did, because of how my story will go. But we'll see what happens.**

**Also, if you read a (very old) story of mine called "Secrets and Snogging" which was my first version of Deathly Hallows, that I never finished, then you might recognize some plots and story-lines later in this story. I might recycle them, I haven't thought that far yet. I know some readers have missed "Secrets and Snogging" and truthfully so have I, though I didn't want to just continue that story since it was so old.**

**As a side note to those reading my Next-Generation story, "Ickle Firsties", I am not giving it up, I will be updating both these stories as much as I can.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Would love your feedback.**


	2. Homecoming

**Chapter 2  
>Homecoming<br>**

**(Harry's PoV)  
><strong>

Harry's stomach rumbled and he blinked his sleepy eyes open. Across the carriage, Ron and Hermione were indulging themselves in a number of food items that Harry had identified as those that came from the snack cart. Outside the Hogwarts Express, the scenery that had once been mountains and dense forests full of trees had changed into foothills and the occasional grove of trees. It had been almost four hours since Mad-Eye Moody had confronted Harry and had escorted him back to his carriage.

He had entered the carriage rather loudly, and, in a harsh whisper, Ron had a few choice words for him. Harry was momentarily harassed, and thought Ron was still bickering to him over their argument about Ginny, which had happened almost an hour beforehand. He had a retort on his lips, when he realized what Ron was rather mad about. Hermione was fast asleep, and Harry was surprised to find that she was stretched out across their seat with her legs draped across over Ron. Harry quietly apologized. For a while, at Ron's request, he and Ron had conversations in whispers, before Harry decided that he, too, wanted a quick nap.

"'Ey, 'Arry," Ron said, his mouth full of chocolate frog, "Unt uh og?"

"Swallow and repeat," Harry said, "I'm no good at translating your full mouth."

"He asked you if you wanted a Chocolate Frog," Hermione said, grinning.

"You could understand him?" Harry asked.

"I've become an expert at it," Hermione said.

Ron chuckled, though his mouth was still full of chocolate frog, and he almost choked. Hermione smacked him on the back.

"Thanks," Ron gasped.

"Next time I might not be there to rescue you," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

Harry looked back and forth between Hermione and Ron. Was it his imagination, or did they seem closer than a few hours ago? Harry shook himself mentally and realized this was his two best friends he was considering this about.

"Sure," he said, "I'll take a frog."

Ron tossed Harry a small box, and he caught it then opened it up. The small frog immediately jumped out of the box, which caused Ron to roar in laughter. Harry grabbed the frog as it tried to scurry up the window, and bit the head off of it. It went limp in his hands. He then took the card from the box and looked at it. He immediately regret it. Looking up at him, smiling, his eyes sparkling behind his spectacles was Albus Dumbledore. The date under his name had yet to be updated with that of his death.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry, who was worried that he didn't have enough emotional strength at the moment to lie, only raised up the card and showed it to his best friends.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said, frowning.

Harry looked away from Hermione, and once again at the passing scenery outside the Hogwarts Express. He didn't need her pity right now.

"It's funny, you know," Ron said, apparently oblivious to Harry's actions.

"Ron!" Hermione said, disapprovingly, "I hardly think there is anything funny right now."

"Not funny ha-ha," Ron said, "Funny ironic, you know? We said our goodbyes to him a few hours ago, and he still finds ways of showing up."

"If only we could talk to him," Harry said, frowning as he looked at the card.

"Hey!" Ron said, his eyes wide, "Maybe we can!"

"Ron, you know well enough that the figures in the cards can't speak," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"I didn't mean the card," Ron said, "I meant his portrait!"

"Portraits are limited to what they can say," Hermione said, "And even then, it is unlikely we're ever going to step foot into that school again, right?"

Harry, who had not taken his eyes off the card, felt Hermione's gaze on him, and he only shrugged.

"Harry, I may be able to translate Ron when his mouth is full," Hermione said, "But I'm no good at translating your body movements."

Harry looked up to give his response, when he was interrupted by a knock on the sliding door. Standing at the door was Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. Hermione reached toward the door and pulled it open.

"Checking up on us?" she asked.

"Luna thought we should come by and say goodbye," Neville said, "We'll be in London in less than an hour."

"Well, come, sit down," Ron said, motioning to Harry's seat.

Luna grinned and she and Neville sat down beside Harry.

"I had invited Ginny to come along," Luna said, her dreamy stare on Harry, "But when I told her we'd be visiting you, she curiously declined. Are you and Ginny arguing? I know that you two are dating."

"Er... something like that," Harry said, ignoring the looks his two best friends were giving him..

"So have you three heard the rumors?" Neville asked, "About Hogwarts?"

"What rumors?" Hermione replied.

"Apparently the Ministry is threatening to close Hogwarts down," Neville said. "You know – because of –"

Neville sighed and his expression became very distant.

"You can say it, Neville," Luna said, "Because of Professor Dumbledore."

Luna looked around at Harry, and the others, all of whom were rather downtrodden at the late headmaster's name being mentioned.

"If we don't speak his name," Luna said, "His memory will waste away. I would not want that to happen, would you?"

There was no reply, and the carriage became very silent. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Neville cleared his throat.

"The Ministry wants to shut down Hogwarts," Neville said, "Because of... Professor Dumbledore's death."

Luna smiled at Neville.

"Rumors are," Neville continued, "Professor McGonagall is going to stand in front of the Hogwarts Senators and the Wizengamot, and fight for the school to remain open."

"I don't know what I'd do if Hogwarts closed," Luna said, her dreamy stare only faintly recognizable in her eyes now, "It is quite a special place. I consider it my second home. I would hate if I didn't get to see any of you come September."

Harry, who felt Ron and Hermione's eyes on him, turned his attention to the scenery outside the window.

"What if I told you you could see us sooner, Luna?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, that would be lovely," Luna said.

"Ron's brother, Bill, is getting married at the start of next month," Hermione said. "I'm sure you'd be most welcome to attend."

Ron's eyes turned from Luna to Hermione, then back to Luna,

"Er – yeah," he said, clearing his throat, "I'll make sure my Mum sends you an invitation. I'm sure she'd love to have you attend. The more, the merrier."

"That is very thoughtful of you, Ronald," Luna said, "My father loves weddings, you know."

"I'd better go," Neville said, "I want to say goodbye to the rest of the D.A. – in case, you know – we don't come back in September."

Neville looked depressed at the thought, as he stood up and opened the sliding door.

"I'll join you, Neville," Luna said, standing up.

She followed Neville out the door and stopped at the opening, then turned around and looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"I will see the three of you very soon," Luna said, "And I hope that we will be reunited again in the halls of Hogwarts."

Luna smiled and closed the door behind her, then disappeared with Neville down the corridor.

"Well, we have to go back now," Ron joked, "we can't disappoint Luna!"

Harry's eyes rounded on Ron, whose expression immediately softened.

"Sorry," Ron said.

Harry returned his attention the passing scenery. For the first time that day, he felt farther than Hogwarts than he ever had in his life.

-  
><strong>(Ron's PoV)<strong>

Almost an hour later, as Neville had said, the Hogwarts Express arrived at Platform 9 ¾. As Ron opened the sliding door to the carriage, Professor Moody appeared suddenly a few feet away, and Ron jumped back in surprise, falling back into his seat and cursing loudly.

"Will you stop doing that?" Harry grumbled.

"The three of you can follow me," Moody said, evidently ignoring Harry's complaints and Ron's cursing.

Without a word, Ron, Hermione and Harry followed Mad-Eye Moody off the Hogwarts Express. Across the platform, Ron's parents were standing near a group that Ron recognized as members of the Order of the Phoenix. Ginny was walking towards them from the opposite direction with Elphias Doge. Three carts filled with their luggage were close by.

"Well, I better go and find my parents," Hermione said, "I will see you all-"

"That will not be necessary," Moody interrupted.

Hermione's eyes directly fell on Moody.

"But, sir, they are probably waiting for me!" Hermione said.

"I told you she wouldn't take this well, Alastor," Elphias said.

"I wouldn't take what well?" Hermione said, a worried expression glowing on her face, "What happened to my parents?"

"Your parents are just fine, Hermione," Mr. Weasley said, "I am sure they are waiting for you at home, as your letter has suggested."

"But – I – I did not write a letter," Hermione said, "And if they are at home, then I'm sure they are worried about me. It is past seven already!"

"I wrote the letter, Miss Granger," Moody said, "This morning your parents received a letter informing them that your friends from school would be taking you home. The letter was in your name and your style of writing."

Hermione stood there, open-mouthed at Moody.

"But- I-" she stammered, "How could you – you contacted my parents without my permission?"

"I hardly think your permission was necessary, Miss Granger," Moody said. "Especially if you have any respect for the well-being of -"

"Alastor," warned Mr. Weasley.

"She needs to hear this, Arthur, for her own good," Moody grumbled.

His good eye turned from Mr. Weasley to Hermione. His glass eye was currently spinning in its socket, looking around for anyone untrustworthy.

"Miss Granger," Moody said, "You are in as much danger as Mr. Potter is, simply because you are his friend. This also means your parents are in just as much danger. Fortunately, you have nothing to worry about. Elphias Doge, here, is a well-qualified wizard, and he will be escorting you home and keeping an eye on you and your parents for as long as is necessary. At this moment, your parents have no knowledge of the fact they are being watched. It is your choice if you wish to inform them. At this current moment, your parents are being watched over by Bill Weasley. I'm sure, since he has a wedding to prepare for, he does not wish to wait too long for his replacement."

His magical eye turned to Elphias, who nodded.

"Miss Granger, if you will," Elphias said, "I will allow a moment for goodbyes, though I am sure they will be temporary. But then we must be off."

Ron noticed Hermione had tears sparkling in her eyes, and he had to fight the urge back to yell at Moody for putting her in such a predicament. But just seeing her look at him, Ginny and Harry made him calm down. Hermione's eyes met Harry, and she hugged him tightly.

"Be safe, Harry," Hermione said, "I will see you soon."

Harry nodded. Hermione hugged Ginny, then she walked over to Ron, and he smiled as she looked at him. He saw more tears sparkling in her eyes.

"I'll see you soon," she said, "I promise."

"No," Ron said, "I promise."

Hermione grinned and put her arms around him hugging him. As he hugged her back, Ron felt like this hug was different than the kind he had received in the past. He didn't want it to end, but over Hermione's shoulder, he noticed Elphias looking impatient.

"We really must be going, Miss Granger," Elphias said.

Hermione nodded, and backed away from Ron. She quickly hugged Mrs. Weasley, and promised her she'd help with Bill and Fleur's wedding. Then Elphias took hold of Hermione's trunk and Hermione, with a last look at Ron and everyone, followed him across the platform.

"Hestia, Dedalus," Moody said, his magical eye rounding on the witch and wizard standing behind him.

Hestia Jones walked around Moody and over to Harry.

"Mr. Potter," she said, "If you will follow me, we have a car waiting to take you to your relatives. Dedalus and I have been assigned as your watch."

"Oh," Harry said, "That is not necessary -"

Moody coughed loudly, and Harry immediately went silent.

"You are allowed a moment for goodbyes," Hestia said, "Be quick, please. I'm sure your relatives are eager for you to arrive."

"I doubt it," Harry muttered.

He walked over to Ron, who smiled at his best friend.

"See you soon," Ron said.

"Definitely," Harry said.

Ron gave Harry a quick one-arm hug. Harry then looked at Ginny. Ginny frowned, rolled her eyes and hugged Harry, though Ron noticed she backed away quickly. Harry cleared his throat, evidently having no clue what to say to Ginny. He walked over to Mrs. Weasley, who smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I may be up to my hair in wedding plans," Mrs. Weasley said to Harry, "But I haven't forgotten your birthday. Seventeen is an important birthday for every young wizard and witch."

"Oh, you don't have to do anything, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, "I know you'll be busy with -"

"No, Harry, I won't hear another word of it," Mr. Weasley said, "Now, be safe. Don't let your relatives bother you too much, and we'll all see you very soon."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said.

Ron watched as his mother smiled and hugged Harry once again. Moody cleared his throat.

"Yes, we must be going, Mr. Potter," Hestia said.

Harry nodded and looked around at Ron. He smiled and nodded a silent goodbye. Harry looked at Ginny, though Ron noticed that his sister's eyesight was somewhere over Harry's shoulder.

"See you soon," Harry said.

Dedalus Diggle took hold of Harry's cart and he, Hestia and Harry walked across the platform. Ron watched as his best friend disappeared into the crowd.

"I normally wouldn't suggest this," Mad-Eye said, "But because of the distance between London and the Burrow, we would arrive at a very late hour if we drove. It would be very dangerous. We'll be taking the Floo Network. Follow me, everyone."

Ron pushed the cart that held his and Ginny's belongings across the platform, as he followed Moody, Ginny and his parents. Soon they arrived at the very end of the platform, where there were four fireplaces.

"Arthur," Moody said, "If you will go first, so you can lift the wards."

Mr. Weasley nodded and took a handful of powder, then stepped into the fireplace directly in front of them.

"The Burrow!" he said, dropping the powder.

Mr. Weasley disappeared in a burst of green flames. Ron's mother volunteered next. After she disappeared into the flames, Moody pointed his wand at the cart near Ron, and their school things disappeared from the cart.

"Your belongings will be waiting for you at the Burrow," Moody said, then looked at Ron, "You next."

Ron took a handful of the green powder, and stepped into the fireplace.

"The Burrow," Ron said, clearly, dropping the powder.

Immediately, he was lifted off his feet, and he felt his body twirling and spinning through the Floo chutes. Before he knew it, he felt his feet land on solid ground. He walked out of the cloud of smoke and dust and into the familiar surroundings of the Burrow. He stepped out of the way, and a few moments later, Ginny arrived.

"How about I fix some dinner?" Mrs. Weasley said, "I'm sure you're hungry. I know the snack cart on the Hogwarts Express hasn't changed the menu since when your father and I were last on it."

"I'm fine, I'm not hungry, Mum," Ginny said, "I think I'm going to unpack and turn in early."

"But Ginny," Mrs. Weasley began.

"I said I'm fine!" Ginny growled.

Before Mrs. Weasley could reply, Ginny picked up her school trunk and headed up the stairs. Mrs. Weasley looked at the stairwell, then to Ron. He shrugged, having no desire to explain that Ginny's attitude probably had to do with her break-up with Harry. Mrs. Weasley shook her head and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Sorry about that," Mr. Weasley said, "Planning Bill's wedding has taken a bit of a toll on your mother. Everyday she acts like the wedding is one day away, and we still have a little over two weeks to go."

Ron nodded. The only sound that interrupted the quiet dinner, which consisted of onion soup and a loaf of homemade bread, was that of Ginny opening and closing her bedroom door quite a few times. When this happened, Ron's mother would try her best to not shout, and Ron was doing his best not to march up to Ginny's room and give her a lecture himself.

**(Harry's PoV)  
><strong>**  
><strong>The half-hour drive from King's Cross station to Surrey was quite awkward for Harry. Hestia and Dedalus hadn't bothered to put any extension charms on the car, so Harry was stuffed into the tiny back seat of the very small four-door car. The car didn't have a section where he could comfortably put his belongings, so his trunk, broomstick, and Hedwig's cage were all nestled on the seat next to him, and he was pressed against the door for most of the drive.

When he had told Hestia and Dedalus that Hedwig could fly to Surrey, his two escorts immediately shot this down and explained that Hedwig was too recognizable, and they didn't want anyone to follow them. Hedwig was very harassed during the car ride. For one thing, Hestia wasn't a very good driver. She hit many pot-holes, and bumps, which caused Hedwig's cage to shake uncontrollably, and Hedwig to squawk loudly. Harry had to calm her down quite a few times in the thirty minute drive.

He had a few questions for Hestia and Dedalus, but he wasn't sure they could answer them. At first he wondered why Hestia and Dedalus wouldn't allow him to Apparate to Privet Drive, then he realized he wasn't of age just yet, nor did he have his Apparation license, and he would probably get in trouble with the Ministry. He figured his escorts probably knew this, and he knew they were just trying to keep him out of trouble.

When they arrived, Hestia parked the car down the road from the Dursley's residence. Dedalus carried Harry's trunk, while Harry took Hedwig's cage and broom. Hestia was tailing them, watching out for any potential troublemakers. Suddenly, there was a very loud blaring sound and next thing Harry knew, he was on the ground, and Hestia was on top of him.

"Blasted Muggle contraptions!" a voice said across the road.

"Mundungus Fletcher, what are you doing?" Hestia growled, quickly getting to her feet.

A moment later, the car alarm that had gone off stopped after Hestia had pointed her wand at the car. Harry picked himself up off the ground and hissed as he felt a bit of pain in his right knee. He looked down at his jeans, and found a tear in the fabric at the knees. He could see a glint of red and knew his knee had been cut open from landing on the ground so hard.

"'Sup, Hessy?" Mundungus said, walking over to them, "I thought we had to be stealthy – y'know, quiet."

"No use being quiet when you can't even do your job!" Hestia growled.

"Not much of a job, eh?" Mundungus said, "Watchin' ruddy Muggles for ya until ya got here. You're here now, so -"

Mundungus closed his eyes. A moment later, he opened one of them and looked around. He groaned and scowled at Hestia.

"Oi!" Mundungus said, sighing loudly, "Don'tcha know it is rude to follow my apparation trail?"

"You didn't apparate, you lousy scum," Hestia said, "You're still here in Surrey. Have you forgotten about the Anti-Disapparation Charms we put up?"

Harry suddenly realized why they wouldn't let him Apparate from King's Cross to Surrey. Charms had been set around the neighborhood to prevent that very thing. Anyone who attempted to apparate inside the charmed area would surely splinch themselves.

"Oh," Mundungus said, "Oh, righ', well, I best be off. Nice to see ya again, Mr. Potter."

Mundungus bowed slightly and walked off down the road.

"Ruddy good-for-nothing thieving wizard," Hestia growled.

She turned and looked at Harry and Dedalus who were both staring at her.

"Right," she said, "Best get inside, eh? Don't want to keep your relatives waiting, do we?"

Harry was going to say that there was probably really no need to worry about his relatives waiting for him, but he decided it was best not to say anything. He picked up his broom and Hedwig's cage, then checked on Hedwig, whose annoyed expression hadn't changed a bit, and followed Hestia and Dedalus toward Number 4 Privet Drive. When they arrived, Hestia politely rapped her knuckles on the front door of the house. A few moments later, the door opened, and Uncle Vernon was standing there in the doorway.

"No solicitors," Vernon said, "Go away."

He tried to shut the door, but Hestia put her foot in the doorway.

"We are not solicitors," she said, "We are here escorting your nephew, Harry."

Vernon looked from Hestia, then to Harry, as if he had just seen him for the first time.

"In trouble with the police, are you, boy?" Vernon asked. "Good... maybe they'll take you away from here!"

"We are not Muggle please-men, Mr. Dursley," Dedalus said, "We are wizards escorting Harry for his own safety. Please let us in."

Vernon's face went red, as he looked at Harry and his escorts. If he was going to complain, he had thought against it, because he opened the door all the way and backed up. Harry followed Hestia into the house, and Dedalus was behind him. They walked into the living room, where Harry's cousin, Dudley was watching the telly.

"Who was that, dear?" Aunt Petunia's voice rang from the kitchen.

A few moments later, Aunt Petunia appeared in the archway separating the living room from the dining room.

"Harry," she said, when she caught sight of her nephew.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, ma'am," Hestia said, "Usually we wouldn't intrude on a Muggle's home like this, but we thought it was best if we saw Harry inside and made sure he was safe."

"They're his escorts," Vernon muttered, as he sat down in his rocking chair in front of the television, "I guess that Dumbledore bloke couldn't do it this time. Probably didn't feel it was important enough."

Harry narrowed his eyes at his uncle.

"How dare you?" Hestia growled at Vernon.

"Excuse me?" Vernon asked, his eyes narrowed at Hestia.

"Hestia," Dedalus said in a calming voice, before he looked at Vernon, "What my friend is trying to say is that we would appreciate it if you did not speak ill about Albus Dumbledore. You see, he has most recently passed, and he was a very dear friend of ours."

"Albus Dumbledore is dead?" Petunia asked, looking from Dedalus to Harry.

Harry tried to respond but his voice caught in his throat. Acknowledging Aunt Petunia's question would make the whole subject feel too permanent if he answered it.

"Now," Dedalus said, and Harry appreciated the change of subject. "Hestia and I wish to inform you that for the next two weeks or so, unless we deem otherwise, we will be standing guard nearby this residence."

"Guard?" Vernon asked, "You mean protection. We don't need it. I don't want – your kind – stalking up and down my lawn. Our neighbors would surely notice, and we don't need them finding out about your – abnormality."

Hestia looked as if she was going to yell again, but Dedalus cut in front of her once again.

"You will not even know we are here," Dedalus said, "We will be out of sight unless we need to talk to your nephew. And yes, I promise you that you do need our protection. You would not want to risk the lives of your wife and son, would you?"

"Are you threatening me?" Vernon asked.

"Vernon!" Petunia said, with a warning tone in her voice, before she looked up at Dedalus. "Thank you very much. We appreciate it."

"No bother, ma'am," Dedalus said, "We'll just leave you to your privacy. I'm sure you'd like to give Harry a nice welcome-home and all of that. Harry, we'll be close by if you need us."

"Thanks, Dedalus," Harry said.

Dedalus bowed and dragged Hestia out of the living room. Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley were all looking at him. Harry, sensing that the atmosphere was very dangerous, faked a yawn immediately.

"Wow, look at me," Harry said, "I'm completely knackered. Good night."

It took two trips to get all of his things up stairs and into his bedroom. Each time, he saw Vernon's eyes watching him. Harry opened the window, then opened Hedwig's cage.

"I'm sure you need a good fly," he said, "Don't go too far."

Hedwig let out a hoot of acknowledgment and flew out of the cage, then out the window. Harry sat down on his bed and looked around the bedroom. Two weeks... perhaps less, according to Dedalus. Then he would be away from the Dursleys forever and back to the Burrow. Harry's eyes went to his trunk, which was filled with textbooks and his other school things. Tomorrow he would start on his research for any information on Horcruxes, and possible locations where he could find them. Harry sighed audibly as he laid back on the bed, and wondered what his friends were doing. His mind lingered on the thought of Ginny, and those countless hours on the Hogwarts Grounds.

-  
><strong>Ugh, I don't know how I feel about the latter half of this chapter, especially with Harry going to the Dursleys. When I had the ideas for this portion of the chapter, it seemed a lot better in my mind. I was even going to add Hermione arriving at her home, but my mind went blank. I promise Hermione's PoV will come up in the next chapter. <strong>

**Also, I know I'm going to get questions if I don't answer this already. No, Ron and Hermione are not together yet. I do know, however, when that will come and have good plans for it.**

**I hoped you liked the chapter anyway. I have many ideas ahead for future chapters, and I promise it will be very exciting! **


	3. Gnomes, Otters and Owls

**Chapter 3  
>Gnomes, Otters and Owls<strong>

**Author's Note: Anyone who has ready my previous stories know that I am a huge Ron/Hermione shipper, and love to write in their PoVs in my story, so don't be surprised if at some points in this story, I write more about them than Harry, even though this is a rewrite of the seventh book which was in all his PoV. Also, as I do in most of my stories, I have named Hermione's parents Richard and Helen. I have always used these names for her parents, and will do so until J.K. Rowling decides to give us their names!**

**(Hermione's PoV)**

The following morning, Hermione was awoken suddenly by a force of some kind crawling on her bed. In one fluid motion, she grabbed her wand from the nightstand and sat up pointing it in front of her. Hermione growled privately when she saw what had woken her up. Crookshanks was sitting at the end of her bed, staring at her.

"Bad kitty, you scared me!" Hermione said, sighing.

Crookshanks emitted a very harassed meow, and Hermione chuckled softy, shaking her head. She picked him up and cuddled him against her.

"Oh, how could I ever be mad at you?" she asked.

Crookshanks purred in response. He then jumped out of her hands and sat at the doorway. Hermione stepped out of bed, and opened the door for him. Crookshanks pranced out, and Hermione shut the door once again. She turned and looked around her bedroom. Her trunk lay closed on the floor in the corner of her room. She hadn't even bothered to unpack it yet, because of the late hour in which she had arrived at her house in Oxford...

_Flashback:_

_It was nearing nine in the evening by the time Hermione and Elphias Doge had pulled onto the street where Hermione's house was located. They had stopped at the end of the street, near a small playground._

_"I will assume," Elphias asked Hermione, as he pulled Hermione's trunk from the backseat of the car, "that you do not want your parents to know they are being watched for their own protection and yours?"_

_"Yes," Hermione said, "I can't have it any other way. I don't want to cause them to panic."_

_"I understand," Elphias said. "I will be as stealthy as possible. Your parents won't even know I am here. In fact, you won't even know I am here unless either of us need each other for something. Now, I will assume you are planning on going to the Burrow sometime soon?"_

_"In the next few days if I can manage it," Hermione said._

_"Well, then you can figure out the exact date," Elphias said, "and I will work out the details. Also, I must warn you, and this is only for your protection. Anti-Disapparation Charms are placed along this neighborhood and the connecting streets. If anybody wishes to cause you trouble, they will have to find some other way of getting here, and then they'll have to go through me, which will not be easy, I promise you. Oh, but I doubt anyone will wish to cause you trouble. Just a precaution, of course."_

_"Of course," Hermione echoed._

_"I'm sure you want to see your parents," Elphias said, offering the trunk to Hermione._

_Hermione nodded and took her trunk. Elphias grabbed the cat-carrier, which had a growling Crookshanks inside, and placed it on top of the trunk._

_"Settle down, Crookshanks," Hermione said to the cat, "We're home."_

_Crookshanks quieted down to a soft purr._

_"I'll see you soon," Elphias said._

_Hermione nodded and turned then headed down the street, toward her house. Thirty yards from her house, Hermione jumped in surprise, and dropped Crookshanks' cage, and her trunk which both clattered onto the pavement, as Bill Weasley appeared out of thin air. Hermione heard Crookshanks scowl loudly._

_"Bill!" Hermione said, gasping and trying to catch her breath, "I thought you couldn't apparate here right now,"_

_"I didn't," Bill said, "That was a Disillusionment charm I was lifting off myself. I apologize. I didn't mean to give you a fright."_

_"It's okay," Hermione said, looking around, "I just hope nobody saw you do that."_

_"I'm very careful, I promise you," Bill said. "I wasn't going to reveal myself, but then I realized I had a question to ask you."_

_"Er... okay," Hermione said._

_"I'm sure you know I'm going to be married at the start of next month," Bill said._

_"Yes, of course!" Hermione said, "Congratulations."_

_"Thank you," Bill said, fondly, "Unfortunately, there is a bit of a – er – let's call it a predicament. You see, Fleur has been searching far and wide for a third bridesmaid. She's already chosen her sister Gabrielle, as well as Ginny. She doesn't have any close friends from Beauxbatons, so that is out of the question. When she found out I was on temporary protection duty, and realized I would be at your house, she finally discovered her potential third bridesmaid... you. She was hoping you would accept the role."_

_Hermione felt blush raise to her cheeks. She wasn't aware Fleur thought of her enough to consider her a bridesmaid._

_"I – well -" Hermione stammered, "Well, of course I will accept!"_

_"Brilliant," Bill said, "There's only one other bit of a bother. Do you plan on being at the Burrow by next weekend? You see, Fleur has an appointment with Madam Malkin in Diagon Alley next Saturday, which is a week before the wedding, to do some last finishing touches to her dress, and she wants to buy the bridesmaids dresses that day as well. Of course, you might figure out that she will need you to be there."_

_"Of course," Hermione said, "I could spend most of the week with my parents, and I could go to the Burrow on Friday. Could you pass that message off to Elphias. He was wondering when I wanted to leave."_

_"My pleasure," Bill said, "I best be going. Mum's expecting me."_

_"Sure," Hermione said, "I'll see you soon."_

_Bill smiled and walked around Hermione and up the street toward the playground. Hermione almost stopped him, and asked him to give a message to Ron for her, but she wasn't sure what she wanted to say... or rather, she didn't want Bill to have to be the messenger. She picked up her trunk and Crookshanks' cage, and made her way to her house._

_Flashback ends..._

Hermione smiled at the thought that she'd be back at the Burrow by Friday. That would give her four full days to spend time with her parents, and perhaps put a bit of time into researching the Horcruxes so she and Ron could be more prepared to do more research together.

Her mind went back to the previous night once again. Her parents were delighted to see her, and Hermione's mother had made a big dinner for her return. Unfortunately, the dinner was very awkward. The lasagna had to be reheated, because it had been finished an hour and a half before Hermione had arrived, and had cooled down since then. The salad had to be redone entirely because the lettuce leaves had wilted.

The food was wonderful, however the conversation was not. One of the first subjects her parents had decided to bring up was how the school year had gone. Hermione's mind had been on the late Professor Dumbledore all day, and the first thing she said was that he had passed away (she didn't want to give details) very recently. Her parents gave her mixed reactions, though they each ended in sympathy, which only made Hermione feel even worse about the late headmaster. She had gone silent, and the conversation had gone mute for a good ten minutes.

At one point, she even recalled blurting out that she was really happy about going to the Burrow at the end of the week. This caused stares from her father, and her mother asked why she would only be at home for a short time. Hermione explained that her best friend's brother was getting married, and she needed to be there. The only other thing Hermione remembered saying to her parents was good evening and that she loved them and had missed them very much. Even though it was a very heartfelt thing to say, she still felt bad about the whole thing that morning. She felt she hadn't said enough, and given that after next weekend, she might not see her parents for a while, it had upset her quite a bit.

When she went downstairs to get a bite for breakfast, her father, Richard, was sitting at the table. He was hidden behind the local newspaper, the Oxfordshire Oracle. Her mother, Helen, however was nowhere to be seen. Hermione cleared her throat softly to get her father's attention. He looked over the paper, and looked rather surprised to see her.

"Oh, Hermione, good morning," Richard said, "I've almost forgotten what it is like to see you in the morning these days."

Hermione nodded, having no idea how to respond to that. She wondered if he was still thinking about how she would only be around the house for a few days.

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?" Hermione asked, deciding it was the best innocent question.

"Yeah," Richard said, "Your mother fixed it before she went into the office."

"Mum's at work?" Hermione asked.

Hermione tried to keep her voice calm. She had assumed that her parents would take a short holiday off from work so they could spend some quality time with her. She had never expected them to go to work. She wondered how Elphias had handled this turn of events.

"Being a dentist is a very busy profession, honey," Richard said, "Be that as it may, your mother has requested that I stay here, and spend some time with you."

Before Hermione could reply, she was interrupted by a very loud knock on the front door of the house, that could be heard from the kitchen.

"That's probably the postman," Richard said, "They never have the courtesy to ring the doorbell."

Hermione only nodded. She had a feeling she knew who was at the front door, and it was probably not the postman.

"I'll get it, Daddy," Hermione said.

Richard smiled and returned his attention to the newspaper. Hermione headed for the front door and opened it. Elphias Doge was standing there.

"I'm sorry to come right up to your house," Elphias said, "I know you do not want your parents to find out about this."

"It's okay, I know why you're here," Hermione said. "I'm sorry, I didn't expect my parents to go to work this week. I'm sorry if this messes up your protection strategy."

"It is no trouble," Elphias said, smiling. "Actually I wanted to inform you that Nymphadora Tonks is currently watching your mother while she goes about her day. I will remain here. I would also like to inform you that I am currently working on how to get you to the Burrow on Friday."

"Oh, I can get there on my own," Hermione said.

"Miss Granger, you know that will not be possible," Elphias said.

Hermione frowned. She hated having an escort even if it was for her apparent protection. Now she knew how Harry felt being escorted around everywhere.

"Well, I must get back inside before Dad gets curious," Hermione said, "Can you let Tonks know I appreciate her help?"

"I will make sure she gets the message," Elphias said, "One last thing. I know you do not have an owl, so this may not be too important to you. But I will be checking all owl post that comes to you this week, just to make sure it is safe."

Hermione's voice caught in her throat. She nodded that she understood and walked back inside the house. She closed the door behind her, and almost stamped her foot loudly. Elphias was checking all the owl post. Which meant that if Ron or Harry wrote to her about their hunt for the Horcruxes, Elphias would find out, and soon the Order would know their plans. Hermione knew she had to find some way to get word to them that they could not send her any owl post about the Horcruxes... but how?

"Hermione?" Richard called from the kitchen, "What is taking you so long?"

Hermione gasped. She had forgotten that she was checking on the door for the postman instead of for personal reasons. She hurried back into the kitchen.

"Was that the post?" Richard asked, when he saw her.

"Er... no," Hermione said, thinking quickly, "Just a solicitor selling stuff."

"Oh, not again!" Richard groaned, "If I have warned them once, I have warned them a thousand times. That must be the fifth time we've had solicitors at our door in the past month."

Hermione nodded, not entirely focused on what her father was saying. Her mind was on the possible solutions she could have to her current problem concerning the owl post.

"I'm going to unpack my things," Hermione said, making an excuse, "I was too tired last night."

"Okay," Richard said, "Then perhaps we can do something today. It's been a while since we had a barbeque, you know?"

"I'd like that," Hermione said.

"I'll call your Mum," Richard said, "And see if she wants to be a part of it. You know, I don't know why wizards and witches refuse to use telephones. They're a lot faster than owls when it comes to communication. Owl Post seems so slow and inefficient."

Hermione's eyes widened, and she raced out of the kitchen. Thanks to her father, she had come up with a possible way to contact her friends. She just had to check up on a few things, so she wouldn't mess it up.

-  
><strong>(Ron's PoV)<strong>

Meanwhile, at the Burrow, Ron was awoken by a knock on his bedroom door.

"Oh, Mum, let me sleep," Ron said, rolling over on the bed.

Another knocking sound was heard. Ron groaned and sat up. He stood up groggily, and yawned as he walked over to the door. He opened it, expecting to find his mother standing at the door, and saw Ginny there.

"Ugh," Ron groaned, "I was asleep. What time is it?"

"Almost ten," Ginny said, "You're lucky I woke you up. Mum was about to come up here to wake you up. She says there are a number of gnomes in the yard where the marquee is going to be placed, and she wants them gone. I guess that is your job."

"Yeah, yeah, I guess I'll do it," Ron said, "Is that all you wanted?"

"No," Ginny said, "I need to talk to you. Can I come in?"

Ron sighed and opened the door the whole way. Ginny walked into the room.

"Can I borrow Pigwidgeon?" she asked.

Ron groaned silently. He was planning on using Pigwidgeon for his own needs. He wanted to write to Hermione and Harry for any advice on what to look for concerning the Horcruxes.

"Is this about you and Harry?" Ron asked, as he closed the door, "Because I have no wish to interfere."

"No, it isn't," Ginny said, "I don't want to talk about him. Just so you know, you have nothing to worry about between me and Harry. He broke up with me."

Ron raised his eyebrows, trying to feign surprise. Ginny, however, was too smart for him.

"He told you, didn't he?" Ginny asked.

"He may have mentioned it," Ron said.

"Did he tell you why?" Ginny asked.

"I-I-I," Ron stammered, attempting to avoid the question, "I thought you didn't want to talk about Harry."

"Fine, I see how it is," Ginny said.

"If you aren't in here because of Harry," Ron said, "Why do you need to borrow my owl?"

"I have my reasons," Ginny said.

"Already found a new boyfriend, have you?" Ron asked.

"How dare you?" Ginny growled, "Of course not! No, I need to borrow Pig because – well –"

She sighed audibly.

"If I tell you," Ginny said, "You can't tell Mum. I was going to tell her myself anyway, though I'm not sure how she'll feel about it."

"Go on then," Ron said.

"I'm applying for a job at Fred and George's shop," Ginny said.

"For – er – less than six weeks?" Ron asked.

"It's a summer job," Ginny said

"And you're wanting to work when Mum is probably expecting you to help with Bill and Fleur's wedding?" Ron asked.

"Ugh, I knew you'd say that!" Ginny growled. "I need this job. I need to do something!"

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

Ginny's expression softened and Ron thought he saw tears in her eyes. She walked over to Ron's bed and sat down.

"Look, Ron," Ginny said, "You don't understand. You may laugh at me for this, but I'm going to say it anyway. After I broke up with Michael and Dean, I was pretty much okay. No big deal, you know. But yesterday, when Harry broke up with me... something broke inside me. I- I-"

Ginny groaned and looked annoyed with herself.

"I can't believe I'm saying this to my own brother," she said. "Look Ron, I love Harry, okay. He's different than Micheal and Dean. You can probably agree with me, given that he is your best mate, but to me, he is something more than any best friend I could have. I'm sure you don't want to hear me say that, but I love him. I just can't forget about him, so I need something to distract me. I was thinking about this throughout the train ride back to London, and I made my decision last night. I need to work at Fred and George's shop to keep my mind off things, or I'm going to go bloody mental, I just know it."

"I – I -" Ron stammered, not knowing what to say.

Ginny scoffed. She shook her head and stood up. She tried to walk past Ron, but he blocked her movement.

"Let me through, Ron," Ginny demanded, "I'll use Errol and face the unwanted questions."

"You don't have to do that," Ron said.

"Yes, I do," Ginny said, narrowing her eyes at Ron.

"No, I'm letting you use Pig," Ron said.

Ginny's expression immediately softened.

"Oh – well – thanks," Ginny said.

Ron walked over to Pig's cage and opened it. Pig immediately flew onto Ginny's shoulder. She turned to the door. Ron frowned as he watched his sister walk through the doorway.

"Ginny," Ron said.

Ginny turned toward Ron.

"If it means anything to you," Ron said, "I'm really sorry about what happened between you and Harry."

Ginny looked absolutely speechless.

"I – thanks, Ron," Ginny said.

Ginny turned around and headed down the stairs.

-  
>Two hours later, Ron was almost finished with degnoming the field where the marquee for Bill and Fleur's wedding would be placed. He was sweaty and dirty, and his stomach growled with hunger. Because he had woken up very late, his mother hadn't saved any breakfast for him, so the only thing he had eaten was a piece of toast, before Mrs. Weasley had ordered him out into the field to battle the gnomes.<p>

As Ron looked around for any remaining gnomes, he felt something run across his shoes. He looked down to see a gnome running past him and heading for a dirt hole in the ground a few yards away. Ron chased after the gnome and dove toward it. His hands gripped the gnome's legs, before the creature could escape into the hole. The gnome growled and squealed, as Ron got to his feet with a bit of trouble. He then spun around, making the gnome dizzy, and released it. The gnome flew twenty feet into the air, and landed over a fence. It stood up, and Ron chuckled as he heard the gnome cursing and scampering off.

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley called out.

Ron turned around. His mother was standing just outside the Burrow.

"Are you almost finished?" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"A few more, Mum!" Ron called back.

"Well, hurry up and you can have lunch!" Molly yelled.

She disappeared back into the house. Ron turned and he, once again felt something run across his shoes. He looked down expecting a gnome, and what he saw, he did not expect.

A Patronus, in the shape of an otter, was up on its hind legs and looking up at him. Ron's eyes widened. There was only one person he knew whose Patronus was an otter.

"Ron," Hermione's voice, barely over a whisper, came from the Patronus, "You probably recognize my Patronus and my voice, but just in case, this is Hermione. I hope you are alone when this comes. Do not send me any letters that have anything to do with you-know-what. Elphias Doge is watching for incoming letters for anything suspicious. I sent a messenger Patronus to Harry as well. Oh, it would probably be good if you didn't give him any letters about the you-know-whats either. Just in case. I have other things to say, but Elphias is letting me send a letter using his owl, so expect one from me soon. I don't know how long these messages can last so I better end it now. I'll see you very soon."

The otter disappeared, and Ron looked around to see if anyone had heard the message. He was amazed that Hermione could do a messenger Patronus. He knew that the Order used them, but he thought it was a complex spell. He thought about the message he had just heard, and wished he could hear it again. She had told him that it was not a good idea to send her or Harry any letters about the Horcruxes. Given that it was already in his plans to send them a letter on exactly that subject, he was thankful for Hermione's message. He wondered what else she had to say, and eagerly waited her owl post.

With Hermione's letter to look forward to, he was much more cheerful, and the degnoming only took another ten minutes to complete. When he was finished, he walked back to the Burrow.

"Ah, ah, ah, young man!" Mrs. Weasley said, as soon as Ron entered the kitchen, "I want you out of those clothes and clean before you even think about eating."

Ron groaned silently. He could see the large plate of bacon sandwiches on the table, and the sight only made his stomach growl. He hurried up the stairs and for the bathroom.

When he finished his bath, and dressed into clean clothes, he headed back downstairs.

"So I guess you were just going to do this without asking me first?" Mrs. Weasley said, loudly.

Ron froze on the stairs. Had his mother found out that he was going to hunt Horcruxes with Harry? Ron started down the stairs, ready for an explanation.

"I want to do this, Mum!" Ginny said.

Ron silently emitted a relieved sigh. His mother was talking to Ginny, not him. He sat down on the stairs, deciding he would wait to go downstairs until they were finished. As he looked at his mother, he could see a letter in one of her clenched fists. Pigwidgeon must have returned with Fred and George's response.

"You should be happy I want to work with Fred and George!" Ginny continued, "This is life-building stuff... isn't that what you like to say?"

"I understand that Ginny, but why now?" Mrs. Weasley asked, "Why do you have to do this when you know I need help with Bill and Fleur's wedding?"

"I just need to do this, Mum," Ginny said, "Okay? I'm going to do it with or without your permission. I may not be of age, but I am old enough to have a job of my own!"

"You need to be here, Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said, "For your brother and Fleur."

"I'm not going to miss the wedding, Mum," Ginny said.

"You better not," Mrs. Weasley said, "Especially since you are one of Fleur's bridesmaids."

"What?" Ginny asked, "I never agreed to -"

"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said, in a scolding tone, "You will do it for Bill."

"You always do this, Mum!" Ginny growled, "Have you ever thought that I may not like Fleur that much?"

"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said, "Ginny!"

Suddenly, Ron saw Ginny standing at the bottom of the stairs. Ron stood up and tried to make it look like he was coming down the stairs at that moment, but he knew he couldn't fool Ginny.

"You talk to Mum then since you know what is going on," Ginny said, "I can't – I – I –"

Tears shined in Ginny's eyes.

"I can't do this right now!" Ginny said, a sob escaping her lips.

Before Ron could reply, Ginny brushed past him. A moment later, he heard Ginny's bedroom door slam. He walked down the stairs, shaking his head. He just wished she could resolve these issues with Harry so he didn't have to deal with her. When he reached the kitchen, his Mum was busy scrubbing a pan that already looked pretty clean.

"- knows she needs to be here for Bill," Mrs. Weasley muttered, "I don't understand why she has to do this right now. I swear I was never like her when I was her age – oh, hi Ronald. There's food on the table."

"I know, Mum," Ron said, as he sat down at the table.

"Such a good boy to help me with stuff for Bill's wedding," Mrs. Weasley said. "I don't understand what Ginny's problem is. Has – has she said anything to you? Do you know what is wrong?"

Ron did know what was wrong, but he had promised Ginny he wouldn't interfere in her relationship, existing or non-existing, with Harry.

"I – well -" Ron said, trying to find a good excuse. "I think she's sad about Professor Dumbledore. She's been like this since the funeral."

Ron frowned as his mother's expression softened.

"Oh, the poor dear," Mrs. Weasley said, "I should have – I didn't – of course she would want something to take her mind off of that."

Ron nodded and bit into a bacon sandwich, so he wouldn't have to respond. As he was eating lunch, Ron heard a loud hooting sound. An owl flew in through the partially open door of the Burrow and dropped a letter in the plate of sandwiches. The owl perched itself on a chair near Ron.

"Who could that be?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Oh, I think it is Elphias' owl," Ron said, "He's letting Hermione use it."

"How do you know that?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Ron kicked himself mentally. She wasn't to know that he got a messenger Patronus from Hermione.

"I – er –" Ron stammered, "Hermione told me last night when she hugged me."

"Oh," Mrs. Weasley said.

Ron took the letter and unrolled it. It was indeed from Hermione. He started to read it:

_Ron,_

_I will assume you already received my other message, and that you understand it. I don't wish to explain it in this letter, in cause your post is being watched by the Order too. My reason for this letter is to tell you that I am planning on going to the Burrow this Friday. Elphias is trying to find a way to get me to the Burrow, so hopefully it works out. I talked to your brother, Bill, last night, and he told me that Fleur has made me a bridesmaid for their wedding. I can't believe it! I've never been to a wedding in my life, and my first one I am a bridesmaid! I'm kind of excited._

_I hope you are okay. I'm doing well, but I am looking forward to going to your house. Are you studying for the next school term? You know how well doing some early research for the future would be a very good thing._

_See you soon,_  
><em>Hermione<em>

Ron raised his eyebrows as he read the last few lines. What did she mean? She knew they were going to help Harry who had no intentions, at the moment, of returning back to Hogwarts. Why would she ask that? He read over the letter again, and on his second go-over, he then realized what she meant. She was trying to ask about how he was doing with the Horcrux research without giving it away.

"What did she have to say?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"She's coming here on Friday," Ron said, "Though Doge is not sure how he is going to get her here."

"I'm sure the Order will figure it out," Mrs. Weasley said, "You don't have to worry about that."

Ron nodded. Suddenly, yet another owl flew into the kitchen, and dropped a letter near Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, it is from your father," Mrs.. Weasley said, as she unrolled the parchment.

Ron took another bacon sandwich as his mother read the letter.

"Oh, well how about that?" Mrs. Weasley said, looking up from the letter at Ron, "Ron, I want you to make sure you have a nice outfit for tomorrow."

Ron swallowed his bite of bacon sandwich as he looked at his mother.

"You're going to the Ministry tomorrow," Mrs. Weasley said, "for your apparation exam."

-  
><strong>Ah, I love this chapter. Believe it or not, everything in this chapter is very important to future chapters in my story. Though some of it (I can think of one thing right now, though I won't reveal it) may not be important for quite a few chapters. I'll just let that brew in your minds for now.<strong>

**Something in Harry's PoV next, and perhaps Ron's Apparation exam!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Much more to come!**


	4. The Apparation Exam

**Chapter 4  
>The Apparation Exam<strong>

**Author's Note: I was asked why, in Hermione's letter to Ron, she would have mentioned her previous message to him if she knew their messages were being watched. Well, the letters that are being watched, are incoming letters, and not out-going, so Elphias wouldn't have checked Hermione's letter. Also, because it was Elphias' owl that was sent to the Burrow, the Order members protecting the Burrow at that moment in time would have recognized Elphias' owl, and knew that it wasn't suspicious. Hermione's rather brilliant like that.**

**(Harry's PoV)**

It had now been twenty-four hours since Harry had returned to Number Four Privet Drive and for the majority of those hours, he had locked himself in his bedroom. The only time he would come out of his room was for either bathroom breaks, or when Aunt Petunia would call the household for mealtime. Harry was rather surprised that Aunt Petunia had cared enough to call him down to the kitchen. Though when he thought about it, he realized she was probably doing it mainly for her own good instead of his: if he was fed the three square meals he needed, Harry wouldn't have to steal food from the fridge.

At the moment, a stack of textbooks that had gradually grown throughout the day, as Harry read through each of them and had not found very much that could help him, lay on the mahogany desk in the corner of the room. As Harry caught sight of the stack of books, he chuckled in spite of himself. He couldn't recall ever reading so much in his entire life.

When he had attended primary school, those many years before he found out he was a wizard, he had occasionally checked out books from the school library, so he could read them while he was holed up in the cupboard under the stairs. But he couldn't remember a single one of those books that were as thick as those he was currently going through. If only Hermione could see him at that moment, he thought, as his eyes trailed to the roll of parchment on his nightstand.

Besides those times when he would temporarily leave his bedroom during the day, there had only been two other interruptions in his research. The first was when he unexpectedly had a visitor in the form of Hermione's silver otter Patronus, which had warned him not to send her any messages about Horcruxes because her incoming letters were being watched by Elphias Doge, and she was almost positive that Harry's incoming letters would probably be watched as well. He had also received another message from Hermione in the form of owl post, from an owl he did not recognize. In this letter, she told him she would be going to the Burrow on Friday, and hoped there was a chance he could go to the Burrow earlier than his birthday. She suggested that he talk to Hestia or Dedalus and see if it was possible.

Unfortunately, Harry wasn't sure if it was a good idea for Hestia or Dedalus to tread so close to the house. That morning, at breakfast, Uncle Vernon was fuming, and had demanded Harry to convince his "new friends" to leave Privet Drive or he would call the authorities. When Harry argued back that the authorities would probably send Vernon away for even mentioning real wizards, Vernon's face went beet-red, and Harry retreated to the safety of his bedroom, which none of the Dursleys had bothered to enter since Harry had arrived.

Harry was currently looking through the worn pages of a book titled "Achievements in Dark Arts In The Twentieth Century", but couldn't find anything on the subject of Horcruxes. He sighed, annoyed, and in a fit of rage, threw the book on the desk. It hit the edge of the desk and dropped to the floor with a bang, dragging the newest edition of the Daily Prophet, which Harry had received that morning, with it. Harry stood up from the bed, and picked up the book, then placed it on top of the stack.

He then picked up the copy of the Daily Prophet, and turned it over in his hands. He had only taken a peek at the paper when it had arrived that morning, because the sight of the front page had caused tears to leak from his eyes and stain onto the paper. After that, he had avoided the newspaper all day.

On the very front of the paper, a moving picture of Albus Dumbledore was there, staring up at Harry. Even though the picture was black-and-white, Harry could imagine the piercing blue color of Dumbledore's eyes. He turned the newspaper over, and saw a picture he hadn't noticed that morning. It was a photo of Professor Dumbledore's funeral on the grounds of Hogwarts. Harry hadn't recalled seeing a cameraman there, but he figured he was too lost in the atmosphere of the funeral to have noticed.

From the placement of the photo, the cameraman must have been standing behind the rows of chairs that the mourners were sitting in. The glorious white, stone tomb was in the very center of the picture, and Harry could see the back of the heads of many of the mourners. And then, at the edge on the left of the photo, Harry saw a familiar head of bushy hair, and recognized it as Hermione's. She was leaning her head on Ron's shoulder, and there... almost out of frame, Harry could see his own scruffy head of hair, and just a glint of his glasses. Though she wasn't shown in the photo, Ginny was sitting to the left of Harry.

Harry fought off a mad urge to laugh. It was almost ironic. She was out of the picture, and now out of his life. Harry wrenched his eyes from the photo, trying to keep his thoughts away from Ginny. Below the photo of the funeral, there was an article that took up the rest of the front page. Harry sank back onto his bed and started to read the article:

**Funeral Held Yesterday for Albus Dumbledore  
><strong>**At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Students, Professors, and others who knew the long-time  
>Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>gathered on the grounds to pay their last respects to the late  
>Albus Dumbledore, aged a healthy one-hundred-and-fifty.<p>

Albus Dumbledore was given many titles in his lifetime, most  
>notably the Order of Merlin, First Class, Supreme Mugwump of the<br>International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the  
>Wizengamot. But it has been said that he considered his greatest<br>achievement to be that he was chosen to be on the popular  
>Chocolate Frog collectable cards.<p>

Albus Dumbledore was reportedly slain at Hogwarts by the former  
>Hogwarts Potions Master, Severus Snape, now rumored to be on<br>the run with the group that deem themselves allies of He-Who-  
>Must-Not-Be-Named. The Auror Department has offered a hundred<br>galleon reward for any information leading to the capture of Snape.  
>But they do warn readers that Snape is rumored to be dangerous<br>and extremely cunning in his use of defensive and offensive magic  
>in the art of dueling, and ask that readers trust that the Auror<br>Department will be responsible in the capture of Albus  
>Dumbledore's murderer.<p>

Most notably amongst the mourners at the funeral were: Albus'  
>estranged brother Aberforth Dumbledore, the current Minister of<br>Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, the former Minister of Magic, Cornelius  
>Fudge, and The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter himself. The Daily<br>Prophet attempted to get an opinion on the late Headmaster from  
>Harry Potter, but Minerva McGonagall, rumored to take the title of<br>Headmistress if Hogwarts is to re-open next term, refused to  
>allow Dumbledore's funeral to turn into a publicity event.<p>

The article continued for a few paragraphs, and described events of Professor Dumbledore's life, but Harry knew he would be on the verge of a breakdown if he had to read anymore about the late Headmaster. He had paid his respects at the funeral, the previous day, and he knew if he would dwell too much longer on the stories of Albus Dumbledore, he wouldn't be able to focus on more important things, most importantly the hunt for the Horcruxes.

At the thought of the hunt, Harry's eyes returned to the paragraph that had mentioned Severus Snape. Harry vowed to himself that if he had met up with Snape during his hunt for the Horcruxes, he would make the ex-Potions Master pay for betraying the Order of the Phoenix, and mostly, Albus Dumbledore himself.

Harry threw the edition of the Daily Prophet unceremoniously away from him, and it landed in a heap on the floor. He then learned over the side of the bed and looked at the stack of books that he hadn't perused through yet. He wondered if there were anything on Horcruxes, how to destroy them, or other information that he desperately needed. In the back of his mind, a voice told him he wouldn't find anything. If Professor Dumbledore couldn't find that kind of information, then how would he fare any better?

Trying to ignore that voice, Harry sank back onto the pillow on his bed, and stared at the ceiling, while he waited for Aunt Petunia to call him down for dinner.

-  
><strong>(Ron's PoV)<strong>

On Tuesday, the day of Ron's apparation exam, he was awoken by his mother in the early hours of the morning. Ron was discouraged to discover that he was up so early, the sun hadn't even risen over the horizon. He yawned uncontrollably, as he dressed into a buttoned-down shirt and slacks, an outfit that his mother had laid out for him to wear at the Ministry. He pulled on his trainers and pocketed his wand, then left his bedroom.

As he headed off down the stairs, the door to his sister's bedroom opened and Ginny walked out. Much to Ron's dismay, Ginny looked wide awake.

"What are you doing up?" Ron murmured to Ginny, as he tried to fight back another yawn.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Ginny said.

"I have a reason to be up," Ron said. "I'm going with Dad to the Ministry. I'm going to be taking my Apparation Exam."

"Good luck," Ginny said, a smirk crossing her lips, "I, too, have a reason to be up. I start the first day of my job today."

"How does Mum feel about that?" Ron asked.

"Strangely enough, she woke me up so I would be ready in time," Ginny said.

"That's a good sign," Ron said.

"I thought so too," Ginny said, grinning.

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley called from the bottom floor, "If you want a bite to eat before you have to leave with your father, you better hurry!"

"Good luck," Ginny said again.

Ron nodded and walked down the rest of the steps. A plate of bacon and eggs were waiting for him at the kitchen table, and he eagerly sat down.

"Do you remember your Apparation training?" Mrs. Weasley asked, "I would hate to have to find you at St. Mungo's because you splinched yourself during the exam!"

"Yes, Mum," Ron said, after he swallowed a mouthful of egg, "Determination, destination and – er – deliberation. That's the one!"

"Oh, the three D's!" Mr. Weasley said, walking into the kitchen, "I remember them well."

"Arthur, is Wilkie Twycross still one of the lead wizards for the exam?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Oh, yes," Mr. Weasley said.

"I have to deal with him today?" Ron asked, with a groan. "Ugh, he was so bloody mental during my lessons."

"Ronald, language!" Mrs. Weasley said, in a scolding voice, "And do not insult Mr. Twycross like that. He taught your father and I when we were at Hogwarts, d'you remember, Arthur? Very wise teacher."

"Hmm," Ron's father said, apparently at a loss for words.

"Oh, you can't still be sour about that, can you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"What is going on?" Ron asked.

"Your father splinched himself during one of his lessons," Mrs. Weasley said.

"You're kidding?" Ron said.

"It wasn't really a good day," Mr. Weasley said.

"Losing three times in a row to me at wizard's chess would qualify as a bad day?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Ron's father blushed and Ron chuckled.

"Yes, well, we must be off, Ron," Mr. Weasley, "Especially since we have to take the car."

"What?" Ron asked, "Why can't we use Floo Powder?"

"The Floo tunnels connecting to the Ministry have been disabled today," Mr. Weasley said. "It is causing quite a stir, indeed, the number of Ministry workers who come to the Ministry by the Floo Network. But it is a precaution. Rumors are that the Wizengamot is starting the hearing today that will determine if Hogwarts will re-open or not for the next term, and there are supposed to be a number of important wizards coming in from all over the country for this one. Their safety is a top priority. Now, come on, we must make haste."

Ron grabbed the last piece of bacon from his plate, and stood up from the table. Mrs. Weasley gave him a hug and wished him good luck, and he followed his father out of the Burrow.

Two hours later, the large city of London came into view. Throughout the car-ride, Ron's mind was on his apparation lessons. It had been so long since he had last failed his exam, when he had lost an eyebrow, and he hadn't expected another exam so soon. His hands were shaking from nerves, and he forced them into his pockets, so his father wouldn't see. As he did, he felt something rough in his left pocket. He pulled it out and recognized it. After he had discovered that he would be taking his apparation exam, he had sent a return letter back to Hermione with Elphias' owl. In part of the letter, he had announced to her that he would be taking his exam, hoping she could give him some tips.

Then, half-an-hour before he had gone to bed, Ron had received yet another letter from Hermione. That letter was what he was holding in his hand now. He smiled as he read it again:

_Ron,_

_Oh, how exciting! I wish I could come with you for some guidance and, perhaps, luck, but I'm sure Elphias wouldn't allow it. So I will just give you some advice. Remember the 3 D's that Mr. Twycross taught us during our lessons. Remember what Mr. Twycross said?_

_One must be completely DETERMINED to reach one's DESTINATION and move without haste, but with DELIBERATION. If you remember that, I know you will have no problems getting through your exam. Don't be nervous... a calm mind helps too. Try to rid everything else from your mind before you take the test._

_I know you will do brilliant, but I'll wish you the best of luck anyway._

_I'll see you on Friday!_

_Hermione_

Ron smiled as he clenched the letter in his fist.

"What is that?" Mr. Weasley asked him, glancing at Ron out of the corners of his eyes.

"Huh?" Ron asked, "Oh, a letter from Hermione. She gave me some advice for the exam."

"That's very nice of her," Mr. Weasley said, "I guess you and her are pretty close, huh?"

"Yeah, she's great," Ron said, grinning.

"Ron, you can't lie to your old man," Mr. Weasley said, "I couldn't help but notice it Sunday at King's Cross. I hope you don't mind me saying this, but you and Hermione looked fairly close when you were saying goodbye to her."

Ron raised his eyebrows at his father. He had absolutely no idea what his father was talking about.

"It reminded me of how close I was with your Mum at your age," Mr. Weasley said, grinning.

Ron's eyes widened and he tried his best to keep his jaw from dropping.

"Dad, it isn't like that!" he said, heat rising to his cheeks. "You know Hermione and I are the best of mates. It's no different than Harry."

"Oh, really?" Mr. Weasley asked, "Didn't look like too much of a comparison to me. You didn't exactly give Hermione the same hug you gave Harry. It was quite affectionate, if you ask me."

"I-I-I," Ron stammered, "I don't want to talk about this. I need to focus on preparing for my exam or I'm going to – you know – splinch myself."

"Completely understood," Mr. Weasley said, though he had the tiniest of grins across his lips.

Ron turned his attention to scenery of London, his head still buzzing with the conversation he just had with his father. If his own father had noticed how – affectionate, in his father's own words – his hug with Hermione was, he wondered if Hermione, herself, had noticed it. Ron exhaled and shook his head. This wasn't exactly the type of thing he should be thinking of, if he wanted to clear his head and concentrate on his upcoming Apparation exam.

-  
>Shortly after they arrived in London, Mr. Weasley pulled the car into a multilevel garage, and he and Ron traveled towards where the Ministry was located.<p>

"Arthur!" a voice said, behind Ron and his father, said, as they walked down the sidewalk, "Wait up!"

Mr. Weasley turned around, and Ron did as well. A short, brownish-haired man was strolling up to them.

"Ah, Reg, my friend," Mr. Weasley said, "It is nice to see you. Ron, this is my good friend, Reginald Cattermole. Most people just call him Reg. Reg, this is my son, Ron."

"Pleasure to meet you," Reg said. "Arthur, I assume you are heading for the Ministry."

"Of course," Mr. Weasley said.

"Good thing I caught up with you then," Reg said, "Because you can't take the normal entrance today. It's being blocked off. Only high-priority staff and some important guests from near and far are going to be here."

"So, I've heard," Mr. Weasley said, "The Hogwarts Hearing starts today."

"Yes," Reg said, "And it could go on for a couple of weeks. Bloomin' pain in the bum, if you ask me. In my opinion, Hogwarts should remain open if just one student wishes to return, isn't that right, Ron?"

"Er... sure," Ron said.

"Exactly," Reg said, chuckling, "Unfortunately, Arthur, the lesser wizards like us have to enter using the toilets."

Ron raised his eyebrows. He was sure he had misheard the wizard.

"Ah, that's unfortunate," Mr. Weasley said, "But if it has to be done, then... come on, Ron. Change of plans. Follow me."

Ron followed Reg and his father back down the sidewalk they had just walked down. Soon, they had turned into a small building, and Ron's jaw dropped as he looked around. He hadn't misheard Reg at all. They had arrived at a bathroom. A number of wizards were standing in a half-a-dozen lines outside enclosed toilets. Ron and his father stepped into the queue. Five minutes later, it was Ron's turn.

"Don't be nervous, son," Mr. Weasley said, "Just stand in the toilet and pull the flusher. As easy as that."

"But," Ron said, "Won't my shoes get wet?"

"You have nothing to worry about," Reg said, in the queue next to Ron's, "Everyone thinks that their first time down the chute."

Ron nodded and stepped into the cubicle. A toilet with a large bowl was standing there. Ron closed the door behind him and, realizing just how mental he was looking like this, stepped both feet into the toilet. Immediately, he knew he was doing something right, because his feet had not become wet. Ron looked to his right and saw a long rope hanging from a pipe. He reached for the rope, closed his eyes, and pulled it.

All of a sudden, he dropped down into a pipe that eerily reminded him of the one he had gone down years ago to get into the sewers leading to the Chamber of Secrets. He was sliding down the pipe, and when he stopped, he found himself in the gigantic Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. He stood up and stepped out of the way just in time, as his father appeared at the opening.

"That was delightful, wasn't it?" Mr. Weasley said, cheerfully.

"Er... sure," Ron said, who personally thought it was far from delightful.

Ron followed his father into one of the crowded lifts, and before he knew it, he found himself on the sixth floor of the Ministry of Magic. He followed his father down the hall, and soon they were standing in front of a door. A sign on the door read "Apparation Test Centre".

"I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to go in with you," Mr. Weasley said, as Ron stared at the sign, "I must be going to work. I wish you the best of luck."

"Er... thanks, Dad," Ron said.

"I know you will pass the test," Mr. Weasley said, "And I'm sure you'll want to show off that you can apparate legally, so you could probably apparate to the Burrow if you feel up to it."

"And – if I don't pass?" Ron asked.

"Come find me," Mr. Weasley said, "And we'll find a way to get you home. But I'm sure you'll pass. Don't worry, son. Good luck."

Mr. Weasley patted Ron on the shoulder. Ron nodded and opened the door, then walked through it. He was standing in a small room. A number of chairs were placed on either side of the room. At the opposite side of the room, a desk stood in front of a wall. There was also a door to the left of the desk. Ron walked up to the desk. A witch was sitting there, reading the new edition of the Daily Prophet. Ron could see a photo of Albus Dumbledore's face on one of the pages. Ron cleared his throat to get the witch's attention.

"Fill out the form in front of you and give it back to me," the witch said, in a drawling voice, without looking up at Ron.

Ron nodded and took a quill and the top piece of parchment from the stack in front of him. He sat down in a chair and started filling it out. When he was finished he took it back to the witch. The witch put down the newspaper and looked at the parchment.

"Everything seems correct," the witch said, in the same drawling voice, "I am required to ask you these questions. You understand that the apparation exam is dangerous, and that splinching is common for young wizards who are taking the exam?"

"Sure," Ron said.

"You also understand that if you do splinch yourself," the witch continued, "while it is up to us to assist you en route to St. Mungo's, that the Apparation Test Centre, or the Ministry of Magic cannot be held liable?"

"Yes," Ron said, nervously; all this talk about splinching wasn't helping his nerves at all.

"Very good, sir," the witch said, "If you will wait in a chair, Mr. Twycross will be with -"

Before she could finish her sentence, the door near the desk opened. A wizard appeared and Ron immediately recognized him as the instructor Wilkie Twycross. Behind him, Lavender Brown walked out of the room.

"Miss Brown, congratulations once again," Wilkie said, "You did very well."

"Thank you, sir," Lavender said.

She walked past Wilkie and looked at Ron.

"Well, hello, there," Lavender said, "This is a surprise."

"Just here to take my exam," Ron said.

"I thought you took it a few months ago?" Lavender asked.

"I did," Ron said, "But I didn't pass."

"Had your mind on other things, did you?" Lavender said, grinning.

Ron rolled his eyes. He knew better than to fall for Lavender's flirty gestures.

"Next!" Wilkie Twycross said, then looked at Ron, "Ah, you there. What's your name?"

"Ron Weasley," Ron said.

"Arthur's youngest son, I bet," Wilkie said, "Yes, I remember you from the lessons at Hogwarts. Follow me."

"Good luck, Ron," Lavender said.

"Er... thanks," Ron said.

Lavender smiled and walked past him and out of the office. Ron followed Wilkie through into the next room. There were a number of desks sitting there.

"Er... I thought I had to apparate?" Ron asked.

"Your written exam is first, Mr. Weasley," Wilkie said, "Take a seat."

Ron groaned silently as he took a seat. He hadn't prepared himself for a written exam.

"I hope you did your studying, because this test consists of fifteen questions. Some are multiple choice, but others are more complex. This will tell the Ministry if you know the regulations and rules when it comes to Apparation. Apparation is a very serious form of transportation, as you already know. Good luck."

Wilkie waved his wand and a piece of parchment, three quills and a tub of ink appeared at the desk.

"When you are finished," Wilkie said, "Come see me in the next room. You may begin... now."

Wilkie walked toward a door on the other side of the room, and through it. Ron looked down at the first question.

"What are the 3 D's of Apparation?" Ron said, under his breath, "Well, at least I know one."

He wrote down the answer and went to the next question: What is Splinching, and how do you avoid it?

"How do you avoid it?" Ron asked himself, "Focus, Determination, but that can't be it."

For the next twenty minutes, Ron continued to answer the questions on the test. Some of the questions had to do with rules, when and when not to use Apparation, but there were tough ones as well. Such as the history of Apparation, which Ron felt that he had failed miserably at. When he finished, he stood up and took his test into the next room. Wilkie was standing there, waiting for him.

"All right, Mr. Weasley," he said, "Let's see that test of yours."

Ron handed the piece of parchment to Wilkie.

Twycross took the piece of parchment from Ron and looked at it. He muttered, talking to himself, as he looked through Ron's answers.

"Well, Mr. Weasley," Twycross said

"I failed, didn't I?" Ron said, looking down at his feet.

"11 out of 15!" Twycross exclaimed, "That qualifies as a pass! Let's move on to the practical part. This test will be to prove that you can Apparate. It will be a distance test. You will apparate from here to the Floo Network Office and back. These rooms have been designated as Apparation-Safe rooms. If you succeed, you will pass the test. I will meet you at your destination to make sure you get there right. Good luck!"

Twycross disappeared with a CRACK!

Ron was left in the room alone. This made him very nervous.

"All right, Ron," he said to himself, "Remember Hermione's note. Remember what it said. I am determined to pass this test. I know my destination. The Floo Network office. Come on, please do this."

Ron closed his eyes. A couple moments later, he felt his body pull in all directions. He could not breathe. Something inside him told him not to panic, that it was normal. Then...

"Outstanding work, Mr. Weasley!" a voice said.

Ron opened his eyes and took a deep breath. He looked around and saw Twycross.

"Hmm... everything seems to be in order," Twycross said, "Now you need to Apparate back."

Ron sighed. He closed his eyes and could barely hear Twycross saying good luck to him again. Suddenly he felt the familiar sensation of his lungs imploding. Then his ears popped, and he suddenly knew why there was a CRACK every time someone Apparated. He opened his eyes and recognized the room immediately, it was the room he had just left from.

CRACK! Twycross appeared next to him. He looked at Ron, and walked around him, muttering to himself for a few moments. Then...

"Very well done, Mr. Weasley," he said, "You have passed."

And with a swish of Twycross' wand, an apparation license complete with Ron's name landed in Ron's hand.

"I passed?" Ron asked, as he looked at the small piece of plastic in his hands.

"With flying colors!" Twycross said, "You apparated very smoothly! You did so much better than last time. Congratulations!"

"Th-thanks, sir!" Ron said, grinning.

Wilkie smiled and led Ron back into the office.

"I trust you want to give your family the good news," Wilkie said, "If you wish to apparate home, there is a safe area in the Atrium of the Ministry you may use."

"Yes, sir," Ron said, "Thank you again!"

Ron almost skipped in his stride, as he walked out of the Apparation Test Centre, and headed for the lifts. He couldn't wait to tell his family he had done it. But most of all... he couldn't wait to tell Hermione!

-  
><strong>Decided to end the chapter there! Next chapter, I'm going to skip a couple of days, and just do a bit of description for those days I skipped. I want to get to the portion in this story that I've really been looking forward to.<strong>

**Also, about Dumbledore's age when he died, I have heard two different numbers from JK Rowling. At one point she said 150, and at another she said 115. So I went with 150, a nice round number.**

**Hope you liked this chapter. Was the test too generic? Or did it seem okay? I also hope you liked Reg Cattermole's cameo!**


	5. The Escort

**Chapter 5  
>The Escort<strong>

**Author's Note: As I said at the end of the previous chapter, I am going to skip ahead a couple of days in the story so I can get to a part I'm very excited to write about. For those days that were skipped, there will be a short description of what was going on.**

**Edit: Made a few typos. Had to upload it again. **

As the wedding drew closer with each day, Mrs. Weasley grew more nervous. Ron, who was working double-time, because he had to substitute for Ginny, who would have done a few tasks if she hadn't applied for a summer job. He had a break on Tuesday from wedding plans, after coming home from his Apparation Exam, because Mrs. Weasley had decided it was the best reward for doing so good. She had even prepared a big dinner with all of the things Ron loved that she cooked. Between that, and preparing for Bill and Fleur's wedding, she didn't even notice when Ron had locked himself in his bedroom to try to attempt to do a bit of research for the Horcrux hunt. He had rounded up all of his books that had to do with offensive and defensive spells. At least, if he couldn't find any information on Horcruxes, he figured he could impress Harry, and especially Hermione, with a bit of brilliant wandwork.

However, the research didn't last for too long, because on Wednesday and Thursday, he spent most of the two days doing wedding preparations. On Wednesday, after Bill had taught him how to do it properly, he had spent the whole day cutting the weeds and lawn, all by using his wand and a few fancy spells. As he fell asleep that evening, worn out from the long day, one thought crossed his mind: if he, Harry and Hermione had to venture into a big field of tall grass and weeds to find a Horcrux, at least he could impress them with his lawn-cutting skills. The thought was so bizarre, that he ended up laughing himself to sleep.

On Thursday, he was helping his mother write wedding invitations to the guests that would come for the wedding. There were so many Weasley relatives, that it had taken almost half of the day to get done. There were three large shoe-boxes, filled with invitations when they were all finished. Mrs. Weasley said that she had to visit Diagon Alley on Friday anyway to do some shopping, and she would take the invitations to Eeylop's and send out all the invitations at once. It was only when they were finished did Ron remember that he had promised Luna that he'd invite her and her father to the wedding. Bill, who had visited Xenophilius Lovegood before, apparated with Ron to the Lovegood's house, and they hand-delivered the invitation to a very delighted Luna. She was so happy, that she had invited them in for some Gurdyroot tea her father had prepared. After one sip of the tea, Ron had to put his down because he felt like he was going to throw up.

Meanwhile, Harry had spent so many hours in his bedroom at Privet Drive, researching and reading through books looking for stuff on Horcruxes, that he started having nightmares of being locked in that bedroom for the rest of his life. On Thursday, after waking up from a particularly terrible nightmare, he decided that he needed to get out of the bedroom, even if it meant enduring the Dursleys. At one point of the day, he had tried to go for a walk around the block, in order to get some fresh air, but his trip was cut short when he realized Hestia Jones was following him. The thought of having an escort tail him during a pleasure hike didn't seem so great, and he ended up in the Dursley's house only a half-hour after he started on his hike. When he had returned to his bedroom, Hedwig was looking very harassed. Harry knew she wanted a good fly that had to do with more than just going around the neighborhood hunting for field mice. So Harry gave her a job. He wrote a very long letter to a certain girl with long ginger hair, and Hedwig was so eager to take the letter that she was almost out of the window before the letter was tied to her leg.

Hermione had currently been on a bit of a guilt-trip. The days were winding down before she would be leaving her house in Oxford, and saying her temporary goodbyes to her mother and father. She had dedicated spending so much time with them, which included spending the whole day at their dentist's office, something she had loathed doing ever since she had witnessed her father having to forcefully remove a ingrown tooth from a little boy's numb mouth years ago, and almost throwing up because of it. Because she had spent so much time with her parents, she had done very little when it came to researching for the Horcruxes. She had gone to bed at very late hours on Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday because she had been up all night researching for answers that she could hardly find. Finally, in the very early hours of Friday morning, she had found some of the answers she was looking for, from a book titled "The Secrets of the Darkest Art". Though, after a few minutes of reading the book, she had to put it down, simply because the stuff she was reading was making her sick to her stomach. She made herself a promise that she wouldn't pick up the book again until she was at the Burrow.

-  
><strong>(Ron's PoV)<strong>

The sun shone in through the attic window, blinding Ron and forcing him to wake up. He was miserably grumbling to himself, when a sudden thought went through his head that woke him up instantly: it was Friday... Hermione would be at the Burrow by the end of the day!

Ron grinned and jumped up from his bed. He was so happy that he didn't realize he hadn't changed out of his pyjamas until he was halfway down the stairs. He returned to his bedroom and put on some jeans and his best Cannons t-shirt, then headed down the stairs.

As he reached the final landing, he heard voices that were barely above a whisper.

"... good plan, sure, but what about the Fidelius Charm?" Nymphadora Tonks said, "Isn't that stopping us from doing this as early as have planned?"

"I've already taken care of that," Mad-Eye Moody said, "I talked to Hestia yesterday, and she's doing some final preparations before she can confirm to me that she and Dedalus can do it."

"Well, I'm certainly worried if you ask me," Mrs. Weasley said, "How do we know this is going to go off without a hitch?"

"We're well prepared for what can happen, Molly," Remus said, "And it is worth the risks."

"We're not talking about a simple trip into the Department of Mysteries, Remus!" Tonks said, "I know what Molly means. What about all those Muggles? This is a highly-populated neighborhood full of Muggles. I don't know what to worry about more. The lives of the Muggles or the risk of the crossing the Statute of Secrecy."

"Oh, Dora, I'm sorry," Remus said, "I forgot. I should have realized you'd be concerned about that, given your father -"

"Enjoying the conversation, Ron?" a voice said, behind Ron, causing him to jump.

Ron looked up. His father was standing there.

"Sorry," Ron said, "Are you going to tell Mum?"

"I don't think they heard you listening in on the conversation," Mr. Weasley said, as he sat down next to Ron, "So I think I'll let you go this time."

"They're talking about Harry, aren't they?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Mr. Weasley said, "The Order is planning on escorting Harry here to the Burrow. They're going to do it by Apparation, but there is one big problem."

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"The Anti-Disapparation spell surrounding Privet Drive was set up by Mundungus Fletcher," Mr. Weasley said, "And it is a bloody good one."

"What's the problem with that?" Ron asked, "Can't the Order just take it down before they apparate Harry out?"

"Unfortunately not," Mr. Weasley said. "The spell happens to be so powerful, that only Mundungus Fletcher can take it down."

"I think I'm missing something here," Ron said.

"Mundungus Fletcher's current whereabouts are unknown," Mr. Weasley said, sighing audibly.

"What?" Ron asked, "Dung's missing?"

"Yeah," Mr. Weasley said, "He was watching Harry's relatives before Harry arrived on Sunday night. And the last time anyone in the Order saw him, in this case Hestia and Dedalus, was when he walked off down the street."

"Do you think Death Eaters got him?" Ron asked.

"We don't know," Mr. Weasley said, "We're doing everything we can to find him. He's pretty valuable to the Order."

"Valuable?" Ron asked, "Dung?"

"I know what you're thinking, Ron," Mr. Weasley said, "But Mundungus knows things about the Order. And he is cowardly enough to give those up if he was tortured."

"Oh," Ron said, "Yeah, I see your point."

"Actually, that is why I wanted to talk to you," Mr. Weasley said.

"I don't know where Dung is," Ron said.

"I'm not talking about that," Mr. Weasley said. "You see... between searching for Fletcher, and getting prepared to bring Harry here safely, the Order is really stretched thin. Unfortunately, that means that, at the current moment, there is nobody to pick up Hermione from Oxford."

"Can't Elphias do it?" Ron asked.

"No," Mr. Weasley said, "He promised Hermione he'd watch her parents. He doesn't want to break that promise, even for the few minutes he'd use up by apparating with her here to the Burrow."

"Oh," Ron said, "Yeah, I wouldn't want him to leave Hermione's parents alone. So what do we do?"

"Ah, now you are in the right thought process," Mr. Weasley said, "Because, Ron. I need you to pick up Hermione and escort her here to the Burrow."

Ron's eyes widened as he looked at his father.

"M-me?" he asked, "B-but I'm not even a part of the Order."

"I know," Mr. Weasley said, "But I think you're good enough for the job. I know that you'd do a better job of protecting Hermione than anyone in the Order could."

Ron smiled. "You're right," he said.

"It's actually the reason I wanted you to take your apparation exam," Mr. Weasley said, "So you could apparate to Oxford and get her."

"But I've never been to Oxford before," Ron said, "How am I supposed to know where to go."

"That's the risk," Mr. Weasley said, "But I think you can do it, don't you?"

Ron stared ahead at the stairwell.

"Yeah," Ron said, nodding, "I think I can do it."

"Good," Mr. Weasley said, "Also I have another question for you. You remember how to lift the wards to allow Hermione in, correct?"

"I-I think so," Ron said.

"Good," Mr. Weasley said, "Because Elphias has told Hermione that her escort is coming to pick her up around noon. He doesn't know who the escort will be, so neither does Hermione. I think it would be a nice surprise for her if you showed up at her door."

Mr. Weasley raised his eyebrows, and Ron blushed.

"Dad!" Ron said, embarrassed, "Do you have to keep bringing up my affectionate hug with Hermione?"

"I wasn't bringing it up," Mr. Weasley said.

"I know what you were doing," Ron said.

"Okay, I promise I'll stop that," Mr. Weasley said, "Anyway, when you pick her up at noon, you're going to be the only one here. Ginny's at work, of course, and I'm about to go into work myself. And your Mum and Bill will be headed into Diagon Alley to do some shopping for the wedding. So, when you and Hermione come here, it will just be the two of you for a while."

Ron glanced sideways out of his eyes, and saw his father wink at him.

"Ugh!" Ron groaned, "You promised you would stop that!"

Mr. Weasley chuckled and Ron rolled his eyes. He stood up and walked back up the stairs.

"Ron, we're not finished," Mr. Weasley said.

"I get the basics, Dad," Ron said. "Apparate to a place where I've never been, go to Hermione's house that I've only seen in a picture. Then pick her up and escort her here, where I have to lift the wards so she can come in."

Mr. Weasley chuckled.

"Seems easy when you say it that way, doesn't it?" he said.

"Very funny, Dad," Ron said.

"You can do it, son," Mr. Weasley said, "If you doubt yourself, just do what you did when you went to take the Apparation exam."

"And what was that?" Ron asked.

"Think of Hermione," Mr. Weasley said, a wide grin splitting his lips.

"Ugh, Dad!" Ron groaned.

He turned and marched up the stairs, trying to get as far from his father as he could.

-  
><strong>(Hermione's PoV)<strong>

At ten minutes to noon, Hermione was in her room, moving some of her clothes from her closet to the trunk. Crookshanks was sitting on the bed, watching her. His beady eyes would go back and forth, as Hermione moved across the room.

Hermione was humming happily to herself. She was extremely happy at the moment. She had been looking forward to going to the Burrow all week. It was one of her favorite places in the world to be, and she couldn't wait to get there. She could just imagine herself walking down the long driveway, as Ron appeared in the front door of the tall house. She blushed when she thought of how Ron would probably race to her and hug her before she could even get inside. Crookshanks hissed suddenly, breaking Hermione out of her reverie. Hermione eyes turned toward the cat, who was looking up at her.

"You knew what I'm thinking about, don't you?" Hermione said, grinning.

Crookshanks let out a loud meow.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, "But you have to get over your kitten-ish behavior of hating Ron sometime."

Crookshanks growled and hopped down from the bed, then went under it. He usually did this when he was annoyed with Hermione. Hermione just chuckled to herself. Suddenly, a loud buzzing sound rung throughout the house. Hermione's eyes widened, and she raced out of her room and down the steps.

"I'll get it!" she said, loudly.

If it was Elphias, she didn't want her parents to answer the door. Her father probably would have thought he was another solicitor. Hermione hit the bottom step and hurried over to the door. She slowly opened it... and was very surprised to see Ron standing there.

"Ron?" she said, grinning, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm your escort," Ron said, grinning.

"What?" Hermione asked, "I thought one of the Order-"

"They're too busy at the moment," Ron said. "So Dad sent me."

Hermione had to fight back the desirable urge to lunge at Ron and hug him. She cleared her throat and stood aside from the doorway.

"Come on in then," she said, "I'm almost finished packing."

Ron walked into the house and Hermione saw his eyes darting around the area.

"My bedroom's upstairs," Hermione said, "I'll show you...come on!"

She almost giggled madly as she ran back up the stairs.

"Hermione, slow down," Ron said, laughing.

Hermione stopped at the top of the stairs. Ron was only halfway up them.

"Sorry," Hermione said, and this time she couldn't hold back a giggle.

She walked through the door, and Ron followed her into the room. Suddenly, she heard a very long, very mad meow.

"Crookshanks, behave!" Hermione scowled, "Sorry. He still hates you, I guess."

"The feeling is mutual," Ron muttered.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Crookshanks stepped out from under the bed and stared up at Ron. The phrase 'if looks could kill' suddenly came to Hermione's mind.

"Why don't you just go downstairs for a while?" she asked Crookshanks.

Crookshanks growled and ran out of the room.

"I suppose you are taking him to the Burrow as well," Ron said.

"No, I'm not actually," Hermione said, "He loves my parents, and they love him. They can take care of him. Besides, I don't think I'll get to see him too often in the near future."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Well, I can't exactly take him with us, can I?" Hermione asked.

"Oh... oh, right," Ron said.

Ron sat down on Hermione's bed, while Hermione continued to pack.

"You have a lot of books, you know?" Ron said, as he looked around the bedroom.

"Surprised?" Hermione asked, grinning.

"Definitely not," Ron said, chuckling, "Oh, I almost forgot... guess what?"

Hermione looked at Ron, as he dug something out of the back pocket of his jeans. He was holding a small plastic square. Hermione recognized it instantly, having received one of her own a few months ago. It was an official Apparation license.

"Y-you passed?" Hermione asked, grinning, "You actually passed!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Hermione," Ron grumbled.

"Sorry," Hermione said, "I'll try that again. So you passed! Brilliant!"

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Yep," he said, "That bloke Wilkie Twycross was doing the exam. I passed with flying colors. He was pretty impressed."

"That is wonderful!" Hermione said, "I'm very proud of you."

Hermione chuckled when she noticed that Ron's cheeks went rather pink. Ron's eyes moved to the license.

"I think that's the only reason Dad let me escort you," he said, "Because I can apparate. If I didn't pass, it would be someone else who would escort you, because we'll be going by Apparation."

"But the Anti-Disapparation spell is up," Hermione said.

"Only near this house, at least for the moment," Ron said, "You'll see."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the bedroom door, and it swung open. Ron bolted into a standing position. Hermione looked in the doorway to see her mother standing there. She was looking from Hermione to Ron and back to Hermione.

"Oh, Mum," Hermione said, "You remember Ron Weasley. You met his parents a few years ago? He came by to take me to the Burrow."

"H-how generous of him," Helen said, "It is – er – nice to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Granger," Ron said, and Hermione was rather impressed at the politeness in his voice, "I hope you don't mind me being in Hermione's room. I'm just helping her pack."

"O-of course not," Helen said.

Helen cleared her throat and walked out of the bedroom.

"Oh, blimey, that was awkward," Hermione said.

"Why?" Ron asked, returning to his position on the bed. "You're in my room all the time at the Burrow. Same thing, isn't it?"

"No, it's completely different," Hermione said, "Your mother knows who I am. I doubt my Mum remembers you. And – well –"

She felt heat rising in her cheeks and stopped talking immediately. She could just imagine the thoughts going through her mother's head, and those alone made her blush.

"You almost finished?" Ron asked. "It's just... nobody is at the Burrow at the moment, and I don't want to leave it empty for too long. Mum and Bill went shopping for things for the wedding, and Dad and Ginny are at work."

"Work?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows, "Ginny?".

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you," Ron said, "She's working at Fred and George's shop."

"I thought she'd be helping your Mum with the wedding," Hermione said.

"I don't think she's in the mood for – er – romantic stuff at the moment," Ron said, "You know – because of -"

"Oh," Hermione said, "She's working to distract herself from thinking of Harry."

"Yeah," Ron said.

The room fell into an awkward silence as Hermione finished up packing her trunk.

"Blimey," Ron said, breaking the silence after a couple of minutes, "How can you fit everything in there? You seem to be packing everything you have."

"Undetectable Extension Charm," Hermione said, "And I'm not packing everything. Just the essentials."

"Blimey," Ron said again, "You know, Harry and I are really lucky you're helping us hunt the Horcruxes."

"What else would I be doing?" Hermione said, raising her eyebrows.

"No, I just mean," Ron said, "first your messenger Patronus and now this Undetectable Extension Charm? That's really complex magic, Hermione."

Hermione blushed at Ron's apparent compliment. She really had no reply to that.

"Well, I'm finished here, I think," she said.

"Nothing else around the house you need?" Ron asked.

"I'm not as messy as you, Ronald," Hermione said, grinning.

It was Ron's turn to blush. He stood up, and in an apparent fit of gallantry, offered to take the trunk down to the bottom floor of the house. Hermione allowed him to do so, and followed him down the stairs. Hermione's parents were waiting in the living room. Hermione froze at the bottom of the stairs, as she looked through the archway toward her parents, who were sitting together on the loveseat.

"Go say goodbye," Ron said.

"I-I'm not sure I can," Hermione said, quietly.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because," Hermione said. "Until now, this whole thing we're going to be doing with Harry, it – it didn't feel very official, to me at least, until this moment when I saw my parents, and realized that – that this could be the last time I ever see them."

"Don't say that," Ron said, "Nothing will happen to you. I wouldn't allow it."

Hermione smiled and felt a tear in her eyes. She brushed them away quickly.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Ron asked.

"Would you?" Hermione replied.

"I am your escort, aren't I?" Ron asked.

Hermione grinned. Ron set down Hermione's trunk and he followed her as she walked into the living room.

"Um... Mum, Dad?" Hermione said.

Richard and Helen looked up.

"I-I'm leaving to go to the Burrow," Hermione said.

Hermione saw a frown cross her mother's lips. She stood up and walked over to Hermione, who hugged her. Richard stood up and Hermione hugged him as well.

"Just try to see us again before you go back to Hogwarts, eh?" Richard asked.

Hermione fought back the tears threatening to leak out of her eyes.

"I'll try," she said.

Richard backed up and looked at Ron.

"Dad, you remember Ron, right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, of course," Richard said.

He extended his hand, and Ron looked at it for a moment before he shook it.

"It is your brother getting married, isn't it?" Richard asked him.

"Yes, my eldest brother," Ron said.

"Give him our congratulations, will you?" Richard asked.

"I'll pass along the message," Ron said, nodding.

Hermione grinned as she looked at Ron. He cleared his throat and nodded toward the front door of the house.

"We need to get going," Hermione said.

Hermione felt more tears in her eyes as she looked at her parents. She hugged them both again.

"I love you," she said to them.

"Oh, honey," Helen said, "We love you too."

"I'll see you soon," she said, "I promise."

Hermione smiled and turned around, then followed Ron toward the front door. Suddenly, she heard a low growling sound. Hermione turned and saw Crookshanks sitting there. Hermione smiled and picked him up.

"I'm sorry, Crookshanks," Hermione said, "You can't go with me this time."

Crookshanks gave a kitten-like meow, that almost broke Hermione's heart.

"You need to watch after Mum and Dad," Hermione said to him, "Can you do that?"

Crookshanks meowed.

"Good kitty," Hermione said.

She set him back on the floor. He gave his traditional hiss toward Ron, and marched into the living room.

Ron picked up the trunk, and Hermione followed him outside. They headed down the sidewalk, until they ended up at the empty playground at the end of the road. Elphias was there waiting for them.

"You can apparate from here," Elphias said.

"Thank you, Elphias," Hermione said, "For everything... especially for watching over my parents."

"Just doing my job," he said.

"You do it very well," Hermione said.

"We need to be going, Hermione," Ron said.

"Let me just transport your things to the Burrow, eh?" Elphias said.

Elphias pointed his wand at the trunk, and it vanished. Ron looked at Hermione and held out his hand. She looked at it questioningly.

"Thought we'd use Side-Along Apparation this time," Ron said.

Hermione grinned and took Ron's hand. It felt very warm in her own.

"Ready?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded and before she knew it, she felt her lungs collapsing, and the peculiar feeling of being pushed into a space too small. A few moments later, Hermione felt the air return to her lungs, and she opened her eyes. She and Ron were standing at the top of the driveway that led to the Burrow. Oh, how, sometimes, it felt like more of a home than the one in Oxford. Hermione looked at Ron, and saw that he was staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Er... nothing," Ron said, a hint of blush rising in his cheeks.

"Well, you can let go of my hand now," Hermione said, grinning.

For a mere second, even though it was her request, she hoped that he wouldn't do what she asked. She liked the feeling of his large hand in the grasp of her small hand. It seemed to fit... well... right.

"R-right," Ron said, releasing his grip on her hand, "Sorry."

"No problem," Hermione said.

"Hang here a moment," Ron said, "Since I'm the first one back, I need the lift the wards on the plot before you can come in."

"Oh... have you ever done that before?" Hermione asked.

"Once," Ron said, "Dad taught me how last Christmas. I can do it. Don't worry. I'll be right back."

Hermione nodded. She watched Ron as he walked across the driveway, a few yards from her. Ron took his wand out, and Hermione looked on, curious to see what would happen... when suddenly, she heard what sounded like a whip cracking from behind her.

Hermione turned around and almost screamed. A figure in a black cloak and hood was standing just feet away from her. Hermione gasped and reached for her wand. Just as she did, she heard the same exact sound once again... except this came from directly behind her. Before she knew it, a cloak-covered arm was wrapping around her stomach, grabbing her tightly.

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked.

Hermione turned her head toward Ron and saw him turning around.

"Let her go!" Ron roared, running back toward them, "Stupefy!"

"Protego!" the cloaked figure that wasn't holding Hermione said, whipping his wand forward.

The protection spell blocked Ron's stunning spell.

"Put your wand down!" the same figure said.

"Let her go!" Ron roared again.

"Put your wand down," Hermione's captor said, "Or your girlfriend gets it."

Hermione shuddered as she felt the pointed end of a wand at the back of her head.

"Fine!" Ron said, dropping his wand, "Just don't hurt her!"

"Is that your biggest fear?" Hermione's captor said, "That she dies?"

Tears leaked out of Hermione's eyes, and fell down her face. Were they going to kill her in front of him?

"I-I-I," Ron stammered, as he looked at her.

"Well?" the other figure said, pointing his wand at Hermione, "Answer him."

"Yes!" Ron said, "Now let her go!"

"Would you die for her?" Hermione's captor asked.

"Yes!" Ron said, without hesitation, "Yes, I would! Now let her go, or I swear -"

"You swear what?" the other figure asked. "What are you going to do about it?"

Ron said something, but Hermione couldn't hear him.

"What was that?" Hermione's captor said, "We didn't hear you, boy! Speak louder!"

"I said," Ron said, his voice clearer than it had been since the two cloaked figures had arrived. "that I want you to take me instead."

-  
><strong>Eeee! Sorry, I forgot myself for a moment. I seriously love this chapter. I had this idea for quite a while, and it just worked SO WELL! I'm so proud of this chapter.<br>****  
>So what's going to happen? Any possible ideas? Hmm...<strong>

Okay, so a couple of things I want to explain after this chapter. Yes, at some point you will find out some of the contents in Harry's letter to Ginny. I'm not sure when that will be, but you will. Also, I know I did not have Hermione modify her parents memories and send them to Australia. I'm doing something different... but it might be a while before you find out exactly what.

Also... I want to say this. I hadn't planned the Mundungus missing storyline until I started writing it. And I love it. It will lead to some interesting things!

**Also, Ron's conversation with his father made me giggle too much. I just love it!**

Don't you just love Crookshanks? I love that annoying ball of fluff!

More to come! I promise I won't leave you hanging for TOO long with this evil cliffhanger. Just long enough to make sure this next chapter is perfect. I'm so excited!

I would love to hear what you thought!


	6. Why I'd Die For You

**Chapter 6  
>Why I'd Die For You<br>**

**Author's Note: Wow... one of the reviews I got guessing what's happening... is exactly right on the dot! You'll know who you are when you read this chapter so congratulations! (I started writing this before I saw your review, and it is like you read my mind!) I deeply apologize if Ron and Hermione seem out-of-character in this chapter. I had too much fun writing it. And that's all I'll say. Read on.**

**(Hermione's PoV)**

Hermione couldn't believe this was happening. What were these two Death Eaters doing? And she was sure they were Death Eaters. It was two on one, now that Hermione was captured. And Ron had dropped his wand. They already had her. They could just apparate away with her and be done with it. They would probably take her far away where Ron couldn't find her. Or... and Hermione almost couldn't bear to think this... they could just kill Ron and take her and be done with it. Or they could have just killed both of them right there.

But for some reason, these two Death Eaters hadn't done any of that. They were just taunting Ron while threatening to kill Hermione. She tried to think what their real motive could be. Did they think Harry was in the house? Were they waiting for him to come out and attempt to save his two best friends? Is that why they were delaying this? Or did they know Harry wasn't there, and they were just playing with Ron before they would do their worst to him?

The two Death Eaters started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ron demanded, "You heard me. Let her go and take me! I'm the one you want!"

"You?" Hermione's captor said, "Why would we want a speckled-face git like you?"

The other Death Eater raised his wand and... suddenly, a huge gust of wind blew across Hermione and the two cloaked figures. Then Hermione saw it. The Death Eater in front of her was wearing _trainers. Very worn-out looking trainers..._

Hermione narrowed her eyes. With all her might, she lifted a foot and stomped on the foot of her captor. Her captor howled in pain, and she grabbed the wand from his hand, then elbowed him in the stomach. He fell to the ground, groaning.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione yelled.

The other figure's wand flew away from his hand.

"Gusto!" Hermione yelled.

A sudden burst of wind released itself from the wand and blew the cloak away from the figure's body. Standing there, looking at Hermione with a big grin on his face... was Fred Weasley.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and pointed the wand at Fred, ready to send a curse at him... when Ron rushed in front of her and toward Fred.

"You!" he roared, "You rotten little –!"

Run swung a fist at Fred's stomach, which hit its target, sending Fred to the ground, groaning in pain.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped, as Ron lifted his leg for another blow.

Ron stopped at the sound of Hermione's voice. He turned and looked at her, and she could see tears in his eyes. Sniffing loudly, he shook his head and ran off onto the Weasley's plot, though he wasn't heading for the Burrow.

Laughter rang out behind Hermione and she turned around. Fred's twin, George, was removing his cloak from himself and guffawing with glee.

"Damn!" Fred said, groaning as he got to his feet, "That hurt!"

"You deserved it!" Hermione shrieked, "How could you? How could you do that to us – to him?"

"Oh, come on, Granger!" George said, getting to his feet, "Live a little! We did this for you!"

"For me?" Hermione asked.

"Finally got the git to admit that he'd die for you, didn't we?" Fred asked.

"I can't believe you," Hermione said, shaking her head, "I can't believe you could do something like this."

Before Fred or George could reply, Hermione picked up her wand and threw George's wand back to him. She headed into the yard. The enchantments weren't stopping her, so she figured the wards must have already been lifted. As she found Ron's wand laying on the ground, and picked it up, she realized what had happened. Fred and George were already in the Burrow when she and Ron had arrived. They must have heard the sounds of Ron and Hermione apparating, and decided to play a little joke on them.

Hermione shook her head. She had to find Ron before he did something serious. And she knew right where he must be. She had found him there many times whenever he and Harry got into a fight during their days at the Burrow, and he needed to blow off steam.

It took about ten minutes to get there, before she arrived at the lake on the edge of the Weasley's lot. Ron was sitting on the end of the dock that protruded out into the lake. Hermione slowly walked across the dock toward him. Ron's head was buried in between his knees. She could hear him sniffling loudly. Hermione walked over to him and sat down next to him, dangling her legs off the end of the dock.

"Leave me alone," Ron said, his voice muffled between his legs.

"No," Hermione said, simply.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because I wanted to see if you were all right," Hermione said.

"'M fine!" Ron said, sniffling.

"Ron, come on, Fred and George were just having a laugh," Hermione said, "They never really meant anything."

"I don't care," Ron said.

Hermione frowned. "I-I thought you were really brave there, you know?" she said.

Finally, Ron raised his head and looked at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You were brave," Hermione repeated, "Not very many people would trade their lives for someone else's. Especially if it meant they were handing themselves over to Death Eaters."

"It wasn't Death Eaters, Hermione," Ron muttered, "Fred and George were playing a rotten trick."

"You thought they were," Hermione said. "And you wanted them to take you instead of me."

Ron noisily wiped his nose across his sleeve. Hermione inhaled and exhaled, trying to get up the courage to ask her next question.

"Did you really mean it when you said you'd die for me?" she asked, after a moment.

Ron stared at her, and his eyes met hers.

"Yes," he said, "I would."

Before Hermione could lose herself in Ron's gaze, he turned his attention back to the lake.

"Why?" Hermione asked, "I mean – don't get me wrong – I'm not mad... but why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ron said, sniffling.

"Ron," Hermione said, "That's not an answer, and you know it."

"Forget it," Ron said, with a scoff, "It doesn't even matter. It was Fred and George, not ruddy Death Eaters."

"It does matter!" Hermione said, loudly, "Because I need to know if I have to worry about you if we really get into a situation like that! We're going to be hunting for Voldemort's Horcruxes!"

"What did you say?" Ron asked, looking back at her.

"I know," Hermione said, sighing, "I said his name, I'm sorry."

"No, before that," Ron said.

"Er... before too long," Hermione said, "we're going to find ourselves hunting Horcruxes, and we could find ourselves in these situations for real?"

"No, not that," Ron said, "What was that other bit?"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"That bit about you worrying about me," Ron said.

Hermione inhaled. She looked out at the surface of the lake.

"Hermione," Ron said.

"Yes, I worry about you," Hermione said, "Is that what you wanted to hear? I worry about you!"

"Why?" Ron asked.

Hermione turned and stared longingly at Ron. She shook her head and crossed her arms against her chest.

"I'm not answering your question," she said, "until you answer mine."

Ron sighed audibly.

"Do you really want to know why I'd die for you?" he asked.

"Yes, Ron," she said, "Because if -"

She couldn't finish her sentence, because the next thing she knew Ron's lips were on hers. She brushed her own lips across his and felt tears in her eyes. Before she could lose herself in the kiss, Ron backed away.

"Oh, bloody hell, I'm sorry," Ron said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

She couldn't believe him. What did he have to be sorry about?

"You're crying," Ron said, "I shouldn't have -"

Hermione rolled her eyes and leaned toward him and kissed him again. Ron wrapped his arms around her, and she could feel his lips press deeper against hers. Hermione only backed away when she found it was hard to breathe. Ron was still holding her and his gaze was also still on her.

"I'm in love with you, Hermione Granger," he said, breathing deeply, "That is why I'd die for you."

For a moment, Hermione didn't know what to do. It was like she had been hit with a Stunning spell. When she realized she could move, she wrenched herself from Ron's grasp and laid back against the deck.

"Er... Hermione?" Ron asked, "I could really use a reply from you."

In spite of herself, Hermione chuckled out loud.

"Oh, great," Ron said, as he, once again, stared out into the lake, "She's laughing at me."

"I'm not laughing at you, you idiot," Hermione said, shaking her head, "I'm bloody happy, okay?"

Ron scoffed. Hermione rolled her eyes and sat up.

"Do you know how long I've waited to hear those words from you?" she asked him.

"Er..." Ron said, turning back to Hermione, "No?"

"A bloody long time, that's how long!" Hermione said, chuckling.

"Is that all you have to say?" Ron asked.

"No," Hermione said.

She stared into his blue eyes, and almost lost herself in them. Was she really going to say what she wanted to say for a long time now? She closed her eyes, exhaled and looked at Ron again.

"I'm in love with you too, Ron," she said, "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Ron's mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"I could really use a reply from you," Hermione said, echoing Ron's words from a few moments ago.

Ron rolled his eyes and, before Hermione knew it, his lips were, once again, on hers. She was momentarily caught off guard and stumbled, flat on her back, onto the dock. Ron tried to back away, but Hermione pulled him toward her and he kissed her again.

"Finally!" a high-pitched voice rang out.

Ron backed away suddenly, and he and Hermione looked up toward the direction of the voice. Ginny was standing about thirty yards away from them, staring at them with a big grin on her face. Her arms were raised, in mock-victory, in the air. She laughed out loud. Before Ron or Hermione could say anything, she turned and headed back toward the Burrow. Hermione looked at Ron, expecting him to go after his sister for intruding on their privacy... and he suddenly burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Hermione demanded, "Your sister caught us – caught us - snogging! That's embarrassing!"

"It's just... that is the happiest I've seen her in days!" Ron said, chuckling.

Hermione stared at Ron with raised eyebrows. Then she burst out laughing herself.

-  
>Fifteen minutes later, Ron and Hermione were back in sight of the Burrow. As Hermione walked forward toward the house, she noticed that Ron had not moved with her. She turned back at him and he was staring at the Burrow.<p>

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I-I can't go back in there right now," Ron said, shaking his head.

"Ron," Hermione said, shaking her head, "What are you talking about?"

"Fred and George are in there," Ron said. "Do you think I could face them after what they did to – to you?"

"They didn't hurt me, Ron," Hermione said, "It was just a cruel joke."

"I really thought you were in danger, Hermione," Ron said. "Do you know what that did to me? I thought I was going to lose you!"

"But you didn't, Ron," Hermione said. "It was just a prank, and I'm fine."

"If I go back in there," Ron said, "I'm going to do something I regret."

Hermione sighed. She looked at the Burrow, then back at Ron.

"How about this?" she said. "If you see them, just walk right past them. Ignore them. That would send a bigger message to them than the punch you gave Fred. Don't give them any satisfaction. That would be exactly what they want."

Ron's glance went down to his shoes and he muttered something Hermione couldn't understand.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"I said," Ron said, "Can you go with me?"

Hermione smiled. "You are my escort," she said, "And technically, you're still doing your job. I'm not in the Burrow yet."

Ron looked up at Hermione and grinned. Hermione smiled again and held out her hand. Ron took it and they walked toward the Burrow. The kitchen was empty, but when they reached the living room, they saw Fred, George and Ginny sitting there. The three of them had grins on their faces as they looked at Hermione and Ron's linked hands. Hermione glared at Fred and George and nudged Ron forward. For a moment, Hermione thought Ron would do something to his brothers, but he just headed up the stairs. Hermione released her grip from his hand, and he looked at her.

"I'll only be a moment," Hermione said.

Ron raised his eyebrows. Hermione motioned to Fred and George. Ron grinned, and he nodded and walked up the stairs.

When Ron vanished up into the next stairwell, Hermione turned toward Fred and George.

"We took your trunk up to Ginny's room," Fred said.

"But we're willing to take it up to Ron's room," George said, "If that is really what you want."

Hermione narrowed her eyes as she stared at Fred and George. She then smiled when a sudden thought went to her mind.

"Did Ron ever tell you what happened the day he first kissed Lavender Brown?" she asked the twins.

Ginny's eyes widened as she looked up at Hermione. Hermione knew that Ginny had heard the story before... probably from Harry.

"Wait," Fred said, "Are you telling me you aren't Ron's first snog?"

Hermione chose to ignore that.

"The day Ron first kissed Lavender Brown," Hermione said, "I was really upset. I retreated into an empty classroom to practice on some charms. This particular charm is a bit of a specialty of mine."

Hermione gripped her wand tightly in her fist.

"Avis," she whispered.

Three yellow parakeets emerged from her wand and started flying over her head. Fred and George's eyes went above Hermione's head, and they were watching the birds circle above her.

"Ron just happened to walk into the classroom and Lavender had come with him," Hermione continued. "Well, you can imagine what was going through my head. I was pretty angry."

Ginny's eyes widened, and she pressed deeper into her chair, probably trying to figure out some way to disappear into it.

"I can only figure one other time that I have been that angry in my life," Hermione said. "Can you guess when that was?"

Fred and George exchanged glances. Hermione grinned; she knew that they knew the answer.

"Oppugno," Hermione growled.

Suddenly, the birds sped toward Fred and George like bullets. Fred and George stood up quickly and ran out of the living room, yelling and cursing as the birds followed them and pelted them, pecking and clawing at them. Hermione turned to Ginny, whose gaze was off somewhere to the right of Hermione. Hermione smiled privately to herself and turned, then headed up the stairs. When she arrived at Ron's attic bedroom, Ron was sitting on his bed. Her arrival seemed to have snapped him out of a trance, because he looked as if he had just woken up from a particularly good dream. Hermione walked over to the bed and sat down next to him.

"So?" Ron asked, "How did it go? What did Fred and George say?"

"I think," Hermione said, "they feel pretty bad for what they did to us."

"What would I ever do without you?" Ron asked.

Hermione blushed madly.

"Can I tell Harry I snogged you?" Ron asked.

Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at Ron.

"I-I don't know," Hermione stammered.

"Why not?" Ron asked, frowning, "He'd be happy to know."

"Ron, you know Harry has this huge task ahead of him to think about," Hermione said. "Do you really think we should distract him with this?"

"Yes, I do," Ron said.

"Well," Hermione said, "I don't -"

"But only because we're going to helping him with this task," Ron said, interrupting Hermione, "And I'm not going to – not snog you – just because Harry doesn't know about us."

Hermione rolled her eyes. He was such a boy!

"Fine," she said, with a sigh, "You can tell him. But I will not defend you if he takes the mickey out of you."

"Deal," Ron said, then after a moment, "Hermione?"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I really want to snog you again," Ron said.

Hermione glared at Ron, trying to hide the blush from raising in her cheeks.

"Y-you don't want to snog me?" Ron asked.

"Well, I-I do," Hermione said, "But..."

"But?" Ron asked.

"I'm starting to think," Hermione said, "that you're going to expect this – relationship – to be like the one you had with Lavender."

Ron's eyes widened.

"What do you think I did with Lavender?" he asked.

"I know what you did with Lavender," Hermione said.

"I promise, Hermione," Ron said, "It was only snogging and talking."

Ron frowned.

"Then at one point it just became snogging," he said, "without very much talking."

"What?" Hermione teased, "You didn't like that?"

"It was okay," Ron admitted, "But – between you and me – I really like hearing your voice."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, then laughed out loud. She pulled Ron toward her and kissed him softly on the lips. He grasped her face in his hands and deepened the kiss, then backed away a bit.

"Just promise me one thing," Ron said.

"Anything," Hermione said, trying to catch her breath.

"No nicknames," Ron said.

Hermione chuckled madly and kissed him again.

-  
><strong>Well, I was going to have more in this chapter... but I think I'll save it for the beginning of the next chapter. I hope you don't think this chapter was too over done or too cheesy. But I wouldn't be offended if you did. Because it was on my mind the whole time I was writing this chapter. I just had too much fun writing it, and even I had second thoughts about the Oppugno portion of this chapter, because it almost <strong>**seemed too silly to me. **

**I do hope you loved this chapter as much as I did. I'm a huge Ron/Hermione shipper, so this was like a shipper's dream for me.**

**I have one more idea that could be a little silly that I will add into the next chapter, and then I'm going to get back into the seriousness of the story.**


	7. Pillow Talk

**Chapter 7  
>Pillow Talk<br>**

**(Hermione's PoV)**

After their short bout of snogging, Hermione convinced Ron that they really needed to put in a bit of research for the hunt on the Horcruxes. Ron had agreed and said, to a very bewildered Hermione, that he thought it was probably best to do as much research as they could while his mother was temporarily absent from the house, while on her shopping trip to Diagon Alley.

Hermione had retrieved a few books from her trunk in Ginny's room, though she did not take "Secrets of the Darkest Art" out of the trunk just yet. She wanted to wait to open that book again until the time when Harry would be at the Burrow. Ron had impressed Hermione with his announcement that he had done a bit of research himself. She had learned that when he could find nothing on Horcruxes, he had decided to practice dueling spells. When Hermione asked him to prove it, Ron disarmed her before wand from her hand before she even had a chance to lift it.

Hermione found it rather curious that there were no interruptions during their research, especially when she knew that they were not alone in the house. So after about an hour of research, Hermione surprised Ron with the fact that she needed a bit of a break. She didn't tell him, however, that she wanted to find out what was really going on downstairs.

When Hermione and Ron ventured downstairs, Ginny was sitting in the living room reading a book. Hermione noticed Ginny's eyes dart from Ron and Hermione, then back to her book. Hermione grinned and sat down on the couch with Ron. There were a few minutes of awkward silence, and Hermione grinned and fondly reached for Ron's hand, grasping it in hers. Ginny scowled and put down her book.

"Okay, okay!" Ginny said, with a deep groan, "What do you want to know, Hermione?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Hermione said, grinning.

"You do remember it was me who caught you snogging by the lake," Ginny said. "So I know you aren't trying to get me to find out about the two of you. Don't get me wrong, I'm very happy for the both of you. But I know there is something else on your mind."

Hermione turned to Ron, and he nodded to Ginny as if to say "this is your conversation." She sighed and turned back to Ginny.

"When Ron picked me up from my house," Hermione said to Ginny, "He told me that he thought we'd be the only two here at the house when we arrived. He told me that you were at work at Fred and George's shop."

"I'm sorry, Hermione!" Ginny said, "They were only supposed to scare you!"

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"Ugh!" Ginny groaned. "Look, Mum and Bill came by the store a few hours ago, and they told us that you were going to pick Hermione up at noon, and bring her here. After they left, Fred said he wanted to give you a – a 'welcome home present' I guess you could say. One of Fred and George's new joke products are these clothes that can turn into any kind of costume you desire. Supposed to be useful for costume parties and stuff like that. I did not know they were planning on turning them into Death Eater costumes!"

Ginny frowned and her gaze stared off across the room, as if she was looking back on something.

"So we closed the shop early and came here and waited for you," Ginny said, "Then we heard you apparate at the edge of the lot and... and Fred saw that you two were holding hands. For some reason he had the idea that you two were already together – you know, a couple – because of that."

"We were using Side-Along Apparation," Hermione said.

"Well, Fred is pretty dense, isn't he?" Ginny retorted. "He didn't know that. He said that he thought the two of you would probably want to keep it a secret that you were together, and he wanted to get you to admit it. Next thing I know, I hear the both of them Apparating away from the house. Mind you, they could only do that, because they had already lifted the wards on the house. When I saw those Death Eater costumes, I didn't know they were going to go that far, I promise you. I would have stopped them if I knew they were going to go that far."

Ginny frowned and looked at her hands.

"Ginny," Hermione said.

"I'm not finished Hermione," Ginny said. "I saw George put his arms around you, and I thought that was really low of him. Really low. I didn't think he would actually touch you like that. I knew I needed to do something, before it got out of hand. I tried to use a spell to blow the cloak off of Fred, so you would know it was him, but because I did the spell from a distance, it didn't work very well. I was going to try something else, but I saw you take the upper hand, Hermione, and you used the same spell I did. Fred's cloak came off, and it was over. So I just sat back and watched. When Fred and George came back in here, I gave them a few words of my own, and then I went to find you and apologize. And that's when I saw you – you know."

Hermione blushed and out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Ron was blushing madly too.

"I'm really sorry," Ginny said, "You two didn't deserve any of that to happen to you. I can't believe they'd do any of that. If I was in my right mind, I'd quit my job just to show them how mad I am. They seem to appreciate the fact I am working with them."

"Why would you want to quit your job?" Hermione asked. "I thought you took the job so you could - you know - forget Harry."

"I did," Ginny said, "at first. But then -"

Whatever Ginny was going to say was interrupted by a noise in the kitchen. Hermione looked up to see Mrs. Weasley and Bill walking into the kitchen, both with armfuls of sacks in their arms. A moment later, Mrs. Weasley walked into the living room.

"Oh, Hermione!" she said, grinning, "It is so good to see you again!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said, "I'm glad to see you too."

Mrs. Weasley smiled, then turned her head to Ginny.

"Ginny, I thought you were at work," she said.

"Oh – er – Fred and George gave me half the day off," Ginny said.

"Well, good," Mrs. Weasley said, "Because I need some help bringing in the rest of the bags from outside. Go help Bill bring them in. Ron, you too."

"Aw, Mum!" Ron groaned.

Hermione smacked Ron lightly on the knee.

"Fine," Ron said.

Ron stood up and looked at Hermione. She smiled lightly at him, and he blushed and followed Ginny past their mother.

"Oh, Hermione, I almost forgot," Mrs. Weasley said, "Fleur met up with us in Diagon Alley today. She will be expecting you and Ginny in the Leaky Cauldron at ten-o-clock tomorrow morning so you can try on your bridesmaid dress."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said, "I look forward to it."

"Thank you for doing this for Fleur," she said. "It means so much to her... to me."

"Of course," Hermione said, smiling, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Oh, not now, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, "You're the guest."

Hermione nodded and Mrs. Weasley walked back into the kitchen. Hermione saw Ron bringing in three bags at once in his arms, and looking pretty grumpy at having to do so, but when he caught sight of Hermione looking at him, his expression brightened, and he marched happily back outside. Hermione just chuckled and shook her head.

-  
>That night, Hermione was laying in the make-shift cot in Ginny's bedroom. She was staring up at the ceiling, wondering what Ron was doing. She figured that he was probably thinking about her, and she had to fight the mad desire to go up the stairs to his bedroom. The sound of the bedroom door opening broke Hermione from her reverie and for a fleeting moment, Hermione thought it was Ron. But it turned out to be Ginny.<p>

"Oh, Hermione," Ginny said, "I thought you'd be up in Ron's room saying good night."

"Mmm, we said it outside on the stairwell," Hermione said. "He's not really up to the idea of me in his room at this late hour. We haven't – er – exactly revealed to your mother what happened today."

"Fred and George would deserve to get a few words from Mum about that," Ginny said, as she sat down on her bed.

"I'm not talking about Fred and George," Hermione said. "I'm talking about what happened on the dock."

Ginny raised her eyebrows as she looked at Hermione.

"So... wait," she said, "You two weren't – you know – in a relationship before today?"

"No!" Hermione said, chuckling, "What makes you think we were?"

"Well," Ginny said, "For one, because Ron went to pick you up instead of an Order member. And two... you two seemed pretty close at Dumbledore's funeral. You were crying on his shoulder, Hermione. I've never seen the two of you that close before that moment."

Hermione was thankful it was so dark, because she was sure Ginny would have seen the color in her cheeks.

"Wow," Ginny said, "So it was Fred and George's prank that brought you two together?"

"Yeah," Hermione said, "I guess it was."

"And yet you attacked them with those birds," Ginny said. "If it was me, I would have hugged the two of them."

"George already did enough 'hugging', thank you very much," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"I still can't believe he touched you like that," Ginny said.

"It's okay," Hermione said, "I know he didn't mean anything by it."

The room fell into an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Harry wrote to me," Ginny said, breaking the silence.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, and looked at the dark silhouette of Ginny on the bed.

"What?" she asked.

"Hedwig came by yesterday with a letter for me," Ginny said.

"What did it say?" Hermione asked, "Er... if it isn't too much to ask."

Ginny chuckled. "It's okay," she said. "He asked me how I was doing. He told me that he wanted to talk to me on the train and explain to me in better detail his reasons for why he did what he did at Dumbledore's funeral. But he said he couldn't do it."

Hermione's eyes widened. She wondered if "in better detail" meant that Harry wanted to tell Ginny about the Horcruxes.

"Did he explain it to you?" she asked, trying to sound innocent, "in better detail, I mean."

"No," Ginny said. "I guess he is waiting to tell me until he comes to the Burrow."

"And do you want him to tell you?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, I've dealt with heartbreak many times," Hermione said. "Most of those times had to do with your brother."

Hermione blushed. She couldn't believe she had admit that! Ginny only chuckled softly.

"I know how you feel about Harry," Hermione continued, "and I know how you must feel because of the break-up. It's just..."

Hermione sighed deeply.

"I'm your friend, Ginny," Hermione said, "and I really hope you aren't thinking that he's going to want to take back everything he said and make up with you."

"Actually that is exactly what I think he's trying to do," Ginny said.

"Ginny!" Hermione said, "This is only going to lead to more heartbreak."

"I didn't tell you what else was in the letter, Hermione," Ginny said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows.

"He wrote a lot more," Ginny said. "I'll spare you the details, but he wrote to me about how he remembered those times we spent together on the grounds of Hogwarts. He can be quite romantic when he wants to be, Hermione."

Hermione heard the lightest of giggles come from Ginny.

"I still stand by what I said," Hermione said, "I don't think you should get your hopes up that he wants to get back together with you. As long as Voldemort is around, I don't think he's going to want to get into a relationship like that with you again."

Ginny scoffed.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said. "It is just what I think."

"Yeah, yeah," Ginny said, "I'm going to sleep. Please don't moan my brother's name in your sleep."

"Ginny!" Hermione groaned, blushing madly.

Ginny chuckled and Hermione heard the bed creak as Ginny got into a more comfortable position to fall asleep in. Hermione grinned privately to herself.

"Oh, Ron, you snog me so well," she joked.

A moment later, a pillow hit Hermione, and she laughed out loud.

"Girls?" Mrs. Weasley's voice said outside the door, "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said, trying to contain her laughter, "We're going to sleep now."

"That's what I thought," Mrs. Weasley said, 'Good night, girls."

"Good night," Mrs. Weasley said.

A moment later, they heard footsteps walk away from the door.

"Oh, bloody hell, do you think she heard me mention Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione!" Ginny gasped.

"What?" Hermione asked, "I told you that Ron doesn't want your Mum -"

"Not that," Ginny said, "You swore!"

"Oh," Hermione said, blushing, "Yeah, I guess I did."

"Ugh," Ginny said, "I already have pictures in my head of my brother snogging you. Now you're cursing all of a sudden. What has this world come to?"

Ginny scoffed and her bed creaked again as she tried to fall asleep. Hermione chuckled softly and turned over to a more comfortable position, then fell asleep, wishing for dreams of a certain ginger-haired boy.

-  
>The following morning, Hermione was shaken awake suddenly. She woke up, to reach for her wand, and saw Ginny over her.<p>

"Wh-what?" Hermione asked, trying to stifle a yawn, "Ginny, what is it?"

"It's almost nine," Ginny said, "You better get up if you want something to eat before we have to meet up with Fleur and her sister."

"Oh," Hermione said, "I guess I slept in."

"Yeah," Ginny said, "You know I think you should hold back on snogging my brother. Between cursing and sleeping in late, you're this close from turning into him."

Hermione scowled and sat up. Ginny chuckled lightly and left the bedroom. A little while later, she made her way downstairs into the kitchen. Ron, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were sitting at the table. A plate of breakfast buns were sitting on the table. Hermione sat down across from Ron and smiled at him. He smiled lightly, though it quickly disappeared from his face. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him, trying to ask in silence what the matter was, and he just shrugged. She returned the shrug with one of her own. As she reached for a breakfast bun, she caught a glimpse of the Daily Prophet on the table. Hermione read the title of the story on the front page.

**Day Four Of Hogwarts Hearing  
>Promises No Budging From Either Side<strong>

"The hearing isn't going very smoothly, I take it," Ginny said.

"No," Mrs. Weasley said. "Professor McGonagall is trying her best, but she's coming up short. She's running out of ideas. Your father caught up with her yesterday, and he had a good discussion with her. He said that she is trying to convince the Hogwarts Senators and Wizengamot that if she can be named Headmistress, she will raise the security of Hogwarts to a higher level. Unfortunately, she can't play all of her cards, because she can't mention who she wants the security to be."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"She wants members of the Order of the Phoenix to roam the halls of Hogwarts and protect the students," Mrs Weasley said, "She trusts the Order more than she trusts Aurors. Unfortunately, she can't give away the Order of the Phoenix, can she?"

"Oh," Hermione said.

"Professor McGonagall is going to talk to the Order tonight," Mrs. Weasley said, "I guess she really needs some help from them. The Order is having a meeting anyway, because they are going to be putting together their final details of how to bring Harry here to the Burrow."

"But," Ginny said, raising her eyebrows, "I thought Harry's not coming here until the end of the month. He said that in his letter."

"There may be a change of plans," Mrs. Weasley said, "I don't know all of the details."

Hermione noticed Ron's eyes widen at the mention of Harry's letter to Ginny. Hermione quelled him with a look and Ron shook his head. He stood up and walked out of the kitchen. Hermione heard his heavy footsteps as they echoed off the stairs.

"What's wrong with him?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I'll find out, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said.

"Well, do it quickly, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, "You're due in Diagon Alley in a few minutes."

"I'll be back down here before you know it," Hermione said, getting to her feet.

She hurried out of the kitchen and up the stairs toward Ron's room. When she arrived, Ron was on his knees in front of his trunk, and he was taking things out of it.

"Looking for something?" Hermione asked.

"My good quill," Ron said, "I need it for something."

"I wasn't aware you had a quill you considered better than the rest," Hermione said.

Ron scoffed.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing's wrong," Ron muttered, "I'm perfectly happy, thank you very much. Shouldn't you be getting ready to meet up with Fleur and her sister?"

"Ron," Hermione said, shaking her head, "Something's on your mind. Talk to me. I thought you wanted conversation to be a big part of our... relationship."

Ron slammed the lid of his trunk and stood up, then walked over to his bed and sat on it rather forcefully. Instead of looking up at Hermione, he stared at the ceiling. Hermione frowned and sat on the bed next to him. She looked at him, and raised her eyebrows, trying to get him to continue the conversation. He shook his head.

"Ron," Hermione said, with a sigh, "Please -"

"Did you know?" he cut across her.

"What?" Hermione replied.

"You heard me," Ron said, "Did you know? Did you know that Harry is writing to Ginny?"

"Oh, um," Hermione said, "She – er – she told me last night."

"Is he trying to get back with her?" Ron asked.

"I-I don't know," Hermione said.

"Does Ginny think so?" Ron asked.

Hermione turned away from Ron and looked at her hands.

"I thought he was trying to keep his mind off her, Hermione!" Ron said. "He ended their relationship because he doesn't want anything to happen to her. And now he's writing to her again?"

"Ron -" Hermione began.

"You didn't see Ginny when she came home," Ron said, "You weren't here when she talked to me about him. She loves him, Hermione. He broke her heart. He can't keep confusing her like this. If he's not trying to get back with her, then what is he doing?"

"I don't know," Hermione said.

"Is he really willing to risk my sister's life," Ron said, "just because he wants to snog her again?"

"Ronald!" Hermione cried, "How could you say that?"

"It's what he thinks, isn't it?" Ron asked, his eyes bulging, "He thinks You-Know-Who would go after her if he stayed with her. He told us that, remember? He said it would kill him if something happened to her. And now he's writing letters to her?"

Hermione didn't know what to say. She couldn't read Harry very well. She didn't know what he was thinking. Ron shook his head, evidently thinking that Hermione's refusal to answer only confirmed his suspicions. He stood up and walked back over to his trunk and opened it.

"Ron," Hermione said, "I -"

"Just go," Ron said, harshly, "You have an appointment in Diagon Alley. You don't want to be late."

"Y-you don't want a goodbye kiss?" Hermione asked, trying to lighten Ron's mood.

"I have other things on my mind right now, Hermione," Ron said, harshly, "Just go!"

Hermione frowned, hurt at the severity in Ron's voice. She scoffed and stood up and headed for the door, then opened it.

"Hermione," Ron said.

Hermione turned around and looked at Ron. He walked over to her and put her face in his hands. Hermione smiled as he kissed her softly. Hermione returned the kiss and he backed away.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to yell at you. Have fun with Fleur."

Hermione smiled. She pecked Ron briefly on the lips.

"I'll be back soon," she said, and made her way down the stairs.

-  
><strong>Decided to end it there! I was going to put the visit to Diagon Alley in this chapter, but I decided to wait. More to come soon! <strong>


	8. Measuring Tape and Extendable Ears

**Chapter 8  
>Measuring Tape And Extendable Ears<br>**

**Author's Note: A few things before I get into this chapter:**

**I've gotten a couple reviews from people wondering why I put Ron and Hermione together so early. I will be honest and say part of the reason was for my benefit, since I love writing their relationship. But that does not mean I didn't do it for the story either. It plays a big part in a big event later in this story. Won't say any more about that.**

**For those wondering when I'm going to get back into Harry's part of the story, you only have to wait one more chapter. It will be worth the wait, I promise you.**

**Also, in the canon-world of Harry Potter, Fleur's sister Gabrielle does not know any English. I will keep it that way, so she will probably have very little to no dialogue in this chapter. If I have Fleur speaking any French to her of any importance I will have it translated for you in the end "Author's Note" in this chapter. Enjoy.**

**(Hermione's PoV)**

Hermione coughed, choking on the soot and smoke as she stepped out of the fireplace, and into the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny was standing next to Fleur and Gabrielle. Hermione couldn't help but notice that Ginny didn't look too pleased about this whole ordeal they had to go through.

"Eez zat all of you?" Fleur asked Hermione, when she spotted her, "No one else?"

"Just us," Hermione said, smiling.

"Very good," Fleur said, "Madam Malkin eez expecting us. We best not keep her waiting."

She turned to Gabrielle.

"Venir sur, petite soeur," Fleur said in French.

Gabrielle said something in rapid-French, and followed her sister toward the back door of the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione and Ginny followed them. When they arrived at the barrier separating the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley, Ginny tapped her wand on it in the needed steps, and the barrier opened up, allowing them through. A frown crossed Hermione's lips as walked into Diagon Alley. The once flourishing marketplace had been made almost bare. Gringott's was still flourishing, of course, thanks in part to the Ministry of Magic. A few witches and wizards were walking into, and out of, the bank. However, several shops, most notably Ollivander's Wand Shop, and Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, were in total ruins, their shelves stripped bare by thieves and ne'er-do-wells. Mr. Ollivander had reportedly been kidnapped by Death Eaters, and the fate of Mr. Fortescue was unknown. Out of the few shops that were still open for business, only three were flourishing: Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Eeylop's Owl Emporium, and Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions.

"I almost forgot how horrible this place looked," Hermione said, quietly, as she followed Fleur, Gabrielle and Ginny toward Madam Malkin's.

"Lucky you," Ginny muttered, "I have to deal with it everyday."

"Ah, mademoiselle Delacour!" Madam Malkin said, as soon as Fleur and the others stepped into the shop, "A pleasure, it is!"

"'Ave you been waiting long, Madam?" Fleur piped up.

"No, you are right on time!" Madam Malkin said, "Who should I start with first?"

Fleur turned toward Hermione and Ginny, her eyes darting between the two of them. She finally looked at Hermione and motioned to her. Hermione smiled and walked forward.

"Ah, Miss Granger!" Madam Malkin said, "It has been a while. I remember helping you pick out sizes for your school robes last year. But you have grown a little bit, I think?"

Hermione blushed.

"I guess we'll see," she said.

"Yes, we will," Madam Malkin said, "I will fit you for your dress, and I could also fit you for your school robes for this year as well."

"Er... I'm not sure I'm going back to Hogwarts," Hermione said.

Hermione could feel Ginny's eyes on the back of her head. She realized she had spoken without thinking.

"I-I mean – you know - nobody knows if we're going back to Hogwarts," Hermione amended, quickly.

"Oh, rubbish!" Madam Malkin said, waving her hands dismissively, "I promise you it will open. Now come on. Do not dawdle!"

Hermione nodded and followed Madam Malkin over to the portion of the store reserved for the fitting area. After a few minutes of being measured by floating bits of string and rulers across every bit of her body, Hermione was finally finished. Madam Malkin waved her wand, and a large rolling cart, filled with robes and dresses made its way over to them.

"Hmm," Madam Malkin said, as she paced back and forth in front of the cart, "Mademoiselle Delacour has chosen a golden color for her bridesmaids, but for you, my dear, I would have picked a light-blue, perhaps a periwinkle. Ah, well, it is the bride's choice. Though I would think gold would outshine the bride's dress, which is never a good idea. But I guess since she has a bit of Veela blood in her, she feels it is not possible for somebody to outshine her."

Hermione snickered softly at Madam Malkin's comment. Madam Malkin blushed when she realized Hermione had heard her. She brought over three golden bridesmaid dresses, all of different length, hanging by clothes-hangers, and handed them to Hermione.

"Discount on your school robes if you do not let Miss Delacour know I said that," whispered Madam Malkin.

"It will be our little secret," Hermione whispered with a grin.

"Good girl," Madam Malkin said, "I believe you know were the privacy rooms are. Try each of these on and see which one fits the best. Don't worry if it is too loose or tight, that can be fixed with magic. I am looking for what you desire to be the best in terms of length. Miss Delacour has given you the freedom of picking out which is most comfortable for you."

Hermione nodded and, with the dresses in hand, walked toward the very back of the store, where a row of privacy cubicles were placed. Hermione chose one and walked in. A long mirror was standing on one side of the room, and a bench was placed on the other. Hermione proceeded to try on each of the three dresses.

The first dress ended just above her knees, and when she sat down, she could see a little ways up inside the skirt in the mirror's reflection, and it made her blush madly. She could just imagine what would happen if she was sitting down and forgot to cross her legs at some point during the wedding or after-party.

The second dress was almost too long, and when she walked toward the mirror, she almost stepped on the very bottom of the dress. She had no desire of tripping at any point during the wedding. It would be most embarrassing.

The third dress, however, was almost perfect. The length was absolutely perfect, ending somewhere between just above her feet, and just below her knees. There was just one little problem. The top of the dress, especially the neck area, and below was so open, it left no room for imagination. In fact, she could see a bit of cleavage. Hermione blushed madly and wondered if that could be changed. She twirled around three times in the dress, getting a good look at it, when she suddenly heard a loud groan.

"She's got to be kidding me!" Ginny's voice growled in the cubicle next to Hermione's.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and walked over to the door of the cubicle and opened it.

At the front of the store, she could see Fleur talking to Madam Malkin. Gabrielle was standing in the fitting area with measuring tape floating around her. Neither of them had heard Ginny's outburst. Hermione went to the next cubicle and rapped her knuckles on the door.

"What?" Ginny growled.

"It's me," Hermione said, "You're being a bit noisy. Need help?"

"I'm fine, thank you!" Ginny muttered.

"Then let me see the dress you chose," Hermione said, with a smirk.

Hermione heard footsteps, and a moment later, the door opened.

"Oh, that looks gorgeous on you!" Ginny immediately exclaimed.

Hermione blushed. Ginny pouted. She was standing there wearing a dress that resembled the first one that Hermione had tried on. The bottom ended just above Ginny's knees. Hermione almost snickered though at the top. It resembled the top that Hermione was wearing, and it also left no room for imagination.

"Your dress is perfect," she said, "All of it."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Hermione said, "I mean – look at me -"

Hermione faintly motioned to the top of her dress. Ginny snickered and shook her head.

"Oh, come on, Hermione," she said, grinning, "Ron will love you in that. If he hadn't already declared his feelings for you, he would have when he sees you in that."

Hermione blushed madly.

"Me, on the other hand," Ginny scoffed, "Well – just – look at it!"

"I am," Hermione said, "It fits you well – you know – your personality."

Ginny harrumphed.

"You don't like it?" Hermione asked.

"I-I don't know," Ginny said, "Maybe a little bit."

"What about the other choices?" Hermione asked.

"Choices?" Ginny asked, "What do you mean, choices? Madam Malkin said Fleur wanted me in this! Why, did she say you had a choice?"

Hermione remained silent. Unfortunately, the silence was deafening for Ginny.

"Ugh!" Ginny said, "I should have known! I am going to -"

"Oh, look at you two!" Madam Malkin's voice exclaimed, "Don't you two look so beautiful!"

Hermione turned around. Madam Malkin, Fleur and Gabrielle were standing there. Gabrielle exclaimed in happy, rapid French.

"My leetle sister eez right!" Fleur said, "You two look – ah - perfect! Beautiful bridesmaids! I could not have asked for any better!"

Gabrielle said something in French, though she looked a little angry.

"Excepté vous, ma beauté," she said to Gabrielle, patting her on her head.

Gabrielle smiled sweetly.

"Um... thanks," Hermione said.

She turned to Ginny, who looked like she was on the verge of using her Bat Bogey Curse on somebody. Hermione elbowed her.

"Um," Ginny said, clearing her throat, "Yeah, thanks, Fleur. I – er – love this dress."

Fleur grinned and swooped in on Hermione and Ginny, kissing them each on the cheek.

"Change back into your normal clothes, girls," Madam Malkin said, "and after I help the Delacours, I will help you fit into shoes. Come, Gabrielle, me cheri, and we will pick out your dress, eh?"

Fleur translated the English for Gabrielle, who grinned and followed Madam Malkin delightedly. Ginny harrumphed and returned to her cubicle. Hermione returned to her own cubicle and over to the mirror. She twirled once again and looked at her reflection. As she looked at the open area in the neck, Hermione shook her head. She knew she was going to regret it... but she decided she would wear this dress as-is.

**(Ron's PoV)**

Two hours after Hermione left, Ron was sitting at the tiny mahogany desk in his bedroom. He put down the quill he was holding, and yawned and stretched in his chair. He looked at the piece of parchment in front of him, and read it to make sure it had everything he wanted to say...

_Harry,_

_So I am under the impression that you are writing letters to my sister. As much as I appreciate the fact that you're willing to talk to her again, I must ask you why you have chosen to write what sounds like was a pretty romantic letter to her. No, I did not read it, neither did she tell me the contents in it. But she did mention she had received a letter from you. Now, I may be no expert on post-break-up relationships when it comes to ex-girlfriends, because I just decided to ignore Lavender after our relationship ended. But it doesn't look like you are ignoring Ginny, mate._

_Be honest with me, as best mate to best mate, and not as someone who once had a fling with my dear sister. Did you write your letter with full intentions of trying to get back with my sister? Because if you did, I have to ask you what you must be thinking right now. I understand that you have probably locked yourself in your bedroom at your relatives' house with naught but your books and your thoughts to keep you company, but what has gone through your mind in the past week? On Sunday, you told me and Hermione that you had ended your relationship with Ginny because you were afraid she was in danger. Now what is it? Did you change your mind and decide that You-Know-Who is not going to go after my sister anymore? Is she that lucky that you believe she is now immune from any danger by the most evil wizard this world has ever seen? Because if you think that, you must be off your rocker._

_You want to know what I think? I think you miss Ginny. I understand that. In fact I would probably hex you if you told me your relationship with Ginny meant very little to you to the point where you do not miss her. But I think you miss her to the point where you want to hook up with her again. You have looked past all rationality and have chosen beauty and your need for a good snog over your own common sense! That's it, isn't it? You spent so many weeks on the grounds of Hogwarts doing who-knows-what with my little sister and now you miss it. Is that it?_

_Well, that is your own damn problem. Because if you do remember, you still have a crazed mad wizard after you and a huge task in front of you that you need to put in front of your mind first before you even think about snogging my sister again. You hear me, Potter?_

_Oh, and just so you know, she's pretty bang up about you breaking up with her. You basically broke her heart and she is trying to forget about you. So even if you did take what I wrote to you in this letter into thought, it might not even be of use because my sister, even though she loves you more than you know, probably doesn't want to get back with you in the first place!_

_Still your best mate,_  
><em>Ron<em>

Ron smiled, very pleased with his letter. It was not too mean, but it made the point that Ron wanted to get across. He stood up to walk over to Pigwidgeon's cage, when he heard a knock on the door. Smiling, thinking it was Hermione, he walked over to the door and opened it. Bill was standing there. In his left hand, he was holding something that was being covered by a large black trash bag.

"Put out your own rubbish," Ron said.

"This is not rubbish!" Bill said, "Now let me in. I need to talk to you."

Ron shrugged and opened the door the whole way. Bill walked in.

"What's in the bag?" Ron asked, "If it ain't rubbish."

Bill grinned and brandished his wand from his pocket. He pointed it at the bag, which fell away. Hanging on a clothes-hanger was a set of silver-and-black dress robes.

"They're amazing," Ron said, "Is that what you're wearing?"

"No," Bill said, "They are yours."

"Mine?" Ron asked, his eyes widening, "But, Bill, these look too fancy for me! I mean – I'm just a wedding guest."

"Actually, little brother," Bill said, "that is why I am here. You see, at the moment, I only have one best man for my wedding.. Charlie. I need two others. So, Ron, will you give me the honor of becoming one of my best men?"

Ron's eyes widened.

"M-me?" Ron asked.

"Of course!" Bill said, "You are my brother!"

"Um – I – sure!" Ron said, "Yeah, why not?"

"Wonderful!" Bill said, grinning, "Then these will be your robes for the wedding."

"Who is going to be your third choice?" Ron asked, as he took the clothes-hanger.

"I am hoping it will be our friend, Harry," Bill said.

"Harry?" Ron asked, "Wow. I'm sure he'd be delighted to be your best man."

"I hope so," Bill said, "Otherwise I have to choose one of the twins. I'm not exactly eager to ask one of them."

"I know what you mean," Ron said, chuckling.

"Well, I must be off," Bill said, "Minerva McGonagall and the Order of the Phoenix members are going to be arriving shortly, and I have been invited to be a part of the meeting."

"Can I join?" Ron asked.

"No," Bill said, "You know we can't allow current Hogwarts students."

"I'm not going to Hogwarts," Ron said.

Bill grinned. "Don't worry, Ron," he said, "I'm sure Hogwarts will re-open its doors in time for September 1st. You have nothing to worry about."

Ron opened his mouth to say that is not what he meant... and then he realized he didn't want Bill to know.

"Thanks for being my best man, little brother," Bill said.

"My pleasure," Ron said, grinning.

Bill smiled and retreated from the room. Ron took his wand from his pocket and levitated the robes. They floated over to a wall on the other side of the room, and hung up on a long nail that was protruding from the wall.

"Oh, those are gorgeous!" a very familiar voice said behind him.

Ron turned and saw Hermione in the doorway of his bedroom.

"My dress robes for the wedding," Ron said, "Bill made me one of his best men."

"You're serious?" Hermione asked, grinning.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Ron muttered.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Hermione said, "You know what this means?"

"What?" Ron asked.

"Traditionally in weddings," Hermione said, "Best men and bridesmaids accompany each other down the aisle."

Hermione stepped forward to Ron and put her arms around his neck.

"And," she added, "Sometimes bridesmaids and best men are required to dance together at the after-party."

"Oh," Ron said, "Er... I – can't – dance."

"Oh, rubbish!" Hermione chuckled, "I'm sure you are a brilliant dancer."

"No, really, I'm not," Ron said.

Hermione pouted. "Fine," she said, "I guess I can just find someone else to dance with then at the wedding."

"Oh, no, you won't," Ron muttered.

"Hmm?" Hermione asked.

Ron growled.

"Fine," he said, "I'll dance with you. But if I step on your feet, it isn't my fault."

"I'll keep that in mind," Hermione said.

Ron smiled and hugged Hermione closer to him.

"I missed you," he said, "What does your dress look like?"

"Er... it's a surprise," Hermione said, a hint of color in her cheeks.

"Oh, come on," Ron said, "You saw my dress robes."

"Good things come to those who wait," Hermione said, grinning.

Ron pouted. Hermione grinned and leaned toward Ron and kissed him. Ron returned the kiss.

"Anyone in – ugh, gross!" a voice exclaimed.

Ron broke apart from Hermione looked up. Ginny was standing in the doorway of the room.

"I did not need to see that!" she muttered.

"You walked in on us," Ron said, "What do you want?"

"The Order and Professor McGonagall are here," Ginny said, "Their meeting is starting. Would you like to listen in?"

"Bill said we're not invited," Ron said.

"When did that ever stop either one of you?" Ginny asked.

Ginny grinned and dug into the pocket of her jeans. She pulled out three long, fleshy bits of string, and Ron recognized them as Extendable Ears.

"Ginny," Hermione said, "That's not very nice of you."

"Nice witches finish last Hermione," Ginny said. "I'll see you two on the stairs when you untangle yourselves from each other."

Her mouth twisted in disgust and she left the room. Ron looked at Hermione and leaned toward her for another kiss. Hermione rolled her eyes, pecked him on the lips and backed up.

"Hey, what's that?" she asked, pointing to the piece of parchment on the desk.

"A note to Harry," Ron said.

"It better not have anything about Horcruxes or the task ahead of us, Ronald," Hermione said, "The letters are being watched."

Ron cursed silently. He had mentioned the mission in his letter.

"Ron!" Hermione said, "You can't do that! I'm glad I got here before you sent it. It would have put us in terrible risk."

"Fine, fine!" Ron growled, "I won't send the letter."

He walked over to the piece of parchment and rolled it in his fists into a small ball. He tossed it over his shoulder, and it rolled under his bed.

"Come on," Ron said, leading Hermione out the door, "We're late for a meeting."

They walked out of the room and down the stairs. Ginny was sitting on one of the stairs on the bottom staircase. When she saw them, she put a finger to her lips and gave them each an Extendable Ear.

"We're getting to the good part," she whispered.

Ron and Hermione sat down on one of the stairs and Ron put an Extendable Ear to his own.

"... all been set up by Hestia herself," Mad-Eye Moody said, "This will all be done in the evening hours. Precisely one-hour before sundown, Hestia and Dedalus will escort Mr. Potter's relatives via Muggle automobile to a safe-house at an undisclosed area, and will remain with them as long as is needed. Then, a predetermined number of escorts, including myself, will be arriving at the Dursley's residence a few minutes before sundown. We will get Mr. Potter ready and prepared, and precisely at sundown, we will be out of the house and en route to the pick-up zone."

"I'm sorry, Alastor," Bill said, "But I see a number of flaws in this plan. Are you expecting the lot of these escorts at the Dursley's house at the same time. Because that could easily be a trap."

"Of course not!" Mad-Eye said. "Three escorts will be accompanying Mr. Potter en route to the pick-up zone. Others will be the look-outs, at areas all along the determined route to the zone, and finally at the pick-up zone itself. I suggest teams of two as the look-outs."

"I still see a flaw," Bill said, "Maybe you have forgotten, but our numbers are very lax at the moment, what with three of our members already positioning themselves as long-term protective escorts."

"He's right, Alastor," Remus said, "Even if everyone around this table would volunteer, we would need a few more people to be safe."

"Fred and George would volunteer, I'm sure," Mr. Weasley said.

Ron's eyes widened.

"Arthur, no," Mrs. Weasley cried.

"They are of age and skill," Mr. Weasley said, "We should allow them to do this."

Mrs. Weasley emitted a deep sigh.

"Fine," Mr. Weasley said, "I will write to them myself."

"Who else?" Remus asked, "I know of nobody."

"I do," Mad-Eye said.

Everything suddenly went silent.

"Can you hear anything?" Ginny asked, "Who did they say could go?"

Ron opened his mouth to respond, but he was interrupted by a loud coughing sound. Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked up toward the bottom of the stairs. Mad-Eye, Bill, Remus and Tonks were all standing there staring at the three of them.

-  
><strong>Cliffhanger! Oooh, are Ron, Hermione and Ginny in trouble? You'll have to wait to find out! Harry's PoV is next!<strong>

**A couple explanations about this chapter:**

**Yes, Ron wrote the letter. No, it did not get sent to Harry, as you can see. I just wanted to write the letter for the fun of it. But I do have other ideas when it comes to that, so you'll just have to wait and find out!**

**Also, I have really no experience when it comes to bridesmaid dresses and stuff like that. I wrote that portion of the chapter with only my imagination to guide me. I hope you liked it and the choice of dresses!**

**Also, the retrieval of Harry from Surrey is going to be very different from the book. And I just realized I did not reveal what day this would all go down. That will be revealed next chapter. That is all I'll say for now. **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**French-to-English translation:  
><strong>**  
>1. venir sur, petite soeur: Come on, little sister<br>2. Excepté vous, ma beaute: Except for you, my beauty.**


	9. Dinner Guests

**Chapter 9  
>Dinner Guests<br>**

**Author's Note: Chronologically, this chapter will start a little while earlier than the previous chapter ended. Also, you may recognize a little bit of dialogue from the Deathly Hallows book, for example when it comes to the charm breaking around the Dursley's house. I am doing this in order to stay canon with the process.**

**(Harry's PoV)**

"Hey! You! Boy!" a voice growled, "Get in here if you want your food!"

Harry jumped up, in surprise, as he saw his Uncle Vernon looking at him menacingly from the back door of Number Four Privet Drive. It was shortly after noon, and for the past couple of hours, he had been lounging in the hammock, reading through one of the Hogwarts textbooks, looking for any information on Horcruxes. Ever since he had sent Hedwig to the Burrow with a letter to Ginny, and she returned with empty talons, Harry had been out and about in the back yard of the house at different periods of the past couple of days waiting for Pigwidgeon or Errol to appear in the sky. But no owl post had come from Ginny. Nor had it come from Hermione, Ron, or any of the Order.

It was like two years ago all over again. Here he was, trapped at the Dursley's house all over again, with protection watching his every move, except that this time it was Hestia and Dedalus instead of Mundungus, Arabella Figg, or one of her many cats. He had only received two messages from his friends in the past six days he had been there, both coming from Hermione. He wondered why Ron hadn't sent him a message, and why Ginny hadn't replied to his. Were they both angry at him because of his break-up with Ginny?

"That better not be one of your ruddy, abnormal books you are reading!" Vernon said, "And why is that ruddy owl out of its cage?"

"She has every right to be out here as I do," Harry said.

"Watch your tone, boy!" Vernon growled, "If I had a right mind, I'd kick you out and let that Voltwort bloke have his way at you. Now get in here if you want lunch. Your Aunt has made this a special occasion, why she did it only the Queen knows! I better not hear any bickering about it from you either."

Harry trudged into the house with his Uncle. Aunt Petunia and Dudley were already sitting at the dining room table. Dudley looked rather mopey, and Harry soon came to realize why as he sat down. The television on the small table across the dining room, which was usually on during meal-times was turned off. Dudley reached across the table for a crescent roll from a basket, and Petunia smacked his hand.

"Not yet!" she said.

Dudley looked downtrodden at the act of physicality his mother had given him. Harry looked around the table. There were various kinds of food there: besides the crescent rolls, there was mashed potatoes, with a tureen of gravy near by; Carrots and peas mixed in one bowl; and on the counter, Harry spotted a large pudding. The timer on the oven beeped, and Petunia walked over to it. A minute later, she walked back over to the table carrying a large roast.

"All of this for a mid-day, mealtime?" Vernon asked, chuckling.

"Can't we have a nice meal for occasions other than dinner?" Aunt Petunia asked, narrowing her eyes at her husband as she sat down.

"Of course," Vernon said, "Let's begin."

"Not yet!" Aunt Petunia said, again.

"But we're all here," Vernon said, "Do you want us to say a prayer or something?"

Suddenly, the doorbell on the front of the house rang.

"Boy!" Vernon growled, "Get the door or no food for you!"

"Vernon!" Petunia said, in a scolding manner, then looked at Harry. "You just sit there, Harry. I'll get the door."

Harry and Uncle Vernon stared at Petunia as she stood up and walked out of the room. As Harry looked around the table, he suddenly realized that, along with Aunt Petunia's chair, there was a total of three chairs empty. Before Harry could get it through his head what was going on, Aunt Petunia returned to the dining room... and she wasn't alone. Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle were accompanying her. Dudley stared open-mouthed at the witch and wizard, and he looked how Harry felt. He would have never thought that Aunt Petunia would welcome Hestia and Dedalus into her home.

"What is the meaning of this, Petunia?" Vernon asked, getting to his feet.

"Mind your manners, Vernon," Petunia said, "They are our lunch guests. Earlier this morning, Mrs. Jones here said that she had something to say to all of us, and I invited her and Mr. Diggle for lunch. Please, Hestia and Dedalus, take a seat."

Hestia and Dedalus bowed slightly and sat down in the empty chairs near Harry as Vernon stared at them.

"Fill your plates everyone," Petunia said, sitting down, "There is enough for here for even second helpings."

Everyone was very silent for a few minutes as food was passed around and onto the plates.

"So, Hestia," Petunia said, in her best attempt at a polite voice, when the plates were filled. "Can I call you, Hestia?"

"Of course," Hestia said.

"I think we should get right to the center of the matter on your mind," Petunia said, "If you will."

"Yes," Hestia said, "As I'm sure you already know, the charm that was placed on this residence many years ago when Harry was but an infant, will expire at the end of next week when Harry turns seventeen years of age. It was in the original plan by colleagues of mine that Harry was to be escorted to the Weasley family residence on that day. Unfortunately, there has been a change of plans."

Harry stared at Hestia. What had changed?

"A former colleague of mine," Hestia said, "turned traitor when he betrayed us and murdered Albus Dumbledore."

"Murdered?" Aunt Petunia asked, looking from Hestia to Harry.

Harry frowned at his fork of mashed potatoes. He had not told the Dursleys what had happened to the late Headmaster. They were just aware that he had passed away.

"Yes," Hestia said, sadly, "Unfortunately, the traitor knew many secrets, including one of the most important: the secret of the charm placed around this house, and that its expiration date, if you will, will end on the day Harry turns seventeen. We believe this traitor is now in league with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Who?" Vernon muttered.

"Voldemort," Harry said, without thinking.

Dedalus gave a sharp gasp and almost upended his glass of lemonade. Fortunately Hestia caught it in time.

"Speak not the name, my good man," Dedalus said to Harry.

"Sorry," Harry muttered.

"As I was saying," Hestia continued, unfazed by the interruption, "we now believe that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named now believes that Harry would be escorted to the Weasley residence on that date. So, unfortunately, as I said, we had to change our plans."

"Merlin, did we!" Dedalus exclaimed.

Hestia glanced sideways at her colleague, and Dedalus stared at his plate.

"The new plan is to break the charm on this house a different way," Hestia said.

She turned to Harry.

"Now, your mother's charm will only break under two conditions: when you come of age, or -" Hestia gestured around the house, "you no longer call this place home. You will soon be leaving in the full understanding that you're never going to live together with your relatives again, correct?"

Harry looked around at his aunt, uncle and cousin.

"Yeah," Harry said, easily.

"You bet you will!" Vernon grumbled.

"Vernon," Petunia muttered.

"So this time," Hestia said, "when you leave there will be no coming back, and the charm will break the moment you get out of its range. As I said, we're choosing to break it early, because the alternative is waiting for You-Know-Who to come and seize you the moment you turn seventeen."

"Good plan," Harry said.

He was about to ask when this was going to be taking place, when Hestia cut across him, turning to his relatives.

"Now," Hestia said, "The thought that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named could prance right up to this house on Harry's birthday is a very chilling thought. I'm sure it is the same for you as well, Mrs. Dursley."

"Yes," Petunia said, "You'll be here protecting us, right?"

Dedalus choked on his lemonade.

"Here?" he asked, "We're not going to be here! Oh, no, no, no!"

"But," Harry said, "I thought you were protecting my relatives long-term?"

"We are, Mr. Potter," Hestia said, "But not here – we would not survive against that kind of onslaught. And neither would your relatives."

"Now wait one moment!" Vernon said, "Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

"I am saying, Mr. Dursley," Hestia said, "That we are going to be moving you and your family to a safe-house for your protection."

"Excuse me?" Vernon asked. "Do you know how long I have lived in this house? Do you think I want to see this house blown to smithereens? Which it certainly would if you were not protecting it from a mad-man!"

"Mr. Dursley," Hestia said, "What do you care for more? Your house or the lives of yourself and your family?"

Vernon went red in the face and spluttered. He picked up a napkin under his silverware and dabbed his forehead with it.

"Precisely," Hestia said, "We could not protect you if you chose to stay here. We may have promised your nephew to be your escorts, but we would not risk our own lives so foolishly if you chose to do so."

"I'm sure my husband agrees with you," Petunia said, "I apologize for his manners."

"So let me get this straight," Harry said. "My relatives here are going to be escorted to a safe house. And I am going to get escorted by members of the Order to the Burrow."

"That is correct, Mr. Potter," Hestia said, before taking a bite of roast from the end of her fork.

"And... when is this taking place?" Harry asked.

Hestia stared at Harry for a moment, swallowing the piece of roast and dabbing her lips with her napkin.

"Tomorrow," she said simply.

-  
><strong>(Ron's PoV)<strong>

"Tomorrow?" ejaculated Ron.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny were currently sitting at the long table in the Burrow's kitchen. It had been ten minutes since they were discovered eavesdropping on the staircase. In those ten minutes, they were brought up to date of all the information that had been decided on the subject of Harry's departure from Number Four Privet Drive. Each member of the Order had given their opinion on the matter. That is except for Mrs. Weasley, who had not said a word since she had discovered that her own children were eavesdropping on a supposedly secret Order meeting. The only movement she had done since Ron, Hermione and Ginny had arrived in the kitchen was grab the Extendable Ears from each of them and obliterate them into non-existence with her wand, and silently dare that they say one word of complaint.

"Yes, tomorrow," Mad-Eye said, "If we wait any longer, there is a chance that the mission would be compromised."

"There is already a chance it could be compromised, Alastor," Kingsley Shacklebolt stated.

"And we are all well prepared for that," Mad-Eye said.

"Not exactly," Remus said, "We still need more talent on this mission. I don't trust our numbers."

"I volunteer myself to take part in this mission," Ron said, immediately.

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley gasped, finally speaking up.

"If he's going, then I am," Hermione said.

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley gasped.

Ron looked at Hermione, who narrowed her eyes and silently dared him to object.

"No!" Mrs. Weasley said, "I refuse to accept!"

"They are of age, Molly," Mr. Weasley said.

"They have enough skill as well," Mad-Eye said, "We are all aware of that. I was going to suggest the two of them myself!"

"They are not members of the Order!" Mrs. Weasley cried, "Or is that rule suddenly terminated for the – the – the greater good?"

The whole room went silent. Mrs. Weasley stood up from her chair.

"I will not be a part of this meeting anymore," she said, harshly, "First my husband, and three of my sons are chosen to go on the mission, and now my youngest son and his friend who I care deeply for?"

Ron looked at Hermione, who blushed madly.

"You have all lost your common sense!" Mrs. Weasley cried out, banging her fists on the table, "I understand that this is all for Harry's safety, who we all care very deeply for, and know how important his safety is, but I want you all to consider what you are doing, and ask yourself if there is a different way! Come, Ginny, we will not be a part of this madness anymore!"

"But Mum, I -" Ginny began.

She immediately went silent as her mother walked past her, taking her hand and dragging her out of the kitchen. Ron, Hermione and the Order all exchanged glances at each other.

"Molly does bring up a good point," Kingsley said, and when many in attendance, including Ron and Hermione, opened their mouths to speak, he put up his hands to stop them. "I want you all to consider what we have agreed to do. If any of you wish to no longer be a part of this mission that will take place tomorrow evening, I want you to speak up now..."

Kingsley looked around the room for a moment.

"Or forever hold your peace," he finished.

Nobody in the kitchen spoke up, nor did they leave the room.

"We will all meet back here tomorrow afternoon to prepare for our trip to Surrey," Kingsley said, after a couple of minutes of silence. "Arthur, please be sure to contact Fred and George. Bill, I believe you volunteered your fiancee, if she accepts, for this mission as well?"

"Y-yes, sir," Bill said, though his voice faltered a moment.

"If you can get in contact with her," Kingsley said, "and give her a summary of future events, I would appreciate that."

"Of course," Bill said.

"Minerva?" Kingsley said.

"I will try to round up a volunteer or two of my own," Professor McGonagall said.

"We would all be most grateful, I am sure," Kingsley said. "Now, if you excuse me. I must be off to the Ministry. I am not going to inform them of what we are doing, but I am going to find a way to make sure the Obliviator Squad and the Muggle Protection Department are each aware of the possibility of their needed presence after this is all said and done... just in case."

Kingsley bowed in farewell and walked out of the house. Ron stood up and walked out of the kitchen. He went over to one of the large sofas and sat down on it. A moment later, Hermione sat down next to him. Ron glanced out of the corners of his eyes at her. She frowned and looked down at his hands.

"I know what you are going to say," she said.

"Then why did you do it?" Ron asked.

"He's our best friend, Ronald," Hermione said.

"I am aware of that," Ron said, "But you are -"

Ron glanced over shoulder at the remaining Order members in the kitchen. He and Hermione had agreed not to announce their new relationship at this moment in time. They did not want to impede on the Bill and Fleur's spotlight with their wedding. He turned back to Hermione.

"And you are my girlfriend," Ron said, lowering his voice to a whisper.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked. "So if I agreed not to go on this mission, and I asked you not to go because you're my boyfriend, would you agree to that?"

"Hermione -" Ron began.

"Oh, I see," Hermione said, "Because I am a girl, I should stay here with your Mum and Ginny while you are risking your life?"

"Do you not remember what I said yesterday?" Ron asked. "I'd die for you, Hermione. Do you not understand that? Do you really want me to be distracted on this mission of escorting Harry because I am too worried about your well-being instead?"

"I can protect myself," Hermione said.

"Didn't do very well when George surprised you, did you?" Ron asked.

"If you remember," Hermione said, "I was the one left standing after that happened."

"Because they had no intentions of killing you," Ron said, "It will be different in Surrey!"

"We're not even sure if we're going to get attacked while escorting Harry," Hermione said.

"I am not taking that chance, Hermione," Ron said, "And neither is anyone else in the Order."

"I'm going, Ronald!" Hermione said, "I'm doing this for Harry. You better get that through your thick skull!"

Before Ron could respond, Hermione stood up in a huff and headed up the stairwell. Ron sighed, stood up and followed Hermione up the stairs.

"I suppose I can't ask you not to go, am I right?" Remus' voice said.

Ron turned, thinking that Remus was talking to him.

"I'm going, Remus," Tonks said, "I'm an Auror, this is my job."

"But darling," Remus said, "The last time I checked you were -"

"I am fine!" Tonks said, "Besides, the last time I checked, you didn't care!"

"Dora!" Remus said, loudly.

Ron saw Tonks walk off in a huff past the stairwell and out through the back door of the house. She slammed the door behind her. Remus walked toward the door, and he turned and noticed Ron looking at him.

"You heard that, didn't you?" he asked.

"I – I – no," Ron lied.

Remus stared at Ron with raised eyebrows. A hint of a smile crossed his lips.

"Well, on the off-chance you did," Remus said, "I'd appreciate it if you kept this quiet. It is very personal between me and Dora, at the moment. I'm sure you'll understand it before too long. But for now -"

"It will be our little secret," Ron said, who, to be honest, had no idea what Remus was going on about.

"Thank you, Ron," Remus said, "I must be off. I will see you tomorrow."

"Right," Ron said.

Remus bowed slightly and walked out of the Burrow. Ron turned and headed up the stairs. When he arrived at Ginny's bedroom, he thought he could hear somebody crying. He frowned, knowing it was Hermione. He had upset her with his demands of her to remain at the Burrow. Knowing he would regret it, he tapped his knuckles on the door. A minute later, the door opened and Ginny stood there. Her eyes were puffy and red. Ron then realized that it hadn't been Hermione who was crying.

"Is Hermione in there?" Ron asked.

"No," Ginny said, "I don't know where she is."

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

Ginny sniffled and, to Ron's surprise, she wrapped her arms around his middle in a hug.

"Why am I left out of everything?" she said, sobbing against Ron's chest.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Mum's making me stay here tomorrow," Ginny said, sniffling. "Apparently, I am not to leave her eyesight tomorrow when you leave to go to Harry's house."

"Ginny," Ron said, with a sigh, "You understand why that is, don't you?"

Ginny looked up at Ron, and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't you say it too," Ginny said, angrily, "I heard enough of it from Mum. I was a part of the Ministry battle a year and a half ago, and that skirmish at Hogwarts just days ago. Both where I had to duel Death Eaters. And I survived. So don't you dare think I wouldn't be of any help tomorrow."

"We're not even sure if we're going to get attacked while escorting Harry," Ron said, echoing Hermione's words from a few minutes ago.

"Don't give me that, Ronald," Ginny said, "The Order wouldn't have had such a big meeting if they thought there was no chance of danger."

"That's just it – there is a chance of danger," Ron said.

Ginny pushed off Ron.

"I knew you would say that!" she said, in a huff.

She walked back into her bedroom and slammed the door. Ron stared at the door for a moment, then when he couldn't figure out what to say to Ginny, he walked up the stairs toward his room. When he arrived, to his surprise, he found Hermione laying on his bed. She was staring at the ceiling directly above his bed. If he had not just been part of an argument with her, he would have been delighted to see her in his bed. Unfortunately, he knew she wasn't the least bit happy with him.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked.

"This is my bedroom, isn't it?" Ron replied.

Hermione sat up, and proceeded to stand up from the bed.

"Please don't leave," Ron said, "I didn't mean it like that."

Hermione sighed audibly and sat back down. Ron walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. He gently took her closest hand in his and moved his thumb over the back of her hand in a massaging manner. He looked up at Hermione, her gazing into her eyes. She returned his glance, and neither of them spoke for a minute.

"Ron, I need to go tomorrow," Hermione finally said. "If something happened in Surrey, and I wasn't there, I would never forgive myself. Especially if I wasn't there to protect you."

"I don't need -" Ron began.

Hermione cut him off with a brief peck to the lips.

"Yes," she said, staring into his eyes, "you do. Just as much as I need you to protect me. Just as much as Harry needs us to protect him, and we need him to protect us."

Ron's eyes moved from Hermione's to her lips, then to their linked hands.

"If you go," Ron said, "You have to be by my side at all times. No matter what happens."

"Would I ever leave your side?" Hermione asked, smiling.

"No," Ron said, "I suppose not."

Hermione kissed him softly on the lips again.

"No," she said, looking back up at his face, "I would not."

Ron smiled and kissed Hermione again. She chuckled against his lips and laid back against the bed, taking him with her. She allowed Ron, who was most surprised at this action, to venture his tongue between her lips, and he massaged it along her own. Only when neither of them could hardly breathe, did Ron back up and lay on his pillow beside her. Hermione cuddled up against him, her head on his chest, just under his chin.

"I love you, Hermione," Ron whispered sincerely.

Hermione did not respond immediately. She just inhaled and exhaled, her breath blowing across Ron's shirt.

"I love you too, Ron," she said, after a full minute.

Ron kissed Hermione on the top of her head, and they just laid in each other's arms, their minds full to the brim of the events that would happen the next day.

-  
><strong>Ah, I love this chapter. So many parts of this chapter just came to me suddenly, for example Hestia and Dedalus as guests allowed to dine with Harry and the Dursleys. Molly's outrage came to me as I wrote it, and it even shocked me! <strong>

**Hmmm, Remus and Tonks having a lover's quarrel... what could that be all about? Oh, and before someone asks, no, they aren't married yet, like they were at this time in the actual book. I have my ideas for the two of them, however, and you'll soon find out part of it in a few chapters.**

**Hopefully I can get the next chapter up today. I'm not sure. I want it to be perfect, and perfection takes a while to complete. I hope you loved this chapter as much as I did!**


	10. The Dursleys Departing

**Chapter 10  
>The Dursleys Departing<br>**

**Author's Note: You'll notice some small similarities in portions of this chapter to that of a portion of Deathly Hallows, but like I said, this is going to be very different than what was in the book.**

**Edit: Had to re-upload the chapter. Made a few mistakes.**

(Ron's PoV)

Shortly before five-o-clock the next evening, Ron, Hermione, and those wizards and witches who had volunteered for the mission were standing in the driveway in front of the Burrow. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were also there to see everyone off. Ron looked around at his companions: besides Hermione, there was his father, Bill, Fleur, Fred and George standing together, as well as Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, and Mad-Eye Moody, as well as Professor McGonagall and Hagrid.

Laying in a neat row in the driveway were several broomsticks. Ron had his own Cleansweep Eleven in his hand. Sirius' old motorbike was standing near Hagrid. Although Ron could not see them, there were also two Thestrals standing in the driveway as well. As Moody had explained the previous day, the companions would be taking these different means of travel into Surrey. Although Apparation was quicker, Moody would not risk arriving in Surrey by that means, for risk of an ambush at the designated Apparation point. That option of travel, however, was the planned way of travel back to the Burrow. Because Harry was still underage until the following Thursday, whoever would be with him when he arrived at the Apparation point, would take him to the Burrow via Side-Along Apparation.

"Everyone understands the schedule?" Mad-Eye said, in a gruff voice, to the group.

Everyone nodded and murmured their acknowledgment. Mad-Eye reached into coat pocket and pulled out an old pocket-watch.

"It is almost five-o-clock," he stated, "In an hour-and-a-half, if the schedule goes smoothy, Hestia and Dedalus will be leaving the neighborhood of Privet Drive, with the Dursley family, on their way to a designated safe-house. If everything goes smoothly as planned we will arrive over Surrey in precisely two hours. It should be close to nightfall at that moment. When the sun meets the horizon, the plan will take effect, and Mr. Potter will be en route to the Apparation point. Questions?"

Nobody spoke up.

"Get to your positions everyone!" Mad-Eye ordered, "We are in the air in less than ten minutes and counting!"

Everyone broke away from the group. Ron set his broomstick down on the ground.

"Up!" he ordered the broomstick, putting his hand over it.

The Cleansweep Eleven slowly rose into the air.

"You first, Hermione," Ron said, looking up at her.

Hermione stared at him, her eyes almost bulging.

"Wh-what?" Hermione asked.

"We're going to Surrey by broomstick," Ron said. "You weren't going to leave my sight, right?"

"I – I – I," Hermione stammered. "But, Ron, you know I am terrified of broomsticks."

"Do you want to stay here then?" Ron asked, crossing his arms against his chest.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. She inhaled and exhaled, then walked over to the broom and straddled it.

"Ron," a timid voice said, behind him.

Ron looked over his shoulder. His mother was standing there.

"I – I c-can't make you change your mind, can I?" she asked.

"No, Mum," Ron said, shrugging.

Mrs. Weasley nodded and threw herself at him, hugging him close to her.

"Please be safe, my boy," she said.

"I promise, Mum," Ron said.

Mrs. Weasley sniffled and backed away. She hugged Hermione, though it was rather awkward because Hermione was gripping tightly to the broom, even though it was only a few feet off the ground.

"I'll look after him, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said.

"I know you will, dear," Mrs. Weasley said.

She backed away, and walked over to Ginny, who looked at Ron. He swallowed and nodded at her.

"I'll bring him here safely, Gin," he said, "I promise."

Ginny nodded. Ron put a leg over his broomstick, and soon he was sitting in front of Hermione. She put her arms around the middle of him. Ron looked around at the rest of his companions. Fred and George, and Remus and Tonks were paired up on two broomsticks. Kingsley and Mad-Eye Moody was on their own. Bill and Fleur were paired up on a Thestral, as was Ron's father and Professor McGonagall. Because Ron couldn't see the Thestral, the four of them looked very odd floating in the air, clutching tightly to air. Hagrid was sitting on the motorcycle, his umbrella sticking out of the side-car.

"Kingsley!" Mad-Eye said, into the silence.

"On my way, Alastor," Kingsley said.

Kingsley rose into the air on his broomstick and soon he was flying high above the rest of them and into the clouds.

"Wait for Kingsley's sign," Moody ordered, "and be ready for the off when it comes!"

A loud rumble of an engine was the only response. The motorbike was starting up.

"You ready, Hermione," Ron muttered over his shoulder.

"Don't let me fall," Hermione whispered, her voice muffled because she was pressing her face into Ron's shoulder-blades.

"Never," Ron said.

Ron felt Hermione's lips on the back of his neck.

"I know," he whispered, to her silent declaration of love, "You too."

Hermione chuckled in acknowledgment, telling Ron she understood.

"Good luck, everyone," Mrs. Weasley said, "Come back to me safely."

Before anyone could answer her, red sparks flew out across the sky.

"Now!" Mad-Eye ordered.

All around Ron and Hermione, broomsticks, thestrals and the motorbike took off into the sky. Ron raised his own broom, and Hermione shrieked at the movement. Ron could feel Hermione's grip tighten around him as he flew off toward the rest of the group. They were all stationary just above the cloud cover. Suddenly, Ron felt a trickle of something wet sink down his neck and toward his back. He thought Hermione's lips were on his neck again, when all of a sudden, his companions around him, including himself seemed to vanish literally into thin air.

"Hermione?" he asked.

"Still here," Hermione said, chuckling, "It's just a -"

"Disillusionment Charms set!" Mad-Eye announced.

"How the bloody hell are we supposed to follow anyone?" Fred's voice asked, voicing what Ron was thinking.

"Just do it!" Mad-Eye said, roughly, "Let's go! We cannot be late! The later we are, the longer Mr. Potter will be alone in the house after Hestia and Dedalus leave!"

Ron heard the sound of whooshing all around him.

"Just follow the noise, Ron," Hermione whispered behind him.

Ron nodded, then stopped, remembering Hermione couldn't see him, and flew ahead in the direction of London and Surrey.

-  
><strong>(Harry's PoV – An hour and twenty minutes later)<strong>

Harry was sitting on the sofa in the Dursley's living room. His trunk, packed with his belongings that he would take with him to the Burrow, was sitting at his feet. Hedwig's cage was sitting on the coffee table just feet away from him; the snowy owl was currently asleep, her head nestled into her wing. Harry stared at Hedwig, as she made soft guttural noises while she slept.

In the hallway Uncle Vernon was pacing back and forth across the floor, muttering to himself. Across the living room, Aunt Petunia was seated in her favorite chair in the room. Her lips were pursed, and she seemed to be chewing on her lower lip. She normally did this when she was trying to bite back an insult at Harry, but Harry couldn't figure out what reason she would want to insult him, unless it had to do with the fact that Hedwig's cage was sitting on her clean coffee table.

"Dudley Dursley, you finish packing and get downstairs this instant!" Vernon roared from the bottom of the stairs.

The outburst caused Hedwig to wake up. Her whole body shook and she stared at Harry, with a very annoyed expression. Harry tried to give her his best apologetic glance.

"I can't find Obliterator Five," Dudley whined from the top of the stairs.

"What in the effing hell is Obligator Five?" Vernon demanded.

"Obliterator Five!" Dudley repeated, "It is my favorite video game!"

"You are not bringing your video games with you, young man!" Vernon growled.

"Aww, Dad!" Dudley whined, "But I'll get bored!"

"Dudley," Petunia said, from her chair, "I know you heard Mrs. Jones when she told you that electricity will not work with magic in the area."

Vernon cursed softly at his wife's use of the word "magic".

"B-b-but-" Dudley stammered, "That means I can't bring my telly or my computer either?"

"Pack the essentials only, Dudley!" Petunia ordered.

"They are essential!" Dudley moaned.

"You heard your mother!" Vernon growled, "Do it! You better be down here in ten – nine -"

Dudley gave a whine and the next thing Harry heard was the distinct thudding sound of luggage being dragged down the stairs.

"Five – four – three -" Vernon counted, "Two -"

"I'm here, I'm here!" Dudley moaned, "Damn it!"

"Dudley Dursley, watch your language!" Petunia said, harshly, then with a whisper, "Where he learned those words, I do not know!"

Suddenly, there was a loud knocking sound on the front door.

"That's Hestia and Dedalus, Vernon," Petunia said, "Get the door."

"Yes, dear," Vernon muttered.

A few moments later, Hestia and Dedalus walked into the living room, followed by Vernon and Dudley.

"Are you ready, Mrs. Dursley?" Hestia said, politely.

"Yes, Hestia," Petunia said, returning the politeness. "Dudley, come say good-bye to your cousin."

Harry expected Dudley to whine. But a moment later, Dudley glanced at Harry, frowning, and, to Harry's surprise, sat down on the couch next to him.

"Er..." Harry said, looking at his cousin in wonder.

"I wish you could come with us," Dudley said.

"What?" Harry asked, unsure of what he had heard.

"I wish you could come with us," Dudley repeated, "It would be less boring with you around."

Harry raised his eyebrows. He was completely floored that Dudley had said this. He looked around at his aunt and uncle. Vernon's mouth was open, looking unsure of what to say. Aunt Petunia looked on the verge of tears.

"Where you're going," Dudley said, "Are you going to be safe?"

"I'll definitely be safe at the Burrow," Harry said.

"And... after that?" Dudley said. "What are you doing after that?"

"But don't you know, boy?" Hestia asked.

"Er... no, he doesn't," Harry said to Hestia, "They never really cared about what I'm going through. To them, I'm just a huge waste of space, but honestly, I'm used to -"

"I don't think you're a waste of space," Dudley grunted.

Harry turned slowly to his cousin. Dudley was looking at him, with a big smile across his face.

"Er – well -" Harry said, blinking, "Thanks, Dudley."

"You saved my life," Dudley grunted.

"Not really," said Harry. "It was your soul the dementor would have taken…"

He looked curiously at his cousin. They had had virtually no contact during this summer or last, as Harry had come back to Privet Drive so briefly and kept to his room so much. Although rather touched he was nevertheless quite relieved that Dudley appeared to have exhausted his ability to express his feelings. After opening his mouth once or twice more, Dudley subsided into scarlet-faced silence.

Aunt Petunia burst into tears. Hestia Jones gave her an approving look that changed to outrage as Aunt Petunia ran forward and embraced Dudley rather than Harry.

"S-so sweet, Dudders…" she sobbed into his massive chest. "S-such a lovely b-boy… s-saying thank you…"

"But he hasn't said thank you at all!" said Hestia indignantly. "He only said he didn't think Harry was a waste of space!"

"Yea but coming from Dudley that's like 'I love you,'" said Harry, torn between annoyance and a desire to laugh.

"Are we going or not?" roared Uncle Vernon, reappearing yet again at the living room door. "I thought we were on a tight schedule!"

"Yes –yes, we are," said Dedalus Diggle, who had been watching these exchanges with an air of bemusement and now seemed to pull himself together. "We really must be off. Harry –"

He tripped forward and wrung Harry's hand with both of his own.

"—good luck," he finished, "I hope we meet again. The hopes of the Wizarding world rest upon your shoulders."

"Oh," said Harry, "right. Thanks."

"Good luck, Harry," Hestia said.

Harry nodded.

"Well – yes – we must really be off now, right?" Vernon said, "Come, Dudley, Petunia."

With one last glance at Harry, Dudley stood up and followed his father out of the room.

"See you, Big D," Harry whispered, as Dudley disappeared into the hallway.

Harry heard his heavy footfalls on the graveled drive, and then a car door slammed.

Aunt Petunia whose face had been buried in her handkerchief looked around at the sound. She did not seem to have expected to find herself alone with Harry. Hastily stowing her wet handkerchief into her pocket, she said, "Well – goodbye" and marched towards the door without looking at him.

"Goodbye" said Harry.

She stopped and looked back. For a moment Harry had the strangest feeling that she wanted to say something to him; She gave him an odd, tremulous look and seemed to teeter on the edge of speech, but then, with a little shake of her head, she hustled out of the room after he husband and son. Hestia and Dedalus were the last in the room.

"Alastor and your escorts will be here very shortly," Hestia said.

"Okay," Harry said.

"Again, good luck," Hestia said.

"Thank you," Harry said, "Both of you. For everything."

"It has been and will be an honor to watch your relatives for you," Dedalus said, bowing.

Harry nodded. Hestia and Dedalus smiled at him and retreated from the room.

Harry exhaled loudly. He then looked at Hedwig, who was staring up at him. He frowned, closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them. He stood up, picked up her cage, and walked toward the back of the house. He went across the patio, and out into the back yard.

"We've had some great memories here, Hedwig, eh?" Harry said, as he looked at the owl.

Harry turned his attention from her to his bedroom window.

"Do you remember?" Harry asked, "Me nearly forgetting you when Ron and his twin brothers rescued me in their flying car. I'm really sorry about that. I also remember you bringing me gifts from Hermione on my fourteenth birthday, when I thought I wouldn't get anything. Right through that window... yeah."

Harry closed his eyes eyes, inhaled and exhaled, and opened his eyes again.

"Some great memories we've had," Harry said, "And now..."

Harry felt his eyes water. The palm of his hand that was not gripped to Hedwig's cage was sweating. He forced it toward Hedwig's cage and opened the door of the cage.

"I have to say goodbye, Hedwig," Harry said.

Hedwig hooted softly and looked up at Hedwig.

"I know," Harry said, "But you have to understand what I have to do. I have to find Voldemort's Horcruxes, and destroy him. Sirius was right when he had said it so many years ago. You're too recognizable. I can't risk taking you with me. So... like I am parting ways with the Dursleys tonight. I must part ways with my greatest, closest friend and connection to the wizarding world I could ever have known."

Harry felt a tear on the bridge of his nose.

"Now, go, Hedwig," Harry said.

Hedwig hooted softly, her beautiful eyes staring up at him in confusion and sadness.

"Go," Harry repeated.

A sound, almost like a purr, emitted from Hedwig's beak.

"Damn it, Hedwig," Harry said, a sob escaping his lips, "Go!"

Hedwig flew out of her cage and took to the air. She circled around just feet above Harry for a couple of minutes, as he watched her. She then flew off into the air.

"Goodbye," Harry whispered.

He brushed a flood of tears from his eyes and cleared his throat of the sobs in his voice. He turned around... and almost walked into Mad-Eye Moody.

"Bloody hell!" Harry growled, "How many times do I have to ask you to stop that!"

"Quiet, Potter!" Mad-Eye said, "Before someone hears you!"

"We did hear him," a very familiar voice said, that almost made Harry fall to the ground in shock.

Two popping sounds were heard somewhere behind Moody, and Harry had to clamp his mouth shut with his teeth so his jaw wouldn't drop to the grass below. Ron and Hermione were standing there... and they looked ready for battle.

-  
><strong>Well, would you consider this a cliff-hanger? Even if you knew Ron and Hermione were going to be there?<strong>

**I will admit it right now. Harry's goodbye to Hedwig made me cry! I had legit tears as I was writing it.**

**I hope you think it is okay that I included parts of the Dursley's goodbye (especially the "not a waste of space" line) from the actual book. I thought it was needed.**

**This chapter didn't take as long for me to write as I thought. I thought I was going to start in this chapter what will begin in the next chapter. But I wanted to end it right there.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come soon!**


	11. Escape From Privet Drive

**Chapter 11  
>Escape From Privet Drive<br>**

**Author's Note: The location of the Apparation point is fictional and does not exist in the area where this chapter is taking place.**

**(Harry's PoV)**

"Ron?" Harry asked, surprised he could even speak, "Hermione? What are you doing here?"

"I'll explain it when we get you inside!" Moody growled, his glass eye circling around looking for anyone suspicious, "Go."

Mad-Eye led Harry, Ron and Hermione into the house.

"Harry," Hermione said, looking at Hedwig's empty cage, "Hedwig... we saw her fly away. What's going on?"

"I had to let her go, Hermione," Harry said, fighting back tears, "She deserves to be free."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said, solemnly.

Harry gripped the handle of the empty cage in his fist, as he tried to hold back the tears. A few moments later, they were inside the living room of the Dursley's residence.

"I will assume Hestia and Dedalus," Moody said, "explained to you what is happening tonight?"

"Yes, they did," Harry said, "Alastor, why are Ron and Hermione here?"

"They're here because they volunteered to be here, Potter," Moody said, "They're part of your escort team."

Even though Harry knew that was the answer, he was still shocked. He looked at Ron and Hermione.

"I can't believe you did this," he said, shaking his head at them, "You shouldn't be a part of this."

"They are here, Potter!" Moody cut across Ron, who looked like he was about to retort, "They have every right to do so. They are of age and of reasonable skill needed for this mission. You should consider yourself lucky. They're as worthy as your escorts as is everyone else that is here."

"Where is everyone else?" Harry asked.

"They are stationed at designated points between here and the Apparation point," Moody said.

"And where is that at?" Harry asked.

"King's Park," Moody said, "Do you know it?"

"Sure," Harry said, "It is about three blocks south of here. Fifteen-to-twenty minute walk or so."

"And that is without Death Eaters on our tail," Ron muttered

"Death Eaters?" Harry said, "You mean... wait, you saw some?"

"There are two stationed somewhere above us in the sky," Moody said, "I caught sight of them as we arrived, but they didn't see me. They're look-outs."

"Are there more?" Harry asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Do you really want to know that answer, Potter?" Moody asked.

"Exciting," Harry said, sarcastically, "When do we start?"

"Sundown," Moody said, his glass eye looking through the back of his head.

Harry looked over Moody's shoulder. Outside the large dining room window, the sun was very close to the horizon.

"Now, Potter," Moody said, "I assume you still have your Invisibility Cloak with you?"

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Alastor!" Hermione said, "Harry can't possibly fight under his cloak!"

"Why do you think he has escorts, Granger?" Moody grunted.

"What's the point of Harry hiding under his cloak?" Ron asked, "They're going to know he's here if we're walking around."

"Because Voldemort himself would swoop in on the lot of us if he knew Potter was with us!" Moody growled, "If the Death Eaters don't see Harry, they're not going to call their master. But, if they do see him, sooner or later, Voldemort is going to be on us. Do you really want that?"

"N-no," Ron said, "You really think he's going to be here?"

"I'd be a nutter if I thought any different, Weasley," Moody said, "Potter, get your cloak on. I'm going to stand guard outside and make sure you don't get killed as soon as you step a foot out the door. Meet me at the front door in five minutes."

Harry nodded. He trudged over to the couch and proceeded to open his trunk.

"Harry," Hermione said, "I understand you are probably angry..."

"Why would I be angry, Hermione?" Harry asked, his eyes on his trunk, "I mean – really? Oh, I just said goodbye to the only family I have left in this world. I also just said goodbye to one of my greatest friends in this godforsaken world, just so I could give her a good life. Oh yeah, and I just learned a day ago that a whole group of people who I care about are going to risk their lives just so the Chosen One can get out of Surrey and save the wizarding world. And now I find out that my two best friends who I would die for are also risking their own lives for me?"

Harry looked over the top of his glasses at Ron and Hermione, both who were looking down at the floor, with frowns across their face.

"No, Hermione," he said, chuckling madly, "I'm not angry at all."

Harry grabbed his Invisibility Cloak from the very top of the trunk, and closed the lid.

"Could one of you carry this to the door for me?" he said, motioning to the trunk, "Isn't that what part of the escort's job is?"

Hermione scowled. She brandished her wand and pointed it at the trunk. It vanished into thin air. Harry's eyes narrowed as he looked up at Hermione.

"It's at the Burrow now," Hermione said, in a huff, "You're welcome."

Hermione scoffed and walked out of the living room. Harry glanced at Ron, raising his eyebrows.

"Nice going, mate," Ron muttered.

He shook his head and followed after Hermione. Harry groaned in annoyance, mostly with himself, and stood up. He brandished his wand from the pocket of his jeans and walked off toward the hallway. When he was at the archway of the living room, he looked around. He could recall so many memories in this room alone:

The numerous Hogwarts Letters shooting out of the fireplace, Dobby the House-Elf dropping a pudding on one of Uncle Vernon's house-guests, Ron, Fred, George and Mr. Weasley getting stuck in the fireplace, and Dudley ending up with an enormous tongue after eating one of Fred and George's candies. And just last year around this time... Albus Dumbledore himself visiting the house and talking to the Dursleys. Harry wiped a solitary tear from his eye as he thought of the late headmaster.

Harry walked into the hallway. As he passed the cupboard under the stairs, he looked at it and shook his head, chuckling to himself, recalling the many memories in there.

"What's so funny, Potter?" Moody asked, snapping Harry out of his reverie.

Harry looked up at Moody. The ex-Auror's attention was still on the front lawn and street beyond, looking for intruders.

"Nothing," Harry said.

"Then get your wits about you!" Moody growled, "Ready for the off?"

Harry covered himself with the Invisibility Cloak.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Harry said.

"Stay right behind me, Potter, and remember," Moody said, and looked over his shoulder directly at the invisible Harry, "I'll be watching you so don't try to be the hero. Save that business for the Order tonight."

"Er... Alastor?" Ron asked. "Why can't we use the Disillusionment Charm again? We could walk to the Apparation point without being seen by Death Eaters."

"Because in the off-chance the Death Eaters come at us anyway," Moody said, "I'm really not looking forward to you cursing me instead of a Death Eater because you couldn't see me."

"Er... good point," Ron said.

"Yeah, mate," Harry said, in a joking manner, "Don't curse me because you can't see me."

"Stay close to me Potter and he won't have to," Moody growled, "Now enough chit-chat, we need to go. The Order is waiting for us. I'll go first. Potter, right behind me. Then Granger, then Weasley a few feet behind her."

"I'll stay right beside her, if you don't mind," Ron muttered.

"Have it your way," Moody grunted, indifferently.

He walked out the doorway, and Harry followed close behind him. They walked down the sidewalk, under the cover of the tall trees, and headed south down the street.

"Don't be frightened," Moody said, "Arabella Figg is behind a tree up ahead."

He was right. Ten yards ahead of them, Harry's batty neighbor Mrs. Figg was stooped down behind a large oak.

"My cats have been on the lookout tonight, Alastor," Mrs. Figg said, "This street is all clear but I don't know about the next block."

"Thank you, Arabella," Moody said, "Get on inside now. It isn't safe out here tonight."

"Right away," Mrs. Figg said.

Harry wanted to say goodbye to Mrs. Figg, but he decided it was unsafe to speak up and give his position away in case she was wrong. Moody started off again and Harry followed him down the street. He could hear Ron and Hermione walking close together behind him. At the end of the street, a teenage Muggle couple were sitting on the curb, in the glow of a street-lamp.

"Er... how do we know those two aren't Death Eaters disguised with Polyjuice Potion?" Ron asked.

"It's worse if their Muggles," Hermione said, "Can't we warn them about the danger in the area?"

"We will do no such thing, Miss Granger," Moody said, throwing the hood of his robes over his head to hide his glass eye, "Follow me. Don't pay any attention to them. I can do that myself."

He stepped off the side-walk and Harry, Ron and Hermione followed him across to the other side of the street. As they made their way to the end of Privet Drive, Harry glanced side-ways to the Muggle couple. The girl's head was resting on the guy's shoulder. The gesture reminded him of his time with Ginny.

"They're not Death Eaters," Harry whispered.

"How do you know?" Hermione whispered back.

"Because it is easy to tell that they are in love," Harry said, "You can't disguise that, believe me."

"Exactly what did you do with my sister, mate?" Ron whispered.

"Enough chit-chat!" Moody whispered harshly, "Have you forgotten what we're -"

Then Moody stopped talking. He stopped in his tracks and Harry almost collided into him.

"Alastor?" Harry whispered, "What's going -"

Suddenly, the man-hole straight ahead of them shot straight up out of the street and into the sky. It landed with a bang ten feet in front of the Muggle teenage couple, who stared at it with wide eyes. Suddenly, Harry saw a shadowy figure rise up out of the sewer. Moody muttered something unintelligible and a red beam shot toward the figure. Harry heard a loud groan followed by a crash. Harry could imagine the figure dropping down the sewer-hole and crashing into the hard sewer pipe below.

A window shattered in a house across the street. The Muggle girl screamed, shrieking something Harry could not hear, as her boyfriend collapsed onto the sidewalk. Harry could easily tell that he was dead.

"Stupefy!" Hermione and Ron yelled, sending two red beams over the girls head and into the broken window.

The girl screamed and ran off down the sidewalk back in the direction of the Dursley's house.

"Forget her!" Moody growled, "The Obliviator Squad will deal with her later, "Go!"

He sprinted off across the road into the next neighborhood, Harry, Ron and Hermione following in his footsteps. Only a few moments, and a few feet into the neighborhood, a green beam lit up the air and flew over Moody's head. It collided with a stop sign sending red bits of metal flying like pieces of shrapnel. Harry thought that they might get hit by the debris, but the bits collided with a protection spell sent behind him from Hermione.

"Get down!" Moody growled.

Harry hit the ground, his knees scraping across the gravel. He heard two thuds behind him, and had to look behind him to make sure Ron and Hermione were okay. Ron was breathing hard, his body protecting Hermione, whose eyes were darting back and forth at the area head of her. Harry turned back around and saw that Moody was sending off a barrage of spells down the street. Suddenly, a large portion of the street was covered in a thick black smoke of some kind. When Harry got a closer look at it, he suddenly realized it was Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder.

"Alastor!" a familiar voice whispered harshly somewhere off to the left of Harry.

Harry looked up. Fred and George Weasley were running toward them.

"The Powder should give us some time," Fred said.

"We saw the ruddy buggers who sent the curses after you," George said. "They're hiding in houses. I really hope the Muggles who live there are on holiday."

"Where's Harry?" Fred asked.

"Here," Harry said, picking himself up off the ground and making sure the cloak was over all of him.

"Invisible," George said, "Smooth."

"Quit the chatter," Moody growled, "Remus and Tonks were with you. Where are they?"

"They set off toward the other end of the road," Fred said.

"Right," Moody grunted. "Fred, George, you two go back across the street and watch that side. Potter, Weasley and Granger, you follow me. Keep your eyes open."

"Better get going," George said. "Powder's clearing. That is all we brought with us."

"Want a headless hat, Ronnie?" Fred asked, "At least you won't get your head shot off then!"

Harry heard Ron scowl behind him.

"Cut it out!" Moody growled, "Get to your positions!"

"Just trying to diffuse the tension," Fred said, with a wink toward the invisible Harry.

Fred and George saluted Moody and headed off across the road.

"Ruddy duo think this is a pleasure stroll," Moody grumbled, "Come on, Potter! Keep close! Eyes open and wands out!"

Moody set off down the road, and Harry, Ron and Hermione followed him. Up ahead, Harry saw that a large hedgerow was growing in front of half off the houses on their side of the road.

"We could use that hedge for cover, Alastor," Ron said, motioning to the hedgerow.

"Good thinking," Moody said, "Come on."

Harry followed Moody behind the hedge and they crept behind it as they walked down the road.

"Quiet!" Moody whispered, "I hear footsteps."

Harry, Ron and Hermione froze in place.

"D'ya think they got away?" a nasally voice said.

"Where would they go?" a deep voice grunted, "Their ruddy Disapparation spell is up making us all have to walk up and down these streets searching for them. We would have seen them."

"I dunno," the nasally voice said.

"I'm telling ya," the deep voice grunted, "Whoever blinded us is somewhere around here."

To Harry's right, Moody stuck his wand through the hedge. To his left, Hermione and Ron did the same thing. Harry stuck his wand through the hedge as well, pointing it at the voices.

"Avada Kedavra!" Moody yelled.

"Stupefy!" Harry, Ron and Hermione yelled a split-second later.

Harry heard two groans followed by two thudding sounds.

"Nice work," Moody said, "Let's go."

Moody crept forward along the hedge and Harry, Ron and Hermione followed him. Soon, there was no longer any hedge to hide behind. In fact, the remainder of the street ahead of them had no more cover to hide behind.

"Stop," Mad-Eye said, "Let me make sure it is clear."

Moody stepped forward slowly. Suddenly, near the other end of the road, Harry heard the high-piercing sound of a woman cackling. Harry stood up to get a better view and saw the green and red spells zooming back and forth across the road.

"That was Bellatrix," Harry breathed.

"Remus and Tonks are down there," Hermione said, "Do you think they're dueling her?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak when suddenly, a red spell zoomed over his head from somewhere behind him. Harry, Ron and Hermione turned around. Two cloaked figures were stalking them.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled, as did Hermione and Ron.

Three separate stunning spells erupted from their wands toward the Death Eaters. One collapsed, but one had dove out of the way.

"Run!" Harry yelled.

Harry, Ron and Hermione ran ahead. Harry suddenly realized that Moody was nowhere to be seen. Where had he gone?

Across the street, Fred and George were running behind picket fences. Fred sent a red beam over his shoulder toward something that was stalking him and George from behind. Harry suddenly saw the black-cloaked figure. He pointed his wand at the figure, just as he heard George groan loudly and fall to the ground.

"George!" Fred and Ron yelled.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled, pointing his wand at the cloaked figure.

The figure whipped his wand around, creating a protection spell so strong the stunning spell reflected, sending the red beam into a tree and making it tumble over onto the ground. Suddenly, black smoke surrounded the cloaked figure, and shot into the air. The cloaked figure was gone!

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked.

Harry turned to see Ron running across the street toward Fred and George. Hermione was running after him, and Harry ran after her. He almost tripped on his Invisibility Cloak, so he took it off and stuffed it into his robes. When he reached Ron and Hermione, they were standing with Fred, over George. George was groaning on the ground, and Harry saw the side of his head was stained with dark-red blood.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped, "Put your cloak back on!"

"Don't worry about Harry right now!" Ron said, harshly, "What about George?"

A sharp ripping sound was heard as Fred used a Diffindo spell to tear a strip of fabric out of the bottom of his robes. He took it and wrapped it around George's head.

"That's all I can think of doing," Fred said.

"We have to go!" Hermione said, "We can't stay here! We must get to King's Park!"

"Hermione, what was that black smoke?" Harry asked, looking up into the sky where the black smoke had flown away, "Was that Apparation?"

"Couldn't be, Harry," Hermione said, "Can't you feel that? The air is still thick from the Anti-Disapparation spell."

"So what did that Death Eater do?" Harry asked.

"I-I don't know," Hermione said, "But we need to go!"

"Miss Granger's right," Mad-Eye's voice said to the left of them.

Harry looked up. Mad-Eye, Remus and Tonks were standing there. The latter two were glancing around the area for more trouble.

"Remus! Tonks!" Harry said, "Was that – was that Bellatrix?"

"Yes, Harry," Remus said, "She and Rodolphus were hiding in a house when he came upon it."

"She was really wanting to kill us," Tonks said, "But I think I injured Rodolphus. I saw Bellatrix escape out of a window dragging Rodolphus beside her. They retreated behind the houses before I could stun her."

"Enough chatter!" Moody said, "We have to move now! We have a block and a half to go before we reach King's Park."

"What about George?" Fred said, "We have to get him out of here!"

"That fabric should staunch the blood-flow," Remus said, "But you're right. We have to move or he might not make it."

"What?" Ron moaned.

"All right," Moody said, "We're going to split up. Potter, Remus and Tonks. You are with me."

"Shouldn't one of us go with them?" Tonks asked.

"Alastor's right," Hermione said, "Neither Ron nor Fred would split up from George now, and I'm not leaving Ron behind. Harry, I'm sorry, but –"

"I'll be safe," Harry said. "Alastor, Remus and Tonks are with me. You look after George."

"It's settled then," Moody said, "Now we need to move. Weasleys, Granger, you stay behind until we get to the end of the street. Then follow us, but make haste. I have no problem leaving you behind in King's Park if I get Potter there before you get there, understood?"

"Yes," Hermione said.

"Good," Moody said. "Remus, Tonks. Go on ahead a few steps. I'll tag behind Potter."

As Remus and Tonks walked off down the road, their wands out looking for Death Eaters, Harry took one last glance at Hermione, Ron, Fred and George, and started off down the road. He could hear Moody behind him.

Three minutes and no interruptions from Death Eaters later, Harry could see the long road that split the two neighborhoods apart. Remus and Tonks walked across the long road first, while Harry stayed behind with Moody. Suddenly, two red spells shot out from a window of a house, across the street from where Remus and Tonks were. Harry's eyes widened, and he started off across the road toward them.

"Potter!" Moody growled, "Get down!"

"Expelliarmus!" a loud voice roared.

Harry looked over his shoulder. Moody's wand had left his hand. Harry turned around and saw the tall Death Eater, who he recognized as Rowle, running toward him, his wand pointed at him. Harry whipped around and pointed his wand at the man.

"Expelliarmus!" he yelled.

His aim hit true, and Rowle's wand was thrown from his hand. Rowle roared and ran toward Harry. Moody rushed toward Rowle and tackled him to the ground. Harry aimed his wand at the two wrestling men, but he couldn't get a good shot at Rowle. Punches and kicks were being sent back and forth.

"Run!" Moody growled to Harry, "Go! Don't worry about me!"

Harry froze. He couldn't leave Moody there.

"Go!" Moody growled, sending a punch right to Rowle's gut.

Suddenly, Harry heard a whooshing sound over head and looked up. That same black smoke he had seen earlier was flying back toward him and the street. He ducked just as the smoke flew over him and landed on the street about ten yards down the road.

"Sectumsempra!" a voice in the black smoke said in a cool, silk voice.

Moody and Rowle groaned. Rowle backed away from Moody, collapsing onto the ground. Moody was breathing deeply, and Harry thought he could see blood. He turned around toward the figure in the black smoke. The smoke had cleared away, and Harry saw Severus Snape standing there. Harry growled and pointed his wand at the former Potions Master. But black smoke circled him and he shot up into the air once again. Harry ran over to Moody, who was shaking and gasping, and kneeled down next to him.

"Go!" Moody said, his voice gurgling.

Harry could tell Moody's mouth was full of blood. He had been hit with Snape's Sectumsempra curse.

"Potter!" Moody gurgled.

"I'll go!" Harry said, "I'll – I'll get help!"

Harry moved to get up, but Moody grabbed him with a hand and pulled Harry toward him.

"Tell – the – Order," Moody gurgled, then paused.

Moody stare at Harry was almost blank.

"What?" Harry urged Moody, "Tell the Order what?"

Moody coughed and choked.

"Tell – the – Order," he rasped, "About – the – Hor...crux...es."

Moody gurgled and choked. His grip on Harry loosened up, and the Ex-Auror went still. He was dead.

Harry stared at Moody in awe. How did Mad-Eye know about the Horcruxes? Dumbledore had told nobody but him!

Before he could think anymore on the matter, however, Harry heard a rasping cackle and he looked up. Rowle had crawled back over to his wand. Harry looked around for his wand... it was about ten feet away from him on the ground. Could he reach it in time?

Rowle raised his wand and Harry expected him to curse him. He wondered if Rowle could even get the words out. He could see that Rowle had been hit with the Sectumsempra curse as well, and he was already close to death. Then... Rowle pulled back the sleeve of his robes and pressed his wand to the skull and snake branded on his forearm.

-  
><strong>Cliffhanger! Wow, that was one of the hardest battle-central chapters I've ever had to write. It was really confusing. And there is still more to come! Eek! <strong>

**I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter, I'll be splitting up in Harry's PoV and either Ron or Hermione's, just so you can know what is happening to them as well. **

**I want to know what you thought about this chapter. Was the battle good? Believable? I need to know!**


	12. Sacrifice

**Chapter 12  
>Sacrifice<br>**

**(Harry's PoV)**

The moment Rowle's finger touched the Mark, Harry's scar burned savagely. The neighborhood around him vanished from sight, and he was standing in an area that resembled some type of wooden porch. He was in a sitting position, staring out in front of him. Muggle kids were playing in a playground yards away, their parents feet away watching them.

_They found the boy... good... let him come to me..._

A loud bang brought Harry back to reality. Rowle, still alive, even though bleeding profusely, had aimed a spell toward Harry, but it had collided with a street sign behind him. Harry dove for his wand and pointed it at Rowle. But it was not his red stunning spell that had hit Rowle, sending him to the ground. It was a green Killing Curse. Harry looked up in the direction the spell had come from. Remus was walking toward Harry, his stare out somewhere past Harry, looking for more Death Eaters. Kingsley was checking on the slain Rowle to see if he was truly dead. And yards away from Harry, sobbing and crouching over her slain mentor, was Tonks.

"V-V-Voldemort," Harry gasped, the pain still burning in his scar, "I – saw – him."

Remus and Tonks turned and stared at him. Kingsley raised his wand, looking around the area.

"What?" Remus asked, kneeling next to Harry, "You mean he's here?"

"Not – here," Harry said. "He's – I think he's in King's Park. I think he's standing in the gazebo in the center of the park."

"I know of it," Kingsley said, "That gazebo is supposed to be our Apparation point."

"Harry," Remus said, "How did you see him?"

"I – I don't know," Harry said, getting to his feet.

"Harry," Tonks said, "What happened to Alastor?"

Harry was about to respond, but Kingsley cleared his throat.

"Save that for later, Potter," Kingsley said, "We have to get going."

"Get going?" Tonks asked, "Get going where? Our Apparation point has been compromised!"

"Kingsley's right, Dora," Remus said, "The Order is supposed to meet up there."

"Ron, Hermione and Fred and George know that is the meeting point!" Harry said. "I have to get there. If they get there and Voldemort is there, I – they -"

"Then that is where we're going to go, Potter," Kingsley said, "Let's move. Arthur, Bill and Fleur are somewhere up the road. We're supposed to meet with them soon."

"What do we do with Alastor?" Tonks asked.

"He still has his Invisibility Cloak with him," Kingsley said, "We'll hide his body nearby and come for him later. I'll do that. Remus, Dora, you escort Harry down the street."

Harry heard another sob escape Tonks' voice.

"Goodbye, my dearest friend," Tonks whispered to Moody.

Tonks leaned toward Moody and kissed him on the forehead.

"Dora," Remus said, "We have to go."

Tonks nodded and stood up. Harry followed them across the road and into the next neighborhood. As they passed a house, Harry noticed two Death Eaters sprawled out on the ground near a tree. He recognized them as Amycus and Alecto, the brother and sister Death Eaters who were on top of the tower the night Dumbledore was killed.

"Remus?" Harry asked, motioning to the duo under the tree.

"Ambushed us just as we crossed the road," Remus said, "Luckily, their aim was a bit off and we were able to take the upper hand."

"H-Harry?" Tonks asked quietly, as she pointed her wand back and forth at the houses in front of her, searching for Death Eaters, "Did Alastor – did he say anything to you?"

Harry looked down at the road in front of him as he walked. He could hear Moody's death rattle ringing in his ears:

_"__Tell – the – Order - about – the – Hor...crux...es."_

"Harry?" Tonks asked again.

"N-no," Harry lied, "He – he was dead before I could get to him."

"It was Severus who killed him, wasn't it?" Remus asked, behind Harry.

Tonks gasped and looked over her shoulder at Remus, then Harry.

"Severus?" Tonks asked.

"I recognize those wounds anywhere," Remus said, "Sectumsempra. Severus' specialty."

"Snape!" Tonks growled, "That good-for-nothing sack of dragon dung!"

"Dora," Remus muttered, "Don't exert yourself."

Tonks scoffed and continued down the road. Harry looked over his shoulder at Remus, who looked very downtrodden about something. Then... Harry recalled something Remus said the previous Christmas at the Burrow:

_"Dumbledore trusts Severus, and that ought to be good enough for all of us."_

Harry shook his head, as he followed behind Tonks. He knew Remus must have been thinking just how wrong he was about the former Order member. Suddenly, a loud crash broke Harry out of his reverie and he looked ahead.

A large oak tree that had been standing in the center of the front yard of a house had collapsed onto a truck. Tonks and Remus ran ahead of Harry, and Harry followed them. As they approached the fallen tree, Harry could see Mr. Weasley collapsed in a sitting position against the truck and breathing deeply. Bill and Fleur were on the other side of the tree sending curses and spells off across the street. Harry spotted a Death Eater's arm pointing a wand out through an open window of a house. Harry sent a stunning spell right through the window, and he heard a crash followed by a roaring sound, as two more figures ran out of the house. Remus and Tonks each sent Killing Curses and Stunning Spells at the two wizards, and they collapsed in a heap to the earth.

Harry ran over to Mr. Weasley, Bill and Fleur, while Remus and Tonks watched around the area as sentries.

"Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked.

"He's fine," Bill said, "He was hit with a branch from the tree, but he's fine."

"I-I'm brilliant," Mr. Weasley gasped, "How are you, Harry?"

"Alive," Harry said.

Harry looked up over the tree and toward the end of the road. In the distance he could see two large pillars standing on either side of a large iron-wrought gate. It was the entrance to King's Park.

"Harry," Bill said, "Where's Hermione and my brothers?"

Harry's eyes widened and he turned around, looking back where he had come from. He had almost forgotten about Hermione, Ron and the twins.

"That, Bill," Harry said, "is a very good question."

-  
><strong>(Hermione's PoV)<strong>

Hermione, Ron, Fred and George had only made it twenty yards up the road from where they had split up with Harry, when George collapsed against the side of a house. Hermione convinced Ron and Fred to take sentry and watch for Death Eaters, while she applied a new strip of fabric from the bottom of her robes. She tried to remember the medical spells she had read in books over the years, but she could only think of a couple that could help George a bit. She waved her wand above George's head, muttering incantations. George looked a bit dazed, but he was grinning sheepishly.

"How's that?" Hermione asked.

"I'm great, Granger," George said, sounding as if he had just downed three bottles of firewhiskey at once, "How are you, beautiful?"

"That's my girlfriend you're flirting with, George!" Ron growled, "Watch it!"

"Ronald!" Hermione warned, "He doesn't exactly know what he's saying. He's kind of loopy because I put a numbing spell on him to help with the pain."

"Must have numbed his brain as well," Ron muttered.

"Nah, that's how he always is," Fred said, grinning.

"We have to get him help," Hermione said, "I can't do much else."

"Mum would know what to do," Fred said, "We have to get him to the Burrow."

"First we have to get to King's Park," Hermione said.

"Are you mental?" Ron asked, "This whole road toward the park must be filled with Death Eaters!"

"You heard Moody!" Hermione exclaimed, "We have to get to the Park!"

George lifted up a hand and raised his thumb.

"This is no time for rude gestures!" Ron scowled.

"No, it isn't a rude gesture!" Fred gasped, "I know what he's thinking. There's a road across the yard behind this house. I'm sure it isn't being patrolled by Death Eaters, and it will lead straight to the park! Good thinking, George!"

George rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Okay," Hermione said, "Fred, you help George and follow us. Ron and I are going to make sure it is clear. Come on, Ron!"

Ron nodded and followed Hermione toward the back yard of the house. At the very end of the yard there was a tall wooden fence separating the yard from the back yard of the house behind it. Hermione pointed her wand at it, ready to use a spell to create a hole in it large enough for them to get through, when suddenly, a portion of the fence was blasted away. Ron pulled Hermione to the ground, just as a two-by-four piece of wood flew over their heads, lodging itself into a stone barbeque pit. Then... Hermione heard the distinct sound of cackling... very familiar cackling.

"Bellatrix," breathed Hermione.

"We'll never get past her!" Ron whispered, "We have to go back."

"We can't," Hermione whispered, "It is either her or possibly a dozen Death Eaters down the road."

"I'd rather take the dozen," Ron groaned.

Hermione got up from the ground and crawled toward part of the fence near the large hole. She peered through it, and saw a wand pointing out of the back door of the house in front of them. Hermione aimed her wand to throw a curse, when a red spell shot from behind her and through the doorway. Hermione heard a deep groan, as Bellatrix fell out of the doorway, her long black hair fanning out around her head as she lay there. Hermione ducked in through the hole, pointing her wand at Bellatrix. Ron followed her through it.

"Is she – dead?" Hermione asked.

"No," Fred muttered, "It was only a stunning spell."

Hermione looked over her shoulder. Fred's wand was pointed out in front of him and he was holding George up with his other arm. Hermione realized that it had been Fred, and not Ron like she thought, that had sent the curse at Bellatrix.

"Reckon we should kill her?" Ron asked.

"No, Ron!" Hermione gasped.

"She was going to kill us!" Ron growled.

"We'll just leave her here unconscious," Hermione said, "The Aurors will pick her up when they sweep through the area later. Remember? Kingsley said he would bring them in later."

"Right," Ron said, a relieved expression crossing his face, "Azkaban is a better punishment than death for Bellatrix."

"We need to get to King's Park," Hermione said, "Come on!"

Ron put his arm around the free arm of George and Hermione led them toward the road that would take them into King's Park.

-  
><strong>(Harry's PoV)<strong>

As Harry followed Remus, Tonks, Mr. Weasley, Bill and Fleur down the road toward King's Park, every step seemed like a mile. He knew Voldemort was in that park, waiting for him to come at him. Harry wondered how they were going to get out of this one. He couldn't kill Voldemort until the Horcruxes were gone.

Suddenly, Harry felt another harsh burning pain rip across his skull. He clutched his scar as the neighborhood vanished once again...

He was standing in front of four Death Eaters, who were casting spells at two figures that were hiding behind two large pillars and sending their own spells back at them.

_The boy is coming, my friends... let him come... let him walk here on his own accord. _

The four Death Eaters stopped their onslaught of attack and backed away from him...

And the neighborhood formed around Harry once again. He gasped and found that he was kneeling on the pavement on his hands and knees.

"Harry!" Remus' voice said, "What's wrong?"

Harry looked up. Remus, Mr. Weasley and Fleur were standing over him. Bill and Tonks were standing sentry, watching the road ahead.

"V-Voldemort," Harry gasped. "He's sent the remaining Death Eaters away. He knows I am going to the park. He expects me to be there."

"How did you see this, Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Harry, you're aware this could be a trap?" Remus asked.

"Remus eez right," Fleur said, "Zis does sound like a trap."

"It's our only way out," Harry said, "And Ron and Hermione... and Fred and George... are going to be there. They don't know Voldemort is there!"

"Harry -" Remus began.

But Harry stood up and pushed past Remus. He walked forward toward King's Park, ignoring the voices of his escorts behind him. Within minutes, he arrived feet away from the entrance to King's Park.

"'Arry!" Hagrid's booming voice said, "You made it!"

Harry looked up. Hagrid and Professor McGonagall were standing near the around the entrance.

"They're blocking the Apparation Point, Remus," McGonagall said. "We've been fending off Death Eaters ever since we arrived, and – and – then he came and appeared on the gazebo that we're supposed to Apparate from."

"Voldemort," Harry said.

"Aye," Hagrid muttered.

"He wants me," Harry said, "That is all he wants. I need to go -"

"'Arry what're you talkin' 'bout?" Hagrid boomed, "You can't!"

Harry shook his head and walked forward toward the entrance of the park.

"Let him go, Hagrid," a booming voice said behind them.

Harry looked over his shoulder. Kingsley, who had been hiding Moody's body away from sight, had finally caught up with them. Harry turned back around. Hagrid's jaw was open as he looked from Kingsley to Harry. Harry pushed past Hagrid and Professor McGonagall and stepped through the entrance of the park. He could see the gazebo in the distance.

Harry walked forward, and he heard footsteps somewhere behind him. He knew the members of the Order were following him into the park. He looked around, searching for Ron and Hermione, but he couldn't see them anywhere. Where were they? Had they met up with opposition of their own and...? No he couldn't think that.

Suddenly, he heard clashing sound of sparks and spells and he looked over his shoulder. Members of the Order had met up with opposition. Death Eaters were grouped up a few yards away from the Order, and they were battling each other. In front of the Order was Hagrid, growling and charging at the group of Death Eaters, dodging spells as protective enchantments sparked around him. Hagrid aimed a large fist toward a Death Eater that was pointing their wand at him, and hit him in the face, sending the Death Eater sprawling onto the ground.

_Potter..._

Harry turned around. He was suddenly standing feet from the gazebo, and then he saw him. Voldemort was walking down the steps of the gazebo toward him, his wand pointed straight at him. Harry's forehead burned again, the pain echoing around his skull, and he dropped to the ground on his knees.

As the pain from Harry's scar forced his eyes shut, his wand acted of its own accord. He felt it drag his hand around like some great magnet, saw a spurt of golden fire through his half-closed eyelids, heard a crack and a scream of fury. Voldemort screamed, "NO!"

Harry opened his eyes and saw Voldemort on his knees on the ground, searching for something madly.

"Someone!" Voldemort rasped in a cold, chilly voice, "Give me your wand! I have him! I have him!"

Then Harry heard a loud hooting sound. Harry looked up. Hedwig was swooping down toward him.

"Hedwig?" Harry whispered, "What are you –?"

Hedwig shrieked loudly, and dove toward Voldemort, the talons of her feet aiming for Voldemort's head. Harry watched as her sharp claws scraped at Voldemort's head and Voldemort thrashed around madly, trying to grab at the owl, as it repeatedly charged.

"HARRY!" a very familiar voice shrieked from somewhere nearby.

Harry turned around. Hermione and Ron were rushing toward him, their wands pointed at their side as they disarmed and stunned incoming Death Eaters that were chasing after them. Harry whipped around and sent a Stunning spell of his own at a Death Eater that was feet from Ron and Hermione, sending the cloaked man crashing toward the ground.

"Get him out of here!" Remus' voice yelled, somewhere off in the distance.

Ron and Hermione reached him, each grabbing one of his hands. He heard somebody shout "Avada Kedavra" and thought he was dead for sure, when he saw that the green spell wasn't aimed at him. Harry looked at the green beam as it shot past him, toward Voldemort and Hedwig. Suddenly, a sharp shriek tore through the air.

"NO!" Harry yelled, "HEDWIG, NO!"

And as he saw the snowy owl falling to the ground, her beautiful golden eyes staring at him as they closed, he felt his lungs collapse and soon everything went dark.

-  
><strong>Chapter finished! I thought this chapter was going to be a lot longer, but everything just happened so quickly. I really hope you liked it. <strong>

**Let me quickly explain why Kingsley allowed Harry to go into the park alone. Remember, the Order truly ****believes that Harry has some prophetic power where he can kill Voldemort in a duel. They do not know about the Horcruxes. Harry was willing to go to Voldemort to protect everyone else. That is my only thought process when I did the end of this chapter. It's rather confusing and may not make sense, but it was the only way I could see this part of the story concluding, if Harry went into the park and Voldemort's wand ended up failing in their duel, allowing Harry to escape thanks to the help of his friends and a winged savior.**

**So are there any more casualties in the Order? You'll have to wait and see!**


	13. A Matter Of Life And Death

**Chapter 13**  
><strong>A Matter Of Life And Death<strong>

**(Harry's PoV)**

The next thing Harry knew he was laying on his back in a field of grass. His breath was slowly coming back to him in waves. He was dizzy and could only see darkness. He thought he had been blinded when suddenly the starry sky came into view.

Was he still in King's Park? He couldn't hear the sounds of spells clashing with each other. He couldn't hear voices growling and roaring as they tried to curse their opposition. What he did hear was the sound of an owl hooting wildly.

"H-Hedwig?" Harry gasped.

"Harry?" a familiar voice said nearby.

Harry turned his head to his left. Hermione was sitting up, staring at him.

"Are you okay?" she asked

Harry groaned and sat up. He looked to his right and saw that Ron was standing. Then he saw the source of the bird calls. The tiny owl, Pigwidgeon, was flying around Ron's head, hooting happily at the sight of his owner. Harry felt tears in his eyes. It wasn't Hedwig... because Hedwig was gone.

Harry could see the tall house known as the Burrow towering behind Ron in the distance. They had made it safely back, but... where was everyone else?

"Harry! Harry!" another voice said, "Mum! He's here! They're back!"

Harry looked past Ron. Running toward them from the Burrow, her long ginger hair blowing behind her, was Ginny. Ginny ran past Ron, toward Harry and pounced on him, hugging him. Harry wrapped his arms around her.

"I didn't know if you were okay," Ginny said, her voice muffled into Harry's shoulder, "Wh-when I saw George..."

"George?" Harry asked, "He's here – and Fred?"

"They were able to Apparate when we made it into the park," Hermione said, "So I made them come back to the Burrow – George's head was so bad..."

"How's George, Ginny?" Ron asked.

"He'll live, b-but -" Ginny said, backing away from Harry, a sob escaping her lips, "But Mum says he lost an ear."

"That would explain the blood," Hermione said, "I hoped it wouldn't come to that."

"Wait a minute!" Harry said, "You're telling me that you two had the chance to Apparate, and you didn't until you found me?"

"Course, mate," Ron said, staring at Harry as if he was mental, "We weren't going to leave you."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, when suddenly he was interrupted by a series of popping sounds. Around him, several figures appeared, and Harry looked around at the arrivals. He could see Remus and Tonks standing near each other, holding hands and looking windswept. Bill and Fleur had landed on the ground, out of breath, and cuddling each other, but they looked fine as well. Kingsley was nursing a wound to his shoulder. Mr. Weasley was hopping on the ground, on one leg, holding his other leg up gingerly as if it was broken, before he collapsed onto the ground.

Ginny ran over to her father.

"Dad?" she asked, "Are you okay."

"Broken leg, I think," Mr. Weasley said, gingerly.

"Let's get you inside then," Bill said, helping his father stand up on one leg.

With one look at Harry, Ginny helped Bill escort her father into the house.

As Harry looked around, he realized two of the group were missing.

"Wh-where's Hagrid and Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked, looking around.

"Hagrid Apparated Minerva to St. Mungo's," Remus said, out of breath, "He's fine. However, Minerva was hit with two stunning spells to the chest. I think she'll live."

He turned to Tonks.

"It is you I'm worried about," he said.

"I'm fine!" Tonks said.

All of a sudden, her face turned green. She bent over and vomited onto the ground.

"No you're not," Remus said, "Let me take you inside."

Before anyone could speak up, Remus took Tonks by the hand and walked toward the Burrow.

"Can somebody tell me what happened?" Harry growled, as he looked around at Kingsley, Fleur, Ron and Hermione, "How is everyone in the Order back here safely? We were in the middle of an ambush!"

"I can answer that," Kingsley said.

"Kingsley, you're injured," Hermione said, "You need medical help."

"I'm fine, Miss Granger," Kingsley, said, "I will answer Mr. Potter's question, then I must be off to the Ministry. Aurors and the Obliviator Squad are going to need to be sent to Surrey."

He then turned to Harry.

"As for your question," Kingsley said, "When your friends Apparated you back here to the Burrow, Voldemort realized he had lost. He immediately apparated away from the area. When those cowards who call themselves Death Eaters saw that their leader had retreated, they did the same."

"Yes, theenk goodness!" Fleur growled, "They were overpowering us! Here I was theenking we were in trouble!"

"Yes, Fleur," Kingsley said, "We were very lucky."

Fleur harrumphed and made her way to the Burrow.

"B-b-but!" Harry stammered, "I was not at the gazebo yet when we apparated. Why am I not splinched?"

"Er – it turns out -" Kingsley said, looking at his feet, "That the edge of the park was good enough for Apparation. We were all too focused on the Death Eaters and Voldemort to realize that."

"So Hedwig died for nothing?" Harry muttered, "We could have Apparated, and she didn't have to rescue me."

"She died for you, Harry," Hermione said, "She died so you can live."

"Just like Sirius and Mad-Eye and my parents!" Harry growled. "Who else has to die for me?"

Harry scoffed and walked past Hermione, Ron and Kingsley. Before he ran toward the Burrow, he heard Ron mutter "Mad-Eye? Dead?"

Harry walked into the Burrow, which was full of Order members. Ginny and Bill were huddled around Mr. Weasley, who was sitting on the kitchen table, the fabric of his pants around his injured leg torn away. Bill was putting a splint on Mr. Weasley's leg, and Harry could see bright, red blood running along his leg, and thought he could see a bone faintly protruding through the skin. All of them were too focused on the matter at hand to notice Harry walk past them.

He went into the living room where Fred and Fleur were gathered around George, who was laying on the couch. A towel was wrapped around his head; the once white fabric had turned red.

"Harry," George said, faintly, "Good to see you, mate."

Harry gave a small smile. In the corner of the room, Remus was staring in front of him, not looking at anything in particular. His eyes were glazed over as if he was under the Imperius Curse.

Harry walked over to the stairwell and ascended the stairs. As he reached the first level, he heard the sound of crying, and thought he recognized Tonks' voice. He then heard the soothing voice of Mrs. Weasley. For a moment, Harry wanted to knock on the door to find out what was going on, but he decided against it. He continued to ascend the staircase, before he arrived at Ron's room. He walked into the room and was barely able to lay down on the bed before he collapsed in sobs and tears, which were falling down in memory of Hedwig, Mad-Eye Moody, and everyone else who had ever died just so he could live.

-  
>(Ron's PoV – after Harry walked away)<p>

"Kingsley," Hermione said, "Did I hear Harry correctly? Did he say that – that Alastor is dead?"

"Yes," Kingsley said, solemnly, "He was killed by Severus Snape."

"Snape?" Ron exclaimed.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.

"Harry saw him, as far as I can understand," Kingsley said.

Ron saw tears sparkle in Hermione's eyes. Ron held out his arms and Hermione immediately fell into them, sobbing softly against his chest. Ron, momentarily forgetting Kingsley was there, kissed the top of Hermione's head and wrapped his arms around her.

"First Dumbledore," Ron said, hoarsely, "Now Mad-Eye. We never should have trusted that bugger."

"Aye," Kingsley said, softly, "I must be going. Give everyone my best wishes. I shall return when I know more, and with information on Minerva's health."

Ron nodded. Kingsley Disapparated with a CRACK in front of him. Ron just stood there in place, his arms around Hermione, letting her tears fall while trying to fight back his own.

"I-I d-don't know how much more of this I can take," Hermione gasped against Ron's chest, "When I-I saw him – V-Voldemort – I thought we lost Harry. How can we go forward after that?"

"Baby steps, Hermione," Ron said.

Hermione looked up at Ron, and he saw the hint of a smile across her face.

"How do you always know what to say?" she asked.

Ron smiled. Hermione leaned toward him and kissed him softly on the lips. He briefly returned the kiss, before he took Hermione's hand in his, and led her back toward the Burrow. When they arrived in the kitchen, he noticed that Bill was wrapping white fabric around their father's leg. Mr. Weasley looked up at Ron and smiled, which Ron returned gratefully. On the other side of the kitchen, Ginny was at the stove, brewing something in a tea pot. She didn't even look up as Ron and Hermione passed by her and into the living room.

When he saw George, he let go of Hermione's hand and walked over to the couch, kneeling next to Fred.

"How do you feel, George?" whispered Ron.

George's fingers groped for the side of his head.

"Saintlike," he murmured.

"Come again?" Fred asked.

"Saintlike," repeated George, opening his eyes and looking up at his brother. "You see... I'm holy. _Holey_, Fred, geddit?"

Ron gripped the edge of the couch so he wouldn't faint right there on the carpet. A grin crossed Fred's face.

"Pathetic," he told George. "Pathetic! With the whole wide world of ear-related humor before you, you go for _holey_?"

"Ah well," said George, "Think you could finally tell us apart now, Ronnie-kins?"

Before Ron could answer, he heard the sound of footsteps descending the stairs. He looked up and saw his mother walking down them. Ron heard the chair nearby creak and rock back and forth as Remus stood up from it.

"H-how is she?" Remus asked.

"She's fine, Remus," Mrs. Weasley said, "But you should have told me! You should have told somebody! I would have never – never allowed her to do what she did tonight if I knew! How could you let her –?"

"Let her?" Remus growled, his voice echoing off the walls, "I didn't let her do anything! She is too stubborn to listen to me!"

"Whoa," Hermione said, looking back and forth between Remus and Mrs. Weasley from the couch she was sitting on, "What's going on?"

Remus fell back into his chair, and it rocked back and forth. He put his face in his hands and Ron thought he could hear him breathing deeply.

"Are you going to tell them, Remus?" Mrs. Weasley asked, "Or should I? Because from what I can tell – you have no desire to even say the words."

Remus looked up, his eyes narrowed at Ron's mother. He then looked around the room and his expression softened.

"Dora – she – she's pregnant," Remus said, as if every word coming out of his mouth was a burden, "I'm going to be a father."

Hermione gasped. Ron felt dizzy.

"Zis eez very good news, Remus!" Fleur said, delightedly.

"Is it?" Remus asked.

He shook his head and chuckled madly. He stood up from the chair and walked across the room, pushing past Mrs. Weasley and ascending the stairs. He disappeared up them and a minute later, Ron heard the bathroom door open and shut loudly.

"I-I wasn't even a-aware that they're married," Hermione said.

"They aren't," Mrs. Weasley muttered, before she walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

Ron looked over at Hermione. Hermione's eyes were staring at the piece of floor where Mrs. Weasley had been standing.

"Oh," Hermione said, "I-I see."

"Er..." Ron said, as he looked around at Hermione, Fleur, Fred and George, "What's going on?"

"Remus and Tonks conceived a baby out of wedlock," Hermione muttered. "I don't know about the wizarding world customs but it – it's – well, it's taboo in the Muggle world. Frowned upon, you could say."

"It is taboo in the wizarding world too, Hermione," Mr. Weasley said.

Ron looked up. Mr. Weasley was walking into the living room, by the help of a pair of crutches.

"Are you okay, Dad?" Ron asked.

"No worse for the wear," Mr. Weasley said, chuckling. "Luckily, I found your old crutches, Ron, d'you remember? When you broke your own leg a few years ago?"

"Y-yeah," Ron muttered, "Of course. How could I forget?"

Behind Mr. Weasley, Bill, Ginny and their mother walked into the room. Bill walked over to the sideboard and pulled out a bottle of firewhisky and some glasses.

"Here," he said, and with a wave of his wand, he sent full glasses soaring through the room to each of them, holding his own aloft, "Before our minds become too befuddled with other events. We should remember the man who gave his life so that we could live. To Mad-Eye. We miss you and thank you, mate."

"Mad-Eye," they all said, and drank.

Ron, who had wanted to try firewhisky for quite some time now, drank his own in one gulp.

"Hey," Ginny said, "Where's Harry?"

Ron turned to Hermione, who was looking down at her half-full glass of firewhiskey. She looked back up at him, then up toward the ceiling.

"I think I know," Ron said, nodding.

Ron set his glass down on the table. Hermione did the same, and they ascended the stairs together.

"I'm coming too!" Ginny said, behind them.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley called from the living room, "I need your help with George."

Ginny narrowed her eyes and, in a huff, turned back around and headed back down the stairs. Ron took Hermione's hand and they headed up the stairs. On the landing before they reached Ron's room, however, he stopped them in their tracks. Hermione looked up at him expectantly.

"We need to decide," Ron said. "Here and now. What are we going to tell Harry?"

"Tell Harry about what?" Hermione asked.

"Us" Ron whispered.

"Oh," Hermione said. "Er... no. We can't. Not yet."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Ron," Hermione sighed, "Harry just lost his owl. One of his greatest friends in the world. He's probably pretty bang-up about that."

"So?" Ron said.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed, "Think about it for a minute. If Harry discovers we're in a relationship, how do you think he's going to feel?"

"Er... happy?" Ron guessed.

"Maybe," Hermione said, "But he's going to feel lost. We're his two best friends he's been through hell and back with. We've done everything together. And now that – well – now that two of the three are – well -"

"Whispering and snogging in secret at times?" Ron suggested.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Sure," she said. "Well, that's going to make him feel pretty lonely, don't you think?"

"Lonely?" Ron asked, "We're not going anywhere, Hermione. At least... not without him."

"Ron," Hermione sighed, "When Harry and Ginny became a couple, how did you feel?"

"He was still my mate," Ron said, "But – I didn't want to be anywhere around him when he was snogging my sister."

"And what do you think Harry would feel if he found out we're snogging?" Hermione asked.

"The same... I guess?" Ron said.

"Exactly," Hermione said. "He's too preoccupied with the –" she lowered her voice – "Horcruxes, and we have to help him with that. It's going to be pretty awkward if he's thinking about us snogging while we're researching and hunting for them."

"Okay," Ron said, "We won't tell him."

Hermione smiled and looked at Ron. Her eyes went toward his lips, and she leaned toward him and kissed him softly. Ron returned the kiss, but Hermione backed up all too quickly.

"That's enough," she said, giggling. "We don't want Harry to see us."

"Am I going to have to deal with that kind of response every time I try to snog you now?" Ron asked.

Hermione chuckled, pecked Ron on the lips very briefly and headed up the stairs. Ron followed her, and they walked into his room. What they saw, surprised both of them. Harry was standing in front of Ron's attic window which was wide-open and he was looking out it.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Wondering if I could fly out this window," Harry said, "and not splatter my guts all over the ground below."

"What?" Ron asked, unsure of what he heard.

"You heard that story about Neville, right?" Harry asked, his eyes still staring at the world outside. "How his family figured out he was a wizard instead of a squib. They threw him out the window and he bounced down the driveway. Think I could bounce? Fred and George could even bet on how many times I bounced. Make a game of it."

"I'd hex you before you even tried," Ron said.

He walked past Harry and shut his window and locked it. He turned and saw Harry sit down on his bed. Harry looked up at the both of them.

"What?" he asked, a smile crossing his lips.

"Harry," Hermione said, "You just threatened to leap out of the attic window!"

"Mmhmm," Harry said, chuckling, "And?"

Ron turned from Harry to Hermione, who looked back at him.

"Have you taken the mickey, mate?" Ron asked, looking back at Harry.

"Do you know what Mad-Eye said to me before he died?" Harry asked.

"Harry," Hermione said, "You shouldn't think about Mad-Eye right now."

"He said to me," Harry said, ignoring Hermione, "He said – 'Tell the Order about the Horcruxes' – Actually, he sort of gurgled it. I guess that's what Sectumsempra does to you. He told me to tell the Order about the Horcruxes."

Ron felt his jaw drop as he stared at Harry.

"What?" Hermione asked, "How did Moody know about the Horcruxes?"

"Very good question," Harry said. "Ever since I came up here, I've been asking myself that. How did Mad-Eye know about the Horcruxes? It's a puzzle! And then... then I remembered... Moody was under his Invisibility Cloak watching me on the Hogwarts Express, when I was roaming the hallways, you know?"

"Harry!" Hermione gasped, "You didn't talk about Horcruxes aloud to yourself, did you?"

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said, dully, "Thank you for thinking I am that thick!"

"Don't you have a go at her!" Ron snarled.

Hermione rounded on Ron and looked at him with a scowl that told him to "shut up!", then she turned back to Harry.

"Okay," she said, "So you didn't mention it aloud."

"Actually I did," Harry said, laughing.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, don't you remember?" Harry asked, "I mean – both of you were there!"

"What in Merlin's saggy left Y-bottoms are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"Oh, bloody hell," Hermione said, with a gasp.

"She got it!" Harry laughed, pointing at Hermione, "She even cursed, shockingly enough."

"Shut up, mate," Ron, who had enough of Harry's mouth for a moment, said, "Hermione, what is he talking about?"

"A-at Dumbledore's funeral," Hermione said, "We – we were talking about what we were going to do. And Harry – he mentioned -"

"He mentioned the Horcruxes!" Ron gasped.

Harry clapped sarcastically.

"Don't you see?" he asked, "Moody would have never let me go off on my own for a stroll around the lake! He was under his invisibility cloak, and he eavesdropped on our conversation. The bloody git one-upped all of us."

Next thing Ron knew, Hermione walked over to Harry and slapped him across the face.

"Ow!" Harry groaned, "Damn, Hermione! What was that for?"

"For insulting Mad-Eye when we should be mourning him!" Hermione cried out.

She scoffed and stormed out of Ron's bedroom.

"Nice going, mate," Ron said, for the second time that day.

Ron retreated from his bedroom. Hermione was sitting on the bottom step near the landing they had paused on earlier to debate Harry's awareness of their relationship. Ron walked down to the step and sat next to Hermione, who was sobbing into her knees. He put an arm around her, and she looked up at him.

"Thanks, Ron...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have slapped Harry," Hermione hiccuped. "It's just so awf-ful, isn't it? R-right after Dumbledore... I j-just n-never imagined Mad-Eye dying, somehow, he seemed so tough!"

"Yeah, I know," said Ron, giving her a squeeze. "But you know what he'd say to us if he was here?"

"'C-constant vigilance,'" said Hermione, mopping her eyes.

"That's right," said Ron, nodding. "He'd tell us to learn from what happened to him."

Hermione smiled up at Ron.

"How do you always know what to say?" she asked.

Then she kissed him once again, and he returned the kiss. Hermione backed away, after a moment, and put her head on his shoulder. There they sat, talking in whispers and trying to calm themselves and each other from the events of the day, before Mrs. Weasley called everyone down for dinner.

-  
><strong>Wow, I love this chapter better than I thought I would. When I started on it, I honestly had no idea about what to do for the aftermath of the escape from Privet Drive. My mind had been full of thoughts on the battle chapters, that I had no idea what to do about this one. So it surprised me!<strong>

**A few things to explain:**

**Remus and Tonks: I know JK Rowling probably never would have even thought of them conceiving a baby out of wedlock, but I just wanted it to be different in my story. More to come with them, and there is a big payoff for the two of them coming up in a few chapters. Won't say no more about that.**

**Ron and Hermione: I almost had Harry walk in on Ron and Hermione kissing on those stairs at the end of ****the chapter, but decided against it. He'll find out soon... when? You'll just have to wait and see!**

**Loopy Harry: I have really no reasons for why Harry was acting all loopy towards the end of the chapter. It was his own way of dealing with stress and the events... I guess you could say?**

**Moody: I really hope you liked my explanation about how he knew about the Horcruxes.**

**Other stuff: I hope you thought the aftermath of the battle was good enough. For example, the injuries and stuff when it came to the Order. I wanted to keep them alive, but I had to make it believable since they were basically ambushed in the park.**

**Hope you liked this chapter!**


	14. The Weasley Family Graveyard

**Chapter 14**  
><strong>The Weasley Family Graveyard<strong>

**Author's Note: Two issues with dates in this story. 1) I just realized that in my story, Teddy Lupin's birth month will be different because I think I had Tonks get pregnant earlier than she did in the actual book. In my story, it is March, and in the canon, it is April. 2) Bill and Fleur's wedding is August 1****st****, one day after Harry's birthday. I think I might have, at some point in the story, put Harry's birthday being on a Thursday. It will be on a Friday instead. My apologies for both issues.**

**(Harry's PoV)**

When Harry went down to the bottom floor of the Burrow that evening for dinner, he was the last to arrive. The tiny kitchen table was already full, due to the twelve seated so close together around the table. Even George, who looked like he could pass out at any moment, thanks to the multiple medical potions he had to indulge, and Mr. Weasley, whose mending leg was propped up in a nearby chair, were sitting there with everyone.

"Harry, I made a plate with all the fixings for you," Mrs. Weasley said, pointing to a plate on the table, "Come sit down with us."

"Er... I think I'll sit in the living room, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, picking up his plate, "There are twelve sitting here already. You know what they say about thirteen sitting at one table."

Everyone looked up at him. Harry could tell that some of them thought he had gone mental, so he smiled softly and retreated into the living room. He sat down in a rocking chair near the fireplace. When he looked toward the kitchen, he noticed Ginny, Hermione and Ron staring at him. He looked away from them, and his eyes went toward the back door of the house. Harry expected Mad-Eye Moody to stump in through the door and announce to the house that he was fine and there was nothing to worry about. Alas, Harry knew that was not to be. Moody was gone and he was not coming back. None of those he had lost, those who had died for him, were ever coming back.

Harry had only finished half the food on his plate when he heard laughter echo from the kitchen. He looked toward the table guests and wondering what in the world could they be laughing about. How anyone could laugh tonight when there so much had happened in so little time. He shook his head and stared at his plate. He stood up, set it on the coffee table nearby and retreated back up the stairs toward Ron's room.

When he arrived, he found the make-shift cot in Ron's tiny closet and pulled it out, then set it across the room. Just as he was about to lay down, he heard a knock on the door. He turned around and saw Ginny standing there in the doorway.

"You almost missed out on dessert," she said, holding up the plate of treacle tart.

Ginny shut the door behind her. She walked over to Ron's bed and placed the plate in the center of it, before sitting on it and resting her back against the wall of the attic. She looked up at Harry and patted a hand on the bed, beckoning him over. He stared at her hand for a moment, before he walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. Ginny picked up a piece of treacle tart and started in on it. Harry tried his best not to stare at her mouth as she bit into small piece of treacle. He shook himself mentally, clearing his thoughts.

"Ginny, what do you want?" he asked. "Because I know you didn't come up just to give me dessert."

"I wanted to talk to you," Ginny said, "About... stuff."

"Stuff," Harry echoed.

"Did you hear Remus and Tonks' announcement?" Ginny asked.

"I haven't talked to either of them since I arrived," Harry said; that wasn't honest... he might have said a word or two to them when they had returned from Surrey, but he had forgotten what that was.

He picked up a piece of treacle tart and nibbled on it.

"Remus is going to be a father," Ginny said. "Tonks is pregnant."

Harry almost choked. "What?" he asked.

"Remus announced it earlier tonight," Ginny said.

"I wasn't aware they were even married," Harry said, "Why didn't they tell me? I consider Remus a close friend."

"Because they aren't married," Ginny said.

Harry swallowed a bite of the tart as he looked at Ginny.

"Oh," Harry said, then a thought came to his mind, "Wait a damn minute! Tonks was one of my escorts... and she's pregnant?"

"I was wondering when you would get to that part," Ginny said, raising her eyebrows.

"Why?" Harry asked, "How could Remus -"

"Apparently even Remus couldn't stop her from being a part of your escort team," Ginny said, "Simply because Remus was a part of it."

"And – is she okay?" Harry asked, "The baby –?"

"They're both fine," Ginny said, "Mum checked up on her. As you might guess, she's rather good when it comes to maternity stuff. Besides Tonks was very cheerful during dinner. She was very chatty about it. She's due in March apparently."

"How does Remus feel?" Harry asked.

"Er – he really didn't say anything," Ginny said.

"I'm sure he's still trying to get it through his head," Harry said, chuckling.

"Probably," Ginny said.

She picked up another piece of treacle tart and bit into it.

"I'm working at Fred and George's shop," Ginny said. "Summer job."

"That's great," Harry said, grinning.

"Unfortunately, with George on the mend," Ginny said, "And the wedding in six days, I'm not sure when I'll be going back to the shop."

"Why did you get a job, if I may ask?" Harry asked, "I mean – it would only be for about six weeks total, wouldn't it?"

Ginny stared at the remaining half of the tart in her hand.

"I – er – I wanted to be able to afford your birthday gift," she said.

"Ginny," Harry said, "You don't have to buy me a gift."

"Don't worry," Ginny scoffed, "I might not even be able to afford one now anyway."

"I don't mind," Harry said, "Really."

She turned her attention toward him and looked into his eyes. He looked at hers and had almost forgotten how beautiful they were. He had forgotten how he used to be able to get so easily lost in them. He had to force himself to look away, but he instantly regret it, when his eyes fell on Pigwidgeon's empty cage, and it reminded him of Hedwig's cage that he left in Surrey, and how it would never be used again.

"I got your letter," Ginny said, "a couple days ago."

There it was. The real reason Ginny was in her brother's room.

"Did you?" Harry muttered, trying not to linger too long on the fact that Ginny's letter had been the last one Hedwig had ever delivered.

Ginny nodded. "It was very sweet," she said.

"Really?" Harry asked, "Then why didn't you give me a reply?"

Ginny looked away from Harry and sighed audibly.

"I was going to," Ginny said, "I really was. Because I thought it might have meant that you had really regret that talk you had with me at Professor Dumbledore's funeral."

"Ginny," Harry began, but Ginny raised her hand cutting him off.

"And then," she said, over him, "I talked to Hermione. She said that she doesn't think you're going to want to get into a relationship again as long as... You-Know-Who is still a threat."

"Smart girl, that Hermione," Harry said, chuckling.

"So it's true?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know the answer to that, Ginny," Harry said.

"So – y-you don't feel anything for me anymore?" Ginny asked, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"I don't know the answer to that either," Harry said, "I really -"

He was cut off when he felt Ginny's lips on his. Harry briefly brushed his lips over hers and Ginny backed up.

"How about now?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

Harry looked at Ginny's eyes and lips, and it took everything he had to wrench his eyes away from her. Ginny cleared her throat.

"I see," Ginny said, looking away from Harry.

She wiped a tear away from her eye and, picking up the plate of remaining treacle tart, she stood up from the bed and walked across the room. When she opened the door, Ron was standing there. Ron raised his eyebrows as he looked from Ginny to Harry, then back to Ginny. Ginny harrumphed and walked around Ron and down the stairs, her footsteps echoing back into the bedroom. Ron walked into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. As Harry stood up from Ron's bed and laid down on the cot, he could feel his best mate's eyes on him. The room went dark, and Harry heard a groan of bed-springs as Ron sat down on his bed. Harry wondered when Ron would speak up, though it didn't take very long.

"Why was she in here?" Ron asked,

"She was bringing me some dessert," Harry said, innocently.

"Exactly what kind of dessert are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, mate," Harry said, sighing audibly, and making himself comfortable on the cot, "I really don't know."

At first he thought Ron was going to retaliate, but after a moment, he heard bed-springs groan again, and knew Ron was too tired to fight with him.

-  
><strong>(Ron's PoV)<br>**  
>The next morning, as Mrs. Weasley had told Ron, only Harry, Hermione, and a number of the Weasleys were in the house. Even Fred and George had stayed the night, after Mrs. Weasley had insisted that she keep on eye on George for a few days. Mr. Weasley, whose leg was slowly mending, had requested family leave from work for the following week until after the wedding was over.<p>

Shortly after ten that morning, an owl post had arrived from Kingsley. Bill, Fleur, Remus, Tonks and Kingsley would return to the Burrow that afternoon for a Order meeting, where Kingsley would update everyone on the aftermath that the events in Surrey had caused. Mrs. Weasley had not revealed whether Harry, Ron and Hermione would be allowed to attend the meeting.

He had also retrieved Mad-Eye Moody's body safely from Surrey, and after much deliberation and debate, it was quickly decided that they would hold a small, private funeral for Mad-Eye, and he would be buried on the Weasley Family's small graveyard, since the Ex-Auror had considered that the Order was the closest family he ever had.

The funeral would be held before the Order meeting, so at eleven that morning, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Fred had all prepared the graveyard for the ceremony, while Ginny and Mrs. Weasley prepared food for a big lunch for the meeting.

When the atmosphere of the graveyard had begun to weigh too heavily on Harry, he had to excuse himself. After six feet of dirt had been dug out in a nice large square of earth, Fred excused himself as well, leaving Ron and Hermione alone in the graveyard. Ron crawled out of the large hole and wiped off the dirt from his clothes. Hermione was walking amongst the different graves of Weasley family members and beloved pets.

"Why have you never taken me or Harry here before?" Hermione asked, "There's so much of the family plot I've never really seen."

"Dunno," Ron said, shrugging, "Too personal... if that's not too much to say?"

"No," Hermione said, smiling, "I understand. Hey... why are every one of the headstones just large rocks? Normally graves have well - marble headstones or some other kind of stone."

"It's a running joke," Ron said, chuckling. "When the first family member, a beloved owl long before Errol came around, passed away, a large rock was used. Then when the first human family member was buried here, the family couldn't afford a traditional headstone, and rocks were free and plentiful. So a tradition was started."

"That's sweet, actually," Hermione said, smiling.

She stopped next to a grave and Ron walked over to it. The headstone belonged to that of his Uncle Billius, who Ron's middle name was named after. Under the dates of birth and death, the epitaph, carved into the stone, read:

_Beloved Brother, Son, and All-Around Jokester  
>Met a GRIM Fate<em>

"Ah, Uncle Billius," Ron said, chuckling, "Still one of the only wizards in recorded history to actually die twenty-four hours after seeing a Grim. Fred and George like to say they want to go the same way as him."

"That's awful," Hermione said, though she chuckled softly.

"This is the first time I've come here in a long time to be honest," Ron said, "Not a very welcoming place."

Out of the corner of his eyes, Ron saw Hermione looking at him. She offered her hand and he took it, then lead her out of the graveyard.

"Hey!" Hermione said, "I didn't see that before."

She was pointing to a wooden sign that was nailed onto a lone tree standing outside the graveyard. The sign read:

_Noble House of Weasley_  
><em>Toujours <em>_inops_

"'Toujours inops'," Hermione read, "Always... poor?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows at Ron, and he chuckled.

"It is supposed to be a play on words," he said, "How we're always... you know... notoriously poor. The Black Family Crest is 'Toujours Pur' or always pure. You know my family is related to the Blacks, right. My father is a distant cousin of Sirius."

"I believe I have heard that before," Hermione said.

"So we used that as another running joke," Ron said.

"Did Sirius ever find out about it?" Hermione asked.

"No," Ron said, "I'm sure he would have gotten a kick out of it."

"Yeah, I bet," Hermione said, giggling.

Ron smiled at Hermione. He loved to listen to her laugh. It was one of his favorite sounds in the world.

"What are you looking at?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows.

"You," Ron said, "I'm trying to decide if it would be offensive for me to kiss you in a graveyard."

"Technically," Hermione said, as she wrapped her arms closer around Ron, "we're not in the graveyard."

"Good point," Ron said, smiling at her.

Hermione grinned and kissed him softly on the lips. Before he could lose himself in the kiss, she backed away.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"I told you yesterday," Hermione said, "No lingering kisses. Harry could catch us."

"Harry's not here," Ron said, grinning.

Hermione rolled her eyes, leaned toward Ron and kissed him again. This time it was not brief.

****(Harry's PoV)****

At half-past-one, the Weasley family, Harry, Hermione, Kingsley, Remus, Tonks, Fleur and Hagrid were all standing in the Weasley Family Graveyard. As Kingsley had said, McGonagall wanted to attend the funeral but she needed some rest before she would have to go back to the Ministry the following day to resume the Hogwarts Hearings. Hestia, Dedalus, Elphias and Mrs. Figg had all written to the Order and gave their sincere condolences and wishes that they could have been in attendance.

Moody's body was now laying at the bottom of the six-foot hole. Kingsley had used a series of complex charms to remove the magic from Mad-Eye's Invisibility Cloak, and was used to wrap around Mad-Eye's body in his honor. He had used it many times in his life, and it was only proper it would join him in death. The attendees were gathered around the hole and Kingsley was at the head of it, and as the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, it was only appropriate for him to lead the ceremony.

"What can be said about Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, eh?" Kingsley began, "If he was here with us today, I think he would say 'Why are the lot of you standing around mourning me? Shouldn't you be off fighting to end the Second War?'"

Many in attendance laughed, and after a moment, even Mrs. Weasley joined in.

"If I know Mad-Eye," Kingsley said, "And I like to think I did, I would say that if there was only man in this whole world who would not want anyone to cry for him at his funeral -"

He paused and looked up at Tonks, whose head lay against Remus' arm. She sniffled lightly.

"It would be Mad-Eye," Kingsley continued. "I'm sure there are many in attendance today who had thought at one point or another that if there was one wizard left standing at the end of the Second War, it would be Mad-Eye Moody himself. He was always the first to engage himself in the heat of battle. If he missed out on a battle, he would be grumpy for a week! Moody went out the same way he came into this world, fighting for his life. Except this time he did it to protect a young man who he had sworn to protect until his very last breath."

Harry felt the eyes of many of the attendees on him. He stared down at his shoes.

"And that is the way he would have wanted to go out," Kingsley continued. "He was a leader, a mentor, and a warrior. But mostly, he was our friend. In return, he considered the Order his closest family. Now, I know there are some of you who want to say a few words for the fallen warrior."

Kingsley looked around at the group. Tonks was the first to go, but after three short sentences, a sob caught in her throat, and she buried her head into Remus' chest. Inspired by her courage, more of the Order started giving speeches. When it was finally Harry's turn, everyone looked at him. He cleared his throat.

"You know," Harry said, "I was going to say it was Mad-Eye who convinced me that I want to be an Auror after the Second War is over, but that is not true. It was a Death Eater posing as him who told me that. But... I like to think that Mad-Eye would have shared his sentiments, then he would have muttered in annoyance that it would be the first time he ever agreed with a Death Eater!"

A few people in attendance chuckled.

"And probably that it would be his last as well," Harry continued. "Heh, most of the time Mad-Eye ever talked to me was to give me an order of some kind. 'Get down' or 'get up' or 'move forward!' Can't really recall a moment where we sat down together and had pleasant conversation. But that was who Alastor Moody was, wasn't he? Always ready to give orders. Always ready for action. I only hope I can be half the Auror he ever was."

Harry nodded toward Kingsley to indicate he was finished.

"Thank you, Harry," Kingsley said, "Thank you, all of you, for those kind words. Now, I believe Arthur wants to say something else."

"Yes," Mr. Weasley said. "Because Alastor is being buried in the Weasley Family graveyard, we have a tradition here during the funeral service. While most of the grave will be filled by magic, in honor of the wizard being buried, everyone in attendance is asked to fill in one shovel-full of dirt by hand, in honor of the man that is being buried here today. So..."

Mr. Weasley picked up the shovel near him and buried it into the mound of dirt near him. He took a load of dirt and threw it into the hole, as it splattered on top of Moody's body. The shovel was passed to everyone. Hagrid had to gingerly use the shovel in his hands to do it properly. Finally, Harry and Kingsley were the last to use the shovel. Then Kingsley raised his wand, and the remaining pile of dirt moved into the hole and covered Moody. The dirt smoothed itself over the grave.

Kingsley then picked up Moody's large walking staff, and planted it in front of the grave. Harry was shocked to see that Moody's glass eye had been placed, using charms, into the wood of the staff. Then Kingsley conjured white roses for everyone and passed them around. Several of those in attendance did their best not to cry as they set the roses on the ground above the grove, and most succeeded, except for Tonks. She was so distraught that Remus had to escort her out of the graveyard and back to the Burrow. Everyone else remained in the graveyard as Mr. Weasley found a large rock and dug Moody's name and nickname and his date of birth and death into the rock with magic.

The epitaph simply read "Constant Vigilance!"

****Decided to end it there.****

**I was going to have the Order meeting, but then I just realized it was just a routine meeting. The only important thing I could have added was that the Aurors who had gone to Surrey had found no signs of Death Eaters in the area and that if there were any deaths among them (which there was at least one, Rowle), the bodies had all been gathered, and the survivors had all been rounded up by their own group. Much of this will be revealed in-story throughout the rest of the story, so I didn't think I should put it there.**

**Those wondering about the Hogwarts Hearing, you will find something very important about it in the next chapter or two.**

**The Weasley Family Graveyard was from my own imagination. It is unknown if they have a private graveyard but I like to think they do.**

**Also, for those wondering about Harry and Ginny's relationship story-line, it is far from over, and if you know Ginny, you know she will not back down without a fight!**

**I think my next chapter will be Harry's birthday. I really want to get to that and the wedding. I have a question for my readers, and specifically reviewers: The Will of Albus Dumbledore in Deathly Hallows is going to play a big role in my story, because this is my version of "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows", and the Deathly Hallows will also play a role, though I will also change that story-line up a bit. If I put the Will in my story, and used a few lines from the book, would you be okay with that? It goes along with another idea I have in the next chapter, so it would work very well.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	15. Rufus Scrimgeour's Offensive Strategy

**Chapter 15  
>Rufus Scrimgeour's Offensive Strategy<strong>

**Author's Note: Well, I was going to have Harry's Birthday Party in this, as well as some other events in this chapter, but as I was writing this, I realized this is a very long chapter! So Harry's party will be in the next chapter. Also, since the idea of using the Will of Albus Dumbledore in my story is a welcome one, I will do so, but I will change some the events surrounding it in order to make it a little different. There is also one big difference you'll notice with it too.**

The days that led up to Harry's seventeenth birthday and Bill and Fleur's wedding were fairly busy in the Burrow. Everyone was just trying to get past the events that happened in Surrey, and Mad-Eye Moody's funeral. Mrs. Weasley, who could see that the atmosphere in the Burrow was dim, was trying to make it cheerful. Most of the time, this meant she was trying to keep everyone busy, so they didn't have their minds on the loss of Mad-Eye or the terrible events in Surrey.

This meant that everyone in the Burrow was requested to work on the last finishing touches around the lot in order to make the atmosphere a beautiful one for Bill and Fleur. But the most peculiar action of Mrs. Weasley was that she had seemed to request that Harry, Ron and Hermione do different tasks away from each other.

Ron was asked to deal with the gnomes again, as they had decided to return to the lot. Even though George was feeling much better and laughing along with his brother at the best of times, it was requested from Mrs. Weasley that he and Fred stay around the Burrow until the wedding was over. So they helped Ron with the gnomes as well, and after that was finished, they were asked to clean out the garage because Mr. Weasley still could not stay on his mending leg for too long.

Harry was asked to help Mrs. Weasley color-match ribbons, favors and flowers for the wedding after-party. To pass the time, Mrs. Weasley was also very chatty about Harry's birthday party and the plans for it, always asking Harry what he wanted for the meal and presents and decorations. Harry, who wasn't really favoring a party, didn't help very much, which Mrs. Weasley wasn't too happy with. Hermione and Ginny were asked to do the laundry, and clean the bedsheets, tablecloths and curtains, and seemingly every other piece of fabric Mrs. Weasley could think of. Harry noticed that Ginny seemed all too happy to do anything as long as it meant that she was not in the same room with him.

When Harry, Ron and Hermione had free-time, they were in Ron's room researching Horcruxes and possible locations that they could be in. Much to Harry and Ron's surprise, Hermione had used Muffliato on the bedroom door so that Mrs. Weasley wouldn't hear them. When they were not researching, they were practicing their dueling skills on each other.

Because of how busy Ron was, between preparations and research, it was not uncommon for him to be grumpy at different times of the day. He and Hermione had been so busy that he hadn't been able to spend much time with her in private. The handful of times they spent together didn't last very long, and there was very little intimacy, because Hermione was still refusing to allow a chance for Harry to find out about the two of them together. When Ginny had caught them snogging at one point in her bedroom, she had been angry to the point that she threatened to tell Harry about the two of them. Fortunately they were able to beg her not to do so, and in the end she agreed, but mostly because she had been avoiding any one-on-one discussion with Harry anyway.

On Thursday, one day before Harry's birthday, and two days before the wedding, Fleur's parents, Madame and Monsieur Delacour, and Gabrielle, arrived as guests to the Burrow. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were now sleeping in the sitting room, having shouted down Monsieur and Madame Delacour's protests and insisted they take their bedroom. Gabrielle was sleeping with Fleur in Percy's old room, and Bill would be sharing with Charlie, one of his best men, once Charlie arrived from Romania.

**(Harry's PoV)**

_Harry walked down a stone stairway and to a narrow iron-wrought doorway. He opened the door and the metal scraping along the floor echoed throughout the small room ahead. He was standing in what resembled a small wine cellar. He walked across the stone floor toward a corner of the room. Crouched in the corner of the room was an emaciated old man lying in rags. This man was known as Mr. Ollivander._

_"Please!" Ollivander moaned, "Please... don't."_

_"Crucio!" Harry screamed, in a cruel, cold voice, that echoed throughout the room._

_Ollivander began screaming, a horrible drawn-out scream, a scream of unendurable agony._

_"I want you to tell me again," Harry ordered, "Why did you lie?"_

_"I did not," Ollivander moaned, "I did not lie to you."_

_"Lies!" Harry screamed._

_"I told you," Ollivander moaned, "I swore a different wand would work..."_

_"Lies!" Harry repeated._

_"Please," Ollivander moaned, "I... beg you!"_

_And Harry saw the white hand raise its wand and felt Voldemort's surge of vicious anger, and... it slapped himself in the face..._

Harry woke with a start. Ron was standing over his cot and when he saw that Harry was awake, returned to his bed.

"Wh-what?" Harry asked, "What do you want?"

"I had to wake you, mate," Ron said, "Sorry, I had to slap you awake. It was all I could think of. You were... moaning."

"Oh," Harry said.

"Were you dreaming?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. He had been having the same dream ever since the day after his escape from Surrey.

"Was it about – him?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded again.

"I thought you were trying to stop that from happening," Ron said, "Isn't that what you told Hermione?"

"I have been trying," Harry said.

"Well, try harder," Ron said, "I'm not exactly happy with the fact I have to listen to you moaning in your sleep."

"I'm not the only one who moans in his sleep, mate," Harry said, "You keep saying 'Er... my... knee' and stuff... when are you going to tell her how you feel about her?"

"I – um – I," Ron stammered, "I don't know what you're talking about. Anyway, happy birthday mate."

Harry seized the wand lying beside his camp bed, pointed it at the cluttered desk where he had left his glasses, and said, "_Accio Glasses!_" Although they were only around a foot away, there was something immensely satisfying about seeing them zoom toward him, at least until they poked him in the eye.

"Slick," snorted Ron, "I'd do your fly by hand though."

Ron snickered when Harry checked it. Ron picked up a basket at the end of his bed and threw it to Harry. Harry caught it and looked in it. It was filled to the brim with Chocolate Frogs, Cauldron Cakes, little packages of treacle tart, and other goodies.

"I might steal some of those Chocolate Frogs from you though," Ron said.

"I'll hex you if you do!" Harry laughed, though he through a Frog at Ron, who caught it with ease. After getting dressed, Harry and Ron made their way down the stairs. When they reached Ginny's bedroom, the door opened and Hermione walked out.

"Happy birthday, Harry!" Hermione said, before hugging him.

"Oh, thanks, Hermione," Harry said.

He was distracted because he saw Ginny peering at him through the doorway. Harry thought she was going to wish him Happy Birthday too, but she closed the door without a word.

"Did you hear me, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Huh?" Harry asked, looking from the door to Hermione.

"I'm going to wait to give you your present until tonight at the party," Hermione said.

"Oh," Harry said, "Brilliant. Doesn't really matter to me either way."

Hermione smiled and the three of them walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Out of everyone who was in the house, only Ron's parents were in the kitchen at the moment. Mr. Weasley was reading the Daily Prophet, and Mrs. Weasley was working on breakfast.

"Happy Birthday, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said, as soon as she saw him.

She walked over to him and hugged him, as Ron and Hermione sat down beside each other.

"Seventeen is a big birthday, you know," Mrs. Weasley said. "Now, most of your presents are being given to you at the party tonight, but Arthur and I thought we should give this to you now."

Mrs. Weasley handed a small parcel to Harry and he unwrapped it. Inside was a watch very like the one Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had given Ron for his seventeenth; it was gold, with stars circling around the face instead of hands.

"It's traditional to give a wizard a watch when he comes of age," said Mrs. Weasley, watching him anxiously, "I'm afraid that one isn't new like Ron's, it was actually my brother Fabian's and he wasn't terribly careful with his possessions, it's a bit dented on the back, but-"

The rest of her speech was lost; Harry hugged Mrs. Weasley again, and she chuckled softly as he did. She backed away and set plates of hotcakes in front of Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry's eyes caught the back of the Daily Prophet Mr. Weasley was reading. The story on the front page read:

**Minister Scrimgeour Claims New Offensive Strategy  
><strong>**Will Concrete Whether Hogwarts Will Reopen Or Not**

"Since when was the Minister of Magic in the middle of the Hogwarts Hearings?" Harry asked.

"He's always been in the middle of it," Mr. Weasley said, setting down the paper, "At least in spirit, you could say. He's been watching over it, but he has remained pretty quiet and let the Hogwarts Senators and Wizengamot have their say. But it seems he has something on his mind now, it seems. He hasn't given that away though. I suppose we'll find out soon, huh?"

Harry couldn't find a good response, and was saved any at the sound of a loud CRACK in the distance. Mrs. Weasley ran over to the window and looked out it.

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley gasped, "It's – it's – Minister Scrimgeour!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other and all hopped up to look out the window. Rufus Scrimgeour was indeed walking down the driveway toward the Burrow. A tall red-headed man was following in his footsteps.

"Is that Percy behind him?" Hermione asked.

"Looks like it," Ron muttered.

Mrs. Weasley scurried over to the door, and opened it, just as Rufus Scrimgeour and Percy arrived at the doorway.

"Minister!" Mrs. Weasley said, "What a lovely surprise!"

"Thank you, Molly," Scrimgeour said, "May I come in to your lovely home?"

"Sure, sure," Mrs. Weasley said, "Come on in!"

She stood aside as Scrimgeour and Percy walked inside. Harry noticed that Percy's eyes were staring at the floor.

"No, no, Arthur," Scrimgeour said, as Mr. Weasley tried to stand with his crutches, "You may sit. I am not here to talk to you."

"Why are you here, Minister?" Harry asked.

Scrimgeour smiled crossly as he looked at Harry.

"I was actually hoping to talk to you," he said, then looked at Ron and Hermione, "And your two friends."

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, who looked unsure but nodded timidly.

"Er... sure, I suppose," Harry said.

"Sit down, Minister," Mrs. Weasley said, "I can treat you to breakfast while you go about your task!"

"Actually, Molly," Scrimgeour said, "I will take this discussion to your living room. I wish to talk to Mr. Potter, Miss Granger and your son alone... in private. Perhaps, while we do so, you could catch up with your son, Percy, here?"

He turned to Percy who looked up at him, then his parents and nodded timidly.

"Follow me, you three, if you will," Scrimgeour said, to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

They nodded and followed Scrimgeour into the living room.

Scrimgeour sat himself in the sagging armchair that Mr. Weasley normally occupied, leaving Harry, Ron, and Hermione to squeeze side by side onto the sofa. Once they had done so, Scrimgeour spoke.

"I have some questions for the three of you, and I think it will be best if we do it individually. If you two" - he pointed at Harry and Hermione - "can wait upstairs, I will start with Ronald."

"We're not going anywhere," said Harry, while Hermione nodded vigorously. "You can speak to us together, or not at all."

Scrimgeour gave Harry a cold, appraising look. Harry had the impression that the Minister was wondering whether it was worthwhile opening hostilities this early.

"Very well then, together," he said, shrugging. He cleared his throat. "I am here, as I'm sure you know, because of Albus Dumbledore's will."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at one another.

"A surprise, apparently!" Scrimgeour explained. You were not aware then that Dumbledore had left you anything?"

"A-all of us?" said Ron, "Me and Hermione too?"

"Yes," Scrimgeour said, "all of -"

"Dumbledore died over a month ago," Harry interrupted, "Why has it taken this long to give us what he left us?"

"Isn't it obvious?" said Hermione, before Scrimgeour could answer. "They wanted to examine whatever he's left us. You had no right to do that!" she said, and her voice trembled slightly.

"I had every right," said Scrimgeour dismissively. "The Decree for Justifiable Confiscation gives the Ministry the power the confiscate the contents of a will-"

"That law was created to stop wizards passing on Dark artifacts," said Hermione, "and the Ministry is supposed to have powerful evidence that the deceased's possessions are illegal before seizing them! Are you telling me that you thought Dumbledore was trying to pass us something cursed?"

"Are you planning to follow a career in Magical Law, Miss Granger?" asked Scrimgeour.

"No, I'm not," retorted Hermione. "I'm hoping to do some good in the world!"

Ron laughed. Scrimgeour's eyes flickered toward him and away again as Harry spoke.

"So why have you decided to let us have our things now? Can't think of a pretext to keep them?"

"No, it'll be because thirty-one days are up," said Hermione at once. "They can't keep the objects longer than that unless they can prove they're dangerous. Right?"

Scrimgeour ignored Hermione. He reached inside his cloak and pulled out a large roll of parchment, in which he opened.

"'The Last Will and Testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore'... Yes, here we are... 'To Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave my Deluminator, in the hope that he will remember me when he uses it.'"

Scrimgeour took from the bag an object that Harry had seen before: It looked something like a silver cigarette lighter, but it had, he knew, the power to suck all light from a place, and restore it, with a simple click. Scrimgeour leaned forward and passed the Deluminator to Ron, who took it and turned it over in the fingers looking stunned. He opened it, pressed a small button. A light from a lantern sucked itself into the Deluminator. Ron pressed it again, and the light returned to the lantern.

"That is a valuable object," said Scrimgeour, watching Ron. "It may even be unique. Certainly it is of Dumbledore's own design. Why would he have left you and item so rare?"

Ron shook his head, looking bewildered.

"Dumbledore must have taught thousands of students," Scrimgeour persevered. "Yet the only ones he remembered in his will are you three. Why is that? To what use did he think you would put to the Deluminator, Mr. Weasley?"

"Put out lights, I s'pose," mumbled Ron. "What else could I do with it?"

Evidently Scrimgeour had no suggestions. After squinting at Ron for a moment or two, he turned back to Dumbledore's will.

"'To Miss Hermione Jean Granger, I leave my copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard, in the hope that she will find it entertaining and instructive.'"

Scrimgeour now pulled out of the bag a small book that looked as ancient as the copy of Secrets of the Darkest Art upstairs. Its binding was stained and peeling in places. Hermione took it from Scrimgeour without a word. She held the book in her lap and gazed at it. Harry saw that the title was in runes; he had never learned to read them. As he looked, a tear splashed onto the embossed symbols.

"Why do you think Dumbledore left you that book, Miss Granger?" asked Scrimgeour.

"He... he knew I liked books," said Hermione in a thick voice, mopping her eyes with her sleeve.

"But why that particular book?" Scrimgeour asked.

"I don't know," Hermione shrugged, "He must have thought I'd enjoy it."

"Did you ever discuss codes," Scrimgeour asked, eyebrows raised, "or any means of passing secret messages, with Dumbledore?"

"No, I didn't," said Hermione, still wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "And if the Ministry hasn't found any hidden codes in this book in thirty-one days, I doubt that I will."

She suppressed a sob. They were wedged together so tightly that Ron had difficulty extracting his arm to put it around Hermione's shoulders. Scrimgeour turned back to the will.

"'To Harry James Potter,'" he read, and Harry's insides contracted with a sudden excitement, "'I leave the Snitch he caught in his first Quidditch match at Hogwarts, as a reminder of the rewards of perseverance and skill.'"

As Scrimgeour pulled out the tiny, walnut-sized golden ball, its silver wings fluttered rather feebly, and Harry could not help feeling a definite sense of anticlimax.

"Why did Dumbledore leave you this Snitch?" asked Scrimgeour.

"No idea," said Harry. "For the reasons you just read out, I suppose... to remind me what you can get if you... persevere and whatever it was."

"You think this a mere symbolic keepsake, then?" Scrimgeour asked.

"I suppose so," said Harry. "What else could it be?"

"I'm asking the questions," said Scrimgeour, "and I believe there is something hidden inside this Snitch."

"Inside?" Harry asked, clueless.

"One could hide a tiny object inside the workings on a Snitch," Scrimgeour said, "And no one would know the difference, unless they were the one to open it. I'm sure you know why."

"Because Snitches have flesh memories," Hermione said.

"What?" said Harry and Ron together; both considered Hermione's Quidditch knowledge negligible.

"Correct," said Scrimgeour. "A Snitch is not touched by bare skin before it is released, not even by the maker, who wears gloves. It carries an enchantment by which it can identify the first human to lay hands upon it, in case of a disputed capture. This Snitch" - he held up the tiny golden ball - "will remember your touch, Potter. It occurs to me that Dumbledore, who had prodigious magical skill, whatever his other faults, might have enchanted this Snitch so that it will open only for you."

Harry's heart was beating rather fast. He was sure that Scrimgeour was right. How could he avoid taking the Snitch with his bare hand in front of the Minister?

"You don't say anything," said Scrimgeour. "Perhaps you already know what the Snitch contains?"

"No," said Harry, still wondering how he could appear to touch the Snitch without really doing so.

"Take it," said Scrimgeour quietly.

Harry met the Minister's yellow eyes and knew he had no option but to obey. He held out his hand, and Scrimgeour leaned forward again and place the Snitch, slowly and deliberately, into Harry's palm. Nothing happened. As Harry's fingers closed around the Snitch, its tired wings fluttered and were still. Scrimgeour, Ron, and Hermione continued to gaze avidly at the now partially concealed ball, as if still hoping it might transform in some way.

"That was dramatic," said Harry coolly. Both Ron and Hermione laughed.

"That's all, then, is it?" asked Hermione, making to raise herself off the sofa.

"Not quite," said Scrimgeour, who looked bad tempered now. "Dumbledore left you a second bequest, Potter."

"What is it?" asked Harry, excitement rekindling.

Scrimgeour did not bother to read from the will this time.

"The sword of Godric Gryffindor," he said. Hermione and Ron both stiffened. Harry looked around for a sign of the ruby-encrusted hilt, but Scrimgeour did not pull the sword from the leather pouch, which in any case looked much too small to contain it.

"So where is it?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Unfortunately," said Scrimgeour, "that sword was not Dumbledore's to give away. The sword of Godric Gryffindor is an important historical artifact, and as such, belongs-"

"It belongs to Harry!" said Hermione hotly. "It chose him, he was the one who found it, it came to him out of the Sorting Hat-"

"According to reliable historical sources, the sword may present itself to any worthy Gryffindor," said Scrimgeour. "That does not make it the exclusive property of Mr. Potter, whatever Dumbledore may have decided." Scrimgeour scratched his badly shaven cheek, scrutinizing Harry. "Why do you think-?"

"-Dumbledore wanted to give me the sword?" said Harry, struggling to keep his temper. "Maybe he thought it would look nice on my wall."

"This is not a joke, Potter!" growled Scrimgeour. "Was it because Dumbledore believed that only the sword of Godric Gryffindor could defeat the Heir of Slytherin? Did he wish to give you that sword, Potter, because he believed, as do many, that you are the one destined to destroy He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Interesting theory," said Harry. "Has anyone ever tried sticking a sword in Voldemort? Maybe you should work on that, instead of threatening to close Hogwarts, when it should remain open!"

Scrimgeour looked as if he was about to retort, and then he inhaled and exhaled.

"Is that what you want, Mr. Potter?" Scrimgeour asked, "For Hogwarts to remain open."

"Of course!" Harry said, "Why – why wouldn't I want it to open?"

"Forgive me," Scrimgeour said, "But there are rumors going around, Mr. Potter, that the three of you have decided not to go back to the hallowed halls of Hogwarts next term, if the castle does open again."

"Er – I – I -" Harry stammered, looking at Ron and Hermione, "That does not mean I don't want the school to remain open!"

"But if you have chosen to abandon your studies," Scrimgeour said, "Why should it be important to you?"

"It is important to me!" Harry said, "And it is important to the students of Hogwarts."

"Is that so?" Scrimgeour asked.

"Yes," Harry said.

"Then," Scrimgeour said, "I suppose you wouldn't mind if I made a small bequest of you?"

"Depends on what it is," Harry said.

"If you truly want Hogwarts to remain open," Scrimgeour said, "All you have to do, to guarantee that, is promise me that you will return to Hogwarts for the following two terms."

Harry looked back at Ron and Hermione. Their eyes were as wide as saucers.

"I – I – I," Harry stammered.

"Obviously, this is going to take some thought," Scrimgeour said, "Which I will permit. I ask you that you make up your mind by this time next Friday. Because at this time next Friday, I ask you to meet me in my office at the Ministry with your answer. You see, that day is when I will finally make my decision on the fate of Hogwarts."

Harry could not speak. His voice was stuck in his throat.

"You should be happy, Mr. Potter!" Scrimgeour said. "Have you never wished that you could have a say in the goings-on of the Ministry of Magic? That you wish to make it a better facility?"

Harry looked at his hands. That was one of his wishes.

"Then you can make one of the biggest changes!" Scrimgeour said, "You can change the Minister of Magic's mind, the mind of the most powerful man in Britain at this moment, with one simple decision. To return to Hogwarts and allow another year of learning in the magical school to take place. Or to not return... and in return, you would turn Hogwarts into a ghost town. The decision is yours. I wish you all adieu. I will see you next Friday, Mr. Potter. My office. Ten-o-clock in the morning. Be there."

Scrimgeour took one last look at the three of them and walked out of the living room and out of the house.

Harry stared at Ron and Hermione, who were looking back at him. He was sure they were thinking the same thing he was. He was being forced to return to Hogwarts, and give up the hunt for the Horcruxes.

"Well," Ron said, shaky laughter in his voice, "I guess we just discovered Scrimgeour's offensive strategy."

-  
><strong>Cliffhanger... of sorts! Wow, I had so many more plans to make this chapter even longer. I have many events left on Harry's birthday, but those will have to wait until next chapter.<strong>

**Oh, my goodness, I love this chapter. Scrimgeour's "Offensive Strategy" has been on my mind since... well, before I even started on this story. And it worked so well! I'm so happy.**

**More to come, and I promise you the next chapter will be very exciting!**


	16. The Photograph

**Chapter 16  
>The Photograph<strong>

**(Harry's PoV)**

Harry, Ron and Hermione remained on the sofa where they were sitting for a good five minutes before anyone spoke.

"Harry," Hermione said.

"I know what you're going to say, Hermione," Harry said, "and I don't know."

"You don't know what you're going to say to Scrimgeour?" Ron asked.

"What can I say, Ron?" Harry asked. "Yes, Minister, I'll go back to Hogwarts, where I will be under the watchful eye of the staff and forget all about the fact that I need to hunt for the -"

"Harry!" warned Hermione, hastily and in a whisper, "we can't talk about that down here! Ron's parents are in the other room!"

"Well, it doesn't matter now, Hermione!" Harry said, "Because obviously I'm going to have to scrap my plans."

"Harry, mate," Ron said, "Listen, we could figure out -"

"Harry?" a voice called from the stairwell, interrupting Ron.

Harry looked over his shoulder toward the stairwell. Bill was standing there.

"May I request a minute of your time, mate?" he asked.

"Oh, sure," Harry said.

"I'll bring the Snitch upstairs to your trunk, mate," Ron said, taking the Snitch from Harry's hands.

"I'll go with you," Hermione said, smiling mischievously.

Ron and Hermione stood up quickly and ascended the stairwell, past Bill. Bill walked down the stairs and sat down on the chair that Scrimgeour had been in only minutes ago.

"I realize I should have done this a lot sooner," Bill said, "and I have been very busy. You see, the reason I am wishing to talk to you, has something to do with my wedding. Since it is tomorrow, I'm kind of cutting it close."

"Really close," Harry said, grinning.

"Precisely," Bill said. "You see... I am in need of a third best man for my wedding. Fleur has three bridesmaids, so I want to match her with my own number. Charlie is one of my best men, and also Ron has accepted my request."

"Has he?" Harry asked. "He hasn't said anything."

"He's probably nervous about such a big task being given to him," Bill said. "Anyway, the reason we are having this conversation, is because I am hoping you will do the honor of becoming my third best man for my wedding.

"Oh – I," Harry stammered, "Of course! How could I say no?"

"Excellent," Bill said, looking extremely relieved, "I think it would be most appropriate if I gave you your birthday gift now then."

Bill brandished his wand from his robes, and pointed it at the stairwell. Moments later, a large trash bag descended the stairwell and floated across the room toward Harry and settled next to him. Harry looked at it, then over to Bill, wondering if this was some kind of joke. Bill waved his wand again, and the trash bag sank to the floor, revealing silver and black dress robes. Harry's eyes brightened as he looked at the robes.

"Happy seventeenth, Harry," Bill said, "I hope you'll wear these tomorrow. I believe they are in your size. If they aren't, magic would fix that easy enough."

"I – well – thank you!" Harry said, grinning.

"My pleasure," Bill said, "I must be off for a few hours to do some last-minute preparations for my wedding. I will see you this evening for your party."

"Sure," Harry said, "Congratulations, by the way – er – if it doesn't seem too early."

"Of course not," Bill said, smiling, "Thank you."

He stood up, bowed his head slightly in goodbye and left the room. Harry stared at his new robes for a moment, before he stood up, and walked up the stairs with them toward Ron's bedroom. He heard a buzzing sound, as he ascended the staircase, and shook his head trying to get rid of it. When he opened the door to Ron's bedroom, the room was completely dark, and there was a sound of shuffling followed by a thud and Ron yelling "OW!"

A moment later, there was a click and two lights zoomed from Ron toward the two fixtures in the room. When Harry could see, Ron was sprawled out on the ground next to his bed, and Hermione was sitting up against Ron's pillow. Harry could see a hint of blush in her cheeks.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, shutting the door behind him..

Harry looked at Ron, who spluttered and cleared his throat. Both of them looked at Hermione.

"Oh," Hermione said, blushing, "Er – I was – and – er – Ron was – he's been playing with his Deluminator ever since we came up here. He did it right before you came in here, and I pushed him off the bed because I was so bloody annoyed with him."

She glared at Ron, who spluttered again as Harry looked down at him.

"Yeah," he grumbled, as he picked himself up and sat on the bed, "That's – er – pretty much what happened."

"Oh," Harry said, "Well – if that's all -"

"Oh, is that what Bill wanted with you?" Hermione asked, pointing at the robes, "to give you your birthday present?"

"Yes," Harry said, "And he named me his third best man for the wedding – along with Ron and Charlie."

"Excellent!" Ron said, "Hermione's one of Fleur's bridesmaids, you know. So we're all a big part of the wedding."

"Ginny's also one of Fleur's bridesmaids," Hermione said, looking up at Harry and smiling. "Did you know one of the traditions for best men and bridesmaids are to -"

"Hermione," Ron groaned, "I don't think it would be appropriate for Harry and Ginny to dance together, considering they're – er – well, anyway, Ginny's not happy with Harry right now. So... hey... I'm sure Gabrielle's a nice dancer, Harry!"

Harry's eyes suddenly went blurry as he imagined dancing with Ginny at Bill's wedding.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, grinning.

Harry cleared his throat and hung up his robes on a nail on the nearby wall.

"I – er – don't dance very well anyway," Harry said, quickly, "Okay, so we know Ron loves Dumledore's gift to him. What about you, Hermione?"

"Oh," Hermione said, before grabbing the book from the end of the bed, "Actually, I – er – never heard of this book before, to be completely honest."

"You've never heard of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_?" said Ron incredulously. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not," said Hermione in surprise. "Do you know them then?"

"Well, of course I do!"

Harry looked up, diverted. The circumstance of Ron having read a book that Hermione had not was unprecedented. Ron, however, looked bemused by their surprise.

"Oh come on!" he said, "All the old kids' stories are supposed to be Beedle's aren't they? 'The Fountain of Fair Fortune' … 'The Wizard and the Hopping Pot'… 'Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump'…"

"Excuse me?" said Hermione giggling. "What was the last one?"

"Come off it!" said Ron, looking in disbelief from Harry to Hermione. "You must've heard of Babbitty Rabbitty –"

"Ron, you know full well Harry and I were brought up by Muggles!" said Hermione. "We didn't hear stories like that when we were little, we heard 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarves' and 'Cinderella' –"

"What's that, an illness?" asked Ron.

"So these are children's stories?" asked Hermione, bending against over the runes.

"Yeah." said Ron uncertainly. "I mean, just what you hear, you know, that all these old stories came from Beedle. I dunno what they're like in the original versions."

"But I wonder why Dumbledore thought I should read them?" Hermione asked.

She looked up at Ron and Harry, who both shrugged. Ron reached into the pocket of his robes and threw the Snitch to Harry, who caught it.

"I thought you were going to put this in my trunk," Harry said.

"Oh," Ron said, blushing and looking at Hermione, "I – er – forgot."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "You... forgot?" he asked.

Ron spluttered and nodded.

"So, why would Dumbledore give you the Snitch?" Hermione said quickly, "I mean... when Scrimgeour made you take it, Harry, I was so sure that something was going to happen!"

"Yeah, well," said Harry, his pulse quickened as he raised the Snitch in his fingers. "I wasn't going to try too hard in front of Scrimgeour was I?"

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"The Snitch I caught in my first ever Quidditch match?" said Harry. "Don't you remember?"

Hermione looked simply bemused. Ron, however, gasped, pointing frantically from Harry to the Snitch and back again until he found his voice.

"That was the one you nearly swallowed!" he said, loudly.

"Exactly," said Harry, and with his heart beating fast, he pressed his mouth to the Snitch.

It did not open. Frustration and bitter disappointment welled up inside him: He lowered the golden sphere.

"Writing!" Hermione gasped, pointing, "There's writing on it, quick, look!"

He nearly dropped the Snitch in surprise and excitement. Hermione was quite right. Engraved upon the smooth golden surface, where seconds before there had been nothing, were five words written in the thin, slanted handwriting that Harry recognized as Dumbledore's

_I open at the close. _

He had barely read them when the words vanished again.

"I open at the close," he said, " What's that supposed to mean?"

Hermione and Ron shook their heads, looking blank.

"I open at the close," the three of them repeated the words, over and over again, but no matter how often they did, with many different inflections, they were unable to wring any more meaning from them.

"And the sword," said Ron finally, when they had at last abandoned their attempts to divine meaning in the Snitch's inscription, "Why did he want Harry to have the sword?"

"And why couldn't he just have told me?" Harry said quietly. "I was _there_, it was right there on the wall of his office during all our talks last year! If he wanted me to have it, why didn't he just give it to me then?"

"The school!" Ron gasped, "It's at the school, Harry! Isn't it?"

"I just said, that, didn't I?" Harry asked, annoyed.

"No, I know what he means!" Hermione said, quickly and excitedly, "Scrimgeour wants you to go back to school this term and the next. This would be one of the rewards for going. To find out why Dumbledore wanted you to have the sword!"

"Hermione," Harry said, "If I go back to school, I'm not going to be able to hunt Voldemort's Horcruxes, am I?"

The room went very silent at Harry's question.

"I suppose," Hermione said, "we could try to hunt for them and do our schoolwork too?"

"Typical Hermione," Ron said, "Thinking about saving the world and doing schoolwork without even taking another breath."

Harry chuckled, while Hermione rolled her eyes. Suddenly, the door opened with a bang, causing Ron to fall off the bed once again and curse harshly under his breath.

"Sorry to break up the cozy birthday discussion," Mrs. Weasley said, sternly, "But I'm going to need some help if we expect to have Harry's birthday party this evening."

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione said, jumping up right away, "I'll be delighted to help you."

She ignored Ron and Hermione as she followed Mrs. Weasley out of the room.

"Bloody hell," Ron said, when Mrs. Weasley was out of hearing range, "She's as dangerous as a Grim!"

"Hope you don't die in twenty-four hours, mate," Harry joked.

Ron threw a pillow at Harry, and he laughed and walked out of the bedroom.

-  
>At seven-o-clock that evening, two long picnic tables had been set-up in the backyard of the Burrow, and streamers and balloons, all with the words "Happy 17th Harry!" on them, were floating above the table. Guests had started to arrive, including Hagrid, Professor McGonagall and Charlie, who had only, at that moment been able to get away from Romania for the wedding. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were currently chatting animatedly with Charlie as Harry saw Tonks walking through the back door.<p>

"Where's Remus?" Harry asked.

"I – I don't know," Tonks said, a frown crossing her lips.

"He – isn't here?" Harry asked.

"I haven't seen him all day," Tonks said. "Doesn't surprise me, though. He hasn't said too many words to me all week."

"I'm sure he's just trying to get his mind clearly on the fact that he's going to be a father," Harry said.

"I really hope you're right, Harry," Tonks said.

Before Harry could reassure her, Tonks walked away and over to one of the picnic tables.

Half-an-hour later, the tables were filled with food and dishes. Those seated around the tables included: the whole of the Weasley family (minus Percy), Harry, Hermione, Fleur, Gabrielle, Madam and Monsieur Delacour, Professor McGonagall, Kingsley, and a very grumpy Tonks, who looked unsure of herself without Remus beside her. Hagrid was sitting on a modified chair at the end of one of the tables.

"Let's start in on it everyone," Mrs. Weasley said, "And we can save the real festivities until dessert."

"Looks wonderful, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, as he filled his plate with food.

Mrs. Weasley's face turned red as her hair. The conversation started off smoothly. Fred, George and Ginny were talking amongst themselves about what to look forward when they re-opened Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Monsieur and Madam Delacour were talking about the wedding with Bill and Fleur. Fleur was translating into French some of their discussion to a very interested looking Gabrielle, who would return her thoughts in rapid French. Ron and Hermione, who were trying to cheer up Tonks, had requested an old dinner tradition, and asked her to change her appearance several times. After she failed to turn her eyes into the that of a cat's, requested by Professor McGonagall, Tonks wouldn't continue the game anymore.

"Dora, do you know where Remus is at this moment?" Professor McGonagall said, "I have a request for the both of you that I was hoping to talk to you about."

"I wouldn't know," Tonks said, shrugging, as she twirled her fork in her mashed potatoes.

"Well, perhaps tomorrow at the wedding, huh?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Tonks nodded, though Harry wasn't sure if she had heard the question.

"Minerva," Kingsley said, "How is the Hogwarts Hearing coming along?"

"Er – I'm not sure, to be quite honest," Professor McGonagall said. "The Minister of Magic wrote to me just a couple hours before I came here, and said that he is very sure that Hogwarts will re-open, if everything goes smoothly with the plan he is working on."

Harry felt Hermione and Ron's eyes on him, and he stared at his half-eaten chicken leg.

"So," she said, "I think it could end up very positive."

"Well, I hope it settles soon!" Mrs. Weasley said, "Otherwise we won't have any time to get school books and stuff this year. I'm so not used to not getting the school lists by this time of year."

The conversation turned to more innocent matters. Near Harry, Hagrid had grown rather boisterous after a couple glasses of firewhiskey, and he had gone into a conversation with Charlie.

"Bin meanin' ter write fer ages, Charlie," he said, "How's Norbert doin'?"

"Norbert?" Charlie laughed. "The Norwegian Ridgeback? We call her Norberta now."

"Wha - Norbert's a girl?" Hagrid asked, blinking.

"Oh yeah," said Charlie.

"How can you tell?" asked Hermione.

"They're a lot more vicious," said Charlie.

"Well – how 'bout that!" Hagrid said, raising his glass.

At this movement, Mr. Weasley seemed to think it was time for a toast to Harry. He stood up and raised his glass toward Harry.

"We celebrate tonight," he said, "the coming of age of a young man we all know and love. While we're all focused on the coming festivities for tomorrow, we still remember to take in those things we hold dearest to those who may not legally be a member of our family, but who we all love just the same. To Harry. Happy Birthday."

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" everyone said to Harry, in a toast.

"An' be it a good one!" Hagrid said, before gulping down his drink in one attempt.

"Thanks, everyone," Harry said, sheepishly, as he felt the blush raising in his cheeks.

Shortly after that, Mrs. Weasley retreated into the Burrow, and returned with a cake floating in front of her. As everyone sang a round of "Happy Birthday" to Harry, Mrs. Weasley set down the cake, and Harry grinned as he saw that it was a Snitch-shaped cake. It casually reminded him of the Snitch he had received from Scrimgeour, via Dumbledore's will, and his mind wandered, once again, into the possibility of what "I open at the close" could mean.

After much gulping of cake, it was time to open presents.

"Come on, then, open Hermione's!" said Ron.

Hermione had bought him a new Sneakoscope. The other packages contained an enchanted razor from Bill and Fleur ("Ah yes, zis will give you ze smoothest shave you will ever 'ave," Monsieur Delacour assured him, "but you must tell it clearly what you want...ozzerwise you might find you 'ave a leetle less hair zan you would like..."), chocolates from the Delacours, and an enormous box of the latest Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes merchandise from Fred and George, a dragon-tooth necklace ("Bad toothaches happen a lot in the reserve," Charlie said, when Harry looked at the gift, "We end up with a lot of these"), a slightly furry drawstring pouch with a long string from Hagrid ("Mokeskin. Hide anythin' in there an' no one but the owner can get it out. They're rare, them."), a book on Metamorphagi from Tonks, and the latest book on Transfiguration from Professor McGonagall. Ginny, it seemed, had taken Harry's request earlier in the week to heart. She did not give him anything.

"Harry," Kingsley's voice boomed. "I could not find you anything of worth. But I have a better gift for you. If you promise me that you will pass your NEWT exams well enough, you will have a one-way ticket into Auror training straight from yours truly."

"I appreciate that, Kingsley," Harry said, grinning.

After the party, Hermione, Ron and Harry ventured up the stairs. Harry stopped on the landing where Ginny's bedroom and the bathroom were located.

"Can you take my things up for me?" he asked his best friends, "Er – bathroom."

"Sure, Harry," Hermione said, as she and Ron took Harry's packages.

He motioned to head for the bathroom, as Ron and Hermione made their way up the stairs. When they disappeared from view, Harry turned and went over to Ginny's door. He steeled himself, wondering if he could do this. Before he knew it, though, his hand was at the door in a fist. He inhaled, exhaled and rapped his knuckles on the door. A moment later, the door opened a little bit, and Ginny peered through it.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Can I talk to you?" Harry asked.

Ginny sighed audibly and opened the door. She was dressed in her Holyhead Harpies pyjamas. She stepped out of the doorway, and Harry walked in. Ginny shut the door behind her. She walked over to her bed and sat down on it. She crossed her arms against her chest and stared at the ceiling above Harry.

"Why are you in here?" she asked, "Because if you're looking for your birthday gift, I didn't get you one. Like you requested."

"Er – well, I'm in here to – to see the view?" he joked, pointing toward the window.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Okay," Harry said, "That was lame. I'll admit it. I'll also admit that I know the two of us haven't said much to each other since our conversation on the night I arrived."

"That's your fault," Ginny said. "You've been avoiding me."

"Okay," Harry said, "I deserve that."

Ginny allowed a chuckle to escape her lips.

"At the end of our last long conversation," Harry said. "You asked me a question... and I couldn't answer it."

Ginny finally looked at Harry. Harry took this as a sign that he could sit down on the bed next to her, and not be the victim of her signature Bat-Bogey Curse. So he did so, and looked at Ginny, but he noticed that her eyes were concentrating on something over his shoulder.

"And I'm sorry," he continued. "I couldn't answer because I honestly didn't know the answer... and I should have. It has taken me – well – until the moment I was outside your door just now to come up with my answer."

Ginny's eyes moved to the left and looked into Harry's. He returned the gaze and looked into hers.

"My answer is," Harry said, "that not even Voldemort himself -" Ginny hiccuped at the mention of Voldemort "- could keep me from feeling something about you."

Harry thought he saw tears sparkling in Ginny's eyes. She leaned toward him slowly, though she paused when she was inches from his face, as if she was unsure if he wanted to kiss her. Harry filled in the rest of the gap and kissed her softly on the lips, brushing them along hers. She returned the kiss, and he chuckled against her lips as she pushed him against the wall behind the bed.

"Ow," Harry said, when he lightly smacked his head into the wall.

"Shut up," Ginny muttered.

He chuckled again and she kissed him once again. He allowed her tongue to venture in between his lips, and she massaged his with her own. She backed up a few moments later and laid her head in his lap, staring up at him.

"I have one question for you," Ginny said, as she tried to catch her breath.

"Okay," Harry said, as he grasped her fingers on one hand with his.

"If you still love me," Ginny said, "Why did you break up with me at Professor Dumbledore's funeral?"

"Ginny," Harry said, "I want to be honest about that. I do."

"Then be honest with me," Ginny said.

Harry stared into her eyes. He wished he could be honest with her. He wished that he could tell her about the Horcruxes. But he knew he couldn't. So he simply decided to tell the half-truth.

"The truth is, Ginny," he said, "I was so focused on Voldemort -"

He paused for a moment as he felt Ginny's fingers grasp his tightly at the mention of Voldemort.

"- and for a while there," Harry said, "I was so focused that I thought I wasn't going to return to Hogwarts, if it opened."

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Because I'm a target, Ginny," Harry said. "I don't want anyone at Hogwarts to be in the same path as me."

"And – what?" Ginny asked, "You've decided to go back now? Why?"

"Have you heard about Scrimgeour's new offensive strategy?" Harry replied.

"Sure," Ginny said. "No idea what that's about though."

"It has to do with me," Harry said. "If I don't return to Hogwarts, Scrimgeour will not allow Hogwarts to open."

Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"How could he do that?" she asked.

"He's the Minister, Ginny," Harry said, "He can do anything. He could kill me and get away with it."

Ginny scowled and smacked Harry on the shoulder.

"Ow," Harry laughed.

"So you're going back to Hogwarts, I assume," Harry said, "Because of what Scrimgeour said."

"That's not the only reason," Harry said, smiling.

"Oh?" Ginny asked.

"There are other desirable advantages if I return," Harry said.

"And what are those?" Ginny asked, smiling.

Harry grinned and leaned toward Ginny and kissed her softly on the lips. She returned the kiss, then backed away.

"Oh," she said, chuckling, "I see."

"Mmhmm," Harry said.

Ginny leaned back up to Harry and kissed him again, and he eagerly returned it. After a full minute, he backed away.

"I think I better go before Ron comes looking for me," Harry said, "I – er- made the excuse I was going to the bathroom."

"I'm sure he's occupied elsewhere," Ginny said.

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I – er – nevermind, you're right," Ginny said, sitting up. "You better go."

Ginny pecked him briefly on the lips again, and he stood up.

"Happy Birthday, Harry," Ginny said.

Harry smiled and left Ginny''s room just as the bathroom door across the landing opened. Remus walked out and smiled when he saw Harry.

"Oh, Harry!" he said, "I was hoping I would catch you before you went off to bed. I'm sorry I couldn't arrive in time for your birthday party. I was – er – doing something in Diagon Alley. It took a while."

"It's fine," Harry said, "Though Tonks was worried about you, it seems."

"She'll understand," Remus said, "Very soon... I think. Anyway, I thought I would give you your birthday gift now."

He reached into a pocket in his robes and pulled out a large photograph, then handed it to Harry. Harry took a look at it, and felt tears in his eyes. His mother, father, Sirius, and Remus were standing in front of a large wall. They were all the same age as they had been in the Original Order of the Phoenix Photograph Harry had seen a couple years ago.

"This was taken one week after your mother and father's wedding," Remus said, "One day after your parents returned from their honeymoon. You can probably tell since they look so happy together. Apparently it was quite the honeymoon."

Harry grinned.

"If you look closely," Remus said, "you might be able to tell where we are standing."

Harry looked back at the photo, at the wall behind them. He could recognize the Black Family Tapestry along the wall.

"Grimmauld Place," Harry breathed.

"It was the only time we were ever in Grimmauld Place together," Remus said. "Sirius had come by to – ahem – attempt to amend family feuds with his parents. It didn't work, obviously, but that was after he had invited us into the house."

"Who is behind the camera?" Remus asked.

A grim smile crossed Remus' lips. "Wormtail," he said.

"Oh," Harry said.

"If you look closely sometimes," Remus said, "You can see one of his fingers in the way in the photo. He was never an expert behind the camera."

"Oh," Harry said, "Thank you, Remus. This means so much to me."

"You're welcome," Remus said, "To be honest, I thought I lost this photo. I'm happy to give it to you."

Harry smiled.

"Happy Birthday, Harry," he said.

He then bowed slightly and walked back down the stairs. Harry looked back at the picture, looking at every detail. And that is when he saw it. On the tapestry right above Sirius' head: the name of Regulus Arcturus Black.

"R.A.B," Harry breathed, "It can't be!"

Harry looked up at the stairs. He had to let Hermione and Ron know. He quickly ascended the staircase, and he opened Ron's door as soon as he came upon it. But what he saw, surprised him more than the revelation he had just come across.

Ron and Hermione were sitting there on the bed, locked in a very intimate position, their lips glued to the other's mouth.

-  
><strong>And the award for the Most Romantic Cliffhanger goes to... just kidding!<strong>

**Ah, I loved this chapter. The party went off better than I thought.**

**I loved how flustered Hermione and Ron were when Harry arrived in the bedroom after his discussion with Bill. I think it is obvious what he had interrupted, now that he had – er – interrupted it once again.**

**I hope you don't think I had Harry and Ginny get back together too quickly. I love their relationship, almost as much as I love Ron and Hermione's relationship.**

**You'll find out why Remus was in Diagon Alley, and what Professor McGonagall wanted with Remus and Tonks fairly soon!**

**Hope you like my version of the R.A.B discovery. **

**The next chapter... at least the beginning... will prove to be most interesting! Harry's birthday, which will probably take up another half of a chapter before the day ends has been a long day! **

**Hope you loved this chapter as much as I did! **


	17. Discovered!

**Chapter 17  
>Discovered!<strong>

**Author's Note: This chapter begins by going back in time a few minutes (Time Turner handy, anyone?) to find out just how Ron and Hermione got into the predicament Harry found them in at the end of the previous chapter. This will be in both Hermione and Ron's PoV, but Ron's PoV will be very short. Enjoy!**

**(Hermione's PoV – After she and Ron left Harry on the stairs)  
><strong>

Hermione and Ron made their way up the stairs toward his room, and entered it.

"Muffliato," Hermione said, pointing her wand at the door.

"I don't know why you hate that spell," Ron said. "You sound hot when you use it."

Hermione felt blush rise to her cheeks.

"I don't hate it," she said, "I just don't approve of it. But times have changed, and it is a useful little spell."

Ron hastily threw Harry's packages that were in his hands onto the end of the bed.

"You could be nicer with Harry's things," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

Ron shrugged as he proceeded to lay down on the other end. He grabbed a Chocolate Frog package from a gift basket sitting at the end of Harry's cot.

"And you shouldn't steal candy from your best mate either!" Hermione scolded.

"If you're going to act that way," Ron said, "I won't give you any."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. She took the gift basket and moved it away from Ron's reach, and put it near Harry's trunk. She proceeded to put the rest of Harry's gifts by his trunk as well.

"So ooh oh een 'ack ooh 'Oggerts ooh?" Ron asked, his mouth full of Chocolate Frog.

Hermione looked up at Ron in disgust, but she understood what he said.

"If Harry goes back," she said, "Sure."

A frown crossed Ron's lips as he swallowed the chocolate.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, as she sat down in the middle of the bed.

"I don't know," Ron said, as he took the Chocolate Frog card out of the package, "I guess I was really looking forward to not having to go to Hogwarts this year. It was why I was so eager to follow Harry on the hunt. Aww, Dumbledore again!"

"But you're going back too, right?" Hermione asked.

"If you're going, I'm going," Ron said, "My studies will be bearable if you're around for a snog ever once in a while."

"Wow, is that all I am to you now?" Hermione asked.

Ron looked horrified.

"I truly didn't mean it like that, Hermione," he said, "I mean -"

Hermione gently took hold of his hand and he stopped talking.

"Relax, love," she said, "I'm only joking. I know you love me too much to be too blunt with me."

Ron expression changed to that of immense relief. He sat up and moved closer to her; he was now in a sitting position next to her. Hermione looked down at their linked hands.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, with a sigh. "We're going to be under the ever watchful eye of the Hogwarts Staff. There is no way we're going to be able to get away to search the locations we have been talking about."

"Maybe we should just grant Mad-Eye's dying wish," Ron said, "and tell the Order about the Horcruxes."

Hermione inhaled and exhaled.

"I know," Ron said, "That's a bad idea."

"No," Hermione said, "I've been thinking about that too. If we go back to Hogwarts, there is only one person who would grant us privilege to leave the grounds of Hogwarts and search for Horcruxes from time to time."

"Professor McGonagall!" Ron gasped, "And she's a part of the Order!"

"Exactly," Hermione said.

"Well, you convinced me," Ron said. "Now we have to convince Harry."

"Right," Hermione said, "Good luck with that one. He's not going to break one the biggest promise he made to Professor Dumbledore just to grant Mad-Eye's last wish... at least not very easily."

"We'll give him a good talking-to," Ron said, "He'll come to see reason. Eh? Hermione?"

"Mmm?" Hermione asked.

"I really want to snog you right now," Ron said.

"Harry will be up here any moment, Ron," Hermione said.

"He's in the loo, Hermione!" Ron said, "And besides... I haven't had very much alone time with you these past few days."

"You had quite a bit with me this morning!" Hermione hissed. "Harry almost caught us then... he would have if I hadn't heard his footsteps and clicked your Deluminator in time!"

"Hey! That reminds me!" Ron said, grinning, "You owe me one for pushing me off the bed."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she said.

She leaned toward Ron and kissed him softly on the lips. Ron put a hand on her shoulder and kissed her back. She opened her lips more, allowing his tongue passage, which he accepted gratefully, and she massaged her own tongue against his, loving the feel of it. Lost in the kiss, Hermione put her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss. Ron pulled her against him, and she chuckled against lips, before she licked the inside of them.

"Bloody hell!" a voice gasped loudly.

Hermione jumped away from Ron and looked up. Harry was standing there in the open doorway, utter bewilderment on his face. Hermione could see a photograph in his hand, just before Harry turned around on his heels and walked back out of the room. She could hear the rapid movement of feet as they descended down the stairs.

Beside Hermione, Ron was muttering swears and curses as fast as he could. Hermione rolled her eyes, grabbed Ron's pillow and smacked him over the head multiple times.

"Ow – ow – Hermione!" Ron said, "Ow – I'm sorry – for – cursing!"

"I – told you – he could – catch us!" Hermione growled, with every thrashing, "This is – entirely – your fault!"

Ron was finally able to grab the pillow from Hermione and he tossed it behind him on the bed. Hermione growled and stood up.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked.

"I'm going to find Harry," Hermione said, "Before he decides to do something serious! Like Apparate away from here!"

"What?" Ron asked, "You really think he would – Hermione!"

Hermione was already out the door and descending the staircase. She could hear Ron's footsteps behind her. When she reached the landing where Ginny's bedroom was, Ginny was standing in the doorway.

"What happened?" Ginny asked, "Was that Harry who ran off?"

Hermione didn't answer. She just ran to the bottom floor and toward the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was standing outside, near the front door, looking at something.

"Harry didn't apparate away, did he?" Hermione asked her as so as she reached her.

"No," Mrs. Weasley said, "I think he went to the -"

"The barn!" Hermione gasped, "Of course!"

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley said, as Hermione ran past her, "What's going on?"

Hermione ignored Mrs. Weasley's question and ran in the direction of the barn. When Harry and Ron would have their rows at the Burrow, Ron would go to the lake. However, Harry could be found at the barn on the other side of the property. If he wasn't there, then Hermione was afraid that he might have apparated away.

"Hermione!" Ron's voice yelled behind her.

Hermione stopped in her tracks, skidding dirt below her. Ron and Ginny were standing ten feet behind her.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked.

"I have to talk to Harry," Hermione said, "Alone. I don't think he's going to want to talk to both of us, Ron, at this very moment. I'm sorry."

Ron narrowed his eyes, then his expression went soft and he nodded.

"Don't upset him any further," he said, "I feel bad enough already."

"I'll try my best," Hermione said.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ginny asked.

"What do you think?" Ron asked her, as Hermione turned and ran in the direction of the barn,

Three minutes later, Hermione reached the duo-leveled Weasley family barn. She walked inside, searching along the bottom level. He wasn't there, so she went to the ladder in the middle of the bottom floor, and climbed up it. When she reached the second floor, she saw Harry sitting against the wall at the very back. She slowly walked closer to him, and noticed he had his wand pointed in front of him. Four pieces of hay were making random shapes in mid-air, guided by Harry's wand.

"I could conjure a white flag and wave it," Hermione said, "if that would make you feel any better."

Harry's gaze remained on the floating bits of hay, which had now formed a lightning bolt that resembled his scar. Hermione sighed and walked over to the wall and sat next to Harry. She took the fact he hadn't pointed his wand at her as a good sign.

"That's rather beautiful," Hermione said.

The pieces of hay now formed a square. Hermione lifted her wand, and a moment later, a bird flew from her wand and through the hole in the middle of the square. The hay then floated to the floor and remained still. Hermione's bird flew out of the window at the other end of the barn.

"So," Harry said, "You and Ron."

"Me and Ron," Hermione said, chuckling.

"And how long have you been doing," Harry said, "you know – what I walked in on."

"Hmm... a week now, I guess," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "And it was just snogging. I'm sure you and Ginny were far more active."

"It was just snogging," Harry echoed, then his eyes widened and he finally looked at Hermione, "Wait... a week now? I've been here five days Hermione! How have you kept this a secret so long?"

"We were careful," Hermione said, "But, no offense Harry, you can be very oblivious you know."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked.

"There were times I've flirted with Ron this past week," Hermione said, "Even with you in the same room. And Ron has done the same."

"I took that as just you two being – well, you two!" Harry said.

"What exactly does that mean?" Hermione asked.

"I just mean," Harry said, "That – so called flirting, as you called it – is exactly what you and Ron have been doing for three or four years now!"

Hermione scoffed.

"Oh, have we?" she asked, laughing.

"You can be very oblivious, you know," Harry said, echoing Hermione's words.

"Sod off, Potter," Hermione said, laughing.

"Aha!" Harry said, "That is where your cursing came from. Must have leaked off of Ron when you were snogging him – oh and I would appreciate it if you would be more careful about doing that. I don't need to know details."

"We'll be more careful," Hermione said, then smacked him on the knee, "Besides, you walked in on us, you git!"

"Ow!" Harry said, laughing, "Easy, no harming the Chosen One."

Hermione scoffed.

"Now," she said, standing up, "Could you come back to the Burrow before Molly sends the Order off to random locations to search for you."

"You just want to get back to Ron," Harry said.

"I'd do that either way," Hermione said.

Harry stood up and they walked back over to the ladder. Harry descended the ladder first. When he was down, she stepped into the ladder, and started down it. Suddenly, when she was halfway down it, she missed a step and fell toward the ground. Before she could hit the ground, however, Harry caught her in his arms.

"Whoa!" Hermione said, laughing.

"A little woozy there, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"What's going on in here?" Ron's voice said behind them.

Hermione gasped and jumped away from Harry's arms. Ron was looking at them, his eyes going back and forth between the two of them.

"Oh," Hermione said, "I fell – err – off the ladder – and -"

"I caught her," Harry said.

"Oh," Ron said, though he was still looking back and forth between them, "Let's go back to the Burrow then, shall we?"

Hermione nodded and walked quickly toward Ron. He slowly offered his hand to her, and she took it, smiling. He then put his arms around her middle and kissed her softly.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too, Ron," Hermione said, smiling.

"And I love the both of you," Harry said, dully, "Come on. Before I retch all over this barn."

"Sod off, Harry," Ron and Hermione both said.

Hermione looked at Ron and the two of them chuckled.

-  
>Ten minutes later, Hermione and Ron were standing outside Ginny's bedroom. Ginny had long since retreated back into her bedroom. Harry said goodnight to Hermione, before he hastily ran back up the stairs to Ron's bedroom.<p>

"Er – Harry – he's okay with us, right?" Ron asked Hermione, "That we're together?"

"Of course he is," Hermione said, smiling.

Ron breathed a sigh of relief.

"So," he said, grinning, "Guess we don't have to hide it anymore."

"He did he request that he didn't want to catch us again," Hermione said.

"We'll be more stealthy," Ron said.

Hermione chuckled softly and leaned toward Ron, kissing him softly. He returned the kiss, and she backed away a moment later.

"I better get to bed," she said, "Good night."

"Good night, my love," Ron said.

Hermione smiled and pecked Ron on the lips again. She opened the door to Ginny's bedroom and walked in. She looked back at Ron, waving him goodnight and closed the door behind her.

"So I guess it isn't a secret anymore, is it?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked over at Ginny, who was laying on the bed, sitting up against her pillow.

"No," Hermione said, "It isn't."

"Just as well," Ginny said. "He is your best mate. He'd find out sometime."

"True," Hermione said.

She hastily changed into her pyjamas and laid down on the camp bed. Ginny doused the light and a groan of bed-springs welcomed her back onto the bed.

"He kissed me," Ginny said into the darkness.

"Who?" Hermione asked, her eyes widening, "Harry?"

"Mmhmm," Ginny said, "That's not all either. We're back together."

"Really?" Hermione said; she had not expected that one bit.

"Turns out he broke up with me," Ginny said, "because he thought he wasn't going back to school. Fancy that, huh?"

"Yeah," Hermione muttered, "Fancy that."

Hermione heard another groan of bed-springs as Ginny made herself more comfortable for sleep.

"Oh, Harry, you snog me so well," Ginny joked.

Hermione chuckled softly. She stared toward the ceiling, and as she had been doing for the past week, wondered what Ron was doing at this very moment...

-  
><strong>(Ron's PoV – when Hermione retreated into Ginny's room)<strong>

Ron slowly trudged up the stairwell toward his bedroom. When he arrived, he turned the doorknob and walked into the room. Harry was sitting at the end of his camp bed, and he was looking at a very crumpled piece of parchment.

"Ron?" Harry said, lifting up the parchment, "What is this?"

Ron's eyes widened as he looked at the piece of parchment. He recognized it as the letter he had wrote to Harry, before Hermione had warned him not to send it. Last time he had seen it, was in a tight ball and rolling underneath his bed.

"I can explain that, mate," Ron said, as he walked over to his bed and laid down.

"You explain it pretty well in this letter," Harry said.

Before Ron could respond, Harry threw the piece of parchment down and backed up on his camp bed and laid down in a huff. He turned away from Ron and closed his eyes. Ron stared at the ceiling.

"I apologize for writing that letter," he said finally, "But what I wrote was the truth. Ginny didn't seem very interested in talking to you the past few days, did she? Tells you I am right."

"As of tonight, Ginny and I are a couple again, mate," Harry said. "Just thought you might want to know that before you write another one of those letters to me. Good night."

Ron's eyes widened as he stared up at the ceiling. He had not expected Harry to say that. He sighed audibly and took his Deluminator from the pocket of his jeans and stole the light from the room. He fell asleep, hoping images of Ginny and Harry kissing didn't interfere with his dreams of Hermione.

-  
><strong>Decided to end the chapter there!<strong>

**I love this chapter so much! So much of this chapter just came to me, like Ron's PoV at the end of the chapter. That is why it is so short. Also Hermione's tumble from the ladder came to me just as I wrote it.**

**Before anyone asks, the letter Harry was reading was the one in Chapter 8.**

**Just realized I forgot to have Harry mention R.A.B to Ron and Hermione. That will come sooner or later. I'll have him temporarily forget about it... and then it comes up all of sudden. Harry does that a lot.**

**Hope you liked this chapter! I was going to write some of the pre-wedding preparations in this chapter, but since it would interfere with the theme of this chapter, I decided that could wait. **


	18. Muriel, Xenophilius and RAB

**Chapter 18  
>Muriel, Xenophilius, and R.A.B<strong>

**(Ron's PoV)**

The next morning, Ron was shaken awake by someone pushing on his shoulder.

"Mmm... five more minutes, Mum," Ron muttered, rolling over to get more comfortable.

"It's me, Hermione, not your Mum!" Hermione said, smacking Ron on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Ron groaned, his eyes bolting open, "Bloody hell, Hermione. That hurt."

"Get up before your Mum comes and wakes you up!" Hermione said, "I know you don't want that. She wants us up to get the field ready for the wedding!"

"Now?" Ron asked, "The wedding isn't until five!"

"Yes, Ron," Hermione said, "Now!"

"Okay, okay," Ron said. "Mmm, you know. I could get used to you being the first thing I see in the morning."

"I'm glad you feel that way, mate," Harry muttered, on his camp bed, "I, on the other hand, do not look forward to seeing Hermione in your room every morning."

"Shut up, Harry," Hermione said, "I was coming to wake you up too."

"Couldn't Ginny do that?" Harry asked, reaching for his glasses and putting them on.

"I heard that, mate!" Ron muttered.

"Good," Harry said.

"Is it?" Ron asked.

"Would you two quit acting like immature toddlers?" Hermione asked. "You two are best friends. You need to get over this little quibble that you have between you just because the other is dating someone very close to you!"

"I have no problem with that fact you two are together," Harry said, "It is when you come in here at – what time is it? – this time in the morning to wake him up and I'm still asleep. I'm the one that caught you snogging, remember? In this bedroom – on that bed!"

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione said, obviously ignoring most of what Harry said; she then turned to Ron, "Now what do you have to say?"

"Hey," Ron muttered, "I told Harry on the train I had no problem with him and Ginny."

"That was almost two weeks ago, Ron," Hermione said.

"He didn't get am – am - he didn't lose his memory between then and now, did he?" Ron grumbled.

"Ron!" Hermione growled, slapping him on the shoulder again.

"Okay, okay!" Ron muttered, "Damn! Harry, I have no problem with you and my sister being together... again. Okay?"

"Sure thing, mate," Harry said.

"Good," Hermione said, "If you two don't mind, I'm going down to breakfast. I hope you two join me soon."

Hermione began to walk away, but Ron tugged on her hand. She turned around, looking at him questioningly.

"No good morning kiss?" Ron asked.

"Not with Harry in the room," Hermione said.

"Good point," Ron said, then turned to Harry, "Go away, mate."

Hermione scoffed and pulled away from Ron. She walked back out of the room muttering "Men!"

"Dating more than a week now and you two still bicker like first years," Harry muttered, shaking his head.

Ron threw his pillow at Harry's head. His aim hit true.

-**  
>(Hermione's PoV)<strong>

A little after three in the afternoon Hermione was in front of the mirror in the bathroom, admiring herself. She was completely dressed in her bridesmaid dress, and the lights in the bathroom made the golden dress sparkle. She twirled around once, while looking in the mirror. She frowned at the thought that Fleur had only rented the bridesmaid dresses. If she could afford something like this, she would have bought it immediately, and worn it at every formal outing she attended.

To her left, the door opened and she heard a gasp. She looked over her shoulder and saw Mrs. Weasley standing there. She was still in her everyday clothes.

"Oh, Hermione," she said, "You look beautiful!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said, blush rising to her cheeks, "Do you need in here?"

"I was searching for Bill," Mrs. Weasley said, "He's been avoiding me for the past couple of hours. I'm supposed to meet him at the start of the aisle! The wedding begins in less than two hours! Which reminds me, the guests will be arriving soon. When you and Ginny are finished getting ready, could you go and help them get to their seats? Ron and Harry are out there already, and I just sent the twins as well."

"Yes, of course!" Hermione said.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Mrs. Weasley said, "You've been such a help with everything. How could I ever repay you?"

"You've done enough by allowing me to stay here all these years during the summer," Hermione said.

"No problem," Mrs. Weasley said, "I better get moving! Still have to dress myself!"

She backed out of the bathroom, and retreated up the stairs. Hermione looked back toward the mirror and twirled around again. She had decided to keep her hair down, and it twirled around her head as she did. She combed it again, making it presentable again. The end of her hair was long enough to reach her chest, and was hiding the opening in the neck of her dress. When she was happy with how she appeared, she walked out of the bathroom. Across the hall, Ginny's bedroom door opened, and Ginny walked out. She was fully dress in her bridesmaid outfit.

"- wasn't her wedding day, I'd throttle her!" Ginny groaned, "Still can't believe I have to – oh, hi, Hermione! You look beautiful!"

"That's exactly what your Mum said," Hermione said, grinning. "Still don't like your dress?"

"It's bloody fantastic," Ginny muttered. "Do me a favor and murder me before I get to the marquee?"

"What kind of friend would I be if I did that?" Hermione asked.

"A very good one," Ginny said, "Oh – hi Auntie Muriel!"

Hermione looked down the stairwell. An elderly witch was walking up the stairs. Her beaky nose, red-rimmed eyes, and leathery pink hat gave her the look of a bad-tempered flamingo.

"Hi, Ginevra," Muriel said, "Did you get peed on by a leprechaun again?"

Hermione's eyes widened and she had to do her best not to laugh.

"This is my dress, Auntie," Ginny said, blushing, "Oh, Auntie Muriel, this is Hermione Granger, one of my best friends."

"Ah, the Muggle," Auntie Muriel said, looking up and down the length of Hermione, "I've heard bits about you. Look at you! You could use a round of _Sleakeazy's Hair Potion_on that 'do. And my, oh my, bad posture and skinny ankles! How do you ever expect to find a young man to woo you looking like that?"

Hermione felt her cheeks go very hot. She looked out of the corner of her eyes at Ginny, who had an apologetic look on her face.

"Move out of the way, please," Muriel said, "I have to take a pee. Being one-hundred-and-seven will do that to you!"

Hermione walked over to Ginny. Muriel walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

"It seems I made a bad first impression," Hermione said.

"Nah, Muriel's always like that," Ginny said, "You'll get used to her if you end up marrying my brother."

"Ginny!" Hermione gasped, sure that her cheeks were as red as Ginny's hair, "I can't believe you said that!"

"What?" Ginny asked, grinning, "It never crossed your mind?"

"I'm not even going to begin to answer that!" Hermione said, chuckling.

"Auntie Muriel was right about one thing though," Ginny said, "Your hair-do could use one small change."

She gently pushed back Hermione's hair behind her dress, leaving the space in the neck of Hermione's dress open to the elements.

"There," Ginny said, smiling, "I thought you were wanting to impress my brother,"

"You're horrible," Hermione said, grinning, "Come on. Your Mum says we have to go welcome the wedding guests."

-  
><strong>(Ron's PoV)<strong>

Ron, Harry, Fred and George standing outside the great white marquee in the orchard, awaiting the arrival of the wedding guests. All four of them were clutching seating plans, so that they could help show people to the right seats. A host of white-robed waiters had arrived an hour earlier, along with a golden jacketed band, and all of these wizards were currently sitting a short distance away under a tree. Ron could see a blue haze of pipe smoke issuing from the spot. Behind Ron, the entrance to the marquee revealed rows and rows of fragile golden chairs set on either side of a long purple carpet. The supporting poles were entwined with white and gold flowers. Fred and George had fastened an enormous bunch of golden balloons over the exact point where Bill and Fleur would shortly become husband and wife. Outside, butterflies and bees were hovering lazily over the grass and hedgerow.

A sharp CRACK near Ron almost made him jump out of his new dress shoes. His mother had appeared only a few feet away from the four of them.

"Blimey, Mum!" Fred said, "Scare the lot of us, why don't you? And why aren't you dressed in your wedding gown yet? Or did you change your mind and this is a non-formal occasion? I'd love to get out of these robes."

"I have all the time in the world to get ready, Frederick Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley said, her hands clutched at her sides, "I'm looking for Bill. Have you seen him?"

"Probably powdering his nose, Mum," George said.

"I think you have mistaken the groom for the bride, mate," Harry said.

"Have I?" George asked, grinning.

Fred, Ron and Harry snickered.

"Oh, you are no help!" Mrs. Weasley said, "I'll go find him myself."

She Disapparated with another sharp CRACK.

"Do you think it is a good idea for the Anti-Disapparation wards to be down?" Harry asked, "Anyone untrustworthy could get in here, and we wouldn't know it."

"Relax, mate," Fred said, "There are Secrecy Sensors scattered all over the lot. If someone wants to kill you before Voldemort gets a chance, you'll know about it."

"I didn't hear about any Secrecy Sensors!" Harry said.

"There is a reason they're called Secrecy Sensors, mate," George said, with a wink.

"Is it clear to come out now?" a voice asked behind Ron.

Ron turned around. Bill was standing there fully dressed in his black and gold wedding robes.

"Mum's looking for you, William," Fred said.

"I'm aware of that," Bill said. "But I rather not deal with her until the last possible minute. My nerves are already almost shot, thank you very much. Look sharp, guys. Here they come."

Ron turned around. Bill ducked back into the marquee just as a load of brightly colored figures were appearing, one by one out of nowhere at the distant boundary of the yard. Within minutes a procession had formed, which began to snake its way up through the garden toward the marquee. Exotic flowers and bewitched birds fluttered on the witches' hats, while precious gems glittered from many of the wizards' cravats; a hum of excited chatter grew louder and louder, drowning the sound of the bees as the crowd approached the tent.

"Excellent, I think I see a few veela cousins," said George, craning his neck for a better look. "They'll need help understanding our English customs, I'll look after them…."

"Not so fast, Your Holeyness," said Fred, and darting past the gaggle of middle-aged witches heading for the procession, he said, "Here – _permetiez moi _to _assister vous_," to a pair of pretty French girls, who giggled and allowed him to escort them inside. George was left to deal with the middle-aged witches and Ron took charge of Mr. Weasley's old Ministry-colleague Perkins.

When he returned, Luna was at the front of the queue standing with a very familiar very eccentric-looking wizard. Slightly cross-eyed, with shoulder-length white hair the texture of candyfloss, he wore a cap whose tassel dangled in front of his nose and robes of an eye-watering shade of egg-yolk yellow. An odd symbol, rather like a triangular eye, glistened from a golden chain around his neck. They were both talking to Harry at the moment.

"Xenophilius Lovegood, Mr. Potter," Luna's father said, "It is a pleasure to meet you. Ah, Ronald Weasley! I believe it was you who invited Luna and I to this ceremony?"

"Daddy, he gave you the invitation himself last week," Luna said, "Don't you remember?"

"It was you, wasn't it?" Mr. Lovegood said to Ron, "You and your brothers look alike, it is so hard to tell the difference sometimes."

"Um... yeah, it was me," Ron said.

"How about I take you to your seats, Mr. Lovegood?" Harry asked, and soon disappeared into the marquee with the Lovegoods.

"Eh, Ron!" Fred whispered behind him, "Sister and girlfriend incoming at nine-o-clock."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, "It's past three!"

"He means to your left, Ronnie-kins," George said.

Ron turned and looked in the direction of the Burrow. His jaw dropped as he saw Hermione almost gliding toward him in the most beautiful outfit he had ever seen her wear.

"Whew!" Ginny said, "That is a long distance to walk in heels!"

"Ah, the glory of being a bloke," Fred said, "We don't have to deal with weird clothing."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at Fred.

"Y-you l-look... stunning," Ron said to Hermione.

"Is my dress really okay?" Hermione asked, "I wasn't sure."

"You may even outshine the bride," Ron said.

"I doubt it," Ginny said, "She's quarter-Veela."

"Outta my way!" a voice said, which horrified Ron, "I'm one-hundred-and-seven! I have the right to go next!"

Auntie Muriel walked up between Ginny and Hermione.

"Ah, Harry Potter!" Auntie Muriel said, "I thought I recognized you."

"This is Auntie Muriel," Ron muttered.

"Oh!" Harry said, "Nice to meet you, Muriel."

"Not as tall as the newspapers make us believe," Muriel said, "And I thought your scar was on the other side of your forehead."

"I don't think it has ever moved," Harry said.

"Can I escort you to your seat, Auntie?" George asked.

I'd be honored, Frederick," Auntie Muriel said, "Or are you George?"

"This way, Auntie," George said, looking pale in the face.

"Of course, of course!" Auntie Muriel said, "Perhaps we can share stories about the troubles of being partially deaf!"

Ron, Ginny and Fred choked in laughter as Muriel and a very red-faced George disappeared into the marquee.

"Auntie Muriel is quite the sweetheart," Hermione said.

"Herm-own-ninny!" a deep voice said, that made Ron immediately groan.

A dark-haired young man with a large, curved nose and thick black eyebrows, walked up to the queue and held out his invitation to Ron and said, with his eyes on Hermione, "You look vunderful."

"Viktor!" she shrieked, blushing, "I didn't know you were – goodness – it's lovely to see – how are you?"

Ron looked down at the invitation and saw Viktor Krum's name. He looked back up at him.

"How come you're here?" he asked.

"Fleur invited me," said Krum, eyebrows raised.

"How about I take you to your seat, Viktor?" Harry asked.

"Course!" Viktor said, "Been vunting to catch up with you, Potter, ever since the Trivizard Cup."

Harry bowed slightly and guided Viktor into the marquee.

"Surprised to see him, are you?" Ron asked Hermione, though he kept his attention on the marquee ahead.

"Yes – I – I'm quite surprised," Hermione said, "It has been so long."

"Uh-huh," Ron said.

"Oh, Ron, don't be that way," Hermione said.

"What way?" Ron asked.

"You know what I mean," Hermione said, her arms crossed against her chest.

Ron was saved a response when Remus and Tonks walked up to them.

"Good afternoon, everyone," Remus said.

"Remus! Tonks!" Harry said behind Ron, "Finally!"

"Harry, Remus tells me you enjoyed his gift to you?" Tonks asked.

"Oh yes," Harry said, "It was... wonderful."

Beside Ron, Harry's eyes went wide.

"Er... Ginny, could you show them to their seat?" Harry said, "I have to go do something."

Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione, and Ron raised his eyebrows. What was going on with Harry?

"Er... sure," Ginny said, "Come on."

As Ginny disappeared into the marquee with Remus and Tonks, Harry took Ron and Hermione's hands and pulled them away from the marquee.

"What's going on, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Not here!" Harry said, "Somewhere more out of the way!"

Harry pulled them toward a more empty part of the lot.

"Here is fine!" Ron said, "Tell us what is going on!"

"I found R.A.B," Harry said.

Ron's eyes widened.

"Where?" Hermione asked, "here at the wedding?"

"No, no, no," Harry said. "Last night, Remus gave me a picture with him, Sirius and my parents in it. They were at Grimmauld Place, standing in front of the Black Family Tapestry. Right above Sirius' head, there was a name, clear as day: Regulus Arcturus Black."

"R.A.B!" Ron gasped.

"But – that –" Hermione said, "Wasn't that –?"

"Sirius' brother!" Harry said, nodding, "Supposedly killed by Death Eaters because he wasn't important enough to be killed by Voldemort."

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Ron asked.

"I was going to mention it last night," Harry said, "Before I caught the two of you exchanging spit!"

Ron and Hermione blushed madly.

"So, you see!" Harry said, "We need to go to Grimmauld Place. Soon! The Locket has to be there! R.A.B said he had the locket and he was going to try to destroy it!"

"We can't go today, Harry," Ron said, chuckling, "Are you mad?"

"Of course I wasn't planning on going today," Harry said, "Tomorrow, perhaps."

"Tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"We have to get to that locket, Hermione!" Harry said, "If it isn't destroyed -"

"One problem, Harry," Ron said, "Have you forgotten we are being watched over by my parents and members of the order at all times here at the Burrow. We can't just get up and go for a pleasure stroll."

Harry's expression softened.

"I forgot," Harry said, "Yeah. Okay. We have to figure out how we're going to get there."

"We'll do that later," Hermione said, "We need to get back to the marquee before people start asking questions."

"She's right, mate," Ron said.

"Yeah," Harry said, "Okay, let's go."

Ron, Hermione and Harry walked back toward the marquee. Ron's mind was still full of the R.A.B revelation. How he was ever going to get through the wedding with that on his mind, he did not know!

-  
><strong>Decided to end it there. I was going to have the wedding in this chapter. But it can wait until the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one! <strong>


	19. The Wedding

**Chapter 19  
>The Wedding<strong>

**Author's Note: Parts of this chapter will be similar to the wedding in the Deathly Hallows book. I'm not very good at writing weddings, and JK Rowling wrote it so beautifully. I will be doing some stuff a bit differently, of course.  
><strong>

**(Ron's PoV)  
><strong>  
>An hour and a half later, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were standing near the back of the marquee, waiting for Bill, Charlie and Gabrielle to arrive. They would soon be making their way to the podium at the other end of the long golden aisle. The guests, all hundred-plus of them, had all arrived and were sitting in their seats, chatting animatedly with their neighbors.<p>

"I swear to Merlin," Harry muttered, "That is like the tenth Weasley relative who looked at my scar."

"Oh, don't let it bother you," Ginny said, "You look very handsome."

"Thanks," Harry said, a hint of blush in his cheeks.

"What about me, Hermione?" Ron asked, grinning, "Do I look handsome?"

"Handsome is far too normal of a word for you, Ron," Hermione said.

Harry and Ginny made retching noises. Ron was about to send a retort to them, when he was interrupted by the sound of a twig snapping nearby in the marquee. Hagrid was now sitting on what resembled a large pile of golden matchsticks.

"Oh, not again, Hagrid!" Professor McGonagall said, "That is the third and fourth chair you have broken since you sat down!"

"Can' help it, Minerva," Hagrid standing up, clumsily, "My weight, you see. I'll just stand."

"It's okay, Hagrid," Professor McGonagall said, with a sigh, as she repaired the damage.

Ron snickered and Hermione smacked him on the shoulder. Hagrid walked away from the row of chairs and stood next to the a large woman Ron recognized as Madame Maxime. Hermione nudged Ron, and he looked forward. Bill and Charlie had made their way into the marquee.

"Ah, Ronald, there you are," Bill said.

"Mum still hasn't caught up with you, has she?" Ron asked, grinning.

"She has," Bill muttered, "She's talking to Fleur and Gabrielle now. I had to go because she wouldn't let me see Fleur before she walked down the aisle."

"Bad luck to see the bride before you meet her down the aisle," Hermione said.

"That's a Muggle superstition, Hermione," Ron muttered.

"Anyway, Ron," Bill said, "I thought I would give you a small request."

He produced, from his pocket, a small golden ring surrounded in jewels.

"Er..." Ron said, looking from the ring to Bill.

"I need you to hold this until I give it to Fleur during the wedding," Bill explained.

"Me?" Ron asked, "Can't you do it?"

"It is part of the customs of the best man, Ron," Hermione said, "This is an honor."

"Can't Charlie do it?" Ron asked, looking at Charlie.

"No pockets," Charlie said, motioning to his robe.

"Fine," Ron said, sighing, "I'll do it."

Bill smiled and handed Ron the ring. He placed it in the pocket on the chest of his robes.

"Oh, blimey," Ginny said, "Here comes Mum."

Bill turned around and Ron looked over him. His parents, Gabrielle and Madame Delacour were walking toward the marquee. When they arrived, Madame Delacour spoke something in rapid French to Gabrielle and she nodded. She then walked over to Charlie and held out her hand.

"I'm supposed to walk with you down the aisle, aren't I?" Charlie asked, grinning.

Madame Delacour translated, and Gabrielle nodded.

"Let's see if I know enough French for this," Charlie said. "Il serait mon plaisir, me cheri."

Gabrielle grinned and Charlie held out his arm. Gabrielle linked her arm with his.

"What did you say to her and how do you know that?" Ron asked.

"I told her it would be my pleasure," Charlie said, "And I know a couple French dragon trainers in Romania."

"They're girls, right?" Bill asked.

"How did you know that?" Charlie asked.

"You would not say 'it would be my pleasure' to a bloke," Bill said.

"Fair enough," Charlie said, grinning.

"Enough chatter," Mrs. Weasley said, "To your spots."

Charlie and Gabrielle took the lead, then Harry and Ginny joined the queue. Ron held out his arm, and Hermione snickered and blushed while she linked her arm with his.

"Good luck, son," Mr. Weasley said to Bill, behind Ron.

Bill nodded, unable to speak, and Mr. Weasley walked down the aisle with Madame Delacour. When he made his way to the front of the aisle, Ron's father motioned to the golden-jacketed band, who started to play a slow tune. Charlie and Gabrielle walked forward and Ron and Hermione followed Harry and Ginny down the aisle very slowly, their pace resembling that of a Flobberworm.

"You know," Muriel muttered to anyone who would listen, as Ron passed her, "The bride is wearing my prized tiara. Been in my family for centuries. Beautiful girl, she is – but still – French."

Ron heard Mrs. Weasley clear her throat loudly. He looked over his shoulder. His mother and Bill were walking down the hall.

"Face forward!" Bill mouthed to Ron, and Ron obeyed.

Finally, Ron and Hermione made their way down the aisle. They parted ways and Harry stood next to where Bill would be. Harry was beside him, and Charlie was at the end. Ron looked over at Hermione who was watching Bill. She saw him looking at her, and smiled softly and blushed. Ron chuckled lightly, just as Bill and their mother made their way past him.

"My baby boy!" Mrs. Weasley whispered.

"Oh, Mum," Bill said, blushing.

Mrs. Weasley stood on her tip-toes and kissed Bill on the cheek. She brushed a tear from her eye and walked over in between Mr. Weasley and Madame Delacour. Madame Delacour handed her some golden-colored tissue paper. She smiled and looked back at Bill.

"Still got the ring?" Bill muttered to Ron.

"Yes," Ron said.

"Just checking," Bill said.

"Still nervous?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Bill said.

"Just checking," Ron said, with a smirk.

At the end of the aisle, Ron saw Percy hurrying into the marquee. Though, instead of sitting with his family, he chose to take the empty seat near Professor McGonagall. He looked away from Ron and Bill when he noticed they were looking at him. Before Ron could say anything to Bill, the band started to play once again, and the guests stood up once again. Ron could hear Auntie Muriel groan as she stood up last.

A great collective sigh issued from the assembled witches and wizards as Monsieur Delacour and Fleur came walking up the aisle, Fleur gliding, Monsieur Delacour bouncing and beaming. Fleur was wearing a very simple white dress and seemed to be emitting a strong, silvery glow. While her radiance usually dimmed everyone else by comparison, today it beautified everybody it fell upon.

"No unicorns were injured in the making of that dress, were they?" Ron muttered to Bill.

"No!" Bill muttered, annoyed, "Now hush!"

Ron rolled his eyes, but still could vision many tail-less unicorns in his mind.

Fleur and Monsieur Delacour arrived at the podium. Monsieur Delacour kissed Fleur's cheek and smiled at Bill, then stood next to his wife. When Fleur stood next to Bill, he looked as if he had never been attacked by Fenrir Greyback.

"Please be seated," a slightly sing-song voice said.

Ron turned toward the voice and was surprised to see the same tufty-haired wizard who had presided over Dumbledore's funeral. When he looked at Harry and Hermione, they had the same aura of surprise on their faces. Ron wondered if there was anyone else in the world who could preside over the wedding. The man's presence only reminded Ron more of the loss of Professor Dumbledore.

"Wizards and Witches," he said, "First, before I begin, I would like to thank the Weasley Family for inviting all of us to their nice home for the wedding. It is a perfect day for it. Now, let's continue. We are gathered here today to unite two families together into holy and magical matrimony. I am sure you are all aware with the events that have been going on, and I am sure you agree with me, that this wedding is just the right thing to cheer us up. Now, I understand that Bill and Mademoiselle Fleur both have something they would like to say to each other. Bill, if you please?"

"Thank you," Bill said, before clearing his throat and turning to Fleur, "When I first met you a few years ago, I knew that there was something about you. I have been looking for someone like you for a while now. For nearly three years that we have known each other, I feel I have learned a lot from you. You came to visit my family just this previous year, and when they found out we were going to get married, and how they connected with you, I knew I was right in asking you to marry me. Well, here we are today, when the world is faced with pain and toil, and still we can love one another, just as our families love us. I couldn't be happier than I am today."

"Mademoiselle?" asked the wizard said, "Your turn, if you please."

"Thank you," said Fleur, "A little over two n' a 'aff years ago, when I met you, I couldn't keep from looking at you. N' then when you asked me to join you at Gringott's Bank to eemprove me Eenglish, I felt as eef I vos dreaming. When I met yer family, what I found vos 'appiness. Those few months I 'aff spent 'ere wiff yer family, I 'aff been 'appy. I do admit, zere vere some times, but I am 'appy right now. I couldn't be 'appier then I am 'ere wiff you."

Ron smirked and wondered just how many people, including Bill, could translate what Fleur had just said. Apparently the tufty-haired wizard did.

"Thank you, Mademoiselle," he said, "Now, the rings."

"Ron!" Bill muttered.

"Oh! Right," Ron said, taking the ring out of his pocket and giving it to Bill. Ginny gave the ring in her pocket to Fleur.

"Place the rings on each other's fingers," the wizard said.

Bill and Fleur did as was told. Fleur's eyes sparkled as she looked at her ring.

"Do you, William Arthur take Fleur Isabelle as your wife?" the wizard asked.

"I do," Bill said.

"Do you, Fleur Isabelle take William Arthur as your husband?" the wizard asked.

"Oui, I do," Fleur said, grinning.

In the front row, Mrs. Weasley and Madame Delacour were both sobbing quietly into scraps of lace. Trumpetlike sounds from the back of the marquee told everyone that Hagrid had taken out one of his own tablecloth-sized handkerchiefs. Ron noticed that Hermione was having trouble controlling her tear ducts as well.

"Then I declare you bonded for life," the wizard said, smiling.

The tufty-haired wizard waved his hand high over the heads of Bill and Fleur and a shower of silver stars fell upon them, spiraling around their now entwined figures. Bill and Fleur shared a passionate kiss, as Fred and George led a round of applause. The golden balloons overhead burst. Birds of paradise and tiny golden bells flew and floated out of them, adding their songs and chimes to the din.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" called the tufty-haired wizard. "May I present Mr. and Madame William Arthur Weasley! If you would all please stand up!"

Everyone in their seats did so, Auntie Muriel grumbling audibly; he waved his wand again. The scars on which they had been sitting rose gracefully into the air as the canvas walls of the marquee vanished, so that they stood beneath a canopy supported by golden poles, with a glorious view of the sunlit orchard and surrounding countryside. Next, a pool of molten gold spread from the center of the tent to form a gleaming dance floor; the hovering chairs grouped themselves around small, white-clothed tables, which all floated gracefully back to earth round it. The golden-jacketed band started playing quickly, as Bill and Fleur made their way into the center of the dance floor and started dancing a simple waltz as everyone surrounded them.

Halfway into the song, a teary Mrs. Weasley beside Ron nudged him.

"Go, dance!" she said, "Best men and bridesmaids now."

Hermione grinned at Ron and offered him her hand. Ron blushed.

"I – can't – dance," he said.

"Come on, even Harry's going out there," Hermione said.

She was right. Harry was leading Ginny onto the dance floor. Ron sighed and followed Hermione onto the dance floor. He gingerly put his hands at her waist.

"You can get closer, Ronald," Hermione said, grinning, as she put her hands around her neck.

"R-right," Ron said, putting his arms around her waist.

Ron looked around at the dance floor. Bill and Fleur were closer to each other now; he was looking into her eyes as she smiled at him. Charlie was doing his best to dance with Gabrielle, her feet placed on top of his as they spun around. Harry and Ginny were rather close to each other, and Ginny was guiding Harry around. Then Ron saw Viktor across the dance floor staring at him and Hermione.

"What is he looking at?" Ron muttered as he circled with Hermione.

She raised her eyebrows and looked over her shoulder.

"Ron, cut it out," she said, looking back at him.

"I'm trying," Ron said.

"What is your problem?" she asked.

"He kissed you," Ron said, "How am I supposed to feel about that."

"Wh -who told you about that?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Ginny," Ron said, "A few months ago."

Hermione frowned.

"Yes, Ron," Hermione said, "He did kiss me after the Yule Ball."

Ron sighed and looked away from Hermione.

"Look at me, Ron," Hermione said.

Ron frowned and looked back at her.

"But do you want to know what he said after he kissed me?" she asked.

"Not really," Ron muttered.

"He apologized," Hermione said.

"What?" Ron asked, his eyebrows raised.

"He apologized," Hermione repeated. "Because he could see that I did not feel the same way about him."

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Hermione said, "Ron, listen to me now. I love you. Nobody else. It has always been that way."

Ron smiled.

"I love you too," he said. "For as long as I can think, it has been that way."

Hermione smiled. Ron leaned toward her and kissed her. Before he could lose himself in the kiss, however, he had a small gasp. Ron looked over his shoulder. His mother was looking back and forth between him and Hermione. A grin was splitting her lips.

"Brilliant," Ron muttered, "Looks like she knows now."

Ron looked back at his mother and she was pointing at him, then Hermione. He rolled his eyes and nodded. She grinned and clapped twice.

"She's happy for us," Ron said.

"Of course she is," Hermione said, grinning.

A moment later, more of the guests walked onto the dance floor. Ron grinned when he saw Hagrid and Madame Maxime dancing together.

"Hermione!" Harry whispered, "Ron!"

Ron turned and looked around for Harry and Ginny.

"Look!" Ginny said, "Near the barn!"

Ron turned around again and he and Hermione looked in the direction of the barn, just a short distance from the marquee. Remus was kneeling next to the barn in front of Tonks, and a sudden squeal could be heard from her. She pounced on Remus and hugged him, then kissed him full on the mouth.

"Congratulations!" Hermione yelled at them.

Remus and Tonks looked around and caught sight of them. Ron could see that Remus was blushing, and Tonks' hair went into a bright shade of red that matched Remus' cheeks. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny laughed.

-  
><strong>I have a few more ideas for at least two important things that needs to be discussed in the story, that can take place the day of the wedding, but it can wait until next chapter. I like how I ended this one.<strong>

**Now, before anyone asks, I had no plans of doing an attack on the wedding. That is one major difference from the actual Deathly Hallows book. However, I do have something big planned with Scrimgeour, but that won't happen for a few chapters. So you'll have to wait for that.**

**Also, I was recently asked how long this story is going to be. Well, right now my longest story I ever wrote is 75 chapters. I sincerely hope this isn't as long as that one! But we still have a long way to go! And we're already almost at Chapter 20!**

**Hope you liked this chapter! I loved it!**


	20. The Offer

**Chapter 20  
>The Offer<strong>

**Author's Note: Made a couple of mistakes in the previous chapter. Small but noticeable. Ah well. Also reviewers asked me why I had three best men for the wedding. I know it is non-traditional, but Bill is generous and he wanted to match the number of bridesmaids Fleur had. Plus, it was a cute little part for Ron and Hermione, and Harry and Ginny, so I couldn't pass it up.  
><strong>

**(Harry's PoV)**

After half-an-hour on the dance floor with Ginny, Harry was beginning to get exhausted. Fortunately, Bill had come over to the two of them just in time, and had asked to have the honor of dancing with his little sister. Ginny immediately accepted his request, allowing Harry to excuse himself from the dance floor. He passed Ron and Hermione, who were still together on the dance floor. Hermione's head was on Ron's shoulder, and Ron smiled at Harry. He returned the smile as he walked by them and proceeded to find a table to sit at. He found one where Professor McGonagall was sitting at.

"Professor," Harry said, sitting next to her, "I thought you would be out there on the dance floor."

"I was asked by an elderly Weasley family member," McGonagall said, "But I had to decline. You see, Professor Dumbledore was my last dance partner, years ago at the Yule Ball, and I do not wish to tarnish that memory."

"I can actually understand that," Harry said, chuckling softly.

Professor McGonagall gave him a rare smile.

"So, are you eager to return to Hogwarts this year?" McGonagall asked.

Harry paused. He could not tell Professor McGonagall that it was in his original intentions to not return to the hallowed halls that he had once referred to as home. But now it looked like he had no choice. Before he could answer, she only looked at him with half a smile. She seemed to have taken his pause as an answer.

"I know," she said.

Harry raised his eyebrows. Was she aware of his original plans?

"You're not alone, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, "A lot of students have written to me their doubts of whether Hogwarts will open. But do you know what I tell everyone of them via owl post?"

Harry shook his head. McGonagall leaned closer to him.

"Hogwarts will be open come September 1st," she said, "I guarantee it."

Harry nodded. He looked out onto the dance floor and saw Remus and Tonks walking toward them.

"It seems I have to congratulate you two on your engagement," McGonagall said.

"Thank you, Minerva," Remus said.

He sat down at the table with Tonks, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Actually, I've been meaning to talk to the two of you," McGonagall said.

"Oh, would you like me to leave?" Harry asked, "I can see this is a private matter."

"You may stay, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, "You'll know about it sooner or later."

Harry shrugged and relaxed in his chair.

"As you know," McGonagall continued to Remus and Tonks, "Hogwarts is close to being re-opened again, and as I was just saying to Mr. Potter, here, I am sure it will be opened by September 1st."

"I hope so," Remus said.

"Yes," McGonagall said. "I have been promised that I will be given the role of Headmistress, and as such, I have the unfortunate job of assigning new Professors. The Defense Against the Dark Arts position is, once again, open."

The table went silent for a moment. The role had been filled by Severus Snape, before he had betrayed the school.

"As you might guess," McGonagall continued, "Absolutely nobody is willing to take the job. I cannot find a single soul. So I was hoping to ask someone who has already had the job before. What I'm trying to say is... it would be my distinct honor if you would take the job again, Remus."

Remus stared at Professor McGonagall for a moment. He then looked down at his hands, one of which was linked with one of Tonks'.

"I'm afraid I have a couple of problems I'm wary of getting past with this offer, Minerva," he finally said.

"And that would be?" McGonagall asked.

"For starters," Remus said, "I know you are aware of my condition, having been my friend and former Professor for these many years."

"That did not bother you when you taught a few years ago, Remus," McGonagall stated, "As I remember, you had a substitute fill in for you on those days were you, should we say, indisposed?"

Remus raised his eyebrows in question.

"If you recall," McGonagall said, "I asked both you and your – fiancee, I should say now – to be in my presence. If she accepts, I am willing to take her on to the staff as a substitute Professor. You see, as Headmistress, I still have the option of teaching Transfiguration, and I am willing to do so. But on those days where I am needed elsewhere as Headmistress, I need a substitute to teach the subject. You will also need a substitute at least once a month, correct?"

"Yes," Remus said, "But -"

"Miss Tonks here," McGonagall continued, "is skillful in the art of Metamorphagi, therefore a wonderful necessity for my Transfiguration classes. She is also trained as an Auror, there a wonderful necessity in the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Well qualified in both positions, and would have a welcome place amongst the staff."

"I accept," Tonks said, simply.

"Dora," Remus muttered, "Please do remember that you are with child."

"My own body reminds me of that every day, Remus!" Tonks growled, "I do not need you to tell me that. Even then, I am willing to take this job... at least, Minerva, for the first term, up until Christmas. After that, I am not sure if even I will be presentable enough to teach the young ones."

"Young ones?" echoed Harry, laughing, "Your not old enough to say that."

"Harry, I'm your elder by eight years," Tonks said, "I think I have the right to say that."

"I would not dare disagree with a pregnant woman," Harry said.

"Good man," Tonks said, "What say you, Minerva?"

"I accept," McGonagall said, "Remus?"

"Yes," Remus said, "It would be an honor to teach the students again."

"Wonderful!" Professor McGonagall said.

"Now if you excuse us," Tonks said, "If we are going to be at Hogwarts a month from now, we better get to planning our wedding."

Harry's eyes widened. He grinned as he looked at Remus, who looked rather surprised.

"Wh-what?" Remus spluttered, "This month?"

"No, next year," Tonks said, sarcastically, "Yes, this month. Problems?"

"N-no," Remus said, "None at all. I'd be happy to marry you this month. Tomorrow if you wanted."

"Perhaps not tomorrow," Tonks said, "I'd settle with two weeks from now. But no extravagant weddings like this. Private, my parents, some guests. Perhaps in a church. My father is a Muggle, and he'd be happy with a custom Muggle wedding."

"Deal," Remus said, simply; apparently he had no wish to disagree with a pregnant woman either.

Harry chuckled as he looked at the happy couple. His mind then went to the photo Remus had given him. The answer he had been looking for since his discussion with Ron and Hermione was right in front of him. He needed to talk to Remus!

"Er... Remus?" Harry said, "Before you go – may I talk to you? In private?"

"Oh – of course," Remus said, "We'll find somewhere more out of the way, eh?"

Harry nodded.

"I'll be right back, Dora," Remus said.

Tonks smiled and kissed Remus on the cheek. Remus stood up and Harry followed him away from the marquee and toward the barn.

"What is this about, Harry?" Remus asked.

"I recently have come across the need to visit Grimmauld Place," Harry said, "Very soon, I hope."

Remus stared at Harry for a moment, frowning.

"Does this have something to do with the promise you made to Professor Dumbledore?" he asked.

Harry's eyes widened as he looked at Remus. Had Moody already revealed the information to the Order before he died?

"How do you –?" he asked, "What do you know about that?"

"Not much," Remus said. "The Order is aware Professor Dumbledore gave you a task. He did not divulge any further than that."

"He wanted me to keep it from as many people as I could," Harry said.

"I'm willing to not ask too many questions," Remus said, "But I ask that I be of some assistance to you if you have need of it. You know I am well-qualified to help you."

"I could not ask that," Harry said, "It could be dangerous. Remus, you're an expecting father. You -"

"You're going to Hogwarts in September, are you not?" Remus cut in.

"Yes," Harry said, without hesitation; he had no wish to give Remus a sign that he had any regrets about that decision.

"Well, if you are stuck in Hogwarts," Remus said, "You can't be of much use to the promise you kept Professor Dumbledore, is that correct?"

Harry paused. This was indeed correct. He only grudgingly nodded.

"I will not request you to give me any information that could break the promise you gave Professor Dumbledore," Remus said, "I know, however, this has to do with destroying Voldemort, and as such, ending the Second War. I want that as much as you do. I only ask to be of assistance."

"Okay," Harry said; he knew he had no other choice if he was to go to Grimmauld Place, "So when will we go to Grimmauld Place?"

"There may be a problem with that," Remus said.

"What kind of problem?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Severus is still able to get into Grimmauld Place," Remus said. "He could have told Death Eaters or even Voldemort about it. They could be there as we speak, or they could be patrolling the area."

Harry's eyes widened. If Voldemort was there, and the Horcrux was there, could he sense the location of the Horcrux and know it had been stolen?

"We have to go tomorrow then, Remus," Harry said, "I cannot take any chances."

"I am willing to accept that request," Remus said, "However I ask a request of my own."

"Okay," Harry said.

"Dora will probably refuse to leave my side if I went to Grimmauld Place with you," Remus said, "She has to go with us."

"I knew that would come up." Harry said, "I trust her as much as I trust you. I accept."

"Will Ron and Hermione be coming along with you?" Remus asked.

"They wouldn't dare leave my side," Harry said, chuckling.

"Then I have a plan to prepare," Remus said, "I will meet you here tomorrow morning. Nine-o-clock?"

"Sure," Harry said.

"Very good," Remus said, "We better get back before we are missed."

Harry agreed and they headed off back to the marquee.

**(Hermione's PoV)  
><strong>**  
><strong>Hermione was beginning to get exhausted. She and Ron had now been on the floor for a good forty-five minutes now. She had offered to get some refreshments at least two times now, but Ron had declined both times. Hermione knew he loved dancing with her, and she shared that love, so she had not budged anymore.

"Hermione," Ron muttered.

Hermione lifted her head from Ron's shoulder and looked at him.

"We can stop now if you wish," Ron said, "I'm rather in need of some refreshments."

Hermione grinned in relief.

"If you go get us some," she said, "I'll go find a table."

"Sure," Ron said.

He gently cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly, which she accepted gratefully.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she said, grinning.

He smiled and backed away toward the refreshment table, dodging his relatives who were still on the floor. Hermione moved through the crowd toward the tables. She could not find Harry, so she sat at an empty table.

"I am happy for you, Herm-own-ninny," a deep voice said.

Hermione looked over her shoulder. Viktor was standing feet from her.

"Thank you, Viktor," Hermione said, blushing.

"He is an honorable man," Viktor said.

Hermione had to pause for a moment. She first thought he had said 'vulnerable' then realized what he had really said.

"Yes," she said, looking around the marquee for Ron, "he is."

Before Hermione could decline, Viktor sat down at the table beside her. He took a glass of champagne from the table and took a sip of it.

"I haff a question for you," Viktor said, looking up at her.

"Er... okay," Hermione said, unsure of what he could possibly be asking her; knowing Viktor it could be a number of things.

"Do you know this Lovegood man vell?" Viktor asked.

Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise. She did not expect that.

"I know his daughter, Luna," Hermione said, "She's a friend of mine. Why?

Krum glowered over the top of his drink, watching Xenophilius, who was chatting to several warlocks on the other side of the dance floor.

"Because," said Krum, "If he vus not a guest of Fleur's I vould duel him, here and now, for veering that filthy sign upon his chest."

"Sign?" Hermione said, looking over at Xenophilius too. For the first time, she saw the strange triangular eye that was gleaming on his chest. "Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Grindelvald," Viktor said, "That is Grindelvald's sign."

"Grindelwald?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows, "the Dark wizard Dumbledore defeated?"

"Exactly." Viktor muttered, "Grindelvald killed many people, my grandfather, for instance. Of course, he vos never powerful in this country, they said he feared Dumbledore – and rightly, seeing how he vos finished. But this" – he pointed a finger at Xenophilius – "this is his symbol, I recognized it at vunce: Grindelvald carved it into a vall at Durmstrang ver he vos a pupil there. Some idiots copied it onto their books and clothes thinking to shock, make themselves impressive – until those of us who had lost family members to Grindelvald taught them better."

Viktor cracked his knuckles, menacingly. This frightened Hermione.

"And," she said, timidly, "You're sure it is that sign?"

"I am not mistaken," said Krum coldly. "I walked past that sign for several years, I know it vell."

"Perhaps he doesn't know what it means," Hermione said, "If he is anything like his daughter, he is a firm believer in things most people find are strange. Maybe he liked this design."

"I hope this is true, Herm-own-ninny," Viktor said, slamming the glass on the table, "I really do. I must be off. It vos nice to see you again."

"You too," Hermione said.

Viktor bowed slightly and stood up, then walked off from the table.

"What did he want?" Ron's voice said behind Hermione.

Hermione turned around. Ron was holding a tray of refreshments and two bottles of butterbeer, but he was staring at the departing Viktor. His face was contorted somewhere between anger and jealousy.

"He – he wanted to say that he was happy for us," Hermione said, "He's happy that I've found such a – and I quote 'honorable man' like you."

Ron's expression softened.

"Really?" he asked, as he placed the tray down on the table and sat down next to Hermione, "That was nice of him."

"Yes," Hermione said, as her eyes trailed over to Mr. Lovegood and the necklace that was laying flat on his chest, "It was."

"Hey, where's Harry?" Ron asked.

Hermione's concentration broke away from Mr. Lovegood and he looked around. She then found Harry walking into the marquee with Remus. She nodded, motioning to Harry.

Harry saw them and walked over to them.

"I was just talking to Remus," Harry said, as he took a seat on the other side of Ron, "He has offered to take us to Grimmauld Place. Tomorrow. Nine-o-clock. Tonks is coming with us too."

"What?" Hermione asked, "Harry, you didn't tell him about the -"

"No," Harry said, "He didn't want to know. He only knows Dumbledore asked me to do something. He's willing to help us as much as he can."

"Tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"It has to be," Harry said, "Remus thinks Snape could get into the house still. And if he can, Death Eaters can. And if they can -"

"You-Know-Who could find the locket!" Ron said.

"Exactly," Harry said.

"If it is there," Hermione said.

"It has to be," Harry said.

"Harry," Ron said, "If Snape can get in – does Remus expect him to be there?"

"That is why Tonks is coming along," Harry said, "So they can back us up."

"Harry!" Hermione said, "Tonks? She's pregnant."

"Doesn't seem to matter," Harry said. "Oh, I almost forgot. Remus is going to be the resume his Defense Against the Dark Arts post again. And Tonks is willing to substitute for him and Professor McGonagall, who will keep her post and take on Headmistress. Tonks is willing to be there until Christmas before she will take maternity leave."

"Wicked!" Ron said, "That makes me feel better about going back."

"There you are!" a familiar voice said behind Hermione.

Ginny came into view and she sat down next to Harry.

"Been looking for you," she said, kissing his cheek, "I want to dance again."

"Again?" Harry asked, "Aren't you tired?"

"I'm a Quidditch player, Harry," Ginny said, "Stamina comes to me naturally."

"Fine," Harry said, "But only for a few minutes."

Harry glared at Hermione and Ron, who were chuckling as Ginny dragged him back onto the dance floor. Ron grabbed the butterbeer bottle and uncorked it with his wand. He took a long sip.

"I don't know why you were ever not a supporter of their relationship, Ron," Hermione said, "Those two are so cute together."

"I'm her big brother," Ron said, "It's my job to not support her relationships."

"She has five more brothers to do that for her, Ron," Hermione said, "She needs one to be the bigger man."

"Does that have to be me?" Ron asked.

"You're a tall bloke," Hermione said, "You're the definition of a bigger man."

"So now I'm too tall for you?" Ron asked, with a smirk.

"No," Hermione said, "You're the perfect size."

Ron chuckled and Hermione leaned toward him and kissed him softly on the lips. Ron returned the kiss, but backed up quickly.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, "I thought you'd enjoy that."

"I do," Ron said, "But if Mum catches us again, she'll plan our wedding next."

"You're the second person today to talk to me about being married in the future," Hermione said, glaring at him.

"Who else?" Ron asked.

"Ginny," Hermione said.

"I reckon she does want a better sister-in-law than Fleur," Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes and leaned into Ron for another kiss.

-  
><strong>Decided to end it there. Visit to Grimmauld Place next!<strong>

**Okay, so a small explanation of the Harry and Remus conversation. Remus does not know about the Horcruxes. He knows Harry is trying to destroy Voldemort. He is willing to help Harry, without knowing everything, because of course he wants the Second War over, given that he's going to be a father. So he's basically a bodyguard. Basically everything Harry was against in the book, he is willing to accept in my story. That is just one of my changes in my story.**

**Also, Tonks is 25 in Deathly Hallows according to the Fact sites.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	21. Return To Grimmauld Place

**Chapter 21  
>Return To Grimmauld Place<strong>

**Author's Note: Forgot to mention this at the end of the last chapter. I will probably not be dedicating a chapter to Remus and Tonks' wedding. It will probably be a small description or a discussion with the two of them. However, on the off-chance I do any deleted scenes after this story is said and done, I would consider that becoming one of them.  
><strong>

**(Harry's PoV)**

At nine-o-clock the next morning, Remus and Tonks returned to the Burrow. Shortly after a brief discussion with Mrs. Weasley, where it was explained that Harry had requested to go to Grimmauld Place, and that Remus, Tonks, Ron and Hermione would accompany him, the five of them made their way up the driveway to where the Apparation Point was located.

"Harry!" a voice yelled behind Harry.

Harry turned around. Ginny was running up to him.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked him.

"Grimmauld Place," Harry said, "I want to check on a few things. It's my house, remember?"

"Oh," Ginny said.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, "You can't come with us."

"I wouldn't anyway," Ginny said, "Fred, George and I are going back to the shop in a few minutes. I just wanted to say goodbye."

"See you later," Harry said.

"You know I didn't mean that," Ginny said, grinning.

Harry rolled his eyes. Ginny put her arms around him and kissed him softly on the lips. Harry briefly returned the kiss then backed up.

"Have fun," Ginny said, as she backed up down the driveway.

Harry turned around and saw that Ron, Hermione, Remus and Tonks were staring at him. Remus and Tonks looked rather surprised, and Ron and Hermione looked annoyed.

"Can we go now?" Hermione asked.

"Or do you want to snog her again?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head, grinning. He took hold of Ron and Hermione's hands.

"See you at Grimmauld Place," Remus said.

Harry closed his eyes and felt the familiar feeling of Apparation, as his lungs collapsed for a moment. When he opened his eyes again, he was standing on the doorstep of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, and Ron and Hermione were beside him. Remus and Tonks were at the bottom of the steps, looking around for troublemakers.

"All clear," Tonks said, "We can go in."

Remus walked in front of Harry and the others. He reached for the doorknob, and the door opened by itself.

"That's not a good sign," Ron said.

"Wands out, everyone," Remus said.

They did as was asked and slowly walked inside the house.

"Do you think we're alone?" Ron asked.

"Homenum Revelio!" Hermione whispered, pointing her wand forward.

Two silver balls of light floated from her wand and forward into the house.

"Um... there are two unknown beings in this house," Hermione said, "According to the spell."

Just as she said it, there was a loud banging on a door just feet in front of them. Tonks, Harry, Hermione and Ron pointed their wands at the door. Remus slowly walked over to it, and faced the front of the door. He pointed a wand toward the door and opened it.

"Ruddy thief!" a voice growled.

Kreacher, the house-elf, bolted from the doorway and Remus stuck out a leg and Kreacher fell over it, sprawling to the ground. He growled and tried to stand up.

"Kreacher, calm down!" Harry said.

Kreacher stopped struggling and looked up with wide eyes at Harry.

"Kreacher," Harry said, "What are you doing here? I left you at Hogwarts."

"Kreacher was told to go home by Minerva McGonagall," Kreacher said, " All the house elves at Hogwarts had to leave when Hogwarts closed and Kreacher could come back if it was open. Kreacher hopes the school will open so Kreacher can go back. Kreacher likes the castle."

"Dora," Remus said, "Come with me and we'll find this other unknown guest."

"Be careful," Hermione said.

"Kreacher hopes the Master's do not kill the intruder," Kreacher said, "when the Master's friends find him. Kreacher wishes to lay one on the ruddy sneak-thief!"

"Sneak-thief?" Harry asks, "Is that what you said?"

"Yes, Master," Kreacher said.

Harry looked around at the others, his eyes large as saucers. He had an idea who Kreacher was talking about.

"Mundungus Fletcher is the intruder?" Remus asked.

"That ruddy sneak-thief threw me in the closet!" Kreacher growled, "He keeps coming back here to nick things from my poor Mistress, and Kreacher tried to stop him, but Kreacher couldn't!"

Harry opened his mouth to ask a question, when all of a sudden he heard banging in the kitchen. Remus and Tonks spun around, pointing their wand toward the kitchen.

"He's in there," Hermione said, "Isn't he?"

"I say we surprise him," Ron said, "He's the reason Mad-Eye's dead and my brother lost an ear. Neither would have happened if he had been around to lift that spell from Privet Drive. He deserves anything we give him."

"He might know information," Harry said. "He might know where the – er – what we're looking for is."

"Harry, you come with me," Remus said, "Dora, stay back here. We have no idea what Mundungus will do. I will not allow you to get hurt in the process."

Harry thought Tonks might argue, but she only nodded.

"Be careful," she said.  
><strong><br>**Remus and Harry crept down the hall. When they reached the door, Remus slowly opened it. Mundungus turned around as soon as they stepped foot into the room and he raised his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Remus yelled.

Mundungus' wand left his hand, and Remus caught it.

"Okay!" Mundungus sputtered, "You got me – you got me - I didn' mean nothin' by it – nothin' at all! They made me do it!"

"What are you talking about?" Remus asked.

"Them damned Death Eaters!" Mundungus said, "Two of 'em – captured me after I left Surrey the day I saw ya, Potter. They say they won' kill me if I keep the Anti-Disapparation Charm aroun' Potter's house and ask me if I know how to break the charm 'round Potter's house. I say no. I tell them – and I'm sorry Potter, they made me do it, I wouldn' have – they made me tell them when the charm would go away, an' I say your birthday, Potter. S'all I know, I swear! They let me go, but made me promise I wouldn' go back to the Order an' tell 'em what happened to me. They didn' kill me because I guess they were too cowardly. Or I guess they were happy I helped 'em. I'm sorry."

"Why didn't they just wipe your memory?" Remus asked.

"Guess they couldn'," Mundungus said. "Guess they were dim."

"That is why they had look-outs over my house," Harry said. "They were waiting for you to come pick me up. They just didn't know when you'd do it."

"So I come back here figurin' I could hide out," Mundungus said, "Only safe place see. They made me promise I wouldn' contact ya, see? An' that damned house-elf tries to attack me, calls me a sneak-thief. So I hex 'im and throw 'im in the closet where he belongs. Good-for-nothin' elf."

"I could see why you would come back here," Harry said, "Try to steal more of Sirius' things – of my things. This house is mine, remember? Sirius gave it to me."

"I haven' stole stuff from here!" Mundungus said, then frowned, "in a while."

Harry stared at Mundungus. Mundungus' expression softened.

"Remus," Harry said, "I need a word with Dung in private. Ron and Hermione can come in here too."

Remus looked from Mundungus to Harry. He studied him for a moment, then nodded.

"Dora and I will guard the door in case intruders come in," Remus said.

"Thank you," Harry said.

Remus left the room and Harry grabbed R.A.B's locket from his mokeskin bag. The door opened behind him again and Ron, Hermione and Kreacher entered.

"Thievin' ruddy sneak!" Kreacher growled, running toward Mundungus, who backed away into a corner, "Kreacher will –!"

Kreacher stopped in his tracks and rounded on Harry. His eyes went wide.

"Where you get that, Master?" Kreacher asked, pointing a hand to R.A.B's locket.

Harry's eyes widened and he looked at Ron and Hermione. They were looking at Kreacher. He turned back to Kreacher.

"You've seen this before?" Harry asked him.

"That is Master Regulus' locket!" Kreacher said, "Where did Master Harry get that? Is Master Harry the sneak-theif now?"

"I found this in a cave," Harry said, holding the locket in front of Kreacher. "While looking for its twin."

"A cave," Kreacher said, looking from the locket to Harry, "A cave – with crystals?"

"Yeah, Kreacher," Harry said, "Exactly."

Kreacher's fists suddenly shook. He ran over to the table and banged his head against one of the table's legs.

"Oh, Master Regulus, Kreacher failed you!" he said, sobbing, "Kreacher failed you!"

"Harry, make him stop!" Hermione cried.

"Ruddy house elf's insane!" Mundungus said, staring at the house-elf, from a corner, in horror.

"Kreacher, I order you to stop!" Harry commanded.

Kreacher froze inches before the table. He turned to Harry and sank to the floor, breathing hard.

"Kreacher failed his Master Regulus," Kreacher sobbed, "Oh, my poor Regulus."

"How did you fail him, Kreacher?" Harry asked.

"Master Regulus came to Kreacher one day saying he needed Kreacher's help," Kreacher said, "Kreacher said he would help his Master Regulus. Master Regulus said he had found a location where one of the Dark Lord's deepest secrets was and Kreacher was going to go with him to find it. Kreacher would even die for Master Regulus. Kreacher went with Master Regulus to the cave with crystals. The cave door required a blood passage, Master said. Master cut his own hand. Kreacher remembers the blood. Kreacher and Master Regulus went into the cave. There was a boat..."

Of course there was a boat. Harry could see it as he described Kreacher and Master Regulus going toward the island.

"In the middle of the island was a basin," Kreacher drawled on, "There was a potion. Master Regulus ordered Kreacher to feed him the potion. Master Regulus said that if anything happened, Kreacher was to get out. He was to go back home and speak of nothing that happened there. And then – and then – Kreacher fed Master Regulus the potion – and Master moaned and cried and Kreacher could bare to listen, but Kreacher had to do as Master ordered. When the potion was gone and Master had drunk it all. Kreacher saw a locket – the twin locket Master Harry mentioned."

"The twin?" Harry asked, "You saw it?"

Kreacher drawled on. He didn't seem to hear Harry.

"Master Regulus congratulated Kreacher," Kreacher said, "said Kreacher is a good elf – the best elf – the best elf Master Regulus has ever known. Master Regulus took another locket – the locket Master Harry has in his hand right now – Master Kreacher took it from his robes and put it in the basin, and the bad potion filled back up. Master Regulus ordered Kreacher to go home. Master Regulus gave Kreacher the twin locket and ordered Kreacher to go home and hide it and never speak of it. Never speak of it, Kreacher – and – and – oh! Kreacher failed you Master Regulus! Kreacher spoke of it!"

"And then what Kreacher?" Harry asked, before Kreacher could harm himself again.

"And then – and then," Kreacher said, "Regulus was captured by monsters – horrible monsters Kreacher has ever seen – and – and they Master Regulus under – and – Kreacher was forced to leave because Master Regulus said so and Kreacher could not help as – as – oh! Master Regulus – Kreacher failed Master Regulus Somebody found the fake locket that Master Regulus wanted the Dark Lord to find!"

"Oh, Kreacher," Hermione said, a sob escaping her throat, "I'm – I'm sorry."

"Bloody Mudblood insults Kreacher by talking to Kreacher!" Kreacher growled up at Hermione.

"Don't call her Mudblood!" Ron snarled, "You just leave her alone, you hear!

"Kreacher!" Harry said, "The twin locket that Master Regulus gave to you. Where is it?"

Kreacher lifted a hand.

"Yes, Kreacher," Harry said, "Where is it?"

Kreacher pointed his hand to Mundungus Fletcher. Mundungus' eyes raised.

"The bloody sneak-thief took it from Master Regulus' house!" Kreacher growled.

"What?" Mundungus asked, "I-I well – well obviously the ruddy elf is lying!"

"Kreacher would not lie to his Master!" Hermione said.

"Kreacher does not lie!" Kreacher yelled.

He stood up and ran toward Mundungus, attempting to bite and grab at any part of Mundungus he could find.

""Call 'im off, call 'im off, 'e should be locked up!" screamed Mundungus, "All righ', I lied!"

"Kreacher, stop!" Harry ordered.

Kreacher paused, his fist raised in mid-air.

"Perhaps one more, Master Harry, for luck?" Kreacher asked.

Ron laughed.

"If Mundungus lies again, you can hit him again," Harry said.

"And if Mundungus is honest?" Kreacher asked.

Harry looked down at the locket in his hand.

"This was Master Regulus', right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Master Harry," Kreacher said.

"It's yours now," Harry said, "In his memory."

He threw the locket to Kreacher, who caught it. Kreacher looked as if he was trying his best not to cry.

"Thank you, Master Harry," Kreacher said.

Kreacher backed away, muttering as he looked at Mundungus.

"The locket, Dung," Harry said, "Where is it?"

"I ain' got it anymore!" Mundungus said, "I gave it away!"

"You gave it away?" Harry asked.

"I jus' said it, didn't I?" Mundungus said, "Gave it away. I wish I didn', now. Could've been worth somethin', looks like it. But a bloomin' hag comes to me in Knockturn Alley where I'm sellin' me wares. An' she orders me to give it to her, or she have me arrested. I say 'ok' but on one condition. I ask her why she wants it. She says she wants to give it so someone as a gift. I ask who, she doesn' tell me. She jus' grabs the locket from me an' strolls off."

"Who was this witch?" Harry asked.

"I dunno, some Ministry hag." Mundungus said.

He considered for a moment, brow wrinkled.

"Little woman," he said, "Bow on top of 'er head." He frowned and then added, "Looked like a toad."

Harry dropped his wand: It hit Mundungus on the nose and shot red sparks into his eyebrows, which ignited.

"_Aquamenti!_" screamed Hermione, and a jet of water streamed from her wand, engulfing a spluttering and choking Mundungus.

Harry looked up and saw his own shock reflected in Ron's and Hermione's faces. Suddenly, the door behind Harry opened. Remus and Tonks rushed in. Remus' robes seemed singed.

"We need to go now!" Remus said, gasping, "We have company!"

"Death Eaters?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Remus said.

"Harry, we can't keep Kreacher here!" Hermione said, "They'll kill him!"

"I – I – Kreacher! I order you to go to the Burrow now!" Harry said.

Kreacher bowed and he disappeared with a crack!

"Can we apparate?" Harry asked.

"Sorry, Harry," Remus said, "Anti-Disapparation spell."

"But Kreacher apparated out of here!" Ron said.

"House-elves can apparate where wizards can't," Harry said, "It is how Kreacher got away from the -"

BOOM. Everyone spun around toward the door.

"That came from the other end of the hallway!" Tonks said.

"They're in here?" Harry asked, "How?"

"I went outside to check the perimeter," Remus said, "and a Death Eater jumped me from behind, and we both fell into the house."

"I shot a spell at the Death Eater," Tonks said, "ejecting him from the house, but -"

"They can get in here now!" Hermione said.

"We have go now," Remus said, "Mundungus, do you want to live or die?"

"Live, of course!" Mundungus said, "You mad?"

"Then come on!" Remus said, "We have to get underground! The spell doesn't reach sub-par levels! We can apparate to the Burrow!"

Remus turned and opened the door.

"Stupefy!" Remus yelled.

Harry heard a thud, as a body hit the floor.

"Follow me!" Remus said.

Harry and the others followed Remus out the door and toward another door a few feet away. Remus opened it, Tonks, Hermione, Ron, and Mundungus went through it."

"Harry, go!" Remus yelled.

Harry nodded, and saw another Death Eater coming in through the door. He lifted his wand over Remus's shoulder.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled.

His spell was so powerful, the Death Eater tumbled out the front door when he got hit with the spell.

"Go!" Remus said again.

Harry went through the doorway and Remus followed him. At the end of the next hallway, Ron was standing there.

"Basement is down there!" Ron said, "Hermione, Dung and Tonks are already down there!"

Harry nodded and Ron disappeared through the doorway. Harry and Remus hurried down the hallway. When they reached it, a spell flew over both their heads, and collided the basement door, sending it smashing against the wall. Harry turned around, and Remus ducked.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled again.

His aim hit true, and the Death Eater at the end of the hall fell to the ground. Harry hurried through the doorway and Remus followed him.

"Duro!" Remus said.

Harry went down the stairs and looked behind him. The doorway had been replaced with a brick wall.

"That will give us time, Harry," Remus said, "But not much! Go!"

Harry ran down a short hallway and into a room where Tonks, Mundungus, Hermione and Ron were waiting for them. Tonks was pinning Mundungus to a wall.

"He tried to escape early," Tonks said, "Figured we needed to take him to the Burrow, and he tried to escape."

"Let me go now!" Mundungus yelled, "I can go without you!"

"I have your wand, Dung," Remus said, "You can't go without it."

"Then give me it!" Mundungus roared, "Death Eaters are comin'!

"We're going now," Remus said.

Harry grabbed Hermione's free hand; her other hand was holding Ron's. Remus grabbed Tonks' hand, and she backed up with Mundungus. Remus threw Mundungus his wand.

"Three," Remus said.

Harry faced forward, looking down the hallway.

"Two," Remus said.

Suddenly, Harry heard a bang as bricks hit the wall in front of the stairs.

"One," Remus said.

Harry, once again, felt the familiar signs of Apparation, as everything went black.

-  
><strong>Whew! That's like two of the book's chapters combined into one, with my own story for Kreacher's Tale, and action added in the end to top it off. Intense! I'm very proud of this chapter! I hope you liked it too! <strong>

**My eyes were a little wet while writing Kreacher's Tale. It was kind of sad.**

**Hmm... so who was the hag? Sort of obvious right? But who was the hag sending the gift to...? Aha! Did I stump you there? That answer will come soon!**


	22. Chapter 22: No Title

**Chapter 22  
>No Title<strong>

**Author's Note: I could not find an appropriate title for this chapter. My apologies. **

**(Harry's PoV)**

Harry was blinded by a flash of bright light.

He soon came to realize it was the sun, and he covered his eyes with one hand to shade them. It was like the escape from Surrey all over again, except with some distinct differences. Like his departure from Surrey, Harry was laying on his back in the Burrow's grassy field, except this time he was staring up at the bright blue, clear sky. On one side of him, Ron and Hermione were laying together, cuddled in each other's arms, checking to see if the other was okay. On his other side, Remus was helping Tonks get to her feet. A smell of stale tobacco indicated that Mundungus Fletcher had lit up a cigar. He was currently laying on his back, staring at the sky with a dizzy grin on his face.

"Oh my goodness!" a voice shrieked.

Harry sat up and saw Mrs. Weasley running toward them. Beside him, Ron and Hermione broke apart from what appeared to be a brief kiss, probably from relief.

"Is everyone okay?" Mrs. Weasley asked, "Ron, are you – Mundungus Fletcher, what in heaven are you doing here?"

"Everyone is fine, Molly," Remus said, cutting off Mundungus before he could speak, "If we can go inside, we will explain everything."

"I would hope so!" Mrs. Weasley said, "I also hope you can explain why the Black Family's elf appeared in my kitchen. Just about scared me half to death!"

"Ain' got any brandy, do yeh, Molly?" Mundungus asked, looking through a puff of cigar smoke, "For medicinal purposes?"

"I'm sure I can find some," Mrs. Weasley said, "But that cigar will be gone before you step foot in my house, you hear me, Dung Fletcher?"

"O' course, ma'am," Mundungus said.

"I think we could all use a drink," Remus said, with an air of someone sitting in a pub, "Round of butterbeer, perhaps?"

Ron and Hermione, who had hurried to their feet at the appearance of Mrs. Weasley, helped Harry to his feet and they followed the others into the house. Kreacher met them at the door, Regulus' locket bouncing heartily off his chest.

"Kreacher is in the Burrow, as Master Harry asked," Kreacher said.

"Very good, Kreacher," Harry said, "You should get some rest."

"And perhaps a bath, if you please," Mrs. Weasley said, turning up her nose at the sight of the house-elf.

"A wash and some rest for Kreacher," Kreacher said, "Kreacher thanks you, Master Harry."

Harry nodded and Kreacher walked out of the kitchen. While Mrs. Weasley found some brandy for Mundungus and a number of bottles of butterbeer for everyone else, the others sat around the table.

"Well, Dung," Remus said, relaxing in his chair beside Tonks, "I think we now know why the Death Eaters let you go."

"Death Eaters?" Molly asked, almost dropping the bottles of butterbeer on the table.

"Long story, Molly," Tonks said, "We'll update you, soon."

"Anyway, Mundungus," Remus said, "I have good reason to believe you were bait."

"Bait?" Mundungus and Harry both asked.

"You told Harry and I," Remus said, "That the Death Eaters let you go."

"Sure did," Mundungus said, "I felt damned – sorry, Molly – I felt lucky to get away from 'em."

"I think they somehow knew you would go to the Black Family Manor for sanctuary," Remus said, "And they followed you there, and positioned themselves as look-outs."

"I thought the Secret Keeper Charm kept the house hidden from those who didn't know the Secret," Harry said, glancing across the table at Hermione.

She nodded in confirmation.

"That is true," Remus said. "They couldn't see the house. But they knew Mundungus was there. So they waited until someone came looking for you, Dung."

"How 'bout that?" Mundungus asked, "They thought you might miss me. How sweet of 'em."

Everyone at the table glared at him. He went quiet and took a generous sip from his cup of brandy.

"So," Harry said, "It was a trap."

"Yes," Remus said, "And I think it is obvious who the mastermind behind that one was."

"Severus Snape himself," Harry said.

"You-Know-Who's right hand wizard," Ron said, "Guess he has it in for you, Harry. Ow!"

Hermione had lightly hit him on the shoulder at his comment.

"So be it," Harry said, "If he finds me, all the better for me."

"Harry!" Hermione cried, "Both times you and him have met up since Professor Dumbledore's death, it didn't fair very well for you. Or have you forgotten about that?"

"No, I haven't forgotten," Harry said, "Thank you, Hermione."

Ron glared at Harry for his verbal jab at Hermione.

"I doubt Snape would try to kill you anyway," Remus said.

"Remus," Tonks said, "This is the man who –!"

"I know who he is and what he's done, Dora," Remus said, "I just mean... if he really is, as Ron said, Voldemort's right hand man -"

Ron, Mrs. Weasley and Mundungus all gave different reactions at the mention of Voldemort: Ron blinked rapidly, Mrs. Weasley hissed softly, and Mundungus spilled a bit of brandy on himself, not helping with the odor surrounding him.

"- then he's out to capture Harry," Remus continued, "Not kill him."

"So why didn't we see Snape at Grimmauld Place?" Harry asked.

"Probably didn't feel important enough to come after us," Ron said. "He sent his cronies in after us. I imagine the coward is in there now going through Sirius' – your things to see why you were there."

Harry frowned at his butterbeer bottle. He, and everyone around the table, knew Ron was right. Except, perhaps, for one.

"I'm not sure," Remus said, "Remember, Snape was a part of the Secret. He could have easily given it away. That Death Eater that originally attacked me seemed surprised at the appearance of the house."

"He could have easily been feigning that, Remus," Hermione said.

"Perhaps," Remus said, nodding.

"One thing is for sure," Ron said, "We can't go back to Grimmauld Place now."

"Why did you go in the first place, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Everyone else at the table was staring at him.

"Insurance purposes, Mrs. Weasley," Harry simply said.

A smile temporarily crossed Hermione's lips. It seemed she had gotten the joke.

"I understand," Mrs. Weasley said, "It is your house now. But, next time, Harry, consider bringing more back-up. Perhaps someone who is not pregnant."

She and Tonks exchanged looks before she stood up from the table and walked out of the kitchen.

"Pregnant?" Mundungus said.

He looked around the table, and his eyes rounded on Tonks.

"Well, I'll drink to that!" Mundungus said, before downing the rest of the glass of brandy.

"Thank you, Dung," Tonks muttered; she still seemed bitter from Mrs. Weasley's jab.

"Er... Ron, Hermione?" Harry said, "Could I speak to you? In private," he added as he looked at Remus, Tonks and Mundungus.

"Right!" Ron said, "My room."

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood up and headed out of the room.

"Harry," Remus called out.

Harry looked over his shoulder.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Remus asked.

"Not yet," Harry said, "But I will."

Remus stared at Harry for a moment, then nodded. Harry followed Ron and Hermione up the stairwell and into Ron's bedroom.

"Muffliato," Hermione said, pointing her wand at the door.

She and Ron sat together on the bed, while Harry sat down on his camp bed.

"Harry?" Ron said, sighing and laying down across his bed with his legs draped over the edge, "Could I get one request from you, mate?"

"Anything, mate," Harry said, "As long as it is not alone time with Hermione. That can come later... when I have no reason to talk to you."

Ron raised his hand in a rude gesture toward Harry. Hermione smacked his hand and muttered "Ron!"

"No offense," Ron said, "but can we go one Sunday without having to put ourselves in danger?"

Hermione glared at Ron. She then started to laugh and it became infectious, as Ron and Harry joined in. That went on for about a minute. Harry inhaled and exhaled and laid back on his camp bed.

"So," Ron said, sitting back up, "Let me get this straight. Regulus Black found the locket Horcrux in a cave. The cave that you and Professor Dumbledore went to."

"Yes," Harry said.

"He was killed in the process and Kreacher took the locket back to Grimmauld Place," Ron continued. "Where it lay for – well, how long do you reckon it was there?"

Hermione suddenly gasped, causing Ron and Harry to look at her.

"I – we – the locket," Hermione stammered, "We saw it."

Harry bolted up in a sitting position.

"When?" he asked, "While we were there? You could have pointed it -"

"Two years ago, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, "Don't you remember? We were cleaning the house and – Ron, you remember those robes that tried to strangle you -"

"Do you have to bring that up?" Ron muttered, "That was embarrassing!"

"But don't you understand?" Hermione asked, "It was there! It -"

Hermione's voice became blurred in Harry's ears. He felt as though a brick had slid down through his chest into his stomach. He remembered. He had even handled the thing as they passed it around, each trying in turn to pry it open. It had been tossed into a sack of rubbish, along with the snuffbox of Wartcap powder and the music box that had made everyone sleepy... …

"And Kreacher had nicked it back from us," Harry said.

"Then Mundungus found it," Hermione said, "Just thinking it was something else he could sell -"

"And Umbridge – that is the Ministry hag he mentioned, right?" Ron added, for clarification, "She met up with him -"

"And she took it because she wanted to give it to someone as a gift," Harry said. "Who?"

"Search me, mate," Ron said, "I didn't know Umbridge had any friends."

"It has to be someone at the Ministry," Hermione said, "You think? She's always at the Ministry. She's the Undersecretary to the Minister. She has to have friends in high places and –"

Once again, she gasped loudly.

"Will you quit doing that?" Ron asked, annoyed, "Will you stop gasping and tell us what you think?"

Hermione glared at Ron, then turned to Harry.

"Harry," she said, "You have a meeting with the Minister on Friday, correct?"

"Thanks for the unneeded reminder, Hermione," Harry said, "I have not forgotten it."

"Don't you see?" Hermione asked. "You – that is, we – have personal invitation from the Minister himself to be on the Ministerial floor of the Ministry!"

"Say that again slowly," Ron said, "I lost you at the second mention of Ministry."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Harry, this is perfect!" she said, "We'll have passage on the floor and nobody will turn a head of suspicion. So, while you are meeting the Minister, Ron and I can try and find out who Umbridge gave the gift to!"

"I have no wish to speak to that toad, Hermione," Ron muttered.

"We don't have to speak to her," Hermione said, "We just have to find a way to get her out of her office, so we can go in and search it. I mean – who knows – maybe Umbridge still has the locket. Maybe she hasn't given it to her friend yet."

"One problem, Hermione," Ron said. "We don't know how long Harry will be meeting the Minister."

"That is Harry's problem to deal with," Hermione said, then turned to Harry, "You just need to – you know – chum up to the Minister and talk to him long enough."

"I don't want to talk to him at all, Hermione," Harry said, "I wouldn't be doing it if I had a choice."

"Have it your way, mate," Ron said. "I mean – I suppose you could just talk to the Minister, tell him you're going to Hogwarts and be done with it. Meanwhile, the three of us are at Hogwarts, the hag Umbridge is passing around Horcruxes and You-Know-Who is out there causing more havoc -"

"I get your point, Ron," Harry said, glaring at his best mate, "I'll do it."

"Excellent!" Hermione said, grinning, "Now we just have to figure out a way to get Umbridge out of her office."

"I'd rather talk to the Minister of Magic," Ron muttered, "Ow!"

Hermione had smacked him on the back.

-  
><strong>(Hermione's PoV)<strong>

"We could stun the hag," Ron said, looking up at Hermione as he laid on his bed, "That would give us all the time we need to search her office. She'd deserve it."

"Ron!" Hermione said, chuckling in spite of herself, "This is the Undersecretary to the Minister we are talking about! She has an office on the same floor as the Minister! We can't just stun her."

"Oh... right," Ron said.

It was Thursday evening, the eve of Harry's meeting with Minister Scrimgeour. The past four days hadn't proved to be of much worth at all. On Monday, Harry had asked, to a very confused Mr. Weasley, if he could bring back from work as many old back-copies of the Daily Prophet as he could find in the Ministry of Magic. Mr. Weasley, whose leg was now completely healed thanks to a combination of medicinal magic, rest, and Mrs. Weasley's motherly love, decided he didn't really need to know. He had come back with three months' worth of Daily Prophets. His friend, Perkins, was a bit of a collector of random things, and Mr. Weasley was able to convince him to hand over the papers, temporarily, with the promise that he'd get them back.

Hermione and Ron were both particularly confused about Harry's desire to read the Daily Prophet, and he explained to them that if there was any mention of Umbridge meeting someone in the paper, that person would be a suspect of who would now have the locket. Unfortunately, this plan didn't work very well. Umbridge was mostly credited for doing work for the Minister and his business and political friends, all of whom seemed friendly with the Minister and not Umbridge.

Meanwhile, Hermione had finally decided to read the Secrets of the Darkest Art again to find out how best to encounter a Horcrux if they ever met up with one. The most interesting bit Hermione found in the book, however, was that a horcrux would react very oddly if it met up with either: 1) another Horcrux, or 2) an object that could destroy it. Though there were ways listed to destroy a Horcrux, Hermione thought they were too complex and wouldn't worry about that until they acquired the Horcruxes. And since they didn't have a Horcrux anywhere on them, they couldn't use that to find the Horcrux that way.

Hermione was currently pacing the floor back and forth on the floor of Ron's bedroom. Ginny had a free day off of work, since she had gone into the shop on Sunday. Mrs. Weasley was shopping for groceries in Diagon Alley, so Harry and Ginny had decided they could get away with a bit of privacy and were somewhere on the lot. Hermione knew that Ron would probably not allow such privacy if he had found out, so she was currently distracting him with discussion about their task the following day.

"Decoy Detonators," Ron said, "Ginny would be willing to get us some from the shop if Harry asked her for it."

"Maybe," Hermione said. "But I really doubt Umbridge herself would go after the decoy. I imagine any security would deal with those."

"Just means we wouldn't have to deal with the security," Ron said.

"We'd still have to deal with Umbridge," Hermione said.

"Oh, yeah," Ron frowned, "Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder?"

"That is a specialty item in your brothers' shop, Ronald," Hermione sighed, "Given that your presence will be known on the first level of the Ministry, I think it would be obvious it was you who'd set off the powder."

"Right," Ron said, then sighed, "Remind me why we're doing this again."

"Finding the Horcruxes will help us destroy Voldemort," Hermione said, "Therefore guaranteeing us a longer life, if we don't get killed in the process."

"Very blunt of you, my love," Ron said. "And haven't I asked you to say You-Know-Who?"

"You might have mentioned it," Hermione said, with a smirk.

Just as Hermione's pacing put her in reach of Ron, he grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the bed. She chuckled madly as she wound up almost on top of him, her face only inches from him.

"You're as evil as You-Know-Who sometimes, you know," Ron said.

Hermione smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. Ron returned the kiss and parted his lips, allowing Hermione's tongue to caress over his. Ron's hand traveled down the back of Hermione's shirt and Hermione gasped, backing away, when she felt his hand touch the bare skin between her shirt and jeans.

"Sorry," Ron said, noticing the surprise on her face, "Too soon?"

"Kind of ticklish," Hermione said.

Ron raised his eyebrows and grinned. He gently tickled Hermione's back and she laughed and smacked him on the shoulder, then backed up into a sitting position. Suddenly, the door opened and Ginny walked in, helping Harry into the room, whose face was wet with sweat.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

Hermione stood up quickly and helped Harry onto the camp bed.

"He blacked out for almost a minute," Ginny said, "We were laying on the dock and –" she cleared her throat "- anyway, and all of a sudden, he goes still. His expression with blank and he was muttering a name of some sort. Gregor, I think?"

Hermione kneeled down next to Harry and looked at him. He looked dazed and he was just looking forward toward a blank wall.

"Is he still in a trance?" Ginny asked, "I swear – I thought he woke up! He was able to walk back here on his own until we got to the stairs, and then he almost collapsed."

"Ginny, can you go get him a glass of water?" Hermione asked, "He'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked.

"He's okay," Ron said, "I've seen this before. He'll snap out of it soon."

"Is – he – doing this to him?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, just go get him some water!" Hermione demanded.

"Yes, ma'am!" Ginny scoffed and hurried out of the room.

Hermione looked back at Harry.

"Harry?" Hermione said, "Can you hear me?"

"I saw Mr. Ollivander," Harry said, suddenly.

"The missing wand-maker?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, "He was being tortured, I think."

"By Vol –?" Hermione paused and glanced sideways at Ron, "You-Know-Who?"

"Yeah," Harry repeated, "And – he kept saying – Gregor or Gregory or... Gorgo?"

"Maybe he said Gorgovitch!" Ron said.

"Who?" Hermione said, glancing up at Ron.

"Dragomir Gorgovitch," Ron said, "Chaser, transferred to the Chudley Cannons for a record fee two years ago. Record holder for most Quaffle drops in a season."

"I doubt he's thinking of a Quidditch player, Ronald," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"I try not to either," Ron muttered, "Ollivander has never mentioned being a fan of the Cannons, though most of the time nobody does admit they're a Cannon fan."

"No, you're just abnormal," Harry said, chuckling.

"There's the old Harry we love," Ron said.

"Here's water!" Ginny said, rushing into the room, "Is he okay?"

Ginny kneeled next to Harry, and offered him the glass. Hermione returned to the bed, next to Ron.

"I'm fine, Ginny," Harry said, taking the glass.

Ginny smacked Harry on the knee, then kissed him on the lips. Ron cleared his throat.

"Don't scare me like that ever again, Harry!" Ginny said, ignoring Ron, "You hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said, with a smirk.

"From now on, I'm keeping an eye on you," Ginny said, "You're not going to collapse around me again, I swear it."

"My hero," Harry said, chuckling.

" I have half a mind to take tomorrow off of work and go with you to the Ministry," Ginny said, "Unfortunately I have to watch the shop while Fred and George go into the Ministry for an apparent visit as well."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Shipment of Headless Hats and other products that they've modified for defensive use," Ginny said, "The Ministry is interested in them. Though I don't envy going with them. They're not very happy either, because of who they're having to meet with."

"And who is that?" Hermione asked.

"Our former Professor and Headmistress of Hogwarts," Ginny said. "Dolores Umbridge."

-  
><strong>Ooh, interesting development! Could the Golden Trio use this to their advantage? You'll have to wait and find out!<strong>

**I had so much trouble writing this chapter at first. Because I was so focused on the meeting with Scrimgeour, and didn't know what to do before it, and I needed this chapter before it. But I'm very happy with it.**

**I almost – almost! – had Mundungus look at Hermione when he asked who was pregnant, and she would blush and shake her head fiercely. But I'm too kind to do that to my favorite character.**

**Hope you were too! More to come soon, hopefully.**

**Oh yeah... almost forgot... so long 2011! Happy New Year 2012! Though technically still a good handful of hours in 2011 left when I finished this chapter. This could very well be my last chapter of 2011. Am I silly to find that sad?**


	23. Black Powder And Lace

**Chapter 23  
>Black Powder And Lace<strong>

**Author's Note: Changing up some aspects of the Ministry (location of Umbridge's office, etc) for easier writing in this chapter. As I was writing this, I realized it would be better if I split up the Ministry visit into two parts, because for a big part of this chapter, the Ministry visit doesn't even begin. Part of it is just romantic drabble. I couldn't stop writing that part. Read on and see what I mean.**

**(Hermione's PoV)**

The next morning, Hermione was shaken awake by someone pushing on her shoulder. She opened her eyes a little bit, and saw a head of long, ginger hair standing above her. Her vision cleared and she saw Ginny kneeling beside her camp-bed.

"G-Ginny?" Hermione said, failing to stifle a yawn, "What is it?"

"I was going to let you sleep in," Ginny said, "But Ron is downstairs asking for you."

"He is?" Hermione asked, "Wh-what time is it?"

"Half-past-six," Ginny said, "Why he is up this early, I do not know. Want me to tell him to forget it?"

Hermione yawned and sat up.

"N-no," Hermione said, "I'm awake."

"Good," Ginny said, "Well, I need to get going. I have to be at work early since I have to open the shop. Why I have to do it, I don't know! Fred and George live right above the shop!"

"Have fun," Hermione said, grinning.

"Wish good luck to Harry for me, will you?" Ginny asked, "For his meeting with Scrimgeour?"

"Didn't you do that last night?" Hermione asked, a smirk crossing her lips.

"Very funny," Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"I'll give him your message," Hermione said.

"Thanks," Ginny said.

She stood up and walked out of the room, and shut the door behind her. Hermione dressed quickly into her outfit she had laid out for appropriate Ministry wear, then headed down to the bottom floor of the Burrow. Ron was standing there at the bottom of the stairwell, smiling up at her when he saw her. She smiled back and put her arms around him kissing him briefly on the lips.

"Good morning," Ron said, chuckling, "Did I wake you?"

"Am I-I not always awake be-before you?" Hermione said, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Doesn't look like it this time," Ron said, chuckling.

"Why are you up anyway?" Hermione asked, "Is Harry awake?"

"No, I let him sleep in," Ron said, "I fancied a walk around the lot to clear my head. Thought you might like to join me."

"Mmm, sounds lovely," Hermione said.

Ron took her hand and they headed toward the kitchen. Ron's parents were sitting at the table, talking and sipping from steaming cups of coffee.

"Going somewhere?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking up at Ron and Hermione.

"Early morning walk, Mum," Ron said.

"Don't be too long," Mrs. Weasley said, "Breakfast will be ready in less than an hour."

Ron and Hermione smiled at Mrs. Weasley and they headed outside. Ron remained silent as they walked across the field, and headed in the direction of the lake.

"Ron," Hermione said, chuckling, "Please don't tell me you dragged me out here fancying a private snog."

"No, I promise!" Ron said, grinning, "I wanted to talk away from Mum's hearing range. Need to prepare for today, right?"

"So if I don't snog you," Hermione said, "You wouldn't call this whole outing a waste?"

"I didn't say that," Ron said, a smirk crossing his lips.

Hermione laughed. Neither of them spoke another word until they arrived on the dock and sat at the end of it.

"Two weeks," Hermione said, as she looked out onto the lake.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Two weeks since you admitted your feelings for me right on this dock," Hermione said, "And I did the same for you."

"Technically you goaded them out of me," Ron said.

"Oho!" Hermione said, "And where would we be if I had not?"

"Hmm," Ron said, thoughtfully, as he stared out at the lake, "Still getting ready for this whole deal at the Ministry, but with less snogging."

"No snogging, you mean," Hermione said.

"I don't know about that," Ron said. "If we weren't together before the day of Bill and Fleur's wedding, I might have kissed you right on that dance floor just to annoy Viktor."

"And if I had not accepted the kiss?" Hermione asked.

"Hmm," Ron said, a grin slowly crossing his lips. "Would you still be on that dance floor with me, or would you have been running away screaming?"

"That's not fair," Hermione said, "I would have been too dazed by your lips on mine to even have any chance at coherent thought."

"Then I would have done it again," Ron said, "just to make sure."

"Oh, really?" Hermione asked, laughing.

"If it came to that," Ron said. "So... you really get dazed when I kiss you?"

"Only when I don't see it coming," Hermione said. "If you even tried to kiss me right now, I'd see it coming."

"Drat," Ron said, turning his attention back to the lake.

Hermione chuckled. She leaned toward Ron, put one hand on each side of his face and kissed him softly.

"Mmm," Ron said, backing away momentarily, "I think I know what you meant by 'dazed' now."

Hermione grinned and kissed him again. He returned the kiss, and she gently pushed him into a laying position on the dock. She kissed him again, pushing her tongue between his lips. She only backed away when she could barely breathe. She then laid her head on his chest.

"Damn you," Hermione said, attempting to catch her breath, "I thought you said you didn't come out here to snog me."

"You started it," Ron said.

"Touche," Hermione said, "So why is it you really wanted to come out here with me?"

"Other than to snog you?" Ron asked, grinning. "To get your opinion on a few things."

"For example?" Hermione replied.

"You're good at percentages," Ron said, "What is the chance we are able to find the locket and get out of the Ministry safely?"

"Fifty-fifty," Hermione said, "We find the locket, or we don't. And I wouldn't let you go to the Ministry if I thought we weren't getting out safely."

"That's supposed to be my line," Ron said, "What are we going to do with the locket when we find it?"

"Let's find it first, Ron," Hermione said, "Then we'll answer that."

"Well – I just mean – we'll destroy it, right?" Ron asked.

"Of course we will," Hermione said, "Once we figure out how."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

Hermione sighed and sat back up. Ron sat up and looked at her.

"Didn't that 'Secrets of the Darkest Art' book tell you how?" he asked.

"I wouldn't dare use those ways," Hermione said, "They are too dangerous, and besides, they are too complex to deal with."

"Then why even list them in a book?" Ron asked.

"Horcruxes are supposed to be extremely rare, Ron," Hermione said.

"So how are we going to destroy it?" Ron asked.

"We'll figure that out," Hermione said. "I promise you."

"Okay," Ron said.

"Okay?" Hermione echoed.

"I trust you," Ron said, "I'll always trust you. You always seem to know what you're talking about."

Hermione frowned and looked out at the lake. The sun was beginning to rise over the horizon.

"Not always," she said.

Hermione felt a tear fall down her cheek.

"Hey," Ron said, his hand caressing her cheek, "What's wrong?"

"It's just," Hermione said, her voice breaking, "I have no idea what is going to happen. Today we have a chance to find the next Horcrux. We're really doing it. We're really helping Harry find these things. It just seems to complicated. When we told Harry we were going to help him, I was mostly thinking 'hey, I'll help you because I'm your best mate.' I wasn't exactly prepared for this, and now it is here and..."

Hermione felt more tears pour down her face. Ron pulled Hermione closer to him, and she cuddled against his chest, as he hugged her.

"It scares me, to be honest," Hermione finished, sniffling.

"Where's that brave Gryffindor I love, eh?" Ron asked.

"Maybe the Sorting Hat should have put me in Ravenclaw," Hermione said.

"No," Ron said, "Don't say that. You are the bravest witch I know."

Hermione scoffed.

"You doubt me?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded silently.

"I don't," Ron said, "If I were to put the Sorting Hat on your head, it wouldn't change its mind. It would still say you are a brave Gryffindor. As for me... I'd go straight to Hufflepuff."

"You'd be the best Hufflepuff since Cedric Diggory," Hermione said.

"I'm lucky to be in Gryffindor," Ron said.

"No, you're a true Gryffindor," Hermione said.

"Not what I meant, Hermione," Ron said.

Hermione looked up at him.

"If you landed in Gryffindor and I didn't," Ron said, "I doubt I would be sitting with you on this dock right now."

"True," Hermione said, chuckling.

She kissed him softly on the lips.

"I'm definitely the luckiest Gryffindor ever," Ron said.

Hermione chuckled and laid her head on Ron's shoulder as they watched the sunrise.

-  
>At half-past-nine that morning, Hermione, Ron and Harry were standing in a small queue near the security desk. When they arrived at the security guard, Eric, he checked their wands. When he checked Harry's wand, a thin strip emitted from the thin golden rod hovering over the wand. Eric took it and read it.<p>

"This says you have an appointment with the Minister of Magic," Eric said, "Is that correct?"

"Yes," Harry said, "And these two -" he motioned to Ron and Hermione "- are joining me."

"That is fine," Eric said. "The first lift you come to is reserved for those going to the Minister's floor. Have a good day, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded and Hermione and Ron followed him. When they arrived at the lift, they walked in and found they were not alone. Fred and George were standing there, both holding large boxes in their hand.

"Hello!" Fred said, "Ginny said we might meet the three of you here."

"She said you had a meeting with the Minister, Harry?" George asked.

"Yeah," Harry said; Hermione could tell that he was still nervous.

The lift jolted into movement, and started the descent through the floor of the Atrium.

"And I suppose the two of you are here for his support?" Fred asked Hermione and Ron.

"Something like that," Hermione said.

"You're meeting Umbridge, aren't you?" Ron asked the twins.

"Unfortunately," Fred muttered.

"Fred reckons the meeting isn't going to go very well," George said.

Beside Hermione, Harry's eyes brightened and he grinned.

"What if I could give you an idea that could make your meeting go a little bit smoother?" Harry asked.

"What are you talking about?" Fred and George asked in unison.

Harry stepped across the lifts toward Fred and whispered into his ear.

"That's mental!" Fred said.

Harry shrugged and whispered the same thing to George. George's eyebrows raised and he grinned.

"Mental enough to work!" George said.

"What did you tell them?" Ron asked Harry.

"Just something to get things moving along for the two of you," Harry said.

Hermione glanced from Harry to Ron, and he seemed to thinking the same thing she was: whatever they were planning was not going to be good.

-  
>Ten minutes later, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and the twins found themselves in the welcome room of the Minister's office. When they arrived, Hermione noticed two Security Aurors, one standing on either side of the door they had come in through. Across the room, On the left side of the room, were a number of chairs, and on the right, a door. There was another door behind a desk, where a witch was sitting, reading an edition of the Daily Prophet. As Hermione walked with Ron and the twins over to a row of chairs, Hermione noticed a sign on the door on the right side of the room. It read:<p>

_Madam Dolores Jane Umbridge  
>Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic<em>

Hermione nudged Ron and nodded to the door. He nodded in return. Harry walked across the room and over to the secretary.

"Harry Potter here for a meeting with Rufus Scrimgeour," Harry said.

"That's Minister of Magic Scrimgeour to you," the witch said, looking up from her newspaper, "Yes, he is waiting for you. One moment."

The secretary stood up and walked over to the door behind her. She opened the door, and said something Hermione couldn't hear. She then backed out the door.

"You may go in, Mr. Potter," she said.

Harry looked over his shoulder at Ron and Hermione. She wished she could have told him to remember to delay the Minister as long as he could, but she only nodded to him. He nodded back and walked into the office.

"You sure you can do – whatever it is Harry wanted you to do?" Ron asked Fred and George in whispers.

"No problem," George whispered, "We've been looking for a way to get some revenge on Umbridge."

"The hag tried to close our shop a couple months ago," Fred whispered, "For no reason too."

Hermione caught sight of the two Aurors looking in their direction. One seemed very interested about the whispers.

"Would you quit whispering?" Hermione whispered, "Those Aurors are looking over here."

Ron, Fred and George quieted immediately.

Across the room, the door to Umbridge's office opened.

"Melina?" Umbridge's sugary sweet voice rang out from the office, "Please allow my next guests to enter my office."

Hermione felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise at the sound of Umbridge's voice.

"Yes ma'am," the secretary, Melina, said. "Next?"

Fred and George hopped up from their chairs.

"Fred and George Weasley from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," Fred said.

"Madam Undersecretary Umbridge wishes to see you now," Melina said.

Fred and George bowed, almost spilling the contents of the two boxes they were holding.

"Good luck!" Hermione whispered.

Fred and George grinned over their shoulders and headed into Umbridge's office.

"Think they can do it?" Hermione whispered to Ron.

"Knowing my brothers?" Ron asked.

"Good point," Hermione said.

It was a very nervous ten minutes as Hermione and Ron sat there, waiting for something to happen. For a while, Hermione thought it wouldn't work. What if Harry's meeting with the Minister finished before she and Ron could get into Umbridge's office.

Suddenly, The door to the Scrimgeour's office, and for a split-second, Hermione thought Harry's meeting was already over. But Minister Scrimgeour was standing at the door. Hermione could see that Harry hadn't moved from his chair in front of the Minister's desk.

"Melina?" Scrimgeour said.

"Yes, Minister?" Melina said.

"Give these papers to my two security Aurors," Scrimgeour said, "Tell the Aurors to take it down to Wizengamot Room A immediately. It is urgent."

"Yes, sir," Melina said.

She walked over to Scrimgeour and took a small stack of parchment from the Minister's hands.

"Anything else?" Melina asked.

"Tell them they can start the conclusion of the Hogwarts Hearing without me," Scrimgeour said, "This meeting will take a little longer than planned."

"Do you wish me to send for two replacement Aurors for your security as well?" Melina asked.

"Yes," Scrimgeour said, "Do it yourself to make sure it happens."

"Y-yes, sir!" Melina said, "It will be done, sir."

"Very good," Scrimgeour said.

He backed away from the door and shut it. Hermione watched Melina as she walked over to the Security guards standing near the front door of the waiting room.

"Wizengamot Room A," Melina said, "Urgent."

One of the Aurors took the stack of parchment and both of the guards left the room. Melina followed them out of the office.

"No security for a few minutes," Hermione said, "If Fred and George can hurry, we might be able to get into Umbridge's office and out before anyone notices."

"Hermione?" Ron said, "If this plan goes smoothly, how do we know Scrimgeour won't come out of his office wondering what is going on?"

"Good point!" Hermione said, brandishing her wand from her pocket; she pointed her wand at Scrimgeour's door, "Muffliato!"

"What do you reckon the Minister wants with Harry now?" Ron asked.

"If we're lucky," Hermione said, "Harry's trying to distract him. Hopefully it is working because if not, we're not going to get into Umbridge's -"

Suddenly, a burst of what appeared to be black smoke burst through the hole in the bottom of Umbridge's office door. The door opened and more black smoke tumbled out of the office, followed by the sound of choking and coughing. Fred and George walked out of the smoke, and Umbridge followed them.

"M-my apologies, M-madam Undersecretary!" Fred stammered, coughing, "I warned you that batch of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder could be faulty."

"Magical Maitenance should be able to clean this mess up," George said, "You think, Madam?"

"M-Melina!" Umbridge said, choking and coughing, "Get the Magical Maitenance up here now!"

Umbridge looked around the office.

"Where is she?" she demanded, "Melina! Useless secretary. Have to get them myself!"

"Perhaps we can come back another day, Madam?" Fred asked.

"I don't think that will be necessary!" Umbridge said, "Your partnership with the Ministry is finished! Now if you excuse me –!"

Umbridge pushed past Fred and George and hurried out of the office. Hermione and Ron jumped up and hurried over to Fred and George.

"Office is all yours, little brother," Fred said, winking.

"Thanks!" Ron said.

"You did excellent!" Hermione said.

"Ron, catch!" George said, tossing a small white stone to Ron, who caught it, "Should clear the powder from the room for you."

"Thanks," Ron repeated.

Hermione followed Ron into Umbridge's office. As Hermione shut the door behind her. Ron dropped the small stone onto the ground, and Hermione heard what sounded like a sucking noise. The black powder spun around, as if being flushed down a toilet, and disappeared into the stone.

"Wicked," Ron said.

The room was exactly like Umbridge's office at Hogwarts: Lace draperies, doilies and dried flowers covered every surface. The walls bore the same ornamental plates, each featuring a highly colored, beribboned kitten, gamboling and frisking with sickening cuteness. The desk was covered with a flouncy, flowered cloth.

"Accio Locket," Hermione said, pointing her wand in front of her.

Nothing happened. Ron looked at her, raising his eyebrows.

"Now what?" he asked.

"We look for it manually," Hermione said.

"And if we don't find it?" Ron asked.

"I don't want to think about that," Hermione said, "Now search! If you can't find the locket, look for names. Any names of people."

Ron nodded and walked over to Umbridge's desk. Hermione went over to a row of file cabinets, decorated in pink doilies.

"Pictures of cats and pictures of herself," Ron said, "She and Lockhart could fall in love."

Hermione tried to open a file cabinet, but it wouldn't budge.

"Alohomora!" Hermione said, pointing her wand at the file cabinet.

She tried to open it again, and it wouldn't budge. She cursed under her breath.

"Only names I see are family members," Ron said, "Can't believe she has family. Always thought she sprouted out of the ground like a plant when she came into the world."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She tried a series of spells on the file cabinets, and finally one popped open. She began to search through it. Her eyes widened as she looked at it.

"She still has files on everyone from Dumbledore's Army!" Hermione gasped, "Why would she want these? What's this on Harry's? 'To... be... punished.' Brilliant."

"Charming lady, she is," Ron said, "Hermione, there's nothing here. No locket, no names. Well, other than Scrimgeour. She's more obsessed with Scrimgeour than she was with Fudge."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Oh, bloody hell," Hermione said, turning toward Ron.

"What?" Ron said, looking up at Hermione.

"The friend!" Hermione said, "It's him. It has to be."

"Who?" Ron asked.

But before Hermione could answer, there was the sound of a CRASH. And it was coming from the Minister of Magic's office.

-  
><strong>Cliffhanger! Next chapter, we go back in time to when Harry first went into the office. What made the crash happen? You'll find out next chapter!<strong>

**Umbridge's punishment isn't over either. And let's just say... you won't expect what is coming to her!**

**Hope you liked this chapter!**


	24. Meeting With The Minister

**Chapter 24  
>Meeting With The Minister<strong>

**Author's Note: As you will notice, this chapter goes back a few minutes in time to show us exactly what went on during Harry's meeting with the Minister. Minor warning: a portion of this chapter will get violent. Reader discretion is advised.**

**(Harry's PoV)**

While Hermione, Ron, and the twins took a seat in the chairs across the waiting room, Harry walked over to the secretary's desk. Her face was hidden behind the latest edition of the Daily Prophet. Harry could see Minister Scrimgeour's face looking at him from the moving black and white photo in the newspaper. Above the photo, big black letters read:

**Minister Scrimgeour Promises  
>Hogwarts Hearing Will Conclude Today<strong>

Harry approached the desk and cleared his throat. The secretary did not look up at him.

"Harry Potter here for a meeting with Rufus Scrimgeour," Harry said.

"That's Minister of Magic Scrimgeour to you," the witch said, looking up from her newspaper, "Yes, he is waiting for you. One moment."

The secretary stood up and walked over to the door behind her. She opened the door and peered in through it.

"Harry Potter is here to see you, Minister," the witch said.

Harry could hear Scrimgeour's deep voice, but he could not make out what the Minister was saying.

"Yes, sir," the witch said.

She backed away from the door and looked toward Harry.

"You may go in, Mr. Potter," she said.

"Thank you," Harry said.

Harry was so nervous, he wondered why his face wasn't covered in sweat. He walked toward the Minister's office and through the door. The Minister looked up at him. Was it Harry's imagination, or did the Minister's face look different than when he had seen him a week ago? He looked quite pale. Perhaps he wasn't feeling good.

"Are you feeling well, Minister?" Harry asked. "I could come in another day?"

"I am perfectly fine, Mr. Potter," Scrimgeour said, adjusting the tie on his suit, "Please take a seat."

He walked slowly across the room, remembering Hermione's advice to extend his visit as long as possible. He looked around, taking in the description of the office. The carpet, colored a deep purple, below his feet was most comfortable to walk on, almost as if he was walking on clouds. To his left, a large golden mirror hung on the wall, but it wasn't alone. Portraits of deceased, former Ministers lined the walls. As he approached the Minister's desk, Harry noticed former Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge's portrait behind Scrimgeour's chair. It was completely empty and would stay that way until Fudge passed away.

"You seem to have a fancy for my office," Scrimgeour said, "Hoping to be in my position sometime in the future?"

"Never saw myself as Minister, to be completely honest," Harry said.

Scrimgeour's jaw hardened as he looked at Harry. Harry looked away and noticed to his right, that there was a glorious fireplace with a fire roaring on top of large logs.

"The Minister's private fireplace," Scrimgeour said, when he noticed Harry's eyes on it, "No one can come in here via the Floo Network. We can only leave through it. Of course, you have to have my permission to do so. The Floo Powder, charmed so only this fireplace will accept this powder, and this powder only, is locked away in my safe."

"Clever," Harry said. "I suppose it is used for emergencies. Perhaps, on the off-chance someone tried to assassinate you?"

Scrimgeour stared at Harry for a full ten seconds.

"That is one of the reasons," he said, grimly. "Please, sit down, Mr. Potter."

Harry could not delay the beginning of the meeting any further. It had been the Minister's second request for him to sit down. He knew there wouldn't be a third. He walked over to the chair, and noticed it was far less comfortable-looking than the one Scrimgeour was sitting in. When Harry sat down in the chair, it felt like he was sitting on a stone bench.

"Are you comfortable?" Scrimgeour asked.

Harry stared at the Minister for a moment. Apparently, the uncomfortable chair was not their by coincidence.

"Yes," he said.

"Wonderful," Scrimgeour said. "Shall we begin then?"

Harry nodded. The Minister looked down at a small stack of parchment on his desk.

"Do you know what this is, Mr. Potter?" Scrimgeour said, motioning to the parchment.

"Am I allowed to know, sir?" Harry asked

"Pardon me?" Scrimgeour asked.

"I'm just saying, Minister," Harry said, "I imagine a number of documents that come through this office are for your eyes only."

Harry noticed a small smile cross Scrimgeour's lips, before it disappeared. He adjusted the tie on his suit and looked back down at the parchment.

"This particular stack of parchment, Mr. Potter," he said. "is what will be sent down to the Wizengamot if this meeting goes well. You see, the moment the Wizengamot and the Hogwarts Senators see this document with a couple of signatures on it, they will allow Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to re-open its doors and allow a new year of magical learning to take place. One of the signatures they need to see is mine. The other..."

Minister looked up from the stack of parchment and into Harry's eyes.

"... is yours, Mr. Potter," he said.

"I have made it a habit to not sign anything unless I know what I am signing, Minister," Harry said, "You see the last time I wrote down something that I had not exactly trusted... it did not bode well with me."

Harry lifted up a fist, the top of his hand facing the Minister. The Minister's eyes moved from Harry's own to his fist. He knew the Minister was looking at the words, lightly scarred across his skin, which read: 'I must not tell lies'.

The Minister's face paled even more, and he seemed to be holding back a reply. Or perhaps he was holding back a mouthful of bile. When Harry noticed him swallow forcefully, the latter seemed more likely.

The Minister raised his right arm and Harry noticed the Minister's wand was gripped tightly. For a mere moment, Harry thought the Minister would curse him. However, next thing Harry knew, the top piece of parchment on the stack was floating over to the open portion of the desk in front of Harry.

"Very well," Scrimgeour said. "This piece of parchment requires your signature. You may take a moment to read it."

Harry bent over the parchment.

"Out loud, Mr. Potter," Scrimgeour said, every word separated by a second or two.

Harry picked up the piece of parchment and relaxed in his chair.

"'I, Harry James Potter, seventeen'," Harry read from the parchment, "'accept the demands that Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour, the Wizengamot and the Hogwarts Senate have laid out for me. These demands include my mandatory attendance at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In order to assure my attendance at Hogwarts, I accept that a' -"

Harry paused as he read on for the rest of the sentence.

"Continue," Scrimgeour said.

"'I accept that a member of the Ministry of Magic'," Harry continued, "'will be placed on staff to make sure I am in attendance.'"

Harry looked up at the Minister.

"'Undisclosed name as of right now, Mr. Potter,'" Scrimgeour said, "You will learn it by the time you step foot into Hogwarts. Continue."

"'I know that I am allowed my freedoms that every student in the school is allowed," Harry continued, "'And that these freedoms will be disallowed if' -" Harry paused in annoyance – "'if I speak of this to anyone, including student or Professor. If I leave the Hogwarts Grounds except for those days I am allowed to, either on Hogsmeade Weekend, or on temporary holiday leave, I am subjected to'-" another pause, this one from disbelief – "'to being tracked down by Aurors and referred to as an enemy of the state. I agree to the above statements and understand that they are law, as deemed by the Minister of Magic and the Wizengamot. I understand that this is entirely for my protection, given that I am, in fact, being hunted down by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and that the Minister and the Wizengamot is only looking out for my well-being. Sincerely and honestly, the signed..."

Harry dropped the parchment back onto the table.

"Do you understand all of that, Mr. Potter?" Scrimgeour asked.

"Yes," Harry said, his eyes still on the parchment.

"You are allowed the freedoms of every student," Scrimgeour said, "of roaming the halls and Grounds of Hogwarts anytime between the hours that curfew is in effect. You must be in the confines of Gryffindor Tower, unless you are injured or in risk of death, every night until curfew is lifted. I have taken liberties to make sure this happens. You will, again, find out exactly how by the time September 1st rolls around."

Harry could already tell what this meant. He was going to be watched by the Gryffindor prefects to make sure he would not break curfew.

"You are allowed to leave Hogwarts for Hogsmeade visits," Scrimgeour continued, "For the protection of you and your fellow students, Hogsmeade will have Aurors on patrol every day and night, not just during the Hogsmeade Weekend."

"I guess Death Eaters would be foolish to get into Hogwarts through Hogsmeade," Harry said, dully.

"I am not finished, Mr. Potter," Scrimgeour said, "You are allowed to take holiday leave, in this case Christmas break, from Hogwarts, but you must inform the Ministry official at the school where you will be and when you will be returning to Hogwarts, which I assume, will be when everyone else does. You are not allowed to venture into Forbidden Forest without express written permission by the Ministry official. The only time this would happen would be if a Professor requires you to do so, presumably during a lesson. If you have detention, you must be in attendance and on time. If you wish to join an extracurricular activity, you are allowed. Freedoms, you get my meaning?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said.

"Do you agree to these demands I have set forth in front of you?" Scrimgeour asked.

"Yes," Harry said.

"Do you completely understand the demands," Scrimgeour said, "and therefore cannot deny your part if you choose to break the rules?"

"Yes," Harry said.

Scrimgeour stared at Harry for a moment. He then raised his wand once again and a quill floated from a jar and over to Harry. A small tub of ink moved across the desk toward Harry.

"Then sign your name," Scrimgeour said.

Harry picked up the quill and hovered it over the dotted line below the long paragraph on the piece of parchment. His hand seemed to be trying to push away from the parchment. Common sense told him to stand up and run from the Minister's office. Escape from the demands being set forth in front of him. Go hunt for the Horcruxes and let Hogwarts close. Harry shook his head of these thoughts. If he ran, he wouldn't make it out of the Ministry. He would be, as the parchment had stated, an enemy of the state.

Harry closed his eyes and pressed the quill down on the parchment. He felt his hand move across it and he opened his eyes as his hand finished his name almost on its own power. Just as he finished, Scrimgeour yanked the parchment away and placed it on top of the rest. He signed his own name on the bottom of the piece of parchment, then stood up.

"Please remain seated," Scrimgeour said, "This will only take a moment."

Harry nodded, dully. Scrimgeour circled around the desk and headed for the door. Harry heard the door open a moment later

"Melina?" Scrimgeour said.

"Yes, Minister?" Melina said.

"Give these papers to my two security Aurors," Scrimgeour said, "Tell the Aurors to take it down to Wizengamot Room A immediately. It is urgent."

"Yes, sir," Melina said.

A short pause. Harry heard light footsteps. Not those of the Minister's.

"Anything else?" Melina asked.

"Tell them they can start the conclusion of the Hogwarts Hearing without me," Scrimgeour said, "This meeting will take a little longer than planned."

Harry raised his eyebrows. What else did the Minister want from him? More demands? Well, Harry had to welcome it. He could hear Hermione's voice ring in his head. Delay the Minister. Keep him talking. Give us time.

"Do you wish me to send for two replacement Aurors for your security as well?" Melina asked.

"Yes," Scrimgeour said, "Do it yourself to make sure it happens."

"Y-yes, sir!" Melina said, "It will be done, sir."

"Very good," Scrimgeour said.

More light footsteps. The sound of a door closing. Scrimgeour's footsteps coming closer to him, then veered off to the right. Harry heard low murmuring, and he turned around. Scrimgeour was talking to a portrait of a tall man with a large, black top-hat. The man nodded and stood up and disappeared from his portrait. Scrimgeour then walked over to the fireplace. He put a hand up to the side of a portrait of a short, fat gentleman sitting in a chair, and pulled it away. It moved away from the wall like a door, a hinge on one side allowing the portrait to swing away a few feet.

Harry saw a safe sticking out of the wall above the fireplace. It was almost identical to the one Harry had seen in Uncle Vernon's bedroom one time when he had been asked to go in there and retrieve his uncle's briefcase. Identical except for one difference: the Minister's safe seemed to be made out of solid gold. The Minister pointed his wand to the safe and muttered indistinct words. The safe opened and Scrimgeour reached into it and pulled out something Harry could not see. He shut the safe, muttering more indistinct words, and then shut the portrait over the safe.

Harry then saw what the Minister had removed from the safe. Scrimgeour placed a tall brown bottle on the mantle of the fireplace, along with two small glasses.

"Do you like brandy, Mr. Potter?" Scrimgeour asked.

"Never had it, sir," Harry said.

"Goes easier down the gullet than firewhiskey," Scrimgeour said, as he poured two generous samples of the golden-brown liquid, allowing one cup to have a bit more.

He then carried the bottle and the two glasses over to the desk. He set the glass with the smaller sample of brandy in front of Harry, then sat down in his chair.

"I realized I was never able to wish you a happy seventeenth, Mr. Potter," Scrimgeour said.

He lifted his glass and motioned to Harry's. Harry lifted his own and Scrimgeour tapped the glasses lightly together. Harry suddenly remembered the poisoned mead that Ron had taken on his birthday, almost killing him if Harry hadn't given him a bezoar. He watched as Scrimgeour drank from his glass, then set it down. Harry put his to his lips, but kept them closed as he tipped the glass a little. He then set the glass down on the table.

"Harry, you may not believe me," Scrimgeour said, "But if the demands set forth in front of you – if the whole thing seems cruel, it is only for your protection. I want you to live the life of a normal teenager. I want you to have the right to go to Hogwarts for your final year. You, out of everyone, deserve to live that life. But even I had my doubts about this. You are already at major risk of danger. Part of me says I shouldn't even allow you to return to Hogwarts because of this! But the other part of me says your return will convince other students that Hogwarts is safe because Harry Potter is roaming the halls. Harry Potter has decided to return to Hogwarts. It is still the safest place in the wizarding world."

"Besides, perhaps Gringotts," Harry joked, remembering what Hagrid said once.

"Pardon me?" Scrimgeour asked.

"Nothing," Harry said, dully.

Scrimgeour cleared his throat and coughed lightly.

"Are you ill, sir?" Harry asked.

"Common cold," Scrimgeour said, waving a hand dismissively.

"Perhaps if I may suggest a Pepper-Up Potion?" Harry asked.

"Alas, I cannot," Scrimgeour said, "I am allergic to one of the key ingredients."

Scrimgeour adjusted his tie once again and looked rather annoyed about something.

"Are you waiting for something?" Harry asked. "I just – can't find a reason for me to be here any longer."

"Do you have somewhere to be?" Scrimgeour asked.

"No, sir," Harry said.

"No girlfriend waiting for you?" Scrimgeour asked.

Harry raised his eyebrows. Quite a personal question, he thought, but if this could delay the Minister, then so be it. He just hoped Ron and Hermione were getting something done.

"She's at work," Harry finally said.

"Aha," Scrimgeour said, "I see now. I was wondering what made you decide to return to Hogwarts this year. I actually didn't expect you to show up today. I bet the wee lass of yours convinced you to go back to school with her."

"You could say that," Harry said.

"You can escape the wrath of He-Who-Must-Not-Be Named," Scrimgeour said, "But a lass has her hooks deep in you."

"Sure," Harry said.

"Minister?" a voice said somewhere behind Harry.

Harry looked over his shoulder. The man in the top-hat had returned to his portrait.

"Is it done?" Scrimgeour asked.

"Yes, Minister," the man said, returning to his seat.

Harry looked back at Scrimgeour.

"Congratulations, Mr. Potter," Harry said, "As of this moment, Hogwarts is open and owls are delivering letters to eager first years, and book lists to everyone else."

"Thanks, sir," Harry said.

Scrimgeour chuckled softly, adjusting his tie once again.

"Sir?" Harry asked, "I think something is really bothering you, if it is not too much for me to say."

"Oh, it is this necklace my Undersecretary gave me," Scrimgeour said, "It is rather tight. I need to get it modified and loosened up."

"Perhaps if you take it off," Harry suggested, "it will stop choking you?"

Scrimgeour stared at Harry.

"Yes," he said, "If you excuse me."

Scrimgeour stood up and walked across the room to the large golden-framed mirror on the wall. Harry watched him, as he adjusted and unbuttoned a couple buttons on the top of his suit. He pulled out a golden-chained necklace from the inside of his suit, and Harry's eyes widened as he looked in the reflection of the mirror: At the end of a necklace was something that looked familiar... too familiar...

Harry's eyes widened. _It was the locket Horcrux!_

"Sir!" Harry gasped, standing up, "You shouldn't be wearing that, it's dangerous!"

"What?" Scrimgeour asked, turning around to Harry, "What are you talking –?"

Suddenly, Scrimgeour made a hoarse, choking sound. Harry looked on, horrified, as the locket seemed to pull in Scrimgeour's hands, away from his neck, the chain pressing around his neck. Scrimgeour sank to his knees, gasping for air as he grabbed onto the locket and tried to pull it off of his neck, but the only thing he was doing was further choking himself. All around the office, some of the inhabitants of the portraits were hiding behind their chairs, looking horrified. Others ran out of their portraits, into others and clutched the fellow Ministers in fright. Harry ran over to Scrimgeour.

"G-get – get – help!" Scrimgeour gagged.

Harry stood up and ran to the door of the office. He opened it and looked around the welcome room. The office was completely empty. Harry heard banging behind him. He turned around and saw Scrimgeour trying to stand up, pushing himself off the wall. He collapsed and fell against the wall with a bang! The large golden mirror shook off the wall and hit the floor with a crash! Harry ran back over to Scrimgeour.

"No – no!" Harry gasped.

Scrimgeour reached one hand toward Harry, as if asking for help.

"I can help, Minister!" Harry said.

He grabbed the locket, as Scrimgeour's hands fell away. Harry attempted to lift the locket, but Scrimgeour's head was pressed against the wall, and the chain wouldn't budge over his head. Harry tried to pull Scrimgeour away, but the Minister fought, as if he thought Harry was attacking him. Scrimgeour gagged and gurgled, unable to speak. He raised a hand to Harry, and Harry reached for it. But before he could catch it, it went limp on the floor. Harry looked at Scrimgeour's face. His eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed over onto the floor.

"Minister?" Harry said, "Minister!"

Harry gave another tug on the locket and it finally gave away. Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him and he grabbed his wand and turned around. Ron and Hermione were standing there.

"Harry!" Hermione cried out.

"What's going on?" Ron said, staring agape at the Minister.

"The locket!" Harry said, "Scrimgeour had it!"

Hermione rushed over to them and kneeled next to Scrimgeour, who was completely still on the floor. She put two fingers against Scrimgeour's neck. Hermione gasped and put her hands to her mouth.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, looking at her.

"He's... dead," Hermione said, softly.

"What?" Ron asked, "You mean you –? Harry?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "Scrimgeour was pulling on the locket and choking himself, and I tried to help and -"

Suddenly, Harry heard the sound of a door open and close. He turned toward the door of the Minister's office.

"Minister?" Umbridge's voice said, "Are you –?"

She appeared in the doorway and gasped.

"Potter!" she growled, "You – what are you –?"

Her eyes went wide, as they traveled behind Harry and Hermione.

"Minister?" Umbridge asked, "Are you -"

"Stupefy!" Harry said, whipping his wand around toward Umbridge.

The spell hit Umbridge and she collapsed to the floor. Her eyes were still open, but she was Stunned.

"What do we do?" Hermione asked, in a panicky voice, "What do we do? The Minister is dead!"

"Hermione!" Ron said.

Hermione turned and looked at Ron.

"Are you able to do a Memory Modification Charm?" Ron asked.

"I m-might be able to," Hermione said, "Why?"

"Because," Ron said, "There is only one way to get out of this. We have to make it look like Umbridge killed Scrimgeour."

"What?" Hermione asked, her expression mixed with shock and worry, "You can't be serious!"

"Hermione, this is no time to be noble!" Ron said, "Someone is going be up here any moment now, and we are going to be discovered. Umbridge gave the locket to Scrimgeour. The locket killed Scrimgeour. She's a guilty party anyway.. We have to make it look like she was found in here with him. They'll have no choice but to arrest her."

Hermione looked from Ron to Harry, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Ron's right," Harry said.

Hermione's expression hardened.

"O-okay," Hermione said, "Just know I am very much against this."

"You can do this, Hermione," Ron said, "I know you can."

Hermione nodded. She closed her eyes and pointed her wand at Umbridge. Harry heard her inhale and exhale, and she opened her eyes.

"Obliviate," she said, pointing her wand at Umbridge.

Umbridge's eyes glazed over and went unfocused.

"Th-there," Hermione said, shakily, "Sh-she won't remember we were ever here."

Ron walked over to Hermione and helped her off of the floor. She backed away, shaking her head at him.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Don't," she said, "don't say anything to me. I didn't want to do any of that."

"Hermione?" Ron asked, "I -"

"Ron," Hermione growled, "I'm warning you -"

Ron frowned and looked down at his shoes.

"Harry, we need to go," Hermione said, "The Security Aurors will be here any minute."

"O-okay," Harry said, nodding and getting to his feet.

"What do we do with the locket?" Ron asked.

"Harry looked at the locket. Without thinking, he immediately put it over his neck.

"Are you mental?" Ron asked, "That thing just killed Scrimgeour!"

"We'll worry about that later!" Harry said, "We need to go now!"

Suddenly, Harry heard footsteps in the distance. He lifted his wand and the door to the office shut.

"Muffliato!" Harry said, "Colloportus!"

Odd, squelching sounds seemed to be oozing around the doorway.

"What do we do?" Ron asked.

Harry looked around the room. He then ran over to the portrait of the short, fat man, and forced it back.

"Hermione," Harry said, "There's Floo Powder in this safe. Can you get it open. Scrimgeour used complex spells, but I don't know what they were. Try anything you know!"

Hermione nodded and pushed past Harry. Harry turned around and walked over to Umbridge.

"Ron, help me," he said, "Take her arm."

Ron nodded without hesitation and grabbed one of Umbridge's arms. Harry grabbed the other and they dragged her over to Scrimgeour's body.

"It is all I can think of," Harry said, "Hermione?"

"One minute!" Hermione said.

"We don't have a moment!" Ron said.

Hermione growled at Ron. Suddenly, the door to the safe opened. Harry ran over to the safe and opened it, then shuffled through the contents. He then found a small leather pouch and took it out, and looked inside it. There was green Floo Powder. He took some out and gave it to Hermione.

"Go!" Harry said.

Hermione nodded without saying anything. She ran over to the fireplace, why Harry gave powder to Ron. He then grabbed some for himself and ran over to the fireplace with Ron.

"The Burrow!" Hermione said, dropping the powder.

She disappeared up into the tunnels. Ron immediately stepped into the fireplace, and soon he was up into the tunnels as well.

"Minister?" the secretary's voice said, "Your security is here."

Harry looked over his shoulder at the door. Soon, they would know something was wrong.

"Minister?" the secretary said again, "Aurors!"

Harry hurried into the fireplace. He dropped the powder and said "The Burrow!" just as he heard a BOOM. Soon, he was spinning around almost uncontrollably around, as he passed by dozens and dozens of fireplaces. Before he knew it, his feet slammed onto hard ground, and he stepped out through ash and dust. He saw Ron, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley standing there. Mrs. Weasley had four large brown envelopes in her hand.

"Your Hogwarts packages arrived just minutes ago!" she announced to the three of them.

She handed the packages to the three of them. Hermione and Ron each opened theirs hurriedly. Hermione gasped as a small golden badge fell into her hand. Ron almost choked as a small golden badge also fell into his. Harry didn't need their reactions or Mrs. Weasley's squeals to know what they were.

Ron had been named Head Boy, and Hermione had been named Head Girl.

And then something Scrimgeour had said popped into his mind:

_"You are allowed the freedoms of every student of roaming the halls and Grounds of Hogwarts anytime between the hours that curfew is in effect. You must be in the confines of Gryffindor Tower, unless you are injured or in risk of death, every night until curfew is lifted. I have taken liberties to make sure this happens. You will, again, find out exactly how by the time September 1__st__rolls around."  
><em>

Who better, Harry thought, to keep him in line at Hogwarts than his two best friends?

-  
><strong>Ahh, what an ending to that chapter! I am very proud of this chapter! Actually that is an understatement. Scrimgeour's demands even made me pause and go 'whoa!'<strong>

**How do Harry, Ron and Hermione expect to guard the locket Horcrux with their life knowing it might have just been responsible for the Minister of Magic's death? How will Hermione and Ron respond to the titles of honor given to them? Is Hermione still angry at Ron for requesting that she use Obliviate on Umbridge? What will happen in the shadow of Scrimgeour's death? Who is the Ministry official who will be watching Harry at Hogwarts, and how will the demands Harry agreed to affect his hunt for the Horcruxes?**

**Those answers (and many more questions!) to come in future chapters! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	25. Murmurs and Memories

**Chapter 25  
>Murmurs and Memories<strong>

**Author's Note: I was recently asked why Scrimgeour didn't act "evil" towards Harry when he had the locket on. My only explanation is this: the locket didn't affect him like that. It affects everyone differently. The locket's effect on Scrimgeour was his discomfort. Scrimgeour, if you notice, liked the comforts of his Ministry office. He had carpet that could best be described as walking on clouds. A chair that seemed very comfortable, while he made Harry sit on something that was described as "sitting on stone". A certain drink he liked, while most wizards commonly love firewhiskey. Assuming that he had the locket on when he was at the Burrow, he sat on a comfortable chair, and made the trio sit together, and they were rather uncomfortable. And when he reacted to the discomfort of the locket around his neck, it fought back. If you caught onto these clues before you read this, I applaud you. **

**Now was the locket the only reason he died? Maybe... maybe not. You'll have to wait and see.**

**(Ron's PoV – moments before)**

Ron felt his feet land on solid ground as he stepped back into the familiar surroundings of the Burrow. He walked over to Hermione, but she moved a few feet away from him, her arms crossed to her chest. He looked at her, and her concentration was on the fireplace waiting for Harry.

"Ron?" Ron's mother said.

She walked into the living room, carrying four large brown envelopes in her hand.

"Oh, good, you're back already," she said, smiling.

"Harry's coming soon," Hermione said.

Ron opened his mouth to ask what she was holding when a whooshing sound interrupted him, and Harry stepped out of the fireplace, looking quite windswept.

"Your Hogwarts packages arrived just minutes ago!" Mrs. Weasley announced to the three of them.

Ron took the brown envelope and shook it. Something inside the package seemed to rattle. He opened it just as he heard a gasp. He looked up to see Hermione looking at something clutched in her hand. Ron upended his envelope, and something small, golden and metal fell into his hand. The small weighty object seemed to temporarily make his throat close, and he coughed so he could breathe again.

He had seen this many times, though only up close a few times. His own brother Percy had once worn this same badge, and it had once been modified by Fred and George as an insult to Percy. His fingers rubbed the badge tracing over the letters _H.B.  
><em>  
>"I'm Head Girl!" Hermione gasped.<p>

"Head Boy," Ron whispered, "How in the ruddy –?"

Mrs. Weasley snatched the badge out of Ron's hand and looked at it. Ron watched his mother's face as she stared at the badge then up at Ron. And then the small vocal explosion Ron was ready for unleashed.

"Head Boy!" Mrs. Weasley squeaked, hugging Ron tightly, "Oh, I'm so happy for you!"

Ron nodded and looked over at Hermione. She looked at him for a moment, before blushing and looking back down at her badge. Mrs. Weasley let Ron go and she walked over to Hermione.

"Congratulations, young lady," she said.

Hermione smiled and hugged Mrs. Weasley.

"Thanks," Hermione squeaked.

Ron smiled up at Hermione, and she looked away from him. He frowned. She was still angry at him for asking her to use the Memory Modification spell on Umbridge.

"Oh, this is so wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley said, tears sparking in her eyes as she looked at Ron, "Tomorrow is Saturday. Ginny will be off work. We can all go into Diagon Alley and get your books and stuff. If you will give me your book lists, I will keep them safe for tomorrow. Ron, we'll have to get you something! What do you want? Anything!"

"I – er – I," Ron said, still staring at his badge.

"Oh, you have all day to figure that out," Mrs. Weasley said, waving her hand dismissively and taking the envelope from him. As she headed into the kitchen, she continued to talk. "My baby boy! Head Boy! Oh I must write to Arthur and Bill. Maybe not Bill. He's still on his honeymoon with Fleur. No idea when they will be back and I don't want to intrude on them. But he'll be so happy! And Charlie will want to know!"

Hermione cleared her throat and Ron turned toward her and Harry.

"I'm – just going to – to – take a bath," Hermione said. "I have to let things... sink in."

She looked at Ron with narrowed eyes as she walked past him and toward the stairs.

"Hermione," Ron said, "I – er – if it means anything, I'm sorry."

"Congratulations on making Head Boy, Ron," Hermione said, rather mechanically, before disappearing up the stairwell.

"That wasn't exactly an answer," Ron said, turning to Harry, "Was it?"

"No, mate," Harry said, "Not really."

"You're on my side with this, right?" Ron asked.

"Ron, no offense," Harry said, "But I really do not want to discuss this when your mother is in the next room."

"Upstairs, then?" Ron asked.

"Good idea," Harry said.

Ron and Harry headed up the stairs. As they reached the first landing where Ginny's room was located, Ginny's bedroom door opened, and Hermione was standing in the doorway. She pushed between Ron and Harry, as if they weren't standing there, and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"Congratulations on becoming Head Girl," Harry said.

"Yeah," Ron said.

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione's muffled voice said.

Ron frowned. He trudged up the stairs and didn't stop until he reached his bedroom. He walked over to his bed and carelessly fell onto it, laying down on his pillow. He took his wand from his pocket and pointed it at the Head Boy badge, letting it float above him and watching it spin in circles.

"Muffliato," Harry said, pointing his wand at the door.

"This badge isn't worth it if Hermione doesn't talk to me soon," Ron said.

"You did make her do something she was against, mate," Harry said, as he sat down on his camp-bed.

"Where would we be if Umbridge's mind wasn't modified right now?" Ron asked.

"Ron, I agree with you, okay?" Harry said, "But Hermione – she was never the kind of girl who supported something just because it helped the greater good. She has – you know – morals."

"Mate, I would really appreciate it if you let me handle my situation with Hermione," Ron said, "Because if you mentioned the word 'morals' to her, she'd blame me for putting them in your mouth."

"Whatever you say," Harry said.

"So, let's see it," Ron said.

"See what?" Harry asked.

"What did we almost get sent to Azkaban for, Harry?" Ron asked, "The locket!"

Harry glared at Ron and removed the locket from his neck. He then threw it to Ron and Ron jumped away, as the locket hit his bed. His Head Boy badge fell to the floor with a clatter.

"Watch it!" Ron said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you just threw a Horcrux at me," Ron said, glaring at Harry, "Do I really need to explain any further?"

"Sorry," Harry said.

Ron picked the locket up in his hand and stared at it. He heard a pulsing sound coming from the locket, similar to that of the sound that came from a Portkey.

"You hear it too, don't you?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Search me," Harry said, shrugging, "It's been playing in my head ever since I put it on."

"And Scrimgeour had it on around his neck?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Harry said. "It definitely annoyed him. I thought he was playing with his tie during our meeting, but I guess he was trying to pull the locket gently from his neck."

"And then what happened?" Ron asked. "He pulled it too tight?"

"I guess it is a defense mechanism in the Horcrux," Harry said. "Fight the locket and it fights back. Just like the memory of Tom Riddle in the diary tried to kill me."

_Ron... ald... Weas... ley_

Ron yelled in surprise and threw the locket back to Harry and he inhaled and exhaled. What had he just heard? Did that come from the locket?

"Oh, thanks," Harry said, "Now you're throwing the Horcrux at me."

"S-sorry," Ron said.

"Are you okay, mate?" Harry asked.

Ron stared at the locket, but he could no longer hear whispering.

"Ye-yeah," Ron said, "The locket is just – you know – creepy. Do you have to wear it?"

"Ron," Harry said, "If we lose this locket, do you know what that could mean?"

"Who would steal the locket here at the Burrow?" Ron asked.

Harry didn't reply immediately. He nodded slowly and scooted down his camp-bed until he reached his trunk. He opened it, rummaged through it, and pulled out a very old grey sock. He dropped the locket in the sock and buried it back into the trunk.

"Fine," he said, "But when we go to Hogwarts, I'm wearing it."

"S-sure," Ron said, nodding.

"Are you sure you're okay, Ron?" Harry asked.

Ron ignored the question. The honest answer was "no" and he didn't want Harry to know that.

"So Hogwarts is open again, huh?" he asked.

"Obviously," Harry said, picking up Ron's Head Boy badge and throwing it back at him.

Ron caught it. "Just like that," he said, "Old man Scrimgeour, may he rest in peace, let Hogwarts open as long as you agreed to go back."

Harry paused for a moment.

"Yeah, basically," he said.

"What about the fact that he is now dead?" Ron asked, "Will that change anything?"

"The Wizengamot has as much say in the matter of Hogwarts' fate as Scrimgeour did," Harry said, "And who is to say the new Minister isn't going to agree with Scrimgeour?"

"If there is a new Minister any time soon," Ron said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Harry, the Minister was murdered," Ron said, "The right to be Minister is given one of two ways. By vote of the citizens of the country, or if the Minister himself names a new appointed Minister. The Wizengamot was once required to vote on the new Minister, but when half the current Wizengamot at the time, many years ago, wanted to be Minister of Magic, they were no longer given the right to decide and – and why are you looking at me like that for?"

"How in the ruddy hell do you know all of that?" Harry asked.

Ron was certain he was blushing.

"Hermione has very beautiful penmanship," he said, "and when you are trying to find something to pass the time with in History of Magic, and she is sitting next to you, you end up looking at her. Know what I mean?"

"Er... no," Harry said.

"Guess that is just me then," Ron said.

He sighed and laid his head back on the pillow and looked at the ceiling.

"I miss her, Harry," he said.

"She's just downstairs, Ron," Harry said, "Hermione's probably taking a relaxing bath this very minute and -"

"Harry, if you like your tongue the size it is," Ron said, "Hermione's name and the word 'bath' will not come out of your mouth."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, laughing, "Oh, is that a dream of –?"

"Harry, I'm warning you!" Ron said.

Harry snickered. Ron chucked his Head Boy badge at Harry, and Harry was just able to dodge it in time. Ron stood up and walked to the door.

"Accio badge!" he said, pointing his wand into the room.

His Head Boy badge flew across the room and into his hand. He left the room, trying to drone out Harry's laughter. But when his mind went back to those odd whispers that was coming from the badge, he suddenly missed Harry's laughter.

-  
><strong>(Hermione's PoV – twenty minutes later)<strong>

Hermione rubbed the towel through her hair, as she stared at her reflection in Ginny's body length mirror. She hadn't really needed a bath, when she had just taken one a little while before she had gone to the Ministry. But she had needed an excuse to change out of the clothes she had worn to the Ministry. Just looking at them laying in the laundry bin reminded of the terrible deeds that had happened in the Minister's office. How she and Ron had rushed out of Umbridge's office and into the Minister's office, and seeing Harry kneeling over the slain Minister, the locket Horcrux in his hand, and signs of strangulation burns dug into the Minister's neck.

Hermione threw down the towel and sank onto Ginny's bed. She closed her eyes tightly trying to rid the thoughts going through her head. If Harry had not been her best mate, if the horrible locket Horcrux was not in his hand, if common sense had all but left her, she really would have thought Harry had murdered the Minister himself just to get the locket – one of the Horcruxes he had been searching for – into his posession. She cried out and laid back forcefully onto Ginny's bed and stared up at the ceiling.

In her mind, the Minister's dead body was now replaced with that of Umbridge's stunned body. Ron's request to her banged across her skull liked drums. She could hear his voice as if he was really in the room with her.

_"Hermione! Are you able to do a Memory Modification Charm? There is only one way to get out of this. We have to make it look like Umbridge killed Scrimgeour."_

Hermione bolted up into a sitting position and looked around the room. She was alone. Ron's voice, his request , had seemed so real. She sank back onto the bed, and looked back up at the ceiling. If it had been Harry who had asked her to modify Umbridge's memory, she probably wouldn't have been able to do it. It was Ron's voice, his perfect, sweet voice, that had convinced her. And at the moment, Hermione hated him for it. Ron knew the power his words had over her. He must have known how she loved to hear every word he said and wished she could record them for later use when she felt lonely.

She hated that he had asked her to do something so – something so cruel like that. Even if it was done to someone who deserved it, even if Umbridge had unknowingly given a Horcrux to Scrimgeour as a gift that ended up killing him. Even if she deserved to go to Azkaban for it. Even if Umbridge's unmodified memory would have probably sent Hermione, Ron and Harry to Azkaban, Hermione still hated Ron for asking her to do that.

Suddenly, she heard a light tapping of knuckles on the bedroom door.

"Go away, Ron!" Hermione said.

She covered her mouth with her hand. Why had she said that? She wanted to see him. She wanted to hear his voice, to have him assure her that he was sorry for every asking her to do such a thing. He had said something like that when she had headed off up the stairwell, but she had been too mad to pay attention. She frowned. Too mad to listen to him.

"It's me," a voice said.

It was Harry's voice. Not Ron's. She wanted so badly to tell him to go away. But he didn't deserve for her to be mad at him too.

"I'm decent," Hermione said, "Come on in."

She sighed and sat up. The door opened and Harry walked into the room.

"Oh, I thought Ron might have been in here," Harry said, shutting the door behind him.

"You don't know where he is?" Hermione asked, looking up at Harry as he sat down on the bed beside her.

"Oh, so you do still care about him," Harry said, grinning.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"That isn't a no," Harry said.

"It isn't a yes either," Hermione lied.

"I imagine Ron is probably on the dock at the lake," Harry said, "If you really want to know."

Of course he's at the dock, Hermione thought. It was where she confessed how very much in love she was with him. If he thought she was mad at him, he would want to be at the place where, at one point in time, she was happy and there were no worries about Horcruxes or dead Ministers going through her mind.

"Hermione, he asked you to wipe the memory of Dolores Umbridge," Harry said. "You're acting like he asked you to kill me or something."

"Harry, I know what you are trying to do," Hermione said. "I'm not mad at him, okay? I want to be. But I'm not. I just want him to think I am. Because if he thinks that, he'd never ask me to do something so – so cruel again in his life!"

"So you're not mad at him," Harry said, "But you want him to think you are. That is more cruel than what he did to you."

"Harry," Hermione said, "I'm warning you. I don't wish to talk about Ron right now."

"Okay," Harry said, "What do you wish to talk about?"

"What did we go to the Ministry for, Harry?" Hermione asked, rolling her eyes, "Where is the Horcrux?"

"Locked away in my trunk," Harry said, "It is safe there for now, while we're here at the Burrow. When we go back to school, I'll have to think of another idea to do with it – unless you know how to destroy a Horcrux. Do you?"

"He asked me that same question this morning," Hermione said,

"Who?" Harry asked, grinning.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She knew what Harry was trying to do.

"Your best mate who is a git," Hermione said, "I'm not saying his name. Anyway I told him there are ways to do it, but they are too dangerous that I wouldn't try them. We're going to have to find some other way to do it."

"Fantastic," Harry said, sarcasm ringing in your voice.

"Are you sure Dumbledore never told you how to destroy Horcruxes?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, I've told you everything Dumbledore told me," Harry said. "If Dumbledore told me how to destroy a Horcrux, I would have told you."

"Right," Hermione said, "Sorry."

"So, Head Girl," Harry said, "are you going to do anything to celebrate your new title?"

"I don't know," Hermione said, "Perhaps I'll buy myself a new fancy quill."

"A quill?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Hermione said, "Why?"

"No reason," Harry said, "A new quill sounds good. Though I imagine the – er – Head Boy will think of something better to do."

"The _Head Boy _can do whatever he wants," Hermione said.

"Come on, Hermione," Harry said, "You must be proud that he is Head Boy. I'm sure you're planning something for him."

"You shouldn't worry about that, Harry," Hermione said, "You have Ginny's birthday to plan."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Ginny's birthday?" Hermione repeated, "In – er – four days?"

"Ohh, bloody hell," Harry said.

"You forgot didn't you?" Hermione asked, grinning.

"No," Harry said, quickly.

"Really?" Hermione asked, "What are you getting her? Are you doing anything special for her?"

"I'm going to pick it out tomorrow in Diagon Alley," Harry said, "And seeing as Voldemort is after me as we speak, I can't really do anything special for her, can I?"

"I'm sure you could think of something," Hermione said.

"I know what you're doing, Hermione," Harry said, "You're trying to get suggestions off of me because you don't know what to do to congratulate the Head Boy."

"I know exactly what I'm going to do to congratulate the Head Boy," Hermione said, "And I don't even have to leave the Burrow to do it?"

"What?" Harry said, "You're going to ignore him?"

"No!" Hermione said.

"Then why are you ignoring him now?" Harry asked.

Hermione crossed her arms against her chest and glared at Harry.

"That's what I thought," Harry said, "I'll leave you to think about the Head Boy."

Harry laughed and headed out of the room. Hermione rolled her eyes and laid back down on the bed, trying to think exactly what she wanted to do to congratulate the Head Boy on his title.

-  
><strong>Decided to end it there. Unfortunately, most of this chapter is (as will most of the next chapter) really innocent away-from-the storyline chapters, before I really sink into the story.<strong>

**Let me explain my thought process for the story at the moment. I am going to try to get the characters to Hogwarts before I get to Chapter 30. I already know this story is going to be incredibly long, so I can't control that factor. I'm only in August and it is chapter 25!**

**But, also, most stories, including the Harry Potter books ignore Ginny's birthday, and I don't want to do that. So I'm going to do that in the next chapter, while also doing a couple other things on my mind, including something about the current storyline. **

**And then I'm going to try to get into the what I will refer to as the "First term of Hogwarts" chapters. I have quite a few plans for that section, including a big event, there and then one big event for Christmas Break. So this story is definitely going forward. I think after Christmas in the story, it will speed things up, if my plans go right. **

**Also, for those who have read my previous stories with Ron and Hermione as Head Boy and Head Girl know what I usually do with their usual sleeping arrangements at Hogwarts. This story will be no different, because it plays a MAJOR part in the storyline later. **


	26. Water And Air

**Chapter 26  
>Water And Air<strong>

**(Harry's PoV)**

The next morning, when Harry went down to the Burrow's kitchen, he could immediately feel that something was wrong. While Mrs. Weasley could usually be found in the kitchen at this hour of the morning, she was not there. Kreacher, who had been residing in the house, and had been helping Mrs. Weasley with the cooking and cleaning ever since he had arrived, was nowhere to be seen either.

"Kreacher?" Harry said, out loud.

The aged house-elf immediately Apparated just a few feet in front of him. He was carrying a tea tray that held a tea pot on it.

"Master Harry calls for Kreacher?" Kreacher asked.

"Kreacher," Harry said, "Where is Mrs. Weasley?"

"Madam Weasley is currently outside," Kreacher said, "She is pacing back and forth and looking off in the distance. Kreacher was just giving the Madam a cup of tea to calm the Madam's nerves."

"Thank you, Kreacher," Harry said.

"Would Master Harry like some breakfast?" Kreacher asked, "Perhaps the bacon and eggs to which Master is so partial?"

"Please make breakfast for the whole household," Harry said.

Kreacher bowed slightly. Harry walked outside and immediately saw Mrs. Weasley. She was standing at the end of the driveway, clutching a cup of tea in her hands.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked, walking toward her.

Mrs. Weasley turned toward Harry. Her eyes were red as if she had been crying.

"Oh, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked.

"Arthur didn't return home last night," Mrs. Weasley said. "He usually sends me an owl or communicates with me through the Floo Network if he is going to be late. I'm so worried about him. What if something happened at the Ministry?"

Harry's insides froze. He knew exactly what had happened at the Ministry. But he couldn't say anything to Mrs. Weasley in fear of looking suspicious. Neither he, Ron or Hermione could allow anyone to know they were in the same room as Scrimgeour and Umbridge at the time of the Minister's death. Before he could say anything, he heard a loud crack in the distance. Mr. Weasley appeared at the start of the driveway.

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, "Thank goodness!"

She ran toward him and met him half-way down the driveway. As they got closer, he was clutching a Daily Prophet in his hands.

"I was so worried!" Mrs. Weasley asked, "You didn't send a note or anything!"

"I couldn't Molly," Mrs. Weasley said, "The Ministry was on total lock-down. Nobody, no owls, nothing allowed in or out for the whole night. I only found out why myself a few minutes ago. I couldn't believe the news, but it is all over the Daily Prophet. We were only allowed to leave just a few minutes ago. The Atrium was filled with Ministry workers trying to get out of the Ministry. It was a nigh-on riot. I am sure there were a few workers who were trampled on."

A lock-down? Harry wondered if he, Ron and Hermione were some of the last to leave before the lock-down had taken place.

"What?" Mrs. Weasley asked, "Was there an attack?"

"No, but for most of the night," Mr. Weasley said, "that is all everyone thought. Nobody but those who worked in the first floor of the Ministry, and the Auror Department, knew what was going on."

Harry followed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley into the kitchen.

"What happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Mr. Weasley dropped the Daily Prophet onto the table, and the front page landed face-up. Mrs. Weasley gasped when she saw the title of the front page article, in large black words, which read:

**Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour  
>Murdered! Senior Undersecretary Dolores<br>Umbridge Arrested In Suspicion Of Murder!**

While Mr. and Mrs. Weasley chatted animatedly about what had gone on in the Ministry, Harry sat down and read the article:

Sometime between the hours of ten-o-clock and eleven-o-clock  
>in the morning on Friday, Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour<br>was found in his office dead of apparent forced strangulation.  
>But from what the Daily Prophet has learned, it does look like<br>the Minister did not go out of this world without a fight. His  
>alleged murderer, the Minister's Senior Undersecretary Dolores<br>Jane Umbridge was apparently found feet from him, a victim of|  
>what appears to be the Minister's last offensive attack, the Stunning<br>Spell. Umbridge was taken into custody, and apparently has not  
>said anything to the Auror Department.<p>

When asked who was the last visitor of the Minister's, prior to  
>Dolores Umbridge, Scrimgeour's personal secretary commented<br>that one Harry Potter had a meeting with him, though it is unknown  
>what this meeting is about. The Wizengamot, however, immediately<br>cleared Harry Potter's name from any list of suspects, saying that  
>Scrimgeour had apparently finished his meeting with Potter some<br>twenty minutes prior to the discovery of Scrimgeour's death, thus  
>allowing enough time for Potter to leave the area and Umbridge<br>time to do the dirty deed she has been arrested for.

Other evidence, including ash in the Minister's fireplace, and an  
>unknown use of the Floo Network shows the possible entrance,<br>and therefore a way for Umbridge to have surprised the Minister,  
>allowing time for her to attack him. While the Minister's fireplace<br>usually does not allow entrants into the office via the Floo Network,  
>Umbridge had somehow found a way to get past this security, thus<br>indicating that the Senior Undersecretary had been planning this  
>attack for some time now. Further interrogation should reveal more.<p>

Cornelius Fudge, who Rufus Scrimgeour replaced as Minister of Magic  
>was quoted as saying "A terrible loss for the Ministry and wizarding<br>world. I trusted Dolores Umbridge with my own life and worked with  
>her for quite a while. It surprises me that my own judgment can not<br>be trusted. I would have never guessed this could happen." When  
>asked if he would fill in as interim Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge<br>said he had other plans for the future, and they were more important  
>to the future of the wizarding world. He did not comment any further.<p>

The Wizengamot is allowing what is referred to as a 10-day grace period  
>to mourn the late Rufus Scrimgeour. In the following days, the<br>Wizengamot will work together, in a combined manner, to lead the  
>wizarding world until a new interim or permanent Minister of Magic can<br>be found. The Wizengamot also said that Scrimgeour's last great decision  
>will be remembered, especially to those students and parents of students<br>who attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Scrimgeour's  
>last decision as Minister and as a man was to allow the school to re-open.<p>

Harry was surprised he could finish the entire article. His insides had gone numb by the end of the second paragraph. While Umbridge did not commit the murder, and it was technically the locket Horcrux, the object in question had been given to Scrimgeour by Umbridge. So she was a guilty party, thanks to, in part, by Harry, Ron and Hermione. He knew this, and still it felt wrong. One day, if he survived the Second War, destroyed Voldemort's Horcruxes and Voldemort himself, he would put the story right. He would say that it was Voldemort who had killed Scrimgeour, by use of the locket Horcrux. But for now, he had to keep that part a secret from the world.

"Master Harry?" Kreacher asked, breaking Harry from his thoughts, "Your breakfast is ready."

Harry looked up. His plate of bacon and eggs, which looked as good as ever, was sitting in front of him. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley also had plates in front of them.

"Thank you, Kreacher," Harry said.

"Quite the story, isn't it?" Mr. Weasley asked, nodding to the paper.

"You read it?" Harry asked.

"Didn't have to," Mr. Weasley said, "The gossip around the Ministry this morning revealed it all. Your name was mentioned too."

"That's right!" Mrs. Weasley, "You had a meeting with the Minister, Harry!"

"Apparently Harry was the last to see Scrimgeour alive, besides Umbridge herself," Mr. Weasley said.

"Oh my," Mrs. Weasley said, "If I had known, I would not have allowed you – or Ron or Hermione – to go yesterday. You could have been there when that evil hag decided she wanted to attack the Minister. But I must ask... why did she pick yesterday? She's been in that office for years!"

"That's easy, Molly," Mr. Weasley said, "Yesterday was when Scrimgeour was going to either allow Hogwarts to re-open or not. It is no secret Umbridge had a bad experience while she was at Hogwarts. She would do anything to close the school down forever."

"She didn't know he had already sent down the orders to the Wizengamot to re-open the school," Harry said.

"Could you imagine?" Mrs. Weasley asked, "I couldn't imagine if you kids didn't get to go back to Hogwarts this term. You love that school."

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Oh, Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley said, "In all this excitement, I almost forgot! Ron and Hermione made Head Boy and Head Girl! And Ginny is prefect and Gryffindor's Team Captain to boot!"

"Wonderful!" Mr. Weasley said, "We'll have to do something for them."

"Which reminds me," Mrs. Weasley said, "I better wake everyone up, if we're going to go to Diagon Alley today!"

The visit to Diagon Alley was Harry's least cheerful one to date. Every store-owner and clerk was not in the best of moods. Because of rumors that the lock-down in the Ministry had apparently been caused by an attack, Diagon Alley had been part of the lock-down as well. Since the day after the arrival of the Hogwarts School lists was the busiest day of the year for Diagon Alley, the stores were crowded with students and parents, and the stocks were running thin by the time Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys had arrived. Mrs. Weasley had said she considered them very lucky to be able to get everything on the list by the time they were finished.

It was so busy, Mrs. Weasley couldn't even get any congratulatory gifts for Ron, Ginny and Hermione on their prestigious school titles. Harry couldn't find a good birthday gift for Ginny either, so he knew his idea would have to be extra special. And as he packed his trunk, he figured out exactly what he wanted to do for her birthday, and it was going to have to take a bit of planning to do so if he was going to do it perfectly.

Harry also noticed that Hermione was still avoiding Ron. She would not sit next to him during mealtimes at the Burrow, and the only time she would talk to him would be if it had to do with the Horcrux research they did with Harry. And even then, she would mostly be talking to Harry, and allowing Harry to answer most of Ron's questions... most of which Harry did not know, and he felt Hermione did. The night before Ginny's sixteenth birthday, when Harry was envisioning what he hoped would be his perfect birthday gift to Ginny, Ron had admitted to Harry that he thought Hermione might even break up with him. Harry was almost sure this was not the case because Hermione herself had said she wasn't really mad with Ron, and he wanted to say this to Ron, so as his best mate wouldn't worry. Instead, he was going to blame this on Hermione, and make sure she knew it too.

On Ginny's birthday, Harry woke up early, while Ron was asleep, and crept out of the bedroom and down the stairs. He lightly tapped on Ginny's bedroom door. The door opened a few moments later, and Hermione was standing in the doorway.

"What?" Hermione whispered, "Ginny's still asleep. It is her birthday! Let her sleep in!"

"Relax," Harry whispered, "I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh," Hermione said, "Well, let me get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs."

Harry nodded and walked down the stairs. He went into the kitchen, where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting. Kreacher was up and working on breakfast.

"Would Master Harry like some breakfast?" Kreacher asked, when Kreacher saw him.

"I'm not hungry right now, Kreacher," Harry said.

Kreacher bowed and returned to his work.

"Anything interesting?" Harry asked Mr. Weasley, who was reading the Daily Prophet.

"New development concerning Scrimgeour's death," Mr. Weasley said. "It turns out that there was an added weapon involved in his death. His bottle of brandy, which was found on his desk, was apparently laced with a slow-acting poison. While strangulation was the cause of death, the brandy weakened his air passage. It killed him quicker. Dolores Umbridge apparently mentioned in interrogation that she had given a gift to Scrimgeour recently. It is thought the brandy was the gift. Also, the Auror Department has no idea how the Minister was able to stun Dolores Umbridge because the Minister's wand was on his desk across the room from his body."

"That is very odd," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yes," Harry said, "Very odd."

Something crossed Harry's mind, and he felt his stomach in his throat. The brandy had been laced with poison. Scrimgeour had offered him a cup, and he had almost drank some of it.

"What about the portraits of the former Ministers?" Mrs. Weasley asked, "They must have seen something?"

Harry's eyes widened. He remembered seeing all of the frightened inhabitants of the portraits cowering when the locket strangled the Minister.

"If they saw anything, it wouldn't be held accountable in front of the Wizengamot," Mr. Weasley said, "So the Aurors would not question them. It would be considered a waste of time to them."

"That's rubbish if you ask me," Mrs. Weasley said.

Fortunately Hermione had entered the kitchen at that time, so Harry didn't have to comment.

"We're going for a walk," Harry said. "We'll be back soon."

Mrs. Weasley looked up at them, and she seemed to be frowning as she looked between Harry and Hermione.

"Okay, dears," she said, slowly.

Harry followed Hermione outside.

"Did you notice something odd with Mrs. Weasley just now?" Harry asked, "What do you think is going on?"

"Er... I'd rather not say," Hermione said, blushing.

"Oh, come on," Harry said, "You can trust me."

"Let me give you a clue," Hermione said, "I've been on plenty of these walks with Ron since we've gotten together, and Mrs. Weasley has noticed."

"So?" Harry said.

"They're very private walks," Hermione said.

"Okay?" Harry said, shaking his head.

"Harry, do I have to spell it out for you?" Hermione asked, sighing, "Ron and I, have more than once, ended up on the dock very close to each other when we go on these walks."

"You mean you and Ron snog more than you do walk," Harry asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Thank you for being blunt, Harry," Hermione muttered. "Yes, it is true. But not since Friday."

She frowned and looked away from Harry.

"And what does this have to do with us?" Harry asked.

"Oh, come now," Hermione said, "That is obvious. Harry, she obviously can see that Ron and I have been avoiding each other. And now, all of a sudden, you and I are walking together."

Harry suddenly realized what Hermione meant.

"Oh bloody hell," he said, "She thinks that – me and – and -"

"And me, yes," Hermione said, scoffing.

"Hermione, I swear," Harry said, "If you do not make up with Ron today, I will make Ginny hex you, and I don't have to tell you what hex she will use. Just what I need for Ginny to think I'm going on these walks around the lot to snog you."

"Don't worry, Harry," Hermione said, "I have it all planned out."

"What planned out?" Harry asked.

"Let's just say," Hermione said, "you are not the only one who is planning something special for their significant other today."

"What have you done?" Harry asked.

"Er... it's a secret," Hermione said.

"Hermione," Harry said, "The last time you said that to me, you almost wound up under the mistletoe with Cormac McLaggen."

"Do you honestly see Cormac anywhere around here?" Hermione asked.

"I'm just saying," Harry said, "When you keep secrets, they don't end up well for you."

"I know what I'm doing," Hermione said, "I hope."

"Very reassuring," Harry said.

-  
>"Harry James Potter!" Ginny said, "You tell me what we are doing right now or you will be on the wrong end of a Bat Bogey Hex!"<p>

"The word 'surprise' has no meaning to you, does it?" Harry asked.

"Not when you forced me to wear a blindfold," Ginny said, "Hey... I-I smell water. Are we near the lake?"

"I should have plugged your nose too," Harry said, sighing.

"Harry!" Ginny said, "I swear to Merlin if I end up wet involuntarily, I am not allowing you on the Quidditch team this year, I –"

Harry sighed and pointed his wand at Ginny and the blindfold fell away. She gasped as she found Harry's surprise. Indeed they were at the family lake on the edge of the lot, but that was not the surprise. Over the past few days, Harry had collected a number of tree logs usually used for cutting up into logs for the fireplace, and using half-dozen of the rather large ones with rope and a bit of magic he read in the Charms book he had gotten for the term that year, he bound them into a makeshift log raft that, he hoped, would float around the lake with him and Ginny on it.

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny said, chuckling, "This is brilliant."

"That's not all," Harry said.

He nodded behind Ginny, and she turned around. Long lawn torches, currently unlit, surrounded a small picnic blanket and a basket that was filled with goodies Kreacher had made for a picnic dinner.

"Lake or dinner first?" Harry asked.

Ginny smiled and walked over to the raft on the shore of the lake. Harry watched as she put one leg on it, testing it.

"Do you not trust my construction and charm skills?" Harry asked, grinning.

"You may have given me a wonderful surprise," Ginny said, "But what I said about being involuntarily wet still stands. Especially since I am in one of my favorite outfits that I wanted to wear on this occasion."

"Well, I couldn't have asked you to worn a bikini!" Harry said, "it would have ruined the surprise."

"Uh-huh, I'm sure you'd love to see me in my bikini," Ginny said.

"Just sit down, birthday girl," Harry said, walking over to the raft.

Ginny did so, and Harry sat beside her. He pointed his wand toward the back of the boat and the same spell that caused the Hogwarts boats to move across the lake began to move the raft into the lake.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Ginny asked.

"I read, you know," Harry said.

"Just how much time have you spent with Hermione while I'm at work," Ginny said, narrowing her eyes.

Harry looked at Ginny and immediately knew what she was thinking. He groaned, cursing Hermione and Ron.

"You talked to your mother, didn't you?" he asked.

"She was curious," Ginny said. "She really loves Hermione, you know. She was incredibly happy when she caught Ron kissing Hermione at Bill and Fleur's wedding. So she asked me if there was something going on, and asked me why you and Hermione were going on walks early in the morning, when it was usually Hermione and Ron."

"Hermione's sorta mad at Ron," Harry said, "And they haven't talked much since Friday afternoon. So we were talking today and I was trying to convince her to talk to him again."

"What?" Ginny asked, "But – oh, I should have known – I wondered why it has been a few days since I've walked in on the two of them snogging. Uh-oh. Did they break up?"

"No," Harry said. "Ron thinks so, though. Hermione's supposed to be mending their relationship tonight."

"Exactly what do you mean by that?" Ginny asked.

"She didn't tell me," Harry said. "She said it was a surprise. But why are we talking about the two of them? This is meant to be about you tonight. I feel like I'm not doing enough."

Ginny smiled and leaned toward him and kissed him briefly on the lips.

"You've done quite a lot, thank you," she said. "This is perfect."

"Happy Birthday, Ginny," Harry said.

"Mmm, thank you," Ginny said, grinning.

Harry leaned toward Ginny and kissed her once again.

-  
><strong>(Hermione's PoV)<strong>

Hermione rapped her knuckles on Ron's bedroom door. There was no response, so she did it again. A moment later, the door opened and Ron stood there looking at her.

"Harry's with Ginny doing something for her birthday," Ron said.

"I know that, silly," Hermione said, "I wanted to talk to you."

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Yes, really," Hermione said, "Can we go outside?"

"We can't talk up here?" Ron asked.

"Please?" Hermione replied.

She pouted, knowing Ron couldn't resist that.

"Fine," Ron said.

He walked out the door, and they headed down the stairs. Ron didn't say a word until they were outside.

"We're outside now, Hermione," Ron said, "What do you want?"

Hermione took her wand from her pocket and Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Accio Cleansweep!" she said, pointing her wand toward the driveway.

Ron's Cleansweep Eleven levitated into the air a short distance away and zoomed toward them. Hermione caught it in her hand. She set it on the ground.

"Up!" she said.

The broom rose into the air and Ron stared, his mouth agape.

"How did you do that?" Ron asked, "Only those of us who can fly a broomstick can do that. Broomsticks don't answer to those who -"

"Get on," Hermione cut him off.

Ron raised his eyebrows, but he obeyed, and sat in his usual position on the broom.

"Back up a bit," Hermione said.

"Er... what?" Ron asked.

"Just do it," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

Once again, Ron obeyed. Hermione straddled the broom, sitting in front of Ron.

"Hold on," she said.

"Hermione," Ron said, "What are you – this is not a good idea!"

Hermione ignored him and grabbed his arms, putting them around her waist. She then bent forward and the broom rose into the air. She allowed the broomstick to raise higher into the air until it was a good fifty feet off the ground, the mandatory height around the Burrow so that Muggles couldn't see them.

"Hermione," Ron said, "I really think I should do this."

"Shut up," Hermione said.

She urged the broom forward and sped up a bit as they flew over the Burrow and toward the lake.

"H-Hermione!" Ron said, "You – you're – flying a broomstick!"

Hermione allowed the broom to stop and they floated above the lake.

"Don't act so surprised," Hermione said, "If you hadn't been avoiding me this past weekend, you would have known I could do this."

"You avoided me!" Ron said, "And what do you mean?"

"I've been practicing flying a broom over the past couple of days," Hermione said, "to prepare for this."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because it was the only way I knew I could convince you," Hermione said.

"Convince me of what?" Ron asked.

"How much I still love you no matter what you ask me to do," Hermione said.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"I was mad at you for asking me to use that memory modification spell on Umbridge," Hermione said. "But it does not mean I wanted to end our relationship over it."

"What?" Ron asked, "Why would you think -"

"Harry told me you thought I wanted to break up with you," Hermione said.

"What was I supposed to think, Hermione?" Ron asked, "We haven't exactly had moments like this with each other since before everything happened at the Ministry."

"I know," Hermione said, "And I'm sorry. To be honest, I wanted to talk to you on Friday night. But then I realized that it wouldn't mean anything if I did that."

"What?" Ron asked, "Hermione, it would have meant everything to me. I wouldn't have had to spend these countless hours wondering if everything we've had these past weeks here at the Burrow was over in an instant."

"I know," Hermione said, "And I'm sorry. But I wanted this to be special. Because I wanted to show you how proud of you that you are Head Boy. Just to tell you that while sitting on your bed with you in your room wouldn't have meant very much."

Ron scoffed.

"Okay, maybe it would have meant enough," Hermione said, "But you can't admit this isn't better, can you?"

"This is pretty brilliant," Ron said, chuckling. "Never would I have thought you'd fly a broom without having to hold onto me in fright."

Hermione grinned. She looked below them toward the lake, and she saw something out in the middle of the lake. She laughed when she realized what it was.

"Ron," Hermione said, "You were wondering what Harry did for Ginny for her birthday?"

"Yeah," Ron said.

"Look on the lake," Hermione said.

Ron looked down toward the lake.

"Is that a – what is that?" Ron asked.

"A log raft," Hermione said.

"I'm going to hex him," Ron said.

"Ron!" Hermione said, "Behave. They're only snogging."

"I didn't mean that," Ron said, "I only wish I would have thought of that first."

"So you don't think this is romantic?" Hermione asked, looking over her shoulder at Ron.

"Did I say it wasn't?" Ron asked.

"Congratulations on becoming Head Boy," Hermione said.

"I'm only accepting the role because you're Head Girl," Ron said, "I would have filed a complaint with ol' McGonagall herself if you weren't Head Girl."

Hermione smiled. She steadied herself on the broom and leaned back toward him kissing him softly. Ron returned the kiss, and Hermione backed away a few moments later. She looked forward and saw that the sun was beginning to set below the horizon. She felt tears in her eyes because the whole thought of being up in the sky with Ron at sunset was so beautiful.

"Since when did you get so brave?" Ron asked, "I mean – okay, you've always been brave. But like I said, I never would have bet in my life that you'd be the one flying me on a broom."

"Hmm," Hermione said, grinning, "I guess I've just changed a lot in the past three weeks."

Ron raised his eyebrows, and a smile crossed his lips.

"Admitting you loved me was a pretty brave thing to do," he said.

"The bravest thing I've ever done in my life," Hermione said.

Ron chuckled and he kissed her once again. She returned the kiss and laid back against his chest, as they watched the sun set under the horizon.

-  
><strong>D'aww, I love this chapter! Especially the last half. As I said in the previous chapter, these two latest chapters were semi-innocent chapters before it got back into the storyline. Next chapter, I'm going to start with a description leading to the end of August, and then finally it is time to get back on the Hogwarts Express! And yes, for those wondering, Hermione and Ron, and Ginny, will all be attending the mandatory Head and Prefect meeting on the train. <strong>


	27. A Dose Of Deja Vu

**Chapter 27  
>A Dose Of Deja-Vu<strong>

**Author's Note: Starting with this chapter, Nymphadora is no longer Tonks, so I will be referring to her as Dora. I was also caught aware of a mistake in chapter 25. It said "Odd whispers coming from the badge." Obviously, I meant the locket. My apologies.**

The weekend following Ginny's birthday, Remus and Dora married in a private ceremony in a Muggle church in the small town where Dora's parents lived. It had been decided that the wedding would follow Muggle customs. Other than Dora's parents, only Harry, Hermione and the Weasley family were invited to the ceremony. Harry was Remus' best man, and Ginny had been picked as Dora's bridesmaid. Mrs. Weasley offered to take Remus down the aisle. Their honeymoon, which was located in the wizarding community south of Paris, France. Harry learned after the honeymoon that the location was Dora's idea: the wizarding village was one of the few in the world were werewolves were considered a welcome part of the community, and Remus, after a few drinks one evening, admitted he was a werewolf, and he was considered a local celebrity. He and Dora had been allowed to stay in the town's most prestigious suite for the rest of the honeymoon.

During the final three weeks of August, Harry, Ron and Hermione had put a lot of time into doing research for the Horcruxes. They had dedicated those three weeks into trying to figure out how to destroy the one Horcrux they had and also looking for locations where Voldemort could have possibly hidden more Horcruxes. Unfortunately they had come up short. When Remus and Dora returned from their honeymoon on the final week of the month, they tagged along with Harry, Ron and Hermione to the locations. had visited Voldemort's old orphanage which had long since been bulldozed and was now a vacant lot. They had also visited several towns, though they had really no reason to do so. Harry was just becoming so desperate before he would have to go back to Hogwarts, that he would search just about anywhere. He knew, though he couldn't tell anyone, that there was no chance he could leave the Hogwarts grounds to find other Horcruxes during term without becoming enemy of the state.

After the ten-day grace period following Rufus Scrimgeour's death, the wizarding world was shocked to find out that the Wizengamot had not found a suitable replacement for the interim Minister of Magic. Actually, the Wizengamot had named themselves what they referred to as the "Collective Head of the Country", which basically meant the Wizengamot had taken over complete control of the Minister's duties. They had promised this was only temporary, but as Mr. Weasley said, there was no foreseen date as to when a proper Minister of Magic would take office. The aftermath of this decision had caused public outrage and riots in some of the smaller wizarding towns of Great Britain. Many wizards and witches in the Ministry resigned from their positions in protest of this decision.

Ever since their memorable night fifty feet in the air above the Burrow, Hermione had decided to keep her feet planted firmly on the ground, even though Ron had insisted she join him again. When Ginny and Harry (who were apparently too busy snogging on the log raft to notice Ron and Hermione in the air) discovered what Hermione's surprise had been, it took quite a bit of discussion to convince them that it was Hermione and not Ron who had taken charge of the romantic broomstick flight. She finally shut them up when she went on a solo flight around the Burrow. Ginny had even said that with a bit of training, Hermione could be a Chaser for the Quidditch team, but Hermione immediately declined, and said to her, Quidditch was a spectator sport. She even admitted to Ron during a romantic picnic on the shore of the lake at sunset, on the last night of the summer holiday, that if he didn't make Keeper this year, she would remain inside during Quidditch games and research the Horcruxes and do homework. Ron admitted himself that if he didn't get the Keeper position, he would probably do the same thing, simply out of embarrassment.

-  
><strong>(Ron's PoV)<strong>

The morning of September 1st was very hectic in the Burrow. When Ron and Harry made their way into the kitchen with their trunks, breakfast was already on the table, and Hermione and Ginny were there. Harry had sent Kreacher back to Hogwarts the previous night, and Kreacher also only happy to accept this order. He had been pining about the old castle for a couple weeks now. Mrs. Weasley was happy to have her kitchen back to herself, so she had made a big breakfast, though she had demanded that they eat quickly, because unfortunately, at least to Mrs. Weasley's dismay, Mr. Weasley had to go into work that day, so it was Mrs. Weasley's task to take everyone to King's Cross.

When breakfast was done, and everyone was packing their trunks into the car, Remus and Dora appeared at the start of the driveway and walked down to them.

"Shouldn't you two be at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"We're part of the security on the train," Remus said.

"Disguised as two Professors hitching a ride to the castle," Dora said, grinning.

"Good plan," Ron said.

When they had finally started the trip to London, they had only a couple hours to get there. Ron's mother had found something to complain about during most of the trip. First, she was complaining that she couldn't make them any sandwiches, but Harry said that he would buy everyone food for the train when the carts came by. She also wanted Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny to promise to write frequently so that she would know they were safe. Remus almost had to offer to drive for the last thirty minutes to London because Ron's mother was sure there was something wrong with the car.

By the time they got to King's Cross, it was fifteen minutes to eleven, and they had to hurry to get to Platform 9 ¾. When everyone had made their way through the barrier to the platform, Ron's mother gave Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny a fleeting hug and told them to get on the train, as it was about to leave. They were the last ones to get on the train, and it had started to move as soon as Remus and Dora made their way in.

"Hope we can find an empty compartment," Ron said, as they walked through the corridors of the train.

"Ron!" Hermione said, "As Head Boy, you're a part of the Head and Prefect meeting. You two, Ginny."

"What?" Ginny asked, "No, it's all right. I'll hear about it later. Don't want to leave Harry alone, do you?"

"Remus and I will keep Harry company until you get back, how about that?" Dora asked, putting her arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Fine,"Ginny said.

She kissed Harry on the cheek, and followed Ron and Hermione through the corridors until they made it to the front of the train.

"Hello!" a familiar voice said, brightly, "Oh, are you the Head Boy and Girl?"

Ron found the owner of the voice and saw Luna sitting with fellow Ravenclaw Michael Corner. Ginny took a seat next to Colin Creevey, the other Gryffindor sixth year prefect. Ron looked around. He couldn't recognized most of the sixth year prefects, and none of the fifth years. How exactly was he supposed to lead these students when he had no clue who they were? **  
><strong>

"Yes," Hermione said, grinning, "I see you made Prefect, Luna! Congratulations."

"Oh, yes," Luna said, "Daddy was very happy for me. My own father was Prefect and Head Boy at Hogwarts. I've seen pictures. He was so handsome with his Head Boy badge."

"Brings out the best in people," Hermione said, looking at Ron.

He blushed as he sat down next to Hermione at the very back of the large carriage.

"Now," Hermione said, "I think we should introduce ourselves to everyone, just so we know who everyone is. Good place to start. Fifth years, first."

As Ron listened to everyone introduce themselves, he tried to figure out ways to remember their names, but he knew it would be no use. There were some interesting ones in this lot. The Hufflepuff fifth year prefects were twin brother and sister, and their personality reminded Ron of Fred and George. The way the fifth year Gryffindor prefects were acting, Ron wouldn't be surprised if they were dating.

Hermione turned to Ron, and raised her eyebrows. He looked at her questioningly, then realized what she wanted.

"Oh," he said, turning to everyone, "I'm – er – Ron Weasley. Ginny's brother, obviously. Er – didn't expect to become Head Boy. The last Head Boy in the family was Percy, and he is a prat."

Ginny snickered and Hermione only rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she said. "Having been a prefect myself, I know the troubles that can come with the job, and how it can affect your school work. So if you have any problems, don't be afraid to come find me or Ron."

Ron shook his head and pointed at Hermione, mouthing "just her." The fifth year Gryffindor prefect couple seemed to think this was very funny.

"You can come find both of us," Hermione said, in emphasis, glaring at Ron, "And we will try and help you."

"You two are friends with Harry Potter," the Gryffindor fifth year boy said.

"Um... yes," Hermione said.

"So?" Ron asked.

"There were rumors going around that he wasn't going to come back to school," the same boy said. "That he thought Hogwarts wasn't exactly safe with – er – You-Know-Who still so powerful."

"Is that true?" Colin asked, "Did he really not come back to school?"

"He's on the train," Ginny said, "He's back this year."

"Is that a good idea?" the Slytherin sixth year said, "Harry Potter is a target. Everyone knows that. Who says the Dark Lord isn't going to come to the school just to find him?"

"It isn't going to happen, Jordan!" Ginny said, "So shut your mouth!"

"Ginny," Hermione growled, then said loudly. "Ginny's right. It will not happen. The school and Hogsmeade are going to be greatly guarded by Aurors and highly trained wizards. Now, I'm sure there are a lot of students on this train who are going to have the same thought process as you. Those students, especially younger students, who will really think that You-Know-Who could come to the school. They will panic and we wouldn't want that, would we? So we need to make sure they are aware that Hogwarts is safe. This is part of your job."

"Can't really help them if we are of the same mind-set," Michael Corner said.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Professor McGonagall picked you, didn't she?" she asked, "She picked you as a school Prefect. So obviously she feels you have what it takes to rise above that mind-set and help everyone else if they are troubled."

"Ginny's right," Hermione said, "We're the leaders of the student body. We should be above all of that. Now, when you arrive in your Common Rooms tonight, you will all find your scheduled corridor duties. These corridor duties are part of your duties as a prefect. If you skive off them, you could have your Prefect privileges taken away."

"That goes double for you two," Ron said, pointing to the Gryffindor fifth-year couple, "I can see that you two are – er – dating. I don't want to catch you snogging in corners during your duties."

The two Gryffindors blushed and nodded. Ginny snickered. Hermione glared at Ginny.

"Sorry," Ginny said, "Its – er – it's nothing."

"Curfew for every student in the castle," Hermione continued, "is ten-o-clock. Nobody is to be out past that time, unless they are in dire need of medical help, or are accompanied by a Professor. House points will be taken – yes – from students of your own house. Prefect duties override the want for House Points. If you feel you need to give out detentions – do so wisely – not every student will deserve detention for every rule they break. Also, as the model students of Hogwarts, you must do your best to keep your schoolwork up and your grades up as well. Any skiving off will warrant the possibility of the removal of your title. With that, I think we can cut this meeting short. I'm sure you are all wanting to reunite with friends to know they are safe and back at school. That is, unless you have anything to add, Ron?"

"Er... no," Ron said, shrugging, "Nothing. I'll be watching all of you though."

"Meeting adjourned," Hermione said.

Everyone shuffled out into the corridor, and Ron, Hermione and Ginny the last in the carriage.

"Interesting lot this year," Ron muttered. "Twin brother and sister prefects, and also one of the duos is a couple."

"Two of the duos, you mean," Ginny said.

"Who else?" Ron asked, "I didn't notice -"

"You and Hermione, of course!" Ginny said.

"Oh, right," Ron said, blushing and looking at Hermione who was smiling.

"I can't believe you threatened to tell those two off for future snogs in the corridors during duties," Ginny said, shaking her head.

"Why?" Hermione asked, "I would have said the same thing if I knew they were together."

"I'm just saying," Ginny said, "Awful hypocritical of you, Ron. Who's going to tell you and Hermione off for snogging in corridors during your duties?"

"Ginny!" Hermione scoffed, "We would never -"

"Never?" Ginny asked, "Really? Hermione, it was me who caught the two of you snogging in my bedroom quite a few times this summer."

"What about you, eh?" Ron asked, "Any plans to find Harry and snog him during your duties?"

"No," Ginny said, "O-of course not. And anyway, he is not in your position. You two, however, are as the Head Couple."

"The what?" Hermione asked, chuckling, "Excuse me?"

"Er – I'm just going to – er – find where Harry is," Ginny said, "See you there!"

Ginny ducked out of the corridor.

"Head Couple," Ron said, "Is that what she said?"

"The Head Boy and Head Girl _are _romantically involved, Ron," Hermione said, with a smirk.

"I'll show you romantically involved," Ron said, putting his arms around her.

"Ron!" Hermione laughed. "You're not helping her accusations."

"We'll just have to be careful," Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron leaned toward her and kissed her softly. She returned the kiss then ducked out of his arms.

"We really should be going," she said.

"But I wanted to congratulate you on a successful first meeting as Head Girl," Ron said, with a smirk.

"Only if you can catch me," Hermione said.

She ducked out of the carriage and Ron rolled his eyes and followed her through the corridors and train-cars until they found where Harry was. When they arrived in the carriage, Harry and Ginny were sitting together, and Remus and Dora were sitting on the other side.

"Oh, look," Ginny said, "The Head Couple arrives."

Harry chuckled and Ron glared at the two of them as he sat down with Hermione beside Remus and Dora.

"Oh, Merlin, Head Couple?" Remus asked.

"Ginny came up with it," Hermione said.

"Um, no," Remus said, chuckling and shaking his head, "She didn't. That term was coined back many years ago."

He blushed and looked away.

"No!" Dora said, to him, laughing, "You?"

"It wasn't just me," Remus muttered, "Er – Sirius also helped."

"What?" Harry asked.

"I believe I told you once, Harry," Remus said, "that your parents were Head Boy and Head Girl."

"Yeah," Harry said.

"When James and Lily started dating," Remus said, "Sirius and I were a bit annoyed. Because we'd – er – catch them hiding in random corridors at Hogwarts during their duties. So we coined the term Head Couple. I can still see the hex James gave me when he heard me first utter those words."

"You hear that, Harry?" Ron asked. "I'm not afraid to hex you if you utter those words."

"Ron!" Hermione said, though she chuckled.

Suddenly, outside the train, a sharp sound of the train's breaks were heard, as they shrieked and the carriage jolted around as the train came to a sudden and harsh stop. At once, the lights in the carriage, and outside the corridor flickered out and the only light coming in was outside the train. Remus stood up quickly brandishing his wand.

"Wh-what's going on?" Ginny asked.

"Dementors?" Ron asked, "I mean – you know – this happened when they came onto the train last time!"

"The air isn't cold," Hermione said, "It isn't Dementors."

"Stay here," Remus said, "I'm going to see what is going on."

"I'm coming with you," Dora said, standing up.

"Dora," Remus said.

"Remus," Dora said, "We're part of -"

A sudden shrieking sound tore through the air, as the glass windows shattered, sending the glass shards flying out of the train. Remus and Dora ducked to the ground, and Ron pushed Hermione over onto the long seat. Across the carriage, Harry was over Ginny, guarding her. Ron looked up, out the window, just in time to see black smoke flying past the carriage.

"It's Snape!" Harry yelled, "I recognize that smoke."

"There's more!" Dora said, standing up, "Look!"

Remus was right. At least four black chutes of smoke were flying past the train windows.

"I don't think it is Snape," Remus said, "But they might have learned the same tricks. Come on! We have to protect the students!"

"Remus, wait!" Harry yelled.

But Remus and Dora disappeared from the carriage and went to the left, down the corridor. The carriage shook once again and the sliding door shut with a bang. Ron jumped up and went over to the door, ready to open it...

But it would not budge.

"It – won't – open!" Ron said.

"They locked us in!" Ginny said.

"Ron, move!" Hermione said, and as Ron backed away, she pulled out her wand, "Reducto!"

The door slammed across the corridor and crashed into the wall.

"Gotcha!" a deep voice yelled behind them.

Ron turned around to see a bearded-faced Death Eater standing in the window.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled.

The spell hit the Death Eater's chest, and he went tumbling out of the window. The sky outside, though it was a clear sky day, in the middle of the afternoon, grew dark, and a blackness swept across them, making the carriage and corridors fill with pitch-black darkness.

"Anyone in here?" a voice asked.

"Seamus?" Ginny's voice said.

"Ginny?" another voice asked.

"Dean?" Harry asked.

"Sit down everyone!" Hermione said.

"Ow!" Ron said, "Not there! That's my feet!"

"Sorry," Dean said.

Then Ron felt a chill in the air, an almost unbearable freezing coldness that swept across the corridor. Suddenly, the glass windows that separated the corridors from the carriages started to freeze up.

"R-R-Ron?" Hermione said.

"I'm here," Ron said, trying to keep his voice steady, "Not going to leave you."

"I-I-I w-was wrong," Hermione said, her voice shivering in the chill, her breath visible.

"About what?" Ron asked.

Suddenly, guttural breathing was heard somewhere down the corridor, and it was approaching closer. Ron looked up to see a Dementor appear in the corridor, floating toward the door-less hole of their compartment. Its slimy, skeleton-like hands reached through the door.

"Ex- expect -" Ron's voice stammered, "I-I can't do it. Harry?"

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" a voice said.

But the voice was not Harry's, and it was not coming from the carriage. Suddenly, a trumpet-like sound came from the corridor, as a large-white animal, that filled the corridor, hit the Dementor, which flew into the carriage, and out through the window into the night. Suddenly, the lights came on around them, and Ron could see what was going on. Ginny and Harry were clutched together against the wall of the carriage. Dean was at the end of the seat Ron and Hermione were on. And somehow – Ron wasn't sure how – Seamus had climbed onto one of the luggage racks, and was now laying down on one.

"Hey guys?" Dean asked, gasping heavily, "Did anyone else see an elephant run by the carriage?"

"An Elephant?" Harry asked, "On the train? Did you hit your head, Dean?"

"I saw it!" Dean said, "I'm telling ya!"

"Hey guys!" a familiar voice said.

Ron turned around. Neville Longbottom was standing there, looking around at everyone.

"How did you get up there, Finnigan?" Neville asked.

"I really, honestly, am not sure," Seamus said, "But I'll stay up here until this is all over, thank you very much."

"It's over, actually," Neville said, "The security on the train apparently fended off the Death Eaters, and all I remember seeing is a bunch of Patronuses flying out windows and trains of the doors chasing after dementors."

"A Patronus!" Dean said, "That's what I saw! That elephant!"

"Yeah, that was my Patronus," Neville said, grinning.

"You saved us from the Dementor?" Hermione asked, as Ron helped her sit up.

"Yeah," Neville said, blushing, "I guess I did."

"Wicked!" Dean said.

"Neville?" Harry asked, "Did you see Professor Lupin and his – er – what color is her hair right now?"

"Pink... I think," Ginny said.

"It's salmon-colored!" a voice said.

Remus and Dora appeared behind Neville.

"Oh, thank Merlin, you're okay!" Harry said.

"We're fine," Remus said.

"How are the lot of you?" Dora asked, "And just what is that boy doing in the luggage?"

-  
><strong>Haha... I loved that ending! This whole chapter was so fun to write! And so much of it just came to my head all at once.<strong>

**Neville's Patronus has never been revealed, so I made it an elephant. Since, you know, Neville's notorious for his bad memory, and elephants never forget. Teehee.**

**Hope you loved this chapter as much as I did!**


	28. Thestrals And Fudge

**Chapter 27  
>Thestrals and Fudge<strong>

**Author's Note: Had a couple questions I need to answer.. One, Ginny and Collin are the sixth year Prefects. The Gryffindor prefect couple are fifth years. Two prefects for both fifth and sixth year. Also, there is a reason Ginny was named Quidditch Captain, and not Harry. And that will be revealed in this chapter. If it is not explained in-story, I will explain it at the end of the chapter. It will all be clear to you why very soon. **

**(Hermione's PoV)**

After Remus, Dora and the rest of the security on the train gave the all-clear, the repairs to the broken windows, doors and other sections on the train began. Owl Post was sent ahead to Hogwarts to inform them of the attack and ready the Hospital Wing for the possibility of students who needed to be calmed down or treated for shock and other injuries, which were mostly just small cuts, bruises, and the occasional vomiting, an after-effect of the dementor attack. It turned out that Seamus and Dean had come from the carriage where Neville and Luna were sitting, so Neville accompanied them back, leaving Hermione and Ron with Harry and Ginny. Remus and Dora would return when they secured the train.

While the students were waiting for the train to continue its trip to Hogsmeade Village, the snack cart started to move along the train, offering every student a Chocolate Frog to calm their nerves. Harry bought the carriage a whole round of snacks as well. Finally, half-an-hour after the attack from Death Eaters and Dementors, the Hogwarts Express was once again, on its way to Hogsmeade village.

"Well, I'm going to take a nap," Ginny said, as the train started off down the tracks, "Wake me up if we get attacked again.

Ginny lay her head down in Harry's lap, which caused Harry to blush madly. Sensing that Ron was going to say something, Hermione nudged him and shook her head.

"What?" Ron asked, grinning, "Want to lay down too?"

"Not yet," Hermione whispered, "Leave her alone. She's trying to calm down from that attack."

"Chocolate does just as well, you know," Ron said, before popping a Chocolate Frog into his mouth.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and was about to reply, when Remus and Dora walked into the carriage and sat down together.

"This is the last time I ever ride this train," Remus said, as Dora started in on a Cauldron Cake, "This is the second time in as many years I've been on this train that we've had Dementors come for a visit."

"Only this time they weren't searching for anyone," Harry said, grimly.

Hermione noticed that Remus didn't look at Harry after he had said this.

"Yes, they were," she said, "Weren't they, Remus?"

Remus sighed and nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Voldemort is not stupid," he said, "He knows Harry would be coming back to Hogwarts."

Hermione looked across the carriage at Harry. He was looking down at Ginny and caressing her hair as she slept, though Hermione had the odd feeling Ginny was listening in on the conversation anyway. Hermione knew what Harry was thinking.

"Harry," Hermione said, though she didn't know how to finish that thought.

"What, Hermione?" Harry asked, and Hermione knew he was trying to keep his voice low so to not wake Ginny, "What do you want me to say? I'm a target. Everyone knows that. I'm endangering everyone."

"Harry," Ron said, "That isn't true."

"And even if it was," Remus said, "The Hogwarts Senators have sent Aurors to the school, for protection. Kingsley is trying to recruit more members into the Order to take part in the security at the school. His target area is parents of students who are worried for their safety."

"Good idea," Hermione said.

"I assure you, Harry," Remus said, "Between the magical and the manual defenses, Hogwarts is the safest place for the students. The attack on the train was an unexpected surprise, and even then we were able to fend the Death Eaters off."

"To be honest," Dora said, "There weren't even that many. I don't even think they were trying to harm any of the students."

"They must have been quite thick too," Ron said. "Sending Dementors on a train when a good portion of the students in our year alone know how to use a Patronus thanks to Harry."

"Dumbledore's Army isn't common knowledge, Ron," Hermione said, "The Patronus charm is a NEWT level study. Nobody but the adults and an occasional student is supposed to be knowledgeable in the use of that spell."

"Then why even attack the Hogwarts Express?" Harry asked, "It was cowardly."

"We already answered that." Remus said, "To send a message."

"Yeah," Ron said, "A big ol' 'we're watching you' from You-Know-Who himself."

Hermione rolled her eyes but even she had to admit Ron was right. Hogwarts may be the safest place in the world, thanks to the number of security guarding the school, but safety had only gone so far as of late.

-  
>Despite the unexpected delay, and by some lucky chance, the Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogsmeade Station right on time. Remus and Dora led Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny out onto the platform. Along with the students pouring out of the many exits of the train, the platform was also crowded with Aurors, who had been ordered to stand guard in case of another attack.<p>

"Firs' years!" Hagrid's familiar voice said, "Firs' years! Over here!"

When he saw Hermione, and the others, he waved and grinned. As she followed Remus and Dora across the platform, Hermione saw Madam Pomfrey with a portable cart that looked similar to the snack cart on the train. It was filled with potion bottles and other medical supplies.

"Anyone needing medical assistance?" Madam Pomfrey announced to the crowd, "Oh, hello, Professor Lupin! You came on the train, did you? Explains the lack of pale faces after a dementor attack. Always good to have you around in a tight spot!"

"Good to see you again, Poppy," Remus said, bowing slightly, as he passed the Hogwarts Head Nurse.

Madam Pomfrey smiled and continued calling for students. A few minutes later, Hermione and the others arrived at the Thestral-drawn carriages... _and Hermione suddenly realized she could see the Thestrals!_

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered.

Hermione quickly understood why she and Ron could now see the Thestral. The both of them had seen Scrimgeour's body, so close to the time he had died, and as such now had the ability to see the Thestral. Hermione squeezed Ron's hand tightly, he calmed down as he looked at her.

"Don't pay attention to them," Hermione whispered to him.

"Yeah, wish me luck with that one," Ron whispered, and his eyes centered on the closest Thestral as they passed it.

Hermione and Ron quickly joined Harry and Ginny in the carriage.

"Are you two okay?" Harry asked. "You look awfully pale?"

"Let's just say," Hermione said, trying to get the message across without alerting Ginny, "We know how you felt two years ago during the carriage ride up to Hogwarts."

Harry raised his eyebrows, then his face glowed in recognition.

"Oh, I'm sorry, guys," Harry said, "I didn't realize..."

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, looking around at the three of them.

"Ever wanted to know what a Thestral looked like, Gin?" Ron asked, shakily.

Hermione and Harry glared at Ron.

"Oh," Ginny said, "So I'm guessing you saw someone die when you were with Harry?"

"Hedwig," Harry said, quickly.

"I wasn't aware seeing an animal die could have that effect," Ginny said, glancing from Harry to Hermione.

Hermione paused. Well, if Harry could lie about why she and Ron could finally see Thestrals, then she could too.  
>"Only animals you're really close to," she said, "It's been known to happen."<p>

"So, Ron," Ginny said, "What do they look like?"

Ron cleared his throat and looked out the window the carriage. He was silent for the rest of the ride up to Hogwarts.

-  
>Half-an-hour after they arrived in Hogsmeade, Hermione, Ron and the rest of the students, minus the first years, were making their way into the magnificent grand room that was known as the Great Hall.<p>

"I hope Sorting goes quickly this year," Ron said, "I'm famished."

"Didn't eat enough Chocolate Frogs on the train, Ron?" Hermione asked, who had witnessed Ron eat about a dozen of the snacks in less than thirty minutes.

"That was hours ago, love," Ron said.

"'Love?'" Seamus said, as he sat down across the table from Hermione, his eyes darting between Ron and Hermione; his mouth formed a wide grin, "Wait... you two?"

Hermione blushed. Across the table, she noticed Lavender looking at her and Ron curiously.

"Yeah," Hermione said, grasping Ron's hand on the table, and caressing the top of it softly with her thumb, "Ron and I... just so everyone knows that."

Ron chuckled and blushed fiercely. Hermione kissed him on the cheek, and grinned when she saw Lavender look away.

"Hmmph!" Lavender growled.

Hermione snickered. She had been wanting to get a little vengeance on Lavender ever since the events of the previous year.

"What's wrong with you, Lavender?" Ron asked.

"Oh, don't mind her," Seamus said, "She's mad because she thinks I left her alone in the train carriage when the attack happened."

"You did leave me alone!" Lavender said, in a huff.

"I thought you were right behind me," Seamus said.

"You would have checked to see if I was there," Lavender said, "If you really considered me your girlfriend!"

Seamus blushed. Hermione's eyes widened.

"You two?" she asked.

"Yeah," Seamus said.

"Not for long if he ignores me like that again," Lavender said.

"Er, guys?" Ginny said, "Not to break up the cozy reunion, but have you all noticed who is sitting in Professor McGonagall's old chair?"

As the first years shuffled into the hallway in two lines, Hermione looked up at the Professors Table. Sitting to the right of the large Headmaster's chair, which would now be used by Professor McGonagall, was former Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge.

"What is he doing here?" Ron asked.

"He's the new Deputy Headmaster," a voice said behind Hermione and Ron.

Hermione looked behind her. Hagrid, who had ushered the first years across the lake, and into the Great Hall, was now standing behind them.

"Professor McGonagall will explain more," Hagrid said, "'Ey, Hermione, Ron? Seein' as you are the new Head Boy n' Girl, could you perhaps assist wit' somethin'? A favor?"

"Sure, Hagrid," Hermione said, "Come on, Ron. Official Head duties."

"Head Couple duties," Ginny muttered.

Many of the students around Hermione snickered as she pulled Ron up from the table. They followed Hagrid out of the Great Hall.

"See tha' young boy over there?" Hagrid asked, pointing a thumb at a young blonde-haired boy sitting on the steps that lead to the Grand Staircase, "He has – er – I guess you coul' call 'em pre-sorting jitters. An' I was wonderin' if you coul' help 'im out? Talk to 'im, ya know? His name is Kevin."

"Of course," Hermione said, "Come on, Ron."

They walked over to the stairs, and Hermione sat down next to the young boy. He looked up at them, and Hermione could see that he was on the verge of tears.

"Hi," Hermione said, "It's Kevin, right?"

"Yeah," Kevin said, "I am a Muggle-born." He sighed. "That is why I am so nervous. I am going to be rubbish in there."

"Of course not," Ron said, "Why do you say that?"

"Muggle-born students are always the worst at learning magic," Kevin said, "Or so I hear."

"That is complete rubbish, Kevin," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Ron said, "Hermione here is Muggle-born and she is the smartest student in the school."

"One of the smartest students," Hermione said, "And I was just as nervous as you are right now."

"I am a pure-blood," Ron said, "And I was just as nervous."

"Sorting doesn't hurt at all, does it?" Kevin asked, "Someone said it did."

"Whoever said that was just trying to scare you," Hermione said.

"Oh... all right," Kevin said.

"Ready to go in now?" Hermione asked.

Kevin nodded.

"Good," Hermione said.

Hermione, Ron, Kevin, and Hagrid walked back into the Great Hall. The sorting hat was done with its singing and was already sorting students. Kevin walked up to the line.

"Thanks, you two," Hagrid said, "Twenty points to Gryffindor fer a good job."

"We were only doing our job, Hagrid," Hermione said.

"I couldn' do that meself, Hermione," Hagrid said, "I better be off ter the table."

He went to walk off, but then turned back to the table.

"Oh, I almost fergot," Hagrid said, "Ron, Hermione... Professor McGonagall wants to talk to you after the feast. The prefects can take the first years up to the dormitory."

"All right, we will stay behind," Hermione said.

"I'd better get goin'," Hagrid said.

Hagrid walked around the wall to the table as Kevin was called to the Sorting Hat. Kevin looked at Ron and Hermione and smiled then put the hat on.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat announced.

"Way to go, Kevin!" Ron yelled as Kevin made his way to the Gryffindor table.

A few minutes later, the Sorting was finished and applause broke out around the Hall, all for the new students. Professor McGonagall returned to her chair, but remained standing. She raised her hands, and the Hall went silent.

"To the first years," McGonagall said, "Welcome. To the rest of you, welcome back. As I'm sure you can understand, I have a few Beginning-Of-Term announcements to get through, so I will start with those now. First, we have a number of staff changes this year. To begin, I would like to welcome back a dear friend of mine who was taught here once a few years ago, so a few of you will recognize him, I am sure. Returning to his post of Defense Against the Dark Arts is Professor Remus Lupin."

Remus stood up and bowed slightly, then returned to his seat. The Great Hall erupted in applause, including many cheers from the older students who remembered when Remus had taught there the last time. Professor McGonagall raised her hands to silence the students again.

"Next," McGonagall said, "She was a student here as a few as eight years ago, so I'm sure she still knows the ropes around here. She has agreed to fill a special substitute post of Transfiguration and Defense Against The Dark Arts, when need, and is skillful in both subjects. She has given me her express permission to announce that she and Remus were very recently married. I'd like to introduce Professor Nymphadora Lupin."

The students applauded lightly, and Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny chuckled when Dora glared at Professor McGonagall for using her full first name. Once the applause died down, Professor McGonagall continued.

"And last but not least," McGonagall said, her voice less cheerful than her tone with the first two announcements, "Because I am no longer the Deputy Headmistress, that position has been refilled. I'm sure all of you know, or are familiar with the new Deputy Headmaster. Until last year, he was the Minister of Magic of Great Britain. So without further introductions... I give you Cornelius Fudge."

Instead of applause and cheers, the Hall had filled with whispers and murmurs from the students. Hermione noticed to her right that Harry was glaring at Fudge. Up at the Professors table, Cornelius Fudge stood up. Professor McGonagall sat down in her chair. After a long moment, she asked for silence from the Hall.

"Thank you," Fudge said, "I am delighted to see each and everyone of you, and I am also very happy that none of you have been seriously injured after the uncalled-for attack by Dark forces against the Hogwarts Express. Please know that myself and the Professors wish our deepest apologies to the lot of you for what happened. I'm sure everyone here appreciates the hard work the security did on the train to protect everyone from the attackers. Let me assure you that the same protection, only much more extensive has been given to this castle to make sure each of you have a wonderful year here at Hogwarts."

He motioned around the hall, and Hermione only then noticed that a few Aurors were standing around the hall. The way they were positioned reminded Hermione of when she had seen the Royal Guard outside Buckingham Palace. Like the Royal Guard, none of these Aurors were moving from the position they were in, but Hermione knew if there was a sudden attack they would be ready for action.

"But," Fudge continued, "Know that is not only the security and Aurors who you should look up to this year for guidance and protection. If you need somebody to talk to, myself and the Professors are here. Also, I have had a big hand in picking out the stand out students of the school. The school Prefects and the Head Boy and Girl have been chosen in part by myself and Headmistress McGonagall in hopes you can talk to them if any of you need any advice. Perhaps you find yourself worried about the current events, or are frightened about what could happen here and need a good word to calm you down, I'm sure these model students would be willing to lend an ear. Can those hand-picked students stand so everyone in your house knows who you are?"

Hermione, Ron and Ginny stood up and were joined by the rest of the prefects.

Fudge clapped and the students in the hall applauded. Hermione immediately blushed. When they sat back down, Fudge smiled.

"Thank you," he said, "I'm sure you all deserve such titles. Also, as an avid Quidditch fan, with a bit of help from your Professors, I took part in naming the four Quidditch Captains. I believe these four will give us four great House Quidditch teams this year. Because of all the glum events that have happened in recent years, I think we need some good sportsmanship and fine games of Quidditch to spice things up. So I am looking forward to watching each and every one of the games."

He then looked around at every one of the students.

"I know what many of you must think of me," he continued. "I know that I have made some very big mistakes in the past and I have gone as far as to doubt the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named when he was indeed back. I know I have gone as far as to punish good people who did not deserve those punishments."

He paused and looked around. Hermione noticed his stare stop toward the back of the Gryffindor table and knew his eyes were on Harry.

"And I apologize for that," he said.

"Yeah, right," Harry whispered.

"I hope you will all think of me as an honest and friendly individual," Fudge continued, "And as I stated earlier, I hope I am one of those staff members you come to if ever you have something bothering you. Thank you."

He returned to his seat and Professor McGonagall applauded politely. At her applause the students joined in though it did not last very long. Professor McGonagall then stood up once again.

"As a reminder to older students and an announcement to the newer students," she said, "the Forbidden Forest is off-limits to all students. This announcement is made every year, and I know you get tired of it. But this year I need to enforce it. The Hogwarts grounds are open to everyone, but this privilege can and will be taken away. I want to make sure each and everyone of you are safe. To those students who are old enough, the occasional Hogsmeade weekend privileges are still given. Aurors are stationed in Hogsmeade throughout both terms of this school year to make sure the village is safe and Dark forces cannot come in. Also, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that magic is not to be used in the halls, and a number of magical items are illegal to use in the halls as well. For the complete list, see your notice boards in your common room. Lastly, I'm sure many of you are itching to try out for your House Quidditch teams. I'm sure the Quidditch Captain in your House will work out a date for try-outs. Again, look to your notice-boards for that one. But now, I'm sure all of you are hungry, so without further ado... let the feast... begin."

As soon as she said this, the tables were covered with plates, bowls and other various dishes of all the sorts of food the Hogwarts Kitchens had to offer. Beside Hermione, Ron immediately started piling his plate with food.

"Now we know who to thank for making you Head Boy and Head Girl," Ginny said to Hermione and Ron, "Looks like it was Cornelius Fudge himself."

"I wonder why Harry didn't get named the Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor," Ron said, "I mean – no offense, Ginny, I am happy to see you as the Captain – but doesn't it seem like Fudge has it in for you, Harry?"

"He saw the best in Ginny, is all," Harry said, shrugging, "I have no complaints."

"I'll be sure not to make you do too many laps as your Captain," Ginny said, "Wouldn't want you worn out for other extra-curricular activities."

"Ginny!" he groaned, "I'm eating here."

"When do you not eat?" Ginny asked.

Ron stuck out a tongue full of mashed potatoes and Hermione smacked him on the shoulder.

-  
>After the feast, when Professor McGonagall allowed everyone to leave, Ron stood up, but Hermione pulled him back down.<p>

"We need to stay here, remember?" Hermione asked.

"Oh... right," Ron said.

Ron and Hermione remained at the table while the other students around them left the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall and Fudge were walking toward them, and they seemed deep in conversation.

"I do apologize for the not-so-warm welcome, Cornelius," McGonagall said.

"Not at all, Minerva," Fudge said, "I expected it. Nobody, not even myself, wants the Ministry to interfere in the goings-on at Hogwarts anymore than they already have. I was so happy to hear the Hogwarts Hearings had gone on so smoothly."

"Did Scrimgeour ever tell you why he chose to let Hogwarts open?" McGonagall asked. "I asked the Hogwarts Senate, but apparently they did not know."

"I'm afraid only the Wizengamot knows now," Fudge said, "And they aren't telling anyone."

"Yes," McGonagall said, then her eyes went to Hermione and Ron, "Well, I must talk to the new Head Boy and Girl for a few minutes. I wish you good evening, and I hope you find my old quarters to your liking?"

"I'm sure I will," Fudge said. "Thank you."

He bowed slightly and walked off out of the Great Hall. McGonagall walked over to Ron and Hermione.

"Follow me," she said, "We're heading to the Gryffindor Tower. I have a surprise for the two of you."

Ron looked at Hermione, who just shrugged. They followed McGonagall toward the Grand Staircase and up it.

"I have to ask you this, Professor," Hermione asked, as they reached the seventh floor, "Do you trust Fudge's judgement about the Aurors?"

Professor McGonagall sighed.

"No, Miss Granger," she said. "I don't."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"That is why some of the Order will be here as well," McGonagall said.

"You mean other than Remus, Tonks and Hagrid?" Ron asked.

"Correct," McGonagall said, "I still don't know who all is coming here. I know that your brother, Charlie, is coming from Romania. He volunteered."

"Does my mum know that?" Ron asked.

"No," McGonagall asked, "She isn't supposed to know. Charlie requested that."

"She wouldn't like it if she knew," Ron said, "After what happened to Bill."

"That is why Charlie requested that I didn't tell your mother," McGonagall said.

Ron, Hermione and McGonagall made their way to the Fat Lady Portrait.

"Password?" the Fat Lady said, "Oh, Professor McGonagall, greetings."

"Fidelius," McGonagall said.

"Correct," the Fat Lady said, as her portrait swung back, revealing the hole to the Common Room.

Ron and Hermione walked in with McGonagall behind them.

"As Head Students," McGonagall told them, "you get the privilege of having your own bedroom. Each bedroom is at the top of these stairs. A lavatory is in the hallway between the two rooms. It is very rare to get two Head Students from one house, but it happens. There is a very special way to get into the room and unfortunately I must go with you to assist you with that. So, Mr. Weasley, you can go up the boy's staircase, and I will meet you up there as soon as I get done with Miss Granger."

Ron smiled at Hermione, and she smiled back as she followed McGonagall toward the staircase that led to the girl's dormitory rooms. A couple minutes later, they stopped at a door at the very top of the stairs.

"Miss Granger, if you can put your hand on the doorknob," McGonagall said.

Hermione did as was told, but felt sort of foolish. McGonagall pointed her wand Hermione's hand, and a golden rope of light formed around Hermione's hand and the doorknob, then disappeared.

"Now as long as you are Head Girl," McGonagall said, "Only you are allowed to open this door. So, if you will?"

Hermione turned the doorknob and the door opened. She walked through the doorway and her eyes brightened as she looked around. She was standing in a bedroom that was larger than her own at her home in Oxford. The carpet was in Gryffindor colors. A large oak bed that looked far more comfortable than those usually found in the dormitories lay at the other side of the room. The sheets, blankets, and the drapes that hung around the bed were all in Gryffindor colors as well. There was also a large dresser and a golden-framed mirror above the dresser. A large window to the right of the bed gave a beautiful view of the Great Lake and the Forbidden Forest surrounding it. Standing a few feet to the right of the bed was a brick fireplace. A nice fire was already roaring inside it.

"This is brilliant," Hermione said, breathless.

"The rewards of the title of Head Girl," McGonagall said, "Now, there is an adjoining hallway between your room and Ron's Head Boy bedroom. There is also a private bathroom you will each share, and the door to that can be found midway through the hallway. If you excuse me, I must go let Ron into his bedroom."

She bid farewell and left out the door that led into the adjoining hallway she had mentioned. Hermione gave one more look around the room, then walked into the hallway. She found the bathroom door in the center and went into it. Her jaw dropped as she stepped into it. What McGonagall had called a bathroom was much more than that. The bathroom in the center of the floor was more like an Olympic-sized pool. It had many faucets above that hung from the ceiling. Two enclosed toilets, as well as a couple of sinks were placed on the other side of the room.

"Holy... Merlin!" Ron said behind her.

Hermione looked over her shoulder. Ron was standing in the doorway, his eyes venturing around the room.

"When ol' McGonagall mentioned a bathroom," he said, "I imagined something no bigger than the one at the Burrow. This is – this -"

"This is amazing!" Hermione said, chuckling, "Can I see your room?"

"Er... I'm not sure you're allowed in there," Ron said.

"Only one way to check," Hermione said, grinning.

"Do I hear the desire to already break a rule, Head Girl?" Ron asked, with a smirk.

"Fine," Hermione said, crossing her arms to her chest, "I guess our visits will just have to be designated to the crowded Common Room."

"Oh, fine," Ron said, "Come on then."

Hermione smiled and followed Ron out of the bathroom and over to his room. It looked exactly like Hermione's room, except everything the dresser, mirror, window and fireplace were on the opposite walls.

"Almost exactly like mine," Hermione said. "Maybe a bit more girly though."

Ron scoffed.

"You're not asking me to see my room?" Hermione asked.

"No thank you," Ron said. "Last time I attempted to go to the girl's dormitories I almost ended up on my butt."

Hermione giggled.

"I better go," she said, "Still need to unpack my clothes before I can get to bed."

"No good night kiss?" Ron asked, grinning.

Hermione rolled her eyes and put her arms around him, then kissed him softly on the lips. Ron returned the kiss, and Hermione backed up, yawning.

"Am I that bad of a kisser now?" Ron asked.

"You are a fine kisser," Hermione said, "I'm just tired. Good night."

She kissed him on the cheek an headed toward the door.

"I love you," Ron said.

"I love you too," Hermione said, "Head Boy."

Ron chuckled and blushed at how she used his new title. Hermione smiled and left the room then returned to her own. She sank onto her bed, and stared up at the ceiling. She could definitely get used to this.

-  
><strong>Yay, finally back at Hogwarts! The adventures of the first term begin next chapter!<strong>

**Those who have read my stories where I have Hermione and Ron Head Girl and Head Boy usually know I have fun with the private dormitories. Always a favorite of mine to include those.**

**Also, I know it probably isn't usually possible for a Olympic sized pool/bathtub to fit in a tower, but it is a magical building, so... I added it.**

**Hope you liked this chapter as much as I did!**


	29. The Locket

**Chapter 29  
>The Locket<strong>

**Author's Note: Mislabeled the last chapter as 27, haha... meant to be 28. Ah well.**

(Harry's PoV)

_Harry was resting in a rocking chair, staring at his surroundings. A bright orange firelight glowing from a fireplace to his right was the only source of light in the large room. Portraits adorned the walls and a lush rug lay at his feet, set over a marble floor. He twirled his wand, a gift from one of his followers after he discarded his own when it was no more use to him, between his long, thin fingers._

_Across the room, the door opened slowly, the hinges creaking. The sound annoyed him and he stared at the new guest in the room._

_"Come forward to your Master," he said in a cold drawling whisper._

_The man walked forward and it was apparent he had a slight limp in his footing. When he arrived in the firelight, a bruise could be seen forming under one eye. He looked filthy; his clothes were dirty and torn._

_"What news do you have for me, Yaxley?" Harry said._

_"I must give you my deepest apologies, My Lord," Yaxley said, "But we have failed in the task you have given us. There were no deaths and the injures are few and easy to mend, but we could not acquire the target. The girl was very well protected. I even tried to nab her myself, but I failed. We used Dementors, and they were fought back with Patronuses. We had much opposition, the train was very well protected. If you wish – w-we could try again."_

_"How foolish I would be if I asked you to do this so soon after the last attack," Harry said, "Do you count me as foolish, Yaxley?"_

_"N-no," Yaxley said, "Never, My Lord."_

_"You are lucky you are useful to me, Yaxley," Harry said, "Or I would dispose of you for your failure."_

_"Thank you, My Lord," Yaxley said, "You are most kind. Most generous."_

_"I have plans to set forth," Harry said, "Leave me."_

_"Yes, My Lord," Yaxley said, "I will never fail you again."_

_"Just to make sure you do not," Harry said, lifting his wand and pointing it slowly toward Yaxley, "Crucio!"_

_Yaxley's screams tore through the air. Suddenly, Harry felt a pushing force on his shoulder..._

_"_Harry!" a voice said, "Wake up! Harry!"

Harry felt another pushing force on his shoulder, and he opened his eyes. Neville was standing beside him.

"I'm sorry, Harry," he said, "I had to wake you. You were... moaning and talking."

Harry sat up and looked around. Dean and Seamus were looking at him from their beds. The light outside the nearby window indicated it was very early in the morning.

"That's a nice locket," Neville said, "Is it a gift?"

Harry looked down at his chest. The locket Horcrux had slipped out of his pyjama shirt and was now laying against it.

"Y-yeah," Harry said, stuffing the locket back into his shirt, "From Ginny."

"Sweet of her," Neville said, "Are you okay, mate?"

"Fine, Neville," Harry said, "Thank you."

Neville nodded and backed away. Harry closed the privacy curtains on one side and grabbed his school robes from the chair beside his bed. He proceeded to get dressed, ignoring his dorm-mates voices, sure they were talking about him.

-  
>When he went down to the Common Room, Ginny was over at the noticeboard, pinning piece of parchment up to it with a thumbtack. She smiled when she saw him crossing the room toward her. She pushed in the final tack and put her arms around Harry, then kissed him softly on the lips. He returned the kiss, then backed away.<p>

"Mmm, always nice to wake up to," Harry said, grinning, "What are you doing?"

"Setting the date for Quidditch try-outs before anyone else grabs it," Ginny said. "A week from Saturday. Figured it gives everyone enough time to get prepared for it."

"Guess I'll have to find some time to put in some flying practice," Harry said.

"I'm sure we could work that into our free-time," Ginny said.

"Hey, have you seen Ron?" Harry asked, "He wasn't in my dorm and I didn't see his trunk either."

"You mean you don't know?" Ginny asked.

"Know what?" Harry asked.

"The Head Boy and Head Girl each get their own private bedrooms," Ginny said, "At the very top of each side of the tower."

"How do you know this?" Harry asked.

"Percy let me see his room when he was Head-Boy," Ginny said, shrugging, "Each room is connected by a hallway where a private bathroom is located."

"Damn," Harry said, "Makes me wish I got the Head Boy job now."

"Yeah," Ginny said, "The room would definitely give us privacy."

"Oh, don't say that," Harry said, "You're putting thoughts in my head of Hermione and Ron spending time in his room."

"Well, we always have the Hogwarts Grounds," Ginny said. "You remember our secret locations, don't you?"

"Not so secret now if Aurors are going to be roaming the grounds," Harry said.

"Blast," Ginny said, "Hadn't thought about that."

"Oi!" Ron's voice said, "The Head Boy says no intimacy in the Common Room. Younger students could see you."

Harry and Ginny turned. Ron and Hermione were at the bottom of the stairs.

"I could easily make that badge say Big-Head Boy, you know," Ginny said. "Fred and George taught me how."

Ron scowled.

"Yeah, mate," Harry said, "Leave us alone. We don't have the privacy of your bedroom like you and Hermione do."

Ron and Hermione blushed bright-pink.

"Shouldn't we be heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast?" Hermione said.

Harry, Ron and Ginny immediately agreed.

-  
><strong>(Hermione's PoV)<strong>

When they reached the Great Hall, a few students were already there and Professor McGonagall, Hagrid and Cornelius Fudge were handing out the class schedules. Hermione and the others received theirs when they sat down. She looked at her schedule, then looked at Ron's.

"We have every class together," she said.

"What happened to the tradition of you taking more classes than us?" Harry asked.

"I'd be way too busy," Hermione said, "Classes, studying for NEWT levels, plus other – er – extracurricular activities."

"Skiving off extra classes to snog Ron?" Ginny asked, "Some Head Girl you are."

She looked at Harry, and she could tell he knew what she meant by the latter. He scratched the back of his neck, and Hermione thought she saw a glint of something gold around his neck. She raised her eyebrows in his direction and he shook his head and adjusted his shirt up higher on his neck.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and Double Potions," Ron said, "Brilliant, we're in Remus' first class of the year."

"That's Professor Lupin now, Ron," Hermione said.

"Remus is fine outside of class," Remus said, behind them.

"What are your plans for our first lesson, Remus?" Ron asked.

"You'll just have to wait and find out, won't you?" Remus asked.

He smiled and walked away.

"Nice to have him back," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Ron said, piling jam on his toast. "He's so much more refreshing then Snape, Umbridge and a Death Eater."

Hermione's face turned up in disgust as she watched Ron eat.

"Do you have to stuff that whole thing in your mouth, Ron?" she asked, "You're Head Boy! Set an example!"

"'Ermione, 'elax!" Ron said, then swallowed, "You should be happy. I'm eating quickly because I want to get to Remus' class. No different than you gorging yourself in the past so you could head off to the library."

Hermione rolled her eyes and started on breakfast.

-  
>Half-an-hour later, Hermione, Ron and Harry were going down a corridor on the third floor, heading for Professor Lupin's classroom.<p>

"Harry, I have a bone to pick with you," Hermione said.

"Now?" Harry asked, "We're almost at the classroom."

"I saw what you have around your neck," Hermione said.

"Ugh!" Ron said, "Harry, please don't tell me my sister give you a love-bite."

I said 'around', Ron," Hermione said, "He's wearing that locket."

"Hermione, you don't understand," Harry said.

"Harry!" Hermione said, then looked around to see if anyone was listening, and lowered her voice, "It killed Scrimgeour because he wore it!"

"It killed him because he fought with it," Harry whispered. "I have to wear it. If I lose it, Hermione, I'll never find it again! Do you know what that means?"

"I do, Harry," Hermione said, "But -"

She groaned and shook her head. Then, suddenly a wild, almost mental, thought came to her mind.

"Okay," Hermione said, "You can wear it... on one condition."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Me and Ron wear it sometimes as well," Hermione said.

"What?" Ron asked, "Hermione -"

"I'm not letting our best mate wear it all the time, Ron!" Hermione said, "We do not know the long-term effects it could have! If we switch, we won't have those effects."

"Are you sure about that?" Ron asked.

"Honestly, no," Hermione said. "But, Harry, the three of us agreed in the beginning that we were in this together. This is just another part of that agreement. Until we can find a way to destroy it, it has to be that way."

"Fine," Harry said. "We'll take turns."

"How do we decide that?" Ron asked.

"Create a schedule or whatever you want," Harry said, "I don't care. I'm going to class."

Harry walked ahead of them in a huff.

"What is wrong with him today?" Ron asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione replied.

"The locket?" Ron said, and when Hermione nodded, "And you want us to wear it too?"

"We have to, Ron," Hermione said, as she watched Harry disappear into the classroom at the end of the hall, "For him."

"Okay," Ron said, "I agree."

Hermione smiled. She took his hand in hers and they walked toward the classroom. When they arrived, they found Harry sitting in the front row, so they joined him. Soon more students arrived as well: their fellow Gryffindors and...

"Slytherins," Ron scoffed, "I should have known."

Hermione saw Pansy Parkinson walking ahead of Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. The three sat down at one of the back tables.

"Is it me?" Ron asked, "Or do Crabbe and Goyle look unsure of themselves without Malfoy around?"

Ron was right. They looked out of place with Pansy, and Hermione wondered if they were sitting with her just to have someone else to follow around.

"Pansy was Malfoy's girlfriend," Hermione said, "Maybe they feel a connection to her."

"What do you think, Harry?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked at Harry, and he just shrugged, as he turned the pages of his textbook. Remus walked to the front of the room and stood in front of the students.

"Always nice to see familiar faces," he said. "Four years ago I stood in front of you in this very classroom and told you I would be teaching you about some of the Darkest creatures our world has ever seen. I can't exactly say the same thing to you now, can I? You have all obviously learned and grown and matured since then. So what am I going to teach you this year? A whole array of things, I can say. For starters, we'll start off with a hands-on approach with two subjects. Uh... Harry, can you stand up here with me please?"

Harry said nothing, but nodded. He stood up from the desk and then stood beside Remus. Remus looked around the class and his eyes then landed on Hermione.

"You too, Hermione," he said, "Come on."

Hermione stood up and walked around to the other side of Remus.

"The Shield Spell is one of the most basic spells in your defensive array," Remus said, "A powerful Shield Spell can protect you from injury. It cannot protect you from the Killing Curse, but it may deflect the other two Unforgivable Curses. Okay, Harry. I want you to take a few paces that way. Hermione, the same in the other direction."

Hermione and Harry did so. Remus moved across the room so he was standing in the back of the room.

"Hermione, I want you to perform a Stunning Spell on Harry," Remus said, "And Harry, I want you to attempt to deflect it with the your own Shield Spell. Do not worry about hitting the other students. I will protect them with my own Shield Spell. That way if you are successful, and the Spell ricochets in my direction, everyone can see exactly how the spell deflects those spells. Wands at the ready."

Hermione brandished her wand from her pocket, and Harry did the same.

"And begin," Remus said.

"Stupefy!" Hermione said.

"Protego!" Harry said.

Hermione expected Harry's spell to work and her spell to fail against his Shield. However, her spell hit Harry square in the chest without a problem, and he fell back onto the floor. Ron grinned and gave a thumbs-up to Hermione, but she only frowned as walked over to Harry. Harry's Shield Spells were usually quick and could protect him from harm.

"Ennervate," she said, pointing her wand at Harry.

Harry blinked and Hermione helped him get to his feet.

"Very well done, Hermione!" Remus said, "Five points to Gryffindor. Harry, what do you think you did wrong? The incantation was not the problem."

"I guess I was not concentrating," Harry said.

"Exactly," Remus said, "Concentration is key to doing a perfect Shield Spell. Now, this time, Hermione, you'll protect yourself. Harry, I want you to use the Disarming spell. It is no secret that is your bread and butter. Hermione will have to do her best to block you. Original spots, please."

"Good luck," Ron whispered to Hermione, as she returned to her position.

Luck. She was going to need it. Remus was right. Harry was excellent with his Disarming. He was usually right on target.

"Wands at the ready," Remus said, "And begin."

"Expelliarmus!" Harry said.

"Protego!" Hermione said.

She looked at her wand, expecting it to leave her hand. But it remained enclosed her her fist. Hermione stared at Harry, and he was blinking rapidly. She had blocked his signature spell.

"Oh, well done, Hermione!" Remus said, "Ten points to Gryffindor!"

"I-I didn't expect to be able to defend that," Hermione said.

"You did very well," Remus said, returning to the front of the class. "The both of you may take your seats. Sorry, everyone, I can see you are eager, but we must do bookwork too. Open your books to the chapter called 'Defending Yourself For What Is To Come' and read it. Answer the questions at the end of the chapter. They are due on Wednesday."

Hermione and Harry returned to their seats. Hermione looked at Harry, as he slowly turned the pages of his book. She couldn't get it out of her mind how neither of his spells had seemed to work, especially one that he had used many times to defend himself from Voldemort. Remus cleared his throat and Hermione looked up. He was looking at her from his seat behind his desk.

"Something wrong?" Remus asked.

"No, Re – er – Professor," Hermione said, opening her book quickly.

But as she turned the pages to the desired chapter, she could see that Remus was also looking at Harry. Clearly she wasn't the only one who could see that something was wrong with Harry.

-  
>Hermione wanted another chance to talk to Harry before Transfiguration Class started, but he walked on ahead of her and Ron without a word. They only caught up with him when he was sitting at a desk near the front of the Transfiguration Classroom. He was looking through his NEWT level Transfiguration book and did not bother looking up at Hermione or Ron when they sat next to him.<p>

Ron, Hermione and Harry arrived in Professor McGonagall's classroom a few minutes later.

"Please be seated," McGonagall said, walking into the room, "Class will start soon."

When the Patil twins walked in together, Hermione realized they would be having class with the Ravenclaws. Soon all the students were in their seats.

"Professor," McGonagall said, "I believe you wished to start this lesson as an introduction?"

Dora nodded and walked to the front of the classroom.

"Attention," she said, "As Professor McGonagall said yesterday, "I am Nymphadora Lupin. However, I ask that you call me Dora. I don't like my full name, as a few students here, who know me personally, can tell you. Also... Professor Lupin is my husband, and I ask that you do not confuse us."

Many of the students chuckled.

"Some of you may be able to tell, I do not know," Dora continued, "But I am, at this moment currently pregnant with my first child. I am due in March, and as such, I can only be your substitute Professor for this first term. I will be leaving at Christmas so I can focus on my child. But, I promise I will teach you as much as I can. Let's see... when I am not pregnant and it is not a danger to do so, I am a trained Auror. I am dead clumsy, so I failed in Stealth and Tracking. However I am skilled in the knowledge of Concealment and Disguises. This is mostly thanks to the fact that I was born with a special skill that only a gifted few are given. You see, I am a Metamorphmagus. Now, Metamorphmagi can do a lot of things with their appearance. Such as change our hair color."

Dora closed her eyes and suddenly, her hair changed from bright pink to bright green. A second later she turned it back to bright pink. Several students applauded lightly.

"It is always hard to tell what the original hair color is of a Metamorphmagus," Dora said, "Because they like to use different hair colors and can change them at will. Let's see... we can also fool people and change our appearance completely."

Dora closed her eyes again, and she became shorter and her skin started to wrinkle up. Her hair became gray and her back arched. When she was finished, she looked older than McGonagall. More applause came from the students, and Dora then spun around. In a flash, she was back to her normal appearance.

"Do you have any questions for Dora?" McGonagall asked.

Several students raised their hand.

"Oh my," Dora said, chuckling, "Let's see if I know some of your names. Mr. Thomas."

"Can you turn a different skin color?" Dean asked.

Dora didn't answer. She closed her eyes and several students gasped when her skin turned chocolate brown.

"Wow," Dean said.

Dora smiled. She closed her eyes again, and her skin turned back to its original color.

"Next," she said, "Miss Patil? Oops...sorry... Padma."

"Can you turn into an animal?" Padma asked.

"No," Dora said, "That is the skill of the Animagi. We're completely different."

"Next question?" Dora said, "Miss Brown?"

"Can you turn into someone else?" Lavender asked, "Like Professor McGonagall by chance?"

"No," Dora said, "We can not take the form of another person without the use of Polyjuice Potion. There are limits and that is one of them."

"And that is what we will be discussing for a few weeks," McGonagall said, "The difference between Metamorphmagi transformation and Human transformation. With Human transformation, you can turn into someone else. But it is very hard to do. You have to be an expert. Even I cannot do it."

Several students gasped in shock

"Yes, yes," McGonagall said, "You have learned my deepest secret. I do not know everything."

Every student in the classroom laughed.

"All right, all right," McGonagall said, waving a hand to quiet the class, "Please open up your Complex Transfiguration book and read chapters one and two. I will be asking you questions about it on Thursday, so I will know if you read it or not. Thank you, Dora, for your wonderful display."

Dora grinned. Hermione gave her a thumbs-up sign, and Dora winked at Hermione, Ron and Harry.

-  
>After lunch was Double Potions. Professor Slughorn had been joined by Madam Pomfrey. After an hour of lectures and describing different ingredients that were commonly used in medical potions, Professor Slughorn asked the class to brew a Pepper-Up Potion. Madam Pomfrey had apparently become low in stock in the Hospital Wing, and she needed some more. Those potions deemed as acceptable by Madam Pomfrey were immediately given passing grades. Those deemed unacceptable were graded on their accuracy. Hermione and Ron were partnered up, and they had ended up with a successful potion. Harry, however, who was teamed up with Dean Thomas was having very bad luck during class. His potion had been disastrous, and Professor Slughorn, who thought Harry was excellent the previous year was not impressed with him.<p>

After Potions, Hermione and Ron had to run to keep up with Harry, who was heading for the Gryffindor Common Room. When Hermione and Ron arrived, Harry was sitting in front of the fireplace, staring at the crackling fire. Hermione and Ron joined him.

"What?" Harry asked them, "Don't you have your private bedrooms to snog in instead of the couch."

"That's low, mate," Ron said.

Harry shook his head and said nothing.

"Harry, take off the locket," Hermione growled.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because if you don't," Hermione said, "I-I-I'll... give you a detention!"

Ron snickered at Hermione.

"Very funny, Hermione," Harry said, "Thought I'd be the last person you would use your Head Girl powers on."

"Harry," Hermione growled.

"Why should I?" Harry asked, "Why don't you stun me again like you did in class today? Apparently you are really good at that!"

"Harry, take it off!" Hermione said, through gritted teeth, "Now!"

"Hermione," Ron whispered, "You have an audience."

Hermione turned. Seamus and Lavender who had been snogging in a corner, were looking towards her direction. Harry groaned and took off the locket. He handed it to Hermione, and Hermione suddenly noticed a change in Harry's behavior. He seemed less calm and he was looking around at everyone.

"Feel better?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, "Loads."

"We'll take it in turns," Hermione said, putting the locket around her neck.

Harry nodded.

"I'll see you later," he said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"The library," Harry said, "I want to find out how to destroy that infernal thing."

Harry headed for the portrait and disappeared out through the hole.

"The library?" Ron said, "I thought only you went there."

"Funny," Hermione said.

She took the locket from around her neck and put it in her pocket.

"I thought you were going to wear it?" Ron asked.

"Only when Harry's around," Hermione said, "It is as safe in my pocket as it is on my neck. I'd rather not turn into Dr. Jekyll, thank you very much."

"Who is Dr. Jekyll?" Ron asked.

"A Muggle story character," Hermione said.

"Oh," Ron said, "Hermione? Can I tell Seamus and Lavender off for snogging?"

"No," Hermione said, "They're allowed to in the Common Room."

"I was hoping you could say that," Ron said.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. Ron leaned in toward her and she chuckled and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Don't you have your own private rooms to do that?" Lavender asked.

Hermione glared at Lavender. She then stood up, pulled Ron up and dragged him across the Common Room toward the stairs. She snickered when Lavender looked on, shocked.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked.

"We're going up to my room," Hermione said.

"I can't go up there," Ron said, "I told you that! I'll go up my side."

"Just do it," Hermione said, "I want to try out a theory."

Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, but if I slide back down here on my butt, I get to hex you," he said, grinning.

"Deal," Hermione said.

Ron slowly walked forward toward the stairs going up the girl's side of the dormitories. He stood on a step a few paces up and waited. They continued up the stairs and soon they were at Hermione's door. She opened the door and they walked into the room.

"I should be on my butt at the bottom of the stairs!" Ron said, "What happened?"

"Nothing," Hermione said, "As Head Boy, you have the right to go up this way in the rare case someone is in trouble of some kind, and only you can help."

"Wow," Ron said, "I can't believe they trust me enough to do that."

"Yeah," Hermione said, "Given the fact you're in my room? Some Head Boy you are."

"You're the one who dragged me in here," Ron said.

"I had my reasons," Hermione said.

"What would those be?" Ron said.

"To get away from Lavender, for one," Hermione said.

Ron raised his eyebrows. He then laughed and pointed at her.

"You're jealous!" he said.

"How can I be jealous?" Hermione asked. "I have you."

"Touche," Ron said.

He leaned in toward her and kissed her softly. She returned the kiss, then backed away.

"What?" Ron asked.

She took the locket out of her pocket and put it around the knob on the headboard.

"I'd rather not have that on me anywhere when I'm kissing you," Hermione said.

"Do you have to put it there?" Ron asked, "It feels like it is looking at us."

"Impossible," Hermione said.

"You're right," Ron said, "I'm just being mental."

Hermione pushed Ron softly onto the bed. Ron grabbed her hand and pulled her on top of him. She kissed him and he allowed her tongue to roam in between her lips.

_Her... my... knee..._

"Ron!" Hermione said, laughing and backing away.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Don't say my name like that," Hermione said.

He raised his eyebrows and looked at her.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Her... my... knee?" Hermione said.

Ron propped himself up on his elbows and looked at her.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione," Ron said, "I didn't say your name like that."

Hermione stared at Ron. Her eyes then traveled to the locket. Had she heard the voice from it?

"Hermione?" Ron asked, "Are you okay?"

Hermione wrenched her eyes from the locket and looked at Ron.

"Yeah," she said, "I'm fine."

She looked at the locket again, before leaning back toward Ron and kissed him softly on the lips. As Ron kissed her back and allowed her tongue to travel between his lips once again, Hermione could still hear the whispers in her head.

-  
><strong>Ahh, the last part of this chapter gave me the chills. Before that moment, the locket's "voice" hadn't made me react like that. But I imagined that and... whew! Is it cold in here, or is it just me?<strong>

**Hope you liked this chapter!**


	30. A Weakness In Your Eyes

**Chapter 30  
>A Weakness In Your Eyes<strong>

**(Hermione's PoV)**

The first four days of the term went by in a blur for Harry, Ron and Hermione, thanks in part to the locket. Harry had kept his promise and allowed Hermione and Ron to share in the burden.

When Hermione would wear the locket, she could still hear the same whispers of her own name in her head. She also couldn't concentrate in class or on her studies, and most of the time she would only volunteer to wear the locket outside of class. At first, she thought the locket affected the three of them the same way, however there were some distinct differences that she had noticed.

When Ron would wear the locket, he became very grouchy and would yell out at random moments. During Ron and Hermione's very first round of patrol duties on Wednesday evening, Ron had taken twenty points from a first year Ravenclaw for innocently skipping down a corridor. After this, Hermione didn't allow Ron to wear the locket during their patrols, and she would wear it if the choice was between the two of them. The other thing Hermione noticed about Ron is that whenever he would wear the locket during meal times, he would suddenly lose his appetite and play with his food. At one point, Harry asked him why he wasn't eating, and Ron stood up and left the Great Hall. In his haste, he upended his glass of butterbeer, the liquid staining the table cloth in its path.

When Harry would wear it, his magic would weaken considerably. On Tuesday, during Charms, Professor Flitwick was testing the students to see how far they had come in their previous six years in the class. When Harry was tested, he had had been asked to simply lift a large stack of bricks in order to test how much pressure his Levitation Spell could take. He could only lift the bricks a foot into the air, and when he started to move them across the room, they stopped over one of the desks, and dropped with a crash, sending splinters of wood the desk flying across the room. Professor Lupin, on Wednesday, had asked to see how many students in the class could make a fully-fledged Patronus. Harry, whose Patronus was usually his best spell beside Disarming, could not even produce one at all. Unfortunately, Remus seemed to think this was rather odd, considering he was the one who taught Harry how to cast the spell, and he had asked Harry to have an additional lesson, which would take place on Saturday.

On Friday evening, Hermione had retreated into her bedroom in order to do her classwork, because the Common Room was entirely too crowded and noisy. Books and rolls of parchment were scattered all over her bed and she was currently working on a twelve-inch essay for Potions, about the dangerous side-effects of medical potions, due Monday. She was currently six inches in, when she heard a knock on the door that joined her room to the hallway that lead to the bathroom and Ron's bedroom.

"Come in, Ron," she said.

The door opened and Ron walked into the bedroom, then shut the door behind him. Hermione frowned when she saw the locket hanging around his neck. It swung back and forth as he walked across the room.

"Harry didn't want to wear it?" Hermione asked, nodding to the locket as Ron sat down on the bed.

"He decided to join Ginny on her patrol duties tonight," Ron said, "And he doesn't like to wear the locket when it is possible she could see it. She still doesn't know about it, and apparently he keeps telling whoever asks him about it that it is a gift from Ginny. Completely mental, if you ask me. Why would you, me and Harry be wearing a gift that my sister gave him? I mean... I'm sure nobody is oblivious to the fact that the three of us wearing this thing, right?"

"Yeah," Hermione said.

She wrote another sentence on the piece of parchment that came to her mind, and noticed that Ron was watching her and frowning.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Do you have to do that tonight?" Ron moaned, "You have the whole weekend to do that. Ever since the lessons have began, you've been doing so much schoolwork and I barely spend any time with you."

Hermione frowned. She didn't like that tone in his voice. It was basically whining. He had only donned it recently whenever he would wear the locket. When he wasn't yelling at a random student during patrols while wearing the locket, he would be complaining with that tone in his voice.

"We do spend time together, Ron," Hermione said, "Every night."

"Yeah, just so you can make sure I do my homework," Ron scoffed.

"You need to do your work, Ron," Hermione said. "You don't want to end up like Seamus and Lavender do you? Professor McGonagall had to tell off Seamus today because he had turned in his assignment at the end of class instead of at the start, like instructed. I swear he was working on it during class. I know why too. He is too focused on snogging Lavender – what are you looking at me like that for?"

He was staring at her, and his eyebrows narrowed a little as he had been listening to her.

"Why would you do that?" Ron asked.

"Do what?" Hermione asked.

"Mention Seamus snogging Lavender," Ron asked, "when I'm asking you to spend a bit of time with me?"

"I'm just saying, Ron," Hermione said, "You don't want to end up in detention or lose your Head Boy title because you're skiving off classwork. That is one of the requirements of the title."

"That's not an answer, Hermione," Ron said, crossing his arms, "Why would you mention their intimate lives when I'm right here with you?"

"Ron, you know I did not mean it like that," Hermione said.

Ron scoffed. Hermione raised her eyebrows, and her eyes traveled to the locket.

"Ron, take it off," she said, nodding to the locket.

"My shirt?" Ron asked, grinning.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"The locket!" she said.

"Why?" Ron asked.

Hermione sighed. She wanted to say that he was becoming annoying because he was wearing it. But she knew that wouldn't help anything. She smiled and she thought of a better excuse.

"Because you know I don't like you wearing it when I want to kiss you," she said.

"You want to kiss me?" Ron asked.

"Of course," Hermione said, "You're my boyfriend. Why wouldn't I want to do that?"

Ron took the locket off and hung it up on one of the knobs on the headboard. His mood improved instantly and he seemed a lot happier.

"I love you," Hermione said, "Please don't forget that."

"Why would I forget that?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows.

Hermione frowned. Apparently he was still oblivious to what he would do under the influence of the locket. She wanted to tell him about it, but she couldn't. It was far too difficult for her to put it in words, and she didn't want to see the expression on his face she had feared would come.

"Never mind," she said.

"Hey," Ron said, taking Hermione's hand in his gently and looking at her, "I love you too."

Hermione smiled and kissed him softly. When he kissed her back, she noticed he seemed to return it with a bit of force. He nibbled a bit on her bottom lip with his bottom teeth, and Hermione chuckled. He had never done that before and it felt rather good.

"What?" Ron asked, backing away an inch, "You're laughing at me again."

"No, that felt good," Hermione said, "Do that again."

Ron pushed away the books and parchment and kissed Hermione again. She returned the kiss, and he playfully moved her back against the headboard. Her head lightly hit it, and Hermione could hear the locket's chain as it scraped across the wood of the headboard's knob.

_Her... my... knee..._

Hermione gasped as she heard that voice again. She thought she could get used to it, because whenever Ron would kiss her, and she had either forgotten to take the locket off, or it nearby, she would hear that same voice. But every time it seemed to surprise her. Ron backed away and looked at her. She turned and looked at the locket.

"Did I hurt you?" Ron said, "I'm sorry I pushed you against the headboard."

"N-no," Hermione said, turning back to Ron, "I'm – er – fine."

Ron smiled and she pulled him against her and kissed him softly once again. He kissed her back, and she chuckled against his lips, as she felt his teeth lightly graze against the skin of her bottom lip.

-  
>(Harry's PoV)<p>

Harry walked, hand-in-hand, with Ginny back into the Common Room. Because he was never a prefect, he had been curious on what she did during her rounds. It wasn't exactly very exciting but it gave him and Ginny some time to talk. There had only been a handful of times for them to talk in the past week, due to classwork, and Ginny's prefect duties, which she mostly went on with Colin, because they were supposed to do them together.

"Finally," Ginny groaned, as she sat with Harry on the cozy fireplace in front of the fireplace, "I didn't think that round of prefect duties would ever end."

"I feel offended," Harry said, "You didn't enjoy your prefect duties when I was there every step along the way?"

"You made it bearable," Ginny said, grinning.

She leaned in to kiss Harry, but backed up before Harry could kiss her.

"Harry!" Ginny said, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Harry said, "What do you mean?"

"I didn't see it until now in the firelight," Ginny said, "But you have dark spots under your eyes. Are you okay? Have you been sleeping much?"

"I sleep," Harry said, then added on "enough."

It was true that he had waken up in the middle of the night many times over the past week. He had many nightmares about Voldemort torturing someone that he could never see. At one point he thought it was Mr. Ollivander, and at another point he could see himself getting tortured. He hadn't revealed these nightmares to anyone.

"Harry," Ginny said, frowning, "Please don't lie to me."

"Ask Neville," Harry said, "I sleep enough... every night."

"I did talk to Neville," Ginny said, "He was worried about you. He keeps hearing you talk in your sleep."

Harry wondered what Neville had heard him saying in his sleep, but he had a good idea. The victims in his nightmares getting tortured would scream "No... don't... please!" almost every time, and he wondered if he had said it aloud in his sleep.

"I'm fine, Ginny," Harry said, "I just – I have so much classwork to focus on. I get to sleep at a decent time every night."

Ginny frowned and kissed him softly on the lips. He returned the kiss, and she backed away then rested her head against his chest.

"Sometimes, at night," Ginny said, "When I am trying to nod off to sleep. I do a lot of thinking."

"What will you think about tonight?" Harry asked.

"How I wish I could – I don't know – watch you sleep just to make sure you do," Ginny said.

"Impossible," Harry said.

"I know," Ginny said.

"But it does help," Harry said, "I'll imagine you watching me and it will help me sleep. Well, either that or it will keep me awake just imagining what I'd do if I saw you there."

"Oh, really," Ginny said, grinning and looking back at him.

"Mmhmm," Harry said, smiling.

Ginny kissed him softly again and sat up against the couch.

"I need to do some homework," she said.

"You have all weekend," Harry said.

"I'm a prefect, Harry," Ginny said, "I'm supposed to not let my homework wait until the last minute. Besides... I need some fresh air after being inside all week except for classes. I thought we could – you know – try to find one of our private spots on the Hogwarts Grounds, that doesn't have an Auror as a sentry nearby, so we can spend some time together without eavesdroppers looking on. And... I want to take a fly on my broomstick tomorrow, because I really need practice. Want to me join me?"

"Tomorrow?" Harry asked, "When?"

"Mmm... After lunch," Ginny said.

"I can't," Harry said, "Remus wants me to do a make-up class with him tomorrow."

"That's your fault," Ginny said, "You should have been able to do a good Patronus. You said you couldn't... what happened?"

"Patronuses come with happy thoughts, Ginny," Harry said. "I'm a target of You-Know-Who. What do you think happened?"

"Rubbish," Ginny said, "You have plenty of happy thoughts to think about. For example..."

Ginny leaned toward him and kissed him again.

"Mmm," Harry said, "I could definitely use this tomorrow."

Ginny grinned and Harry leaned back toward her and deepened the kiss.

-  
>"Harry!" Hermione said, "Wait for me!"<p>

Harry was making his way to up the Grand Staircase toward the third level after lunch, when he heard Hermione behind him.

"Shouldn't you be heading down to the Quidditch Pitch?" Harry asked, "I thought Ron and Ginny were going down there to practice flying."

"I'm going there after I talk to you." Hermione said.

"Can it wait until later?" Harry asked, "I have to meet up with Remus."

"Are you wearing that locket?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, Hermione," Harry said, "I am. Why?"

"Because I have a theory as to why you weren't able to produce a Patronus in class. That locket is keeping you from having happy thoughts. If you don't want Remus to discover exactly what we're looking for on our hunt, I think I better take it. Besides, you'll impress him and he'll likely just think it was a fluke on Wednesday."

"I think you're becoming obsessed with this locket, Hermione," Harry said.

"Harry!" Hermione growled, "If I am obsessed with anything, it is your well-being."

"Don't you have Ron for that?" Harry asked.

"Give me – the locket – now," Hermione said.

Harry narrowed his eyes and took off the locket from around his neck. He gave it to Hermione, who put it around her own.

"And please stop telling everyone this is a gift to Ginny," she said, "We don't share gifts, you know."

"You don't have to share it, you know," Harry said.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and didn't say another word. Instead she turned around and headed back down the Grand Staircase. Harry walked toward Remus' office and when he arrived, he knocked on the door. A moment later, Remus opened it.

"Harry," Remus said, "Come on in."

Harry walked into the room. Dora was sitting behind Remus' desk.

"Remus and I were just going over what I will be teaching in class later next week," Dora said.

"Oh, right," Harry said, "Middle of next week is the full moon."

"Remus' special time of the month," Dora chuckled.

"Dora, you know I don't like that phrase," Remus said.

Dora just chuckled again and a sudden belch escaped her lips.

"Again?" Remus asked, "I thought Madam Pomfrey had a potion for that."

"It's disgusting," Dora said.

"Better than the alternative," Remus said.

"How about you get pregnant instead of me and see if you like it!" Dora said.

"Not possible," Remus said.

"Magic can make impossible things very possible, dear," Dora said.

"Can we talk about this later," Remus said, "I have to figure out why Harry couldn't do his Patronus."

"What?" Dora asked Harry, "You couldn't do your Patronus?"

"Voldemort is after me," Harry said, using the same excuse as he did on Ginny, "Not exactly any happy thoughts going through my head."

"Rubbish," Dora said.

"She's right, Harry," Remus said, "It is rubbish. You have plenty of happy thoughts to think about. I know this school makes you happy... you have many friends..."

"And a girlfriend!" Dora said, "I'm sure she can keep you happy."

"Dora," Remus said, glaring at his wife.

"Sorry," Dora said.

"As blunt as my wife is," Remus said, "She's right. You have plenty of happy thoughts in your head. You just need to get rid of the rest. Wand at the ready, Harry."

Harry brandished his wand from his pocket and pointed it in front of him.

"You know the incantation," Remus said.

Harry closed his eyes, envisioning his time in front of the fireplace with Ginny the previous night.

"And... now," Remus said.

_Har... ry...Pot... ter..._

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry said.

A silver wisp of smoke floated from his wand disappeared. He shook his head and blinked. There was that whisper again, calling his name. He had heard it many times during the week. He thought it was because he wore the locket, but he wasn't wearing the locket now.

"Harry," Remus said, "That is the same exact thing that happened in class. What happened?"

"I – I don't know," he lied.

"No matter," Remus said, "We'll try it again. Perhaps you weren't ready."

"Maybe Remus isn't the one here who needs to be pregnant," Dora joked. "The thought of a baby makes me very happy. I could never fail at a Patronus with this little bundle of joy inside me."

"Dora, you're not helping," Remus said.

"Right," Dora said, clearing her throat, "Sorry."

"Try again, Harry," Remus said.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to forget the voices in his head. He pictured Ginny closing in on him, her lips touching his...

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry said.

Harry opened his eyes as the large silver buck erupted from his wand and cantered around the office marvelously. It stopped next to Dora, who smiled up at it.

"He's beautiful," Dora said.

"Well," Remus said to Harry, "At least you can still produce a Patronus. For a while I was afraid you had forgotten what I taught you."

"I was afraid he was suffering from a bout of depression," Dora said. "That is the most common reason for the inability to produce a Patronus."

"I'm not depressed," Harry muttered.

"No," Remus said, "You're not. However, I can see that something is affecting you. Let's just say I can see a weakness in your eyes. You're not getting enough sleep."

"How did you know that?" Harry asked.

"I've recently become an expert," Remus said.

"Thanks for basically telling him I have sleep deprivation thanks to my pregnancy," Dora said, sighing.

"I think you should see Madam Pomfrey," Remus said, "A few doses, one every night, of Dreamless Sleep Draught would help you."

"It's also disgusting," Dora said.

"And it helps," Remus said, "Now... let's practice the Patronus Charm a few more times, just so I can say this lesson is a success."

-  
><strong>(Hermione's PoV)<strong>

Hermione was standing on the Quidditch Pitch with Madam Hooch, who was usually required to watch all practices, including random ones that students wanted to take. Ron and Ginny were currently in the air. Ginny was aiming the Quaffle toward the rings that Ron was guarding. When Ron missed the Quaffle Ginny threw by at least a foot, Hermione could hear Ginny's rant from the ground.

"Ron!" Ginny yelled. "That is the second Quaffle you missed in a row! Do you really want to be Keeper for Gryffindor again?"

"I'm having doubts at the moment right now!" Ron said.

"Ron!" Hermione said, shaking her head, "Listen to her! She'll be your Captain if you make the team!"

"If?" Ron said.

"I mean 'when'!" Hermione said, "Sorry!"

Ron shook his head and threw the Quaffle back at Ginny.

"Glad to see the Weasley spirit is still around," Madam Hooch said.

"No doubt about that," Hermione said.

"Ginny could be a better Captain than Harry," Hooch said, "Not that I'll miss seeing Harry as Captain. It is a pity that Fudge wouldn't allow it."

Before now, Hermione's eyes hadn't left the air. Now she looked at Madam Hooch.

"What do you mean Fudge wouldn't allow him to be Captain?" she asked.

"I was there when he picked out the Captains," Hooch said. "I suggested Harry, and Fudge blatantly refused for no reason. He said Harry wasn't even on his list, which is odd, since he was the Captain last year."

"Why would Fudge not allow Harry to be Captain?" Hermione asked, mostly to herself.

"Search me," Hooch said, "Perhaps he wants Harry to earn his spot on the team again. Maybe he's playing favorites and knows of a better Seeker."

"Nobody in this school is a better Seeker than Harry," Hermione said.

"That's what I said!" Hooch said, "I consider myself a bit of a Quidditch expert, and being talked down like that from Fudge? I can understand why everyone hated him as Minister. I can't believe McGonagall let him be Deputy Headmaster, considering who she said was her first pick."

"Who is that?" Hermione asked.

"Hagrid," Hooch said. "Everyone on the staff supported that decision, even Professor Flitwick who most thought he could also be Deputy Headmaster too."

"But I thought she couldn't find a good replacement," Hermione said. "so the Hogwarts Senate had to pick him,"

"You thought wrong, didn't you?" Hooch said.

Hermione frowned. As she watched Ron catch a few more Quaffles from Ginny, and miss a couple more as well, she thought about what Madam Hooch had said. Why was Fudge there in the first place? And since when did he have such a say in the happenings at Hogwarts that would even override the Headmistress herself?

-  
><strong>Decided to end the chapter there.<strong>

**When I first had Ron and Hermione get together early, many people questioned why I did so. Well, what happened in this chapter was one of those reasons. As you can see, the locket affects their relationship, and I wanted it to play a big part in this story. So I'm very happy the way that is going.**

**Also, I have a big surprise in store for the Quidditch try-outs. I'm going to try to get in a few things in the next chapter before I get to that, but I am very much looking forward to that bit.**

**Hope you liked this chapter!**


	31. Snatchers And Snitches

**Chapter 31  
>Snatchers And Snitches<strong>

**(Hermione's PoV)**

On Monday morning, Hermione and Ron walked into the Great Hall, and sat down at the Gryffindor Table with Harry and Ginny. Hermione started putting together a plate of food for breakfast, but as she did, she noticed that Ron, however, was not eating. He was resting his head in his arms as he stared in front of him.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" Hermione asked him.

"Enough," Ron said.

"Wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something?" Hermione asked.

"I wasn't aware there was a correct side," Ron said, "What's your problem today, Hermione?"

"You're not eating," Hermione said, "It's strange..."

The she realized there was a pattern here. He wasn't eating and he was awfully moody. She reached her hand to the back of his neck and he backed away, pushing her hand away.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" he asked.

"You're wearing it, aren't you?" Hermione asked.

"Wearing what?" Ron asked.

"Ron, you're grumpy and you're not eating," Hermione said, "Take it off."

"I'm not wearing it!" Ron growled.

"Not wearing what?" Ginny asked.

She turned to Ginny and Harry who were looking at him. Harry raised his chin up and Hermione saw a glint of gold.

"Aww, did she get you a necklace, Won-Won," Ginny joked, "Guess you'll have to get her something extra-special for her birthday next week then."

Ron made a small groaning sound.

"You forgot her birthday, didn't you?" Ginny asked.

Hermione glared at Ron and he looked back at her.

"No... honest," he said, "and do you want to know what is wrong?"

Hermione nodded and Ron picked up his knapsack and opened it. He pulled out a roll of parchment, and unrolled it.

"Ten inches," Ron said, "I have to do two more inches by this afternoon for Potions, and I can't think of anything! You did eighteen inches! What am I forgetting?"

Realization poured across Hermione. So it wasn't the locket affecting his mood right now. He was just being his usual self when it came to homework.

"I told you to finish it last night," Hermione said.

"I was working on it," Ron said, "And I ran out of words."

"Let me see it," Hermione said.

"I love you, Hermione," Ron said, offering the roll of parchment to her.

Hermione blushed and took it. She read through it and raised her eyebrows.

"It's awful, isn't it?" Ron asked, frowning.

"No," she said, "It is actually very good. Actually, it is better than mine."

Across the table, Harry had paused in the middle of taking a bite of toast. The toast was hanging limp in his hand.

"Better than yours?" Harry asked, "Hermione, you don't have to encourage him because you're snogging him now. We all know you're better in Potions."

"Thanks, mate," Ron muttered.

"I'm serious!" Hermione said, "You said in ten inches what I had to say in eighteen. I'm impressed."

"Well, brilliant," Ron said. "But I still need two more inches."

"I'll write a good finishing paragraph for you, and then you copy it down," Hermione said, "You did very well."

"Wow," Ginny said, "Maybe you should have been snogging her years ago. Her genius seems to be leaking onto you."

Hermione and Ron blushed madly. She took out a piece of parchment and started to write down a good ending for Ron. Beside her, Ron was starting in on his breakfast with more gusto. Above the tables, Hermione heard the screech and hooting of owls as they brought in the post and dropped it amongst different students. An edition of the Daily Prophet dropped in front of Harry, who raised it to look at it. He suddenly gasped, and slammed the paper on the table. Hermione looked up from her parchment and looked at the paper. It was easy to see what Harry had reacted to. The title of the first article read:

**Disappearances and Murders of Muggleborn Witches  
><strong>**And Wizards On The Rise, Says Auror Department**

Hermione's eyes widened and she continued onto the article:

_On Sunday evening, the Auror Department gave a statement to the_  
><em>Wizengamot and the Daily Prophet was there for the whole thing.<em>  
><em>They revealed that investigations have indicated that He-Who-Must-<em>  
><em>Not-Be-Named has apparently brought in a new weapon of sorts<em>  
><em>into the Second War. The Aurors have 'coined' them as Snatchers.<em>

_"Over the past two weeks alone," Gawain Robards, head of the Auror_  
><em>Department stated in front of the Wizengamot, "we have had a<em>  
><em>number of reports come in[to the Auror Department] about missing<em>  
><em>family members who have simply never come home to their families.<em>  
><em>The one common factor in these reports is that the missing seem to<em>  
><em>all be Muggleborn wizards and witches. We originally didn't believe<em>  
><em>these cases were connected together, but as of recent as a week ago<em>  
><em>the number of murders of Muggleborn have been on the rise as well."<em>

_When asked who was the guilty party to these crimes, and asked_  
><em>if it was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself, Robards stated:<em>

_"We only believe he is the mastermind behind this work. We do not_  
><em>believe he has had a personal hand in these crimes. Muggle witnesses<em>  
><em>in the area, when asked by Aurors posing as area Muggle law-men,<em>  
><em>stated that they had seen a number of thugs in their neighborhoods.<em>  
><em>This has happened all over Great Britain. The descriptions of these<em>  
><em>bandits given all have many similiarities. We have 'coined' the term<em>  
><em>Snatchers to describe these bandits because witnesses have said that<em>  
><em>the victims seemed to have all been snatched from their houses in<em>  
><em>complete surprise, and with apparent skill, as if they were trained to do so."<em>

_When asked if there were other victims besides Muggleborn, Robards_  
><em>only stated that their Muggle relatives were the only other victims in many<em>  
><em>cases, and only because they were in the same residence at the time.<em>

Hermione was in tears by the time she had finished the article. Ron had put an arm around her shoulders about half-way through.

"Look at Dora," Harry whispered.

Hermione looked up at the Professors Table. Dora was in tears as well, and Remus had one arm around her while seemingly trying to calm her down.

"Her father is Muggle-born," Ginny said, "I can't imagine -"

Hermione gasped and stood up quickly. She grabbed her knapsack and hastily stepped over the bench.

"What?"

"I have to go write to my parents and Elphias," Hermione said, "I have to make sure they are okay."

"Hermione, I'm sure they are all right," Harry said, "I trust Elphias."

"I have to make sure!" Hermione said, feeling tears in her eyes.

As she walked out of the Great Hall, she heard Ron behind her, and he took her hand. He smiled at her, and she nodded and they walked up the Grand Staircase and off toward the Owlery.

-  
>Hermione's lesson didn't go very well. She couldn't concentrate on anything and the words on the pages of her textbooks seemed to blur and mix together, because she was wanting nothing but to read the reply to the letter she had sent. Fortunately, McGonagall, Remus and Slughorn seemed to sympathize with her, because they had not asked her to answer any questions. She would probably get the answers wrong anyway if she tried.<p>

In Transfiguration, Dora was missing, and when Hermione asked Professor McGonagall, after class, what happened, McGonagall said that she had sent Dora off to the Hospital Wing for a Calming Draught, because she had basically broken down in the previous class, and McGonagall had been worried about the health of Dora and her baby.

That evening, Hermione was in her bedroom, laid out on her bed, not wanting to do anything even though she knew she should get her classwork done before it piled up. She had stolen the Daily Prophet from a student who had left it on the table that morning, and it was now laying on her bedside table. The title of the article about the Snatchers seemed to be staring at her. She reached over to the paper and turned it upside down. She walked over to her trunk to find her pyjamas for the evening and opened it. Sitting on the very top of her things was the _Tales of Beedle the Bard_.

"Hello, there," she muttered softly, "I forgot about you."

She walked back over to her bed and laid down, then opened up the book. Before she could look very far into it, however, she heard a knock on the door that lead to the hallway. She set the book on the bed and looked at the door.

"Come in, Ron," she said, her voice almost monotone, "It's unlocked."

Hermione heard the door open and close. She then felt an extra bit of weight on her bed and looked over. Ron was propped up on the pillow next to her.

"Ginny and Harry agreed to make sure the students are in by curfew," Ron said, "And... I have the locket. You don't need to ask me to take it off. It is in my pocket."

"Why hasn't a reply come back yet, Ron?" Hermione asked. "It has been over twelve hours."

"It takes a while to fly to Oxford and back, love," Ron said. "And I'm sure Elphias had to find a way to make sure your parents were okay without asking them straight up. You didn't want them to know Elphias is watching them, right?"

"I don''t know," Hermione said. "I'm starting to doubt that. I did the right thing, right? Letting Elphias watch them instead of – I don't know – something else?"

Ron smiled and pecked Hermione briefly on the lips before backing away.

"You shouldn't worry," Ron said, "Elphias is a part of the Order. He was chosen by Albus Dumbledore himself! He's well qualified to watch over your parents."

"You're right," Hermione said.

"Besides," Ron said, "You are here. I'm sure those Snatchers know that. They target Muggleborn, Hermione. Not Muggles. Muggles are only – er – oh, sorry, Hermione, I shouldn't have said that."

Hermione's eyes were watering as she thought of the Snatchers.

"It's okay," she said, sniffling, "I know what you mean. The Muggle casualties are innocent bystanders, not the targets."

"Exactly," Ron said. "Don't worry, my love."

Hermione smiled and leaned toward Ron and kissed him softly on the lips. Before she could lose herself in the kiss, however, she heard a light tapping on the window and turned around. The owl she had sent with her letters was perched on the windowsill. She smiled and sat up against her pillow as Ron walked over to the window and opened it. He took the letters from the owl, and the owl flew away.

"One from your parents," Ron said, "And one from Elphias. Which do you want to read? I'll read the other and summarize it."

"Do you have to ask?" Hermione asked.

Ron grinned and tossed Hermione one of the letters. She smiled in relief as she saw her father's writing. She hadn't said anything about the Snatchers to them. Her letter to them had been as normal as they had in the past. She just wanted them to write back so she could know they were okay. She unrolled the parchment and read it:

_My dear Hermione,_

_Your Mum and I were wondering why you haven't written in so long. You said you would see us again before you left for Hogwarts. I know you apologized for not being able to, but we would still have loved to see you again. We'll be sure to see you during Christmas break, and I promise we'll do something special. I hope you had fun during your stay with the Weasleys. They are a nice family, so I'm sure you had a good time._

_Your Mum and I are keeping very busy with work. With school back in session, we had a number of students come to get their teeth checked and cleaned. Boring dentist work, you know? I'm sure you don't want to hear about that._

_I hope you are keeping away from those fatty and sweet foods at Hogwarts. I remember you telling us how the food there is so rich and plentiful. I also hope you are keeping up with your studies. This is your final year, and those big exams you mentioned are coming. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. You're a smart young woman, and we are very proud of you._

_We love you very much and we'll see you during Christmas. Crookshanks misses you, but he keeps us company and makes sure we're okay. He's like our own little security system!_

_Love,_  
><em>Dad (and Mum!)<em>

More tears leaked from Hermione's eyes as she finished the letter and clutched it to her chest. She felt Ron's hand brush her cheek softly.

"They're fine," Hermione said. "I'm so relieved. Just seeing their writing and reading their words calms me down greatly."

"I'm glad," Ron said. "Elphias said he has heard about the Snatchers, and he has not seen anyone suspicious in the area. Remember that old batty lady – Harry's neighbor?"

"Vaguely," Hermione said, "Harry mentioned her some. Mrs. Figg, I think?"

"Yeah," Ron said, "She helps him sometimes. Must be hard since she can't Apparate. Imagine having to get there by the Knight Bus or something. So, it is like I said, your parents have good security."

"Yeah," Hermione said.

"Oh, its your Beedle book," Ron said, eyeing the book and picking it up, "I almost forgot about it."

"I did forget about it," Hermione said, chuckling, "Could you read a story to me? You seem to know them best."

"Which one?" Ron asked.

"Whatever you wish," Hermione said.

"Babbity Rabbity it is!" Ron said, chuckling.

Hermione snickered at the name and laid her head on his shoulder, as she listened to him. She was concentrating on the sounds of his voice and she didn't really pay attention to the story.

-  
>(<strong>Harry's PoV)<strong>

Another week of the term passed by and it was finally Saturday and the day of the Quidditch try-outs. Ginny had been so excited about this, that Harry could barely get her to talk about anything else. That morning he went down to the Common Room and found her sitting in front of the fire, polishing her broomstick. Harry sat down beside her and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Ready for the try-outs?" Ginny asked.

"Are those today?" Harry asked, feigning surprise.

Ginny smacked him lightly on the knee.

"They're at noon," she said, "Be there or I'll find a better Seeker."

"No you won't," Harry said.

"You're right," Ginny said, "But I'd still have to find another Seeker."

"Love, I assure you the Seeker will be the easiest position you have to find today," Harry said.

"Maybe I should just give it to you then," Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm trying out, Ginny," Harry said, "That's final. Besides, you never know if there is anyone better."

"You should said I won't find anyone better," Ginny said.

"Your point?" Harry asked.

"You're lucky I like my broom unharmed or I'd beat you with it," Ginny said.

"How violent of you," Harry said.

"You have no idea," Ginny said, grinning.

She leaned toward him and kissed him again.

"Oh Captain, my Captain," Harry said, chuckling against her lips.

"Not yet, I'm not," she said, backing away.

"Hey, Potter!" a girl's voice said behind them.

Harry turned around. A girl with long black hair and dark eyes was walking toward her, and Harry recognized her as Romilda Vane, the fifth year who had sent him chocolates laced with Love Potion the previous year. Unfortunately for her, Ron had eaten them instead. Romilda was clutching a broomstick in her right hand.

"Good luck today," she said.

Harry raised his eyebrows. She was obviously trying to flirt with him again.

"Um... thanks?" he said.

"You're going to need it," Romilda said, "I'm your competition."

"You're trying out for Seeker?" Ginny asked, "Didn't you try out last year and fall of your broom before it went ten feet in the air?"

"I trained during the summer," Romilda said, narrowing her eyes at Ginny.

"Did you?" Ginny asked.

"Thought it might impress a certain somebody," Romilda said, winking toward Harry.

Harry quickly turned around back toward the fireplace.

"Er... good luck then," Ginny said.

"Thank you, Ginny," Romilda said, "Or I should say – future Captain."

Harry heard Romilda's footsteps as she walked away.

"I think she was flirting with me," Harry said to Ginny, "Don't you?"

Ginny glared at him.

"Isn't that the girl who tried to dose you with a Love Potion?" she asked.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Good time to get some revenge, then," Ginny said, "And I better not catch you flirting back with her."

-  
>At noon, Harry, with his Firebolt in his hand, was on the Quidditch Pitch with Ginny, Ron, Romilda and a number of students who were going to try out for the team. Hermione was also on the Pitch as well as a on-looker. She was currently with Ron, wishing him luck, though Harry noticed it was not very verbal. Ginny cleared her throat loudly, and Hermione and Ron broke apart, blushing. Hermione walked over next to Madam Hooch, her cheeks very red.<p>

"Okay," Ginny said, glaring at Hermione before looking back at everyone else, "welcome to the Gryffindor Quidditch team try-outs! We're going to do this very routinely. We'll start with the Keeper try-outs first. I will be in the air testing to see how well you can catch the Quaffle. Whoever catches the most out of five is the new Keeper. Questions?"

Nobody had any questions and Ron and the five other Keepers took to the air with Ginny. After fifteen minutes, it was easy to see that Ron was clearly the best out of them. And with Hermione on the Pitch cheering him on, he seemed almost flawless. He caught three of the attempts by Ginny with ease and he knocked the other two attempts away: one with his foot, and one with his head. After she was finished, Ginny announced that he was still the Keeper for Gryffindor.

Ron remained in the air while ten students took to the air to try out for Chaser. Three of the Chasers didn't make it very high before they returned to the ground and basically exclaimed that this was a bad idea and they shouldn't have signed up. Two of the Chasers dropped the Quaffle when Ginny passed it to them, and one almost knocked Ginny off the broom with the Quaffle, and Ginny exclaimed to the poor lad that he should have tried out for Beater instead. He probably would have to, if he hadn't walked away from the Pitch embarrassed with himself. Another Chaser did pretty good, except for the fact that when he scored, it was completely at the other end of the field. Ginny wasn't too happy with that factor.

The remaining Chasers were very entertaining to watch, and in the end Ginny picked Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan as the newest additions to the team. They stayed in the air as well as the Beaters were next. Five students took to the air, and Harry soon realized he and Romilda were the only two left on the ground. He looked away from her when she winked at him yet again.

Half of the could-be Beaters were almost as useless as some of the Chasers. One student even flew away from the Bludger when it came at him, scared that it was going to hit him. Another Beater dropped his bat three out of the five times he swung for the Bludger. Finally, a fourth year girl, by the name of Monica Hart, who was rather big for her age, and a boy which Hermione informed him was one of the fifth year Gryffindor prefects, were named the two Beaters.

Ron, Ginny, Seamus and Dean landed on the ground and the Beaters stayed in the air. They would be aiming Bludgers toward Harry and Romilda during their try-out. Hermione grinned and squealed quite uncharacteristically when Ron landed on the ground, and she congratulated him with another kiss.

"Harry, Romilda!" Ginny said, "Take to the air! It'll be one-on-one since there are only two of you. Whoever catches the Snitch gets the job! Madam Hooch?"

"Snitch will be in the air shortly," Hooch said.

Harry mounted his Firebolt. Romilda flew off first, and just as Harry took to the air, he heard Hermione say something that sounded like "neck". Harry looked down and realized he was still wearing the locket. He had been so focused on the try-outs, that he had forgotten to give it to Hermione beforehand. He was about to call for a time-out, when he heard the sharp whistle from Madam Hooch that announced the Snitch was active.

Romilda flew past Harry, her feet skimming just feet over him, and he took off after her, looking for the Snitch. He found it flying around one of the rings, and flew off toward it, past Romilda. He heard a whooshing sound close behind him that told him Romilda was following close behind. As he closed in on the rings, the Snitch took off down the field, and he had to stop suddenly so he could turn. He turned around, just in time to see Romilda stopping feet from him. She winked once again and flew off again toward the Snitch. Harry flew off too and headed straight for the Snitch.

Suddenly, he heard another whooshing sound, and looked up. A bludger was headed his way, and he had to duck it. He heard a collective groan below and looked behind him. Romilda had ducked close to her broom. Apparently the bludger had only just missed her. Harry looked around for the Snitch and found it near the center of the field, hovering around the positions where players would start the matches. He bolted toward her, and he closed in on it, reaching his hand out...

_Har...ry... Pot... ter..._

Harry's vision went blurry, and he could feel the gold chain of the necklace piercing against his neck. Was it trying to attack him? He then realized... no! It was blowing in the wind, and the chain was pressing against his neck because of it. He tried to reach for it, and realized his mistake a moment too late. He felt wind blowing around and he had the sensation of falling. He could hear students groaning somewhere below him and all he could see through his blurry vision was the grassy Pitch coming closer. The last thing he heard before he blacked-out was a high-pitched whistle...

-  
><strong>Cliffhanger! Sorta. I think it is pretty obvious how the next chapter will start and what the end of this chapter means, right? It has been on my mind for a while and I'm happy it went well.<strong>

**I'm so happy with how I introduced the Snatchers, and I loved the scene in Hermione's bedroom.**

**Again, there is a reason I didn't go the Australia route with Hermione's parents. You'll see what I mean before very long.**

**Hope you liked this chapter too!**


	32. The Sword Of Gryffindor

**Chapter 32  
>The Sword of Gryffindor<strong>

**(Harry's PoV)**

Harry opened his eyes and tried to lift his head, though it felt rather heavy. He tried to lift his right arm, but it also felt very heavy. A hand pushed on his chest, forcing him back against what seemed to be a very fluffy pillow.

"Lay back down, Mr. Potter," a voice said, "Don't need you feeling dizzy now."

Harry looked up and saw Madam Pomfrey looking at him. He then looked around and realized he was in the Hospital Wing, in one of the beds. A mirror behind Madam Pomfrey revealed to him that he had a bandage wrapped around his head, which explained the weight. Hermione and Ron were at the end of the bed, and Ginny was sitting close to his bed on the other side. She smiled when he looked at her, and he noticed tears in her eyes.

"Wh- what happened?" Harry asked.

"You crashed, mate," Ron said, "Would have been worse if Hermione hadn't used a Cushioning Charm."

"Thank Merlin," Ginny said.

"Still not a good enough one it seems," Hermione said.

"You suffered a concussion and your right arm is banged up," Madam Pomfrey said.

Harry nodded, though that was a mistake, because it only hurt to do so. He looked down and saw that his arm was wrapped in a cast.

"You also have strange markings around your neck," Madam Pomfrey continued, "Like you were strangled or something, but that is impossible. Were you wearing your tie while flying?"

Harry clutched his good hand against his neck. The locket was not there! He looked at Ron and Hermione and tried to tell them wordlessly. Hermione smiled and lifted her head. Harry saw a glint of the gold chain around her neck. He sighed in relief.

"Ye-yeah," Harry said, "Guess I forgot to take it off."

Hermione rolled her eyes at his response.

"You're going to stay here for the rest of the day and tonight," Madam Pomfrey said, "and you can leave tomorrow morning if you no longer have a concussion. I'll let you talk to your friends then."

Madam Pomfrey bowed slightly and walked away from the bed. Ginny immediately leaned in toward Harry and kissed him softly.

"Ginny," Ron said, "be careful. He's injured, remember?"

Ginny ignored him.

"Do not ever scare me like that again, Harry," she said, "You hear me."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said, smirking, "What happened... during try-outs I mean?"

Ginny groaned and sat back in her chair.

"I heard Madam Hooch's whistle," Harry said, "I'm guessing Romilda Vane is the new Seeker."

Ginny crossed her arms against her chest and nodded.

"She was in here a few minutes ago," Ron said, "I think she has a thing for you, Harry. She was all bang up about the fact you crashed."

"Not enough to give up the position," Ginny said, "She's not exactly the best Seeker either. I don't think she even saw the Snitch until it was feet in front of her. She was following you around because she knew that you knew where it was. This is a nightmare!"

"I hope you're talking about my injuries," Harry said.

"You'll mend," Ginny said, "My chances for the Cup, however, need their own hospital bed because their so damaged beyond repair."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Harry said.

"Speak for yourself," Ginny said, "I better not hear 'it's my fault' come out of those lips."

Hermione scoffed. Ginny rounded on her.

"You think it was his fault?" she asked.

"You wouldn't understand," Hermione said.

"You don't understand Quidditch, Hermione," Ginny said, "I wouldn't talk."

"I understand enough," Hermione said, "to know he was inches away from the Snitch before everything went wrong. Only he doesn't want to admit why."

"No, I can't admit why, Hermione," Harry said, "You know that. Ron back me up here!"

"Sorry, mate," Ron said, "I know better than to argue with these two."

"So you almost get killed, Harry," Hermione continued, as if she was uninterrupted, "And you're not going to tell her?"

"Tell me what?" Ginny asked.

Harry groaned and nodded to Hermione. She pointed her wand away from them, whispered "Muffliato", then put it back in her pocket. She then took the locket out from under her shirt and held the locket up to show Ginny.

"What is that?" Ginny asked.

"A locket obviously," Harry said, hoping it would suffice with Hermione.

"With a piece of You-Know-Who's soul inside," Hermione said.

"A piece of - what am I missing here?" Ginny asked, looking from Hermione to Ron to Harry.

"Yeah," Harry said, "What is she missing? You started the story. Do you know all of it?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry. Harry sighed and began to tell Ginny everything he knew about the Horcruxes. Ginny stared at him in a mix of shock and anger as he continued with the story. With a look of approval from Hermione, he even revealed to Ginny how he came by to obtain the locket. When he finished, he closed his eyes, ready for the onslaught.

"So let me get this straight," Ginny said, "The three of you have been searching for these things, and you were almost not even going to come to Hogwarts so you could find them?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"I don't believe this," Ginny said, "This is why you wanted to break up with me during Dumbledore's funeral. So you could run away and search for these things."

"I was not running anywhere, Ginny!" Harry exclaimed.

"You've been keeping secrets from me," Ginny said, "That's worse."

"Dumbledore said I could only tell Hermione and Ron," Harry said.

"Oh, and I suppose you couldn't let me know because I'm too fragile!" Ginny said, narrowing her eyes, "You couldn't trust me, enough to tell me when you told them, even after everything we had together. Just how long were you learning about these things while we were first together?"

Harry shook his head and narrowed his eyes at Hermione and Ron.

"Uh-huh," Ginny said. "Harry, you do realize I broke up with Dean because he was trying to lie to me, right?"

"So you're going to break up with me now?" Harry asked.

"Don't even make me answer that right now," Ginny said, "Because it would be 'yes' if I did. But because you have a concussion, I'm going to accept that you are too _fragile _yourself to have to deal with that. At least I can give you that."

Ginny harrumphed and stood up.

"And you two," Ginny said, "My brother and a girl who I consider my best friend who I can share anything with but get nothing in return. Well, I have nothing to say to you. Excuse me. I have a team to congratulate. You can stay here, Ron. We'll celebrate and leave you out of it and maybe then you'll learn your lesson."

She shook her head and walked out of the Hospital Wing. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione and raised his eyebrows.

"Are you happy?" he asked, "She knows now. Oh yeah, and I don't know if she can even consider me her boyfriend anymore. So thank you. Thank you very much."

"So you're obviously thinking none of this is your fault?" Hermione asked.

"I know it is my fault!" Harry said. "It is my fault for forgetting about the bloody thing when I went to the Pitch, because I was too excited to try-out for Ginny's team. It is my fault for keeping secrets that Dumbledore trusted me with. It is my fault for agreeing to come back to Hogwarts, just so everyone can be happy. What else is my fault, Hermione? I can continue. I can think of plenty of things."

Hermione had tears forming in her eyes by the time he was finished. Ron was glaring at him, and he had an arm wrapped around her. Ron removed the locket from Hermione's neck and put it around his own.

"But I know one thing," Harry continued, "It is your fault for bringing up the discussion in the first place. Why would you do that?"

Hermione's expression softened and she glanced at the locket around Ron's neck.

"I think it wanted me to bring it up," she said.

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"What?" he asked, "The locket asked you to bring it up?"

"Yeah, Harry," Hermione said, "It did. Are you happy now? The locket is making me do things. I'm sure you never felt that way, right?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, shook her head and walked off. Ron raised his eyebrows, opening his mouth to say something, then shut it and walked off after Hermione. Harry frowned.

"_The locket is making me do things. I'm sure you never felt that way right?"_

She knew he had. It was obviously written all over his face. He had blamed it on her, and he knew he was wrong. It was the locket's fault...and he had to find a way to destroy it if it was the last thing he ever did.

-  
><strong>(Hermione's PoV)<strong>

Hermione walked down the corridor away from the Hospital Wing. She sniffled and wiped tears away from her eyes.

"Hermione, wait!" Ron said a few feet behind her.

Hermione turned around and Ron caught up to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Do I look like I am, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I hate it," she said, her eyes on the locket, "I really do."

Ron frowned. He took the locket from around his neck and put it in his pocket.

"You think I like it?" he asked.

Hermione sniffled and put her arms around Ron's neck, hugging him.

"I don't know what happened in there, Ron," Hermione said, "I kept hearing these – these voices in my head."

Ron backed away and looked at her.

"I couldn't avoid them," Hermione continued, "It was like they had a hold of my common sense or something. And it was telling me to say those words. It was like the locket was telling me to admit that it really existed. And I tried so hard to stop it. And -"

Ron put his hands around her and hugged her. She sniffled into his shoulder.

"How am I supposed to react to that?" she asked.

"You don't have to explain, Hermione," he said, "I know what you mean. I hear them too."

"Y-you do?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Ron said, backing up again and looking at Hermione, "Now... how about we find a way to stop them?"

Hermione sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You're actually wanting to take me to the library?" she asked, chuckling.

"We'll call it a date," Ron said, grinning.

Hermione smiled and kissed him softly. She took his hand and they headed for the library.

-  
><strong>(Harry's PoV)<strong>

The following morning, after he was treated to breakfast in bed, with an added Pepper-Up Potion to assure Madam Pomfrey that he wouldn't faint in case his concussion decided to come back, Harry was cleared from the Hospital Wing. He immediately headed for the Gryffindor Common Room, and took a look around. He walked over to the couch in front of the fireplace, where Seamus and Lavender were cuddling.

"Harry!" Seamus said, "You're okay!"

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Looking for Ginny?" Lavender asked, "I think she's doing early morning prefect duties."

"I'm actually looking for Ron and Hermione," Harry said.

"Have you checked their private bedrooms?" Lavender asked.

"Actually, I think Hermione said something about going to the library," Seamus said, "And I think Ron went with her."

"Ron?" The library?" Lavender scoffed, "Right."

"Thanks, Seamus!" Harry said.

He left the Common Room and headed toward the Grand Staircase. When he reached the fourth floor where the Library was located, he head off into the corridor... and almost ran into Ginny.

"Watch it! – oh – it's you," Ginny said.

"Ginny," Harry said, "I can explain -"

"I'm sure you can," Ginny said, "But -"

"I know you don't want to talk to me," Harry said, "But, Ginny, I don't want our relationship to end because of something like this."

"Who said it was ending?" Ginny asked. "Harry, I'm on prefect duties. I can't exactly skive them off. We can talk later."

"Really?" Harry asked, "You're not mad at me?"

"Oh, I'm still mad at you," Ginny said, chuckling, "We'll talk about that later. Bye."

She kissed him on the cheek and turned toward the Grand Staircase. Harry walked through the corridors of the fourth floor until he found the library. He walked inside and found Ron sitting at a table, flipping through pages of a book.

"There you are!" Ron said, as Harry sat down across the table from him, "Hermione and I were going to visit you this morning, but -"

He suddenly yawned.

"But you slept in late," Harry said, chuckling, "How long were you in Hermione's room last night?"

"Until like one in the morning," Ron said.

"Doing what?" Harry asked, "Wait, nevermind, I don't want to know."

"Only a small bit of it was snogging," Ron said, "Most of it, we were looking through books."

"You mean she was looking through books and you were staring at her?" Harry asked.

"No," Ron said, "We were both looking through books. After we left the Hospital Wing yesterday, we came here and checked out a bunch of books. We were looking for ways to destroy – you know."

"Where is it by the way?" Harry asked, "And where's Hermione – wait, did you say you were looking for ways to destroy the locket?"

"Hermione was being honest about the locket controlling her," Ron said. "She heard voices. I've heard them too. I don't know if you have."

Harry only nodded.

"Well, then you know what I'm talking about," Ron said, "She gets all emotional on me about the whole thing. And I suggest we find a way to get rid of it, once and for all. So we search for stuff last night, but come up with nothing. Now we're back here, reading books like this..."

He raised up the book and Harry read the title.

"Magical Weapons Of The World," Harry said.

"Yeah, it seems like the wand isn't the only magical weapon in existence," Ron said, "Anyway, we get to the section on something referred to as the medieval times, whatever that is."

"Knights," Harry said, "Shields and -"

Harry's eyes widened.

"And what?" Ron asked.

"Swords," Harry said.

"Wait," Ron said, "You mean like the –?"

"Sword of Gryffindor," Hermione cut in as she appeared behind Harry.

She walked around the table and sat down beside Ron. She slammed two books onto the table. One was rather large, and encased in what looked like real gold and silver. The other was smaller and encased in leather. Hermione took the larger one and started flipping through the pages.

"What's that?" Harry asked, looking at the book.

"The book on the four Hogwarts Founders," Hermione said. "When Ron brought up the medieval era, the Sword of Gryffindor came to my mind. So I thought this book might help us. Let's see... Godric Gryffindor. Here we go... 'The Sword of Gryffindor is considered one of the greatest artifacts of the Hogwarts Four. Only a handful of objects used by the Hogwarts Four have survived these thousand years. When Godric Gryffindor was given this sword, he put into it a bit of himself -'"

"Himself?" Ron asked.

"A bit of his magic," Hermione said, "Like the Hogwarts Four did with the Sorting Hat. Anyway... 'he put into it a bit of himself, ensuring that anyone of worth to him' – in other words, any Gryffindor – 'would be able to call on the sword in a time of dire need and it would present itself to them. Because the Sorting Hat originally belonged to Godric Gryffindor, it is believed that the sword usually presents itself by appearing alongside the hat. Of course, as goblin lore tells us, the Sword of Gryffindor originally belonged to Ragnuk the First, who it was forged by. Goblins believe that the Sword should rightfully be theirs because it was forged by their ancestor.' Don't you see? It was forged by goblins!"

"So?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She opened up the other book and flipped through a few pages, then put a finger along a few lines.

"Listen," she said, 'Goblin-made armor does not require cleaning. Goblin's silver repels dirt and rust and age, imbibing only that which strengthens it."

"Okay," Harry said.

"Harry!" Hermione growled, "You killed the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets with the Sword of Gryffindor! Basilisk venom -"

"Destroys Horcruxes," Harry breathed.

"Right!" Hermione said, "And the sword –"

"Only takes in that which makes it stronger!" Harry finished.

"Er... I've lost you two," Ron said.

"Ron!" Hermione whispered, "The Sword of Gryffindor can destroy Horcruxes! It is impregnated with basilisk venom!"

"Wicked!" Ron said, grinning.

"That is why Professor Dumbledore wanted me to have it!" Harry said, standing up, "I've got to get to his office!"

"Harry," Hermione said, "You're forgetting one thing."

"What, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"It's McGonagall's office now," Hermione said.

"She doesn't know about the Horcruxes, mate," Ron said.

Harry sank back into his chair.

"She's not just going to let you take the Sword of Gryffindor without an explanation," Ron said.

"Right," Harry said, "I forgot."

"We're going to have to tell her, Harry," Hermione said, "Our biggest chance to destroy Horcruxes is here in this castle. And unless we tell Professor McGonagall, we're not going to get in there."

"I suppose we could always cause a fuss in Transfiguration," Ron said, grinning, "It'll land us in detention and -"

"We could end up serving it in the Transfiguration classroom," Hermione said, "Then where would we be?"

"Oh," Ron said, his grin fading, "Yeah. I guess you're right."

"We could always sneak into the Headmaster's office," Harry said.

"Harry!" Hermione said, "That's – that's just -"

"Almost crazy enough to work," Ron said.

"Ron!" Hermione said, "We're Head Girl and Head Boy. We can't just sneak into her office!"

"Oh, come on, Hermione," Ron said, "We've sneaked into more dangerous places before."

"Ginny could help us," Harry said.

"She's not talking to you, remember?" Hermione said.

"Oh, come on," Harry said, "She's mad at me for not including her in this stuff. She'd be happy to have a part of this. We should include Ginny!"

"Did I hear my name?" Ginny said.

Harry turned. Ginny was standing there. She smiled and sat next to Harry and kissed him on the cheek.

"Did you two make up or something?" Ron asked, looking back and forth between Harry and Ginny.

Harry said 'yes' and Ginny said 'no'. Harry raised his eyebrows at her.

"Okay then," Ron said, snickering.

"We'll talk about it later, Harry," Ginny said, "For now, I want you three to tell me what you want to include me in."

"Ginny," Hermione said, "How would you like to help us break in the Headmistress' office?"

-  
><strong>Hmm... semi-cliffhanger, I guess? I just love the possibilities with this! It is going to be so fun! More to come! <strong>


	33. Save The Last Dance

**Chapter 33  
><strong>**Save The Last Dance**

**Author's Note: Thank you, thank you, thank you for 150+ reviews! You are all amazing. This chapter is dedicated to you! (Especially those Ron/Hermione shippers who I know will enjoy this chapter!) Enjoy!**

**(Hermione's PoV)**

That evening, Hermione and Ron were laying on the large bed in Hermione's bedroom. Because their plans were very high-risk, they couldn't risk the chance of Madam Pince, the Hogwarts Librarian, over-hearing them, even with using Muffliato. So after asking the Gryffindor fifth year prefects to take the prefect duties for the rest of the day, Hermione invited Ron, Harry and Ginny into her bedroom so they could discuss everything in private. Harry and Ginny had only left the room shortly before, and Hermione was now cuddled up against Ron, her head on his chest, as they tried to unwind from the events of the day.

"So," Hermione said, "After everything we discussed today, there is one thing we left out."

"And what is that?" Ron asked.

"When do you think we should do this?" Hermione replied, "I know if it was Harry's choice, he would want to do it tomorrow, but it is too early. So... what do you think?"

"Well, it depends," Ron said.

"On what?" Hermione asked.

"Do you want to spend your birthday in our out of Hogwarts?" Ron replied, "Because there is a good chance we could be facing expulsion."

Hermione chuckled and smacked Ron playfully across the chest.

"Is that a yes or no?" Ron asked, "Before or after Thursday?"

"Mmm, after," Hermione said, "If we do it next weekend, it will give us enough time to figure out everything perfectly. If it doesn't go perfect, we really will face expulsion."

"Another week of dealing with that damned locket," Ron said.

"Yeah," Hermione said, "And that is only if we succeed."

"That's a depressing thought, Hermione," Ron said.

"It is also honest," Hermione said, then grinned, "So you're really planning something for my birthday?"

"Of course," Ron said, "It's our first real occasion as a couple where I can do something special for you."

"How sweet of you," Hermione said.

"And no I'm not telling you what I'm doing for you," Ron said, "I don't care if you're mad at me for it."

"I should be mad at you," Hermione said, "But for a whole different reason."

"And what is that?" Ron asked.

"For convincing me to break into McGonagall's office," Hermione said, "I'm Head Girl! It's not exactly what I had in mind when I first saw my badge."

"Did you have this in mind?" Ron asked, "Spending time in one of our private bedrooms when the thought alone is probably illegal."

"I don't think it is illegal," Hermione said.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because," Hermione said, laughing, "we're probably the first Head Couple of Hogwarts since Harry's parents. I mean – a Head Boy and Girl in the same House and also in a relationship? That's pretty rare."

"True," Ron said.

"So, no," Hermione said, "I doubt there is a specific rule that says Head Boy and Head Girl cannot cuddle up in one of the beds."

"I'd still be willing to break the rule if it did exist," Ron said.

"Some Head Boy you are," Hermione said.

"Some Head Girl _you_are," Ron said.

Hermione grinned. She moved toward Ron and kissed him on the lips. Ron returned the kiss, and Hermione chuckled when he rolled her over onto the bed. Hermione gasped when Ron's lips touched her neck softly.

"Be careful," she said, giggling, "Harry would never forgive us if he saw a love-bite on my neck."

"Please don't mention Harry when I'm snogging you," Ron muttered, moving his lips to her chin, "It is a complete turn-off."

"Sorry," Hermione said.

"Besides, don't you know a spell to hide those?" Ron asked.

"I'm not pointing my wand at my own neck," Hermione said, "thank you very much!"

Ron snickered and kissed her again.

"I love you, Hermione," he said.

"I love you too," Hermione said.

She returned the kiss and allowed his tongue to pass in between her lips, then massaged her own tongue against his.

-  
><strong>(Harry's PoV)<strong>

Harry and Ginny returned to the Common Room and sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace. Ginny cuddled up against Harry, laying her head on his shoulder.

"You know," Harry said, "it is going to be really hard for you to convince me you're still mad at me if you keep getting this close to me."

"I can't help it," Ginny said, a smirk crossing her lips, "You're too cozy not to lay against,"

"Ginny, I'm dying here," Harry said, "Please tell me if you're still mad at me or not."

"First I want you to show me the locket," Ginny said.

"You've seen it," Harry said.

"I mean I want to hold it," Ginny said, "I want to – say, get up close and personal – with this thing that is apparently trying to keep you away from me."

"It could never do that," Harry said.

"Harry, show it to me," Ginny said.

"It's dangerous," Harry said, "You don't know what it does."

"Then let me know," Ginny said, "No more secrets. You wanted to know why I'm mad at you. It is because you keep trying to hide things from me. Everyone tries to hide things from me. I don't need my own boyfriend, the love of my life, to do that too."

"I'm the love of your life?" Harry asked.

Ginny smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. Harry returned the kiss, and Ginny put her hands around his neck. As he was kissing her, he felt the locket fall away from his neck. Ginny quickly grabbed the chain and took the locket from him.

"You tricked me!" Harry said, narrowing his eyes, "And you broke the chain!"

"It has a clasp, Harry," Ginny said, joining the two hooks back together, "See?"

Harry watched her as she held the locket in her hand.

"So you, Ron, and Hermione share this?" Ginny asked, "You each take turns wearing it?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"I want it to wear it too," Ginny said.

She started to put it around her neck, but Harry stopped her hand.

"Why aren't you allowing me to wear it?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Because it is dangerous, Ginny," Harry said, "I would not let you share that burden, I'm sorry."

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Because I love you too much," Harry said.

Ginny smiled. She then looked down at the locket.

"How can something so small cause so much trouble?" Ginny asked, rubbing her fingers along the jewels that were in the shape of an S.

"You should know," Harry joked.

"Are you calling me small?" Ginny retorted.

"No," Harry said, chuckling, "Definitely not."

Ginny rolled her eyes. Harry leaned in to kiss her, but before he could reach her lips, she jumped back in surprise, and dropped the locket. It landed on the floor with a clatter.

"What?" Harry asked, reaching down to pick up the locket.

"I-I heard -" Ginny said, her eyes staring at the locket; she sighed and shook her head, "- it's going to sound stupid. But I heard my -"

"Your name?" Harry asked.

Ginny turned back to him.

"That is one of the things this locket does to you," Harry said, "and it is only the beginning. That is why I don't want you to wear it. I see what it does to Hermione and Ron. Hermione tells me that Ron's always moody when he wears it, and I think she's afraid it is affecting their relationship. I don't want to do that to you."

He put the locket back around his neck, and hid it down the front of his robes.

"Harry," Ginny said, "Do you really want me to join your so-called quest to get the Sword of Gryffindor from Professor McGonagall's office?"

"Depends," Harry said, "Would you get mad at me if I said 'no'? Because I can hardly take that you know."

"Why would you say no?" Ginny asked.

"Because if we get caught," Harry said, "We're liable to get expelled. And that's only the worst possibility. The best possibility if we get caught is that McGonagall would write home to your mother, and she would send you a Howler. I'm not looking forward to a Howler exploding because we're snogging and we don't notice it."

Ginny grinned.

"Then we won't get caught," she said.

"It sounds so easy when you say that," Harry said.

Ginny chuckled and kissed him again.

-  
><strong>(Hermione's PoV)<strong>

"Ronald Billius Weasley," Hermione growled, "If you don't let me take off this blindfold, I'm not going to snog you for a week."

"We're almost there, birthday girl," Ron said, "Then you can take it off."

It was Thursday evening, Hermione's eighteenth birthday, and she was currently being led somewhere by Ron. The last thing she remembered seeing was walking out of the portrait-hole of the Common Room and getting blindfolded. She screamed at first, thinking a Death Eater had come into the castle. But then Ron spoke up, and his voice calmed her down... until she realized he had put the blind-fold on her.

"We better not be going down the Grand Staircase," Hermione said, "I'm not walking down all those stairs while I'm blind!"

"We're staying on the seventh floor," Ron said, "I promise you."

"Where did you get this blindfold anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Harry," Ron said.

"Why would he need a blindfold?" Hermione asked.

"He blind-folded Ginny on her birthday," Ron said.

"Er... why?" Hermione asked, "Or do I want to know?"

"Because Ginny hates surprises as much as you do," Ron said, "And he knew that."

"Then you do know I hate surprises," Hermione said, "Now take this ruddy blindfold –!"

The blindfold fell away from Hermione's face. She looked around and realized she was standing in front of the Room of Requirement.

"- off," she finished, lamely, "What are we doing here?"

"You ask way too many questions for a girl who knows all the answers," Ron said.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ron.

"Open the door," he said.

Hermione reached toward the doorknob, then backed away in surprise! The door had transformed, resembling that of the large doors leading into the Great Hall. Hermione looked back at Ron, and he grinned and pushed the doors open. Hermione walked into the room, and she had to clench her teeth together to keep her jaw from dropping. She was standing in a miniature version of the Great Hall. Except it wasn't the Great Hall she was used to. It was decorated to look almost exactly like the Yule Ball had during their fourth year.

"Ron...?" Hermione gasped, "Why –?"

"For your birthday," Ron said, "I wanted to recreate the moment I realized I was in love in with you."

Hermione felt tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione said, putting a hand to her mouth.

"With a few distinct differences of course," he said.

Hermione nodded as she looked around the room. A few feet inside the room, there was only one small circular table, dressed in a silver and white table-cloth. Beyond the table, there was an open floor that resembled the dance floor Hermione remembered during the Yule Ball. To the left of the dance floor, there was a small radio playing music, and Hermione chuckled when she realized the music that was playing.

"The Weird Sisters," she said.

"Couldn't hire them, of course," Ron said, "So I did the next best thing."

"Oh, Ron," Hermione said again, "this is so perfect!"

She put her arms around him and pecked him briefly on the lips. He smiled and walked over to the table, and pulled out a chair. He looked at Hermione and motioned to the chair. She grinned and made her way over to it, sitting down.

"Such a gentleman," Hermione said.

Ron snickered. He lifted up a lid from around a plate, and Hermione chuckled. She was expecting extravagant food, and was therefore surprised when it was only food usually seen during dinners in the Great Hall. Ron sat down and lifted his own to reveal the same thing.

"No Bouillabaisse?" Hermione joked.

"Why?" Ron asked, "Did you want some? I could try and get you -"

"Ron," Hermione said, cutting him off, "This is perfect. Actually, it is too perfect... this is what I usually have during dinner."

She looked up at Ron, and he blushed.

"Do you watch me eat?" she asked.

"What do you think?" Ron asked, "I mean... I watch your lips when you speak so I don't miss anything. I watch the way you stick your tongue out just a tiny bit when you are thinking about an answer to a question. Why wouldn't I watch you eat?"

"I thought you'd only be concentrated on your food," Hermione said, trying hard not to blush.

"Some things are more important," Ron said.

As Hermione started in on her food, Ron frowned and looked down at his plate.

"Something wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't get you a present," he said, "I meant to get you one in Diagon Alley before we came here, and – well, you know – the place was so busy."

"Ron," Hermione said, "You didn't need to get me anything. This room is perfect. It's more than I could ask for."

"It should have been our very first date," Ron said, looking around the room, "Only I was too much of a git to not ask you to the Yule Ball. I guess I was afraid of your answer. And then you told me someone else asked you and -"

"Ron," Hermione said.

Ron looked up back at Hermione.

"I would have said yes," she said.

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Hermione said, "The only reason I went with Viktor is because he asked me. I was so afraid nobody would ask me. Really, I wasn't searching for just anyone to ask me. I was hoping you would. And – I gave up too quickly. I accepted the invite of the first person who asked me. Honestly, I was so desperate, that if Malfoy asked me, I probably would have gone with him."

Ron's face contorted in disgust.

"This is perfect," Hermione said, "Because this is exactly what I wanted the Yule Ball to be like for me. I saw Padma sitting with you at a table that evening, and wished it was me. And now here I am. It's a dream come true."

"Three years too late," Ron muttered.

"It doesn't matter to me," Hermione said.

Ron smiled. He stood up and walked over to her, then offered his hand.

"May I have this dance?" Ron asked.

"I thought you wanted to eat first," Hermione said.

"Didn't I tell you?" Ron asked, "Some things are more important."

Hermione blushed and put her hand in his. She stood up and he led her out onto the dance floor a few feet away. She put her arms around her neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione's ears perked up at the song playing on the radio.

"The song the Weird Sisters sang when I had my first dance with Viktor," Hermione said, frowning.

"Yeah," Ron said.

"We could turn the radio off if it is too much for you," Hermione said.

"No," Ron said, "I'll just imagine it is our song instead."

"Sweet of you," Hermione said.

"Happy Birthday, Hermione," Ron said.

Hermione smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. Ron returned it, and they only backed away when she was desperate for oxygen. She laid her head against his chest, and they swayed on the spot. Hermione smiled as she listened at Ron's heartbeat as it mixed with the music playing on the radio.

-  
><strong>(Harry's PoV)<strong>

Harry was searching through his knapsack as he sat in front of the fireplace with Ginny. It was a few minutes before noon. Soon he, Ginny, Ron and Hermione would be starting on their plan to heist the Sword of Gryffindor from McGonagall's office. The plan was simple. Ron and Hermione would distract McGonagall long enough in order for Harry and Ginny to get into the office and find the sword.

"Invisibility Cloak," Harry said, "Check. Marauder's Map."

He picked up the Marauder's Map from the table in front of him.

"Check," Harry said.

"Harry," Ginny said, "How are we going to know the password to get into McGonagall's office?"

"Not a problem," Harry said, "The Marauder's Map will help me there. It knew the password for the One-Eyed Witch, it should know the password for McGonagall's office."

Ginny nodded.

"One more problem?" Ginny said, "How are we going to carry the sword in the corridors? Don't you think someone will notice it?"

Harry's eyes widened. He hadn't thought about that.

"We could use a Disillusionment Charm?" Ginny asked.

"The Sword of Gryffindor takes in that which makes it stronger," Harry said, "The Charm could never stop working if we used it. We wouldn't be able to find the Sword very well, would we?"

"Good point," Ginny said, "Hmm. Oh, here comes Ron and Hermione, maybe they'll know. Ugh, why do they have to keep coming down the stairs together. They're making me jealous."

Harry chuckled as he looked over his shoulder.

"I'm telling you, Hermione!" Ron said, "It will work!"

"I still think I should use the old 'I'm having problems with my homework' ploy, Ron," Hermione said.

"She'll see right through that!" Ron said, "We need to use my plan!"

"What plan?" Ginny asked.

"Ron thinks he can mimic Peeves' voice and cackle," Hermione said.

"I can!" Ron said, "Listen!"

He cleared his throat.

"Wheee! Splatter ickle firsties with dungbombs! Ol' Filchy will never catch me!" Ron said, his voice high and very familiar sounding.

He followed it up with a very high-pitched cackle and Ginny burst out laughing.

"See!" Hermione said, "She thinks it is lame too!"

"No," Ginny said, "I don't! It's perfect!"

Hermione raised her eyebrows. She looked at Harry, questioningly.

"It'll fool McGonagall," Harry said, "The question is... how do we disguise your appearance?"

"We'll use the Invisibility Cloak," Ron said, "If McGonagall is away from her office, you won't need it."

"There's a problem," Harry said, pointing to the Marauder's Map, which was currently open to McGonagall's office, "She's currently in her office."

"Why do you think we've planned to do it now?" Ron asked, "She'll be heading down to the Great Hall soon for lunch. We need to be there when she leaves her office. Hermione and I can don the cloak, imitate Peeves and run off down the hall. I'll cackle some more, and she'll have to follow us. She's always trying to control Peeves."

"We have another problem," Ginny said, "What do we do with the sword when we get it?"

"Destroy the Locket of course!" Ron said, "Are you mad?"

"She means after that, Ronald," Hermione said, "I could always put it in my room. Ron and I are the only ones usually allowed in my room."

"That's great, Hermione," Ginny said, "But how are we supposed to get it here? We can't carry it in the corridor."

"Oh," Hermione said, "Yeah, um -"

"The Extension charm!" Ron said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Of course!" Hermione exclaimed, slapping her forehead, "The Undetectable Extension Charm! You're genius, Ron!"

She kissed him on his cheek. He blushed. Hermione took out her wand and pointed it toward Harry.

"Hey!" Harry said, "Watch where you're pointing that thing!"

"Not you," Hermione said, rolling her eyes, "Your knapsack."

She grabbed the knapsack and set it on the table. She then muttered some words under her breath, and a long silver-and-blue string of light wrapped itself around the knapsack, then disappeared.

"How do we know it worked?" Ron asked.

Hermione picked up a unlit candle from the table and dropped it into the knapsack. Harry expected it to hear a thud as the candle hit the bottom of the knapsack, and hit the table. He did... however it was about ten seconds after he thought he would.

"Bloody hell," Ginny breathed.

"It worked," Hermione said, "Check for yourself."

Ginny grabbed the bag before Harry could. She reached her hand inside, and raised her eyebrows. Harry watched as her arm disappeared into the bag all the way up to her shoulder.

"I – almost – got it," Ginny said, "There."

She removed her whole arm from the bag and showed them the candle.

"It worked," Hermione repeated.

"Brilliant," Harry said, standing up, "let's go. We shouldn't waste anymore time."

The four of them left the Common Room and made their way for the Headmistress' office. The Marauder's Map was open and he was looking at it off and on during the trip, making sure nobody was near them. When they arrived at the corridor where the hallway was located, they hid behind a large tapestry. Harry looked at the map again. The dot labeled 'Minerva McGonagall' was moving.

"McGonagall's coming out out of the office," Harry said, "Ron? Hermione? You know what to do."

Harry took the cloak out of his knapsack and gave it to Ron. He put it over Hermione, then himself.

"Don't get too comfortable under there," Ginny whispered, "Don't need this to fail cause you're snogging."

"Very funny," Ron's invisible voice said, "Here we go."

A part of the tapestry moved away, as the invisible Hermione and Ron moved away from it. Harry and Ginny pressed against the wall. He heard McGonagall's footsteps as they walked down the circular staircase that led up to her office.

"Wheee!" Ron said, in perfect imitation of Peeves, "Professor-head won't like Peeves if she finds out what Ol' Peevesies did!"

"PEEVES!" McGonagall growled.

Harry watched the Marauder's Map as he saw Professor McGonagall's dot hurry past Ron and Hermione's dots and circle around a corridor. Hermione and Ron's dots followed McGonagall's down the hall.

"It's clear!" Harry said, "Let's go!"

Harry moved away from the tapestry and he and Ginny hurried down the hall toward the gargoyle's statue that stood there.

"Let me try something," Ginny said, "We may not have to use a password."

"It isn't going to work," Harry said, in a sing-song voice.

Ginny ignored Harry and cleared her throat.

"Yes?" the gargoyle said.

"We're here for a detention with McGonagall," Ginny said, "She asked us to wait in her office."

"Password?" the gargoyle said.

Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry. He grinned and looked at the Marauder's Map. A bubble popped up in front of his dot, with words across it. Harry raised his eyebrows. That didn't seem like a password.

"Last Dance?" Harry asked.

The Gargoyle stepped aside from the wall, which opened up revealing the stone staircase.

"Mischief Managed," Harry said.

The Marauder's Map cleared, leaving only blank parchment. He stored it in his knapsack and he and Ginny raced up it and headed into the large office. Harry took a wide glance around the room. He saw the Sorting Hat perched up on a wall, a cupboard which held the Pensieve inside it. Behind McGonagall's desk stood a perch where Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes, would rest before he had left the castle after Dumbledore died. Dumbledore's Portrait was standing behind the desk.

"Where is it?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know," Harry said, "It should be – wait – there –!"

BOOM. Harry and Ginny spun around.

"Someone's coming!" Ginny said.

"Hide!" Harry said.

Harry and Ginny ran across the room, and he searched for a place to hide. He then found a large closet standing near the Pensieve, and opened it. It was big enough for he and Ginny to hide in. He gently pushed her inside and followed her, then shut the door behind him. He turned and opened the closet door a tiny bit, so he could look through it. He had perfect view of most of the room, including McGonagall's desk and Dumbledore's portrait. Suddenly, he heard footsteps and his eyes widened as a cloaked figure appeared in the room. His face was covered by a long black hood and Harry couldn't see any part of it. It had to be a Death Eater! How did he get into the castle and past Aurors, Students and everyone else without someone seeing him?

Harry raised his wand, ready to curse the man, but Ginny pressed her arm against his. He looked at her and she shook her head. She put her mouth to Harry's ear.

"There could be more," she breathed lightly.

She was right. They would be outnumbered if there were more. He couldn't risk Ginny's life if that happened.

Harry looked through the doorway again, and saw the figure standing in front of Dumbledore's portrait. Dumbledore nodded and the portrait opened. Harry's eyes widened. Could Dumbledore's portrait not recognize a Death Eater? Behind Dumbledore's portrait, there was a large hole, like the one behind the Fat Lady. The Death Eater disappeared through the hole.

"Use the Marauder's Map!" Ginny breathed, "See who it is!"

Harry nodded and opened the knapsack. He reached inside for the map, but came up with nothing.

"Ruddy extension charm!" he growled under his breath, as he reached his arm inside, "I can't grab it!"

"Here," Ginny breathed, "I'll do it."

Harry handed the knapsack to Ginny, and then heard more footsteps. He looked through the doorway. The Death Eater was now walking across the room again toward the stairs... and Harry saw a gleam of something silver hanging out of his cloak. Harry gasped, covering his mouth.

"He has the sword!" Harry breathed.

He reached his hand toward the doorknob, but Ginny grabbed it.

"Ginny!" Harry breathed, "He has the –!"

"We can't!" Ginny said, "It could be a trap!"

Harry growled and looked up. Harry could see the back of the cloak as it moved down the steps. Harry opened the closet and ran out the door. He headed for the staircase, and he heard Ginny's footsteps behind him. He hurried down the staircase, and through the hole in the wall, which was now just rubble and bits of the wall. The gargoyle was now laying on its side, one of its wings laying pieces away from it. Suddenly, he heard a CRASH, like the sound of a window breaking. Harry ran down the corridor toward the sound, ignoring Ginny's calls for him. He turned the corner, and his eyes widened at the sight. Students who had heard the noise were crowding around the corridor... and at the end of the corridor the large window had a human-shaped hole cut out of the glass. Harry growled. The Death Eater had escaped with the Sword of Gryffindor!

Harry ran back to Ginny, who was kneeling next to the gargoyle.

"Harry!" she said, "I think the gargoyle knows who the intruder was!"

"I know the names of everyone who goes through my passage," the gargoyle said, "And I will never forget the name of the man who murdered the previous dweller of the office which I guard."

Ginny gasped and raised a hand to her mouth. Harry's eyes widened and he didn't need the gargoyle to utter the name to know who had stolen the Sword of Gryffindor...

It was Severus Snape.

-  
><strong>Cliffhanger! Now, this revelation may become a problem with events later in my story. But I'm going to hope it works.<strong>

**Wow this chapter was long! But only because I wanted to include Hermione's birthday, and the Gryffindor Sword heist into the chapter. I really hope you liked it! I have some good ideas for the next chapter! I love the scenario in which the chapter will begin with.**


	34. Chapter 34: No Title

**Chapter 34  
>No Title<strong>

**Author's Note: Could not find an appropriate title for this chapter. **

**(Hermione's PoV)  
><strong>

Within an hour of Severus Snape's intrusion and escape from Hogwarts, the school was in total lock-down. Every student in the school was gathered in the Great Hall. Chatter, whispers and murmurs could be heard up and down along the four House Tables. Aurors, Professors and members of the Order of the Phoenix were walking around the corridors of the school and the Hogwarts Grounds checking to see if Snape had come alone.

Throughout the past hour, as Head Boy and Head Girl, Hermione and Ron had gathered up every student they saw in the halls and told them to get to the Great Hall, and asked that if they saw other students to tell them to go to the Great Hall as well. Now they were assigned to keep an eye on the students. So they were sitting in two chairs a few feet in front of the large oak doors. Hermione could see Harry and Ginny at the Gryffindor Table; Ginny was laying her head on Harry's shoulder.

Harry turned his head and looked at Hermione and Ron when he noticed they were looking at him. He lifted up his neck, and Hermione could see the glint of the locket around his neck, and she smiled in acknowledgment. She had given it back to him when they had met up in the Great Hall, and had not allowed him to wear it during the trip into McGonagall's office, because she knew the locket would have reacted to the Sword of Gryffindor if they had come too close within each other. She didn't want the locket choking him just because he was trying to get the sword. But now, that all seemed for naught. The Sword of Gryffindor was gone, stolen by Severus Snape. She almost couldn't believe it when Harry had told her.

"How do you think he did it? Snape?" Ron said, repeating the question that Hermione knew many in the hall had said many times over the past hour, "How did he get up to McGonagall's office without anyone seeing him?"

"I don't know, Ron," Hermione said.

"Reckon he's an Animagus?" Ron asked. "That is how Sirius got in."

"It's possible," Hermione said, "But wouldn't we have heard about that?"

"Doubt it," Ron scoffed, "He's full of lies and deceit, isn't he?"

Hermione nodded.

"So Snape has the Sword of Gryffindor now," Ron said, "What do you think he wanted it for?"

"Chopping firewood?" Hermione guessed. "I don't know. I wonder what Harry thinks about it."

"Who knows with him, eh?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded and frowned as she looked around at the students.

"Know what irks me the most out of this whole thing?" Ron asked, "Well, two things actually?"

"I could think of a number of things myself," Hermione said.

"The fact that the Sword of Gryffindor was here the whole time," Ron said, "and we could have used it if we knew what it could do. And that we still have to deal with that ruddy locket. Quidditch practices begin soon. How am I supposed to concentrate on Quidditch, schoolwork, helping Harry -"

"And spending time with me, of course," Hermione said, chuckling.

"Of course," Ron said, "How am I supposed to do this all while having to wear the locket for periods at a time?"

"We'll figure that out," Hermione said. "Believe me, if Harry wasn't paranoid, I'd store the damn locket in the trunk in my bedroom just to keep it safe."

"You could still do that," Ron said, "When you have to hold on to it."

"I can't," Hermione said, shaking her head, "If Harry's going to do it, then so am I. I just have to learn to ignore those voices."

"How?" Ron asked.

Hermione smiled and looked into Ron's eyes.

"By replacing them with yours," Hermione said.

"Don't do that," Ron said, laughing.

"You don't want me to think of your voice?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Not that," Ron said, "I mean don't flirt with me when we're supposed to be keeping an eye on everyone. It's not very nice."

"I can't help it if you think everything I do makes you giddy," Hermione shot back.

"I don't think, I know," Ron said, "So stop doing it."

Ron stuck out his tongue, and Hermione was ready to tell him to be a proper Head Boy, when the large oak doors behind them opened. McGonagall walked in, followed by Argus Filch, Remus and Dora. Cornelius Fudge hurried in behind them, and he looked rather furious.

"How am I not hearing about this until now, Minerva?" Fudge demanded.

Hermione noticed McGonagall's eyes narrow and she turned toward Cornelius.

"Would you mind calming down, Cornelius?" McGonagall said, her voice low enough to where only those around her, including Ron and Hermione could hear her, "I don't need my students any more frightened then they already are"

"That does not answer my question," Fudge said.

"It happened nearly an hour-and-a-half ago," McGonagall said, "I was lucky to be able to get everything in precise order in that time, considering that at the precise moment Snape decided to come to my office, I was off chasing our resident poltergeist!"

Hermione caught Ron's eyes on her, and she rolled her own.

"Um, ma'am?" Filch said, "Did you say you were chasing Peeves?"

"Yes!" McGonagall said, "He had made a racket right outside my office."

"Impossible," Filch said.

"Why do you say that, Argus?" McGonagall asked.

"Because at the same time you say you were chasing Peeves," Filch said, "I was chasing Peeves myself."

"I do not recall seeing you," McGonagall said.

"Well, no you wouldn't if you had just left your office," Filch said. "Because I was in the dungeons, and I know he was there, because I was dodging broomsticks he was throwing at me."

Hermione looked at Ron, and his eyes were as large as saucers.

"But – I swear – I -," McGonagall spluttered.

She narrowed her eyes.

"Severus Snape, this is the last time you ever fool me again!" McGonagall growled suddenly.

"Minerva, let me get this straight," Fudge said, "You were lead out of your office by Snape – who you thought was a poltergeist – and he was able to get into your office and steal an artifact that has been a part of this school for a thousand years?"

"Yes," McGonagall said, "Mr. Potter was one of the students who heard the window shatter, which Severus used as the way out of the castle. He found me and told me what had happened. I alerted the Aurors and other Professors so they could search the school. I tried to find you to tell you what happened. Though I thought you would have already been alerted by the Aurors because you are the one who is in charge of them... but it appears that before this all happened, you had decided to go down to Rosmerta's for a drink.. or three!"

Fudge spluttered. McGonagall harrumphed. She then turned to Ron and Hermione.

"And then I found these two," she said, "who have done a marvelous job as Head Boy and Head Girl gathering the students into the Great Hall. Fifty points to Gryffindor to the each of you. Job well done."

"Oh, Professor," Hermione said, blushing, "You didn't have to -"

She stopped when she felt Ron step on her foot. She scowled at him.

"What the Head Girl is trying to say is... thank you, Headmistress," Ron said.

McGonagall smiled and walked across the Great Hall toward the Professors Table. Behind the Professors Table, Hermione watched as a hundred rubies were added into the large Gryffindor points jar.

"Head Students and Prefects are not supposed to accept House Points, Ron," Hermione said.

"'Except from the Headmistress herself'," Ron said, "Isn't that what 'Hogwarts, A History' says?"

"Y-you read Hogwarts, A History?" Hermione asked, smiling.

"Ye-yeah – er – last week," Ron spluttered, blushing, "A few chapters here and there. You keep talking about it and since I'm your boyfriend, I thought I'd figure what all the buzz -"

He was cut off when Hermione leaned toward him and kissed him on the lips.

"Blimey," Ron said, as Hermione backed away, "I should have read it years ago if I knew you'd react like that."

Hermione chuckled. McGonagall' cleared her throat loudly, and Hermione turned toward the Headmistress, as did everyone else in the Great Hall.

"First," McGonagall said, "I'd like to thank you all for the quick response you gave by coming here to the Great Hall. It made the job of the Aurors, and the Professors and myself that much easier. Now, I'm sure this is no secret anymore, and that everyone knows, but I'll say it anyway in case a few of you are confused as to why you are here. Severus Snape, a former Professor of this castle, was spotted on the grounds of Hogwarts a little over an hour ago. He had come to the castle to steal one of the artifacts of the hallowed founders of this great school."

The students around the hall murmured and whispered to each other. McGonagall held up her hands and the Hall went silent.

"It is unknown why he wanted to do so," McGonagall continued, "or how he did it, but as I have been told, and made sure of myself, he was working alone. He was not joined by any Death Eaters, nor have any been seen in the area surrounding the castle. He did not harm any students, which makes me believe he knew how to avoid you by taking a certain route along the castle. Rest assured now that the danger is gone. You are all welcome to go back to your daily routine, but I ask that you do not venture out onto the grounds for any reason for the rest of the day. The Aurors have made this request as they attempt to discover just how Snape made his way here into the castle so it does not happen again. Thank you."

Hermione and Ron stood from their chairs and stepped out of the way of the doors, so as not to get ran over by the students. Harry and Ginny made their way over to them.

"Can't believe this," Ginny said, "I was hoping to try to get in some Quidditch practice today. Because of the schedules of our players, and the Pitch being booked so tightly, I'll be lucky to grab a day during the first weekend of October. And considering our first game against Ravenclaw is in the middle of the month of October, I'm going to have to assign late afternoon practices during the first two weeks of October."

"Late afternoon?" Ron groaned, "That's my time with Hermione before she does her homework."

"I could always replace you as Keeper," Ginny growled.

"Keep that tone and I might let you," Ron muttered, "Can we go now?"

"Mr. Potter," a voice said behind them.

Hermione turned. Cornelius Fudge was standing there.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"I hear you were one of the witnesses of Snape's escape," Fudge said, "Is this true?"

"Yes," Harry said, "He jumped through a window. I heard the crashing sound of glass breaking, and saw the hole."

"The third floor where McGonagall's office was is pretty high up, don't you think?" Fudge asked.

"Yes, sir," Harry said.

"Curious, isn't it?" Fudge said. "One can't exactly walk out a window from that high."

"No sir," Harry said, "I assume the Aurors will find out how he managed to do so. Can I go now?"

"One more question, Mr. Potter," Fudge said. "Exactly what were you doing on the third floor during the hour that is commonly used as lunchtime?"

Hermione looked at Harry, and could tell he was hesitating.

"He was helping me out with my Prefect patrol duties," Ginny said.

Fudge raised his eyebrows as he looked between Harry and Ginny.

"How romantic," Fudge simply said..

He turned on his heels and walked out of the Great Hall.

"I really hate that bloke," Ron muttered.

When they returned to the Common Room, Hermione wanted to talk about what had happened and get Harry's opinion on it, but Harry went up to his dormitory and came down a few minutes later with a pile of books and parchment. He started on his homework, and the only person who he seemed to welcome near him at the time was Ginny.

After dinner, however, Hermione had offered up the invitation again, and he accepted. So Hermione had invited them up to her bedroom once again. Harry and Ginny were cuddled up against a wall opposite Hermione's bed. Ron was laying across her bed, and Hermione was laying beside him with her head on his shoulder. For some reason unknown to Hermione, Harry was holding the locket up in front of him, watching it swing back and forth in a parody of hypnosis.

"So," Ron said, "I'm sure we're all thinking it right now. Why did Snape want to steal the Sword of Gryffindor?"

"Voldemort doesn't know that we know about his Horcruxes," Harry said, "So obviously Snape wasn't gift-wrapping it for him so we couldn't use it to destroy them."

"How do you know he doesn't know about them?" Ginny asked.

"Because he's not asking Mr. Ollivander about Horcruxes when he's torturing him every night in my dreams," Harry said, bluntly.

"I thought you were trying to stop that," Hermione said.

Harry glared at her for a moment, then returned his attention to the locket.

"So now what do we do?" Ron asked.

"We go back to square one," Harry said.

"And what's that?" Ron asked.

"Wear the locket until Hermione has another epiphany," Harry said.

"Wow, thank you, Harry," Hermione said, glaring at Harry, "I'm glad you find my knowledge so welcoming."

"What else are we going to do, Hermione?" Harry asked. "The easiest way to destroy the damned thing was stolen from us. I should have cursed him when I had the chance."

"Yeah, why didn't you?" Ron asked, "You said you were hiding in a closet when you saw him. He didn't know you were there."

Ginny raised her hand. "That would be my fault," she said. "I was afraid he had more Death Eaters with him, and that we wouldn't have a chance."

"I don't blame you," Harry said, pressing his lips to Ginny's head, "You were only looking out for me. Thank you."

"What do you think we should do, Harry?" Hermione asked, "And don't use the epiphany line again."

"The only thing we can do while we're here," Harry said. "Keep doing research on the Horcruxes and locations, so we can do more searching on Christmas Break. We have... what? Three full months to do that?"

"Yeah," Hermione said,

"Well, then," Harry said, "I'm heading to the library before curfew comes around."

Harry stood up and Ginny joined him.

"I'm coming with you to make sure you're back by curfew," she said, then turned to Ron and Hermione, "Coming?"

Ron yawned, though Hermione knew it was fake.

"I'm too tired for another up all-nighter," he said.

"We'll join you tomorrow, Harry," Hermione said.

"Have fun snogging instead of helping me destroy Horcruxes," Harry scoffed.

He and Ginny walked out of the room, and shut the door behind them.

"I swear," Hermione said, "If his mood doesn't improve, I will revoke his permission to use the girl's staircase to get up here."

"Yeah, why did you do that?" Ron asked. "You do know he could visit Ginny's dormitory now."

"He wouldn't do that," Hermione said, "He knows I'd send him on his butt down the stairs."

"I hoped you would say that," Ron said

"So," Ron said, "Should we – what was it he said – snog instead of help him destroy Horcruxes?"

"I thought you were tired," Hermione said, with a smirk.

"I lied," Ron said.

"I hoped you would say that," Hermione said.

Ron grinned and kissed her softly on the lips.

-  
><strong>(Harry's PoV)<strong>

Ginny''s predictions about when she would be able to get in some Quidditch practice were true. It was the first weekend of October before she could schedule the first practice for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Because of this, Ginny seemed to become very focused on the Quidditch team.

While he enjoyed joining Ginny for her patrol duties, lately Ginny's conversation had turned to the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He had also seen her sitting with Seamus and Dean trying to come up with some plays for them to practice, and she wouldn't let him join in on it. It seemed to be exclusive to the Quidditch team because even Hermione wasn't welcome when Ron would have to be a part of the meetings.

So whenever Ginny and Ron were working strategies for them to work on when the first practice came around, Harry and Hermione would go to the library to do more research. After two weeks straight of nothing but lessons, homework and doing research on the Horcruxes every other night in the library, Harry had needed a well-deserved break by the time the first weekend of October came around.

Because he had been so focused on the Horcruxes, the thought that he wasn't on the Quidditch team anymore hadn't crossed his mind. But now, as he joined Hermione in the stands to watch practice, he was starting to miss being on the Pitch a lot. The fact that would be watching Gryffindor's games instead of playing in them was a very odd thought for him. Hermione, however, didn't seem too focused on practice. She was sitting beside him reading the Daily Prophet.

"Anything interesting?" Harry asked her, trying to spark up some conversation.

"More missing Muggle-born," Hermione said, frowning, "and a few murders."

"I'm sure your parents are fine, Hermione," Harry said.

"They are," Hermione said, "I've been writing to them at least once a week since the first article about the Snatchers came around, just to make sure. They sound as happy as they usually are."

"That's good," Harry said. "Anything about Snape or -"

"You-Know-Who?" Hermione added. "No, nothing."

"You're calling him 'You-Know-Who' again?" Harry asked.

"Ron doesn't like it when I use the actual name," Hermione said, "I guess I'm just used to it now. I know that whole 'fear of the name' thing, but Ron's mood hasn't improved any since we still have to wear the locket, so I'm very careful with my words now."

A sudden cool wind blew across them, blowing Hermione's hair behind her. Harry noticed a dark spot on Hermione's neck.

"Hermione!" Harry said, "What is that? On your neck?"

Hermione blushed and swept her hair back around her neck.

"Is that – a love bite?" Harry asked, grinning.

"I thought I had it hidden," Hermione groaned.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?" Harry asked.

"First I have a question for you," Hermione said. "Whenever you wear the locket around Ginny, do you feel a – urge to – you know – snog her more? Or become more... feisty with her?"

"Er... that's private, but no," Harry said, blushing, "Why?"

"Must be one of Ron's weaknesses to the locket," Hermione said. "He's more intimate with me if the locket is either on him or near us. Don't get me wrong, I like it. But – well –"

She motioned to her neck and shrugged.

"I don't fancy the after-effects," she said.

"Is that all you two do during those situations?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Harry!" Hermione said, blushing, "Of course! I don't even take off my shoes around him yet."

"Just trying to be a good best mate, Hermione," Harry said.

"You have nothing to worry about," Hermione said, "I'm still sure you've done a lot more with Ginny on the grounds of Hogwarts last year."

"How many times do I have to say it was only snogging?" Harry asked.

"How intense of snogging?" Hermione grinned.

Harry rolled his eyes. Hermione chuckled and they looked toward the Pitch. Ron was currently trying to avoid a barrage of Quaffles, as Ginny, Seamus and Dean threw them at him.

"What I'm worried about though," Hermione said, "is what is going to happen if the locket decides to do the complete opposite to him."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione replied. "What's the exact opposite of what I just described to you."

"Wait," Harry said, "Do you mean you think the locket is going to make him hate you before too long?"

"It's possible," Hermione said.

"I won't let that happen," Harry said. "I'll – I don't know -"

"If you're suggesting we don't take turns anymore," Hermione said, "I'm not going to allow that. I'd rather take feisty, intimate Ron then have to deal with your mood swings all the time."

"Always looking out for my well-being," Harry said, "And anyway, I wasn't going to say that. But I promise – I'll destroy that locket before it does anything too bad to Ron."

Hermione smiled and returned her concentration on the Daily Prophet.

-  
><strong>Ugh, lame ending. I wanted something else at the very end of this chapter. But it would screw up some of my big plans coming up. So it can wait for another time and I'll save it in my notes for later use.<strong>

**I have a Quidditch game coming up, and a couple of other plans. One of those happens next chapter. Won't say more than that.**

**Hope you liked this chapter!**


	35. Bad News

**Chapter 34  
>Bad News<strong>

**Author's Note: I skipped ahead in time in this chapter some. It starts a week and a half after the last chapter ended. **

**(Harry's PoV)**

_Once again, Harry found himself sitting in the long sitting room adorned in portraits. He was tapping his wand impatiently against one of the armrests on the chair. His plans were failing, and he only wished to get rid of this wand and replace it with another, but he could not find it. What was he missing? He could still hear the wand-maker's voice in his head._

_"I have it not, I have it no more! It was, many years ago, stolen from me!"_

_He had asked who had stolen the wand, and the wand-maker had only responded with a young man. He had seen this young man in the wand-maker's head, but he did not recognize him. In his rage, he had killed the wand-maker. It was a mistake, he knew. He should have imprisoned him like the other wand-maker. Tortured him until he gave every last detail he could muster, just like he had done to the other wand-maker._

_"My lord?" a voice said, breaking him out of his epiphany._

_He looked up. A man, whom the papers had referred to as a Snatcher, was standing in front of him. Snatcher. He liked that term. He'd use it if he did not know whom he was speaking to. But he knew who this man was. He had skills, and he had used them many times on those that needed to suffer._

_"I have a mission for you, Scabior," he said._

_"A mission?" Scabior asked, "Do you wish me to do what Severus Snape could not?"_

_"Severus was foolish," he said, "He is lucky I still have needs for him."_

_"I could do a better job than Snape, my lord," Scabior said, "What is this mission? Do you wish me to finally – finally – go after the boy?"_

_"No!" he said, "The boy is mine! But that must wait – I must wait until the right time. No. But that does not mean your mission is not important. I wish you to strike a blow to a particular... ally... of the boy's. Make them suffer."_

_"Name them, my lord," Scabior said, "And I will do your bidding."_

"Harry?" a voice said.

Harry blinked open his eyes. Neville was, once again, standing over him, like he had done many times when he woke Harry from a dream.

"Are you okay?" Neville asked.

"I was talking in my sleep again, wasn't I?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Neville said, "You seemed to be talking about Professors. Dreaming about lessons or something?"

"Y-yeah," Harry said.

"Don't blame you," Neville said, "Big exam on Friday. Pity Professor Lupin's making us do it on that day. One day before the first Quidditch game of the season – everyone's mind is going to be on that instead of the test. At least we're doing some catch-up stuff today to prepare for it. Don't think I could handle homework and studying for the exam all for the same class."

"Ye-yeah," Harry said again, "Thanks for waking me up, Neville."

"No problem," Neville said, "I'm used to it."

"Sorry," Harry said.

"What are mates for, eh?" Neville said.

Harry nodded and smiled. Neville walked back across the room. Harry stared up at the ceiling, trying to remember what he had seen from the dream. Except it wasn't a dream. He could tell the difference between a dream and a vision. Dreams were never that clear.

Voldemort had been talking to a Snatcher, and he had a mission for him. The Snatcher had requested to go after a boy – him – but Voldemort seemed to be waiting for something. He was not ready. What was he waiting for? Whatever it was, Harry realized his hunt for the Horcruxes was on a clock now, but he didn't know how long until the countdown. He just hoped he had long enough to find the Horcruxes. He tried to remember more of his dream. Voldemort had asked the Snatcher to go after an ally... but who? Someone in the Order? He had awoken before he could find out.

He sat up and began to get dressed. Neville was right. There was a Defense Against the Dark Arts exam in two days. He had to concentrate on that if he was going to pass it. He didn't want another lecture from Remus.

-_  
><em>**(Hermione's PoV)**

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Hermione opened her eyes and sat up.

"Wh-what?" Hermione said, sleepily.

"Hermione?" Ron's muffled voice said, outside the door that led into the hallway, "Are you awake?"

Hermione groaned and looked around. It was very bright in her room. Too bright to be her normal wake-up time. Hermione stood up from the bed and walked over to the door. She opened it a bit. Ron was standing there. He was already in his school robes, and he had his knapsack on his back.

"How early did you get up?" Hermione asked.

"Early?" Ron asked, "Hermione, it's ten-minutes to eight Class starts in almost an hour."

"I slept in!" Hermione gasped.

"Yeah," Ron said.

"Ugh," Hermione said, "I guess I'll skip breakfast."

"Are you okay?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said, "I was just up late doing homework."

"Because of me?" Ron asked. "I know I stayed in there a bit too late."

"N-no," Hermione said, yawning, "I'm happy when you're here with me. I just need to do a bit more homework while I'm with you."

"We do snog a bit too much," Ron said, chuckling.

"Too much?" Hermione asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Ron said, "Now get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs."

"Oh, go on to the Great Hall without me. I told you I'm missing breakfast today."

"I'll wait for lunch," Ron said, waving a hand dismissively.

"That is so unlike you," Hermione said.

"Some things are more important," Ron said, grinning.

"Fine, now go," Hermione said, "I'll see you soon."

"I love you," Ron said.

"I love you too," Hermione said, smiling, "Go."

She shut the door, and began to get changed into her robes. When she was finished, she went over to the mirror, deciding she needed to brush her hair. She looked in the mirror again, and in the reflection, she saw a glint of gold. She turned and saw the locket hanging on the knob of the headboard.

"We forgot to give the locket back to Harry last night," Hermione said, with a sigh, "He's not going to be too happy about that."

She turned and started to brush her hair, then groaned when she saw a blueish-black mark on her neck.

"I've got to stop letting you do that, Ron," Hermione said, chuckling.

Ever since Harry had seen the mark on her neck, she had become more braver with using magic to hide the mark when it appeared. She took her wand from the pocket of her robes and pointed it at her neck, and used a very simple form of the Disillusionment Charm. It was tricky because it needed to be accurate. The first time she had tried it she couldn't see her own head for a full hour and had locked herself in her room before she could see it again. Fortunately she had gotten better, at it, and now she could easily hide the mark on her neck.

She finished with her hair then grabbed the locket and put it around her neck. She packed her knapsack with the things she'd need today and headed down the stairs. The Common Room was empty except for Harry, Ginny and Ron, who were near the couch.

"Yes, Harry," Ron said, "I assume Hermione has it. She was up studying late last night, so I imagine she forgot to give it back to you."

"I was just wondering, Ron," Harry said, "I thought I had it on, and I didn't, so I was kind of worried. I had a bad dream and I thought the locket had been responsible for that."

"Another dream?" Ginny asked, "Was it about – him?"

Harry didn't answer, but Hermione knew Ginny had been correct.

"Dreamless Sleep Draught is always a nice cure for that," Hermione said, walking over to them, "Here, Harry. Take it. I don't want to see it for the whole day. It's a pain in my butt – or should I say my neck."

She glared at Ron as she threw the locket to Harry.

"Ron, you got to stop giving her love-bites," Ginny said, snickering.

"How do you know about that?" Ron asked, "And I don't see one. So you're wrong."

"I covered it up, Ron," Hermione said.

Ron blushed. He walked over to Hermione and put his arms around her.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I'll be more careful next time."

"It's okay," Hermione said, "You're already forgiven."

Ron grinned and Hermione pecked him on the lips.

"Ugh!" Harry groaned, "It's a good thing I missed breakfast. Shouldn't we be going to Remus' class right now?"

"Dora's the substitute today," Ginny said, "Full moon last night, remember? Remus is probably still asleep in the Shack."

It turned out Ginny was right. When Hermione, Ron and Harry arrived, Dora was in the classroom. She was using her wand to form words on the blackboard.

"Sit down everyone," Dora said, "Er... except for Hermione and... Pansy. Please come to the front of the class."

Hermione walked up toward the desk. She looked over at Pansy, who was looking at her with a smirk. Hermione then realized what was going on.

"For the first half of class," Dora said, "We're going to practice your dueling skills. You will each be going up against someone from the other House. This will best prepare you for your exam on Friday."

"Er... isn't it a written exam, Professor?" Dean asked.

"Correct," Dora said, "However, as an Auror, I find that a good practice duel is the best way to get you ready for something like an exam. Puts up your energy... makes you ready. However that does not mean I encourage dueling before each and every exam. I'm sure my fellow Professors would be quite mad at me if they heard that I suggested that."

Dora blushed and many students laughed.

"Okay, Hermione, Pansy," Dora said, "You know what to do."

Hermione and Pansy each backed up ten paces, while Dora went to the back of the class.

"You may only use what you learned thus far in class for your duels," Dora said, "Wands at the ready."

Hermione brandished her wand, as did Pansy.

"And... begin," Dora said.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione said.

"Protego!" Pansy said.

Pansy's Shield Spell did well. Her wand had not left her hand.

"Stupefy!" Pansy said.

"Protego!" Hermione said.

"Expelliarmus!" Pansy said.

Hermione's eyes widened. Her Sheild Spell had guarded the Stunning spell, but Pansy's Disarming spell was unexpected and her wand left her hand and clattered to the floor.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Pansy said.

Hermione felt her arms snap to her side, and she fell over backward with a thud onto the floor.

"The winner!" Dora said, "Pansy! Ten points to Slytherin."

"Ennervate," Ron's voice said.

Hermione felt control over her body again, and she sat up. Ron offered his hand, and she accepted it, and he pulled her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said, "She was just too quick. Thank you, Ron."

"Since you're up, Ron, you're next," Dora said, "And... Vincent Crabbe."

Hermione went to her seat. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Pansy was looking at her with a smirk on her face. Hermione never considered herself the best duelist, but she had not expected Pansy to be so good either. She had been so quick with her spells.

Ron had done a lot better than Hermione. Although Crabbe had blocked one of his Disarming spells with a Shield Spell, Ron had taken a leaf from Pansy's book, and had used a Shield Spell and a Stunning spell back-to-back. The result sent Crabbe tumbling onto the floor with a heavy thud. He had been Stunned, and Ron had won the match.

Harry's match against Goyle was very quick. Goyle had expected Harry to disarm him, and he had been correct. However, Goyle had mispronounced the incantation for the Shield Spell, and had been disarmed. Harry followed up with a Levicorpus that resulted with Goyle hanging in mid-air. He had given up when he had realized he was feet off the floor.

Half-an-hour later, the duels were over and Dora returned to the front of the class.

"You all did very well," Dora said, smiling, "I'm very impressed. The duels should help you on you're exams, but now it is time for some book-work, so please get out your books."

Suddenly, there was a light tapping sound in the back of the room. Hermione looked over her shoulder. Professor McGonagall was standing near the door. Hermione noticed she had a grim look on her face.

"Yes, Headmistress?" Dora asked.

"Dora, can I have a moment of your time?" McGonagall asked, "It would probably be best to dismiss the class early."

"Oh, okay," Dora said, frowning, "Er... you heard the Headmistress. Class dismissed. Study for your exam. It is Friday. I wish you all the best of luck."

The students packed up their bags and headed out of the room. Hermione walked out of the room with Ron, where they found Harry standing by the door.

"What?" Ron asked him.

"I want to find out what is going on," Harry whispered, then pointed his wand at the door, "Muffliato."

Hermione and Ron walked over to the wall near the door. Hermione peered into the classroom.

"I'm afraid I have some distressing news, Dora," McGonagall said, "You might want to stay in your chair."

She handed Dora a piece of parchment, who started to read it. Dora's expression went from wonder to complete shock to sadness. Hermione could see tears falling from her eyes, and she put a hand over her mouth.

"Daddy?" Dora's muffled voice said, "No... no! Daddy!"

"I'm sorry," McGonagall said, "Ted was a good friend of the Order. I can give you as much time as you need, but because of your condition, I suggest you go to the Hospital Wing -"

"Aww, are you feeling sorry for the werewolf's wife?" a voice said behind Hermione.

She turned around and saw Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle standing there.

"Sod off, Pansy," Ron said, "We know her parents."

"Only has one of those now, doesn't she?" Pansy said, smirking.

"How dare you!" Hermione growled, whipping her wand out and pointing it at Pansy.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, "You're Head Girl, remember?"

Hermione frowned and put her wand back in her pocket.

"Aww, don't want to show how weak you are in a duel in front of your boyfriend?" Pansy asked, "Oh, I forgot. You already did."

"Not too brave with your boyfriend, Pansy," Harry said, "Are you? Having to be guarded by your two cronies."

Crabbe and Goyle clinched their fists menacingly.

"What's going on here?" a voice asked.

Hermione turned around again. Remus was standing there. He still had bruises and cuts on his face, the after-effects of his transformation.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Remus asked, "I don't think my wife would let you out half-an-hour early without my permission."

"Y-you didn't hear?" Hermione asked.

"Hear what?" Remus asked, "I've been – indisposed – until just a few minutes ago."

"I think you better go talk to Dora," Harry said, "You're the one she really needs right now."

A look of worry crossed Remus' face and he looked in the direction of his classroom. He hurried through the door.

"Poor werewolf," Pansy said, "Has he figured out names for the pups yet?"

She grinned and chuckled madly as she turned and headed off down the corridor, Crabbe and Goyle right behind her. Hermione turned back to the classroom. Remus' arms were around Dora, whose face was red and covered in tears. Her hair had turned a greyish color, and Hermione frowned. Grey was Dora's least favorite color. Hermione sniffled and felt tears run down her cheeks. Ron wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh, Dora," Hermione said.

"It was Snatchers," Harry said, "It had to be."

"Can we not talk about that right now, Harry?" Ron asked, "Look at Hermione."

"It's okay," Hermione said, "You're touch soothed me."

She felt Ron's lips on her hair.

"Let's go," Harry said, "We shouldn't be here."

Hermione nodded and took Ron's hand. They walked with Harry down the hall. Hermione brushed a tear from her eyes, as she remembered Ted Tonks walking down the aisle at Dora's wedding, looking like the happiest man in the world.

-  
><strong>Short chapter... I was going to put Quidditch in this chapter, but I figured it would take away from the mood of this chapter. Quidditch is next! <strong>

**I don't know why I had Hermione lose her duel. Guess I didn't want to show her always winning, since she is not the best in Defense Against the Dark Arts.**

**Hope you liked this chapter!**


	36. Gryffindor Versus Ravenclaw

**Chapter 36  
>Gryffindor Versus Ravenclaw<strong>

**Author's Note: Gosh, you know... some of you who review my chapters surprise me so much, because sometimes it is like you're reading my mind. I have all these ideas in my head and sometimes (won't say who, because that would give away big plots of my story) it is like you know what I'm going to write. I'm impressed... though saddened at the fact I could be that predictable. Just kidding! It only makes me know that you'll appreciate those parts of my story. I love all the reviews I get! Makes me happy to continue writing this story. **

**(Harry's PoV)**

Struck by the news of her father's death, Dora had taken a short leave of absence from the school. Remus said that Dora had gone home to comfort her mother and prepare a small funeral for that Saturday. She would return Sunday evening, in order for classes the next day.

The death of Dora's father also affected Harry greatly. Although he had only met Ted Tonks once, Harry couldn't help but feel that the man had been murdered because Dora was close to Harry. He had thought about his dream, and how Voldemort had said that he would make someone close to Harry pay dearly. Ted couldn't exactly be considered close to Harry, but Dora could. But to kill a man who Harry had only met once did not seem like something that Voldemort would do, and he still felt like Voldemort's plans were far from over.

On Saturday, the day of the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw game, Harry went down to the Great Hall to find that Ginny and Ron were sitting in the middle of the Gryffindor table with the rest of the Quidditch team. Hermione was sitting alone a few feet away from them, reading the newest edition of the Daily Prophet. She smiled up at Harry when she saw him. He sat down next to her and Ron nodded at him in an apparent greeting. His concentration snapped back to Ginny, who seemed to want his full attention.

"How long have they been talking?" Harry asked, nodding to Ron and Ginny.

"It is almost eight-thirty right now," Hermione said, "So about an hour now. When Ron and I came down here Ginny was already here. Before I knew it, she was dragging him away to the table. Over the next few minutes, the rest of the team came down, ready for breakfast, I expect, and she dragged them over as well."

"Anything interesting in the Daily Prophet this morning?" Harry asked.

"A wand-maker's body was found," Hermione said, "He had been a victim of the Killing Curse, and the Dark Mark was seen over his wand shop. They are not releasing the name of the wand-maker, because they have yet to notify next of kin."

"Mr. Ollivander?" Harry suggested, "Voldemort could have disposed of him easily."

"His shop has been vacant for months now, Harry," Hermione said, "And I think we would have heard if a Dark Mark was spotted in Diagon Alley, don't you think?"

"Right," Harry said, "So it isn't Ollivander. I think Voldemort did kill another wand-maker, though. I'm not sure who."

"Why would he be going after wand-makers?" Hermione asked.

"Search me," Harry said.

Hermione looked over her Daily Prophet and waved at Ron. He was looking miserable during the meeting, and he seemed a bit more light-hearted when Hermione waved at him.

"He's been saying he made a bad decision trying out for Keeper," Hermione said. "He originally tried out for the team because you were on it. And now he's on the team and you're not."

"Thanks for reminding me," Harry muttered.

"Sorry," Hermione said.

"Is this another development from – you know." Harry asked. "The locket? He's wearing it right now, isn't he? Since you forgot to give it to me – again. Ron loves Quidditch, and now the locket wants him to hate it or something?"

"I don't know if it is the locket or not," Hermione said. "I think he's just saying it because now that he's in these practices and meetings every other day he's not getting to spend as much time with me as he did."

"Is he still – you know – feisty with you?" Harry asked, grinning.

"That's private!" Hermione said, chuckling, "And no... if the locket is doing anything to him, it is switching strategies. He's very calm during – those moments."

She grinned as if she was thinking of those moments.

"Maybe he should just stop wearing it, Hermione," Harry said.

"Are you going to stop?" Hermione asked.

"No," Harry said, "I already told you many times that -"

"Then neither are we," Hermione said, "We're in this together. Oh, look, the meeting's over."

Harry looked up. Ron and Ginny were walking toward them. Ron sat next to Hermione, who kissed him on the cheek, and Ginny sat next to Harry.

"Good meeting?" Hermione asked.

"It was fine," Ron muttered, as he started to pile food onto the plate in front of him.

"It was great!" Ginny said, "The whole team is excited for the game today."

"What about Romilda?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Ginny said. "I know you're expecting me to hate her and replace her with you. But Romilda's improved ever since the try-outs. She's a lot better now."

"I wasn't going to say that, Ginny," Harry said, "If Gryffindor is going to win the cup, she's a big part of that... as is everyone else on the team."

"Thanks for adding me in there as an after-thought," Ron said.

Ron shook his head and stood up from the table.

"Ron!" Hermione said, "He didn't mean it like that."

Ron harrumphed and walked off toward the doors of the Great Hall.

"I have to go after him," Hermione said, "It's that locket – he knows you didn't mean it, Harry."

"Yeah," Harry said, "Thanks for making me feel any better about sharing that locket."

"We're sharing it and that's final!" Hermione said.

She growled and stood up and hurried after Ron. Harry turned to Ginny, who was looking at him.

"You think I added you as an after-thought too?" Harry asked.

"You love me too much to do that," Ginny said, grinning.

Harry smiled and Ginny pecked him briefly on the lips.

-  
><strong>(Hermione's PoV)<strong>

"Ron!" Hermione said, as she followed him through the Entrance Hall and out onto the Hogwarts Grounds, "Ron! Oh, come on!"

Ron didn't stop until they had reached a small grove of large oak trees about fifty yards from the entrance of the castle. He sat down in a huff against one of the trees. Hermione joined him and sat beside him.

"Take off that locket, Ron!" Hermione said.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because I don't want you to wear it during the match," Hermione said.

"The match isn't for three hours, Hermione," Ron said.

"You might forget," Hermione said, "Remember what happened to Harry when he forgot to take off the locket?"

"You heard what he said in there, didn't you?" Ron asked. "Romilda's the big part of the team. She's the Seeker, his old position. He's jealous of the fact that he's no longer the Seeker. He's jealous of the fact I'm on the team and he isn't."

"No, he isn't, Ron," Hermione said. "I'm sure he does miss being the Seeker, but he's not jealous of you. He's been the Seeker since his very first year here and now he lost the position to someone else. That really affects him."

Ron scoffed.

"Could you please take off the locket?" Hermione asked.

"Why?" Ron asked again.

"Because," Hermione said, "I like to spend this private time with you – not you under the influence of the locket."

"The locket doesn't influence me," Ron said.

"That's the locket talking," Hermione said.

"The locket doesn't talk to me anymore," Ron said.

"Really?" Hermione asked, "Then take it off. As your girlfriend, I'm asking you to take it off. So either you're not going to take it off because the locket is telling you not to. Or you're going to take it off because I'm asking you to."

Ron scoffed. He removed the locket from around his neck and gave it to Hermione. She hadn't expected this.

"See?" Ron asked.

"The locket isn't affecting you anymore?" Hermione asked.

"I just said that, didn't I?" Ron replied.

"So it is just you being moody, I guess?" Hermione asked, with a smirk.

"I'm sorry," Ron said. "I know I'm moody. It's just... Quidditch is getting to me. We agreed to help Harry search for the Horcruxes, and now that we've lost the way to destroy them, we're back to just having that locket again. There are Horcruxes out there, Hermione, and we're here at Hogwarts like nothing is wrong. Like we're just being students along with everyone else. We're not, Hermione. We have a mission. We agreed to help Harry, and I feel we're not doing that."

"We are, Ron," Hermione said. "We're helping him research, so that when Christmas Break comes around, we can go search for Horcruxes."

"No... you're helping him do research," Ron said. "I'm stuck doing Quidditch practice and homework. I feel like I don't have time for anything else. I feel like I'm... I don't know – I'm letting Harry down and I'm letting you down most of all."

"You're not," Hermione said, "And you shouldn't worry about Quidditch. After today, there isn't another Gryffindor Quidditch match until December. So Ginny will probably lessen the practices for a while, right?"

"Knowing Ginny?" Ron asked.

"If you win this match today," Hermione said, "She'll realize that the team is great. She's worried it isn't a good team, and that is why she's making you practice so much. So make her see the team is just as good as it was when Harry was on it."

"And if we lose?" Ron asked, "Can I quit the team so I can spend more time with you?"

"No," Hermione said, "Because I'll spend more time with you either way."

Ron grinned. Hermione kissed him softly on the lips and Ron returned it. Hermione backed away after a few moments and put her head on his shoulder.

"I love you," she said, "More than you know."

"I love you too," he said, "And I'm sorry if you think I'm moody."

"That's just a part of who you are," Hermione said, "I wouldn't ask you to change, because you'd probably become different from who I fell in love with."

Ron smiled and Hermione felt his lips against her hair. She held the locket in her hand and looked down at it, as she caressed it with her thumb.

"So it doesn't affect you anymore?" she asked.

"Not right now," Ron said, "It might sound crazy, but maybe it is getting bored with me. It likes to torment us, you know. It is just what it does. And maybe – you know – maybe it is just running out of ways to do that."

Ron chuckled.

"That's mental, isn't it?" he asked.

"No," Hermione said, "It isn't mental. You could be right."

"Does that surprise you?" Ron asked, "That I could be right?"

"No," Hermione said, "It just tells me that you're smarter than you think you are."

"Better be careful then," Ron said, with a smirk, "I might steal your brains from you."

Hermione laughed. She looked back at him and kissed him softly again. She then cuddled up against him and they stayed there talking about different things until it was time for Ron to go down to the Pitch to get ready for the game.

-  
><strong>(Harry's PoV)<strong>

At half-past-eleven, after Harry wished Ginny the best of luck with the game, they parted their temporary ways at the entrance to the Quidditch Pitch. Harry made his way up into the stands and found Hermione already sitting down with a few of their fellow Gryffindors.

"There you are!" Harry said, "I was beginning to wonder if you and Ron had locked yourselves in one your bedrooms so he wouldn't have to play today."

"No, we were out on the grounds for a couple of hours," Hermione said.

"Finally discovered the delights of the privacy of the Hogwarts Grounds, have you?" Harry asked, grinning.

Hermione chuckled. "I can see why you and Ginny spent so much time together outside," she said, "It is so much more private than the Common Rooms, and much less stuffy than our bedrooms."

"So did Ron take off that locket," Harry said, "and finally see that he was still a very good Keeper?"

"He took off the locket," Hermione said, as she removed the locket from around her neck and handed it to Harry, "But he says it doesn't seem to affect him right now. Apparently his bad moods are just – you know – normal ol' Ron."

"What do you mean it doesn't affect him anymore?" Harry said, as he put the locket around his neck.

"You know how I said the locket is switching strategies?" Hermione asked, "I'm not sure if that was correct. I think it has run out of ideas or something."

"Hermione, you make it sound like this thing is capable of thought," Harry said.

"It's a piece of a soul, Harry," Hermione said, "It could be capable of any type of human qualities. So yes, it is capable of thought – of generating ideas and speaking to us and telling us what to say."

"And now it has run out of ideas?" Harry asked.

"Maybe," Hermione said. "Or it is just waiting for us to forget about it and strike at us again."

"Why hasn't it tried to kill us?" Harry asked.

"It did try to kill you, Harry," Hermione said.

"It didn't succeed," Hermione," Harry said, "It choked the life out of Scrimgeour. Why hasn't it tried to do that with us?"

"Scrimgeour had nobody to share it with," Hermione said, "Because he thought it was just a gift. We know what it is, so we're not always wearing it. Also we're expecting it to kill us. I don't think it likes that we know what it does."  
>"Exactly," Harry said, "It doesn't like us, so -"<p>

"Harry, if you think it is going to kill you, why do you wear it?" Hermione asked.

"Because the alternative is losing it and not being able to kill Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Right," Hermione said. "Ron mentioned something about that too. He's really upset because knows we should be hunting Horcruxes instead of being – what he called – 'every day students'. And I'm beginning to agree with him, Harry. What are we doing here? Why did we come back to Hogwarts when we should be out there searching for Horcruxes?"

"So what are you saying?" Harry asked. "Are you going to run away from school because you want to be out there searching for Horcruxes when we don't even know where they are?"

"No," Hermione said, "I'm saying we should be out there finding them. Isn't that what you originally said? You weren't going back here because you wanted to do the mission Dumbledore set out for you?"

"Where would we be if we weren't here, Hermione?" Harry asked. "You know it as well as I do. We have tools of research here. You discovered what the Sword of Gryffindor can do because you got the information from a book in the library!"

"Yeah, and now the Sword is out there somewhere, Harry!" Hermione said, "It isn't here in Hogwarts. It is our one tool to destroy that locket, and we don't have it. And we're just sitting here with the locket around our necks when we could be out there finding it."

"Hermione," Harry said, "Do you really think Ron would let you go out there and hunt for the Horcruxes? When there are Snatchers out there hunting for Muggleborn?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes and looked away from him, out onto the empty Pitch.

"I can't believe you would say that," Hermione said.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, "I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying... Ron may want to leave school and hunt for the Horcruxes, but he is never going to let you do it. And you may say that you wouldn't care, but you do. You know he loves you. He'd do anything for you. If you want the honest truth, he is here at Hogwarts because of you. You are what gets him through these days. He's going to play in the game today isn't he? Didn't you say he was wanting to quit the team? Obviously you changed his mind. Not me... you."

Hermione sniffled.

"You're right," she said.

"Look, Hermione," Harry said, "I know we have to hunt these Horcruxes. But if I left the school, we'd be in more danger than if I was here."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

Harry kicked himself mentally. He couldn't tell her what Scrimgeour had said about him being the 'enemy of the state'.

"Hogwarts is the safest place we could be, isn't it?" Harry asked. "And it has everything we need, outside of getting the Horcruxes and how to destroy them. Believe me, I wish it was as easy as that, but it isn't. It isn't easy. And sometimes you have to make the choice between what is easy and what is right. We stand a better chance of finding those Horcruxes if we know where to look first. Which means being here is the right choice, though it may not be the easiest choice."

Hermione nodded.

"You're right," she said, "Obviously."

Hermione went silent after that, and Harry could tell she was still thinking about what they had discussed. But she didn't know about the agreement he had made with Rufus Scrimgeour and the Wizengamot in order for Hogwarts to re-open. If he had the chance to leave and search for the Horcruxes, without putting himself or his friends in danger, he would have. But if it meant that they were safe here at Hogwarts, then he was going to do his best to research the Horcruxes at Hogwarts. Like he had said. It wasn't the easiest choice, but it was the right choice... at least he hoped it was.

Soon, the stands were filled with cheering, excited students. Across the Pitch, Harry could just make out Luna sitting with the Professors, which meant she would be the commentator for the game again. The Ravenclaw team made their way out onto the field, and Michael Corner's name was announced last, meaning he was the Captain of the team.

"And introducing the Gryffindor Quidditch team!" Luna's magnified voice announced, "Creevey, Jones, Finnigan, Thomas, Vane, Ron Weasley and the Gryffindor Captain Ginny Weasley!"

"There they are!" Hermione said, grinning and clapping along with Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors, as Ginny, Ron and the rest of the team flew past them and around the pitch in the introductory lap.

"The players take their positions as Madam Hooch makes her way onto the field with the trunk of Quidditch balls!" Luna said. "She asks that the captains shake hands. You know, this could be rather awkward. Because Michael Corner and Ginny Weasley used to date, and they broke up and – what Professor? Oh yes, ahem, so the Captains shake hands, which I still say must be awkward, and there goes the Quaffle and those dangerous Bludgers! Hope one doesn't come my way! There's the Snitch. Remember, whoever catches the Snitch ends the game and earns 100 – oops, sorry Professor – 150 points for the match and is almost always the winner. Though one time it didn't go that way – I remember this game I was at – oh, there's the whistle and the game begins! Who is going to grab the Quaffle first?"

Harry watched as the six Chasers went for the Quaffle, and he cheered as he saw Ginny fly away from the group with the Quaffle in hand.

"Gryffindor Captain Ginny Weasley takes the Quaffle first and flies down the pitch toward the rings! The Ravenclaw Chasers are coming up behind her – oh, watch out – a well-aimed Bludger is hit toward Ginny and... Creevey is there to knock it away... and it flies straight toward the Ravenclaw Chasers, who have to get out of their pursuit toward Ginny Weasley! I'm not sure that is what Creevey was going for, because even he looks surprised! It is just Ginny and the Ravenclaw Keeper Ackerley now!"

"Go, Ginny," Harry urged.

Ginny flew toward the rings and threw the rings toward the left ring and –- Harry could barely hear his own voice over the cheers of the Gryffindors around him as the Quaffle went through the left ring!

"Ginny scores!" Luna said, "Well done Ginny, a great friend of mine, she is – what, Professor? Oh yeah! Ten-zero to Gryffindor, and the Ravenclaw Chasers take the Quaffle! Wow, they are fast! Can the Gryffindor Keepers keep up with them?"

"She's right," Harry said to Hermione, "Ron better ready himself!"

"Come on, Ron!" Hermione said, as they watched the Chasers make their way toward the rings Ron was guarding, "You can do it!"

"Jones tries to aim a Bludger at the lead Ravenclaw Chaser, but it misses!" Luna said, "Quaffle is thrown – and -"

Hermione's cheer was the loudest in the Gryffindor stands as Ron caught the Quaffle in time before it could sail through the right rings.

"Great catch by Keeper Ron Weasley!" Luna exclaimed, "I went to his brother's wedding this summer, so nice – hmm? Oh, yes! Ron throws the ball back to his sister, and the game continues!"

An hour later, the game was still as fierce as ever. Harry didn't expect to become this exhausted as a spectator, but even just watching the game and cheering on for Gryffindor was just as grueling as being in the game. Over the past hour, he could see the Snitch many times, but it seemed neither Romilda or the Ravenclaw Chaser seemed to keep their eyes on it for too long. They had both chased it twice during the past hour, but it had gotten away.

The score was now 120 to 70 with Gryffindor in the lead. Ron was catching quite a few of Ravenclaw's attempts, but it was easy to see that he was getting tired.

"This game needs to end soon," Hermione said, "Or Ron's going to wear himself out up there. He's never good in the long run like this. After a while he begins to doubt himself."

"I could have caught the Snitch by now!" Harry growled, "It's been hovering around Gryffindor's rings for about ten minutes now. Romilda is looking in completely the wrong direction."

Luna seemed to know this too because she was now talking about the Seekers instead of the action with the Quaffle.

" – he may be in my own house," Luna was saying, "but it seems the Seeker, Tress, has Wrackspurts in his brain, because he's not even looking at the Snitch! But that is okay, because the Gryffindor Seeker isn't doing too much better. I wonder why she doesn't just summon the Snitch."

"YOU CAN'T SUMMON THE SNITCH!" McGonagall said, as Harry and a few of the Gryffindor students around him in the Gryffindor stands laughed.

"Of course you can, Professor!" Luna said, "It just takes a special kind of wand. How do you think Viktor Krum is able to catch so many Snitches? He summons them, because his wand has the hair of a Crumple-Horned Snorcack. It shouldn't be a surprise that their hairs are used in all of Gregorovitch's wands!"

As the students around him laughed, the cogs in Harry's brain started to work. Gregorovitch. He had heard that name before.

"Gregorovitch!" Harry said.

"What?" Hermione asked, her concentration still on the game, because the Ravenclaw Chasers were headed toward Ron with the Quaffle.

"The wand-maker who was killed," Harry said, "It's Gregorovitch! I knew I heard that name before. During the weighing of the wands when I was with Krum and Fleur and Cedric, Ollivander mentioned Krum's wand as a Gregorovitch wand. Do you know anything about Gregorovitch's wands?"

"No... he was very secretive about how he made his wands," Hermione said, "Can we talk about this later? I'm watching the match. Come on, Ron, catch it!"

Harry looked up toward Ron, as the Quaffle was aimed toward the rings. Ron flew toward the Quaffle, reached his hand out to grab the Quaffle, and was able to bat it away in time! The Gryffindors cheered.

"Way to go, Ron!" Hermione said, "Harry, why aren't you cheering?"

"Why would Voldemort kill Gregorovitch?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you're still on about that?" Hermione asked, "You're hopeless! Oh, there goes Romilda! Look, Harry!"

Harry looked up as Romilda was flying across the field. The Snitch was now flying around the bottom of the ring Ron had just guarded.

"Gryffindor Seeker Romilda Vane must have been finally paying attention to the action," Luna said, "Because she sees the Snitch! But Tress is in pursuit as well! This could finally get exciting!"

Romilda and Tress were flying right beside each other, trying to knock each other out of pursuit.

"Oh, watch out!" Luna said, "One of the Ravenclaw Beaters – forgot his name, sorry, is aiming for a Bludger! And – he is aiming it at the Seekers! Wow, those two are so close together, what would happen if they both got hit? This game would never end! And – whoa! Tress gets taken out by the Bludger aimed by his own teammate! I bet it was supposed to hit Romilda! That's not going to be a happy locker-room today!"

The crowd cheered around Harry as Tress went in a tail-spin away from Romilda.

"Ohh wow!" Luna said, "Romilda was lucky Tress was trying to collide into her, because he had taken the full hit of the Bludger instead of her! And Romilda is once again in pursuit of the Snitch!"

Harry could almost picture himself up there in her position. Tress would have never been able to get close to him if he was on his Firebolt. Would the Bludger had hit him instead, he wondered.

"Romilda's closing in!" Luna exclaimed, "Everyone is watching her! The game could end here!"

Romilda was only feet from the Snitch. Harry could, once again, picture himself stretching out his hand as Romilda did so and -

"Romilda Vane has caught the Snitch!" Luna exclaimed, "GRYFFINDOR WINS!: 270 – 70! What a match!"

The cheers around Harry were deafening. Harry couldn't hear his own thoughts. Hermione stood up and started going down the steps of the stands.

"Hermione, where are you going?" Harry asked, as he followed her down the steps toward the Pitch.

"To find out all I can about Gregorovitch," Hermione said.

"What?" Harry asked, "Hermione, you weren't even paying attention to me! You were too busy cheering on Ron."

"I can do too things at once, you know," Hermione said, "If you find Ron, tell him I'll be at the library."

"He's not going to be happy with you for not wanting to meet him at the locker-rooms," Harry said, "Gryffindor won the game and you're going off to the library?"

Hermione stopped in mid-step.

"Fine," she said, "Locker-rooms first. Then I'm off to the library."

Harry chuckled out loud. Hermione glared at him and put her hands on her hips.

"What's so funny?" she demanded

"You must really love him," Harry said, grinning, "Because the old Hermione would have spent the whole day in the library and not had a second thought of missing out on a Quidditch match."

Hermione blushed and Harry just chuckled as he followed her toward the locker-rooms.

-  
><strong>Strange ending. Next chapter is Halloween! Excited for this chapter. A Hogsmeade visit, Halloween fun and something BIG is going to happen. Story-changing! And may I say... even a bit controversial? Intrigued? I thought you might be! Hopefully I can get that chapter up by the end of today. This is one chapter I really want to get perfect!<strong>

**Hope you liked this chapter. Was Luna's commentary good? And the Quidditch match? I get so nervous writing those, because I'm not sure how my readers will like them.**


	37. Halloween

**Chapter 37  
>Halloween<strong>

**Author's Note: Like I said in the Author's Note at the end of the chapter (and as you can tell from the chapter title) most of this will take place during Halloween. However, the first part of this chapter, will take place on the night a few hours after the Quidditch match, because it has to do with something mentioned in the previous chapter. Then I will be skipping about a week and a half to get to Halloween. Just a heads-up.**

**Mild warning: This chapter has a small sample of mild language, a bit of violence, and could cause you to emit some outrage and swear words of your own. Read with caution and use those words sparingly (and hopefully not in reviews). ;)**

**(Ron's PoV)**

After almost six hours of celebrating the Gryffindor win in the Common Room, Ron realized that Hermione was no longer in the room. He knew she was never the type of girl who would celebrate alongside him and the rest of the Gryffindors after a victorious match, but he thought she would, at least, spend some time with him during the party. But every time he saw her, she was sitting in the corner of the room, reading from different text books. Seamus and Dean had nicked some butterbeer and food from the kitchens before the party, and Ron had offered Hermione a plate of refreshments. She had accepted it with a smile, but she had immediately returned to her studying.

After the party, Ron realized that Hermione was not in the Common Room anymore. He then realized that she must have gone to her room to do more of her studying. Deciding he could get in a bit of homework too, and she would probably consider helping him if she was in the mood of homework too, Ron returned to his room and gathered up his homework that he needed to complete, and headed toward Hermione's room. When he reached the door, he knocked on it

"Hermione?" he called out, "Are you in there?"

"Yeah, Ron," Hermione said, after a moment, "Come on in. Door is unlocked."

Ron opened the door and walked into the room. Hermione was laying on her bed, with a roll of parchment propped up against her knees. But he was surprised to see that she was not alone. Harry was also there. He was sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace, where a fire was crackling behind a grate.

"Where's Ginny?" Ron asked, as he shut the door.

"Isn't she still celebrating with the rest of the team?" Hermione asked.

"Party's over," Ron said, "That is why I'm up here.

Ron walked over to Hermione's bed and laid down beside her.

"She's probably doing her prefect rounds," Harry said.

"Don't you usually join her?" Ron asked.

"Sure," Harry said, "But I'm doing something more important right now."

"Homework is suddenly more important to you than Ginny?" Ron asked.

"We're not doing homework," Hermione said.

"Then what are you doing?" Ron asked.

Hermione sighed as she looked down at the parchment in front of her.

"Promise you won't get mad?" Hermione asked.

Ron raised his eyebrows as he looked from Hermione to Harry, then back to Hermione.

"Mad about what?" Ron asked.

"I'm writing to Viktor Krum about something," Hermione said.

"Viktor?" Ron asked, his eyebrows raised, "You're still writing to him?"

"See I knew you'd get mad!" Hermione said, "Ron, didn't I tell you during the wedding -"

"She's doing it for me, Ron," Harry said, cutting across Hermione.

Ron turned to Harry, then looked back at Hermione.

"Why do I think this has nothing to do with the desire to chum up with an old Tournament mate?" he asked.

"I'm writing to Viktor about the wand-maker who made his wand," Hermione said, "To see if he can tell us anything."

"Is this about the Horcruxes?" Ron asked.

"We don't know," Hermione said.

"I've been having these visions about Voldemort trying to hunt down this wand-maker," Harry said, "Only I could never figure out who it was. Voldemort killed him a few days ago. And then we discovered today that it was a man named Gregorovitch."

Ron narrowed his eyes in thought.

"I've heard that name before," Ron said, "Where have I heard that name before?"

"Luna mentioned it during the game today," Hermione said.

"No," Ron said, "It was during this past summer at the Burrow. Something to do with – Gorgovitch, I think?"

"Gregorovitch," Harry said, enunciating the word, "Not Gorgovitch. A wand-maker, not a Quidditch player!"

"No!" Ron said, "Hermione, don't you remember? Ginny dragged Harry into my bedroom at the Burrow after he blacked out."

"Right!" Hermione said, "And she said you were muttering something, Harry. Something like –"

"Gregory or Gorgo," Ron said, "And I thought she meant Gorgovitch."

"I remember now!" Harry said, "That is why the name sounded so familiar! Mr. Ollivander – he was being tortured and he revealed that name to Voldemort!"

"Why would You-Know-Who want another wand-maker when he already kidnapped Mr. Ollivander?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, it's strange," Harry said.

"Maybe he's looking for something to make into another Horcrux," Ron suggested.

"Impossible," Hermione said.

"This is You-Know-Who we're talking about, Hermione," Ron said.

"No, you don't understand!" Hermione said.

She sighed audibly and stood up from the bed then went over to her trunk. She rummaged through her trunk and soon she held up a book.

"Secrets of the Darkest Art," Ron read the title,, "I thought you hated that book. Can't blame you. It's pretty creepy."

"It is creepy," she said, "But I've read quite a bit about the Horcruxes in this book.

She flipped through a few pages and stopped on one.

"And the more I've read about them," said Hermione, "the more horrible they seem, and the less I can believe that he actually made six. It warns in this book how unstable you make the rest of your soul by ripping it, and that's just by making one Horcrux!"

"Isn't there any way of putting yourself back together?" Ron asked.

"Yes," said Hermione with a hollow smile, "but it would be excruciatingly painful."

"Why? How do you do it?" asked Harry.

"Remorse," said Hermione. "You've got to really feel what you've done. There's a footnote. Apparently the pain of it can destroy you. I can't see You-Know-Who attempting it somehow, can you?"

"I guess not," Ron said, "So – you said you couldn't believe he actually made six."

"Yeah, it had to be painful," Hermione said, "If he did it again, it would probably destroy him."

"So if he isn't looking for another Horcrux," Ron said, "What is he looking for?"

"He kept thinking how he hated the wand he had," Harry said. "Maybe he is looking for another one?"

"Yeah, but Ron said it earlier," Hermione said, "He has Mr. Ollivander for that, why would he need another wand-maker?"

"Wand-makers make different wands," Harry said, "Maybe he wanted Gregorovitch to make him one, and he refused, and Voldemort killed him."

"Do you think that maybe Gregorovitch knew about the Horcruxes?" Ron asked, "Maybe that is why he killed him."

"I doubt it," Harry said. "Voldemort thinks his Horcruxes are completely safe. He thought only he knew about his secret."

"So should I still write to Viktor then?" Hermione asked.

"I guess not," Harry said. "Gregorovitch seems like a dead end, unless Voldemort says any different. I'm going to go find Ginny. Have fun."

Harry stood up and left the room. Hermione closed the book and threw it across the bed.

"Hermione," Ron said.

"Hmm?" Hermione asked.

"If I never found out that you wanted to write to Viktor about this," said, "would you have told me?"

"I hate mentioning him around you, Ron," Hermione said, "Because he's a part of our past that really affected you and I at one point. I don't want to feel that way again. But I probably would have... because I don't like keeping secrets from you. I love you too much to do that to you."

"I love you too," Ron said.

Hermione smiled and kissed him softly. Ron returned the kiss and Hermione pulled him closer to her. As he moved, he accidentally kicked the Secrets of the Darkest Art off the bed.

"Oops," Ron said, "I'll get it."

Ron made to get up, but Hermione pulled him back toward her.

"Leave it," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," Ron said, then kissed her once again.

**(Hermione's PoV)**  
><strong><br>**The week before Halloween, Professor McGonagall announced that the first Hogsmeade weekend would be on Halloween day. The school was abuzz with happiness and excitement as Halloween drew in closer. Finally it was Halloween, and Ron, Hermione, Harry were all nestled into one of the carriages as they headed into Hogsmeade Village.

"What should we do first?" Hermione asked, "We have a few hours before we have to go back to the castle."

"Actually, Hermione," Harry said, "Ginny and I wanted to go around the village on our own. It is our first real date in so long. You know... doing something that doesn't take place in Hogwarts or on the grounds."

Hermione looked at Ron, who nodded.

"Okay," Hermione said, "Sure. We'll meet at the Three Broomsticks in three hours then. How about that?"

"Good idea," Ginny said, "See you then."

Before Harry could say goodbye, Ginny pulled him away into the village.

"So?" Hermione said, looking at Ron, "What should we do?"

"I wasn't going to mention it in front of Harry," Ron said, "But I thought we might do actual... you know date stuff too."

"Stealing Harry's idea, are you?" Hermione asked, grinning.

"No, no!" Ron said, "It was on my mind since this morning, only he decided to say it first."

"Right," Hermione said.

"Where shall we go first?" Ron asked.

"Can't we just take a stroll around the village first?" Hermione asked.

"How very romantic of you," Ron said, grinning, "I'd love to."

Hermione took Ron's hand and they walked into the village. As they started off down the cobbled path, they passed a number of men and women dressed in black robes.

"Aurors," Hermione said, when she caught Ron looking at one as they passed a rather tall, muscled gentleman, "This will be the safest little village in the world this weekend."

"It is what I want to do when I get out of Hogwarts, you know?" Ron asked, "Become an Auror."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Ron said. "Fred and George reckons I could work at their shop, but I really want to be an Auror."

"With Harry?" Hermione asked, "I know that is what he wants to do."

"Yeah," Ron said, "I just realized we haven't really talked about what we're going to do after we get out of Hogwarts. You've never really said what you wanted to do."

"I've never really thought about it," Hermione said, "Career Advice seems so long ago, and back then the only thing on my mind was S.P.E.W and the OWL exams."

"Spew?" Ron asked, "You're still on about that?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at his term for her house-elf welfare group.

"Yeah, I mean," Hermione said, "You saw how Kreacher was treated by Mundungus and – I'm sorry to say it – Sirius. And then when Harry was nice to him, Kreacher became nicer. He even worked in the kitchen with your Mum for a while. I think if the wizarding world realizes there is more than just treating the House-Elves as slaves, they would realize that House-Elves would want to work for them. But they're treated like filth."

"That actually makes some sense," Ron said.

"You think so?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Ron said.

"What else do you see for – well, us – after get out of Hogwarts and the Second War is over?" Hermione asked, "You know – if we make it through the war."

"When we make it through the war," Ron corrected her.

She smiled.

"I don't know," Ron said, "I mean... we keep acting all romantic around my Mum, and she's going to expect us married before we're twenty-one!"

Hermione felt heat rise to her cheeks.

"You think about that?" Hermione asked, "Marriage? Er... kids?"

"I can't say it isn't something I'd want to do in the future," Ron said, "Sure."

Hermione smiled.

"Though, I will admit," Ron said, frowning, "Oh – nevermind, you might get offended."

"No, I promise I won't," Hermione said, "Just say it."

"When I was younger," Ron said, "I always saw myself as my father, you know. Because I look up to him. And for a long time, I saw myself in his position. Married to someone who kind of resembles my mother, maybe not in looks, but in personality, and you know... a lot of kids."

"A lot?" Hermione asked.

"Well, that number has kind of dwindled as of late," Ron said, "Perhaps two or three. Not seven."

"And who did you have in mind when you were picturing someone who resembled your mother's personality?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows.

Ron blushed.

"Oh, come on," Hermione said.

"Let me give you a hint," Ron said. "Until recently, she's scolded me quite a bit when I would use swear words – like my mother. She's called me by my full time quite a bit in the past – like my mother. And she has a knack for putting her hands on her hips when she is upset with me – like my mother."

Hermione felt heat rise to her cheeks.

"And she's the girl – woman – who I love and I would do anything for," Ron said, "I guess I could also compare that to my mother too. Yeah."

Hermione smiled when he looked at her. She then looked away and looked around the village.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "Oh, I'm sorry. I embarrassed you. I apologize, Hermione."

"No, not at all!" Hermione said.

"Then what's wrong?" Ron asked, chuckling.

"I'm just trying to figure out a place around here," Hermione said, "where I could snog you senseless, away from the watchful eye of Aurors, in reward for what you just said to me."

Hermione turned her eyes to Ron, and his face turned the color of his hair.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Ron asked.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. He looked at her, obviously expecting an answer, and she burst out laughing.

-  
>Three hours later, after exploring the village, visiting some of the shops, and finding a nice spot near the Shrieking Shack (though, as Ron said, enough distance to be safe) for a bit of romantic cuddling, Hermione and Ron went into the Three Broomsticks and found Harry and Ginny, sitting at a table and talking to Madam Rosmerta.<p>

"Ah, make that four butterbeers!" Harry said, "We have company."

Hermione smiled as she joined Ron across the table from Harry and Ginny.

"Coming right up!" Madam Rosmerta said, before walking away from the table.

"So what have you two done these past three hours?" Hermione asked Harry.

"The usual stuff we can do in Hogsmeade," Harry said, "Walking around and visiting the stores."

"I insisted on taking him to Madam Puddifoot's," Ginny said, "But he seemed very intent on talking me out of it."

"Harry can talk you out of things you want to do?" Ron asked, "I can't even do that!"

"No, he can't," Ginny said.

"Madam Puddifoot's," Hermione said, grinning, "Must have been nice."

"Yeah, I was surprised," Harry said. "Last time I was in there, I didn't exactly have the best of times."

"Ohh, right," Hermione said, grinning, "You went there with Cho."

"So," Harry said, obviously ignoring what Hermione said, "Where did you two go?"

"We walked around and visited stores," Hermione said.

"Then how come we didn't see you at all?" Ginny asked.

"What she forgot to say," Ron said, "Is that we only did that for about two hours."

"But it's been three hours since we saw you," Ginny said, raising her eyebrows.

She looked back and forth between Ron and Hermione, then her face contorted into disgust.

"Shrieking Shack nice this time of year?" Harry said, chuckling.

"We wouldn't know," Ron said, "We were about fifty yards north of it."

"But isn't fifty yards north of the shack," Harry said, "Er... forest?"

"Mmhmm," Hermione said, "Very private underneath those trees."

"Romantic," Harry said.

"Puddifoot's is nice and private you know," Ginny said, "If you use a corner table."

"I didn't want to know that," Ron said.

A moment later, Madam Rosmerta brought over the four butterbeers and Harry paid for them, then passed them around the table. Hermione opened hers and took a sip. She was about to continue the conversation when she saw Kingsley Shacklebolt walking across the room with McGonagall, Remus and Dora. Obviously, they didn't see Hermione and the others, because they sat down at a table nearby and didn't acknowledge them.

As Ron talked to Harry and Ginny

"Did you find the bastard who murdered my father?" Dora asked.

"No," Kingsley said. "But we're on the hunt for them. Actually... we've tracked them to a murder in Wheatley -"

Hermione choked on her Butterbeer and gasped. Ron looked at her and she turned toward Kingsley and the others. She stood up and walked over to them. She heard footsteps behind her and knew Ron had joined her.

"Miss Granger!" McGonagall said, "Hello."

Hermione ignored the Headmistress and looked at Kingsley.

"Kingsley," she said, "Did you say Wheatley?"

"Yeah," Kingsley said, "A Muggle was murdered there a couple days ago."

"Wheatley is close to Oxford!" Hermione said, "My parents have friends in Wheatley! I -"

Hermione felt tears in her eyes.

"Miss Granger, relax," Kingsley said, "The Order is very well aware of this. In fact, I just received a letter from Elphias Doge today. He was going to explain everything to your parents, with evidence of your letters to him. If I recall, he was going to move them to a safe-house tonight. I was just going to tell McGonagall to give you that message."

"I-I gotta write to them," Hermione said to Ron, "I have to explain to them what is going on."

"Use the post office here in Hogsmeade, Miss Granger," McGonagall said, "Tell them I sent you and they'll give you the fastest owl they have."

"Thank you," Hermione said.

She rushed out of the building and hurried to the post office.

-  
>The wizard at the owl post said it would be as minimum of an hour-and-a-half for the fastest owl he had to get to Oxford. If she got a reply message from her parents or Elphias, it would be back in the minimum of a little over three hours. Now, three hours later, Hermione was pacing back and forth in her bedroom. Ron, Harry and Ginny were there with her waiting there with her.<p>

"Why isn't it here yet?" Hermione asked, as she felt tears in her eyes, "It should be – damn it. I can't think right now. How long has it been? Three hours? That's what the post-wizard said it would take. What if-?"

She couldn't finish her sentence. Ron put his arms around her, and she put her head against his chest.

"Hermione, relax," Ron said, "The post-wizard said it would take at least three hours. That is the round trip. Now add the time it took for your parents to read your letter and write another one. Perhaps Elphias even wrote one to explain what was going on, so you could find them later. How long would that add."

"A little bit of time," Hermione said, "Okay. You're right."

"I'm sure they're okay," Ginny said, "Then we can go down and go to the Halloween feast in the Great Hall. That always calms your nerves, right, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded.

"Good," Ginny said, "Now if you don't mind, I bought a nice outfit for this occasion. So I'm going to go change, and hopefully, by then, you'll be ready to go. Right?"

Hermione nodded again.

"Thank you, Ginny," Hermione said.

Ginny smiled. She kissed Harry on the cheek, then got up and left the room.

"Do you want to change, Hermione?" Ron asked, "We can leave."

"Don't let me go," Hermione said, shaking her head, "Not until we know if my parents are -"

Suddenly, there was a very loud, very familiar scream coming from somewhere down the stairs.

"Ginny!" Harry said.

Harry ran to the door. Hermione took Ron's hand and they followed him and ran out it and down the stairs toward Ginny's room. When she reached the door, she stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide at the sight. Peter Pettigrew was standing there, and he had Ginny held against him with one arm. At the end of the arm, Hermione saw the shiny silver hand. Peter's wand was pointed toward Ginny's neck. Ginny had tears in her eyes, as she looked at them.

"Let her go!" Ron growled.

"You don't want her!" Harry said, "Your master wants me! Let her go."

"He doesn't want you," Peter said, grinning, "Not yet. He wanted to send a message."

He looked around at the three of them, then his beady eyes looked at Hermione. Her eyes widened.

"He has a message for you, Muidblood," Peter said, then whispered into Ginny's ear: "Give it to her, little girl."

Ginny raised a shaky hand that was holding a piece of parchment. She lifted it up and the parchment fell to the ground.

"Clumsy!" Peter growled, "Pick it up! Don't do anything stupid."

Ginny looked at Harry, and Hermione saw her head move the teeniest bit of an inch.

"Yes," Harry breathed, and only Ron and Hermione could hear it.

Ginny bent down to reach for the piece of parchment, then kicked Peter in the leg. He groaned, and she ran over toward Hermione. Then Harry and Ron launched themselves upon him. Ron seized Wormtail's wand arm and forced it upwards. Harry slapped a hand to his mouth, muffling his voice. Silently they struggled, as Hermione and Ginny watched on, frozen where they stood. Wormtail's wand emitted sparks; his silver hand closed around Harry's throat. Harry choked and sputtered.

"You're going to kill me?" Harry choked, attempting to prise off the metal fingers. "After I saved your life? You owe me, Wormtail!"

The silver fingers slackened. Harry wrenched himself free, and Hermione saw the ratlike man's small watery eyes widen with fear and surprise: He seemed shocked at what his hand had done, at the tiny, merciful impulse it had betrayed, and he continued to struggle more powerfully, as though to undo that moment of weakness.

"And we'll have that," whispered Ron, tugging Wormtail's wand from his other hand.

Wandless, helpless, Pettigrew's pupils dilated in terror. His eyes had slid from Harry's face to something else. His own silver fingers were moving inexorably toward his own throat.

Harry tried to drag back the hand, but there was no stopping it. The silver tool that Voldemort had given his most cowardly servant had turned upon its disarmed and useless owner; Pettigrew was reaping his reward for his hesitation, his moment of pity; he was being strangled before their eyes.

Ron had released Wormtail too, and together he and Harry tried to pull the crushing metal fingers from around Wormtail's throat, but it was no use. Pettigrew was turning blue.

"_Relashio!_" said Ron, pointing the wand at the silver hand, but nothing happened.

Pettigrew dropped to his knees, and his eyes rolled upward in his purple face; he gave a last twitch, and was still.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"I think the silver hand made him kill himself," Harry said, "Ron, I need you to go get Remus! Tell him Peter's here. Go!"

Ron nodded and stood up.

"I'm fine," Hermione said, when she noticed Ron looking at her.

Ron nodded again and ran out of the room.

"Ginny, what happened?" Harry asked, "How did Peter get up the stairs?"

"All I remember is seeing a rat," Ginny said, "And then a moment later, I saw him and I screamed and he grabbed me."

"A rat?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded.

"He was in his animagus form," Hermione said, "The stairs didn't recognize that. He must have gotten all the way up here using his rat Animagus, and waited for students to use the password."

"Hermione," Ginny said, "The letter –?"

Hermione gasped. She had almost forgotten about it. Her eyes slowly went toward the parchment, and she walked very slowly toward it. She picked it up and looked at it. Her eyes widened as she looked at the contents of the letter and she felt her body freeze up. She fell to the floor and stared at the letter.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, kneeling next to her, "What is it?"

Hermione shook her head and stared at the letter. What did it mean? She considered the possibilities, and as she did, Ginny took it from her hands and looked at it.

"But... this is your writing," Ginny said, looking at Hermione.

Hermione could only nod. She didn't want to say the words.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Harry groaned.

Hermione looked up. Harry was holding the body of a dead owl, and Hermione recognized it.

"That's the owl I used to send this letter," Hermione said.

"Owls only return the letter if they could not get to the person or persons they sent it to," Ginny said, "Errol's done that many times."

"It must have returned here and Peter intercepted it before it could get to your window, Hermione," Harry said.

"My parents never received my letter," Hermione said, "They always receive my letters. They always send a letter back. The only reason they wouldn't would be if – if -"

Hermione choked out tears and suddenly she could hardly breathe. She laid down on the floor, and the last thing before she fainted was Ron, Remus and Dora running into the room.

-  
><strong>The last part of this chapter was so hard to write. For two reasons: 1) I couldn't figure out exactly how I wanted to achieve it. At one point, I was going to have Harry's PoV and Hermione would receive a different letter with a message from Voldemort himself. But I thought it would be better if she received the one she had sent. 2) It was so sad, but this is what I had planned before I even started writing this story.<strong>

**I used Wormtail's canon death and it was still extremely awkward to write in Hermione's PoV. I hope it looks okay.**

**Next chapter, as you can guess, is very emotional. And it starts out in Ron's PoV.**

**I know this scenario did not happen in the book, but this was one of the reasons I wanted to write this story. I wanted this storyline. It is kind of controversial, but I hope you like it anyway! (or at least approve of it – like may be too strong of a word, how could anyone like what happened!)**

**Also... I'm not going to mention who was responsible for what happened. That will be almost as shocking, and the reveal of it will be AMAZING! But it won't come for a while. **


	38. What Dreams May Come

**Chapter 38  
>What Dreams May Come<strong>

**Author's Note: I've decided to make this little section into two chapters. I've decided to wait for my other idea until the next chapter. **

**Warning: Language - repeated use of a swear word.**

**Edit: Had to re-up this chapter... dumb itallics didn't work right.**

**(Ron's PoV)**

Two hours later, Ron and Harry were pacing back and forth out the doors of the Hospital Wing. Ron was emotionally spent, and had not had anything to eat since he had a bar of Honeydukes Chocolate, which he had bought in Hogsmeade, as he waited for a letter from Hermione's parents that would never come.

He stopped for a moment and looked at the door, trying to listen for any conversation or any signs of movements coming at the door. Madam Pomfrey had not allowed anyone in but Professors. All he wanted to do was go through those doors, and find Hermione and comfort her. She needed him and he needed her. He needed to know she was okay. No... he shook his head... okay was not the right word. It could never be the right word for this situation. She was not okay, and he didn't know if she would ever be okay again. He felt dizzy as he thought of what Hermione must be going through. He sat down against a wall of the corridor, so he wouldn't faint himself. He had to be strong for her. He had to continue to be strong. He could not show any signs of weakness, like he had two hours ago...

_Flashback – Two hours ago._

_"Password?" the Fat Lady asked, as Ron, Remus and Dora appeared outside her portrait, "Oh, Professors!"_

_"We seek admittance into your tower," Remus said._

_The Fat Lady's portrait swung open and Ron, Remus and Dora hurried through the doors._

_"Will we be allowed up the stairs?" Dora asked._

_"Professors are allowed entrance into every part of this castle," Remus said, "And the Head Boy is allowed up there too... though I'm sure he already knows this."_

_Ron blushed and nodded and led Remus and Dora up the stairs toward the Girl's dormitories. When he reached Ginny's dorm, he hurried inside, and his eyes directly fell on Hermione, who was collapsing toward the ground._

_"Hermione!" he said, as he and Ginny ran over to Hermione._

_He knelt down and looked at her._

_"Hermione?" he called out, "She's not waking up!"_

_Remus took one look at Wormtail, and knelt beside Hermione. He put two fingers on Hermione's neck, then on one wrist._

_"She's going into shock," Remus said, brandishing his wand from his pocket._

_He moved his wand back and forth across Hermione's body and Ron heard him muttering words._

_"Is that Peter Pettigrew?" Dora asked._

_"Yes," Harry said._

_And as Harry explained to Dora what had happened, Ron didn't pay attention to them. He could only look at_

_Hermione and Remus. After a minute, Remus put his wand away._

_"We have to take her to the Hospital Wing," Remus said, "Ron, you can tell me what happened on the way there."_

_"I-I d-don't know everything that happened," Ron said, his voice shaking, "Will she be okay? Harry, what happened?"_

_"I'll go with you and explain it to the both of you," Harry said._

_"Dora," Remus said, "Send a Patronus to Madam Pomfrey. Tell her to expect us there shortly. Then send one to Professor McGonagall. Don't move from this spot until she gets here. We don't want anybody coming in and finding Wormtail dead. I will meet you back here soon, and if I am guessing what happened here correctly, given Hermione's condition, we're going to be heading to Oxford very soon. Ginny? I want you to come with me too. It looks like you need a bit of Pepper-Up Potion before you go into shock from this."_

_Ginny nodded. Remus lifted Hermione into his arms and off the ground, and Ron followed everyone except Dora out of the dorm. As they made their way to the Hospital Wing, Ron listened in as Harry and Ginny explained what had happened. When he left, Hermione had picked up her letter. It turned out that the letter had never reached Hermione's parents, and that when the owl returned Peter had intercepted it._

_"... and Hermione was mentioning how her parents would never not send her a reply letter back," Ginny said, as they made their way into the corridor where the Hospital Wing was._

_"What does that mean?" Ron asked. "Please don't tell me -"_

_"Dora and I will go to Oxford and check it out," Remus said, "It could just mean the owl couldn't reach the safe-house her parents would go to."_

_"Are you sure?" Ron asked._

_Remus' expression told Ron that he was not. When they reached the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey was waiting outside the room with a gurney._

_"This is no spell damage," Madam Pomfrey said, as Remus lay Hermione down on the bed, "She's in shock. What happened?"_

_"We believe Hermione has received some very disturbing news," Remus said._

_Madam Pomfrey face glowed in recognition._

_"Oh, the poor dear," she said, "I'll make sure she's okay."_

_"Miss Weasley here also needs to be treated for shock," Remus said, "She's had a rather – shall we say – eventful Halloween evening."_

_"Come along, dear," Ginny said, as she pushed Hermione's bed through the door, "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, I must ask you to stay out here until I say so."_

_"How long will that be?" Ron demanded._

_"Until I say so," Madam Pomfrey said, shutting the doors behind her._

_Flashback ends..._

"Until I say so," Harry growled, "That's what she said. Not a specific time. Just 'until I say so'. That was two hours ago!"

"Harry," Ron muttered, as he put his head between his knees, "My girlfriend's parents have been killed and I do not know how she is. She may never completely recover from this news, and all I want to do is go to her and let her know that there is still one person in this world she loves dearly and is here to comfort her. I don't need to hear your voice right now. Shouldn't you go to Ginny? She was released an hour ago!"

"I already did," Harry said.

"Oh yeah," Ron said, "Lucky you."

"Lucky me?" Harry asked, "Ron, do you know what I went through when I saw that – that – bastard's hand all over Ginny? When I saw him whisper into her ear?"

"You don't think I went through that too?" Ron asked, "She's my sister, Harry! Why are you here? I thought you'd still be with Ginny, trying to help her get through this night. It's all I want to do for Hermione. Nothing else. I don't even want to go down to the Great Hall because everyone else will be celebrating Halloween. Celebrating is the last thing on my mind."

"Hermione's one of my best friends, Ron!" Harry said, "That's why I'm here. I just told you that not ten minutes ago! Or have you forgotten?"

Ron didn't answer. He was only staring down the corridor. He had forgotten. Because Harry's words weren't the ones he had been concentrating on from ten minutes ago. He could still hear the footsteps from Remus and Dora as they had returned with the news.

_Flashback – Ten minutes ago_

_"Three-hundred and thirty," Ron said, "Done."_

_"What?" Harry asked._

_Ron looked out of the corners of his eyes. Harry had returned from taking Ginny back to her dormitory._

_"That's how many little brown wooden orbs are decorated into the doors of the Hospital Wing," Ron said, "Three-hundred and thirty."_

_"You counted them?" Harry asked, in disbelief._

_"I was hoping I'd only get through about fifty of them," Ron said, "before the door opened and Madam Pomfrey allowed me in."_

_"That's mental, mate," Harry said._

_"It's all I can do, Harry," Ron said, "I feel like I'm going to go mad. Why are you here? I thought you were with Ginny?"_

_"I was," Harry said, "Long enough to pass the time before I hoped I'd be able to go in and see Hermione. I can see it hasn't happened. Now I'm here for my two best friends."_

_Ron was about to respond when he heard footsteps at the other end of the corridor. Remus and Dora were walking back toward them, and they did not look very happy. Ron turned to them when they arrived._

_"Hermione's parents?" he asked, "Are they okay?"_

_Remus looked down at his feet and Ron could see tears in Dora's eyes. Though he didn't need to see their reactions. Hermione would have only fainted if she was sure about what had happened._

_"Hermione's father," Remus said, "was laying on the bottom steps just inside the door. Hermione's mother had locked herself in Hermione's bedroom – I'm guessing it was her bedroom – there were a lot of books."_

_"That's Hermione's bedroom," Ron said, as he pictured the room he had been in when he had gone to pick up __Hermione this past summer._

_"How do you know she was locked in?" Harry asked._

_"The door was still locked," Dora said. "The bastards that did it came in through Hermione's window when they couldn't apparate in."_

_"Elphias?" Harry asked._

_"Just inside the door of Hermione's house," Remus said, and Ron saw a solitary tear going down his face, "We believe he tried to save Hermione's father. Hermione's father was in a position that told us he was trying to run up to Hermione's mother."_

_Ron sank onto the floor and looked at his hands._

_"Their luggage was packed," Dora said, "They were ready to go. Ready to go to the safe-house. The bastards!"_

_Dora put a hand to her mouth and Ron heard a sob in her throat. Ron then heard footsteps in the Hospital Wing and the door opened._

_"How is she?" Ron asked._

_"Miss Granger is awake," Madam Pomfrey said, "But still very shaken. And given that you are back, Remus, I'm guessing you're not going to make her feel any better."_

_"No," Remus said._

_"Can I go in?" Ron asked, "I'm her boyfriend! She needs me!"_

_"Ron," Remus said, "Let me explain to her what happened. It will only take a few minutes. I promise. Then you can go in and see her."_

_Ron groaned and cursed under his breath. Remus and Dora followed Madam Pomfrey into the room, and the wooden doors shut again._

_Flashback ends..._

"What am I going to say to her, Harry?" Ron asked. "What can I say that will make her feel better?"

"Nothing," Harry said.

Ron narrowed his eyes at Harry.

"Because that isn't what she wants, is it?" Harry said, "She doesn't want to feel better. Because you're never going to feel better after something like this. Mate, I speak from experience with this. I will never get over the death of my parents, and I – well – I can't really say I knew them, can I? Hermione has known her parents for over eighteen years now. So what can you say? What you can say is something that can take her mind of off this for a little while. She needs that."

"And what would that be?" Ron asked.

"You have to figure that out," Harry said.

Ron nodded and looked at the door. Just as he was wondering what next to count, the doors opened and Remus and Dora stood in the opening of it.

"She wants you, Ron," Remus said, "And you alone. I'm sorry, Harry. Not right now."

Ron looked at Harry.

"I'll go see how Ginny's doing," Harry said.

"Thanks, mate," Ron said, then walked into the Hospital Wing.

-  
><strong>(Hermione's PoV – Fifteen minutes ago)<strong>

_"Daddy!" Hermione Granger said, chuckling, as she looked out the window from the back seat of her father's car, "Where are we going?"_

_"Now, birthday girl!" Richard Granger said, "If I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"_

_It was Hermione's sixth birthday, and her father was taking her for a ride in Oxford, though he hadn't told her where they were going. Her mother was at home baking a homemade sugar-free cake for Hermione's birthday and wrapping Hermione's presents, so her father had taken her out to distract her._

_"I don't like surprises!" Hermione said, crossing her arms to her chest._

_"Of course you don't," Richard said, "You're so much like me. But it doesn't look like you have to wait any longer. Look! We're here!"_

_Hermione looked out the window. She gasped when she saw the sign on the large brick building. It read Oxford Central Public Library._

_"A library!" Hermione gasped._

_To six-year old Hermione Granger, this was heaven. She had never been to an actual library before because her parents had always bought her books when she wanted to read._

_"Didn't you tell me last week you wanted to read something besides children's books?" Richard asked. "This has a whole selection for you. Millions of books."_

_"Daddy!" Hermione giggled, "There can't be millions!"_

_"Okay, maybe thousands," Richard said._

_A minute later, Richard found a parking spot, and he got out of the car, then opened the child-safe door. Hermione released herself from her seat-belt and hopped out of the car. She ran across the parking lot toward the building._

_"Hermione," Richard said, when he reached her, "What do I say about running out where cars can go?"_

_"Look both ways," Hermione recited, "Sorry, Daddy."_

_"Let's go inside," Richard said._

_Hermione nodded and followed her father throw the sliding doors. Her eyes went as wide as saucers as she looked around. The library was two levels, all filled with books and tables and chairs._

_"Blimey," Hermione said._

_"You also get those words from me," Richard said, chuckling, "How about you go find some books, and I'll go sign the papers for your first library card."_

_Hermione grinned. Her first ever library card. How she had dreamed of having one of these for herself._

_"No running," Richard said._

_Hermione nodded and walked toward the stairs. She knew the children books would be on the bottom, where children could go, and she didn't want those. When she was out of her father's eyesight she ran up the stairs and looked around at the signs above the rows of books. She was a big fan of fantasies, and witches and wizards and magic. Though she knew it wasn't real, she wished it was. And these books gave her those wishes._

_She found the fantasy section and walked into the row. She walked along one row and looked at the titles of books. Then on the top row high above her, she found a book she wanted. It was called The Wizard of Oz, and she had heard of it before, though she never read it. There had been a movie made about the book, but her mother would never let her watch it. She said it was not for little girls. She raised her hand up, but the book was too high._

_"Aww!" she moaned, "I want that book!"_

_She stamped her foot annoyed, and her eyes widened as she saw the book move. She blinked and looked back at the book. It seemed to be wiggling out of the bookcase, and suddenly, it fell to the floor in front of her with a crash. She looked around and then down at the book._

_"That was just like magic!" Hermione gasped._

_"My Uncle says magic doesn't exist," a boy's voice said._

_Hermione turned around. A boy with very messy hair and glasses that looked like they had been broken and repaired with tape many times was standing in front of her._

_"But I don't believe him," he continued, "He's not very nice."_

_"Daddy says I shouldn't talk to strangers," Hermione said, as she picked up the book._

_"Can I tell you my name," the boy said, "Then I wouldn't be a stranger."_

_"Um... okay," Hermione said, "Only first names though. I'm Hermione."_

_"I'm Harry," Harry said._

_"Nice to meet you," Hermione said._

_"What are you doing up here in the books where the older kids go?" Harry asked._

_"How old are you?" Hermione asked._

_"Five," Harry said._

_"I'm six," Hermione said, "So I am an older kid. Why are you up here?"_

_"Hiding from my cousin," Harry said, "He's rather mean too. But he's probably being babied by my Aunt Marge. She loves him. She's not really my aunt, but I have to call her that. That's why we're here in Oxford. To visit her."_

_"Hey! Boy!" a voice said._

_"I-I gotta go," Harry said, "Maybe we'll see each other again._

_"Bye," Hermione said._

_Harry disappeared around the corner of the book cases, then Hermione saw her father and she grinned._

_"There you are," Richard said, "Here's your new library card."_

_Hermione ran forward to her father and took the card from him. She looked at it._

_"Miss Hermione Granger," she said, reading her name, "I like that. Miss Granger."_

_"Well," Richard said, "let's go find you some books, Miss Granger... Miss Granger... Miss Granger..."_

"Miss Granger?" a voice said, "Miss Granger? Can you hear me?"

Hermione blinked open her eyes and looked up. She was laying on a bed in the Hospital Wing, and Madam Pomfrey was standing beside her.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"I was in a library," Hermione said.

"Professor Lupin said you were in the Gryffindor dormitories," Madam Pomfrey said.

"No," Hermione said, "I was at the Oxford library, and my – my Daddy had just given me a library card. It was my sixth birthday."

"Oh, my dear," Madam Pomfrey said, "You must have been dreaming."

"It seemed so real," Hermione said, "I was there and Daddy – Daddy -"

Hermione bolted up into a sitting position. She now remembered the last thing that had happened before she blacked out.

"My Dad!" Hermione said, "Mum – they – no! Please tell me –!"

"Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey said, "I need you to lay down."

"I don't want to lay down!" Hermione said, "What happened to my parents?"

Madam Pomfrey opened her mouth to speak, when she was interrupted by a muffled sound outside the Hospital Wing.

"Please relax, Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey said.

She turned and walked toward the doors of the Hospital Wing.

A few moments later, she returned and she was not alone. Remus and Dora were walking toward her.

"Professor Lupin!" Hermione said, gasping,"Wormtail – Peter Pettigrew – he – I -"

"Yes, Hermione, I know he is dead," Remus said, "That happened two hours ago."

"Two hours!" Hermione gasped, "My parents – they didn't get my letter – they -"

Remus sighed audibly as he sat in the chair next to Hermione's bed. Hermione felt tears pool in her eyes as she looked at Remus. His expression was like stone and he seemed to be staring at nothing. Dora looked like she was on the verge of tears, and if Hermione wasn't wrong... she looked as if she had already been crying.

"Remus," Hermione said, "My parents – please -"

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Remus said.

A sob escaped from Hermione's throat and she put her hands to her mouth as tears fell from her eyes.

"No," she said, shaking her head, "No... no... don't – don't you say – NO!"

Hermione couldn't hold anything back. She suddenly felt bile in her mouth and turned to the vacant side of her bed and retched onto the floor. Hermione inhaled and exhaled as she laid back against her pillow. Madam Pomfrey walked over to the mess on the floor, and cleared it away with a simple spell from her wand. She then poured some water into a clear glass from a pitcher and handed it to Hermione. Hermione gulped the water down. It felt refreshing, but the taste was off.

"I can't – I can't," Hermione sobbed, "I can't remember the last thing I said to them. Words. Not from a letter. Words. I can't remember. What – what happened?"

"Hermione," Remus said, "You don't need to know the details."

"What happened, Remus?" Hermione yelled.

"Elphias Doge was trying to protect them," Remus said.

"Oh, please," Hermione said, a sob escaping her throat, "He didn't –?"

"The last thing he did in his life was what he promised you he would do," Remus said, "He fought trying to protect your parents. We believe your father was trying to run to your mother to protect her. She had – she had gone to your bedroom when everything started."

"Oh, god," Hermione said, "She – we – we painted that room together. So it was the color I wanted. She – said it was the best – the best thing we ever did together as m-mother and d-daughter. Oh, god, what have I done?"

"This isn't your fault," Dora said.

"You don't understand!" Hermione growled, "I was going to protect them. I was going to make them forget about me and move out of the house and – and I couldn't do it because it would mean I was giving – giving them up. Oh god, Mum, Dad, I'm so sorry!"

Hermione buried her head into her pillow and felt tears stream down.

"Eleven-o-clock to Leeds now preparing to board," a voice said in Hermione's head.

Hermione sat up and looked around.

_She was now standing in King's Cross station and she was eleven years old._

_"I still don't say this Platform 9 ¾ exists," Helen Granger said, "Whoever heard of a three-fourths of a platform?"_

_"It is what Professor McGonagall told us, dear," Richard said, "How can you not believe it? What have we seen since she came by the house? A building on a street that I swear wasn't there when I passed by it ten times before then, but the building seemed to be a hundred years old? Brick walls that lead into marketplaces that should not exist? Miniature figures of creatures that look so real but should only exist in fairy tales? And what about those things Hermione's done?"_

_"Oh come on," Helen said, "Why couldn't they use Platform 9 instead of something called Platform 9 ¾?"_

_"Did you say Platform 9 ¾?" a voice said._

_Hermione turned around. A rather large woman was standing there, with five children all ranging in ages around her. They all had shades of ginger-red hair. A young girl not much younger than Hermione was clutching a hand to the woman. Twin boys were raising a box in the air, and inching closer to their younger brother, who didn't seem to notice them. Actually, Hermione noticed, he was looking at her. Hermione blushed, and the boy blushed too. She could count at least ten freckles on his face before the blush disappeared._

_"Yes," Richard said, "Do you know it?"_

_"Of course, of course!" the woman said, "You just walk into the wall between Platforms 9 and 10. You shouldn't miss it."_

_"Excuse me," Helen said, "Did you say walk into a wall?"_

_"Oh, you must be Muggles," the woman said, "I'm sorry! How can I explain this?"_

_But an explanation fell short, because the freckled boy suddenly screamed. Hermione looked at the boy, then her eyes widened as she looked at the ground. A large black spider was crawling away from him and the twin boys were laughing._

_"Fred and George Weasley!" the woman said, loudly, "How dare you do that? You already know Ron is nervous enough! You better pick up that spider now!"_

_"Ron," Hermione whispered, as she looked at the boy._

_The boy nodded and waved._

"What?" a louder voice said, "Hermione? Can you hear me?"

Hermione looked up. She was back in the Hospital Wing.

"I want to see Ron," Hermione said.

"You blacked out there again for a couple minutes, Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey said, "I think that can wait."

"I want to see Ron!" Hermione yelled, "I need him!"

"It's okay, Poppy," Remus said, "I think we can allow that. I think being with Ron for a while will be better medicine for her than anything you can give her."

"Oh, all right," Madam Pomfrey said, "But only for a few minutes."

"We'll go get him," Dora said.

Remus stood up and he and Dora headed back to the doors of the Hospital Wing. They opened the doors and a moment later, a ginger-haired boy walked into the room. Hermione looked at Ron and the next thing she did, she didn't think she would ever do again.

She gave him a big smile.

-  
><strong>Had to end it there! Ron and Hermione's discussion in the Hospital Wing is next!<strong>

**Obviously the original meetings between Hermione and Harry, and Hermione and Ron are not canon and come from my head. But I loved them. Hope you did too.**

**Damn this chapter made me cry as I was writing it.**


	39. Revelation

**Chapter 39  
>Revelation<strong>

**(Hermione's PoV)**

Hermione felt tears in her eyes as she watched Ron walk over to her. When he reached her, she held out her hand. He took it, and she pulled him gently toward her, then kissed him softly on the lips. Ron returned the kiss briefly, before a loud cough was heard. Ron backed away and sat in the chair Remus had been sitting in. Madam Pomfrey, Remus and Dora were by the door of the Hospital Wing.

"I'll assume you are in the best of hands now," Remus said, "Dora and I will take our leave. If it means anything I am deeply sorry, Hermione."

"Thank you," Hermione said.

"If you need anything," Dora said, "My ears are open."

Hermione nodded. Remus and Dora bowed slightly in goodbye and walked out of the Hospital Wing.

"I'll just give you two your privacy," Madam Pomfrey said, "Not too long, Mr. Weasley. You need enough time to get back to your dormitory before curfew."

Ron nodded. Madam Pomfrey smiled and disappeared through another door that led to a small office. Ron turned and looked at Hermione. Hermione smiled when he took her closest hand in one of his and caressed it.

"Ron, say something," Hermione said, "I need to hear your voice."

"I love you," Ron said.

Hermione smiled.

"I love you too," she said, "And thank you, but that isn't exactly what I meant."

"I know," Ron said, "But it's the best I have. I don't want to say anything that will upset you."

"You won't, Ron," Hermione said.

"I'm no good at words," Ron said. "I stumble over them. I'm afraid I'll say something wrong and you'll never forgive me."

"I never talked to them about you," Hermione said, "They met you, but they never knew how much you mean to me."

"Hermione, please," Ron said, "You don't have to think about that."

"Yes, I do," Hermione said, "Because if I'm going to be of any use to you and Harry, I need to get past this."

"I don't want you to get past this," Ron said, "I don't want you to forget them because you have to help us do something."

"I'll never forget them, Ron," Hermione said, shaking her head. "But if I can move on enough to help end the Second War, then their – their s-sacrifice – what they did for me -"

Hermione felt Ron's hand squeeze hers.

"Hermione, don't," he said. "Please don't do this to yourself. Don't call it a sacrifice."

"What can I call it, Ron?" Hermione asked, "What can I call it to make me feel better?"

"You can't," Ron said. "Because you're not going to be able to feel any better about this."

Hermione raised her eyebrows in question.

"Harry said that to me," Ron said, "You think he feels any better about the – the deaths of his parents? Do you think he is over that."

"N-no," Hermione said.

"Then don't do this to yourself," Ron said again, "You said it yourself. You can find a way to move on, but you'll never be able to completely heal from this."

Then his expression brightened.

"However," he said, "I do know someone that will help you get onto the right path."

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"I'll give you a hint," Ron said, "He's someone you love more than anything else in this world, and he loves you just the same."

"You already are helping me through this, Ron," Hermione said.

"I'm not talking about me," Ron said. "Let's see. He's probably up in your bedroom in the Gryffindor dormitory waiting for you, though I imagine you won't get out of here until at least tomorrow. Oh, yeah, and he hates me more than anything in this world."

Hermione's eyes widened, and she put a hand over her mouth, and felt tears run down her eyes. Ron smiled and nodded.

"Crookshanks?" Hermione asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Ron nodded again. "Remus and Dora found him in your house," he said, "And they brought him here."

Hermione grinned and leaned toward Ron and kissed him softly.

"Thank you," she said.

"I didn't do anything," Ron said, chuckling.

"You let me know he was here," Hermione said, "that he is alive. Even though you've always hated my cat."

"I don't hate him," Ron said.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Okay," Ron said, "Maybe a little."

Hermione chuckled softly and kissed Ron again.

"And that was for being here for me," she said.

"Where else would I be?" Ron asked.

"Nowhere, I suppose," Hermione said, smiling.

"No," Ron said, shaking his head, " I'll never leave you."

"Don't say that," Hermione said, "The locket could use that against us."

"I'll fight it then," Ron said, "Because it would have to kill me to make me leave you."

"Don't say that either," Hermione growled softly, feeling a sob in her throat, "Don't ever say that again."

"What?" Ron asked,

His eyes then widened in recognition, and he shook his head. He hugged Hermione, which was kind of awkward, since she was sitting up in the bed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hermione," he said, "I didn't mean -"

He stopped and backed away from her when she sniffled.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," she said, "You're the one thing left in this world I can't do without."

Ron smiled. "Harry would probably hex you if he knew you said that," he said.

"He's been on my mind a lot lately," Hermione said.

Ron raised his eyebrows. Hermione rolled her own at his expression.

"Not like that!" Hermione said, slapping Ron on the knee playfully, "I meant what you were talking about. We're both programmed to think he may not make it through this, aren't we?"

"Hermione," Ron said, "That's not -"

"No, you know it is true," Hermione said. "We may be able to help him as much as we can, but at the end it is always going to be just him and You-Know-Who."

"Voldemort," Ron said.

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"You just – you just said his name," she said.

"Yes," Ron said, "Because if I learned anything today, life is way too short to live in fear of a name."

Hermione's voice was stuck in her throat. She only stared at him.

"And – I shouldn't have said that," Ron said, looking down at their linked hands, "I'm so sorry, Hermione, I'm completely -"

Before he could finish his sentence, Hermione kissed him once again on the lips.

"I didn't deserve that," Ron said, "My big mouth -"

" – said exactly what the both of us were thinking," Hermione cut in, "Life is too short and I –"

She felt tears in her eyes as a thought came to her mind.

"'I'll see you soon, I promise'," she said.

"What?" Ron asked, "It's not time for me to go yet."

"No," Hermione said, sniffling and wiping a tear from her eye. "That was the last thing I said to them. On the day you came to pick me up my from house. 'I'll see you soon... I promise.' They wanted me to see them before I came here and -"

She couldn't finish her sentence. Ron had his arms around her again in a hug.

"Hey," he said, "It's okay."

"Why didn't I go back to them like they asked?" Hermione sobbed, "If I had known -"

"You didn't," Ron said, backing up and looking at her, "Look at me. You didn't know."

Hermione wiped tears from her eyes and nodded.

"What was the last thing they read from you in a letter?" Ron asked. "The very last thing in a letter you know they read."

"Love, Hermione," Hermione said, trying to hold back a sob.

"And they did," Ron said, "They loved you, and that is the last thing they remembered, right?"

Hermione nodded. She was about to reply when a door opening interrupted her. Hermione and Ron looked toward it and saw Madam Pomfrey walking toward them.

"Mr. Weasley," she said, "I'm afraid you have to go if you are going to make it back to the Gryffindor tower by curfew."

"One more minute?" Ron asked.

"That is all I can give you," Madam Pomfrey said, then turned and walked back toward the doors of the Hospital Wing.

Ron turned and looked at Hermione. He hugged her again and she kissed him softly. He returned the kiss, and it was a good thirty seconds before he parted from her.

"I love you," Hermione said.

"I love you too," Ron said, "If you need me, you know where I'll be. And I'll be back tomorrow morning. It is Sunday tomorrow, so I have nothing to do."

"Homework," Hermione said, grinning.

"Not without you," Ron said, chuckling. "I have to go. I promise I'll try to bring Crookshanks here tomorrow."

"Madam Pomfrey wouldn't allow that," Hermione said, "I'll see him when I go back to my room."

Ron smiled and kissed Hermione again. She returned the kiss but he backed up all too quickly, because Madam Pomfrey had interrupted them with a cough. He squeezed her hand softly and she smiled. He backed up and walked toward the doors of the Hospital Wing.

"Good night," he said, looking back at her.

"Night," she said.

He smiled and left the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey walked over to Hermione with a glass of liquid.

"I want you to drink this, Miss Granger," she said, "It is Dreamless Sleep Draught. You don't need those dreams to affect you tonight."

Hermione nodded and took the glass, then drank the whole potion down. She groaned. It tasted horribly.

"Good night, Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey said, "My deepest sympathies for you."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," she said.

Madam Pomfrey patted Hermione's shoulder and walked away. Hermione laid back down against her pillow and her thoughts were on her parents and Ron, as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

-  
><strong>(Ron's PoV)<strong>

"Whew!" Ron said, as he stepped into the Gryffindor Common Room, "Made it."

He looked around and saw Harry and Ginny on the couch in front of the fireplace. Ron rolled his eyes when he saw what they were doing. Harry was laying on the couch and Ginny was laying on top of him, and they were locked in a rather passionate kiss. Ron cleared his throat, and Ginny gasped when she heard him and fell off the couch with a thud. Ron snickered. As he walked over to them, he heard a low growl and found Crookshanks laying under the couch.

"What's he doing down here?" Ron asked, as he sat down in a chair.

"He was lonely in Hermione's room," Ginny said, "And he's had a very bad day. Haven't you, Crookshanks?"

Crookshanks mewed and stood up, then jumped into Ginny's arms.

"How's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"She's okay – as okay as she can be, anyway," Ron said.

"I was so worried about her," Ginny said, "When I was laying in the hospital wing in the bed next to her, while the Pepper-Up Potion went into effect, I could hear her moaning and murmuring. I swear she said 'Daddy' a couple times in her sleep."

"She must have been dreaming about her parents," Harry said. "It was her way of healing."

Harry stretched and put an arm back around Ginny's shoulder. Ron rolled his eyes and then noticed that Harry's neck was bare.

"Where's the locket?" Ron asked.

"In my trunk in my dormitory," Harry said, "With the best locking spell I could find placed on the trunk. After what happened today, I don't think we should wear it for little while. In any case, I wouldn't allow Hermione to wear it for a few days. If the locket needs a new strategy, it doesn't need to look very far with her."

"No," Ron said, "I wouldn't allow her to wear it either. I'd do double-time with it if it meant she didn't have to wear it."

"I'd wear it instead of her," Ginny said.

"No," Harry and Ron said at the same time.

"Why?" Ginny demanded, her voice loud enough that Crookshanks scampered off her lap, "Why can't I wear it?"

"Ginny, what is your greatest fear in the world right now?" Harry asked.

"Losing you," Ginny said, as she put her head on his chest; her eyes then looked at Ron, "And my family."

"It would use that against you," Harry said, "The locket needs something to torment."

"You'd be fresh meant, Gin," Ron said, "It makes you think things. It takes your weaknesses, your worst thoughts and plays them in your head over and over."

"Besides," Harry said, "You told me earlier tonight – you want to focus on the Quidditch team. If you wear the locket – well – let's just say I'd be extremely happy I'm not the Seeker during practices with you."

"Fine," Ginny said, "You convinced me."

"Good," Ron said, "I'm going to go to bed. Madam Pomfrey's allowing Hermione to leave the Hospital Wing tomorrow morning and I want to be there bright and early to greet her."

"We'll be there with you," Harry said.

Ginny nodded.

"What should we do with him?" Harry asked, looking at Crookshanks.

"I'm not taking him to my dorm," Ron said, chuckling, "I don't need my pillow ripped to shreds."

"He can stay in my dorm tonight," Ginny said, "I always wanted a pet in my dormitory. And Arnold doesn't count."

"You'd probably squish Arnold in your sleep if you let him sleep in your bed," Ron said, chuckling.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at Ron.

"I'll take that as my chance to leave," Ron said, "Don't stay up all night you two. I mean it."

He stood up then paused.

"And don't let me catch you two snogging like that on the couch again," Ron said.

"We won't," Ginny said, then added "let you catch us."

"I mean it!" Ron said, "I'll take points from the both of you."

"How very 'Head Boy' of you," Harry said, snickering.

Ron rolled his eyes and headed up toward his bedroom.

-  
><strong>(Hermione's PoV)<strong>

Hermione had already been up for an hour the follow morning, and dressed in her school robes, when Ron, Harry and Ginny arrived to the Hospital Wing. When he walked over to her, Hermione put her arms around Ron's waist and kissed him softly. Ron returned the kiss, though it was brief because Ginny had cleared her throat before they could go too far.

"I missed you," Hermione whispered in Ron's ear, as she hugged him.

"I missed you," Ron said.

Hermione looked over Ron's shoulder at Harry and Ginny. They seemed to have no idea what to say to her.

"Please don't be afraid to hold anything back with me," she said to them, as she released herself from Ron, "I told Ron this last night. I don't need sympathy if I'm going to help you with this, Harry. If I'm going to stay sane, there is only one way I can do it, and that is make those who murdered my parents pay -"

"Hermione," Ron said, but Hermione helped up a hand stopping him.

"- even if it is not me who deals the final blow," Hermione finished. "I don't need you to baby me, Ron. What happened to me only makes me want to work harder. What, Ronald?"

"Can we at least get some breakfast before you start working harder?" Ron asked. "The only thing I had in the past twelve hours is a bar of chocolate, albeit a very large one, and a butterbeer."

Hermione rolled her eyes and chuckled. She kissed him again and backed away.

"Breakfast sounds good to me," she said.

She took Ron's hand and they walked out of the Hospital Wing and toward the Great Hall. As Hermione walked down the aisles between the tables in the Great Hall, and made her way toward a spot at the Gryffindor table, she noticed a few of her fellow seventh years were looking at her very solemnly.

"Do they know what happened?" Hermione whispered to Ron.

"What happened to your parents," Ron whispered, "is a complete secret -"

"- so of course the whole school knows," Harry finished.

"Perfect," Hermione grumbled.

She and Ron sat down together at the table and she started to pile some food on her plate. As she did, she noticed Seamus, Dean, Lavender and Neville all looking at her. She frowned and tried to get the gusto to find what she wanted to say.

"I know what you're going to say," she said to them, "and I do not need your sympathy right now. But I thank you, just the same."

Seamus, Lavender, Dean and Neville only nodded in response, and returned to their breakfast. As Hermione was eating breakfast, she heard the familiar sound of owls hooting above her. She frowned and felt a tear in her eye, but blinked it away before anyone could notice. She then felt Ron nudge her leg with his and she looked at him. He smiled and she nodded, smiling back. Then, all of a sudden, a number of owls swooped toward the Gryffindor table and dropped a number of envelopes and rolls of parchment in front of her, as well as a Daily Prophet.

"Blimey," Ron breathed.

"Oh, no, they didn't!" Harry whispered.

Hermione looked at Harry. He was reading his own copy of the Daily Prophet, and Hermione's eyes then traveled to the copy in front of her. She felt her eyes fill with tears as she saw the title of the small article on the side of the front page.

**Two Muggles Believed To Be Parents Of Hogwarts  
>Student Latest Victims of Snatchers, Says Aurors<strong>

Hermione then realized what the other post was. It was letters from people giving her their best wishes. Hermione growled and cursed under her breath. She took her wand from her pocket and obliterated the copy of the Daily Prophet in front of her, sending a shower of confetti, all bits and pieces of the newspaper over the table. She felt a sob in her throat and stood up, and hurried out of the Daily Prophet. She made it to the bottom steps leading to the Grand Staircase before she collapsed into a sitting position, and put her head between her legs and burst into tears again. She only stopped when she felt a hand caress her back. She looked up and saw Ron next to her. She sobbed and buried her head into Ron's shoulder.

"How about we get you to your bedroom?" he whispered.

Hermione inhaled and exhaled, trying to catch her breath, then nodded. Neither of them said another word as they walked up the Grand Staircase, and were still silent when they reached Hermione's bedroom fifteen minutes later. Hermione heard a small meow, as soon as she walked into the bedroom. She looked toward the bed and saw Crookshanks sitting on it and looking at her. He purred and she rushed over to him and picked him up, then hugged him against her chest.

"Oh, Crookshanks," she whispered, "I missed you."

Ron stood there watching them as Hermione cuddled Crookshanks in her arms for a good five minutes. She knew he had allowed to let her tears fall without going over to comfort her. It was what she needed as she thought of her parents, and he knew that. Then when she couldn't bear it anymore, Hermione let Crookshanks jump away from her and she beckoned Ron over to her with a finger. He nodded and knew what she wanted. He laid down on her bed and she cuddled up against him, her back to his chest.

"I thought I could handle it," she said. "I thought I could roam the corridors of Hogwarts and eat a meal in the Great Hall and talk amongst the student and my friends today. I told myself I could move on – not move on in the sense where I'd forget them, but move on where I could go back to what I was doing before it happened. But I couldn't. Not today at least."

"I'm sure the Professors wouldn't blame you if you didn't get any homework done this weekend," Ron said.

Hermione sniffled.

"If I fall asleep, will you stay here with me?" she asked.

"I was going to go get my homework," Ron said, "But it could wait."

"Okay," Hermione said.

Hermione felt Ron's lips on the back of her neck. She smiled softly, feeling tears in her eyes. She knew what that meant. It was their silent declaration of love that she had first used the day they had escorted Harry from Surrey.

"I know," she said, remembering his words, "You too."

Ron chuckled softly in acknowledgment. Hermione inhaled and exhaled, as she concentrated on Ron's heartbeat thudding against her back. She snuggled up into his arms and closed her eyes, falling asleep against him.

-  
>When Hermione woke up again, she could tell from the light outside the window that it was late afternoon. She turned when she realized she couldn't feel Ron's arms around her. She sighed in relief when she found him. He was sitting up beside him writing something on a piece of parchment.<p>

"You're doing homework?" Hermione asked, as she sat up and put her head on his shoulder.

"Mmhmm," Ron said, "Good afternoon, sleepyhead."

"You left my side," Hermione accused, narrowing her eyes.

"Only for a minute to get my homework," Ron said, chuckling. "I was quick, I promise."

"Mmm, where's Crookshanks?" Hermione said, looking around the room.

"Hiding under the bed," Ron said.

"I better go rescue him," Hermione said, chuckling.

She stood up from the bed, then got to her knees and looked under the bed. Crookshanks was pressed against the wall under the bed, and he was growling at something.

"Crookshanks?" Hermione asked, "What's wrong?"

She realized he was staring at something, and she followed his eyes across the floor. She saw a book laying there,and realized it was the Secrets of the Darkest Art. It had fallen off the bed recently when Ron had kicked it off, and Hermione wondered if she had accidentally kicked it under the bed. She reached for it grabbed it. When she brought it back to her, it was open to a page. Hermione gasped out loud as she looked at the page.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, looking at her.

"Oh, Merlin," she said, staring at the page, "How did I miss this?"

"What?" Ron asked.

"Ron," she breathed, "I just discovered another way to destroy the Horcruxes."

Hermione turned the book toward him and his eyes went wide. The section of the book was titled "How to Destroy a Horcrux".

And on the open page, there was the picture of a Basilisk.

-  
><strong>This chapter changed a few of my plans. As I was writing this, I realized I can't go along with one of my plans, but it is okay, because I have another plan that will be just as good. As you can see, the basilisk fangs have come into play a lot earlier than in the actual book. But it gives me a better storyline to do between Halloween and Christmas Break, because otherwise that month and a half would have gotten very boring and repetitive. But now It's going to get very exciting! And then during Christmas Break, it will get even more exciting!<strong>

**This chapter was quite emotional. I hoped you liked it, especially Ron and Hermione's discussion in the Hospital Wing!**


	40. Chapter 40: No Title

**Chapter 40  
>No Title<strong>

**Author's Note: Yet again, I couldn't figure out a title for this.**

**(Hermione's PoV)**

"How could I have been _so_stupid?" Harry growled, as he paced back and forth in Hermione's bedroom, "I destroyed the diary – a Horcrux – with a basilisk fang! How did I forget that?"

"Do you think the locket made you forget it?" Hermione asked.

"It is possible," Harry admitted.

Half-an-hour after Hermione's revelation, she, Ron, Harry and Ginny were in Hermione's bedroom and Hermione had just showed Harry and Ginny the page in the book.

"Urgh," Ginny said, as she held open the page, "This is disgusting!"

"I know," Ron said, "That book is rather revolting."

"I don't mean that!" Ginny said, "These two pages... I think they were stuck together with something. Why –?"

"My fault," Hermione said, raising her hand, "Well – Ron's fault too."

"Mine?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow.

The last time I opened this book," Hermione continued, ignoring Ron, "I was back in the Burrow and Ron and I were stealing candy from Harry's gift basket."

"That is why I had so many things missing!" Harry said, "You called me a pig, Ron!"

"Hermione's talking," Ron said, blushing, "You listen."

"Treacle Tart is rather sticky when you pick it up in your hands," Hermione continued, now ignoring Harry as well as Ron, "And I was turning pages and – well – there you go. My fingers were the only things that noticed that page because I completely missed it when I read it!"

She growled, disgusted at herself.

"So basilisk venom can destroy a Horcrux?" Ginny asked, "Brilliant. Where can we get some?"

"Where's the only Basilisk we know of?" Harry asked.

"Bloody hell," Ron groaned, "We're going to have to go back to the Chamber of Secrets, aren't we?"

"Yeah, Ron," Harry muttered.

Hermione looked back and forth between Harry and Ron, and frowned. She knew the last trip into the Chamber of Secrets hadn't been a very good one, for them or Ginny. They had barely escaped with their lives.

"That snake must be all bones by now!" Ginny said.

"There's bound to be venom in the fangs still," Hermione said

"So we just stab the locket with a fang," Ron said, "Brilliant. Sounds easy."

"There's a problem," Hermione said.

"I can actually think of a few problems, Hermione," Ron muttered.

The outside of the locket is metal," Hermione continued, once again ignoring Ron, "It isn't going to be as simple as stabbing pages in a book, Harry. Bone does not dent metal."

"We're going to have to open it," Harry said.

"How?" Hermione asked, "If you remember, it isn't exactly easy to open."

"I'll figure that one out," Harry said.

"More research, great," Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So when exactly are we going to do this?" Ron asked, "Because I need to prepare myself if you expect me to go back into that godawful place."

Hermione didn't have an answer and neither did Ginny, Harry or Ron.

"We have to have enough time to plan it out," Hermione said. "We know how to open the entrance, that's simple. But that is going to be the simple part. Because we have to get to Myrtle's bathroom, get inside the Chamber, and get back out before anyone knows what happened. Because like it or not, we can't exactly tell Remus or Dora about this one. It'd be like telling them exactly what we're doing, and I know you don't want to do that, Harry."

"Right," Ginny said, "How do we get out when we get down there?"

"We?" Ron and Harry asked her.

"I'm not allowing you to go down there again!" Ron said.

Ginny growled, and Hermione raised her hands.

"I'm afraid he's right, Ginny," Hermione said, "One of us has to act like we're on patrol duties so we can guard the bathroom. It has to be you."

"Why can't it be you?" Ginny asked.

"Because Harry and Ron may need my brains," Hermione said.

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes.

"You just don't want to leave Ron's side when he goes down there," Ginny said.

Hermione blushed. "That's also true, and besides" she said, laying her head on Ron's shoulder, "He's all I have left in the world."

Crookshanks, who had been hiding under the bed, growled.

"Except for you, Crookshanks," Hermione said, chuckling.

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said.

"Told you he wouldn't take that well," Ron said, grinning.

"Right," Ginny said, "And when you get down there, how are you getting out?"

"Brooms," Harry said, immediately. "Last time, Fawkes took us out, through a crevice in the Hogwarts Grounds.. Obviously since we don't have him, we need another means of flying."

"It's a good thing Hermione no longer has a fear of broomsticks," Ron chortled.

"Damn, he's right," Ginny said, frowning at Hermione, "I was going to use that to my advantage."

Hermione chuckled, then sobered up.

"Oh bloody hell," she said, as a thought came to her head, "Harry, where exactly did you come out last time when you escaped the Chamber?"

"Near the Hogwarts Lake," Harry said, "Why?"

"Because if we're going to do this," Hermione said, "And we're going to end up on the Grounds, we're going to have to act like we were on pleasure stroll when we want to come back inside Hogwarts."

"She's right," Ron said, "We're going to have to do this during the day, when we're allowed on the grounds."

"Next Saturday?" Harry asked.

"Quidditch Practice at noon," Ginny said.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at Ginny.

"I'm not missing practice!" Ginny said, "And that goes for you too, Ron. And I can't put it off for another day, because I've had enough trouble booking enough practice days between here and our game against Hufflepuff."

"The longer we put this off, Ginny," Harry said, "The longer we have to deal with that locket. I don't want to deal with it too much longer."

"Sunday then," Ginny said.

"Harry, Ron and I have a big exam the following day in Transfiguration," Hermione said, then frowned when she realized that Ron, Harry and Ginny were looking at her, "What?"

"What word did not understand," Harry asked, "in the sentence 'I don't want to deal with that infernal locket anymore', Hermione?"

"Don't do that, Harry," Ron said, "Did you even care to think that Hermione needs more time before she can concentrate on this, and she's just too bold to say it?"

"No, Ron," Hermione said, squeezing Ron's hand, "Harry's right. We need to do it before too long. Because if the locket is indeed getting smarter, it's going to try to kill us if it realizes we're planning on destroying it. Sunday, it is."

"Sunday," Harry said.

Ron and Ginny nodded, and the room went silent, as the weight of what they were going to do in a week laid in on them.

"So its settled then," Harry said. "Brilliant. I'm going to go and let this all sink in."

Harry glanced at Ginny, and she smiled and stood up.

"We'll leave the two of you alone, then," Ginny said, then followed Harry out of the room.

Hermione looked at Ron, and he raised his eyebrows in question. She kissed him softly, and he chuckled against her lips and returned the kiss.

"What was that for?" Ron asked.

"For looking out for me," Hermione said. "You were right. I do need more time."

"You broke down on the stairs in the entrance hall this morning, Hermione," Ron said. "Any ol' bloke could tell you're not going to be back to anything close to normal for a long time, Hermione. And now Harry's expecting us to go down into the Chamber of Secrets, and destroy a Horcrux in a week? He's mental."

"He is," Hermione said, chuckling, "But I know I can do it if I'm there with you. This is just the first step on my road to recovery."

"Our road to recovery," Ron said, "I'm a part of this as much as you are."

Hermione smiled and kissed Ron once again. But it didn't last long because she was interrupted by her stomach growling.

"You're hungry," Ron said; it was not a question, "And it is almost dinner time. Do you think you can try another trip into the Great Hall?"

Hermione frowned and shook her head. "Not tonight, Ron," she said, "Tomorrow, I promise."

"Well, then," Ron said, "Somehow you're going to have to get some dinner. Can you manage yourself if I am gone for a little while?"

"I'll find something to do," Hermione said, "I haven't done my homework yet."

"My homework is done and yours isn't," Ron said, "This is definitely a first."

Hermione glared at Ron.

"But given that you had a good reason for that," Ron said, "I'll just let that one pass this time."

"How very blunt of you," Hermione said.

"Sorry," Ron said.

Hermione smiled and pecked Ron on the lips.

"I'll be back very soon with dinner," he said, "I promise."

"I'll miss you," Hermione said.

"That will just get me back quicker," Ron said.

Hermione smiled. Ron pecked her on the lips then stood up and left the room. Crookshanks meowed and jumped up on the bed. She patted him softly on the head then walked over to her knapsack and pulled out her Transfiguration book, and a roll of parchment that her unfinished homework was on.

She walked back over to the bed and laid down, then opened the book. As she did, a photograph dropped out of the book, and Hermione gasped as she slowly looked down at it. The back of the photograph was facing up, but she knew what it was. She felt tears in her eyes as she picked it up. She closed her eyes and then turned the photo over, and looked at it. It was a stationary photograph of her parents. They were sitting together at the kitchen table and a cake was lifted in front of them.

Because they couldn't celebrate her birthday when she was at school, Hermione's parents had a tradition for her every year she had been at school. Her mother would make a cake and her parents would take a picture with it and send it to Hermione. She had forgotten that she had been using this as a bookmark for her Transfiguration book.

She put two fingers to her lips and pressed them against her mother and father's faces. She then put the photo to her chest, directly over her heart and felt tears running down her eyes. She gasped and found it was, once again, hard to breathe. She put the photo and her book down and stepped off the bed. Madam Pomfrey had told her that morning that if she ever felt like this again, she just needed to relax herself. And she knew a good way to do that. She walked over to her trunk and prepared some things for a bath.

-  
><strong>(Ron's PoV – thirty minutes later)<strong>

Ron returned to the Gryffindor Common Room with a tray and two plates filled with food. She had special permission from Professor McGonagall to do this, since the Headmistress had understood that Hermione would desire another night of privacy. He walked across the room toward the stairs and rolled his eyes when he saw Harry and Ginny red-faced and sitting a foot apart on the couch. They looked very red-faced, and Ron knew what they had been doing.

"You're too obvious, you know," Ron said, "But you're lucky I have other things on my mind then docking house points from my best mate and sister."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Ginny said, "And what's with the food?"

"Hermione doesn't want to go down to the Great Hall tonight," Ron said, "So I'm bringing food to her."

Ginny's eyes widened and she smacked Harry playfully on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Harry said, "What was that for?"

"Why didn't you do that for me after I got man-handled by Wormtail?" Ginny asked.

"Because you're much more strong-willed than Hermione at the worst of times?" Harry asked.

"Good answer," Ginny said.

She leaned toward Harry and kissed him. Ron groaned in disgust and walked up the stairs toward his bedroom, then out into the hall separating his room from Hermione's. As he walked by the bathroom, he heard running water. Ron paused and looked at the door. He held the tray with one hand and opened the door.

"Hermione?" Ron called out.

"I'm taking a bath," Hermione said, "You can come in."

"You're serious?" Ron asked.

"I'm wearing a bikini," Hermione said.

Ron raised his eyebrows and walked into the bathroom. Hermione was at the other end of the room, in the bathtub, with water up to her neck.

"You brought a bikini to Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Didn't you?" Hermione joked.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Mmm, dinner!" Hermione said, "Bring it over here."

"While you're bathing?" Ron asked.

"I'm not bathing technically," Hermione said, "I'm relaxing. I had a –"

She frowned and sniffled.

"- a bad moment a little while ago after you left," she finished.

"Oh, Hermione," Ron said, frowning, "I'll go find something decent to wear in here, and I'll be right back."

He set the tray down near Hermione then left the bathroom. When he returned, he was only wearing some shorts. He grinned when Hermione blushed as red as his hair as she looked at him.

"What?" Ron asked, as he stepped into the bath.

"When did you get abs?" Hermione asked.

"Oh," Ron said, chuckling and blushing, "I'm an athlete, Hermione, what did you expect?"

"You also eat a lot," Hermione said, chuckling, "I expected a gut!"

Ron laughed and swam across the bath and over to Hermione. He sat beside Hermione and tore apart a croissant and popped a piece into his mouth, then swallowed.

"So," he said, "About this moment?"

Hermione sniffled and laid her head back against the wall of the bath.

"Oh, Hermione," Ron said, "You don't have to talk about it."

"I used a bookmark for my Transfiguration book," Hermione said, "And it was a photo of my parents that they gave me for my birthday."

She sniffled again and wiped tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Ron said.

"I hate my birthday," Hermione grumbled.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because it is in September," Hermione said, "when I'm here at Hogwarts. I haven't spent one birthday with my parents since I was eleven. I wish it was earlier."

Ron scoffed. Hermione looked at him questioningly.

"If your birthday was just a month earlier," Ron said, "You would have been a full year ahead of me here at Hogwarts."

"Oh," Hermione said, "I didn't think about that. You shouldn't be worried. I consider you my soul-mate. We'd have gotten together anyway. Besides... I bet that you would have thought it would be brilliant to date someone a year above you."

"Uh-huh," Ron said, "If you were a year above me, you'd have already graduated, and we wouldn't be the Head Couple. Plus I'd be dead."

"Oh, really?" Hermione asked, laughing.

"You saved me from the Devil's Snare our very first year," Ron said. "Without you, Harry and I would be dead."

"You and Harry saved me from the troll," Hermione said, "Without you, I'd currently be Moaning Myrtle's best friend."

Ron raised his eyebrows and Hermione laughed.

"Stop that!" Ron said, chuckling.

"What?" Hermione said, "Oh, I'm sorry – I guess you don't like it when I talk about me not being around."

"Well, that too," Ron said, "But no – you're flirting with me."

"No, I'm not!" Hermione said, laughing.

"You're doing it again," Ron said, "You know I love that laugh. So if you don't want me to kiss you when you're just wearing a bikini, I'd behave."

"You don't like my bikini?" Hermione asked.

"I like it too much," Ron said.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. She inched closer to him and put her arms around him.

"Did you take the locket without me knowing it?" Ron asked.

"You're the only one who gets affected by the locket that away," Hermione said.

"So you're saying you're desire for me," Ron said, "is not one of your greatest weaknesses?"

"I'm not the one who gives their significant other love-bites?" Hermione scoffed.

"Be careful or I'll give you another one," Ron said.

Hermione blushed. She leaned toward him and kissed him softly. He returned the kiss and she pressed him against the wall of the bath, then straddled her legs over his lap and deepened the kiss. He allowed her tongue to roam in between his lips and she massaged it against his own. Suddenly, she felt something tickle her underneath the water and softly shrieked in surprise and backed away. Then she found the culprit. A fountain at the bottom of the bath, used to keep the water clean, had decided to spurt water at that precise moment.

"Whoa!" Hermione chuckled, as she tried to catch her breath.

"You okay?" Ron asked.

"That just surprised me," Hermione said, as she sat next to him. "Probably for the better anyway."

Ron nodded, blushing madly, and the two of them caught their breath and continued in on their dinner.

"Thank you, Ron," Hermione said, "I needed this tonight. Just being here with you and talking."

"I wouldn't dream of going anywhere else, love," Ron said.

Hermione smiled and kissed him again.

-  
><strong>Decided to end it there. Part of this chapter was a bit softer and fluffy because I needed a bit of an innocent chapter, between two big events (Hermione's parents deaths and the Chamber of Secrets).<strong>

**I wanted a bit of a delay before I got to the Chamber of Secrets chapter, cause that is a big one. But I think the next chapter will be that one, if everything goes right... and it will be sort of similar to the Silver Doe chapter in DH... without the Silver Doe (though the Silver Doe will make an appearance later in the story) though there will be one major difference in it. You'll have to wait and see what I mean!**

**Hope you liked this chapter! More to come! **


	41. The Art Of Flirting

**Chapter 41  
>The Art Of Flirting<strong>

**Author's Note: I sorta lied at the end of the last chapter. I am waiting for the Chamber of Secrets journey for one more chapter. Because I came up with a good chapter in between. You might be snickering right now at the strange title of this chapter. But let's just say, it has a lot to do with this chapter that might even surprise you. It isn't all considered 'fluffy' either. Read on and see what I mean.**

**(Hermione's PoV)**

Over the following week, Hermione was slowly getting back into a normal student's life, and she hadn't had an outbreak of difficult breathing or what Madam Pomfrey had referred to as post-traumatic stress one time since Sunday evening. But panic attack weren't the only thing that was an issue for her.

For the first couple of days, most students avoided her, afraid they would say something to send her into another emotional fit, and only Ron, Harry and Ginny were brave enough to talk to her longer than just a simple 'hello' or 'good morning'. The Professors were no different. The first two days of the week, they didn't call on Hermione or ask her to do anything that required her to answer anything in public. Finally, on Wednesday, after she volunteered herself in Remus' class for another practice duel and had defeated Pansy Parkinson, word seemed to get around to the Professors that she could be considered normal Hermione Granger again.

Ron was very protective of Hermione, because he too feared another outbreak of stress from her at any moment in time. In fact, he was so protective of her, he had somehow convinced Ginny, Colin and the fifth year prefects to do the rounds and curfew watches for most of the week, and it wasn't until Friday that she could convince Ron she was ready to do some patrols on her own. So an hour before dinner, after the last class had been let out, she and Ron went to the Grand Stairwell to the start their patrols.

"Hey! No running down the stairs!" Ron said to two passing second-year Ravenclaws, "That's dangerous! Twenty points from Ravenclaw."

The two students groaned and slowed down as they walked off down the stairs.

"Bloody hell, they get smaller every year," Ron muttered.

"No, you just get taller," Hermione said.

"I thought you said my height was perfect for you," Ron said, smiling.

"I did," Hermione said, "and no flirting with me on rounds. It's not fair."

"I need something to distract me," Ron said, "Or I'll get bored quickly. Hey, we could discuss our visit into ol' Salazar's favorite hiding spot."

"That is bedroom talk only!" Hermione said.

Two fifth years who were passing by her as soon as she said this looked at her oddly. Hermione blushed madly and smacked Ron on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Ron said, laughing, "What was that for? You're the one who gave them the wrong ideas."

"Then maybe we should reduce our bedroom talk," Hermione growled.

"You're flirting with me again," Ron said, in a sing-song voice, "And I'm serious, we need to discuss what we're going to be doing on Sunday."

"Out here on our rounds?" Hermione said, "You're mental."

"Well, then," Ron said, lowering his voice, "Don't raise your voice and we can blend in with the chatter of innocent schoolchildren."

Hermione sighed audibly.

"Fine, what is on your mind?" she asked.

"Who is going to destroy our little friend?" Ron asked.

"I thought Harry was doing it," Hermione said.

"He's letting one of us do it," Ron said, "he's not sure what it is going to take to open the locket. That could take some strength out of him. Besides, he already had the pleasure of destroying one down there."

"We're doing it down there?" Hermione asked.

"That's the plan, my love," Ron said, "You or me? Who is going to do it?"

"You're actually asking me if I want to volunteer?" Hermione asked.

"You're the one who convinced Harry that we're in this together," Ron said, "Besides. I've been finding that the locket is much tamer with you than it is with me."

"That's true," Hermione said, with a smirk, "It does seem to fancy you."

"You have something in common with a soul-piece," Ron said, chuckling.

"Fine," Hermione said, "I'll do it. I need to release some anger anyway, and sometimes violence is considered good medicine."

"Remind me never to anger you too badly," Ron said.

"I don't take out my anger on you," Hermione said.

"Did you or did you not just hit me a couple minutes ago?" Ron asked.

Hermione scoffed.

"That's what I thought," Ron said, "By the way, I'm expecting it this time. Be careful or I might rebound with my own type of violence."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. Ron grinned and pointed to his lips. Hermione's eyes widened and she crossed her arms against her chest.

"Now who is flirting with who?" she asked, laughing.

"Still you, love," Ron said,"Careful or I might snog you out here."

"Careful or I might not let you snog me at all," Hermione retorted.

"You're not that strong," Ron said, grinning.

"Strong enough to not snog you," Hermione said.

"I'm the one with the abs, remember," Ron said.

Hermione blushed. "I have not forgotten," she said, then smacked him on the chest, "No more flirting."

Ron just chuckled and posed himself against the staircase. Hermione could see Ron's abs poking through his shirt. She blushed and tried to concentrate on anything else. She still caught herself looking at him from time to time, and he would just chuckle when she did.

-  
>On Saturday morning, after a quick wash, she found a note pinned to her door from Ron. He had gone down to the Common Room early, due to an early pre-practice meeting with the Quidditch team. When she arrived, she found Ron sitting with Ginny and the rest of the team at a table across the room. When he saw her, Ron smiled at her and she waved, then laughed when Ginny smacked Ron's hand to get his attention. Hermione found Harry sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, and when she sat next to him, she found he was reading something from a piece of parchment.<p>

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Going through my notes for tomorrow," Harry said.

"I'm going to be the one who stabs the locket," Hermione said.

"Ron is actually letting you do it?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Yeah, he and I discussed it yesterday," Hermione said, "Why?"

"I'm surprised, is all," Harry said, "The piece that was in the locket tried to kill me. This locket is going to fight back."

Hermione finally saw the gold chain around Harry's neck. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms against her chest.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You're wearing it!" Hermione accused, nodding to the section of his shirt where the locket was hidden under, "You're wearing the locket and you didn't tell me. I thought you said you were going to keep it in the trunk for the week."

Harry sighed audibly and looked at the parchment.

"Harry," Hermione growled.

"It was Ron's idea not to tell you," Harry said. "He's been wearing it too, only he didn't let you see it."

"How?" Hermione asked.

"Disillusionment Charm," Harry said, "It doesn't hide the locket, but it hides the chain. I wish I thought of it. I was impressed he could do it. He really is learning things from you."

"That sneaky little -" Hermione growled.

She looked over her shoulder at Ron and narrowed her eyes.

"I'm mad at you," she mouthed at him when he looked at her.

He raised his eyebrows in question. A look of recognition crossed his face and he narrowed his eyes in Harry's direction, then turned his attention back to the meeting.

"Give me it," Hermione said to Harry, offering her hand toward him.

"I can't," Harry said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because you're the most vulnerable right now," Harry said. "I know it, Ron knows it and I thought you knew it."

"Vulnerable?" Hermione echoed, "Why? Just because –?"

She scoffed and shook her head.

"For your information, Harry," she growled, "I've been quite fine this past week, thank you very much."

"Don't you remember what the Dementors do to me whenever they get close to me?" Harry asked, "They make me hear my mother's screams and my father calling for her to get away. The locket could do the same thing to you."

"I wasn't there when it happened, Harry," Hermione said.

"I was a baby when my parents were murdered," Harry said, "Can you remember anything that happened to you when you were one-year old?"

Hermione scoffed and held out her hand again. Harry groaned in annoyance and took off the locket, then handed it to Hermione.

"Fine," Harry said, "But don't come to me when it affects you. I don't even want a 'I'm wrong and you're right' speech."

"In less than thirty-six hours the locket will be a memory," Hermione said, "I think I can get through that."

"Are you going to let him know you're wearing it?" Harry asked, nodding to Ron.

"No," Hermione said, "We'll see how he likes it."

She took her wand from her robes and pointed it at the chain of the locket. The chain disappeared, but the locket remained visible. She felt the chain in her hands and put it around her neck, then hid the locket in her robes.

"This is a bad idea," Harry said, in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up, Harry," Hermione said, in her own sing-song voice.

-  
>Four hours later, Hermione and Harry were sitting in the stands at the Pitch, and watching Ron, Ginny and the rest of the team practice. She grinned and cheered as Ron caught Quaffle after Quaffle as they came at him in a barrage.<p>

"He's brilliant, today," Harry said to Hermione, as he motioned to Ron, "Did you do something to him?"

"Perhaps a good luck kiss," Hermione said, grinning.

"How long of one?" Harry asked.

Hermione blushed. Harry then groaned.

"Romilda, however," he muttered, "is clearly on the wrong side of the Pitch! The Snitch is below the other rings! What is she doing?"

Harry crossed his arms.

"Harry, if it annoys you that much," Hermione said, "Talk to Ginny."

"And do what?" Harry asked, "Convince her to replace Romilda with me? How?"

"She's your girlfriend, Harry," Hermione said, "I'm sure you can think of something. Use what she loves."

"'What she loves?'" Harry echoed, his eyebrows raised, "Is that you talking or the locket?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes and scoffed. She turned her attention back to the pitch and cheered when Ron caught two Quaffles at once.

After practice, Hermione and Harry waited for Ron and Ginny outside the Pitch's locker-rooms. When the door opened, Ron walked out, carrying his broomstick, and he wasn't alone.

"You're a great Keeper, Ron," Romilda Vane said, "I never really noticed before."

"Thanks," Ron said, "You're rather good too."

"The Snitch evaded me today," Romilda said, "Blasted thing. But you were catching all those Quaffles today."

_She's obviously flirting with him, Hermione._

They're team-mates encouraging each other, Hermione thought, he and Harry did it all the time.

_Two blokes then. There's a big difference here._

Romilda knows Ron's with me, Hermione thought, Besides she has a thing for Harry, not Ron.

_Looks like she set her sights on Ron now._

Romilda did a girly little giggle and Ron laughed. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

_That a girl. Go get him. Show her who's the Head Girl._

"There you are, Ron," Hermione said, walking over to him, "I've been waiting for you."

"Have you?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Hermione said, putting her arms around his waist, and smiling at him, "I miss you when you are a hundred feet in the air."

"I missed you too," Ron said.

Hermione smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. Out of the corner of her eye, she looked at Romilda, who was glaring at her. Hermione grinned, then put her head on Ron's chest and looked at Romilda.

"Shouldn't you be looking for the Snitch, Romilda?" she asked, "Didn't look like you could find it in the air."

Romilda harrumphed and walked away. Hermione suddenly felt Ron release himself from her. She looked at him, and she noticed that his eyebrows were raised.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione said.

"That jab at Romilda," Ron said.

"Ron, she was flirting with you," Hermione said, "What was I supposed to say?"

"So now you're jealous?" Ron asked.

Before she could answer, she saw Seamus and Ginny walk out of the locker room and look at them.

"Something wrong?" Ginny said, looking back and forth between Hermione and Ron.

"Hermione seems to think Romilda's flirting with me," Ron said, "That's what's wrong."

"Romilda flirting with Ron?" Seamus asked, "Hermione, Romilda has the hots for Dean."

Hermione blinked rapidly and looked from Ron to Seamus.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"She's been flirting with Dean for ages now," Seamus said.

Hermione turned back to Ron.

"I love you, Hermione," Ron said

Hermione smiled and was about to respond with the same when Ron raised a hand stopping her.

"But it seems you have forgotten that," he said.

He shook his head and walked off toward the exit of the Pitch. Hermione frowned and turned, watching him walk away. Then she noticed Harry standing a few feet away, leaning against the wall. He motioned to his chest, and Hermione narrowed her eyes. She hurried off after Ron, and found him sitting against a tree a few yards away from the Pitch.

"What do you want?" Ron asked, when he noticed her, "Come to accuse me of cheating on you now?"

She frowned and sat next to him. When he didn't stand up, she took it as a good thing. She took out her wand and muttered something under her breath, then took the fully-visible chain and locket from around her neck. She lifted it up to show Ron.

"You wore it," Ron said, staring at the locket.

"Yes," Hermione said, "I wore it."

"That wasn't you back there, was it?" Ron asked.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked.

"I know that you know I love you," Ron said, "And I would never cheat on you or let someone flirting with me change my feelings for you."

"I know that," Hermione said.

"Why would you wear this, Hermione?" Ron said, taking the locket from her.

"Why would you?" Hermione asked.

"Want to know why I wanted to wear it?" Ron asked, "Because I was trying to get the guts to destroy it tomorrow instead of you. And Harry mentioned that the memory of Tom Riddle in that diary attacked him, so I figured this locket is going to attack one of us. Do you think I want that to be you?"

"It is going to be me," Hermione said.

"Right," Ron scoffed, "Obviously, after today, you're more vulnerable to this than Harry and I. I'm sorry, Hermione, but it is going to be me. Even if I have to take Ginny down to that Chamber instead of you."

"Don't do this, Ron," Hermione said, "Don't let this locket tear us apart. It is its last line of offense. It tried to make me jealous of you today. It has to be me who destroys it."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because I need a personal victory right now," Hermione said, "I need this if I am going to survive until the end of the Second War."

"You are going to survive, Hermione," Ron said.

"Am I?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Ron said.

"Then why did you hide the fact you were wearing the locket this week?" Hermione asked. "Because you were trying to protect me. You think I'm fragile. You know I'm still recovering from the loss of my parents, and if I don't do this tomorrow – well – then you're going to have to deal with my personal tragedies and breakdowns for a good long time."

"That's not fair," Ron said.

"Is it?" Hermione asked.

"No," Ron said,"You're using my weakness against me. My weakness for you. I don't want to see you in this state of depression anymore."

"Then let me do this," Hermione said, "I need to do it."

Ron narrowed his eyes and put the locket around him.

"Fine," he said, "But only because I want this bloody thing gone. I don't care who does it. I just don't want you to have to deal with it anymore."

"That's why I want it gone, Ron," Hermione said. "Because I know what it does to you. I don't want that."

Ron's expression softened for the first time since he had run off from outside the locker-rooms.

"Don't let me regret this, Hermione," Ron said, "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you tomorrow."

"I promise," Hermione said, "Nothing is going to happen to me."

"Ron!" Ginny yelled, "Hermione!"

Hermione and Ron looked up. Ginny and Seamus were dragging Harry, one of their arms around each of his. Hermione and Ron leaped to their feet and ran over to them, just as Ginny and Seamus set Harry to the ground.

"We were talking with the team," Ginny said, "And all of a sudden he started shaking and collapsed to the ground. Do you... do you think Voldemort's trying to weaken him or something?"

"Wha's goin' on out 'ere?" Hagrid's voice said behind them, "'Arry?"

"He collapsed, Hagrid," Ginny said.

Hagrid nodded. He took out his umbrella and pointed it toward the school. A large silver boarhound released itself from the umbrella and ran off to the school.

"We'll take 'im to the 'Ospital Wing," Hagrid said, lifting Harry up, "Madam Pomfrey will be ready when we get there."

Hermione, Ron and Ginny followed Hagrid back to the castle

-  
>An hour and a half later, Hermione and Ginny were sitting outside the Hospital Wing door, and Ron was pacing, looking at the door. As they were waiting, several Professors including McGonagall, Remus, Dora and Flitwick had come in and out of the Hospital Wing. This was making Hermione, Ron and Ginny very nervous.<p>

"Hermione?" Ron asked, "Do you believe in deja vu?"

"No," Hermione said.

"Then how do you explain the fact," Ron said, "that for the second Saturday in a row, I'm pacing out here in front of the Hospital Wing and waiting for Madam Pomfrey to let me in to see some one I care for?"

Hermione paused and tried to come up with an answer. As she did, the doors to the Hospital Wing opened and several Professors exited through them. Madam Pomfrey then walked out and looked at Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

"You may come in and see him now," she said.

Hermione and Ginny leaped up and followed Ron into the Hospital Wing. As she walked over to Harry's bed, she saw him laying against a pillow, but he looked okay. Ginny was the first by his bed and she leaned toward him and kissed him softly.

"Only for a few minutes now," Madam Pomfrey said, before she retreated into her office.

"What happened, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Voldemort attacked two of his Death Eaters for some reason," Harry said, "I-I think it was Amycus and Alecto. Torture Curses, and finally the Killing Curses. His anger made me black out."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Harry said, "And neither do the Professors. That's not the worst part. They're keeping me in here tomorrow. All day. I can't leave. Which means -"

"We can't go to the Chamber tomorrow," Ron said.

"Yes, we can," Hermione growled, "I'm doing it tomorrow. I'm not spending another week with that thing."

"Hermione," Harry said, "I have to open the Chamber remember? And the locket? Which, I realized last night, is the same process. Parseltongue."

"No big deal," Hermione said.

"What part of 'Parseltongue is our only tool to succeed' Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Ron can do it," Hermione said. "At least I think he can."

"What?" Ron asked.

"You mimicked Peeves pretty well, didn't you?" Hermione asked, "Besides, if it doesn't work, then obviously we can't get into the Chamber tomorrow. Then we will have to wait for Harry."

"I can't believe you want to do this without me," Harry said.

"We have to," Hermione said.

"Ginny," Harry said, "You promise me you won't go down with them."

"I promise," Ginny said.

"You two make sure she keeps that promise," Harry said, to Ron and Hermione.

Ginny scowled.

"Even if I have to make her take the Unbreakable Vow, Harry," Ron said.

"Hermione, are you listening to this?" Ginny asked.

"It takes three to do an Unbreakable Vow, Ginny," Hermione said.

Ginny scowled again.

"Fine," Ginny said, "I promise. Happy?"

"We'll just leave the two of you alone," Ron said, "I have to go practice speaking Snake."

"I bet Hermione will love that," Harry said.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Let's just say Parseltongue requires a lot of tongue movements," Harry said.

"So that is how you learned to kiss so well," Ginny said.

"I didn't need to know that," Ron said.

He turned and walked away and Hermione followed him.

"You'll thank me later, mate," Harry called out, "Girls love it!"

Ron responded with a rude hand gesture.

-  
><strong>Oooh, interesting turn of events! Ron and Hermione have to go to the Chamber alone! What is going to happen? The Chamber of Secrets chapter happens next!<strong>

**Hope you liked this chapter!**


	42. Into The Chamber

**Chapter 42  
>Into the Chamber<strong>

**(Hermione's PoV)**

Hermione was pacing back and forth in her bedroom and Crookshanks' beady eyes were following her movements. On one of the knobs on the headboard, the locket was hanging there, and Hermione looked at it from time to time. Did it know what was about to happen, or was it just her imagination?

In just a few minutes, she, Ron and Ginny would be on their way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Ron had been practicing Parseltongue for a couple hours the previous night, and Hermione was rather impressed, though she had her doubts that it would really work. The door going into the hallway opened and Ron entered the room. He was carrying his Cleansweep Eleven.

"Our way out of the Chamber," Ron said.

"Now we just have to get into it," Hermione said.

"Do you doubt my mimic abilities?" Ron asked.

"No," Hermione lied.

"Yes, you do," Ron muttered.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, "I'm just nervous. So I'm doubting everything. But that isn't your fault. I do this before I have to take an exam."

Ron smiled and put his arms around Hermione.

"We'll be fine," Ron said, "I know we can do this."

"It sounds easy when you say it like that," she said.

Ron smiled and leaned toward Hermione and kissed her.

"Ugh," Ginny's voice said, "Not what I need to see."

Ron and Hermione broke apart and blushed. Ginny was standing in the open doorway leading out to the girl's dormitories. She was carrying Harry's knapsack over her shoulder.

"Sod off, Ginny," Ron said, "It's just like one of your pep talks. Only better."

Ginny scoffed. "Fine," she said, "Then I guess you don't want to hear Harry's message to you."

"Just give it to us," Hermione said.

"Okay," she said, then took the knapsack off and opened it. "Your Extension Charm is still on this bag, Hermione, so Ron can put his broom in here and you won't look suspicious carrying it into a bathroom. In here is also Harry's invisibility cloak and Marauder's Map. The map is for me, since you won't need it. There is also a – may I say – rather poorly drawn map of the path from the sewer you'll enter to the Chamber of Secrets. I mean, if I recall correctly, it is a straight walk from the cave-in, which Ron knows how to get to, to the Chamber door, but – and this is Harry's words – he thinks you're going to get lost anyway."

Ron muttered something Hermione couldn't hear, but she knew it was probably not very kind words.

"He also told me to remind you," Ginny continued, "that, Hermione, you need to wear the locket until you get into the Chamber of Secrets. Because unfortunately the same word of Parseltongue that opens to the Chamber, will also open the locket. I don't think you want to do that until you have the fangs, right?"

"Definitely not," Hermione muttered.

"He also wanted to remind you," Ginny continued, "That whoever takes the fangs should not be wearing the locket at the time. Or you are – in Harry's words – bound to end up like Scrimgeour. He also requests that if you can spare the time to grab a number of fangs, do so and put them in here in the knapsack, since they are our only tool to destroy the fangs unless we can find the Sword again. Also, once you are in the Chamber, and the pathway closes, I am to meet you by the lake. So when I get to the lake, I'll set up a sign, and you should be able to see it from the sky. Then we just – you know -"

"Walk back to Hogwarts with hopefully another Horcrux destroyed," Ron said, "Anything else from our bed-ridden mate?"

"He wishes you the best of luck," Ginny said, "And told you not to get injured down there since the only way out is on a broom, and it will be rather awkward carrying an injured person on a broom."

"Thanks for the kind words, mate," Ron muttered.

As Ron put his broom in the knapsack, Hermione walked over to the locket, took it from the headboard and put it around her neck.

"Okay," Hermione said, "Here goes nothing."

She followed Ron and Ginny down the stairs, and they headed out of the Common Room. It took about fifteen minutes to get to the second floor where Myrtle's bathroom was located. Ginny took the Marauder's Map out of the knapsack, and Ron put the knapsack around his shoulder. Ginny opened the map and looked at it.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Ginny said.

Hermione could see the map's illustrations come into focus.

"Anyone in the bathroom besides Myrtle?" Ron asked.

"Nope," Ginny said, "You're all clear. Good luck you two. See you by the lake."

Ginny hugged her brother then Hermione, and Hermione followed Ron into the bathroom.

"Who's there?" a rather familiar voice said.

Moaning Myrtle flew up out of a cubicle and looked down at Ron and Hermione.

"Ooh," she said, giggling, "If it isn't the Head Couple. Come in here for a wee snog?"

"No," Ron said.

"I didn't think so," Myrtle said, "You have your own bathroom for that."

She giggled and Hermione's eyes widened.

"Myrtle," Hermione said, pointing a finger at her, "Have you been spying on us?"

"Hanging around this bathroom gets boring," Myrtle said, "It is depressing. So I find other bathrooms to go to. These days I have a rather favorite one. The one at the top of the Gryffindor tower. I didn't realize you could be so naughty, Ron. I'm kind of jealous. Your girlfriend seems to enjoy it."

Hermione blushed. Myrtle floated down in front of Ron and then floated around him.

"Working out a bit since the last time I saw you, haven't you, Ron?" she said, as she poked a finger through Ron's chest.

"Sorry, Myrtle," Ron said, "I only date older women."

Hermione chuckled.

"I was born fifty years before Miss Kitty here," Myrtle said, "Wouldn't that make me older?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the nickname. Miss Kitty? Obviously she hadn't forgotten when Hermione had accidentally turned into half-human, half-cat when she had taken Polyjuice Potion in her second year.

"That's too old for me," Ron said, "Sorry."

Myrtle pouted.

"Nobody loves me!" she said, "Nobody wants to snog poor little Myrtle."

She sobbed and moaned and flew off back into the air, then dove into a cubicle, and hit a toilet with a large splash. Hermione giggled and Ron narrowed his eyes at her.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"She still fancies you," Hermione said, chuckling.

"And you aren't jealous?" Ron asked.

"My lips are much warmer than hers," Hermione said, "But, Ron, next time we snog in the bathtub, we need to check the toilets to make sure we're alone."

"She's just curious," Ron said. "We're probably her only entertainment."

"I'll show you entertainment," Hermione said.

"You're flirting again," Ron said, "Come on."

Hermione followed Ron over to the sinks in the middle of the bathroom.

"The correct sink should be," Ron said, walking around the sinks, "Here! Stand back, Hermione."

Hermione backed up a few paces. Ron inhaled, exhaled and cleared his throat.

"Now who's flirting?" Hermione joked.

Ron rolled his eyes. He inhaled and exhaled again and looked at the sink.

"Hyahasshika," Ron said.

Hermione stared at the sink but it stayed stationary. Ron cursed.

"Try it again," Hermione urged, "You can do it, Ron."

Hearing his name seemed to give him a bit of gusto. He cleared his throat and closed his eyes.

Hyahasshika," Ron said, and to Hermione it sounded like hissing.

A loud banging sound was heard, as the sink began to move backwards. It sank right out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed.

"I did it," Ron said, thoroughly surprised.

"That was brilliant!" Hermione said, "I could kiss you for that."

"I'll remind you later," Ron said, grinning.

Hermione walked closer to the hole and looked at it. She then looked at Ron, and he smiled.

"Not as bad as it looks," he said, "It is bascially a slide. A really gross, disgusting slide."

Before Hermione could ask who was going to go first, Ron dropped the knapsack down the whole, and went to a sitting position at the top of the pipe and dropped into it. Hermione's eyes widened, as she heard Ron groaning all the way down it.

"Um... Ron?" she called out, timidly. "Are you okay?"

"Just like I remember it!" Ron's voice echoed, "Come on, Hermione!

"  
>"Coming," Hermione muttered.<p>

She inhaled, exhaled and sat down at the edge of the pipe. She then took off the locket, and stored it in her pocket for safe-keeping. She didn't need it to get hung up on something in the pipe and choke her. She then dropped into it and soon she felt herself sliding and rushing down a slimy, dark slide. She twisted and turned and out of the corners of her eyes she saw more smaller pipes off to the sides going elsewhere. **  
><strong>  
>Just as she wondered when the pipe was going to end, the pipe evened out and she stopped at the end of it. Ron was standing there, and Hermione groaned in disgust as she sat up. Ron was standing on the bones of mice and voles.<p>

"That was the most disgusting thing I've ever done in my life," Hermione muttered.

Ron chuckled and helped her to her feet. She then noticed Ron had his wand out and the tip of it was lit. She brandished her own and did the same.

"Where's the locket?" Ron asked.

"Oh!" Hermione said, "Here."

She took the locket from her robes and put it around her neck once again.

"Didn't want to lose it in the pipe," she said.

"Good thinking," Ron said, "Come on."

"You remember where to go?" she asked.

Ron didn't answer. He only took her hand and led her down a large pipe. As they walked through it, Hermione felt a crunch beneath her feet, and she squealed lightly. She looked down and saw that it was a rat's skull.

"Gross," she muttered.

Ron snickered.

"I'm glad you think it is funny," Hermione grumbled.

"Seriously?" Ron said, "I'm only laughing to keep from freaking out."

They reached the end of the pipe and arrived at a large opening. In the distance, there was a pile of large rocks and boulders.

"We're going the right way!" Ron said, as they reached the boulders, "This is where ol' Lockhart tried to attack me and Harry and his spell backfired. The whole place almost caved in. I almost got flattened by a rock."

"Seriously?" Hermione asked.

"My memory might be a little iffy," Ron said, grinning. "If I remember correctly, the crevice is that way."

He pointed to his right.

"But we have to go that way," Ron said, pointing in front of him.

Ron helped Hermione over the rocks and into the next part of the tunnel.

"Ginny said it should be a straight walk from here," Ron said.

They walked through the cave-like room and there were a couple of turns, but soon they were in front of a steel circular doorway with snakes entwined around the edges of it.

"I'm guessing the Chamber is just beyond this door," Ron said, "Stand back."

Hermione backed up and Ron cleared his throat.

"Hyahasshika," Ron hissed.

This time there was no delay. The snakes surrounding the door, moved and twisted along the edges of the doorway and the door opened against hinges on the right side. Ron backed up and the door opened the whole way.

"We're here," Ron said, "Look."

Hermione timidly stepped through the doorway, and she gasped as she looked around. She was standing at the end of a large dimly lit chamber. A stone pathway stood in the center, and on each side there were numerous stone pillars, with snake-heads at the top. Long, narrow pools of dirty, green water were seen on either side of the stone pathway.

"Blimey," Ron breathed.

Hermione looked ahead. Off in the distance she saw very long skeleton. Ron stepped down the ladder, and helped Hermione down it. They walked down the pathway, and toward the skeleton.

"This place is so much different than I imagined," Hermione said.

"Fit for a Slytherin, definitely," Ron said, "Stand back. Remember, the locket will sense the fangs."

Hermione nodded and took off the locket. She set it on the stone floor and watched as Ron walked over to the large snake.

"Blimey, this thing's huge," he said, "And you never saw it when –?"

"No," Hermione said, "All I remember is hissing and suddenly... nothing. Next thing I knew, I was waking up and it was weeks later."

Ron nodded. Hermione frowned. She hadn't mentioned the numerous nightmares she had when she had been Petrified. Nightmares of her family and her friends, and mostly Ron. At the time she didn't know why she had so many nightmares about Ron, but now that she thought about it, she must have had feelings for him even then.

She watched Ron as he pointed his wand at the large jaws.

"Diffindo!" he said.

A number of fangs fell away and clattered onto the stone pavement. He picked up a few of the smaller ones and put them in the knapsack. He picked up one of the larger ones, and slowly walked over to Hermione, his eyes on the locket as he did. He offered the fang to Hermione, and she looked at it.

"Are you sure about this?" Ron asked.

"I have to do it," she said, "You have to open the locket. You won't have time to open it and stab too."

"Right," Ron said.

Hermione slowly walked over to the locket and kneeled down near it.

"When I open it," Ron said, "Stab it immediately. We don't know what it will do."

Hermione nodded.

"On three," Ron said, "One... two... three... Hyahasshika."

The last word came as a hiss and a snarl and the golden doors of the locket swung wide open with a little click.

Behind both of the glass windows within blinked a living eye, dark and handsome as Tom Riddle's eyes had been before he turned them scarlet and slit-pupiled.

"Stab," said Ron, holding the locket steady on the rock.

Hermione raised the fang in her hands: The point dangled over the frantically swiveling eyes,

_"You promised you would say goodbye to us..."_

Hermione's eyes widened. She shook her head and felt her whole body freeze up. She could hear Ron's voice, but she didn't know what he was saying.

_"You promised us you would see us soon..."_

Hermione recognized that voice. Her breathing was coming up short. She tried to inhale and exhale.

Suddenly, a twister of water and erupted from the locket and Hermione scooted back as fast as she could, the fang still gripped in her fist. Her eyes widened as she stared up at the water spout now rising higher and higher, reaching the ceiling of the Chamber. It started spinning closer and closer to her. She backed away more and just as she thought it would catch up with her, it started to sink toward the ground. And then what she saw, she could not believe. Ghosts... were they ghosts.. they looked so real?... Ghosts that seemed to be made of water were walking toward her slowly, wet footsteps behind them. Their eyes were a piercing-red and they seemed to glow silver and white.

She was staring at the figures of her parents.

"Mum?" Hermione said, sobs catching in her throat, "Daddy?"

"_I thought you loved us, Hermione. You left us alone to die," _the figure of Richard Granger moaned. 

"No..." Hermione sobbed, "I wasn't... I didn't!"

"Y_ou didn't want us to leave you, and yet you left us," _the figure of Helen Granger said._  
><em>_  
><em>"No!" Hermione said, "I love you! I wrote to you! I am still your little girl, Daddy!"

She could hear Ron's voice but she still couldn't make out what it was saying.

_"You left us to become a dirty slag for a poor boy's fantasies!" _Richard said.

"I love him, Daddy!" Hermione cried, "I love him, more than -"

"_More than us?" _Helen asked,_"You love him more than us and you would sacrifice us so that you could live with him and become his slag..."_

"His scarlet woman,"

Richard said, _"You disgust me."_

"I love him!" Hermione cried, "And I love you!"

_"Join us if you love us, Hermione," _Helen said, _"Join us if you love us more than him. He doesn't love you like we do. Join us..."_

"Join us," Richard said.

_"Join us in the rotten depths of hell!" _Helen screamed. 

"No!" Hermione said.

"Stab it, Hermione!" Ron's voice said, loudly, "They're not real!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. She could see the locket just beyond the figures of her parents. She got to her feet and rushed forward to her parents, the fang gripped in both hands. She screamed and rushed past the figures, as they disappeared in a large splash of water. She reached the locket and dove toward it, plunging the fang forcibly into the locket. There was a long-drawn out scream, and Hermione felt Ron pull her up and away from the locket. He put her arms around her, and she buried her head into his chest as the locket screamed.

Then the screams stopped and Hermione lifted her head from Ron's chest and looked at the locket. A black bloody tar-like substance was oozing from the locket.

"It—it's gone," Ron gasped, "It's gone."

Hermione sank to the floor and buried her face in her knees. She cried and sobbed and tried to catch her breath. She felt Ron's arm around her back.

"I'm here, Hermione," Ron said, "I'm right here."

"They called me a slag," Hermione cried, "A scarlet woman for being with you instead of them. They would never do that."

"That is because it wasn't real," Ron said, "That wasn't real. It was the locket trying to survive. Look at me."

Hermione inhaled and exhaled and looked up at Ron.

"They're not real," he said, "Don't let that be the last memory of your parents. Don't let him win."

Hermione nodded and brushed tears from her eyes. She put her arms around Ron's neck and hugged him.

"Look at me," he said.

Hermione looked up into his eyes.

"They loved you," he said, "and I love you."

Hermione nodded. She leaned toward him and kissed him softly, passionately. Ron held her against him and kissed him deeply.

"I love you," Hermione said, backing away and hugging him.

"I know," he said.

He released her walked over to the knapsack and he picked it up. He then picked up the locket and put it inside the knapsack.

"For proof," Ron said, when Hermione looked at him questioningly, "For Harry."

"He will like that," she said, nodding.

Ron took his broom out of the knapsack, and threw the bag over his shoulder.

"Now what say we get out of this damned place?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded and she took his hand in hers and they headed out of the Chamber. They walked back toward the cave-in then found the crevice where there was a large opening at least one-hundred feet in the air. Ron set the broom down, and asked it to rise. Hermione straddled it first Ron then wrapped his legs around it in front of her, and Hermione put her arms around his stomach, which was rather awkward with the knapsack in between them. She took a sharp intake of breath as the broom rose up into the air toward the large opening above them. When they reached the hole, the broom flew higher into the air. They were above the forbidden forest, and near the lake. Hermione breathed in the fresh air as the cool afternoon wind whipped through her hair. She looked down toward the ground as they reached the lake, looking for any sign of Ginny. She then saw a large rock formation that looked like a giant X.

"There!" she said, pointing to the sign.

Ron nodded and flew toward it. When they got closer, Ginny walked toward the rock formation, and to Hermione's horror she wasn't alone. Remus and Dora were with her.

"Uh-oh," Ron breathed, "What do we do?"

"We have to meet them," Hermione said, "Or we're in more trouble then we're probably already in."

"We just have to explain to them that we were doing part of Dumbledore's mission," Ron said, "Right?"

Hermione nodded. Ron flew the broom toward the ground and they landed swiftly on the edge of the lake.

"I'm sorry!" Ginny said, "They found me as I was going out of the office and – well – Remus knows about the Map of course, so he knew somebody was up to something."

"Then I couldn't find you two anywhere on the map," Remus said, "Would you care to explain the disappearance?"

Ron looked at Hermione and she nodded.

"We succeeded in part of Dumbledore's mission," Ron said, "We're far from over though."

"And where were you?" Remus asked.

"The Chamber of Secrets," Hermione said.

"Bloody hell," Dora said, "You're serious?"

"Believe me," Ron said, "I wish I wasn't."

"Are we in trouble?" Ginny asked.

Remus studied the three of them for a moment.

"No," he said, simply, "Because, one, I trust Dumbledore's judgment. And two, I promised Harry I would help you and ask no questions. Though I do have one more? Why didn't you let me help this time?"

"Because the specifics of this task would have given away more than you want to know," Hermione said.

"How do you expect me to help if I don't know some specifics?" Remus asked.

"I believe that question is better asked to Harry," Hermione said. "We're not the one who hired you."

"Good luck getting it from him," Ron said, "I'm still not sure if he's told us everything he knows."

"Okay," Remus said, "How about we go before someone who is more strict than I am finds that you were missing?"

"We have to give Harry the good news anyway," Hermione said.

"You did it?" Ginny asked, her eyes widening.

Hermione nodded. Ginny squealed and clapped.

"Finally!" Ginny said, "I've had enough of that damned thing."

"Ginny," Ron growled.

"Oops," Ginny said, as she looked at Remus.

"I'll just pretend I have no clue what you're talking about," Remus said, "Shouldn't be too hard."

"Translation," Dora said, "He's clueless."

"Better that way, Dora," Hermione muttered, "believe me."

-  
><strong>Strange ending to the chapter. Hope you liked the chapter.<strong>

**Hope you liked my version of the locket destruction! Poor Hermione, eh? Aw well, three Horcruxes down! Woo.**

**By the way... I love Moaning Myrtle... I had fun with her in this chapter.**

**As for what happens next? Still a little over a month to go before Christmas Break. One more Quidditch match, so I think I'm going to focus a bit on that, two or three chapters perhaps, and then get to Christmas, where the next big event happens!**


	43. Broken Promises

**Chapter 43  
>Broken Promises<strong>

**(Harry's PoV)**

As he lay in the hospital bed, Harry stared up at the decorative ceiling of the Hospital Wing, but he was not concentrating on anything in particular. In his mind, he was back in the Chamber of Secrets when the memory of the sixteen year old Tom Riddle tried to kill him and Ginny. Unknown to him and Professor Dumbledore at the time, Tom Riddle's diary had been a Horcrux, and Harry had destroyed it, but not without a fight.

Now Ron and Hermione were down in the Chamber of Secrets and he couldn't help but sense that they would be in the same danger. He could see the scenario in his head. Ron would have to open the locket by mimicking Harry's use of Parseltongue. He would have to use all his concentration on that just so the locket would open. If Harry had done it, it would only have been to easy, because Parseltongue was easy for him, normal to him just as eating and walking was normal to everyone. But Ron would have to focus, which meant Hermione would have to destroy the locket.

He wondered how the locket would retaliate, because he was sure it would. It wouldn't just sit there with a weapon, capable of its destruction was nearby. What would happen to Hermione? What would the locket do to her, and could she fight it? She was strong-willed, but she was still vulnerable thanks to her recent trauma. It would certainly use that against her. It craved fear and weakness.

Harry shook his head and put his hand over his eyes, trying to stop the thoughts in his mind from coming into focus. He couldn't allow this to overpower him. Ron and Hermione were down in the Chamber together. They would not allow anything to happen to either of them. He knew the three of them were strong as a team, but he could see the kind of strength Hermione and Ron had together. How Hermione had improved so much so shortly after the loss of her parents, thanks to Ron's help.

Suddenly, Harry heard a knocking sound on the two large doors of the Hospital Wing. He turned his head to the doors as Madam Pomfrey left her office and walked over to them. She looked through the door, then nodded and turned around toward Harry.

"You have a guest, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey, "Should I allow them in?"

"Yes," Harry said.

Harry sat up, grinning and thinking it was Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Therefore he was quite surprised when Romilda Vane walked through into the room. Harry raised his eyebrows. This was the last person he expected to see visit him. He noticed that she didn't look very happy as she sat down in the chair next to his bed.

"I expect you're surprised to see me here," Romilda said.

"Um... yeah," Harry admitted, nodding.

"When I heard about you collapsing on the Pitch," Romilda said, "I was so worried. I thought something was horribly wrong. I consider you a – well – not a friend, perhaps, but someone I come into contact sometimes, since we're in the same House. I'm not entirely bitter as some people seem to think I am. I felt so bad when I heard because I had just stormed off from the Pitch and I was not there to help you."

"That's okay," Harry said, "Ginny and Seamus helped me."

"She's very good for you," Romilda said, "Ginny is."

"Yeah," Harry said, "I think so."

"She's having a really hard time as Captain," Romilda said. "I'm sure she never really admits that around you, but sometimes I think she doesn't feel as courageous and sure of herself as the Captain. I know we won our match against Ravenclaw, but that was because of a fluke, really. That Ravenclaw Seeker would have beaten me to the Snitch if he hadn't been hit with that Bludger. Maybe you don't exactly notice out there, but – I'm not exactly the best Seeker this school has ever seen."

"You're all right," Harry said.

"You're much better than I am," Romilda said. "You would have been on the team if you hadn't had an accident during try-outs."

"You caught the Snitch," Harry said, "You won it fair and square."

"You would have caught it before me," Romilda said. "I know that, Ginny knows that, and the whole team knows that. I didn't need Hermione Granger's jabs at me to tell me how horrible I am as a Seeker. What I'm trying to say is -"

She put a hand in her robes and took out a piece of parchment.

"I'm resigning from the team, Harry," she said, setting the piece of parchment beside him. "and I have requested that you replace me as the Seeker, as it always should have been. Please give this to Ginny for me. I'm sure she'll understand why I want you to give it to her instead of me."

She leaned toward him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Get better soon," she said, "I want to see you catch that Snitch in the match against Hufflepuff next month. Don't make me regret doing this."

Harry nodded. She stood up and walked toward the door. Harry raised a hand to the spot where she had kissed him and raised an eyebrow. He knew she had fancied him at one point, but he could tell that gesture was now from just a friend. He watched her as she walked to the door.

When she opened it, she paused and moved out of the way. Harry grinned when he saw Ginny, Ron and Hermione walk into the room, and they weren't alone. Remus and Dora were with them. Harry's eyes widened. What had happened? Had they been caught before they could get into the Chamber?

Ginny looked at Romilda as she passed by her, then she turned to Harry and raised her eyebrows. He shrugged as he watched Romilda walk out of the Hospital Wing. When Ginny walked over to him, she leaned toward him and he kissed her softly. He heard a cough and Ginny backed up scowling. She sat down and Harry noticed that, while Ron and Hermione were by his bed, Remus and Dora were standing by the doors of the Hospital Wing.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"First tell me why Romilda was here," Ginny said.

Harry smiled. He picked up the piece of parchment beside him and handed it to Ginny. She looked down at it and her eyes widened in surprise.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Romilda's resigned as Seeker," Ginny said, as she looked at the letter, "She wants Harry to return to the team."

She looked at Harry and he nodded.

"Oh Captain, my Captain," Harry said, grinning.

Ginny squealed lightly and leaned toward Harry and kissed him softly, hugging him. She backed up even before Ron could clear his throat again.

"So what happened?" Harry asked, "Why are Remus and Dora here."

"Remus wants to talk to you," Hermione said, "But he promised we could talk to you first."

"He didn't stop you from going into the Chamber, did he?" Harry asked.

"No," Ginny said, "He found me about ten minutes after they went into the bathroom. They were already into the Chamber, when he and Dora arrived. He couldn't find Ron and Hermione on the map, and he demanded that I tell him what happened. All I could do was continue on with my plan and we went to the lake and set up the meet-up spot."

"So your mimicking worked, Ron?" Harry asked.

"There was a bit of a delay at first," Ron said, "But -"

"He was brilliant," Hermione said, "Absolutely brilliant. I'm so proud of him."

"I'm proud of you," Ron said. "You were the hero down there. I was just the sidekick."

"Sidekicks don't get the heroes to the enemy's headquarters, Ron," Hermione said.

Ron raised his eyebrows as he looked from Hermione to Harry.

"Hermione," Harry said, "I don't think witches and wizards know about Batman."

"A man is a bat?" Ron asked.

"My point exactly," Harry said, laughing, "So... the locket?"

Ron took the knapsack off his back and opened it, then reached deep down into it. He grinned and pulled the locket from the knapsack. Harry's eyes widened as he looked at the locket. It was dangling from the golden chain, and it was wide-open. The insides looked charred and severely damaged.

"It is definitely destroyed," Harry said.

"Believe me, Harry," Hermione said, "We know."

Before Harry could respond, he looked over Ginny's shoulder and noticed that Remus was staring at them with narrowed eyes. Hermione must have noticed this too, because she snatched the locket from Ron and moved it out of Remus' sight.

"How much does Remus know about – that?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I think he expects you to tell him," Hermione said, quietly.

"Hermione, I can't!" Harry whispered, "Dumbledore's promise –!"

"He's dead, mate," Ron said, "Obviously he didn't plan for things to go this way. That is the only reason he asked you to keep that promise. Because he thought he would be around to help you."

"And he isn't," Hermione said, "Harry, Professor Dumbledore recruited Remus to the Order of the Phoenix. Do you obviously think he wouldn't be able to trust someone like Remus with this?"

"Hermione," Harry said, "I'm destroying a dying man's biggest wish if I do this."

"Yes, but Harry," Ron said, "You'd also be granting another one."

Harry raised his eyebrows in question.

"'Tell the Order about the Horcruxes'" Ron recited, "Alastor Moody's dying wish. The wish he gave his last breath to give you."

Harry exhaled and stared at the ceiling.

"Harry," Hermione said, "We're at a dead end. What else can we do? Do you know where the other Horcruxes are?"

"No," Harry said, "But neither does he -"

"He has a lot more knowledge about Dark Arts and life in general, Harry," Hermione said, "We need him. You need him."

"You wouldn't have to tell the entire Order, mate," Ron said, "One person – two, including Dora – would grant Mad-Eye's request. You don't want to deny a wish from the man who risked his life day in and day out to protect you, do you?"

"Thanks, Ron," Harry said, "You're making me feel really bad here. You're not giving me any other choice."

"Because there is no other choice," Ginny said, squeezing Harry's hand, "They're right. If you want to destroy Voldemort, you're going to need help. What have you said to us in the past – to Dumbledore's Army when you first created the club? You said, and I quote, 'I did it mostly by luck – most of the time I always had help.' No offense to Ron and Hermione, but the three of us can't do everything to help you."

Harry looked past Ginny and toward Remus, who was staring at him with raised, expecting eyebrows.

"I need to speak to him alone," Harry said, "Just him and me."

"Okay," Hermione said, "We'll be in the Gryffindor Tower. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will let you out of here soon."

"Tell her you have an exam to study for tomorrow," Ron said, grinning, "She won't deny you that."

Harry smiled and nodded. He then looked at Ginny. She nodded and kissed him on the lips and he returned the kiss.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you," she whispered back, "and I still owe you a hex for collapsing in front of me again."

Ginny grinned as she backed away and Harry chuckled. He squeezed her hand and she nodded and backed away toward Ron and Hermione.

"Good luck, Harry," Hermione said.

She threw the now-dead Horcrux toward him and he caught it.

"Don't hold anything back, mate," Ron said.

Harry raised his eyebrows. It was as if they had just told him their final piece of advice before he went to face an enemy. It was a strange, albeit temporary farewell. He only smiled and the three of them walked toward Remus and Dora. After a brief conversation Harry could not hear, Remus looked at Harry, then turned to Dora and she frowned but nodded. Dora then led Ron, Hermione and Ginny out of the Hospital Wing. Remus trudged slowly over to Harry and sat down in the chair Ginny had just been in. His eyes went to the locket in Harry's hand, and then back to Harry.

"I recognize that locket," Remus said, "I saw it in Sirius' house many times. Why do you have it – and why does it look like that?"

"Ron and Hermione didn't tell you?" Harry asked.

"No," Remus said, "They told me to talk to you. They also told me they traveled into the Chamber of Secrets. Harry, given your history with that place, I'm sure you know how dangerous it is. What in your right mind made you think you could allow your two best friends to go there and risk their lives?"

"They knew what the risk was," Harry said.

"Of course they did," Remus said, "And now I need to know. Because – and this is as your friend, not as your Professor – I can't allow you to risk your life or that of your friends' lives without knowing those risks. You ask for my help, and I am putting myself and my pregnant wife and my unborn child in danger because of the lack of knowledge you are presenting to me. You can't just tell me you are doing this to destroy Voldemort, Harry. I'm not going to accept that. What are you doing that could destroy Voldemort?"

Harry inhaled and exhaled. He heard his friends' voices telling him to go forward with this. He heard Dumbledore making him swear to keep the promise. He heard Moody's last dying wish. Moody had discovered the Horcruxes, and obviously Dumbledore didn't see that coming. But like Ron said, he didn't see a lot of things coming."

"I am hunting Horcruxes," Harry said, finally.

Remus' eyes widened and Harry could tell it was a mixture of fright, shock and disbelief. Obviously Remus knew exactly what Horcruxes were.

"Voldemort has a Horcrux?" Remus asked, his voice hoarse.

"He has six – had six," Harry said, "Three are now destroyed. Tom Riddle's diary which I destroyed, a ring that once belonged to his father, which Dumbledore found and destroyed, injuring his hand in the process.. and finally..."

"This locket," Remus said.

"This locket," Harry echoed, "Once owned by Salazar Slytherin, which once resided in a cave Voldemort visited as a child. It was then stolen by Regulus Black, who died in the process of retrieving it and he passed it on to Kreacher, who kept it hidden and safe and away from everyone in secret in the Black Family Manor. Then it was stolen by Mundungus Fletcher, who accidentally gave it away to Dolores Umbridge... who passed it on to Rufus Scrimgeour. Scrimgeour was killed by this locket while I was in his office and I have had it ever since. Just recently, we discovered a way to destroy it: Venom stored in the fangs of the remains of the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets."

Harry inhaled and exhaled as he tried to catch his breath.

"Three are destroyed," Remus said, "and there are three left?"

"Helga Hufflepuff's goblet," Harry said, "Once owned by a woman who claimed to be a descendant of Hufflepuff herself. Tom Riddle killed her, creating the goblet Horcrux in the process. Then something of either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor's. Also, Professor Dumbledore believed Voldemort's serpent, Nagini, is also a Horcrux."

"And you have no idea where these Horcruxes are?" Remus asked.

"If I did know," Harry said, "They would be either in my posession, or destroyed."

"And does – does Voldemort know that you know –?" Remus asked.

"No," Harry said, shaking his head, "He's clueless. He can't feel when a Horcrux is destroyed either, because I would have felt his anger when this locket was destroyed."

"Why did you collapse yesterday?" Remus asked.

"He tortured and killed Alecto and Amycus Carrow," Harry said, "who you battled in Surrey."

"Why would he do that?" Remus asked.

"I don't know," Harry said, "But I have a theory. He's searching for something. I don't know what, but he is desperate. Maybe a new weapon -"

"Maybe another Horcrux?" Remus asked.

"No," Harry said, "Hermione said if he created another one it could destroy him.""

Remus nodded and his expression softened.

"Whatever he's searching for," Harry said, "it has to do with me. He doesn't want to come after me until he finds it."

"So basically you're on a race against time," Remus said.

Harry's throat tightened and he nodded. Remus was right. Horcruxes versus this weapon. Whoever found them first would be declared the winner.

"I have two more questions for you," Remus said.

"Okay," Harry said.

"First," he said, "Why were you searching for the Sword of Gryffindor in McGonagall's office the day Snape nicked it?"

"How do you –?" Harry began.

"I just know," he said, "Why?"

"Because it is also a weapon used to destroy Horcruxes," Harry said. "It is impregnated with basilisk venom. And the sword is goblin made which means -"

"Basilisk venom would only make it stronger," Remus said.

"Yes," Harry said, "Next question."

"Do you honestly think you can find these Horcruxes without my help?" Remus asked.

"I can't answer that," Harry said, "I found the locket on my own."

Harry froze. That wasn't true. Remus' photograph had led him to the discovery of R.A.B which eventually led him to the locket's location.

"I only ask this," Remus said, "Because I need to know if I can keep my promise to you."

"Why wouldn't you be able to keep your promise?" Harry asked.

"I have to make a choice, Harry," Remus said. "Soon Dora is going to be at the point where she is no longer going to be able to help you. Now, I can help you or I can help her."

"Why would you choose me instead of her?" Harry asked, "She's your wife. She's pregnant with your child."

"She'd be safe with her mother if I were to help you," Remus said.

"No," Harry said, "I can't allow you to choose me over her."

"Why?" Remus asked.

"You said it yourself, Remus," Harry said, "Ron and Hermione could have been killed today. Do you honestly think I would allow you to go with me if it meant there was a chance you could get killed."

"You clearly underestimate me, Harry," Remus said.

"And you clearly underestimate the Horcruxes, Remus!" Harry said, as he felt his temper beginning to rise, "This is your life we are talking about. Your child's life."

"My child will be fine," Remus said.

"If you die," Harry said, "They will be with out a father! How can you do that? Dora lost her father very recently, and you know how it is affecting her. You want your child to go through that same thing?"

"You don't understand, Harry!" Remus said.

"I think I understand better than you think I do," Harry said, "Given that my parents -"

"This child should not even exist!" Remus growled.

Harry froze and stared at Remus.

"How could you say that?" he muttered.

"I should not have married Tonks," Remus said, "It was against my better judgment, and I only did it to protect her after I found out that I had – that we had – that -"

Remus growled and put his hands up to his face.

"My kind don't usually breed! It will be like me," he said, "I am convinced of it – how can I forgive myself, when I knowingly risked passing on my own condition to an innocent child? And if, by some miracle, it is not like me, then it will be better off, a hundred times so, without a father of whom it must always be ashamed!"

"I can't believe you're saying this," Harry said, "No. I can't allow it. My father would have never given me up even if I was born with some affliction he was ashamed of. And he would have never – ever – expected his friends to do the same. You think you're ashamed. How do you think my father would feel about you?"

Remus looked up from his hands.

"I can't allow this," Harry said. "For the sake of your wife who needs you right now, and your child who will also need you. Even if you do know about the Horcruxes. A man who I deeply respected and loved died trying to do what I'm doing. I'm already risking the lives of three people because I trusted them with this information, and I'm not risking your life too. Dora needs you. I'm not going to let you abandon her."

Remus' expression hardened. He stood up and walked away from the bed. He then paused and turned around.

"You do not know what you're facing, Harry," Remus said, "This is magic that few in this world know about and even less have expertise with. You need to learn about the greater good, Harry. Because in the end, it is what it comes down to. It is what we all fight for. The greater good. I have one more question for you. If you fail on this mission set out in front of you, a mission that you basically admitted you are already close to failing at, what is going to happen to you? What is going to happen to Ginny, Ron and Hermione? What is going to happen to my wife and child? You fail... and my thoughts of abandoning my wife and child are going to be the least of your worries. Think about that and what your father would say in your position. Remember, Harry. I knew your father better than you ever will. He died protecting you. Now you expect that he wouldn't ask me to do the same for you?"

Remus raised an eyebrow in question. But before Harry could even open his mouth in response, Remus walked off across the Hospital Wing, then left, slamming the door behind him. Madam Pomfrey hurried out of her office and looked at the door, then looked at Harry.

"What in the dickens was that all about?" she asked.

"He's a werewolf," Harry said, nastily, "What do you expect?"

Madam Pomfrey raised her eyebrows in shock at his response.

"You're cleared to leave whenever you feel like it, Mr. Potter," she said. "My suggestion for your first stop would be to right whatever wrongs that just caused Remus Lupin to almost break down my doors. Have a good day, Mr. Potter."

Harry sighed and laid back down. He looked back and once again, stared at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry I broke your promise, Professor," he whispered, "It turns out you were right all along. There are very few people in this world who can stand learning about this secret. I won't make that same mistake again."

Harry sat up and changed out of the hospital robes and into his school robes. He then walked out of the Hospital Wing, and he knew the answer to Remus' question. He knew what would happen if he failed. And he would not let that happen if it was the last thing he ever did.

-  
><strong>Damn this chapter was dramatic and tense! I basically took Remus' fight with Harry in the book and heightened it! I loved Remus' speech near the end of the chapter. Gave me chills. Also I kind of love Harry's "He's a werewolf" line... even though it even made me say "Harry!" He needed this anger. Though, if my plans come to reality, he is soon going to regret not asking for Remus' help.<strong>

**Hope you liked the Batman reference... Cross Pop-Culture references... for the win? **

**Hope you liked this chapter! At first, I thought Harry's PoV in this chapter was going to be extremely short, and that there would be more in this chapter. But I'm very happy with how it went.**


	44. The Sign

**Chapter 44  
>The Sign<strong>

**Author's Note: A lot of reviewers have asked me to have Luna and Neville in this story more. Well, for those of you that have requested this, you'll get half your wish. But who will become more important (if only temporarily) starting in this chapter? You'll just have to read and find out! Though now that I think about it, only their name will be mentioned. A bit of tease for the next chapter, I should say.**

**Minor Warning for this chapter: "IT'S SO FLUFFY!" That is all...**

**(Harry's PoV)**

When Harry left the Hospital Wing, he wasn't sure exactly where he wanted to be at the moment. The comforts of the Gryffindor Common Room, and the thought that Ginny was waiting for him to join him in their usual haunt of sitting on the cozy couch in front of the fireplace, seemed most welcoming to him.

But as he walked down the first floor corridor that would lead to the Grand Staircase, he passed by the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom and Remus' office and private living quarters. He stood frozen to the spot when he saw the doorway to Remus' office. Madam Pomfrey's request echoed in his ears. She had requested that he right the wrongs he had made with Professor Lupin. But how exactly was he supposed to do that, when his view of right and Remus' view were far different at the moment?

"Harry?" a voice said in front of him.

Harry turned his head and saw Dora standing there.

"Did you want to come in to the office?" she asked.

Harry looked at the door then back to Dora and shook his head.

"Tell Remus," he said, then paused trying to figure the best way to put it into words, and started over, "tell him I'm sorry for what I said to him, but that I hope he puts some thought into it anyway He'll know what I mean."

Dora stared at Harry for a moment, a frown creasing her lips. He wondered if she was going to ask him what had been said between him and Remus. If she had, she decided against it, because she only nodded.

"I will do just that," she said, "Your friends are waiting for you in the Gryffindor Common Room."

Harry bowed slightly in farewell and walked off toward the Grand Staircase. Fifteen minutes later, he reached the Gryffindor Common Room. When he arrived he found it was almost entirely empty. Then he remembered that dinner was about to start in the Great Hall. He found Ginny, Ron and Hermione sitting near the fireplace. Harry had been right with his suspicions, because Ginny was alone on the couch, and a spot next to her was waiting for him. Ron was sitting in a chair near the couch, and Harry was quite surprised to see Hermione sitting in his lap. They were talking amongst themselves and hadn't noticed him.

"Does Ron make a comfortable chair?" Harry asked, snickering.

Hermione and Ron blushed when they looked at him, and Ginny only smiled and motioned rather stealthily for him to sit down with her. He did so and Ginny put her head against his chest, while he draped an arm around her shoulder.

"Very comfortable, thank you very much," Hermione finally answered.

Harry's eyes fell on a platter on the coffee table in front of him. There was a large plate of bacon sandwiches and a jug of butterbeer with glasses nearby. He looked at the others questioningly.

"Apparently Remus doesn't want us to leave the Tower tonight," Hermione said, "He asked Dora to bring these up for us."

"And they refill," Ron said, "Look."

He reached across Hermione and grabbed one of the sandwiches. Another one appeared in its place.

"Hermione wasn't sure if they would," he continued, "Something about Gramp's Four Elements or whatever."

Hermione chuckled and rolled her eyes at Ron's term.

"Gamp's Five Elemental Laws to Transfiguration," she said, "Food just doesn't magically appear out of thin air. But I guess since it is already here, it can copy."

"Are we being punished or something?" Harry asked.

"In Dora's words," Hermione said, "Remus didn't want us to feel we got off unmarked for our plans and trip into the Chamber."

"But we had to do it," Ginny said, "And besides, Harry wasn't part of the plan today."

"I'm the mastermind," Harry said, "And Remus doesn't seem to care anyway. If anything, he's angry I didn't invite him along for the ride."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Remus and I didn't exactly see eye-to-eye in the Hospital Wing," Harry said.

"You mean you didn't tell him about the Horcruxes?" Ginny asked.

"I did," Harry said, "He knows everything. Something I regret. I'm not the only one of us two who has been hiding something from everyone."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Let's just say Remus won't win Father of the Year next year," Harry muttered.

He explained to them everything Remus had told him about his fears for his unborn child. How he was afraid the child would be a werewolf, how his child would be ashamed of him, and he went on, not missing a beat.

" – and he was willing to drop Dora off at her mother's," Harry said, "just so he can help me hunt the Horcruxes and – I don't know – to me it sounded like he hoped he could sacrifice himself so Dora and their child could live. I told him that he would only be doing to his child what Dora was having to face at this moment. Going on in life without a father, except that his child wouldn't have to know him. He wouldn't even listen to me when I told him that my own father would never have let him do it. No, you know what he told me? He told me that my father had died protecting me and because of that – he didn't think my father would be too angry if he did the same thing. Even with a child on the way."

The whole time he had been saying this, he hadn't looked up at any of the three around him. Now when he did, he noticed the mood had definitely changed. Ron was mixed between disbelief and bewilderment. Hermione had tears in her eyes, though she seemed to be confused about whether to be angry or sympathetic. Ginny was on the verge of tears, and Harry held her against him and kissed her on the top of her head. This seemed to calm her down a little, because she was the first to speak.

"Will Remus' child end up a werewolf?" she asked quietly, looking at Hermione.

"I don't know," Hermione said, "Some studies say that it could be a fifty-fifty chance, but others say seventy-thirty that it wouldn't happen."

"Is this why he didn't want to marry her?" Ron asked.

"It sounds like it is why he didn't want her to fall in love with him in the first place," Harry said.

"I can't believe Remus could say something like that," Hermione said, "I could never abandon my children, especially after -"

She went suddenly silent, and tears threatened to leak from her eyes again. She buried her head into Ron's neck.

"Shh," Ron comforted her, rubbing a hand along her back, "It's okay."

"I thought after today I could handle this," Hermione's muffled voice said, "But after what happened down in the Chamber, I – it-it just made it worse, I think."

"What happened?" Ginny asked, "You haven't exactly talked about what happened down there."

Hermione shook her head. She then stood up from the chair and headed toward the stairs.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I saw my parents down there, Ginny!" Hermione yelled, turning back toward them, "Okay? Happy?"

Hermione sniffled and hurried up the stairs. Harry turned back to Ron who was standing up.

"Her parents?" Ginny asked, "Like... Inferi?"

"No," Ron said, "They were like... some type of hallucination – but if that is right – then why did I see them too?"

When Harry nor Ginny could answer, Ron pointed his wand at the platter and used the Geminio charm to copy it. He then filled it with a few sandwiches and poured some butterbeer into two of the glasses and put it on the platter.

"See you tomorrow," Ron said, heading up toward the girl's dormitory stairs.

"Try to get her to study for the Transfiguration exam tomorrow, Ron," Harry said, "She'd never forgive herself for that either if she failed it."

"I'll try," Ron's muffled voice said as he disappeared up the stairs.

Harry turned to Ginny and he saw tears forming in her eyes. He brushed them from her cheeks before they could fall too far, and she put her head back on his chest.

"What did she see?" Ginny asked.

"The locket's last line of defense," Harry said, "Sounds like it was a big one."

"If it did that to her," Ginny said, "What are the other Horcruxes going to do when you destroy them?"

"I don't know, Ginny," Harry said, "But I'm going to have to find out."

"We're going to have to find out," Ginny said.

"Ginny," Harry began, but she put a finger to his lips.

"Don't say it," she said, looking at him with narrowed eyes, "Don't baby me, or I swear I'll hit you."

He grudgingly nodded. He had a weakness for her when she was trying to be stronger than she thought she was. He only wished he could find a way to tell her what was on his mind: that he wanted the hunt for the Horcruxes to begin the same way they had at Dumbledore's funeral, when he, Ron and Hermione had planned to work together, and no one else would be a part of it. Back to basics... because his detours from Dumbledore's plans, and his original plans, had only brought him to a dead end.

"That reminds me," Ginny said, "I haven't exactly punished you for scaring me yesterday."

"Let me have it," Harry said, "I can take -"

Before he could finish his sentence, Ginny's lips were on his. He chuckled and returned the kiss. She pressed him back against the couch, and somehow he found himself laying down on the couch with her on top of him.

"This isn't exactly the punishment I had in mind," Harry said.

"Exactly," Ginny said, "You didn't expect it, which means I blindsided you."

"The probably with blindsides," Harry said, "is it only works the first time."

"Next time I'll just hex you," Ginny said.

Harry chuckled and Ginny kissed him again.

-  
>(<strong>Ron's PoV)<strong>

Hermione was sitting up against her pillow, with Crookshanks cuddled against her when Ron entered the room with a platter full of sandwiches and butterbeer. He set it on the bed, and she stared at him.

"Did you steal that from Harry and Ginny?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Technically only the glasses," Ron said, grinning, "But there are two left for them. The platter is a copy, and the rest refilled themselves seconds after I nicked these. Besides, you didn't eat lunch and if you are going to study for the Transfiguration exam tonight, as Harry made me promise to make sure you would, you need all you can eat."

"I'm not like you," Hermione said, smiling, "I can survive on a couple sandwiches and still study more than you."

"It isn't my fault you're abnormal," Ron said, as he sat next to Hermione, "Oi! This bed is only big enough for one ginger!"

Crookshanks scowled and jumped off the bed. Hermione smacked Ron on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Ron said, "What was that for?"

"For being mean to my cat," Hermione said, then smacked him again, "and for calling me abnormal."

"He started it first," Ron said, "And I consider your abnormality a turn-on."

Hermione glared at Ron, but her expression immediately softened and she chuckled and kissed him softly.

"Okay, what was that for?" Ron asked, grinning.

"For helping me cheer up when I needed it," Hermione said. "How did I ever get so lucky to find someone like you? You're always here for me when I need you. You were there in the Chamber when I needed you, and you're here when I'm feeling horrible again."

"Where else would I be?" Ron asked, then grinned, "Honestly. Say the word and I'll move all of my stuff into here. Nobody will know the difference."

"Absolutely not," Hermione scowled, then her expression softened again. "Though I wouldn't – oh, nevermind, I couldn't -"

"What?" Ron asked.

"I couldn't," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Blimey, will you just say what is on your mind," Ron asked, "Your inability to do that is most definitely a turn-off."

Hermione glared at him. "Now that you say that," she said, "I won't say it."

Ron pouted, knowing this was one of her greatest weaknesses. It worked, because she started laughing.

"Damn you," she said, chuckling, "Fine. What I was trying to say is... no, I would not allow you to move your stuff in here. But I may – if you behave – allow you to – you know – sleep in here."

Ron raised an eyebrow and put a finger in his ear, feigning trying to clear it out.

"What was that?" he asked, "Because I thought Hermione Granger, Head Girl Extraordinaire, was asking me for a sleep-over."

"If you're going to be that way," Hermione said, crossing her arms to her chest, "then I'll just take back my offer."

"Where did this offer come from?" Ron asked, chuckling.

"Fine, I'll admit it," she said, smiling, "I slept a lot easier when you were snuggled up with me after I broke down in the Entrance Hall last week."

"Really?" Ron asked.

"I was telling the truth to Harry tonight," she said, "You're extremely comfortable to lay against."

A smirk crossed her lips and she looked at him.

"You don't snore, do you?" she asked.

"Harry's never complained," Ron said, then a smirk crossed his own lips, "I have been apparently known to mutter 'Her... my...knee' in my sleep."

Ron expected her to blush at this, but she actually frowned and rather downtrodden at his response.

"Then maybe it isn't a good idea," she said.

"Why?" Ron asked, "I thought you'd find that adorable."

"It is what I heard from the locket whenever you kissed me," Hermione said, sniffling.

"That's rather odd," Ron said.

"No," Hermione said, "it isn't... for one reason."

"What is that?" Ron asked.

"It is what you said in your sleep in the Hospital Wing," Hermione said, "after you were poisoned by that mead. At the time, I thought it was cute. But I was also worried that you would never wake up and – and that – that I never would have been able to tell you how I felt about you. The locket was using that against me. It also reminded me how it still took months for me to tell you how I felt."

"I really said that in my sleep?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Harry, Ginny and I were by your bed," she said, "and Lavender was there too. You started muttering, and Lavender must have thought you were going to say her name and -"

She grinned and chuckled.

"I said your name in front of her," Ron said, "And my relationship with her never the same again."

Hermione's moody instantly brightened.

"Nope," she said.

"You're evil," Ron said, "I bet you enjoyed that."

"You said my name, Ron," Hermione said. "The boy I fancied and fell in love with muttered my name in front of his current girlfriend. Of course I enjoyed it."

"Well, then I definitely accept a sleep-over," Ron said.

"Oh, really?" Hermione asked, chuckling.

"I haven't had the pleasure of hearing you moan my name in your sleep," Ron said.

Hermione blushed. She leaned toward him and kissed him softly. He kissed her back and forced her gently back against her pillow. She chuckled against his lips and opened her own. He felt his brain go numb, the way it usually did when she invited his tongue inside the warmth of her lips, and slowly guided his tongue through, caressing it against her own. After a minute, when he knew she was running out of breath, he decided on a new strategy, because he hated when their snogging ended this soon. He moved his lips to her chin, and kissed it as he listened to her regain her breath.

"You've been lying to me," Hermione said, chuckling breathlessly.

"Hmm?" Ron murmured, running his lips along her jaw-line.

"You've been making me believe this side of you was caused by the locket," Hermione said, "Obviously the locket is no longer an influence."

"Would you like me to stop?" Ron asked, though he grinned knowing the answer already.

"If you do, I'll never snog you again," Hermione said.

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

She seemed to have regained her breath, so he returned his lips to hers, nibbling softly against her bottom lip. He knew she loved this and he was rewarded with a soft moan. Suddenly, she put her arms around him and a moment later, he ended up on his back against her pillow, and she was laying on top of him.

"Obviously that threat was a trick," Ron muttered.

"Mmhmm," she said, "It worked."

Before Ron could answer, Hermione's lips were inches from his. He tried to kiss her but she backed up and moved her lips toward his jaw, then down to his neck near his shoulder-blade. He gasped softly when he felt her lips and mouth move against the skin of his neck.

"Hermione," Ron said, "Be careful or I'm going to end up -"

"Mmhmm," Hermione said.

Ron realized she was using his strategy against him and gave in. She only backed away and laid against him on the bed, when she was out of breath.

"Since when did you get so feisty?" Ron asked.

"You obviously don't know me all that well," Hermione said.

"Darn," Ron said, chuckling against her hair, "I was beginning to like the snobbish little Head Girl."

"I thought you fell in love with that snobbish little Head Girl," Hermione said.

"I found someone new to love, it seems," Ron said, snickering.

Hermione smacked his chest lightly. He grinned and his eyes went to the nightstand next to the bed.

"Want another children's story?" he asked, as he saw the Beedle book.

"Mmm, I thought you said we needed to study," Hermione said.

"Hermione," Ron said, "you just put me through what I'm sure is going to be the result of a love-bite by tomorrow morning. I'm not exactly in the right state of mind to study this minute."

"Fine," Hermione said, "One story. And if you want, I'm sure I can hide that love-bite tomorrow. Though I'm sure the blokes might find it interesting if you kept it in sight."

"Mmhmm," Ron said, reaching over Hermione to grab the book, "And how would the girls react knowing I'm this vulnerable?"

Hermione harrumphed. "Good point," she said.

"You don't wear green well, my love," Ron said, as he flipped through the pages of the book.

"I do not get jealous," Hermione said, "That was the locket."

"The locket only strengthened those weaknesses, Hermione," Ron said, "And jealousy is a weakness."

Hermione only scowled and Ron chuckled.

"Aha," Ron said, "How about a tale of murder, suicide and stalking by Death himself?"

"I thought this was a children's book!" Hermione said, horrified, "That is barbaric!"

"Muggle children books don't have these types of stories?" Ron asked.

"Well – now that you mention it," Hermione said, "It does have poisoned apples, witches trying to cook kids in cauldrons, and giants trying to squish people."

"Violent giants and poisoned apples, I can see," Ron said, "But witches trying to cook kids in cauldrons? And you call my kind of children's stories barbaric."

"The Brothers Grimm had strange minds," Hermione said.

"Oh, and the name Grimm didn't give you that clue to begin with?" Ron asked.

"I thought you were going to read me a story," Hermione said, with a smirk.

Ron chuckled and looked down at the page. His eyes widened as he saw something at the top of the page. The shape looked like a triangular eye. He had vaguely recalled seeing this shape before, but it was definitely not in any of the copies of this book he read.

"Was this book Dumbledore's?" he asked.

"I guess so," Hermione said, "Why?"

"Because I didn't know he was the kind of man to draw in books," Ron said, "Look, this is not in any other copies of this book."

He handed the book to Hermione and she looked at it. She then gasped and sat up and examined the shape closely.

"Holy –!" she said.

"You recognize that shape?" Ron asked.

"Luna's father was wearing a necklace with this shape on it at Bill's wedding," Hermione said, "And – er – Viktor said Grindelwald had also worn it."

"Who is Grindelwald?" Ron asked.

"The Dark wizard Dumbledore defeated many years ago?" Hermione said, "Ron, you have dozens of Dumbledore's Chocolate Frog cards right? The fact about the battle is on the back of those cards."

"Why would a shape that a Dark Lord wore be drawn into this book?" Ron asked.

"This could be why Dumbledore gave me this book," Hermione said, "So I would find this shape."

"Blimey," Ron said, "Do you think it could be a clue for a Horcrux?"

Hermione's mouth contorted into a shape Ron recognized as one she would do when she was considering things.

"'The Tale Of The Three Brothers'" Hermione said, "What is this story about?"

"I told you," Ron said, "Murder, suicide and visits by Death himself."

"Nothing peculiar other than that?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Ron said, "This story was considered to be the best one Beedle had ever written. Though I still consider Babbity Rabbity to be the best."

"I want to talk to Luna," Hermione said.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Her father wore this shape around his neck," Hermione said, "He might know what it means, which means she might also know what it means."

"You want to try to obtain information about Horcruxes," Ron said, "From a girl who considers her day is wasted unless she can find someone who was Wrackspurts in their brain?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"This means something, Ron," Hermione said. "We should see what Harry thinks."

"Tonight?" Ron asked.

"Well, I was thinking about it," Hermione said, "I mean, we need to talk to Luna about this too."

"We're not allowed out of the Gryffindor Tower tonight," Ron said. "We can do it tomorrow, and then find a way to talk to Luna. Ginny has to be in one of her classes. She can set up the meeting. Besides, we're very well situated up here, aren't we? Food and drink that doesn't seem to end, a Transfiguration exam we need to study for, and the pleasure of each other's company, emphasis -"

"Ronald!" Hermione said, somewhere between a growl and a chuckle.

"What?" Ron asked, grinning.

"You were going to say 'emphasis on pleasure'," Hermione accused, "Weren't you?"

"I have to exact my revenge for this little bruise you probably gave me," Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Study first," she said, "Pleasure second."

"Can it be food first?" Ron asked.

"That would make pleasure third," Hermione said, grinning.

"I can eat and study at the same time, Hermione," Ron said.

"I have no doubt about that," Hermione muttered.

"Be careful or I might have to move pleasure up a notch," Ron muttered.

Ron smacked Hermione playfully. Ron then decided if he was going to take Hermione up on her sleep-over offer, he was going to need to change clothes. So he left temporarily, and returned in his pyjamas, and his knapsack with him. He and Hermione then proceeded to finish their homework and study for the Transfiguration Exam. But Ron noticed as he studied with her, that Hermione seemed to look at the triangular-eye shape from time to time. He couldn't help but think about it too. Could it really truly lead them to more Horcruxes?

Though as he thought of it, he didn't really want to know. Because as the story went, where ever the Three Brothers went... death followed shortly behind.

-  
><strong>Obviously you all know the Tale of the Three Brothers, but it will have an appearance soon. Most likely the next chapter. As you can see, Luna is going to have a big part in these next few chapters, and if everything works right, she will have a VERY big part coming up before Christmas Break comes into the story.<strong>

**You know... I can't keep it off my mind. This story is going to have well over 75 chapters! Because we are at 45 now, and I consider Christmas the half-way point. Wow. I totally did not plan for this story to be so long when I started it.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I couldn't hold back on the fluff in this one. My bad. ;) **


	45. The Tale Of The Three Brothers

**Chapter 45  
>The Tale Of The Three Brothers<strong>

**Author's Note: This chapter has the whole Tale of the Three Brothers story in it, just for a bit of reference, though it was probably obvious I would have it in the story. Also, before I get the obvious questions, which I definitely expect after how I begin this chapter, I will say it now: it was ONLY a sleep-over... emphasis on sleep. It calms Hermione down, which she needs right now.**

**Also: 200+ Reviews for this story, and it isn't even half-way done yet! Thank you all so much!**

**Useless Warning: Brief fluff at the beginning of the chapter followed by a much desired return to the storyline.**

**(Ron's PoV)**

"Bloody hell, Hermione," Ron groaned, "What did you do to me?"

Ron was staring at his reflection in Hermione's body-length mirror. He had a small, round black-and-blue spot on his neck just between his jaw and shoulder-blade.

"Hmm?" Hermione's muffled voice said.

Hermione's bed was currently completely hidden from Ron's view, thanks to the Gryffindor-colored curtains wrapped around it. She was currently changing into her school-robes, and Ron could imagine that it must be pretty difficult doing it while in the confines of her bed.

"You gave me a bruise," Ron chortled, pressing a finger to the small mark.

"I told you I can hide that for you," Hermione said, "if you would wait for a minute."

"I could leave if it would make it easier for you to get dressed," Ron snickered

"Shut up," Hermione said as she emerged from the curtains completely dressed, "or I will reconsider my invitation to make this a weekend tradition."

"It would have helped if you were up before me today though, my love," Hermione said, "I was able to get dressed and get back in here before you woke up."

"That isn't my fault," Hermione said, "I told you I sleep well when you're arms are wrapped around me. That is why this will only be a weekend thing when I can wake up whenever I want on Saturday and Sunday. Not Monday!"

"Relax, Hermione," Ron said, "We're up bright and early."

"By your standards," Hermione muttered.

"By normal standards," Ron shot back.

"There you go calling me abnormal again," Hermione said.

She walked over to the mirror and lifted Ron's head a little.

"Oh, it isn't that bad, you wimp," Hermione said, "The ones you give me are larger."

"Are you calling my lips large?" Ron asked.

"No, they are perfectly kissable," Hermione said, before she pecked him on the lips, "Now hold still."

She took her wand from her robes and pointed it at Ron's neck. A moment later, the mark faded, vanishing from sight.

"Nice," Ron commented.

"It will come back in a few hours," Hermione said.

"I'll remember not to raise my head too high around Harry," Ron said, "I'm sure he'd hex me if he knew I let you do that to me."

"Oh, you let me?" Hermione asked, "If I remember correctly, I had you on your back."

"I like being on bottom," Ron said, grinning.

Hermione glared at him and slapped him playfully across the chest.

"You're vile," Hermione said, shaking her head and chuckling, "Now leave, I need to put a little bit of make-up on."

"I knew there was something off about you," Ron snickered.

Hermione glared at him and he just chuckled. He grabbed his knapsack, and just as he was about to leave the room, Hermione guarded the door.

"Boy's stairwell, Head Boy!" she growled, "I don't want to announce our little sleep-over to the whole tower."

Ron snickered which only caused Hermione to scowl. He pecked her on the lips and left through the other door.

Harry and Ginny were already down in the Great Hall by the time Ron and Hermione arrived. They sat across the table from them and Hermione started rummaging through her knapsack.

"Didn't Ron make you study last night?" Harry asked.

"We studied for two hours," Ron groaned.

"Yes, and if you don't get at least an Exceeds Expectations on your exam today," Hermione said, "I will not let you stay in my room that late again."

Hermione glared at him, though she smiled lightly. He grinned as he piled food onto his plate. Even though it was a threat, he knew she seemed to like the secret they were privately sharing.

"How long did you stay in there till?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Midnight," Ron and Hermione said.

Ron glanced sideways at Hermione and she looked rather proud of him.

"I'm jealous," Ginny pouted.

"Actually, Ginny," Hermione said, "What I'm looking for concerns you. Do you, by chance, have any classes with Luna today?"

"Mmm, yeah," Ginny said, "One. Why?"

"Because we need you to set up a meeting with her and the four of us," Hermione said, "Ron found something important last night that may have something to do with – you know – and she may be able to help."

"How can Luna help?" Harry asked.

"Because she may know something about this," Hermione said, passing the open book to Harry.

Ron watched Harry's expression as it changed from confusion to surprise.

"What is – wait," Harry said, "That – Luna's father was wearing that shape at Bill's wedding!"

"Exactly," Hermione said, "Dumbledore gave me this book, Harry. Obviously we were supposed to find this. It could really mean something."

"This is brilliant, Hermione," Harry said, "But what is 'The Tale Of The Three Brothers'?"

Ginny choked on her butterbeer and looked at Harry.

"'The Tale Of The Three Brothers'?" Ginny said. "You're serious?"

She looked at Ron, who nodded.

"Ugh," Ginny said, disgusted, "That story gave me nightmares. Mum wouldn't read it to me."

"Nightmares?" Harry asked, "But this is a children's book."

"That's what I said," Hermione said, chuckling.

"Beedle was mental," Ginny said.

"Beedle The Bard?" Neville asked, as he sat down next to Harry, "Are you serious? The guy was a genius!"

"You're a fan?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Neville said, "Fountain of Fair Fortune is like... life-changing! Whoa... is that a first edition of the book?"

Neville lifted up the back cover as Harry held it.

"Where did you get it?" he asked.

"Professor Dumbledore gave it to me," Hermione said, as Harry handed the book back to her, "In his will."

"He must have really liked you, Hermione," Neville said.

Hermione blushed.

"So, yeah," Ginny said, "My class with Luna is the one before lunch. I'll see what she says and report back to you at lunch. I'll try to set it up in the library."

"Luna, really?" Neville asked, "Can I join in on this meeting?"

Ron looked at Hermione, then Harry, who shrugged and nodded.

"Sure, mate," Harry said, "The more, the merrier."

Ron noticed that Neville seemed a bit too thrilled, but as Ron thought about it, he realized that this little meeting would consist of the six Dumbledore's Army members who fought in the Ministry. He probably craved a bit of a reunion for old times sake.

-  
>In excitement of the possibility of more leads on the Horcruxes, Ron just wanted the classes for that day to get over, and hoped they would go by smoothly. However, he soon learned this was not to be.<p>

The aftermath of Remus and Dora's discovery of Ron and Hermione's trip to the Chamber of Secrets, and the revelation of the Horcruxes and the discontinued involvement in his part in their hunt, seemed to have affected Remus quite greatly.

He had planned a surprise for the lesson in Defense Against the Dark Arts that day, and had gotten special permission from Professor McGonagall and Cornelius Fudge to show the students the effects of the Cruciatus Curse. One of the security Aurors stationed around the school had volunteered to take the effects of the curse, though it was rather temporary. He then had announced to the surprised class, that on Wednesday and Friday, he would be testing each of them against a tamer version of the curse. He explained that this was only to see if they could fight it off, and if not, prepare themselves for the curse if it was ever used on them in a duel.

Thanks to the studying he and Hermione had done together, the Transfiguration exam went well, though not without a few issues. He was unprepared for the essay questions which each took ten minutes to do, and there were some surprise questions that they had not seen yet in class, that were apparently supposed to test them to see if they knew this and it could be skipped for the following lessons.

At lunch, Ginny had happily announced that Luna had agreed to a meeting in the library at five that afternoon. Because of this, Ron couldn't concentrate on his Dreamless Sleep Draught in Potions, and even though he had been copying Hermione's work, he had missed a couple of steps, which made the potion too thick, and had only been given an Acceptable for his work.

Finally, at five-o-clock, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny found themselves at a table in the back of the library. They were waiting on Neville and Luna to show up. The Beedle book was already on the table and open to the right page.

"Do you think it is wise to do this?" Harry asked, "I don't want to give them any information on Horcruxes. How are we supposed to get information we need if they don't know exactly what it is?"

"Mate, I don't think we have to worry about that," Ron said, "Luna would probably think a Horcrux is a new kind of creature, and Neville – well –"

"I think Neville's just coming because of Luna," Ginny said, grinning, "I think he fancies her."

"What?" Hermione, Harry and Ron asked at the same time.

"Oh come on, Hermione," Ginny said, "I thought you would have caught on, given that Neville had a bit of a crush on you a few years ago."

Ron spluttered and looked from Ginny to Hermione. He noticed she was blushing.

"When was this?" Ron asked.

"During the Triwizard Tournament and the Yule Ball," Ginny asked.

"Oh, Merlin," Hermione said, "Yes, I remember. He tried to ask me out. Unfortunately for him, Viktor asked me first."

"Then he asked me and I accepted because I wouldn't have gone otherwise," Ginny said, "But I thought you would have sensed that. He's acting the same way with Luna."

"They're just friends," Harry said.

"Then how do you explain Neville wanting to join us for this meeting?" Ginny asked, "And he wanted to come because Luna was coming. And he's bringing here here with him."

"Wow," Hermione said, "Think she realizes it?"

"I doubt it," Ron said, "I mean.. It's Luna."

Hermione smacked Ron on the knee.

"There you are," Luna said.

Ron looked over his shoulder and found Neville and Luna standing there. Luna sat down and Neville sat down beside her. Ron noticed Ginny grinning as he looked at them.

"Thank you for inviting me," Luna said, "Though you know. If you wanted a D.A meeting, you could have used the coins. I still have mine."

"This isn't exactly a meeting like that, Luna," Hermione said, "Actually, we wanted to ask you something, and hoping you couple help us."

"It would be my pleasure," Luna said.

Hermione pushed the book across the table to Luna and pointed at the sign at the top of the page.

"Your father was wearing this shape on a necklace at Bill's wedding this summer," she said, "Do you recognize it."

Luna looked down at the shape and her expression brightened.

"Well, yes!" Luna said, smiling, "Of course I do."

Ron looked at Hermione and Harry. They both looked as excited and eager as he did.

"Well?" Ron asked, "What is it?"

"Does it mean something?" Harry asked.

"Yes!" Luna said, "It is the sign of the Deathly Hallows."

Ron raised his eyebrows, and he looked around at the others at the table. Besides Luna, everyone had the same expression of confusion on their faces.

"The Deathly Hallows?" Hermione asked.

"That's right," Luna said, "None of you have heard of them? Actually I'm not surprised. Daddy doesn't believe a lot of people actually have heard of them. 'The less, the merrier' he says in this case."

"This sign was used by Grindelwald, a well-known Dark Lord," Hermione said, "Are they considered to be involved in the Dark Arts?"

"There is nothing Dark about the Hallows," Luna said, and she seemed more serious, Ron noticed, then she had in recent memory, as she talked about the Hallows, "at least not in that crude sense. If Grindelwald was seen with it, he was simply trying to reveal himself to other believers, like Daddy. He says the sign helps them identify each other without speaking of the Hallows to non-believers. Daddy says that non-believers would see these Questers as someone who is rather – you know –"

"Loony?" Ron suggested.

He hissed softly when he felt Hermione stomp on his foot.

"Precisely," Luna said, her dreamy smile etched across her face.

"But what are the Deathly Hallows?" Harry asked.

"Wait," Luna said, "You mean you have Mr. Beedle's book in your posession and you didn't read the Tale of the Three Brothers?"

"I've read it," Ron said.

"Me too," Neville said.

Hermione, who had read it the previous evening, nodded, as did Ginny.

"Oh, Harry," Luna said, "You're missing out on a lot. It is a famous story."

"Famous?" Neville asked.

"It is a true story," Luna said, "You didn't know that?"

"A true story?" Hermione asked, "Luna, you realize this story talks about Death, as in an actual being of existence."

"Of course," Luna said, "He's real as you and me."

"I still don't understand," Harry said.

"Hermione," Luna said, "Since it is your book, can you read it for us? For Harry? Daddy always says it is best to read stories aloud to get the real meaning of it. Understand it easier."

"Um... sure," Hermione said, nervously.

She cleared her throat and began to read it.

"'_There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight _–'"

"Midnight, our mum always told us," said Ron, "Right, Ginny?"

Hermione shot him a look of annoyance.

"Sorry, I just think it's a bit spookier if it's midnight!" said Ron.

"Yeah, because we really need a bit more fear in our lives," said Harry, "Continue, Hermione."

"_In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure._

"'_And Death spoke to them _–_'_"

"Well, there you are Hermione," Ron said, "Real existence of being or whatever you – sorry, Hermione, continue."

"'_And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of the three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic, and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him. _

"'_So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother. _

"'_Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead. _

_"'And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility.'" _

"Death's got an Invisibility Cloak?" Harry interrupted.

"So he can sneak up on people," said Ron. "Sometimes he gets bored of running at them, flapping his arms and shrieking... sorry, Hermione."

"'_Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so talking with wonder of the adventure they had had and admiring Death's gifts. _

_"'In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination. _

_"'The first brother traveled on for a week more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally, with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible. _

_"'That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden upon his bed. The thief took the wand and for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat. _

_"'And so Death took the first brother for his own. _

_"'Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him. _

_"'Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as to truly join her. _

_"'And so Death took the second brother from his own. _

_"'But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And the he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life.'"_

"Very nice, Hermione," Luna said, as if she was a Professor talking to a student, "There you are. Those are the Deathly Hallows."

"Sorry?" Harry asked.

Luna chuckled and grabbed a spare piece of parchment from a pile in the center of the table. She put a hand behind her ear and extracted a quill, then started drawing.

"The Elder Wand," she said, and drew a straight vertical line upon the parchment. "The Resurrection Stone," she said, and added a circle on top of the line. "The Cloak of Invisibility," she finished, enclosing both line and circle in a triangle, to make the symbols. "Together," she said, "the Deathly Hallows."

"But there's no mention of the words 'Deathly Hallows' in the story," said Hermione.

"Well, of course not," said Luna said, "This is for children to read. You can't mention the Deathly Hallows to everyone. Mr. Beedle himself knew that. But he knew that to those who understand these matters, however, would recognize that the ancient story refers to three objects, or Hallows, which, if united, will make the possessor master of Death."

She spoke as if this had been told to her by her father many times before she had drifted off to sleep.

"But, Luna," Hermione said, "Do you – does your father – believe these actually exist?"

"Of course he does," Luna said, "And so do I."

"But, Luna," Hermione said, "Some of this just doesn't -"

"Hermione, my father has a term for someone like you," Luna said, "He calls them close-minded. I don't mean it as offensive, Hermione. I'm just saying... those who believe in the Deathly Hallows are far more open-minded when it comes to the quest."

"Luna, I'm sure everyone here can tell you that – yes, Invisibility Cloaks do exist," Hermione said, "But -"

"The Hallow spoken of in the story," Luna said, "is considered to be a true Cloak of Invisibility. Not made of Demiguise hair or created by cleverly placed charms and hexes. This is a cloak that really and truly renders the wearer completely invisible, and endures eternally, giving constant and impenetrable concealment, no matter what spells are cast at it. How many cloaks have you ever seen like _that_, Hermione?"

Ron looked up at Hermione and Harry. They had seen a cloak like that.

"Exactly," Luna said, "Nobody has ever seen such a thing. Whoever had it would be pretty wealthy, according to Daddy."

"Okay," Hermione said, "The Cloak – say it existed. But Luna,what about the Resurrection Stone?"

"Yes?" Luna asked.

"How can it be real?" Hermione asked.

"Can you prove it is not real?" Luna asked, smiling dreamily.

"How could I prove it doesn't exist?" Hermione asked, "Unless I picked up every stone in the world and -"

Luna raised her eyebrows and Hermione stopped.

"Very good," Luna said. "My Daddy says if you cannot prove that it doesn't exist, then the chance it does exist is very high."

"So the Elder Wand?" Harry asked.

"Well anyone could tell you that there is plenty of evidence pointing to the existence of the Elder Wand," Luna said, "It is easily traceable because it passes from hand-to-hand. Professor Binns could tell you that – or – I'm sure Hermione could even admit that the history of it can be easily discovered. You just have to start with the Peverell Brothers."

"The Peverell Brothers?" Ron asked.

He turned to Hermione and she shrugged.

"Cadmus, Antioch and Ignotus," Luna said.

"The Three Brothers," Neville said.

"Very good, Neville," Luna said, "Yes. The Peverell Brothers are considered the Three Brothers from the story. Why... actually, Harry, if I recall correctly,. one of the brothers has something in common with you."

"Me?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Luna said, "Ignotus Peverell, at the time of his death, was residing at the small village of Godric's Hollow."

Harry's eyes widened.

"You mean he's buried there?" he asked.

"Oh, yes," Luna said.

"Thank you, Luna!" Harry said, "I think you actually helped us quite a bit."

Ron glanced at Hermione, and could tell she was just as surprised at Harry's reaction as he was.

"Oh, Harry," Luna said, "I almost forgot. My father sent me this very recently. He wanted me to give it to you. He remembered you at the wedding, and you might find it very enjoyable."

She pulled out a magazine from the inside of her robes and slid it across the table. Ron tried his best not to laugh as he looked at the cover of the Quibbler. Drawn on the cover was a rather crude illustration of Harry's appearance. The figure had a lightning bolt across his forehead, glasses that looked rather identical to Harry's real glasses and he was waving his wand at something. The mouth of the figure would open, just as another figure appeared on the magazine. This figure was grey, bald and had red eyes: a crude imitation of Voldemort. As soon as Harry's mouth would open, a green spark would fly from Harry's wand, hit Voldemort, who would scream in agony and crumple to the ground.

Ron wasn't the only one about to laugh. He could see that Ginny's face was straining with the need to laugh.

"Um... thank you, Luna," Harry said.

"A few articles in there," Luna said, "Including your interview to Rita Skeeter from a couple years ago. He said he did this to help you become encouraged if you have to ever fight... You-Know-Who."

"I'll – er – read it straight away," Harry said. "Thank you. We better go. But we thank you for this information."

"If you want to learn more about the Deathly Hallows or the Peverell Brothers,' Luna said, "I could always arrange a meeting with Daddy. Our next Hogsmeade Weekend takes place next month, a day after the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff game. I bet he would love to talk to you about this."

"Um... sure," Harry said. "That would be brilliant."

"Wonderful," Luna said. "I rather enjoyed this meeting."

"So did I," Harry said.

He looked at Ron, Hermione and Ginny rather expectantly and nodded away from the table.

"Yeah," Hermione said, "So did we."

"Yeah," Ron and Ginny said, almost mechanically.

Hermione stood up quickly, and Ron, Ginny and Harry followed her.

"Oh, Merlin, that was a complete waste of time," Hermione groaned. "The Deathly Hallows. Are you kidding me?"

"It wasn't a complete waste of time, Hermione," Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, "You actually believe in this stuff?"

"Ron," Harry said, "Dumbledore gave that book to Hermione. The sign of the Deathly Hallows is etched on the page. What if he wanted us to find the identity of the Three Brothers?"

"Er... I'm missing something here," Ron said.

"Don't you understand?" Harry asked, "I think Dumbledore is trying to tell us that a Horcrux is in Godric's Hollow! At Ignotus' Peverell's grave!"

-  
><strong>The Deathly Hallows discussion is not over yet! And as you can tell, neither is Luna's part in this section of the story. I hinted her next appearance in the chapter too. But won't come for a couple of chapters. Next, they'll dig deeper into the Deathly Hallows.<strong>

**As for Godric's Hollow... well, they can't exactly visit it while they're at Hogwarts, can they? Hint, hint.**


	46. Ron's Request

**Chapter 46  
>Ron's Request<strong>

**Author's Note: I know some of the stuff in this chapter is rather an odd Deus Ex Machina, but only because as I was thinking about it, I realized we are way too early in my story for any big revelations to come about. Some of it will have to happen later for the sake of the story. So this chapter basically focuses on Harry's desire to visit Godric's Hollow, and not too important on the Deathly Hallows yet. **

**(Hermione's PoV)**

Because the discussion had led to Horcruxes, they hadn't spoken anymore of the subject until they reached Hermione's bedroom, where they could speak in private.

"Why didn't I see this before?" Harry asked, as soon as they walked into the bedroom, "Dumbledore had a theory. Voldemort would hide his Horcruxes in places there were important to him. The house where his mother lived, the cave where he went as a child. Places of value to him."

"Yeah, but Harry," Hermione said, "Godric's Hollow? That was the place he was almost killed when he tried to kill you?"

"Hermione's right," Ron said, "I wouldn't consider that a place of value for him."

"And even then, Harry," Hermione said, "Why would Voldemort hide a Horcrux in a grave? And if Dumbledore knew where the Horcrux was, why didn't he destroy it himself? You said he was searching for them for weeks."

"Maybe he couldn't find it, Hermione," Harry said, "Maybe it isn't in the graveyard. Maybe it was a clue for me to search in Ignotus' place of residence: Godric's Hollow."

"I don't know, Harry," Hermione said.

"Why else would Dumbledore give you that book, Hermione?" Harry asked, "That drawing is etched in there."

"Maybe he wanted us to find the information on the Deathly Hallows," Ron said. "This Elder Wand sounds pretty brilliant. Most powerful wand in existence? It could be used to destroy Horcruxes."

"He was going to give us the Sword to do that, remember?" Harry asked.

"Then why didn't he give it to you?" Ron asked. "If it was in his office this whole time, why didn't he hand it to you?"

Harry's silence was deafening. He sighed and sat down at his usual spot near the fireplace, and Ginny joined him, laying her head in his lap.

"Maybe this isn't one of Dumbledore's puzzles, mate," Ron said, as he joined Hermione on the bed. "The Deathly Hallows mean something, if you ask me."

"You mean you actually believe in the Deathly Hallows?" Hermione asked him.

"Well, now that I've taken some time to think about them," Ron said, "Some of it makes sense. Elder wands are considered unlucky, Hermione,

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"One of those superstitions, isn't it?" Ron asked, "Ginny, you know them: May-born witches will marry Muggles.' 'Jinx by twilight, undone by midnight.'"

"'Wand of cider, never prosper," Ginny said, "Yeah, Mum's full of them."

"Harry and I were raised by Muggles," Hermione said. "We were taught different superstitions. But you could be right. It is a morality tale. Rather obvious what you would choose, isn't it?"

The four of them spoke at the same time: Ginny and Hermione said, "the Cloak," Ron said, "the wand," and Harry said, "the stone."

They looked at each other, half surprised, half amused.

"You're _supposed _to say the Cloak," Ron told Hermione, "but you wouldn't need to be invisible if you had the wand. An _unbeatable wand_, Hermione, come on!"

"We've already got an Invisibility Cloak," said Harry.

"And it's helped us rather a lot, in case you hadn't noticed!" said Hermione. "Whereas the wand would be bound to attract trouble-"

"Only if you shouted about it," argued Ron. "Only if you were prat enough to go dancing around waving it over your head, and singing, 'I've got an unbeatable wand, come and have a go if you think you're hard enough.' As long as you kept your trap shut -"

"Yes, but could you keep your trap shut?" said Hermione, skeptically. "You know the only true thing she said to us was that there have been stories about extra-powerful wands for hundreds of years."

"There have?" asked Harry.

"The Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny," Hermione said, "they crop up under different names through the centuries, usually in the possession of some Dark wizard who's boasting about them. Professor Binns mentioned some of them, but - oh it's all nonsense. Wands are only as powerful as the wizards who use them. Some wizards just like to boast that theirs are bigger and better than other people's."

"But how do you know," said Harry, "that those wands - the Deathstick, and the Wand of Destiny - aren't the same wand, surfacing over the centuries under different names?"

"What if they're all really the Elder Wand, made by Death?" said Ron.

"An actual being of Death doesn't exist!" Hermione groaned, "It is a figurative being. He – does not – exist!"

Hermione looked around at them and dared them to challenge her. The room went silent for a minute.

"Why would you want the Resurrection Stone, Harry?" Ginny asked, looking up at him.

"Well, if you could bring people back," Harry said, "then we could have Sirius... Mad-Eye... Dumbledore... my parents...your parents, Hermione."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. How could he bring up her parents in a discussion about something as ridiculous as something as this?

"But according to Beedle the Bard, they wouldn't want to come back, would they?" said Harry, "I don't suppose there have been loads of other stories about a stone that can raise the dead, have there?"

"No," Hermione replied sadly. "I don't think anyone except Luna, bless her soul, or her father could kid themselves that's possible. Beedle probably took the idea from the Sorcerer's Stone; you know, instead of a stone to make you immortal, a stone to reverse death."

"What about Harry's cloak?" Ginny asked, "Even I could see the look in your faces when Luna talked about that."

"She's right," Ron said. "I've got so used to Harry's Cloak and how good it is, I never stopped to think. I've never heard of one like Harry's. It's infallible. We've never been spotted under it -"

"Of course not," Hermione said, "we're invisible when we're under it, Ron!"

"But all the stuff she said about other cloaks," Ron said, "and they're not exactly ten a Knut, you know, is true! It's never occurred to me before but I've heard stuff about charms wearing off cloaks when they get old, or them being ripped apart by spells so they've got holes, Harry's was owned by his dad, so it's not exactly new, is it, but it's just ... perfect!"

"Yes, all right," Hermione admitted, "but Ron, the stone, no magic can raise the dead. Even if I had some insane desire to see my parents again, which I do not, because I wish to move on, you cannot bring back the dead!"

Hermione felt tears in her eyes and she brushed them away.

"Ever!" she sobbed, "Okay?"

She felt Ron clutch his arm around her and she cuddled closer to him.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Ron said, "So maybe it doesn't exist. However, the Cloak and the Wand seem to exist."

"When my wand connected with You-Know-Who's," Harry said, "it made my mum and dad appear…and Cedric…"

"But they weren't really back from the dead, were they?" said Hermione. "Those kind of -of pale imitations aren't the same as truly bringing someone back to life."

"But she, the girl in the tale, didn't really come back, did she?" Harry asked. "The story says that once people are dead, they belong with the dead. But the second brother still got to see her and talk to her, didn't he? He even lived with her for a while."

"And you know the fate of the second brother, Harry, so I suggest you stop talking like that!" Hermione growled, fighting back tears, "I'm serious. Why would anyone want to do that?"

"Hermione's right," Ron said, "Let's just stop with this discussion. It is rather uncomfortable if you ask me."

Hermione looked at Ron, and smiled. He put his head against hers and kissed her forehead.

"I'm going back to the library," Harry said. "I want to find out more about these Peverells. I swear I heard that name before, but I can't place it. Where have I heard it before...?"

"Oh, I don't know," Hermione said, sarcastically, "Maybe History of Magic, if you actually paid attention?"

Harry glared at Hermione. If he was going to say anything to her, he couldn't because Ginny cut in first.

"We're going back to the library?" Ginny asked, "We just came from there."

"You could always not come with me," Harry said.

Ginny narrowed her eyes. She looked at Hermione and Ron, who shrugged.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ginny asked.

"If you don't want to help me with this anymore," Harry said, "you don't have to. But I'm at a dead end here, Ginny. I have a possible clue pointing me to Ignotus Peverell's grave, or Godric's Hollow itself, and only I seem to think it has some importance. I know I've heard the name Peverell before. I swear Dumbledore talked about it. This fits... and I'm going to find out how."

"I never said I didn't want to help you, Harry," Ginny said, "I just think you're desperate to go to Godric's Hollow for other reasons not pertaining to Horcruxes, and now you're trying to give yourself an excuse. You think I've forgotten our discussions about your desires to go there?"

"Okay, sure I admit that I would like to go there to see my parents' graves, Ginny!" Harry said, "What's the problem with that?"

"The problem, Harry," Hermione said, "is that don't you think Voldemort expects you to go there?"

"So what, Hermione?" Harry asked, "Am I supposed to ignore the fact that a Horcrux could be there when we are looking for them? I thought you were wanting to help me on this hunt. And now when we finally have a lead, you're ignoring it?"

"You're the only one who thinks there is a Horcrux there, Harry," Hermione said, frowning.

"Look, Hermione," Harry said, "I'm planning on going there during Christmas Break. Either you can come along with me, or you don't have to. I'm not going to stop you and you're not going to stop me. That is that!"

Harry shook his head and stood up, then walked out of the bedroom.

"What's his problem?" Ginny asked Hermione and Ron.

"Search me," Ron said.

Ginny groaned and stood up, then walked out of the bedroom, calling for Harry as she shut the door behind her.

"Do you know?" Ron asked, "What his problem is, I mean?"

Hermione sighed and she nodded. "I have a good feeling I do," she said.

"Which is what?" Ron asked.

"You saw how mad he got at Ginny when she didn't want to go to the library," Hermione said. "He's already told off Remus and stopped him from helping him with the Horcruxes. I think he's trying to stop us from helping him too."

"He wouldn't," Ron said, "After everything we've done together. We're his best friends."

"That is exactly why he would do it," Hermione said, nodding, "Because we're his best friends."

"If he does that," Ron said, "I'd hunt them on my own."

"You wouldn't be alone," Hermione said, "I'd be there every step along the way."

"Would you?" Ron asked.

"Of course," Hermione said raising her eyebrows, "Why?"

"It is just something I was thinking about recently," Ron said, "And I thought you'd be against it."

"Against what?" Hermione asked.

"I thought about not returning back here after Christmas Break," Ron said. "Let's face it, Hermione. If we're hunting for Horcruxes, we're not doing it very well here. We destroyed one because we had it before we came here."

"You really wouldn't come back here next term?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows, "But, Ron, you're the Head Boy. And – well – your NEWTs!"

"That is why I couldn't ask you to go with me," Ron said, "Because, to me, finding those Horcruxes are much more important than titles and exams."

Hermione considered it a moment. As she thought about it, she realized there was no way she could disagree.

"You're right, obviously," Hermione said.

"So you'd do it?" Ron asked.

"Would we hunt them without Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He could come along if he wanted," Ron said, "But I'd hunt for them without him if I had to."

"Can I think about this for a while?" Hermione asked.

"Of course you can," Ron said, "We have a few weeks until Christmas Break. I'll even make you a deal. We won't talk about it to Harry until you make your decision. Because I don't want his decision to influence yours."

"Okay," Hermione said, "By Christmas, I promise."

Ron smiled. Hermione leaned toward him and kissed him softly. She pressed him back against the pillow and he chuckled against her lips.

"My neck is off-limits," Ron said, "I don't need another bruise."

"No promises," Hermione said, with a smirk, before leaning back to him and kissing him again.

-  
>"Ugh," Ron said, as he limped gingerly over to Hermione's bed, "You think getting tortured by a simpler version of the Cruciatus Curse would tone Harry's mood down a level. How is he still able to go to the library and do research on those brothers? I mean I got hit with that curse hours ago and I'm still feeling it!"<p>

"Poor baby," Hermione said, snickering, as she laid on the bed next to him.

"You're telling me you can't feel it anymore?" Ron asked.

"I can," Hermione admitted, "But I'm trying to ignore it. That is what we're supposed to do to get through it. That is what Remus said."

"Yeah, wish me luck with that," Ron muttered.

It was Friday, and their last class had just finished a few minutes beforehand. Harry had announced that he was off on yet another excursion to the library, as he had been doing all week. That morning, during Defense Against the Dark Arts, it was Hermione, Ron, and Harry's turn to be put under a much calmer version of the Cruciatus Curse.

Even though it was calm, Hermione still had the feeling of thumbtacks being repeatedly pressed into her skin all over her body. The students had been given potions beforehand to reduce some of the pain, and also keep their voices low so their screaming wouldn't be heard all over the school. But Hermione could still hear Ron as he was moaning and lightly screaming from the pain, and it was almost too hard to watch. She had to cling onto Harry's hand during it.

She remembered, when she was under the curse, seeing Ron's face contort in fear at the sight of her being tortured. He was in different shades of green throughout the whole process. After the class, Hermione had led Ron into a hidden corner of the corridor to help him calm down, and she soon learned that only a brief snog would calm him down the best.

"I can't ignore it," Ron said, "Because if I do, my mind goes back to when you were being put under the curse, Hermione. It took all I had not to hex that Auror who was putting the curse on us. I can't bear seeing you getting hurt."

"You think I could bear seeing get hurt?" Hermione asked. "I was clutching so hard to Harry's hand, he probably still has marks in his skin."

"Serves him right," Ron scoffed, "He's being a git right now because all he can think about is Godric's Hollow. I know it was his home, and his parents are there, but honestly, Hermione, do you really think a Horcrux is there?"

"No," Hermione said, "In fact, Godric's Hollow was one of my locations on my list of where we could go this past summer, and I immediately crossed it off, solely on the fact that it would most certainly be trap."

"And he still wants to go there," Ron said, "He is mental."

Hermione nodded. She had to agree with that, and was about to voice this when a knock on the door cut her off.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked.

"Ginny," Ginny's muffled voice said.

"Come in," Hermione said, "Door's unlocked."

Ginny opened the door and walked into the room. She had a very annoyed look on her face.

"Something wrong, Gin?" Ron asked.

"We have a Quidditch meeting in a few minutes to prepare for our practice tomorrow," Ginny said, "And Harry's not here. This is our first meeting since he returned to the team, and he's not back from the library."

"So go get him," Ron said.

"No," Ginny said, "I refuse. Ever since this mess with the Peverells came up, he's been ignoring me all week. If he wants to ignore me, then I'll ignore him. If he shows up to practice tomorrow, okay. If he doesn't, Romilda can have his place again. Are you oming to the meeting, Ron?"

Ron looked at Hermione, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Ron said, sighing, "I'll be there in a minute."

"Don't be late," Ginny said, "I don't want to look for another Keeper because you're snogging the Head Girl."

"I resent that statement!" Hermione muttered.

"I'll be there," Ron said.

Ginny growled, probably in annoyance at Harry, and left the room once again.

"What do you think?" Ron asked, "Can she look for a new Keeper and I can snog the Head Girl?"

"Not until Christmas Break," Hermione said.

"You made your decision?" Ron asked.

"Not yet," Hermione said, "By Christmas, I promise. Now go. Don't anger your sister any further."

Ron pouted. Hermione kissed him briefly, and this seemed to cheer him up. He stood up and headed out of the room. Hermione grabbed her knapsack, deciding she should start on that eighteen inch essay on the Cruciatus Curse, and headed down to the Common Room. This idea didn't turn out to be the best one, though. She was distracted by Ron, who would look at her during the meeting, smiling and doing flirty gestures only Hermione could recognize, and her thoughts would turn to their next sleep-over later that night.

-  
><strong>(Harry's PoV)<strong>

On Saturday, with his Firebolt in hand, Harry reached the Pitch with a few minutes to spare before practice, and walked into the locker rooms. As he arrived, he saw the rest of the team walking out with their Quidditch gear on.

"There you are, Harry!" Dean said, "We were starting to think you had changed your mind and we'd be stuck with Romilda again."

"I thought you would have liked that, Dean," Harry said, "Don't you and her have a thing or something?"

Dean looked away from Harry and just walked past him with most of the team. Ron and Ginny stayed behind. He noticed they were staring at him with annoyed expressions.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Care to explain why you weren't at the meeting last night?" Ron asked, "Or why we haven't seen you today until just now."

"There was a meeting last night?" Harry asked, then sighed, "I completely forgot. I'm sorry, Ginny."

"You seem to forget a lot these days, Harry," Ginny said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry asked.

"How about the fact that I'm your girlfriend?" Ginny asked. "We haven't spent anytime at all in the past week. You're either in class or in the library, and you're not back until minutes before curfew. And then you go up to bed. Why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not ignoring you," Harry said.

"Yeah, you are," Ginny said. "I don't know what this is about, but you better decide what is more important to you. Me or your mad desire to go to Godric's Hollow. You have until after practice. Get changed and get in the air. And that is your Captain speaking, not your girlfriend. Coming, Ron?"

"One moment," Ron said, his eyes still on Harry.

Ginny pushed past Harry and left the locker-room. Harry turned to Ron, and raised his eyebrows in question.

"You want to give me a speech too?" he asked.

"Don't break her heart, Harry," Ron said, "You already did it once, and I've already had to deal with it. Next time it won't be her I'm dealing with."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked.

"You know what it means," Ron said, "She was my sister before she was your girlfriend. Remember that.".

Ron pushed past Harry and left the locker room. Harry groaned and walked over to his old locker. He opened it and found his old Gryffindor Quidditch gear there. On the inside of the door, there was a picture of him and Ginny that Collin had taken for them the previous year. They were sitting on the couch near the fireplace in the Common Room and Ginny had her head on his shoulder. She would lift her head and look at him at different times as the photo moved along.

Then, as he left the locker room a few minutes later, and took to the sky, and he allowed the familiar feeling of excitement and happiness that only came while being in the air above the Quidditch Pitch, he realized why Ginny was mad at him. He remembered their discussion at the Burrow the previous summer when he and Ginny had gotten back together. How he had promised to her, and mostly himself, that he would not break her heart again, and that even Voldemort couldn't stop him from loving her. He then realized why Ginny was mad at him. Yes, he had been ignoring her, it was true.

But she had mentioned, when he had said he wanted to go to Godric's Hollow, that she remembered their discussions about his hometown. He was talking about going there, and he never once mentioned the fact that he wanted her to go with him. He would love for her to go with him when he finally got to see his parents' graves. Even if only in the figurative sense, it would be like introducing Ginny, the love of his life, to his parents.

That was why she was mad at him, wasn't it? Had she recognized this as a special moment for them and he had completely ignored that fact? Maybe there was a way for him to get both things he wanted. He just had to include her in his research on the Peverells and the history of Godric's Hollow, and if they lead to clues about the possibility of a Horcrux in the area. She needed to feel like he needed her. And to be honest... even if he was trying to protect her, he did need her more than he could admit it.

Ginny's mood toward him seemed to brighten as she watched him chase the Snitch through the sky and catch it many times. Ginny wasn't the only one whose mood had improved. Their practice, all two hours of it that Madam Hooch could allow, was better than any in the past few weeks that he had to witness while sitting in the stands with Hermione.

After practice had ended, and he had changed back into his normal robes, Harry left the locker room and found Ron and Hermione standing there. They were looking at him expectantly.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, though he felt he knew the answer already.

"Ron told me about your fight with Ginny before practice," Hermione said, "and I think it is obvious what you're trying to do."

"And what is that?" Harry asked.

"You're ignoring Ginny," Hermione said, "because you think that if you do so, she won't be in harm's way anymore."

"I'm not ignoring her, Hermione," Harry said.

"Prove it," Ron said.

Harry heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw Ginny there standing in the hall leading to the locker room. She looked at him expectantly, and he walked over to her, put her face gently between his hands and kissed her softly.

"Is that the answer you were looking for?" he asked her, backing away momentarily.

Ginny smiled as she looked at him. She kissed him and wrapped her arms around him, then laid her head on his chest.

"So you're not ignoring me?" she asked.

"No," Harry said, "But.. that doesn't mean I'm not thinking about Godric's Hollow either."

Ginny looked back at him with narrowed eyebrows.

"But only for one reason," Harry continued, "I want to go to visit my parents' graves. It is true. But I want you to go there with me. Sometime during Christmas. I want them to meet, in a way, the woman I'm in love with."

Ginny's expression softened and she stared at him for a moment. She smiled lightly and kissed him.

"I'd love that," she said, "And that is the only reason you want to go to Godric's Hollow, right?"

"No," Harry admitted, "The possibility of a Horcrux being there is also still a reason."

"I knew you would say that," Ginny said. "You're lucky I'm happy about your invitation and the fact that you are still the Seeker I remembered you could be. Or else I'd be mad at you."

"And you also missed me," Harry said, grinning.

"Don't make me miss you again," Ginny said, "Next time I might ignore you."

Harry smiled and kissed Ginny again. He took her hand and they walked back down the hall. As they passed by Ron and Hermione, Harry looked at them expectantly. Their expressions seemed to soften quite a bit over the past couple of minutes. But he knew this could only last so long...

Especially if he was going to go through with his plans after Christmas Break.

-  
><strong>Hmm... so it looks like Harry's plans and Ron's (and maybe Hermione's) plans seem to be the same thing, but they don't know it. Will they find out? Perhaps... but not right away. What kind of story would that be? Besides, if you recall, the 'enemy of the state' rule could come into play, and Harry wouldn't want to put Ron and Hermione into that kind of danger, would he?<strong>

**Next I am skipping a bit of time, about three weeks or so. I really want to get to Christmas Break, but I have two events to do before that: Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff match, and the Hogsmeade visit which may be more important than it sounds.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	47. Gryffindor Versus Hufflepuff

**Chapter 47  
>Gryffindor Versus Hufflepuff<strong>

**Author's Note: I really want to get to the Christmas Break chapters very soon, so this chapter will begin three weeks after the last. I will give a description of what happened in those three weeks. **

**A couple things to note: I accidentally had Ginny say "wand of cider, never prosper" and it was supposed to be 'wand of elder'. I think a few of my readers already know that and I apologize for the mistake.**

**Also someone asked me why Harry hasn't found the right information he is looking for which would point him the right direction, if he has been do research all this time. I don't want to give away too much about that, but from what I can understand, how the book was treated in Deathly Hallows, it seems to be a rare book that even the Hogwarts Library might not have. I will say that Hermione might have the book, but she isn't too interested in the Deathly Hallows or the Peverells to care, and Harry is too thick to ask her about it. Also, as I have previously said, it is sort of a Deus Ex Machina, but with my plans, I wanted to reveal the Three Brothers story early but leave it a mystery for a while.**

**Also, With this chapter I am over 200,000+ words! I'm sure I will be over 300,000 when I am finished with this, and it will by far be the longest story I've ever written.**

**But anyway you're probably wanting to read the story, so I will stop now. Enjoy!**

The end of November, and the beginning of December came in like a lion in terms of the weather. The cool late-fall weather should have been a big warning, but on the final day of the month, the students and Professors of Hogwarts were welcomed to a deep blanket of snow, after a blizzard had swept through the previous night. This made Ron and Harry miserable, but for different reasons entirely.

Unfortunately, the bitter weather had decided to come right when Ginny had scheduled some night practices during the two weeks in December leading up to the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff match, which would take place a full week before the students were due to return home for Christmas Break. Ron, although he had improved greatly during these last couple of months when it came to his Keeper position, felt unsure of himself when the air was bitter and he was spending his time in front of the rings, with barely any movement, frozen to his broom. His six team-mates, Ginny and Harry included, seemed to keep themselves warm as they flew around, thanks to the adrenaline. But Ron, who was excellent when the three Chasers would throw a barrage of Quaffles at him to catch, was dropping more Quaffles than he was holding. This caused quite a few bitter words, cold as the weather outside, from Ginny in the locker room, and Hermione had to drag Ron away from the Pitch numerous times.

Harry, who was still doing excellent as the Gryffindor Seeker, hadn't been too pleased with the change in weather for other reasons. The fact that the Hogwarts Grounds, which were usually a popular attraction to most students when they were out of classes, being constantly covered in snow had meant that more students were spending time in the Common Room or the Library. When he was in the Library searching for stuff on Horcruxes it was not easy trying to keep it away from prying eyes. Many of the books he was looking through were from the Restricted Section, and Madam Pince had not allowed him to take the books out of the library, so he couldn't go to the privacy of his dormitory. His research wasn't going too well either. He hadn't found much information connecting the Peverells to anything having to do with Horcruxes, he had changed his focus on his research to Godric's Hollow and other locations he could find.

Because he was focused on his research and Quidditch practices, his studies and classwork was beginning to pile up too. The final week of the term was coming ever closer, which meant that exams would be starting. This meant more studying and more late hours. Even Hermione, who was usually known for her stressful study periods during these trying times seemed a lot more relaxed than Harry did, but Harry figured this was mostly due to the fact that she had Ron keep her company, and having him around always seemed to soothe her.

The cramped Common Room and frozen tundra that was the Hogwarts Grounds meant that private times for romantic excursions with Ginny were few and hard to find. Either he and Ginny had to endure the eavesdroppers in the Common Room, or find a nice place for a snog during Ginny's rounds which were always way too brief. After about a week of this and a few demands from Ginny, Harry had given in and invited her to his dormitory whenever they wanted some private time for intimacy and discussions.

As he lay there with her and listened to Ginny talk about many things, which included classes, Quidditch practice strategies, plans for the Hogsmeade visit the day after the Quidditch match, and plans for Christmas Break in which she hoped to have a lot more private time with him at the Burrow, Harry was beginning to doubt his plans for what he would do after Christmas Break.

He knew that if he revealed this to Hermione and Ron, there was a chance they would tell him he was mental to do it. There was also the chance they could think it was brilliant and go along with it, but it wasn't his two best friends who were at the front of his mind. He knew that if he talked to Ginny about it, it would lead to arguments he couldn't even begin to bear with. They had already had one big fight when he tried to ignore her for a while, and he didn't know if he could bear it again.

So he was down to three almost impossible choices to make before the end of Christmas Break: he could go off on the Horcruxes alone and hope Ginny would forgive him for leaving her again; he could forget about his plans and come back to Hogwarts after Christmas Break, and hope he could hunt for the Horcruxes that way; or, and sometimes he wondered why he was even considering this, he could tell Ginny his plans and invite her to go along with him on the hunt, even though he knew Hermione, Ron and the rest of Ginny's family would never forgive him for doing so. As he thought about all of this, and the final decision seemed almost obvious, he was beginning to dread the fact that Christmas Break was right around the corner.

Unknowingly to Harry, Hermione was also facing the same difficult choices. Part of her wanted to beg Ron to give up his plans to hunt the Horcruxes and just ask him to go back to Hogwarts with her where they could continue being students and hope they could somehow continue the hunt for the Horcruxes that way. But the more she thought about it, she knew this was impossible. Ron had said it himself when he made his original request to her. There was no way they were going to be able to hunt for the Horcruxes in the confines of Hogwarts. As much as the snobbish, hard-working, stay-up-all-night-to-study inner Head Girl in her mind was screaming at her to not do this, the thought that she was going to have to leave Hogwarts was starting to become more and more of a reality.

Of course, as she thought about it, it wouldn't be a bad decision either. She would be joining Ron, and if he gave in to their demands, Harry on the hunt for the Horcruxes, and it wouldn't be too bad. She didn't know where it would lead, what dangers they would get in, or how long it would take, but she did know she'd be there with Ron, and with him the impossible always seemed possible. She hadn't even talked to Ron about any of this, because he was too afraid that anything he said would influence her to make a decision she could later regret. Whenever she would start to talk about it, she'd quickly change the subject. Of course, there was also that voice in her head that was always dreading what she would be doing if she had agreed to Ron's demands, and what could happen to her or Ron, because it was sure to be dangerous. Could she really put him in danger? And if she couldn't... could she convince him to not do it? The more she thought about it, the more she dreaded her promise to make a decision by Christmas.

-  
><strong>(Harry's PoV)<strong>

On Saturday, Harry, Ginny, Ron and the rest of the Quidditch team were sitting at the Gryffindor table. Ron was looking rather miserable, and Harry would notice that his eyes would dart down the table toward Hermione. It wasn't hard to know what was bothering Ron. He never liked these early morning meetings. Spending time with Hermione was the best pep-talk for him.

"Harry, did you hear me?" Ginny asked

"Hmm?" Harry said, "Sorry... distracted. You were saying, love?

"Summerby is still the Hufflepuff Seeker," Ginny said, "You saw her game against Slytherin. She's very fast, and she would have caught that Snitch if the Slytherin's Seeker hadn't knocked her out of the way in time. You're going to need to watch out for her today."

"What would you suggest?" Harry asked, "A quick finish or a lengthy game to make her tired?"

Ron, who had been looking at Hermione, choked on his butterbeer and looked at Harry.

"A lengthy game?" he asked, "In this weather? Are you mental?"

Harry knew why Ron was concerned. From the way the weather was looking in the enchanted ceiling, the clouds were threatening cold weather and the possibility of blizzard conditions.

"Summerby is also very strong," Ginny said, "She could easily knock you off course in a head-to-head trek to the Snitch, but I notice that she can tire out easily. If you keep her chasing the Snitch, and Creevey and Jones can keep distracting her with Bludgers -"

Ginny looked at the two Beaters, who nodded.

" – you should have no problem out-racing her for the Snitch after a nice, long match," Ginny said.

"Just keep the Quaffle on the other end of the Pitch then, Ginny," Ron said, "You know how I am in long matches."

"You just need to improve there today, Ron," Ginny said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Ron said, "Now, if you excuse me, if I'm going to be in the air for a while, I need some better encouragement than my sister."

Ron stood up then walked toward Hermione and sat next to him. She smiled and pecked him on the cheek, which seemed to cheer up him measurably.

"Okay," Ginny said, "Meeting is over. Be at the locker-room at half-past-eleven."

Most of the Quidditch team parted ways to join their friends at parts of the table, and Harry and Ginny remained in their spots.

"You sure you can do this, Harry?" Ginny asked, "You haven't been in a match for quite a few months."

"I'm more experienced than Summerby, Ginny," Harry said, "Especially in winter conditions. I know what I am doing."

Ginny seemed to believe him because she dropped the subject there.

Fifteen minutes before noon, the Gryffindor Quidditch team were sitting together in the locker room and Ginny was standing in the center of them.

"I know I'm not exactly the best when it comes to a good pep-talk before a big match," Ginny said. "But Quidditch isn't about words. It is about skill. It is about proving who is the better team when it all comes down to it. None of you are blind or thick, you know we're in for a rough game thanks to the weather conditions alone. It is going to be cold and I imagine it will be difficult to see out there. But if we're going to win this match today, we need to focus today. We have Harry back on the team, and he has rarely failed to catch the Snitch when it counts."

Harry grinned and he chuckled to himself when he noticed Ginny was trying to keep herself from blushing too much.

"I don't usually toot my own horn," she continued, "but we have the three best Chasers Hogwarts has to offer. We have two unbeatable Beaters who will protect all of us, and then we have Ron -"

Harry chuckled when Ron seemed to think this was an insult.

" – who can keep the Quaffle out of those rings as long as he believes in himself," Ginny finished.

Ron nodded and smiled.

"We have the best team out there today," Ginny continued, "Now we just have to prove it. If we win by a big margin today, we'll have a pretty good lead over Slytherin, and we'll have a very good chance at winning the cup next term. But I don't want you to think about the cup right now. Think about what counts and that is the win today. Team cheer on three – one – two – three."

"Go go Gryffindor!" the team chanted once.

"That is what I like to hear," Ginny said, "Get your brooms and get ready to play."

Everyone but Ginny and Harry, who had his Firebolt with him, walked back over to their lockers. Ginny walked over to Harry and sat next to him.

"Nice speech," Harry said.

"Was it?" Ginny said, "I'm never too sure about those."

"You were brilliant," Harry said.

"You almost made me lose concentration with that little grin of yours," Ginny said, "You know that makes me melt. If I didn't your Seeker skills today, I'd hex you for that."

Harry smiled again and Ginny glared at him. She chuckled softly and kissed him. But when he tried to deepen the kiss, she backed away.

"Not so fast," she said. "Win the match first and then you can snog me senseless."

"I thought you couldn't give a good pep talk," Harry said, grinning, "That offer would get me through ten matches."

"Just need two, Harry," Ginny said.

Harry frowned. If his plans were going to go right, he wouldn't be at Hogwarts for the next match.

"Something wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Just want the match to start," Harry said, "So I can finish it and take you up on that offer."

Ginny chuckled. She quickly pecked him on the lips.

"Just a preview," she said.

Suddenly, they heard Luna's muffled voice as she introduced the Hufflepuff team.

"To the pitch, Gryffindors!" Ginny said, as she and Harry jumped to their feet.

Harry and Ginny followed the rest of the team out of the locker room and down the hall toward the Pitch. As Harry looked out onto Pitch, he noticed that the weather conditions had not improved. Snow was falling in sheets and the wind was very blustery.

"We're next," Ginny said, "Mount up!"

Harry straddled his broom just as he heard Luna speak again. Because of the wind, he could barely hear Luna call out most of the names of his fellow team as they flew out into the air.

"... Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley!" Luna's voice said.

Harry followed Ron into the air, and Ginny fell in behind them, as they took the introductory lap around the field. The students cheered as they passed by the stands, and Harry could just see Hermione clapping and cheering near Neville and their fellow seventh year Gryffindors as he them. He made his way to the center of the field, and hovered his broom a few feet above Ginny, Seamus and Dean.

"Last month Romilda Vane gave up her spot," Luna said, "allowing Harry Potter to return to his usual place among the ranks of the Gryffindor team as the Seeker! He's a dear friend, and I'm excited to see him play again. I missed seeing him in the air, how about all of you? And here comes Madam Hooch to begin the game."

Harry noticed Summerby, the Hufflepuff Seeker looking at him. He caught a bit of pink color in her cheeks, and wondered if it was blush or just an effect of the cold air. If she fancied him a bit, he could use this to his advantage. She wouldn't try to knock him off his broom if that was the case.

Below him, Harry watched as Ginny shook Zachariah Smith's hand and they backed away. A moment later, Madam Hooch blew her whistle. Harry flew off into the air to dodge Ginny and the other Chasers as they took off for the Quaffle. Zachariah Smith broke out of the cloud of Chasers, and he had the Quaffle with him. He flew higher into the air and Harry had to dodge him.

"Ooh, a little 'welcome-back-to-the-Pitch' gesture from the Hufflepuff Captain toward Harry, as Smith brushes past him on his way toward the rings. Harry didn't see it coming, but he looks okay. Pay attention, Harry! Zachariah Smith looks ready for the match, because he is closing in on Ron Weasley."

Harry watched on as Seamus tried to get closer to Zachariah, but Smith saw him coming and sent out an elbow in his direction, sending Seamus flying away. Smith then threw the Quaffle toward the rings and...

"Ron Weasley catches the Quaffle before it could go into the middle ring!" Luna said, "He stops Smith's momentum just like that. And Ron throws the Quaffle to his sister and Captain, and Ginny Weasley flies off toward the other direction."

Harry watched Ginny, as she flew off past him, followed closely by Seamus and Dean, as well as the Hufflepuff Chasers. Across the field, Dennis Creevey smacked a Bludger toward the group of Hufflepuffs and the three Chasers had to fly away from their opposition so they wouldn't get hit. This gave Ginny, Dean and Seamus pen air. Ginny passed the Quaffle to Seamus, who quickly passed it to Dean. Harry recognized this play as the Triangle maneuver, which was used to confuse Keepers, making them watch the Quaffle instead of the Chasers. Harry then knew exactly what was going to happen, just as it did: Dean passed the Quaffle to Ginny, who faked a throw to Seamus, and then aimed the Quaffle toward the left ring. It sailed through before the Hufflepuff Keeper knew what was going on.

"A brilliant score by Ginny Weasley!" Luna said, "The Hufflepuff Keeper seemed confused! He's going to have to do better if he is going to keep up with the Gryffindor Captain!"

Harry cheered, and as she flew past him, Ginny looked at him, and Harry thought she was trying to say something to him. He couldn't tell what, but he noticed she seemed to be looking past him, and Harry turned around. The Snitch was flying near the bottom of the stands near where the Professors and Luna were sitting. Harry turned and flew off toward the Snitch. A few yards away, he saw Summerby flying toward the Snitch as well. She was indeed very quick on her broom, and he knew he would never beat her in agility when it came to the Snitch. Ginny was right. He was going to have to wear Summerby down, if he was going to beat her to the Snitch. So he feigned his flight toward the Snitch and headed toward Summerby. She noticed him out of the corner of his eye, but it looked like she hadn't expected it, and she dove toward the ground so Harry wouldn't collide into her. Harry stopped, skidding through the air and looked around for the Snitch. It had disappeared from his sight, and it looked like Summerby had lost it too.

"Nice strategy by the Gryffindor Seeker!" Luna said, "He knew the Hufflepuff Seeker would have beaten him to the Snitch, and he stops her from even trying! Unfortunately, he loses the Snitch along the way. Nice try, Harry!"

Harry saluted to Luna and flew off down the Pitch, looking for the Snitch as well as keeping an eye on Summerby.

Thirty minutes passed, and the snow continued to fall. The wind had died down some, making it easier for Harry to hear Luna commentate. Neither Harry nor Summerby could see the Snitch thanks to the blizzard conditions.  
>Ginny, Seamus and Dean were having a field day out there. They were leading Hufflepuff one-hundred to fifty Ron was doing pretty well, having caught six of the eleven scoring attempts on his rings. Ginny was in possession of the Quaffle again, and she was heading across the Pitch toward the rings again.<p>

"Ginny passes it to Seamus, who passes it to Dean," Luna said, "They're doing that same maneuver they seem to love today. But the Hufflepuff Keeper is going to get smarter before too long... but what's this? Seamus breaks away from the Triangle and goes behind the rings? You can't score from back there, what is he doing?"

Harry grinned. Ginny, Seamus and Dean had been practicing a secret play over the past few weeks and he knew they were finally going to put it into the game. He watched as Dean passed the Quaffle to Ginny, who threw the ball toward the right ring, and...

"It sailed through!" Luna said, "Gryffindor is up... but what is this? Seamus Finnigan catches the Quaffle before the Hufflepuff Keeper can get it, and the Keeper looks confused! Quaffle is thrown back to Dean, who immediately aims it toward the center ring and..."

The cheers from the Gryffindor stands were deafening.

"It sails through again!" Luna exclaimed, "Twenty points in one play? And Madam Hooch allows it! I have never seen that before! Gryffindor up one-hundred-and-twenty to fifty. The Hufflepuff Keeper looks even more alarmed as he throws the Quaffle back to his Chasers. Oh... and what is the Hufflepuff Seeker doing?"

Harry jerked his head around, he felt a crick in his neck. He saw Summerby flying toward him. Was she trying to collide into him for revenge on what he did earlier. Then, as she was feet from him, she dove under him and Harry turned around. He then saw what she was doing.

_She had seen the Snitch._

The Snitch was hovering along the bottom the rings a good distance below Ron. He sped off toward Summerby, and had to hope he could catch her. If Summerby caught the Snitch, Hufflepuff would win the game. Suddenly, as he flew toward Summerby and the rings, he heard a whooshing sound behind him. He turned his head and saw a Bludger get smacked by a Hufflepuff Beater, and the Bludger was flying toward him! He dove down and the Bludger flew over his head.

He started off again toward the Snitch. He heard another whooshing sound nearby, and thought another Bludger was coming at him, when he saw Dennis Creevey fly past him toward the Bludger. Dennis swung his bat at the Bludger, and it zoomed toward Summerby. Summerby was only a few yards from the Snitch, already raising an arm to reach for the Snitch... and she turned her head around just in time to see the Bludger coming toward her. She ducked and the Bludger sailed over her head, but the distraction had worked.

In fact it worked too well, because the Snitch was able to fly out of the way of the Hufflepuff Seeker, and Summerby almost collided with the bottom of one of the rings.

"Get it, Harry!" Harry heard a voice behind him.

Harry looked up in the air for the voice and saw Ginny flying with the Quaffle past him. He nodded as she passed him and he flew off toward the Snitch. Off in the distance, Summerby was situating herself, and any moment now she would be coming back for the Snitch. He cut his distance between the Snitch and himself in half before Summerby started flying toward him. Then he realized she wasn't going for the Snitch: she was trying to get him off the path off it, using his own strategy against him. He flew up into the air, raising higher above the Snitch, but she still was chasing him.

"What are those two Seekers doing?" Luna said, "They are flying away from the Snitch!"

Harry grinned. His plan had worked. He stopped in mid-air and Summerby flew right past him. He then dove down toward the direction of the ground and the Snitch. The snow around him was making it hard to see, but he had to focus his concentration on the Snitch, and not the weather, or the fact that if he missed the Snitch, he would crash into the ground. As he made his descent toward the Snitch, he saw Summerby coming from the corner of his eye. He knew he couldn't back down now. It was either catch the Snitch, bail and lose it, or crash to the ground. And Summerby seemed to know the same thing. She was neck in neck with him, and Snitch was only about ten yards below him. Harry lifted his hand, and out of the corner of his eyes he saw fear growing in the Hufflepuff Seeker's eyes. She didn't want to crash, he could see it in her expression.

Harry knew what he had to do. He urged the Firebolt forward, giving it one more lunge, and reached his hand toward the Snitch. Out of the corner of his eye. Summerby shook her head and raised her broom up, stopping herself in mid-air. Harry grinned and felt his hand around the Snitch, feeling the wings flutter against his skin, and he gripped his hand.

"Yes!" he exclaimed.

And then he saw the ground below him. He pulled his broom up with one hand and just before he crashed to the ground, he was able to stop and his feet skid along the snowy earth, until he stopped and fell to the ground. He laid on the snow-covered earth, cold but unscathed, as he raised the Snitch in his hand and looked in the sky above him.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Luna exclaimed loudly over the cheers of the Gryffindors around the stadium, "Two-hundred-and-seventy to fifty!"

Harry pulled himself up to his feet and looked in the sky. Ginny was slowly descending toward him and landed gracefully on the snow. She jumped off her broom and hurried over to him.

"Here you go," Harry said.

He tossed the Snitch toward her, and she caught it and put her arms around him in one fluid motion, then kissed him softly on the lips.

"And the Gryffindor Seeker gets a reward kiss for the victory!" Luna said, laughing.

Ginny chuckled against Harry's lips at Luna's commentary, and she backed away.

"I thought you said I could snog you senseless if we won," Harry said, a smirk crossing his lips.

"Do a victory lap and get to the locker-room and I'll think about it," Ginny said, grinning.

"Yes, Captain!" Harry said grinning.

He mounted his broom again and joined Ginny as they took to the air and flew around the Pitch with the rest of the team. As he flew around the field, he realized if he went with his plans at Christmas Break, this would be the last Quidditch match he would ever play at Hogwarts, and possibly his lifetime. But, as he thought about it, he couldn't have picked a better way to end his Quidditch career if he tried.

-  
><strong>Odd ending. I have one or two more chapters planned before we get to Christmas Break. The next chapter is another Hogsmeade visit, and it will be a very good one, I promise you! Already have some good plans for it! Hope you enjoyed this match!<strong>

**For those Ron/Hermione shippers who missed having a moment between them in this chapter, you won't have to wait long. I already have something good planned for them next chapter in Hogsmeade. I'll give a small hint: Madam Puddifoot's. ;)**


	48. A Date At Madam Puddifoot's

**Chapter 48  
>A Date In Madam Puddifoot's<strong>

**(Hermione's PoV)**

When Hermione woke up on Sunday morning, she found herself cuddled in Ron's arms. She turned her head and found that he was still asleep. Normally, when he would sleep in her room on the weekends, he would be up before her and she would find him arched on his elbow, watching her, and he would usually be completely dressed in his clothes for the day. But she could understand why he was still sleeping in today. After the short victory party in the Gryffindor Common Room, he had joined her in her room to do some studying for the end-of-term exams that would begin on Monday. Between the studying and the after-effects of the Quidditch match, he had worn himself out.

Hermione inched her way out of his arms, careful not to wake him up, and stood up from the bed. She picked up her wand from the nightstand and closed the curtains around the bed, blocking the view between the bed and the rest of the room, just in case he woke up. Then she picked out an outfit to wear, a warm sweater and jeans today, due to the fact they would be visiting Hogsmeade Village in a few hours. She quickly dressed then returned to the bed and sat against the headboard.

"Her... my... knee," Ron mumbled.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Obviously he had woken up while she was getting dressed and he had decided to feign sleep. She smiled and leaned toward him and pecked in softly on the lips.

"Lavender, is that you?" Ron mumbled.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and smacked Ron on the chest. He laughed and opened his eyes.

"I'm only joking," he said, chuckling, "I know those lips anywhere."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, glaring.

"Mmm, good point," Ron said, "I'll have to do a double-check."

Hermione chuckled out loud as Ron pulled her over onto him. She kissed him and rubbed her tongue along his bottom lip. He parted his lips and invited her tongue in with his own. She massaged his tongue for a moment, then backed away and laid on his chest.

"So any plans for our visit to Hogsmeade today?" Hermione asked.

"You mean other than going to our favorite spot near the Shrieking Shack?" Ron asked.

"I'm not snogging you in the snow," Hermione said, "Besides, we're visiting with Xenophilius Lovegood today, remember?"

"Do we have to?" Ron asked, "He just wants to see Harry, not us."

"He might have something interesting to say," Hermione said, shrugging.

"About what?" Ron asked, "The Deathly Hallows. I thought you didn't believe in those. We're looking for Horcruxes, not Hallows. And last time I checked, Luna's father doesn't know about those."

"Maybe we should ask him then," Hermione said.

"Harry would never agree to that," Ron said.

"Right," Hermione said.

"Do you have any plans for Hogsmeade besides our visit with ol' Xeno?" Ron asked.

"I do," Hermione said, "But it is a surprise."

"I thought you didn't like surprises," Ron said.

"Only when I'm the one being surprised," Hermione said, then crawled back toward her pillow, "Now go get dressed. And wear something warm."

"No, really, I was considering wearing my swimming trunks," Ron said, sarcastically.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron chuckled, pecked her briefly on the lips and stood up from the bed. He left the room and Hermione stared up at the ceiling of her room. She smiled as she thought of the surprise she had planned for him. She wasn't sure how he'd like it, because it wasn't the type of place he liked to go to, but it would give her the privacy with him they both desired. And she would need that privacy if she was going to finally discuss that request of his that he had been waiting the answer to. She just hoped she could go through with it.

-  
>Three hours later, the Thestral-drawn carriages were on their way to Hogsmeade. Hermione and Ron were accompanied by Harry, Ginny and Luna. Luna was rather excited to see her father, even though the start of Christmas Break was in less than a week, and she had donned a bright, white dress and looked entirely out of place for a winter stroll in a village.<p>

"Nice dress, Luna," Ginny commented, "But – erm – aren't you cold?"

"Oh, no," Luna said, smiling, "This dress is made from the fur of the Abominable Snowman, and it is specifically made for formal occasions in the winter."

"Abominable Snowman?" Hermione asked, "Don't you mean the Yeti?"

"Common mistake, Hermione," Luna said, "They are close cousins but not the same creature."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. She was almost completely sure the Abominable Snowman was just another name for the Yeti, but considering this was Luna she was discussing this with, she decided not to counter her theory."

"So, Luna," Harry said, "When is your father coming to Hogsmeade?"

"Around one-o-clock," Luna said, "He knows how special Hogsmeade visits are for students, and he doesn't want our visit wasted, so he thought he would give you enough time to do some shopping before you met up with him."

"How considerate of him," Harry said.

"Yes, very," Luna said, "He's excited to speak with you. He didn't have much of a chance at Bill's wedding. He wants a new interview with you for his magazine."

"Er... does he?" Harry asked, "On anything in particular."

"Well, yes," Luna said, "But it is sort of embarrassing. He wants to focus his interview with you on what you are fighting for. Why you are fighting against Voldemort."

"You mean he wants to focus on my friends?" Harry asked, looking around at Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

"Oh, one friend in particular," Luna said.

She smiled dreamily between Harry and Ginny, and they blushed.

"A romance issue!" Ron said, snickering, "You'll enjoy that."

"Yes, I'm sure you want to read all about how much I snog Harry," Ginny shot back.

"I told Daddy not to dig too deep into it," Luna said, "But he's kind of interested in it, ever since I wrote to him yesterday afternoon about it. Er – well, let me give you a hint of what the cover of the magazine will look like. I actually draw these for the magazine. I drew the one with you and You-Know-Who. I just did this last night."

She picked up her purse and opened it, then took out a small roll of parchment and opened it up. Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at it. It was a depiction of the post-Quidditch match kiss between Harry and Ginny on the Pitch, though Hermione recalled the kiss a lot differently. The small illustration of Harry was standing on a snowy Pitch with his broom. When the illustration of Ginny came into focus, red hearts floated around Harry's head and Ginny's eyes widened and she tackled him onto the ground and kissed him.

Hermione heard Ron snicker, and Harry and Ginny blushed madly.

"I don't – er – remember it happening like that," Ginny said.

"Well, not at that moment, anyway," Harry said.

Ron raised his eyebrows and Harry looked out the carriage window.

"You do these on your own, Luna?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, yes," Luna said, "I draw some of all of my friends. Here -"

She took another piece of parchment from the roll and showed it to Ron and Hermione. Hermione blushed madly as she looked at it. The drawings of her and Ron were sitting at a table in the library, and the drawing of Hermione looked out of the side of her eyes toward Ron, then looked away. Ron did the same thing, and Hermione did it again, then leaned toward Ron and kissed him, and they seemed to fall off the chairs and disappeared from the parchment.

"Is this a real life imitation?" Ginny asked looking from the picture to Ron and Hermione.

Hermione and Ron shook their heads madly.

"You have quite a knack there for that, Luna," Hermione said.

"Just something I do when I get bored," Luna said, "Here... Merry Christmas."

She handed the drawing to Hermione, who took it.

"Um... thank you," Hermione said, "I'll cherish it always."

Luna smiled. Hermione rolled up the parchment and put it in her own purse. Ten minutes later, the carriages arrived into Hogsmeade, and Ron stepped out of the carriage, then helped a smiling Hermione out.

"How sweet of you," she said.

"Luna, where will your father meet us?" Harry asked.

"The Three Broomsticks," Luna said, "I'll see you there. One-o-clock."

"We'll be there," Harry said.

Luna smiled and walked off toward the village. After agreeing with Harry and Ginny to meet up in the Three Broomsticks when it came closer to one-o-clock, Hermione and Ron took off into the village.

"You're going to be okay today, right?" Ron asked.

Hermione raised her eyebrows as she looked at him. Then she realized what he was talking about. Last time they had visited Hogsmeade, she hadn't exactly had the best time.

"Yeah," Hermione said, "I'm too focused on you to think of anything else."

"Right," Ron said, "My surprise, I almost forgot. Can we go shopping first?"

"Yes, but no sweets," Hermione said, "I don't want you to ruin your appetite."

"The only sweet thing I'll focus on is you," Ron said.

Hermione smiled and kissed Ron on his cheek. They shopped around Hogsmeade for an hour-and-a-half or so, and Hermione began to notice a bit of a pattern in Ron's purchases. Usually his favorite places to visit around Hogsmeade were the joke and sweet shops, but he seemed to be more interested in other places. This confused Hermione at first, but she figured he was just trying to do a few different things with her. Finally, they had reached the location of Hermione's surprise.

"Madam Puddifoot's?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows, "Are you serious?"

"Oh, come on," Hermione said, "Ever since Ginny and Harry told us about their visit here on Halloween, I was interested in coming here with you."

"Fine," Ron said, "But if my Quidditch teammates come in, I'm ducking under the table."

Hermione snickered and led Ron into the little restaurant. The interior, which was usually decorated with a romantic setting, now had a more Christmas-like setting, even though the aura of romance was still a clear factor. Remembering what Ginny had said, Hermione led Ron over to one of the private tables in the corner and found that it was well-hidden from the rest of the place. It had a wrap-around cushion instead of separate chairs, in case the couple wanted to cuddle up on them.

"Quite private," Ron commented as he sat down, "and romantic."

"Admit it, you love this place," Hermione said, as she sat down near him.

"I admit nothing," Ron said, though he grinned.

"That is what I thought," Hermione said, with a smirk.

"Ugh, what kind of menu is this?" Ron asked, as he looked through a roll of parchment.

"Everything is designed for couples," Hermione said, "That's kind of cute."

"Uh-huh," Ron said, "I'll just leave the orders to you then. And speaking of..."

Hermione looked up and saw Madam Puddifoot walking toward them.

"Hello, dears," she said, "What can I get you today?"

Hermione ordered some food and a jug of butterbeer from the menu and Madam Butterbeer said she would return shortly, before she walked away. Ron picked up his bag of purchases and started looking through them. He then pulled out a small book, and Hermione raised her eyebrows at it. She then realized what type of book it was.

"Since when did you keep a journal?" Hermione asked.

"I guess I started today," Ron said. "I have so many ideas in my head these days that I need a place to put them or I'm going to lose them."

"Ideas?" Hermione asked, "About the – about what you're planning on doing after Christmas Break?"

Hermione noticed the reaction on Ron's face when she said 'you' instead of 'we'. She knew he was waiting for her answer to his request, and even though she wanted to talk about that subject today, she couldn't help but notice the disappointment on Ron's face whenever he thought she may decline his request.

"Well, that," Ron finally said, "but other stuff too. What I'm going to do for you for Christmas, for example."

"Oh, Ron," Hermione said, blushing, "Why would you put so much thought into that?"

"It will be our first Christmas as a couple, Hermione," Ron said, "I want it to be special. I mean – Harry is planning on his Godric's Hollow visit to take place around Christmas, and his gift to Ginny is to – as he put it – introduce her to his parents. Strange, but I sort of understand it."

Hermione frowned. She hadn't thought of her parents much lately. It would be her first Christmas without them. Though she had kept it private, and hadn't even told Ron, Hermione had a desire to visit her parents graves. Remus had talked to her in private a week after her parents had died, and asked her where she wanted her parents to be buried. She had requested the cemetery where her other relatives were. Remus had asked her that day if she would also like to attend the funeral, but at the time she said she couldn't. She had regret it now, and she wanted to visit her parents graves when she returned to England.

"Oh, Hermione," Ron said, inching around the table to get closer to her, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned that."

Hermione smiled when Ron put his arm around her, and she cuddled against his chest.

"No, it is a good idea for Harry," she said. "Actually... I was thinking going to Oxford to visit my parents' graves."

"All you have to do is ask, Hermione," Ron said.

"I need you there when I go," Hermione said, nodding, as she felt tears in her eyes, "Just in case I – you know – in case I can't handle it by myself."

"I wouldn't dare say no," Ron said, gently brushing a tear from Hermione's cheek.

Hermione smiled and looked at him. She kissed him briefly on the lips, then heard footsteps nearby. Madam Puddifoot had returned with their meals. Hermione blushed when she realized Madam Puddifoot had probably seen how intimate she had been with Ron, but the middle-aged woman seemed indifferent. Then Hermione realized, blushing even deeper, that Madam Puddifoot must have been used to that in her restaurant, and oddly enough it seemed almost encouraged behavior.

Ron seemed to think it was also encouraged behavior, because he had kept an arm around Hermione, as he paid for their meal. Madam Puddifoot bowed slightly and walked away.

"That was embarrassing," Hermione said, chuckling, as she buried her head into Ron's chest to hide her red face.

"I knew she wouldn't have a problem with it," Ron said.

Hermione looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. He cleared his throat and picked up a heart-shaped piece of chicken breast with a fork and bit into it. .

"When were you going to tell me you've been in here before with Lavender?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows.

Hermione heard him curse under his breath.

"It was one time, and it wasn't my idea to come in here with her," Ron said, "This place is heaven to someone like Lavender. I'm surprised she isn't in here with Seamus. She had a mad desire to cuddle against me, sort of like you are doing, and she didn't back away when Madam Puddifoot came by. So, I figured you and I were pretty safe now like this."

"No wonder you didn't react so strangely when she walked up on us kissing," Hermione said.

Ron blushed and kissed Hermione on the head. Hermione smiled and she frowned as she looked down at the food in front of her. She started in on it, as she tried to get up the courage to start the conversation that had been trying to come to her lips for a few minutes now.

"Ron, if I ask you something," she said, "promise you won't get upset."

"I'll never get upset with you for asking a question," Ron said, "But I promise anyway."

Hermione inhaled and exhaled then cleared her throat.

"What would you do if I didn't come along with you on the hunt?" she asked.

Ron didn't answer straight away and Hermione looked up at him.

"I'd write to you everyday," Ron said, "And probably suggest a replacement for Head Boy that wasn't a Gryffindor, so he couldn't share the bathroom with you."

"You wouldn't come back to Hogwarts with me?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione," Ron said, "Why do you think I have this journal? I've been planning these things out in my head, preparing myself for what I am going to be doing. If I had to do it on my own, I would. Simply because I want this whole thing over with so we can go on with our lives, and I don't have to worry about what will happen to you."

"What would you do if I did come along with you?" Hermione asked.

"I told you I'm not saying anything to influence your decision," Ron said.

"I made my decision already," Hermione said, "But I don't want to tell you unless I know these things. Would you worry about me if I went on the hunt with you?"

"No, because I would be there to protect you every step of the way," Ron said. "Of course, we'd have to turn those weekend sleep-overs into a nightly thing for me to do that."

Hermione chuckled. "That does sound like a good idea," she said.

"You said you made your decision?" Ron asked.

"I would love to come along with you on the hunt," Hermione said.

"But?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No buts," Hermione said, "This answer should have been given to you the moment you asked me this. Because I can't see you doing this without me."

"Hermione," Ron said, "I know the Head Girl in you is screaming to tell you to stop talking like this."

"The Head Girl inside me is going to have to shut up," Hermione said, "Or she can go dormant for a while. Because I always can come back for the second-half of the following two terms to finish my NEWTs," Hermione said, "You know – if we finish the hunt by then."

"We will," Ron said, "I promise."

"You're very good at not breaking promises with me," Hermione said, "So I trust you."

"You can always trust me," Ron said, "Besides... Ginny would probably like it if you were studying the NEWT exams with her."

"Would you come back?" Hermione asked.

"No," Ron said. "I've made that decision weeks ago when I made this decision to do this hunt. Even if you convinced me that I'd miss you too much, it would only be for a few months. Between letters and Hogsmeade visits, I think I can stand those few months away from you."

"You realize we're talking about a future that only exists on the fact that Voldemort is no longer an issue?" Hermione asked.

"No," Ron said, "I'm talking about a future that is going to happen."

"What else do you see in that future?" Hermione asked.

Ron smiled. He kissed Hermione's forehead.

"I'll answer that when it comes closer," Ron said.

"The future is closer than it was ten seconds ago," Hermione joked.

"Very nice try," Ron said, "But I stand by my answer."

Hermione snickered and kissed him on the lips again.

"So," she said, before he could return the kiss, "What have you been planning?"

"We can talk about that during Christmas Break," Ron said, "I want your focus solely on your exams right now."

"Oh, give me something," Hermione begged, "When are you planning on starting this?"

"A couple days after Christmas," Ron said. "I want us to spend Christmas with my family before we have to do this. It gives you enough time to visit your parents' graves. And – it gives us time to talk to Harry and see if he wants to come along."

"Right," Hermione said, "I'm not looking forward to that."

"He needs to know, Hermione," Ron said, "But we'll talk to him about it during Christmas Break."

"Okay, I have one more question," Hermione said, "and I don't want you to get mad at me for asking this one – no, don't promise me yet. You don't know what I am going to ask."

"Okay," Ron said.

"If Harry comes along," Hermione said, "Have you thought about the biggest consequence to that decision?"

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione replied, "You're forgetting that you and I aren't the only two besides Harry who know about the Horcruxes."

"Harry would never invite Remus along," Ron said.

"I'm not talking about Remus, Ron," Hermione said.

Ron's eyebrows raised and Hermione noticed his eyes look into hers as a glow of recognition crossed his face.

"Hermione," Ron said, "No."

"She knows everything we know, Ron," Hermione said, "And you know Harry doesn't want to upset her. You already know this may lead to a hurdle in their relationship they may never get over if he says the wrong thing to her."

"She's my sister, Hermione," Ron said, "I'm not going to -"

"You're not willing to put her into the same kind of danger I'm going into?" Hermione asked.

"If you're going to say it like that, I'll do this alone," Ron said. "Without Harry or you."

"You know you can't do this without me," Hermione said.

"Fine, you're right," Ron said, "But I'd do it without Harry faster than I would allow Ginny to go along. If you think this would harm my sister's relationship with Harry, we won't even risk it. We won't even talk to Harry about it."

"We wouldn't be doing this if he didn't tell us anything," Hermione said.

"I don't care, Hermione," Ron said, "I can't allow this. I can't – I can't protect you and her and hunt Horcruxes at the same time."

"Ron," Hermione said, "You won't -"

"I will need to protect you," Ron said, "Just like you said you'll need to protect me, and -"

Hermione put a finger on Ron's lips.

"Harry would protect your sister," Hermione said, "You may not believe me, but he loves her. He would not let any harm come to her."

"He could do that easier if she didn't come along," Ron said, "I can't believe we're having this discussion. I planned this hunt for me, you and maybe Harry. Just like you knew you'd say yes, so did I. I was ready for that. Harry, sure... but not Ginny. I'm not discussing this with you. You'd be better off coming back to Hogwarts next term if you thought that."

Ron picked up his purchases and scooted around the chair to leave.

"Ron!" Hermione said.

Ron sighed and looked back at her.

"It isn't like I want her to come along with us," Hermione said, "But I don't want to see Harry's relationship with her end over something like this. Maybe it is for the better if -"

"Then he doesn't have to come along," Ron said. "And wasn't it you who said we're supposed to mechanically believe that Harry might not make it through this anyway. Maybe it is for the better if it doesn't turn out well for them."

"Ron!" Hermione cried, "How could you say that?"

Ron shook his head, but before he could answer, Harry and Ginny walked over to them.

"Luna says her father will be here shortly," Harry said.

"Fine," Ron said, a little harshly.

"Is something wrong?" Ginny asked.

She looked between Ron and Hermione. Ron took one look at Hermione and shook his head. He stood up and walked off toward the exit of the building.

"What happened between you too?" Harry asked.

"We – erm – we'll talk about it later," Hermione said, "Shouldn't we go meet up with Luna's father?"

Hermione stood up, picked up her purse and purchases and walked past them. She found Luna and Ron waiting outside the restaurant.

"Daddy is waiting in the Three Broomsticks," Luna said, "I saw him sitting at one of the tables and I came to get you."

"Let's go then, shall we?" Ron asked, glaring at Hermione, before heading off down the road.

"Ron," Hermione said, frowning.

She hurried after him, leaving Luna, Harry and Ginny a few yards behind so they wouldn't hear the discussion, and clutched her arm around his.

"Please don't do this," Hermione said.

"We'll talk about it later," Ron said, "When you've had time to think about it. Because it seems you aren't exactly sure about your decision yet."

"I'm going with you," Hermione said, "My mind made that decision the minute you asked me, except my lips wouldn't say it. And now I have and we're doing this."

"Okay," Ron said, "Like I said, we'll talk about it later during Christmas Break."

Hermione frowned and walked with him toward the Three Broomsticks. Luna reached them by the time they arrived in the doorway.

"He's over there," she said.

She was pointing to a figure whose back was turned. Hermione couldn't recognize Xenophilius' face because he was wearing a cloak and hood. Luna walked ahead, and Hermione's eyes widened. Something didn't seem right here.

"Hi, Daddy, we're here!" Luna said.

The figure raised a hand up, and Hermione saw a clawed hairy hand.

"It's a trap," Hermione said, brandishing her wand, "That's not Luna's father!"

"What?" Ron asked.

Before Hermione could react, two figures stood up from a table that Luna was passing by and grabbed her by the arms. Before Luna could even scream, before Hermione could get a spell off, the two figures disappeared with a CRACK, bringing Luna along with them. The man who Luna thought was her father, tore off his cloak and turned around. Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at the figure of Fenrir Greyback.

"Stupefy!" Harry's voice yelled behind her.

Harry's spell missed Fenrir and hit a table. Students in the area screamed and ducked under their tables.

"Stupefy!" Fenrir growled.

A spell came toward them and Hermione was pulled down to the floor by Ron. Hermione heard a thud behind her, and turned to see Ginny fall to the ground. She had been Stunned. Harry had fallen a few feet away from her, and he seemed to be favoring his arm as he crawled toward Ginny. Fenrir ran toward them.

"He's going after Ginny!" Hermione gasped.

"Oh, no he won't!" Ron growled.

Ron stood up, brandishing his wand.

"Reducto!" Ron growled.

Just as Fenrir closed in on Ginny, Ron's spell hit him, sending Greyback rolling out of the building. As Hermione stood up, she had another loud CRACK! Ron ran out the building and Hermione ran after him. When she caught up with him, Ron was looking around the village. Aurors were closing in around them, but Fenrir was gone.

"That should have injured him!" Ron said, "How could he get away?"

"Werewolves are strong, even in their human form," Hermione said.

"What happened here?" an Auror demanded.

"There's been a kidnapping," Hermione said, "And Ron's sister -"

"Ginny," Ron growled.

Ron turned and Hermione followed him back into the building. The spell had been lifted off of Ginny, and she was now sitting up, clutching to Harry.

"You're okay," Harry said, "You're still here."

"Luna," Ginny said, "They took her – who were they?"

"Snatchers," the Auror who had spoken up earlier said behind Hermione, "You lucked out, miss. You just evaded their leader."

-  
><strong>Cliffhanger! I'm sure there are many questions about this, such as where was Xenophilius in all of this? Was Ginny an actual target of the Snatchers or a random prize? Was Luna? How will the aftermath of this change Ron and Hermione's plans... if it does at all? That will be answered soon! The next chapter is the last one before Christmas Break!<strong>

**As you can tell I have a lot of plans when it comes to Christmas Break and what happens after it. Christmas Break will prove to be an interesting few chapters!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! What did you think about the discussion at Madam Puddifoot's? And Luna's drawings? I particularly love those little drawings I think of. **


	49. Taking Chances

**Chapter 49  
>Taking Chances<strong>

**(Hermione's PoV)**

An hour later, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny were sitting in Professor McGonagall's office. Harry's left arm was bandaged up, and was in a sling, a result of Harry slamming onto the ground the wrong way when he was trying to protect Ginny. Other than still being a little shaken, Ginny seemed okay, and had suffered no other after-effects of the Stunning spell. Professor McGonagall was also in the room, but she had remained silent as if waiting for someone else to talk. Professor Flitwick, Remus and Dora walked into the office.

"You wished to see me, Headmistress?" Flitwick asked.

"Filius, Xenophilius Lovegood will be here soon," McGonagall said, "As the head of Luna's house, could you meet him when he arrives and make sure he finds his way up here?"

"Yes, Headmistress," Filius said.

He turned and headed back out of the office.

"Updates?" McGonagall asked Remus and Dora.

"All students besides Miss Lovegood have been accounted for," Remus said.

"The Aurors have not found any other suspicious individuals in Hogsmeade," Dora said, "And they have no idea how the three Snatchers were able to get into Hogsmeade unnoticed."

"How were the Snatchers able to Disapparate from the Three Broomsticks?" McGonagall asked, "The whole area is supposed to be covered by Anti-Disapparation Charms."

"The Auror-in-Charge who put up the Charms was found murdered," Remus said, "His body was found in the Shrieking Shack."

"His murder would have disabled the Charms," McGonagall said, nodding.

She turned to Hermione and the others.

"Did Luna look to be the prime target of the Snatchers?" she asked them.

"She thought we were meeting with her father," Harry said, "He wanted to do an interview with me for The Quibbler, and we were supposed to meet him in the Three Broomsticks."

"Who set up this meeting?" McGonagall asked, "Luna or her father?"

Harry looked at Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

"She said he had set it up for one-o-clock," Hermione said, "He had said he wanted us to spend some time in Hogsmeade before we met him."

"Was it the four of you meeting him," McGonagall asked, "Or just Harry."

"We offered to go with Harry," Ginny said.

"Did Xenophilius know this?" McGonagall asked.

"No," Ginny said, "He was just expecting Harry and Luna."

"Would you consider Ginny a target today?" McGonagall asked.

"Greyback hit her with a Stunning Spell," Ron said.

"Yes, but I'm not sure if it was aimed for her," Hermione said, "It could have hit any of us. Ron pulled me down on the floor, and Ginny got hit. Harry was knocked down because he was holding onto Ginny."

"Was Greyback going for Ginny after he stunned her?" McGonagall asked.

"He was heading in Ginny and Harry's direction," Hermione said, "It could have been either of them."

"Yes," McGonagall said, "but as Ginny said, the three of you offered to go with Harry. Only Luna and Harry were expected to be there. So we have to consider one of two possibilities. Harry was the target or Ginny was a random chance. Either way, considering Harry's relationship with Ginny, it would have been a crucial hit to Harry either way. If he was truly going after Ginny, then it was a moment of opportunity, and she is considered a target and – I'm sorry to say – you could have been used as bait, Miss Weasley. Correct, Harry?"

"I would have done everything I could to have rescued her," Harry said.

Ginny smiled and put her head on Harry's shoulder. Hermione frowned. Professor McGonagall was right. If Ginny was the target, she could still be one. She wondered what Ron would say about this and if it would change his mind about the hunt and, if he was still planning on doing it, who he would take along with him. If Harry offered to come along, and it meant Ginny was forced to either stay at the Burrow or go to Hogwarts, she would be in risk of being a target again. Harry wouldn't allow that, and this would cause problems for Ron's plans. But that discussion would have to wait until she and Ron could talk in private.

Suddenly, there were hurried footsteps coming from the stairwell, and Xenophilius Lovegood appeared, looking frightened and almost insane. Professor Flitwick was behind him, and he looked out of breath as if he was trying his hardest just to keep up with Luna's father. Xenophilius ran across the room and banged his fists on McGonagall's desk and stared at her.

"My Luna!" Xenophilius said, "Where is my Luna?"

"Mr. Lovegood, please calm down," McGonagall said.

"Where is she?" Xenophilius demanded.

"I give you my deepest sympathies to inform you of this," McGonagall said, "But she has been kidnapped by Snatchers."

"No!" Xenophilius said.

He backed away from the desk, staggering. He tried to sit down in mid-air, and Professor Flitwick was able to make a chair appear just in time for him to sit in.

"It is what I feared," Xenophilius said, his hands covering his face, "I feared this would -"

He looked up from his hands and looked around the room, as if suddenly realized he and McGonagall were not alone. He then looked back to McGonagall.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Mr. Lovegood," McGonagall said, "Did you receive from, or send any letters to Luna in the past twenty-four to forty-eight hours."

"No," Xenophilius said, "I received nothing. I sent nothing."

Hermione looked at Harry, Ron and Ginny who all looked shocked. Hermione and Harry both opened their mouths to speak, but were quelled when McGonagall put her hand in the air.

"I have reason to believe your daughter was set up for her own kidnapping," she said to Xenophilius. "She had apparently written a letter to you, requesting that you meet with Mr. Potter, here, for a sit-down interview in Hogsmeade for your magazine."

Xenophilius turned to Harry and raised his eyebrows.

"I had no clue," he said, "No idea."

"I believe her letter was intercepted by Snatchers," McGonagall said, "Who set up this meeting to kidnap her and quite possibly Mr. Potter. She went to the Three Broomsticks expecting you to meet her, and she was kidnapped by Snatchers."

Xenophilius put a hand to his mouth.

"This is my fault," his muffled voice said, "All – all my fault."

"Care to explain?" McGonagall asked.

"I have been writing – ahem – editions of the Quibbler about Mr. Potter," he said, "trying to encourage him in his fight as well as heighten the spirits of those who challenged You-Know-Who. I received threatening letters from people, and I have reason to believe it was from these Snatchers. They told me not to write anymore about Harry or I would regret it. Well, I receive stuff like this all the time. People who hate my magazine and find it foolish. I thought it was a joke. Now they have kidnapped my Luna to get back at me. My Luna..."

Hermione heard a sob in Xenophilius' voice.

"Do you believe they will do harm to her?" Xenophilius asked.

"We do not know," McGonagall said, "Snatchers have murdered in the past -"

Hermione closed her eyes, trying to keep herself calm, and felt Ron put an arm around her. A low growl emerged from Xenophilius, and he stood up and went over to Harry, then went to his knees in front of Harry.

"I beg you, Mr. Potter," he said, "If you can, you must help me find my Luna. She is all I have in this world. All I have..."

"I'll do anything I can, Mr. Lovegood," Harry said.

"Thank you," Xenophilius said, taking Harry's uninjured hand, "Thank you."

"Mr. Lovegood," McGonagall said, "If you can go with Professor Flitwick, he will take you to Ravenclaw Tower to get Luna's things. Perhaps they will give you some strength in these troubled times."

"Yes," Xenophilius said, "Yes, thank you."

He stood up and walked over to Professor Flitwick.

"Come on, Mr. Lovegood," he said, "This way."

Xenophilius followed the tiny Professor down the stairs. McGonagall looked back at Hermione and the others.

"I believe that is all for now," she said, "I'm sure you have some studying to do, given you have exams coming up this week. You may go."

The four of them nodded and Hermione followed Ron, Harry and Ginny out of the office. None of them spoke a word as they walked to the Gryffindor Common Room. As soon as they arrived, Neville hurried over to them.

"Luna?" Neville asked, "Have they found anything?"

"No, Neville," Harry said, "I'm sorry."

"I should have been there!" Neville said, "I was too busy – I was – why did I have to accept that date?"

"A date?" Hermione asked, "Really?"

"Hannah Abbot asked me last night if I would accompany her to Hogsmeade," Neville said. "She was so happy and I just spent the whole time with her. I even saw Luna, and she said her father was going to come to the village, and she thought I might like to meet him. It was a trap, wasn't it? Her father was never there."

Neither Hermione or the others said anything.

"Damn it!" Neville said.

He walked over to an empty chair near the fireplace and sat down. Hermione frowned and walked over to him.

"You couldn't have done anything, Neville," she said, "They came out of nowhere. None of us could get a spell off in time. Ginny was almost kidnapped as well."

Neville raised his head and looked at Ginny, who was sitting on the couch with Harry. She nodded and laid her head on Harry's shoulder.

"What will they do to her?" Neville asked, "They wouldn't – she wouldn't harm a Flobberworm! Why her? I'm glad you're okay Ginny. All of you. Really. But –"

"Believe me, Neville," Ginny said, "Even I would have gone in her place."

Hermione looked at Ron. He hadn't said a word this whole time. She needed to know what he was thinking, but she didn't want to talk to him here."

"We'll just let the three of you talk," Hermione said.

She took Ron's hand and led him up the stairs toward her bedroom. When they arrived, Ron walked over to the farthest side of the bed, set his purchases on ground near him and laid down on Hermione's bed. He looked up at the ceiling and remained silent. Crookshanks who was laying on the other side of the bed just growled at him.

"Not now, Crookshanks," Hermione said.

She picked the cat up and set him on the floor. Crookshanks meowed and went to his favorite spot under the bed. Hermione sat down on the bed and propped herself up against the pillow. She took Ron's hand and he accepted it. She smiled and caressed her thumb over it.

"Ron," she said, "Say something. I need to hear your voice."

"Do you remember our discussion with Luna on the carriage ride down to Hogsmeade?" Ron asked, quietly.

"Of course," Hermione said.

"It is all I can think about right now," Ron said. "Do you remember what Luna had said her father wanted to interview Harry about?"

"Er – yeah," Hermione said, "She said he wanted to know what Harry was fighting for, then she said he was wanting to focus the interview on Harry and Ginny."

"He didn't write that letter to her, Ron," Hermione said.

"Exactly," Ron said, "The Snatchers did. The Snatchers wrote that letter and they had specifically said Harry and Ginny. Do you know what that means? They were hoping Ginny would be there. That means -"

"Greyback was going after Ginny," Hermione said.

"She was the target," Ron said, "She and Luna, and it is all I can think about right now."

Hermione frowned and laid her head on Ron's chest, hoping this would comfort him.

"Hermione," he said.

"Hmm?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you at the restaurant earlier," Ron said.

"No, I'm sorry," Hermione said, "I shouldn't have brought Ginny into that discussion."

"No," Ron said, "You were right. If Harry goes along with us on this hunt, and he wants Ginny to come along, I won't stop him."

"But, Ron," Hermione said, "If she's a target -"

"Then she is vulnerable here or at the Burrow," Ron said. "You were right. Harry would protect her. She may have gotten Stunned, but he was protecting her. I was protecting you, not Ginny. I will always protect you and he will always protect Ginny. And if Harry is going to come along on this hunt, which I can almost guarantee, because he has to hunt these Horcruxes – well, as crazy as it sounds, Ginny would be the most protected with him and with us. Not at the Burrow, not here at Hogwarts. Even if we were in danger, Harry would protect her first. And if my plans go the way I want, Ginny's going to be safer with us, even on a hunt as dangerous as this."

"I'm not sure Harry's going to think the same," Hermione said, "But we'll see. Are you still planning on talking to him during Christmas Break, or has that plan changed.

"It hasn't changed," Ron said, "We have to plan this for four people now, it seems, and not three."

"Right," Hermione said, "These plans you keep talking about -"

"Not now, Hermione," Ron said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because obviously I haven't thought this thing through entirely either," Ron said.

"Then let me help you," Hermione said, "Ron, you may be the better strategist out of the two of us, but you know I can help too. We're in this together. You and me. Harry's been there too, but I'm going on this hunt because of you, not Harry. If he didn't come along, I would still be going. If we're going to talk to Harry and Ginny, I need to know this stuff."

"You do realize this is going to take up some of your time to study for the exams?" Ron asked.

"Obviously I'm not worried about those anymore, am I?" Hermione asked.

Ron didn't answer. He only bent over the side of the bed, and rummaged through his bag of packages. He then took out the small journal and gave it to Hermione. She opened it and soon realized there were pages and pages full of information.

"When did you do this?" Hermione asked, "You just got this journal a few hours ago. I've been with you this whole time and you haven't been writing in this."

Ron chuckled and reached into his bag of purchases again. He took out a quill and Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at it.

"A Quick-Quotes Quill," Hermione said, "But those usually take words from your mouth to control. You haven't said much since we came back here to the castle."

Ron raised his eyebrows and the quill moved over to the journal. Hermione's eyes followed the quill's movements on the blank page of the journal. She read the letters as they emerged:

_I love you, Hermione_

Hermione's eyes widened and she looked up at Ron.

"That – that was," Hermione stammered, "You can shadow write?"

"Come again?" Ron asked.

"Shadow writing," Hermione said, "It is like doing incantations in your head instead of vocally, except instead of using a wand, you're using a quill. It is maddeningly useful. Even I can't do that!"

"I guess I can," Ron said.

"That is why you haven't said much," Hermione said, "You've been instructing the Quill to put your thoughts into this book."

"I told you I had so many thoughts in my head, Hermione," Ron said, "And I needed some place to put them."

"How can I know you for this long and you still surprise me?" Hermione asked.

"It's a gift," Ron said, with a smirk.

Hermione chuckled and returned her attention to the journal.

"Find Perkins' tent," Hermione read, then raised her eyebrows toward Ron.

"Perkins didn't want it after he gave it to us," Ron said, "His lumbago's gotten so bad. It would be perfect for me, you and Harry – and Ginny if she comes along."

"I wasn't aware we're going camping," Hermione said, chuckling.

"Well, obviously we can't stay in the Burrow," Ron said, "Right. Horcrux hunting every day and back for dinner every night?"

Hermione laughed. "Well, when you put it like that," she said.

"Obviously we're going to be searching a lot of places for these Horcruxes," Ron said. "So I figured we'd set up camp in different spots every couple of days."

"That is kind of romantic in a way," Hermione said.

"Why do you think I wanted you to come along so badly," Ron asked, chuckling.

"Oh, I see," Hermione said, chuckling, "Horcrux hunting every day and snogging every night."

"Maybe not every night," Ron said, with a smirk, "If Harry and Ginny come along, they'd get annoyed of us kicking them out of the tent so much."

Hermione laughed. She looked back at the book. Under the plans for the tent and camping, there was a number of incantations listed. Hermione recognized these as protection spells.

"Wow, Ron," Hermione said, "You have been paying attention in Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts this year."

"Occasionally," Ron said. "You learn pretty interesting things when you listen even a portion of the time."

"And what do you do for the other portion?" Hermione asked, though she felt she knew the answer.

"Haven't I told you one of my favorite things about you is watching you study?" Ron asked.

Hermione blushed. She turned back to the journal and flipped through pages. Her eyes fell on one section.

"Shell Cottage?" she asked.

"Wait, that is in there?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said, "Isn't that... Bill and Fleur's new house?"

"I guess the ruddy shadow writing thing puts even my smallest thoughts in there," Ron said, "It was a place I thought we could go if we are ever in need of something. I have no wish to return to the Burrow during all of this. Mum is going to have a fit when she realizes we're gone."

"What are Bill and Fleur going to say about this?" Hermione asked.

"I was hoping we could use the element of surprise," Ron said, grinning, "He's usually cool about these things. He knows I'm completely mental, so he doesn't usually ask me when I do stupid things."

"You're right about that," Hermione said.

"What?" Ron asked, "That this whole thing is stupid."

"No, I think it's brilliant," Hermione said, "I meant that you're completely mental."

Ron chuckled.

"So what else can I find in here?" Hermione asked, flipping through the pages, "If the quill writes down your smallest thoughts."

Ron's eyes widened and yanked the book from Hermione.

"Oh, really?" Hermione asked, laughing, "That bad?"

"It is very rude to look in someone's journal without permission," Ron said, blushing.

"You gave me permission," Hermione said, with a smirk.

"I am revoking that permission until I do some editing," Ron said. "I have to – er – spell-check."

"Right," Hermione said, chuckling, "Spell-check. There is nothing in there about Auguries, is there?"

Ron raised his eyebrows. He then blushed madly.

"You remember that?" he asked.

"Of course," Hermione said, "It happened the same day you first said you loved me. I don't forget that too easily."

Ron blushed. Hermione leaned toward him and took the journal from him. She set it down in Ron's bag of purchases and kissed him softly on the lips. She backed up on looked into his eyes.

"How about I give you something other than your plans to put in that journal?" she asked.

"That journal is for my plans only," Ron said.

"Well, if you're not going to snog me every night in that tent, you're obviously going to get bored," Hermione said, "Don't you want reading material?"

"I'd have to buy ten more journals if I did that," Ron said, "And I may have been joking when I said I didn't want to snog you every night."

Hermione snickered. She leaned back toward him and kissed him softly on the lips.

-  
><strong>(Harry's PoV)<strong>

A few minutes after Ron and Hermione retreated up to her bedroom, and they were convinced the couple wasn't going to come downstairs for a while to look for them, Harry led Ginny up to his dormitory. Harry laid down on his bed, and Ginny cuddled up against him, laying against his chest, but trying to avoid his injured arm. Harry let the curtains of his bed swing around, and he used the Muffliato Charm, giving them complete privacy.

"Okay, we're here," Ginny said, "and I have a feeling you didn't drag me here to snog me."

"No," Harry said, "I wanted to talk to you without any eavesdroppers."

"Talk to me about what?" Ginny asked.

"If I tell you something," Harry said, "You mustn't react until I tell you everything."

"Are you going to break up with me again?" Ginny asked, "Because I'd just leave right now."

Harry inhaled and exhaled and tried to get up the courage to give her an answer.

"No," he said, "And that is the complete truth."

"You're leaving again," Ginny said, "Aren't you?"

Harry stared at Ginny, his eyebrows raised in wonder. He tried to remember a time in the past few weeks when he might have said something that could have given her clues.

"How –?" he finally asked.

"Harry, I'm your girlfriend," Ginny said, "Believe it or not, I know you better than most people do, and I'm not just talking about your wonderful kissing techniques."

Harry grinned.

"You had the same expression on your face," Ginny said, "When you broke up with me at Dumbledore's funeral."

"I'm not breaking up with you," Harry said.

"No," Ginny said, "You're not. And that is not what I'm talking about. You had the same expression in your eyes because you were also planning on leaving Hogwarts to hunt for the Horcruxes. I'm not thick, Harry. You came up here to tell me that and see if I'd approve and still have enough inside me to let you go and forgive you for doing it."

"No," Harry said, "Well – okay – before today, sure, it was on my mind."

"When did it change?" Ginny asked.

"The exact moment you woke up from being Stunned," Harry said, "and I looked into your eyes and realized I could have lost you today."

"Harry," Ginny said, a frown crossing her lips.

"That Stunning spell could have easily been a Killing Curse," Harry said, "And I would have lost you. Just like that. That is two times in less than two months I've felt like I was about to lose you. Today, and the day Peter Pettigrew put his hands on you. I don't want to lose you and I'm not just talking about not breaking up with you. What I'm trying to say is... I need you with me so I can protect you."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"I want you to come with me on my hunt," Harry said.

"That is the exact opposite of you trying to protect me, Harry," Ginny said.

"No, it isn't," Harry said. "We found out today how vulnerable you are. If I went on the hunt on my own, or with Ron and Hermione, and without you, I'd be worried about you. You are obviously a target, and I'm not going to let them take you. If I am on this hunt, I will be places where – well – I'll be traveling a lot and I won't be stationary. If you were here or at the Burrow, you'd be an easy target. Away from all that, I consider you safe – as completely mental as that sounds."

"So, wait," Ginny said, "You're asking me to go on the hunt with you to hunt dangerous Horcruxes and possibly face Snatchers, Death Eaters and Voldemort himself?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"Are you completely mental, Harry Potter?" Ginny asked.

"I thought you would say that if I told you I didn't want you to come with me," Harry said, "So you don't want to come with me?"

"Harry, do you realize you would have to face the wrath of my brother and mother?" Ginny asked, "Both who love you almost as much as I do?"

"I'm hoping I won't have to talk to your mother," Harry said. "I'm hoping her wrath calms down when she realizes I've killed Voldemort and kept her little girl safe."

"And my brother?" Ginny asked.

"I'm currently learning a load of dueling spells ready for that explosion," Harry said, with a smirk.

Ginny snickered.

"If you tell him and Hermione you are doing this," she said, "They're probably going to come with you – even Hermione, who is Head Girl and has her NEWTs next term. Do you realize you would be the luckiest man alive if he doesn't kill you for telling him you want me to go with you?"

"Yes," Harry said, "I'm hoping to delay that discussion as long as I can. I mean – as far as that goes – I'd tell the two of them they are okay to go with me, and then drag you along with me and let them blow me up when we're already in the middle of the hunt. I'm hoping the fact that they realize they need me in this hunt will override the fact that I allowed you to come with us."

"You're completely mental," Ginny said, "I'd hex you myself just so my brother can't – except you're already injured."

"Good point," Harry said, with a smirk, "Do you think if I feign this injury until I kill Voldemort that Ron won't hurt me?"

"Even he's not that thick," Ginny said.

"Damn," Harry said, "I was hoping to use that to my advantage."

Ginny snickered and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Careful," Harry said, "I'm a temporary cripple."

"Fine," Ginny said, "You'll just have to miss these lips until you heal."

"On second thought," Harry said, "Pleasure is always known to override pain."

Ginny laughed and kissed him softly again. He returned the kiss, and deepened it, though he allowed her to do most of the work. When she was out of breath, Ginny laid back down against his chest. As they lay there, Harry began to ask himself if this was all worth it. So much had changed since she had been stunned, but there was one thing still on his mind. The 'enemy of the state' clause in the deal. He wondered if that was still active since Scrimgeour was dead.

As he lay there with Ginny, and tried to weigh the pros and cons of bringing Ginny on the hunt with him, instead of letting the confines of Hogwarts or the Burrow protect her, he came down to one simple conclusion. She was coming along with him, and he was just going to have to take his chances and hope for the best.

-  
><strong>I'm sure I'll have a lot of questions asked after this chapter. Why am I bringing Ginny along on the hunt? I could easily do the hunt with just Harry, Ron and Hermione, sure. But that would be too much like Deathly Hallows... because this is sort of going to be a mini version of the never-ending camping in Deathly Hallows, except this isn't going to be never-ending. I already know how and when it is going to end. So why am I bringing Ginny along for the ride?<strong>

**Simple: I need that unpredictability factor in my story. Harry has three allies with him on his hunt, and any of them could be in danger. I want to keep you guessing. Besides... she adds a lot more to the story if she comes along. Also how I am planning this to go... well... if the trio didn't agree to let her go, my plans would have put her with them by accident, and I couldn't figure that one out.**

**Hope you liked this chapter! This ends the "student" section of the story, except for a small part in the opening of the next chapter, and the Christmas Break portion begins!**

**Also... shadow writing... my creation. Not canon... but another way of using the Quick Quotes Quill. Simple as that.**


	50. Loopholes, Fourth Wheels and Hypocrites

**Chapter 50  
>Loopholes, Fourth Wheels And Hypocrites<strong>

**Author's Note: Time to answer a few more burning issues about the way this whole thing is going:**

**Q) ****The one thing I seem to have a problem with is that Ron seems so certain about going on the Hunt WITHOUT Harry. I know that Ron has definitely stepped up in this story but realistically Ron wouldn't go without Harry.**

**A) This is a good point, and I will explain the answer here even though it could be discussed in the story. Ron is afraid Harry's going to push him and Hermione away again. Harry's pushed Remus away, and he's ignored Ginny at a point where even their relationship was threatened. He's just worried (and a little paranoid) I guess you can say that Harry wouldn't want him or Hermione to do this whole thing with him. He's wrong though, but Ron usually assumes the worst.  
><strong>

**Also I knew this was going to be brought up. Ginny's underage, the Trace would still be on her, right? Yeah I didn't even think about this until after I posted Chapter 49. Well, I have found a loophole thanks to the magic of the Trace, and a certain storyline I've added into the story. It may be partially considered un-canon, but I hope it is believable.**

**Also I changed my mind about this chapter. It takes place in Hogwarts, but only because I've decided to have the scenes in this chapter take place here instead of elsewhere, to move the story easier along.**

**(Hermione's PoV)  
><strong>

The final week of term seemed to go by as slow as a flobberworm. Even though Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny had no intentions on returning to Hogwarts the following term, the four of them still tried their hardest on their exams so as to not raise suspicions with the Professors, especially Remus and Dora. None of them voiced any thoughts for the hunt during the week of terms because they didn't want to lose their focus and reveal everything on accident.

On Friday evening, Hermione and Ron were in her bedroom. She was packing her things so she would be ready the following morning. Ron was laying on her bed, watching her. As she rummaged through her trunk, trying to pack everything so it would fit. She was putting her schoolbooks back into the trunk, when her eyes fell on "Modern Wizarding Law", and it brought a thought to the front of her mind.

"Oh, bloody hell," she breathed, "I'm so stupid!"

"Something wrong?" Ron asked.

"In our excitement for planning the hunt," Hermione said, "I forgot about a certain limitation that is going to give us problems. Specifically when it comes to inviting your sister along."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

She walked over to her bed and laid next to Ron. She opened the book to a desired page and showed it to him.

"We forgot about the Trace, Ron," Hermione said, "Ginny's underage. She'd put us at risk if she came along."

"That does present a problem," Ron said, "So what do you suggest we do?"

"We're going to have to talk to Harry," Hermione said, "Sooner rather than later. We have to tell him what we're doing so he can explain to Ginny what is going on."

"He's not going to agree leaving Ginny alone," Ron said. "She's a target. We learned that last weekend."

"He's going to have to, Ron," Hermione said, "Or he's putting us in risk. I'll be right back. We need to talk to him about this... tonight. I'll go find him."

"Why can't I do that?" Ron asked.

"Don't you need to pack?" Hermione asked.

"I could do that later," Ron said.

"I thought you were going to sleep in here tonight," Hermione said, "We usually sleep in late when we do that, and you might not have enough time tomorrow morning."

"Fine," Ron said, "You go find him. I'll be back in here before you know it. Don't start the conversation without me."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Hermione said.

She stood up and walked out of her bedroom and headed down the stairs. When she arrived at the Common Room, she looked around the room, but could not find Harry.

"Looking for someone?" Neville asked, as he sat on a chair near the fireplace.

"Have you seen Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I think he went up to our dorm," Neville said, "and if I remember right, he want up there with Ginny."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. He had invited Ginny to his dormitory? How foolish was he?

"Thanks, Neville," Hermione said.

She headed for the stairwell leading to the boy's dormitories, and personally thanked Merlin she had not let Ron find Harry. It would have definitely presented some problems a lot more difficult to get past than the Trace. She made her way toward Harry's dormitory and walked in. She recognized Harry's trunk in front of a bed, then realized that the bed's curtains were drawn around it. She inhaled, exhaled and walked over to the bed, pulling out her wand as she did. She cleared her throat loudly, then paused a few moments to give them some warning, and pointed her wand at the curtains, which immediately shot back, giving a full view of the bed. Harry and Ginny were laying against his pillow, looking very red-faced.

"Bloody hell!, Hermione!" Harry gasped.

"You're very lucky it was me who came to look for you," Hermione said, crossing her arms against her chest, "And not your other best mate."

"Relax, Hermione," Ginny said, "We were only snogging."

"I can see that," Hermione said, "Harry, can I talk to you in my bedroom? And I'm going to suggest she come along because I have a funny feeling she knows exactly what I'm going to be talking to you about anyway. I'll just give you a minute to – er – pull yourselves together – or apart, I should say."

Hermione scoffed and turned around, then headed out of the dormitory. She stood against the wall of the stairwell across from it and waited for them. A minute later, they emerged, and Harry headed up the stairs in the direction of Ron's bedroom. Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled him back down the stairs.

"What's your problem?" Harry asked.

"You were just about to step into the Lion's Den," Hermione said, "Ron's in there doing some packing, which is the only reason he is not the one who found the two of you. If you do not want to give him any impressions about why the two of you are going into my room through this way, I suggest we go the long way."

Harry cleared his throat and walked down the stairs.

"I can't believe the two of you," Hermione said, as she followed Harry and Ginny up the girl's dormitory stairs a minute later, "What if I was Ron?"

"We trusted that you would distract him long enough," Ginny said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, come on, Hermione," Ginny said, "How many times this term have you and Ron walked down here together? Are you going to expect me to believe he hasn't slept in your bed at all this term?"

Hermione tried her best not to blush. This was treading into dangerous waters and she needed to pull herself out.

"Is that what you were going to do?" she asked. "Last-night-of-term sleepover?"

"This is going to be our last chance, Hermione," Ginny said.

"Ginny!" Harry said.

"You heard her in your dorm, Harry," Ginny said, "She has something she wants to talk with you about, and then she suggests I come along? She's the smartest witch of her age. Obviously she knows what is going on."

Hermione caught Harry's eyes on her and she looked away. She walked past Ginny and toward the bedroom door and opened it.

"And I'll tell you exactly how she knows too," Ginny said, as she followed Harry and Hermione into the room, "Because obviously we're not the only ones who are planning not to come back here next term!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. Her guess had been right. She and Ron didn't have to worry about convincing Harry to join them on the hunt. Harry had already been planning on it. He looked at her and crossed his arms.

"What do you expect me to say, Harry?" Hermione asked, "Obviously you and Ginny here have been planning the same thing as Ron and I."

The door going out into the hallway opened and Ron walked into the room. His eyes traveled from Hermione to Harry to Ginny.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, "I heard raised voices."

"We don't have to convince Harry to come along on the hunt, Ron," Hermione said, glaring at Harry, "He convinced himself without us knowing it. And he was already planning on taking your sister along."

Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Is this true?" he asked, "You two were planning a hunt and just decided 'Hey, Ron doesn't have to know'?"

"We were going to tell you, Ron," Harry said, "Yeah, I invited Ginny along -"

"Except you hadn't thought of one little problem, Harry," Hermione said, "when you decided to invite her along."

"What problem?" Ginny asked.

"You're underage, Ginny!" Hermione said, "The Trace is still on you. If you wipe your nose with your wand while you're on this little hunt with Harry, the Ministry will be on top of you like -"

She ended her sentence with a snap of the fingers. Ginny narrowed her eyes and looked at the ground. Obviously she had forgotten that little tidbit too. Harry chuckled madly and crossed his arms.

"It doesn't matter," Harry said.

"It does matter, Harry," Hermione said, "If she uses magic around us or we use magic in the area, that little place in the Ministry known as the Improper Use of Magic Department is going to drop in on us in the middle of our hunt. We already will have enough on our plates being truant students."

Harry shook his head.

"You don't get it, Hermione," Harry said, "We're going to be targets either way."

"I'm not talking about Snatchers and Death Eaters, Harry!" Hermione said.

"Neither am I," Harry said. "I kept something from you... from the three of you, yes, including you Ginny, and I'm sorry. You see, when I agreed to return to Hogwarts, I had to sign a little contract. I had to agree to be in attendance during both terms of the school-year. And if I didn't... if I was not in attendance, then I was going to be known as an enemy of the state."

Hermione stared at Harry. He didn't mean –?

"Do you know what that means, Hermione?" Harry asked, "It doesn't matter if Ginny comes along with us. Because as far as I can tell the Ministry is going to be looking for me anyway. And let me assure you... with the Enemy of the State on the run, they're not going to be looking for someone who has the Trace on them. I'm far more important."

"What are you saying, Harry?" Ginny asked, "All this time you were planning on going on this hunt, and telling me you were inviting me along, you knew you were already going to be a target?"

"Yeah, Ginny." Harry said.

"But they can't put the Trace back on you, Harry," Hermione said, "The Ministry doesn't control that. It is – I don't know how to explain it – the Trace is a far more powerful magic than one controlled by the Ministry. If they had to search for you..."

Hermione's eyes widened. Harry raised his eyebrows and motioned for her to continue.

"They would have to do it by searching for you manually," Hermione said.

"Exactly," Harry said, "I've been doing my own research on this Enemy of the State clause, trying to see what I was having to deal with if I wanted to hunt for the Horcruxes. And I found something interesting. There are certain rules at play here. Because I no longer have the Trace on me, they can't use it to find me, because it wouldn't hold up in front of the Wizengamot. That isn't the only loophole."

"A loophole?" Ginny asked.

The Enemy of the State agreement has to be justifiable and fair," Harry said. "You see, you can't condemn a legal-aged wizard just because he has no wish to complete his education. It is my right to not complete my education here. If Scrimgeour lived, this wouldn't have worked, because the Minister has the power to over-ride this, simply because I made the agreement with him. However, the Wizengamot is not an official Minister of Magic. When it comes to the Wizengamot, I didn't even speak to them, and we didn't come to any official agreement If they wanted to convict me of breaking the Enemy of the State clause, they could still find me, but they would have to do it manually, and not by any magical means. The contract I signed is a magical binding contract, like when the names are pulled from the Goblet of Fire. Basically they can't use the Trace around me. Therefore it becomes obsolete and unusable, and if Ginny is around me..."

"They can't look for her either," Hermione said.

"Wicked!" Ginny said.

"This just means you would have to stick close to Harry at all times, Ginny," Hermione said.

"She'd do that anyway," Harry said.

"Actually, the Ministry's mistake helps us, funny enough," Hermione said.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"Ron, what have you been planning?" Hermione asked, "Specifically having to do with the camping trip?"

"I'm lost here," Ginny said, "What is going on?"

"Ron's been setting up some plans," Hermione said, "On this hunt, we would be moving around different locations every couple of days. A cross-country camping trip. And when we're camping, we're going to be putting up an array of protection spells whenever we set up camp. Originally that was so Snatchers or Death Eaters -"

"Or the occasional Muggle camper," Ron added.

" – couldn't see us," Hermione continued, "We would be invisible to them. If the Ministry comes looking for us, then as long as we're careful, we would be invisible to them too."

"And when they leave, we just go somewhere else," Ron said, "I see what you mean."

"There's just one problem with all of this," Harry said. "There is only one way the Ministry is going to break the Enemy of the State clause with me. That is if they realized I had to break the contract for the greater good. Meaning..."

"If you destroy the Horcruxes and kill Voldemort," Ron said, "They would have to forgive you because you would be a famous hero. The Ministry would have an uprising on their hands if they convicted the Hero of the Second War."

"Yeah," Harry said.

"So, now that that discussion is over," Ginny said, "When exactly were you going to tell us what you were planning?"

"We were going to reveal our plans to you during Christmas Break," Hermione said, "We had already wanted you to come along Ginny -"

"Which is the main reason we were putting off this discussion with Harry," Ron said. "Because we thought Harry wouldn't want you to come along."

Harry laughed.

"That's ironic," he said, "I didn't want to tell Ron, because I thought he'd hex me for wanting Ginny to come along."

"If she wasn't about to be Snatched in Hogsmeade, I would have, Harry," Ron said. "But let's face it, Ginny, you're safer with Harry, Hermione and I then you are at the Burrow or here."

"I'll just ignore the fact that you haven't even thought that I can take care of myself," Ginny said.

"I'm not even going to go there tonight," Hermione said, "Obviously we all have a lot to think about and we have a lot to discuss over the next few days. I don't really want to discuss it anymore tonight. I think we should all get a good night's rest. Ron, I'm sure Harry wants to go to bed without having to go the long way around. Right, Harry?"

She glared at Harry, trying to silently get the message across that he needed to go to his dorm alone.

"Yeah, mate," Harry said, "That would be most kind of you."

"Sure," Ron said.

Ron led Harry out toward the hallway. Ginny yawned, and Hermione rolled her eyes, obviously knowing it was a trick.

"Not so fast, Prefect," Hermione said.

"Don't start it, Hermione," Ginny said.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

"You're worse than Ron," Ginny said. "You're a hypocrite! You don't want me to have one night's sleep with Harry in his dorm, but you've obviously been sharing that bed for a while. How long has that been going on?"

Hermione frowned. It was no good to lie to Ginny now, but she figured she could tell the half-truth.

"He comforted me when I was going through a tough time after the loss of my parents," Hermione said.

"Don't give me that rubbish," Ginny said, "Don't think I don't see what you and Ron were doing. A camping trip? Were you and my brother planning on hunting Horcruxes everyday and being bunk-mates every night?"

"Ginny," Hermione growled.

"What?" Ginny asked. "Yes, me and Harry decided to cuddle up in his bed for a private snog. It was a far better place to do so then a crowded Common Room. We were fine until you came along and interrupted us."

"There are rules, Ginny!" Hermione said.

"Which obviously you have broke," Ginny said, "What's your point? Are there going to be rules on the camping trip too? If I choose to snuggle up with Harry during the night, when you obviously know he'd do it just so he can protect me, are you going to stop that too?"

"If I don't, Ron would," Hermione said.

"You're both hypocrites," Ginny scoffed, "You can't tell me when I leave this room, Ron's not going to come in here and snuggle up with you to sleep. You can't tell me Ron isn't going to cuddle up with you during the hunt so he can protect you."

Hermione shook her head and walked over to the door leading to the girl's dormitories. She opened the door and motioned for Ginny to leave.

"I'm going on this hunt with you," Ginny said, "And I'd just like to see you and Ron try to stop me from getting close with Harry."

"Is that why you want to come along?" Hermione asked. "For Harry? Too afraid you're going to miss him when he's off hunting for the Horcruxes?"

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked.

"I'm saying the only reason he wants to bring you along," Hermione said, "is because he doesn't to break up with you or for you to break up with him. He doesn't want you to think he's ignoring you. So tell me... are you coming along for Harry, or to help him find the Horcruxes? He wants you to come along because he can protect you. But he is doing this to hunt for the Horcruxes and hunt down Voldemort. He could do it a lot easier without you, even if you are a target. Ron and Harry may think you're better protected with us, but I'm sure if we revealed to the Professors here exactly what who the Snatchers were looking for in Hogsmeade, they'd do everything to keep you safe here at Hogwarts. I want you to think about that, Ginny. Ask yourself this question tonight. Are you going to be a helping part of this hunt, or are you just going to be a fourth wheel?"

While she had been saying this, Hermione could see tears forming in Ginny's eyes.

"I guess you do have a lot to think about tonight," Hermione said.

She motioned to the stairwell and Ginny left the room. Hermione could hear a sob escape Ginny's throat, right before she closed the door. Hermione turned and saw Ron standing in the other doorway.

"How much of that did you hear?" Hermione asked.

"Just the part where she left in tears, Hermione," Ron said, shutting the door behind him, "What did you say to her?"

"I simply asked her if she was going to be a help or a hindrance on our hunt," Hermione said. "I was curious if her reasons for joining the hunt were because she wanted to help us find the Horcruxes, or if she wanted to be there because she'd miss Harry if she didn't come along."

"What did she say?" Ron asked.

"She left the room in tears, didn't she?" Hermione asked.

"What do you think?" Ron asked, "Is she wanting to come along to be a help or a hindrance?"

Hermione didn't answer right away. Ron frowned and walked over to the bed and laid down. Hermione sighed, and as she looked at him as he lay there, she could hear Ginny's voice in her head:

_"You're both hypocrites. You can't tell me when I leave this room, Ron's not going to come in here and snuggle up with you to sleep."  
><em>

Hermione frowned. Ginny was right. She was a hypocrite, but what she was doing was for Ginny's own good. As she got into bed with Ron and laid her head on his chest, she realized her answer for him.

"She's wanting to come along for Harry," she said, "But I'm not too sure it is for the same reasons we have for going with him."

"And what is that?" Ron asked.

She may have been a hypocrite, but as far as she saw it, she wasn't going along with Harry just because she would miss him if she didn't. She was going because of what she and Ron had promised him at Dumbledore's funeral.

"We promised we were with him whatever happened," she said, voicing her thoughts, "Because we're his best mates, and we've agreed to help him hunt down the Horcruxes. As far as I see it, Ginny's only coming along with Harry because she's in love with him."

And that, Hermione knew, was for all the wrong reasons.

**So, is Hermione right? Is Ginny going along for her own reasons? Could she consider herself as a fourth wheel? Those answers coming soon! **

**Originally, much of this discussion was going to take place at the Burrow. But it worked better if Hermione found Harry and Ginny in Harry's dorm, so I wanted it on the final night of the term.**

**I know this chapter is going to lead to many questions because of the loophole I made with the Enemy of the State Clause. I did this loophole for one reason: because I couldn't move along with my plans in my story without it. I have some big plans with how this story will go, and the Trace would have messed it all up. I hope it is believable. I was trying to word it very well so it would be. It didn't confuse me, so I hope it doesn't confuse you. Here's a better explanation:**

**Basically it means that because the clause was acted on an illegality, Harry's considered innocent. But because he signed it, it is a magical written contract. The clause is still bound with him. But the Trace doesn't work around him thanks his the contract trying to mess with his free will. Scrimgeour was too greedy to see that. **

**Sorry this chapter was so short! I had different plans originally for this chapter. This whole discussion was going to end up happening on the Hogwarts Express, but had to change my plans. Next chapter, they are going home. Christmas Break begins then!**


	51. Honorary Weasley

**Chapter 51  
>Honorary Weasley<strong>

**Author's Note: I kind of laughed at some of the reviews when it came to the previous chapter and the reactions toward Hermione. Simply because I had way too much fun writing Hermione that way. Yes, she was a bit cruel, I agree... but she was doing it for Ginny's own good and the good of the hunt. She wants to make sure Ginny's coming along to help them. Because if she isn't, and she's just there for Harry, she's better off in Hogwarts. Basically I laughed because I didn't expect that reaction. I was more worried about the loophole part of the chapter, and not Hermione and Ginny's argument.**

**Some of this chapter could be considered a bit ridiculous. But only because this chapter and the next couple of chapters are going to be considered a lot lighter before we get into some more serious events. My plans for Christmas Break was to have it be a bit light and fluffy, before it takes a complete turn into the seriousness of the story. Basically this is the calm before the storm. So spare me a bit of allowance when it comes to the light-hearted part of this story, because soon there won't be much of that coming up. **

**(Hermione's PoV)  
><strong>

The following morning, Hermione wondered what the aftermath of her rant to Ginny would bring. She didn't have to wait very long to find out. When she and Ron went down to the Common Room at nine, two hours before they would be boarding the Hogwarts Express, Hermione saw Ginny and Harry were sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, and their trunks were already in the designated area where magic would transport them to the Hogwarts Express. Hermione put her trunk and Crookshanks' cage down, glancing sideways at Harry and Ginny as she did. Ginny narrowed her eyes at Hermione and turned her head away from her. Harry looked down at Ginny, then to Hermione and raised his eyebrows questioningly. Hermione shook her head and led Ron out of the Common Room.

A little over two hours later, Hermione was sitting with Ron in one of the carriages on the Hogwarts Express, as the train started its journey to London. Ginny and Harry appeared on the other side of the sliding door. Ginny caught Hermione's eyes and she looked back at Harry and shook her head. She said something to Harry, and he shrugged and looked toward Hermione. Ginny narrowed her eyes and continued off down the narrow corridor. Harry frowned and opened the door.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"You tell me," Harry said, "Or – actually – you tell me, Hermione. She's been giving you the evil-eye all day. She didn't even want to have breakfast because you were in the Great Hall. She wanted me to choose where we should sit, and I thought we'd be all right in here with you, but she just stormed off. So you tell me what is wrong with her?"

"Harry, what did Ginny tell you was the reason she wanted to come along on the hunt?" Hermione asked.

"She didn't exactly tell me," Harry said, "But I would assume it is because she wanted to help me track down the Horcruxes, just like the two of you do."

Hermione frowned and looked at Ron. He shrugged and raised his eyebrows. She knew it was her problem to deal with.

"Why?" Harry asked, "What did she say to you?"

"She didn't say anything and she didn't have to," Hermione said. "All I had to do was ask her the right set of questions and see how she would respond. She became defensive when I accused her of agreeing to come along on the hunt because of you, and not because of what we're doing."

"Did you ever think she became defensive because she thought you were wrong?" Harry asked.

"Mate, you know how my sister is," Ron said. "There's only one reason she becomes so defensive. She hates when she can't get her way. Most of the time when she argues with someone it is because they were right and she didn't want to let them know that."

"You need to talk to her Harry," Hermione said, "Ask her why she agreed to come along on the hunt with you."

"I can't do that, Hermione," Harry said. "I didn't exactly invite her along expecting her to be a complete help. Sure she could be useful in the hunt, but that isn't the reason I asked her to come along. I invited her so I could protect her from being a target. Greyback tried to kidnap her, Hermione!"

"Uh-huh," Hermione said, "And you don't think she would be in danger on the hunt? Is she immune from the Snatchers simply because you're with her?"

"The world may see you as the Chosen One, Harry," Ron said, "But even you're not that good."

"You know she'd be perfectly well-protected inside the walls of Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"She wasn't perfectly well-protected when Wormtail had his hands all over her, was she?" Harry asked.

"Exactly, Harry," Hermione said, "Which means she is vulnerable. But Wormtail was able to get to the tower on a loophole. He was a former Gryffindor student, so he was able to get into the tower. Isn't that how Sirius was able to get in? Wormtail was an Animagus, so he was able to get up to her dormitory. I doubt the Snatchers are all Animagi or Gryffindors, Harry. They wouldn't be able to get to her... and anyway, Hogwarts is far more protected than Hogsmeade. Plus she's smart. She wouldn't get lured into another trap."

"So what do you expect me to do?" Harry asked.

"Talk to her," Hermione said. "Make sure she's coming along on this hunt to do what we're doing. If you have any doubts that she's not focused like we are, and she comes along, we're all vulnerable."

Harry's stare went blank, the same expression he'd have when he was trying to make up his mind about something. A moment later, he stood up and left the carriage.

"Hermione," Ron said, looking at her, "If you're wrong – if she wanted to hunt the Horcruxes – would you let her come with us?"

"Would you?" Hermione countered, "I'm just her friend. You're her brother."

"I can't deny that she'd be maddeningly helpful if she set her mind straight," Ron said, "What did she say to you that made you think all of this? That she only wants to come along because of Harry?"

"I'll give you a hint," Hermione said, "We're not the only one planning sleep-overs."

Ron stared at Hermione as a look of recognition crossed his face.

"I should have known," Ron growled.

"She accused me of being a hypocrite," Hermione said. "She figured out that we would want to share a bed to protect each other during the night, and she got mad at me because she knew we wouldn't allow her to do that with Harry."

"Obviously," Ron scoffed.

"It would happen anyway if she came along," Hermione said. "You'd let it happen and you know it."

"Pardon me?" Ron asked, narrowing his eyes.

"You said it yourself that Harry would protect her," Hermione said. "Obviously there is only one way he can do that."

"Hermione," Ron said, "if she proves to be of some use during this hunt, even I would allow him to protect her in any way possible."

"You would?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I told you," Ron said. "I want this over with. I want those Horcruxes gone and Voldemort to be gone too. I'm doing that for you and obviously Harry's doing that for her. She loves him and he loves her, and I can't do anything about that, can I?"

"No," Hermione said, "The same way Harry wouldn't be able to split us apart."

"Then obviously he's going to protect her," Ron said. "I may be her brother, but I'm also your boyfriend. I'd protect both of you, which I am not capable of. Harry would protect her first because he knows I'd protect you."

"You're making me sound like I'm the vulnerable one now," Hermione said.

"Why do you think I am so maddeningly desperate to get this war over with?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows, "I'll do anything to make sure you get through this war. If that means protecting you first, I'd do it. I may have my family who I love and would do anything for, but you're different. I'd go insane if anything happened to you."

-  
><strong>(Harry's PoV)<strong>

Harry walked along the corridors of the Hogwarts Express, passing numerous corridors while looking for Ginny. He finally found her sitting with Neville and Hannah Abbot. When he appeared at the sliding door, she looked up at him. He raised his eyebrows and beckoned her out toward him. She obeyed and walked out of the carriage. She shut the door behind her and looked at him.

"Finally made your choice, have you?" she asked.

"No, I haven't," Harry said.

"Then why did you come look for me?" Ginny asked.

Harry groaned and took Ginny's hand. He dragged her off back in the direction he had come from. He found an empty compartment and led her into it. He then set up the Muffliato Charm, and sat down beside her.

"Obviously you didn't bring me in here to snog me, Harry," Ginny said.

"Why did you accept my invitation?" Harry asked. "Why did you agree to come with me?"

"You know why," Ginny said.

"No, I don't, Ginny," Harry said. "I thought you were going to come with me because you'd help me with what I need to do."

"I can help you," Ginny said.

"Did you agree to do this solely because you love me?" Harry asked.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hermione told you, didn't she?" she asked, "She told you what she talked to me about."

"She's just worried, Ginny," Harry said, "and so am I. This is going to be dangerous and you are a target. We can already see that. If you're not going to be useful to me, I can't bring you along."

"I can help you," Ginny repeated. "You know what I can do. I fought Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries. I fought Death Eaters in Hogwarts on the night Dumbledore was murdered."

"So did Neville," Harry said, "Neville's already proven he can fight. But I can't take him along with me, can I?"

"Obviously not," Ginny said.

"And why is that?" Harry asked.

"Because he doesn't know what you're doing," Ginny said.

"Exactly," Harry said. "He doesn't know I'm hunting Horcruxes."

"I do," Ginny said.

"Is that your reason to come along with me?" Harry asked, "To hunt Horcruxes?"

"What are you getting at, Harry?" Ginny asked. "Okay, so Hermione was right. I'd miss you if you didn't bring me along. I love you, Harry. Okay... sure, I admit it. I want to come along with you because I love you. But I can help you. Hermione doesn't seem to understand that. She has it in her mind that I want to go with you just so I can snog you every night. All because she caught us snogging in your dorm. If she hadn't caught us, she'd be perfectly fine with me coming along to hunt the Horcruxes. I want to help you, Harry. I want this war to be over. I can be of some help to you. It isn't going to be a pleasure stroll, and Hermione seems to think that I don't know that."

"So what do you want to do?" Harry asked.

"Maybe if I broke up with you," Ginny said, "she'd get it through her thick head I'm serious about this whole thing."

"You want to break up with me?" Harry asked.

"No," Ginny said. "But obviously she needs to know I'm not coming along just for a snog."

"How exactly do you plan on doing that?" Harry asked.

Ginny's eyebrows raised and Harry didn't like the expression on her face.

-  
>(<strong>Hermione's PoV)<strong>

Back in Ron and Hermione's carriage, Hermione was laying comfortable on the seat and her legs were draped over Ron's. She was staring out the window at the passing scenery. Ron had his journal and the Quick-Quotes Quill in front of him, and he was doing some plans for the hunt via shadow writing.

"I'm still amazed you can do that," Hermione said, as she looked down at the Quill.

"Always the tone of surprise," Ron said, grinning, "Now be quiet or this thing will soon be writing a romance novel instead of plans for the hunt."

Hermione laughed and blushed madly. Over her shoulder, Hermione heard the sliding door of the compartment open. She turned and saw Ginny, as she walked into the carriage and sat down on the couch across the carriage in a huff. She had tears in her eyes and Hermione realized Harry wasn't there. Hermione peered into the corridor to see if she could see him.

"Where's Harry?" she asked, pushing the sliding door closed.

Ginny scoffed and shook her head.

"Ouch, Hermione, that was my foot!" Ron growled.

"My feet are on you, Ron," Hermione said, "How could I step on you?"

Ron raised his eyebrows. Obviously he didn't have a good answer, because he turned to Ginny.

"Something wrong, Gin?" he asked.

"Harry wanted me to prove to him that I was joining you on the hunt to be of some help," Ginny said, then narrowed her eyes at Hermione, "and not some fourth wheel who wants to come along for a snog."

"Okay," Ron said, slowly, "Did you prove it to him?"

"Yes," Ginny said.

"How?" Hermione asked, "Because I'd like to hear this too."

"I broke up with him," Ginny said.

Hermione's eyes widened and she looked at Ron. He raised his own eyebrows and looked at Ginny.

"Why would you do that?" Hermione asked.

"To make him see that I'm coming along for the same reasons you are," Ginny said. "I'm not just coming along for a good snog every night. I'm going because I want this war over as much as he does. I want to help him with this. And he accuses me of being there just for my own selfish reasons. So I broke up with him."

"How are you going to help us fight the Horcruxes if you are fighting with him?" Ron asked, "He's not going to let you come on the hunt if you broke up with him."

"It isn't his choice anymore, is it?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, you're a target," Hermione said, "He wanted you to come along to hunt the Horcruxes, but he also wanted to protect you. Simply because he loves you. And if you're not going to let him protect you on the hunt, you have no reason to come along. You can come back on this train on the fifth of January with everyone else."

Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"So what are you saying?" she asked. "Last night you told me you didn't want him to protect me... in the way that Ron would protect you. Now you expect him to?"

"I'm saying I wouldn't let you come along if you were putting yourself in danger," Hermione said. "Breaking up with him is not the way to do it. If you're going to come along and help us hunt for the Horcruxes, then let him know that. Tell him you're not going to snog him every chance you get, if that is what he thinks. Prove him wrong."

"Funny," Ginny said, "It was you who accused me last night that exact same thing. Now you're asking me to prove him wrong."

"Obviously I was wrong," Hermione said. "If you want to come with us to hunt the Horcruxes, you can. But you need him and he needs you."

A smirk crossed Ginny's lips. She looked over to the window and nodded. Before Hermione could ask what she was doing, Harry appeared out of thin air standing near the window; his invisibility cloak in his hand.

He sat down next to Ginny and she leaned toward him and kissed him. Hermione looked at Ron and he raised his eyebrows.

"I – what – what just happened?" Ron stammered.

"Obviously, we've been tricked," Hermione said.

"Sorry for stepping on your foot, Ron," Harry said.

"Answer my question," Ron said.

"I needed Hermione to understand something," Ginny said, looking from Ron to Hermione. "Hermione, Harry invited you and Ron to come along on the hunt because he needed you. You're his best mates."

"We know that, Ginny," Hermione said, "What is your point?"

"Harry also invited me for the same reason," Ginny said. "I accepted his invitation because I want to hunt the Horcruxes. If it means I can get in a good snog every now and then, that is a plus."

Hermione glared at Harry, and he blushed.

"But I want this war over as much as you do, Hermione," Ginny said, "How does me being Harry's girlfriend make my reasons any different from yours? You seem to forget that I helped you get into McGonagall's office, even though that didn't work out in the end. I did that because I wanted to help you get the weapon that would destroy a Horcrux. You also seem to forget that I helped you get into Myrtle's bathroom to get to the Chamber of Secrets. I did that because I wanted the horcrux destroyed. If that doesn't clue you in on anything, what will? I'm not coming along to be a hindrance or a fourth wheel or whatever you want to call it. I'm coming along because I want to help you. If I had to make it look like I broke up with Harry just to get that point across, I was going to do that."

Hermione looked from Ginny to Ron. He looked pretty impressed.

"What?" she demanded of him.

"We Weasleys are very good strategists," Ron said. "She convinced me."

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Let me get this straight," Hermione said. "You're going to let her come along to hunt for the Horcruxes, Harry. Even though she's a target. Even though she could be well-protected in Hogwarts. You'd be willing to risk her life – the life of the woman you love – just so she can help us on this hunt."

"I'm not willing to risk anyone's lives, Hermione," Harry said. "But I've accepted the fact that you and Ron are coming along. Why should she be any different? Because – like she said – a snog is a plus? Please... did I invite you along for a good snog too?"

"As if!" Hermione said, chuckling.

"Easy, mate," Ron growled.

"Or you, Ron?" Harry asked, grinning.

"Harry, consider yourself lucky Hermione's legs are blocking me from getting my wand," Ron said.

Hermione snickered.

"Then you get my point," Harry said. "I need the three of you. Even if Ginny broke up with me for real today -"

" – which I wouldn't do," Ginny chimed in.

"- I'd still drag her along," Harry said, then grinned, "even if it meant I had to bicker with her every night until she took me back,"

"Which wouldn't be too hard," Ginny said.

"So can we all just agree that we're in this together?" Harry asked, looking at the three of them in turns, "That we're with each other whatever happens? Whatever comes our way? Be it Horcruxes, Snatchers, Death Eaters, or the Ministry's own cronies or even Voldemort himself?"

The carriage was drowned in complete silence, and everyone could only nod in agreement. A weight seemed to have filled the room. Hermione looked at Ron, and he looked back at her. She could see it in his eyes. It was official now. They were all going on the hunt, and she knew nothing was going to be the same.

-  
>After their discussion about the hunt, and who would be going on it, there was a silent agreement amongst the four of them to not talk about it anymore until they were at the Burrow. Three hours later, the snack lady came by, and Harry bought everyone a round of snacks. Soon after she had her fill, Ginny laid her head on Harry's lap and drifted off to sleep. Harry fell asleep soon after that, leaving Hermione and Ron the only two awake. As Hermione lay there, she watched as Ron continued to write a few things down in his journal.<p>

"Can I see what you're writing down?" Hermione asked.

"No," Ron simply said.

Hermione pouted. Ron snickered and shook his head.

"You're flirting with me again," he said.

"If I have to use my charm to get my way, I will," Hermione said.

"I'm going through ideas for your Christmas presents," Ron said. "Obviously I want to get you something that will help us during the hunt, but I don't want anyone else to realize that. I'm just trying to figure out what help us but be special to you at the same time."

"Whatever you get will be special to me," Hermione said, "You know that."

"Oh, brilliant," Ron said, "I'll just give you a pair of socks then."

Ron stared at his journal for a moment, then looked back at Hermione.

"I've been thinking about something else these past few hours too," Ron said. "What are you going to do after this is all over? After the war is over, I mean?"

"I thought you didn't want to discuss our future until – well – the future," Hermione said.

"I don't mean that," Ron said. "I hate to bring this up, but – when your parents died, who became the owner of your house?"

"I'm eighteen, Ron," Hermione said. "The legal age in England to own a house. I'm their closest family member. I imagine they gave it to me, but -"

She frowned and felt tears in her eyes.

" – I'm not sure if I can ever live there again," she said, wiping the tears off her cheeks. "If I want to get past this, I can't live there. Because I'd be treading the same paths they did when they –"

Hermione sniffled and cleared her throat.

"Why do you ask?" she asked.

"My mother wrote to me a few days ago," Ron said. "And she asked me what you were going to be doing for Christmas Break. She said you'd be welcome to stay at the Burrow. And the way she worded it... you're welcome there as long as you need to be. I wouldn't be surprised if my parents named you an honorary Weasley."

Hermione felt tears in her eyes.

"I'd like that," she said, "But -"

She looked at Ginny, then looked back at Ron.

"I'm still going to feel like a guest there," Hermione said.

"What can I do to help?" Ron asked.

Hermione smiled. "Perkins' tent," she said, "Where is it?"

"The garage, probably," Ron said, "Why?"

"We need to break it in again if we're going to be staying in it for a while," Hermione said. "I want to stay in it at the Burrow."

Ron raised his eyebrows in question. He then chuckled and nodded.

"I think we could do that," he said.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"If you're going to be a part of the family," Ron said, "Even if it is honorary, until – you know -"

He blushed and looked back at his journal.

"Until what?" Hermione asked.

"Until it is made official," Ron said.

Hermione felt heat rise in her cheeks. She now realized what he meant.

"As much as your Mum would love that," Hermione said, "I can't even think about that right now."

"Oh, me either," Ron said, grinning, "But for now if you're an honorary member of the family, you need your own bedroom. It is a bit of a tradition – you know – until the child moves out. Obviously, you aren't going to want to move into one of my brothers rooms, right?"

"No, I could never do that," Hermione said.

"Then I'm sure Mum and Dad would allow you to set up the tent in the yard," Ron said, "And not even give it a second thought. It could be considered a bedroom, and magical tents are spacious and very warm, even in cold conditions like winter. The only problem is... we'd have to figure exactly what day we want to go on the hunt, because we'd have to take down the tent to bring it along with us."

"You don't have a day planned?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure when Harry wants to visit Godric's Hollow," Ron said. "If it was my choice, it would be the day after Christmas. We'd spend Christmas with the family, go to Godric's Hollow for Harry's benefit, then leave from there. That would give us over a week to prepare ourselves out in the wild before the next term starts."

"Right," Hermione said, looking at Harry. "When his attendance would not be recorded, and the enemy of the state clause would take effect. Boxing Day would be the perfect day."

"You know what I'm dreading out of all of this," Ron asked, "What keeps coming back to my mind so often I find it repeated in this journal over and over again."

Hermione shook her head.

"How my parents are going to react," Ron said. "If we go to Godric's Hollow and don't come back, they're going to go mental."

"We'll write letters to them," Hermione said. "Explaining everything. We'll put them in your room and Ginny's room, because that is where your Mum is going to go when she realizes we're gone. It is what -" she paused and sniffled – "it is what my Mum did when she missed me."

"What can we say to her?" Ron asked, "In the letter."

"We won't explain everything," Hermione said. "Just that we had a mission to set out on, and we have to do it. She won't understand, but at least she won't worry about us."

Ron nodded and chuckled lightly.

"What is possibly funny right now?" Hermione asked.

"You're talking in the plural form, Hermione," Ron said. "You know – 'we' and 'us' – when it comes to my Mum."

"So?" Hermione said.

"So... no wonder my Mum wants to make you an honorary Weasley," Ron said.

Hermione felt her cheeks go hot. She moved her legs away from Ron and scooted along the seat over to him. She kissed him softly on the lips and looked into his eyes.

"I have no problems with that," she finally said; then she smirked, "Just don't let me catch you adding Weasley onto my name just yet."

Ron snickered. "Deal," he said.

Hermione smiled and kissed him again. Ron returned the kiss, and deepened it. After a moment Hermione backed away and laid her head on Ron's shoulder. She stared out at the passing scenery, letting it mesmerize her as she drifted off to sleep.

-  
><strong>D'aww, I love the end of this chapter. If you say the "faux break-up" gag was a bit ridiculous, I'll agree with you, but I needed a light moment to bring the four of them together. It was all I could think of.<strong>

**Back to the Burrow next chapter!**


	52. Midnight Encounters

**Chapter 52  
>Midnight Encounters <strong>

**Author's Note: My next good plan comes about less than a week chronologically from where the story stands now, and I want the Christmas Break chapters to not take too long because I want to get into the next part of the story. So the next two-to-three are a bit of filler but with some story mixed in to show them prepare for what is coming. As I was writing this, I realized it was more focused on the two couples. Preparations will start next chapter, and as a small hint, they will be sort of similar to the book, except months later in the story.**

**(Hermione's PoV)  
><strong>

The sun was setting over the horizon when the Hogwarts Express pulled into Platform 9 ¾. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny made their way toward the platform and found Mr. Weasley and Dora waiting for them near the train. Dora and Remus had, once again, ridden the train for security purposes. As she reached Mrs. Weasley, Hermione saw Remus and Kingsley close behind her with two carts filled with their belongings.

"Oh, Dora, look at you," Mrs. Weasley said, chuckling, as she hugged Dora, "Before too long, you're bound to pop!"

Dora had gained quite a tummy over the three-and-half-months at Hogwarts, and her usual skinny figure now had the addition of a bump somewhere between a cantaloupe and a melon.

"A few more months, Molly," Dora said, "and then I will."

"If you ever need my help over the next few weeks, do not fret to ask," Mrs. Weasley said.

Dora smiled and Mrs. Weasley looked toward Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry, and walked toward them. As she hugged each of them, Hermione noticed she was being saved for last. And she soon found out why. Mrs. Weasley had tears in her eyes when she arrived in front of Hermione. She gave her a motherly hug, and Hermione felt tears in her eyes.

"My deepest sympathies, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said, backing up, "I want you to know Arthur and I will do everything we can to help you."

"I've already told her about your 'honorary Weasley' line, Mum," Ron said, "She knows she is welcome to join us at the Burrow."

"I wouldn't take any other answer, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I wouldn't dream of saying 'no'," Hermione said, smiling.

Hermione, Harry and the Weasley family used the Floo Network to get to the Burrow, and they had all arrived with a bit of light to spare before darkness would engulf the lot around the Burrow.

"How about I make a nice meal while the four of you get unpacked," Mrs. Weasley said to Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny, "I'm sure you are all very hungry, yes?"

Harry and Ginny took their trunks upstairs ,but Hermione and Ron stayed behind with Ron's parents.

"Mum, Hermione has a small request when it comes to her sleeping arrangements," Ron said.

"Oh?" Mrs. Weasley asked; then a look of recognition dawned on her face. "Oh, I think I see. Obviously if we see you as a honorary member of this family, we can't really treat you as a guest, can we? The normal sleeping arrangements in Ginny's room just wouldn't do. Charlie's room is open for you. He rarely visits, and the rest of the house will be filled with Weasleys by next week."

"As much as I like that, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said, "This is something I need to get used to, I think."

"She was wanting to use the tent we used for the Quidditch World Cup," Ron said. "We still have that around, right, Dad?"

"A tent?" Mrs. Weasley asked, "In this weather?"

"Perkins' old tent is made for all kinds of weather," Mr. Weasley said, "It would be nice and toasty for her. I think we could allow that. I'm sure I can find it in the garage somewhere, yes."

"Are you sure, Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"This is only temporary, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said. "I – er – I need a bit of time... I'm so used to visiting my parents at this time of the year for a few days, and well – I need a bit of time to myself. If only during the evenings."

"Oh, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said, sympathetically, "Of course. I hadn't even thought of that. I think that would be okay, yes. But if you ever change your mind, please do not hesitate to ask."

"I'm sure I can manage," Hermione said.

"How about we find that tent before it gets dark then, eh?" Mr. Weasley asked. "We can set it up while Molly makes dinner."

"You can work up a good appetite," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I'll be back down shortly, Hermione," Ron said.

Hermione smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mrs. Weasley smile lightly. She followed Mr. Weasley out of the house and toward the garage. She waited at the door as she watched him sort through piles of various pieces of electronics and other Muggle objects that she usually took for granted.

"I hope you don't mind me asking this," Mr. Weasley said, as he rummaged through a pile, "But are you planning on visiting your parents' graves before you go back to Hogwarts?"

Hermione looked away from him so her expression wouldn't give away the fact that she wasn't going back to Hogwarts. Her eyes fell on a small, broken-down television, and she felt tears in them. The television was the same type her father had once given her for her bedroom when she was ten years old.

"Um... yeah," Hermione said, brushing the tears from her eyes. "I was thinking of taking Ron with me. I figured we'd go on Christmas Eve. It was a favorite day for me and my parents, because they would be so busy around the holiday, and we wouldn't get up Christmas decorations until that day. So it turned into a tradition."

"That's a wonderful day to visit them," Mr. Weasley said, "And Ron's going with you, you said?"

"Yeah," Hermione said, "he's helped me so much since their deaths. I don't know what I would have done without him through this."

Hermione blushed, realizing she had basically revealed her deep feelings for Ron in front of his father. Even though his father was well aware of Ron's relationship with her, it was still rather embarrassing. Fortunately Mr. Weasley seemed to not have been paying too much attention because he was currently pulling something from a large pile. Hermione recognized it as a large bound tarp the color of the tent. Mr. Weasley collected a few other things near the pile, and walked out of the garage. Hermione smiled when she saw Ron walking out of the Burrow, carrying her trunk with him. She followed him and his father over to an area a little ways away from the Burrow, where the marquee for Bill's wedding had once been set up.

Mr. Weasley took out his wand, and a moment later, a large patch of the snow had melted, revealing the grass and dirt beneath it. Mr. Weasley set the bundle down on the ground in the center of the patch. He backed away, and pointed his wand at the bundle. It was like watching a plant or a tree growing in fast-forward. The large canvas rolled out and spread across the patch of grass and earth. Hermione had the odd impression of a balloon filling with air, as the tent expanded outward and upward. Before too long, there was the mildly familiar tent she hadn't seen since the Quidditch World Cup.

"Ladies, first," Mr. Weasley said, as he motioned to do the doorway of the fully erect tent.

Hermione smiled and walked into the tent, and it was exactly like she had remembered it; a small flat, complete with bathroom and tiny kitchen. A pair of bunk-beds, a good distance from each other, lay off to one side in the bedroom area.

"Excellent!" Mr. Weasley said, "It looks as good as new! Simply ingenious these tents if I may say so myself. I've always wanted to go camping in this sometime, but we could never find the time. Perhaps you kids can go camping sometime – you know – as a celebration for completing your school education. A nice outing amongst friends. I'm sure Molly wouldn't mind that. I remember Molly and I did that once many years ago. Quite a memorable time. It'd be a good memory for you."

Hermione looked at Ron, who was looking down at the floor and blushing.

"I'd like that," Hermione said, quietly, "Perhaps we can do that."

"Hermione, I will let you get settled," Mr. Weasley said, "I imagine dinner will be done shortly."

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley," Hermione said.

Mr. Weasley bowed slightly and left the tent. Hermione walked over to a small kitchen table, with four chairs around it. She sat down in one and looked at Ron, as he carried her trunk over to the beds.

"Hmm," Ron said, "I wonder..."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, wondering what he had planned. Ron took out his wand and pointed it at the top bunk of a bed. Suddenly, the top bed lifted off the bottom and floated down next to the bottom one.

"Not quite one bed," Ron said, "But it works."

Hermione grinned and took her wand from her pocket. She pointed her wand in between the two beds and the edge of one melted into the next creating one large bed.

"That was brilliant!" Ron said.

"Always the tone of surprise," Hermione said, chuckling.

Ron walked over to the table and sat down in a chair next to her.

"This will work quite nicely," Ginny's said behind them.

Hermione looked over her shoulder. Harry and Ginny were at the opening of the tent.

"Don't you two know how to knock?" Ron asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"What he means is technically this is my bedroom right now," Hermione said.

"Yeah, so get out," Ron said, snickering.

"What about Ron then, Hermione?" Harry asked, "Going to kick him out too."

"He wouldn't leave if I did," Hermione said, "So what's the point?"

Ron grinned and Hermione blushed.

"Since when was there a queen's size bed in this tent?" Ginny asked, as she and Harry sat across from them.

"Bunk beds are very dangerous," Ron said, "I wouldn't want Hermione to get crushed."

"Thanks, Ron," Hermione said.

"Uh-huh," Ginny said, "Planning any sleep-overs here at the Burrow, are you?"

"Haven't even said a word about it," Hermione said, "Besides, like I said, this is my bedroom. Harry's not allowed in your bedroom that late, so why would Ron be allowed in mine."

"Mum's good, but she's not that good," Ginny said. "She can hear doors shut, but this tent has a zipper, and it is a good distance away from the house."

"Thanks for the idea, Ginny," Ron said, "How can I ever repay you?"

"Ooh, thanks," Ginny said, with a smirk, "But I'll save that favor for the camping trip."

"I knew you were going to say that," Ron said.

"Speaking of camping trip," Harry said, "When are we going?"

"Depends," Ron said, "When are you going to Godric's Hollow?"

"Um... I don't know," Harry said, "I haven't thought about it."

"What about the day after Christmas?" Hermione asked.

"That could work," Harry said, "But why are you so suddenly interested?"

"For one, we'd be going along with you," Ron said, "And two... if we can manage it, we could start our trip as soon as we leave Godric's Hollow."

"A week from tomorrow?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said, "Problems?"

"Harry becomes enemy of the state on January fifth," Ron said, "That gives us ten days to get a head-start."

"I'm up for it," Harry said, "The sooner the better."

"Wow," Ginny said, "A week. Can we prepare everything in a week?"

"We can start tomorrow," Ron said. "And also I think we could use a visit to Diagon Alley in a couple of days. We could say we want to do some Christmas shopping for the family, and if we're lucky, Mum wouldn't tail us. We can buy some supplies. That will give us enough time to sort everything out."

"How are we going to pack it all?" Hermione asked. "A right sight we would be if we were carrying a tent and supplies into Godric's Hollow."

"I have that all set up," Ron said.

"How?" Hermione asked.

"Ask me that again on Christmas," Ron said.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"My Christmas present," Hermione said, "He hinted on the train he was giving me something that would help us on the hunt."

"Aww, how romantic," Ginny teased.

For the next little while, the four of them sat there working on the very beginning portions of their plans, until Mrs. Weasley called them all for dinner.

-  
><em>Crunch! Crunch! Crunch!<em>

Hermione's eyes opened and she bolted up into a sitting position on her bed in the tent. She was sure she had heard a sound, but now she couldn't hear anything. Hermione reached for her wand on the nightstand near the bed and picked it up.

"Lumos," she whispered, setting the tip of her wand alight.

A small pocket-watch she had found in the tent lay open on the nightstand. It indicated that it was a few minuites past midnight.

_Crunch! Crunch! Crunch!_

Hermione pointed her wand at the zipped-down opening of the tent. She had definitely heard that, and she could now place the sound. It was the sound of footsteps as they walked across snow, and they were headed straight toward the tent.

Another crunching sound broke through the silence, followed by a murmuring sound and a sharp _zip _near the doorway. Hermione's eyes widened, a spell on her lips, as she watched the zipper of the tent raise up toward the top of the doorway. She saw a shadow push through the tent's flaps... and Hermione sighed in annoyance.

Ron was standing there, his lit wand emitting his face in a glow of light.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed, "You scared me!"

"Sorry, love," Ron said, chortling, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, I guess," Hermione muttered, hoping this wasn't a bad idea.

Ron zipped down the tent and walked over to Hermione's bed. He was dressed in his pyjamas, but he didn't look as tired as she was.

"Have you been asleep at all tonight?" she asked him.

"No," Ron said, "I've gotten so used to cuddling up with you on the weekends, that I couldn't fall asleep. I've been wide awake for the past hour, working in my journal. By wand light of course, so as to not wake Harry."

"But don't you worry you'll get caught coming out here?" Hermione asked.

"Why do you think I haven't come out here until now?" Ron asked, "Mum and Dad are asleep, and I used the Muffliato Charm outside. You might have heard me whispering. Anyway, I'm sure I can get up early enough."

"Come here," Hermione said, smiling, patting the open space in the bed beside her.

He smiled and crawled into the bed and laid down next to her. She inched closer to him, and his lips caressed her forehead.

"I missed you," he said.

"I missed you too," Hermione said, "But we can only do this tonight. I don't want you to get caught."

"Deal," Ron said, "Besides, it is only for a week."

"I'm sure you can last that long," she said.

"I'll try my best," Ron said.

Hermione snickered and kissed him softly on the lips. He returned the kiss, and caressed her lips with his tongue until she felt them go numb against his touch. She allowed him to push his tongue on through them, and she rubbed his tongue against hers. All too quickly, he backed away but only slightly, and nibbled on her bottom lip. She chuckled, loving this feeling most out of his whole arsenal of intimacy. He backed away, and she pouted thinking he was going to let her drift off to sleep But he moved his lips against her jaw-line and and they moved to her neck in between her chin and shoulder-blade.

"No love-bites," Hermione whispered, moving her neck away from her lips, "I doubt my Disillusionment Charm would fool your Mum."

"Mmm, good point," Ron said.

She felt his lips return to her jaw, and she moaned softly as he moved them slowly up to her ear, where he nibbled softly on her earlobe. She giggled lightly, as his tongue lightly tickled the soft skin.

"That is new," she gasped softly, "I love that."

"I love you," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you more," she said.

"Not possible," Ron said.

Hermione growled softly in annoyance. How dare he challenge that? He chuckled into her ear, before backing up and laying on the pillow.

"Go to sleep, beautiful," he said.

"Mmm 'kay," she said.

She could feel his breath lightly tickle her neck, and it comforted her as she drifted off back to sleep...

The sound of a rooster crowing made Hermione's eyes bolt open. She momentarily forgot where she was before she recognized the dirty-brown canvas in front of her. The lack of light told her the sun hadn't even started to rise yet. The sound of low murmuring behind her made her eyes widen and she suddenly remembered she was not alone. To her embarrassment, she found that Ron's hands were lightly gripping the front of her pyjama shirt. She brushed them away, and he stretched against her.

"Mmm, five more minutes, Mum," he murmured softly.

"Ron, it's me, your girlfriend!" Hermione growled softly, "You're in the tent."

Ron's eyes bolted opened and his grip loosened around her.

"Mmm, it is still dark," Ron said, "What time is it?"

"Dunno," Hermione said, "The rooster just crowed though."

"Oh," Ron muttered.

He then sat up straight and looked around.

"The rooster?" he asked, and Hermione nodded, "Bloody hell! Mum is probably waking up as we speak. I need to get inside."

She pouted, and he chuckled, before he kissed her lightly on the lips and motioned to get out of the bed.

"I'll be back soon," he said, "I'll make the excuse I want to wake you up or something. You're always up this early anyway."

"Only when you're not sleeping next to me," Hermione said, grinning, "Good luck fooling your Mum. You're never up this early, and she knows you."

"I'll figure something," Ron said.

"Mmm, 'kay," she said, "Remind me why I don't want to do this again tonight?"

"Because Mum would catch us before too long," Ron said, "and we only have to wait until next Sunday?"

"Right," Hermione said, a smile crossing her tired face, "next Sunday. Mmm... too long."

"I agree," Ron said, chuckling softly, "I'll go get dressed and be back shortly."

Hermione tugged on his pyjama shirt, and he grinned and kissed her softly. She returned it, but he backed up all too soon, then stood up and retreated out of the tent. Hermione sat up and looked around; she could definitely get used to sleeping in this bed. It was extremely comfortable, though part of that was due to the fact Ron had snuggled up with her.

She scooted across the bed and over to her trunk. As she opened it, she realized it was quite a mess. Books were pushed up against clothes and other school supplies. Obviously the Extension Charm had caused everything to move around during the various forms of transportation the previous day. She would have to sort through it, and tidy it up. She figured she would definitely need to take some of the books with her on the hunt, but she would have to sort through those first, only taking those she thought were most important.

She pulled out a sweater and some jeans from the mess, and used her wand to take the wrinkles out of them. She proceeded to get dressed, and she realized she felt a bit vulnerable in such a wide open area. She would have to buy some kind of privacy curtains while in Diagon Alley, especially when she'd be camping with two boys, and one who she knew would probably love to get a peek at her. She blushed as the thoughts traveled through her mind.

As she was putting on her shoes, she heard the tent flaps open and saw Ron standing there. He was still in his pyjamas and didn't look very happy.

"Uh-oh," Hermione said, "I don't like that look. Did your Mum catch you?"

"No," Ron said, "I ducked into the bathroom as I heard her come down the stairs. She just thought I had to use the loo early."

"Then what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I went up to my bedroom to get dressed," Ron said, "And – well – let's just say there were already two people in the room."

Hermione's eyes widened and she cursed Harry silently.

"She's on his camp-bed, Hermione," Ron said, "and looking quite comfortable in his arms, I might add. As if this is a common thing for the two of them."

Hermione nodded, trying to keep her expression from revealing too much. Unfortunately, as she looked at Ron walking over toward her, she realized that he knew her way too well. He sat down next to her and studied her for a moment.

"Why doesn't this seem a surprise to you?" he asked her.

She frowned and cursed Harry silently again. Damn her best mate for making her reveal this!

"I caught them snogging in Harry's dormitory on Friday," Hermione said. "When I went to go look for Harry, and you started packing, you know? Well, I didn't exactly see them kissing. They must have heard me and stopped before I could pull back the curtains. But I figure if I hadn't interrupted them, Ginny probably wouldn't have left his bed that evening."

Ron's expression went hard and he stared at the bunk bed some feet away across the small bedroom. Hermione took his hand in hers and she caressed it. He looked down at it, and rubbed his thumb against her palm, though she noticed he hadn't calmed down very much.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Trying to remember the incantation for the Permanent Sticking Charm," Ron said. "So they can't separate the two bunk-beds."

"You do realize a single bunk-bed is bigger than those camp-beds?" Hermione asked, "They'd be more comfortable than they are on that camp-bed even with one bunk."

Ron raised his eyebrows at her.

"Why are you so calm about this?" Ron asked, "What if he – what if they –?"

Hermione narrowed her eyebrows. She knew exactly what he was trying to say, and she kissed him softly so he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Look at me," she said, backing away from him and looking into his eyes. "They wouldn't do that. Not this early in their relationship."

"How do you know?" Ron asked.

"Because I know them," Hermione said. "Harry's too much of a gentleman around her. And Ginny – well, we girls know things, Ron."

"You remember I've caught them doing some pretty intense snogging before?" Ron asked.

"Yes, and that is all they do," Hermione said. "They haven't done anything we haven't done. I'm sorry, Ron, but you have to get used to that. I'm pretty sure they're going to cuddle up together and sleep on our hunt. For one, it probably calms them down, and Harry needs that relaxation. They both do. You do realize this hunt is going to be pretty tense. We're going to be moving around a lot and searching locations where we're not always going to find a Horcrux. That is going to put some stress on us."

"How do you know it would calm them down?" Ron asked.

"Because sleeping in your arms calms me down measurably," Hermione said; she pouted and moved closer to him, "Doesn't it calm you down?"

"You know it does," Ron said, before he pecked her softly on the lips.

"Then give them this much," Hermione said, "Or we're going to have to deal with Harry's bad moods that could rival what he did under the influence of the locket."

"Anyone awake in here?" a voice said.

Hermione heard low growls come from Ron as she turned and saw Ginny standing in the doorway of the tent. She tried to keep her grip on Ron's hand, afraid of what he might do, but he stood up anyway, and she lost her grip.

"Ron, don't," Hermione whispered.

"I'll change my clothes and be back," Ron whispered.

"Please don't talk to Harry about this," Hermione said.

He didn't answer. He only pecked her on the lips, then started off across the tent.

"Still in your pyjamas, Ron?" Ginny asked, "Did you sleep in here or something?"

"My room was too crowded," Ron grumbled.

He walked toward Ginny and pushed past her out of the tent. Ginny's eyes widened in recognition as she looked at Hermione. Hermione crossed her arms as she watched Ginny walk over to the other bunk-bed and sit down.

"So, is Harry's camp-bed cozy?" Hermione asked.

Ginny cursed under her breath.

"He caught us, didn't he?" she asked.

"Mmhmm," Hermione said, "Please tell me you were only in there for a nice shut-eye."

"Yeah," Ginny said, "What else would I be –?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows and Ginny blushed.

"No!" she said, "Of course we didn't! How could you –?"

"I didn't," Hermione said, "Ron did."

She stared over Hermione's shoulder, apparently lost in thought, and then looked at the door of the tent.

"I need to go check on Harry," Ginny said, standing up.

"Check on what?" Harry's voice asked.

Hermione didn't dare look at Harry. Ginny sat back down and glared toward Harry. Hermione heard him scowl under his breath.

"He knows, doesn't he?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Harry," Hermione said, "He knows."

"No wonder he gave me such a harsh look," Harry said.

"Well, what of it?" Ginny asked, "Obviously Ron slept in here!"

"He came out here at midnight, Ginny," Hermione said, "Which means you were obviously up at late hour waiting to go to Harry."

Ginny blushed and looked away from Hermione.

"What would have done if Ron was still in his room?" Hermione continued.

"I – I don't know," Ginny said, "I assumed he would come out here though, the way he was talking last night. C-could you talk to him? Obviously he's more calm talking to you, and you can calm him down."

"I already have talked to him," Hermione said. "I tried to convince him that this is something he needs to get used to because – well – you two are going to do this during the hunt, aren't you?"

"It was on our minds," Harry said.

"Then you two better not do anything else to make him mad this week," Hermione said. "We have seven days. If you want him to forgive you and let things happen, you need to focus on what is ahead."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Ginny asked.

"We prepare," Hermione said, "All of us. I was going to begin sorting through my books in my trunk. Basically... keep your minds on the hunt, and to your own beds during bedtime hours. Agreed?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"Good," Hermione said, "Because this was a one-time thing until we're on the hunt. All four of us are sleeping alone. I don't want your Mum to know, Ginny. Do you agree with all of this?"

"Yes," Ginny said, "I agree."

"Then after breakfast," Hermione said, "We'll all meet back in here and start working on everything. I doubt your Mum would bother us if she thought we wanted to spend some time out here. This thing is going to be up over the next week, so she probably wants us to make the most of it. So we will. We're leaving in a week which isn't that long considering much of this week we're going to be busy with Christmas stuff."

Hermione stood up and walked past Harry, toward the opening of the tent. She then turned around and looked at the two of them.

"And please keep your hands to yourself during breakfast," Hermione said, "I don't want Ron getting angry. I'm the one who has to deal with him, remember?"

She growled and ducked out of the tent.

"Wow," Ginny's muffled voice said, "She already sounds like an honorary Weasley,"

"Yeah," Harry said, "She reminds me of your mother."

-  
><strong>Abrupt ending. At first, only half of this chapter was going to be romance-centric. But then that part just kept getting longer. I promise, this is my only romance-centric chapter for a few chapters. I have something in mind for Christmas Eve that is rather cute between Ron and Hermione, though. But I'm going to have one or two chapters that will span the week before Christmas Eve (Christmas Eve is on a Friday in my story, and this chapter took place Saturday evening and Sunday morning). So I have quite a bit to work with when it comes to the four of them preparing for the hunt!<strong>

**Hope you liked this chapter!**


	53. Evening Song

**Chapter 53  
>Evening Song <strong>

**Author's Note: **** I'm sure some of you are wondering when I'm going to get back to Harry's PoV in this story. Unfortunately, not for a few chapters. I have big ideas for him in Godric's Hollow, but most of my plans in Christmas Break center around Hermione's PoV. So you'll just have to wait for that. Besides... I enjoy writing Hermione and Ron too much... which is sorta bad considering this is supposed to be my version of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows... and should focus more on Harry. But I'm way too in love with writing Hermione and Ron scenes. Shame on me. Of course then there a few of my readers and reviewers who I know who love Ron and Hermione and would probably hate that I am planning a few Harry PoV chapters. I just can't make everyone happy, can I? But I'm happy you enjoy this story... so enjoy! **

**(Hermione's PoV)  
><strong>

Hermione figured she should have realized it was too much to ask Harry and Ginny to behave during breakfast, even with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. She would catch Harry and Ginny glance at each other and flirt in ways she could recognize but she hoped Mr. and Mrs. Weasley could not. At one point, while Mrs. Weasley was animatedly chatting about plans for Christmas and how in the world she could possibly manage it, Hermione even thought she felt a foot on hers that definitely did not belong to Ron, because she was used to him playing with hers, and it did not feel the same. She casually stepped on the culprit's foot, hard enough to get a bit of pain out of the person who owned that foot. Harry's face contorted in a way that she knew he was the culprit, and she gave him a glare only her close personal friends could recognize. After that, his behavior improved during the remainder of the meal, as did Ginny's.

After breakfast, Hermione retreated back into the tent with Ron, Harry and Ginny. Harry and Ginny ended up at the small table in the tent's kitchen They were talking privately amongst themselves, but Hermione figured that the subject was probably more on the intimate side and not the hunt, so she ignored them for the moment.

She sat on the floor at the end of her bed, and pulled her trunk within reach of her. She heard the bed-springs behind her groan and looked over her shoulder. Ron was laying on his stomach just a few inches away from her. She could slightly feel Ron's breath on the back of her neck. As she fiddled with the lock of her trunk, trying to open it, she heard the scratching of a quill behind her and looked for the source. Ron was arched up on his elbows and his Quick-Quotes Quill was busy writing something into his journal.

"More ideas?" Hermione asked.

"No," Ron said, "I've decided if we're going to tell Mum not to worry about us, I'm going to have to figure out how to put it into words where she won't end up looking for us. Just what I need is Mum joining among the other range of people we have to avoid."

She nodded and started to rummage through her trunk, pulling out clothes and school items and books, then sorted them into piles.

"Hermione, you really need to work on your priorities," Ginny said, as she caught sight of the growing piles.

"This mess isn't my fault," Hermione said, chuckling, "Undetectable Extension Charms unfortunately make a mess because it is such a big space."

"I'm not talking about that," Ginny said. "Look around you. What do you see most?"

"If you're talking about my tiny library of books," Hermione said, "you obviously don't know me very well. I love my books, and even then I have to sort through the ones I want and the ones that can stay here."

"You have numerous books, sure," Ginny said, "But you lack in clothes."

Hermione raised her eyebrows and looked at the pile of clothes. Ginny was right: it was rather small.

"At Hogwarts, I was mostly wearing my school robes," Hermione explained.

"Exactly," Ginny said, "We're going to be camping. You don't know how long we'll be before we can find a water source to clean our clothes with magic. You need to bring a few outfits."

"Only you two would worry about clothes on a hunt like this," Ron scoffed.

Harry chuckled out loud, and Ginny smacked his hand.

"I guess I could go shopping," Hermione said.

"I think I know my sister's getting at, Hermione," Ron said. "You forget I saw a whole closet of clothes in your bedroom at your house. Remus and Dora said your house was not ransacked, and most of your belongings are there. We'll be in Oxford Friday. You could pick up a few things."

"I-I can't," Hermione said, feeling tears in her eyes, "Don't you understand, I can't? I can't go back in my bedroom. It is where my – it is where she was when it – when it happened."

Tears leaked down Hermione;s cheeks and fell onto her copy of _Numerology and Grammatica. _Hermione felt Ron's hand rub across her back 

"Oh, Hermione," Ron said, "I apologize. I wasn't even thinking."

"It's okay, Ron," Hermione said, sniffling, "I know you meant nothing by it."

"I'm not too sure it is a good idea either, Ron," Harry said. "If you ask me, the Snatchers would be foolish not to watch her house during the holidays. The chance Hermione could return there is – well, I mean, obviously, Hermione, you don't want to, but they don't know that. I mean – it is still your home. They know that."

Hermione nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. Ginny stood up from the table and walked over to her then knelt next to her.

"How about you and I go shopping one of these days?" Ginny asked. "Dora's been saying she wants some maternity clothes, so we can go with her and shop for our own stuff. Even if it is Muggle stuff, I'm sure I can get a bit of money from Mum, or even Fred and George – they still owe me a bonus for working at their shop. We can go shopping for clothes for the trip."

Hermione nodded again.

"I'd like that," she said, "Thanks, Ginny."

"You're practically my sister, Hermione," Ginny said, grinning, "Isn't that what sisters do?"

Hermione chuckled and nodded. Ginny's eyes moved to the assortment of books and she picked up a book titled _Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy_.

"What's this?" Ginny asked.

"Oh," Hermione said, "I completely forgot about that book. I found it in Grimmauld Place when we were there in August. I brought it with me because it looked interesting.

"That was Sirius' book?" Harry asked, "Let me see it, Gin."

Behind Hermione, she heard Ron growl almost inaudibly. She knew why too: the nickname Gin was what he always called his sister. She knew he considered it reserved.

Ginny walked over to the table and handed the book to Harry. Hermione found the last of her books, which turned out to be The Tales of Beedle the Bard. She remembered putting it deep down in her trunk after the Hallows discussion a few weeks back, having no desire to read through the book much, even though it was a gift from Dumbledore. She looked at the large pile of books, and groaned privately as she realized she did indeed have quite a few books in her posession.

"This book has names of all the old families," Harry said.

"Is Weasley there?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, "Weasley, Black... Peverell!"

"Oh, please, Harry," Hermione scoffed, "Not that rubbish right now."

"How long did you say you had this book, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Since that day we found Mundungus in Grimmauld Place," Hermione said.

"You had it this whole time," Harry said, "When I was researching for the Peverells, and this is exactly the type of book I needed."

"She said she forgot about it, Harry," Ron said, and Hermione heard the Quick-Quotes Quill scratching across the parchment harder, "Let it go. She's right. It is rubbish."

"Fine," Harry said, shutting the book, "I think I'll keep this one, Hermione. Seeing as it is basically mine anyway."

"One less for me to sort through," Hermione said, "Merry Christmas."

Ron chuckled behind her and the Quick-Quotes Quill calmed down. Hermione began to sort through her books, and picked up _Hogwarts, A History._

"Do you think we'll go back to Hogwarts on our hunt?" Hermione asked, looking at the book.

"If there was a Horcrux there, we would have found it, Hermione," Ron said.

"Hmm, I guess... but, I think I'll take it with us anyway," she said, "I wouldn't feel right without it."

She set the book down in a portion of the floor she designated as acceptable books.

"Ugh, you still have Lockhart's books?" Ron asked, pointing a finger over Hermione's shoulder at _Travels With Trolls. _

Along with Travel with Trolls, she found, to her amusement, the whole collection of Gilderoy Lockhart's books all together in one section of the pile. She picked them all up and threw them in the a pile she designated as unusable on the hunt, but kept for later.

"I have all the books I collected over my years at school, Ronald," Hermione said, "You never know when you're going to need them again – ugh – or rather, most of them."

She turned up her nose at the book she found, _Defensive Magical Theory, _and put it in a pile she designated as trash, privately thinking it would be the only one in that pile.

"Oh, yes, I forgot," Ron said, in disgust, "If Lockhart ever wakes up from the mad world he is in right now, I'm sure he'd remember you enough to sign yet another signature on _Magical Me._"

"Jealous because he was my first fancy, are you?" Hermione asked, with a smirk.

"I have you," Ron said, "Why would I be jealous?"

Hermione felt heat rise to her cheeks as she felt Ron's lips on the top of her head.

"Hermione," Harry said from the table, "How long did you say Polyjuice Potion takes?"

"A month," Hermione said, "Why?"

"Just in case we need it sometime," Harry said, "You can still make it, right?"

"Doubting yourself, Prince of Potions?" Hermione asked, sarcastically; she was still bitter about his obsession with the Prince's book the previous year.

"I'm serious," Harry said.

"Yes, I could make it," Hermione said, "But Harry, some of those ingredients are rare. I doubt the Apothecary -"

"Mum has as a large assortment of ingredients," Ron said, "I have a list of them in my journal."

"You really wanna steal from Mum?" Ginny asked.

"The greater good, Gin," Ron said, "She'll probably be so happy we're safe after we come back, she'll forgive us for nicking them."

"We should take them," Hermione said, "We won't be able to get too many in Diagon Alley, I'm sure, and we're going to need to bring enough in case we have to make medical potions. Essence of Dittany is very useful."

"Essence of Dittany?" Harry asked.

"Harry, we learned about it during Potions this term!" Hermione said, annoyed at her best mate's incompetence, "Do you ever do anything in class other than day-dream of Ginny?"

"I'd like to hear this one too," Ginny said.

"Not me," Ron said.

"Did we learn it before or after we had the locket," Harry said, ignoring Ron, "Because you know I wasn't exactly the Prince of Potions when I had the locket on."

"That was your fault – and anyway," Hermione pressed on before Harry could retort, "Yes, I do think we should take the ingredients. We're going to need them, I'm sure."

"I'll find a way to distract Mum one of these days," Ron said, "And you can nick the most important ingredients."

"Distract Mum?" Ginny asked, "Yeah... good luck with that."

"Oh, I don't know, Ginny," Ron said, nastily, "I'm sure if I start with 'Harry had a ginger-haired guest that wasn't me in my bedroom Saturday night', it will be a pretty long discussion followed by another long discussion with the previously mentioned ginger."

Ginny scowled and Hermione snickered as she put Spellman's Syllabary in the acceptable pile.

"Yeah, Ron," Harry said, "I'd be happy to take part in that discussion. Because I'd get a kick out of hearing you explain exactly why how Ginny was able to get into your room without you noticing at half-past-midnight."

Ron scowled behind Hermione and she glared at Harry; only she had the right to cause Ron to make that noise... especially since she thought it was cute! She felt her cheeks grow hot again and she decided she needed to change this subject quickly.

"Shut up, Harry," she said, "Or I'll step on your foot again."

"That was you?" Harry asked.

"Do you need me to do it again just so you can make sure?" Hermione retorted.

"Why would you step on Harry's foot?" Ron asked.

"Revenge for him stepping on yours on the train," Hermione said, her white-lie escaping her lips easily, "Happy?"

"With you, my love?" Ron replied, "Always."

Hermione blushed; he definitely needed to be rewarded for that one. She laid her head back and looked at Ron and beckoned him forward with a finger. He obeyed, as she knew he would and kissed her softly. She kissed him back, though it was rather awkward since he was facing the wrong way, but enjoyed it all the same.

When she raised her head back up after a moment, she noticed that Harry and Ginny looked rather annoyed. Hermione grinned in spite of herself and very gingerly dropped _The Monster Book Of Monsters _into the acceptable pile.

-  
><strong>(Ron's PoV)<strong>

Late Monday night, after yet another full day of preparations for the hunt, Ron was laying in Hermione's bed. He had his journal open and he was reading through some of his notes, trying to improve on them. On the other side of the tent, in the bathroom separated by a wall of canvas, he could hear the shower running. He also heard the low sound of humming, and knew it was coming from Hermione. Whenever he and Hermione would take baths together at the top of Gryffindor tower, and she was mindlessly washing herself, he could hear her humming tunes, and sometimes they were rather loud. She was apparently oblivious to the fact she would do this, and he didn't have the heart to tell her simply because he thought it was too adorable.

The water stopped running, and a moment later, to Ron's surprise, curtains surrounded the bed.

"I don't recall that curtain being in here before," Ron said.

"I put it up today," Hermione said. "For many reasons. One because I wanted to test out the shower – which works extremely well by the way – and I had a feeling you'd be in here when I took one. So of course I needed my privacy when I got dressed."

"I could have left the tent, you know," Ron said.

"Uh-huh, and will you leave the tent every time I take a shower during the hunt?" Hermione asked.

"You're right as always, love," Ron said.

"No flirting so soon after I take a shower," Hermione said, "It's not fair."

Ron snickered. He quietly put his hand up to the curtain and peeked out of it into the rest of the tent. Hermione was facing the opposite direction, her body wrapped in the towel. He could see her bare back, and he couldn't help but emit a soft moan as he looked at her.

"What was that?" Hermione said, and Ron backed away, "You better not be peeking, Ronald."

Ron cleared his throat. "What other reasons for this curtain?" he asked.

"Obvious change of subject," Hermione growled, and Ron chuckled. "Yes, other reasons. Well... there is a reason it is called a privacy curtain, love."

Ron felt his cheeks go red. "Now who is flirting?" he asked.

Hermione chuckled. Ron decided to take another chance at peeking at Hermione, and as soon as he did, the curtains pulled back. He blushed when he saw Hermione standing there, in her pyjamas, looking at him.

"Trying to peek again?" she asked.

"Can't help it," Ron said, "You look adorable in a towel."

Hermione blushed and laid down next to Ron. He put his arm around her, and as he kissed her head, he could still smell the scent of Hermione's shampoo in her damp hair. He felt his mouth-watering as he inhaled.

"An infatuation with my hair, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"You're choice of shampoo, actually," Ron said, "And you also smell really nice."

"I did just take a shower," Hermione said.

"You might have to watch how much you shower on the hunt," Ron said, "I may have a mad desire to snog you after every time you do."

Hermione chuckled. She turned her head and kissed him softly, though she backed away before he could deepen it.

"I wasn't finished," Ron said, pouting.

"Trying to find something else to put in your journal, are you?" Hermione asked.

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't," Ron said, frowning, "I have to buy another one. This one is full."

"Then maybe we should plan on going to Diagon Alley tomorrow," Hermione said.

"It was on my mind," Ron said, "At the far back... a good distance away from my growing fancy to snog you again. If you want it to come closer, I need other things pushed out of my mind."

"Fine, I'm yours," Hermione said.

Ron raised his eyebrows.

"What?" Hermione asked, a grin crossing her lips.

"That was one of the hottest things I've ever heard come out of those lips," Ron said, "Next to you humming during your baths or showers."

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, "I do not hum."

Ron grinned and tried his best to mimic the hum he heard her sing. He immediately stopped when he saw tears in Hermione's eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I really do that?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Ron said, brushing a tear from Hermione's cheek, "What is it? It is beautiful."

"It is the lullaby Daddy use to sing to me," Hermione said, sniffling, "When I was sick, it would help me sleep."

"Oh, Hermione," Ron said.

She lay against his chest, and he kissed her hair, trying hard not to lose himself in the scent of shampoo again.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't know."

"I was getting better," Hermione said, and Ron heard her inhale and exhale, "But the holidays brought it all back. It is mostly why I want to see their graves on Friday. Because I need this to help me. I hope it will give me enough strength to get through the hunt."

"You will, love," Ron said, "I'll be there every step of the way."

Hermione nodded and backed away. A solitary tear ran down Hermione's cheek, and Ron leaned toward her and kissed it softly. Over Hermione's shoulder, he saw the time on the clock: it was almost ten in the evening.

"I need to go inside," Ron said, "Mum's not going to appreciate that I'm out here this late."

"Do you have to?" Hermione asked, pouting, "I just know I'm going to have trouble sleeping."

"You already look like you're about to fall asleep," Ron said, "I'm sure you'll have no problem."

"Ron," Hermione said, her voice a soft whine.

Ron could feel his stomach twist. She sounded so sad, and he hated for her to be sad for any reason. It almost broke his heart. He frowned as he tried to come up with something.

"I have an idea," Ron said, "But I'm not sure if it will help. It might make things worse."

"Tell me," Hermione said.

"That lullaby your Daddy sang to you," Ron said. "It makes you fall asleep, right?"

Hermione nodded.

"Sing it to me," Ron said, "It might help."

"I-I c-can't," Hermione said.

"Please," Ron said.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly on the cheek. She sighed and began to hum softly.

"Words, Hermione," Ron whispered into her ear.

Knowing this would calm her down, he rubbed his tongue softly against her ear-lobe. She chuckled softly and took a deep breath, then begin to sing softly:

_"__Now the sun is sinking__  
><em>_In the golden west;__  
><em>_Birds and bees and children__  
><em>_All have gone to rest:__  
><em>_And the merry streamlet,__  
><em>_As it runs along,__  
><em>_With a voice of sweetness__  
><em>_Sings its evening song."_

Hermione sniffled and closed her eyes. Her breathing started to slow down.

"Thank you," Ron whispered, "It was beautiful."

"Mmm, my Daddy's favorite," Hermione said, "You're right. It helped."

"It did?" Ron asked.

"Mmhmm," Hermione said, "I'm gonna go to sleep now."

"I'll stay here until you do," Ron said.

"Mm 'kay," Hermione said.

Ron laid there for a few minutes, until Hermione's breathing steadied, gently released his arms away from Hermione and crawled out of bed. He put the blankets over her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Mmm," Hermione murmured, "Thank you, Daddy."

Ron raised his eyebrows. Her tone of voice greatly resembled that of when she was eleven years old. It was kind of spooky to hear it, but he also thought it was rather sweet. He then realized must have already fallen into a dream about her father, and thought his kiss was a part of that dream. The thought made a tear leak from one of Ron's eyes and he let it fall. He wanted to help her through all of this. Whatever it took, he would help her.

"I love you, Hermione," he said.

"My name's Mione, remember, Daddy?" Hermione murmured against her pillow.

"Mione," Ron echoed.

Hermione smiled in her sleep. Ron walked across the room toward the door and brandished his wand from his robes. He doused the lanterns. He looked toward the bed where Hermione was sleeping.

Mione. Obviously a nickname from her father when she was little. Just like he called his little sister Gin sometimes. That was private, most of the time, between the two of them. He knew Hermione's nickname was between her and her father. Unless she let him call her that, he would never let it leave his lips again. It was obviously something she cherished with her father.

"Night, Hermione," Ron said, before zipping up the tent.

He walked back toward the Burrow, and when he arrived, he saw his mother sitting at the table, drinking her traditional final cup of tea before bedtime.

"Coming in rather late, Ronald," she said.

He nodded and sat down across the table from her.

"Hermione had another one of those – bad moments – as she likes to call them," Ron said, "She would hum this song occasionally to herself, and I brought it up, because I love it. And I wish I didn't."

"Why?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"It was a lullaby her father sang to her when she was little," Ron said.

"Oh, the dear," Mrs. Weasley said.

"She was having trouble falling to sleep," Ron said, "And I convinced her to sing the song to me. It's beautiful."

He tried to remember the song, and he spoke the words to his mother. He didn't sing them, not because he was a bad singer, but because it was one of those moments he didn't want to take away from Hermione.

"It is beautiful," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I feel like I took something away from her when I asked her about it," Ron said, "There's this – it is hard to explain – this twinkle, I guess, that used to be in her eyes. Before everything happened to her a couple months ago. It was one of those things I – er –"

"You can say it in front of me, Ron," Mrs. Weasley said.

Ron sighed and nodded.

"One of those things I love about her," he said, "And I would – I would do anything to see it come back. I don't know what it is, but if there was a way to bring it back, I would. For her."

"It's called innocence, Ronald," Mrs. Weasley said. "Considering what the world is going through, you kids are lucky to keep that so long."

"Can she get it back?" Ron asked

"What do you believe?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I believe she can," Ron said.

"Then only you know how to give it back to her," Mrs. Weasley said.

"How?" Ron asked.

"I can't answer that," Mrs. Weasley said, "But I can see she loves you. She hasn't forgotten that. If you ask me, she's well on her way to getting it back."

"Do I still have it?" Ron asked.

"Only two people can answer that," Mrs. Weasley said, "You are one of them. I wish I was the other, but I'm not."

Ron raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Do I really have to tell you who the other one is, Ronnie?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No, Mum," Ron said, "I have a good feeling I know who it is."

"That's my boy," Mrs. Weasley said, "Are you planning on going to Diagon Alley tomorrow?"

"It was on my mind," Ron said, "Why?"

"We're running out on Floo Powder," Mrs. Weasley said.

"You don't want to come along?" Ron asked.

"I already bought everyone's presents," Mrs. Weasley asked, "And how can you ever buy me a present if I'm tagging along with you?"

"I'll be sure to pick some up," Ron said, "I'm going to head off to bed. Night, Mum."

"Night, sweetheart," Mrs. Weasley said.

Ron smiled and stood up from the table, then headed off toward the stairwell and up to his room.

-  
><strong>Next chapter is Diagon Alley and a few more bits of preparation for the hunt. Then the following chapter is Christmas Eve which I am excited about! <strong>

**Everything in Ron's PoV came to my head as I was writing it. The Lullaby part and the "Innocence" talk surprised even me!**

**Lullaby: "Now The Sun Is Sinking" **


	54. A Date in Diagon Alley

**Chapter 54  
>A Date In Diagon Alley <strong>

**Author's Note: Most of my plans for this chapter had to do with Hermione's PoV, but I figured some importance for Harry in this chapter that helps with the future storyline. Also, some of the shops in Diagon Alley are of my own creation and not canon. **

**(Harry's PoV)**

The following morning, Ginny informed Harry, Hermione and Ron that Dora would meet them in the Leaky Cauldron around one in the afternoon, after she and Remus were finished with her appointment with the Healer.  
>Unfortunately, because she would be there, this meant that they would have to do their more important shopping earlier. So at ten-o-clock, they used the Floo Network to get to the Leaky Cauldron, and headed into Diagon Alley.<p>

"We can't all stay together if we plan on doing any Christmas shopping today," Ron said.

"We have all day to do Christmas shopping, Ron," Hermione said, "We need to do our other shopping first. Besides, I know you want to buy me my gifts, so you can do that while Ginny and I doing – you know – girl things with Dora."

"We can split up into pairs for now," Harry said, "I have to go to Gringotts anyway to get more money from my vault, and Ginny can come along."

"Sounds good," Hermione said, "Ron seems to know what he wants to get anyway. We can meet back in the Leaky Cauldron around noon for a bite of lunch and wait for Dora to come. Agreed?"

Everyone agreed and Harry and Ginny headed off down the cobblestone pathway toward the bank. Compared to the last time he had been to Diagon Alley a few months back for school shopping, the marketplace looked a lot better now. Perhaps it was to get everyone in the mood of the Christmas holiday, but everything seemed more cheerful. Even Mr. Ollivander's Wand Shop, and Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, though both were empty, were decorated in the front as to escape the gloomy setting last year's attack had left over the area. The marketplace was also very crowded, owing to the hustle and bustle of Christmas shoppers.

Two security guards were standing in front of the doors of Gringotts. They were each holding what Harry thought was a wand at first, but turned out to be long, thin golden rods. He had recognized these from when the security guard in the Ministry used them, and they were known as Probity Probes.

"One moment, sir," the guard on the left said, "Standard procedure."

"Over here, miss," the other guard said to Ginny.

As he was being checked he realized he had stored his Invisibility Cloak in his pocket, just in case he needed it. Would the Probity Probes sense it? After a moment, though, the guard smiled and motioned for him to go inside. Ginny was given the pass too, and they walked into the bank. They walked up to the desk at the very end of the long Entrance Hall, where a goblin was sorting through a large stack of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. Beside Harry, Ginny cleared her throat.

"State your business," the goblin said.

"I wish to enter my vault," Harry said, "Vault 731."

"Do you have a preference of Gringotts' staff member you wish to accompany you?" the goblin asked.

Harry could only remember one goblin's name out of all the staff at the bank.

"Griphook?" Harry said.

"Ah," the goblin said, "Unfortunately, I cannot grant that request."

"But he's led me to my vault before," Harry said.

"Griphook no longer works for the bank," the goblin said. "In fact, his current whereabouts are unknown."

"He's missing?" Ginny asked.

"That is what I mean by 'current whereabouts are unknown'," the goblin said, annoyed, "I can offer you a replacement. Bogrod?"

A few moments later, a goblin appeared around the desk.

"Take this gentleman and what I assume is his mate down to Vault 731," the goblin said.

Ginny scowled softly at the term 'mate'. Harry couldn't blame her: it sounded stranger than girlfriend. They followed Bogrod through the large door that led to the carts and vaults.

"Do you know anything about what happened to Griphook?" Harry asked Bogrod, as he joined Ginny and the goblin in a cart.

"He left one day, a couple months ago," Bogrod said, "And he wasn't heard from until a couple weeks ago when he said, by post. that he could no longer work for the bank. There are rumors amongst other goblins he is on the run from something."

"Snatchers?" Ginny guessed, "They hunt Muggle-born. Why would they want him?"

"They no longer just hunt Muggle-born," Bogrod said, "It is rumored they will hunt down anything You-Know-Who wants them to."

"Like Luna," Harry said, nodding, "What would he want with Griphook?"

Bogrod started the cart, and it started off its trek across the tracks.

"What indeed?" Bogrod replied, then went silent and concentrated on the tracks ahead.

Harry looked at Ginny, and she shrugged. So Griphook was on the run from Snatchers? Harry wondered if there was a possibility he knew about Horcruxes. And if so... could they find him while on their hunt for the Horcruxes?

-  
><strong>(Hermione's PoV)<strong>

"These journals are all pink and purple," Ron said, disgusted.

"These are diaries, love," Hermione said, grinning, looking up from a shopping list she and Ron had put together, "For girls, not guys."

Hermione and Ron were currently in the stationery store, Scribbulus, only their first stop of many along the marketplace.

"I see no journals in here," Ron grumbled.

"Too embarrassed to get a few diaries instead?" Hermione asked with a snicker.

"They'll have to do," Ron said, "You're purchasing them though. I wouldn't be caught buying something like this."

"If this is what I wanted for a gift sometime, would you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm buying you much better gifts," Ron said.

"Something a bloke wouldn't be embarrassed to buy, I'm guessing?" Hermione asked.

"Not exactly," Ron said, "Oh, goodie, a whole stock of Quick-Quotes."

Hermione smiled and returned her eyes to the shopping list.

"Blimey," Hermione said, "I didn't realize this shopping list was so big. How are we going to carry all of this?"

Ron paused in his motion to grab a Quill. He cursed silently under his breath.

"I hadn't thought about that," he said. "Er – Hermione, would you think it was – er – inappropriate to give you one of your gifts today? I have to buy it still, but it looks like we really need it today."

"Not at all," Hermione said, "But – er – is it the only gift you're getting me?"

"I have another one in mind," Ron said, blush crossing his cheeks, "but I think I'll wait to give you that until Christmas. Okay, we'll buy these and then go to Fred and George's shop."

"You're buying me a joke product?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows.

"You'll see," Ron said, before he walked up to the cash register. A few minutes later, Ron and Hermione walked into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. George was standing at the register, and Hermione could just see Fred standing near a cauldron full of a gross, bubbling green substance.

"Little brother! Little brother's adorably cute girlfriend!" Fred joked, when he saw Ron and Hermione.

Hermione blushed and Ron scowled.

"Watch it, George!" he said, as he and Hermione walked over to the counter, "Or I'll make you completely deaf."

"You don't think she's adorably cute?" George asked, "Did you hear that, Hermione?"

"Only I can call her adorably cute," Ron said, "Could you distract her for a couple of minutes? I need to pick up something for her. It is a surprise."

"Christmas gift or six-month anniversary present?" George asked, "Which is almost the same thing."

"Six months?" Hermione gasped, "Has it been that long already?"

She calculated in her head. It had happened one week exactly before Harry's birthday... that would make it six months on Friday. It had really snuck up on her. She grinned, privately, thinking her idea for a gift was very appropriate now.

"Six months this Friday since Fred and I kidnapped you," George said, with a wink.

Ron scoffed and walked toward a section of rows in the store.

"Six months this Friday since you got bombarded with little tiny birds," Hermione growled.

"Why the glum look, honorary sis?" George asked, "Do you think you'd be snogging my little brother under the mistletoe this Christmas if Fred and I hadn't played that joke on you?"

Hermione blushed. "You have a point," she said, "But that is not a thank you."

"You're welcome," George said, grinning, "So what are you getting my brother for Christmas?"

"It's a surprise," Hermione said.

"Well, if it isn't my honorary little sister!" Fred said, "Who is also my brother's girlfriend. Which... if you think about it... is kind of gross."

Hermione felt her cheeks go hot at Fred's joke.

"I was his girlfriend before I was your honorary sister," she said.

"If you're looking for a wee snog with my brother this Christmas," Fred said, "We have floating mistletoe. Tell the mistletoe who you fancy, and it hangs over their head until you get what you wish. The more Sickles you hand over, the longer it stays above their head once your lips land, causing for a more intimate encounter."

"Charming," Hermione said.

"I don't think she needs us to help her get a wee snog in, brother," George said, "She seems to get enough lately."

"What is that supposed to mean exactly?" Hermione asked, glaring at the twins and crossing her arms against her chest.

"Are you, or are you not, sleeping in a tent outside the Burrow?" George asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said, slowly, "Quite comfortable too."

"Mmm," Fred said, "I see what you mean George. Does my little brother also find it 'quite comfortable'?"

He winked at Hermione.

"I – er – I – oh look, there's Ron!" Hermione said.

Ron walked over, and his arms were hiding behind his back.

"Are you trying to nick something, Ron?" Fred asked.

"No!" Ron said, "It is a gift for Hermione."

He revealed his hands and showed her a medium sized beaded bag that could easily fit on the belt she was wearing, and it wouldn't look strange. She thought it looked extremely cute, though she wasn't sure why Ron wanted to give her something like this. It was very unlike him – even when he had given her a bottle of perfume a couple years back.

"Aww, how romantic," George said.

"And a nice choice," Fred said.

"It's gorgeous!" Hermione said, "But why is it in a joke shop?"

Fred grinned and tugged a finger on one of the small drawstrings around the bag. It shrunk in Ron's hands to the size of a chicken egg. He then pulled on the other one and it went back to its original size.

"Say you are on a date," Fred said, "and it is – you know – that time of the month and you have to carry those – er – how can I put this nicely?"

"Those embarrassing lady products," George said, with a wink.

"How blunt of you, brother," Fred said, his eyes still on Hermione. "Obviously you don't want your beau to see it. Just shrink the bag and hide it in your sock."

"Would it work with an Undetectable Extension Charm?" Ron asked.

When he said this, Hermione finally realized why Ron wanted to give her this. This was a portable luggage bag that she could carry on her belt, put everything they brought on the hunt inside it, and it wouldn't look any different if she had to carry it in a crowd of people.

"Yes, it would," Fred said, "Unfortunately, we don't place them on the bags, because it is false advertising. What if some celebrity like Celestina Warbeck wanted to buy it? She'd probably fancy this bag to carry her brand new Crup in and it would – well – it wouldn't work very well, would it?"

Hermione snickered; a Crup was the wizarding world's version of a Jack Russel terrier, with an even worse temper, and a forked tail, though those were usually removed before they were given out as a pet.

"It is wonderful," Hermione said, "Thank you, sweetheart."

"You're welcome," Fred and George said.

Ron scowled and Hermione chuckled. She kissed him on the cheek, ignoring Fred and George's grins, and Ron paid the four galleons for the bag. They left the shop and resumed shopping for the rest of the items on their shopping list.

-  
>At noon, Hermione and Ron met up with Harry and Ginny and they took a seat at a table. Harry ordered four specials for everyone and Tom promised it would be done shortly.<p>

"You two look very empty-handed," said Harry, who had three bags full of his and Ginny's purchases between him and Ginny on the seat, "Did you do any shopping?"

Hermione grinned at Ron and she took her bag from the belt of her jeans.

"Er..." Harry said, looking at it, "It's cute, but...?"

"Look inside," Hermione said, putting the bag in front of Harry.

He and Ginny did so, and his eyes widened. Hermione chuckled. Thanks to the Undetectable Extension Charm she had placed on it shortly after Ron purchased it, it was now filled with shopping bags full of their other purchases, including potion ingredients, a couple books Hermione found in Flourish and Blott's and a number of other items.

"It is like your knapsack, only smaller," Hermione said. "It can fit on my belt, and I can carry it around. It could carry everything we need for the trip, and we could move to different locations very easily."

"My early Christmas gift to her," Ron said, "One of them. I'll get the other one when you two girls are doing – you know – girl stuff."

"Oh, rats," Hermione groaned, "I still have to get my gift for you too, and others, of course."

"We can do that after we get some clothes with Dora," Ginny said.

"What did you buy for the hunt?" Ron asked.

"For starters, an assortment of cooking and food gathering materials," Ginny said, "We can bring some food along on the trip, but we don't know how long the trip will last, so we'll have to resort to other means. Fishing and setting traps and stuff."

"Setting traps?" Hermione asked.

"You missed out on a lot when you didn't take Hagrid's class in your sixth year," Ginny said, "Hagrid taught the class how to survive in the wild this past term. Remember that night I didn't show up to the Common last month?"

"A few students didn't show up for curfew," Hermione said, "Yeah, I found it peculiar."

"My class had permission to camp out in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid that night," Ginny said, "I learned quite a bit. Hagrid set out a few rabbits and squirrels he found and – although he was rather distraught about it, he taught us to trap them."

"I guess we're lucky you're coming along then," Harry said.

Ginny grinned and kissed Harry's cheek.

"Aren't there ways to hunt with magic?" Ron asked.

"Well," Ginny said, "Hagrid said some kinds of fish are easy to Summon, but where's the fun in that. And then Michael Corner Stunned a rabbit, but I thought that was a bit too harsh."

"Barbaric," Hermione said.

Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Rabbit and squirrel meat?" Ron asked, sarcastically, "Yummy."

"You laugh now," Ginny said, "But when we can't dine on chicken legs and Mum's Onion Soup every night, you'll crave rabbit so much that you'll be chasing one down yourself."

"You first," Ron muttered.

"Speaking of food, here we go," Hermione said, as she saw Tom walking toward them.

-  
>Half-an-hour later, as the four of them were finishing their meal, Dora arrived and found them.<p>

"Sorry I couldn't come earlier," she said, "I slept in today until I had to go to my Healer's appointment."

"How did it go?" Hermione asked.

"Very well," Dora said, "The baby is fine, and Remus and I were asked if we wanted to know if we'd have a boy or a girl, but we decided we wanted to be surprised. Remus offered to come along today, until I told him I was shopping for maternity clothes. He basically turned up his nose at that. But I'm sure he'll be eager to see them."

"You ladies enjoy," Ron said, "I'm going to go do my Christmas shopping."

"I'll come along, mate," Harry said.

"See you in a couple of hours," Hermione said to Ron, before kissing him on the cheek, "Have fun picking out my gift."

Ron grinned and followed Harry into Diagon Alley.

"Nice choice of hair-color today," Hermione commented to Dora, admiring her blonde hair.

"Ugh, too plain," Dora said, "But Ginny said you girls wanted to go out into the Muggle area to shop for clothes, so I have to look like a Muggle."

Since Hermione was the expert out of the three, she took them to a couple of popular Muggle clothing stores. Hermione thought it was rather funny watching Dora sort through maternity clothes, because most of them looked far too plain compared to what she was used to wearing. At one point, as the three of them were walking down the sidewalk toward another store, they passed by a store that sold mostly lingerie outfits, and Hermione had to pull Ginny away, because she was looking rather curiously at them.

Two hours after they started, Hermione and Ginny decided they needed to go back to Diagon Alley to get some Christmas shopping done. Hermione's first stop was her gift idea for Ron, because she couldn't stop thinking about it during the whole day. She made her way to Elena's Exquisite Emporium which sold mostly jewelry and fancy items like that.

"Jewelry?" Ginny asked, looking at the shop's sign, "How romantic."

Hermione was about to respond when she saw Harry standing outside the shop. He looked a bit shocked when they walked toward him.

"Er – you don't want to go in there, yet, Hermione," Harry said.

"This is where I'm buying Ron's gift," Hermione said, "Why wouldn't I want to –?"

Hermione looked over Harry's shoulder and into one of the windows of the shop. She noticed Ron standing at the cash register, his back turned to her.

"Oh," Hermione said.

"Aww, looks like he has a similar idea," Ginny cooed, "How sweet."

"He's going to kill me," Harry growled, "He wanted me to stand watch in case you came by."

Hermione nodded. She was still looking toward the shop, wondering what Ron was looking for.

"Ah, no peeking!" Ginny said, dragging Hermione away from the window, "We'll be back, Harry. We'll – er – shop elsewhere for now."

Hermione looked over her shoulder at the store as she was pulled away from it.

"Awfully silent there, Hermione," Ginny said.

"What do you think he's getting me?" Hermione muttered.

"It is a jewelry store, Hermione," Ginny said, "Could be anything. A locket? Er – on second thought, I doubt he'd get you that so soon after that whole catastrophe. A necklace, a bracelet, a –"

Ginny froze and Hermione looked at her, as Ginny's eyes went back to the store.

"He wouldn't," Ginny said, "Would he?"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"How long have you and him been together?" Ginny replied, "Er... I caught you kissing in July, so -"

"Six months on Christmas Eve," Hermione said.

"Too early," Ginny muttered, almost to herself, "Course he's known you for seven years, would that count to him.. No, too early -"

"Too early for what?" Hermione asked.

"Mum said this morning she talked to Ron last night," Ginny said, "And your name came up."

"Okay?" Hermione said, slowly.

"Are you that oblivious, my honorary sister?" Ginny asked.

Hermione's eyes widened at the term, as her mind suddenly clicked into realization. Mrs. Weasley's mind was always on one thing when it came to Ron's relationship with her.

"No," Hermione said, "No... he wouldn't."

"What would you say?" Ginny asked.

"I don't want to even think about that," Hermione said.

"What are you getting him?" Ginny asked.

"Something similar to what you're talking about," Hermione said, "Only not as – big."

Ginny's eyes sparkled, knowingly. "Aww, romantic," she said, "Aww, who am I kidding? He is probably giving you a bracelet."

Hermione nodded slowly, as she looked over her shoulder. Ron was walking out of the store, but Harry had lead him the other away. Hermione could see Ron stuff something into the pocket of his jacket, but she couldn't tell what. She suddenly wished she hadn't decided to go to that shop first thing after coming back from clothes-shopping. She was going to be thinking about this all week.

-  
><strong>Ahh, I love the end of this chapter. It was so cute! So what DID Ron get her? What did Hermione get him? That happens next chapter! I'm going to love writing that chapter. So many good ideas! <strong>

**Also... Fred and George crack me up in this chapter. Did you like them? ****I loved the "honorary sister/brother's girlfriend... gross" line. Cracked me up.****Also hope you like my introduction of Hermione's bag, and what I did with it.**

**A bit of new storyline too in this chapter with Griphook... I'm not sure if I'm going to change his storyline too much. We'll see how that goes.**

**Hope you loved this chapter as much as I did!**


	55. Christmas Eve

**Chapter 55  
>Christmas Eve <strong>

**Author's Note: The cemetery in this chapter is fictional. The Birth-dates of Hermione's parents are also fictional and my own guesswork as to how old her parents are. Prepare for a long chapter! Like my longest chapter ever. 7000+ words! My new record! **

**Warning: This chapter is extremely emotional. I write this warning as I write the cemetery section of this chapter, and tears are streaming down my face. **

**(Hermione's PoV)**

On Friday, Hermione woke in her bed to what sounded like rain falling. She looked up at the roof above the bedroom, but saw no sign of raindrops sliding down the canvass. Also, it was much too cold these days, and there was always a better chance of snow than rain. She sat up and looked around the tent. Then she realized that the falling water was coming in the direction of the bathroom. She growled softly. How dare someone take a shower in there? This was her temporary bedroom and it had been made off-limits, ever since the number of the Burrow's inhabitants had temporarily grown in size.

On Wednesday afternoon, Bill and Fleur arrived, and they were not alone. Gabrielle, who now considered the whole Weasley family a big part of her own family now that her sister was married tone, had come along as well, and had replaced Hermione as a guest in Ginny's bedroom. Fred and George had arrived Thursday afternoon after temporarily closing their shop for the holidays. During dinner on Thursday evening, while everyone was in the kitchen enjoying dinner, Charlie showed up to the house. This surprised everyone, mostly his mother who had almost spilled her Onion Soup as she jumped up to hug her second-oldest son, because Charlie was never considered the type to come home too much, thanks to his job in Romania.

Ever since the arrival of these guests, it had been made a rule formed by Hermione and Mrs. Weasley that the tent's shower was off-limits, at least while Hermione was in there. As she wondered who could have possibly been thick enough to break that rule, the water slowed to a stop. A few moments later, draped from the waist down in a towel, Ron emerged from the canvas door that split the bathroom from the rest of the tent. Hermione felt warmth rise up her body to her cheeks as she looked at Ron. Thinking privately that it should be illegal to be that good-looking while soaking wet, she tried her best to look annoyed. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms for added effect, but she doubt this would help thanks to the blush that was filling her cheeks as she watched water droplets drip down Ron's abs.

"Good morning," Ron said, a smile crossing his face.

"What are you doing in here?" Hermione asked, still trying to feign anger, though she knew it was impossible; how could she be angry when her boyfriend was standing across the room with nothing on from the waist up?

"The shower in the Burrow is occupied so I came in here," Ron said. "I thought you would be okay with me coming in here."

"I – er – I – why would you be up at – what time is it?" she stammered, then glanced at her pocket-watch. "It isn't even seven yet."

"Have you forgotten what day it is?" Ron asked.

"Friday," Hermione said.

"Christmas Eve," Ron said, "Our six-month anniversary and the day you wanted to go see your parents. I told you I promised I would spend the whole day with you, because I knew today was going to be tough. But before I can do that, I need to get dressed. I'll just go back into the bathroom."

"Er – no need," Hermione said.

She took her wand and a moment later, the privacy curtain blocked her view of the rest of the tent.

"No peeking," Ron said, snickering.

"I already got a peek at you to last me for quite a while," Hermione said, blushing. "Have I told you that you have very nice abs?"

"Not in the past week," Ron said, chuckling.

Hermione grinned, though that grin didn't last for long. She sighed to herself and laid back on her pillow. He was right: she had forgotten what day it was. The six-month anniversary was something she and Ron both considered a big deal. The fact that it was on Christmas Eve was an added bonus. But she had forgotten that today would be the day she and Ron would visit Oxford Cemetery and see her parents' graves. She tried her best to hold back tears in her eyes right now, because she knew they would fall before the end of the day.

A couple minutes later, as she lay there, she heard Ron's footsteps walk closer to her bed.

"Do you want to get dressed now or wait for a few minutes?" he asked.

Hermione opened the curtains a bit and beckoned Ron over with a finger. He smiled and proceeded to lay down in the bed next to her. As she put his arms around him, she found that he was now wearing a buttoned down shirt and a pair of nice looking dress pants.

"You look dashing," Hermione said, "I almost feel guilty for inviting you to lay down in that outfit."

"Magic will fix any wrinkles so I'm not too worried," Ron said.

Hermione put her head in the crook of Ron's neck and casually slid her fingers down along the buttons on Ron's shirt. She could feel the muscles of his abs through the fabric, and she traced her fingers against the creases through it. His breath sped up a little, and Hermione could hear light moans escape his lips as her fingers grazed his skin through the thin fabric.

"Does your Mum know you're in here?" Hermione asked, in almost a whisper.

"I would think so seeing she was in the kitchen when I walked through it," Ron said. "But she knows how important this day is to you, so I don't think she'd bother us too much."

"It is important for both of us," Hermione said.

"You're sure you want to do this today?" Ron asked, "We could just spend the whole day in the tent. I'm sure the family wouldn't mind."

"I need to do this," Hermione said, "If I am going to be of any importance on our hunt, I need to get some finality, I guess you could say, between me and the loss of my parents. It will always be there, in my mind, but I need to push it back some so I can focus on other things."

"I'll be by your side today," Ron said, "I promise."

Hermione smiled and looked at him. "How did I get so lucky to ever meet you?" she asked.

He chuckled and she leaned toward his lips and grazed them lightly with her own. She rubbed her tongue along the edges of them, then kissed him softly. When he tried to deepen the kiss, she chuckled and backed away just enough as he tried to raise his head and return his lips to hers. She shook her head and sat up away from him.

"You're teasing me," Ron said.

"Good things come to those who wait," Hermione said.

"How long?" Ron asked.

"Impatient boy," Hermione said, chuckling, "But you must wait. I need to get ready for today."

"You better hope I don't splinch myself any today," Ron said. "I'm not going to be able to think straight when you just told me I have to wait to snog you. Can you give me any hints?"

"Let's just say I have yet to return my thanks enough for what you did for my birthday," Hermione said, "Now go, before your Mum doesn't allow you in this tent later tonight when it counts."

"Tonight?" Ron moaned.

"Mmhmm," Hermione said, "And if you behave, I'll give you my Christmas present early."

"Can I guess what it is?" Ron asked, "Because Ginny said something about lingerie yesterday."

"It is not lingerie!" Hermione growled, smacking Ron with her pillow. "You're lucky it isn't, because it was Ginny who had her eye on that store and not me."

Ron stared at Hermione for a moment, and his face glowed in recognition.

"I need to go check on Harry," Ron muttered.

He sat up and Hermione growled softly when he was able to get a soft peck in on her lips before she could get away. She smacked him with her pillow again, and he laughed and retreated from the bed in a haste.

"Remember to fix those wrinkles," Hermione reminded him in a sing-song voice.

She snickered when she heard Ron gasp and hastily mutter a spell, then she got up and proceeded to prepare for a shower and a nice change of clothes.

Half-an-hour later, she walked into the Burrow's kitchen, dressed in a black full-bodied dress that was warm enough for the winter season, but appropriately formal for a visit to a cemetery. Ron was sitting at the kitchen table, and was joined by his parents and Ginny and Harry. Hermione figured everyone else was probably still asleep.

"Good morning, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said, as Hermione sat down at the table, "Beautiful dress."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said, "I bought it a few days ago while we were out. I had no outfit for this occasion and I wanted something appropriate."

"Do you need me there today?" Harry asked, "Because I would go."

"I'll be okay with Ron," Hermione said.

She smiled at Ron, and he smiled back, taking one of her hands under the table and squeezing it lightly.

"Remus is going along with you too," Mr. Weasley said. "For security. He says there is a chance Snatchers could be there waiting for you, but he doesn't want that to frighten you. He knows how important this is."

Hermione nodded, and as she picked up a breakfast bun with her free hand and bit into it, a thought came through her head.

"D-do you think, if any Snatchers are there," she said, "it would be the ones responsible for – for what happened to my parents?"

When she finished her sentence, she realized she shouldn't have said anything. Everyone in the room was looking at her.

"Hermione," Ron muttered, squeezing her hand again.

"I don't mean that in a way that I want to get revenge for what they did," Hermione said. "I just want to know who they are, and if someone else is responsible for their capture or –" she paused before she could say 'their murder' – "than I know they can't do any more harm."

"You shouldn't worry," Mr. Weasley said. "Remus says it is only a precaution. He expects that because of the holidays, the cemetery will have a few visitors, which is a good thing. Snatchers work in shadows and like to hide. Even though they have been known to hide amongst crowds, the cemetery would be far too open for them to do anything."

Hermione nodded. She was silent for the rest of the meal. After breakfast, Hermione sat in the living room with Ron, trying to prepare herself mentally as they waited for Remus. She looked around her surroundings, trying to calm herself down, but she felt so out of place dressed in all black. The living room had been decorated on Thursday, and everything looked so festive.

On the fireplace, hung a number of homemade stockings, each with names of every person that was currently in the house at this time. The large Christmas tree was real, and had come from the edge of the Weasley's lot near the lake. Every year, the Weasleys had a Christmas tradition. Just after Christmas, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would plant pine trees on the edge of the lake, with a bit of magic fertilizer. Whichever tree was the most beautiful by the following December would be chosen as the family Christmas tree. It was almost completely decorated, except Hermione noticed there was one thing missing.

"Where's the top decoration for the tree?" Hermione asked, nodding to the Christmas tree.

"You're really going to need to get used to some of our traditions, Hermione," Ron said. "We don't place the final decoration on the tree until Christmas morning."

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"You don't know?" Ron said, then a glow of recognition crossed his face, "That's right, you haven't been to a Christmas celebration here at the Burrow in a while. Guess you'll just have to wait and find out."

"Oh, I see," Hermione said, crossing her arms against her dress, "This is payback for me teasing you earlier."

"I'll get that payback tonight," Ron said, grinning.

"Oh, really!" Hermione said, laughing and slapping Ron's hand playfully.

Ron nodded and he pecked her on the lips. She scowled.

"You keep doing that and I'm going to forget how much you want to snog me," Hermione said.

"You're flirting again," Ron said.

She let out another scowl, but it was buffeted by the sound of a CRACK of Apparation in the distance.

"Remus is here," Mrs. Weasley announced from the kitchen.

Ron stood up and offered his hand to Hermione. She inhaled and exhaled, and took his hand and stood up, then allowed him to lead her outside. Remus was still waiting at the top of the driveway when they walked up to him.

"You ready, Hermione?" Remus asked, his face glowing in sadness for her.

"I'm going to try to be," Hermione said.

"We'll use Side-along Apparation today," Remus said, "Just in case. There is a small grove of trees just outside the cemetery we can use."

Hermione nodded and took Remus' hand in her free hand. Remus counted down from three to one as Hermione prepared herself. At one, she felt her lungs collapse temporarily, and she closed her eyes as blackness surrounded her. A few moments later, she opened her eyes and was standing just inside a grove of trees. Beyond the trees, and across a street, was a long iron, black fence, with a wrought-iron gateway that led into the cemetery. She had been here once before when her Daddy's own father had passed away a couple years before she started at Hogwarts.

It had been one of the last times she had ever visited her extended family. After her parents had realized she was a witch, it was agreed that they didn't want the secret of the wizarding world to be revealed to her other family members, so she mostly avoided them. It was hard for a while, but she had become used to it.

Ron squeezed her hand, and Hermione looked at him. He raised his eyebrows questioningly, and she nodded, ready to go forward. Remus walked ahead, and Hermione and Ron followed him toward the cemetery. It took a little bit of a walk to get to the small plot of land where the graves were. She felt her throat tighten as she saw a short distance away the headstone that belonged to her grandfather. She allowed Ron's hand to leave hers and she slowly walked forward, keeping her eyes on her grandfather's grave, not daring to look anywhere else just yet.

And then she saw it. One large headstone, made from a gray, black and silver marble lay just a short distance away from her grandfather's grave. It was big enough to allow two caskets in front of it. Hermione felt tears fall down her cheeks, as she slowly walked over to it and sank to her knees in front of the headstone. Her eyes slowly traced the etched words in front of her.

Richard Matthew Granger  
>BORN:: 16 January 1954<br>DIED:: 31 October, 1997  
>Loving Son, Husband And Father<p>

Helen Jane Granger  
>BORN: 21 June 1958<br>DIED: 31 October 1997  
>Loving Daughter, Wife and Mother<p>

_Death is eternal life, thy shouldn't weep._

"Thy shouldn't weep," Hermione murmured, shaking her head, "Impossible. Not today."

She traced her fingers along the indentations of her father's and mother's names, tears falling to the earth below her knees.

"Mum, Daddy," she said, surprised she could talk over the sobs coming from her throat. "I'm trying to be strong for the both of you, but – but I don't know how I can. I don't know what to say, so please pardon me if I start to babble. I know you never approved of that because it was a sign that I was hyper. I don't feel very hyper right now. So I am going to try to get through this as best I can."

She inhaled and exhaled.

"Earlier this year, a few weeks after – after everything happened," she continued, "I came across this story in a book a wise man gave me. It talks about a gift from Death and – and a gift of resurrection. It - it scared me because I know even magic can't bring back anyone from the – from the d-dead. And today, as I sit here talking to you as if you were still here, I find myself wishing that I could talk to you – face to face. Even if it was just for a moment, I wish I could hear your voices. It is greedy of me. It isn't something I should wish for. The character in the story this gift of resurrection was given to – terrible things happened to him. There is a phrase I hear about a lot these days... and it goes 'there are some things worse than death' – but –"

More tears leaked from Hermione's eyes and she wiped her wet nose on the sleeve of her dress, and inhaled, trying to continue.

"- but how can that be, Daddy?" she sobbed, "How can that be, Mum, when I've never felt so bad in my life than I have these past few months? I wish you could tell me that. I wish you could tell me what is worse than death because I can't see it right now."

She cleared her throat and looked around.

"Um," she said, trying to find a way to say something else, not wanting this one-sided conversation to be over, "It's Christmas Eve."

She nodded and tried to smile.

"Remember what we always do on Christmas Eve?" she asked. "We set up the tree and the decorations in the living room and – and it always has to be perfect. It has to be the perfect tree, and the stockings have to be straight and ready for Father Christmas to fill them. You always clean the fireplace, Daddy, because I am always so afraid Father Christmas will get dirty, and he has so many more places to visit before he is finished, and he would be dirty the rest of his trip, all because of our fireplace."

She chuckled softly trying to make herself not cry any more; she wasn't sure if she had any more tears to spare. She looked over her shoulder and saw Remus standing near by.

"See that man?" Hermione, asked nodding to Remus, "He is one of my Professors and a very good friend of mine. He was the one who found you when – and he told me. I yelled at him, out of anger for what he told me – but he was there for me. You'd like him, Daddy, I think. He is going to be a Daddy soon too, so you have some things in common."

Remus smiled and he knew she had heard what he said. She then saw Ron standing there. His eyes were wet too, and she knew he had been listening to everything she was saying. She beckoned him forward and he kneeled down next to her.

"You remember Ron, right?" Hermione said, as she looked back at the headstone. "If there is anything I regret more in my life right now, it is that you only got to chance to meet him before he learned how I feel about him. I love him, Daddy. He is everything you are, and I hope you approve of him. He loves me and he has been there for me through all of this. I don't know what I'd do without him. He is the only thing getting me through all of this right now. I could never, ever repay him for that."

She looked back at Ron, and he smiled at her. She motioned to the headstone and he raised his eyebrows questioningly. Then understanding crossed his face, and he cleared his throat.

"I'll take good care of her, Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Ron said, "She means everything to me, just like I know she does to you. My mother already sees her as a part of my family. I'm going to help her through this, but I hope you help me some. She needs you as much as she needs me."

He looked around and stealthily took out his wand, then pointed it at the headstone. Hermione's eyes filled with tears again as a Christmas wreath slowly appeared and formed in front of the grave.

"I-I'm not sure how long it will be until I can come back here," Hermione said, "But I will. I promise. I'll never forget you and I promise I'm going to be the girl you knew I'd be when I grew up. I have a lot of growing up to do. I know that. But I'm going to do it... for you."

She leaned toward the headstone and kissed the top of it softly. Tears leaked from her eyes and they dripped across the slick marble. She backed up and laid her head on Ron's shoulder, as she just stared at the grave for a few minutes in silence. After those few minutes, she pushed herself up off the ground and backed away. She took her wand from the pocket of her dress and made a small white rose appear.

"Merry Christmas, Daddy, Mum," she said, as she set the rose on top of the headstone, "I love you."

When Hermione and Ron returned to the Burrow, everyone was now awake and trying to get themselves into the cheer of Christmas. Hermione sat with Ron in the living room, and for a while she tried to participate in the discussion, but when Mr. Weasley decided to tell a tale of Father Christmas, and Hermione realized it was too different from the one her own father had told her around this time, she couldn't take it and she excused herself from the group. Everyone there looked was family, even Harry who considered the Weasleys his only family. And even though she was considered an honorary family member, this brought too many memories back of her Christmases with her parents.

She returned to the tent, and changed her clothes into something more comfortable that she could stay in for the remainder of the day. As she lay down on the bed, Ron walked into the tent and over to her. She patted her hand on the bed and he laid down and put his arms around her as she cuddled against him, pressing her back into his chest.

"I-I'm sorry," she said, "You promised to spend time with me all day, and I'm taking you away from your family traditions."

"Tomorrow is for family," Ron said, "Today is for you."

"If I fall asleep, will you stay with me?" Hermione asked.

"Always," Ron said.

Hermione smiled. "Even with the fact that your mother could see us?" she asked.

Ron kissed her on the cheek. "Always," he repeated, breathing the word into her hear.

"No flirting," Hermione said, "Tonight, I promise."

"I can wait," Ron said.

Hermione smiled and relaxed her head in the warmth of his neck and chest. She closed her eyes and fell asleep...

_… and she was nine years old again. It was Christmas Eve, and she was wide awake in her bed. It was almost midnight, the clock read eleven fifty-five, and her Daddy had come in to her room three times trying to get her to sleep: first with a cup of milk, then with his own rendition of The Night Before Christmas, and finally his favorite lullaby. But she was still wide awake, staring at the red numbers on her digital clock. She knew what was coming at midnight, because he would always come at midnight. No matter how many houses he had to go to around Oxford, Father Christmas would always be at her house at midnight... but she had always fallen asleep by this time. Tonight, she wasn't going to fall asleep. Not until she saw him._

_Eleven fifty-seven. Eleven fifty-eight. Hermione could feel her breathing intense as she stared wide-eyed at the clock. Eleven fifty-nine. Any moment now._

_Midnight... and she heard footsteps in the house. She looked at the door of her bedroom. Her Daddy and Mum were always asleep at this time of night, and there house was safely secured from intruders... everyone but Father Christmas._

_She gasped and slowly stood up from her bed then silently crept toward her bedroom door. She hissed slightly, as the door opened with a creak! She slowly walked down the stairs, her pyjama socks muffling her footsteps as she went down each step. She crept across the wooden floor of the entrance hall, and over toward the wall near the archway leading into the living room. She heard more footsteps and she muffled her hand over her mouth to hold a gasp. She inched closer toward the opening of the door and her eyes widened. Standing there in a red suit, his back facing her, was Father Christmas. She squeaked lightly... after all these years, she had finally seen him! That bully in her class at primary school, Jimmy Tolby, was wrong!_

_Father Christmas turned and his eyes widened as he saw her standing there. She gasped. He wasn't supposed to see the children! She wasn't supposed to see him!_

_"Hermione?" he said._

_Her eyes widened "Y-you know my name?" she asked._

_"I – um, yes, I know every child's name," he said._

_"But there are so many!" Hermione said, "How is that possible?"_

_His eyes twinkled and his smile glowed through his beard._

_"Your father said you were too smart for your age," he said._

_"You know Daddy?" Hermione asked._

_"He saw me when he was your age," he said._

_"But Daddy never wants me to see you," Hermione said, "He always makes me go to bed."_

_"Shouldn't you be asleep now?" he asked._

_"Um... oops... I guess so," Hermione said, timidly._

_"Well, then, tuck in," he said, "Merry Christmas, Mione._

_Hermione gasped softly. How did he know her nickname? Her father gave her that! She shook her head... he knew everything right?_

_"Merry Christmas," she said._

_She backed away slowly and he winked, and she noticed his eyes were very blue... and it was only years later when she realized his eyes resembled that of her father's quite a bit..._

Hermione blinked her eyes open and looked down at herself. Ron's arms were no longer around her. She sat up quickly and looked around. She was alone in the bed, and it was surrounded by the privacy curtains. She moved her hand slowly toward the curtain, and as she did, she was aware she could hear music playing somewhere nearby. She looked through the opening in the curtain, and found on the pocket-watch that it was past seven in the evening. She had been asleep for quite a while!

She turned her head toward the rest of the tent and saw that candles were sitting in the center of the table across the room. Her eyes widened and she stood up slowly, then walked over toward the table. The music was coming from a radio on the the counter near the sink in the kitchen, and she recognized Celestina Warbeck's voice. She heard footsteps crunching through the snow, and looked at the opening of the tent. Ron walked through the opening, carrying a tray, and she could see two covered plates, a jug and two glasses on the tray. He was had changed his clothes, and was now wearing jeans, as well as a Weasley Christmas sweater he had received the previous year, and it could still fit him. A golden 'R' glittered on the front of it.

"Oh, you're awake," Ron said.

"I thought I told you this was my night to plan for you," Hermione said.

"I know," Ron said, "But you had a rough day today, and you slept for quite a while. Mum was preparing dinner anyway, and I told her I wanted you and me to eat in here."

"I should be mad at you," Hermione said, "but this is too sweet of you."

"You can still punish me," Ron said, with a smirk, as he set the plates and glasses on the table.

"You're vile," Hermione said, then smiled, "And for that, you have to wait until after dinner."

"Have a nice nap?" Ron asked.

"I dreamed of Father Christmas," Hermione said, as she sat at the table. "Or I thought I did. I was nine in my dream, and at that time, I thought it was Father Christmas. But it was really my father."

Ron stared at her, with raised eyebrows, as he lifted up the lid on the plate. The meal was shepherd's pie and fixings along the side. One of Mrs. Weasley's favorite recipes.

"This looks wonderful," Hermione said, before taking a bite and moaning softly at the taste.

"No flirting," Ron said, chuckling, as he sat down with his own plate, "I want to do more about this dream."

"It was more like a memory than a dream," Hermione said.

"How do you know it was your father?" Ron asked, "Wait, you saw him?"

"Mmhmm," Hermione said, "At midnight when I was nine."

"You're right," Ron said, nodding, "It was probably your father."

"Of course it was," Hermione chuckled, "Who else would it be? Father Christmas. Not possible."

"You're right," Ron said, "Because Father Christmas puts Memory Charms on every kid who sees him so they don't remember seeing him."

Hermione paused, her forkful of shepherd's pie frozen in mid-air.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Didn't you listen to my father's story?" Ron asked, "You were there for a bit of it. Father Christmas is a wizard. He uses a Time-Turner so he is at every house at midnight, and he uses the Floo Network so he can get to every house – only houses with fireplaces of course."

"You're talking like he is real," Hermione said.

"He is," Ron said, "Everyone knows that. But only a few people in the world have ever met him and remember it. He has to introduce himself to every Minister of Magic in the world that gets appointed, so he can assure them he would never break the Statute of Secrecy."

""He's real?" Hermione asked.

"That's what I just said," Ron said.

Hermione went silent, as she finished with her meal. When she took her last bite, Ron stood up and walked over to her, then offered his hand. Hermione raised her eyebrows, then realized what he wanted. She blushed and stood up. He led her a bit away from the table and put his arms around her waist. She put her arms around his neck, and smiled as she lay her head in the crook of his neck.

"So... who did I see when I was nine?" Hermione asked.

"If you stuck around for my father's story, you would have heard that explanation," Ron said. "As my father says, every Christmas Eve 'if you ever think you see Father Christmas in your life, it is your choice to believe if it is him or someone posing as him. Just know that seven times out of ten, it is probably him.'"

"You need to work on your humor, Ron," Hermione said.

"Seeing is believing, Hermione," Ron said.

Hermione considered this. She had grown up for years believing the man was Father Christmas until one year when she had really come to the decision that he could not exist, and she had seen her father that night. He had called her Mione, hadn't he? His eyes were like her father's.

"Can I give you your Christmas present tonight?" Ron said, as he swayed with her on the spot.

"Only if I can give you yours," Hermione said.

Ron smiled. He led her over to her bed and she took a small bag from her trunk, where her present was hidden so it wouldn't reveal what she had given him until the moment she gave it to him. She then sat down on the bed and Ron sat beside her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out something that was hidden in his fist. He opened his hand and Hermione's eyes widened.

Until now, she had temporarily forgotten that moment in Diagon Alley when she had seen him in the jewelry shop, and the discussion she had with Ginny after they had seen him. Now that all seemed to come back in waves as she saw the small box, colored periwinkle-blue, her favorite color, in front of her. She looked up at him, and he opened it. She looked back down at the box, and saw a silver band with runes around it. Ron picked it up from the box and put it on Hermione's appropriate finger.

"It's -" Hermione said, "It's a -"

"Promise ring," Ron and Hermione both said.

Ron looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"You know about this?" he asked.

Hermione chuckled and Ron stared at her. She took out the small box, colored Chudley Cannon orange, from her bag, then opened it. It was almost identical to the one in the blue box.

"You got me the same thing," Ron said.

Hermione laughed, wiping happy tears from her eyes, as she put her gift on Ron's ring finger. Hermione studied the ring and she recognized the runes.

"I didn't realize this until now," she said, "The runes on these rings... they match and they're familiar. I'd have to check it Spellman's Syllabary, but if I'm correct, these rings are enchanted."

"Enchanted?" Ron asked.

"If we wear these rings," Hermione said, "And at any point or are separated from our soul-mate -"

She looked at Ron and he smiled.

"- we can find each other to the point where we're worried about them," Hermione said, "It is rumored the ring will lead us to them. If the runes really work. Or if we're in danger, it would somehow let us become aware of that. In theory anyway."

"How?" Ron asked.

"I guess we'd have to find out," Hermione said.

"No, thank you," Ron said, "Because I wouldn't dream of separating from you or putting you in danger."

Hermione grinned. She looked from his eyes to his lips and felt her mouth water as she looked at him. She leaned toward him, cupping his face in her hands and kissed him softly on the lips. He returned the kiss and she backed away.

"No-o-o," she said, in a sing-song voice, "What did I tell you?"

Ron chuckled and became limp against her touch. Hermione smiled and pressed her lips against his again. She pushed him back against her pillow on the bed and deepened the kiss, rubbing her tongue against his lips and gradually feeling them become numb against her touch. She straddled a leg over his stomach, so she was sitting on him. He groaned, and she scoffed.

"No noises," she said.

"You sat on my full stomach, love," Ron said, "That was an involuntary groan. My abs only go so far, you know."

"Mmm, how far?" Hermione asked.

Ron raised his eyebrows, and Hermione traced her fingers against his shirt, down the edge of the letter 'R'.

"Here?" Hermione asked, teasing her finger in the hole in the middle of the top of the letter.

She moved her fingers lower, toward the bottom of his sweater, tracing them along it. She moved long enough to lift his shirt toward his head, and when he tried to lift it, himself, over his head, she stopped him and kissed his lips through the fabric of the sweater. He chuckled and she pulled his shirt over his head and off onto the bed, then kissed his lips again. He immediately let her tongue enter his mouth, and she teased her tongue along the roof of his mouth, before she backed away and kissed his chin. She kissed his jaw and moved her lips to the top his chest. She only noticed then, for the very first time, that he had a very thin layer, like peach-fuzz of ginger hair on his chest. It tickled her lips as she grazed over it. She raised her head and lowered her hand to his chest, tracing her fingers along the lines of his abs.

"Tickles," he said, chuckling.

"Too bad," she said.

She traced her finger along the rest of his abs, allowing the edges of her new promise ring to graze the edge of his abs. Her hand then traveled down to his naval, and she moved her finger around it in circles. She chuckled when she heard him moan at her touch, and she leaned back toward him and kissed him softly again. He returned the kiss, but she moved her lips across his jawline and toward his ear, tugging slightly on his right ear with her lips. She grinned when she heard him try to hold back another moan, and she moved her lips to his neck in between his jaw and shoulder-blade.

"I thought – you said – no love-bites?" Ron said, gasping lightly, as her lips grazed his neck.

"Mmm, Fleur probably has a better cure than my charms," Hermione said, "I imagine this happens to Bill a lot."

Ron snickered.

"I'll have to talk to him tonight," he said.

She grinned and pressed her lips against his neck. When she was satisfied she'd leave her mark, she backed away and laid down against the bed, allowing him kiss her on his own free will. Only when he was out of breath from kissing her, did he back away, and she snuggled up against him.

"Mmm," she said, "I don't want this night to end. What would you say if I allowed you to sleep in here tonight?"

"That you would find out what our rings did under the threat of violence, thanks to my Mum?" Ron asked.

Hermione chuckled. She raised her hand to her face and looked at her ring. She put her ring finger on his lips and he kissed it softly. As he did, she, once again, recalled the conversation with Ginny. She released her finger from his lips and she kissed him softly.

"I have a confession to make," she whispered, backing away from him.

"Okay," Ron said.

"Me and Ginny saw you in Diagon Alley when you were purchasing this," Hermione said, "Though I didn't know what you were getting me."

"Harry let you see me?" Ron asked.

"Accidentally," Hermione said.

"Did you have any thoughts on what I was getting you?" Ron asked.

"Ginny did," Hermione said, "But – er – I'm not sure if I should say it."

"You can tell me," Ron said, "If you want it, I'll buy it for you. I'll give it to you tomorrow if you want it."

"She – erm – thought you were getting me a ring," Hermione said, "But – er – a different kind."

Ron stared at Hermione, his eyebrows raised in question. His face then glowed in recognition.

"Ginny thought," he said, "you thought -"

"For a moment," Hermione said.

"Did you want that?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said.

"What would you have said if – if this ring was different?" Ron asked.

"I-I don't know," Hermione said, "You don't know how difficult it is for me to say that either. I'm not trying to say that negatively Because on one hand, we're far too young and my father would – well, you know what the locket said to me? I kind of imagined it like that."

"And on the other hand?" Ron asked.

"I remembered what happened when Bill and Fleur announced their engagement," Hermione said, "And what your mother kept saying... how they married young because of the war... and how Remus and Dora married two weeks after their engagement, partially because they're expecting, and partially, I think because of the war. And I wondered if that was on your mind. And then... I wondered if it was on my mind as well. And I remembered how I said I didn't want you to refer to me as a Weasley just yet."

"That's not really a definitive answer," Ron said.

"I think," Hermione said, looking into Ron's eyes, "I would have told you to ask me again at a later time when we both knew what my answer would be and neither of us had any doubts of that."

Ron raised his eyebrows, and Hermione kissed his forehead and then his lips briefly.

"But tonight," she said, kissing him again, "here – right now – I'm pleasantly happy and content at the moment to have this promise between the two of us. And that I'm happy to say I love you more than you could ever imagine."

She looked in his eyes, almost afraid of what his reaction would be, and she wondered if she should have never made the confession she had. What had it meant for him – for them?

He nodded, and she felt a wave of relief wash through her body.

"I love you too," he said, "that's my promise to you."

Hermione smiled and kissed him softly again. They cuddled there in each others arms, having small talk and snogs until Hermione was about to fall asleep, and Ron said he couldn't stay there any longer. She smiled, and told him the ring he gave her was enough to let her sleep that evening.

-  
><strong>Whew this chapter was really long! I'm so proud of it. It is as perfect as I wanted it to be.<br>****  
>As I said in the beginning author's notewarning, part of the chapter made me cry while writing it. I'm sure a fair share of you now know it was the long speech Hermione had in front of her parents' grave. It was so hard for me to write, because I felt so many tears with many lines.**

**I'm sure to some of you it was rather obvious that the two gifts would be promise rings and they would match. You were right, but I love the "confession" discussion.**

**Hermione's dream when she was nine surprised me, and I only thought of it as I wrote it, because I wanted something between her nap and the dinner/dance/gifts portion.**

**Next chapter is Christmas, and for those who want more Harry, I'm going to focus the chapter more on him, since Christmas Eve was for Ron and Hermione. I really dislike writing Christmas parties and stuff, because I am horrible at it, especially presents, but I am going to try my best. It will definitely be shorter than this chapter. This is probably going to be my longest chapter of the story... or like ever! Since this chapter holds my new personal record for longest chapter ever. Wow!**

**Hope you loved this chapter as much as I did.**

**Note: The epitaph "Death is eternal life, thy shouldn't weep." is from a list of one of many common epitaphs in the world. **


	56. Family Traditions

**Chapter 56  
>Family Traditions <strong>

**Author's Note: I know I promised to focus on Harry for the Christmas chapter, but I've decided Christmas will consist of two chapters. This chapter will be in Ron's PoV for some pre-Christmas party stuff, including storyline stuff, and next chapter will focus on Harry. Because this chapter doesn't really have anything to do with the party, and I planned the party to be in his PoV. Enjoy!**

**(Ron's PoV)**

"Hey, mate?" Harry asked.

"Hmm?" Ron said, pulling on his brand new Weasley sweater.

"You got - er – a bit of dirt on your neck," Harry said.

The morning of Christmas, as the sun rose over the horizon, Ron and Harry were in the attic bedroom, getting ready for the holiday . Ron stood up and walked over to the mirror on the wall of his closet. He lifted his neck and noticed the black-and-blue mark on his neck.

"Bloody hell, Hermione," Ron whispered, "I told you to be careful."

"That's not dirt, is it?" Harry asked.

Ron glared at the reflection of Harry in the mirror, and his best mate chuckled.

"I thought you were the one who gave Hermione love-bites," Harry said, "What did you do last night?"

"Sod off, Harry," Ron said, "That's none of your business."

"I'm just saying, mate," Harry said, "Ginny's careful. She doesn't give me any marks."

"And, as Hermione made me promise, that is none of my business," Ron said, "If you want it to stay that way, I'd keep quiet."

"Did that Parseltongue practice do anything for you?" Harry asked.

"You're lucky it is Christmas and I am happy," Ron said.

Ron lifted up a hand again to check the mark on his neck and unfortunately it was the hand with his new promise ring. Harry noticed and a curious grin crossed his lips.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"A promise ring," Ron said, eyeing the ring, "Hermione gave it to me."

"I thought that is what you were giving her," Harry said.

"I did," Ron said, "She loved it."

"Aww, you're at the point of your relationship where gifts match," Harry cooed, "How romantic."

"You only wish you could be that romantic," Ron said, "Now, if you excuse me, I need to go see Bill for advice on a certain irritation on my neck."

"Bill?" Harry asked, "How could he help?"

"You forget Fleur is his wife, Harry?" Ron replied, "I'm sure this happens to him frequently. Hermione says lotions do better than charms."

"She told you?" Harry asked, then grinned, "Wait... you mean you knew she was doing that to you to the point she told you how to cure it? How submissive of you."

Ron summoned the pillow from his bed and threw it at Harry. Harry laughed and Ron pocketed his wand and walked out of the room. He reached Bill's room, and hesitated for a moment, realizing Fleur was probably in there, and he didn't want to know what the two newlyweds did when alone. He sighed, figuring he could not wait, because his Mum and Ginny would give him hell if they found out, and he knocked on the door. A moment later, the door opened slightly, and Bill stood there.

"Yes?" Bill asked.

"I need some brotherly advice," Ron said, "Can I come in."

"This wouldn't have to do with that lovely band on your finger, would it?" Bill asked.

"Funny... and no, it's a promise ring," Ron said, "Me and Hermione gave each other one last night."

"Then I'm guessing it has to do with that little buddy of yours on your neck," Bill said, grinning.

Ron blushed, and he was sure his face matched his hair. Bill opened the door and shook his head.

"Get in here before Mum sees you," he said.

Ron walked into the room, and snickered when he looked around at it. He knew if these walls could talk, they would say "I've been covered in Phlegm!"

"I don't remember this room being so... girly," Ron said, his eye on the perfume bottles and other beauty assortments laid out on doilies on the dresser across the room.

"Let's just say you're lucky Hermione isn't so – opinionated about her appearance," Bill said.

Ron laughed and had to agree with his eldest brother.

"I don't know what to question first," Bill said, as he walked over to the nightstand near his bed, "How you came by that mark, or how you know I can get rid of it."

"So you can get rid of it?" Ron asked, deciding to ignore the first question.

"Lucky for you I'm as prone to love-bites as it seems you are," Bill said, rummaging through the draw of the nightstand, "Aha! Here we are. I never can thank Charlie enough for his wedding gifts to me."

Bill walked over to Ron, with a small sponge and a bottle of liquid that resembled the color of pink/white skin. The label on the bottle read "Madame Loveless' Multi-Use Morning Cream".

"I don't even want to know all the uses for this lotion," Ron said.

"Me either," Bill said, "But the best one is for – well, you seem to already know."

He squeezed the bottle and a small strip of the cream laid over the sponge. He handed the sponge to Ron, and Ron looked in the mirror then pressed the sponge to the black-and-blue mark.

"That will take a minute to work," Bill said. "So what occasion led to that? Just a fun Christmas Eve?"

"Six-month anniversary," Ron said.

"Congratulations," Bill said. "You're sure that ring is just a promise ring?"

"What part of 'six-month anniversary' did you not understand?" Ron asked.

"Sure, you've been dating that long," he said, "but you've known her for going on seven years now. That is longer than Fleur and I have known each other. You and Hermione probably know everything about each other."

"Doesn't mean we want to go strolling down an aisle so soon," Ron said, "Even if I wanted it to be more, Hermione and I had a discussion like that last night. She and Ginny saw me in the jewelry store, though they didn't know what I was buying, and Ginny seemed to think I was giving Hermione an engagement ring, and I asked Hermione what her answer would have been if it was one. I think she was trying to tell me she wanted me to wait until we were both sure it would be a positive answer."

"Smart girl, that Hermione," Bill said, then looked at Ron's neck, "Looks like it worked."

He offered the bottle to Ron, who looked up at him in question.

"I have more like this at home in Shell Cottage," Bill said, "Like I said, Charlie gave me a set of stuff like this. Anyway, it seems you need it as much as I do."

"It is only snogging," Ron said.

"You are definitely my brother," Bill said, chuckling, "I used that line many times. Sooner or later, Ron, it isn't only snogging."

Ron blushed. The door opened and Fleur walked in. Ron took this as an opportunity to leave the room. When he walked back to his room, Harry was no longer in there. He put the lotion away then went down to the bottom level of the house, where Fred and George were sitting in the living room. Hermione wasn't there yet, and he figured she was still getting dressed.

"Little brother!" Fred said, "Just in time to get the Christmas tree's final ornament!"

"Definitely," Ron said, "I'll meet you outside soon... just have to do one thing."

He walked out of the house and over to the tent. As he neared it, Hermione appeared through the opening of the tent. She was wearing jeans and, Ron grinned when he noticed, her own version of a Weasley sweater. It was periwinkle-blue and had a golden 'H' on it, and it fit her well enough that it showed her curves off quite well. She smiled when she saw him and put her arms around his neck, hugging him. When he inhaled, he recognized a familiar scent.

"Mmm, you just took a shower, didn't you?" he asked, as he sniffed Hermione's hair.

"Mmhmm," Hermione said, "You like?"

"Be careful or I might steal your shampoo," Ron said, kissing Hermione's hair, "Nice sweater, by the way."

"Found it on the nightstand when I woke up," Hermione said.

"You look adorable in it," Ron said.

"You're flirting," Hermione said.

"You're right," Ron said.

He leaned toward her and kissed her softly, and she returned the kiss. After a moment, Ron backed away slightly.

"Come with me to the garden," he said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"We're going to get the tree-topper," Ron said.

"It is in the garden?" Hermione said, raising her eyebrows, questioningly.

Ron grinned and led her across the field, toward the garden. Harry and Ginny were already there; Ginny's arms were wrapped around Harry's neck, and they were glued to the mouth. Ron was about to clear his throat loudly, when he felt something hit the back of his head. Ron turned around in time to duck a snowball coming at him.

"Don't you know it is rude to hit someone in the back of the head with a snowball?" Ron asked.

"I was aiming for your adorably cute girlfriend," Fred said.

"Speaking of girlfriend," George said.

He formed another snowball in his hand, and threw it at Harry and Ginny. It hit Harry in the back of the head.

"Oi! Don't you know it is unwise to kiss outside in freezing temps!" George said, "You might stick like that!"

"I wouldn't mind that," Ginny said.

"Snog later," Fred said, "It is time to play 'Trap The Tree-Topper'."

"What exactly is the tree-topper?" Hermione asked.

"A gnome," Ron, Fred, George and Ginny all said.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

"Every year we catch a gnome," Fred said, "Stick a freezing charm on it, and stick it on the top of the tree. Inexpensive and memorable!"

"That is barbaric!" Hermione said, laughing.

"Made you laugh, we're off the hook," George said.

"Relax, love," Ron said to Hermione, "it is only for twenty-four hours,"

"So how do you trap it?" Hermione asked.

"I hoped you would ask that," Ron said, brandishing his wand from his pocket, "Harry, do me a favor and stand over by that hole in the ground near you."

"Ron, he doesn't know what to do," Ginny said.

"He has to learn sometime," Fred said.

"Especially if you plan on keeping him as your pet," George said, winking.

Ginny scowled, but her face turned as red as her hair. Ron walked over to the closest hole in the garden, as Harry approached another one. Ron pointed his wand toward the hole in the ground.

"Aguamenti!" he said.

A large force of water streamed from his wand into the hole. He grinned and looked up at the hole near Harry, as the water spurted out of it in a fountain, raising high in the air.

"He shoots, he scores!" Fred said.

Fred was right: a gnome was sitting on top of the fountain of water, looking very confused as to why he was there. Ron stopped his spell, and the water disappeared a moment later, sending the gnome falling through the air toward the ground.

"Catch it, Harry!" George said.

Unfortunately, Harry missed the falling gnome by a foot, and it landed on the snowy ground with a bounce and started running off across the field.

"I got him!" Fred said.

Fred rolled a snowball up in his hand quickly and threw it toward the gnome. It hit the gnome in the back of the head and he turned around, cursing and shaking his fists. He picked up his own snowball and threw it toward Hermione, who ducked. She scoffed and brandished her wand.

"Immobulus!" she said.

The spell hit the gnome and he froze in mid-step.

"Tree-topper acquired!" Fred said.

"Well done, Hermione," George said, "You have all the makings of a proper Weasley – you just need the ginger hair."

"I like her hair the way it is, thank you very much," Ron said.

Hermione blushed.

Because Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, and even Gabrielle, who had taken a few cooking lessons from her sister and mother and had insisted on helping, would be cooking the large holiday dinner, breakfast was a hurried affair, and less than traditional. Mrs. Weasley had made omelettes for everyone, and Ron and Hermione had decided to eat theirs in the living room. The gnome was now sitting on the top of the tree, and while most of it was under the freezing charm, he could still blink and look around. He growled and swore, calling Hermione a rather rude word, probably because she was the reason he couldn't move.

"Watch your manners," Ron said, pointing his wand at the gnome, "Langlock!"

The gnome's mouth closed and he glared at Ron.

"I should be offended by the cruelty of your tree-topper tradition," Hermione said to Ron, as she looked up at the gnome, "But it is so like you and your family to do something like this."

"It hasn't been a tradition for too long," Ron said. "A couple years before I went to Hogwarts, Fred had accidentally dropped the angel we used on the tree, breaking it. Mum could have repaired it, but she made him find a replacement anyway. He came back with a frozen gnome, and Mum was pretty angry at first, but she loved it by the time Christmas ended that year, and it has been our tradition."

"Any other traditions I don't know about?" Hermione asked.

"You know about our traditional sweaters Mum makes, of course," Ron said, "I must remember to thank Mum for that. It shows off your curves very well."

"It is Christmas, don't be rude," Hermione hissed, though she grinned, "What else?"

"Sometimes our presents are waiting for us at the end of our beds when we wake up," Ron said, "But recently, with most of the family here as guests, we choose to exchange presents after Christmas dinner. But – I may have to change that between you and me. I kind of fancy what we did on Christmas Eve. We may have to keep it that way."

"I'd love that," Hermione said, "Anything else?"

Ron's eyes went to the Christmas tree. He grinned and walked over to it, then took a small ornament from the tree.

"Mum said she was going to do this," Ron said, "I'm happy she did."

He handed it to Hermione, and both of them looked at it. On the front of the ornament, there was a picture of the two of them dancing at Bill and Fleur's wedding. They were swaying back and forth on the dance floor. Hermione's head was tucked under Ron's chin, and at one point in the picture, Hermione leaned toward him and kissed him.

"I'm guessing one of the photographers at the wedding caught that and Mum found it while sorting through wedding pictures," Ron said "She does it for every couple in the family. Her and Dad... Bill and Fleur... Harry and Ginny..."

"Fred and Angelina?" Hermione asked,

"No, they broke it off years ago," Ron said.

"They're right there," Hermione said, pointing to an ornament.

Ron looked at the ornament, and then realized she was right... almost. It wasn't Fred. He turned to the kitchen, where Fred and George was sitting. A CRACK was heard, and George grinned and stood up from the table, then raced off out of the kitchen.

"I need to see this," Ron said, raising an eyebrow.

He stood up and walked with Hermione through the kitchen and into the driveway. Angelina Johnson was walking down the driveway and George walked up to her. She laughed when he picked her up into his arms, and she put her own arms around his neck and kissed him.

"George and Angelina," Ron said, "When did that happen?"

"This summer," Ginny's voice said, as she and Harry walked up next to Ron and Hermione, "She applied for Fred and George's shop when I started working there, and she was immediately accepted to work there. A week before school started, I caught George snogging her in the storage-room."

"She used to date Fred, though, right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Ron said.

"And now she's with the other twin," Harry said, "That's sorta..."

"Kinky?" Ginny suggested, snickering.

"How does Fred feel about it?" Hermione asked, "Wasn't he pretty much head-over-heels for her at one point?"

"He's happy Angelina found someone that he knows will be good for her," Ginny said.

Deciding they had a bit of time to spare before the party started, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny ducked into the tent and sat around the table, to do some last-minute plans.

"Harry, you're still planning on going to Godric's Hollow tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I was going to talk to Remus when he comes by later," Harry said.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"He knows where Godric's Hollow is," Harry said. "I was thinking about it and I need him to take us. I haven't been there since I was a baby, so I doubt Apparation will lead me there without risk of splinching myself."

"Ourselves," Ginny said.

"All four of us," Hermione added, "You're sure about this? I mean – I thought we agreed to leave after we visited Godric's Hollow?"

"We'll figure it out, Hermione," Harry said, "We always do."

"Okay," Hermione said, "If you say so. Also, I figure need to do the final preparations tonight. We still have to rummage through your Mum's stock of potion ingredients. I figured we can do that during the party, since it will be busy. We need to pack tonight, so I have enough time to put everything in my bag tomorrow morning."

"What about the tent?" Ginny asked, "Mum will get suspicious."

"If she asks, I'll say I'm planning on sleeping in the house again," Hermione said. "Speaking of your mother, Ron, Ginny, have you two written letters to her?"

Ron and Ginny shook their heads.

"I was putting mine off," Ginny said, "It is going to be tough to write."

"I'll help you," Harry said, which caused Ginny to smile.

"I wrote a few in my journals, but none of them are good enough," Ron said.

Hermione stood up and walked over to her trunk. A moment later, she returned with a piece of parchment, ink and quills.

"Try again," she said.

"Right now?" Ron asked.

"Either that, or you'll do it by voice and not written words," Hermione said, "We can't risk having her look for us."

"Hermione's right," Harry said. "If there's a chance Snatchers and Ministry officials are going to be after us, she doesn't need to be out there too."

Ron nodded. He placed the parchment in front of him and began to write:

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_If you're reading this, I did not return from Godric's Hollow with Hermione, Harry and Ginny. The four of us, yes, that includes Ginny, are doing a mission Dumbledore set out for us to rid the world of You-Know-Who. We cannot tell you what it is, but it is important. Therefore, we have decided not to return to Hogwarts, because it would interfere with our plans. I do not know when we will be done, or what will happen, but I do promise we will return safely. I will keep an eye on Hermione, Ginny and Harry, just like they will keep an eye on me. Ginny and I are in good hands, so please do not worry about us._

_This has to be done for the greater good, and I'm hoping you will allow us to do this, even if you do not agree with it. I know you are probably mad at me and Ginny, as well as Hermione and Harry, and I hope you can forgive us. We've been taught well, and we have been preparing for this for quite a while now. We know the risks, but we know it is needed to be done for the good of the Second War._

_I love you, and I'll be thinking about you every day. Please do not look for us, or send the Order or family after us. We have everything under control, and it will be impossible for you to find us, because of what we have planned. I will see you very soon, though I'm not sure how soon exactly._

_Please take care of each other, and know I will take care of myself and Ginny._

_Love,_  
><em>Ron<em>

_P.S. Please take care of Crookshanks and Pig, and let them know we will be back as soon as we can._

Ron finished and showed the letter to Hermione. She smiled as she read through it, then chuckled when she got to the bottom.

"Aww, I didn't know you cared so much about Crookshanks," Hermione cooed.

"Only because you already have one ginger who loves you to worry about," Ron said, "You don't need to worry about the other."

Hermione smiled and leaned toward him and kissed him softly. Harry and Ginny groaned and they left the tent a moment later.

"I just noticed," Hermione said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "You didn't get a love-bite after last night."

"I did too," Ron said, "Bill gave me a bottle of lotion to cure it."

"A bottle?" Hermione said, "So I guess you have a lot of it?

"Loads," Ron echoed, as a smirk crossed his face, "Enough to last me for the hunt anyway."

"So you wouldn't mind if I did this?" Hermione asked, leaning toward his neck.

Ron gasped, and softly moaned, as he felt her lips graze his neck. However before she could go too far, he stood up, with a bit of difficulty, picking Hermione up into his arms, and she laughed at the surprise turn of events. He moved across the tent and carried her over to the bed.

"Put me down now," she growled.

"As you wish," Ron said, then lowered her onto the bed.

Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him toward her. He crawled onto the bed and kissed her softly on the lips.

"The lotion works for witches too, you know," Ron said.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. She chuckled and offered her neck. Ron grinned as he looked at the bit of skin waiting for him. His mind had been on this ever since Harry joked about him being too submissive. He leaned toward her neck between her jaw and shoulder-blade, and she gasped as his lips grazed her neck.

-  
><strong>Ah, I couldn't resist a bit of Christmas fluff between Ron and Hermione. I know I promised Harry's PoV for Christmas, and that is coming up next! The tree-topper gnome bit is a canon thing... I remember it from... Half-Blood Prince I think. Hope you liked my version of it! <strong>

**Also, I know many people put Angelina with Fred before she gets with George, but I decided to put her with George this soon. **

**The next chapter is the last of the Christmas Break at the Burrow portion. Then we go to Godric's Hollow and stuff just starts on from there!**

**More to come soon! Hope you liked this chapter!**


	57. Doubts, Distractions And Mistletoe

**Chapter 57  
>Doubts, Distractions and Mistletoe <strong>

**Author's Note: This chapter starts off rather strangely, so I will explain it here. It basically starts off right before Harry and Ginny leave the tent at the end of the last chapter. Only way I could I could begin this chapter smoothly. For those of you who like Harry/Ginny fluff, you'll like this chapter.**

**(Harry's PoV) **

As Ron was writing his letter to his mother, Harry couldn't help but notice that Ginny was staring at her brother's writing. He took her hand under the table, and she looked back at him. He raised his eyebrows questioningly to silently ask if she was okay, and she shrugged. He was about to ask her what was the matter, when he heard the sliding of parchment across the table. Hermione's eyes darted back and forth across the parchment, and she smiled, then let out a little chuckle and looked at Ron.

"Aww, I didn't know you cared so much about Crookshanks," she cooed, and Harry never recalled hearing her talk to anyone but Ron that way... which he was rather thankful for.

"Only because you already have one ginger who loves you to worry about," Ron said, "You don't need to worry about the other."

Harry knew what was going to happen before it did. Hermione's face twisted up in a smile, and she kissed Ron. Harry rolled his eyes and groaned. Even though he loved his two best mates, he wasn't sure if he would ever get used to their intimate moments.

"You think if we go they'll miss us?" Ginny whispered to Harry.

Harry shook his head and took Ginny's hand and they walked out of the tent. Ginny chuckled, though it was a mix of laughter and disgust. They trudged hand-in-hand across the lot, but Harry soon realized they were going in the opposite direction of the Burrow. They were headed for the barn.

"Seeking a little private time, are we?" Harry guessed.

"We don't have the privacy of the tent yet," Ginny said, "And the Burrow is too crowded."

When they arrived, Ginny led Harry over to a stack of hay and they laid down in it. Ginny kissed him briefly, then laid her head on his chest.

"I have no idea how you can put up with them these days," Ginny said, "Ron and Hermione, I mean."

"Me either," Harry said. "It is a depressing thought, to be honest. The three of us, we're supposed to be – dynamic, I guess the word is – inseperable, you know? Every time I see them snog, I feel a little bit farther away from them. They go into their own private world that I have no part of."

"But you're happy for them, right?" Ginny asked.

"I am," Harry said, nodding. "I couldn't be happier. They deserve to have each other."

"Do you think they're relationship will affect the hunt?" Ginny asked.

"I don't think it would be any different than ours," Harry said. "Hermione may be head-over-heels for him, but she also knows how to set him right when they have to get serious."

"And you?" Ginny asked.

"I know how to set you right too," Harry said, grinning.

"Oh, so it is that way, is it, Potter?" Ginny asked.

Before he knew it she had moved against him and had straddled her legs over his stomach, so that she was laying on him. Harry put his hands behind his head, as a make-shift pillow and stared into her eyes. He was always so surprised how he could lose himself in those eyes every single time, even though he had been used to them for so long.

"You have to set me right when we have to get serious?" she continued.

"I know how feisty you get around me," Harry said, "Seeing the position you are in right now, I think you know what I mean."

"If I remember right," Ginny said, "It is you who used to give me love-bites every other night."

"That is supposed to be a secret!" Harry said, laughing, "And I haven't put a mark on your neck for quite a while."

"Only because you kick me out of Ron's bedroom too early," Ginny said.

"I have no wish to let him walk in on us snogging," Harry said, "I already have nightmares of what happened when Hermione did, and Ron would just be worse."

"He already knows we're going to be sharing a bed," Ginny said, "and even if he wanted to do something about it, Hermione wouldn't let him because he knows you'd protect me."

"I thought you didn't want to be protected," Harry said.

"Just because I consider myself tough thanks to my brothers," Ginny said, "Doesn't mean I don't want your protective arms around me every night. And as long as you and I do our fair share on the hunt, Rpm would have no reason to complain. And even if he decided to check on us, I bought some nice privacy curtains for the bed. They keep the noise inside them, and only those who close them with a spell can open them."

"So you'd trap me in bed until you wake up just so you can snog me every night?" Harry asked.

"I wake up before you most of the time," Ginny said.

"Touche," Harry said, "I'm surprised at you. Between your plans for fishing and hunting, and your dueling skills, and – yes – your intimate plans, you certainly have this all planned out."

"We Weasleys are smart strategists, remember?" Ginny asked, "I'm happy to do my part, and I am ready to do it."

"Are you?" Harry asked.

Ginny's eyes stared into his, her eyebrows arched and her mouth open in a pout.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I saw that expression on your face when you saw Ron writing his letter to your Mum," Harry said.

Ginny frowned and laid her head down on Harry's chest. He saw an inkling of a tear leave her eye.

"Hey, you hardly cry so something is definitely wrong," he said, brushing his thumb across the tear as it fell across her cheek. "What is it?"

"I just don't know how Mum will react," she said. "I've been so focused on the hunt and how much time I'll get to spend with you, I haven't thought of what I'll be leaving behind. I'm still sixteen, Harry. I'm not of legal age, and because of that, Mum still sees me as her little baby girl. She's going to be so worried about me, and how am I supposed to comfort her. What can I write to convince her I'm going to be okay? I'm dropping out of school -"

"You'll go back when this is finished," Harry said, "You already told me that."

"- that doesn't matter to her, Harry!" Ginny said, sniffling, "To her, I'll just look like another Hogwarts drop-out. Like Fred and George, and now Ron. I'm her daughter. I'm supposed to be her good little girl and grow up in her footsteps even though I've been raised in the middle of a war-torn wizarding world."

"Ginny," Harry said. "If you want to say it, say it. You know I've asked you this before. If you didn't want to go with me on the hunt, I wouldn't be angry with you. You always think I'm going to be angry with you if you don't go with me, or that I'm going to break up with you or something. I did that once, and as far as I can see it, I only get two chances per relationship. I would never do that to you again, because I may never get you back. So... you have nothing to worry about."

"As much as I'm happy to hear you say that," Ginny said, "I'm going with you. I'm more help to you than I would be staying at school. Besides, if you go and I don't, I know you'd miss me too much that you would be sometimes incapable of doing anything on the hunt."

"I'm not that head-over-heels for you," Harry said, "Ow!"

Ginny had smacked him on the shoulder.

"Well, I am, of course!" Harry said, "Of course I am. But I wouldn't put myself in self-depression or anything because I'm away from you."

"I would," Ginny said, "I'd be useless at school, and might be considered a drop-out anyway. I'm going with you. That was decided days ago... years ago really."

Harry's eyebrows raised as he looked at Ginny. His mind went back to do the day of Dumbledore's funeral...

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Ginny asked.

"Ron and Hermione said the same exact thing to me that you just did," Harry said.

"Well then," Ginny said, grinning, "I think I'm more capable on this hunt than you think I am."

"I have no doubts about that," Harry said.

Ginny smiled and leaned toward him and kissed him softly. Before he could deepen the kiss, she moved her lips to his ear.

"Think you have time to mark me as yours again?" she whispered.

Harry felt a shiver go up his spine. He loved how she could do that to him. He put his arms around her, and rolled her over into the hay, and she chuckled as he did so. He landed his lips on hers and kissed her deeply, rubbing his tongue across them, feeling them go numb at his touch. She backed away slightly, and he kissed her chin. She then smiled and raised her head up slightly, and he gazed longingly at her neck. Feeling more shivers up his spine, he dabbed at the skin of her neck with his tongue, dotting his target for the mark, and was about to caress his lips over it when he heard a loud coughing sound behind him.

He gasped and Ginny pushed him off her and they both sat up. George and Angelina were standing there, and both had smirks growing across their lips.

"Mum says she needs some space cleared in the lot to set the tables up for dinner tonight," George said, "And she's hinting she wants that tent to come down. Seeing that I found the two of you, and Ron and Hermione are missing, I'm guessing they are pre-occupied in the tent. I have no desire of walking in on another sibling snogging their lover, so could one of you two do it?"

"The tent is closer to the Burrow than the barn is!" Ginny said, "Why didn't you go there first?"

Harry noticed a hint of pink blush color Angelina's dark cheeks.

"I think they were heading for the barn anyway, before your Mum found them," Harry said.

Ginny's lips turned up in disgust.

"And with that, we'll be on our way," George said, "Hurry up before it is Mum who finds you snogging."

George and Angelina retreated from the barn in a haste.

"Fine," she said, "But you're getting them Harry. I have no wish to walk in on them."

"I thought you wanted some revenge on Hermione for catching us snog," Harry said.

"They're your best friends," Ginny said, "Ugh. Fine. Coin-flip it!"

"Coin flip?" Harry echoed.

Ginny put her hand in the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a Galleon. Harry recognized it as one of the fake Dumbledore's Army coins.

"You carry that around?" Harry asked.

"Luna always carries hers around too," Ginny said, frowning. "I was hoping there was a chance she'd send me a message telling me where she is."

"Good idea," Harry said, "Okay, heads."

Ginny glared, and Harry guessed she wanted heads. She flipped it and it landed on the hay... it was tails. Harry groaned.

"Good luck," Ginny said, in a sing-song voice, "I'll see you back at the Burrow."

"What about that love-bite?" Harry asked.

"Look for the mistletoe tonight," Ginny said, with a wink.

She pecked Harry on the lips and stood up, then retreated from the barn. Harry stood up and followed her. When he arrived at the tent, he inhaled, exhaled and walked into it. Across the large room, he saw that privacy curtains had been moved down around the bed. A smirk crossed his face, and he crept slowly across the tent.

When he arrived a couple feet from the bed, he inhaled and cleared his throat loudly. He heard a sudden clatter of movements, and Ron fell out through the curtains and onto the floor of the tent with a thud. On the bed, Harry could see Hermione sitting up hastily. Her sweater was up, just below her chest, and Harry could see that her belly-button looked slightly damp with what resembled saliva. He raised an eyebrow, looking from her to Ron, then back to her. Hermione blushed when she realized her shirt was up, and she glared at Harry, as she hastily pulled down her sweater.

"Bloody hell!" Ron groaned, "What was that for?"

"Your Mum needs this tent taken down," Harry said, "It is where the tables will be put up for dinner."

"Where will Hermione sleep?" Ron asked.

"Bill, Fleur and Gabrielle are going back to Shell Cottage tonight," Hermione said. "So Ginny's alone again. It's okay, Ron. I'll do a bit of packing and take the tent down and put it in my bag. Gives us an excuse for it to be gone from the lot anyway."

"I'll help you pack," Ron said.

"I'll just... go then," Harry said.

He saw a light blueish mark starting to form across Hermione's neck and he grinned.

"Hermione, you got something just – just there," he said, pointing to his own neck to show where it was on hers.

She gasped and cupped a hand up to her neck, blushing fiercely.

"I suggest Bill's lotion," Harry said, as he turned on his heels and walked back toward the opening of the tent, "Cheers!"

-  
>Two hours later, the tent was down and packed into Hermione's bag, which was currently hanging on the belt of her jeans. A marquee, much like the one Bill and Fleur had been married under, had now replaced it. As Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were setting up the tables, under the marquee, and putting tablecloths on them, Harry heard the distinct sound of thudding coming from Hermione's direction. When the three of them looked at her, she blushed and motioned to her bag.<p>

"That would be the books," she said, "I think they just toppled over."

"I suggest you put a silencing charm on that bag," Ginny said, "or you're going to get a lot of strange looks coming your way if you keep walking around with it."

"Why are you walking around with it anyway?" Ron asked.

"We never know when we may need to make a hasty escape," Hermione said.

"But most of our things aren't packed in there yet," Harry said.

"Then maybe you should start doing that, eh?" Hermione said, glaring at him.

He was about to reply when three separate cracks were heard from the direction of the driveway. Remus, Dora and a woman Harry recognized as Andromeda Tonks, Dora's mother, were heading down the driveway.

"Now's your chance to talk to Remus, Harry," Hermione said, "About Godric's Hollow."

Harry nodded and walked toward the driveway, and over to Remus.

"Remus, could I talk to you for a moment in private?" Harry asked.

"I have to take a trek to the little witch's room anyway," Dora said, "Pregnancy issues and all that, you know. Coming, Mum?"

Andromeda followed Dora toward the Burrow.

"Nice of you to invite Dora's mother along," Harry said.

"First Christmas without Ted, you know," Remus said, "Better for her and Dora. What is this about?"

"I want to go to Godric's Hollow tomorrow," Harry said, "And I was hoping you could take me there."

Remus stared at Harry for a moment.

"Is this about the – you-know-whats?" he asked.

"No," Harry said, truthfully.

Over the past couple of weeks, he had been debating with himself whether there was truly a Horcrux at Godric's Hollow or not. At the current moment, his mind had decided against that possibility, and he was agreeing with it.

"I was hoping to visit my parents' graves," Harry said, "This might be my only chance, and it is the Christmas holiday, so I decided there is no better time, right?"

"And you don't think you could get there on your own?" Remus asked.

"I doubt Apparation would guide me there since it's been so long since I've been there," Harry said.

"Who will be going with you?" Remus asked.

"Ginny, Hermione and Ron," Harry said.

"Ginny?" Remus asked.

Harry stared at Remus. Had he suspected anything of what Harry and his friends were planning? If so, he would expect Ron and Hermione to help him, but Remus would be shocked at the thought of Ginny helping him.

"It is something special between the two of us," Harry said, "As a couple, you know. Like it was for Hermione, when Ron went to Oxford."

"You realize it could be expected that you'd go back there?" Remus asked. "That Death Eaters or Snatchers could target you there?"

"It was on my mind," Harry said, "And I am still going."

"Then I accept, on one condition," Remus said, "Kingsley will go along with me. I won't risk Dora on this one. She's having trouble sleeping again, so it must be someone else and Kingsley is an Auror like Dora is."

"Doesn't matter to me," Harry said, shrugging, "Because I'm not going there to hunt... you-know-whats."

"How is that coming along, if I may ask?" Remus asked.

"It's going," Harry said, "We have our plans set forth in front of us."

Harry figured he could say that much. It was as good as a letter from Ron and Ginny to Mrs. Weasley. A hint of his plans and their sudden disappearance would explain to Remus what they were doing. But he had to make sure Remus would not go searching for them.

"And I still have no wish for you to help me," Harry said.

Remus stared at Harry for a moment, before he nodded.

"I better go check on Dora," Remus said.

He took a last look at Harry, then turned and headed toward the Burrow. Harry inhaled and exhaled. He hadn't done very much breathing during his discussion with Remus, and it had made him quite dizzy. He walked back over to the two long tables, where Ginny, Ron and Hermione were waiting for him.

"So?" Hermione asked.

"He'll go with us to Godric's Hollow," Harry said, "But Kingsley is also coming along."

"What?" Ron asked, "Exactly how are we supposed to get away from the two of them?"

"We'll figure that out when the time comes," Harry said.

"I knew you'd say that," Ron said, "Is that what this whole hunt is going to be about? Figuring out stuff as it happens. What about our plans?"

"What do you expect me to do, Ron?" Harry asked, "Tell him we're planning on ditching him after I have a moment with my parents?"

"I thought you wanted to go there to search for a Horcrux," Ginny said.

"I'm having my doubts there is one there," Harry said, "I'm going because – much like Hermione – I need a bit of strength from my parents to guide me on this hunt."

Hermione smiled.

"So how about we just enjoy the rest of the day," Harry said, "Today is for fun, friends and family, be it actual, honorary or extended. Tomorrow we begin the end of the Second War."

-  
>Remus, Dora and Andromeda were the final expected guests, and an hour after they arrived, the afternoon dinner was ready, and everyone was sitting around the two long tables. Most of the younger guests were sitting at one table, and Harry and Ginny were sitting across from George and Angelina.<p>

"So Ginny tells me you two have been dating since this past summer?" Harry asked.

Angelina looked at George, and he grinned.

"We've actually been dating for almost a year now," George said, "I just know how to keep it a secret."

"A year?" Ginny asked.

"Why do you think George accepted me so quickly as his co-worker," Angelina said, grinning.

"I've been asking her to work there for a while now, but at first she refused," George said.

"As George well knows," Angelina said, "I was trying to start a career in Quidditch, but unfortunately, I keep getting cut at try-outs."

"But you're an excellent Chaser!" Harry said.

"That was the Hogwarts Quidditch league, Harry," Angelina said, "This is the professionals. You were at the Quidditch World Cup a few years ago, you saw how tough they played."

"So try-outs are hard to get through?" Ginny asked.

"Extremely," Angelina said, "But I've decided I found my niche in sales, and having George as my boss-slash-boyfriend helps too."

George blushed as red as his hair.

After dinner, everyone was packed into the tiny living room. It was so crowded, in fact, that Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione all had to sit on the stairs at the edge of the living room. Gifts were passed out, and Harry started opening his. Ginny made him open hers first, and it surprised him. It was a locket, though she had made sure it didn't resemble anything close to the Horcrux. It was heart-shaped and had small rubies on the front and back. When he opened it, he saw a picture of him and Ginny during Bill and Fleur's wedding. They were dancing, and at the moment, the figures of himself and Ginny were locked in a deep kiss. Ginny gasped when she opened his present to her. It was a silver and gold necklace with a teardrop ruby at the end of it. He helped her put it around her neck, but it was rather difficult due to the fact she was kissing him through the whole process.

"Oh, you didn't, Ginny!" Hermione gasped, as she hastily hid the package in front of her from view of most of the room.

"Damn," Ginny muttered, "I meant to give you that in private."

Harry's eyes traveled to Hermione's gift, and he chuckled when he saw a pair of rather intimate looking lingerie.

"Ron, I can see that look on your face," Ginny whispered, "They aren't see-through, so don't get any ideas. Just more comfortable pyjamas for Hermione."

"When did you do this?" Hermione asked.

"Remember when I split off from you when we were shopping for clothes?" Ginny asked.

"You went back there?" Hermione replied.

"I needed pyjamas," Ginny said, shrugging, "Mine are getting old."

She glanced at Harry, and he blushed.

"They better not be see-through either," Ron muttered.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't do that to you," Ginny said.

Ron glared at Ginny then Harry, and Harry was saved a response when he heard a light squeal across the room, and beside him, Ginny gasped. Harry looked up to see George kneeling down next to Angelina with a ring in his hand. A moment later, Angelina nodded and leaped on George, hugging him and kissing him, as many of the guests reacted quite happily.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed.

"What?" Harry asked, looking at her.

"Distraction," Hermione whispered, "Come on. Ron, Ginny, stay here."

Harry realized what Hermione had meant, and he stood up and followed her up the stairs.

"Mrs. Weasley keeps most of her potion ingredients in the bathroom," Hermione said.

"The bathroom?" Harry asked.

"Some of her ingredients are for – er – hygiene problems and medical stuff," Hermione said, "But I am sure we can find stuff for Polyjuice Potion too. Stand guard here."

Harry nodded and Hermione retreated into the bathroom with her bag. Downstairs, he could hear Mrs. Weasley giving George and Angelina a speech that sounded as if she had approved of the action. A moment later, he saw Remus walking up the stairs toward him.

"Missing the party," Remus said.

"Er... waiting for the bathroom," Harry said, "Hermione's in there right now. When nature calls, you know."

"I wanted to give you your gift," he said.

He reached into his robes and pulled out a small leather necklace. At the end of it was a wolf tooth.

"It's not my tooth," Remus said, grinning, "Real wolf. Supposed to give you luck, but only if you keep it on you at all times."

"Well, thanks," Harry said.

"Got it!" Hermione said, as she opened the door, "I -"

Harry coughed before she could say anymore. Hermione's eyes widened as she saw Remus standing there.

"Something wrong?" Remus asked, looking from Harry to Hermione.

"Er – my promise ring Ron gave me," Hermione said, raising her hand, "Thought I lost it. Must have fallen off in the bathroom sometime."

"Oh," Remus said.

He looked back and forth between Harry and Hermione one more time. He then cleared his throat, and reached into his robes and took out another wolf-tooth necklace.

"Merry Christmas," he said, handing the necklace to Hermione.

"Don't worry – not his tooth," Harry said, grinning.

"Thanks!" Hermione said.

Remus nodded and his eyes trailed down to the bag on Hermione's belt.

"Christmas gift?" he asked, looking at the bag.

"Yeah," Hermione said.

"A bit small to hold too much," Remus said, "I suggest an Undetectable Extension Charm."

He smiled and turned, and headed back to the stairs. Harry brandished his wand, and pointed it at the stairs.

"Muffliato," Harry said.

"Why do I have a bad feeling that he isn't telling us something?" Hermione whispered.

"I know," Harry said, "I could sense that too."

"You think he'll come looking for us?" Hermione asked.

"I really hope not," Harry said, "So what did you get?"

"Quite a bit," Hermione said, "For all kinds of potions. Yes, I found stuff for Polyjuice Potion, and I figured we'll need to start brewing that in the next few days if we're going to need it sometime, since it takes a month. Also I found some actual bottles of Essence of Dittany. Good healing medicine – you know – if we need it. It is quite rare though, so don't injure yourself everyday, okay?"

"You're a genius, Hermione," Harry said.

Hermione smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek. As soon as she did, Harry heard the sound of someone coughing. He looked down the stairs and saw Ron and Ginny there. Hermione smiled and walked down to Ron. Harry walked past them with Ginny. Over his shoulder, he looked back at them. Ron looked rather upset.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"A friendly kiss on the cheek, Ron," Hermione said, "He complimented me. I can do that."

"Oh," Ron said, "Yeah. Okay.".

Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around Ron, then kissed him softly. Harry smiled and walked back down to the living room.

-  
>Through discussions and singing and other festive celebration, the Christmas party lasted into the evening, and by the time the last of the guests left, it was nearing the time Harry usually went to bed. When he arrived in Ron's attic bedroom, Ron and Hermione were laying there on the bed, locked in an intimate kiss.<p>

"Good night kiss?" Harry guessed

"Sod off," Ron said.

"This is my bedroom too," Harry said.

Ron looked from Harry to Hermione, and she raised her eyebrows. He groaned and looked back at Harry.

"Go to Ginny's room," Ron said, to Harry, "Merry Christmas."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Go to Ginny's room if you can manage not getting caught," Ron said. "Unless you wish to start getting used to Hermione sleeping in my bed tonight instead of tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Look, mate," Ron said. "Tomorrow night, I know that other bunk bed is going to turn into one. I'm not going to do anything about it Hermione and I have already said our good night to Mum, so she won't come up here. So if you can manage it, even if you have to sleep in the camp-bed, go to Ginny's room."

"Who are you and what have you done with Ron Weasley?" Harry asked.

"Very funny," Ron said,

"I've already packed your gifts and stuff in my bag, Harry," Hermione said, "Just go. Good luck."

"Merry Christmas, Harry," Ron said.

"I'm going to regret this," Harry muttered, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"I still have my shoes on, Harry," Hermione said.

"No you don't," Ron muttered, "They're on the floor. I kicked them off the bed, remember?"

He took his Deluminator from his pocket. Harry saw the look in Hermione's eyes right before the lights went out. Harry shut the door and grinned. He knew what she had meant by that. She had said something similar to that when Harry had asked her if she and Ron did more than snogging. He knew she and Ron would only be sleeping in the bed and doing not much more than that.

Harry crept down to Ginny's room, fearing someone would come up them as he did. Fortunately, nobody did, and he lightly tapped his knuckles on Ginny's door.

"Come in, Hermione," Ginny said.

Harry grinned and opened the door. Ginny's eyes widened as she saw him.

"Does – does my brother know you're in here?" Ginny asked.

"I'll give you a hint," Harry said, "When I left his bedroom, he was cuddled up with Hermione, and Ron had just turned off the lights."

"She's sleeping in there?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded.

"And –," Ginny said, raising her eyebrows. "No... he didn't."

Harry grinned and climbed into her bed.

"I – I gotta go say goodnight to Mum," Ginny said, "Maybe she won't check on me if I do."

Harry grinned and she stood up and retreated from the room. Harry stared up at the ceiling of Ginny's bedroom, his mind back to his discussion with Ron. It had surprised him: had Ron really accepted his best mate's relationship with his sister. Before he could think about it too much, however, Ginny was back in the room, and looking quite out of breath.

"I think she believed me," Ginny said.

"You think?" Harry asked.

Ginny grinned.

"I have another gift for you, Harry," she said.

"The lingerie?" Harry guessed.

"You're not that lucky," Ginny said, "No."

She reached into her pyjama pocket and took out a small piece of mistletoe, then threw it at Harry.

"Er..." he said.

"Say my name, first and last," Ginny said.

"Ginny Weasley?" Harry said.

Suddenly, the mistletoe floated into the air and over Ginny's head.

"Didn't I tell you to look for the mistletoe tonight?" she asked.

Harry grinned. He took his wand from his robes and pointed it at the door, muffling the sound against the door. Ginny crawled onto the bed toward him, the mistletoe still above her head, and laid down next to him. He pointed his wand at the lantern and doused it, then put his wand on the nightstand. He then leaned toward Ginny and kissed her softly. She deepened the kiss, and backed up briefly, then put her lips toward Harry's ear.

"I want you to mark me as yours," she said.

Harry grinned, but as he leaned toward her neck, Ginny put a finger to his lips. She shook her head and looked at him.

"I didn't mean like that," she said, "The mistletoe wasn't my gift."

Harry's eyes widened and he stared at her a moment, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"Merry Christmas, Harry," she said.

She kissed him softly, slowly on the lips once again, as the mistletoe dropped softly onto the bed.

-  
><strong>I don't think I need to tell you what happened at the end of the chapter, do I? (Note: I don't normally write HarryGinny stories, but I might...maybe... might... write an exclusive-to-FFN M-rated deleted scene as a one-shot story about what happened after this chapter. Haven't decided if I will or not. But if I do, I will say in the summary it is a "What If?" Deleted/extended scene)**

**This chapter oozed with storyline, especially when it came to Remus, and that is the only hint I'll give you about that. If you read it again, and pay attention to his moments, you might be able to tell some things that will happen in the story.**

**I needed a good distraction for Hermione to get the Potion ingredients, and I thought George popping the question to Angelina would be a good one!**

**Next chapter is Godric's Hollow, and like Harry said "we begin the end of the Second War."**


	58. The Hangover

**Chapter 58  
>The Hangover<strong>

**Author's Note: The first part of this chapter is probably some of the most depressing writing I've ever written because of Harry's thoughts around some of the people he has known and loved.  
><strong>  
><strong>(Harry's PoV) <strong>

Sometime the next morning, Harry was woken by a nudge to the shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked up. Hermione was standing over the bed.

"Wh-what?" Harry whispered.

"It's five in the morning," Hermione said, "You need to go to Ron's room now."

Harry groaned and released himself from around Ginny. When he sat up, he realized he was bare from the waist up... and Ginny was wearing his sweater he got from Mrs. Weasley. Hermione's eyes widened as they traveled from Harry's bare chest to Ginny, who was still sleeping.

"Harry," she whispered, "Please tell me -"

Harry remained silent. He scooted along the bed, and walked to the door.

"Harry," Hermione growled softly.

Harry opened the door and turned to Hermione.

"Please," she said, shaking her head.

"Shoes off, Hermione," Harry said.

Hermione's eyes widened and – was it Harry's imagination or did she look a bit frightened? She seemed to be confused about whether she should glare at him or feel sorry for him. It took all he had to tear his eyes away from Hermione's stare.

"Please pack my sweater for me," Harry said, quietly.

He took one look at Ginny, then left the room, walked up the stairs and slowly crept back into Ron's room. Thankfully, Ron was still asleep, and Harry was able to get to his camp-bed without any problems. He laid down and stared up at the ceiling. The frightened expression, the look of sorrow, in Hermione's eyes was still piercing his mind, almost as painful as when his lightning-bolt scar would burn. He knew why she had looked at him like that. Ron had allowed him to go to Ginny's room – trusted him enough to do so, and he had broken that trust.

_"Don't do anything I wouldn't do..."_

He had said that, hadn't he? He had said that to verify that Hermione and Ron's sleep-over was not going be anything more, and Hermione had given that affirmation, in their own little almost sibling-like coding. And now when she had asked him, begged him to give her the same response, he didn't... because he couldn't. What had been a wondrous night had turned into an early morning of "What If?"s. What if Hermione told Ron? What if Ron – oblivious, Ginny's protective brother, Harry's best friend Ron – found out on his own? What if – in her anger – Ginny revealed it at some point? Her anger had been the reason Ron had found out about Hermione kissing Viktor Krum. He remembered standing there listening to the conversation that led to the biggest fight Ron and Hermione ever had. Would she – would she and Harry - be responsible for the biggest fight he and Ron ever had, and could probably ruin their friendship forever?

The mood of Christmas had filled him with excitement. The joyous experience of being around so many people he considered family. It was supposed to be the last good day for him and his friends before everything got serious and they would resume the hunt. Sure, the night had ended exciting and joyous, but he thought back to that moment Ginny had given him that request. It was as if the festivities of Christmas had been a whole jug of firewhiskey sent straight into to his mind, filling his head with a need. A feeling that he needed to push him into the hunt. To give him that last oomph he needed to push him through the door. If that was the firewhiskey, then everything that happened after that was the buzz, making his brain go fuzzy, and not making him think straight. Causing him to do things without even giving it a second thought, without caring what the aftermath would be or what his friends would say.

If that was the buzz, this – this feeling he was going through now - was the hangover. The guilt he felt for crossing a line he may not ever be able to return from.

Harry knew he couldn't get back to sleep with these thoughts in his head. He just laid there in the camp-bed and stared at the ceiling until the sunlight of a brand new day seeped in through the window near Ron's bed. Harry sat up and found an outfit that Hermione had left out when she had packed everything of his.

"Mmm, Hermione?" Ron murmured, as Harry pulled on his trainers.

"Went to Ginny's room at five-o-clock this morning," Harry said, "And sent me back in here. Have a good night's sleep?"

"The best," Ron said, "You?"

"Yeah," Harry said.

Harry didn't dare look at Ron in fear his expression would give something away.

"So... today it begins," Ron said.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Remus will be here at ten."

"I got to still pack a few things," Ron said. "Hermione only packed yours before I arrived and distracted her."

"How much of a distraction?" Harry asked.

"Relax, mate," Ron said, "Only snogging, just like you and Ginny."

"Yeah," Harry said, almost mechanically, as he stared at the wall in front of him, "just like me and Ginny."

Harry pocketed his wand and left the room. When he reached the portion of the stairwell where Ginny's room and the bathroom were, he paused and looked at the door. The bathroom door opened and Hermione stood there.

"Come to say good morning?" Hermione muttered.

"Do you want to talk about something?" Harry asked.

"I don't know if I do or not, Harry," Hermione said.

Harry nodded. He had expected she wasn't finished with him just yet. Hermione sighed audibly and walked into Ginny's room. She then looked at him through the mostly-closed doorway and frowned.

"I'll meet you in the kitchen in ten minutes," she said, "We can go for a jog."

Harry nodded and the door closed. Harry walked into the bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror. His reflection looked the same it had the previous day. Same scruffy hair, same lightning bolt scar, same peach-fuzz just above his lip that Ginny adored and wouldn't let him do anything about. But he felt different. He always expected he would feel really good after an experience like he had, but if he ever had that feeling anytime in the last few hours, it must have washed away when he had been asleep. Because he still had that hangover feeling he had felt almost two hours ago. He turned on the water, cupped his hands under the faucet and filled them with the cool refreshing liquid then splashed it over his face.

He then walked out of the bathroom and down toward the living room. He looked at the kitchen, and could hear Mrs. Weasley working on breakfast. Should he go out the back door or into the kitchen. Hermione had requested that he meet her in the kitchen. She was expecting him to go in there, and as he did, and Mrs. Weasley looked at him with her traditional good morning smile, he suddenly knew why. It was his punishment from Hermione. She wanted him to face Ginny's mother... look into her eyes, which just so happened to be the same exact color of Ginny's. Hermione wanted him to know that it wasn't only Ron whose trust he had betrayed.

"Good morning, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Good morning," Harry said.

It felt like the hardest two words he ever had to say in his life. She was looking at him as if nothing had changed. The same expression in her eyes he saw every day: that motherly trust she had for her children, and Harry who she considered a son. That trust that was enough where if Ginny had gone down to say good night to her, Mrs. Weasley would trust it enough to not check the door. He recalled hearing Mrs. Weasley's footsteps as they walked by Ginny's room the previous night. There was no pause... no delay telling him she had thought to check on Ginny. The kind of trust Mrs. Weasley had willed for her children and guests... and Harry had snapped it in two like a twig.

That was Hermione's punishment... to see Mrs. Weasley's welcoming, trusting smile and have to endure it or admit everything and take that heart – the heart of the woman who was like a mother to him, who allowed him into her home, who gave him that happy smile when she saw him dancing with her daughter – and snap it right in two just as he would her trust.

He heard footsteps behind him and saw Hermione standing there. She walked past him with raised, inviting eyebrows.

"Harry and I are going for a jog before breakfast, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said.

"Have fun, dears," Mrs. Weasley said.

Hermione looked over her shoulder at Harry, then walked through the door. Harry followed her and neither said anything until they reached the top of the driveway and walked along the edge of the lot.

"Can I say something first before you lecture me?" Harry asked.

"You invited me to talk to you, didn't you?" Hermione asked.

"Just so you know," Harry said, "I have no happy thoughts going through my head."

"None at all?" Hermione asked.

"Not one," Harry said. "Because ever since you've woken me up, I had to face three people who I've cared deeply for. Okay, I have two things to be happy for. I'm happy that Ron is completely oblivious to everything around him that isn't about you. I'm happy that Mrs. Weasley does not have the ability of Legillimency and an uncommonly kind trust -"

"That's what it is all about," Hermione said, "Trust."

"I've had to face you, and Ron and Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, "and I have to face these thoughts going through my head about trust and how I've completely twisted it."

"Please don't lecture me about trust, Harry," Hermione said, "I have twisted it myself in the past few months."

Harry looked at Hermione and raised his eyebrows.

"I'm not perfect either, Harry," Harry said. "I've crossed quite a few lines myself. First, when I allowed Ron to sleep in my bed in the Gryffindor tower and then when I allowed him to do so in the tent, and then when I accepted to do so in his bed last night."

"At least you haven't crossed one line," Hermione said.

"No," Hermione said, sighing, "I haven't. I've flirted with it, and I've tip-toed on the edge of it. To be honest – well – you saw me in the tent with Ron, right?"

"Shirt up to here," Harry said, pointing to just below his chest, "and the makings of a nice little love-bite?"

"Thank you, Harry for confirming that," Hermione said, rolling her eyes, "Yes... after you interrupted us, I was wondering what would have happened if you didn't. It was a head-rush, the things Ron can make me feel. But that was as far as it got. My shirt didn't go any further."

Hermione laughed, and Harry had to do so too.

"And I didn't cross that line," Hermione said, her expression hard again.

"Shoes on," Harry said.

"Shoes on," Hermione echoed.

Harry frowned and looked down at his feet. He was really beginning to hate that expression.

"What happened last night, Harry?" Hermione asked, "And I'm not talking about the obvious, so don't go there."

"Let's put it this way," Harry said, "The thoughts of what we're about to do was like a depression. The joys of Christmas was like firewhiskey – the cure. And everything that happened after was the buzz."

"Buzzes always end in hangovers, Harry," Hermione said, "Not that I have any experience with that."

"I'm in a bit of a hangover, Hermione," Harry said, "I-I'm not even sure if I can face Ginny today. We're supposed to go to Godric's Hollow and have a special moment in the cemetery together and -"

"And how can you have that moment when you've technically already had one?" Hermione asked.

"Thanks for being so blunt," Harry said.

"Six months of snogging the expert of bluntness will do that to me," Hermione said, grinning.

Harry chuckled.

"Well, it looks like you have no choice, Harry," Hermione said, looking over Harry's shoulder.

Harry turned and saw Ginny walking slowly toward him.

"I'll just go make sure Ron is finished packing," Hermione said.

"Keep those trainers tied," Harry said.

Hermione glared at him, then walked past Ginny. Ginny turned toward Hermione, then looked at Harry. Harry walked over to her and she frowned.

"I don't know how to describe what I'm feeling right now," Ginny asked.

"Hungover except you didn't drink any firewhiskey?" Harry suggested.

"That... exactly – how do you know that?" Ginny asked.

"I feel it too," Harry said.

Ginny gave a hint of a smile.

"Don't get me wrong," she said, "I'm happy. Okay? But I woke up today, and expected to see your arms still around me. Only I didn't. I saw Hermione looking at me and I realized I was wearing a shirt with the letter 'H' on it."

"It was dark... easy mistake," Harry said, grinning.

"She knows, Harry," Ginny said.

"She woke me up at five-o-clock and you were in my shirt," Harry said, "So yeah – I know she knows."

"And Ron?" Ginny asked, slowly.

"I'm alive, aren't I?" Harry asked.

"And... Mum?" Ginny asked.

"I'm alive, aren't I?" Harry repeated.

Ginny grinned and laughed.

"I'd kiss you but that is how we got this way in the first place," she said.

Harry chuckled.

"So what do we do now?" Ginny asked.

"We go to Godric's Hollow in a couple of hours," Harry said. "We find a way to get away from Remus and Kingsley and start the hunt. And tonight, we cuddle up and sleep... and only sleep."

"So we... act like nothing happened?" Ginny asked.

"For Ron's sake and the sake of the hunt," Harry said, "Yes. When he allowed me in your room last night, he accepted the fact that I'd cuddle up and sleep."

"Can you forgive me?" Ginny asked.

Harry raised his eyebrows. For someone who had experienced something so joyous less than twelve hours ago, she looked very miserable.

"Come here," Harry said.

Harry put his arms around Ginny, in a hug and laid his chin on Ginny's head, as she laid her head on his chest. He kissed her hair, and she chuckled softly.

"You did nothing that I have to forgive you for," he said, "I love you."

"Hmm," Ginny said, "I think I do remember you saying that last night."

Harry chuckled. "I love you and I always will," he said.

"I love you too," Ginny said.

"I think I might remember you saying that last night," Harry said.

Ginny laughed and slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

-  
>At ten-o-clock, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron were sitting in the living room. Hermione's bag was strapped to her belt, and everything was inside it. Ginny had written a letter to her mother this morning, and her letter was now under pillow. Ron's letter was laying near Pigwidgeon's owl cage. Crookshanks was nestled in Hermione's arms, and Harry wondered if he knew what was happening. If he knew he wouldn't be seeing his owner for a while.<p>

Suddenly, two sharp CRACKS, one right behind the other, had sounded and Harry led his friends toward the kitchen. Harry noticed that Ginny was looking toward her mother.

"Go on," Harry said.

Ginny nodded and she walked over to Mrs. Weasley. Ginny hugged her mother, who looked a bit shocked at this.

"What was that for?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"For everything," Ginny said, "I had such a wonderful Christmas. So many good memories."

Harry caught Hermione's eyes looking at him, and he looked away. Harry, Ron and Hermione, using the same excuse as a goodbye, hugged Mrs. Weasley as well.

"I don't want to say 'have fun'," Mrs. Weasley said to Harry, as she backed away from him, "Considering what you're going to do, but..."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," he said, smiling.

"Remus and Kingsley are waiting, Harry," Hermione said.

Harry nodded and walked with Ginny out the door as they followed Ron and Hermione toward the edge of the driveway. Harry looked at Ginny, and he noticed a tear in one of her eyes.

"I hope it was enough, Harry," Ginny said, "What I said to her... and my letter."

"It was," Harry said, "She'll remember that."

Ginny smiled and squeezed Harry's hand softly. A few moments later, they reached Remus and Kingsley. Harry noticed that Remus' eyes were darting around to the four of them.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes," Harry said.

"Kingsley will apparate with Ron and Hermione," Remus said, "I'll apparate with you and Ginny, Harry. Godric's Hollow is not an all wizarding village, so we must be careful."

Harry nodded and took one of Remus' hands. Ginny took the other. Ron and Hermione each held onto one of Kingsley's.

"On three," Remus said, "Three... two... one."

Harry felt his lungs collapse and everything go dark. A few moments later, he felt a large gust of cool wind and he opened his eyes. He was standing just behind the tree-line facing a small village. He could see cottages ahead, all covered in Christmas decorations and snow.

"Harry," Ginny whispered.

"I know," Harry said, "My home."

"Look around you," Ginny said.

Harry raised his eyebrows. He saw Ginny and Remus – and then he realized what she had meant. Ron, Hermione and Kingsley were not there. He narrowed his eyes and brandished his wand, and backed Ginny away from Remus, pointing his wand at him.

"Who are you?" Harry snarled.

"Harry," Remus said.

"Who – are – you?" Harry snarled, "Remus Lupin would never lead me away from my friends without telling me."

"It slipped my mind," Remus said, "I forgot the strategy."

"Who are you?" Harry growled. "Prove you are Remus Lupin. What did my boggart turn into? What did Ron and Hermione's boggarts turn into?

"Your boggart was a dementor, Harry," Remus said, "Ron's was a spider, and Hermione's was Professor McGonagall telling her she failed every one of her subjects."

Harry glared at Remus and lowered his wand.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" he asked.

"They are with Kingsley on the other side of town," Remus said, "We had to come in from different sides, just in case of an ambush. They are going to meet us at the cemetery."

"Why didn't you tell us this?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry," Remus said, "It was Kingsley's idea, and my mind was on other things. I was preoccupied, and it shouldn't have happened. My deepest apologies."

"Preoccupied?" Harry asked.

"You aren't the only one who hasn't been to Godric's Hollow in a long time, Harry," Remus said, a frown crossing his aged lips, "I have not laid eyes on my best friend's grave in a very long time. I've been thinking about this since you invited me here. Now, let's go."

Harry took Ginny's hand and they followed Remus into the village.

"Where did my parents live?" Harry asked.

"Other side of the village," Remus said, "We can go there after we visit the cemetery, but I must tell you, Harry, there isn't much there. It is a ghost of its former beauty. James and Lily thought it was a piece of heaven to them. Now it just reminds me of hell."

Harry frowned and Ginny squeezed his hand. The journey to the cemetery took about ten minutes. They walked past cottages and small stores, as well as a few Muggles.

"How many – of us – live here?" Harry asked.

"Twenty-five percent of the population is us," Remus said, "Much like anywhere else you go. However it started out as a wizarding village like Hogsmeade. Godric Gryffindor was the first resident. It is named after him of course. There were others as well."

"Peverell?" Harry chanced.

"How do you know that name?" Remus asked.

"It was in a book I read," Harry lied; he hadn't had time to open Sirius' old book since he had looked in the table of contents a few days before.

"Ignotus Peverell was one of the more famous townspeople here," Remus said, "But not as famous as... the Potters."

He stopped in his tracks and Harry froze in his own. He looked around at his surroundings, and all he could see was a few cottages, and a large war monument, an obelisk, in middle of the road ahead of him.

"Did you see something?" Harry asked.

"I had forgotten," Remus said, softly, almost to himself.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Step a few more feet, Harry," Remus said, "Keep looking at that monument."

"Er – okay," Harry said, stepping forward with Ginny, "What exactly am I supposed to be – ohh!"

The last word came out like a moan, as he looked at the monument.

Instead of an obelisk covered in names, there was a statue of three people: a man with untidy hair and glasses, a woman with long hair and a kind, pretty face, and a baby boy sitting in his mother's arms. Snow lay upon all their heads, like fluffy white caps.

Harry drew closer, gazing up into his parents' faces. He had never imagined that there would be a statue... How strange it was to see himself represented in stone, a happy baby without a scar on his forehead...

"Wow," Harry breathed, "My parents..."

"The church is just over there," Remus said, "Their graves are behind it."

Harry's eyes traveled from the monument to the church that had come into his view as he walked forward. He heard Ginny sniffle beside him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Shouldn't I ask you that?" Ginny asked.

"I'm all right," Harry said.

Ginny smiled and he walked with her, following Remus toward the cemetery behind the church.

There was a kissing gate at the entrance to the graveyard. Remus pushed it open as quietly as possible and they edged through it. On either side of the slippery path to the church doors, the snow lay deep and untouched. They moved off through the snow, carving deep trenches behind them as they walked around the building, keeping to the shadows beneath the brilliant windows.

Behind the church, row upon row of snowy tombstones protruded from a blanket of pale blue that was flecked with dazzling red, gold, and green wherever the reflections from the stained glass hit the snow. Harry looked around at all the tombstones as he followed Remus, wondering where his parents lay.

"Harry," Ginny breathed.

"My parents?" Harry asked, "But Remus would have –"

"No," Ginny said, "But look."

He looked where Ginny was pointing, and Harry's eyebrows raised.

"Kendra Dumbledore," Harry read, "Ariana Dumbledore."

"Albus' mother and sister," Remus said.

"Sister?" Harry asked, "Wait, Professor Dumbledore lived in Godric's Hollow? He never said -"

"He led a very quiet life, Albus did," Remus said, "Come on."

Harry frowned. Seeing the grave, he could not help thinking that he and Dumbledore both had deep roots in this graveyard, and that Dumbledore ought to have told him so, yet he had never thought to share the connection. They could have visited the place together; for a moment Harry imagined coming here with Dumbledore, of what a bond that would have been, of how much it would have meant to him. But it seemed that to Dumbledore, the fact that their families lay side by side in the same graveyard had been an unimportant coincidence, irrelevant, perhaps, to the job he wanted Harry to do.

As he and Ginny followed Remus, Harry looked at a number of other graves. He recognized some names, like Abbot, wondering if it was, perhaps, a relation of Hannah. Then he saw a familiar looking sign.. the sign of the Deathly Hallows, and saw Ignotus Peverell's name. He looked at the ground below it. Oh, how foolish he had been once, thinking a Horcrux could be there. Voldemort wouldn't dig up a grave just to put a Horcrux there. But he still wondered what that sign could mean, if anything. Why was it in Hermione's book?

"Harry," Remus said.

Harry cricked his neck as he turned to Harry. Remus was standing in front of a grave.

He moved toward her, feeling as if something heavy were pressing on his chest, the same sensation he had had right after Dumbledore had died, a grief that had actually weighed on his heart and lungs.

The headstone was only two rows behind Kendra and Ariana's. It was made of white marble, just like Dumbledore's tomb, and this made it easy to read. Harry did not need to kneel or even approach very close to it to make out the words engraved upon it.

JAMES POTTER  
>BORN 27 MARCH 1960<br>DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981

LILY POTTER  
>BORN 30 JANUARY 1960<br>DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981

_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._

Harry read the words slowly, as though he would have only one chance to take in their meaning.

"'The last enemy that shall be defeated is death'," he said.

A horrible thought came to him, and with a kind of panic.

"Isn't that a Death Eater idea?" he asked, "Why is that there?"

"It doesn't mean defeating death in the way the Death Eaters mean it, Harry," said Ginny, her voice gentle. "It means...you know... living beyond death. Living after death."

But they were not living, thought Harry. They were gone. The empty words could not disguise the fact that his parents' moldering remains lay beneath snow and stone, indifferent, unknowing. And tears came before he could stop them, boiling hot then instantly freezing on his face, and what was the point in wiping them off or pretending? He let them fall, his lips pressed hard together, looking down at the thick snow hiding from his eyes the place where the last of Lily and James lay, bones now, surely, or dust, not knowing or caring that their living son stood so near, his heart still beating, alive because of their sacrifice and close to wishing, at this moment, that he was sleeping under the snow with them.

Suddenly, Harry heard a sound and he stood up, brandishing his wand. Remus and Ginny brandished their own, and looked around.

"Was that Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I'm going to go check," Remus said, "Stay here, and keep your eyes open. I will be right back."

Remus walked back down the way he came, and disappeared behind a wall. Harry looked back at his parents' grave and kneeled next to it. He sniffled, wiping his nose on his jacket. He pointed his wand to his hand and a red rose appeared there. He laid it in front of the grave, and felt more tears go down his face.

"I love you, Mum, Dad," he said, "I never wanted you to die for me. I never wanted to be important enough that someone had to die for me. I wish-"

Suddenly, a piercing light fell over the grave, and it was different than sunlight.

"Harry," Ginny whispered.

Harry slowly turned his head in the direction of the light, and his eyes widened. A Patronus... silver and glowing, even in the light of day... was looking at him and Ginny. Harry's throat tightened. It reminded him of his own Patronus, a buck. and then he saw a distinct difference, and realized it was not a buck.

It was a doe... a silver doe.

-  
><strong>Well, hello there Silver Doe, how are you?<strong>

**I've had the last half of this chapter – in Godric's Hollow, in my mind for a while now. And it will only get better in the next part.**

**I'm sure some of you are wondering what happened to Ron and Hermione. I'll start the chapter with them, and leave you hanging for a little longer... same chapter of course... but not at the start.**

**I hope you liked the beginning of this chapter. An aftermath of the end of the last chapter. It was quite depressing to write, because of Harry's feelings around someone like Hermione, and Ron, and Mrs. Weasley (his thoughts toward Molly even made me go "HARRY!"), as he thought about his "hangover".**


	59. The Silver Doe

**Chapter 59  
>The Silver Doe<strong>

**Author's Note: In case you are confused, though I did make it rather obvious, this chapter starts when Hermione, Ron and Kingsley apparate.**

**(Hermione's PoV) **

Hermione held onto one of Kingsley's hands, and Ron held onto the other.

"On three," Remus said, "Three... two... one."

Hermione felt her breath leave her, and her body being pulled by the belly-button, as she was surrounded in darkness. Next thing she knew, she could feel a cool wind, even colder than at the Burrow, brush against her face, and she opened her eyes. She was standing at the edge of a large field. Behind her was farm-land and in the short distance ahead, the tiny village of Godric's Hollow. Cottages were strung out in rows around the town, adorned in snow and Christmas lights.

"We're here, Harry," Hermione said.

She looked around, and she could see Kingsley and Ron next to her, but she couldn't see Harry, Ginny, or Remus. Her eyes widened, and she brandished her wand.

"Ron, step away from him," she said, keeping her eye on Kingsley who was looking at her.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Look around," Hermione said, "Harry and Ginny aren't here. Stay there, you, or I will curse you."

Ron brandished his own wand and pointed it at Kingsley.

"Ask me a question only Kingsley Shacklebolt knows," Kingsley said.

She inhaled and exhaled, thinking of a question. She didn't know Kingsley very well... what could she use? She decided she could use a trick question to do so.

"Minerva McGonagall," Hermione said, "What did she say to you the night we returned to the Burrow from Surrey after escorting Harry?"

"Minerva McGonagall was not at the Burrow when we returned from Surrey," Kingsley said, "She was in St. Mungo's with Hagrid."

Hermione inhaled and exhaled and looked at Kingsley for a moment.

"He's right, Hermione," Ron said.

Hermione nodded.

"Where are Harry, Ginny and Remus?" she asked.

"If they arrived where I asked Remus to go," Kingsley said, "They are at the edge of the forest on the other side of the village. We apparated to separate locations in case of an ambush. We will meet them at the cemetery. Come on."

Hermione walked over to Ron and took his hand in hers.

"Quick thinking," Ron said, "Don't know why I didn't think about that."

"Next time you'll know," Hermione said, smiling.

They followed Kingsley down the street and into Godric's Hollow.

"How many times have you been here, Kingsley?" Hermione asked.

"Once," Kingsley said, "When I was recruited to the Order, I had the privilege of visiting the cemetery as well as the Potter house."

"The house?" Hermione asked, "It is still there."

"Most of it," Kingsley muttered, "We will take that route on our way to the cemetery."

"I wonder how Harry feels," Ron said to Hermione, as they walked down a street surrounded by cottages, "He hasn't said many words to me at all today. He keeps avoiding my eyes, too, I notice. I don't know what is wrong."

Hermione closed her eyes. She knew very well what was the matter with Harry, and she had promised herself when Harry walked out of Ginny's bedroom that she would never tell Ron. It was a secret she would keep with Harry and Ginny. She would not be the reason Ron and Harry's friendship would possibly end. She opened her eyes again and noticed that Ron was looking at her, expecting a response.

"You know how I was on Friday," Hermione said, "I avoided almost everyone until I went to the graveyard. Except for you. That is what Harry's doing. I think he feels like only Ginny can comfort him right now."

Ron nodded, and as soon as he did, Hermione wondered if she was right. Yes, Harry and Ginny were still talking to each other. But neither had expressed any positive emotions about the events of the previous night. Perhaps they didn't want to give any hints to Ron, but she could barely see any hints of the intimacy that the two of them had before that happened. She wondered if she would be that same way when it happened to her. Harry had called his emotions a hangover. She knew that was probably because he felt terrible for the trust he had broken. But she wondered if that wasn't the only reason he felt so terrible.

Hermione felt a nudge on her shoulder. She looked at Ron, and then her eyes widened as she looked past him. In the past, when she read about it, or heard rumors about what had happened on that fateful Halloween evening in Godric's Hollow, she wondered what the house would look like. She imagined it would either be a pile of rubble, or burnt to the ground, but she never expected this... the house was still standing, at least, most of it.

The Fidelius Charm must have died with James and Lily. The hedge had grown wild in the sixteen years since Hagrid had taken Harry from the rubble that lay scattered amongst the waist-high grass. Most of the cottage was still standing, though entirely covered in the dark ivy and snow, but the right side of the top floor had been blown apart; that, Hermione was sure, was where the curse had backfired. Hermione, Ron and Kingsley stood at the gate, gazing up at the wreck of what must once have been a cottage just like those that flanked it.

"I wonder why nobody's ever rebuilt it?" whispered Hermione.

"Maybe you can't rebuild it?" Ron replied. "Maybe it's like the injuries from Dark Magic, like my brother's ear, and you can't repair the damage?"

"Ronald is right," Kingsley said.

Hermione watched as Ron inched forward, and put his hand on the gate.

"Ron, don't!" Hermione said, "We have to go find – oh, Ron, look!"

His touch on the gate seemed to have done it. A sign had risen out of the ground in front of them, up thorough the tangles of nettles and weeds, like some bizarre, fast-growing flower, and in golden letters upon the wood it said:

_On this spot, on this night of 31 October 1981, Lily and James Potter lost their lives. Their son, Harry, remains __the only wizard ever to have survived the Killing Curse. This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters and as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family. _

And all around these neatly lettered words, scribbles had been added by other witches and wizards who had come to see the place where the Boy Who Lived had escaped. Some had merely signed their names in Everlasting Ink; others had carved their initials into the wood, still others had left messages. The most recent of these, shining brightly over sixteen years' worth of magical graffiti, all said similar things.

_Good luck, Harry.  
>If you read this, Harry, we're all behind you!<br>Long live Harry Potter. _

"They shouldn't have written on the sign!" Hermione said, indignant.

"I bet Harry will like it," Ron said, "It would mean something, you know. All of these are from people who oppose Voldemort and scum like him."

Suddenly, numerous CRACKS were heard all around Hermione, Ron and Kingsley. Hermione looked around and saw a number of men in torn, scraped, dirty outfits, circling them, all with their wands pointed at them. Before Hermione could lift her wand, Kingsley lifted his own, and a large wave of energy burst from all around his wand, and the opposition all fell to the ground with thuds.

"Run!" Kingsley said, "Toward the middle of town! Look for a monument!"

"What about you?" Ron asked.

"Go!" Kingsley said, "There could be more! Go, before they wake up!

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and they ran down the road. As they passed one of the men, Hermione shrieked, feeling a tugging hold on her leg.

"Gerroff her!" Ron snarled, before kicking the man in the head.

The man's grip released, and he looked unconscious and had a bloody nose. Hermione ran, almost being dragged by Ron, down the road and into town. She looked over her shoulder and saw Kingsley backing up toward them, his wand still on the men laid out on the ground. Hermione turned forward, and she wondered... what happened to Harry? What happened to Ginny and Remus? Had they been able to arrive at the meeting place before they met their own opposition?

-  
><strong>(Harry's PoV)<strong>

Harry felt mesmerized as he looked at the doe. As if the doe had a power of hypnosis. She started to move across the cemetery, and Harry could only follow her. He could barely hear Ginny's voice behind him. The doe pranced slowly down a small cobbled sidewalk and he followed her until he saw a large mausoleum he hadn't seen before, nestled in the back of the cemetery. The doe walked through a closed stone doorway and into the mausoleum. Harry walked up toward the mausoleum and looked at the door. Letter etched into the door read GODRIC GRYFFINDOR.

"Gryffindor's tomb," Harry whispered.

He pushed at the door... it opened so easily for one made of stone.

"Harry!" Ginny hissed.

"She wants me to follow her," Harry said, almost mechanically.

"What?" Ginny asked.

Harry walked into the mausoleum, and looked around the small room. The silver doe was standing on a stone slab, the slab's color a different one then the floor around it. Suddenly, the doe turned into a silver orb, and it sunk through the stone.

"Come back!" Harry gasped, as he ran over to the slab.

As he approached it, he saw words etched into the stone. Above the words was an etching of a lion's paw.

_Only The Noble Few May Enter My Resting Place_

"Resting place?" Ginny asked, "I thought the mausoleum is his resting place."

Harry didn't answer. He kneeled toward the ground and pressed his hand against the lion's paw. Almost immediately, the lion's paw glowed Gryffindor red, and the stone slab jutted into movement and slid into the floor, revealing a stone stairway leading into the ground.

"You're not going down there, are you?" Ginny asked.

"That doe went down here," Harry said, "She wants me to go."

"You don't know what could be down there!" Ginny said.

"Only one way to find out," Harry said, and he started down the steps.

He heard Ginny's feet behind him, as they went down the dozen or so stairs. Harry expected the stone slab above them to close, but it did not. The stairs lead into a corridor of a tomb. Statues of Gryffindor Lions stood against the walls, and tapestries with the Gryffindor Lion on it were draped against the walls. Harry saw the Silver Doe waiting for him, in her full form once again, near an archway. She looked at Harry and then walked through the archway. Harry and Ginny followed her, and they arrived at large room. In the center of the room was a large stone coffin, with a statue of a wizard laying over it, an imitation of Godric Gryffindor.

"H-Harry?" Ginny said, "Er... look."

Harry turned and looked at the Silver Doe. It turned once again into an orb, and disappeared. Harry's breath almost left him as he looked at the spot where the Doe was standing. Laying below a large statue of Godric Gryffindor, complete with a stone imitation of his sword, was the Sword of Gryffindor. Harry started to move toward it, but Ginny pulled his hand.

"Harry, it could be a trap," Ginny said, "Last time we saw this sword, Snape had it. How do we know that doe Patronus wasn't his?"

"Only the noble few may enter my resting place," Harry said, "Only Gryffindors can get down here. Snape is a Slytherin. I bet someone nicked it from him and put it in Godric's tomb, thinking it should belong here."

"Er... okay," Ginny said, "But be careful."

Harry nodded and slowly walked toward the sword, expecting a trap to happen at any moment.

He reached the sword and slowly touched the hilt then backed away, carefully, but nothing happened. He grabbed the sword by the hilt and picked it up. As soon as he did, he heard footsteps coming down the hall. Harry ran over to Ginny, guarding her, and pointed his wand toward the doorway. In the light, Remus appeared.

"Harry, Ginny!" Remus said, "What are you doing down here? I told you to stay at James and Lily's graves. And what are you doing with the Sword of Gryffindor?"

"We found Godric's mausoleum, and the stairway," Harry said, hoping Ginny would stay quiet about the Silver Doe, "And the sword was here."

"The sword's last known location is wherever Severus Snape was," Remus said, "Why is it here in Gryffindor's tomb."

"Someone must have nicked it from him and brought it here," Ginny said.

"Godric Gryffindor's tomb," Remus breathed, his eyes wide as he looked behind Harry at the tomb, "Presumably lost for ages... but he was in his home all this time? Okay... okay, you're going to have to explain this all later, but for now we need to get out –"

CRUNCH. Harry turned toward where the sword had laid. The statue of Godric Gryffindor was coming alive! It stepped forward and lifted the stone imitation of the Sword of Gryffindor over its head.

"I... don't think... we're supposed to be here, Harry," Ginny said.

"We're Gryffindors!" Harry said to the statue.

"Reducto!" Remus yelled, just as the stone sword came crashing down.

The statue and the sword exploded, blowing into the wall in pieces.

ROAR!

Harry's head turned toward the corridor they had just come down. The three Gryffindor Lion Statues were now in a pouncing stance, ready to attack them.

"I don't think Godric likes intruders," Ginny said, "Even Gryffindors. Reducto!"

"Reducto!" Harry said, pointing his wand at one of the lions.

Two of the lions exploded, as Harry and Ginny's spells reached them. The third pounced and came running toward them. Remus cast his own spell, and the stone debris of the lion exploded just feet before it could pounce on Remus.

BOOM.

"Oh, what now?" Ginny asked.

"That came from the surface!" Harry said.__

__"Run!" Remus yelled.

Harry, with the sword at his side, Ginny and Remus all ran down the corridor and up the stairwell into the mausoleum. Outside, just beyond the cemetery, near where the monument stood, Harry saw red and green spells flying back and forth.

"Ron! Hermione!" Harry yelled, and ran forward out of the mausoleum. He ran past tombstones and flowerpots as he reached the kissing gate. He could see Ron and Hermione running and dodging spells that were coming there way. Harry could see Kingsley some yards behind them shooting spells their way.

"Harry! Ginny!" Remus said, "Get Ron and Hermione and go!"

Remus ran past Harry, casting a spell to his left and Harry looked in the direction of the spell. More men, Harry couldn't tell if they were Death Eaters or Snatchers were coming their way, and one had toppled over onto the ground. Harry ran forward, just as a chunk of the road feet in front of him exploded, sending him flying back against the pavement, and the Sword of Gryffindor sliding behind him, under a car outside the church. To his left, he saw a spell fly over Ginny's head, and she ducked to the ground.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled, crawling over to her.

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione's voices yelled behind him.

Harry reached Ginny, and turned around pointing his wand forward. Ron and Hermione were running toward him. Behind them, Fenrir Greyback, even though he was in his human form, was running on all fours quite quickly toward them. Hermione and Ron passed the monument and Fenrir was just feet from the monument on the other side. Harry knew what he had to do.

"Reducto!" Harry yelled, pointing his wand at the monument of him and his parents.

The monument exploded with a BOOM sending pieces of debris all over. One particularly large one, which Harry was sure was his own depicted infant's head came crashing into Greyback's back sending him sprawling toward the ground. Ron and Hermione ran over to him and Ginny. Harry turned and saw the hilt of the sword under the car.

"Accio Sword of Gryffindor!" Harry yelled.

Something was wrong. His spell hadn't worked. He would have to get it by hand. He stood up, away from Ginny and Ron and Hermione, all three who were protecting each other, and headed toward the car, as his friends all called for him. He slid on his hands and knees, reaching, reaching for the sword's hilt. He wasn't going to lose it this time. He reached and – yes – he grabbed the hilt! He took it in his hand and stood up, just in time to hear Ginny yelling his name. She was not looking at him but behind him.

He turned around and his eyes widened at what he saw. Voldemort's great serpent, Nagini, was pressed against the closed window of the car. The snake pounced, and before Harry could even think of killing it with the Sword of Gryffindor, it broke through the window and smacked him in the gut, sending him flying back and the sword flying behind him and his wand flying feet in front of him. He groaned and sat up, looking ahead of him as Nagini slithered closer to him.

"Confringo!" Hermione's voice shrieked! The spell missed the snake by inches, and hit the pavement, sending debris toward Harry, and he felt a searing, slicing mark across his chest, and the smell of copper, as he hit the ground. His chest stung, and his eyes were blurry, though he could still see his glasses. He could see his wand inches from him. He reached and grabbed for it, and picked it up. It felt weird in his hands, but he couldn't tell why. He could only see a blurry thin strip of wood.

"I got the sword," Ginny's voice said, and Harry looked up.

Ginny was holding onto his arm, the Sword of Gryffindor in her other hand.

"Hermione, Ron!" Ginny said, "Come on!"

"Ron! Hurry!" Hermione's voice said.

Harry saw Hermione above him, holding onto his other arm. He saw Ron's blurry figure running over to him, and just as Ron grabbed Hermione's arm, many things happened at once. He saw the car in front of him explode sending pieces back. He heard Ron conjure the Shield Spell, and his vision went even more blurry... he could just make out in the distance, Remus and Kingsley fighting, then disappear into thin air... and he felt darkness engulf him... as he twisted in air...

_And then his scar burst open and he was Voldemort and he was running across the stone pavement, his long white hands reaching forward as he saw the four figures, one laying on the ground, disappear into thin air... and he screamed with rage, a scream that mingled with the girl's, that echoed across the dark gardens over the church bells ringing in Christmas Day..._

_And his scream was Harry's scream, his pain was Harry's pain... that it could happen here, where it had happened before... here, within sight of that house where he had come so close to knowing what it was to die ... to die ... the pain was so terrible ... ripped from his body ... But if he had no body, why did his head hurt so badly; if he was dead, how cold he feel so unbearably, didn't pain cease with death, didn't it go …_

_The night wet and windy, two children dressed as pumpkins waddling across the square and the shop windows covered in paper spiders, all the tawdry Muggle trappings of a world in which they did not believe ... And he was gliding along, that sense of purpose and power and rightness in him that he always knew on these occasions ... Not anger ... that was for weaker souls than he ... but triumph, yes ... He had waited for this, he had hoped for it ..._

_"Nice costume, mister!"_

_He saw the small boy's smile falter as he ran near enough to see beneath the hood of the cloak, saw the fear cloud his pained face: Then the child turned and ran away ... Beneath the robe he fingered the handle of his wand ... One simple movement and the child would never reach his mother ... but unnecessary, quite unnecessary ..._

_And along a new and darker street he moved, and now his destination was in sight at last, the Fidelius Charm broken, though they did not know it yet ... And he made less noise than the dead leaves slithering along the pavement as he drew level with the dark hedge, and steered over it ..._

_They had not drawn the curtains; he saw them quite clearly in their little sitting room, the tall black-haired man in his glasses, making puffs of colored smoke erupt from his wand for the amusement of the small black-haired boy in his blue pajamas. The child was laughing and trying to catch the smoke, to grab it in his small fist ..._

_A door opened and the mother entered, saying words he cold not hear, her long dark-red hair falling over her face. Now the father scooped up the son and handed him to the mother. He threw his wand down upon the sofa and stretched, yawning..._

_The gate creaked a little as he pushed it open, but James Potter did not hear. His white hand pulled out the wand beneath his cloak and pointed it at the door, which burst open... He was over the threshold as James came sprinting into the hall. It was easy, too easy, he had not even picked up his wand ..._

_"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"_

_Hold him off, without a wand in his hand! ... He laughed before casting the curse ..._

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_The green light filled the cramped hallway, it lit the pram pushed against the wall, it made the banisters glow like lighting rods, and James Potter fell like a marionette whose strings were cut ..._

_He could hear her screaming from the upper floor, trapped, but as long as she was sensible, she, at least, had nothing to fear ... He climbed the steps, listening with faint amusement to her attempts to barricade herself in ... She had no wand upon her either ... How stupid they were, and how trusting, thinking that their safety lay in friends, that weapons could be discarded even for moments..._

_He forced the door open, cast aside the chair and boxes hastily piled against it with one lazy wave of his wand ... and there she stood, the child in her arms. At the sight of him, she dropped her son into the crib behind her and threw her arms wide, as if this would help, as if in shielding him from sight she hoped to be chosen instead ..._

_"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_

_"Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside, now."_

_"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead -"_

_"This is my last warning -"_

_"Not Harry! Please ... have mercy ... have mercy ... Not Harry! Not Harry! Please - I'll do anything …"_

_"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"_

_He could have forced her away from the crib, but it seemed more prudent to finish them all ... The green light flashed around the room and she dropped like her husband. The child had not cried all this time. He could stand, clutching the bars of his crib, and he looked up into the intruder's face with a kind of bright interest, perhaps thinking that it was his father who hid beneath the cloak, making more pretty lights, and his mother would pop up any moment, laughing -_

_He pointed the wand very carefully into the boy's face: He wanted to see it happen, the destruction of this one, inexplicable danger. The child began to cry: It had seen that he was not James. He did not like it crying, he had never been able to stomach the small ones whining in the orphanage -_

_"Avada Kedavra!" And then he broke. He was nothing, nothing but pain and terror, and he must hide himself, not here in the rubble of the ruined house, where the child was trapped screaming, but far away ... far away ..._

_"No," he moaned._

_The snake rustled on the filthy, cluttered floor, and he had killed the boy, and yet he was the boy ..._

_"No..."_

**Okay, I'm not sure how I like this ending... it is really strange, but I needed it there, because of what happens at the start of the next chapter.**

**I wasn't going to have Voldemort's flashback in this story until I realized how very short this chapter was, so I decided to have it.**

**Obviously Bathilda Bagshot isn't in this story because of how I changed Godric's Hollow so much. So Nagini was just basically there... pity that Harry got a snake-head to the gut before he could swing the sword... things happen.**

**So where did Harry and Co. apparate to? And what happened when they did? That comes up next!**


	60. Taboos and Traces

**Chapter 60  
>Taboos and Traces<strong>

**(Hermione's PoV) **

When Hermione could see again, she was looking through blurry vision. She could see a light canopy of trees and the blue clear sky above it. She felt wet ground below her, and knew she was laying on the snow. She heard a faint pulsing sound from very close by and held up her hands. The promise ring around her finger seemed to be glowing and pulsating a faint blue light. Before she could think what it meant, she heard a very familiar voice groaning and bolted upright. Ron was feet from her, and she immediately knew something was wrong. She moved quickly to her hands and knees, and crawled across the snowy earth toward him.

"Ron?" Hermione said.

Ron wasn't moving. Now that she could see clearly, she noticed that Ron's face was a pale, grayish-white color. Hermione then saw that a portion the sleeve on Ron's shirt was dark red and wet.

"No," Hermione said, her voice shaking.

She tore open Ron's shirt. She gasped as she looked at Ron's arm: a huge chunk looked as if it was scoped away. This was the first time she had ever seen someone splinched. The descriptions in the books were nowhere as bad as this.

"Ron!' Ginny's voice came from close by.

Hermione looked up briefly and saw Ginny sitting up near Harry. She noticed Harry was shaking on the ground, and his eyes were closed. She could see a bit of blood pooling through the front of his shirt.

"You need to help Harry!" Hermione commanded, "M-my bag – where?"

She looked around and saw her bag sitting on the ground.

"Ginny," Hermione said, "In my bag, get two bottles of Essence of Dittany. You'll only need to use a drop of it, maybe two on that injury of Harry's. Given the blood, I don't think it is too bad... Hurry! I –"

Hermione heard a gasping sound coming from Ron, and she looked back at him. He was waking up and moaning rather loudly.

"Stay still, Ron," Hermione said, trying to keep herself calm.

"Hermione, here, catch!" Ginny said.

Ginny threw a tiny bottle across the air toward Hermione, and she caught it. Her hands were shaking, but she opened the stopper on the bottle.

Hermione took it and poured three drops of the potion onto the bleeding wound. Greenish smoke billowed upward and when it had cleared, Hermione was relieved to see that the blood had stopped and the injury, though it looked very old, looked almost healed.

"The wound is healed, Hermione," Ginny said, "How's Ron?"

"He's mending," Hermione said.

"N-no," Harry's voice moaned.

Hermione looked at Harry, and he was sweating profusely.

"He looks sick!" Ginny said, "I-is that from the injury?"

"He's having one of those fits of his," Hermione said, "Let him get through it. He'll come back.. I hope. Ginny, keep an eye on Ron and Harry. I need to put up protection enchantments."

"Where are we?" Ginny asked, as she went over to Ron, and Hermione stood up, "What happened? I just remember -"

"When that car exploded," Hermione said, "I was getting ready for the four of us to apparate. Ron was in the process of doing a Shield Spell, so he wasn't focused when he Apparated, and he—he got Splinched. As to where we are... we're in the forest near where the Quidditch World Cup took place."

"Thought I recognized it," Ginny said, nodding, "Is Ron going to be okay?"

"He'll heal, but he's going to be weak for a few days," Hermione said. "Er... we might have to stay in this location for more than two days."

"Two days was our limit, Hermione!" Ginny growled.

"We didn't plan on Ron getting Splinched, Ginny!" Hermione said, "And Harry's weak too, but he'll recover shortly, I think. Do you really want Ron to Apparate again so soon? I'm lucky I thought of bringing some good first-aid stuff. Ron's arm is going to be in a sling for a while."

"That will make snogging awkward," Ginny said, chortling.

"Sod off, Ginny," Hermione growled; she didn't need a lecture on snogging from someone like Ginny right now.

She cleared her throat and put her wand up around her.

"Salvio Hexia," she chanted, "Protego Totalum... Repello Muggletum... Muffliato... You could get out the tent, Ginny."

"R-right," Ginny said.

"Cave Inimicum," Hermione finished.

She backed away and almost tripped on something. She looked down and saw the Sword of Gryffindor laying on the ground.

"How exactly did you and Harry come by the Sword of Gryffindor?" Hermione asked.

"Long story, Hermione," Ginny said, "Erecto!"

Hermione turned to see the tent proceed to return to the shape she had been used to.

"Well, that is as much as I can do," Hermione said, "At the very least, we'll know if anyone is coming. I hope it can keep out someone like Vol-"

"Don't say the name!" Ron moaned.

Hermione turned and looked at Ron.

"What?" she asked.

"Th-the Snatchers," Ron said, "It is how they found us! Don't you see... they've summoned that old magic. That – what's it called – it was used during the first war – The Taboo! J-just don't say it."

"The Taboo?" Ginny asked.

"Thank you, Ron," Hermione said, "That might have saved us. Don't talk too much. You need to rest. Ginny, help me get him in the tent. We'll get Harry next."

"The Taboo sounds familiar," Ginny said, as she and Hermione carried Ron into the tent and over to the large bed.

Hermione gently helped Ron lay down on the bed, making sure he was comfortable. She noticed he had fallen back to sleep, but it was a calm, conscious sleep.

"It was used during the first war," Hermione said. "All who opposed... You-Know-Who, ugh, I have to get used to that again – all who opposed him would be brave enough to say the name, and his followers could find them easily because of the Taboo."

"I need to go help Harry before he mumbles You-Know-Who's name in his sleep," Ginny said, "He's not going to like this. Enemy of the State and the Taboo... ugh."

Hermione nodded. She looked at Ginny's neck, and grabbed her hand.

"What?" Ginny asked, "I got to help Harry."

Hermione shook her head and looked at the necklace around Ginny's neck. The teardrop ruby... it looked familiar.

"Where did you get that?" Hermione asked.

"Harry's Christmas present," Ginny said.

"Where did he get it?" Hermione asked.

"The jewelry store, I'm guessing," Ginny said, "He never told me. Why?"

"I've seen something like that before," Hermione said, "In a – a magazine. G-go help, Harry. I'll make the other bunk into one bed and Harry can lay down, and then I need to put a sling on Ron."

Ginny nodded and walked out of the tent. Hermione raised her wand, and soon, the other bunk looked the same as Hermione and Ron's bed. She then hurried back outside and grabbed her bag, then came back into the tent, pulling out things as she tried to find the sling. Her mind was on many things at once: what were they going to do now? How long was Ron like this until he could heal fully, and could she make potions to heal him quicker so they could leave to another location sooner? And why was Ginny's necklace so familiar?

She gently put the sling over Ron's arm, and he moaned softly, as she did. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine," Hermione said, "You?"

"Hungry," Ron said.

Hermione chuckled and nodded.

"I know Ginny brought a bunch of food used for camping trips," Hermione said, "I'll make lunch soon."

"Harry and Ginny?" Ron asked, looking over Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione looked up and saw a strange sight. The still writhing, sweating Harry was floating in mid-air, via a spell from Ginny's wand, across the tent and over to the bed.

"They're fine," Hermione said, then turned to Ginny, "Too heavy for you?"

"Testing if the Trace isn't working around me with Harry here," Ginny said, "You know – his theory."

"Guess we'll see," Hermione said, then turned back to Ron, "Get some sleep. Lunch is coming up soon."

Ron nodded.

"I love you," he breathed.

Hermione smiled and kissed him softly.

"I love you too," she said.

He smiled and drifted off to sleep. Hermione took her bag and walked over to the kitchen table, and started pulling out things to make lunch. Soon, four cans of chicken soup were boiling on a pot, being aided by magic. Ginny was sitting at the table, staring at Harry as he lay on the bed.

"He keeps mumbling things," Ginny said, as Hermione sat down across from her, "When will he wake up?"

"Soon, I hope," Hermione said, "He was attacked by the snake, but I don't think he was bit. But I don't know what the affects of a Horcrux-powered snake can do to someone."

"I forgot Nagini is a Horcrux," Ginny said, "Harry was trying to attack her with the sword, and he couldn't. If I thought about it, I might have been able to get a good swing in."

"We'll get her," Hermione said.

Ginny nodded and put twisted her finger and thumb around the ruby amulet at the end of her necklace. Hermione gasped as she suddenly recognized it.

"Let me see that!" she said, "I know what it is!"

"Er... okay," Ginny said, taking the necklace off and handing it to Hermione.

Hermione held it in her hand and studied it.

"Were you wearing this last night?" Hermione asked, "During..."

Hermione looked up at Ginny, with suggestive eyebrows. She blushed and nodded.

"Harry said he felt a hangover today," Hermione said, looking back down at the amulet, "And he was talking about feeling a buzz, like he didn't know what was going on."

"I felt it too," Ginny said, "I thought it was just the... you know... feeling of it."

"I don't think so," Hermione said. "Harry said he felt drunk, but he didn't have any firewhiskey. He was right. He was drunk... and so were you. Drunk on a form of Love Potion."

Ginny's eyes widened as she stared at Hermione.

"This little gift Harry gave you," Hermione said, lifting up the chain and showing it to Ginny, "though he probably didn't know what it was... is what is known as an Essence of Amortentia Amulet. I read about it in a magazine."

"Amortentia," Ginny said, "Love Potion. But I thought you had to drink it."

"Its effects work when you inhale it too," Hermione said. "I'm guessing Harry bought this from a street-peddler who had a shop out on the walkway in Diagon Alley. Because, you can't find this in a store.. no one who has a respected business would sell it. It is considered highly illegal to own one."

Ginny's eyes widened.

"This ruby amulet was soaked in Amortentia at one point," Ginny said, "Then enchanted. Depending on how cheap the amulet was, the enchantment might have only worked once... last night. You see... most of the time the enchantment comes into effect when you're pretty giddy. Lets just say it makes you cross the line when you only want to tip-toe it. I'm guessing when Harry walked into your room, saying he could sleep in your bed, you got downright giddy."

Ginny blushed and nodded.

"That is what turned this amulet on," Hermione said, "Let's just say the potion must have seeped through the ruby, and the two of you inhaled the scent and – well – you know the rest. That hangover you felt was the after-effect of the Love Potion at work. I should have recognized it sooner."

"But – right now – I have no regrets about what happened last night," Ginny said, "Okay, I was wondering why I did it at first... I was embarrassed because – well – I didn't think it would happen so soon. But –"

She turned and looked at Harry.

"You love him," Hermione said. "It meant something. That is the positive side-effect of the Love Potion. If it works on two actual lovers – perhaps soul-mates – then it was something that would have happened sometime, right?"

"Yeah," Ginny said, blushing.

"So it happened a little... early," Hermione said, "But if you are happy – and he is – which only you should ask him about... then it meant something, even though it could be considered a complete accident. Though I trust it won't happen again for a while."

"No," Ginny said, shaking her head; she looked at the amulet; "You're sure it was a one-time thing. The amulet is pretty, and it was Harry's gift."

"I'm almost sure of it," Hermione said, handing the amulet back to Ginny, "But you need to tell Harry – er – in private. He needs to know that there is a reason he felt hungover."

She looked across the room at Ron, who was sound asleep.

"You're not going to tell him, are you?" Ginny asked.

"The Love Potion did this to you," Hermione said, "He wouldn't see it that way – and I'll never tell him."

Tears went to Ginny's eyes and she sniffled.

"What if Harry takes it the wrong way?" Ginny asked. "That whole moment was supposed to be something special."

"Would you consider it special?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded. "It is strange," she said, "Even though I was under Love Potion, I remember everything. I remember wanting it. I just couldn't hear my mind telling me I should wait."

"I'm sure he considers it special," Hermione said, "He loves you."

Ginny nodded.

"Ginny," Harry moaned.

Ginny turned around and she and Hermione looked at Harry. His eyes were open. Hermione and Ginny raced over to him, and Ginny kneeled at his head. She kissed him softly and caressed his sweating forehead.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I saw -" Harry said, "I saw him – I saw -"

"Don't say his name," Ginny said, "It is Tabooed. If you say his name, Death Eaters could find us."

Harry blinked and stared at Ginny and Hermione.

"Really?" he asked.

"It is how the Snatchers found us in Godric's Hollow," Hermione said, "Ron said his name, and they appeared around us. We were lucky to get away."

"I saw – the night he killed them – my parents," Harry said, his voice shivering, "I saw what happened to him when he tried to kill me. Ugh, can we talk about something else? I need that out of my mind."

"Are you okay to walk around?" Ginny asked, "I need to – erm – talk to you."

"Remus? Kingsley?" Harry said, sitting up, "What happened?"

"I don't know," Hermione said, "I thought I saw them Apparate just before we did. So they may be okay."

"I need to talk to you about something else," Ginny said.

Harry nodded and Ginny helped him to his feet.

"Oh, good," Harry moaned, "Chicken soup... that could help this sick feeling I have."

"It'll be done soon," Ginny said, "Come to the table."

Hermione kneeled next to Ron, and checked on his arm. She could barely see any traces of the injury, but she knew she would have to brew a potion soon to give to him. Pepper-Up Potion might help, she thought. She turned to Harry and Ginny. Ginny was holding up the amulet, and saying words Hermione couldn't hear. Harry had his hands on his face, and he seemed to be looking through his fingers. Hermione kissed Ron on the forehead and walked across the room, toward the kitchen. As she stirred the wooden spoon around the pot of chicken soup, she listened to Harry and Ginny.

"A peddler was selling it," Harry muttered, "It looked perfect. A perfect gift for you. I didn't even think it could be shady... so – last night?"

"I'm not mad at you," Ginny said, "Sure... it happened a little earlier than I thought it could happen, but I'll never forget it. It was special to me."

Harry took his hands from his face and put them in Ginny's.

"Are you upset?" Ginny asked.

"No," Harry said. "I could never be upset with you. I, too, thought it was pretty special. Though now I wish Hermione would have stayed in your room."

Hermione chuckled. Ginny smiled and kissed Harry softly.

"Ginny, where's my wand?" Harry asked.

Hermione heard Ginny groan, and she looked at her.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I forgot about it," Ginny said, "I saw it near you when we returned. You were holding onto it, and I took it, b-but-"

"Give me my wand, Ginny," Harry said.

Ginny's lips quivered as she reached into the pocket with her hand. She pulled out the wand and set it on the table. Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at it.

The holly and phoenix wand was nearly severed in two. One fragile strand of phoenix feather kept both pieces hanging together. The wood had splintered apart completely. Hermione watched as Harry took it into his hands, carefully, as though it was a living thing that had suffered a terrible injury. She could see the panic and fear in his eyes. His wand meant everything to him. He could not do spells, he could not Apparate by himself, without it.. and he would not be of much help on the hunt without. He held out the wand to Hermione.

"Mend it," he said, "Please."

Hermione frowned and shook her head.

"Harry," she said, "I don't think, when it's broken like this -"

"Please, Hermione," Harry begged, "try!"

Hermione pointed her wand at Harry's wand.

"R-Reparo," she said.

The dangling half of the wand resealed itself. Harry held it up.

"Lumos!" he said.

The wand sparked feebly, then went out. Harry pointed it at Hermione.

"Expelliarmus!" he said, almost in a moan.

Hermione's wand gave a little jerk, but did not leave her hand. The feeble attempt at magic was too much for Harry's wand, which split into two again. He stared at it, aghast, unable to take in what he was seeing ... the wand that had survived so much ...

"Harry." Hermione whispered, "I'm so, so sorry. I think it was me. As we were leaving, you know, the snake was coming for us, and so I cast a Blasting Curse, and it rebounded everywhere, exploding things, and - and it must have - must have hit -"

"It was an accident." said Harry mechanically. "We'll - we'll find a way to repair it."

"Harry, I don't think we're going to be able to," said Hermione, the ears trickling down her face, "Ron's wand... when he broke it... he had to get a new one, remember?"

Harry sighed and looked down at his wand. Ginny cupped his hands with hers, consolingly. Hermione sniffled, knowing this was her fault. She returned her attention to the chicken soup. A few minutes later it was done, and Hermione found four dusty bowls, and spoons, and washed them out, then served the soup. She put three bowls on the table, then took one over to Ron. She nudged him softly, and his eyes opened.

"Can you eat this with one arm?" Hermione asked.

"You don't want to feed me?" Ron asked, smiling, as he sat up slowly.

Hermione glared at him. She put the bowl on the nightstand near the bed, and Ron took the spoon.

"I have to go talk to them about what we're going to do," Hermione said, "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah... thanks to you," Ron said.

Hermione smiled and kissed him softly.

"You might have to protect me for a while though while we sleep," Ron said, "I won't be able to put my arm around you."

"I'll always protect you," Hermione said.

She kissed him briefly again, then returned to the kitchen table.

"- do not!" Harry groaned.

"You do," Ginny said, chuckling.

"What are you two bickering about?" Hermione asked, as she sat down and started on her soup.

"She thinks I look weird with three separate things around my neck," Harry said. "Her locket, Hagrid's pouch, and Remus' wolf tooth."

"I think it looks dashing," Hermione said, chuckling.

"I'm jealous," Ginny said, frowning, "Remus didn't give me a wolf tooth. You have one, Hermione, and I don't!"

"Remus gave you a gift, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"A wolf tooth necklace," Hermione said, lifting the necklace from around her neck to show it to Ron.

Then, for the first time since she had seen it when they arrived, she looked back at her ring.

"It was glowing blue earlier," Hermione muttered.

"The wolf tooth?" Harry asked.

"No, my ring," Hermione said, "I think it was telling me Ron needed my help. Guess the enchantments work, Ron."

"Brilliant," Ron muttered, "Please don't get injured. I want my ring to stay silver."

Hermione smiled.

"Hey, I almost forgot," Ron said, "Am I hallucinating from this injury, or do I recall seeing the Sword of Gryffindor?"

"Oh, yeah," Ginny said, "I put it in your bag, Hermione."

Hermione pushed her bowl away briefly and opened her bag. She put her hand inside and felt the grip of the hilt, then pulled out the sword, then set it in the middle of the table.

"How exactly did you come by that?" Ron asked.

"Long story," Harry and Ginny said.

"Are you going somewhere?" Ron asked.

Harry glared and started in on the story. Hermione almost forgot to take casual sips of her soup as she listened to the story.

"Whoever said Godric Gryffindor likes his students was lying because he could not recognize one of his most loyal," Harry said, a few minutes later, "Because his own statue and a few mascots tried to kill me, Ginny and Remus."

"Hold on and back up!" Hermione said, "You saw a Patronus?"

"A silver doe," Ginny said, "She was beautiful."

"But – but – this sword was last seen with Snape!" Hermione growled, "He could have been there in that cemetery."

"Snape?" Ginny said, "Prancing about a cemetery with a doe Patronus? A doe is a female, Hermione! Would Snape seem the kind to have a girl Patronus!"

"She has a point," Harry said.

Hermione chuckled and decided to not argue the point.

"So... how did the sword get down there?" Hermione asked.

"Must have been a true Gryffindor to put that sword there and not keep it for themselves," Ron muttered, "Thing is one of the Founders artifacts, has a ruby-encrusted hilt, and can kill Horcruxes. If I wasn't wanting to use it as a weapon, I'd sell it and make my family rich."

"Snape nicked it from us, someone nicked it from him," Harry said, "Circle of life and all that Lion King stuff."

"What's a Lion King?" Ginny asked.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other and snickered.

-  
>It was decided that if they were going to stay around the location for a while, they were going to have to take watch duties to make sure nobody came around. Harry and Ginny started first, and they paired up and sat outside the tent for a few hours. Meanwhile, Hermione was unpacking her bag, and started brewing a Pepper-Up Potion to help Ron. Ron would doze off and wake up at different times, and Hermione wondered if he would get to sleep that night.<p>

When it was Hermione's turn to take watch, Ron insisted on joining her, but when he sat up, he become a bit queasy and laid back down.

"I'll sit at the door of the tent so you can see me, Ron," Hermione said, "How about that?"

"Brilliant," Ron moaned, "Thanks, love."

Hermione smiled and picked up one of her books to keep her company. When she sat down at the door, Harry and Ginny appeared with a number of branches and vines and stuff.

"Did you go outside the protective enchantments?" Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes.

"If we're going to have anything besides canned food, Hermione," Ginny said, "I have to set up some traps. This is what we use."

"Yum... rabbit," Ron muttered.

"You can have soup," Ginny retorted, as she and Harry sat down at the table.

"Please tell me if you go outside the protective enchantments again," Hermione said, "What if something happened to you, and I couldn't find you two? Harry doesn't even have his wand, Ginny!"

"I can protect him as much as he can protect me, Hermione," Ginny said.

"We'll be careful next time," Harry said, "We were only gone for a few minutes."

Hermione raised her eyebrows accusingly toward Harry. She looked at Harry, and he shrugged, wondering what she wanted. She pointed to her shoes, and Harry's eyes widened and he shook his head and lifted up a finger. Hermione thought he was trying to shush her, then she realized what it meant. What had happened was a one-time thing... at least for a while. She put up a thumbs-up and he nodded. Ginny looked back and forth between Hermione and Harry. She must have realized what they were talking about, because then she pointed to Hermione then Ron, and then her own shoes. Hermione's eyes widened... was Ginny saying what she thought she was saying?

"At least it would calm you down," Ginny muttered lowly.

Hermione's jaw dropped in a manner of offensive shock. She raised her hand in a rude gesture Ron would be proud of if he hadn't fallen back to sleep.

"I'm sure he only needs a few moments," Ginny muttered, "Harry and I could go get more supplies."

Harry, who had finally realized the subject of conversation, snickered and hastily returned to sorting through the branches, trying to line them up by size. Hermione scoffed and turned her gaze to the forest outside.

She then heard what sounded like branches breaking, and turned back to look at the table. None of the branches were split in two. She turned her head quickly back toward the forest and stood up slowly...

…. someone was out there.

She walked forward slowly, remembering to keep inside the enchantments and looked around. Then she saw, her eyes widening as she did, a shadow moving through some trees. Hermione raised her wand, a curse on her lips...

…. and she saw Remus walking toward them and looking around. He was holding something in his hand and it was glowing blue. But, Hermione noticed, even though he was staring right at her, toward the tent, he didn't seem to be able to see her.

She heard a noise behind her and saw Harry and Ginny standing there.

"No way," Harry whispered, "How –?"

"Shh, he doesn't see us or hear us," Hermione said.

Remus stood there for a full minute, his eyes darting around.

"At least he doesn't look injured," Harry said, "He made it out of Godric's Hollow."

"I need to go inside," Ginny said, "It is taking everything I have not to go to him and tell him to tell Mum we're safe. She's probably panicking right now. Ugh!"

She huffed and returned to the tent. Hermione stared at Remus and he turned on his heels and headed back into the forest.

"How –?" Harry began.

"His wolf tooth necklaces," Hermione said, ripping Remus' gift from her neck, "They're tracking devices."

She threw hers onto the ground in front of her and obliterated it with her wand.

"We have to get out of here," Hermione said.

"Ron can't apparate, you said that!" Harry said.

"Tomorrow then," Hermione said, "We'll walk if we have to. And destroy that wolf-tooth, damn it."

"I can't destroy it, remember?" Harry said, nastily.

Hermione frowned. Harry threw the wolf-tooth necklace on the ground and Hermione destroyed it.

"I miss my wand," Harry said, "How can I be of any help to you? Ginny had to do everything when we were getting supplies."

"We'll figure it out, Harry," Hermione said, "We will."

She sighed and sat down on the snow, staring ahead.

"Um, okay," Harry said, "If you say so. Anyway, Ginny and I are going to get a bit of rest. Wake us up in three hours and we'll relieve you."

"That is not enough time to sleep," Hermione said.

"We'll sleep tomorrow," Harry said, "You need your sleep and so does Ron."

"He is asleep," Hermione said.

"Do you really think he can get a good night's sleep without you beside him?" Harry asked.

"Fine, three hours," Hermione said, then, with a smirk across her face, "Don't waste it with snogging."

Harry snickered and returned inside. Hermione frowned as she looked back toward the forest. So many horrible things had happened today, and they had all culminated with this... Remus trying to track them, and with Harry's wand broken, they would have to be careful until he could find a new one. But how were they supposed to find him a new one? It seemed so impossible now. Now that they were here, camping... things seemed so impossible.

She sniffled, wiping her nose on her sleeve, then turned momentarily and looked at Ron. He looked restless and Hermione wondered if he was feigning sleeping. He needed her, and she needed him. It was going to be a long three hours.

And she was right. The time passed by quite slowly, even with Hermione occasionally glancing down at one of her books, and she was still missing Ron, even though he was a few feet away.

When three hours passed, and Harry and Ginny walked up to her, even though she noticed they looked tired, Hermione gratefully accepted their request. She stood up, brushed snow off of herself and went back into the tent.

She used the privacy of the curtains around Harry and Ginny's bed to change into her pyjamas, and then got into the bed with Ron. He murmured and opened his eyes when he saw her cuddle up to him.

"Missed you," he said.

"I missed you too," Hermione said, "More than you can imagine, even though you were so close. It hurt that much."

"Couldn't hurt too bad," Ron said, grinning, "My ring isn't glowing."

"Dumb thing doesn't recognize emotional pain," she said.

Ron grinned and she chuckled.

"How do you feel?" she said, "Does anything hurt?"

"Pepper-Up Potion is helping my arm," Ron said, "But I have this – small pain –"

"Where?" Hermione asked alarmed.

He smiled and pointed to his lips with his good arm. Hermione rolled her eyes and kissed him softly. The best thing about Ron currently being crippled was Hermione could control their snogging and he could just lay there – one of her favorite things to do. She liked having this kind of control over him, especially when he could usually pick her up and roll her onto the bed easily at any moment when he was feeling up to it.

He returned the kiss and she licked his lips, feeling them grow numb. He bit at her bottom lip softly, and she chuckled at the feeling. At least he still felt good enough to remember how much she loved that. He invited her tongue in between his lips, and she accepted gratefully, rolling her tongue along his, and the roof of his mouth. She backed away and buried her head into his neck, licking and kissing it gently. He moaned softly, and as she continued her soft assault, she heard his breathing steady. She looked back up at him, and realized he had fallen asleep again. She chuckled softly, shaking her head. He was much too tired for their routine snogs. She put her arms around his stomach then buried her head, once again, in his neck and drifted off to sleep.

-  
><strong>First day (well, half-day) of camping over!<strong>

**This chapter had quite a few answers, including:**

**Remus' gift... sneaky little werewolf!**

**I hope my explanation for Harry and Ginny's – er – encounter, and following buzz/hangover was good enough. They still consider it okay and special and are happy for it, but they do have regrets too for it being so soon. I thought that would be best so it isn't so happy-go-lucky.**

**Harry's poor wand. How will this affect him and the hunt... and will they even find a Horcrux on their hunt or will it be endless camping (even though it has an end-date... I promise!)? You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Also... Lion King! Return of the pop-culture references!**

**Hope you liked this chapter!**


	61. Prey

**Chapter 61  
>Prey<strong>

**Author's Note: This chapter begins about the same time the previous chapter ended. Also, for those of you who are into Mature Ginny/Harry smut, I wrote an extended scene of the end of Chapter 57 called Mistletoe. It is very descriptive, and with strong mature content. It can be found on my FFN profile.**

**(Harry's PoV)**

Harry and Ginny sat at the edge of the tent, wrapped up together in a single large blanket. It was the same blanket Ginny had on her bed at the Burrow, and it comforted both of them because it gave them that reminder when they were extremely happy, cuddled together, sleeping after a wondrous night. Ginny's head was laying on Harry's shoulder, though she was alert to her surroundings, as she was the only one with a wand. Harry pouted as he looked at Ginny's wand, as it lay on her lap in front of her.

"What are you thinking about?" Ginny asked.

"Stealing your wand and running away with it," Harry said.

"Very funny," Ginny said.

"You asked," Harry said, with a smirk.

"I know you miss your wand," Ginny said, "And I miss seeing you with it. I miss the adorable way you say spells."

"Incantations are not supposed to sound adorable," Harry said.

"Then you're definitely doing something wrong," Ginny said.

Harry laughed.

"If you want my opinion," Ginny said, "the best way for you to acquire a new wand is to confront somebody and disarm them. If you ask me, we should find a Snatcher and sneak up on them."

"Find me a dumb Snatcher walking alone in the middle of nowhere," Harry said, "and I'll tackle him."

"Sounds – sounds easy," Ginny said, failing to stifle a yawn, "easy when you say it like that."

"Something wrong?" Harry asked, chuckling.

"Sod off, I'm tired," she giggled.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yes, really," Ginny said, "Because my dumb boyfriend told Hermione he wanted to get up three hours after he and I went to bed."

"You were the one who didn't let either of us fall asleep for a half-hour," Harry said, with a smirk.

"If I remember right," Ginny said, "It was you who wouldn't stop kissing me."

"If I remember right," Harry said, "It was you who wouldn't leave my neck alone for ten minutes. Thanks by the way."

"I wanted to give you my mark," Ginny said, "Since you gave me yours last night."

"Funny, I don't remember seeing a love-bite," Harry said, grinning.

Ginny glared at Harry. He chuckled and kissed her softly on the lips. She yawned against his lips and Harry backed away.

"If you're that tired," he said, "You could go back in there and sleep."

"I'll sleep when I'm dead," Ginny quoted.

"I hope you go to sleep a lot sooner than that," Harry said, frowning.

"Sorry," Ginny said, "Bad joke. I'm fine. We can sleep tomorrow... or later today, I guess. After I find a way to convince Hermione that Ron shouldn't move too far this soon, and that includes walking or Apparation."

"We can't wait for him to heal, Ginny," Harry said.

"Two days is what we agreed upon," Ginny said. "Even I'm up for longer than that."

"I doubt there's a Horcrux around here," Harry said.

"Do you know where one is, Harry?" Ginny asked, "Because if you tell me, I'll be the first to agree we apparate sooner than later."

Harry frowned. No, he hadn't come any closer to finding out where Horcruxes are.

"I didn't think so," Ginny said, "We have a week before the Ministry starts breaking in their boots and comes looking for us. Let's use it wisely. You know – studying locations before we move to them."

"Wow, I obviously hadn't thought about that," Harry said, a light hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"You're lucky you're cute," Ginny said, glaring at him.

"No flirting on watch," Harry said.

"Go to bed with me and I wouldn't have to," Ginny said, grinning.

"If you're tired, lay down," Harry said.

"I'm not going to bed without you," Ginny said, "That's final."

"Then lay down on me and I'll keep watch," Harry said.

"You just want to use my wand," Ginny said.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to have to use it?" Harry asked.

"Then why are you so insistent on being on watch duty?" Ginny asked.

Harry rolled his eyes, having no good answer to that. She was right... watch duty was kind of pointless. Technically he wasn't an enemy of the state yet, and Remus couldn't find them even with a trace connected to their wolf-tooth necklaces. But he felt like he needed to be doing something, especially since he had no idea where to look for a Horcrux.

Ginny poked him, snapping him out of his reverie. She was offering her wand to him. He raised his eyebrows, but took it anyway. She then ducked under the blanket and her head laid in his lap.

"No funny business," he said, grinning.

He heard her muffled chuckles then her breathing steady. He looked under the blanket and saw that she had drifted off to sleep. He moved the blanket a little, giving her some air, and then stared out into the dark forest.

_He was sitting at the end of a long table in a majestic looking dining room. The great snake, Nagini, was laying beside his chair, and he could hear her purring softly as she slept. All along the table, men and women, his Death Eaters, sat there. Some were looking at him expectantly; others were looking at the table, as if they were expecting him to serve dinner or something._

_"My Lord?" Bellatrix Lestrange said._

_"Silence," he said, staring at the pale face of one of his most loyal servants._

_"My apologies my Lord," Bellatrix said, "I just wish to know if there is a reason we are at this early hour of the morning."_

_He glared at her, and she ducked her head and looked down, her long black locks of hair sinking onto the table. Beside her, the Malfoy family, including the young boy, Draco, sat there. He looked around and everyone seemed to be silently asking him the same thing._

_"Can any of you tell me why none of you were by my side when I was summoned to Godric's Hollow?" he asked._

_"The Snatchers, my Lord," Bellatrix said, "They -"_

_"Bounty hunters," he snarled, "Filth only seeking gold for their prizes. Useless to me if they are not as loyal as the rest of you."_

_His eyes went to the Malfoy family, and the looked down at the table._

_"They do not have the Dark Mark, my Lord," Yaxley said, "We had no way of knowing – their use of the Taboo is surprising. It was thought to be an old forgotten magic."_

_"Yes, I admit that," he said, "they are of some particular use. It is the reason we are here tonight. I am waiting for answers from my bounty hunters."_

_"You're expecting them to bring someone to us, my Lord?" Lucius asked, "Another prisoner here to – to this home?"_

_"I seek... information," he said, "The boy was in Godric's Hollow yesterday, and I wish to know why."_

_"The boy is soft," Avery grunted, "A holiday visit to his parents' graves."_

_"Where is Severus?" he asked, looking around the table for his most loyal follower "He was rumored to be in Godric's Hollow recently for some reason unknown to me. Why is he not here?"_

_"He may be hunting the boy, like the Snatchers, My Lord," Yaxley said, "Perhaps he wishes to correct past mistakes."_

_He heard footsteps nearby, and turned his head. The Snatchers, Greyback and Scabior, were walking into the room, though he noticed Fenrir had a limp. He looked at the two of them, and they bowed their heads. Scabior was carrying a box in his hands._

_"News?" he asked._

_"My apologies, My Lord," Scabior said, "The historian was not cooperative."_

_"Where is she?" he asked._

_"My – colleague – here can get a very nasty temper when he is injured," Scabior said._

_"What?" he asked._

_"She's dead," Scabior said, "Tried to run, and Greyback was a little too feisty with her capture. Snapped her neck in two."_

_He stared at Greyback, and the werewolf snarled his lip. He pointed his wand Greyback and sent him writhing in pain to the floor. He rounded his wand on Scabior._

_"I needed her, you useless -" he growled, "She had information useful to me! I told you that!"_

_"We emptied her house of important material," Scabior said, "H-here, my Lord."_

_He walked slowly past the snake, who awoke and hissed, and dumped the box on the table. Books and photos and parchment covered the table in front of him. He glared and looked around at the things in front of him. He raised his wand, and moved books around looking at their titles, mostly copies of books my the historian. He then saw something and his pupils widened. He lifted the photograph and looked at it. Miraculous! What he had been looking for! The identity of the man he had been looking for – he turned the photograph in his hands and –_

"Harry!" a voice yelled, "Harry!"

Harry's eyes opened, and he was looking at the roof of the doorway of the tent. Hermione was standing over him. A light outside told him that dawn had come. He raised his head, and realized he had been laying in the entrance of the tent, the blanket covering him. He must have fallen asleep sometime during the night.

"Fell asleep on the job?" Hermione asked, "Where's Ginny?"

Harry felt a weight over his body, and pulled the cover down. Ginny was asleep, her head on his stomach, her chest was slowly rising and lowering.

"Cute," Hermione grunted, "I was going to tell you two to go to bed, but -"

"I had another vision," Harry said, "of Vol -"

"Don't say his name," Ron hissed from the bed.

"I thought you were asleep, Ron," Hermione said.

"I woke up because the bed felt lighter," Ron said, "Want to fix that?"

"Not if you want breakfast," Hermione said, "Harry, wake Ginny."

Harry looked down at Ginny, and wiggled his stomach back and forth. Ginny murmured, and she opened her eyes slowly and smiled when she saw him.

"Shift over?" she asked, "Can we go to bed?"

"It looks like you were already asleep," Hermione scoffed.

She turned and went toward the kitchen. Ginny glared at Hermione and sat up with Harry.

"Don't you want to know about my vision?" Harry asked.

"Vision?" Ginny asked.

"Hermione," Harry said, "does any historian live in Godric's Hollow?"

"Bathilda Bagshot," Hermione said, "Author of a History of Magic. Why?"

"She's dead," Harry said, and Hermione's head jerked around back toward him, "Fenrir Greyback killed her. They were trying to kidnap her for You-Know-Who, and Fenrir went a bit wild with her."

"Oh no!" Hermione moaned, "She was one of the most well-known witches in the wizarding world."

"Why would You-Know-Who want her?" Ginny asked.

"I think he wanted to know some information about her," Harry said. "One of the Snatchers, Scabior, brought him books and photos, and there was this one photo, and I saw the face – and I was about to see the name when I had a very rude awakening."

"Thanks, Hermione," Ginny said.

"He's not supposed to have those visions anyway," Hermione said, "He's supposed to block them. It is dangerous."

"Whatever," Ginny said, "I set some traps out before we did shift. I'm going to go see if we can have rabbit for breakfast instead of whatever you want to fix."

"Whatever she fixes is fine," Ron said.

"Then Harry and I will have rabbit," Ginny said, standing up, "Come on, Harry."

"Going outside the protections again?" Hermione asked.

"How else are we supposed to check the traps?" Ginny growled.

Harry stood up and dragged Ginny out of the tent before the two girls could bicker anymore. Ginny growled, as they walked into the forest toward the location of the traps, and Harry swore he heard her mutter a rather rude curse-word about Hermione.

"Did she really deserve that?" Harry asked.

"'Stay inside the protective enchantments'," Ginny quoted, "''Watch for any visitors.' We're in the middle of nowhere, Harry. What are we supposed to look for? I think we're doing pretty well out here. Remus got lucky, and we tricked him. Hermione's got her pretty little lingerie knickers in a twist."

"How do you know she's wearing the lingerie?" Harry asked.

"Her jeans are a little too low," Ginny said, grinning, "You didn't notice them?"

"I don't look at her like that, Ginny," Harry said, "I didn't think lingerie was normal day-wear. Why would she wear them?"

"Why indeed?" Ginny said, with a smirk.

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, come on," Ginny said, "Honestly we got to her yesterday. She's thinking about it, I can tell."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, "What's on that mind of yours?"

"Currently," Ginny said, "How oblivious my boyfriend is."

"It is barely dawn and I just visited You-Know-Who's mind," Harry said, "Give me a break."

"Let's just say," Ginny said, "I bet she's wishing Ron gave her a ruby amulet right about now."

"You think –?" Harry asked, and Ginny raised her eyebrows, "No, she's way too uptight for that."

"You didn't listen to her fawn all over my brother for years before she finally admit her feelings," Ginny said, then stared at Harry, "So she's never said anything to you that would make you think – you know?"

Harry paused as he looked at Ginny. He remembered his conversation with Hermione the previous day:

"_...after you interrupted us," _Hermione had said_, "I was wondering what would have happened if you didn't. It was a head-rush, the things Ron can make me feel."_

A smirk crossed Ginny's lips and she raised her eyebrows.

"The problem, Harry," she said, "is you have been around the snobbish, bookworm, follow-all-the-rules, Hermione Granger for so long, you don't see what she's become ever since Ron admitted his feelings for her. You expect her to be this same girl, when she's not. She's a Hogwarts drop-out, on the run with the soon-to-be enemy of the state, and she cuddles up to Ron to sleep, even under the watchful eye of my Mum. She may have said to you that she doesn't cross lines, but she's been crossing lines for months now. She just needs a little push."

"I can't even believe you're really talking about that," Harry said.

"She needs to loosen up," Ginny said, shrugging, "I don't know about you, but I feel very calm and pretty sure of myself when it comes to this hunt. She's all uptight about things... if she calms down, we could get a lot more done."

"And you only think – that – would calm her down?" Harry asked.

"Fine," Ginny said, "don't see it my way. But before too long, even you'll be uttering curse words about her under your breath. Ah, look! Breakfast!"

Harry turned and saw two rabbits hanging from vines, by their broken necks, against a tree.

"Ugh," Harry said.

"Oh, grow up," Ginny said, "Two nice-sized rabbits will give us a good meal and -"

Suddenly, a red spell zoomed over their heads and hit one of the vines, dropping the rabbit to the ground. Harry grabbed Ginny and ducked to the ground behind a tree. Without thinking, he grabbed Ginny's wand from her pocket and turned around looking for the spell-caster. He then saw an arm sticking out from behind a tree in the distance, but he knew if he shot up a spell, he would give off their position if he missed his target. He then had an idea.

"Expecto Patronum," he whispered.

The silver buck erupted from Ginny's wand and cantered across the forest ground toward the spell-caster. He heard a shriek, as the Patronus ran past the opposition, and the man spun out from behind the tree in surprise.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled, pointing Ginny's wand at the man.

The man's wand flew toward Harry and he caught it.

"Stupefy!" Harry said, using the new wand.

The spell hit the man, and he collapsed onto the ground.

"Think there's more?" Ginny whispered.

"Dunno," Harry said, "Keep your eyes open, and come with me."

He picked himself off the ground, and Ginny stood up with him. He held onto her arm with his free hand and pointed her wand in front of him, then slowly walked toward the man.

"Snatcher," Ginny said, when they approached the man, "See the red band on his arm? I saw those guys wearing them yesterday."

Harry nodded and looked down at the bright red leather bracelet on the top of the man's arm. Harry looked at the new wand in his hand. He threw Ginny's wand back to her.

"Do you think this wand is mine now?" Harry asked.

"It stunned him, didn't it?" Ginny asked, "What do we do about him, you reckon?"

"Wipe his memory," Harry said, "Make him forget we were ever here. And then we go back to the tent, and pack up and get out of here."

"Ron's injury?" Ginny asked.

"We'll have to figure a way," Harry said, "We can't stay here."

"Can you wipe his memory?" Ginny asked, nodding at the man.

"In theory?" Harry asked.

Ginny shrugged. Harry pointed his wand at the man and concentrated on what he wanted the man to forget: he did not see Harry or Ginny, he did not know they were in the area. He didn't even know where he was.

"Obliviate," Harry said, clearly.

The man's open eyes went dazed and rolled back into his head.

"Looks like it did the trick," Ginny said, "Impressive."

"Thanks for sounding shocked," Harry muttered.

Ginny grinned and walked over to the two rabbits.

"Still good," she said, "We'll take them with us and cook them when we find a new location."

"Do you know how to skin them?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Guess you'll have to wait and find out, eh?" Ginny asked.

Harry smiled. Even though they had just encountered a Snatcher, and they would have to move to a new location, he felt strangely happy. He had a new wand and didn't feel so vulnerable. And he was actually looking forward to a meal Ginny would fix.

A few minutes later, he and Ginny returned to the tent, and told Hermione and Ron what had happened.

"We have to get out of here," Hermione said dumping the pot of hot water into the sink.

"What about breakfast?" Ron asked, "And my arm?"

"We have two rabbits for breakfast," Ginny said, "I'll fix them when we get settled again. Even you won't say no to this."

"My arm?" Ron asked.

"Harry, Ginny, get everything packed into my bag," Hermione said, "I have a bit of Pepper-Up Potion left, and if Ron takes it, it should be good enough to Apparate with him. Nice wand by the way, Harry. Does it work?"

Harry pointed his wand at a stack of Hermione's books on the kitchen table, and they floated over to Hermione's open bag and dropped inside.

"That's lucky," Ron said, "Finding a wand so soon after yours snapped."

"Lucky that Snatcher had bad aim," Harry said, "Let's get this done and get out of here."

"So," Ginny said,"Where are we going?"

Harry looked from Ginny, to Ron, then to Hermione. Hermione then smiled and looked rather pleased with herself.

"Anyone like fish with their rabbit?" she asked.

-  
><strong>Hmm, where does Hermione plan on taking them? I have a nice location for them to go and a good little event happens there as well that brings a welcome story-line from Deathly Hallows into the story. I also think this location is going to be one they stay in for a while. Maybe a week instead of two days. I want to get the "Enemy of the State" part into this story as well, and there is still a week in the story before the Hogwarts term begins.<strong>

**Hope you didn't think Harry got a new wand too fast. I needed it to help with the camping story-line. But this wand might still give him a few problems... we'll see what goes on.**

**I think it might be obvious what Voldemort saw in the picture... and now I have to figure out a way for Harry to figure out who it is. Fun... that will be interesting, especially since I'm not having most of Dumbledore's back-story (which, to be honest, I thought was so bloody boring!) in this story.**

**Also, I hope you like this new little plot with Ginny when it comes to Ron and Hermione. Trying to keep it tame, funny and T-Rating friendly, but it pushes the story along, and the romance story along as well.**


	62. Down By The Bay

**Chapter 62  
>Down By The Bay <strong>

**Author's Note: The location starting in this chapter is entirely real. As is mentioned in the chapter, it is at Blowick Bay across a lake from the town of ****Glennridding, England. Can easily be found on Google Maps. This chapter is in two PoVs, but the second PoV is rather short to help the end of the first PoV.**

**Warning: The end of this chapter is a little... risque. Reader discretion advised. If you do not like risque material. Stop reading at the mid-chapter's Author's Note (which I don't usually do, but is needed here).**

**Edit: Also I've changed this story to a mature rating, in case of future FFN-exclusive Mature scenes, though there won't be too many. This is just a precaution. Sorry if that scares you away from the rest of the story.**

**(Hermione's PoV)  
><strong>  
>Hermione felt a breath of fresh cool air and she opened her eyes. She looked around her to see if everyone was okay. Harry and Ginny looked very windswept, but they were looking around, pointing their wands out in front of them to see if they were safe. Ron was standing by her, looking a bit shaken from trip, and Hermione helped him sit down on the ground. She was surprised there was no snow in the area.<p>

In fact, as she looked out in front of her at the large lake, it looked calm, and very few waves were pushing across the surface. In the distance across the lake, Hermione could see the rooftop of a building. But she knew the distance was too great for anyone to really see them. Even then, she raised her wand and started putting the protective enchantments around the area.

"Where are we, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Muffliato," Hermione said, then looked at Harry, "Huh? Oh, somewhere along Blowick Bay. That is the town of Glennridding across the lake."

"Are you sure we're safe here?" Ginny asked, looking skeptical.

"This is a common summer holiday spot so we're very safe here," Hermione said. "Between our protective enchantments and being very careful, we should actually be able to stay here for a few days and -"

"A few days?" Harry asked.

"Yes, maybe a week," Hermione said, "It gives us time to do some research without having to concentrate on finding places to stay safe. Unless you found a location of a Horcrux without telling me?"

Harry shook his head.

"Very well, then," Hermione said, "Like I said we're very safe here. The lake is filled with fish for meals, and the air is quite fresh and cool. The atmosphere alone will help Ron heal up and really calm all of us down."

"I know something else that would calm you down," Ginny muttered.

Hermione glared at Ginny and tossed her the small bag. She pointed her wand at the bag and reached into it. A moment later, she pulled out a large pot and a rather fierce-looking hunting knife. She then threw the bag back at Hermione.

"I was hoping you'd set up the tent," Hermione said.

"I did it last time and, besides, I have to go clean our breakfast," Ginny said, motioning to the two rabbits hanging off her belt from vines, "Do it yourself. Come on, Harry. The lake looks very refreshing."

Hermione looked at Harry with raised eyebrows and he shrugged and followed Ginny toward the lake.

"What is wrong with her?" Ron asked, his eyes on his sister and Harry, as they walked off to the shore of the lake.

"Woke up on the wrong side of her boyfriend," Hermione said, nastily.

Hermione saw Ron raising his eyebrows at her response, and she realized she had probably said a bit too much. She snickered, trying to make it look like some kind of joke. Ron laughed too, and a wave of relief washed through her.

"So you've been here before?" Ron asked, looking around.

"Not for a while," Hermione said, as she summoned the tent from the bag and threw the bag toward Ron, "Been almost ten years. Went on a fishing trip with my – my father."

"Nice memories," Ron said, "That will help."

"Yeah," Hermione said.

She tried to keep the tears out of her eyes, as she set up the tent. Showing weakness would only worry Ron, and that wouldn't help him heal at all. When the tent was raised again, Hermione helped Ron into the tent. When she tried to bring him over to the bed, he pulled her toward the table and sat down in a chair.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, sitting down next to him.

"I'm not petrified, Hermione!" Ron growled, "I can do something else besides lay in bed all day."

"Sorry," Hermione said, frowning, "I should have realized that."

"No, I'm sorry," Ron said, "I shouldn't have lashed out like that. You've done nothing but help me ever since I got Splinched."

"Mend quicker and I'll let you do things on your own again," Hermione said.

"I would like to stop being so submissive around you," Ron said, with a smirk.

"Very funny," Hermione said, "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I thought Ginny was fixing rabbit," Ron said.

"I'm not sure she is in a sharing mood," Hermione said, "At least with me."

"Just let her calm down," Ron said, "She's acted quite different since Christmas... but I think it is obvious why."

Hermione stared at Ron. Had he somehow discovered what had happened?

"It was our last full day with family, Hermione," Ron said. "Since then, we've only gone downhill, what with the attack in Godric's Hollow, me getting Splinched. It has to be rough on her. Just let her calm down."

Hermione nodded, smiling at her thankfully oblivious boyfriend.

"You're right," she said, "That is rather obvious, huh?"

Ron smiled. Hermione kissed him softly, and she felt him deepen the kiss and move his tongue along her lips. A coughing sound caused her to back up and she turned to the opening of the tent. Harry and Ginny were standing there.

"Need a moment?" Ginny asked.

"That was fast," Ron said.

"Ginny's very good at skinning rabbits," Harry said, "Not that I'll be watching her too often."

"He wants be an Auror and he cowers at the sight of rabbit blood," Ginny said.

Hermione and Ron laughed.

"Just for laughing, you're cleaning the fish," Harry said.

He walked over to the table and set down three large fish, greenish-colored fish.

"What are those?" Ron asked.

"Arctic char," Hermione said, "Nice choice, Harry."

Ron turned up his nose at the odor from the fish.

"Ugh, I need some fresh air," he said, standing and walking toward the opening of the tent, "I'll take first watch before breakfast."

"Hmm, I think we have some cans of spuds," Ginny said, "Odd breakfast, but rabbit, fish and potato stew sounds pretty good. Eh, Hermione?"

She looked at Hermione, who nodded approvingly.

"See, Harry," Ginny said, "Snogging does calm her down."

"Since when do you two talk about Hermione snogging me?" Ron asked, at the tent's entrance.

"Since we haven't been able to go a day without walking in on you two snogging," Ginny said.

Hermione feigned coughing, and said "Harry's sweater!" in the middle of the cough. Ginny and Harry glared at Hermione, but Ron just gave her a worried look. Hermione frowned, hoping he hadn't actually heard her.

"Coming down with something, Hermione?" Ron asked, "I think you need some Pepper-Up Potion."

"Or Love Potion," Ginny muttered so only Harry and Hermione could hear her.

"I'm fine, Ron," Hermione said, glaring at Ginny.

Harry snickered and summoned one of the fish with his new wand. Hermione stared at him, and he concentrated on the fish.

"So," he said, clearing his throat, "How do I clean this, Ginny?"

"I'll join Ron on watch," Hermione muttered, "Tell us when breakfast is ready."

"Have fun," Ginny said, in a sing-song voice.

Hermione ignored her and walked out of the tent. Ron was sitting just inside the invisible protective spells, and was staring out into the lake. Hermione sat down next to him, and noticed Ron looked rather miserable. She looked down at the sling on his arm and noticed it looked a little loose, so she started to fix it, and he backed away from her.

"Sorry, did I touch the bad part?" Hermione said.

"I can do it myself," Ron muttered.

"Okay, something's wrong," Hermione said, "You haven't acted this way since you had the locket on. What is it, Ron? Talk to me."

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Ron said, frowning, "It's just... You don't seem to appreciate Ginny being here with us."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I see how you are around her," Ron said. "I see those looks you give her."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked.

"You're so bitter around her," Ron said. "She's very useful to us on the hunt, and she's proven it already. She trapped a couple of rabbits, and she obviously knows how to skin them. And it just seems you're trying to push her away or something."

"I am not!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Obviously something is wrong between the two of you," Ron said, "Give her a break. It is obvious she is having a hard time right now. We all are having a tough time. It hasn't even been twenty-four hours since we left the Burrow, and I miss it. It is my home, and it is hers. So please give her a break."

Ron pushed himself to his feet. He started off toward the tent, then turned around and looked at her.

"I mean, bloody hell, Hermione," Ron said, "What is wrong between you and her? She's one of your best friends. So she's with Harry. So what? I've gotten used to that. I think you can too."

"I have no problem with Ginny being with Harry," Hermione said.

"I'm not so sure about that," Ron said. "He's your best friend, remember? He's been inseperable with you and me these past few years, and now he's with Ginny, and he's spending most of his time with her. So our original plan was for the two of us to go off with Harry on this hunt. Plans changed, Hermione, and I'm not sure if you see that. You act like we've lost Harry or something. He's still here and Ginny's here too... and she's of quite some bloody use to us on this hunt. So please deal with it. I'm going to go help Harry with breakfast, and I'm going to see if she'll talk to you. Because obviously you have a score to settle, and I want it settled so we can focus on the hunt."

"I am focused!" Hermione said, "It is them who -"

"- who have trapped rabbits and taken out a Snatcher and got Harry a new wand, Hermione," Ron said, "They look pretty focused to me. We're just at the very beginning here, and they've done a great deal. I'm going to go get Ginny. Please be best friends again before breakfast."

Hermione frowned as she watched Ron turn on his heels and walk into the tent. She felt angry tears in her eyes. All she was trying to do was keep him from seeing the ugly truth and he turned it around on her and made her look like the villain. She inhaled and exhaled, trying to calm herself down. She had made a promise to herself, and to Harry and Ginny, but mostly to herself to keep this secret. It was Love Potion that had caused everything to happen, and Ron would never see it like that. And here she was, on the verge of letting everything out, all because Ron seemed to think she had a problem with Ginny being on the hunt.

"Hermione?" Ginny's voice said, behind her.

Hermione's eyes narrowed and she looked over her shoulder.

"Ron said you wanted to talk to me," Ginny said, as she sat down cross-legged next to her.

"Ron is under the opinion that I have a problem with you being on the hunt," Hermione said.

"Do you?" Ginny asked, raising her eyebrows..

"No," Hermione said, "You're doing pretty well with everything."

"So why does he think this?" Ginny asked.

"Why do you think, Ginny?" Hermione asked, "First it is taking everything I have not to blurt out the truth of what happened on Christmas. I don't like lying to him, Ginny! And – we're already under a lot of stress, and that is just adding to it, and it would only make it much worse. Much worse!"

"I'm not that stressed to be honest," Ginny said, grinning, "For obvious reasons."

"Ginny," Hermione growled, "Why do you keep joking with me about calming myself down and stuff like that? This is serious!"

"I'm only bringing to the surface what is already there, Hermione," Ginny said. "Obviously it takes you an epiphany or a big event in your life to get you on the right road. It took Fred and George tormenting you and Ron to get you to tell each other how you feel. It took the locket to get you to realize the truth about the Sword of Gryffindor. And – I'm sorry – but how did you find out about the truth of that sign in the book Dumbledore gave you?"

"On accident," Hermione said, "when I was cooped up in my room with Ron after my parents died. He was reading a story to me."

"Right," Ginny said, "Obviously your life is controlled by inspirations and events in your life. If it takes one more to get you to focus on the hunt, then why pass it up?"

"Even if you were right, which you aren't," Hermione said, "this is supposed to be serious. We're hunting Horcruxes, Ginny. We're trying to end the Second War! This isn't a normal camping trip!"

"I know that, Hermione," Ginny said, "Better than you actually. If we hadn't run into that Snatcher, I was all about staying in that forest so we could research locations for Horcruxes. We aren't going to be able to do anything unless we find something to look for, Hermione. Yes, we planned on moving from place to place to keep away from Snatchers and whoever the Ministry sends at us. Excuse me, but Harry already took down one Snatcher, and the Ministry isn't going to be on our tail until next Monday. A week from now. I mean, bloody hell, why do you think we left on Boxing Day instead of next weekend?"

"We wanted to get a head-start on the hunt," Hermione said.

"Exactly," Ginny said. "How can we focus on research if we're jumping around Great Britain every two days? We're going to start reading books from that library of yours. This place is beautiful, Hermione, but it is quite open. Okay, we could spend a week here, but we need to use that week very wisely."

Hermione nodded.

"Please don't think I'm focused," Ginny said. "I am... more than you think. I love Harry, enough to the point where I could spend my life with him. I want to make we're around to do that, Hermione."

"Me too," Hermione said.

"So yes," Ginny said, "I admit I joke around a bit sometimes. But that is only to keep me going on this hunt. Believe me, I'd be in a very bad mood if I was just focused on research and stuff. I need to live a little too, you know."

"Okay, I admit," Hermione said, "I have been a little too focused and – I dunno -"

"You're just being you, Hermione," Ginny said. "But even you need to calm it down a little. I was serious about that. You already said you're putting yourself under a lot of stress. So please, for me and Harry, and especially Ron... loosen up a little. Okay?"

"Okay," Hermione said, "I'll loosen up."

Ginny pushed herself up off the ground and stood up. Hermione looked past her and saw Ron in the tent, laughing with Harry at the table. She smiled... it hadn't been twenty-four hours since he had been Splinched, and even he didn't seem to be under any stress. She sighed and turned back to the lake, staring out at it. She remembered that week she spent there with her parents. How she had been so worry-free. And now she was here and she was stressed, and she only wanted to feel calm again.

"Coming, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"One moment," Hermione said.

Ginny nodded and turned back to the tent.

"Hey Ginny," Hermione said, causing the young witch to turn back around, "how many cauldrons did we bring along?"

"Two," Ginny said, "Yours and Harry's. Why?"

"One needs to be used to brew Polyjuice Potion in case we need it," Hermione said, "and that will take a month."

"And the other?" Ginny asked.

"Certain medical potions if they are needed," Hermione said, "More Pepper-Up Potion. Also Calming Draughts and other potions like that, since you say I'm so stressed out."

Ginny looked at Hermione questioningly, then her expression changed to a mixture of shock and recognition. Hermione blushed.

"And Moste Potent Potions would have these – er – potions?" Ginny asked, "Calming Draught, obviously, but I'm not sure about the -"

"It is a NEWT level potion," Hermione said, "It was on my schedule for potions class next term."

"You can't be serious," Ginny said.

Hermione nodded.

"Let me guess," Ginny said, "You already know how to brew this potion?"

"I read the whole book, Ginny," Hermione said.

"Uh-huh," Ginny said, doubtfully, "Oh, Ron said something else before he sent me out here. He said something like for you to remember his last. What does that mean?"

"He wanted you and me to be best friends again before breakfast," Hermione said.

"When were we not?" Ginny asked.

Ginny smiled and Hermione returned it. She stood up and they walked back toward the tent.

-  
>Throughout the rest of the day, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny would take different turns doing watch. Meanwhile, the other three inside the tent would research through books. Hermione had brought a few books on famous and historic locations.<p>

When it was nearing sundown, Ron was out on watch, and from the sound of it, had started a campfire. Hermione walked to the opening of the tent, and rolled her eyes as she saw the smoke billowing into the air.

"Ron!" Hermione said, "Someone could see that smoke."

"Oh, come on," Ron said, "I was actually about to catch some fish today, and I thought we could cook them on the fire."

Hermione sighed and pointed her wand at the fire's logs. The smoke then vanished, but the fire remained.

"Whoa," Ron said.

"Just a Disillusionment charm to hide the smoke, Ron," Hermione said.

"When are you going to join me for the watch," Ron asked, "I miss you."

Hermione smiled. She had been so focused on research, she hadn't had any private time with Ron all day.

"When dinner is ready," she said, "Then I'm all yours."

"You're flirting," Ron said, in a sing-song voice.

"Just warming you up," Hermione said, chuckling.

Ron grinned and Hermione turned back into the tent and walked toward the table. Ginny was fiddling with the radio that Hermione and Ron had used on their six-month anniversary. She was trying to find different radio stations.

"Bored with your other forms of entertainment?" Hermione asked her.

"Wow, Hermione Granger made a romance joke," Harry said, "She's loosening up, Ginny."

"I know," Ginny said, with a smirk at Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes and noticed the book Harry was reading.

"Feeling like a child tonight, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Harry asked.

"That's the Beedle book," Hermione said.

"I'm just wondering if the Deathly Hallows have anything to do with the Horcruxes," Harry said.

"Why do you think that book has anything to do with Horcruxes?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore gave you this book, Hermione," Harry said, "It is obviously something he wanted us to use on the hunt."

"He gave you a Snitch and Ron a Deluminator," Hermione said, "Are they Horcruxes?"

"What's that about my Deluminator?" Ron's voice said from outside.

"Harry thinks it is a Horcrux," Hermione said, chuckling.

"I'm not letting you slash my Deluminator open with a sword, Harry!" Ron said.

Hermione and Ginny chuckled. Harry rolled his eyes and returned to the book.

The Hallows are not Horcruxes, Harry," Hermione said, "If you stab your Invisibility Cloak with the Sword of Gryffindor, you're just going to have a very big hole in it."

"If it is a Hallow, Hermione, the sword wouldn't harm it," Harry said.

"Do you really want to test out your theory on your father's Invisibility Cloak?" Hermione asked.

Harry then lifted his head slowly and looked at Hermione.

"Oh, bloody hell," he said.

"What?" Ginny asked.

Hermione watched Harry, as he stood up and ran over to his bed. He lifted his pillow and pulled out the Invisibility cloak.

"Dumbledore gave me this invisibility Cloak during my first year!" Harry said. "He said my father lent it to him!"

Hermione looked at Ginny, and she smirked.

"Remember what I said about your inspirations leading to big events?" she asked, "I'm not exactly sure if this is one of those."

Hermione laughed and looked back at Harry, who was pacing back and forth rather quickly.

"Love," Ginny said to him, "don't make yourself sick, I'm not exactly looking forward to snogging you with the chance of you retching."

Hermione snickered.

"Why would Dumbledore have this cloak?" Harry asked them, "He had other ways of becoming invisible."

"Your father probably forgot it while he was visiting Dumbledore," Ginny said, "And – I dunno – it could be anything... too drunk on firewhiskey... too wrapped up in life... maybe he just liked the look of it... either way, he forgot to give it back to your father."

"He said my father left it in his possession before he – my father – died," Harry said.

"Well, there you go, Harry," Hermione said. "Maybe he was afraid something would happen to him, and he wanted Dumbledore to keep it safe and give it to you. It doesn't mean it has anything to do with the Deathly Hallows."

"Dumbledore drew that sign in the book, Hermione!" Harry said, "He had to be a believer."

"He was pretty eccentric, Harry," Ginny said, "This is the guy who came up with words Luna Lovegood would be jealous of. Maybe he just drew it on a whim. It is a triangle, a square and a circle. Three shapes a toddler could draw!"

"She has a point," Hermione said.

"You just don't believe in the Deathly Hallows," Harry accused.

"I believe in the Horcruxes, Harry," Hermione said, "What our mission is really about. Horcruxes, not Hallows."

"The last enemy that shall be destroyed is Death," Harry said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"It was on his parents' grave," Ginny said.

"So now your parents' headstone is a Horcrux?" Hermione asked Harry; she scoffed and looked at Ginny, "And you accuse me of not being focused."

She glared at Harry and stood up, then walked out of the tent.

"I'm not cooking dinner for another hour or so," Ron said, when he saw her over his shoulder.

"I decided to come out here early," Hermione said.

She looked at Ron's arm and noticed he wasn't wearing his sling. She raised her eyebrows and looked at him.

"Needed to move it around a bit," Ron said.

"It needs open air to let it heal,actually," Hermione said.

"You just want me to take off my shirt," Ron said.

"It was on my mind," Hermione said.

Ron raised his eyebrows. He started to take off his shirt, and hissed as he raised his injured arm. Hermione chuckled and helped him take it off. She could see a bit of scarring where the Splinching had happened, and the skin was very red, but it seemed to be mending.

"Great," Ron muttered, "More scars."

He turned his arms up, showing the scars on his arms from the brains' tentacles in the Department of Mysteries. He frowned as he looked at him.

"Still hate those?" Hermione asked.

"They're ugly," Ron said.

Hermione put two fingers on his closest arm, and gently slid them across the long scar tissue. He looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

"They are battle scars," Hermione said, "Proof that you are a brave Gryffindor who fought in the Department of Mysteries."

"You sound as if you like them," Ron said, pouting.

Hermione smiled and lifted his arm up a bit and kissed the scar tissue softly.

"Hermione, that's embarrassing," Ron muttered.

"You shouldn't be embarrased of these," Hermione said.

She looked back at him and kissed him softly, then backed away slightly.

"I think you're beautiful, even with the scars," she said.

"I'm a bloke," Ron said, "I'm not supposed to be beautiful,"

Hermione chuckled and pecked him on the lips again.

"Dashing then," she said.

"You're the beautiful one," he said, "Always have been and always will be."

Hermione blushed and Ron kissed her. She looked out at the lake, and then she recalled a memory of the last time she had been on the shore of this bay. She sniffled softly, feeling tears in her eyes.

"Something wrong?" Ron asked.

"I know why I brought us to this exact location," Hermione said, "When I was nine, I was right here with my father. We had gone on a hike away from our tent. And we arrived at this location. It was really hot, and all I wanted to do was cool off. I had just a normal shirt and shorts on, so not swimming clothes for me. Daddy, like all blokes, could swim in anything. So I just waded my feet in the water down there, and watched him swim. And while I was walking along the water, these little tiny fish, minnows, would play around my feet and tickle me. It was one of my favorite moments on the trip."

"We could do that, you know?" Ron said, "Wade in the lake."

"What if Snatchers came?" Hermione asked.

"I'd protect you," Ron said.

"The water is probably freezing," Hermione said.

"Hello... magic?" Ron said, grinning.

"Mmm... not tonight... but before we leave, I promise," Hermione said.

"Good," Ron said, "You need to do stuff like that."

Hermione nodded and he brushed the tears out of her eyes.

******Author's Note: Sorry for the mid-chapter's author note. I got inspired to do this. This is exclusive to FFN. Rather risque Ron/Hermione material ahead... reader discretion is advised. ****The rest of the chapter is just very risque fluff and will not be very important to the story. ******** **

She smiled, and Ron returned it, then kissed her softly. She kissed him back and pressed him back softly against the grass. He hissed against her lips, and Hermione backed up.

"Gentle," he said, "My arm, remember?"

"Oops," Hermione said.

Ron lifted his head up and kissed her again. She kissed him again, pressing his head back against the grass again. He opened his lips to let her tongue in, but she chuckled against them, and backed up, then kissed his chin and laid her head against his neck.

"Hermione," he muttered, "I wasn't finished."

She sighed, staring at Ron for a moment. Her mind went back to everything she was discussing that morning. How Ginny had asked her to loosen up some. Even if she only loosened up a little, and not a lot, it would help her focus on the hunt. She cleared her throat and looked at him. She then decided what she wanted to do. It wasn't what Ginny had been teasing her about, but it was enough for now.

"Mmm, when are you making dinner?" Hermione asked.

"Not for another hour or so," Ron asked.

"Long enough," Hermione said.

"For what?" Ron asked.

Hermione put a finger on his lips to quiet him. He kissed it and she put it between his lips. She giggled as he licked the tip of her finger. After moment, she grinned and moved her hand down toward the top of his chest, and traced her fingers down along the crevices in his abs. He moaned softly, and she knew she was tickling him. She then dipped her finger lower toward his naval and circled it around against his belly-button. She moved her lips up to his ear and blew in it softly. She felt goosebumps over his stomach and he chuckled lightly. She then tugged lightly on his ear with her lips. She backed away slightly and paused.

_Loosen up, Hermione, _she told herself, _tip-toe over the line. Baby steps._

"You okay?" Ron asked, noticing the pause.

"Just thinking," Hermione said.

"About what?" Ron asked.

Ron looked at her, and she whispered something into his ear. His eyes widened and he stared at her, disbelief in his eyes. She looked at him, with an expression that told him she was serious. He paused for a moment... then nodded slowly. She inhaled, exhaled and slowly, gracefully moved her hands lower toward the direction of his jeans...

-  
><strong>(Harry's PoV)<strong>

"Oh, bloody hell, Hermione," Ginny said, her voice muffled, "Not out there!"

Harry looked up from the Beedle book and looked at Ginny. For the past few minutes she had been at the opening of the tent watching Ron and Hermione. Harry had no wish to do this, and he had returned to his book. He looked up and saw Ginny looking back at him, holding a hand against her mouth and blushing rather madly.

"What?" Harry asked.

"N-nothing," Ginny said, her eyes wide.

She walked back over to the table and sat down. As Ginny lowered herself onto the chair, Harry had a nice view of the outside of the tent. Hermione was kissing Ron's neck, and Harry could just make out Hermione's arm on Ron's bare chest... but he could not see her hand. Harry put a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't swear out loud, and closed his eyes immediately. He heard Ginny chuckling across the table; obviously she had seen this too.

"You could have told me," Harry said, his voice muffled.

"Not exactly something I want to speak of when it comes to my brother," Ginny said.

Harry took his wand from the table and pointed it at the door. He opened his eyes again, as the canvas flaps closed, blocking Ron and Hermione from his sight. He looked down at his new wand, raising it and lowering it gently.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked.

"Wondering if I can successfully clear my memory of the past couple of minutes," Harry said, "without doing any further more damage."

Ginny snickered.

"You -" Harry said, "You don't think they're going to -"

Ginny shook her head. "She's not ready to go that far," she said, "This is just a first step."

"A bloody big one!" Harry said, "What exactly did you talk to her about this morning?"

"I told her to loosen up," Ginny said. "And that her life is controlled by inspirations and big events that help her along in her life. For example, we found out about that little sign, in the book in front of you, because Ron read her that story after she lost her parents. I told her if she wanted to focus on the hunt, she needed to loosen up a little and let life lead her."

"That's a very good start," Harry said.

Ginny nodded and then looked rather embarrassed. Harry looked at her questioningly.

"Harry, if I ask you something," Ginny said, "Don't take this the wrong way."

"Okay," Harry said, slowly, though he knew he would regret saying that.

"He's a bloke, like you," Ginny said, "How long do you think he'll -?"

She was interrupted by a rather loud, rather curious sound coming from outside the the tent. Harry blushed, realizing he forgot to use the Muffliato Charm on the door, and raised his eyebrows as he looked at Ginny.

"Never mind," Ginny said, blushing and looking quite disgusted, "Hey, Harry? I might take you up on that Memory Charm idea."

-  
><strong>The only reason I wrote the end of this chapter is for a bit of fun for the RonHermione fans. It isn't important to the story, and I could have put it as a separate deleted scene, but it was far too short to use as a one-shot. For those of you who got this far, I hope you liked it.**

**I was going to plan on having something else in this chapter... something to do with a certain radio show, but it can wait until the next chapter. I think this location will last two or three more chapters. I rather like it. **


	63. Unexpected Guests

**Chapter 63  
>Unexpected Guests <strong>

**Author's Note: To those who are worried about the M-Rating, it is only a precaution, as I said in the previous chapter. I am really focusing on the story, and have a good one ahead. I hope it doesn't scare you from the rest of the story. The M-Rating is just for those fluffy moments that get a tad too fluffy, though there won't be too many. Whenever inspiration strikes, you know... which I blame for the end of the last chapter, and the event's aftermath at the start of this chapter.**

**(Hermione's PoV)  
><strong>  
>That evening, Hermione and Ron took the watch, and it lasted throughout the entire night. Ron, who wasn't used to staying up this late at night, even dozed off for a couple of hours. At first Hermione was kind of mad at him for doing this, but he looked too adorable sleeping there to be too mad. The next morning, when Harry and Ginny relieved them of their duties, they ate breakfast and did some research for a couple of hours. However, they were not having very much luck, and went to bed a couple hours before noon.<p>

After a few hours rest, Hermione was woken up by a nudge on her shoulder. She blinked her eyes open and saw Ginny standing over her. She sat up and looked around. From the lighting in the tent, she could tell it was still light out.

"Wh-what?" Hermione asked, "I thought I told you Ron and I would relieve you and Harry at sundown."

"We may have a slight problem outside," Ginny said.

"Snatchers?" Hermione asked, her eyes widened.

"Hopefully much easier to fix than that," Ginny said.

Hermione groaned, released herself from Ron's arms, and stood up from the bed.

"I suggest getting a few more clothes on," Ginny said.

"What is wrong with my pyjamas?" Hermione asked.

"Okay," Ginny said, in a sing-song voice.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and followed Ginny toward the opening of the tent. She then ducked out of the tent and looked outside. A light snow had started to fall on the shore of the lake.

"I've seen snow fall plenty of times, Ginny," Hermione said, "I'm going back to bed."

"Look at the ground below your feet, Hermione," Ginny said.

Hermione did so. She then realized what the problem was: her protective enchantments had worked so well, that the snow was not falling on the ground near the tent.

"Yeah, you were right, Ginny," Harry said as he walked toward them from the left side of the tent, "When you can't see the tent, there is a big circle on the ground that does not have snow on it."

"Oh, bloody hell," Hermione groaned, "I did not even think about that.".

"We just have to move the tent away from the shore a bit," Ginny said.

"I'll go wake Ron," Hermione said, turning on her heels to go back into the tent.

"Watch where you put your hands," Ginny said.

Hermione's eyes widened and she turned around. Ginny and Harry were looking at her with wide grins. She shook her head slowly and they nodded theirs. She scowled as she felt her cheeks grow very hot.

"That was private!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You were on the beach, Hermione," Ginny said, "Not behind privacy curtains."

"Oh, bloody hell," Hermione said. "I swear... it was only..."

She raised the appropriate hand and Ginny and Harry snickered.

"We didn't do anything more than that," Hermione said, "I didn't even let him do anything to me. I'm sorry! I feel horrible! I remembered what you said, Ginny, about loosening up and – and I got caught up in the moment! Ohh, I'm so embarrassed!"

She put her hands to her face and inhaled and exhaled, trying to calm herself down. When it didn't work, she groaned and looked at her two friends.

"You didn't have to look, you know!" she said.

"I only got a peek," Harry said, raising his hands in surrender, "And that was enough."

"Me too," Ginny said, "Wait... Harry... we also heard Ron, remember? Wait – I don't want to remember that. Damn it, Hermione!"

Hermione blushed as she distinctly remembered Ron's rather loud moans before she could muffle his lips with a kiss.

"I'm sorry!" Hermione said, "Ugh! Let's just forget about it, okay! I'll be right back!"

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, "I could wake him up if you don't trust your hands."

"Sod off, Potter!" Hermione groaned, blushing madly.

Hermione returned to the tent and woke Ron up. Twenty minutes later, the tent, via levitation, was settled in a new spot on a hill above the lake-shore. on top of a heavy patch of snow.

"We'll have to watch our footprints," Hermione said, as she started putting up the protection spells again, "Be careful about that."

"Great," Ron said, "I'm going back to bed."

"Er – Ron," Hermione said, "It is sundown."

"What?" Ron asked, then recognition crossed his face. "Oh, come on, Hermione, you woke me up!"

"I'll make some dinner first," Hermione said, "How about that?"

"Good night," Ginny said, dragging Harry back into the tent.

Ginny raised her eyebrows at Ron as she passed him. He narrowed his, then looked at Hermione. She raised the appropriate hand again.

"Ginny!" Ron groaned, "Please tell me you did not see -"

"I saw nothing," Ginny said, chuckling.

A look of relief crossed Ron's face.

"Hey, Ron," Harry's muffled voice said from the tent, "Next time, warn Hermione so she can kiss you before you get too far!"

"Thanks, Harry, I'll remember that," Hermione muttered.

Ron's eyes widened as he looked at Hermione. He motioned to his pyjama bottoms and she nodded. He cursed rather loudly, and Hermione grinned and dragged him toward the lake so they could catch some fish for dinner.

"Accio Char!" Hermione said.

A fish jumped out of the lake and hit the shore, wriggling and jumping. It started moving toward Ron, and he blinked and looked down at it, then jumped back in fright. Hermione tried to hold back a chuckle, as she floated the fish into the make-shift vine net Ginny had created during her previous watch.

"Did you not see it coming?" Hermione asked.

"Sorry," Ron muttered, "Distracted."

"Oh," Hermione said, realizing what was wrong with him, "Come on, Ron. They were just poking fun at us because we were on the shore instead of in the privacy of our bed."

"Why did you do it?" Ron asked.

"What?" Hermione replied

"Why did you – want to do – that?" Ron clarified.

"Spur of the moment?" Hermione suggested.

"Do you feel like we're not doing enough?" Ron asked, "That we're not – intimate enough? Because I can improve -"

"Ron, you have nothing to improve on at this point," Hermione said, "I was just caught up in the moment, and wanted to try it. Didn't you enjoy it?"

"I think you know I enjoyed it, Hermione," Ron said, blush rising in his cheeks.

Hermione returned the blush with her own. "Then what's wrong?" she asked.

"D-did you want to do th-that," Ron said, slowly, stammering, "because you want to go further in our relationship?"

"Oh," Hermione said, "Um... no, not right now. Baby steps, you know. But, I – you know – won't do that again if you're not up to it."

"What about you?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked at him questioningly, and he slowly motioned to her pyjama pants. She blushed and cleared her throat.

"Um... yeah, sometime," Hermione said.

"Not too soon," Ron said, "I'm fine with our current routine for now."

She raised her eyebrows, and when her hand suddenly tingled as if telling her what he meant, she blushed once again and chuckled. She concentrated once again on Summoning fish, trying to keep her mind on dinner.

-  
>Almost an hour later, after another meal of flame-cooked Arctic char, Hermione found her book that described the infamous wizarding battles and duels of the 20th century, and walked outside to join Ron. When he wasn't sitting by the fire-pit, she almost dropped her book as she started to panic.<p>

"Ron?" Hermione called out, almost in a shriek, "Where are you?"

"Over here," Ron said, "What's wrong?"

Hermione sighed in relief and walked toward his voice. She found him on the right side of the tent, pointing his wand at a pile of snow, as it turned into a large snowball.

"Making a snowman?" Hermione asked, with a smirk.

"Need to do some target practice with my spells," Ron said, "Figured it would be a good way to pass the time. Did you want something?"

"I just wondered where you were," Hermione said, "It scared me."

"Why didn't you look at your ring then?" Ron said, "It isn't glowing. If it glows, it means I am either in need of your help, or somewhere far away without your knowledge."

"Guess I forgot," Hermione said.

"Next time you'll remember," Ron said, smiling.

Hermione chuckled and returned to the fire-pit. She opened her book, and started looking for an interesting subject to read. She found the chapter on Albus Dumbledore versus Gellert Grindelwald. She had read this before, but not since the Professor Dumbledore's death. She started to read the chapter:

_Long before the famous wizard Albus Dumbledore was the celebrated Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he was in the front line of the war against the Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald. Gellert Grindelwald's rise to power as Dark Lord was one of legends to those who celebrate and support the Dark Arts._

_Grindelwald's dark reign over the wizarding world can only be described as pure evil. Only He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, who in the eyes of the wizarding world at the time this book was written, is considered even more powerful than Gellert Grindelwald._

_However, Grindelwald's power should not be taken for granted. He gained a legion of Dark Arts supporters that can only be outmatched by the Death Eaters who follow He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but they had the same goals. They sought to create a worldwide wizarding empire, which would overturn the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy and force the Muggle population into slavery, under their motto "For the Greater Good."_

_Though much is unknown about the legendary duel between Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald, due to the Dark Lord's imprisonment in his own prison Nurmengard, and the secrecy Dumbledore still holds with him this day, some facts are known by witnesses who saw the duel. "_

_"It was a brutal three-hour duel," says Albert Rosary, "in which the two wizards fought back and forth, and sometimes you didn't know who was going to win."_

_"That fiend, Grindelwald was pure evil!" a witch who wishes to stay anonymous stated, "He would even put wizards and witches and defenseless Muggles in his path. But Albus Dumbledore wouldn't back down. No he would not. He was brave... the bravest man I'll ever know in my life. I'd give my life for him, because he would have given his life for me."_

_Three hours, the two wizards fought until Albus Dumbledore finally overtook Gellert Grindelwald, but he did not commit the act of murder on the Dark Lord. Some witches and wizards say this was not wise, but others say it was for his own good and that he should suffer in Nurmengard, the prison he made Muggles and witches and __wizards suffer for many years._

_"A taste of his own potion!" Albus Dumbledore's good friend, Elphias Doge stated, "Albus knew what he was doing!"_

_After an interview with Elphias Doge and the author of this book, a great many things were learned. It could even shock readers to know that at one point before Gellert Grindelwald became a Dark Lord, he and Albus Dumbledore were great friends and allies. The author was not given permission to display most of this letter, but below, you can see, via a portion from the letter, a greeting to Albus Dumbledore given like an old friend, by Gellert Grindelwald himself. And salutations that could be worthy of deep respect. The proof of the actuality of this letter can be found in Grindelwald's unique signature, though it is unknown what that sign means in his name._

Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at the signature. The A in Grindewald was replaced by – she had to look closely to make sure – yes – it was replaced by the sign of the Deathly Hallows. Hermione suddenly remembered her discussion with Viktor Krum at Bill and Fleur's wedding.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped, not thinking about how she said it.

"What?" Ron asked, in a frightened tone, as he ran forward, his wand pointed in front of him, "Snatchers?"

"No, sorry," Hermione frowned, "I didn't mean to say it like that. My apologies.

"Give a bloke a heart-attack!" Ron said, inhaling and exhaling, "Thought my ring wasn't working. What is wrong?"

"Um... I have a strange request," Hermione said, "and I'm not sure if you're going to like it. But we need to find out how to do it... because it could mean something."

"Okay, what?" Ron asked.

"I need to speak to Viktor Krum," Hermione said.

Ron raised her eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" he asked, "I think this bloody snow is making my ears go numb. I thought you just said you need to speak to Viktor Krum."

"I did say that!" Hermione said, raising the book, "Look at this!"

Ron slowly walked over to the book and Hermione pointed at the signature.

"It is the sign of the Deathly Hallows!" she said, "It popped up again!"

"I thought you said that was rubbish," Ron said.

"I did," Hermione said, "But -"

"But now that it has something to do with Viktor Krum," Ron said, "It is important."

"Ron!" Hermione gasped, "I didn't mean it that way. Viktor told me about this mark at Bill and Fleur's wedding."

"I thought you said he complimented me," Ron said.

"He did," Hermione said.

"But that isn't all he said to you," Ron said, "When were you going to tell me he talked to you more than to compliment me."

"Ron!" Hermione gasped again, "Come on, don't be like that. How many times do I have to tell you I love you, not him. You know I love you! This is important."

"The Deathly Hallows aren't important, Hermione," Ron said, "Horcruxes, not Hallows. Just be honest with me."

"I am," Hermione said. "Ugh, fine. Just ignore that I brought it up. I thought it could lead us to something, but you let your jealousy play a part in it."

"Jealous?" Ron said, "Why should I be jealous? I have you. I still have you, right?"

"You'll always have me," Hermione said.

"Then don't bring Viktor Krum into this," Ron said. "It is supposed to be us four and -"

As Ron continued talking Hermione suddenly heard the sound of music close by. She stood up, hastily, dropping her book in the snow.

"Ron, hush!" Hermione said, raising her hands to quell him..

"Fine, tell Viktor Krum then!" Ron growled, "See if I care!"

"No, no, not that!" Hermione said, raising her hands trying to stop him, "I hear music! Listen!"

Ron's eyes widened and he turned his head. Hermione looked around... where was it coming from?

"That's wizarding songs," Ron said, "Ginny must have left the radio on."

"We would have heard it before," Hermione said, "It is not coming from the tent."

"The beach!" Ron said.

Hermione nodded and hurried forward toward the hill that looked over the beach. She suddenly saw a roaring fire, and four people sitting around it, an adult and three kids. A fifth, a woman, was standing at the edge of the lake. In the distance, Hermione could see a fish jump onto the shore.

"That was a Summoning Spell," Hermione said, "They're like us. Ron, get the invisibility cloak! We have to get closer."

"They could be Snatchers!" Ron said.

"They have kids," Hermione said, "They're not. Go!"

Hermione kept her eyes on the family – she was sure it was a family – as Ron rushed into the tent. Half-a-minute later, he ran back out.

"Harry and Ginny must have been snogging," Ron muttered, "This is usually under his pillow, but it was on the floor. I don't think he could hear us, should I wake him?"

"Can't," Hermione said, "The privacy curtains are sound-proof, and only those who close them can open it."

"I didn't know that!" Ron said, "What if something happens and we can't wake them up?"

"That is a downside of it," Hermione said.

"You don't reckon," Ron said, "they wouldn't – you know – because we can't hear them?"

"They wouldn't do that, Ron," Hermione said; she kicked herself mentally... they had once, but, because it was under the influence of potion, she was sure they wouldn't try it again for quite a while. She decided to encourage him with her old argument, "Harry's a gentleman... he wouldn't do that. Now, come on... we need to get down to the beach. I need to know what is going on."

Ron slipped the cloak around himself, then Hermione and they walked with a bit of difficulty down the hill toward the family. As they got closer, they could hear the music get louder, but it was switching in between songs and fuzzy sounds.

"That's Reg Cattermole!" Ron whispered, "Part of the Magical Maitenance. Met him when I took my Apparation test. Blimey, I didn't know he has family."

"Shh, Ron!" Hermione said, "I want to hear this."

As they got closer, they heard the adult woman, Reg's wife, groan in annoyance.

"Reg, I can barely hear myself do these spells," Reg's wife said, "Will you cut it out with that radio! If you want me to summon some fish for dinner, I need concentration. You know this is rather difficult to find them."

"Mary, you heard what Arthur's twin boys said," Reg said.

Ron bumped Hermione's shoulder and she nodded, raising a hand. She knew he was talking about Fred and George.

"- said they are doing a show on the radio," Reg said, "We have to sort through radio stations and do the password. We have to listen, because they said it would help us keep away from the Snatchers. Also you heard what they said about Harry Potter missing? How he up and disappeared a couple days ago? I want to know if they found him! Merlin, I hope he is all right. They said he's with a group of three friends, and two of them are Fred and George's brother and sister, and Arthur is a good friend of mine. Met his son once... seems all right, hope he's okay."

"The other one is Muggle-born," the oldest girl said, "The girl... I hope she's okay. I bet that is why they ran. Because of Snatchers."

"I just wish I could remember the password!" Reg said.

"Albus!" the son said, "I remember it cause it kind of sounds like my name."

"Albus, that's right!" Reg said, "Pretty smart what they're doing, isn't it? With passwords. Giving it out to only a group of people. Reckon Harry knows? Wish we could find him and let him know."

Ron nudged Hermione's shoulder again and she shook her head.

"Smart," Mary scoffed, "The show is called PotterWatch! Potter...if he is really on the run, it could be dangerous to them. If PotterWatch wasn't so secret, the twins could be found out and tortured or something just so the Snatchers can find Potter."

"You know Potter's rumored to be hunting You-Know-Who," Reg said, "He's doing us all a big favor. I'd shake his hand if I met him, I really would."

"When did they say the show is coming on?" the boy said.

"New Years' Day is their first show!" Maisie said, "Pity.. that isn't for almost a week."

"See, Reg," Mary said, "We have quite a while to wait. So I dunno why you are going through that radio. Weird they're not doing it until then, eh? Guess they hope Harry returns or something."

"Oh, right," Reg said, turning off the radio, "Guess I forgot. Useless tonight then, huh?"

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and walked backwards away from the family. They didn't dare say a word until they were back inside the enchantments.

"Guess our enchantments work," Ron said, as he slipped the cloak off of them. "They didn't even see us up here."

"Yeah," Hermione said.

Hermione and Ron sat down in front of the fire-pit to warm up again. Hermione frowned when she saw her book upside down in the snow, and she picked it up.

"Damn," she said, "My poor book! It is all wet!"

"Oh, I'm sure we can fix that," Ron said.

"I don't know," Hermione pouted, "I'm seriously thinking about holding a funeral for it."

Ron chuckled and Hermione joined in. It felt really good to laugh and they only stopped when it hurt.

"Cool, how Reg remembers me and cares about us, eh?" Ron asked, his breath in paces after his laughter, "I wish we could go talk to them."

"You know we can't," Hermione said.

"I know, I just wish it," Ron said, "So... PotterWatch, and Fred and George are putting it together. Sounds like a kind of radio talk show. Seems like something they would do. Bet they are trying to help us on the hunt, you know."

"They wouldn't know if we were listening," Hermione said, "Why are they waiting until New Years' Day?"

"Dunno," Ron said, "Maybe they have to find a radio station. Or create their own. Difficult if they are hiding it from the Ministry. I bet Lee Jordan could do it. He's crazy with that stuff."

"Password is Albus," Hermione said, "We need to remember that."

"We don't know what time on New Years Day they'll do the show," Ron said.

"Have to try all day, won't we then?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, right," Ron said, "Guess so."

"Ron?" Hermione said, "I'm sorry about bringing up Viktor Krum."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," Ron said, "He just gets to me. He's what kept me from asking you back then, and I really doubted myself, because I thought because you accepted his invitation, you would never want someone like me. He's a Professional Quidditch player, and me -"

"You are the man I love," Hermione said, "Besides... I only like Quidditch because you play. I went to the Quidditch World Cup that year to be with you."

"You watched when Harry played," Ron said.

"Because he's a mate, but I was never really into it until you played," Hermione said, "And if you remember, it is because of you that I am over my fear of brooms."

"True," Ron said, then frowned, "Do you really have to talk to Viktor Krum?"

"Yes and no," Hermione said, "It isn't that important, but if I can figure out for us to meet with him in secret, then I do want to see what he knows about Grindelwald."

"Do you really think we could risk owl post?" Ron asked, "And when I say that, I mean going into a town, renting an owl, trusting it to make it to Viktor, then trusting it to get back to us... all without notifying Snatchers, Death Eaters, the Ministry or..."

"You-Know-Who?" Hermione suggested.

"I was going to say my Mum," Ron said.

Hermione laughed. "I'll think about it, Ron," she said, "I'll really put some thought into it."

"Promise me one thing though," Ron said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"No novel-sized letters to him," Ron said, "Ever inch of parchment I saw you write to him was another strong jab right to my heart."

She giggled and kissed him softly.

"That – is one of the – sweetest things – you ever said to me," she said, in between pecks to his lips.

Ron grinned and put his hands on each side of her face, so she couldn't back up again and kissed her. She giggled against his lips and deepened the kiss before backing up again.

"Too cold," she said, "Might freeze our lips together."

"I wouldn't mind that," Ron said, "You're cold? Of course you are, you're still in your pyjamas!"

"Oops, I didn't even realize that," Hermione said, looking down at her clothes, "I wear these things so much these days, it is like normal clothing."

"Wouldn't mind if you stayed in your pyjamas all day," Ron said, grinning. "Most of your other clothes don't hug so tight to your body. Shows off your curves."

"Curves usually mean I'm fat, Ron," Hermione said.

"You are most certainly not fat," Ron said. "I can't imagine you being fat. Even when –"

He blushed fiercely and looked down at the snow.

"What?" Hermione asked, "Even when what?"

"Even when you're in Dora's position," Ron said.

Hermione felt her cheeks grow warm, and they even felt warmer in the cool air.

"You think about that?" Ron asked, "Having kids someday?"

"Mmm, sometimes," Hermione said, "Not too many. A couple of ginger-haired freckled-face geniuses."

"Ginger-haired and freckled-faced?" Ron asked.

"What else would they look like?" Hermione asked.

"Beautiful," Ron said, "Definitely beautiful."

"Even if they are blokes," Hermione said, grinning.

"You'd be their Mum," Ron said, "They couldn't help being beautiful."

"Aww," Hermione cooed, "How sweet."

"Oh, and fat-footed with bad accents who can't say their mother's name correctly," Ron said, with a smirk.

Hermione glared at Ron and slapped him playfully.

"Ow, joking!" Ron said, laughing, "Joking!"

"I thought so," Hermione said.

"Very beautiful," he said, "With ginger-hair and a face full of freckles."

"And very tall," Hermione said.

"And most definitely Chudley Cannon fans," Ron said.

"And bookworms who make stupid decisions about mates because they are too damn scared to do anything about it," Hermione said.

"Are you serious?" Ron said, "Hell no. They can grow old and single. Especially if they're witches. Because I'd hex any boy who comes after my daughter."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I thought we were talking about my children," she said, grinning.

"We are," Ron said.

Hermione blushed deeply and kissed him again deeply on the lips.

"I didn't think you liked to talk about the future," she said.

"I'll talk about the future all night with you if you want," Ron said.

And that is what they did, as they continued their watch. Their discussion was only interrupted with brief snogs, and other little moments, such as whenever Ron would have to make the fire grow larger again... and at one point, he even tried his best to dry Hermione's book. After he finished, it was still a bit damp and some words were blotchy, but Hermione considered it one of the best things he had ever done for her.

-  
><strong>D'aww! Cute ending... I had fun writing the discussion with Hermione and Ron describing their kids. Full of "awws" and giggles coming from me. I am such a RonHermione fan-boy!**

**PotterWatch! Gonna be fun doing that... have to wait a couple of chapters for that though. New Years Day is like... half-a-week away story-wise... at least a chapter and a half. At least.**

**Viktor Krum! Will he return? Possibly... probably... why am I regretting this all of a sudden? Oh, yeah, because I hate Viktor Krum! Maybe I'll have him return to have another un-canon death. Nah, I'm not that evil... of course I am the writer who killed Hermione's parents. Hmm... nah, I couldn't. Apparently he marries a random Bulgarian girl, and she is probably nowhere near as special as Hermione, so that's a good punishment for him in my eyes.**

**Grindelwald: Ugh, that little piece about his battle with Dumbledore was a tough part to write! I regret writing it halfway through but carried on for you!**

**Much like I am doing this story... without the regret part. Hope you liked!**


	64. Fireworks

**Chapter 64  
>Fireworks <strong>

**Author's Note: Part of this chapter will skip a few days, so the story gets to New Years Eve. Again, it could be rather obvious, but for those of you who get confused, it will go from the morning after the Cattermole camp-out, and then pass a few days to New Years' Eve.**

**(Harry's PoV)**

When Harry woke up the following morning, at dawn, he noticed through blurry eyes that Ginny was arched on her elbow and looking at him. He fumbled around for the privacy curtains and pulled them back, then reached for his glasses and pushed them onto his face. He raised his eyebrows, looking at her questioningly.

"What?" he asked her.

Ginny shook her head. "Nothing," she said, "I just only realized today the benefits of waking up before you. You are so bloody adorable when you sleep."

"You must never watch me when I have nightmares," Harry said, "Ron and Neville had to shake me awake because they were so annoyed."

"When you don't have nightmares," Ginny said, "You're so peaceful."

"And adorable?" Harry asked, grinning.

"Very, very adorable," Ginny said.

She leaned toward him and kissed him softly then backed up, before he could deepen the kiss.

"How long have you been awake?" Harry asked.

"About half-an-hour," Ginny said.

"You're still in bed?" Harry said, "I can't be that adorable."

"You never give yourself enough credit," Ginny said, "And I can't leave the bed because you were the one who closed the curtains. Only you could open them up."

"That isn't my fault," Harry said. "I distinctly remember your hands pulling me toward the bed, and telling me to close the curtains."

Ginny harrumphed. "Useless anyway," she said, "Ron and Hermione have been outside all night doing watch, and it isn't like we're doing anything they haven't seen us do."

"I heard that," Harry said, "I told you – no more of that until you're seventeen. Besides, I thought you told Hermione you didn't want to do that again for quite a while."

"I'm starting to regret saying that," Ginny said.

"Ginny," Harry growled.

"Only because I don't know if that day will ever come, Harry," Ginny said.

"Stop saying that," Harry said. "Nothing is going to happen to you."

Harry saw Ginny's eyes shine with tears, and then saw a couple running down either side of her nose. Harry gently put a hand on her cheek and brushed away a tear with his finger.

"You don't understand!" Ginny said, sniffling, "God, you're so oblivious sometimes! It isn't me I'm worried about, Harry. It is you. I love you, Harry. Okay? I've already decided you're my one for the rest of my life."

"Even if I found someone else?" Harry joked.

Ginny narrowed her eyes, and tugged at his pillow, obviously ready to smack him with it.

"Kidding!" Harry said.

"If something happens to you," Ginny said, "I'll – well, if you're not around to haunt me, I'd join you in the afterlife, because -"

Harry pressed his lips onto Ginny's and kissed her softly to keep her from finishing her sentence. He backed up and saw more tears in her eyes.

"Stop – saying – that," Harry said, looking into Ginny's eyes, "Nothing is going to happen. We're going to find these Horcruxes, and I'm going to defeat him. End of one story and the beginning of another."

"God, it sounds so easy when you say it like that," Ginny said, sniffling, "I wish it was. I really do."

"It may not be that easy," Harry said, "But I'm not going to let it happen any other way."

Ginny nodded and noisily wiped her noise on the sleeve of her pyjamas.

"Besides," Harry said, with a smirk, "I'd be damned if I didn't haunt you. Because if I didn't, it would mean I didn't have any unfinished business, and that is not how I feel at all. I'd have enough unfinished business to hang around you until you became a ghost. Because, to be honest, I don't see a finish unless it is growing old with yo and watching children, grandchildren and so on running around us trying to use trip jinxes on their elderly grandparents."

Ginny chuckled. She leaned in and kissed him again. He returned the kiss and backed up.

"Now, I need to get up and see if Hermione and Ron are asleep on their watch," Harry said. "Want to join me or are you still tired?"

"I'm wide awake, but I could use some more sleep," Ginny said, "Want to help me get back to sleep?"

"Ginny!" Harry growled.

"I'm kidding!" Ginny said, "Get going before I close the privacy curtains and refuse to open them up."

A smirk crossed Ginny's lips, and Harry shook his head and sat up. He lifted his pillow, an everyday routine to check if his cloak was there, and it wasn't. Panicking, he hastily checked the ground, to see if it had fallen out of bed while he was kissing Ginny the previous night, but it was not near the bed.

"Missing something?" Ginny asked.

"Where's my invisibility cloak?" Harry asked.

"Dunno," Ginny said, "Maybe Ron and Hermione took it to cuddle underneath with. Better than privacy curtains, that thing is."

"This is serious!" Harry said, pulling on his trainers, "Ugh, I'm going to hex them."

"Would you stop being a toddler about your ruddy Hallow?" Ginny asked, "I'm sure they took it for whatever reason and they forgot to bring it inside."

"Why would they need it?" Harry asked. "The protective enchantments make us invisible and we're alone out here..."

He slowly looked over his shoulder at Ginny, who was staring at him with a worried look on her face.

"Aren't we?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked toward the opening of the tent, and Harry grabbed his wand and hurried toward the door. He looked around, but could not find Ron and Hermione.

"Oi!" Harry called out, "If you two are asleep – or – or worse – under my cloak, I'm going to hex you from here to the Burrow!"

Harry paused and waited for an answer. He growled and walked forward, toward the hill looking over the lake-shore. Then he sighed in relief as he saw Hermione and Ron walking up the hill toward him. He was about to yell at them, when he realized they couldn't see him yet. He stood back, crossed his arms and waited for them. When they walked through the enchantments, they were rather surprised to see him.

"Out for a little romantic stroll along the shore?" Harry asked. "Or... perhaps a bit of romance... under my invisibility cloak?"

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Hermione said.

"Oops," Ron said, "I forgot to bring the cloak back inside."

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, as she appeared at the mouth of the tent.

"I think you were right about them cuddling up under my cloak," Harry said, still staring at his two friends, "Because I see no other bloody reason for you to have it."

"Um... yeah, we need to talk to you about something," Ron said.

Harry raised his eyebrows, then saw something over Ron's shoulder. On the beach there were three logs placed around a group of rocks. Harry looked back at them, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"Sticks and stones?" Harry guessed, "If that is an attempt at an S.O.S, it is very lame... and I wasn't aware my soul needed saving."

"We had visitors last night," Hermione said, and Harry's eyes widened, "Let's get inside, and we'll explain it."

Ten minutes later, Harry and Ginny were staring at Ron and Hermione after they had told the story about the Cattermole family's discussion on the beach.

"PotterWatch?" Ginny said, "Wow... that was quick. We haven't even been gone a half of a week, and Fred and George are already trying to do something for you, Harry – for us?"

"We don't think it is technically for us," Hermione said. "They would have no idea if we were listening to a radio."

"Not to mention a random station, and a password is needed to hear it?" Ron said, "Yeah, a snowball's chance in hell."

"What do you think they'll talk about?" Harry asked.

"If they even think we're listening," Hermione said, "They would inform us of Snatcher movements and Death Eaters. If not, then – well, Reg said something about the Snatchers anyway, so maybe it is to warn those people who are running from Snatchers."

"Then why not call it SnatcherWatch?" Ginny asked, grinning.

"Maybe they'll give hints about our family, Ginny!" Ron said, "So we know they're okay?"

"I'm sure they're okay, Ron," Hermione said. "Would Fred and George do a radio show if the rest of the family was in trouble?"

"I know that," Ron said, "I just want to hear something."

"If anything," Hermione said, "I hope they give us location ideas to go to. There are only so many places like this I went with my – my parents on vacation."

"At least it is something to look forward to," Ginny said, "I don't know about you two, but I have no idea what we're going to do next. We have no leads right now, Harry!"

Hermione cleared her throat, and looked at Ron. He frowned and closed his eyes, then nodded.

"Keeping secrets?" Harry asked, "I thought you had enough to keep."

Hermione and Ginny glared at Harry, and Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Horcruxes, mate, remember?" Harry said to Ron, "Big secret."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and stood up and walked over to the opening of the tent, then picked up a book near the door. She returned and sat down, then opened a page and shoved it over to Harry. She put her finger on a section of the page.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" Harry said, "Professor Dumbledore's battle with Gellert Grindelwald. That was the guy mentioned on Dumbledore's card, right? The Dark Lord Dumbledore defeated..." he looked down and skimmed through the page – "three hour battle... Muggle slaves, ugh... mention of Elphias Doge, poor chap... Professor Dumbledore was friends with Gellert Grindelwald?"

He looked up at Hermione.

"Before he became a Dark Lord," Hermione said.

She put her finger on the bottom of the page and pointed to Grindelwald's signature.

"Nice handwriting," Harry said, "Especially for a Dark – whoa!"

"He finally saw it," Ron said, snickering.

"Saw what?" Ginny asked, moving the book over a little.

"Grindelwald signed his name with the Deathly Hallows sign?" Harry said, "Must be a believer. Too bad he's dead – he is dead right?"

"No," Hermione said, "He's still alive... locked away in his own prison."

"Okay, obviously we can't talk to him," Harry said, "Why is this a lead?"

Hermione looked to Ron and he frowned and looked away from the table. Harry looked between the two of them... something was wrong.

"Grindelwald used to be the Headmaster of Durmstrang Institute," Hermione said.

"Viktor Krum's school?" Harry said; he then understood why Ron was looking so downtrodden.

"Viktor Krum talked to me about Grindelwald at Bill and Fleur's wedding," Hermione said. "He knows something about this... and this could be some help to us. I think we need to talk to him again."

"Two problems," Ginny said, "One... whatever happened to 'Horcruxes, not Hallows'? And two... how in the hell are we supposed to talk to Viktor Krum when we're in hiding while hunting for Horcruxes?"

"First question first," Hermione said, "I know it is 'Horcruxes, not Hallows' but this bloody thing keeps popping up in unexpected places. And now it has yet another thing to do with Professor Dumbledore? I don't believe in coincidences and deja vu, but even I can't ignore it when it is slapping me in the backside."

"Only I can do that!" Ron joked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and Ron turned away again.

"Okay, and Viktor?" Harry asked.

Ron scoffed. Hermione ignored him.

"I'm going to start brewing Polyjuice Potion today," Hermione said. "It will be done in a month – which gives us enough time to figure out how to do this and..." she paused and looked at Ron, and rolled her eyes – "and gives Ron enough time to realize I love him and not a Bulgarian flat-footed Seeker... Ron, pay attention!"

Ron scowled and turned back into his seat. Harry and Ginny snickered, and Hermione looked rather pleased with herself.

"In a month, after the Polyjuice Potion is done," she said, "I'll find a hair to snag -"

" - without mistaking it for a cat's hair," Ron said.

Hermione scowled. "We'll figure out a meeting place," she pressed on, "And I'll write a letter to Viktor Krum -"

"- that isn't novel-length and she'll allow me to check it to see if she's flirting with him -" Ron interrupted.

"Ron!" Hermione groaned as Harry and Ginny chuckled, "Anyway! I'll write to him and we'll set up a meeting. Then I'll use a disguise, rent an owl and send the letter to Viktor Krum. Hopefully, he'll agree -"

"You're his Herm-own-ninny," Ron grunted, "He'll agree."

"Ron, I swear to -" Hermione scowled, "Anyway! We'll meet up somewhere and hopefully come up with some nice leads about something that has to do with these Hallows... and Horcruxes."

"And in the next month," Ron said, "I'll also have to figure out how to convince her we shouldn't talk to him about Horcruxes! Four of us on the hunt – Dumbledore really wanted just three of us – no offense, Ginny -"

Ginny scowled beside Harry.

"- and now you want to trust a loud-mouth with a bad accent!" Ron said.

"You come up with a solid lead on Horcruxes, Ronald, and I'll forget about Viktor Krum," Hermione growled, "If you excuse me, I have to start brewing Polyjuice Potion... which is already going to be awkward, since it has to brew in this tent somewhere for a whole month, and we're obviously not going to stay at Blowick Bay for a month."

"You're excused," Ron said, frowning, "Hurry up – I'm tired – and you know I can't sleep without you in my arms, or vice-versa, these days."

Hermione blushed and walked away from the table. Harry looked down at the table, at his invisibility cloak, which he had forcefully taken out of Ron's back pocket when he had followed him into the tent.

"I'm sorry I forgot to give it back to you," Ron said, looking at the cloak, "Hermione and I got to talking last night, and we just talked for hours."

"Sure you didn't do anything else?" Ginny asked.

"Well, we snogged a bit and -" Ron said, then gave Ginny a once-over, "Sod off, Gin!"

Ginny snickered.

"Also it isn't my fault I couldn't give you back the cloak," Ron said. "Especially when I couldn't open up your privacy curtains."

"Oops, I guess I did forget to tell you about the magic behind those," Ginny said, with a smirk.

"Right," Ron said, sarcastically, narrowing his eyes, "you forgot. I'm going to go warm up the bed for Hermione."

"Your body can't do that for her?" Ginny asked.

Ron scowled and stood up, then walked across the tent to the bed. Harry ran the cloak through his fingers and looked up at Hermione, who was sorting through the potion ingredients.

"Harry, if you don't stop fondling that cloak," Ginny said, "I'm going to accuse you of cheating on me."

"Huh?" Harry asked, "Oh... sorry, just thinking. Hermione, why can't we use my cloak instead of Polyjuice Potion? It would be much quicker."

"Because I can tell how hormonal you get when you are away from your precious Hallow," Hermione said; Harry scowled and Ginny snickered, "And only I will be going to deliver the letter."

"And me!" Ron growled from the bed.

"We'll see," Hermione said.

"Even if you change your appearance," Ron said, "into a muscle-bound woman who everyone is scared of, I'm not letting you go anywhere alone!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "We'll see," she repeated.

"It is a good thing that potion takes a month," Ron muttered. "It is going to take that long to get my voice of reasoning through that thick skull of yours."

"That's a switch," Hermione said, "Since when were you the voice of reasoning and I was the thick-head?"

"Ugh, get a room you two!" Ginny growled, "The tension between you two is so thick, it is giving me a headache!"

"Sod off, Gin," Ron said, "and it is none of your business how thick our tension is."

Deciding he better stop this sibling bickering before it got out of hand, Harry stood up and dragged Ginny toward the opening of the tent.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked.

"I just remembered I need breakfast before we do our watch," Harry said, "And you're a better fisher."

-  
><strong>(Hermione's PoV)<strong>

With New Years' Day, which would arrive on Friday, and the anticipation of PotterWatch, on the horizon, the days on the shore of Blowick Bay seemed to pass by in a simple and boring routine.

Depending on who was awake at the time, Hermione or Ginny, both who were pretty good at Potions, would check on the Polyjuice Potion every few hours to make sure it was still the color it needed to be for the early days of the brew. When they were not doing this, four watch shifts, each about four hours in length, between Ron and Hermione, and Harry and Ginny would circulate. The remaining hours were used for research, a bit of dueling practice, and some desperately needed free time, be it innocent or intimate, so as to keep their wits about them and their stress levels low.

After yet another night of being on watch when he was normally asleep, Ron was getting cranky, and it was all Hermione could do to switch the shifts up for a couple of days to calm him down. Hermione wondered when Ron would want to get back to the late-night watches, in order to give Harry and Ginny some rest during the evening instead of the day, and was about to ask him this on New Years' Eve when he surprisingly volunteered himself and Hermione to return to the late-shift again.

However, as Hermione soon learned, that point was moot. On the morning of New Years' Eve, Harry and Ginny, who had become very antsy about PotterWatch, announced they were going to stay up all night, and start listening for PotterWatch. Ginny had even insisted on starting late into New Years' Eve, just in case Fred and George decided on doing the show when the rest of Britain was celebrating the new year. Hermione thought Ron would use this occasion to sleep, but he seemed to be really eager about staying up. Hermione hoped this was a good idea, because she wasn't ready for another one of his bad moods.

However, worrying about Ron's state of mind was not on the top of Hermione's worry list. The New Years' Eve celebration had brought a bit of a problem for them. Across the bay, the town of Glennridding had turned into a temporary tourist trap. The small inn Hermione had remembered visiting once for breakfast with her father seemed to become a haunt for couples wanting to spend a romantic evening away from home.

Hermione was all about packing the tent and going elsewhere, but Harry had argued against the point. With that many people across the bay, someone was sure to see them Apparate. Hermione realized he was right, and she had decided it was better to stay under the protective enchantments. Unfortunately this meant that they couldn't go fishing and had to resort to digging into their stock of canned food again. But, as Hermione discovered that evening, as she and Ron sat around the campfire during watch, food wasn't the biggest thing on Ron's mind.

"I'm quite glad we decided to stick around until that lot across the bay decide to leave," Ron said.

"Why?" Hermione asked, "We can't exactly stay here too much longer."

"Well," Ron said, "If we left, it would break your promise."

"What promise?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You promised you and I would wade in the lake like you did as a child," Ron said.

"You still remember that?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," Ron said, "It is special to you, we can't miss it. Besides, you know that whole night meant something to me."

"Weren't you questioning my reasons for what I did that night?" Hermione asked.

"I've had quite a bit of time to think about that," Ron said. "It is all I can do since you haven't done that since."

"Oho!" Hermione said, "It isn't exactly something I wish to do too often. Especially since we embarrassed your sister and best friend!"

"Ugh, don't remind me," Ron said, "The thought that my sister heard -"

"Don't – finish - that sentence," Hermione said, chuckling, "It can only end in something vile."

Ron chuckled. He then looked out onto the bay, then cursed under his breath.

"Uh... Hermione?" he said, "Look."

Ron pointed his hand across the lake, but not in the direction of Glennridding. Hermione followed his hand, and her eyes widened as she saw a variety of different looking sail-boats coming around the bend of the lake, and into the bay.

"Oh, wonderful," Hermione said, sarcastically, "I hate these kinds of Muggle traditions... and on such a chilly night too! They are mental!"

"What traditions?" Ron asked.

"Some Muggles like to spend New Years' Eve on the lakes that border towns," Hermione said. "Because usually, on occasions like this, they have a very good view of the-"

Suddenly, a loud whizzing, screeching sound tore through the air across the bay, as a large, brilliant red and blue firework exploded in the sky.

"Firework show," Hermione finished.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ginny's voice came from the tent.

Hermione heard Ginny and Harry's footsteps at the mouth of the tent.

"That is a lot of boats," Harry said, "Are we safe here?"

"Yeah, our protections are all up," Hermione said, as more fireworks appeared in the air, "Harry, you have your pocket-watch on you. What time is it?"

"It is okay, Harry, I have mine," Ron said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the watch, "Er... wow, is that the time? Ten minutes to midnight."

"They're celebrating the arrival of the new year a little early," Hermione said.

"Can we do something about that sound?" Ginny asked.

"Why? It is wicked!" Ron exclaimed.

"I'm trying to listen to the radio in case Fred and George do their show soon," Ginny said, "If we miss it, we'll never find out the next password."

Hermione pointed her wand at the tent door and muttered the Muffliato spell.

"Now you won't hear it," Hermione said.

"You won't hear the radio if the show comes on," Ginny said.

"So come out here and tell us when it does come on!" Ron said, his eyes still on the fireworks show.

"Oh... right," Ginny said, "Come on, Harry."

"One second," Harry said, "Hermione, do we have any books with pictures of what Gellert Grindelwald looks like?"

"He was a Dark Lord, Harry," Hermione chortled, "Does You-Know-Who keep a photo book?"

"Er – right," Harry said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Just a theory," Harry said, "Probably nothing. Enjoy the show."

Hermione nodded and Harry's footsteps disappeared past the Muffliato charm.

"Tell me when one minute to midnight comes, Ron," Hermione said.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"It is a surprise," Hermione said, grinning.

"You don't like surprises," Ron reminded her.

"You'll like this one," Hermione said.

"Six minutes away," Ron said.

"Please don't count down until we get to around a minute," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

He muttered under his breath. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"And not under your breath either!" she said, chuckling.

Ron scowled and kept his eyes on his watch. Hermione sat there and stared at the fireworks. After a bit, they stopped, and Hermione suddenly heard the people on the boats counting down.

"Less than a minute," Ron said.

"Yeah, I figured that out myself," Hermione said.

"That counting?" Ron asked.

"Counting down to the New Year," Hermione said.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"In olden times, some people thought that the new year would never come," Hermione said, "So they were sorta, I guess, counting down the seconds to what they thought was the end of the world."

"That is so bloody morbid!" Ron said.

Hermione chuckled. The countdown went down to ten... nine... eight... seven... six...

"Five," Hermione said, then took Ron's hand in hers, "Four, three, two, one... happy new year."

She leaned toward Ron and kissed him deeply on the lips. Ron chuckled against her lips and kissed her back.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"My surprise," Hermione said, "Muggle tradition... a kiss to welcome in the new year."

"I'm guessing after people in olden times realized the world didn't end, they kissed each other?" Ron asked, "Brilliant. I loved that."

"I love you," Hermione said.

"I love you too," Ron said.

Hermione grinned and kissed him again. The force of the kiss knocked him back to the ground.

"Ugh, watch my arm, Hermione," Ron said, "Still tender."

"Sorry," Hermione hissed, backing away.

Ron grinned and pulled Hermione back to him with his good arm, and she pressed her lips against his again. She licked her lips against his, feeling them go numb under her touch. He moaned softly, and she pushed her tongue on through his lips. He accepted it gratefully, and she rubbed her tongue along his. She only backed away when she was out of breath. She laid her head under his chin. Ron sighed, and she heard him inhale and exhale.

"Hermione?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Hermione said, looking up at him.

"W-would you mind if -" Ron stammered, "Can I – er –?"

"What, Ron?" Hermione asked.

Ron sighed and raised his good hand. He slowly put it on Hermione's stomach, and Hermione's eyes widened. She then realized what he was trying to ask.

"Er..." Hermione said.

"Oh, we I don't have to," Ron said, backing his hand away, "I wouldn't want to if -"

Hermione inhaled, exhaled, and slowly moved her hand to Ron's hand. She heard a gulp come from his throat, and it seemed he was more nervous than she was, even if he was going to basically do what she did to him a few nights ago. She gently moved his hand back to her stomach, then guided it slowly south. She closed her eyes as she felt his fingertips slide just under the top of her jeans...

… and she heard a coughing sound behind them. Ron backed up, cursing. Hermione looked up to see Harry looking at them, a mixture of a chagrin and disgust on his face.

"Nice timing, Harry," Hermione said, a mixture of sarcasm and seriousness in her voice.

"Did you have to interrupt us?" Ron asked, "I mean I was – we were – I was – this –"

Ron raised up his hand, and Hermione thought it was rude gesture until she realized he was describing how close he was to – well – _that_. She blushed maddeningly.

"Fine," Harry said, "Stay out here and – er – do that to Hermione. Ginny and I will, meanwhile, listen to your brothers. Fred just came on the radio and said it is starting in five minutes. Something tells me that is not enough time for her –."

He trailed off, and looked disgusted again. If Hermione wasn't surprised at the first part of what he had said, she would have hexed him for the last part. However, as Ron stared at her, She knew what Harry meant... the debut of PotterWatch was beginning.

-  
><strong>Ha-ha! I loved that ending. Between the PotterWatch cliffhanger and – er – what Harry interrupted and when he interrupted it, that ending was so much fun to write. <strong>

**PotterWatch takes place next chapter! Hopefully I can do a fairly good, fairly long one. Should be fun!**

**I loved writing the banter between Hermione and Ron in this chapter about Viktor Krum and the Polyjuice Potion. It was so fun!**

**Also, I loved Hermione introducing the New Years' Eve tradition to Ron. So cute!**

**The line about "counting down to the end of the world"... came from my head, but if it is actually true, it would be funny. Because I was just adding my own little touch on it.**

**Also... yes, my use of the word 'chagrin' was intentional. :p **


	65. PotterWatch

**Chapter 65  
>PotterWatch <strong>

**Author's Note: Even though in the real PotterWatch, all the names started with 'R', I am changing that in mine for two of the three on the radio.**

**(Hermione's PoV)**

Hermione and Ron scrambled to their feet and followed Harry into the tent and over to the kitchen table where Ginny was staring intently at the radio.

"Should be starting any minute," Ginny said, "They were introducing themselves a minute ago, with rather odd nicknames, and they are not alone. There is a girl's voice, but over the radio, I can't place it. Fred is Rapier and George is named Caesar. The girl is named Cleopatra."

"Cleopatra and Caesar?" Hermione asked, with a smirk.

"Yeah, why?" Ginny asked.

"Cleopatra and Julius Caesar were two famous names in Muggle history," Hermione said. "They were lovers. If George is Caesar, then Cleopatra is..."

"Angelina?" Ron suggested.

"Makes sense," Ginny said, "They would be able to set up the plans for it while working together in their shop."

"Hello!" Fred's voice said, over the radio, "Sorry for that delay. We chose this time, because we were hoping those who we do not want to listen in on our little show would be too busy bringing in the new year."

"If you hear explosions at any time during this broadcast," George said, "We are probably not in any danger. We are very well protected."

"Those fireworks are very loud out there," Fred said.

"And speaking of fireworks," George said, if you have none and want to celebrate tomorrow morning instead of this evening, stop by our sponsors -"

"Caesar!" Angelina's voice said, "We agreed to no sponsors. Given that the would be sponsors are -"

"Sorry, Cleo," George said.

A scoff from Angelina was heard, and the four around the table snickered.

"Anyway, let's begin," Fred said, "I am Rapier, and my colleagues here are Caesar and Cleopatra -."

" – who does not appreciate being called Cleo!" Angelina said.

"- and this is PotterWatch," Fred pressed on. "If you are not thick as You-Know-Who, then you'll know why we named this show."

"Thanks for calling him You-Know-Who," George said, "And everyone else should too. Not just because the alternative is frightening, but because if you do, those Snatchers will come and pick you up. A good friend of ours who could not be here tonight, but we're sure he's listening, had first hand experience with what is called the Taboo, and he says the Snatchers will appear bascially right on top of you."

"They're talking about Kingsley, you reckon?" Ron asked.

"At least he's okay," Hermione said.

Harry and Ginny shushed them.

"We hope we have a big audience tonight," Fred said, "and also that our main audience we are sending this out to is listening in -"

"Us, maybe?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded.

" – and if they are," Fred said, "we want to send this message to them. Those you love and who love are worried about you, but want you to understand that they know you are doing something for the greater good, and that the message you sent to them was well-done and they will cherish it for as long as you are away."

"Mum," Ginny whispered, sniffling, "She got our letters and she -"

Harry put his arm around Ginny.

"She knows that we have do this," Ron said, nodding.

"They just wish you to stay safe and – most importantly," George said, "wash behind your ears!"

Ron and Ginny laughed.

"Thanks, Mum," Ron said, quietly, and Hermione grinned as she noticed him wipe a tear from his own eye..

"And that you take care of each other," Fred said, "Moving on. The majority of our listeners are doing so because they are on the run from Snatchers. A few friends of ours have been doing a great favor for you, and this is what we know. Snatchers mostly haunt the areas of wizarding marketplaces, expecting runaways to go to these for supplies. It is known that they are rather cowardly, and if usually work in the pairs. If you find one Snatcher, and take them down, there may be one close by."

"Good thing we left that forest when we did," Harry said.

"It was first believed that these Snatchers are working for You-Know-Who," Angelina said, "But recently, there have been sightings of Snatchers with prisoners. If they had prisoners and were taking them to You-Know-Who, they wouldn't keep them for very long, but these prisoners seemed very tired and dirty, as if they have been out and about for quite a while."

"Any identities of these prisoners?" Fred asked, solemnly.

"Only descriptions," Angelina said. "The two that stuck out the most was a young girl with long, dirty blonde hair, and most curiously, she seemed to be wearing what looked like vegetables as ear-rings. It is believed this girl is Luna Lovegood, daughter of The Quibbler creator, Xenophilius Lovegood, who was recently kidnapped in Hogsmeade before Christmas break was let out at Hogwarts."

"She's not with You-Know-Who?" Ginny asked.

"- and also a goblin," Angelina said. "The only goblin unaccounted for from the area of London, where Snatchers mostly haunt is one named Griphook."

"Damn," Harry muttered, "They do have him."

"Is there any information on the possible future fate of the prisoners?" George asked.

"Snatchers mostly take prisoners for their own means," Angelina said, "Usually gold. It seems they are trying to sell their victims off to the highest bidders. That isn't always You-Know-Who."

"Highest bidders?" Harry said, "That almost sounds like...?"

He trailed off and Hermione looked at him. She could hardly imagine Luna being sold off for something like that.

"Disgusting," Ginny muttered.

"In other news," George said, "the body of noted historian, and famed author of 'A History of Magic', Bathilda Bagshot, was found dead in her ransacked home in Godric's Hollow recently. Her belongings were stolen, including photos of family members, and books that reportedly had information on a book she was planning to write."

"Photos of family?" Harry said, "So who was that I saw in the picture in my vision?"

Hermione shushed him and pointed at the radio.

"Also," Fred said, "In a shocking turn of events from the Wizengamot themselves, all Hogwarts students are required to be in attendance when the term starts this Monday. It is thought, by the Wizengamot, that some students would, perhaps, be kept from school, for their own protection due to the recent kidnapping in Hogsmeade and the threat of Snatchers. Those who do not return will be tracked down by the Ministry of Magic and prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law."

"Translation," Hermione said, "We're all enemies of the state if we don't show up on Monday."

Ron, Harry and Ginny nodded.

"Those students who wish to stay away for reasons more important than their education," Fred said, "We wish you well, and we remind you that you are not alone in that endeavor over the years, and you should remember the success of those who did not return."

"Translation," Ron said, "Fred and George dropped out and they are doing pretty well with their shop. They're wishing us the best success."

"And encouraging us to not worry about the enemy of the state," Harry said.

"And what about the news of You-Know-Who, Caesar?" Fred asked.

"You-Know-Who's strategy of remaining in the shadows is creating a nice little climate of panic," Fred said, "Mind you, if all the alleged sightings of him are genuine, we must have a good nineteen You-Know-Whos running around the place."

"Which suits him, of course," said Angelina. "The air of mystery is creating more terror than actually showing himself.

"Agreed," said Fred. "So, people, let's try and calm down a bit. Things are bad enough without inventing stuff as well. For instance, this new idea that You-Know-Who can kill people with a single glance from his eyes. That's a _basilisk_, listeners. One simple test: Check whether the thing that's glaring at you has got legs. If it has, it's safe to look into its eyes, although if it really is You-Know-Who, that's still likely to be the last thing you ever do."

Harry, Ron and Ginny laughed, and Hermione allowed a smile.

"There have been rumors of him being spotted in Godric's Hollow," Angelina said.

"Everyone these days has been spotted in Godric's Hollow," Fred said, "Even that greasy-haired You-Know-Who crony, Snape!"

"Snape? Godric's Hollow?" Harry asked.

Hermione hushed him.

"We finish this broadcast to tell you that this is not our only one," George said, "Our next broadcast will take place on Valentine's Day – quite a ways away I know, but we can't risk being caught."

"Valentine's Day?" Angelina said, "But I thought that was when we planned to –?"

"Oops," George said, "Er – yeah, right."

"I can't believe it!" Angelina said, "You actually forgot the day of our –!"

"Ahem!" Fred coughed. "Day after Valentine's Day, then. I would you could expect us around midnight, but I have a feeling my two colleagues will be – erm – busy. Noon, it is... you two won't be busy, then will you? Anyway password will be – let's say – nuptials! Yes, weird password, but suitable for something like Valentine's Day and easy to remember. I hope you enjoyed this broadcast. Saying farewell, this is Rapier -"

"- and Caesar," George said.

"- and Cleopatra," Angelina said.

"Signing off!" Fred continued.

The radio's dial twirled and the lights behind the tuning panel went out.

"Oh, bloody hell," Ginny said, "You've got to be kidding me."

"What?" Ron asked.

"I think George and Angelina are getting married on Valentine's Day," Ginny said.

"That soon?" Hermione asked, "They just got engaged."

"Isn't it obvious?" Ginny asked, "Angelina is in disbelief George forgot the day. Fred's joke with the password being 'nuptials' and wondering if the two of them will be – ahem – busy?"

Hermione snickered. "Wow," she said, "Valentine's Day. That soon."

"Probably because of the war," Harry said, "Worried that they won't have enough time for a good life together."

Hermione stared at the radio.

"Awfully brave of them to do this," she said.

"It is a big commitment," Ron said, "Joining of two people in -"

"I was talking about PotterWatch!" Hermione scowled.

"Oh, yeah, me too," Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hermione," Harry said, "Do you know of any family Bathilda Bagshot had? Any close relatives she'd want to have a picture of?"

"No," Hermione said, "Why?"

"There was a picture of someone," Harry said, "You-Know-Who was looking at it, and it came from Bathilda Bagshot's house. Wish I knew who it was."

"Probably not important," Hermione said.

"What was that about Snape in Godric's Hollow?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Ginny said, "Harry, if it was Snape in Godric's Hollow, then the sword -"

"Might have been nicked days earlier from him," Harry said, "and he was looking for it again. Only we got there first. He might not have even been there on the day we were."

Ginny looked at Hermione, who shrugged.

"I know one thing though," Ron said, as he rest his head in his arms on the table, "I will never – ever – ever – say a bad thing about Fred and George again. They let us know Mum is proud of us."

"Even if we're all going to be enemies of the state?" Hermione asked.

"We're as good as enemies of the state being with Harry anyway," Ginny said, "I'm not worried. They can't find us... even if they found a way to put the Trace on you three, it doesn't work around Harry."

"She's right," Harry said, "Nothing changes there. Except for the fact we have to be more serious about where we go starting on Monday. No week-long siestas in a place you took vacations, Hermione."

"It hasn't been a week yet," Hermione said.

"Speaking of 'where we go'," Ron said, "We can forget about your little plans, Hermione."

"What plans?" Hermione asked.

"You heard what they said" Ron said, "Snatchers haunt wizarding marketplaces – exactly where you were planning on venturing into to send a letter to Viktor Krum. No – no ma'am – not anymore."

"I'll be using Polyjuice Potion!" Hermione said.

"I don't care," Ron said.

"You'll be coming with me," Hermione said, "I agree with you on that."

"I'll be going alone, thank you very much," Ron said.

"My ring will be able to find you," Hermione said.

"Then I'll take mine off!" Ron said, "If only for a few minutes so you can't!"

"I'm going and that is final!" Hermione said.

"Are Harry and I going to have to put up with this for a month?" Ginny asked.

"No, the discussion is over," Ron said.

"You're right it is," Hermione said, "And you can sleep by the fire-pit, Ron, until you agree with me. Since you were so eager to do a watch again tonight, I don't think that matters though. Good night!"

"He doesn't have to do that, Hermione," Harry said, "I'm willing to take watch tonight."

"You sort it out between yourselves then," Hermione said.

She stood up and walked off over to her bed.

"Hey – Hermione!" Ron said.

Hermione harrumphed. She summoned her pyjamas from her bag and closed the curtains around her, then started getting dressed. A couple minutes later, Hermione saw the curtains open a little and she hastily closed them.

"Hermione!" Ron said, "Please!"

"I'm getting changed for bed," Hermione said, "What?"

"Can we talk about this?" Ron said.

"Only if you changed your mind in the past couple of minutes, Ronald," Hermione said, pulling down her pyjama shirt, "This was my idea and you are not taking it away from me."

"I'll wait until you get changed then," Ron said.

Hermione sighed. She straightened her clothes and opened up the curtains. Ron was looking down at her, and his expression had gone soft. Hermione frowned and patted her hand on the empty space of bed beside her. He smiled and sat down then backed up against the bed. Hermione noticed Harry and Ginny looking at them with raised eyebrows. Hermione narrowed her own and closed the curtains.

"Oh, great," Ron said, "I'm sure I can imagine what they're thinking now."

"They can think whatever they want," Hermione said. "Now, let's get this straight. Since you are laying here with me, I assume you changed your mind?"

"Actually, the thought of sleeping in the snow was not very welcoming," Ron said.

Hermione scowled and put her hand on the curtains. Ron grabbed her hand gently and held it in his.

"Has six months of snogging me mixed up your brain that much?" he asked, looking at her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione replied.

"What did I say the day I admitted my feelings for you?" Ron asked.

"You're not dying for me, Ron," Hermione said, frowning.

"I would if it meant keeping you out of harm's way!" Ron said.

"We wouldn't be going into harm's way, Ron," Hermione said, "Even if I – we - had to go into Diagon Alley to send my letter, we'd be doing it under Polyjuice Potion. Do you really think I'm planning on being there for an hour? I know it isn't a shopping trip, Ron!"

"You haven't exactly had the best luck with Polyjuice Potion in the past, Hermione," Ron said.

"I've grown and matured a lot since second year," Hermione said, "I can tell the difference between the textures of a cat hair and that of a human hair now."

"You're right," Ron said.

"Thank you," Hermione said.

"You've definitely grown and matured since then," Ron said.

Hermione glared at him and put the blanket over her.

"Ron," she said, chuckling, as she slapped him on his good arm playfully, "This is not the time to flirt!"

"If I knew that, I'd sleep in the snow," Ron said.

Hermione scowled and Ron chuckled.

"You obviously think I'd risk your life just to send a letter to Viktor Krum?" Hermione asked.

"You don't have to do it then," Ron said.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Hermione said, "I meant... I would never risk your life or mine for something like that... we'll be doing quite a bit of planning, even if it is a month of planning for five minutes in the marketplace, then that is what we will do. Because I love you too much to put very little focus into this. That is what I meant when I said I'd never risk your life. I wouldn't put you in harm's way, intentionally or not, because I would die before I even thought about it. Even if it meant I had to take an Unbreakable Vow and agree to never do a plan that would put in a position you wouldn't get out of, I'd do it. Because if anything I planned meant that, I'd rather die than -"

Hermione was quelled by Ron's lips caressing hers. She chuckled against his lips and returned the kiss but he backed away a moment later and looked at her.

"Please don't talk about dying," Ron frowned, "I can't – I can't think about that. I can't even listen to it. If you truly love me, you will not put 'dying' and anything has to do with you in the same sentence."

"I do truly love you," Hermione said, squeezing his hand in hers gently, "You know what I mean though. You mean as much to me as I mean to you. But... if this helps us with the hunt, we have to do it."

"And if we do this, and it means nothing?" Ron asked.

"I will never speak to Viktor Krum again," Hermione said.

"You really know how to make me agree to things," Ron said.

Hermione grinned.

"And if it does help us?" Ron asked.

"If it does help us – if he does help us," Hermione said, "I wouldn't listen to any objections you would have if I invited him to our wedding."

"Our – our wed -wedding?" Ron stammered out the question.

"Hypothetical wedding, right now," Hermione said. "Just like that hypothetical marriage proposal discussion we had on Christmas Eve... and my answer is still the same."

"I'm still under the assumption it is a yes," Ron said, grinning.

"If it was... it would only be in the hypothetical sense!" Hermione said, rolling her eyes; then she frowned, "Just like our future."

"Nothing about our future is hypothetical, Hermione," Ron said, quietly.

Hermione frowned.

"And you obviously don't believe me," Ron said.

"I'm too smart to put positive over possible," Hermione said.

"Then let me be the smart one for now," Ron said.

"Big shoes to fill," Hermione said, with a smirk.

Ron grinned. "I have big feet," he said.

Hermione laughed. He kissed her and she laid down against the pillow.

"Ron?" she said.

"I was joking about you sleeping in the snow," Hermione said.

Ron chuckled and laid down next to her. In the direction of the kitchen, music started to play rather loudly from the direction of the kitchen. Ron growled and sat up.

"Ginny, nobody wants to hear Celestina Warbeck!" he said, "Turn that off."

"No, keep it on," Hermione said, then lowered her voice and looked at Ron, "Besides... it sets the mood, right."

"Mood?" Ron asked, as he laid back down.

She grinned and kissed him softly, then lowered her lips to his ear.

"I believe we have some unfinished business," she said, "We were very rudely interrupted tonight,"

She looked back at him and he raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"How unfinished?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and lifted his good arm. He grinned, and she slowly put it on her pyjama shirt. She let go of his hand, and beckoned him forward with it. He kissed her softly and she returned the kiss. As she caressed his lips with hers, she moved her hand on his again, and led it down south. She closed her eyes, feeling his fingers as they slipped in through her pyjama bottoms...

Over the next few minutes, Hermione's soft moans and gasps were only muffled by the sounds of Celestina Warbeck as her song moved through the tent...

_Oh, come and stir my cauldron_  
><em>And if you do it right<em>  
><em>I'll boil you up some hot, strong love<em>  
><em>To keep you warm tonight<em>

**-  
>Ha-ha, that song is just so wrong! <strong>

**As you can guess, PotterWatch was the main focus of this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I have to do some thinking of what I want to do now. Need to work through notes, so if there is a short delay (if I'm off my usual quick updates of a couple chapters a day), it is because I am trying to work on more of the story.**

**I have small thing left to write in Blowick Bay, before they move to a different location. Also, given that the "enemy of the state" clause is coming into effect in the story soon, I might do something with that. So we'll see what happens.**

**My next big idea is the story-line centering around Viktor Krum, but of course I have to allow a month (well, less now)in the story for the Polyjuice Potion, and if I do that very soon, it would take a lot out of the story, since it would skip a bit of time. But at least one big revelation will be answered there. Then I have a few more ideas after he comes into the story, and it leads to a VERY BIG event that will definitely turn the story upside down. I even have part of that written, and it could be a good number of chapters before I use it!**

**Anyway, hope you liked this chapter!**


	66. Strange Magic and Greek Myths

**Chapter 66  
>Strange Magic And Greek Myths <strong>

**(Hermione's PoV)**

As the hours following the PotterWatch episode passed, the atmosphere in the tent started to become more nervous. It was figured that if the students would return to Hogwarts on Monday, they would have until Monday evening or Tuesday morning before the Enemy of the State Clause would come into effect. While they were sure they would be safe, if they kept up their protective enchantments, they were not sure what lengths the Ministry would go to when it came to finding them.

Early Sunday evening, the eve of the next term at Hogwarts, while Hermione was working on the next crucial part of early process of the Polyjuice Potion, Harry and Ginny were doing a bit of packing in case a quick get-away was needed. Ron was sitting at the mouth of the tent, staring out at the bay, and Hermione knew this really didn't have to do much with watch duties. Because Hermione knew he was getting antsy about one thing in particular.

Her promise to have that moment of wading in the lake was starting to look as if it wouldn't happen. It was planned to leave very early the following morning, and the town of Glennridding still had a large number of tourists staying for the New Years weekend. So Hermione knew this was putting Ron in a bit of a mood because he wanted her to look forward to it, for a bit of happiness, and help her with the loss of her parents.

As Hermione was stirring the potion, she noticed across the tent that Harry and Ginny were having a bit of an argument about something, though Hermione couldn't hear it. Hermione was going to ask what was wrong, when she was interrupted by a loud sound of disgust.

"Ugh, Hermione, that potion is starting to reek!" Ron groaned.

"I'm standing over it, Ron," Hermione said, her voice almost muffled because her nose was so stuffy from the stench, "I think I know that."

"I think you're doing something wrong," Ron said.

"I am not," Hermione said, "This stench is just part of the early stages. It is actually what makes the taste so horrible later on."

"Add a bit of Peppermint," Ron said, "Isn't that what Harry did with one of his potions, thanks to the Prince's book?"

"No thank you," Hermione said, "I don't know what Peppermint would do, and we can't risk this Potion messing up."

"Well, can't we move the Potion?" Ron asked, "Perhaps – I don't know – in the bathroom?"

"You really want this stench while using the loo?" Hermione asked.

"We could put it in the shower," Ron said, "Could help some."

"Absolutely not, Ron!" Ginny said, at the table, "Some of us like to take showers sometimes. And I don't think Hermione would appreciate snogging you if you went without a shower for a month."

"I have a better way of washing," Ron muttered, "Except we can't do that because of those ruddy Muggles!"

Hermione, who was the only one who had heard this, rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"Finally part of the conversation, are you, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ginny asked.

"I see you and Harry bickering over there about something," Hermione said, "Is it a lover's quarrel, or something more serious?"

"Our stock of canned food is running extremely low," Ginny said, "And we need supplies. And Harry would rather have us starve then get those supplies."

"How would we get the supplies?" Hermione asked.

"You have a bit of Muggle money on you, right?" Ginny asked.

"Um... yeah, I brought it just in case," Hermione said, "But -"

"Do you know of any locations we can go to," Ginny said, "where we'd be well-hidden in a forest, but close to a Muggle city or village? Because we could do a quick shopping trip."

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Ginny, I'm not sure -" Hermione began, but quelled under Ginny's look.

"I knew you'd side with Harry!" Ginny said, "He says it is too much of a risk. Ron, you tell me this: would you risk venturing into a Muggle village where there isn't very much of a chance of exposure to get a bit of food that can last us for a while, or hope we can find rabbits and squirrels every day to eat?"

"I can't live on rabbits and squirrels," Ron said.

"Thinking with your stomach and not with your brain," Harry said, "I knew it."

"You knew what?" Ron asked, "What's the problem?"

"Here we go," Ginny said, rolling her eyes, "Bring him into this now."

"The problem, Ron," Harry said, ignoring Ginny, "is that neither you or Ginny realizes we're on the eve of becoming enemies of the state, all because used to three square meals a day either at Hogwarts or at the Burrow. You're expecting cuisines because you're so used to your Mum cooking!"

"Don't bring my Mum into this, Harry," Ron muttered.

"Tone it down a little, Harry," Hermione said, "He's already in a mood. And -"

"Exactly," Ginny said, "And hungry Ron only makes him have even worse moods."

"Sod off, Ginny," Ron said.

"Ron, I'm on your side," Ginny said, shaking her head; then she looked back at Harry and Hermione, "See? Do you want to have to deal with this for the rest of this hunt? We can risk it, Harry. The Ministry wouldn't know where we are... I'm untraceable around you! Even if they put the Trace on any of you, the contract disrupts it! They have to search for us manually."

"Yeah, and you don't think walking into a village for a shopping trip is pretty predictable," Harry said, "First place they'd look. When the Polyjuice Potion brews, I'm sure we'd have quite a bit to use so we can take a shopping trip for supplies under the disguise of someone else."

"A month, Harry!" Ginny said, "You want to wait that long?"

"A little less than a month," Hermione said.

"Almost a month," Ginny said, "I don't want to wait that long. And who needs Polyjuice Potion when we have you're invisibility cloak?"

"Invisibility cloak?" Harry asked, "Can we pay for supplies while we're invisible?"

"So we steal it!" Ron said, "We're common criminals to the Ministry, so why not –?"

"We're not going that far, Ron," Hermione said, "But -"

"Oh, come on," Ron said.

"But!" Hermione pressed on, "We might be able to put the money in a till and it wouldn't be stealing."

"Oh, right, yeah," Ron said, "Good idea."

"Bad idea," Harry said, "Very bad idea."

"The problem with you, Harry," Hermione said, "is you trust Ginny's hunting abilities too well."

Ginny scoffed.

"I'm sorry, Ginny," Hermione said, "But Harry, we're not always going to be able to trust on trapping squirrels and rabbits and other small game even if we go into the middle of a forest. Ron's still weak from the loss of blood -"

"I'm not weak," Ron muttered.

"Ron," Hermione said, "Every time I try to snog you and accidentally touch that arm, you hiss. He is still rather weak, Harry, and that is because our food intake is not the best. If we find a Horcrux, we have to fight it off. And how can we do that if Ron is still in this state of –?"

"I'm not weak!" Ron growled.

He pushed himself off the ground, and Hermione heard him moan against the pain when he pushed his arm off the ground. Ron then walked out of the tent and Hermione frowned then looked back at Harry and Ginny.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she said, "Three against one – finish packing, but leave out what we need for this evening. We're leaving tomorrow morning, bright and early. I know a location, and if we go into the village early, the chance of being spotted is far less. I have to go talk to Ron or we're going to be dealing with a lot bigger problems than the Ministry and low supplies."

Hermione did one final stir of the potion, checking to see if the color was still right, then walked out of the tent. Ron was using the Levitation spell to raise and lower a stick over the fire. The end of the stick was already lit with flames.

"That is a fire hazard, Ron," Hermione said, sighing.

"Just another thing for you to worry about me, eh?" Ron asked, "That I'll burn down our tent?"

"Ron, I'm sorry," Hermione said, "But... I see that pain going through you and it worries me every day. I know you are trying to be strong – for me, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," Ron said. "I just don't like looking weak around you."

The stick landed into the fire with a crackle and Ron sighed and put his head between his knees. Hermione heard him sniffle.

"Ron," Hermione said.

"I hate being weak, Hermione!" Ron said. "Harry's right. I grew up on Mum's cooking or Hogwarts cooking, and now we're out here, and all we've had was canned food, rabbit, and fish. Fish for breakfast, Hermione! Did you ever think in your life that you'd have something like fish for breakfast?"

Hermione chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. "No, I guess not," she said.

"My eating habits are not going to be the same after this hunt," Ron said. "You're right, of course. I can feel the bad moods coming on. Lack of food, my injury still making me dizzy at times... though I can partially blame the dizziness on you being around me."

Ron raised his head briefly and looked at her. A small smile went to his lips.

"I could go back in the tent," Hermione said, with a smirk.

"Why are we still here, Hermione?" Ron asked. "We've been in this location for a few days. I thought we'd be out of here by now."

"I'm still trying to keep my promise," Hermione said, looking at the bay.

"You can just forget about it," Ron said, "No big deal."

"Yes, it is, Ron," Hermione said.

"Well, we can't do anything about it, can we?" Ron asked, "There are still a load of people in that town who could see us and –"

"That's it!" Hermione said, "Ron, this is going to be a little strange..."

Hermione took her wand from her robes and pointed it at Ron.

"Er – what are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Harry, come out here please," Hermione said.

Hermione heard footsteps and Harry appeared at the mouth of the tent.

"Something wrong?" he asked, "Snatchers?"

"No, I need to test something out," Hermione said, "It is kind of risky and I don't use it all the time. But the occasion calls for it."

"Delusio!" Hermione said.

Hermione waited for a moment as she watched Ron. He shrugged and raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"What was that?" Ron asked, "I don't see any changes."

"No changes!' Harry said, "Where did he go? He vanished."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, "I can see myself quite well!"

"I heard that!' Harry said, "Ron, where are you?"

"Right here!" Ron said.

"Er..." Harry said, "Where?"

"I used a mild form of the Disillusionment Charm, but it is kind of dangerous," Hermione said, "Because you don't know if works or not. See, the person who casts the charm, and the person the charm is on... they won't see any changes. But everyone else won't see them... they'll be invisible. Er... except for their voice, I guess. So you have to be quiet, Ron."

"Wicked!" Ron said, "Oops!"

"It only lasts a few minutes, Ron," Hermione said, "Use it on me. We don't have much time if you want me to keep my promise. Harry, we'll be right back, don't worry about us."

"Hermione, wait!" Harry said.

Hermione nodded to Ron, and he pointed his wand at her.

"Er – Delusio," Ron said.

Hermione felt tingles all over her body and she smiled as she looked at Harry.

"Oh, great now you're gone!" Harry said.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, "She's right here."

"We'll be right back, Harry," Hermione said.

"Exactly what promise are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"We're going to get a little... wet," Hermione said, with a smirk.

"I'm sorry I asked!" Harry muttered in disgust, "Ugh! Well, hurry back. Thank you for being considerate enough to be private."

"Sod off, Harry," Ron said, "We're not doing – I mean – we're doing something Hermione did as a child."

"Uh-huh," Harry said, doubtfully.

"Don't worry, Harry," Hermione said, "Unless we don't come back in a half-hour or less... then something is wrong."

"Um... sure," Harry said, "Have fun. Be safe."

"Harry!" Ron growled.

"I meant using your wand, Ron – oh, Merlin, that just sounds wrong too," Harry said, "I can't win tonight. Hurry back."

Hermione snickered and took Ron's hand in hers then dragged him toward the beach. When they arrived at the shore of the lake, Ron looked a bit skeptical.

"It's bloody cold out here and the lake is probably freezing," Ron said, "This is a bad idea."

Hermione rolled her eyes and pointed her wand at the water. She then took off her shoes and socks and lifted her jeans up her legs, and tightened the fabric around to keep it from falling. She then inhaled, exhaled and walked slowly into the water. She grinned as she felt a warmth of the water surround her.

"Come on, Ron," Hermione said.

Ron raised his eyebrows and then took off his trainers and socks, and pulled his jeans up. He slowly walked into the water toward her. His eyes widened and he looked around him.

"Er... this feels like a bathtub," Ron said.

"I used a spell to heat up the water some," Hermione said, "Safe for the environment and good for us."

"How are you so bloody smart?" Ron asked.

"I believe I have answered that many times in the years you've known me," Hermione said.

"Right," Ron said, "This is amazing. And this is what you did when you were a kid?"

"The water wasn't this warm," Hermione said, "But yeah..."

She sniffled as the memories of her experience washed through her. She stared out into the bay...

_… and it was in the middle of a hot, mid-summer afternoon. Nine-year old Hermione was standing at the edge of the Blowick Bay, and looking out into the water. Near the bend in the lake, two speedboats zoomed over the waves. Near the other side of the lake, closer to Glennridding, a boat with a family of five aboard, was floating lazily across the water._

_Hermione looked to her right, and saw her father stepping out of his shoes._

_"Daddy, are you sure?" Hermione asked. "The water doesn't look that welcoming."_

_"You said you wanted to cool off," Richard said._

_"I'm not wearing my swimsuit!" Hermione said, pouting, "I left it in the tent. You said we were going for a hike."_

_"Well, just walk into the lake... enough to soak your legs, and keep your shorts dry then," Richard said, "I'm going in -"_

_"But the fish, Daddy!" Hermione said, "Won't they bite you –?"_

_"They're more scared of you then you are of them," Richard said, "Like most wildlife."_

_Hermione heard a distant splash. Hermione saw a boy swimming and laughing near the boat across the lake. She saw a girl that looked to be around her age laugh and jump into the lake too._

_"See, they have no problem with it," Richard said._

_He pulled off his shirt and stepped into the lake, then dived in, submersing himself in the water. A moment later, he broke the surface and grinned at Hermione._

_"Very refreshing!" Richard said, "Just step in a little bit._

_"O-okay," Hermione said, timidly._

_She stepped out of her shoes, and pulled off her socks. The sand was kind of hot beneath her toes._

_"Ouch, ooh, ouch," Hermione said, prancing on her feet._

_"The sand is hot," Richard said, chuckling, "Better get in the water!"_

_Hermione pouted and walked toward the water. A brief chill met her at first, and then her feet felt really good. She looked down, and could see her feet in the water._

_"Nice, eh?" Richard asked._

_"Um... yes, pretty nice," Hermione said._

_Hermione watched as her father swam back and forth, diving under the water, and coming back up. She grinned and put her hands in the water, then sent a small wave toward her father. He laughed as water hit him, and he flicked a bit of water at her. She gasped as the cool water hit the skin above her tank-top._

_"Daddy!" Hermione said, frowning._

_"You started it," Richard said, grinning._

_Hermione shrugged and chuckled. Suddenly, she felt something go over her feet and she looked down and squealed._

_"Something wrong?" Richard asked._

_"Little fish!" Hermione said, in disgust, "Eww!"_

_"Oh, those are probably minnows," Richard said._

_"Minnows?" Hermione asked._

_"Tiny little fish," Richard said, "They are very playful, and won't hurt you. They might tickle your feet though."_

_Hermione giggled as she felt a minnow swim against her foot._

_"Sure you don't want to swim?" Richard asked, "It is only your clothes... we can dry them off."_

_"I'm fine," Hermione said._

_"Okay, then," Richard said._

_He grinned, then sent a wave toward her. She gasped, ready for the wave to hit her... but it didn't. She opened her eyes, just in time to see the going back to her father and hit him with his own wave. Richard sputtered as he was hit with a face full of water. Hermione stared. That water would have hit her, and she didn't want to get wet... in fact she had thought "I don't want to get wet!" right before the water turned back and soaked her father._

_"Whoa..." Hermione said, "What was that?"_

_"Um... the wind," Richard said, "Probably... yeah."_

_He frowned and turned away. Hermione raised her eyebrows as she stared at him..._

"Hermione?" Ron's voice said, snapping Hermione out of her reverie.

Hermione blinked and turned back to Ron. He was deeper in the water, and she was still standing there.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked, "You've been standing there for a couple of minutes.

"I was just remembering when I was here with my father," Hermione said. "Um... I completely forgot about something that happened until just now."

"What?" Ron asked.

Hermione grinned and gripped her wand.

"Splash me," Hermione said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Splash me!" Hermione said, chuckling, "Give me your best shot."

"But you'll get your clothes wet," Ron said.

"Just do it," Hermione said.

Hermione closed her eyes and heard Ron's hand hit the water.

_I don't want to get wet..._

She opened her eyes and looked up to see the wave turning around. Ron's eyes widened, and the wave hit him, sending him falling into the water. Hermione chuckled as she saw him sitting there in the water.

"Dirty trick," Ron muttered, standing back up, "What was that all about?"

"I did that to my father when I was nine years old," Hermione said.

Ron's eyes went wide as he slowly looked at her.

"Early sign of magic?" he asked.

"I think I had a lot of those," Hermione said. "Only my father was afraid to tell me. I asked him what had happened when the wave hit him, and he told me the wind."

"The wind... really?" Ron asked.

"He must have thought something was really wrong with me," Hermione said. "Because we wouldn't discover I was a witch for another year and a few months. So he was keeping it away from me... must have frightened him."

"Muggle-born witches and wizards have the hardest time controlling their magic," Ron said, "And the parents don't know about us until they are told, so – yeah, must have been quite frightening."

Hermione nodded and looked out into the lake again. She could almost see that family on the boat, as they jumped into the lake. She smiled... it was indeed like being nine years old again.

"Hermione?" Ron said.

"Sorry... reminiscing," Hermione said.

She looked back at him, and he had a grin across his lips. Hermione raised her eyebrows, then saw his wand gripped in his hand.

"Dodge this," he said.

Before Hermione knew it, a wave of water came toward her and she closed her eyes, grinning as she was soaked in water.

"Ron!" she gasped, chuckling, "How could you?"

"You started it,"Ron said.

"How did I know you would say that?" Hermione asked, "My Daddy said that when I splashed him when we were here."

Ron chuckled. He walked closer toward her and she noticed he was staring at her.

"What?" she asked, chuckling.

"You are so bloody beautiful," Ron said, "Especially when you are soaking wet."

Hermione looked down and saw that her shirt was so soaked she could see her bra through it. She gasped and crossed her arms. Hermione rolled her eyes and Ron put his arms around her waist. Hermione smiled and put her arms around his neck. Ron's eyes traveled south and Hermione blushed.

"Ron, I'm up here," she said, grinning.

"I know," he said, his eyes traveling back toward hers,"Thank you for keeping your promise."

"Thank you for making sure I did," Hermione said, "I needed this."

"So did I," Ron said, "Especially if everything is going to get worse tomorrow with the enemy of the state thing. And.. I'm sorry I'm in a bad mood sometimes."

"Just you being you," Hermione said.

He grinned, and she leaned toward him and kissed him softly. He returned the kiss, and she backed away, and put her head on his shoulder. She held him close and swayed back and forth, dancing in the water for a few minutes until they had to return to the tent. Over Ron's shoulder, Hermione looked out onto the lake, and could almost see her father swimming and splashing in the water. She imagined him swimming away, farther and farther from her, almost like a way of saying goodbye to her one last time.

"Bye, Daddy," Hermione whispered, sniffling, "I'll miss you."

"Hmm?" Ron muttered against her hair.

"Saying goodbye to my father," Hermione said, "I don't think I'll get this moment again before the hunt is over. We have to start getting more serious. Harry and Ginny were right... none of these week-long siestas. We have to move around every couple of days, even if we end up finding nothing in those locations, we need to search anywhere we know You-Know-Who could have been in his lifetime."

"I agree," Ron said.

"Oh?" Hermione asked.

"Why do you think I was so eager to do this?" Ron replied, "We're not camping, Hermione. We're on the hunt.. and this location seems to have almost made us forget about that."

"Just like in the Odyssey," Hermione said.

"The odd what?" Ron asked.

"It is a Greek myth story," Hermione said, "A man named Odysseus was on this voyage, a hunt for something with his friends, and he was blown off-course. He reached the these islands and there was this sort of magic that kept them on the island and made him forget about the hunt. The island was somewhere in the Peloponnesians. You could call this an Odyssey we're on... and Blowick Bay was our Peloponnesian Island."

"What happened when they got off the island?" Ron asked, "What happened to this Odd-fellow?"

"Odysseus returned to the hunt and was able to find what he was looking for," Hermione said.

"Guess history is about to repeat itself," Ron said.

Hermione nodded, deciding to not reveal that a number of Odysseus' friends didn't make it out alive when the hunt was over.

-  
><strong>Most of this chapter was just centered on fluff... and after this it will get more serious. Unfortunately, during part of the next chapter, I'm going to be skipping quite a bit of time... a few weeks in the story... because otherwise I will not have too many ideas about what to do, and even JK Rowling herself skipped a whole month to move the story along. I don't blame her... doing stuff while waiting for Polyjuice Potion to brew is boring, Ha-ha...<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	67. Patterns, Posters and Patronuses

**Chapter 67  
>Patterns, Posters and Patronuses <strong>

**Author's Note: Decided not to skip time until next chapter. This chapter is long enough!**

**(Harry's PoV)**

It was unanimously agreed that by dawn the following morning, Blowick Bay would be a memory, and they would be at a new location. So everyone had decided to let the protection spells do their thing during the night, all four of them would get a good night's sleep.

Two hours before dawn, Hermione had woken everyone up. While Ron was cooking, much to his annoyance, an early morning meal of fish for everyone for breakfast, Hermione was making a small batch of Pepper-Up Potion, that wouldn't take very long to brew but would let Ron Apparate without getting dizzy. Harry was laying in bed, writing down a list of supplies he and Ginny would be buying during their shopping trip.

But he wasn't focusing very much on it, because he was distracted by the sound of water rushing in the bathroom. Ginny was currently taking a shower to freshen up for the trip. He could just imagine her in there, water falling across her skin and he felt his palms get sweaty, and it was hard to grip the quill.

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione growled.

Harry blinked and looked over toward the kitchen. Hermione was staring at him, behind her cauldron.

"Don't let Ginny catch you ogling me like that," Harry said, grinning, "Or Ron for that matter."

"I wasn't the one ogling, you git," Hermione muttered, "Can you please add ice and flour to your list?"

"Ice?" Harry asked, "Can't you just use snow –? Or freeze water in the shower?"

His eyes traveled over to the shower, and his mind was on Ginny again.

"We can't trust there will be snow in the area we're going... nor that it will be clean," Hermione said, "And I don't want the shower to smell like fish! Though I'm sure you hardly care. You've taken three showers the full week we've been on this hunt. Three!"

"Sorry, Hermione," Harry said, "it's just really strange taking a shower using water that is not connected to a water source."

"How long have you said you've been a wizard?" Hermione asked, grinning.

"Very funny," Harry said, "I could take a shower right now if you wish."

"Harry," Hermione said, "You know very well Ginny's in there and – oh, sod off, Harry! Don't even get any ideas."

"Sorry, just a thought," Harry said, grinning, "Can you blame me? You can't tell me you don't get giddy when Ron's in there, can you?"

"He's taken less showers than you," Hermione muttered.

Harry laughed. "Why do you want ice for fish?" he asked, as he jot down the word 'bag of ice' on the piece of parchment, "I thought we were headed to a forest?"

"I asked Ron to get a fair share of fish today," Hermione said, "So we can have some in case you and Ginny can't go into town yet. And if you can, then we'll have ice to keep the fish fresh, and the flour to make breaded fish. Regular fish is starting to get really boring."

"Too bad we can't bring Kreacher here," Harry said, "He can cook really well with just about anything."

"Sorry, Harry," Hermione said, "Even if I wanted to bring Kreacher here, the Ministry might have already thought about that, and put a trace of some kind on him."

"The Trace can't find me," Harry said.

"Remus did with a simple wolf tooth necklace," Hermione said.

"Oh... right," Harry said.

A moment later, the water in the shower turned off, and Ginny appeared through the bathroom door in nothing but a towel. Harry felt his mouth water as he looked at her. Her hair was back behind her, soaking wet, and he could see her the water running down her neck... his favorite part of her these days. Ginny blushed when she caught him looking at her, and he smiled.

"Breakfast!" Ron's voice said, as he walked back into the tent, carrying a plate, "Once again – fish – oh, bloody hell, Ginny, can't you dress in the bathroom, nobody wants to see you in a towel – Harry, shut up, don't even say a word."

Harry laughed and raised his hands in surrender. Ginny chuckled and walked across the tent, then over to Ron and Hermione's bed.

"Don't get my bed wet!" Ron said.

"Oh, sorry," Ginny said, with a smirk, "I could lay down in my bed, but Harry's there... but if you insist..."

"I could just get up," Harry said, "But – I'm writing a grocery list out, and I know you love food, Ron, so -"

"Never mind, use my bed!" Ron said.

Ginny snickered and winked at Harry. She summoned the clean pair of clothes from the end of her and Harry's bed and caught them, and closed the curtains around the bed.

"Ginny," Hermione, who had been very quiet during Ron's bickering with his sister, said, "I think we should really cut down on how much magic you use right now."

"Yes, Mum!" Ginny's muffled voice growled.

"Ginny, I'm serious," Hermione said, "Until we know if Harry's contract theory is correct, we're already risking me, Ron and Harry using magic around you. Just cut down on it, okay?"

"Fine, Hermione," Ginny said, "Anything else? I washed behind my ears so you don't have to check that."

Harry snickered and Hermione glared at him. He only returned the glare with a look of "you deserved that." Ron set out the fish on four plates, and Harry summoned one of the plates over to him.

"Hermione, this is getting to be quite a bit of stuff on this list," Harry said, as he bit into a piece of fish and looked at the list, "How much Muggle money do you have?"

"I don't, technically," Hermione said.

"You said you did!" Ginny said, "How are we –?"

"I have my credit card," Hermione said.

"A what?" Ron and Ginny asked.

Hermione dug into the back pocket of her jeans and took out a small coin purse. She opened it and lifted a plastic square card from it.

"Mum and Dad gave me this," Hermione said, sniffling, "When I was still with them before you picked me up you know, Ron? They said it was connected to their bank account, and I had some funds on it of my own. I didn't really want to use it, but if I'm correct, my parents' funds are all mine now."

"How much did your parents have when they –?" Harry asked, then trailed off for Hermione's benefit.

"Oh, just say it, Harry," Hermione said, "When they died."

Harry frowned as he looked at Hermione.

"Anyway, well, you know they were dentists," Hermione said, "We weren't as wealthy as someone like the Malfoy Family, but we got on well."

"You never told me that," Ron said, frowning.

"Oh, great," Ginny said, as she opened the curtain, completely dressed, "There goes his money woes again."

"I didn't want to mention it around you, Ron," Hermione said, "Money doesn't mean that much to me. I don't parade it around."

"It is what is going to get us on in life if we – I mean – in the future," Ron said.

"We'll worry about that later, Ron," Hermione said.

"Aww, how sweet," Harry cooed, "Already talking about the future."

"What future?" Ginny asked, "All I see is the end of the Second War. Until that is over, we don't have a future. And Ron, I think you and Hermione are doing just fine right now – so lets focus on that, eh?"

Ginny walked over to the kitchen table, picked up her plate and returned to sit down beside Harry.

"'We don't have a future'?" Ron asked, "Where is that coming from?"

"Never you mind," Ginny muttered.

Harry noticed Hermione looking at him. He sighed and lifted up his foot, wiggling his shoe, then motioned his head toward Ginny. Hermione's eyes widened, and looked at both him and Ginny questioningly. He lifted up one finger, and she closed her eyes, looking relieved. Harry turned to Ginny, and her eyes were darting from him to Hermione as she bit into a piece of fish.

"Something wrong?" Harry asked, looking at her.

"Nope," Ginny said, and her throat moved a little as she swallowed the fish.

"Ginny," Harry said, "I know those looks."

"What looks?" Ginny asked.

"Is this about Hermione?" Harry replied.

"What about her?" Ginny asked.

"Look, if you're mad about her saying you should cut down on your magic," Harry said, ""then maybe we can -"

"No, I'm not mad about that, okay?" Ginny said, "I understand what she was saying. I have to admit – we do need to test your theory first. I wouldn't want to send the Ministry down on us, just because I have a mad desire to use my wand to do up my zipper or something."

"Then what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Can we just finish our breakfast so we can get out of here, Harry?" Ginny said, "The faster we go to Hermione's next location, the faster we can get supplies and get back on the hunt. We need to worry about Horcruxes."

"I'm just worried about you," Harry said, "All this talk about no future and -"

"If you want to do something about that," Ginny said, "Then get back focused on the hunt, and not about me. I'm here to help you with this hunt, not so you can be my babysitter. Don't worry about me so much. Hermione might get jealous."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked.

"You were her best mate before you were my boyfriend," Ginny said, "Ron was right – you invited the two of them on the hunt first. Now you're focused on me and letting them focus on each other when we should work together. You work best with Hermione... and Ron."

"And you," Harry said.

"I haven't found anything besides bunnies," Ginny said, "And a dumb Snatcher we were lucky to get away from."

"You led me to my new wand," Harry said, "If I destroy Horcrux, it will be with the wand you led me to."

"Wow, what do we need the Sword of Gryffindor for then?" Ginny asked, sarcasm ringing through her voice.

"You know what I mean, Ginny," Harry said.

Ginny opened her mouth to retort, but Hermione cleared her throat to quell her, and Harry and Ginny looked at her.

"Sorry to break up the lover's quarrel," Hermione said, "But the Pepper-Up Potion is done and administered."

Harry looked at Ron, and snickered; steam was coming out of his ears.

"A bit too well, I think," Ginny said, with a smirk.

"Sod off, Gin," Ron said.

"Anyway!" Hermione said, "Let's get packed up and moving on. We have to be careful packing the tent with the Polyjuice Potion brewing in here. Shouldn't be too bad, but I don't want to risk spilling it."

"Finally," Ginny said, standing up, "I was getting sick of seeing lake-water."

"It wasn't so bad," Ron said, "Reminded me of home."

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Let's get this hunt moving on and we can be home much sooner, eh?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded and swallowed his last bit of fish, then proceeded to help pack up everything.

-  
><strong>(Hermione's PoV)<strong>

Nearly a half-hour later, the lake-shore scenery had now been replaced with a dark forest that reminded Harry of the Forbidden Forest. The tent was up once again, after Hermione had cleared a bunch of sticks and rocks from a clearing surrounded by trees. When they were settled inside, Ron was getting pretty tired now that the Pepper-Up Potion was leaving him, and he went into the tent for a nap.

"Go west from here," Hermione said, "You should reach a road. Brockenhurst is about fifteen minutes north of that road. Nice market town. Shouldn't take too long to get groceries, and come back."

"This is a pretty big forest," Ginny said, "How are we supposed to find our way back?"

"Apparate back, Ginny," Hermione said.

"Oh – yeah – right," Ginny said.

"Er... what are we supposed to use to put the groceries in?" Harry asked.

Hermione pointed her wand into the bag, and out popped Harry's school knapsack.

"Didn't know you packed this," Harry said, putting it over his shoulders, "Brilliant. Um... One more problem. How exactly am I supposed to use your credit card? You aren't going with us, are you?"

"Ron may be weak from the Pepper-Up Potion," Hermione said, throwing Harry the coin-purse, "Wasn't exactly a strong batch... so I don't know, find a way to use my card. Don't use the invisibility cloak if you don't need to. Use the Confounding Charm on the person at the cash register. You can use magic, and Ginny's a strategist, so I'm sure you and Ginny think about it on the way there. It is her idea. Any more questions?"

"Any special orders?" Ginny asked, grinning, "Beauty products... more lingerie?"

"Very funny," Hermione said, "No, I'm fine. Be careful, you two, I mean it."

"I'll protect her," Harry said.

"Aww, my hero!" Ginny said, rolling her eyes, "Have fun with Ron, Hermione."

Knowing what Ginny was talking about, Hermione only gave her a smile, hoping it would confuse Ginny about what intentions she had... if any. It seemed to work because Ginny returned the look with disgust. Hermione snickered and watched Harry and Ginny walk off into the forest.

She walked back into the tent and looked around, trying to decide what to do. Ron was laying down on the bed and his head was hidden behind a book... a very familiar looking book... not one of her text-books either. She blushed and walked over toward him. When she reached him, she yanked the romance novel away from him.

"Oi!" Ron said, grinning and chuckling, "I was reading that! I wanted to know exactly what Haley was going to do with her mouth to Roger."

"This is my book," Hermione said, "Where did you get it?"

"Under your pillow," Ron said.

Oh, right. That was obvious. She had been reading it a couple nights before.

"You – you've been reading this?" Ron asked, "I thought you were reading the text-books."

He grinned and pointed at her.

"You used the comic-book trick!" he said, "Hiding books inside text-books... how sneaky of you!"

Hermione blushed and Ron reached for the book and yanked it back from her.

"Ron!" Hermione chuckled, "Give it back."

He pulled the book away.

"Come and get it," Ron said, "Or I will tell Harry how Hermione Granger's been reading how -" he looked at the book – "how 'Haley moved her hands slowly down Roger's chest and –'... well, I see why you have a fondness for my abs. Hmm... 'Haley and Roger'... Hermione and Ron... H and R... do I see a pattern here?"

"Oh, come on," Hermione said, "I don't just read books because the characters names match our initials."

"Uh-huh," Ron said. "What are their last names?"

"Goodwin and West," Hermione said slowly, then her eyes widened.

Ron raised his eyebrows, and Hermione blushed madly.

"Entirely a coincidence," she said.

"Mmhmm," Ron said, "Any more coincidences? Bloke has red hair, She is a know-it-all."

"He did have a romantic relationship with an annoying little blonde slag before he met Haley," Hermione said.

"Annoying little blonde slag," Ron said. "That's harsh, Hermione. I don't suppose Roger loved Haley for years before he met this little blonde and the relationship with the blonde turned out to be a big mistake?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. She laid down and stuffed the book under her pillow.

"No reading my romance books," Hermione said, "They're private."

"I don't need to read the book," Ron said, "I know the story. Roger loved Haley, shacked up with this blonde girl, broke up with her, fell in love with Haley and it led to that scene with her hands all over his-"

"Shacked up?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows at Ron.

Ron blushed. "Snogged this blonde girl," he amended.

"You didn't 'shack up' with Lavender, did you?" Hermione asked.

"I told you," Ron said, "We snogged... we snogged to the point where –" he cleared his throat – "I thought you didn't like to hear me talk about Lavender."

"At least I didn't have a nickname for Viktor," Hermione said.

"He had one for you," Ron said.

"He mispronounced my name!" Hermione said, "I'm sure a lot of people mispronounce my name."

"Your name is 'my future teenage Bulgarian wife'?" Ron asked.

"I – you're lying!" Hermione said.

"I am," Ron said, grinning.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and chuckled. She slapped his good arm, and he caught her hand and pulled her toward him. He kissed her softly and backed away.

"My future teenage English wife," Ron muttered.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said.

"Nothing, love," Ron said.

"I didn't think so," Hermione said, "At least not teenage."

"That sounds like a 'yes' to me," Ron said.

"That is because I didn't hear a question," Hermione said.

Ron opened his mouth but Hermione put her finger on his lips.

"Shh," Hermione said, "Just kiss me."

Hermione replaced her finger with her lips, and kissed him softly.

-  
><strong>(Harry's PoV)<strong>

Hermione's directions had been entirely accurate. It took about ten minutes to get out of the forest, and another fifteen minutes on a long road to get into the town of Brockenhurst. They chose to take Hermione's advice and not use the Invisibility Cloak, but they were very careful as they traveled into the town, watching every street, shop-window and alleyway for anyone who kept their eyes on them for more than a passing glance.

They reached a grocery store named Morrisons. It was a narrow store with large glasses windows lining the front of the store, and a few aisles inside for quick shopping. The open-hours sign on the sliding door in the front told Harry that it had only been open for a half-hour so far. He considered this a good thing, because it meant that if anyone was there looking for them, they'd stand out, and Harry would be able to spot them.

"You're sure this place has everything?" Ginny asked.

"These places usually have a bunch of stuff," Harry said, as he grabbed a shopping cart, "And the list I made has the most common things."

Ginny nodded and they started down the first aisle and started picking up a few things on the list. It took nearly a half-hour to get everything and they reached a cash register.

"Oops," Harry said, "I forgot the bag of ice."

"They're outside, sir," the girl at the cash register said, "Pay for it in here and collect it when you go outside."

"Oh, thanks," Harry said, "Do you take credit cards?"

"Have to see an I.D," the girl said.

"Yeah, I'll get it," Harry said, "Ginny, start putting the stuff on the table here, I forgot to get one thing on the list."

Harry looked at Ginny and moved his eyes to his wand.

"Sure, love," Ginny said.

Harry walked past Ginny and went over to a magazine and snack rack. He looked around to see if anyone was looking him and pulled out his wand, then pulled out his wand, and stealthily pointed it at the girl.

"Confundus," he whispered.

The girl's eyes went dazed and Harry pocketed his wand as he looked down at the candy bars. He grinned as he saw Mars Bars. He hadn't had these in years! He grabbed a couple, thinking Ginny might like one, and headed back toward the cash register. He pulled out the credit card and showed it to the girl.

"Everything's there," he said.

The girl looked at the card, then looked at him.

"Looks all good," she said.

It took a nervous couple of minutes as Harry looked around, keeping his eyes on the windows to see if anyone was looking in toward him and Ginny. He and Ginny started putting the bags in the cart

"Everything is ready," the girl said, "Thank you for shopping at Morrisons. Don't forget your ice."

"Thanks," Harry said, "Come on, Ginny."

Harry pushed the cart through toward the front of the store, and found the ice bag storage near the sliding doors. They walked over to it, and started putting the shopping bags in Harry's knapsack. The bags fit easily in the Extendable bag, and left little weight.

"Want a chocolate bar?" Harry asked, handing one of the two Mars Bars to Ginny.

"Aww, how sweet," Ginny said.

She opened the package and took a bite.

"Oh, good Merlin," she said, grinning.

"I'm so glad you're my soul-mate," Harry said, opening the storage for the ice bags, "I love Mars Bars."

"Uh, Harry," Ginny said.

"I'm not giving you my Mars Bar!" Harry said, chuckling.

"It's – it's not that," Ginny said.

He heard a ripping sound and Harry backed up. Ginny showed him a small piece of paper... and his stationary face was looking up at him.

"Whoa," Ginny said, reading it, "'Harry Potter. Runaway from the Government. Assumed to be armed and dangerous. Known accomplices... oh, come on! They called me Virginia, not Ginevra."

"This is not funny!" Harry said, "This has to be Enemy of the State stuff. What if there are more around here."

"We're leaving anyway," Ginny said, shrugging and stuffed the poster in her pocket, "We'll go under the cloak to go back. Get the ice."

Harry sighed and returned toward the ice bag storage. He pulled one out and suddenly felt a very cold chill.

"Wow, these bags are cold," Harry said, as he put it in his knapsack.

"Um, Harry," Ginny said, "I don't think it's the ice..."

Ginny was looking up at the large glass windows. Harry looked at it, and saw that the windows and the sliding doors were freezing over... the same way lakes did when...

"Dementors," Harry breathed, "Ginny, get back inside! Come on!"

Harry put the knapsack around his shoulders and took Ginny's hand, and dragged her back toward the main part of the store.

"We're not going to be able to get out that way," Ginny said, "Where -"

Ginny was interrupted by a deep breathing sound and Harry saw three dementors gliding along the windows of the store.

"Has to be a back door somewhere," Harry said, "Come on!"

Harry dragged Ginny through the aisles and toward the back of the store. They pushed through a couple of doors, and were in a small storage room. At the other end of the room, was an emergency fire door.

"We push through this, the alarms will go off," Harry said.

"Do dementors have ears?" Ginny asked.

"This is no time to joke!" Harry scowled.

"Relax!" Ginny said, "Are we wizards or not?"

She took her wand and pointed it at the door.

"Silencio!" she whispered.

Harry inhaled and exhaled, and pushed the door open. Everything was quiet. Harry then pushed it open more and looked out into a narrow alley surrounded by brick walls. At the end of the alley was the open road leading back into the city.

"Quietly," Harry said, "Follow me."

"Can't we just apparate from here?" Ginny asked.

"If the Dementors are nearby," Harry said, "They'll make us weaker. I'm not risking you getting Splinched."

"Splinched is better than being Kissed!" Ginny said.

Harry leaned toward her and kissed her softly.

"I didn't mean it that way," Ginny said, chuckling.

"I know," Harry said, "Come on. Wands at the ready."

Harry grabbed Ginny's free hand and led her forward down the alley. He pointed his wand forward. As he got to the center of the alley, he heard a crackling sound around him as the brick wall started to freeze up. He heard the voice of his mother screaming in his head and gritted his teeth as he saw a Dementor gliding down the alley.

_We're getting out of here. Me and Ginny, the love of my life, are getting out of here. _

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry said.

Harry's eyes widened as a silver wisp of white smoke erupted from his wand.

"S-something's wrong!" Harry said.

"Expecto Patronum!" Ginny yelled.

A silver horse erupted from Ginny's wand and galloped down the alley toward the Dementor. The Dementor backed away and flew off, and Harry heard his mother screaming in his head again. Harry looked up in the sky and saw one more Dementor coming toward them.

"Exp – Expect – to!" Ginny gasped, "Ugh. Get out of my head!"

The Dementor swooped in, and Harry dove toward Ginny, pulling her toward the ground. His wand left his hand, rolling across the ground. He pushed a big box in front of the Dementor, and it glided backwards away from them. Harry turned and looked for his wand, and found it near the brick wall. Beside him, Ginny was gasping and breathing.

"Harry, stop screaming!" Ginny gasped.

"I'm not," Harry said, "Stay here! I got to get my wand."

Harry crawled across the alley toward his wand and grabbed it.

"Expect -" Ginny gasped, "Harry!"

Harry turned around and his eyes widened as he saw the Dementor, lifting Ginny up against the wall. He raised his wand, ready to send a Patronus, when all of a sudden, he saw another Patronus at the end of the alley...

_It was the Silver Doe again..._

The Silver Doe cantered down the alley, just as the Dementor swooped in toward Ginny's head. The Doe's head rammed into the Dementor, sending it screeching and flying away. Ginny collapsed to the ground, and Harry couldn't tell if she was breathing.

"No, Ginny!" Harry said, "Ginny!"

The Silver Doe disappeared and Harry crawled over to Ginny.

"Come on, Ginny," Harry said, clasping his hands across her face, "Come on! It didn't get to you."

He felt his throat tighten, and he gasped and kissed her softly, blowing air into her lungs. She coughed against his lips and he backed up. She gasped and breathed and clutched against his chest. He grasped her into his arms and hugged her as she sobbed.

"I thought – I thought," she gasped.

"You're okay," Harry breathed, "Calm down. You just need – you need –"

Harry backed up and looked at Ginny. He nodded and reached into his pocket for the other Mars bar. He opened the package and broke off a piece.

"Take it," Harry said, "It'll help. Chocolate."

"It's yours," Ginny chuckled weakly.

"We'll share it," Harry said, "Take it or -"

Ginny grabbed it and pushed it into her mouth. She bit into it and her throat moved a little as she swallowed. She inhaled and exhaled and looked up at him.

"Thanks for that," Ginny said.

"I have an extra piece," Harry said, popping the chocolate into his mouth.

"I meant the Patronus!" Ginny said.

"That was not my Patronus," Harry said.

"Yeah, it was your deer – it was," Ginny said, then stared up at Harry, "No.. the Silver Doe? Again?"

"Someone likes us," Harry said.

"We have a stalker, Harry," Ginny said, chuckling.

Harry chuckled and looked up at the brick wall. The ice was melting. Harry stood up and helped Ginny stand up.

"I think we can chance Apparating," Harry said, "Ready?"

"One moment," Ginny said.

Harry raised an eyebrow questioningly and Ginny leaned toward him and kissed him softly. He returned the kiss and she backed up, closing her eyes and murmuring.

"I needed that," she said, "I – when the Dementor came, I –"

She frowned and looked back at Harry.

"I heard you screaming," she said, "Like a death scream. I didn't hear my parents – or Ron – or – I heard you. You hear your mother, and I just hear you."

"I'm here, Ginny," Harry said, "It was just the dementors."

"Dementors are supposed to take our worst moments in our life and bring them back to us, Harry," Ginny said, "I've never heard you scream like that before – except – no, that's not true. I hear you scream like that in my dreams – my nightmares. They're taking stuff from my nightmares as my worst moments in life."

"You haven't been through too many bad things, Ginny," Harry said, "The Chamber of Secrets, sure -"

Ginny shook her head and tears filled her eyes.

"Hearing you die is what affects me the most from them," she sobbed, hugging his chest, "It is all I can think of these days – and then moments like this calms me down – being in your arms – or in your bed."

Harry sighed. He backed away and took her hand.

"We'll talk about it later," Harry said, "We need to get back to the tent and tell Hermione and Ron what is going on. I don't think we can stay around here any longer. Especially since my posters are up and we came into town."

Ginny nodded. Harry closed his eyes and felt his lungs collapse again as he and Ginny Apparated back to the tent.

-_  
><em>**Ending it there because the chapter is getting so long. I was going to have another moment with Hermione at the end of this chapter, but it can start the next one.**

**I loved the Dementor scene in the alley. Wasn't too sure about the part before it with the grocery store, but hope you liked it anyway.**

**That whole Hermione and Ron conversation in the tent after Harry and Ginny left to go to town was very unplanned, and just came to me. Love the "boyfriend finds girlfriend's romance novel" bits in stories. So funny!**

**After a scene in the next chapter, I'm going to have a big time-skip, so I can get to my next big event. Getting to some very good things! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **_  
><em>


	68. Hide And Seek

**Chapter 68  
>Hide and Seek<strong>

**Author's Note: Time to answer a comment and a question.**

**"T****hough I definitely think there's been too much Ginny. Though I'm sorta biased for Ron/Hermione I don't really like Ginny"**

**I planned to have a lot of Ginny in this story from the start... even before I started writing the story, she was in my plans to be a big character. She's a big part of the hunt, and if my ideas go right, I have a pretty big scene coming up for her pretty soon (not that the Dementor scene wasn't big for her... it definitely was.)**

"**How is Snape finding them so often?"**

**Hmm... what do you readers think? Was the market-town Silver Doe a coincidence or stalking? That will be answered before the end of the story. Honestly, since it is obvious it is Snape, I have to keep some aura of mystery surrounding his actions. So I loved having the Silver Doe in the market-town.**

**This chapter begins a few minutes before the previous one ended. Also, a portion of this chapter basically skips the rest of January in a few paragraphs, which I love, because it is bringing big story-lines ever closer! Yay!**

**(Hermione's PoV)**

Hermione peered out of the bathroom, the towel wrapped around most of her, and checked on Ron. He was fast asleep, tuckered out from the after-effects of Pepper-Up Potion, as well as a good, long bit of innocent snogging. Hermione hurried over to the kitchen table a few feet away, where her wand was laying, and picked it up, then closed the curtains around Ron anyway.

He had feigned sleeping before, and she had a feeling he had caught her starkers at one point or another during the time in between taking a shower and getting dressed. The heat raised in her cheeks as she thought about that, and as she did, she realized she couldn't blame Harry for staring at the shower while Ginny was in there. If Ron was awake, he probably would have done the same, wouldn't he? Those blokes were always the same.

Once-a-day showers were common for Hermione, but she had to admit it wasn't just about being clean and proper, even in the middle of a – well, a camping trip to put it best, because until they had some solid leads even Hermione couldn't call this a hunt for the Horcruxes. That was also one of the reasons she would take a shower every day. Besides those moments she was with Ron, the relaxation of being soaked in warm water was the easiest way for her to calm down.

And it was during these times she would put a fair bit of thinking in about the hunt: where they could go on the next location, which was her job, because she had done the most holiday trips out of the four of them; what books she had with her that she could read to get some ideas for the hunt; the next ingredient and thing she had to do to make sure the Polyjuice Potion was perfect; what she could put in her letter to Viktor Krum to convince him to meet up with them, and admittedly, what she didn't want to put in the letter to make sure she just didn't want to see him for a friendly chat, because she had a feeling he still had feelings for her.

She made her way over to Ginny and Harry's bed, and summoned a pair of clothes. She realized, before too long, she was going to have to find a way to do some laundry. She wasn't too knowledgeable about how wizards and witches cleaned clothes, because she had used the Muggle way for so long. Maybe Ginny or Ron would know... though as she thought about it, probably not Ron... Mrs. Weasley probably did most of his when he was at the Burrow.

She closed the curtains around the bed and started to get dressed. As she did, she wondered what they could do next. Here they were, in a forest on the outside of a market-town, and the main reason they were here was for supplies. There was no significant reason other than that. But with the Enemy of the State Clause going into effect that day – hell, as far as she knew, the Ministry could be searching for them at that moment! Her eyes averted to the curtains, in the direction of the tent opening as her mind went to that. She quickly dressed and opened the curtains back up, then looked at the pocket-watch resting on the nightstand, and calculated how long Harry and Ginny had been gone. It had been over an hour and a half since they left!

"Where did the time go?" she whispered, looking in the direction of her and Ron's bed, "My shower wasn't too long... I did relax too much, so maybe the time did pass. But... not that long. We didn't snog that long, did we, Ron?"

She blushed as she thought of her intimate time with Ron. They hadn't gone too far yet... enough to do some tip-toeing over the line with the rather intense fondling. But they hadn't gone farther than that. Her shoes were still on – she looked at her feet – well, so to speak.

"And... I'm talking to you while you're asleep. Heh."

She chuckled to herself nervously. It had been the first time in a week she had been the only one where there was nobody to talk with. It only made her feel more anxious. She walked across the tent to the mouth and looked around the forest.

She hadn't been exactly at this spot in the forest before, only passed by it in her father's car at one point, and she had been surprised they had apparated here quite safely. She remembered looking out the window toward this forest, and loving how the trees looked. Though at the time when she saw the forest, it was for a really silly reason that she liked the forest: she was seven and it looked like a fun place for hide-and-seek, because at that moment in time she had been extremely bored on the car-ride and had desired a bit of fun. Now she looked around the forest and thought that hide and seek, in this forest, at seven years old would have probably scared the wits out of her.

Where was Harry and Ginny? Had something happened to them? Had they ran into the Ministry or Snatchers or – she shook her head, almost violently, trying to clear the thoughts from her mind. No... it may have just been a long line and they had to wait. Perhaps it took a bit of time for them to find the market, or quite possibly some of the items they were buying. Maybe they had been under the Invisibility Cloak during a great portion of the trip, and she remembered how utterly slow it was walking with even two people under that infernal cloak of Harry's.

She inhaled and exhaled, calming herself down, remembering the running water in the shower, and walked over to the kitchen table. She took the wireless radio from the middle of the table and started turning the knobs hoping for a bit of music to help calm her down. Then she heard someone talking... Muggle news. Even though she it wasn't too important to her, she kept it on the station and stared at it. Sometimes, especially since the loss of her parents she found herself missing some of the Muggle aspects of life. She put her head in her arms on the table and stared at the radio.

"... the Arsenal Football club celebrated the New Year last weekend," the man said, "with a number of terminally ill kids at a hospital. Some of the stronger kids even got to kick some goals toward the Keeper, who later commented he had loads of fun and said if those kids were healthy enough, they could have been on the Arsenal team in a few years. One of the kids commented afterward saying that it had been the best thing she had ever done in her life. Onto more important news... there is a group of fugitives on the run from the government, though not much else has been said. We can tell you one known name amongst the four. A young man, still in his teens, by the name of Harry James Potter –"

Hermione gasped so loudly she almost missed the next sentence.

"- while the British government isn't telling us too much, it is known that he has been known that he spends much of his time either in London, or in the southern most part of the country. He is considered dangerous and is apparently a runaway from _St_. _Brutus_' Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys. Though some reports are confusing, because he is said to be on the run with friends, who could be assumed to be from St. Brutus' too, except for the fact that two of the four are young teenage girls."

The man gave a slight chuckle as if to find this amusing.

"Confusing," he continued, "haven't heard anything like this since the stories a few years ago of a man named Sirius Black. Known for months as an insane fugitive, then later confirmed, almost two years ago now by our own Minister, as innocent. Just as bizarre, there have been sightings, nor reports of witnesses seeing the boy. It has been said he is very good at hiding. But with the confusion about where he came from, in my mind, this could be a whole Sirius Black thing all over again. But it is best to be on the look-out anyway. More to come in the future -"

Hermione turned off the radio and stood up. She was about to go over to Ron, to tell him what was said on the radio, when she heard two CRACKS a short distance away from the tent. She hurried outside to find Harry and Ginny running toward them and they stopped when they saw her. They looked extremely pale and something was definitely wrong.

"We have," Ginny breathed, "so much to tell -"

"Dementors -" Harry gasped.

"I just heard on Muggle radio that –!" Hermione said, then paused and looked at Harry. "Did you just say Dementors?"

"We saw three of them, and two of them were very up close!" Harry said.

She listened as Harry told her about the Dementors... how Ginny had been very closed to getting Kissed. How the Silver Doe had come once again, this time to the rescue.

"And I woke her up, and gave her a chocolate bar I had bought," Harry said, "And she -"

Harry paused and looked at Ginny. She sighed and burst into tears.

"Ginny?" Hermione said, "You were almost Kissed. This is going to affect you quite a bit."

"I don't care about that, Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, growling, "I heard Harry screaming in my head when the Dementors came at us. A death scream. Do you – do you know what – and then this whole – ugh!"

Ginny took a piece of paper from her pocket, handed it to Hermione, then rushed into the tent. Hermione turned, looking at her, then looked back at Harry, then down at the paper. She turned it over and saw Harry's stationary picture on the front, with words below similar to a wanted poster.

"This confirms what I just heard on the radio," Hermione said, frowning, and looking at Harry.

He looked at her questioningly, and she told him what she had heard.

"Enemy of the State stuff," Harry said, "We seriously underestimated them."

"Ron can't see this," Hermione said.

Hermione took her wand and obliterated the poster.

"What did you do?" Harry asked, "Hermione –!"

"Harry, we have to focus on the hunt!" Hermione said. "If Ron sees anything like this, he'll never allow me to send a letter to Viktor Krum – I'm having trouble keeping him convinced we're doing the right thing with this – and now this!"

"Hermione," Harry said, "We're -"

"I know we're Enemies of the State, Harry," Hermione said, "They say we're runaways from St. Brutus', Harry! A Boys center and there are two girls here!"

Harry raised his eyebrows. He started laughing, and Hermione shrugged, actually seeing quite a bit of humor in that, and she laughed too.

"Obviously they don't have much to go on," Hermione said, inhaling and exhaling, trying to calm herself enough to speak, "And if we stay hidden in forests and stuff -"

"We have to get out of this location, Hermione," Harry said. "Those posters were probably up all over town and I was seen in town. Soon the Ministry will be combing these forests, and who knows how long our protective enchantments will hold then?"

Hermione shook her head.

"I have to go wake, Ron," Hermione said, "He's not going to like moving so quickly again. Even if I just tell him the reason for it was because of Dementors."

"How about we fix a nice meal first?" Harry asked, "Food will cheer him up."

"Yeah," Hermione said, nodding, "A good meal of fried fish and food that he is used to at home will be more healthy to him than Pepper-Up Potion."

And she was right. Ron's cranky mood was soon soothed by a good meal, and he wasn't too moody about the fact they would have to move around the country again.

Between the anticipation of the meeting with Viktor Krum, the fear that the Ministry could find them at any moment, and the anxiety that had come with not having very much luck on anything to do with Horcruxes, the month of January seemed to pass by as if it hadn't even existed.

Hermione's knack for finding locations for them to hide at sent the four of them all over England, and parts of Scotland and Ireland. At one point they were at the top of a frigid, snowy mountain she had once gone to for a skiing trip, though the resort was temporarily closed after a blizzard blocked the roads. At another they were deep in a forest more thick and more populated with creatures than the Forbidden Forest. At another point, they were on an island in the middle of a lake.

When Hermione was running out of ideas by the last week of January, she asked the other three to pick locations. Ron and Ginny had both instantly agreed on Loch Ness in Scotland. This was by far the best place they had gone to so far, because they would spend their hours of watch duty, pointing at parts of the lake thinking they had seen the Loch Ness Monster, most of the time it turned out to be fish jumping or turtles floating lazily on the top of the lake. By the time they left, Ron was the only one to swear he had seen the actual creature, and the other three only put this off as a temporary bout of insanity.

Though her first experience of listening to Muggle news on the trip wasn't too fun, Hermione had insisted they keep the radio on to news stations for any more news about them as runaways. There had been rumored sightings over the month, but every one of them were in places they hadn't been to yet. Ron had the brilliant idea of visiting these places a few days after the news mentioned them, because the Ministry would probably be gone from the place and give up on those towns, giving them free roam.

The hunt for the Horcruxes was putting them nowhere. Harry's mood about this was definitely not helping. He hadn't had any dreams about what Voldemort was doing, and Hermione wondered if he thought this was a good thing or a bad thing. Hermione noticed he was also not focusing anything on the Deathly Hallows at the moment either. When she asked about them, he said he didn't have any other information to go on, and was thinking Viktor Krum would help with that. She wondered this too, because she wasn't planning on giving any big hints about the Horcruxes to someone like – as Ron would put it – a loud-mouth like Viktor Krum.

At one point, near the end of the month of January, when things were getting desperate, the watch duties took a big turn. Because Harry and Hermione were so focused on researching for Horcruxes, even more than Ron and Ginny, that they would do the researching together, and had even volunteered on continuing it during the watch, so they had taking the watches together.

Ron and Ginny would do their watches together, and Hermione was beginning to notice their moods hadn't improved. She thought at first this was because the nature of these watches were so they could have some private time together. Hermione had to admit as the hunt got even more serious, she wasn't paying too much attention to Ron. She also noticed Ginny was starting to get in moods as well, and Hermione would swear Ginny had given her stares at times whenever they would research together. At one point, Ginny even started doing more research with Harry, and asked Hermione to take some time away from it. Hermione couldn't figure out what was wrong with Ginny, but then realized it had to be the anxious feeling everyone had that they could simply not find any leads on Horcruxes or locations.

By the end of January, the Polyjuice Potion was almost done. Unfortunately it would take a few more days, past a month, because of the constant climate changes they were moving around in. But it was still right on track other than a short delay, and by the time the first week of February ended, Hermione was in the mood to, once again, continue her plans of meeting Viktor Krum.

On the first Saturday of February, Ron, Harry and Ginny were sitting at the kitchen table, and Hermione was putting the last few touches into the Polyjuice Potion and it would be ready by the following morning, which was perfect for her plan.

"Hermione," Harry said, "When did you say you wanted to meet Viktor Krum?"

"A week from today," Hermione said, "I'm planning on me and Ron going into Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Diagon Alley!" Ginny asked.

"Isn't a week from today V-Valentine's Day?" Ron spluttered.

"Um... okay, I'll answer the questions in order," Hermione said. "Yes, tomorrow. Harry, we're on the border of another market-town for a reason."

"Another supply run," Harry said, nodding.

"Not just that," Hermione said, "I need you to find a couple of people, preferably a couple seeing that Ron will not be leaving my side -"

"You better believe it!" Ron said.

" – and it would be better if we looked like a couple," Hermione said.

"We are a couple," Ron grumbled.

"Of course we are, my love," Hermione said. "Next. Yes, Ginny, Diagon Alley. We will be disguised and Diagon Alley is best place for my plan since I am so familiar with it."

"One problem, Hermione," Ginny said.

"There is more than one problem, Ginny!" Harry said.

"First of all," Ginny said, ignoring Harry, "What if they want to check your letter? Even if it is only the name of who is sending the letter?"

"I mark every letter I give to Viktor with H.G," Hermione said, "He knows who I am."

"H.G," Ron scoffed, "You said he had no nicknames for you."

"I could sign it Herm-Herm," Hermione muttered, "He knows that too."

"You're joking," Ron said, his face turning red.

"I am," Hermione said, grinning.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"The other problem," Harry said, "That place has to be crawling with Secrecy Sensors. Polyjuice Potion sets those off!"

"Only if you look suspicious," Hermione said, "So get the hairs of an innocent looking couple just going around for a stroll, eh, mate?"

"Sure," Harry said, "Whatever you say."

"That's a dear," Hermione said; she instantly regret saying this because Ginny glared at her, even though it was a friendly remark.

"Answer my question!" Ron said, "You want to invite Viktor... for a meeting... on Valentine's Day?"

"Yeah," Hermione said.

Ron turned back to Harry and Ginny and they grinned.

"You are making this look like a date!" Ron growled.

"How else will Viktor come to meet with me?" Hermione asked.

"A date!" Ron said, "On Valentine's day of all dates!"

Harry and Ginny snickered.

"Yeah," Hermione said, "Valentine's Day. And when I show up with the love of my life, it will break his heart in two, because I'm sure he'd be under the impression I dumped your sorry butt!"

Ron stared at Hermione as if he was trying to figure if this was a compliment or an insult.

"So – you're making him think you want a date with him," he said, "And you show up with me?"

"And Harry and Ginny," Hermione said.

"But with me," Ron said, "The love of your life?"

"Where else would you be?" Hermione asked, "Inside the tent stored in my purse!"

Harry and Ginny laughed and Ron blushed.

"I'm up for that," Ron said, "Say... since we're going to Diagon Alley, can we try and find out where George and Angelina are getting married?"

"Um... probably the Burrow?" Hermione said, "Where we're the least likely four people who would be welcomed there because the Ministry would be on our butts!"

"Oh – yeah – right," Ron said, then smiled, "Hey, say 'butt' again, that was really hot."

"Fine," Hermione said, grinning, "How's this? I'm going to kick your –!"

Ron put a hand up, stopping Hermione, who laughed, as did Harry and Ginny.

"Oh, Ron," Harry said, "While Harry and I are on our supply Ron, could you gather some wood and vines. The ones Ginny and I showed you in the last forest we were in? I'm in the mood for rabbit soon."

"You want a little bunny?" Ginny said.

She put two fingers up behind her head, like rabbit ears, and Harry just snickered and kissed her on the cheek.

"You're too cute to eat," Harry said.

"I knew you were going to say that," Ginny said, chuckling and shaking her head.

"Okay," Ron said, clearly disgusted at the turn in conversation, "sticks and vines for trapping rabbits. Got it. Anything else?"

"I saw some roses in the forest a few yards away," Ginny said, "Maybe they'll put Hermione in the mood."

"Ginny!" Hermione gasped.

"Just saying," Ginny said, shrugging, "Obviously with Viktor Krum meeting us in a week, Ron needs to put up his game again."

"He does not, Ginny," Hermione said, "Ron's loads sweeter than Viktor Krum ever was."

"Can we stop talking about Viktor Krum?" Ron said, "Where are those roses?"

"A few yards from here," Ginny said, then grinned, "Surrounded by a number of spider webs. I forgot to mention that, huh?"

Ron scowled.

"Well, if we're going to miss the weekend crowds," Harry said, "Ginny and I need to run some errands."

"Aww, you sound like an old married couple," Hermione cooed.

"Do not," Harry said.

Harry stood up, picked up his knapsack, and and dragged Ginny toward the mouth of the tent.

"Do I really look old to you?" Ginny asked.

"You still look sixteen, love," Harry said.

"Damn," Ginny said, "I knew you were going to say that."

"What's wrong with sixteen?" Ron asked.

Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but Harry dragged her out of the tent.

"What's wrong with sixteen?" Ron asked again, only this time to Hermione.

"Last year before wizard and witches turn of age?" Hermione suggested, though she had a feeling she knew what Ginny's problem was, "Maybe's she's anxious."

"I had no problems being sixteen," Ron said.

"No definitely not," Hermione said, "Especially since you were letting Lavender Brown knock you on your sorry -"

She blushed and paused at the right moment, knowing this would only tease Ron.

"Just say it, Hermione," Ron said, "One more time. Please?"

"I forgot what I was talking about," Hermione said.

Ron scowled.

"But," Hermione said, and Ron looked at her, "I might say it if you brave spider webs to get me those roses."

"You said it!" Ron said.

"I said but... with one 't' and you know it!" Hermione said.

"Not what I heard," Ron said, standing up, "And just for that, I'll get you two roses."

Hermione grinned and watched Ron as he walked toward the mouth of the tent.

"Be careful," Hermione said.

"Or what?" Ron asked, with a smirk as he looked back at her, "Will you, I dunno, kick me somewhere?"

"With both feet!" Hermione said.

"I could catch both, you know," Ron said, "My arm mended two weeks ago. I have both arms back."

"I don't need to be reminded of that," Hermione said, grinning.

"I'm glad you're happy I'm healthy," Ron said, "I'll be right back."

Hermione blushed. Ron's health wasn't the only reason she was so happy his arm was healed. He had been quite active in those moments of intimacy they could spare, even though they had not gone too far yet in those moments. There were times, though, when he had rolled her over when she thought she was in control, and this made her incredibly giddy at the fact he could do that again. She had missed it very much.

Hermione stirred the spoon in the potion, and was incredibly happy to see that it was the right thickness, color, and admittedly, the right horrible smell, that she remembered. It was perfect, which she was quite pleased with given it had taken more than a month to complete.

Hermione turned off the burner, and reached for the lid. As she did, she saw a bluish glow start to surround her ring, and her eyes widened. She heard a scream of agony, and ran forward out of the tent. Her feet, and possibly her ring, she wasn't sure, led her forward into the woods. She seemed to be running for a long time – how did Ron get out this far in that short amount of time? – and when she found him, her heart almost stopped at what she saw. Ron was on his knees, his hands covering his face. Hermione shook her head and looked around. Two rather familiar adult bodies were laying on the ground near each other, in between a small tent and fire-pit, which had long since been put out.

Hermione felt tears in her eyes as she looked at the two bodies then looked toward the tent.

"D-don't," Ron said, "It can only be something bad. This is Reg Cattermole and his wife, Hermione. Do you not realize –?"

Hermione shook her head and walked forward toward the tent, then opened it up. It wasn't as big as the tent they had been staying in, but it was still expanded inside... and the three Cattermole children were laying together... it seemed as if they had spent the last minutes of their life huddled together close. Hermione shook her head and collapsed to her knees, sobs tearing through her throat.

"H-h-how could they!" Hermione sobbed, "Kids!"

Hermione heard a whimpering groan behind her and turned. Ron was standing in the mouth of the tent. She shook her head and pushed herself off the ground then stumbled into his arms.

"Oh, Ron, I'm so sorry," Hermione said.

"They didn't have chance," Ron said, "They were so innocent – so good – so caring about us, really hoping we were okay, and they. Hermione felt Ron's knees buckle against her and they both sank to the ground, collapsing against each other,. Her face was so close to his, she could feel his tears mix with hers as they ran down her cheeks.

They spent the next hour working in silence. After Hermione and Ron had taken a few minutes to search around to see if they were alone, they had found a shovel in their tent and had taken turns digging five graves near the Cattermole's last camp-site. Hermione's tears had dried up before the third grave had been dug, and she could only choke sobs and listen to Ron sniffle and grunt and curse. With each push of the shovel on the last grave, of the youngest child, Hermione could hear Ron say the name of the Snatchers and the names of every Death Eater he knew, vowing revenge on every one of them for doing something so ungodly horrible, and trying to discover ways of repeating those horrors right back on them.

When the last hole was filled with dirt, Ron sat down in front of them and Hermione joined him. They stared at the graves for a long time... neither of them knew how much time had passed until they heard footsteps behind them. Hermione turned and saw Harry and Ginny standing there, looking in shock at the five graves in front of them.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Reg Cattermole," Ron mumbled, his voice barely audible, "and his family. A wife and – and – god damn it!"

"Three children," Hermione said, wiping tears from her eyes, "Three of the most adorably sweet, innocent children you'd ever find. We only listened to a short conversation... about PotterWatch... that one time and I felt so much hope for this family. And -"

Hermione heard Ginny's sobs start as Harry held her.

"We could have prevented this!" Ron growled.

"The fire's been out for hours, Ron," Hermione said, "It could have happened many hours before we arrived."

"I didn't mean it like that, Hermione!" Ron said, sniffling, "We're out here trying to hunt down the Horcruxes and stop You-Know-Who, and this family was just trying to stay alive! Why couldn't it have been us who was confronted by the Snatchers? Three little kids can't fight back, Hermione! This is not fair!"

"Nothing is ever fair, Ron," Hermione said.

"This isn't right!" Ron said, "What are we doing wrong, Harry? What aren't we doing? We've been out here for over a month, and nothing!"

"Tomorrow we're going to be doing something big, Ron," Hermione said.

"She's right," Harry said, "We found a sweet young couple, just a few years older than you two. Very much in love. You'll look very believable."

"And then we can go into Diagon Alley," Hermione said, "Send the letter to Viktor... you and I can work on it together tonight. And this time next weekend, if everything goes well, we'll talk to him and we'll know more."

"We better know more," Ron said, "I can only take enough of this. Being Splinched has nothing – nothing – against what I'm feeling right now. A Snatcher could show up right now, and I'd kill him without blinking."

"Ron," Hermione said.

"No!" Ron growled, "You saw those kids. Huddled together in the tent... their parents out here... they had no chance. They spent the last few minutes of their life in fright, and hearing their parents die and I'm sure one of the children had to watch their siblings die!"

Hermione heard Ginny sobbing more into Harry's shoulder.

"Tearing families apart without remorse," Ron said. "I'm sorry for being so blunt – but taking your parents from you – taking Luna from her father and friends, and who knows if she's still alive right now – and now, taking a whole family, a man who was so nice to me and so caring for all of us – and ripping them from this world like weeds! If I had any common sense right now, instead of seeing red, and I didn't need you or Ginny on this hunt, Hermione, both of you would be somewhere else – anywhere else –!"

"Ron," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Anywhere else – somewhere out of danger!" Ron said, "But I need you two – we need you two on this hunt, and I need you with me to know you're safe."

He reached into the jacket he had been wearing and pulled out a number of red roses. He sniffled and placed a rose in front of each of the graves.

"Reg," Ron said, "These were meant to be for the love of my life... I think your family deserves them more. You deserve more than what the Snatchers gave you. I was on this hunt for a small number of reasons. Now I just found five more."

Ron turned and pushed past Hermione. Hermione put two fingers to her lips and pointed them forward.. a sign she usually gave her own parents to say goodbye... that she loved them... and she'd never forget them. She then turned back and took Ron's hand. As they walked back to the tent, Harry and Ginny in their footsteps. She thought about Ron's final words for the Cattermole family. Five more reasons to end the Second War.

It was ironic, but the somber mood had seemed to set another mood around the four of them. Everything had been looking so hopeless after the month of January had ended... and it had all culminated into this scene that day... but instead of breaking them down even further, it gave hope, Hermione knew, to the four of them. It gave them new vigor and it gave the four of them something they had long since forgotten and needed to remember.

It gave them something worth fighting for...

-  
><strong>Ohh, good Merlin, talk about a depressing ending. This was almost as difficult to write as Hermione's revelation finding out about her parents, and her speech to her parents at their grave. In some parts, this was almost worst, because I saw this scene in my head. The tent there... bodies on the ground... three bodies in the middle of the floor of a tent, smaller but similar to the trio's tent... so visual for me. Hope it was the same way for you.<strong>

**As you can see, we're getting into more of the serious part of the story. These next couple of chapters will focus on Viktor Krum, then I'll probably do another PotterWatch... these will set up some good bits of story-line to keep the storyline going... and then we're very close to a very BIG event I've been looking forward to for quite a while now.**

**Hope you liked this chapter.**


	69. Scabior and Greyback

**Chapter 69  
>Scabior and Greyback<strong>

**Author's Note: I am now at 300+ Reviews. Thank you all so much! I do this story for all of you. Time to answer some questions. Good ones this time:**

**Q: Are they going to Gringotts when they are in Diagon Alley? To get the cup possibly?**

**A: Wow... that wasn't even in my head when I thought of this. No... not this time. There are a few things I am going to have that is similar to the actual book, and that is one of them. This is a very brief visit, just to go there to deliver the letter... and possibly something else. All of that will be in this chapter.**

**Q: How did Reg and family end up right near where the these four were. Did he follow them or something, or was it just chance?**

**A: Oops, I should have been more clear about that. Harry and Co. hadn't been in that location for more than a few hours, not very long at all. What happened to Reg's family had happened at least the day before. It was a coincidence that Harry and Co. were at the same spot as them.**

**Good questions! Made me feel a bit dim, ha-ha! Both were nowhere near my brain when I was writing the previous chapter.**

**Some of you liked my idea of that romance novel, and I am going to very briefly re-visit it in this chapter, just to lighten the mood. I don't want to drown my story all in seriousness just yet. Actually, the 'romance novel' bit has turned out to have a bit of importance in this story, other than fluff! Not too important, but nice inspiration... and not in a way you would think. **

**(Hermione's PoV)**

Very early, the following morning, Hermione and Ron were sitting on their bed, and Hermione had a roll of parchment perched on her knees in front of her. She had planned on doing this the night before, but after their grim discovery in the woods, neither she nor Ron felt like doing anything the rest of the day. She had laid in bed with Ron, trying to help him calm down.

At random moments of the afternoon and evening, Ron would have fits of sudden swears and curse words, cursing the Snatchers and anyone else he could think of. When Hermione had asked him to calm down the first time, he apologized and said he needed to get this out if he was going to focus on anything else. He had even offered to shut himself in the bathroom, surrounded by a Muffliato charm and curse to the high heavens until he lost his voice. But Hermione knew he needed her at times like this, and she had declined his offer, even if it did mean he would still have outbursts with her. After these outbursts, she would calm him down, usually with a kiss or whispers of how much he meant to her.

After Ron's first outburst, Harry and Ginny had left the tent, and did a very long watch. She thought this was because Harry was hoping he'd find a Snatcher himself and take yet another one yet. She didn't voice this to Ron, because she knew he'd beg for Harry to leave the Snatcher, if he found one, alive so he could do him in. But this was all for naught, because Hermione soon discovered why Harry had gone outside. She could hear a burst of outrage from him too, before it was muffled by what Hermione had assumed was a kiss by Ginny. Harry was rather silent after that.

Now, with the plans to head into London and into Diagon Alley in just a short while. Hermione was very literally working on her letter at the last minute. It hadn't started out well either. Hermione had only written two words when Ron started to complain.

"Hermione, do you have to start the letter with 'Dear Viktor'?" Ron asked.

"It is a proper greeting, Ronald," Hermione said, "How else would you wish I start it?"

"How about 'Hey' or something like that," Ron said, "This is a conversation you're having with him, you're not asking him to meet you so he can ask for your hand in marriage."

"No?" Hermione asked, "Because that was seriously on my mind, you know. It is a Valentine's Day visit."

Ron scowled. Hermione pointed her wand at the parchment and made the greeting disappear. Then replaced it with simply, "Hi, Viktor", though she thought that was a lame greeting.

"Are you happy?" Hermione asked.

"Content, my dear," Ron said.

"Good," Hermione said, "And don't be looking over my shoulder."

"I'm sitting next to you on our bed and your shoulders are pressed up against the pillows," Ron said, "That is entirely impossible."

"You know what I mean," Hermione said, then growled, "Oh, you are so insufferable some times."

"And I thought we agreed to write this together," Ron said, "Why else would I look at a letter to Viktor?"

"You only want to make sure I don't flirt with him," Hermione said.

"I'm glad we understand each other," Ron said, grinning.

She shook her head and looked toward the kitchen table. Harry and Ginny were sitting there, and it was apparently they were listening to her bicker with Ron.

"Anything you two would like me to add?" she asked.

"See if he can bring pictures of Gellert Grindelwald," Harry said.

"Pictures?" Hermione asked.

"Just a theory," Harry said.

"Okay, then," Hermione said, "Ginny."

"Only that you hurry up with it," Ginny said, "I'm very eager to see the both of you looking like other people."

"Very funny," Hermione said, "It isn't very comfortable being in someone else's skin, you know."

"I was joking," Ginny said, "If you want to know, I just wish that the two of you get it done so we don't have to worry about you anymore. The fact that you are going back to Diagon Alley, where Snatchers are going, the day after we found out what they did to the Cattermoles, really doesn't help me one bit."

"We'll be in and out, Ginny," Hermione said.

"Hermione, you forget I heard Ron cursing to the high heavens yesterday," Ginny said, then looked at Ron. "Ron, please promise me, or I will make an Unbreakable Vow, that if you see a Snatcher, you won't do anything... well, you won't be yourself."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ron asked.

"You're not there to skirmish with Snatchers, Ronald," Ginny said, "You're in there to send a letter and get out. And you're going to be disguised as an innocent visitor to Diagon Alley."

"All right!" Ron said, "And don't call me Ronald! You already remind me of Mum enough."

Ginny put her hands on her hips, like Mrs. Weasley would do, and Hermione snickered.

"We need to discuss that," Harry said. "What are your names going to be for your disguises? You can't call her Hermione, Ron."

"Roger West and Haley Goodwin," Ron said.

Hermione's eyes widened and she snickered, realizing the names were of the couple from her romance novel.

"Just like that... wow," Harry said.

"Roger West and Haley Goodwin," Ginny said, "Why do those names sound so familiar?"

"Oh, bloody hell, Ginny!" Ron said, "Please do not tell me -"

"Isn't it obvious, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Ginny, you should not read those!" Ron said, "Not at sixteen!"

"You read it, Ron?" Ginny asked.

"I-I peeked," Ron said, "I was wondering what Hermione was reading."

"Read what?" Harry asked.

"Nothing!" Hermione and Ginny said.

Hermione then felt something under her back, and before she could realize what it was, Ron had her romance novel in his hands and he tossed it across the tent to Harry, who caught it easily.

"Ron!" Hermione growled, "Damn it. Accio!"

Harry gripped the book tightly. Hermione growled.

"I should never have taught you that spell, Potter!" she said, "You know how to block it without magic."

"I'd be long forgotten dung at the bottom of a dragon nest if you hadn't taught me that spell," Harry said.

Ginny tried to grab the book from Harry, but he lifted it above his head and stood up.

"Not fair!" Ginny said.

"I can't believe you read that, Ginny," Hermione said.

"Me either," Ron said.

"What is so bad about it?" Harry asked, flipping through random pages, "Let's see... hmm..."

"Harry, I swear to Merlin," Ginny said, "If you read that, I will not -"

"'Roger's lips felt sensual and firm as they touched hers and she felt heat raise through her body as' – okay then," Harry said, his eyes widening, "Never was a big fan of romantic Point-of-View stories from a woman's side of things. And you say this book is yours, Hermione?"

"Um..." Hermione said, blushing.

"Ron, remind me," Harry said, his lips crossed in a smirk, "Weren't most of what Hermione has read over the years books to instruct her on things?"

"Oh _my_ _god_, I can't believe you went there, Harry!" Hermione growled, as Ron choked out laughter beside her.

Harry and Ginny joined Ron as they laughed, and Hermione had to join in, in spite of herself. It felt good after the hell they had been through the previous day.

"Can I have my book back please?" Hermione asked, inhaling and exhaling, trying to calm herself down after her fit of laughter, "It is private and I only wish to finish this letter so we can get things done."

"You have writer's block, Hermione?" Harry asked, "Need some influence from Haley and Roger – perhaps Haley needs a new Bonbon?"

Hermione opened her mouth in offensive shock. She remembered Rita Skeeter's nickname for Viktor Krum: Bulgarian Bonbon. And it looked like Ron had too.

"Now that's just harsh, mate," Ron said.

Harry chuckled and threw the book to Hermione. She pointed her wand at the book and opened it up. She could see the words still. She then showed it to Ron.

"See anything?" she asked him.

"Why did you make the book blank?" Ron asked, after looking at it.

"Perfect," Hermione said, then pushed it under her pillow.

"Hey, no fair, don't use the diary spell on that book!" Ginny said, "I wanted to read more of it!"

"Exactly how far did you get in that book, Ginny?" Ron asked.

"I'd like to hear this too," Harry said.

"Boys," Hermione and Ginny muttered.

Hermione looked at Ginny and they snickered.

"Okay, let Haley get back to her letter, so she can get back to rubbing her hands down Roger's chest," Harry said.

Hermione scowled and began her letter:

_Hi, Viktor,_

_I'm sure you didn't expect a letter from me. I know I haven't written to you in months, and for a very good reason. I wouldn't be writing this letter to you if it wasn't very important. Do you remember talking to me about Gellert Grindelwald at the wedding? I know the subject was kind of touchy for you, and you didn't seem too happy talking about it, but recently the subject has become important to me, and I need to know if you know more about Grindelwald._

_I would like to meet up with you on Valentine's Day at the park I took you to when you visited me a couple years ago. Around noon? Do you remember the place? I will be bringing my boyfriend and some friends along. Also, if you have any pictures of Grindelwald, any at all please bring them with you. It is a small request from one of my friends, and he really wants to see them for himself._

_This would mean so much to me if you accepted my request. Thank you and I hope you will be there._

_Still your pen-pal, though I haven't written in a while,_

_H.G._

Hermione finished and looked through it, making sure it was rather anonymous if the letter was intercepted.

"You took Viktor to a park a couple years ago?" Ron asked.

Hermione frowned and sighed. She knew this question was going to come up before too long.

"Yes, Ron," Hermione said, "Before I went to meet up with you at Grimmauld Place. Viktor wanted to visit my parents because I spoke so much about them. He also wanted to see where I lived. We had a nice picnic in a park, and that was all."

"That was all?" Ron asked.

"I wouldn't even call it a date, Ron," Hermione said, "Just a nice visit with someone who was a friend. I could even say I'm sorry for never telling you if that makes you happy."

"It does," Ron said, smiling, "So this park is in Oxford?"

"Yes, and it is not very open either," Hermione said, "It would be obvious if we were being watched."

"We're meeting him in your hometown, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I'm on the run from the Ministry, Harry," Hermione said, "They wouldn't expect me to go back to my hometown. And I don't know many other places that Viktor knows of in England. We'll be fine, Harry."

"If you say so," Harry said.

"Good," Hermione said, "Ron, we need to get ready now. Harry and Ginny, can you please have this tent ready to pack when we come back? I don't want to stay here much longer, but I don't want to waste time and I need this done soon so the letter can reach him and come back with an answer in time."

"We'll have everything ready," Harry said.

Hermione smiled and folded up the letter.

"Er... Harry," Hermione said, "How big would you say these two are?"

"Around the same size as you and Ron," Hermione said, "I knew what I was doing, Hermione. Your clothes will fit."

Hermione nodded. She stood up and found a couple of small glasses in a cupboard near the sink, then filled them up with the potion. The two hairs were in separate baggies. Harry had kept one on him, and Ginny had kept the other, so they wouldn't confuse them. Ginny handed the bag to Hermione.

"Remember, Ron," Hermione said, "Insert the hair right before you drink. And try not to puke it back up."

"I've done this before," Ron said, in a sing-song voice.

"I'll take the bathroom," Hermione said.

"Try not to puke," Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but grinned. Ron walked over to the kitchen sink.

"Ugh, do you have to use our kitchen, Ron?" Ginny said.

"Where else do you expect me to go?" Ron asked.

"Fine," Ginny said, "Harry and I will leave you to your privacy."

Hermione snickered and walked into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, then put the hair into the cup. She pinched her nose and put the cup to her lips, gulping the thick, disgusting substance down her throat. She shivered at the taste, then stared at the mirror, as her skin began to bubble around her. She closed her eyes and felt her body form. She could hear Ron transforming in the kitchen, and he was groaning too.

After a painful minute later, she opened her eyes and looked at her. She was quite beautiful. Caucasian, with long, straight blonde hair and down to the middle of her back, and her face had changed to an oval-shape. She had bright blue eyes that reminded her of the sky. She was a little taller than she normally was, and it felt funny. And she blushed as she realized her chest was a little broader than normal. She wasn't a very big girl normally, and this was a bit different. She tested out how she walked, and her stride was the same. She closed her eyes and opened the bathroom door then peered out of it and looked around.

Ron... or she hoped it was Ron... was standing near the kitchen sink. He was the same height as normal, and while Ron's hair was normally long, this man's hair, jet-black and shiny, was much longer. He had beautiful green eyes and his lips seemed fuller. He was also quite musclebound. The guy must have been an athlete.

"H-Hermione?" Ron said, his voice much deeper than Ron's normal voice.

"Er... Ron?" Hermione said, her voice a little high and giggly; she put a hand over her mouth. "Oh wow, my voice is high. "

"It's cute," Ron said, "Er... not that I think this girl looks cute – you're normal looks are far more attractive. Not that I'm saying you look ugly right now – I – oh, bloody hell."

"You're rather good looking yourself, big guy," Hermione said, "But the Ron I know is much more dashing."

"I'm not Ron, miss, I'm Roger," Ron winked.

"Haley," Hermione said, "Can we go now? This only lasts an hour, and its been er – a couple minutes. I'm so glad our clothes fit. We have no time to change."

Ron nodded and Hermione walked with him out of the tent. Harry and Ginny stared at them with wide eyes.

"Who are you and what have you done with Ron Weasley?" Ginny asked.

"Very funny, Gin," Ron said.

"Um, Ron, no offense," Harry said, "But your girlfriend's hot. Ow!"

Ginny had smacked him in the back of the head. Hermione blushed.

"Let's get this over with," Hermione said, "I miss my body and I miss seeing my Ron. And my god, this voice is so high! Who can talk like this? Pack up.. we'll be back in less than an hour."

Hermione took Ron's hand. His grip felt so different! Ron counted down and Hermione felt her lungs collapse as everything went dark. A minute later, they were standing near the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. They walked toward the back door and past Tom. Hermione went to wave to Tom, then remembered he wasn't familiar to her. As she saw him, she almost gasped. He had a black bruise around one eye, and he didn't look very well.

"Oh, my god," Hermione said, frowning, as she and Ron reached the barrier, "What happened to Tom?"

"Those ruddy Snatchers," Ron said, "Gotta be."

"Ron, promise me you won't do anything," Hermione said, "In and out. Say it."

"In and out," Ron echoed, "And my name is Roger, I thought?"

Hermione gasped. "I forgot!" she squealed, "Sorry, this is making me nervous. Seeing Tom – um – okay, I'm Haley. Haley Goodwin. Like my letter... H.G. Nice idea for your names, Roger. Really helped with my letter."

"Always the tone of surprise," Ron said, "And don't flirt with me. That voice is so not like yours. It is so weird."

Hermione chuckled nervously and tapped her wand on the needed spaces on the barrier. It opened and Hermione's eyes widened as she looked around. Diagon Alley had changed and not for the better. Many stores had been closed, a few of those had been ransacked. The streets were lined with peddlers and people sitting against the buildings.

"Oh, Merlin," Hermione said, her lips quivering.

"In and out," Ron said, "Let's go."

Hermione nodded and walked forward with Ron, grasping his hand, which was odd because she was not used to her hand fitting in his so well. Her normal hands were rather tiny compared to his. As Hermione and Ron walked down the cobbled pavement, Hermione felt a tug on her pants, She gasped and looked down to see a man with a bruised face, his eyes full of tears, his clothes tattered and torn.

"Gerroff her!" Ron muttered.

"Please!" the man begged, "Please find my daughter! She's twelve and those demons took her! Do you know what they do to girls like my little Gina? Do you? Please help me find her!"

"I-I'm very sorry," Hermione said, frowning, "I can't."

Ron pulled Hermione down the road.

"P-please!" the man roared behind them.

Hermione frowned and looked straight ahead, trying to find Eeylop's and hoping it was open for use. Hermione suddenly felt Ron's hand gripping hers and she looked at him. He was looking forward, and Hermione did so as well. She gasped as she saw it...

Fred and George's shop had been ransacked. The once happy place looked like hell. The windows on both floors were blown out and the window displays were broken. A statute outside the shop that once had one of the Weasley twins' appearance was now headless.

"George – Fred -" Ron moaned.

"I'm sure they're okay," Hermione said, "We don't have too much time, Ro – Roger."

Ron nodded and Hermione led him down the cobbled pavement and found Eeylops'. The only damage to the shop was that the sign outside it was hanging by one side. Hermione and Ron went inside the store and to the desk.

"How may I be of service?" the cashier said.

"Two-way trip to Bulgaria," Hermione said, "Small letter, expecting reply."

"Flight should take a day there and a day back," the cashier said, "Depending on the receiver's accuracy of reply, you should get it back by tomorrow evening or the next morning depending on if you plan on staying in England. Where bouts will the owl be going back to?"

"England," Ron said, "Private, you know. Can't trust too many people these days."

"Too right you are," the cashier said. "Just wanted to know when to expect my owl back. Been losing quite a few these days. A few get intercepted. But since you two seem like a nice couple, I will use my most trusted owl. Five galleons and the letter please?"

She handed him the small letter, and five galleons, and the man walked over to an eagle owl across the room. He opened the cage, attached the letter, and the owl flew out of the store.

"Thank you," Hermione said.

"Have a good day," the cashier said, "As good as you can get, anyway."

"Good luck," Hermione said.

"Thank you, miss," the cashier said, "I'm lucky the Snatchers need my owls."

"They need your owls?" Ron asked.

"They keep sending letters all over the place," the cashier said, "Offers for their prisoners. Poor souls."

"What happened to Weasley Wizard's Wheezes?" Hermione asked, "We came from miles away to see it."

"Damn shame," the cashier said, shaking his head, "That store brings Diagon Alley the most revenue. The most cheer. Snatchers didn't like that."

"Did the staff make it out safely?" Ron asked.

"I believe so," the cashier said, "Actually fought a few of the Snatchers too. Was quite a sight. Fireworks all over the place. Some of the damage to their shop was done on their own accord, you know. Rumor is, they expected the attack, trapped a few Snatchers inside and attacked them with the objects in there. Was a pretty proud day for us, if I say so. Don't mention that though, you hear.?"

"Definitely not," Ron said.

"Thank you," Hermione said.

"Good luck, dears," the cashier said, "Nice couple like you deserves a good life. Kids and all that."

Hermione blushed. She pulled Ron out of the shop and they headed back up the street. Halfway back up the street, that same beggar was acting out again to another person.

"Please!" the man said, "My daughter Gina! They took her! I know why they took her! What if they took her to him! What if they took her to Voldemort!"

People around the man shrieked and ran away from him. Before Hermione could warn Ron about what was coming, he pulled her into a narrow alley between two stores, just as a bunch of pops were heard up the alleyway. Hermione felt Ron's large arms around her, as he pushed both of them behind a large dumpster.

"It's the leaders!" a woman yelled as she passed the small alley where Ron and Hermione were, "Greyback and Scabior!"

Hermione heard a loud growl only that of someone like Fenrir Greyback could do.

"Who dares say the Dark Lord's name now?" a voice yelled that must have belonged to Scabior.

Hermione could feel Ron's body shaking in hers. She knew he was probably thinking about the Cattermoles. She dug her head in between Ron's jaw and shoulder-blade. The strange skin of who he was impersonating felt weird to her, but the way Ron held her was familiar. She lightly kissed Ron on the neck, trying to calm him down. He kissed her on the head.

"Love you," she whispered very lightly, trying to sound like her own voice.

"I love you," Ron breathed into her hair, "We're getting out of this. I promise."

"I said!" Scabior roared, "Who said the Dark Lord's name? I have to came here day in and day out because one of you filth decide to say the Dark Lord's name accidentally."

The last word was dripping with sarcasm.

"You better talk now so I can take the culprit," Scabior continued, "Or I will start sending Greyback after all of you! He has been in a bad mood recently, thanks to one of our prisoners, and he would like to take a bite out of someone."

"I don't know why you want to keep that girl, Scabior," Greyback said, "Do you fancy her or something? She's Xenophilius' brat! Gives me a headache."

"Luna's alive," Ron whispered into Hermione's ear.

She nodded against his chin.

"I want the name now!" Scabior said.

"Him!" a girl said, "That man in front of you!"

"Please!" the familiar voice said, "Take me to my Gina!"

"Gina?" Scabior said, "I remember a Gina. Greyback, do you remember a Gina?"

"Gina," Greyback said, as if tasting the name on his lips, "Wasn't that the girl we sold to a man who loves to get his hands all over little girls? Paid a hefty price cause he thought she was a nice little slag."

"No!" the man's voice said, wailing, "How dare you?"

"Oi!" Scabior said, "Quick little flea taking my wand. Give it back or –"

BANG.

"Oomph!" Scabior moaned.

Hermione heard running footsteps coming toward their direction.

"Help!" the man wailed, "It was an accident!"

"Accident?" Scabior said, obviously a bit weak, "Right! Greyback, Snatch 'em!"

"No!" the man's whimpering voice said.

Hermione heard the footsteps stop at the entrance of the alleyway. She shook her head. If the man came this way, they would most certainly be found by Greyback.

Suddenly, Hermione heard a loud, wild, feral growl, followed by a thud and the sound of bones breaking. Hermione's eyes widened. She could feel a moan coming to her mouth, and had to find a way to muffle it. She slowly leaned toward Ron, trying to keep both of them hidden, and kissed him, letting out her tiny scream of fear go through into his mouth. He pressed his lips back onto hers, trying to keep her voice muffled. She concentrated on breathing through her nostrils so she wouldn't let go of his lips.

"Oops," Greyback said, a throaty laugh coming from his lips.

"Aww, Greyback!" Scabior growled, "Did you have to break another neck?"

"Would have given us trouble anyway," Greyback said.

"Okay, you lot!" Scabior said, "You know what will happen if you say the name again! We'll come back, and I can't promise you'll live to see another day! Do – not – say – the – name! Come on, Fenrir."

Hermione heard a low growl come from Greyback, followed by a sniffing sound. Hermione's eyes widened. Had he seen them?

"Oi! Greyback!" Scabior said, "Mutt! Get over here and lets go! We have prisoners to sell off! And give me back my wand, damn it!"

"You just want to get back to your Luna," Greyback muttered.

He sniffed again and Hermione heard footsteps. She didn't dare back away from Ron's lips until the footsteps became more distant. She heard a number of pops again and relieved sounds coming from the crowd. The Snatchers were gone.

"We need to get back to the Leaky Cauldron," Hermione said, "Not much time."

"Okay," Ron said.

"Thank you for protecting me," Hermione said.

"When we get back to ourselves, you owe me a kiss," Ron said, "I need to remember your lips."

Hermione chuckled and Ron helped her stand up. Hermione shuddered and moaned as she saw the body at the entrance of the alley. The man's neck had been almost twisted around backward.

"My god," Hermione said, her voice shivering, and she turned away from the victim.

"I don't think Scabior or Greyback attacked the Cattermoles," Ron muttered, "None of their necks were broken."

Hermione nodded. Soon they were back in the Leaky Cauldron and Hermione looked around. She saw Tom again, and then her eyes widened, as she saw a very familiar red-headed man at the end of the bar. He had forming bruise around his eye, and a swollen lip. Hermione gripped Ron's hand and nodded toward Mr. Weasley.

"D-Dad?" Ron breathed.

"We can't do anything," Hermione said.

"I have to let him know," Ron said, "I have an idea."

"This is a bad idea," Hermione said.

"We'll get to the Apparation point," Ron said, "Get ready to go when I say."

Hermione nodded. They walked over near the fireplace, and Ron took out his wand.

"Expecto Patronum," Ron said.

The silver Jack Russell terrier bounded from the wand and pranced over to Mr. Weasley. Hermione raised her eyebrows as the dog gave a sharp bark. Mr. Weasley looked down at it, and his eyes widened in a mixture of shock, disbelief, and recognition. He looked around the room, then straight at Ron and Hermione. Hermione looked at Ron, and he nodded toward Mr. Weasley.

"He knows," Ron said, "We go... now."

Hermione turned back to Mr. Weasley and the last thing she saw before they apparated was Mr. Weasley looking at them with tears down his eyes and a grin across his face.

-  
><strong>I had way too much fun writing the Snatchers part of this chapter. Especially with Ron and Hermione hiding there. I also based Scabior off of his move persona, and he was more of a leader than he was in the book. Just because I love that Scabior. Brilliant acting by Nick Moran.<strong>

I don't know if a dog Patronus can bark, but I think it can. I loved that ending for the chapter. Just to give Mr. Weasley some hope and pass a message along to Mrs. Weasley.

**As I said in the beginning author's note, the romance novel idea actually brought some use to Ron and Hermione with their disguises. I liked it! I really have no idea how I pictured them to look like under disguises. Just a couple of people... rather good-looking people. As Harry said... "Ron, your girlfriend's hot!"**

Hope you liked this chapter!


	70. Anxious

**Chapter 70  
>Anxious<strong>

**Author's Note: Wasn't going to add the first part before the small time-skip in this chapter, but decided it was best so you could see what happened. Also this chapter is completely different than what I planned. I planned on having the discussion with Viktor in this. But I'm going to wait for that until next chapter. This chapter focuses on something that will come to a fairly big event coming up shortly. Though I will say this whole chapter is an anvil-sized hint to what is going to happen!**

**(Hermione's PoV)**

Hermione felt the air return to her lungs and opened her eyes. She was standing next to Ron, and he looked normal again. Ron looked back at her, and the way he was looking at her, she knew she looked normal too. Hermione put her hands on his face and kissed him softly. He kissed her back and murmured against her lips.

"Merlin, I missed those lips," Ron said.

"My sentiments exactly," Hermione said, grinning and tracing her finger around Ron's lips, "Now lets go meet up with Harry and Ginny and get out of here."

Ron nodded and took Hermione's hand from his cheek and caressed it in his. They walked toward the direction of the tent and when they arrived, something was wrong. The tent was not there, and she couldn't feel any traces of her magic protection.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled out, "Ginny! Harry -"

Hermione was muffled by another kiss, though this one was very brief. Ron backed away, and she looked at him, frowning.

"What was that for?" she asked, "Harry and Ginny -"

"Don't yell for them," Ron said, "Something could have happened, but -"

"Don't say that!" Hermione cried out, shaking her head, "Nothing happened! We're – we're just in the wrong spot!"

"Would you let me finish my thought?" Ron asked. "You're panicking because of Scabior and Greyback. Relax. I think I know where they are. Come on."

Hermione nodded, inhaling and exhaling. Ron was right. She was just panicking and not thinking straight. He took her hand again, and she walked with him as he lead her through the forest. She then recognized where they were going and she grinned, realizing he was probably right. It only took a couple minutes to get to the Cattermole's last camp-site, and Hermione sighed in relief when she saw Harry and Ginny by the graves. The tent, nor the camp-site was no longer there.

"Oh, good you're back," Ginny said, relief running through her voice.

"Why didn't you stay back at our camp?" Hermione asked, "I thought – when I saw no tent or no protections -"

"Thought we'd pack up the Cattermole's tent," Ginny said.

Ginny threw Hermione's purse to her and she caught it, and strapped it to her belt.

"We have a tent, Gin," Ron said, "Why do we need another one. Thinking of going somewhere?"

"No!" Ginny said, "I just mean – well we just can't leave it here, can we?"

"You're right," Hermione said, then looked down at Harry, who was sitting by the graves. "Harry, are you okay? You're awfully silent."

"Saying goodbye to the Cattermoles," Harry said, "How did the visit to Diagon Alley go?"

"Oh, you know, the usual," Ron said, "A nice lunch in the Leaky Cauldron, visit to the bank – really, Harry, we were there for one reason. And we sent the letter."

"You were gone long enough," Ginny said.

"Um, yeah," Hermione said, "We ran into Snatchers – the two leaders, Greyback and Scabior."

"What?" Harry asked, getting up hastily and looking at them, "Snatchers?"

"They didn't see us!" Ron said, "Some ruddy beggar -"

"Ron, he's dead, give him a bit of respect!" Hermione hissed.

"Dead?" Ginny asked.

"Probably better off," Ron said, "Poor bloke – his twelve year old daughter was kidnapped by Snatchers, and by the sounds of it, she was sold off."

Ginny looked at Hermione, who frowned. Ginny put her hands on her mouth.

"Oh, and we have some good news," Ron said, "And admittedly some bad news that seems to come with some good news too. Which do you want to hear first?"

"Start with the worst," Harry said, "The good news can brighten the bad."

"Fred and George's shop was ransacked," Ron said, "Basically gutted."

Ginny moaned and put her head in Harry's chest.

"F-Fred and G-George?" Ginny said, tears in her eyes, "Angelina?"

"Hey, didn't I tell you this had a bit of good news too?" Ron asked, soothingly. "Looks like Fred and George expected the attack by Snatchers and set up a trap. Most of the damage was caused by Fred and George, looks like it. I'm sure we'll hear all about it on the next PotterWatch."

"And the good news?" Harry asked.

"We saw Dad," Ron said.

Ginny looked at Ron, her expression brightening.

"H-how is he?" she gasped, "Did you talk to him?"

"Er... sort of," Ron said. "He has a bruise forming on his eye, and his lip is swollen, but -"

Ginny moaned and buried her head in Harry's chest again.

"But!" Ron said, "I let him see my Patronus – my dog, you know – because he knows what it is. And it barked at him, and he saw us – we were still in our disguises, but he knew who we were."

"I wish you could have seen the look on his face, Ginny," Hermione said, "He may have been bruised, but he looked extremely happy when he realized it was us. He knows we're safe."

"Wish you could have given him a better message," Ginny said, "Poor Mum – hope this cheers her up."

"She's probably too busy planning George and Angelina's wedding," Ron said, chuckling.

"All right, enough chatter," Hermione said, her voice reminding everyone of Mad-Eye, "We need to go somewhere else."

With the meeting with Viktor Krum, and the new PotterWatch episode on the not-so-distant horizon, and the relief of some news about family giving an aura of relaxation around the tent, the following week went by rather quickly. Hermione had brought them to three different locations in the following six days, far away from Oxford, so that no Snatchers would get any hints that she was heading back home.

At one point during the week, Hermione tried her best to draw a map, from her memory, of the park they would be meeting Viktor, so she could plot a course to a small number of picnic tables where she had once met him for a picnic. She also plotted out an easy escape plan in case opposition came into the area, focusing on escaping the park if their opposition set up Anti-Disapparation Charms.

When they weren't doing any watches, Harry and Hermione were reading every book Hermione had that had something to do with Gellert Grindelwald. Harry would also be writing down questions on a piece of parchment for Viktor Krum.

On Friday evening, the eve of their meeting with Viktor Krum, while Ron and Ginny were, once again, doing watch together, Harry and Hermione were going over their plans. Hermione finally got her hands on the list of questions. She looked through them and immediately rolled her eyes. A good portion of them had to do with the Deathly Hallows.

"Oh, come on, Harry!" Hermione growled at him from across the table, "Not this stupid obsession again!"

"Gellert's mark is the sign of the Deathly Hallows, Hermione," Harry said, "What else are we going to ask Krum about? He was the one who told you about the sign and Grindelwald's history with it."

"How is this going to help us with finding Horcruxes?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore drew this sign in the book," Harry said, and Hermione rolled her eyes at his age-old argument, "I think it means the Deathly Hallows lead to the Horcruxes somehow."

"Complete and utter rubbish," Hermione said.

"What were you expecting, Hermione?" Harry asked. "We can't discuss Horcruxes with Viktor Krum – even Ron said that when we started this whole idea to meet with Krum!"

"I'm hoping we can ask questions without having to give hints about them," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Harry said, "Good luck with that."

Hermione scoffed. She stood up, pushing the stack of books on the table toward Harry. One book fell off the top of the stack, and hit a tub of ink, tipping it over. The black liquid poured over the top of Harry's list.

"Thanks a lot, Hermione!" Harry said.

"Siphon it off," Hermione said, "You're a wizard. Or maybe you can think up a batch of new questions that actually mean something!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry asked.

"Figure it out yourself," she said, "I'm having nothing to do with those pathetic Hallows. This hunt is about Horcruxes, not Hallows. Always has been, always will be. At least for me – and I'm sure Ron and Ginny agree with me. So I'm going to go talk to them so we can get somewhere on this hunt instead of spending weeks on nothing!"

Hermione growled and walked toward the mouth of the tent. Currently they were at a long beach on the edge of the ocean, and the cool winter wind brought the smell of salty seawater up into her nose. Ron and Ginny were sitting far away from the tent, just outside of the enchantments, and apparently deep in conversation. She wondered why they were sitting outside the enchantments instead of inside them, like they usually did. Then she discovered why. As Hermione slowly walked forward, Ginny's and Ron's voices were slightly muffled. But as she walked closer, she could hear them, and apparently Ginny was rather mad about something.

" – sick of this stupid pattern we keep going through!" Ginny growled, "We're usually out on these watches for hours doing nothing and -"

"I thought you liked this kind of thing," Ron said. "Helped you relax or something."

"Yeah, when I'm doing them with Harry," Ginny said, "I mean – no offense, Ron – I'm used to having quality discussions with you, but – oh you know what I mean. Obviously you wish to spend some of this time with Hermione, right?"

"Sure, I guess so," Ron said, shrugging, "But I understand why we're out here -"

"Why we're out here and they're in there?" Ginny finished, "Spending hours upon hours together -"

"- working on research for the hunt, yes," Ron said.

"Really?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, really!" Ron said, "We could do that too, you know, but I just think they have a better idea of what is going on right now – especially the discussion with Viktor."

"I thought you were wanting to help with that," Ginny said, "Since it has to do something with Viktor – I mean – don't you want to be rather close to Hermione at times like this."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but she was quelled by Ron.

"I have no problems with this meeting, Ginny," he said. "Viktor knows Hermione and I are a couple. He's happy for us, and once he sees us happily together, which we are – thank you very much – he'll see this meeting is for business and not -"

"Not what?" Ginny asked, "Not pleasure. How much of that have you had this past week?"

Hermione frowned. She had been having far less private moments with Ron since she had been anticipating the meeting with Viktor. She'd find herself reading books in bed, when Ron cuddled up to her, and when she'd look at him, fancying a bit of snogging, he'd be asleep, facing the other way instead of cuddled up with her.

"Sod off, Ginny," Ron growled, "That's none of your business. Besides, she's just focused on everything with the Horcruxes. We should be anyway – we haven't gotten very far. But we're close, I think. This will mean something, this meeting with Viktor."

"And if it doesn't?" Ginny asked, "If this whole week Harry and Hermione have been focusing on Grindelwald is all for naught – what happens next."

"We'll move on to the next idea," Ron said.

"Do you have another idea?" Ginny asked.

"No," Ron admitted, "I thought -"

"You thought Harry and Hermione would come up with something again," Ginny said.

"I was going to say you could come up with something too," Ron said.

"So I'm not doing enough now?" Ginny asked.

"I did not say that!" Ron said, "We're all in this together. We can all find something."

"We can, yeah!" Ginny said, "Instead we're sitting out here staring at the ocean doing a watch because Harry and Hermione wanted to do it all!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked through the protective enchantments and cleared her throat. Ron looked up at her, smiling, while Ginny just looked at her, questioningly.

"Taking a break?" Ginny asked.

"Harry's up to his bloody head in Hallows again," Hermione said, "He's a good mate, okay, but he gets on my bloody nerves some times."

"I thought you'd be used to that," Ginny said. "You and Ron went through that for years."

"That's harsh, Gin," Ron said.

"Anyway," Hermione growled, "He's focused on Hallows, and we should focus on Horcruxes."

"Can't do that with Viktor Krum, can we?" Ginny asked.

"No... not really," Hermione admitted.

"Then why are we going to meet him tomorrow?" Ginny asked.

"You know why," Hermione said, "To talk to him about -"

"Grindelwald," Ginny said, nodding, "Who apparently has something to do with the Deathly Hallows... which is exactly what Harry wants to do."

"Maybe you can go change his mind then, Ginny," Hermione said.

"Can't you do that yourself?" Ginny asked. "I thought he liked to talk to you about that kind of stuff."

"What is your problem, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"No problem, Hermione," Ginny said, pushing herself up off the sand. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go see if I can get a bit of private time with _my boyfriend!_"

"I'm not stopping you," Hermione said. "I could fancy a bit of time with mine too."

Ginny shook her head and returned inside the protections. Ron whistled as Hermione sat down next to him.

"Someone's on their time of the month," Ron said, grinning.

"Yeah, I guess so," Hermione said.

"Do you have any idea what is getting her knickers in a twist?" Ron asked.

"Um... I have a theory... but I hope it isn't true," Hermione said.

"What theory?" Ron asked.

"Oh, it's rubbish," Hermione said, waving her hands dismissively, "Don't even wish to bring it up."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because I want to spend time with you," Hermione said. "I realize I haven't done much of that over the past week."

"I understand," Ron said, moving his hand to caress her closest one, "This information we could get from Viktor could be a big one."

"Or it could be nothing," Hermione said, "Ginny's right. The topic is about Grindelwald. As far as I can see, he has nothing to do with Horcruxes."

"Grindelwald was – is? – a Dark Lord," Ron said, "Two peas in a pod, him and You-Know-Who."

"I don't think Grindelwald ever had one Horcrux, forget six," Hermione said.

"We're sure it is six Horcruxes, right?" Ron asked. "Isn't seven the powerful number?"

"You-Know-Who never had a chance to make the seventh," Hermione said, "And just one more would destroy him anyway. He's too smart for that."

"Oh... right, yeah," Ron said.

Hermione laid her head in Ron's lap and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry I haven't been out here on these watches lately with you," she said, "This is really meant to be our time. Our relaxation away from the times we have to do research."

"You're out here now, aren't you?" Ron asked.

Hermione smiled and nodded. She caressed her hand on Ron's cheek and he leaned down and kissed her softly. He returned the kiss and she backed up and looked over his shoulder. She frowned as she looked at the tent. She hoped her theories were wrong. She didn't know why Ginny would think something like that. But she was also afraid to voice those opinions to Ginny. Ginny already seemed angry about something, and if it was that, this would only cross the line. Too many lines had already been crossed as of late.

"Something wrong?" Ron asked.

Hermione forced her eyes back on Ron and she smiled and shook her head.

"No... just wanted to let you know I love you," she said, "Always will."

"I love you too," Ron said, "Nothing will ever change that."

"Never," Hermione agreed.

Ron smiled and she kissed him again. He deepened it, and she allowed his tongue to enter her lips.

-  
>An hour before noon on Valentine's, everything was ready to go. The only things left to pack was the tent itself, and the plates and kitchenware the four of them were using as they ate a late breakfast.<p>

"Where are we going after we talk to Viktor?" Harry asked.

Hermione frowned, hoping she wouldn't have to bring up this discussion yet.

"I was thinking about that," Hermione said, "Since we're in Oxford, we have an easy place to stay for the night."

Hermione felt Ron's eyes on her.

"You said you didn't want to go back there this soon," Ron said, "Why –?"

"I need to know I have a place to go to after this is all finished," Hermione said, "I'm sick of thinking about hypothetical now. Since we're barely getting anywhere, I need some new hope to push me through the hunt, and I need some hope for finality."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"She's talking about going home," Ginny said.

"I thought the Burrow would be your home now," Ron said, frowning, "At least for a while until other things come up."

"I have a house, Ron," Hermione said, "It is about time I use it again."

"You're planning on taking us to your house after the meeting?" Harry asked, "I thought we agreed that was off-limits! Snatchers could -"

"It is a risk, but I'm taking it," Hermione said, "Besides, the four of us could use the comforts of my home for a day or two to get us all relaxed again. The mood around here is getting pretty antsy."

Hermione looked at Ginny and she narrowed her eyes and looked away.

"Hermione," Ron said, "I think Harry -"

"No we'll do it," Harry said, "I'm with Hermione on this."

Ginny scoffed.

"What?" Harry asked her.

"Didn't you just say it was off-limits?" Ginny asked, "The risk -"

"We're already taking a risk meeting up with Viktor in a park, Ginny," Harry said. "Hermione seems to know what she's doing with that. I trust her."

Ginny muttered something Hermione couldn't hear.

"What was that?" Harry asked her.

"I said fine!" Ginny growled, "We'll go with Hermione's idea. Can we just do this? I'm getting anxious enough as it is!"

Ginny took the last piece of her breaded fish and popped it n her mouth, then stood up and headed out of the tent.

"I don't know what her problem is these days," Harry said.

"She just feels like she isn't doing enough, mate," Ron said. "You need to put her back into things. Get her back into the hunt instead of her being around here doing watches and stuff."

"Is that what she thinks?" Harry asked, frowning.

"Yeah, mate," Ron said.

Harry looked at Hermione, and she frowned and nodded.

"I'll talk to her tonight," Harry said, "I'll make it up to her... do something, I don't know. I'm sure she'd like spending time in normal bed. These are great, but they're nothing like the comforts of home. I bet that will calm her down. Right now, we'll focus on this meeting with Viktor. Ginny's not the only one anxious about this."

Harry pocketed the parchment filled with questions into his back pocket. Hermione stood up and used magic to clean off the plates, then stored them away in the cupboards. The three of them left the tent and found Ginny staring at the ocean. Hermione collapsed the tent, put it in her bag, then removed her enchantments. Hermione took Ron's hand and waited for Harry and Ginny. Harry helped Ginny to her feet, and Ginny kissed him softly on the lips.

"What was that for?" Harry asked.

"I love you," Ginny said, "Please don't forget that."

"I love you too, Ginny," Harry said.

Ginny kissed him again and Hermione cleared her throat. Ginny backed away and glared at her.

"Come on," Hermione said, "Viktor's waiting."

"She's right," Harry said, "Ginny, I know you're upset with me. We'll talk about it later. Let's just focus on Viktor right now, and afterward I'll focus on you."

"Really?" Ginny asked.

"I promise," Harry said.

Ginny smiled. She took Harry's hand and Hermione extended her free hand. Harry took it and Hermione closed her eyes, concentrating on the park as everything went into a familiar blackness.

-  
><strong>So when I started this chapter, I had all intentions on ending it completely different. A meeting with Viktor Krum, and going from there. But I decided that can wait until the start of the chapter. Big things happen next chapter! A bit of a story-changer, but not as big as some other ideas I have coming up! <strong>

**I'm not really going to ask what you think about this chapter, because I can assume I dropped some big obvious hints about what is going to happen. I just had way too much fun with this chapter and ignored the fact I might have been a bit too open about what I'm doing, ha-ha.**

**Hope you liked this chapter anyway!**


	71. Checkmate

**Chapter 71  
>Checkmate<strong>

**Author's Note: The location, South Park, is an actual park in Oxford, and has no connections or inspiration whatsoever on the cartoon of the same name. Also... I hate using Viktor's accent in writing, but I'm going to try my best.**

**(Hermione's PoV)**

Hermione opened her eyes and she was standing with Ron, Harry and Ginny in a grove of trees in South Park in Oxford, England. Snow covered the grassy fields around the park, and more was coming down in light flurries at the moment. A frigid gust of wind burst through the trees, making Hermione shiver.

"C-couldn't have picked a b-better day," Ron said, a hint of sarcasm in his shivering voice.

"At least the park isn't crowded," Harry said, "The weather has scared everyone away. It will make it easier for to spot anyone interested in us."

"Harry's right," Hermione said, then took her watch from her pocket and looked at it, "Ten minutes until noon. It will take us a few minutes to get to the spot. Come on."

"Wands in your pockets, but at the ready, eh?" Harry asked.

"Right," Ginny said, "Wouldn't want to risk the Statute of Secrecy on a meeting with a Bulgarian hot-head."

Ron snickered and Hermione rolled her eyes. She took Ron's hand and led him out of the grove of trees and into the park, with Harry and Ginny in their footsteps. A handful of minutes later, Hermione found the small area of picnic tables she had met Viktor Krum at.

"This is the spot," Hermione said, "Guess we have to wait. It isn't noon just yet."

"Look!" Ron said.

Hermione looked at Ron, and he was nodding toward something near the tables. Hermione looked around and rolled her eyes. Two stone chess tables were placed with a couple of stools around each of them at the far end of the picnic tables. Ron pulled Hermione over to the chess tables.

"Wicked!" Ron said, "They come with their own pieces. Come on, Hermione, play with me."

"We're not here for chess, Ronald!" Hermione said.

"Viktor isn't here yet, is he?" Ron said.

Hermione put her hands on her hips.

"If you had ginger hair, you'd look like Mum," Ron said, "Come on, Ginny, how about you?"

"No thank you," Ginny said, "Come on, Harry, we'll sit down and wait for -"

"I'll play!" Harry said.

Hermione heard a low growl come from Ginny, though Harry seemed too interested in the chess board.

"I need some real competition!" Ron said.

"This is Muggle chess," Harry said, setting up the white pieces, "I have an advantage."

"So the pieces can't bash each other," Ron said, shrugging, "Still chess."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down across the table from Ginny. Ginny harrumphed and turned around on her seat.

"Ginny," Hermione said, frowning.

"Not now, Hermione," Ginny said.

"I know what your problem is," Hermione said.

"I said _not now_, Hermione," Ginny said, "I'll talk about it with Harry tonight."

"I'm telling you you're wrong!" Hermione said.

"We'll see," Ginny said.

"You know you're wrong," Hermione said, "Ginny, you know Harry is -"

"Checkmate!" Ron said, "Five moves!"

"Bloody hell," Harry said, "How do you do that?"

"Strategy," Ron said.

"Good job, Ron," Hermione said, "Harry, you can't beat him, so don't try."

"I could win against you," Harry said.

"No thank you," Hermione said.

"Scared?" Harry asked.

"I hate to break up the cozy discussion," Ginny said, "But, Hermione, you're ex is coming and -"

"He was never my boyfriend, so he can't be my ex," Hermione said, "I'm with Ron, and he has no chance of changing that.

"I don't think you have to worry about that, Hermione," Ginny said, nodding over Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione turned around. Viktor Krum was walking across the field from the direction of a grove of trees... and he wasn't alone. He was hand-in-hand with a woman who was a little shorter than him, but much taller than Hermione. She had long black hair flowing out from under a furry winter hat.

"Herm-own-ninny!" Viktor said, "You are here. Good."

"Hi, Viktor," Hermione said, "Who is your guest?"

Viktor smiled as he looked at the girl and raised her nearest hand and kissed her on the fist.

"This is the love of my life," Viktor said, "Aleksandra."

Viktor and Aleksandra sat down across the table from Hermione. Aleksandra's piercing brown eyes looked up and down Hermione. Obviously this girl had heard about Viktor's history with Hermione. She just wondered how much Viktor had told his girlfriend about her.

"Eez very nice to meet you," Aleksandra said, "Sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Hermione," Hermione said, before Viktor could mispronounce it.

"I knew it must have been different than how Viktor vos calling you," Aleksandra said, "Beautiful name."

"Nice to meet you too," Hermione said then looked at Ron, who plopped down in the seat hastily next to Hermione, "This is my boyfriend, Ron -"

"The love of her life," Ron said, grinning.

"Yes," Hermione said, "And his sister, Ginny, and you might have heard of -"

"Harry Potter!" Aleksandra said, "I could not believe it at first ven Viktor told me. Competed vith the Boy Who Lived in such a big tournament."

"I try to tell her I never like to talk about it too much," Viktor said, "Too much bad history."

"We don't want to stay out here very long," Harry said, "Can we just please get to business?"

"Ve have heard that you are – vot's it called, Viktor?" Aleksandra said, "Enemy of the State?"

"I am only Enemy of the State because I didn't go back to Hogwarts when the Ministry wanted me to," Harry said.

"Ah, Ministry rubbish," Viktor said, "Ve knew it vos some kind of government rubbish. Ve see posters vith your face all over the place... I know you are not vot they say, so I do my part and take those vile things down for you. Nobody should treat you like a criminal."

"Yes, thank you," Harry said, "Hermione?"

"Um... yes," Hermione said, "We should get to the reason we're here. Gellert Grindelwald."

"Ugh, horrible man!" Aleksandra said, "All those things he did. And to think he vos the headmaster of such a noble school."

"Yeah, well, Karkaroff was also the Headmaster," Ginny said, "Look what happened to him."

"Karkaroff made bad choices," Viktor said, "But it is in the past."

"Yes," Hermione said, clearing her throat, "Anyway, Viktor, we were hoping you could tell us more about Gellert Grindelwald. Anything you know."

"Did you bring pictures?" Harry asked.

"Yes, of course," Viktor said.

He reached into coat, and Hermione thought she could see, out of the corner of her eye, Ron's hand dart to his wand. She kicked him in the leg and when he looked at her, she shook her head. He frowned and eased up. Viktor pulled out a number of pictures and put them across the table. Harry reached for them and looked through them. Hermione noticed a rather elderly man in the pictures, but it looked like these were taken at a time when he was healthy and in some power.

"Old bloke," Ron said.

"Any pictures of when he was younger?" Harry asked.

"They exist," Viktor said, "But I do not have them."

"Viktor," Harry said, "That mark of Grindelwald's. The triangle, square and circle... does it mean anything to you?"

"It vos the symbol of Grindelvald's so called fight for the Greater Good," Viktor said, then scoffed, "Bunch of rubbish. He painted the valls of the glorious halls of my school vith this... rubbish."

"Do you know anything about the words of Beedle the Bard?" Harry asked, "The Tale of the Three Brothers."

"Harry," Hermione said, "Please -"

"I've read the story before," Viktor said, "What about it?"

"Do you know anything about something called the Deathly Hallows?" Harry asked.

"The vot?" Viktor asked.

"Guess not," Harry said.

"Is this something that Lovegood guy told you about?" Viktor asked. "Herm-own-ninny -"

"Hermione, Viktor," Aleksandra said, "I know you can say it."

"Doesn't matter," Hermione said.

"He speaks highly of you," Aleksandra said, "I just never knew your name until now cause of it."

"Anyvay," Viktor said, "She said something about Lovegood having the symbol around his neck. Did he put you into this... Deathly vot-ever rubbish?"

"His daughter did," Hermione said, "She's a good friend of ours."

"She is a bit loony, though," Ron said.

"Vot do you mean 'loony'?" Viktor asked.

"Just her personality," Ron said, "She talks about these creatures that can't exist. Snorcacks, Wrackspurts, Heliopaths."

"Heliopaths?" Aleksandra said, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, why?" Ron asked.

"Heliopaths are rumored to be vot Grindelvald used to command his army," Viktor said. "Heliopaths are Dark creatures. Very dark... and now you're telling me Lovegood's daughter believes in them?"

"Well... she might have mentioned it once," Ron said.

"And vere do you expect she learned about these creatures?" Viktor asked.

"Her father," Ron said.

"Exactly," Viktor said, "Her father taught her about a Dark creature Grindelvald used, and her father has his filthy mark around his chest. He's a Grindelvald supporter. Nothing else than that. This Deathly rubbish vos a cover story to send you from the truth. Followers of the Dark Arts are all about leading you away from the truth. All about lies. It vill only lead you into harm. You get me, Herm... Hermione."

Hermione grinned as Viktor said her name right. She nodded.

"Viktor," Harry said, "Did Grindelwald ever have anything to do with wands... special wands?"

"I think you are confusing Grindelvald with Gregorovitch, Harry," Viktor said, "Gregorovitch vos the vand-maker."

"Poor soul," Aleksandra said, "My heart trembled for days ven I heard of his passing."

"I'm not talking about wand-making," Harry said, "Did he have anything to do with a certain type of wand. A certain specialty."

"You are talking about the so-called Vand of Destiny, aren't you?" Viktor asked.

Hermione's eyes widened. She looked at Harry, who was licking his lips, seemingly in anticipation.

"Yeah," Harry said, "The Wand of Destiny, exactly!"

"The Vand of Destiny vos rumored to used by Grindelvald but there vos never any real evidence to it," Viktor said, "The only story centered around him using the vand, vos that he sometimes referred to his own army as the Army of Destiny, supposedly named after this vand."

Hermione slowly looked at Harry, who looked down at the pictures. Hermione frowned, and she knew what he was thinking. The Wand of Destiny was another name for the Elder Wand, one of the Deathly Hallows.

"Wand of Destiny," Harry muttered, almost to himself, "Um... Viktor? Did Grindelvald have any relatives... any ones you know of?"

"Er... I can only think of one," Viktor said.

"One is good," Harry urged on.

"Gellert Grindelvald's Great-Aunt," Viktor said, "You may have heard of her, her name is all over some of your text-books. Ve don't use them at Durmstrang. She passed avay very recently, so I'm afraid you can't get any information from her."

"Who is she?" Harry asked.

"Bathilda Bagshot," Viktor said, "Noted historian of – er – vots the book's name?"

"A History of Magic," Hermione, Ron and Ginny all said in unison.

"You do know of her then," Viktor said.

"Yeah," Harry said, "Excuse me for a moment."

Harry stood up and walked over to a table a good distance away. Hermione looked at him and noticed his hands were cupped over his mouth and he was staring at something in front of him.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I'll talk to him," Ginny said.

Ginny motioned to get up but Ron forced her back down.

"I'm going to talk to my boyfriend!" Ginny said.

Ron held onto her.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"The forest to our left," Ron muttered., "Don't stare, try to look out of the corner of your eyes. No! Kiss me and look!"

"What?" Hermione asked, "Kiss you? Not in front of Viktor!"

"Vot's going on?" Viktor asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and kissed Ron. As she did, he turned her head and she had a view of the forest over his shoulder. Her eyes widened and she kissed him again. She had seen what Ron was talking about. A man in Snatcher's clothing was hiding behind a tree. Ron backed up

"Oh, bloody hell," Ginny whispered.

"We're getting out of this. I love you," Ron said, backing away from Hermione's lips, "Hermione... grab my wand. Simple Disillusionment spell on three. Don't be afraid Viktor, Aleksandra. Ginny, be ready to alert Harry and grab him. Run when I say."

Hermione saw Ginny nod slowly over Ron's shoulder. Hermione kissed Ron again and slowly grabbed the wand from his pocket and lifted it up.

"Now," Ron said, backing away.

"Delusio!" Hermione growled, pointing her wand up in the air; she then pointed her toward the trees where the Snatcher was, "Reducto!"

The spell hit the tree, and by the time, Hermione pulled Ron to his feet, she heard a loud groan coming from the trees.

"Harry!" Ginny cried out, "Come on!"

Ginny ran over to Harry, took his hand, and the six of them ran off toward the south. Ron grabbed his wand from Hermione, and Hermione took her own from her pocket.

"The air is too thick to Disapparate!" Viktor said, somewhere behind Hermione, "I feel something pushing on me."

"The snow?" Aleksandra said.

"Anti-Disapparation Charms," Hermione said, "Can't go too far. We should be able to apparate soon."

"Alexsandra, go vith them!" Viktor said, "I'm staying behind!"

"What?" Hermione and Aleksandra said.

Hermione stopped in her tracks and Ron pulled her against him, pointing his wand around. Harry and Ginny stopped too, looking around, pointing their wands at the forest.

"To the grove of trees across the park!" Viktor said, "The Anti-Disapparation Charms are only up until the caster is alive."

"You're - you're going to kill them?" Ron asked.

"The only vay to protect Aleksandra, and Hermione and those she loves," Viktor said, "Aleksandra, go vith them. I'll find you."

"You don't even know where we'll go!" Harry said.

"Go where you first met me while here in town," Hermione said, meaning her home, "Come on Aleksandra, he's right. You're safe with us."

"I'll stay here with you!" Harry said, "Can't let you do this alone!"

"No, Harry!" Hermione and Ginny said.

"No, Harry!" Viktor said, This is something I'm doing for you. You have to live. Take care of those you love. Look after my Aleksandra, that is all I ask of you."

"Viktor, no!" Aleksandra said, sobbing.

"Go, Alex," Viktor said.

Aleksandra's eyes watered and she nodded. She kissed him deeply on the lips.

"They can't find me vith this Disillusionment Charm on me," Viktor said.

"It won't last very long, Viktor," Hermione said.

"Doesn't need to," Viktor said, "I'm doing this for you too, Hermione. I heard about your parents."

Hermione felt tears in her eyes.

"They will pay for vot they did to you," Viktor said. "Good luck... pen-pal."

Hermione frowned. She released herself from Ron, and went over to Viktor, hugging him.

"Ronald," Viktor said, "Protect the ones ve love."

"Of course," Ron said.

"I'll be back," Viktor said, backing away from Hermione. "Go.. now!"

Hermione felt Ron grab her hand. Ron grabbed Alexsandra's other hand and they ran with Harry and Ginny toward the grove of trees. Hermione looked over her shoulder as Viktor ran the other way, sending curses through the trees, as more came back toward him, ricocheting off his Shield Spell.

"Anyone see any Snatchers?" Harry asked, as soon as they got into the trees.

"No," Hermione said, looking around.

"We're in the clear here," Hermione said.

"Oh, Viktor!" Aleksandra said, sniffling. "Please come back to me!"

"He will," Hermione said.

"He called me Alex," Aleksandra said, "He hates that nickname, and I love it, and he only uses it ven he vonts me to know how much he really loves me. It vos almost – almost like –- oh, Merlin!"

Hermione frowned and nodded, feeling tears in her eyes. Almost like Viktor was saying goodbye to her. Suddenly, Hermione felt air charge into her lungs.

"Anyone else feel that?" Ginny asked, "That feeling you can breathe easier?"

"The Anti-Disapparation Charm is lifted," Harry said.

"Viktor must have -" Ron said, "Wow –"

"Oh, Viktor," Aleksandra said, "Vere are you?"

"We have to go, Hermione!" Harry said.

"Yes," Hermione said, nodding, knowing Harry meant her house, "Aleksandra, Viktor will meet us there. Come on."

Hermione took Alexsandra's hand in one of her's and Ron's hand in the others. The five of them gripped hands and Hermione saw temporary blackness as she Apparated...

… and she landed in the backyard of her house. Tears filled her eyes as she looked up at it. It didn't look too bad on the outside.

"Ginny!" Ron said, "Do you remember the ward spells Dad taught us?"

"Those are Weasley wards!" Ginny said, "They can only work on us."

"I think we can do a simple form of those spells," Ron said, "The normal protective enchantments won't be good around here. Too many Muggles.. can't exactly repel them, can we?"

"Just try it, Ginny," Harry said, "The three of us will meet you two inside."

Ginny nodded and she took Ron's hand. Hermione led Harry and Aleksandra toward the back door, and inhaled and exhaled. She unlocked the door with a spell and slowly walked inside. The inside didn't look too bad either... actually felt like home.

"I expected it to be ransacked," Hermione said, as she looked around.

"Remus and Dora said they fixed it up," Harry said.

"Okay... Aleksandra," Hermione said, "If you wish to relax, We have three bedrooms here in this house, one of them would be perfect for you. Go up those stairs, and look for the bedroom with the green walls. Not hard to miss. You can relax and calm down and wait for Viktor. I'm sure he's okay."

"Thank you, Hermione," Aleksandra nodded, "Very nice of you. I vill take you up on that offer."

Hermione smiled and nodded to the stairs. Aleksandra walked toward them and up the stairs. Hermione then turned around from the stairs, not daring to look at them just yet. She knew it was where her father had – she swallowed her thoughts and looked at Harry.

"Ugh, I should have never done that meeting," Hermione said, "It led us nowhere, only into trouble."

"It didn't lead us into nowhere," Harry said.

"Please don't mention that, right now, Harry," Hermione said.

Hermione sighed and walked into the kitchen. She went over to a cupboard, took out a glass and filled it with water, then drank from it. Out the window, through into the back yard, she could see Ron and Ginny holding their wands high. Their eyes were closed and they were muttering words, probably incantations.

"Why not, Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione growled and turned around. Harry looked at her from the doorway.

"It is rubbish!" Hermione said, "I know it and you know it. We need to focus on killing You-Know-Who."

"You don't understand," Harry said, sitting down at the kitchen table, "I don't think it is going to be that easy anymore."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, do you remember what was said about Bathilda Bagshot's home?" Harry asked. "What was stolen?"

"Books," Hermione said, "And pictures – pictures of -"

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Pictures of relatives," Harry said. "Bathilda Bagshot's relative is Grindelwald. In my vision, You-Know-Who was looking at a picture. The picture had come from Bathilda's house. It has to be Grindelvald. He's looking for Grindelvald!"

"Okay," Hermione said.

"You don't understand!" Harry said, then sighed. "Look at it like a chess game. You move the pawns around the board. Death Eaters and Snatchers are the pawns. You're aiming for targets, right? Before going for the kill?"

"Yeah," Hermione said, slowly.

"He's been asking Snatchers to bring prisoners to him," Harry said. "Luna –"

"Luna's still with Scabior and Greyback, Harry," Hermione said, "When Scabior and Greyback came into Diagon Alley, they were talking about how she was annoying Greyback."

"Yeah, but she's still a target," Harry said, "But only because Xenophilius is a target. I think You-Know-Who wanted to get information from Xenophilius. Information about the Deathly Hallows. He had to know somehow... I dunno."

"That's a reach, Harry," Hermione said.

"Okay, the next move on the chessboard," Harry said. "Well, one of the first he made actually. He took Ollivander and captured him and tortured him for information."

"Yeah," Hermione said.

"This led him to Gregorovitch," Harry said, "Both wand-makers When he went to Gregorovitch, the wand-maker told him about a thief that stole something from him. The thief was – I'm sure – the same man in the picture You-Know-Who saw. Viktor said that Grindelvald named his army after the Wand of Destiny, also known as the -"

"Elder Wand," Hermione said, "Yes, but he also said Grindelwald may not have had the wand."

"So someone took it from him!" Harry said. "It's been passed down through wizard battle after wizard battle! And next on the chess-board, You-Know-Who is going after a big piece. A piece that can easily evade the player... what has You-Know-Who been looking for that has evaded him until now?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

"Impossible," she said, "Harry, do you realize what would happen if he found it?"

"That doesn't mean it isn't impossible, Hermione," Harry said.

"I can't think about that, Harry!" Hermione said, "The wand is said to be virtually unbeatable, and you have to duel him in the end!"

"It is obvious he is after the Elder Wand," Harry said, "And I know you don't want it to be true, because then I can't win."

Harry stood up and walked over to Hermione.

"I know this frightens you, Hermione," Harry said, "You're worried about me. I can see that look in your eyes, because it is the same look in my eyes when I look in a mirror. And I love you for that, I really do."

Hermione smiled and she hugged him, shaking her head.

"Don't let Ginny hear you say that," Hermione said, grinning.

Suddenly, a loud cough was heard from the archway of the kitchen. Hermione gasped and backed away as she saw Ginny looking at the two of them with very angry, very wet eyes.

"I knew it," Ginny said, "Thanks a lot, Harry. Thanks for confirming my suspicions!"

She shook her head and backed out of archway and ran down the hallway. Harry went to move, but Hermione saw Ron running past the archway toward Ginny. Harry looked back at Hermione, and she rolled her eyes as she heard the next words come out of his lips.

"What just happened here?" he asked.

-  
><strong>Oh, oblivious Harry, I love you so much. That last conversation was difficult to write, because I needed the last line Harry said before Ginny walked in to be absolutely perfect to the point it could be taken so much out of context. Hope it worked for you!<strong>

**Next chapter begins with Ron's PoV a little bit before this happened. I'm sure a lot of you saw this coming and probably have many questions, such as:**

**What happens next? What will Ginny do? Can Ron talk to her? What happens in the aftermath of the revelation about the Elder Wand? What happened to Viktor, and why, oh, why, is Viktor's girlfriend in this story? How long will they stay in Hermione's house? Oh, yeah, and will we get to read about the new episode of Pottermore?**

**I can answer the last question right now: a big, resounding YES.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! More to come!**


	72. Oblivious

**Chapter 72  
>Oblivious<strong>

**Author's Note: I dedicated the title of this chapter to Harry and Ron, the oblivious boys they are.**

**Ha-ha, I said Pottermore in my last author's note and meant PotterWatch. Damn you, you addictive and alarmingly annoying website! Note: If you are J.K. Rowling and in the one-in-a-gazillion Galleon chance you are reading this, that wasn't an insult to you or your wonderful creation... you know I love you.**

**As I said in the previous author's note, this chapter begins a little bit before the last chapter ended.**

**Time to answer a comment that I find funny and needs to be squashed:**

**"I think Ginny's pregnant."**

**Um... NO. I had thoughts of doing that, or possibly a scare instead. But I decided against it. I'm keeping things like that canon. But it was on my mind for a while... nice try though!**

**(Ron's PoV)**

Ron felt the warmth run through his and Ginny's hands as a lighter form of the wards' magic ran through their bodies and into the simplest form of the spell could possibly work, allowing the guests into the house that he and Ginny gave permission. He also had another theory about this, though he would never voice this. In his mind, he knew Hermione had been hoping that this house would still be her home in the future... which meant that maybe, just maybe, he and her would both live there at one point. This could be their future home, a last gift from Hermione's parents, helping their daughter out with her future they can't be a part of. Ron hoped that his mind and magic knew this hope, and that his magic would work on the house.

A few moments later, Ginny's had left his and he looked at her.

"What do you think?" he asked her.

"Well, I'm sure the incantations were right," Ginny said, "And I don't hear any screams of pain that could be expected when someone unwelcome enters our wards. So I'm sure it worked."

"Brilliant," Ron said.

"We're not planning on staying here very long, are we?" Ginny asked.

"It is better than camping, Gin," Ron said, "And we get very comfortable beds and rather private beds too."

"That actually sounds really good," Ginny said, "A room instead of privacy curtains."

"I can trust Harry with you in there, right?" Ron asked, "I don't have to hex any bits off of him?"

"I wouldn't let you either way," Ginny said, "But yeah, you can trust him."

"Is there something wrong with you and him?" Ron asked, "You're always so tense around him these days."

"Um... Harry and I will work it out," Ginny said, "It is private. I'm sure you and Hermione have had those kind of issues to work out, right? You two don't like to talk much about her issues after her parents died."

"That is true," Ron said.

"So this is just one of our issues," Ginny said.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked, "I am your big brother."

"I have five more of those, most with more experience in love than you," Ginny said, "I think I can find one of them to talk to."

"Bloody hell, that reminds me," Ron said, "George is getting married today. Damn, I wish we could attend."

"We can't go back to the Burrow," Ginny said, "Even if I wanted to go there, I wouldn't do it. Not yet. If I wanted a piece of home to go to, I'd pick Shell Cottage."

"Bill and Fleur's home," Ron said, nodding, "It was on my list of visiting sometime... in case of emergency."

"I'll remember that," Ginny said. "If we ever get split up, I'll meet you there."

"Deal," Ron said.

Ginny smiled and put her arms around Ron's waist, and Ron put his chin on her head and kissed his sister's hair.

"Work out these issues with Harry," Ron said, "Even if you don't want me to know about them."

"I'm sure you'll find out about it sometime," Ginny said, "I could tell you, if you wanted."

"Sort it out with Harry first," Ron said, "I don't want something to happen between you two again because you can't talk it out."

"Okay, I'll do that right now," Ginny said, backing up from Ron, "Oh, Ron. Watch after Hermione, since we're in her house. If she's sleeping in her bedroom tonight, it is going to be hard for her. Especially when it is where -"

"Where her mother died, yeah," Ron said, nodding.

Ginny nodded and walked toward the house. Ron looked up at the house and saw Hermione's bedroom. Remus had said the Dark wizard, be it Snatcher or worse, who killed Mrs. Granger came in through the window. It was pretty high up... and Remus said something about the Anti-Disapparation Charms being up. He wondered how they got in. Snatchers didn't seem the climbing types.

Ron sighed and walked toward the back door, then headed into the house. When he reached the kitchen, Ginny was standing outside the kitchen, against the wall near the archway. Ron could hear Harry's conversation with Hermione and knew Ginny was listening in.

"I can't think about that, Harry!" Hermione's voice said, "The wand is said to be virtually unbeatable, and you have to duel him in the end!"

"It is obvious he is after the Elder Wand," Harry's voice said, "And I know you don't want it to be true, because then I can't win."

Ron's eyes widened. The Elder Wand? And they were talking about You-Know-Who. That couldn't mean – Ron's eyes widened and he shook his head. Impossible. Ron heard the movement of wood against tile floor.

"I know this frightens you, Hermione," Harry said, "You're worried about me. I can see that look in your eyes, because it is the same look in my eyes when I look in a mirror."

A pause... Ron thought he heard Ginny sniffling. Ron looked at Ginny, and she had an angry look in her eyes.

And I love you for that," Harry continued, "I really do."

Ron grinned. He knew the way Harry had said that was a way of friendship. Harry had said something like that in a tone of voice to him many times before.

"Don't let Ginny hear you say that," Hermione said, grinning.

"Hmmph," Ginny muttered.

Ron looked up at Ginny again and Ginny turned toward into the kitchen. He heard her cough, followed by a gasp and a shuffle of feet.

"I knew it," Ginny said, "Thanks a lot, Harry. Thanks for confirming my suspicions!"

Suspicions? Ron raised his eyebrows. Suddenly, Ginny shook her head and backed out of archway and ran down the hallway.

"Ginny!" Ron said, "Get back here!"

Ron ran after her down the hallway. He knew she was heading for the front door, and he pointed his wand at it.

"Colloportus!" he said.

A squelching sound was heard around the door. Ginny scoffed and turned to Ron. She had tears streaming down her eyes.

"Take that spell off the door, Ron!" she growled.

"You're taking this whole thing the wrong way," Ron said.

"You heard him!" Ginny said, "He loves her."

"He loves me, Ginny," Ron said, "It is friendship. He'd never betray me. He'd never betray you!"

"Oh, really!" Ginny said, "So all these times Harry and Hermione spent in the tent alone, doing _research _really didn't mean anything to you?"

"Research, Ginny," Ron said.

"Give me a break, Ronald!" Ginny said, "A know-it-all who can answer questions without raising her bloody hand, and the Chosen One who got all this information from Dumbledore and can't come up with anything in a month, even with more research? You really are so damn oblivious, Ginny."

"Ginny!" Harry called.

Ron turned around. Harry was standing at the archway of the kitchen and Hermione was right by him.

"What is the matter?" Harry asked.

"You know what the matter is, Harry!" Ginny said, "You -"

"Hermione, get Harry back in the kitchen," Ron said, "I'm handling this! I can talk to my sister about this. We tell each other everything."

"We tell each other everything," Ginny said, chuckling.

Ron turned and looked at Ginny.

"Yes, we do, Ginny," Ron said.

"You hear this, Harry?" Ginny asked, "Ron thinks I tell him everything."

"Ginny," Hermione said, "Don't do it -"

"Ron," Ginny said, "I have been keeping a few things away from you over these past few months. One very big thing from you."

"Ginny!" Harry growled.

"What are you going to do about it, Harry?" Ginny asked, "Going to hex me or something? Going to hex me in front of my brother and Hermione?"

"He wouldn't do that!" Ron said, "Hermione take him to the kitchen, I'll handle -"

"On the night of Christmas, Ron," Ginny said, "The last night we were in the Burrow – do you remember what happened?"

"I let Hermione sleep in my bed," Ron said, "Because the tent was taken down, and -"

"And you sent Harry to my room," Ginny said.

"Ginny, no," Hermione said.

"Ugh, let me talk!" Ginny growled; she brandished her wand, and pointed it at the hallway in between where Ron was standing, and where Hermione and Harry were, "Muffliato! Protego Totalum!"

Ron turned around, and Hermione walked forward. Then she stopped in mid-step and put her hands up, against what appeared to be a solid wall. She shook her head, tears going down her eyes. Ron raised his eyebrows, and turned back to Ginny.

"You sent Harry to my room," Ginny said to him, "And something changed after that night... something between me and Harry. Can you guess what?"

Ron shrugged.

"Does the phrase 'shoes off' mean anything to you," Ginny asked.

"Hermione told Harry that night she still had her shoes on," Ron said, slowly, "Only they were on the floor."

"It is a code between Hermione and Harry, apparently," Ginny said. "Back when the locket was doing things to the three of you, Harry thought the locket was making you... you know really intimate in bed with Hermione when the locket was on – really intimate."

Ron's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"We haven't done that yet," Ron said.

"Harry was asking Hermione if you did," Ginny said, "And a code was created that day between them. When he asked her she said that she doesn't even take her shoes off around you. Shoes off and shoes on, Ron. Get what I'm saying?"

"Meaning we haven't gone that far," Ron said, "Shoes on."

"Mmhmm," Ginny said, "As for Harry and me. Let's just say... after Christmas. Shoes off."

Ron's throat felt dry. No... there was no way she'd do that... not yet. There was no way Harry would betray that trust.

"I don't believe you," Ron said.

"You are so oblivious, Ron," Ginny said, "I love you for it. Can you open the door for me now? I'm going to that place we talked about earlier. If you find yourself in my position, I'll see you there shortly."

Ginny smiled. Ron sighed and pointed his wand at the door. The squelching sound lifted, and Ginny walked toward the door and opened it. Ginny walked forward to the sidewalk and as the front door closed, Ginny disappeared with a CRACK.

Ron heard footsteps behind him and turned around slowly. He looked at Harry, silently begging to prove Ginny wrong. But he saw the expression in his eyes. He looked at Hermione and she had tears in her eyes. He remembered Hermione begging Ginny not to say anything. Ron narrowed his eyes and walked up the stairs.

"Ron!" Harry said.

"Shut up, Harry!" Ron said, in the center of the stairs.

"At least tell me where she went!" Harry said.

"She's safe," Ron said, "That is all you need to know. I'm not letting you anywhere near her. I trusted you, you -"

"Ron," Hermione said.

"As for you," Ron said to Hermione, "Well – you're just lucky I love you more than you think I do. Or I'd be following Ginny right in her footsteps."

He could hear Hermione choke back sobs. Ron shook his head and walked up the stairs.

"Ron, please!" Harry begged.

Ron turned around and pointed his wand at Harry. Harry's arms snapped to his side and he fell to the ground, rigid as a board.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped.

Ron frowned and gripped his wand in his hand as he stared at Hermione. He inhaled and exhaled, counting back from five, and stored his wand in his pocket.

"I'll be in your bedroom, Hermione," Ron said, "Only come up when you can face the three things you've probably been fearing for months now: going in the room where your mother died, the courage to talk to me about what happened on Christmas, and to tell me honestly and without a doubt how you feel about me! Until you can do all three, and not regret a single one, I don't want to hear a word out of you."

Hermione frowned. Ron turned around and walked over to Hermione's bedroom, walked into it and slammed the door behind him, the noise echoing through the house like the rest of the truth that had been told that day.

-  
><strong>(Hermione's PoV)<strong>

Hermione pointed her wand at Harry, and his body went free. He groaned and sat up.

"H-how could Ginny do that?" Harry asked, "What was going through her mind?"

"Oh, isn't it obvious, Harry!" Hermione said, "When Ginny heard you say you loved me, she thought it was more than something out of friendship!"

Harry slowly looked up at Hermione.

"No," Harry said, "She wouldn't think that."

"We've been doing research in the tent for weeks now, just the two of us," Hermione said.

"Because we're trying to get things done, Hermione!" Harry said.

"She doesn't see that," Hermione said, "Put the pieces together, Harry. She spends hours doing watch with Ron... something she was used to doing with you... where you and her had time to talk and snog and spend private time together as a couple."

"We still do that!" Harry said.

"How much, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"We – I – she -" Harry said, "She knows the hunt is my main focus! She's here to help us. I'm not on this hunt to snog here all the time!"

"You've been including me in your research," Hermione said, "Not Ginny these days."

"She knows I love her!" Harry said, "I told her that!"

"You told me the same thing, Harry," Hermione said, "In her ears, you did. Even if she knew it was out of friendship, she's a girl, Harry. You can't throw 'I love you' around like a Quaffle."

"I told her you're like a sister to me!" Harry said.

"When?" Hermione asked. "Recently?"

"No," Harry said, "Back when -"

"When you were together with her before you broke up with her at Dumbledore's funeral," Hermione said, "Before you promised that me and Ron could join you on the hunt for the Horcruxes...before you were trying to keep her away from the whole secret about them. And yet you told me and invited me... and she's spent weeks and months going over things. And now we've been spending more time with each other than we have with the ones we really love. Harry, I'm lucky Ron still loves me."

Hermione's lips quivered and she went to her knees, and put her hands on her mouth.

"I've been trying to keep this from him," Hermione said, "And its been so – so difficult. He's not supposed to know what happened between you and Ginny. He won't understand."

"Then help him understand," Harry said.

"I can't, Harry!" Hermione said, "She's his sister! His sister he's been protecting for years now. Who he loves more than he loves me. He's going to pick her over me. He's going to pick protecting her over loving me, and he's going to hate me because I kept it from him. We don't lie to each other, Harry! Ron and I have that between us! And I've kept this from him!"

"Hermione, look at your ring," Harry said.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and lifted her hand. The ring was glowing blue.

Hermione's eyes widened.

"No... he wouldn't have left," Hermione said.

"You don't think he hurt himself?" Harry asked.

Hermione choked down sobs. She threw her bag at Harry.

"Take care of things around here," she said, "Make it home for now. I think we're going to be here for a while until we can sort things out. If Ginny wants to come back, we have to be here for her. Make sure Aleksandra is okay, and wait – wait for Viktor – if he comes. I – I have to go -"

Hermione turned on her heels and ran up the stairs to her bedroom. She reached for the doorknob, and inhaled and exhaled.

"Just a bedroom, Hermione," she said to herself, "Ron's in there, and he could be hurt. Just a bedroom."

Hermione turned the doorknob and opened the door. Ron was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling.

"Oh, thank Merlin!" Hermione gasped.

"I don't know what you're so happy about," Ron muttered, and turned his head away from her.

"My ring was glowing," Hermione said, "I thought something -"

"I'm here, aren't I?" Ron said. "And the only thing that is injured is my bloody broken heart!"

Hermione sniffled and shut the door behind her.

"I'm sorry, Ron," she said, shaking her head, "I really truly am."

"How long have you known?" Ron said.

"Ron -" Hermione said.

"How long, Hermione!" Ron growled.

"B-Boxing Day," Hermione stammered, sniffling, "I went to Ginny's bedroom. He had no shirt on, and she was wearing Harry's shirt your Mum gave him for Christmas. But Ron, there is more to it than that – something you need to understand -"

"I understand you kept this from me!" Ron said, "I understand that Harry broke my trust in two all because he fancied to shack up with my sister!"

"D-do you remember that ruby amulet Harry gave Ginny?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, so?" Ron said.

"It is what is known as an Essence of Amortentia Amulet," Hermione said, "And Harry had no idea what it is."

Hermione explained what the amulet was and what it did to Harry and Ginny.

"So it made them – made them do that?" Ron asked.

"Not exactly," Hermione said, frowning, "It did but it didn't. Er... both of them each desired going that next step – and the amulet only made it to where they couldn't deny that desire."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ron asked.

"Be-because I thought you wouldn't believe that," Hermione said, sniffling, "She's your sister, Ron... Harry loves her. Both of them are madly in love, and we both know that. I thought you'd see it as just something they wanted to do."

"Well, they did desire it," Ron scoffed.

"Yes, but Ron," Hermione said, "As far as I can tell, it only happened that once. Harry wants to wait now."

"And Ginny, of course," Ron said.

"I'm not sure," Hermione said, "She said that, yes, but I have a feeling she'd go that far again if she thought she or Harry wouldn't make it out of this hunt alive."

"Doesn't matter now," Ron said, "Ginny's gone. She's safe."

"Gone where?" Hermione asked.

"Somewhere safe," Ron said, "And not the Burrow. We both agreed we wouldn't go back there until this was all over."

"Tell me, please," Hermione said, "We need to learn not to keep secrets anymore."

"I'm not letting you tell Harry!" Ron said, "I refuse. Harry can take this time away from Ginny to think. I think we all need that time to think."

"Don't push me away, please," Hermione said.

"I'm not," Ron said.

Ron moved over on Hermione's bed and pat a hand on it. Hermione sniffled and smiled. She went to the bed and laid next to Ron. Ron took Hermione's hand in his and caressed his thumb across the top.

"I'm not pushing you away," Ron said, "Ginny even though I would do what she did. She probably hoped I would and I would leave you with Harry."

"I don't love Harry that way, Ron," Hermione said, "Not the way she thinks. Harry loves me as a friend. I don't want anything like that to come out of your -"

She was quelled when his lips went to hers. She returned the kiss and he backed up.

"Do you think I am deaf?" Ron asked.

"No," Hermione said.

"Did you put a Muffliato Charm around yourself every time you said you loved me?" Ron asked.

"No," Hermione said, chuckling.

"Then I know you love me," Ron said. "I know you love me more than anything. You've known Harry for this long, Hermione. If you were going to fall in love with him, you would have done it already. Ginny's wrong about that, and the only reason I'm not going to – to where she's at is because I know she's well protected there, and if I told her she's wrong, she'd come back here and put herself in danger. Also, if I even threatened going there, you'd probably put a Permanent Sticking Charm on my ring so you can find me."

"I would never," Hermione said.

"Oh, no, that's me," Ron said, "I'd put it on me so you can find me. And for that, I'm not going anywhere. If I go somewhere, it is out of my control, and you'll be close behind because of our rings. That alone tells me how much you love me."

Hermione nodded.

"Hermione, I want to ask you something," Ron said, "And I hope you have an answer for me."

"You can ask me anything," Hermione said.

"Um, okay," Ron said, "Would you – er – will you -"

"Will I what?" Hermione asked.

As soon as Ron opened his mouth, the bedroom door opened and Hermione turned. Harry was standing there, out of breath.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Viktor's back," Harry said, "Aleksandra's with him, but he needs your help. And I –"

"What, Harry?" Ron asked.

"He's injured," Harry said, "And I'm not sure if he's going to survive the rest of the day."

**Um... would you call this a Cliffhanger? Do you care enough about Viktor Krum to call that a cliffhanger?**

**This chapter is so EVIL and ANGSTY! I loved writing Ginny in this chapter. All red-headed fiery rage that didn't care what she said or whose heart she broke. And she still had enough sense to say she loved Ron at the end... Aww, Ginny, I love you, I do.**

**Especially when your mood-swings are just you and not because of life changing things that would change the story and canon. I support canon... most of the way... I did kill off... um... what's the count now? Elphias, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Cattermole family... am I almost up there with Voldemort now? Maybe, kinda, sorta?**

**… oh and possibly Viktor Krum. As for that, you'll have to wait!**

**Oh... and also... hell yeah, Ron, for the Body Binding Curse on Harry! If Hermione wasn't shocked and temporarily angry for the curse used on her best mate, that is not her lover, she'd probably snog you for that one! Woo!**

**And what is the question Ron wanted to ask Hermione? I'm sure you might have a theory – and it might be right – but will Ron ask it now that he and Hermione were interrupted? Big mood ruining moment when the man who might have loved your girlfriend is maybe, could be, might be dead by the end of the day!**


	73. Dead End

**Chapter 73  
>Dead End<strong>

**(Hermione's PoV)**

Hermione pushed herself up off the bed and, pushed past Harry, then rushed down the stairs, two at a time.

"He's in the living room," Harry said.

Hermione jumped the last two steps, and ran toward the living room. Aleksandra was on the floor beside the couch, where Viktor was laying, and Hermione gasped as she looked at him. He was covered from head to toe in what looked like a pretty horrible sun-burn and he was gasping for air.

"I don't know vot happened!" Aleksandra said, "I heard him appear in the front of the house, and he looked okay. But as soon as he stepped in the house, this happened and he collapsed to the ground!"

"I've never seen this before," Hermione said, "Um... Harry! Get my bag! Dittany, I'm going to hope it can help him! He's having trouble breathing... could have punctured a lung!"

"No need, Hermione," Ron said at the end of the couch.

"No need?" Hermione asked, "Look at him!"

"No need," Ron said, "Though you might need that Dittany for Harry because I'm going to bloody kill him for scaring you like that! Out of my way, he'll be okay in a moment. I hope."

"You hope?" Aleksandra said, hoarsely.

Ron replaced Aleksandra on the floor and took out his wand. He hovered his wand up and down Viktor's body and muttered words under his breath.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, "How do you know how to do this?"

"Let me concentrate, Hermione," Ron said, "I've never done this before. I've only seen it done."

Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at Ron, then back to Viktor. It took a full minute before he backed away, and the red sun-burn was leaving Viktor's body. He was breathing much easier now.

"He's fine," Ron said.

Ron stood up and Aleksandra replaced him once again and kissed Viktor full on the lips. Viktor gasped for air, and Aleksandra backed up.

"Oops, oh, I'm sorry, Viktor," Aleksandra said, "Breathe before I kiss you."

"I'm... fine," Viktor gasped.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"That is what happens," Ron said, "when you try to walk into any house with the Weasley wards put over it. Viktor wasn't here when I put the wards up so it didn't work for him. Sorry, Viktor."

"Vere even," Viktor gasped.

"What did he say?" Ron asked.

"He said you're even," Aleksandra said, "Don't know vot that means."

"I kissed Hermione," Viktor said, "a few years back. This is vot English speakers call payback."

"It is most certainly not payback, Viktor!" Hermione said, "You could have died."

"If those damned Snatchers couldn't kill me," Viktor said, "I doubt your boyfriend's vards vould have. Relax, Hermione."

"Relax?" Hermione asked, "How could you call this payback?"

"This is one of the reasons I vos so against trying to fall in love vith you," Viktor said, "You're not – er – Bulgarian material."

"Um... thank you?" Hermione said, "I think?"

"Vot he means is you are far too delicate to live by Bulgarian customs," Aleksandra said, "Don't take it so badly. He tried to say the same thing to me, before I convinced him I loved him too much for him to go avay."

"As you English say... vot she said," Viktor said.

Hermione chuckled.

"Are you really sure you're okay, Viktor?" Hermione asked.

"He's okay, Hermione," Ron said, "Come on. I need to kill Harry."

"I can you hear you, Ron," Hermione said.

"Shut up, Harry," Hermione said, "No you don't, Ron. Anyway I might beat you to it."

"Oi!" Harry said, "I'm right here!"

"Shut up, Harry!" Hermione growled, then turned to Viktor and Alexsandra. "We'll just leave the two of you here for a bit."

"Thank you, Hermione," Aleksandra said.

"Thank you, Ron," Viktor said, "If it means anything to you, I'm sorry for asking Hermione to the Yule Ball before you could. If I vould have known how you -"

"No big deal," Ron said, shrugging, "I'm not sure I would have asked her anyway."

Hermione rolled her eyes and dragged Ron out of the living room by the neck of his shirt.

"Ow, Hermione!" Ron said, "I was joking! I was trying to make him feel at home!"

Hermione looked at Ron, and he nodded. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him softly, then backed away.

"Thank you for being to kind to him," she said.

"It was my ward that almost killed him, Hermione," Ron said.

"He's right," Harry said, "I have one question though. How in the bloody hell did Ron's wards work in here? This is your house, Hermione."

"Don't know," Hermione said, shrugging, "Ron, do wards work for your mates – I mean soul-mates?"

"I don't know," Ron said, shrugging, "Was never that big on stuff like that. I just understand the spells and that they work. Maybe mine and Ginny's spells were just that good."

"I never thought you could do a spell that could almost kill a bloke like that," Harry said, "But seeing as it is Viktor, I understand -"

Hermione rolled her eyes and punched him the shoulder as hard as she could.

"Ow! Hermione!" Harry said, "What the bloody hell –?"

"That was for telling me Viktor was dying, you twit!" Hermione said.

"He was dying," Harry said, "If Ron didn't lift the curse off of him then -"

"You still could have said it a little nicer, Harry!" Hermione said, "You basically told me you thought he was going to be dead by the end of the day -"

"I thought he was -" Harry said, "I've never seen – what is the matter, Hermione?"

"Me and Ron were having a moment, Harry!" Hermione said, "Do you not understand –?"

"Oh, really?" Harry asked, "Were you going to do what Ron hexed me doing?"

"That is not what I meant!" Hermione said, blushing."

"Really?" Harry asked, "Was it just a make-up snog, because I know what those can lead to."

"Harry, I can still put you in another body-bind curse," Ron said, "So don't start it."

"No you won't," Hermione said, "Because I will."

"Oh, bloody hell," Harry said, "Okay, I get the point. I'll keep quiet on that subject. Now, I'm going to go make lunch for five – five, right, Ron? Not six?"

Hermione frowned and looked at Ron. He sighed audibly and shook his head at Harry.

"Not six, Harry," Ron said, "Not tonight. Probably not for a while."

"I didn't think so," Harry said, "Dinner for five then... I'm sure we have something in Hermione's bag I can use."

"Sounds good, Harry," Hermione said, "But first, Ron, I want to know what you were going to ask me before we were interrupted. Will I what?"

"Will you – er –" Ron said, "Oh, bloody hell... I was only going to ask if you were going to be strong-minded enough to be able to sleep in your room tonight. You know – because of – because your Mum – oh, don't make me say it."

Hermione frowned, and knew he was lying, but she didn't press matters right now. He probably didn't want to discuss it in front of Harry.

"Oh um," Hermione said, "Well, Ginny's no longer here so I've actually changed my plans since when we first arrived. I'm sleeping in my parents' bedroom tonight, which is now – I guess – my bedroom. You're welcome to join me, Ron. Harry can sleep in mine."

"Your bedroom?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, why?" Hermione asked.

"I would have thought your bedroom was private," Harry said, "Your eyes only."

"I will take all things I consider private out of there before tonight, I promise," Hermione said, "Besides... Viktor and Aleksandra won't be here that long. You can take the guest bedroom after they leave."

"Exactly how long are we staying here?" Ron asked.

"I think we can risk staying here for a while," Hermione said, "For one, we know your wards work. They'll protect us. And two... if Ginny does want to come back, she knows we're here. And three – well, I'm home. If that helps our hunt more than anything, it is this."

"I have no objections to that," Harry said, "Especially if it means Ginny needs to find us."

"Fat chance," Ron muttered.

"What do you say, Ron?" Hermione asked, "Can we stay here?"

"I have one demand if we do that," Ron said, "Before too long, we're going to have to go get some more supplies. And since we have a kitchen, we can get stuff for real food."

"Sure," Hermione said, "We'll use Polyjuice Potion again. Or I guess, if Viktor and Aleksandra stay around long enough, they could do it."

"No, you and I will," Ron said, "We have to find a couple of people to get hairs from again though."

"We'll worry about that tomorrow," Hermione said.

"No, not tomorrow," Harry said, "PotterWatch remember?"

"Blimey, do you think they'll be able to have another episode?" Ron asked, "With their shop –?"

"I don't think they did their show inside their shop, Ron," Hermione said.

"Right," Ron said, "Then I guess one of us will stay by the radio all day. Do you still figure they're doing the show at noon?"

"I'll go fix lunch," Harry said.

"Um, Harry," Hermione said, "When are we going to continue the conversation we had in the kitchen?"

"What's to continue, Hermione?" Harry asked. "It's a bloody waiting game now. I don't know where the thing is, and right now You-Know-Who doesn't either. So how about we focus on our own hunt before he gets the damned thing, okay?"

"The Elder Wand?" Ron asked, "Wait... You-Know-Who is going after it?"

"Harry thinks so," Hermione said.

"Do you?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, Ron," Hermione said, "You're right, Harry. Finally. We have to continue the hunt. I don't know how... but we're going to."

"Great," Harry said, "I'm going to go fix lunch now."

Harry headed down the hallway and into the kitchen.

-  
>That evening, after Hermione took a shower and changed into her pyjamas in the bathroom, she walked into her new bedroom and found Ron laying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.<p>

"Something on your mind, Ron?" Hermione asked, as she laid down next to him.

"A couple of things," Ron said, "Some are easier to talk about than the others."

"Start with whatever you feel is easiest," Hermione said.

"I'm guessing at this moment," Ron said, "probably as of a few hours ago, Angelina is my new sister-in-law."

Hermione frowned, realizing what Ron must have been thinking. She cuddled up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry you missed your brother's wedding," she said.

"Aw well," Ron said, "I'll just let him miss ours – mine."

"Ours," Hermione amended.

"Please don't say that yet," Ron said. "You'll get my hopes up."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked.

"Don't answer the biggest question of my life before I ask it, Hermione," Ron said, "It is rude."

"Then ask me," Hermione said.

"I'm waiting," Ron said.

"For what?" Hermione asked.

"Until I'm older," Ron said.

"You're going to wait until you're older to ask me?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Ron said, "It is my answer to your original statement on the subject. I'm waiting until I'm older, and then I will know what your answer will be."

"Ron," Hermione said, "How do you know it won't be the same answer it is –?"

Hermione was quelled when Ron kissed her softly on the lips, then backed up.

"Don't make me answer that question," he said, "Not tonight. I want the moment to be special. Just please let me do it when I feel it will be special and not in a moment of fear like I tried to do earlier -"

"Earlier today?" Hermione said, "So you admit your question was not about sleeping arrangements."

"Yes, I admit it," Ron said, "And if I would have asked you out of fear that I was losing you."

"You will never lose me," Hermione said.

"I want the moment to be something neither of us will ever forget," Ron said, "Let me do that. For you. That is not tonight."

"Are we talking about the same thing?" Hermione asked, "Because now you're sounding like I want to – er -"

"Take your shoes off?" Ron asked. "My answer is the same for that too. Believe me, I'm not going to shack up with you the same day I found out that information about my sister."

"Wow," Hermione said, "You're actually wanting to wait?"

"Aren't you?" Ron asked.

"I'm very happy the way our relationship is right now," Hermione said.

"That doesn't answer my question," Ron said.

"Believe me," Hermione said, "I don't want my first time to be in this bed."

"I could go tell Harry to go away," Ron said.

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me," Hermione said.

Ron chuckled. Hermione smiled as she felt his hands caress her face, and he leaned toward her and kissed her softly. She returned the kiss, and felt her lips go numb as he moved his tongue over them. When she saw thought he was going to push his tongue through them, he backed away, and cuddled up against her.

"Tired already?" Hermione asked.

"Mmhmm," Ron said.

He nuzzled up against her neck and she gasped as she felt his tongue massage a spot there.

"Dirty trick," Hermione said, "Give me a love-bite when I don't see it coming."

He chuckled and moved his lips against her neck, and she gasped softly.

"I love you, Hermione" he said, "More than you know."

"If you love me that much," Ron said, "your lips won't leave my neck again until I fall asleep. You know I love this feeling. Oh, and I love you too. More than _you _know. Neck... now."

"I thought I told you I didn't like being submissive," Ron said.

"Neck!" Hermione ordered, "Now..."

The last word was elongated owing to the feeling of his lips pressing on her neck again, as she gasped. She moaned in her throat to let him know he was doing his job... very well.

"Vot is this PotterVotch?" Viktor asked.

"Sounds kind of like a fan-club for Harry," Aleksandra said.

Hermione and Ron snickered as Harry rolled his eyes. It was ten minutes to noon the following morning, and Ron was turning dials on the radio in front of him.

"It is an underground radio station," Hermione said, "Ran by Ron's twin brothers, Fred and George. I think you've met them before?"

"Vere they the ones who put firevisky in the punch at Bill's vedding?" Viktor asked.

"That was them," Ron chortling.

"Firewhiskey?" Hermione gasped. "I told you I felt a buzz that night, Ronald! You said it was from me kissing you."

"You don't get buzzed from me kissing you?" Ron asked, "I thought you said last night -"

"Not in front of Viktor!" Hermione said.

Viktor was looking between Hermione and Ron, and she blushed furiously and waved her hand dismissively.

"Aha!" Aleksandra said, "I told you I saw a mark on Hermione's neck this morning, Viktor!"

Ron snickered and Hermione glared at him then smacked him on the back of the head. Ron scowled and stood up.

"Where are you going, Ron?" Hermione asked, "I'm sorry for smacking you so hard. That was meant to be more playful -"

"Over by the fridge, you mad woman," Ron said, carrying the radio over to the other end of the table, "Keep slapping me in the head, and I'm going to forget the password."

"Did I miss something, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Ron was a little... romantic last night," Hermione said, "And that was all we did, Harry, don't get any thoughts in that head!"

Harry grinned and put his hands up in surrender. Aleksandra's eyes looked back and forth between Harry and Hermione.

"Did you two –?" she asked, "date in the past? Because I remember this article by one Rita Skeeter -"

"No!" Hermione and Harry said rather loudly, causing Ron to turn the radio dial too fast.

Ron scowled and went back to concentrating on the radio.

"Sorry, Ron," Hermione said, "Er... no Aleksandra, we never dated. I'm sure you were reading the articles about an apparent love triangle between me, Harry and – er -"

"Me," Viktor grunted, "Bloody reporter."

"Rita saw me and Viktor at the Yule Ball," Hermione said, "And obviously thought something was going on. And then – well – me and Harry have always been rather close, you know."

"She's only like a sister to me," Harry said, "I seriously need to say that more, don't I?"

Hermione chuckled, knowing he was talking about what happened with Ginny. Harry only glared at her and she sobered up.

"Anyway," Hermione said, "Yes, PotterWatch is ran by Fred and George, Ron's brothers, and also George's new bride, Angelina."

"Angelina... Johnson?" Viktor asked.

"Weasley now," Ron said, "Why?"

"She tried out for my Quidditch team last summer," Viktor said, "She's rather good... I was sorry she was cut."

"She did mention she was trying out for teams," Harry said, "Before she started working at Fred and George's shop."

"Anyway," Hermione said again, "PotterWatch is -"

"Is on!" Ron said, "Er... sorta."

Ron turned up the volume, and Fred's voice came over the radio.

"- sorry for the short delay," Fred said, "the show will be starting soon. Caesar and Cleopatra had a very long night... and morning."

"That is none of your business, Rapier!" Angelina said, "G- Caesar, I told you to take that hangover potion! You did? You drank more than you let me know!"

"Cleo," Fred said, "Calm down. We'll be back very shortly, folks. We have a special post-Valentine's Day show for you, and it is dedicated to a few special people. Stay tuned!"

"Er... Rapier, Cleopatra and Caesar?" Viktor asked.

"Their nicknames," Hermione said, "They can't go by their real names because this is a secret radio show. They're trying to stay away from Snatchers and people like that."

"At least they're okay," Harry said, "The way you described their shop -"

"They sound more than okay," Ron said, "Sounds like George and Angelina had a fun night."

"Oh, Ron, don't be so vile," Hermione said.

"It is my brother, Hermione," Ron said, "I didn't get to go to his wedding. At least let me take a little mickey out of him."

"You win," Hermione said, grinning.

"Getting over your submissive streak, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Shut up, Harry," Ron and Hermione said in unison.

"Er... submissive... streak?" Viktor asked, looking around the room.

Hermione blushed.

"Good girl, Hermione," Aleksandra said, "Maybe you do have a bit of Bulgarian custom in you. You and Ron are a good couple. Like me and Viktor. Hopefully you'll be in our position soon."

"Alex!" Viktor grunted, "I thought I -"

"Your position?" Hermione asked.

Viktor sighed and lifted Aleksandra's hand up on the table. Hermione's eyes widened as she saw beautiful jewel-encrusted ring on her finger.

"You," Hermione gasped, "And Viktor –?"

"He asked me last night," Aleksandra said.

"Engaged!" Hermione said, "Oh, congratulations. Why didn't you want to tell me, Viktor?"

"I know ve are intruding on important things between the three of you," Viktor said, "I didn't want to ruin that mood. I planned on asking her ven ve got back to Bulgaria and then things happened, and I vanted it to be special on Valentine's Day. Alex's favorite holiday."

"I'm very happy for you," Hermione said, "Ron?"

"Congratulations," Ron said.

Hermione looked up at him, and he looked rather distracted.

"Something bothering you, mate?" Harry asked.

"He's fine," Hermione said, "Just something me and him discussed last night and-"

"Okay, we're back!" Fred said, "Sorry about that. If you are returning listeners, welcome back! If this is your first time listening, we need a bit of introduction to start us out! I'm Rapier!"

"I'm Cleopatra," Angelina said.

"I'm the luckiest git on the face of the earth," George said, "Ow! I mean I'm Caesar."

"George is happy," Hermione said.

"He was always a happy drunk," Ron said, snickering.

"- and this is PotterWatch!" Fred said, "First, before we begin, we want to dedicate this show to five very special people we've lost recently. We know they listened to the first show, and were excited for more before their lives were taken by Snatchers. To Reginald, Mary, Maisie, Ellie and Alfred Cattermole, we hope you are in a better place than the rest of us. You are in our hearts."

"Rest in peace," George said.

Hermione felt tears in her eyes, and looked at Ron who was wiping a tear from his eye.

"This show is also dedicated," Fred said, "to everyone of those who have lost their lives, in the battle against Snatchers and Death Eaters and You-Know-Who. We do this show for you, and know that we are still fighting and doing our part to avenge your lives."

"We begin this show, once again," George said, "To our closest friends who we hope are listening today. The man who loves you the most wishes to tell you that you were – and I quote – 'barking up the right tree', and he sends you the best wishes."

"Dad," Ron said, "His message to us."

"He also wishes, as do the rest of your family," George said, "That you could have been a part of their most recent celebration. And that they missed you not being there."

"You don't know how much I wanted to be at your wedding, George," Ron said, "Congratulations, big guy."

"Now let's begin with the news," Fred said, "Cleopatra?"

"Three dead men were found in a park in Oxford, England yesterday evening," Angelina said, "Aurors were on the scene and it is believed that the victims were Snatchers."

"Three?" Hermione asked Viktor, her eyes widening.

Viktor only nodded.

"This is good news for the fight," Fred said, "The fewer Snatchers out there, the better. What were they doing in, Oxford?"

"It is unknown," Angelina said, "They had no prisoners with them and no identities. Nobody else was found dead. Whoever fought these Snatchers survived – at least long enough to escape."

"If that noble fighter is listening, we owe you a big thanks," Fred said, "And we hope you are well."

Viktor smiled and Aleksandra kissed him on the cheek.

"Also, in in the marketplace of Diagon Alley," Angelina said, "the very popular store Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was found ransacked and destroyed, but it is believed all staff made it out safely."

"Aww, I loved that store!" George said, "Great jokes and... everything! I could go on for days about that. Those ruddy Snatchers!"

Hermione, Ron and Harry snickered.

"Caesar, take more hangover potion," Angelina said, "Yes, we wish the owners well and hope they are listening in as well."

"Er -" Viktor said, "But I thought the owners of the shop are –"

"They are," Hermione said, "I think they're trying to keep the Snatchers off their scent."

"Also some rather dreadful news," Angelina said, "And if any of you listeners are of Bulgarian descent, this might be more important to you -"

Hermione looked across the table as Viktor and Aleksandra tensed up.

"Yesterday evening," Angelina said, "In the wee hours of the night, Durmstrang Institute was attacked and invaded by what is believed to be You-Know-Who and his force of Death Eaters."

"No," Viktor said, his eyes darting back wildly.

"The Headmaster was found dead in his office," Angelina continued, "As were two Professors, and a number of students who were believed to be trying to fight off the onslaught."

"No!" Viktor snarled.

"It is unknown why this attack was set," Angelina said.

Viktor growled and took out his wand. The radio was sent across the room slammed against the refrigerator.

"Oi!" Ron and Harry yelled.

"Viktor!" Hermione and Aleksandra cried out.

Viktor stood up and stormed out of the kitchen. Aleksandra gave an apologetic look to the three of them and hurried after him. Hermione looked at Ron and Harry, who had mixed looks of shock and anger. Hermione was about to speak up when the sounds of two CRACKS shot through the house. Viktor and Aleksandra had apparated.

"The radio is – bloody hell!" Ron said, "How are we supposed to listen to the next episode now! Bloody git! I'm sorry, Hermione, but that man – this is why I didn't want you to have anything to do with him. He is – out of control!"

"His school was attacked, Ron!" Hermione cried out.

"I was a foot from this radio, Hermione!" Ron said, "That spell could have hit me! Me! He killed three Snatchers without as much as an injury until he came back and was hit by my wards. He could have – that spell – bloody hell, Hermione. Choose now. Me or him. If you love me, if you want to be with me for the rest of our lives, you are not to be – ever – in contact with him again!"

"Calm down," Hermione said.

"Calm down?" Ron asked. "He could have killed me, Hermione! I should have -ugh! – I'm sorry, Hermione, but I know now why my wards attacked him. Because he was obviously some danger to me and you. The wards were trying to warn me. If I knew that, I would have never done anything to him! Choose now, Hermione! Me or him!"

Hermione frowned. Ron raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms.

"You, of course!" Hermione cried, "You know I love you."

"You sure hesitated there for a moment," Ron said.

"That's not fair," Hermione said.

Ron made to leave, but Hermione reached the archway first. She put his head between her hands and kissed him, forced at first, but then softer. He returned the kiss, and she backed up.

"It has always been you," she said.

"That's great, guys," Harry said, "But we have far more pressing issues than your love triangle."

"It was never a love-triangle, Harry!" Hermione growled, as she looked at Harry over Ron's shoulder.

"I don't really care, Hermione!" Harry said, "Okay? Would you listen to me?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and backed away.

"Let's hear your sudden revelation," Hermione said.

"You-Know-Who attacked Durmstrang," Harry said, "Grindelwald's old school. He's obviously very well on the track to finding Grindelwald."

"He's in Nurmengard," Hermione said, "Everyone knows that."

"Maybe he isn't, Hermione," Harry said, "Maybe he escaped. Otherwise You-Know-Who could have found him."

"This is still about Horcruxes, not Hallows, Harry," Hermione said, "We're not doing anything about Grindelwald anymore. If You-Know-Who is after the Elder Wand, we only have so much time. We need to focus on that."

Harry sighed audibly and put his face in his hands.

"I don't even know where to go next, Hermione," he said. "Dumbledore gave me nothing. Ginny was right. I can't find anything... we've been doing this for weeks now, and we haven't found anything!"

"We will, Harry," Hermione said.

"She's right, mate," Ron said, "Something will pop up. It always does."

"I hope we're only that lucky, Ron," Harry said, "Because right now we're at a dead end."

-  
><strong>Ugh, you don't know how close I was in this chapter to getting Ron (or even Hermione near the end of the chapter there) to pop the question. Unfortunately, it would have ruined a moment that starts a big storyline I have coming up very shortly! I keep saying these things are a story-changer, but this one is definitely one. It is also a very emotional one.<strong>

**Also, if you caught on to what Ron was saying during that whole proposal discussion, you might already know when it is coming. **

**I'll quickly explain a part of Viktor's bit in this chapter. His injury was pretty serious, but easily curable... it was because of the wards, and then at the end after his outrage, you discovered why the wards attacked him. Because he was a bit of a danger to Ron and Hermione and Harry, who the wards were protecting, so that is why they attacked him early on. It was a warning for them they did not see. As for Viktor's outrage... I needed him out of my story. He was just a loose-end that needed tying up and I needed him away from the trio so they could get back to discussing Horcruxes.**

**Someone recently asked me if I'm still planning on having this all end around the same time as it did in Deathly Hallows. I can only say... probably. Unfortunately, this is going to change a few things when it comes to some revelations coming up. As you can see, I have figured out a way of changing the Grindelwald storyline, because I need a bit of a delay with that.**

**Also, this chapter was extremely difficult to write at portions, because I had a big idea I could have put in this chapter, but it would have done nothing for the plot. I am keeping it in my notes, and I might show it off after I end the story and add in some deleted scenes and story-lines. I have a few of those. **

**Hope you liked this chapter! **


	74. The Ring And The Stone

**Chapter 74  
>The Ring And The Stone<strong>

**Author's Note: This chapter begins on the last night of February, skipping two weeks in the story.**

**(Ron's PoV)**

On the evening before his eighteenth birthday, Ron was sitting at the end of the couch in the living room, twirling his Deluminator between his fingers. Hermione was laying on the couch, and her feet were draped over Ron's legs. She was reading a book on the four founders of Hogwarts. Harry was across the room, reading a book that Ron could not recognize. Ron frowned and looked around the room. It had been now two full weeks since they had came to Hermione's house in Oxford, the longest they had spent anywhere on their hunt.

The only one who had voiced any objections about staying in the house so long was Harry. He argued that they needed to go to different locations to search for the Horcruxes, but Hermione had argued against this saying that it was useless unless they had enough evidence to do so. Ron was perfectly fine with staying in the house... especially if it made Hermione happy. It provided them with enough shelter and security, far more than the tent did, and they didn't have to lose hours of sleep doing watches in the middle of the night. The only times they left the house was when they were running low on supplies.

"Oi!" Harry exclaimed.

"Ronald!" Hermione growled.

Ron snapped out of his reverie and looked at Hermione.

"Yes, love?" he asked.

"Do you see anything different about this room?" Hermione asked.

"New curtains," Ron joked, "It is rather dark in here."

Hermione' narrowed her eyebrows and her eyes went to the Deluminator in Ron's hand. He looked down and then realized what she meant. He pressed the button on the Deluminator and the lights returned to the room. Harry glared at Ron and returned to his book. Ron snickered and looked back at Hermione.

"Sorry, love," he said, blushing.

"Next time, I'll take it away from you," Hermione said.

She lifted up her book and hid her face behind it. Ron pouted. She knew he didn't like when she hid her face from him. He was going to have to do something about that.

He hovered the Deluminator over Hermione's legs, then toward her stomach. Ron caught Harry's eyes on him, and Ron grinned. Harry raised his eyebrows questioningly, and Ron put a finger to his lips. He then dropped the Deluminator, and it rolled down Hermione's stomach, and landed between her and the couch.

"Ron," Hermione muttered, lowering the book, "I swear to -"

"I'll get it," Ron said.

Hermione reached her hand down toward the Deluminator just as Ron did, and he playfully smacked it away. She glared at him, and he smiled and reached under her for the Deluminator. He grabbed it, then rubbed his fingers up along the fabric of her shirt and then tickled her with three of his fingers.

"I did see that coming, Ron!" Hermione chuckled, "Damn it, I'm reading here!"

"I'm bored," Ron said, "Can we snog?"

"I'm right here, mate," Harry muttered.

"Shut up, Harry," Hermione said, "Ron you could read too, you know."

Ron raised his eyebrows then looked at Harry, who looked positively annoyed at the current events.

"She doesn't know me very well at all, does she?" Ron asked him, "Asking me to read, when I asked her if we could snog?"

"I hear you, Ron," Hermione said.

"Hmm – ohh, I forgot you were there," Ron said, with a smirk.

"I'm not ignoring you!" Hermione said, "I'm reading!"

"You read too much," Ron said, "So... when is our next market run?"

"Ron," Hermione said, "We're trying to research Horcruxes, and you're seriously worried about food?"

"First expecting me to read instead of snog," Ron said, "And now you ask me if I am worried about food? Do you know me at all?"

"Ha-ha," Hermione said, sarcastically.

"It is my birthday tomorrow, give me a break!" Ron said. "Or did you forget my birthday too?"

"No, love," Hermione said, "I haven't forgotten your birthday. We could do another market run tomorrow."

"One problem, Hermione," Harry said. "That new batch of Polyjuice Potion you started on still has at least two weeks to brew and we have only enough left in the other batch for one person."

"So only one of us will go," Hermione said.

"I'll do it," Ron said.

"No, I will," Harry said, "It will be my birthday gift to you, Ron. I'll make a nice dinner for you, eh? Since I can't really do anything else."

"How do you know what I want to eat?" Ron asked.

"I've had to deal with watching you eat for years now, mate," Harry said, "I think I know your favorite meal."

"You win," Ron said.

"Good," Harry said, "When the Muggle postman comes tomorrow morning, and passes by the house, I'll nick a couple hairs from his head and pose as him and go shopping. Easy as that. Besides, I'm sure you and Hermione want to spend the whole together, and could use the privacy. Also, I'm sure she has a nice present for you all picked out tomorrow."

"How exactly am I supposed to have gotten a present for him, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't mean something you could buy," Harry said.

"What do you –?" Hermione began then paused and rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up, Harry! Don't go there!"

"It is his birthday, Hermione," Harry said.

"Whatever we do tomorrow is our business," Hermione said, "And none of yours."

"Yeah," Ron said.

"Oh, believe me, mate," Harry said, "The last thing I want to hear is stories of my two mates shacking up."

"We'll try our best to keep that quiet," Hermione said.

Ron looked at Hermione and raised her eyebrows.

"I-I mean – I –" Hermione stammered, blushing, "I meant when that time comes, Ron!"

"Thinking about it, are we?" Harry chortled.

"Sod off, Harry!" Hermione said, "What the bloody hell are you reading anyway?"

Harry lifted up the book. Ron raised his eyebrows when he saw "Hogwarts, A History" on the cover.

"Why are you reading that?" Ron asked.

"Isn't it obvious, Ron?" Hermione asked, rolling her eyes and looking at Harry, "Harry, there can't be a Horcrux at Hogwarts! We would have found it! We've been in every nook and cranny in that school through the years – forbidden, dangerous and mysterious! We've been to places in the school that could have gotten us killed... or worse... expelled."

"I see you still haven't sorted out your priorities from first year, love," Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Not every nook and cranny, Hermione," Harry said. "I'll give you a hint... I'll even use numbers since you seem to love those. There are four of these places in Hogwarts. All three of us have been to one, and Ron and I have been to two."

"You're more cryptic than Hermione, mate!" Ron said.

Hermione sighed. "He's talking about the House Common Rooms, Ron," she said, "All three of us have been to Gryffindor, of course, and you and Harry visited Slytherin Common Room years ago."

"Exactly," Harry said, "We haven't been inside the two others. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. A Hufflepuff artifact, the cup, is definitely a Horcrux, and Ravenclaw artifact could be as well. I'm going through all the artifacts of Ravenclaw's here, and she was quite a collector -"

"You said You-Know-Who didn't have time to place a Horcrux in Hogwarts, Harry!" Hermione said.

"I wasn't aware everything I've ever said in my life has been correct, Miss Know-It-All," Harry shot back.

"Don't you dare have a go at her!" Ron snarled.

"Ron, it is okay," Hermione said, soothingly, "Harry, Dumbledore was hunting Horcruxes! He would have found one in his school!"

"Dumbledore said himself," Harry said, "that he never knew every single part of the school. Some parts were even a mystery to him."

"Well, I wouldn't really call Dumbledore a trustworthy individual at the moment," Ron said, "He hasn't exactly been a load of help to us, even after his death. He could have given you all kinds of details... the Sword of Gryffindor was in his office, and he didn't even tell you about it? The weapon to destroy Horcruxes. He could have given you it and we wouldn't have had to deal with the locket for weeks on end, nor would we have had to go down to the bloody Chamber of Secrets to destroy it!"

"We have the sword, remember?" Harry said.

"Haven't exactly done anything with it, have we?" Ron asked, then pointed to the small bag around Hermione's belt, "Been in the bottom of that bag since we nicked it from Godric's Hollow."

"Where it can stay until we need it," Hermione said, "Calm down, Ron."

"Dumbledore gave me this Deluminator, Harry," Ron said, "Sure, I love it, and I'll cherish it and keep it with me. But what has it done for us other than annoy Hermione?"

"Cute, I'm not annoyed – it takes more than lights going out to annoy me, love," Hermione said, then looked at Harry, "Ron does have a point, Harry. The Deluminator has done nothing really. And what about your Snitch he gave you?"

Harry frowned and reached into the pouch around his neck. He took out the Golden Snitch, and held it in his hands.

"Haven't really figured out what 'I open at the close' means, do we?" Hermione said, "My book led us to that Deathly Hallows rubbish."

"It also led us to the discovery of the Elder Wand," Harry said, "And You-Know-Who's involvement with it. Obviously Dumbledore was warning me about that. A message from beyond – beyond – oh, bloody hell –"

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione," Harry said, "Get Sirius' book from out of your bag, please."

"Oh, please don't bring up the Peverells, Harry!" Hermione said.

"Please!" Harry said.

Hermione scowled and pointed her wand at the bag. The book entitled "Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy" flew out, and Hermione, looking thoroughly annoyed, tossed it harshly over to Harry. Harry caught the book and opened it.

"Peverell," Harry muttered, flipping pages and running his finger down them, "Peverell... Peverell family tree. Antioch Peverell. Nothing too interesting. Cadmus Peverell... descendants. Oh, wow. Er... Cadmus Peverell was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin."

"You're serious?" Ron asked, "You mean Cadmus is related to –? Wow. I would have expected the bloke who owned the Elder Wand to be related to him."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Who else do we know is a descendant of Slytherin, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Easy – You-Know-Who," Hermione said.

"Exactly," Harry said, "You-Know-Who's grandfather, Marvolo Gaunt, owned a ring... that ring was later made a Horcrux. On that ring, there was a stone."

"Harry," Hermione said, "You're not saying -"

"There was a stone," Harry repeated, "I'm almost – almost sure that stone had the sign of the Deathly Hallows on it. What stone do we know could have that sign on it?"

"The Ressurection Stone!" Ron said.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, you two!" Hermione growled, "The stone – cannot – exist!"

"Cadmus Peverell was the second brother, he had the Resurrection Stone," Harry muttered, almost to himself, "The ring had the Stone on it, I am almost sure. And... Dumbledore destroyed the ring, but the Stone? Made by Death himself... would have survived... right? Dumbledore seems to be a believer of the Deathly Hallows and – and -"

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked, "Why would Dumbledore believe in the Deathly Hallows?"

"He was a friend of Grindelwald at one point, who believed in the Deathly Hallows," Ron said, "Maybe he got the fancy from Grindelwald."

"It's in here," Harry said, hoarsely,

"What?" Ron asked.

Harry held the Snitch in front of him.

"The Ressurection Stone is in here," Harry said.

"It does not exist, Harry!" Hermione growled.

"Why else would he give me the Snitch?" Harry asked, "It is not a Horcrux!"

"For you to realize you can persevere in stuff?" Ron said, "That is what his Will said."

"It's in here," Harry said, "This whole time, it's been in here! I open at the close... I open at the close."

"Please tell me you do not want to get the Stone?" Hermione asked, "Even if it could exist – you can't tell me you would want to -"

"Wouldn't you, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"No!" Hermione growled, tears coming down her eyes; she sat up on the couch, pulling her legs from Ron, and slammed the book down on the table in front of her. "No – no – no! I don't want to, Harry! Do you understand what I am going through right now, Harry? No... of course not, because you are selfish enough to want to see your parents and Sirius again and I – I just want to let mine go!"

Hermione choked back sobs and stood up, then headed toward the hallway. When she reached the archway in the living room, she turned back to Harry.

"Damn you to hell, Harry!" Hermione growled, "Because anyone who wishes to do something as heinous as bring back someone from the peaceful existence of death – and I'm sure death must be paradise after living in this hell-hole of a world - only deserves to go to hell!"

Ron's eyes widened at Hermione's outrage and remarks to Harry. Harry sank back in his seat and stared at nothing. Hermione growled loudly and a sob escaped her throat, and she ran up the stairs. Ron looked at Harry, who held the Snitch in front of his eyes. Harry sniffled and put the Snitch to his lips. He closed his eyes and opened them then looked at the Snitch. He shook his head, a look of anger crossed his face and he stood up and slammed the Snitch into the ground, then walked toward the kitchen.

Ron frowned and looked from the kitchen, to the stairs.

"Best mate or girlfriend," Ron muttered to himself, "Why is this choice so tough? Best mate, girlfriend, or stay here on the couch. Still tough... all three sound really inviting. Lets try this again... Harry... obsession about Hallows, but you could give him ideas about your birthday meal. Hermione... angry, probably doesn't want to deal with anyone right now... but if she does, you can comfort her... enough to the point to get that snog... and the couch... relaxation and peace... and extreme boredom... and no Hermione."

He looked at the stairs, then the kitchen.

"Sorry, Harry," Ron said, "Girls before mates this time."

Ron pushed off the couch then walked up the stairs toward the second level of the house. As he headed toward their bedroom, he heard crying coming from the bathroom. He walked over to the door and tapped his fingers on it.

"Go away, Harry!" Hermione growled, sniffling.

"It's me, love," Ron said.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione said, sniffling, "I'm sorry for yelling like that. It's just – he makes me so angry sometimes. I-I'll be out shortly, okay?"

"I'll go to our room and wait," Ron asked, "Take as long as you want and then we'll talk about it, okay?"

"That sounds good," Hermione said, "Hey Ron? Could you get my pyjamas from my mother's dresser and set them out for me?"

"Sure," Ron said.

"Thank you, " Hermione said, "I love you. And again, I'm sorry for all of that."

"I love you too," Ron said, "And you don't have to apologize. Harry's a bloody git anyway."

Ron heard Hermione chuckle and he smiled. He walked over to the bedroom, and went in, then closed the door behind him. He sat down on the bed and looked around the room. He had slept in this room for two whole weeks, and he never really looked around it. He knew it was Hermione's parents stuff, and now Hermione's, and it was private to her. The only thing he had touched in the room, other than the bed or the small lamp on the nightstand next to his side of the bed, was an old dresser that used to hold Richard Granger's clothes and now held his own that he had brought on the hunt.

He stood up and walked over to Hermione's dresser and opened one the bottom drawer. He reached around it, and his hand found the familiar fabric of Hermione's pyjamas. He picked them up, then went to the sock drawer, and found the fuzzy pair she wore to bed. He picked up the socks, and they felt rather heavy. He looked down at them, and realized that something had clung onto the static at the bottom of the leg. He shook it off, and it fell to the ground. He picked it up, and looked at it. It was a small blue felt-padded box. He opened it and looked inside... and found a simple, golden ring that seemed to sparkle when the ceiling light hit it. At the back of the inside of the box, words sewn in golden fabric read:

_For Helen, the girl who changed my life when she said 'yes'. Richard.  
><em>

Ron's eyes widened as he realized what the ring was. It was the one Hermione's father had given her mother on the day he proposed to her. Ron heard shuffling in the hallway, then hastily closed the box and put it back in the sock drawer. He closed the drawer, and sat back on the bed with Hermione's pyjamas just as the door opened and Hermione walked in.

Ron looked up at her, her eyes were red from crying. She smiled and Ron handed her the pyjamas. He then walked over to his side of the bed and faced the wall. This was their tradition every night. He would stare at the wall, and remove his shoes and shirt, and let her get dressed until he heard the bed-springs squeak. Even though they had done some intense snogging, and a bit of fondling, they hadn't gone that step in their relationship where they were comfortable starkers in each other's eyesight... at least nothing beyond his own chest.

Ron frowned as he thought of that. His mind had been on that engagement ring he had just seen, and their relationship hadn't even reached a good level of comfort. Before he could think too much about this, however, he felt soft, wet lips on the back of his neck. He chuckled softly and looked over his shoulder, and found her on her knees, right behind him on the bed. Hermione leaned toward him and kissed him softly. He returned the kiss, and she backed away then scooted back toward her pillow. She beckoned him forward and he crawled toward her, reuniting his lips with hers. He heard her sniffle, and he backed away.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hermione," Ron said, laying down beside her, "I was distracted, I forgot the original reason we wanted to be in here."

"Distracted?" Hermione asked, "By what?"

_Your mother's engagement ring_, he wanted to say.

But he couldn't. He hadn't even thought about the words 'engagement' or 'proposal' or 'yes' or 'no' for two whole weeks. And then there was that phrase... those four words that would be so incredibly hard to say, but with the right answer from Hermione, she would make him happy for the rest of his life, and he would never be sad again, even if he had to suffer and face the wrath of every Dark Lord from the past, present or future.

Her eyebrows raised in question, and he blinked, breaking himself out of his reverie.

"Er... you just kissed me, Hermione," Ron said, "And you ask me what distracted me?"

Hermione chuckled and a tear that had already been in her eyes fell down her cheek. He brushed it away with a gentle hand. She smiled and kissed him again. He returned it briefly and backed away.

"Love, I want us to talk about this first," Ron said, "And then I'll snog you senseless."

"Talk about what?" Hermione asked.

"Obviously you've been keeping something from me," Ron said, "No secrets."

Hermione sniffled again and laid her head on Ron's chest.

"It's this house, Ron," Hermione said, "I want to be happy here again. I want to be able to live here again in peace and remember how happy I was. Maybe... maybe you and I could even live here. This could be our house."

"Aren't the blokes supposed to think about that stuff?" Ron asked, "Owning houses?"

"I already own this house," Hermione said, "It is mine. I'm sure the Will is in my father's safe. He never liked lawyers, so he kept those official documents. Once I get the nerve to do it, I'll go into his safe and probably find the Will and the Deed to the house, all ready for me."

"A safe?" Ron asked, "Do you know how to get in it?"

"One-nine—nine—seven—nine," Hermione said.

"The date of your birth," Ron said.

"One of my Daddy's favorite days of his life," Hermione said, chuckling, then sniffled, "I was healing, Ron, I really was. The pain in my heart was healing – much to the thanks of you, of course. I was becoming okay again. Becoming myself that could go through every day and live my life. And then I walked back in this house and saw the stairwell where – um – and my bedroom where my –- see I can't even say it these days."

She cleared her throat, and shook her head. Ron kissed her on the head.

"We don't have to continue this conversation right now," Ron said.

"I need to," Hermione said, "I just want to talk. Even if I talk myself hoarse, I need to do it."

"Then I'll just listen, love," Ron said, "Go on."

"Um," Hermione sniffled, "I look at this bedroom, and even though it was where my parents slept, I feel the safest in here now. And that upsets me. Because it used to be my bedroom that I felt safest. My bedroom that I loved and slept in and was my place of privacy and somewhere I could hide to get away from my troubles – I can't even step back in there right now. And that stair just a couple of steps from the bottom, you know? I always find myself jumping over it. It doesn't even take a thought to jump over the step any more. I just do it. I've done it that much in these past two weeks that it just happens. Because I'm sure my father was on it, even though I wasn't here to see it. It just feels like it and it is almost -"

"Almost like you can see him there," Ron said, nodding.

Hermione backed up slowly and looked at him, her eyes looking back and forth into each of his.

"How did you know that?" she asked.

"The Stone," Ron said, "It allows us to see those we love who are gone from us. In your head, you can see your father on that step – and the thought scares you. And then just the discussion of the Ressurection Stone and something that couldn't exist because it would make what you fear possible – the discussion of it sent you over the edge."

Hermione nodded and tears streamed down her face. Ron caressed her face, brushing the tears from her eyes. She sniffled and laid her head back under his chin. He kissed her hair again and she inhaled and exhaled.

"That isn't all though," she said. "Because there's this part of me – this part of me I _hate_, Ron,_ with a passion _– a part of me that hopes Harry is right. That the stone is in the ring, and he can open it. The part of me that says 'yes, Hermione, the stone exists and you can use it and you can see your parents'. That voice haunted me when I first heard about the Deathly Hallows. And it was dormant. And then it returned tonight – and – and I think the only reason I yelled at Harry like that was to ignore that voice. Because – god damn it, Ron – that part of me that wants the stone to be real – that wants the possibility of my parents to come back in any form – that part is trying to win me over. And – I – and I'm afraid I'm going to let it. That scares me more than anything – that I'll just let that part of me win over and control me and –"

Hermione sniffled and choked back tears. Ron kissed her hair again to calm her down.

" – and then I'll just be useless to you, Ron," Hermione continued. "Not just on the hunt for the Horcruxes – but – also useless to you for the rest of my life – the life I want to have with you. I'm afraid that part will get to me – and I'll just want my parents _so badly _– and want to be with them _so badly _– that I'll forget to even live... and that I'll forget you and what you mean to me."

Hermione turned her face to Ron's chest and Ron felt her tears leak onto his skin.

"I won't let that happen," Ron said, "Never."

"I-I know," Hermione said, "It just feels like even someone as strong and brave like you – someone who I love and who loves me - wouldn't be able to pull me back. If the Stone appeared in front of me – it just feels like not even your arms which I never want to leave wouldn't be able to hold me."

Ron wrapped his arms around her and she chuckled lightly.

"That would be pretty difficult to do, huh?" she asked, "To get out of your arms."

"I wouldn't let you leave them," Ron said.

"Ugh," Hermione groaned, clearing her throat, "I need to stop talking. I don't want to go hoarse. Especially when tomorrow is your birthday."

"What can I do?" Ron asked, "Wait, I have an idea. What did you do when I was bedridden and going through my own rough patch? After we found the Cattermoles?"

Hermione chuckled and looked up at him. She scooted up on the bed and she cuddled up against her pillow. She looked at him and closed her eyes. He leaned closer to her closest ear and blew in it slightly. She giggled and put her arms around him.

"You told me how much I meant to you," Ron whispered into her ear, "And it was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard come from your lips. Even better than those tiny moans you give when I touch your neck with my lips."

"You love that sound," Hermione murmured.

"Tells you how much I appreciated those words," Ron said, "And now I want to repay the favor."

And he did. For the next few minutes, as he heard her steady breathing, interrupted by moments of short giggles when she found something funny that he said, and as he watched her chest rise and fall as she breathed, he told her those moments in his life, before he told her on that dock how he felt about her, where he really wanted to confess to her how much he loved her. He told her what she was doing in those moments he wanted to tell her he loved her, and how she had repeated most of those moments again ever since he told her how he felt.

"And then there are those moments of disbelief," Ron said, "like right now, where even months back, not even a full year ago, where I would dream of you in my arms, and wake up and realize it was just a dream, and you wouldn't be in my arms. And now, I wake up from those dreams, and you are here. And I – I want that for the rest of my life. And –"

Ron sighed and his eyes traveled over to the sock drawer in the dresser.

"Hermione?" Ron said.

"Mmm?" Hermione murmured.

Ron looked at her and realized she was basically asleep. She had fallen asleep to his voice.

"Did you say something?" she murmured.

Ron smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. When he backed up, he saw Hermione's sleepy eyes open, just a bit.

"I'll be right back," Ron said, "Got to do something."

"Now?" Hermione murmured, pouting.

"Very quick," Ron said, "Then you're in my arms for the night."

"Mmm, okay," Hermione said, "I love you."

She slowly leaned forward and kissed him and he kissed her back. He backed up and she smiled and pushed her head back in the pillow and closed her eyes again. He then scooted off the bed and stood up, then slowly walked over toward the dresser and opened the sock drawer. He gently took out the box and closed the drawer. He opened the box, then picked up the ring and caressed it in his fingers. He inhaled and exhaled and walked over to his side of the bed.

"Hermione?" he whispered.

She murmured, but kept her head in her pillow. Ron smiled and shook his head. It could wait...

He turned and walked over to his dresser that used to be Hermione's father's. He opened up the sock drawer at the top, and dropped the box in there. He closed the drawer and turned back to Hermione. He laid back down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She murmured softly, smiling in her sleep and cuddled up against him, laying her head under his chin. He laid there, and listened to her steady breathing which always helped him drift off to sleep. This was something he wanted to do every night. His thoughts went back to that small box now in his own sock drawer and the question behind it. Yes, it could wait...

…. if only for one more day.

-  
><strong>So I am bascially giving away the fact that I am having Ron propose to Hermione on his birthday. That takes out a bit of the surprise. But there is a reason I am focusing a big part of this story on the romance between Ron and Hermione, and why I focused so much on the proposal. A reason why it is just as much a big part of this story as the Horcruxes and Hallows and fight against Voldemort is. And the answer for that reason begins next chapter... and it does not end there. And it gives me chills to think about. Chills!<strong>

**So I finally got into the revelation of the Ressurection Stone. I think that discussion fits very well right now in my plans. Also, I love the outrage Hermione let out at Harry, and then the whole discussion in the bedroom. It was so fun to write, and really brought out a lot in me as a writer, and as someone who loves Hermione and writing her character.**

**More to come... it gets very exciting and emotional next chapter! **


	75. The Event

**Chapter 75  
>The Event<strong>

**Author's Note: Time to answer a comment made by a reviewer:**

**"I miss all the Harry and also miss the Ginny stuff I thought that was really good. Anyway hope [Ginny] appears again."**

**Ginny will appear again very soon... in the next few chapters. Probably three or four depending on what I do with the next couple of chapters. Honestly one of the reasons I sent her off the Shell Cottage is I was having trouble coming up with what to do with her coming up at the end of this chapter and the following. I had another idea but decided against it. I'll either tell about in an author's note at the end of this chapter or the start of the next.**

**(Harry's PoV)**

_A harsh cool wind, and the smell of salty seawater met him as he stood on a cliff over-looking a large fortress. Mist sprayed against him, and he took to the air, gliding through the wind and landed with a thud in front of the tall building._

_"Nurmengard," he said in a cool voice, "The long-time home of Gellert Grindelwald. I have found you at last."_

_He looked up at the tower at the very top of the prison. He was sure this was where Grindelwald was residing. Living out his life in solitude. Only his thoughts to accompany him._

_"You will not have to endure this much longer, my slippery predecessor," he said._

_He twirled the wand through his fingers and looked down at it._

_"Soon, I will have no more use for you," he said, "Soon I will have a much better replacement. My victory is in my grasp."_

_He leaped into the air again and landed on the roof of the topmost tower of the prison. He then stepped into the air and toward a window, big enough for him to fit through. It had bars on it, so Grindelwald could not escape. Yes, he had to be there... the next step in his victory within his reach. Grindelwald would not expect him._

_He flicked his wand, and the window exploded, sending stones back into a large room and he glided through it. He inhaled a musty, rotten stench and looked around. The small room was empty! No... he was told by the headmaster of Durmstrang before he ended the pathetic Bulgarian's life that Grindelwald was there! He had seen it in his mind! He had to be – unless – but no, even he could not escape his own prison... could he?_

_The wrong room, perhaps. He blasted open the bars on the other side of the cell and walked through them. Then he heard a low cackling sound and turned. Standing at the other end of the narrow stone corridor was the older version of the man he had seen in the picture. The man he had seen in the headmaster's vision. He was looking at Grindelwald, and the man had a wand pointed straight at him. He looked at the wand... could that really be the Wand of Destiny?_

_He laughed, a high pitch laugh as he looked at the aged Dark Lord._

_"Fool!" he said, "You think you can defeat the greatest wizard this world has ever seen! I know things you could never have learned. Never!"_

_Grindelwald gave a long, drawling chuckle. "I know your secrets, Tom," he said._

_His upper lip snarled as he looked at the wizard. How dare use that name? And what secrets did he know? The Wand of Destiny – he was standing in front of its last known owner._

_"Do I sense fear when you hear that name, Tom?" Grindelwald said, "Everyone fears your new name, but you fear your own."_

_"I do not fear anything!" he snarled._

_"Oh?" Grindelwald said, "Death? Love? A young boy who you, a powerful Dark Lord could not even kill when he was but a babe? An aged wizard who was once a mentor to you when you were young?"_

_"Albus Dumbledore is no longer part of this world!" he hissed, "And soon, neither will the boy – but first -"_

_He pointed his wand at Grindelwald._

_"I have come for what you possess," he said._

_"What I possess?" Grindelwald echoed, "Surely you do not think I have the Wand of Destiny anymore."_

_"Liar!" he hissed._

_"Look into my mind and see," Grindelwald said, "I will not stop you."_

_He lifted his wand and closed his eyes, and he was standing on a long, wide street surrounded by sky-scrapers. Men and women and children screamed as he lifted his wand in his wand and struck one down in front of him!_

_"Gellert!" a voice called out._

_He grinned and looked up. Albus Dumbledore was standing there, his wand in his hand, and a mixed expression of exhaustion and determination in his face._

_"We end this now, Gellert," Dumbledore said._

_"You have tried to stop me for years – years, old friend!" he said, "And today, we fight for this long when I could simply kill you with an easy spell."_

_"You cannot kill me," Dumbledore said, "You owe me -"_

_"A life debt!" he said, "Only fools and weak-minded wizards hold life-debts. Try to take me. We end this here. Today you die, my old friend. You cannot defeat me."_

_Dumbledore raised his wand, and he felt pain, pain circling through his body. He lifted his own wand and shook it off. He cackled and pointed his own wand at Dumbledore, ready for the spell that would end the old wizard's life, and Dumbledore struck again and he felt pain again. Pain that brought him to his knees. His hand shook... an unbearable feeling... and his wand, the wand he had stolen so many years ago, fell from his hand. His eyes widened and he reached for it, but it slid away and he stared as the wand went to Dumbledore's hand. He looked up at Dumbledore, as the old wizard slid the wand through his fingers._

_"End me, Albus," he said, "You have taken the only thing I live for -"_

_"That is where you're wrong," Dumbledore said, "You should not live for a simple wand like this. You should live for love."_

_"Love!" he cackled, "Love! You weak fool! Where did love get you? It put you into darkness and it led you to find me and led you here! Kill me and forget about your love!"_

_Dumbledore pointed the wand at him and he felt more pain as he blacked out._

_He backed away from Grindelwald's mind and stared at the wizard._

_"Yes," Grindelwald said, "You see the truth now. You lost, old man, you can never take it now."_

_No... how could that old fool have had it?_

_"Even if I wanted to go find my dead friend and get the Wand of Destiny back," he said, "I lost that privilege. I could not take it. Even if I wanted to... it would not answer to me anymore."_

_"Where is it?" he hissed, "Tell me, Grindelwald!"_

_"Would it answer to you, I wonder?" Grindelwald asked, "If you could find it?"_

_"It will answer to me!" he growled._

_"Are you sure?" Grindelwald cackled, "Are you really sure? Will it answer to you? And if it does not? What will you do then? Will you let the boy defeat you?"_

_He snarled and pointed his wand at the wizard. Grindelwald's eyes went wide, as his whole body went rigid and was thrown back against the wall. He pointed his wand at the wall behind the wizard, and it exploded revealing a large hole. A cold wind blew through the hole and Grindelwald blinked and looked at him. He grinned and backed up._

_"Rest in peace, my old friend," Grindelwald said, "I join you now."_

_"No!" he growled._

_Grindelwald raised his eyebrows and then fell backward out of the window._

_He rushed forward and looked out the window, his pupils wide as he saw the man falling. He concentrated trying to wrap his mind around the falling man. Any last answer he could find..._

_… and right before he had to back out of his mind again and heard a bone-breaking crash against the rocks below, he saw one flash... one picture... Hogwarts Castle... and he laughed triumphantly._

"Harry!" a voice said.

Harry's eyes bolted open and he looked around panting. He was back in the guest room of Hermione's house. He looked around and saw that it was barely light out, outside the window. He looked up and saw Ron was looking down at him.

"Wh-what?" Harry asked, "Sorry. Bad dream."

"You were laughing, mate," Ron said, "I was going to the loo and I heard you. You were laughing in your sleep. Funny dream?"

"Um... I don't remember," he lied.

He couldn't tell Ron about it yet. He couldn't do that on Ron's birthday. If Voldemort had found the location of the Elder Wand, he'd have it soon. And that would mean – no, he had to concentrate on the Horcruxes.

"Oh," Ron said, "Okay?"

"Almost forgot!" Harry said, sitting up, "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks," Ron said, grinning.

"Know anything Hermione's doing for you today?" Harry asked.

"That is none of your business!" Ron said, grinning.

"I didn't mean that," Harry said, "But it would do you some good. What is she planning anyway?"

"I don't know, do I?" Ron asked. "Can't do much anyway, can we? Not really wanting to spend the whole day snogging in our bedroom, as much as I like how that sounds. I have something in mind – but – well, I'm not sure if I want to do it. I have doubts."

"Do what?" Harry asked.

"Um... okay, but you got to keep it quiet," Ron said, "Don't say anything to Hermione, promise?"

"Okay, I promise, mate," Harry said, "Just spill it."

Ron reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a small box. He handed it to Harry, who took it.

"Open it," Ron said.

Harry did so and saw a golden ring. Harry's eyes widened and he looked back up at Ron.

"I found it yesterday," Ron said, "It is the ring Hermione's father gave to her mother when he proposed to her – and – well -"

"Wait," Harry said, "You mean you want to –?"

"I'm going to ask her to marry me," Ron said, "Sometime today."

"You've only been together for - well, what – eight months?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, but we've known each other for much longer," Ron said, "So it seems longer. And we've talked about this, you know? Talked about what could happen when we did this. So I think she's okay with it."

"Well – wow – but why are you telling me right now?" Harry asked.

"For one reason," Ron said, "One simple reason. You know how the tradition is... I would have to speak to her father about this. But well – he's – I can't do that, can I?"

"No," Harry said.

"I know how you feel about her," Ron said. "I know she's like a sister to you. I was – hoping – I was hoping you would give me that permission that he can't give me. Your well-wishes, you know? Before I even ask her."

"Me?" Harry asked.

"You're as good as family to her, mate," Ron said. "She no longer has her parents -"

"She doesn't talk to me about them, Ron," Harry said, "She yelled at me, sure. But we don't have very good conversations surrounding them and -"

"That doesn't matter!" Ron said, sighing audibly, "I just need someone to tell me I'm going to do the right thing. To give me their support."

"Hey, I support it," Harry said, "If you want my permission, I give it."

"Thanks," Ron said, smiling, "Oh, hell, I don't even know if I want to do this today. I had it in my mind, you know? But last night, she seemed so depressed. This house is affecting her – being here affects her. And... well, if we're stuck in here today, it isn't exactly the best idea to pop the question in the house her parents died in."

"So don't do it here," Harry said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Take her somewhere," Harry said.

"Harry, we have bascially a gulp left of Polyjuice Potion, and you need it to shop!" Ron said, "It isn't enough for me and her!"

"Then don't use it," Harry said. "When we met up with Viktor a couple weeks ago, we were okay."

"You think I should take her to the park?" Ron asked, "Harry – the Snatchers!"

"Three were killed there," Harry said, "And we haven't shown our faces since. I don't think you'll have to worry about that. Do you want to spend the whole day in this house – where she could go into that depression again – or do you want to give her some fresh air for your birthday and the moment where you ask that question?"

"I want to, Harry," Ron said, "I just don't think -"

"Don't think then," Harry said, "Just go there. I'm sure you'll be careful. I'm going to the store soon and I'll fix you a good meal. That's my gift. I mean... you want to surprise her with this, right?"

"Sure," Ron said, nodding.

"It is the best way to do so," Harry said.

Ron sighed. "Okay," he said, "I'll see what Hermione says about going to the park. You're right, I don't want to spend the whole day here. That would be boring."

"Good luck, mate," Harry said.

Ron smiled. He hugged Harry with one arm, and Harry shook his head and hugged him with both. Ron laughed and quickly hugged him then backed up.

"I might be gone shopping before I get a chance to say good morning to Hermione," Harry said, "So...?"

"I'll give the message to her," Ron said.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"Harry, please know," Ron said, "Whatever happens between me and Hermione. If this goes well today, and – I dunno – in two years or less we're married, please know this doesn't change anything between the three of us. We're still your mates. We're still the trio, and we're still hunting the Horcruxes."

"Hopefully get those destroyed before you get married," Harry said, chuckling.

"Right," Ron said, "Anyway – we're still mates and you're like one of my brothers, and I love you for it. I'll always love you for that."

"Okay, now you're just making it weird," Harry said, "But I'll blame that on you turning eighteen and the thoughts going through your head right now. Enjoy your day. Good luck."

Ron nodded and looked down at the box in his hand and returned it to his pocket. He smiled at Harry, then left the bedroom. Harry sighed and laid back staring at the ceiling. He felt tears in his eyes and wiped them away. He wanted to tell Ron about his vision. His wanted to tell Hermione. But this was their day. If Ron went through with it, and it went positive, the both of them would be happy. He couldn't ruin that mood... not yet. Let them have a moment of happiness before he told them the truth about what he saw. It was a waiting game now. A race against time. If Voldemort found the wand, he only had to look for him now. Harry needed to concentrate on the Horcruxes, now more than ever.

If he didn't... well... he was sure Ron and Hermione's happiness that he was sure they would experience today... would not last for very long.

-  
>(<strong>Hermione's PoV)<br>**  
>Hermione had been awake for a while now, but she had stayed in bed and watched Ron as he slept. She loved to watch him sleep. One of her favorite things about him. He looked very peaceful there. When he stirred awake, she feigned sleeping to tease him. He had kissed her softly – something she knew would happen. Kissing her softly on the lips when he thought she was asleep – that was one of Ron's favorite things to do. Many times she had been awake during these kisses, but she loved feeling his lips on hers, and she didn't dare to move her lips along his at those moments. It was his thing to do with her, and she loved when he did it, just like he did.<p>

After he kissed her, he had gotten dressed, and Hermione had taken a very brief peek at his naked backside. She had tried her best not to moan when she saw it. It looked good enough to touch. She closed her eyes again just as he had finished dressing and she heard him leave the bedroom, to take his morning routine in the loo, which always consisted of an early-morning shower. It was then that she had gotten up and quickly dressed and hurried off toward the kitchen.

That was nearly half-an-hour ago. Now she was hovering over the stove, and watching bacon and eggs, enough for her and Ron, as they finished frying in a pan. She then scooped them up onto two plates and set them on the table, and filled two glasses with orange juice. She put the orange juice away, and smiled as she heard footsteps behind her. Ron appeared in the kitchen, and his eyes widened as he looked at the meal on the table.

"For me?" he asked.

"For both of us," Hermione said.

She walked over to him and put her arms around his neck, then kissed him softly on the lips. He returned the kiss and after a moment she backed up and looked into his eyes.

"Happy birthday, my love," she said.

"Thank you," he said.

He kissed her again and she backed up and sat down at the table. As he sat down, she noticed he looked nervous about something.

"Now, now," Hermione said, as she picked up a piece of bacon and bit into it, "I don't like that expression on your face. No sad thoughts or faces today. From neither of us."

"Exactly," Ron said. "While I was in the shower, I was doing some thinking. If you could do anything for my birthday – anything – what would it be?"

"Ron," Hermione said, rolling her eyes, "Are you trying to beg me to -"

"I don't mean that!" Ron said, laughing.

"Oh?" Hermione asked, "Because you were doing a pretty good job... if that is what you were going for."

Ron blushed. "I'm serious, Hermione," he said, "Anything."

"Um," Hermione said, "Well, I wouldn't want to involve you in my thoughts about my parents today. This is about you today, not me."

Ron frowned as he looked at his plate.

"Is that not the right answer?" Hermione asked.

"It's okay," Ron said, "I just don't want you to think this day isn't about you. I want it to be."

"It is your birthday, Ron," Hermione said.

"I only want you to be happy on my birthday," Ron said, "That would be the best gift I could receive. And – if it meant you had to keep away from those reminders today – then so be it."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I want to take you away from the horrors of this house for one day," Ron said.

"Ron," Hermione said, "It sounds like you want to -"

"It is exactly what it sounds like," Ron said, "For my birthday, I want us to go back to that park where we met Viktor."

"What?" Hermione asked, "Ron, we -"

"We'll be safe," Ron said, "Even without Polyjuice Potion. We'll know what to look for, and I just want to walk around. And you know – perhaps have a small picnic. We have enough food right now, before Harry goes shopping, to put together a small picnic. I want this to be about us today. Not us and this house. Just for a few hours."

"Oh, this is a bad idea," Hermione said, frowning.

"No sad faces on my birthday, Hermione, remember?" Ron said.

Hermione chuckled and smiled.

"Fine," she said, "But only for a little while. And it is rather cold out, so we'll take our coats and have our hoods on so we're not recognizable."

"Whatever it takes to spend a bit of time with you outside this house," Ron said.

"A picnic lunch sounds perfect, Ron," Hermione said, "We'll go around noon."

Ron nodded and smiled, then continued on his breakfast.

The hours passed by slowly, and it was now closed to noon. Harry, who had promised he was not going to interfere in anything Ron and Hermione were going to do, had mostly avoided them, and it was only a short while ago when they had seen him walking down the stairs, though he wasn't himself. He was dressed as the Muggle postman. Hermione had given him her credit card and then he left shortly after.

Now Ron and Hermione were dressed into warm clothes and were putting on their hooded heavy coats. Hermione had her Extendable bag on her belt, and along with everything else that was in there, including the Sword of Gryffindor, she placed the large picnic basket that had once been owned by her father.

They walked out of the house, into the backyard. Hermione turned around and looked back at the house.

"Something wrong?" Ron asked.

"I just have this funny feeling," Hermione said, "We're doing the right thing, right? Doing this picnic? I don't feel right going anywhere without Harry. What if something happened and we –?"

She was quelled when Ron's lips kissed hers softly. When he backed up, smiling, she returned his smile.

"Relax," he said, "We'll be back in a couple hours or so. Nothing will happen."

"Okay," Hermione said, nodding, "I'm just being silly, huh?"

"No negative thoughts today," Ron said.

"Right," Hermione said.

Ron gripped her hand and she nodded and the familiar feeling of apparation overtook her. She was standing in the same grove of trees they had escaped from two weeks prior. The park beyond them was pretty empty. In the distance, on a sidewalk, a man sped by on a bicycle. She looked around, gripping the end of her wand in her pocket.

"Ease up, Hermione," Ron said, "We're okay."

Hermione nodded and Ron led her forward. They had decided not to return to the same tables they had been at, just in case, and had just set out across the lawn, and stopped just a good few yards away from their Apparation point.

"Here," Ron said, "In case we need to make a hasty exit."

"I thought you said no negative thoughts," Hermione said.

Ron grinned and shrugged. Hermione looked around then took the picnic basket from her bag and opened it. A blanket was laying on the top of it, and she set it down on the ground. She then sat down on it and Ron joined her. She started setting out the food to make sandwiches with.

"Does this feel odd to you?" Ron asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Celebrating my birthday with a picnic in a park like nothing is going on," Ron said. "Like we're not on a hunt and we're just spending a day like any other."

"I like this, Ron," Hermione said, as she started putting together a sandwich, "I know what you mean – but – well, we need some normalcy. I just have this gut feeling we're going to be close to something soon, you know. Just that one thing we need to pull us forward and get us back on the hunt and find another Horcrux. Like an inspiration. An event that would change the whole thing for the better."

"An event?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Something Ginny told me a while back," Hermione said, "My life is led by inspiration and events. How did you and me finally realize each other's feelings?"

Ron shrugged and popped a cucumber slice into his mouth.

"Fred and George trying to kidnap me," Hermione said, "That was pretty big for us."

"Yeah, I guess so," Ron said, "I still would have found a way to tell you though."

Hermione grinned. "And then I was angry at the locket and it making me yell at Harry, the day he crashed during Quidditch try-outs. And the following day we learned about the secrets of the Sword of Gryffindor. The sign of the Deathly Hallows... I discovered when -"

"When you were bedridden after your parents died," Ron nodded.

"Right," Hermione said, "Events. Big things in our lives."

Ron nodded and looked down at the sandwich he was putting together.

"Except," Hermione said, as she bit into her own sandwich and swallowed, "I can't see anything that could inspire us to find a Horcrux. Do you?"

She looked into his eyes and he sighed and wiped his hands along the legs of his jeans.

"Of course," Hermione said, chuckling, "When Ginny gave me that 'event' speech, she was doing it for a whole other reason."

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"Well," Hermione said, looking at her sandwich, "She had been – erm – trying to get me to go that – er – that next step with you in our relationship."

Ron raised his eyebrows. Recognition then crossed his face.

"How is that any business to her?" he asked.

"It wasn't," Hermione said, "But she knew that I was trying to keep that – that secret of what she and Harry did on Christmas – that secret to myself, and that it was tearing me up inside, because I wanted to tell you and I didn't think you'd understand. Of course, you do now. But -"

"What does that have to do with us?" Ron asked.

"She was hoping it was something we'd do," Hermione said, "So I didn't have to feel so – tight-lipped, I guess – about what she did with Harry. She was wanting me to loosen up."

Ron looked down at his sandwich and chuckled.

"You girls talk about anything," he said, grinning.

"Some stuff even I don't want to hear," Hermione said.

Ron nodded and bit into his sandwich. She frowned as she looked at him.

"Ron?" he said, and he looked at her, "What if I – what would you say if I said we could go that next step?"

Ron swallowed and stared at her.

"I would ask you where that came from," Ron said. "Because – well – Hermione, I keep thinking our relationship isn't at that comfort level yet. When you get dressed, my back is always turned and -"

"I'd like our relationship to be at that comfort level," Hermione said. "I'd like that very much. I want us to both be comfortable with how we feel. Where we have no secrets – vocal or – well – anything else. I don't see me doing anything in my life without you, Ron. And I – I don't want us to be afraid of holding anything back."

Ron nodded and looked down. He brushed his hands nervously against his legs again and she raised her eyebrows as she looked at him.

"Say something," she said.

"Will you do something for me?" Ron asked.

"Er... sure, anything," Hermione said.

"Stand up," Ron said, "And close your eyes.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Just – just for a moment," Ron said, "Please?"

Hermione nodded and put down her sandwich. She stood up and looked at him. He pointed to her eyes and she smiled and closed them. She then heard shuffling around and wondered what he was doing.

"Open your eyes," he said.

Hermione did so and looked at him. He was kneeling in front of her. And his palm was closed around something.

"A couple weeks ago," Ron said, "We had a discussion about something important. Something that would change our lives. And you asked me why I wouldn't ask that question. I told you the reason why... and that reason was that I wanted to be older before I knew the answer. Um... eighteen years ago I was born on this day in the wee hours of the morning. Four... or five-o-clock maybe... don't know which. But as of a few hours ago, I am now officially older, in years, than I was on that day of our discussion. And... I think I know the answer now to the question I wish to ask you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Hermione. It's been a little over eight months since the day I told you I loved you. Some people may say eight months isn't enough. But I've known you for a lot longer than that, and I know there is nobody else I want to be with in my long life."

He offered his palm out and opened it. Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at the ring. It was familiar to her. Helen's ring that Richard had given her on the day he...

She looked back at him.

"This ring changed a man forever," Hermione said, "His life changed when he gave a woman a question, and in return she gave her answer and the union would bring into this world a little girl, a young woman who has changed my life. I was hoping your parents wouldn't be too unhappy I did this – especially since I cannot talk to them about it first. But I think they'd support me all the way when I asked this question. Will you marry me, Hermione Granger?"

Hermione lifted a hand over her mouth and she inhaled and exhaled against it. Ron looked up at her, with pleading eyebrows.

"Um..." Hermione said, grinning.

"Please, Hermione," Ron said, "We could even wait to make it official. Even if we have to wait until the war is over. I want you forever by my side. Even if we have to wait until this is all over and Vol -"

"Ron!" Hermione gasped.

"- demort is dead," Ron finished.

"Ron, no!" Hermione moaned.

"No?" Ron asked.

"The Taboo!" Hermione said.

Ron's eyes widened. He cursed and stood up immediately, and took Hermione's hand. Next thing she knew she was being dragged back toward the forest as spells started flying over their heads. They reached the grove of trees and Ron cursed.

"No," Ron said, "No – no – no! Oh my god, what did I do?"

"What?" Hermione asked, "Come on!"

"We can't apparate!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione inhaled and exhaled. He was right. She could feel the thick air. Suddenly a spell flew over their heads and collided with a crunch into a tree behind them. She heard a cracking sound, and felt a force against her, and soon she was landing on the ground with a thud. She turned around and looked for Ron, and saw him laying on the ground a few yards from her. She started to get up, to go toward her, when suddenly, the tree collapsed, falling over Ron. She heard him cry out in pain, and she gasped. Her eyes widened and she felt tears in her eyes. She could see him trapped under a bunch of branches and brambles.

"Ron!" Hermione screamed, "Are you okay? Please -"

"Get down!" Ron screamed.

Hermione ducked and looked around. Fenrir Greyback was on his hands and knees, running toward the grove of trees, toward them.

"Reducto!" Ron growled.

His spell hit a tree in the distance, and it went crashing down, straight toward Fenrir, who snarled and collapsed to the ground. She heard him growling and knew that he was only temporarily down. And if he was there, Scabior was close. She didn't have much time to help Ron.

"Delusio!" Ron yelled.

Hermione's eyes widened and she turned toward Ron. His wand was pointed straight at her.

"Good thinking," Hermione said, "We can get out of here now! I'll help you!"

"No, Hermione," Ron said, "I didn't do the spell to me... only you."

"What?" Hermione cried out, "No!"

"You're not going to help me," Ron said, "Not yet."

"What?" Hermione asked, a sob choking in her throat.

"Hermione," Ron whispered, "Don't speak.. listen to me. This is all my fault... they're here because of me. I won't let you pay for my mistake. Run."

"No," Hermione growled lowly, tears falling from her eyes, "I'm not leaving you! I leave you and – and -"

No... she would not say that. She would not finish that thought.

"I'm too important for them to kill me," Ron whispered, "Too valuable. Snatchers like gold, remember? Let them take me and you can find me. Our rings, remember? I'm putting mine in my sock, right now, as I speak, so they can't find it. I can reach it, but I can't get out from under this tree in time. If you try to get me, you could get killed. I will never allow that! Run! Now!"

"I can't leave you!" Hermione said, "And even if I wanted to... the Anti-Disapparation Charm!"

"Hermione!" Ron growled.

"Ron!" Hermione sobbed, "No -"

"Where is that brat?" Fenrir growled, "Where did she go?"

"Now!" Ron whispered, forcefully, "I love you! Go!"

Hermione looked back at Ron for a mere second.

"I love you," she whispered, "Yes, I'll marry you!"

"Find me first!" Ron whispered, "Go!"

Hermione sobbed and ran through the grove of trees, far away from Ron and Fenrir, looking for Scabior near by.

"The girl!" Scabior's voice said, and Hermione turned around, "Where did she go?"

"I don't know!" Greyback growled, "She was here!"

"Damn it, you mutt!" Scabior said, "Okay... we have the boy."

"Obliviate!" Ron's voice yelled in the distance.

Hermione heard three CRACKS and she gasped. Ron was gone. She felt her throat close up again, like it had done when she knew her parents were dead – were gone – and now Ron is gone. She gasped and sank to the ground, trying hard not to faint.

Gone... like her parents. But not dead. She would not believe that. Not dead. Only captured. Somewhere she could find him... but where was he? She looked up at her hands, and realized her body had come back into focus, and her ring was glowing blue. Yes... it was telling her where to go. But she couldn't go alone. She had to find Harry. He'd know what to do. She had to find him, then they would rescue Ron.

She inhaled and exhaled. and pushed herself off the ground. The color in her ring had given her new hope. He was alive... her soul-mate was alive... and he needed her, and she needed him.

"Yes, Ron," she said, "I'll find you."

She tried to apparate, but couldn't. Her eyes widened. That only meant they were not finished, and Ron's spell had worn off. How was she going to get out of here? She could run, but they could come back soon! She had to get out by Apparation... if only she could Apparate.. but she couldn't... she wished she could Apparate all the time like a – Hermione gasped at the thought.

_Like a house elf!_

She thought wildly. Kreacher couldn't do it. He could have a trace. Who else? Then she grinned.

"Dobby!" Hermione said, "Dobby! Can you hear me?"

Suddenly, Hermione heard a light crack behind her and turned around. Dobby, the House-Elf was standing there.

"Harry Potter's friend!" Dobby said, "Dobby is so pleased -"

"Can you Apparate me out of here?" Hermione asked. "Even if I can't Apparate because of a charm?"

"Of course, I'm an elf!" Dobby said, shrugging.

"Okay," Hermione said, "Take me to my home. It is at -"

"Dobby can Apparate anywhere, even if Dobby has never been there," Dobby said.

"Thank you!" Hermione said, "I have to be quick. My—my – um – Ron, he got kidnapped! Snatchers -"

"Say no more, Miss!" Dobby said, "Dobby can take you where they are if you want to go now."

"You know where they are?" Hermione gasped.

"That ring you wear is an enchanted ring," Dobby said, "It will take us where he is. I can lead you there."

"First we need to find Harry," Hermione said, "I can't do this without him. Take me home, then get him."

Dobby bowed and Hermione took his hand. She felt herself Apparate and soon she was back in the backyard of her house.

"Hurry, Dobby!" Hermione said, "Find Harry!"

"No need, Miss," Hermione said, "Harry Potter is already here."

Hermione looked toward the back door of her house. Harry was running through it.

"Hermione?" Harry said, "Dobby! What are you – where's Ron?"

"He was taken by Snatchers, Harry!" Hermione said, sobbing.

"We'll get him back," Harry said, "I promise."

"Take my hands, Harry Potter and Harry Potter's friend," Dobby said, "Dobby will lead you there and make sure Dobby does everything to get back the one you love most."

Hermione sniffled and took Dobby's hand. Harry rushed over to them and took his other. She closed her eyes and felt herself Apparate again...

….. and when she opened them, she was standing in a country lane. Not far ahead was a large iron-wrought gate that led to a very large manor.

"Where are we, Dobby?" Harry asked.

"Dobby has taken you to where your loved one is," Dobby said, "Dobby has taken you to the home of his former masters."

Hermione's eyes widened. They were standing in front of Malfoy Manor.

-**  
>Cliffhanger! From the proposal part of this chapter all the way to the end, this has been on my mind for many days! Ron's mistake of saying the name, to his capture, to saving Hermione and risking himself... and something else he did that I won't mention yet, but was mentioned in the chapter. It is very important concerning the next few chapters.<strong>

**Harry's vision of Voldemort was so bloody difficult to write! It was kind of annoying, ha-ha.**

**Hope you loved this chapter! More to come!**


	76. Brave

**Chapter 76  
>Brave<strong>

**Author's Note: I promised to reveal my alternate plans for Ginny... instead of her leaving on her own terms... I was going to have her, at one point, stay with Harry, Ron and Hermione without any argument of her leaving... and when Ron got kidnapped, Harry would have forced Dobby to take Ginny to Shell Cottage. Either way... she was not coming to Malfoy Manor... she would have been so hard to write in this scenario! **

**This chapter marks a new record for me. This is now my longest story ever when it comes to chapters... it already passed my longest story, by word count, a few chapters ago.**

**(Hermione's PoV)**

Hermione narrowed her eyes as she looked up at the large manor in the distance. It partially reminded her of a modern form of the White House in Washington, D.C. Beyond the wrought-iron gate, Hermione could see hedges on either side of a long cobbled walkway. A majestic fountain spouted water in the distance. So this was where Draco Malfoy and his parents lived. The pulsing sound from her ring was growing louder. She looked down at it, then back at Malfoy Manor. This was where the Snatchers had taken Ron.

She started to walk forward, taking a step, when something pulled at her jacket from behind. She turned around and raised a fist to punch whatever had grabbed her, when she realized it was Harry.

"Let me go, Harry!" Hermione snarled.

"Hermione, stop!" Harry exclaimed, "We can't go in there -"

"Yes we can!" Hermione cried out, "And we will! Because Ron is in there!"

"Will you listen to me?" Harry demanded. "We can't go in there without a plan, Hermione!"

"A plan?" Hermione asked, "We can't wait for a plan! They could be hurting him! Let go of me!"

Hermione pulled away and Harry pulled at her coat again.

"Let go of me, Harry," Hermione growled, "Or I will put you on the ground right here! I need you – but if you don't allow me to go right now – I will – I swear to God I will -"

Harry let go of Hermione and frowned. Hermione sniffled and turned back toward the Manor and walked up to the iron-wrought gate.

"There is only one way I can get in there, Harry," Hermione said. "Only one way I can find Ron. Dobby, thank you for bringing me here, but I have two questions for you. First... where would the Malfoys hide prisoners?"

"The wine cellar, Miss," Dobby said; then his ears drooped, "Though... Dobby can only go down there if Dobby is called."

"Very good, Dobby," Hermione said, "My other question."

"Anything, Miss," Dobby said.

"By any means necessary, Dobby," Hermione continued, ignoring Harry, "Can you get my friends out?"

"Dobby will try to do so, Miss," Dobby said.

"Then please leave from this spot right now until you are called," Hermione said. "Listen for Harry's voice."

"Hermione," Harry said, "No."

"What about you, Miss?" Dobby asked.

"Save me," Hermione said, "But... only if you are sure you can save everyone else."

"No, Hermione!" Harry growled, "I won't let you -"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry to quell him.

"Yes, Miss," Dobby said, "Dobby does not know what the Miss is doing, but Dobby wishes Miss luck."

"Thank you, Dobby," Hermione said.

Dobby nodded and vanished.

"Hermione," Harry said, "Please don't tell me you're going to -"

"Trust me, Harry," Hermione said, "I know what I'm doing."

She raised her wand and pointed it to Harry.

"Hermione!" Harry said, "No!"

"Delusio!" she said.

He vanished instantly. She took her ring off her hand and stored it in her sock.

"When they capture me, Harry," Hermione said, "It will allow you a few minutes to get inside and save Ron. I will distract them. Either you can save me or leave me. I will care neither way, nor will I hold a grudge. Save Ron, that is all I ask."

"Hermione," Harry said, "No."

"Get away from me, Harry," Hermione said, "I'm not risking your life too. Find Ron!"

"Damn it, Hermione," Harry said, "Don't do this!"

"Get away, Harry," Hermione snarled, "Five... four... three..."

She heard Harry's footsteps rush toward the side near one of the walls.

"I love you, Ron," Hermione said, "Forgive me if I don't see you again. Please."

She closed her eyes and calmed herself down.

"Voldemort," she said.

Four CRACKS sounded around her, and Hermione opened her eyes. She dropped her wand, and it fell to the floor with a clatter, then she raised her arms. The Snatcher, Scabior, was standing feet in front of her. From the snarling Hermione heard, Greyback was somewhere to her side. Scabior smiled as he walked up to her. His eyes traveled up and down her body.

"Hello, beautiful," Scabior said, "I've been looking for you."

He gently put a hand forward to her face and caressed her cheek as he looked at her lips. She thought he was going to kiss her, but he just backed away and rubbed his chin.

"You found me," Hermione said, her voice solid and unnerving.

"Brave little girl, you are," Scabior said, "I usually have to lecture those who say the Dark Lord's name. Most of the time they do it on accident. In fact, you are the first I have run into who has said it deliberately and with such resonance. Obviously, since you are standing in front of this manor you are a woman on a mission. Is this correct?"

"I have come to trade myself for Ron Weasley," Hermione said.

"Ah," Scabior said, "I am guessing that is the name of the ginger head, yes?"

"Yes," Hermione said.

"Funny," Scabior said, "He did not seem to remember his name. Are you sure it is him?"

"I witnessed you capturing him not half-an-hour ago," Hermione said.

"So you are the little girl who was clever enough to dodge us," Scabior said, "I hoped so. What is your name?"

Hermione looked at Scabior, ready to give her name. Then – she decided to change it – if she was going to die today, she was going to do it with style. If Ron discovered this, at least it would send him a message she could not send herself.

"Hermione Weasley," Hermione said.

"Weasley?" Scabior said, "I knew he had a sister, but you do not look like you could be his sister."

"I am his wife," Hermione said.

"Wife?" Scabior said, "At such a young age. How quaint."

He raised a hand up to her again and caressed her cheek.

"I can see why he likes you," he said, "Beautiful, smart, brave -"

"Bet he finds you quite delicious," Greyback growled, "I know I do."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Scabior caught this and smiled.

"I don't think she's your type, Greyback," Scabior said.

He rubbed his hand down her cheek, and down the side of her body. She shivered, wondering what he was planning, but she dared not look anywhere else but at his eyes. He lowered his hand toward her jeans, and tugged at something and she wondered if he was pulling them down. Then she felt the weight of her Extendable bag leave her, and Scabior raised it. He threw it toward the Snatcher on Hermione's left.

"Search it," he commanded, and the Snatcher dug his hand in the bag, "Only take what is most valuable to us. Mrs. Weasley here has been very kind to us. We have already taken – kidnapped – what she loves most. Lets not go too far right now, eh?"

"You're not going to fall in love with this one, are you, Scabior?" Greyback asked.

"She's already in love, Fenrir," Scabior said, "It would be impossible to change her ways."

"Unless you kill her lover," Greyback said.

"She's given herself up for trade, Fenrir," Scabior said, "She's given up willingly. At least we can play by the rules for now. Besides... I think I know someone inside the house who would love to talk to her. Oi! What have you found in there?"

"This – thing – goes – deep!" the Snatcher said, "All I feel is junk and – aha!"

Hermione looked out of the corner of her eyes, as the Snatcher slowly pulled out the Sword of Gryffindor. Her eyes widened. She had forgotten about the sword. She wondered what Harry was thinking. The weapon to destroy Horcruxes was in the hand of a Snatcher. Then she remembered! Her spell wasn't going to last very long on Harry! She needed to find a way to get inside, and allow Harry to get inside as well.

"Ve-e-e-ry nice!" Scabior said, "Hand it over."

Scabior took the sword by the hilt and studied it.

"We could get some gold for those rubies, Scab," the Snatcher said, "May pay a good price for the blade too."

Scabior put a hand up, quelling the Snatcher, and he looked at Hermione.

"Why would you have this, Mrs. Weasley?" he asked.

"I was camping," Hermione said, "It chops wood rather nicely. Better than an ax anyway."

"Does it?" Scabior asked.

"Yes," Hermione said, "You said someone would like to speak to me?"

"The Madam of the house," Scabior said, "I bet she'll be very interested in you."

"We shouldn't keep her waiting then," Hermione said.

"No," Scabior said, "No we shouldn't. Give the girl her bag back. Take her wand, but do not touch her. Let her walk into the house with a bit of dignity. She came here on her own doing. We should treat her as a guest. Not a prisoner. That means you, Greyback. Stay away."

Greyback growled. "For now," he said.

"Come along," Scabior said.

The Snatcher gave Hermione her bag and she put it back on her belt. He turned and opened the gate in front of him. Hermione followed him across the cobbled pavement and toward the house. She looked over her shoulder, behind her, and thought she saw a flash of movement just as the gate closed. It looked as if Harry was inside.

"Turn around, slag!" Greyback growled.

"Fenrir!" Scabior said, still facing forward, "Give her her peace."

"She was looking around," Greyback said.

"She is admiring the garden," Scabior said, "It is beautiful, is it not, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Very beautiful," Hermione said.

"See, Fenrir?" Scabior said, "Treat her like a guest and we will have no problems with her. Easy as that."

"What about her demand, Scabior?" Greyback said, "You know we cannot give up -"

"We will discuss it with the Madam," Scabior said.

Hermione followed Scabior up the stairs and toward the large front doors. He tapped on the door, and they opened. Hermione timidly walked forward and looked around. They were in a long hallway lined with portraits. She was lead into a large drawing room. The room dazzled with light, natural light from the windows, and a firelight in the marble fireplace across the room.. A large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, and the room was decorated with more portraits, hung against the purple walls. But Hermione didn't have long to look around before she noticed two figures rise out of their chairs. She recognized them as Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Beyond them, sitting in another chair, and looking very surprised to see her, was Draco Malfoy.

"What is going on, Scabior?" Lucius said, "What is this – girl – doing in my house?"

"She has come to give herself up," Scabior said.

"She looks familiar!" Narcissa said, "I have seen her before. Along with that boy you captured. I have – yes – I have seen them with Harry Potter! Draco, come, tell me, is this her? What is her name?"

"She says her last name is Weasley," Scabior said, "Supposedly the wife of that boy we captured – a little young though. So I don't know."

Draco looked at Hermione and mouthed "wife?" Hermione only smiled.

"She is here to trade herself for the boy," Scabior said, "But I have told her I have to speak with the Madam of the house to see if we can do so."

"With me?" Narcissa asked.

"The – other Madam – of the house," Scabior said, "I thought she would be most interested in talking to her."

"Yes," Lucius said, "Er... Greyback! Could you go get Bellatrix please?"

"You do not order me around, Malfoy!" Greyback snarled.

"This is my house!" Lucius growled, "Do not speak to me like that -"

"Fenrir!" Scabior said, "Go get Bellatrix."

Greyback snarled and walked out of the room. Hermione's eyes widened. She had expected Narcissa Malfoy... but Bellatrix Lestrange, the witch who liked to play with her food before devouring it? But Hermione realized this did not matter to her. She was inside and Harry was inside as well. He could find the cellar and save Ron. She was just the distraction. If Dobby could save her, so be it. If he couldn't... and Ron was safe... then so be it. It was why she was doing this.

A strange silence covered the room. Hermione looked around at everyone. Lucius was pacing and looking rather nervous. Narcissa looked confused and worried. Draco looked almost frightened, and he was glancing at her at moments, then would glance away when she'd notice. The whole family looked pale... paler than usual... as if they hadn't seen much sun in many days.

Hermione heard growling and footsteps behind her. She did not dare turn to see who was walking in.

"I do not understand you, Mutt!" Bellatrix Lestrange's familiar voice said, "Why have I been summoned from my nap? I told you to watch the prisoners!"

Bellatrix walked forward and looked around at Scabior, then to Hermione. A smile crossed her lips and she walked forward to her.

"Well, well, well," Bellatrix said, "What do we have here? A new guest. A familiar looking guest too."

"She says her name is Hermione Weasley," Scabior said, "Supposed wife of a new prisoner and she wishes to trade for him. The ginger boy we brought in."

"Weasley?" Bellatrix said, looking at Hermione, "Wife? How sweet of you. Kids getting married so young these days. Do you hear this, Draco, darling? I bet she's only a few months older than you, a school-mate right, and she's married! A little slag like this. What do you think, Draco?"

"Her choice," Draco muttered.

"Yes," Bellatrix said, "Her choice. You are here to trade yourself for the boy you love, is that right?"

"Yes," Hermione said, resolutely.

"Awfully brave of you," Bellatrix said. "You're willing to sacrifice yourself for a blood-traitor?"

"I love him," Hermione said, "I would do anything for him."

Hermione cackled and her mouth went wide in a grin.

"I thought you looked familiar," Bellatrix said, "Before it was Weasley, was your last name... Granger?"

"H-how do you know that?" Hermione asked.

"It is all over the posters from the Ministry," Bellatrix said, "Enemy of the State... right along with Harry Potter! You are a friend of Harry Potter. Where is he?"

"I do not know," Hermione lied, feigning a sniffle, "I ran from him ages ago. He angered me to the point where I left. Not an hour ago, I was with my husband and he got captured after accidentally activating the Taboo. He made me run away, and I – I regret that. I shouldn't have done it. It was my fault really that he did it. And I have come to trade myself for him. I feel I owe that to him. Even if he does not know it."

"Scabior!" Bellatrix said, "What information can you give me on this lover?"

"If he is who he says he is, he did not tell me," Scabior said, "I don't know why, Madam. It was like he couldn't tell me his name."

"He was protecting me," Hermione said, "Hoped he wouldn't give me up. But I want to give myself up in return for his safety. You know who I am and what I mean to your Lord."

"Hmm," Bellatrix said, "Scabior, besides this lover of hers, who else have you brought us?"

"The daughter of the Quibbler creator, Xenophilius Lovegood," Scabior said, "And the goblin Griphook. We would have brought them to you earlier – but we hear they had a high price on their head. We wanted to see if we could get a good price. We only ask for gold. But we've come to realize that they may be of more use to you."

"Anything else?" Bellatrix said, "No sign of Harry Potter when this girl came to you?"

"No, Madam," Scabior said, "The only thing of value we found on her was her wand and this."

Scabior took the Sword of Gryffindor from his belt and showed it to Bellatrix. Bellatrix gasped and her eyes went wide.

"You found this on her?" Bellatrix asked.

"In her bag, yes, Madam," Scabior said, "Reckon it is mine though. Could be sold for gold. Finder's Keepers, you know."

Bellatrix growled and whipped her wand out of her pocket and pointed it at Scabior.

"Give – that – to – me -now!" she growled. .

"For a price, Madam," Scabior said, "I am a Snatcher first."

She growled and lifted her wand, and Scabior, Greyback and the other two Snatchers fell to the ground writhing in pain. The Sword clattered on the ground and Bellatrix picked it up. Her eyes went up and down it, and she looked mad with panic. She then looked toward Hermione and growled. She marched over toward her, took her by the arm, and pulled her against her. The sword was inches from their faces.

"We can do this easy," Bellatrix said, "Or we can do this hard. Tell me – where did you get this sword?"

"Bella, what are you doing?" Narcissa asked.

"Hush, Cissy!" Bellatrix growled, "You have no idea – I asked Snape to take this Sword to my Vault after he stole it from the school My vault!"

She growled and turned to Hermione and grabbed a handful of Hermione's hair. Pain tore through Hermione's skull as her hair threatened to rip from it. Hermione was then thrown into a wooden chair in the middle of the room. The chair had no armrests on it and it was rather uncomfortable.

"Shouldn't you bind her to the chair?" Lucius asked.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Lucius sitting in one of the comfortable-looking armchairs in front of the fire. Though he was looking at her and Bellatrix, he looked bored.

"Silence!" Bellatrix snarled, "The girl will cooperate."

Bellatrix turned her attention back to Hermione, looking right into her eyes.

"Won't you?" she asked.

"Yes," Hermione said, "Yes!"

"Of course you will," Bellatrix said, raising her wand and pointing it at Hermione. "Because if you don't... Crucio!"

Pain ripped through Hermione's body as she fell off the chair and onto the floor, screaming in pain. She remembered being placed under lesser forms of the Cruciatus Curse in class, but this was different. This was worse. She had never felt this amount of pain before. Her whole body seemed to scream out.

The pain stopped and Bellatrix stood above her, dangling the sword over her.

"Where did you get this sword?" she demanded.

"I-I found it!" Hermione whimpered, "In the tomb of Godric Gryffindor."

"LIAR!" Bellatrix growled.

Pain erupted through Hermione's body once again. It felt like knives were slicing through her veins and flesh. She screamed out and the pain stopped once again.

"I'm going to ask you again!" Bellatrix said, staring at her, her eyes as big as saucers, "Where did you get this sword? Where?"

"We found it," Hermione screamed, "we found it -"

Bellatrix pointed her wand at Hermione again, and snarled.

"PLEASE!" Hermione screamed.

"What if she's telling the truth," Draco asked from his chair.

"Draco, hush!" Lucius said.

"She is not telling the truth, my dear boy," Bellatrix said, staring at Hermione. "The last time I saw this sword, it was at a vault in Gringott's. The Dark Lord asked – trusted me for the job. If he finds -"

Hermione saw Bellatrix shiver, but recovered quickly. She turned her wand back on Hermione.

"Please," Hermione said, "It was at the bottom of Godric's tomb!"

"You have been inside my vault at Gringotts!" Bellatrix screamed, "Tell the truth, tell the truth!"

"I am!" Hermione cried out.

"Wrong!" Bellatrix screamed, "Crucio!"

Hermione screamed out, but the pain was brief. Bellatrix stood over Hermione and brandished the long knife. She then backed away and stood over her, pacing back and forth.

"You better tell me the truth!" Bellatrix growled, "Or I will – I will run this knife through your beloved little ginger, and kill him – just like I killed two other people you loved dearly!"

Hermione's eyes widened. No... this couldn't be true.

"You!" she growled, "You k-killed my parents!"

Bellatrix cackled.

"It was easy, little girl," Bellatrix said, "The easiest killings I've ever done. Oh, you should have seen your father – beg me – to save his pretty little wife! Of course your mother locked herself in a bedroom – was it yours – was it your room? It was so beautiful. Nice painting. Your favorite color."

"Why would you kill my parents?" Hermione asked.

Bellatrix cackled.

"Because they were there, little girl," she cooed, "They were there. Easy to find too. Had a wizard protecting them. Old coot. Actually tried to do his best to save your parents. Did some kind of spell not letting me get in your bedroom."

She was talking as if she was reading a bedtime story to Hermione.

"The old slag, your Mum, didn't see it coming!" Bellatrix cackled, "I just went in through the window and your dear Mummy... she crawled on her hands and knees like a little slag, begging me to spare her. Begging me. Where do you think she learned to beg like that?"

"Shut up!" Hermione growled, "Don't talk about her!"

Bellatrix grinned and chuckled.

"It is how I knew who you were," Bellatrix said, "Not just from your pretty little pictures all over the house. But the way you beg. You sound like her. I bet you take it on your hands and knees too, don't you, you little slag?"

She pointed her wand at Hermione, and Hermione felt her body contort until she was forced on her hands and knees. Bellatrix split her legs and stood above her.

"That little news of your parents," Bellatrix said, "I hope it loosened your tongue... so you will tell me now!"

She lowered the knife in front of Hermione's face and Hermione whimpered.

"What else did you take?" Bellatrix demanded, "What else have you got? Tel me the truth or, I swear, I shall run you through with this knife!"

"You won't get your answer if you do that," Draco said.

"Draco!" Lucius growled.

"It's true," Draco scoffed.

Bellatrix stepped away from Hermione and stood in front of her, then replaced her knife with her wand.

"We have nothing!" Hermione said, "We haven't been to Gringott's! Please!"

"You're a filthy little liar!" Bellatrix said, "Crucio!"

Immense pain pulsed through Hermione's body. It felt as if Bellatrix had sliced her with that knife, but the woman was just standing there, grinning as Hermione wriggled with pain and screamed.

"What else did you take, what else?" Bellatrix growled, "ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!"

The pain was brief but fierce. It then stopped once again.

"How did you get into my vault?" screamed Bellatrix, "Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?"

"I've never met the goblin!" Hermione sobbed. "I've never been inside your vault...it isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!"

"A copy?" screeched Bellatrix. "Oh, a likely story!"

Hermione closed her eyes. She couldn't think of anything else to say.

"But we can find out easily!" came Lucius's voice. "Draco, fetch the goblin, he can tell us whether the sword is real or not!"

Draco stood up quickly and raced out of the room.

"You better hope that goblin tells me what I want to hear," Bellatrix said, staring at Hermione, "And it better be the truth! Otherwise..."

Bellatrix lowered the wand down a couple inches above Hermione's throat and mimicked a slicing movement.

"I'll leave you to Greyback after that," she said, grinning, "He seems to have stirred awake. Bet he's hungry. Hello, Greyback."

Hermione could hear Greyback let out a throaty growl.

"Where is he, Lucius?" Bellatrix asked, "I'm growing impatient!"

"It's quite a walk to the cellar, Bella," Lucius said.

Bellatrix sighed deeply.

"I'm getting bored," she said, tapping her foot.

"I want to hear the Mudblood scream," Greyback said, "I just adore seeing my meal wriggle."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and pointed her wand at Hermione. Hermione tried to ready herself, before hearing the incantation, but no words came, only pain. Over her screaming and wriggling, she could hear Greyback laughing loudly.

Suddenly, Hermione heard a loud CRACK coming from below, and her pain stopped.

Bellatrix, Lucius and Greyback looked up in the direction of the hallway. Draco and the goblin, Griphook, walked into the room.

"What?" Draco asked, "I did what you asked."

"Did you make that sound?" Lucius asked.

"What sound?" Draco asked.

"That cracking sound!" Bellatrix asked, "It sounded like Apparation!"

"No," Draco said, "But I'll go and check in the cellar again."

"Wait!" Bellatrix growled. "When you go down... I need you to do something for me. Just in – just in case the goblin can't do what I ask. I might need to loosen the girl's tongue again, and I know just how to do it."

"O-okay?" Draco said, "What do you wish me to do."

"Bring me the ginger," Bellatrix said, "We'll see what the girl does under the threat of the murder of her lover!"

Hermione's eyes widened and she looked at Draco. Draco frowned.

"Yes, Auntie," Draco said, "Right away."

Hermione felt tears roll down her cheeks. Bellatrix stared at Hermione with crossed arms.

"Better come up with a good answer, little girl," she said, "Or Ginger down there – well -"

She made yet another throat-slice movement with her knife. Hermione sobbed and felt tears blinding her, the pain of her tears worse than the Cruciatus curse.

As she laid there, waiting for Draco to bring Ron up... she could only stare at the ceiling and hope Harry had found him first.

-  
><strong>You'll find out where Harry has been next! Big revelation in this chapter with the identity of the murderer of Hermione's parents. However... something much more shocking comes next chapter! <strong>

**Also... yes, in the actual Deathly Hallows book, during Hermione's torture, Hermione would have heard Ron screaming for her. However there is one BIG reason he was not doing any screaming for her. You'll find that out soon... if my plans go right, you'll find that out by the end of the next chapter.**

**Oh, you're probably wondering why Scabior was so nice to Hermione. She was being cooperative and wasn't fighting. Plus, like had been hinted with Luna as well... Scabior kinda fancied Hermione... he's a bit of a playboy. **

**Hope you liked this chapter! **


	77. Memory

**Chapter 77  
>Memory<strong>

**Author's Note: This chapter starts around the same time as about the middle of Chapter 76.**

**(Harry's PoV)**

Invisible, silent, and feeling entirely helpless, Harry stood twenty feet away from Hermione and the four Snatchers that surrounded her. If he was not mistaken, she had referred to her name as Hermione Weasley. Harry wondered what this could mean... he remembered what Ron had said about proposing to her, but he wasn't sure if it had happened. Hermione was so worried about Ron, that maybe this name gave her hope. Something she could look forward to. Something to help her get through this.

He had been entirely against this plan of hers, but she had not listened to him. She had even asked Dobby, kindly but with an order, to save Harry and Ron, and any others they could find. And she asked Dobby to save her if he could do it while saving the rest of them first.

He could understand Hermione's plan, as crazy as it had been. She had put him under the Disillusionment Charm to hide him from the Snatchers. She would try to get them to lead her inside Malfoy Manor, and he would then go in and find the wine cellar where Ron was. He didn't even know where it was, but he would have to try something. He needed to find Ron and then call Dobby and save Hermione. That was his mission.

He watched as the Snatcher in front, Scabior, put his hand, once again, on Hermione's cheek. Harry narrowed her eyes as he watched Scabior put his hand down her body, and then tug at her belt. This was wrong. What was he going to do to her? And then, Harry saw, that he had loosened Hermione's bag from her belt and had thrown it to another Snatcher. Harry's eyes widened. He knew what was in that bag. It had been there since they had found it. And now the Snatchers would have it.

"No, Hermione," he breathed, "What have you done."

Greyback's voice broke Harry's concentration from the bag.

"You're not going to fall in love with this one, are you, Scabior?" Greyback asked.

"She's already in love, Fenrir," Scabior said, "It would be impossible to change her ways."

"Unless you kill her lover," Greyback said.

"She's given herself up for trade, Fenrir," Scabior said, "She's given up willingly. At least we can play by the rules for now. Besides... I think I know someone inside the house who would love to talk to her. Oi! What have you found in there?"

Inside the house? Yes, this is what Hermione wanted, but who would talk to her? What would happen to her? He already had to deal with rescuing Ron, and now this! Rescue Hermione when she would surely be surrounded by people inside the house?

"Aha!" the Snatcher with the bag said

Harry growled to himself as the Snatcher pulled out the Sword of Gryffindor. And now Harry was going to have to get that back too. If Hermione survived this, he was going to have some words for her!

"Ve-e-e-ry nice!" Scabior said, "Hand it over."

Scabior took the sword by the hilt and studied it.

"We could get some gold for those rubies, Scab," the Snatcher said, "May pay a good price for the blade too."

Scabior put a hand up, to stop the Snatcher.

"Why would you have this, Mrs. Weasley?" he asked.

"I was camping," Hermione said, "It chops wood rather nicely. Better than an ax anyway."

"Does it?" Scabior asked.

"Yes," Hermione said, "You said someone would like to speak to me?"

"The Madam of the house," Scabior said, "I bet she'll be very interested in you."

"We shouldn't keep her waiting then," Hermione said.

_Good girl, Hermione. Now it is my turn. _

The Snatcher gave Hermione her bag and she put it back on her belt. Scabior turned and opened the gate in front of him, and Harry watched them walk through. He then crept over to the gate, and was able to push through it before it closed. He looked at Hermione and saw her look over her shoulder, toward his direction. Harry nodded, and then he remembered he was invisible. Greyback growled at Hermione, and she turned back around.

Harry walked over toward the left side of the large hedge wall, and crept along it. Obviously Hermione and the Snatchers were headed toward the front door. It seemed to be the best way in. He would have to go that way as well. As he continued along the hedge, he suddenly heard a snapping sound and turned around. An albino peacock was standing there, and a broken twig was below its feet.

Harry breathed and turned back around. Hermione and the Snatchers were at the door and were going inside. Hoping it would open for him too, he crept up toward the front of the house and reached the door. He reached for the doorknob, then heard a growling sound coming from inside the door and backed away. When the growling sound lowered, he reached for the door again, and found that it opened easily. He went inside and looked around. His eyes widened. There were so many ways he could go! Up the stairs was obviously not the way to go to a wine cellar. But there were at least four doors down the hallway, including an archway. He could hear voices through the archway, and figured Hermione must have been in there.

Then he heard more growling and footsteps coming from the stairs. His eyes widened when he saw Bellatrix Lestrange, and he hoped he was invisible still. She was being followed by Greyback and another man who was probably a Snatcher.

"I do not understand you, Mutt!" Bellatrix said,, "Why have I been summoned from my nap? I told you to watch the prisoners!"

Bellatrix walked through the archway, and Greyback turned to the Snatcher.

"Wine cellar," he growled to the Snatcher, "Now. Go watch them."

"Of course, Fenrir!" the Snatcher said.

Harry grinned. The Snatcher would lead him to the cellar. Greyback walked through the archway as well. Harry could hear Bellatrix Lestrange's voice as well as other voices. Though he could not recognize Hermione's. The Snatcher moved toward him and over to a wall, then pressed it. A portion of the wall opened and led through into a corridor. Harry ducked past the Snatcher, before he could close it again. The Snatcher walked forward along the corridor, and arrived at a fork in the corridor. Harry heard voices again coming from the right direction.

"I thought you looked familiar," Bellatrix said, "Before it was Weasley, was your last name... Granger?"

"H-how do you know that?" Hermione asked.

There was Hermione's voice. At least she was still alive. Now he just had to find the wine cellar. As Harry passed a large mirror on the wall, he looked in it and realized he could see his own reflection! If he wasn't wrong, he was now visible again! He turned and the Snatcher arrived at what looked like a staircase going down into the ground... the wine cellar!

Harry took his wand from his pocket and pointed it at the man. He stepped closer to him, and the man saw him and his eyes widened. Not wanting to do a spell, Harry jumped at the man, pinning him against the wall. He put a hand on the man's mouth. In one fluid motion, he knocked the man's head against the wall, and also kneed the man in the groin. The man rolled his eyes backward in pain and collapsed toward the ground, writhing. Obviously Harry had hit him right. He then kicked the man in the head, and the man fell over, unconscious. He checked to see if the Snatcher had a wand, but he didn't. Damn... he knew Ron must not have his wand, and Ron really needed one if they were going to rescue Hermione.

He decided he would worry about that when the time came, and he walked toward the staircase.

"Give – that – to – me -now!" Bellatrix's voice growled from the other direction.

A moment later, he heard four thuds as bodies dropped to the ground. His eyes widened and he paused, looking toward the direction of the sound. He needed to know if Hermione was still okay.

Tell me – where did you get this sword?" Bellatrix's voice yelled.

Harry's eyes widened. Bellatrix had found the sword. He heard a voice that sounded like Narcissa Malfoy, and heard Bellatrix growl again.

"I asked Snape to take this Sword to my Vault after he stole it from the school," Bellatrix yelled, "My vault!"

Harry's eyes widened. Snape was supposed to put the Sword in Bellatrix's vault? Did Bellatrix know it could destroy Horcruxes?

Suddenly he heard Hermione's voice as she screamed once, and the sound of a chair scraped across the floor. It took everything Harry had to not go toward the sound and rescue her. But he needed Ron if he was going to do this.

"Yes," Hermione said, "Yes!"

"Of course you will," Bellatrix said, raising her wand and pointing it at Hermione. "Because if you don't... Crucio!"

Harry closed his eyes as he heard the most terrible sound rip through the hall. Hermione's screaming almost gutted him. She was being put under the Cruciatus Curse. She was being tortured!"

"Move, Harry!" Harry whispered to himself. "Ron first! Hermione told you that! We're here for Ron!"

Harry breathed and hurried down the steps. As he did, the stone steps looked very familiar... as if..

… as if he had been here before... in a dream...

… and the steps would lead to... Harry's eyes widened... iron bars. He had been here before in a dream.

Harry used his wand to open the iron door, and he pushed through it, trying to keep it as silent as possible. He then closed the door, in case someone saw it while he was in there.

"Harry?" a quiet, familiar voice said, "Harry, is that you?"

Harry turned around. In the dim light, he could see the long blonde hair of Luna Lovegood.

"Luna!" Harry gasped, "You're here!"

"I haven't been here very long," Luna said.

"Who else is here?" Harry asked, "Is –?"

He was interrupted by a long drawn-out shriek from Hermione. She was being tortured again.

"Oh, is that Hermione?" Luna asked, her lips quivering, "It is, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I'm going to rescue her soon," Harry said, "But I needed to get – er – who is here?"

"The wand-maker, Mr. Ollivander, he's pretty injured," Luna said, motioning to the man laying on the floor, "Also the Goblin Griphook... he was with me, captured by the Snatchers. And um... Ron is here. But..."

"But?" Harry asked, "Where is he? What happened?"

Luna frowned and led Harry over to the back corner of the room. Harry then saw Ron crouched in a corner and looking around as if he was lost. He had bruise forming around his eye, and he was holding his arm gingerly. Harry and Luna knelt next to Ron.

"Hey, look who's here," Luna said, "Know who this is?"

Ron looked at Luna, then turned his focus to Harry. He shrugged and turned back toward the wall and laid his head against it.

"Ron," Harry said, "It's me! Harry!"

Ron shrugged again. Harry raised his eyebrows. Something was very wrong here. Before he could ask Luna what was wrong with him, he heard yelling above him.

"You have been inside my vault at Gringotts!" Bellatrix screamed, "Tell the truth, tell the truth!"

"I am!" Hermione cried out.

"Wrong!" Bellatrix screamed, "Crucio!"

Another scream, though brief, was heard from Hermione.

"Oh, I wish that screaming would stop," Ron moaned, "It is horrible."

"That is Hermione screaming, Ron!" Harry said, "Hermione!"

"I wish she would stop," Ron said, frowning.

"Ron, what happened?" Harry asked, then looked at Luna.

"Harry," Luna said, "I-I don't think Ron knows who he is. Or who anyone is."

Harry's eyes widened. What had they done to him?

"You're a filthy little liar!" Bellatrix screamed above, "Crucio!"

Hermione screamed again a long drawn out scream and Ron moaned.

"Please stop her!" Ron said, "We need to stop that screaming!"

"What else did you take, what else?" Bellatrix growled, "ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!"

Another brief scream of pain. Ron put his hands to his ears.

"How did you get into my vault?" screamed Bellatrix, "Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?"

"I've never met the goblin!" Hermione sobbed. "I've never been inside your vault...it isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!"

"A copy?" screeched Bellatrix. "Oh, a likely story!"

"But we can find out easily!" came Lucius's voice. "Draco, fetch the goblin, he can tell us whether the sword is real or not!"

"Luna's where's Griphook?" Harry asked.

Luna pointed over to another corner, and Harry turned and hurried over to him.

"Griphook, can you hear me?" Harry asked, and the goblin nodded, "Tell them the sword is fake. You must do this for me. Please. The sword is fake. Tell them."

Griphook moaned, obviously in a bit of pain, and he nodded. Harry heard footsteps coming, and he ran over to a large box of wine bottles and hid behind it. He laid down as low as he could get.

"I'm c-coming to get the g-goblin!" Draco's voice said; he was obviously scared, "Nobody move!"

Griphook stood up and walked over to the door.

"Come on!" Draco snarled.

Griphook nodded and walked up the stairs. Draco looked around the room, then left up the stairs, closing the door behind him. Harry heard another scream, long and full of pain come from above. He knew he needed to get help.

"Dobby!" he said, "Come on!"

A soft crack came and Dobby appeared there a moment later.

"Dobby is here, Harry Potter," Dobby said.

"I need you to take Luna and Mr. Ollivander somewhere," Harry said, "Um... where? Where could they go?"

"Shell Cottage," Ron moaned, "Never heard of it before, but I have somehow, you know? Weird, huh? Take them to Shell Cottage."

Harry's eyes widened. Shell Cottage. Bill and Fleur's home. Yes.

"Yes, Shell Cottage," Harry said to Dobby, "Then come back! I'm going to go get Hermione!"

"The Miss told Dobby to save Harry Potter and Ron first," Dobby said.

"I have to save her!" Harry said, "Go and come back!"

Dobby nodded and took Luna's hand, and they walked over to Mr. Ollivander, and Dobby disapparated with them with a loud CRACK! Harry ran back over to Ron.

"We're going to go stop that screaming, Ron," Harry said, "Come on."

Ron nodded and moaned as he stood up with the help of his hurt arm. More voices were heard above.

"That cracking sound!" Bellatrix asked, "It sounded like Apparation!"

"No," Draco said, "But I'll go and check in the cellar again."

"Wait!" Bellatrix growled. "When you go down... I need you to do something for me. Just in – just in case the goblin can't do what I ask. I might need to loosen the girl's tongue again, and I know just how to do it."

"O-okay?" Draco said, "What do you wish me to do."

"Bring me the ginger," Bellatrix said, "We'll see what the girl does under the threat of the murder of her lover!"

Harry's eyes widened. Draco was coming back down, and he was going to take Ron. And Bellatrix was threatening to kill him... and Hermione! It was now or never. He had to stop Draco now and then he would have the upper hand. They wouldn't expect him to come upstairs.

"Come on, Ron," Harry said, "Can you fight?"

"Um... I'll try," Ron said, "Sure. Who are you?"

"We'll save that for later, eh?" Harry said, "We have to save a good friend of ours."

"Um... okay," Ron said.

Harry led Ron over to the iron door, and put him in front of it... bait... but not for long. Harry hid along the door, and heard footsteps as Draco came down the stairs.

"You're coming with me, Weasley," Draco said, "Everyone else get back."

Draco walked to the iron bars.

"Well come on," he said.

Ron shook his head.

"I said, come on!" Draco snarled.

Harry lifted his wand for the ready. Draco opened the door and walked in.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry muttered.

The wand hopped out of Draco's hand and Harry grabbed it. Ron then tackled Draco to the ground, and Harry kicked him in the head. Draco had a bloody nose and he was unconscious.

"Git," Ron said.

Harry looked at the wands in his hand. He liked Draco's more, so he threw the other wand at Ron, who grabbed it. Ron looked at him.

"Can you use it?" Harry asked.

Ron frowned at the wand and nodded at Harry.

"Let's go stop the screaming," Harry said.

Ron nodded and Harry led him up the stairs. And toward the passageway leading to the drawing room. Cautiously they crept along it until they reached the drawing room door, which was ajar. Now they had a clear view of Bellatrix looking down at Griphook, who was holding Gryffindor's sword in his long-fingered hands. Hermione was lying at Bellatrix's feet. She was barely stirring.

"Well?" Bellatrix said to Griphook. "Is it the true sword?"

"No," said Griphook. "It is a fake."

"Are you sure?" panted Bellatrix. "Quite sure?"

"Yes," said the goblin.

Relief broke across her face, all tension drained from it.

"Good," she said, and with a casual flick of her wand she slashed another deep cut into the goblin's face, and he dropped with a yell at her feet. She kicked him aside, "Where's that boy – Draco! Come on! Aww, let's just get this over with. Greyback you can take the girl. CRUCIO!"

Hermione screamed again and Ron moaned behind Harry and pushed past him. Harry followed him and they burst into the room!

"Expelliarmus!" Ron yelled.

His spell hit Bellatrix's wand and Harry caught it in his hand and pocketed it.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled, "Expelliarmus!"

One spell hit Lucius. Narcissa and Greyback battled with their own wands, throwing spells.. Harry threw himself to the floor, rolling behind a sofa to avoid them.

"STOP OR SHE DIES!" Bellatrix growled.

Panting, Harry peered around the edge of the sofa. Bellatrix was supporting Hermione, who seemed to be unconscious, and was holding her short silver knife to Hermione's throat.

"Drop your wands," she whispered. "Drop them, or we'll see exactly how filthy her blood is!"

Ron moaned across the room, and gripped his wand.

"I said, drop them!" she screeched, pressing the blade into Hermione's throat: Harry saw beads of blood appear there.

"All right!" he shouted and dropped his wand on the floor.

Ron dropped his below him.

"Good!" she leered. "Well, well, well, Harry Potter, where did you come from? I know someone who wants to see you. Lucius! Call the Dark Lord! NOW!"

Lucius grinned and pulled up his sleeve, revealing the Dark Mark. He raised his hand above the scar and was about to lower it, when a peculiar grinding noise was heard from above. All of them looked upward in time to see the crystal chandelier tremble; then, with a creak and an ominous jingling, it began to fall. Bellatrix was directly beneath it; dropping Hermione, she threw herself aside with a scream. The chandelier crashed to the floor in an explosion of crystal and chains, falling on top of Hermione and the goblin, who still clutched the sword of Gryffindor. Glittering shards of crystal flew in all directions.

Harry picked up Draco's wand, and Ron picked up his new one. They started casting spells to Greyback and Lucius and Narcissa.

"Ron, grab her!" Harry yelled, "and GO!"

Ron nodded and ran over to the chandelier. He pulled Hermione from the wreckage. He clutched his hands around her and two CRACKS were heard around the room as they Disapparated.

Dobby stood up and looked around. Bellatrix raised her knife and Dobby snapped and the wand dropped to her feet.

"You dirty little monkey!" Bellatrix growled, "You could have killed me! How dare you defy your masters!"

"Dobby has no master!" Dobby said, "Dobby is a free elf.

Harry hurried over to the chandelier and Dobby looked around at Harry.

"And Dobby is hear to save Harry Potter!" Dobby said. "You will not do any more harm to Harry Potter!"

Harry gripped his arm around Griphook, the Sword of Gryffindor still clinging in his arms. Bellatrix growled and dove for her knife. Dobby grabbed Harry's hand and saw a blur of flying silver, as Bellatrix's knife flew across the room at the place where he was vanishing –

And then they hit solid earth and smelled salty air. Harry fell to his knees, relinquished Dobby's hand, and attempted to lower Griphook gently to the ground.

"Are you all right?" he said as the goblin stirred, but Griphook merely whimpered.

Harry squinted around. There seemed to be a cottage a short way away and he thought he saw movement outside it.

"Dobby, is this Shell Cottage?" he whispered, clutching the two wands he had brought from the Malfoys', ready to fight if he needed to. "Have we come to the right place? Dobby?"

He looked around. The little elf stood feet from him.

"DOBBY!" Harry cried out.

The elf swayed slightly. Together, he and Harry looked down at the silver hilt of the knife protruding from the elf's heaving chest.

"Dobby – no – HELP!" Harry bellowed toward the cottage, toward the people moving there. "HELP!"

He did not know or care whether they were wizards or Muggles, friends or foes; all he cared about was that a dark stain was spreading across Dobby's front, and that he had stretched out his own arms to Harry with a look of supplication. Harry caught him and laid him sideways on the cool grass.

"Dobby," Harry moaned, "no, don't die, don't die –"

The elf's eyes found him, and his lips trembled with the effort to form words.

"What a beautiful place to be with friends," Dobby whimpered. "Dobby is happy to be with friends. Dobby is happy to be with Harry... Potter..."

And then with a little shudder the elf became quite still, and his eyes were nothing more than great glassy orbs, sprinkled with light from the sun they could not see.

Harry sniffed and looked up. Two figures with long red hair were running toward him. He recognized Bill and Ginny.

"Harry!" Ginny cried out.

She ran over to Harry and hugged him around the arms.

"Griphook?" Bill asked, "What are you –? You're injured – um –hang on, Griphook!"

"Ron?" Harry asked, "Hermione!"

"Hermione's unconscious, but she'll get through it," Ginny said, "Ron – um – he – er – he's okay? But -"

Ginny broke down in tears and sobbed against his shoulder.

"I should have been with you to help!" she cried out, "I should have! Then maybe Ron wouldn't have – ohh, Harry!"

She sniffled and Harry nodded and looked at the dead form of Dobby.

"I have to bury Dobby," Harry said, "By my hands. No magic."

"I'll help you," Ginny said, "If only to apologize for what I did to you – I'm sorry I left you. I've been horrible to you! I-I'm sorry!"

"We'll talk about it, Ginny," Harry said, "Bill?"

"I have to bring Griphook inside," Bill said, "And I have to help Mr. Ollivander. And then, Harry... you and me are going to talk."

-  
><strong>(Hermione's PoV)<strong>

Hermione woke up, gasping, inhaling and exhaling deeply as she looked up at a yellowish-colored ceiling. The lighting in the room looked strange... it was dark... and it was only a bit past noon when she had gone to Malfoy Manor... had she been out for that long? She looked around and saw a figure with long silver-blonde hair.

"Fleur?" Hermione gasped.

Fleur's face came into focus and she nodded.

"You're safe, Hermione," Fleur said, "You're at mine and Bill's home... Shell Cottage. Just lay there."

Hermione lifted up her hands, and it was rather difficult because everything ached. Her ring was not there!

"My ring!" Hermione gasped.

"Here, Hermione," Fleur said, "It eez here. I found it in your sock."

She nodded to the nightstand beside Hermione's bed and Hermione turned. She saw the ring and she hastily put it back on her finger. It was glowing blue again. She gasped and looked at Fleur.

"Ron!" she said, "He's still gone! I don't know where he is!"

"Relax, Hermione," Fleur said, "Ron eez in the next room. He eez – er – safe and that eez all zat matters."

"Next room," Hermione said.

She looked back at her ring, and it was still glowing.

"If he's here," Hermione said, "And my ring is glowing, then that means he's – you just said he's safe!"

"He eez," Fleur said.

"My ring is glowing!" Hermione said, "Either means he is hurt and needs me, or he is lost! He is here, so he is not lost! Which means he needs me! I need to see him."

"Zat eez not a good idea, I think," Fleur said.

"No, I need to see him!" Hermione said, "I need to know!"

She pushed the blankets off of her and stood up from the bed.

"Hermione," Fleur said.

"Get out of my way!" Hermione growled, "You do not know what I've been through today – you don't know what I've been through looking for him! I need to know he's safe. I need him to know I'm safe."

"Er – okay," Fleur said.

She went to the door and opened it. She was at a hallway near a stairwell. Harry and Ginny were there; Ginny was on the floor, her knees against her chest, and she looked in tears. Harry was standing near her. He smiled lightly when he saw Hermione.

"Why is she crying?" Hermione asked, "What's wrong with –?"

"He – Ron – he," Ginny gasped, then broke down in sobs again.

"Fleur said he was okay!" Hermione said.

"He is," Harry said, "In a way."

"In a way!" Ginny scoffed, "In one way but not another."

"Hermione, one moment," Harry said, "When Ron was getting captured by Snatchers, did he do a spell to attack them?"

"He wiped one of their memories, I think," Hermione said, "But – Scabior and Greyback seemed okay?"

"Damn it, Ron!" Ginny growled, "Why?"

"I need to see him," Hermione said.

"Hermione, I don't think -" Harry began.

"Will people stop telling me it is not a good idea to see my fiancee?" Hermione asked, without thinking.

She gasped and put a hand to her mouth. She blushed and Harry and Ginny looked at her with wide eyes.

"I – I – I," Hermione stammered, then stamped her foot, "Shut up!"

She had said that mostly to herself but Harry and Ginny just raised their hands in surrender.

"God!" Hermione growled, "I'm going to see him now and nobody can stop me!"

Harry and Ginny stared at her as she walked past them and put her hand on the door-handle. She inhaled, exhaled and opened the door... frightened of what she'd see...

And then she saw him... and he looked okay. He was sporting a bruise around his right eye, and a cut lip. He had a small sling on his arm, but it looked okay. He was sitting up on the bed, so he didn't seem to hurt anywhere... not all over... not like her, the after-effect of the Cruciatus Curse. But as he looked up at her, she saw a blankness in his eyes... a far-off distant look.

"Hello," Ron said, staring at her.

Hermione smiled and walked toward him. She put her arms around him in a near-crushing hug and kissed him softly. He mumbled something against her lips and she backed up. He raised his eyebrows and looked at her, frowning.

"What did you do that for?" he asked.

"I'm – I'm just so happy you're okay," Hermione said, "I thought you were – I thought you were dead. I just needed to see you."

"Um... okay," Ron said.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, "Do you hurt anywhere – they said you were okay – I'm so happy, I thought – I – why are you looking at me like that?"

Because he still had that blank stare in his eyes, that questioning look as he looked at her. It was so odd to see him like that. Almost like...

"I'm sorry," Ron said, "I don't know what you're expecting me to say... but... not to sound rude, but... Miss, I have no idea who you are."

Hermione was sure her eyes were as wide as saucers. No... this has to be some kind of cruel joke. A good playful slap on that thick head of his to make him stop joking with her, that would do it.

Then she heard footsteps behind her and turned around. Harry stood there, and she saw a sad, knowing look in his eyes.

"The Memory Charm you heard him use in the forest, Hermione," Harry said. "He put it on himself... so he could protect us – protect you. He has no idea who anyone here is... I'm not sure if he knows who he is..."

Hermione felt her lips quiver and tears in her eyes as she looked back at Ron. He was staring at the ceiling, that same haunting, blank expression in his eyes.

She shook her head and backed away from him. This couldn't be true. He had asked her to marry him only a few hours ago, and now he couldn't even remember who she was?

He looked back at her very briefly, looking at her as if she was something completely new to him. She could only make it halfway across the room, before she collapsed to the floor against the large vanity dresser near the door, and sobs started to numb her throat.

The only thing louder than her own sobs, were those of Ginny's out in the hallway.

-  
><strong>I've had Hermione's PoV of this written for five days! I am so excited to finally be able to have it in my story! Also, the next chapter is basically done, except I need to change a few things... so it will be up very shortly!<strong>

**Hope you liked the chapter! More emotional moments coming next chapter! These next few chapters, while they will also be mixed with Horcruxes and Hallows storyline, I call the "Remember Me" chapters.. because it focuses on Ron's memory and his relationship with Hermione.**


	78. Baby Steps and Categories

**Chapter 78  
>Baby Steps And Categories<strong>

**Author's Note: In the book, the Malfoy Manor Skirmish and arrival at Shell Cottage was said to be around Easter... however in my story they arrive over a month earlier than that. So if I keep to my plans, they'll be at Shell Cottage for a few weeks.**

_And why should I tell you this__**  
><strong>__A stranger I just met__**  
><strong>__A woman who in hours from now I'll certainly forget__**  
><strong>__Anonymous and undemanding__**  
><strong>__Enchantment passing through__**  
><strong>__My secrets and my confidence__**  
><strong>__Are safe enough with you_

Enchantment Passing Through - Sisqo

**(Ron's PoV)**

Sometime rhe following morning, Ron was awoken by a knocking sound on the door. He blinked his eyes open and stretched. He was still in that same strange bedroom he could not recognize. He had a feeling he had been here before, but the thought was strange. If he had been in this place before, why could he not recognize it?

The bedroom door opened slightly and a tall man with ginger hair, the same color of hair he had, walked in. He was carrying a tray, and could see a plate and a couple of glasses on it. The man walked into the room and set the tray on the nightstand. Ron looked over at it, but he was not looking at the tray, nor the food or drinks. He saw a pocket-watch and what looked like a cigarette lighter.

"Do I smoke?" Ron asked.

"I hope not!" the man said, chuckling, "Actually that is a – well, it's hard to explain, but it is yours, trust me."

Ron looked beside the lighter, and saw a peculiar ring. It had a glowing blue light around it.

"And that?" Ron asked, nodding to the ring.

"It is yours too," the man said.

"I wasn't aware I owned something so beautiful," Ron said.

He picked up the ring and put it on his finger.

"Why is it glowing?" Ron asked.

"It is enchanted," the man said, "Some enchantments are different than others... but I think it means that someone close to you is lost to you."

"I don't think I have anyone close to me," Ron said.

"You do," the man said, nodding and smiling, "Trust me."

"Forgive me, I know you said your name," Ron said, "But -"

A frown crossed the man's face, and Ron thought he could see tears in his eyes.

"Bill," Bill said, "I'm – er – I'm your oldest brother."

"Brother," Ron said, raising his eyebrows questioningly, "I have brothers?"

"Five of them including me," Bill said, "And a sister."

"That – that girl I saw with hair like ours?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, Ginny," Bill said, "With a 'G' not a 'J'."

Ron tested the name on his lips once. "Pretty name," he said.

Bill nodded and sat down in the chair near his bed.

"Yes," Bill said, "If I ask you a few questions, can you answer them?"

"I'll – I'll try," Ron said, "Can I ask you the same thing?"

"Whatever you ask, I'll try to answer," Bill said, "But I wish to go first."

Ron nodded and looked at the platter of food and drink.

"Can I eat while we talk?" he asked.

Bill smiled. He rubbed his chin and started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked.

"You're a big eater," Bill said, "I'm – I'm hoping that means you're improving."

"Improving on what?" Ron asked, as he took his plate.

Bill frowned and paused, as if trying to think what to say.

"You lost your memory," he finally said.

Ron bit into a piece of bacon as he looked at Bill. That would explain why he could not recognize his own family, nor that girl he had seen the previous night...

"How –?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter," Bill said, "What matters is that you get it back. I want to help you with that. I know you pretty well, I think I can help with a few things. Ready to listen?"

Ron nodded, and listened to Bill as he described things about a past that Ron was trying to remember. He wish he could remember it. It all sounded so brilliant, and his family sounded great. Bill was married... and even more strange to understand, he, Ron, had been a best man at his wedding! Bill described their mother who would treat him like he was the only person who meant anything to her, but would be the first to scold him if he did something bad. A father who had a crazy knack for strange things, but had the best stories. Twin brothers who were the light of any person's day, and could make any sad thing turn happy. One of them was also married, even though he was almost, by a month, two years older than Ron! One brother even tamed dragons! And then his sister who, as Bill said, Ron would do anything to protect her, because she was the youngest, and she was the baby of the family... but she would also fight you off like she was twice your age if you got on her wrong side. And the house they lived in! A house with an odd name... who named a house? A house that seemed to defy gravity, and even had a ghoul living above his bedroom which was at the very top of the tall house.

As Ron was listening, he would sometimes pay attention to the pocket-watch on the nightstand. The hands around the watch moved quite a bit, and it was almost an hour before Bill was finished.

"Any questions?" Bill asked.

"One," Ron said. "You're describing so many wonderful people. But there is this one person I can't get out of my head. She's somewhere here, and she's – well -"

"There are four girls here right now, including your sister," Bill said, "I need more to go on."

"Well, she's – she's so beautiful," Ron said.

"I'm married, little brother," Bill said, chuckling, "I only see one girl as that beautiful here. Any more. Hair color? Height? Voice patterns?"

"She... she kissed me," Ron said, staring at the dresser where he had last seen the girl.

"Where?" Bill asked.

Ron blushed and pointed to his lips.

"Oh," Bill said, chuckling, "That girl... that's Hermione."

"Hermione," Ron said, and mouthed the name three times to test it out, "Peculiar name... but just as beautiful. She's still here?"

"Yeah," Bill said.

"Does she kiss people a lot?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows.

Bill laughed out loud. "No," he said, shaking his head, "No, I don't think so."

Ron blushed... why had she kissed him?

"Did something happen to her?" Ron asked, "She looked really distressed when she was in here before. Something was wrong. She was – she was crying."

"She's just going through a tough time," Bill said.

Ron nodded and glanced down at his ring. He lifted it up and showed it to Bill.

"I think she gave it to you," Bill said, "A few months ago."

"She's the one you said was close to me?" Ron asked.

"I think so," Bill, said nodding.

Ron frowned and looked at his ring.

"I told her I had no idea who she was," he said.

"Your memory is mending," Bill said, "It is understandable."

"I want to know her," Ron said, "I want to know why she's close to me. Like – I mean – I know family's a big deal, sure – but I have to know this girl. I have to remember her. Could you – could I talk to her?"

"I'll see what I can do," Bill said. "It may take a few minutes. She's not feeling well."

"Is it... because of me?" Ron asked.

"How about you try to discover that your own?" Bill asked, "I'll send her in here very soon after I have a few words with her. I won't let her say no, though I kind of doubt she will."

Ron smiled. Bill stood up and walked out of the room. Ron stared back up at the ceiling.

"Hermione," he breathed, "Beautiful name... beautiful girl."

He tested the name on his lips a few more times. It seemed to fit very well on his tongue, as if...

…. as if he had said it many times before.

**-  
>(Hermione's PoV)<strong>

Hermione stared up at the ceiling of the living room in Shell Cottage. She was laying on the couch that was situated just below the room Ron was currently in. She had slept there, because even though he was a floor above her, she felt very close to Ron, but had now been awake for almost three hours that morning. She hadn't moved off that couch since the previous night.

Beside her, on the coffee table, lay a number of different glasses, filled up to various heights with liquids, mostly consisting of medical potions that she had to take at different times of the previous night, to help her through the pain of being tortured by the Cruciatus Curse. At least three potions, administered when she woke up, were coursing through her right now, numbing the pain. But she knew it could only numb the pain from the torture. Nothing could numb the pain she had received since she walked into Ron's temporary bedroom in Shell Cottage.  
>No potion had ever been created to cure a broken heart.<p>

Right now, laying on the couch was all she could do to stay alive. She felt if she stood up, she'd collapse onto the ground and never be able to get up again.

She had seen a number of people walk through the house. Bill and Fleur, Harry and Ginny, even Luna Lovegood who didn't look too bad after her months of incapacitation with the Snatchers and finally the few hours at Malfoy Manor. The reason Hermione was on the couch was because Mr. Ollivander had been moved into the bedroom she had been in. Her new bedroom was one she would share with Ginny and Luna that evening, even though she had chosen to sleep on the couch the first night. She hadn't seen the wandmaker at all, and only knew that he was very injured, but mending. She had seen the goblin Griphook once, through an open doorway into a bedroom on the bottom floor, when Fleur had entered the room, a bottle of Skele-Gro in her hands.

She had last seen Harry and Ginny as they walked across the living room and outside to the beach. That had been at least two hours ago, and they hadn't come back inside. Ginny's eyes were red from constant crying. Hermione hadn't been able to attend the funeral, but she knew that Dobby had been killed in the process of rescuing everyone from Malfoy Manor. When she felt like doing something, she would go out to his grave and thank him for keeping his promise.

"Hermione?" a voice said.

Hermione looked up slowly and saw Bill walking toward her. Bill looked quite a bit like Ron, and the sight of him made more tears leak from Hermione's eyes. He sat down in the chair next to her couch.

"That ring," he said, motioning to it, "It's been glowing ever since last night."

Hermione's eyes traveled down to the ring. She nodded... the blue glow was almost permanent now, and she almost expected it would stay like that.

"Ron put his ring back on," Bill said.

"He did?" Hermione asked, almost gasping.

"He said he didn't know he owned something that beautiful," Bill said, smiling.

Hermione grinned and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Can I talk to him?" she asked.

"Soon," Bill said, "I just need to talk to you first."

Hermione nodded.

"His Deluminator is near him too," Bill said, "I was hoping that and his pocket-watch, and his ring would remind him of something. According to Harry, Ron's ring was glowing when Harry saw him in the cellar of Malfoy Manor, and it hasn't stopped since."

Hermione nodded. It was obvious why they hadn't stopped glowing.

"Th-they glow when the owner's soul-mate is in-injured," Hermione said. "Or lo-lost. Like we don't know where they are and it stays like this until we find them. He's not badly injured, and I'm – I'm okay."

Hermione frowned. That was a lie. She was far from okay.

"I thought so," Bill said, "But you know where he is, so -"

Hermione shook her head almost violently, and felt more tears leak down her cheeks.

"No I don't," Hermione said, "He's here, sure. But he's – he's lost in a place I-I can't go to – and – oh, Bill – I just want to find the key that will let me in!"

"I think he's mending," Bill said, "I talked to him and let him know who some people are who are close to him and -"

"I need to talk to him again!" Hermione said, "I'm sorry to sound so selfish, Bill, but – but I feel like I need him to know me. Most of all... and it sounds so damn selfish!"

Hermione put her hands to her face. She didn't want Bill to see her. He was Ron's family and she – well, she didn't know what she was in Ron's eyes anymore.

"He wants to talk to you," Bill said, "He actually asked for you. But -"

"He did?" Hermione asked, putting her hands down and moving to sit up, "Why didn't you –?"

"But," Bill pressed on, "Please let me finish what I need to say to you first."

Hermione frowned and laid back down.

"I promise, it will be quick," Bill said, "Then you can see him."

"Okay," Hermione said.

"Fleur's very good at brewing medical potions, Hermione," Bill said, "She's going to try to brew something that will jog Ron's memory."

Hermione shook her head almost violently again.

"Professor Lockhart had his memory taken away, and he's been in St. Mungo's since, Bill!" Hermione said, "Do you know how long he –? I can't wait that long for Ron to know me again! To know who I am again! To know what he means to me, and what I mean to him!"

"The potion will only take a couple of weeks," Bill said.

"Do – you – not understand me?" Hermione asked, "Two weeks – I – I can't stand even two minutes away from him right now. He is all I have left in this world that means that much to me. My parents are dead, Bill – my – ugh, I don't know the right word to use for Ron."

"Boyfriend?" Bill suggested.

"Fiancee," she muttered.

Bill's eyes widened as he stared at her. She put her hand on her mouth. She had to stop saying that!

"Oh," Bill said, "Wow. I only see your promise ring."

"Oh, god my mother's ring!" she moaned, "He had it with him when everything happened! It's probably lost and -"

"Wait!" Bill said, "I found two rings in Ron's sock. I recognized the silver one, cause I had seen it before but -"

He reached into the pocket of his jeans and took out the small gold ring.

"That's it!" Hermione said, "That's my mother's – my engagement ring!"

Bill gave it to her and she put it on the same finger as her promise ring. She grinned and felt tears in her eyes, as she looked at it. Feeling her mother's ring around her finger calmed her down.

"Ron asked me – yesterday – his birthday - to marry him," Hermione sad, "And – oh god, Bill, this is all my fault."

"No, it isn't," Bill said.

"Yes, it is!" Hermione said, "He asked me and I – I was so uptight with myself. We've been talking about this kind of thing for months now. And it is always hypothetical proposals, hypothetical marriage, hypothetical future. Only I thought it was hypothetical, not Ron. And he asked me – and it was taking me so long to answer – and then he asked again and he told me – he told me we could wait to get married until – until – until the war was over and until You-Know-Who was dead. But – but -"

"He didn't just say You-Know-Who did he?" Bill asked.

"No!" Hermione said, shaking her head, and feeling more tears come to her eyes, "All because he was pleading with me, because I delayed. Because he thought I was going to say no. And when he said it, Snatchers came out of nowhere – one thing led to another – and he was trapped under a fallen tree. He put the Disillusionment Charm on me and – and told me to run – and I told him I'd marry him and – and – and he told me to find him first – and when I ran – I heard him use the Memory Charm, and I thought he used it on one of the Snatchers and -"

Hermione put a hand over her mouth and shook her head.

"He's up there – he can't remember me – or you - because of me!" she said, sobbing.

"Hermione, these days you know him better than I do," Bill said, "Answer me this as honestly as you can – has he ever – before yesterday – used the Memory Charm on anybody?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows. She thought back during the hunt. No, always Harry or her. She shook her head.

"I-I don't think so," she said.

Bill nodded and grinned, looking a bit relieved.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Spells take a experience to use them well," Bill said. "Someone like Gilderoy Lockhart, who put a Memory Charm on anyone he thought would cross him, was an expert at it, if he put it on himself, it would have done some heavy damage. Ron -"

"- only used it once," Hermione said.

She put both hands to her mouth and looked at him.

"Does that mean?" she asked, "That -"

"It looks hopeful," Bill said. "The potion will do the trick, I think. But he needs help. Let's just say his memory needs a kick-start. I was talking to him about family and what he grew up with. But I can only go so far, Hermione. Harry can help him too, but he wants to talk to you right now."

Hermione nodded and sat up again. She looked at Bill to see if he would object, and he only offered a hand to help her up. She smiled and took it, and winced as she stood up.

"How do you feel?" Bill asked.

"I can still feel the spells," Hermione said, "But the potions help."

"It takes time," Bill said.

Hermione nodded. She then gently pushed past him and headed toward the long hallway outside the living room. When she reached it, she almost ran into Harry. He smiled at her, and she tried to smile but couldn't.

"Ginny?" she asked.

"Outside," Harry said, "Getting her some butterbeer to calm her down. I'm fine, by the way."

Hermione nodded.

"You?" Harry asked.

"I'm not okay, Harry," Hermione said, shaking her head, "Not because of the torture... I still feel it but I am healing. But I'm not okay or fine... not right now."

"I understand," Harry said, "So... engaged?"

"Yeah," Hermione said, trying to smile, but only tears and a frown appeared on her face, "Oh... but... what does it matter, Harry?"

Hermione sobbed and put her arms around him in a hug.

"He's my fiancee, and he can't even remember me," she said, choking on her sobs, as she cried into his shoulder.

"Then go help him to," Harry said.

Hermione sniffled. She nodded and backed up slowly, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Is that the ring?" Harry asked, pointing to Hermione's hand.

"Yeah," Hermione said, smiling.

"I have a confession to make," Harry said, "I had a feeling you and him might be engaged."

"You did?" Hermione blushed.

"He talked to me yesterday morning," Harry said, "And he wanted me to give him permission to ask you to marry him, since he couldn't ask your father. I said yes, of course."

Hermione grinned and hugged Harry again.

"Are you going to talk to him?" she asked.

"Soon," Harry said, "But not too soon. Take as long as you like with him."

Hermione sniffled and smiled.

"I just have one request," Harry said.

"Okay?" Hermione said.

"Take your time," Harry said, "Start small. The little things. Don't tell him about your parents yet and don't -"

He paused and sighed audibly.

"Don't what?" Hermione asked.

"Don't tell him how you feel about him," Harry said.

"What?" Hermione asked, "Harry, I –!"

Harry put a hand up to stop her.

"I know you're his fiancee," Harry said, "But Hermione, he does not know that. He lost his memory. At this point, he barely knows anything. If you tell him you love him – if you tell him you're engaged to him – you might frighten him off. He said he didn't know who you were and –"

"Bill said he asked for me!" Hermione said.

"Because you're that beautiful girl who kissed him, Hermione," Harry said, grinning. "He asked for you because you made the biggest first impression out of anyone here. But... you need to take baby steps, Hermione."

"I'm very good at baby steps," Hermione said, chuckling.

"Good," Harry said, "Because if you tell him right now that you love him, and that he loves you enough to the point he asked you to marry him – he's not going to believe you yet. Especially if you're just someone he thinks he just met."

Hermione nodded.

"You're right," she said, "Baby steps."

"Soon he'll know," Harry said, "Soon he'll be your fiancee – your Ron again."

Hermione smiled, and wiped tears from her eyes. She hugged Harry quickly again, then hurried toward the stairs. When she climbed them and reached Ron's temporary bedroom, she closed her eyes and slowly tapped her knuckles on the door.

-  
><strong>(Ron's PoV – moments earlier)<strong>

Ron swallowed the last bite of eggs and put his plate on the nightstand. His eyes went to the ring on his finger again. It was still glowing blue, but the color had gone a bit faint ever since his discussion with Bill. He twisted the ring around on his finger, admiring the runes. That girl had given this to him a few months ago. That beautiful girl with a beautiful name had given him something like this. He wanted to remember what he did to deserve such a gift like this.

He looked back at the table and looked at the lighter sitting there.

"If I don't smoke, why do I own you?" Ron said, frowning.

He motioned to pick up the lighter, but his reach was interrupted by a light tapping sound on the door. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked at the door.

"C-come in," Ron murmured.

The door slowly opened and there she was. That beautiful girl, showing another beautiful smile, like the one she had on when she had first come into his room... who had smiles for him when she had first seen him.

"Hermione, was it?" Ron asked.

Ron saw tears in Hermione's eyes.

"You – remember my name?" she replied.

"Um... my brother – Bill – told me," Ron said.

Hermione nodded and she closed the door behind her. She sat down in the chair. He looked at her, trying to memorize each little part of her face, her features, her body. If he knew her before he lost his memory, he never wanted to forget her again.

"What are you looking at?" Hermione asked, chuckling.

"You," Ron said, "I'm sorry. I can't help it. You're really beautiful, you know that?"

He saw more tears in her eyes, and he had a mad desire to reach a hand out – even though she was too far back – and wipe the tear from her face. Her tears had reminded him also when he had last seen her. She had broken down in sobs... all because he told her he had no idea who she was. He wished he had never said those words. Even if they were true, he didn't want her to know that.

"I-I'm sorry I told you I didn't know who you were," Ron said, "It was really –"

He paused, trying to find the right word.

"It was really cruel of me," he finished.

"Why?" Hermione asked, "Why cruel?"

"Because I should know who you are," Ron said "I rescued you from that house... and then my brother split us up, and I thought you were someone not very important to me. But... you are important to me. I should know that. Because you gave this to me, right?"

Ron lifted his hand and showed her the ring.

"Right," Hermione said, nodding, then lifted her own hand.

Ron's eyes widened as he saw the same type of ring on her hand, and it was also glowing blue, like his.

"The same night you gave me this," she said.

"I gave you that?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded and smiled.

"What are they?" Ron asked.

"Promise rings," Hermione said.

"Promising what?" Ron asked.

He saw more tears in her eyes.

"I-I'm not sure you're ready to hear that yet," she said.

"Oh," Ron said, frowning. "Why do they glow blue? Bill said mine glows because I lost something. I lost my memory, sure... but what would that have to do with you?"

"Maybe what you lost kind of has to do with me?" Hermione asked.

"Does that fall in the category of something I'm not ready to hear?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded. A solitary fell down from her eye, down the edge of her nose, and reached her lips. He had a mad desire to kiss that tear away.

"That gold ring around your finger?" Ron asked, "What is that?"

"Same category," Hermione said, frowning.

"And I'm going to take a guess," Ron said, "that the kiss you gave me earlier also falls in that category."

"That might be a good guess," Hermione said, chuckling.

"When will I be ready to hear that?" Ron asked.

"Only you can answer that, Ron," Hermione said.

"Oh," Ron said, "Um... I'll wait."

"For what?" Hermione asked.

"Until I remember exactly what you mean to me," Ron said.

Hermione nodded and she wiped her tears away.

"If I asked you something," Ron said, "would you laugh at me? I'm sorry if it is going to sound weird, it's just... it might help me with my memory."

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Could you lay with me?" Ron asked, "Just lay with me... I promise I won't do anything funny... and I wouldn't be mad if you said no."

A small smile wrapped around her lips, and she nodded. She stood up and Ron inched over a little on the bed. Hermione sat down in the bed then backed up against the pillow beside him. Ron frowned and looked at her. He thought he saw a flash of blonde hair, but she had brunette. And he thought he saw another face in his memory. An unknown person.

"Anything?" Hermione asked.

"This is going to sound really stupid," Ron said, "But why do I keep picturing you as two girls?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"When you sat down in bed," Ron said, "I saw someone with blonde hair, then I saw you."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"What?" Ron asked, chuckling.

"Forget it," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"That is easier than you think," Ron chuckled.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and put her hands over her mouth. He wished she didn't do that. He loved seeing her lips.

"Oh, I am so sorry," Hermione said, her voice muffled, "I did not mean it like that."

"It's okay," Ron said.

"No, that was really mean," Hermione said, "What can I do to ever make that up to you?"

"Can you tell me what I'm not ready to hear?" Ron asked.

"I'm – I'm scared to," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because if you hear it," Hermione said, "It could change everything about you that I knew before this happened. You might not believe me, and I can't – I can't do that, Ron. Not yet."

"Okay," Ron said, "I'll wait."

"Anything besides that," Hermione said, "Anything."

Ron looked into her eyes, and his own traveled to her lips. He inhaled and exhaled.

"Can you kiss me again?" Ron asked.

"Wh-what?" Hermione asked, looking quite surprised.

"I'm sorry," Ron said, "It is just – ever since you kissed me – I can't stop thinking about it. And you're in here, and you were crying a couple minutes ago, and I saw a tear fall down to your lips and I only wanted to kiss -"

Ron couldn't finish his sentence, because Hermione had once again pressed her lips onto his. He was surprised for a mere moment, even though it was his request. Surprised that this beautiful girl would kiss him again – would grant that random request...

… and then he caressed her lips with his own and deepened the kiss, and it was just him and her in the world. He didn't care if he couldn't remember anything. Soon... too soon... she backed her lips off his and he could hear her inhale and exhale, though he couldn't blame her. He had lost his breath too.

"Wow..." Ron said, putting his fingers to his lips; he could still feel hers on them.

Hermione nodded and chuckled.

"Have – have we done that before?" Ron asked, "Before now and before last night, I mean? Because... if that wasn't our first kiss, it was as good as. I don't really call that other kiss a first kiss, and -"

He stopped because she was staring at him, and then he realized he didn't want to know. Not yet. Because if that was the first time he ever kissed her, and if he had known her for as long as he thought he did, he would have felt stupid for not kissing someone like her before. He raised a hand up to stop her.

"Never mind," he said, "Same category."

Hermione nodded.

"I have another small request, and it isn't as big as a kiss or laying down with me," Ron said, "I promise."

"Okay," Hermione said.

"My brother was in here a little bit ago talking to me about my family and my past," Ron said, "And I have a strange feeling you want to do the same thing – talk about my past that has to do with you."

"Ask me anything," Hermione said, "I'll even start from the beginning."

"Okay," Ron said, "But -"

"But?" Hermione asked.

"This where my request comes in," Ron said. "Could you – wait?"

"Wait?" Hermione echoed, "Are you not ready to hear it?"

"Oh, I am," Ron said, "But I'm afraid if – if you give this all to me at once – that it is one and done. And that will be it. I want you to wait and give me – er – pieces, I guess? Pieces at a time. Like a puzzle. Even if you wait until tonight or tomorrow. I just want this promise – this thing to look forward to, since I can't look back on anything. I want to look forward to spending that time with you. I'm just – I'm just afraid you'll – you'll run away from me - and I'll forget about you again."

"I – I won't let that happen," Hermione said, then sniffled, "Never again."

"Again?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Same category," Hermione muttered.

"Oh," Ron said, nodding, "Okay."

"Is that all?" Hermione asked, "For now?"

"For now," Ron said.

"I'll come back later," Hermione said, "Tonight... we can have dinner together."

"Just you and me?" Ron asked. "Have we done that before? Oh – er – same category?"

Hermione didn't respond. She stood up from the bed and walked toward the door. She then turned back to him.

"I'll allow that one," she said, "Yes, we've had dinner together... just you and me."

Ron nodded. Hermione smiled. She stared at him for a moment, and he looked at her.

"Goodbye," she said.

"Goodbye is too permanent," Ron said. "See you soon."

She chuckled. "See you soon," she said.

Ron nodded and Hermione retreated from the room. Ron sighed and laid back down on his pillow. He touched a finger to his lips again and imagined her lips on his. He was going to have to do that again. He then raised his finger and looked at the ring. The blue glow was there, but it had become even fainter then before. He wondered what it meant. He also wondered what promise he had gave Hermione, and that she had given him, to have a pair of rings like this. Whatever that promise was... he wanted to remember it... and he never wanted to forget it again.

**-  
>This chapter, except for a few differences (including Hermione's mother's ring that was not in the original draft) has been written for about five days now from the time this chapter was posted. I loved every minute of it. It was so fun to write.<strong>

**The Horcruxes and Hallows storyline is still going to be in the mix of things, including Mr. Ollivander and the Gringotts plot. But I'm going to try to find a way to delay that. Because right now the story is in March... and I want to try to have the break-in and everything happen on the same day. So the Shell Cottage stay is going to be for much longer.**

**The "Remember Me" storyline still has a little ways to go before it comes to an emotional end. Also... I'll give you a small hint... this little section has a lot to do with the Deluminator!**

**Hope you loved this chapter as much as I did! **


	79. Chapter 79: No Title

**Chapter 79  
>No Title<strong>

**Author's Note: Couldn't figure out a title for this chapter.** **Just so you know, I haven't forgotten about Remus and Dora. They'll be back in the story soon. And so will a new arrival. The story is in the month of Dora's due-date (which is un-canon, because she got pregnant earlier in my story).**

**(Hermione's PoV)**

Five minutes after she left Ron's temporary bedroom, Hermione was sitting on the beach just a few yards away from the tiny cottage. She raised a finger slowly to her lips, and she could still feel his lips on hers.

"Already finished?" Harry's voice asked.

Hermione looked over her shoulder and saw Harry walking toward her from the house.

"For now," Hermione said, "Hey, I thought you and Ginny were already out here."

"After you went up to Ron's room," Harry said, "I brought her a bottle of butterbeer, and she started sobbing on me – I mean sobbing, Hermione. I've never seen her cry like this before. She's usually tough."

"Her brother only remembers bits and pieces about her, Harry," Hermione said.

"I know," Harry said, nodding. "Anyway, she's in the bedroom designated for you, her and Luna. Ginny's trying to get to sleep, and Luna's watching her."

"Are you two a couple again?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think we stopped being a couple," Harry said.

"Then why doesn't she want you to cuddle up with her?" Hermione asked, with a smirk.

"I told her this is more or less like living at the Burrow again," Harry said.

"Sleeping in your own bed," Hermione said, nodding, "Are you sure? You haven't been able to cuddle up with her for a while."

"That time will come again," Harry said, "So how did it go?" You're only done for now?"

"We didn't talk very much," Hermione said.

"Uh-oh," Harry said, "What happened?"

"Nothing really," Hermione said, shrugging, "He knew my name – because Bill told him. He – he told me I was really beautiful."

Hermione looked at Harry, and he raised his eyebrows. She chuckled and blushed.

"He also told me he was sorry that he told me he didn't know who I was," she said.

"Does he know?" Harry asked.

"He said he should know me because he rescued me from Malfoy Manor," Hermione said.

She raised her eyebrows questioningly and Harry grinned.

"He may not remember who you are," Harry said, "But he didn't like the way you screamed during your torture. I could tell he was really worried about you. And it was him who went in the room first to protect you, and it was him who brought you here."

Hermione smiled. Even though he had lost his memory, and didn't know exactly who she was, it seemed Ron was still trying to protect her.

"He also said he should know me because I gave him his promise ring," Hermione said, "And then I showed him the one he gave me. He asked me what they meant, and -"

"You told him?" Harry asked.

"I told him he wasn't ready to hear that," Hermione said.

"Did he take that well?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said, "He called it a category, because there is more in it. Like he asked me what this gold ring is on my finger. And why his promise ring is currently glowing... which is because I am lost in his mind and he hasn't found me yet. Same reason this ruddy thing is glowing."

She lifted her hand and looked at the ring.

"The glow has gone fainter though," she said.

"Maybe it means you're close to finding him again," Harry said.

"That's mental," Hermione said, grinning.

Harry returned the grin. "What else happened?" he asked.

"Er – he – he asked me to lay down on his bed," Hermione said. "Just lay there with him."

"What?" Harry asked.

"I don't think it was meant as anything romantic," Hermione said, "He told me he was trying to remember something."

"Maybe he remembers those countless nights you slept in his arms," Harry said.

Hermione frowned, and felt a tear in her eye. "I really hope not, Harry," she said, brushing the tear from her eye.

"Why?" Harry asked, "That would be a good thing for him to remember."

"Let's just say," Hermione scoffed, "I wasn't the only girl he remembered at that moment."

Hermione looked at Harry and his eyebrows raised.

"Lavender?" he asked.

She nodded. "When I laid down beside him," Hermione said, sniffling, "He said he saw, in his mind, blonde hair but that he also saw my hair-color. And he asked me why he saw me as two girls."

"Oh," Harry said.

"Oh? Oh!" Hermione echoed, "Is that all you want to say? You know what that means?"

"Oh, come on, Hermione!" Harry said, "If he remembers you sleeping in his arms... when could he have ever done that with Lavender? At Hogwarts?"

"If I remember correctly, Ginny was very close to doing the same thing with you!" Hermione said, "At Hogwarts!"

Hermione sniffled.

"Damn it, Harry," she said. "He told me he only snogged her. And now that he doesn't exactly know what he means to me, he goes and says something like this?"

"Oh, don't you even think that," Harry said. "He would have never done that with her. You were laying down beside him! Maybe she laid down like that to study with him. Or snog him!"

"Don't talk about him snogging her," Hermione growled.

"Is that all that happened up there?" Harry asked, "Because I can understand if you stormed out his room when he described Lavender. That is so like you."

"Shut up!" Hermione said, slapping Harry's arm playfully, "No, that is not all."

"Oh?" Harry urged her.

"He –" Hermione said, "He – er – he asked me to kiss him."

Harry's eyes widened.

"Would this qualify under the category of trying to remember something too?" he asked.

"Before I laid down on his bed, he made me cry," Hermione said, "Tears of happiness, Harry, not sadness. Because I could see an inkling of a look in his eyes that he had before he lost his memory. I saw that glow in his eyes he had when he'd look at me back when he remembered that he loved me. And I thought he remembered it then. And I guess one of my tears fell down to my lip, because, when he asked me to kiss him, he mentioned that tear on my lips. He mentioned my lips, Harry!"

She chuckled, and pressed her ring finger to her lips.

"So... did you kiss him?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded.

"I know you told me to go slow with this," Hermione said. "I did go slow. I never mentioned love... I never mentioned anything like that. He asked me to kiss him and I did. And..."

She giggled and blushed.

"It felt like our first kiss all over again, Harry," Hermione said, grinning and chuckling. "That kiss he and I shared on the dock the day we confessed our feelings for each other. That first kiss."

"Wow..." Harry said.

"He said that!" Hermione said, chuckling, "He said 'wow' after I backed away. Oh, God, I'm so giddy."

"I can see that," Harry said, laughing, "What else happened?"

"That is the farthest we got!" Hermione said, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, come on," Harry said, "Sooner or later, you're going to have to tell him you've gone further than that."

"We haven't gone that far yet, Harry!" Hermione gasped, scandalized.

Harry looked at her, shocked. She could see utter disbelief on his face.

"You're telling me –?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Hermione said. "We've done a lot of other stuff. But not that... not yet. But... want to know something else?"

"Um... will I regret it?" Harry asked.

Hermione chuckled. "Yes, probably," she said.

"It wouldn't be the first time you've done something I've regret," Harry said, "Especially in the past few months alone."

"Sod off!" Hermione said, "You know he and I – that we improved on that after the first couple of times."

Harry snickered and Hermione slapped him playfully on the shoulder again.

"Fine, I won't tell you," she said.

"Oh, go on," he said.

"If Ron hadn't uttered You-Know-Who's name yesterday," Hermione said, sniffling, "And none of this had happened, and we were still at my house, and he and I were happily engaged and still on the hunt... I would have taken that next step with him."

Harry's eyes turned toward her and slowly widened into saucers.

"Really?" he asked.

"It was on my mind, even before the moment he kneeled down in that park to ask me to marry him," Hermione said, nodding.

"Yeah, about that," Harry said, "What happened to waiting until the moment you both knew the answer?"

Hermione chuckled. "That was the moment, Harry," she said.

Harry grinned.

"And now he's forgotten it," Hermione said, frowning.

"He'll get that back," Harry said, "Perhaps you can recreate that moment... and then really go along with your plans."

"Yeah, I can see that -" Hermione said, then paused and gave Harry a once-over and noticed he was grinning, "Oh, sod off, Harry, that is none of your business!"

"You were the one who mentioned it," Harry said.

"Shut up or I'll give you a Memory Charm," Hermione said.

Harry laughed. "So what else did happen in Ron's room?" Harry asked, "After you kissed him."

"He asked me if we did that before," Hermione said, "Because he said that felt like a good first kiss – and he would have wanted that to be the first kiss instead of when I kissed him earlier today. And then he changed his mind and said that was another question for the 'category'."

"When will that category come around?" Harry asked.

"Soon," Hermione said, "He wants pieces – like a puzzle he can fit together. He said that he wanted me to give him pieces because if I gave him the whole thing all at once, it might mean I would – that I would – oh god, why did he say that?"

Hermione put her hands to her mouth and felt tears in her eyes.

"What did he say?" Harry asked.

"H-he said," Hermione said, sniffling. "He said that he was afraid that after I finished telling him everything, that I'd run away from him - and that he'd forget about me again. And... that is exactly what happened yesterday. Exactly... on the dot. He told me to run, to leave him for my own safety... and then -"

"He put the Memory Charm on himself," Harry said, "And he forgot you."

Hermione nodded and sniffled. Harry put his arm around her and she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Damn it, Harry!" she said, "I need him. I need things back the way they were. Back to when he was there asking me to marry him. When I could say yes before he even had a chance to say You-Know-Who's name. I want that more than anything. I'd even risk changing the world if I could take a time-turner and go back to that moment, and not delay my answer. Because it was my delay that caused this whole thing."

She gasped, choking back sobs.

"I want that more than I want to end the Second War," Hermione said.

"I know," Harry said, nodding, "Unfortunately, you have to do both."

Hermione sniffled and looked back at him.

"Because I'm planning on talking to Mr. Ollivander about the Elder Wand," Harry said, "And Griphook about what is in Bellatrix's vault in Gringotts."

"What?" Hermione asked, "Bellatrix's vault?"

"I heard her say that while she was torturing you," Harry said, "That she thought you had visited her vault. She thought you took something from it."

Hermione's eyes widened and she stared at Harry.

"A Horcrux," she whispered.

Harry nodded.

"I wasn't even thinking about that," Hermione said, "Because that was after she told me – she told me -"

She sniffled and shook her head.

"Bellatrix killed my parents," she said, "Not the Snatchers. She did it. She told me when she was torturing me."

"Oh, Hermione," Harry said, hugging her around the shoulder again.

She sniffled into his shoulder and backed away. Then she saw something sticking out of his robes and pulled it out. Her eyes widened as she examined it and she looked at Harry.

"Bellatrix's wand," Harry said, "I took it. You can have it since yours was taken."

She looked at it and twirled it around in her fingers. She felt a shiver go up her spine as a thought crossed her mind. She gripped the wand, almost to breaking point, then loosened her grip on it. She pointed it forward in front of her, imagining a target in her eyes... imagining the target was standing feet from her, weaponless like her parents, vulnerable. Easy prey.

"Er..." Harry said, slowly, "What are you –?"

"I'm going to do it, Harry," Hermione said, then looked at her best friend, "I'm going to kill Bellatrix Lestrange with the same wand that killed my parents."

"Hermione," Harry said.

"She has to pay for what she did to me," Hermione said, "You didn't hear her taunt me about the day she killed them. The way she told me – she has no regrets."

"Of course she doesn't, she's insane," Harry said.

"The world won't have to put up with her for much longer," Hermione said.

"Stop saying that," Harry said, "You can't do that."

"Don't tell me what I can't do, Harry!" Hermione said.

"I'm not having this conversation with you, Hermione," Harry said, "By the way, we have the Sword of Gryffindor still. Griphook had it when he came back here with me and – and Dobby."

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry about Dobby," Hermione said, "I never should have asked him to help."

"He's the reason we're alive, Hermione," Harry said, "He sacrificed himself for me. Another life sacrificed for me."

Hermione sniffled and looked down at herself.

"Ugh, I'm still wearing the same clothes I had on," she said.

She looked down at them and brushed off her jeans... and her hand ran over a small strand of something. She raised her eyebrows and picked it up and examined it: it was one of the Bellatrix's hairs.

"Harry," Hermione breathed, "Do I still have my potion ingredients in my bag?"

"Yeah, why?" Harry asked.

"I need to get started on making Polyjuice Potion," Hermione said, then lifted up Bellatrix's hair and showed it to him, "We have a Horcrux to steal."

"That's going to take a month, Hermione!" Harry said, "Bellatrix has probably warned You-Know-Who about -"

"No she hasn't," Hermione said. "She was worried about telling him. Worried he'd find out that she had failed him. And she also thinks the sword is fake. So she has no reason to take the Horcrux from her vault. We have enough time. And if we're going to break into Gringotts to steal a Horcrux, we're going to need two things."

"What are those?" Harry asked.

"We're going to need a plan to get in," Hermione said, "That will take at least a month to plan to make it perfect."

"I agree," Harry said, "Besides, like I said, I have to talk to Griphook and Mr. Ollivander. Griphook's so stubborn, he's going to take a while to convince him to help us get into Gringotts. He's our only chance to get in. And the other thing we need?"

"Ron," Hermione said, "We're going to need Ron. Which means I'm going to have to get his memory back."

"Bill did mention something about a Potion," Harry said.

"He also mentioned Ron would need a kick-start to help him on the way," Hermione said, "Me, you and Ginny. I'll start on that, and I'll also start on the potion soon."

"What about Bill?" Harry asked, "He's going to wonder why we're making this potion."

"Then talk to him, Harry," Hermione said, "That is your job. Because I can't start the potion until you give him that excuse. And the sooner I start the potion, the sooner we can go to Gringotts.

"You mean tell him about the Horcruxes?" Harry asked.

"Whatever it takes," Hermione said, "This is what we needed. Bellatrix's hair... her wand... and her information. This is the event in my life I needed to get us back on track to find the Horcruxes."

"I have no idea what you just said," Harry said, "But I'll try my best."

"Good," Hermione said, "If you excuse me, I need to safely put away this strand of hair – and then – I need to give me thanks to Dobby."

-  
><strong>(Harry's PoV)<strong>

Harry walked back into Shell Cottage and found Bill walking down the stairs.

"Been looking for you," Bill said, "You've been avoiding me."

"I'm sorry," Harry said, "Between trying to help Ginny and Hermione and worrying about Ron -"

"Have you spoken to Ron yet?" Bill asked.

"No," Harry said, "I was going to do that soon. But first, I can see we need to talk to each other."

"You need to talk to me too?" Bill asked.

"Um, yeah," Harry said, "In private."

"The kitchen is open at the moment," Bill said, "Fleur's working on medical potions for Mr. Ollivander, Griphook and Ron, so she's not in there."

Harry nodded and followed Bill into the kitchen.

"How are Mr. Ollivander and Griphook?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Ollivander is pretty banged up," Bill said, "Months of torture – he's lucky to be alive. Hardly talks to anyone right now, though. Griphook, his legs are broken, but the Skele-Gro will help him. He's still the same Goblin I knew at Gringotts though. Same temper too. Harry, what in the hell is going on? Why are you so interested in these two? Why are they here?"

"I rescued them from – from the Snatchers," Harry said.

"You have to tell me more, Harry," Bill said, "You, my sister, my brother, and Hermione, who seems to be pretty close to becoming part of my family, are all Wanted by the Ministry! Ginny came here and refused to go back to the Burrow. Nor did she let me tell my parents she is safe! She didn't say much about you, Ron or Hermione. She's just been here, though she really missed you. She kept saying she regret doing things. She wanted to go find you, but she wasn't sure if you were where she left you. Where have you been? Mum says you went to Godric's Hollow on Boxing Day and been missing since!"

"We've been busy doing a mission for Dumbledore," Harry said.

"All of you?" Bill asked, "You included my sister, who seems to love you, and I trust you love her too? I can understand you bringing Ron and Hermione into it. You three are inseperable. But Ginny?"

"Believe me, Bill," Harry said, "Sometimes I regret bringing her into it. But I did – and I'm just happy she's okay."

"She's not really okay, Harry," Bill said, "She's bang up because of our brother. Ron lost his memory and we'll be lucky if he can get it back with this potion Fleur is making. Hermione was tortured by the Cruciatus Curse. And then Griphook came with an ancient Gryffindor artifact that was reported stolen from Hogwarts by Severus Snape. How is it here?"

"It is important to my mission," Harry said.

"Right, this mission," Bill said, "You have to tell me something."

"You're part of the Order, Bill," Harry said, "You know I can't give you much."

"What can you give me?" Bill asked.

"It is what you can give me," Harry said, "Your permission to let me do what I need to do and me, Ron, and Hermione the chance we need to get stuff done before we can move on."

"And Ginny, I'm guessing," Bill said.

"I don't know," Harry said, "But you need to give us this chance. Hermione has to make Polyjuice Potion, and it is already going to be difficult for her to make under the stress she is in because of Ron. Also I need to talk to Mr. Ollivander and Griphook when they are able to talk to me. In return, I'm going to try my best to help Ron get his memory back because I need him back to help me and Hermione."

"I can see you're not going to give me anymore," Bill said, "Do what you need to do. I need to focus on helping Ron, and Griphook and Mr. Ollivander."

"How is Ron?" Harry asked, "I want to go talk to him soon, but -"

"He's cooperating," Bill said, "Keeps going on about Hermione. Can't believe they're engaged to be married! He just turned eighteen!"

"They love each other," Harry said, "At least – the old Ron does."

"I think the new Ron does too," Bill said, grinning, "He just needs to remember why he does."

Harry nodded.

"I'm going to go talk to him now," Harry said, "Try to get him to remember me."

"You going to tell him about your relationship with my sister?" Bill asked.

"Er... I'm going to try," Harry said, "Blimey, I already went through all of this once! Trying to get him to be okay with me and Ginny... now I have to do it all over again."

"We have to do a lot of things all over again, mate," Bill said.

Harry nodded. Bill was right about that one.

-  
><strong>(Hermione's PoV)<strong>

Hermione sat cross-legged in front of the shallow mound of dirt that was Dobby's grave. It had been placed on a hill overlooking Shell Cottage, so the tide and erosion wouldn't bother it. Carved into a stone above the grave, was a simple, but heart-warming epitaph:

_Here Lies Dobby, A Free Elf_

"I don't know what to say to you, Dobby," Hermione said. "Other than I'm sorry and thank you. I'm sorry I had to bring you into my problems yesterday. I'm sorry I called you to help save Ron. But I also thank you for helping me save him. I couldn't have done it without you. You were such a brave soul, and a good friend to all of us. You only did what I asked you to do, even though you were a free elf. You did it because you knew you could help us. It was your choice, a choice made by a free elf, and even if that choice was dangerous to you, and the choice ended your life, you did it. Because you wanted to help us. Thank you, Dobby. I will never, ever, forget you for what you did for me. Rest In Peace. Where ever you are, I hope it is where my parents are, because they deserve to know someone as good as you."

She sniffled and tried to conjure a rose with Bellatrix's wand, but it did not work. She wasn't sure if it would. She didn't disarm Bellatrix... Harry did. The wand was given to her by Harry, and for that, she would have to do some work with it... a new wand. And if she was going to kill Bellatrix Lestrange, she was going to have to do a lot of work with it.

"Hermione?" a voice said.

Hermione looked up and saw Luna standing there.

"Hi, Luna," Hermione said, "How are you?"

"I'm very well, given what I've been through," Luna said.

"Are you going back to your father?" Hermione asked, "He must be dreadfully worried about you!"

"I'm going to stay around here for a little while," Luna said. "This place is so beautiful. And also I talked to Mr. Ollivander today. He's going to make a new wand for me since I lost mine. In those few hours I was in that cellar, he and I grew pretty close. I think he likes my stories. Also... well, Ron's a friend. And I want to know that he'll be okay."

"Thanks, Luna," Hermione said, "We were very worried about you. We thought you were in danger."

"Oh, I was in danger," Luna said, "But I stayed strong, and the Snatchers couldn't do much to hurt me. As long as I was cooperative and friendly, then I was okay."

"That Snatcher, Scabior – he didn't do anything to you, did he?" Hermione asked, "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, he was very kind," Luna said, "Not like most Snatchers I know. Not like that Greyback."

"Okay," Hermione said.

"How are you?" Luna asked.

"I'm – I don't know, Luna – I'm not okay," Hermione said.

"I heard you getting tortured," Luna said, "I'm sorry that had to happen to you."

"I'm mending from that," Hermione said, "That isn't why I'm hurt though."

"Oh, you mean Ron," Luna said.

"Yes," Hermione said, "He lost his memory and – and I think he's trying his best to remember me. But he is not the same Ron I knew. And I want him to be, Luna."

"He will be, Hermione," Luna said, "Daddy once said Memory Charms are a foolish kind of magic. Because what we remember and what we experienced in our lives is not something that should be taken away with magic. But you want to know something, Hermione?"

"What's that, Luna?" Hermione asked.

"The things we lost always has a way to come back to us," Luna said, "Even if it is in a way we do not expect. That goes for Ron's memory too. It will come back – even if it is in a way you don't expect it to."

"Fleur's making a potion to help it come back," Hermione said.

"Oh, I think Ron's memory is far too important to be healed by a potion, Hermione," Luna said. "I think it will be something far more greater to help him bring it back."

"Me, you mean?" Hermione asked.

Luna smiled dreamily and nodded.

"He loves you," she said, "And I can see you love him."

"Yes," Hermione sniffled.

"Love is a far greater magic than any we can produce with a wand," Luna said. "You can't control it...it just comes to you... in this case, I think you just have to wait for it come back to you."

Hermione smiled. Luna pat her on the shoulder and walked back toward the cottage. Hermione watched the blonde-haired girl walk away. Luna may have been a bit strange, but she was right. Hermione could see that the potion wasn't going to be the reason Ron came back to her. It may help him remember most of the things he forgot, but if he was going to be her Ron again, the Ron she knew not twenty-four hours ago, she was going to have to be the one to help him. Somehow, she knew, only she could be the one who would bring him back.

-  
><strong>So I am getting into a lot of the storyline again... while still centering this portion around Ron's memory as well. A lot of good plans coming up... at least two or three more chapters to go with this small story-line before it gets back into focusing on Horcruxes and Hallows again. That is sort of being pushed back while still in the story. <strong>

**I'm definitely going to have a few moments where Hermione tries to tell stories to help Ron's memory... I might include Harry in that too, but my main focus on the memory part was Hermione helping Ron, not Harry even though their best mates. Hermione has a lot to do with his recovery. **

**So Hermione wants to kill Bellatrix, hmm... will she? You'll just have to wait (basically until very close to the end of the story) to find that one out.  
><strong>

**Hope you liked this chapter! More coming soon!**


	80. Square One

**Chapter 80  
>Square One<strong>

**Author's Note: This chapter starts right after Harry finished his discussion with Bill. This will be in three PoVs and the last PoV will be kind of short.**

**(Harry's PoV)**

When Harry arrived at the second level of Shell Cottage, he was surprised to find Ginny outside Ron's bedroom. Her knees were clutched against her chest and she was staring at the door.

"Ginny," Harry said, "What are you doing up here?"

Ginny slowly looked up at Harry and frowned.

"Hi, Harry," she said.

Harry walked over to her and kneeled down next to her.

"I thought you were sleeping," he said.

"I can't sleep," Ginny said, shaking her head, "For many reasons. For starters it is the middle of the morning, and I'm usually wide awake at this time. But that is the least of my problems. And also... I had bad dream about Ron. I dreamed that h-he got his memory back, b-but he still didn't remember me at all. He remembered my whole family but not me."

"It was just a dream, Ginny," Ron said, "That would never happen. Do you want to talk to him?"

Ginny shrugged.

"I'm going to go talk to him," Harry said, "If you want to come with me."

"N-not yet," Ginny said.

Harry nodded and began to stand up, when Ginny grabbed his arm.

"Please don't go yet," Ginny said, "I want to talk to you."

She sniffled and Harry frowned. He looked at the bedroom door, then gave in and sat down next to Ginny. She looked at him, into his eyes and leaned toward him and kissed him softly. He returned the kiss and backed up.

"That's not talking, Ginny," Harry said chuckling.

Ginny grinned, though it wasn't long before her smile disappeared.

"I haven't slept very well anyway since I ran away from Hermione's house," Ginny said. "I had at least one nightmare every night of you being attacked by Snatchers, or Death Eaters, or You-Know-Who. Each time, I'd wake up in the middle of the night, hours before I normally get up, and I'd just sit there in my bed. Most of the time, I'd cry so much I would exhaust myself back to sleep. I just missed you so much. I've never been so stupid in my life the day I walked out of Hermione's house. I was so mad but it was for stupid reasons. I know Hermione's like a sister to you. You told me that even when you couldn't tell her. I know she loves Ron, and you love me – and I don't know – something snapped that day. And -"

Harry saw more tears in her eyes, and he wrapped his arm around her. She laid her head on his shoulder and choked back a sob.

"When I needed to cheer myself up again," Ginny said. "You know – to look presentable in front of Bill and Fleur I would think of stuff about you and me. Our days on the grounds of Hogwarts, or in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room, or cuddled up in the tent. What happened on Christmas even came to my mind a few times."

She looked at Harry and smiled, and he chuckled.

"You don't think I wasn't thinking about those things either?" he asked. "I missed you every night. That first night was the hardest. Because Viktor and Alex were still in the house, and I had to sleep in Hermione's bedroom, because Hermione and Ron had taken her parents' room. And – well, you know her bed is a single bed – it reminded me of your bed at the Burrow. How it is so small, but we both fit easily on yours on Christmas, and I felt so alone. It didn't help that it was the first night in many days that you weren't cuddled up in my arms."

Ginny sniffled and nodded.

"I found it really hard to think about stuff for the hunt at times," Harry said. "It didn't help that I wasn't finding anything either – that made it much worse. Because it left me with nothing else to think about at night. I would just think about you and like you – a few times – I'd think about what happened on Christmas."

"I thought you were trying hard to avoid those thoughts," Ginny said, grinning.

"When you were in my arms, I could avoid those thoughts, funny enough," Harry said. "When I was alone and worried about you – because, of course, Ron didn't tell me you were here so I didn't know what happened to you – then I couldn't help but have those thoughts in my head."

"Did it make you really want me?" Ginny asked, "Like – really want me?"

She looked at him suggestively, and Harry chuckled.

"Nice try," Harry said, "But I'm not doing that in your brother's house."

"The surrounding plot is pretty big," Ginny said.

"I'm going to go talk to Ron," Harry said.

"That wasn't a no, Harry," Ginny said.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Do you want to talk to Ron?" he asked.

Ginny nodded. Harry stood up and offered his hand. She took it and he pulled her up and they walked over to Ron's door. He slowly opened the door and poked his head inside. The bed was empty. He opened the door more and found Ron on the ground doing sit-ups.

"Oh, hello," Ron said, jumping to his feet, "Er – names – don't tell me. Let me try to remember... my sister... Ginny with a 'G', right?"

"Yep!" Ginny said, grinning.

Ron smiled and looked at Harry.

"I haven't talked to you much since we arrived," Ron said, "Er... Harry? I've heard that name mentioned a bit."

"Yes," Harry said, "And I'm sorry we haven't talked much. I've been busy."

"Brilliant," Ron said, "Busy? Doing what?"

"Er... I'd rather tell you that when you're feeling better," Harry said.

"I understand," Ron said, as he laid back down on the bed, "I've been trying to work on that you know. I was hoping sit-ups would help me. They only make me tired. Did you want something?"

Harry and Ginny sat down in the two chairs near the bed.

"I was hoping we could talk to you," Harry said, "Help you jog your memory."

"Bill's been doing that," Ron said, nodding, then looked at Ginny, "But he only mostly talks about family. "And – er – Hermione – ah I love that name –"

Harry glanced at Ginny and she grinned and chuckled.

"She says she's going to help me too," Ron said.

"She told me that," Harry said nodding, "That will be good."

"Are you and her good mates?" Ron asked.

"She's one of my best mates," Harry said.

"What about me – me and you?" Ron asked.

"Definitely one of my best mates," Harry said. "In fact – just yesterday morning, you compared me to being like your brothers."

"Aww," Ginny said, softly.

"Best mates," Ron said, nodding, "Anything more than that between you and Hermione?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

Ginny chuckled beside Harry and he looked at her.

"Harry likes someone else that way, Ron," she said.

"Oh!" Harry said, "Oh, no, Ron. No, Hermione's more like a sister to me – not technically, but that's how it feels. No... yes, I'm with someone else."

Ron nodded and looked between Harry and Ginny. Ginny sighed and nodded and caressed Harry's hand in hers.  
>"My sister and my best friend?" Ron said, "Wow..."<p>

"Um, yeah, wow," Ginny said.

"How did I feel about that – before – all of this?" Ron asked, circling a finger around his head.

"It took you a while to get used to it," Harry said, "But then you saw how much me and Ginny love each other."

"I guess that will take some time to get used to again," Ron said, "What about Hermione? I know she kissed me, and then there's this ring. But – well, being in here makes me think – but – is she with anyone?"

Ginny looked at Harry, and he shrugged, not knowing the best way to answer that.

"Technically, she is," Ginny said, "I think you should ask her about that one – when you feel it is the right time."

"Well, I wouldn't want to intrude," Ron said, "I-I'm just happy to be able to talk to her. Does she like to talk to me, Harry?"

"She's very much looking forward to talking to you again," Harry said.

Ron nodded slowly.

"Can I ask you something?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded and Ron reached to the nightstand and picked up the lighter.

"What is this?" he asked, "Bill said it is mine, but – I have no idea what it is."

"It is called a Deluminator," Harry said, "A wise man gave you it... in his Will."

"Oh, you mean he's dead?" Ron said.

Harry and Ginny nodded.

"Sorry," Ron said, frowning, "I wish I could have thanked him. So what does this thing do?"

"Press the button on top," Harry said, grinning.

Ron raised his eyebrows and looked at it. He pressed the button with his thumb and the light from the lantern on his bed, and the lantern across the room were sucked into the Deluminator. Ron's eyes widened and he clicked it again and they returned.

"Wicked!" Ron said, grinning. "Is that all it does?"

"Um... we're not sure," Harry said. "Could do other things. But we haven't discovered them yet."

"I'll just keep this close to me then," Ron said, and set the Deluminator back on the nightstand, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"What do you want to hear?" Harry asked.

"Well, obviously I know how I know Ginny," Ron said, "Since she's my sister. But how do I know you?"

"We meet on the very first day of school on a train headed toward the school," Harry said, "I suppose we should tell you about the school first."

Harry and Ginny described Hogwarts and talked about the Gryffindor Common Room and the Great Hall, the Quidditch Pitch and the Hogwarts Grounds. They also talked about the Professors and some of the classes. They mentioned some of the ghosts and Peeves, and also Hogsmeade as well.

"Sounds wonderful," Ron said, "I hope I get to see it again sometime. So we met on the train when we were eleven? Did I meet Hermione that day too?"

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Did I like her?" Ron asked, "Were we friends?"

"I think you should let her tell you about that," Harry said, "Gives you more to talk about and she would tell it better."

"Right," Ron said, "Can I ask you something personal? Well – er – it seems personal."

"Sure," Harry said.

"How did you get that?" Ron said, his finger slowly pointing to Harry's scar on his forehead, "That scar?"

"That is a very long story," Harry said.

"Did you have it before I met you?" Ron said.

"I've had it – er – most of my life," Harry said.

Harry sighed and looked at Ginny. She nodded and he knew she thought this was a good way to help Ron jog his memory.

"It all starts with this evil man," Harry said. "Only – we can't say his name – because that would be bad right now. If you say his name, these bad people show up and attack you."

"Seriously?" Ron asked, "For saying a name?"

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Wow," Ron said, "That's horrible. Must be a pretty bad bloke."

Harry nodded. "He's known to most as You-Know-Who," Harry said.

"You-Know-Who?" Ron echoed, "That's just mental."

Harry chuckled and nodded. He inhaled and exhaled and began to tell the story of his scar and the stuff about what Voldemort had been doing. He didn't mention Horcruxes yet. That would have to wait until Ron got better. It took a good half-hour for Harry to do most of the story, and even Ginny joined in with some details she knew.

"So let me get this straight," Ron said, "A bloke heard a prophecy, figured it had to do with you, killed – er – sorry – attacked your parents and you. And you survived and was gone for a while but came back. And now – he wants to kill you again unless you kill him first?"

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Ugh," Ron groaned, "I'm sorry, mate. That's just horrible."

"Yeah." Harry said.

"And I really was okay with you dating my sister even though you're a target of this You-Know-Who?" Ron asked.  
>"Only because I'd kick your butt if you weren't okay with it," Ginny said.<p>

Ron raised his eyebrows and looked at Ginny, then looked at Harry. Harry chuckled and Ron nodded and joined in.

"That seems fair," he said.

"I'd tell you more about Hogwarts and our years there," Harry said, "But much of the stuff we did – also involved Hermione and she'd hex me if I took away the opportunity for her to tell you stuff."

"I wouldn't want you to do that," Ron said, shaking his head, "I like talking to her."

"She said you thought she was going to run away from you once she finished helping you," Harry said, "Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ron asked, "She's bloody gorgeous, and I'm – I'm just a bloke with no memory. I mean – okay, she gave me this ring and she kissed me – but I thought it was her being nice to me. I just don't see how she would want to put up with me. She's obviously quite brilliant."

"I think we should leave that discussion between you and her," Harry said, "I have no wish to interfere with that. There is a phrase that goes 'good things come to those who wait' and – with her – you should just wait and hear it from her when you're ready."

"That's the problem, mate," Ron said, "I don't know if I'll ever be ready. I mean – there are some things I'd love to tell her and I don't know how she'll react."

Ron shrugged. He frowned and looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm going to rest a bit now," Ron said, Tell Hermione I'll be ready to talk to her in a few hours. I can't wait for our discussion during dinner."

"Sure thing," Harry said.

Harry stood up and Ginny followed him out of the room.

"Wow," Ginny said, "Did you hear the same thing I did?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"He wants to tell Hermione something," Ginny said, "And he doesn't know how she'll react?"

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Obviously he's in love with her," Ginny said.

"I know that, Ginny," Harry said, "He is engaged to her – even if he doesn't know it."

"That's what I mean," Ginny said, "The lack-of-memory Ron is in love with Hermione, only – well – you heard him – how he's surprised Hermione would want to put up with him – he thinks she has no interest in him, even though they have the same rings and she kissed him? Well, I know for a fact my brother is getting better."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Ginny said, "He's back at that stage where he's in love with Hermione, only he doesn't think she feels the same way. He's back to being my ol' oblivious brother again."

"Oh, brilliant," Harry said. "Hermione mentioned that Ron was talking about Lavender – well, technically a blonde-haired girl. And now I have to deal with him getting used to my relationship with you all over again. And add on to that, Ron falling in love with Hermione all over again and, yet again, not realizing how she feels about him. It is my sixth year all over again."

Ginny chuckled. "There is some good news out of this, though," Ginny said, "Well, other than the fact that he seems to be getting better."

"And what is that?" Harry asked.

"He no longer knows what we did on Christmas," Ginny said.

"Just means we have to keep the secret from him again," Harry said, "I don't see that as good news."

"It also means he won't be watching our every move," Ginny said.

"Ginny, I know what you're thinking," Harry said, "Even if I wanted to, both Bill and Hermione are here."

"I meant snogging, Harry," Ginny said, "Wow, you really did miss me."

"I know you better than that, Ginny," Harry said.

"And that is what I love about you," Ginny said.

She grinned and walked back down the stairs. Harry grinned, shaking his head when he noticed she was walking with a rather flirty strut. Ginny was right. He really did miss her.

**(Hermione's PoV)**

That evening, Hermione was in the kitchen waiting anxiously for dinner to be finished. She had been waiting all day for this dinner date with Ron, and she had been trying to think of stories of their past to tell him. She wanted to focus on the two of them without giving too much away just yet.

"I'm so glad Mum gave us her copies of recipes," Bill said, as he raised his wand over a large pot; inside the soup was being stirred on its own with a wooden spoon, "Mum's homemade onion soup is one of Ron's favorite meals. This could really help him."

I really zink eet would be a better idea if Ron ate dinner with ze rest of us," Fleur said, as she lathered dinner rolls with butter, "Eet would certainly help him."

"I promised him a private dinner with me tonight, Fleur," Hermione said, "He's been looking forward to this all day."

"She's right, Fleur," Bill said, "When I was checking on him earlier, he was hoping I was Hermione. We can't trust that the potion is going to return his memory all the way. He needs the people who love him, and right now, if he's really looking forward to spending time with Hermione, then his memory must be improving. She's the one he's closest to... not just his family."

"Thank you, Bill," Hermione said, smiling.

Fleur narrowed her eyes and Bill's expression softened.

"Tonight, we'll let Ron have his one-on-one time with Hermione," he said, "Tomorrow, I'll invite him down to dinner with the rest of us. We'll cook a good meal then. Something he really loves. Is that okay, Hermione?"

"Yeah, of course," Hermione said.

"Brilliant," Bill said.

Bill put two plates, each with a bowl of soup and two dinner rolls, on a tray with two bottles of butterbeer and handed it to Hermione. She smiled and walked out of the kitchen. As soon as she did, she heard Fleur emit an annoyed sigh.

"Why are you treating her like zis?" Fleur asked, "Ron is your brother! My brother-in-law. He's family! And she's -"

"She's his fiancee, Fleur," Bill said, I don't want her to lose him because we're trying to force his memory back into him by focusing on family. She's just as much as family to me as he is. Ron's memory will improve, and she's going to be a part of this family before too long. She's the one who is helping him most."

"Helping him!" Fleur said, "She is ze reason he wiped his memory in ze first place. Because of her."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. If she wasn't so eager to see Ron, she would have words for that French tart, even if she was a guest of Fleur's house. She inhaled and exhaled and reminded herself Ron was waiting for her. She walked up the stairs and over to his room. With a bit of difficulty due to the tray, she opened the door and looked into the room. She heard Ron grunting and moaning, and realized he was not on the bed.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, almost panicking, "Are you okay?"

Ron appeared from behind the bed and jumped up. Hermione's eyes widened, and she felt heat rise up her body and toward her cheeks. Ron was standing there in nothing but boxers. She felt her hands grow sweaty and she set the tray down on the dresser nearby so she wouldn't drop it.

"I'm sorry!" Ron said, "Er – I – I'll just get dressed! I was doing doing push-ups."

Hermione nodded and turned around. She focused on the food in front of her, but she could still see him in the reflection of the mirror. She tried her best to hold a moan in her throat as she saw beads of sweat run down his abs. He reached for his shirt on the bed and she saw the muscles in his arms. She inhaled and needed some way to distract herself.

"Push-ups?" Hermione asked, surprised she could talk, "Really? But your arm –?"

"Pretty much healed now," Ron said, waving his arm, "Bill's wife – what's her name – the potions she's been giving me really helped it."

Hermione looked back at Ron. He was now sitting on the bed, with his back turned, and he was pulling on his jeans. This reminded her, painfully, of when he had his back turned when she would dress. He had even mentioned that when he was talking about the comfort zone of their relationship... just a couple minutes before he had proposed to her... and after that discussion... she had hinted she wanted to go that next step. She cleared her throat.

"Her name is Fleur," Hermione said.

"Fleur," Ron said, nodding, "She's cute."

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Um... I guess," she said.

"Oh, but you're far more beautiful," Ron said, grinning.

Hermione blushed.

"Um... here's dinner for us," Hermione said.

"Oh, dinner!" Ron said, "Right. One of the reasons you're up here."

Hermione nodded and picked up one of the plates carefully. She turned around and almost dropped the plate. Ron was standing a foot from her, his eyes looking into hers.

"Did I scare you?" he asked, "Sorry."

"N-no," she gasped, chuckling, "I'm fine – um – this is onion soup – one of your Mum's recipes. One of your favorites – or I hope it still is."

"Smells delicious," Ron said, "I'm sure I'll love it."

Hermione handed Ron the plate and a bottle of butterbeer, concentrating on the muscles in Ron's arms. Since when had he gotten so strong? Had she really not focused on his muscles like that? Of course... other parts of his body were much more inviting.

_Like his lips. Oh, god. He's smiling at me. Relax. Don't kiss him again. Remember the categories. Baby steps. Oh, please ask me to kiss you again! Please!_

Hermione cleared her throat and turned back to the other plate. She took it and the bottle of butterbeer and turned. Ron was now sitting on the bed. He was so silent! She hadn't even heard him walk up to her nor walk back to the bed. Hermione waked over to the seat she had sat in that morning and bit into a piece of a roll.

"Something wrong?" Ron asked.

Hermione swallowed the bite and looked at her soup. "Um – no – why?" she asked.

"I know those chairs are not the most comfortable," Ron said. "If you want to sit on the bed with me, you can."

Hermione looked up at him slowly. She noticed only then that one-half of the bed was empty.

"Really?" she asked.

"If you want," Ron said, "I-I wouldn't mind. I kind of liked when you were sitting here"

Hermione raised her eyebrows. Was it her imagination or was he flirting with her? She could usually tell when he was flirting with her – but – well this new Ron barely knew her at the moment and he was inviting her to lay in bed again?

"Um... okay," Hermione said, "Sure."

Hermione stood up slowly and carefully sat on the bed so as to not spill her food. Ron took a spoonful of soup and his eyes widened.

"Blimey," he said, "Delicious! I can see why I liked this! Mum must be quite the cook."

"Yes, she's wonderful," Hermione said, before taking a sip of her own soup.

She watched him as he gently bit into a roll and swallowed it. She chuckled and shook her head, and he looked at her questioningly.

"What?" he asked, grinning.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, "It is just – you're so different right now. Sit-ups and push-ups. Just a couple minutes ago, you snuck up on me and I didn't hear you. Usually I can hear you walking across the room. And then just now – well – usually when you eat, you speak with your mouthful or focus on eating. But you're just so... polite and focused on conversation."

"Is that strange?" Ron asked, frowning.

"It is!" Hermione said, giggling, "I'm not used to it, but it is a good thing."

"So you know me well enough to know my eating techniques," Ron said, nodding, "Do you watch me eat?"

Hermione blushed and nodded timidly.

"Oh," Ron said. "Er... Harry and my sister were in here earlier, and they were talking about how I was best mates with Harry, and how you are his best mate too. I guess that would make us best mates too?"

"You could say that," Hermione said.

"Did I meet you on the train the first day of school too?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said, "Very briefly."

"Briefly?" Ron asked, "Was I friendly enough?"

"Um... I guess – at that time I hardly noticed," Hermione said, "I just remember being so focused on Harry, because he was a pretty big deal to me. I had heard so much about him."

Ron raised his eyebrows and then stared at his soup.

"Er – he said he felt like you are a sister to him," Ron said, "And that he loves my sister."

"That is very true," Hermione said.

"How do you feel about him?" Ron asked.

Hermione's eyes widened. He thought she fancied Harry?

"He's like my brother," she said, "I never had any siblings."

"Just you and your parents," Ron said, "That must be nice. I bet they spoil you."

Hermione frowned.

_Oh, Merlin, I have to tell him about my parents all over again! Can I do that right now?_

"Um... yeah," Hermione said, trying hard to fight back her tears.

"I'd love to meet them one day," Ron said.

Hermione nodded. She blinked, hoping a tear didn't fall.

"Recently, I've been hanging out more with my friends," Hermione said, "Like every holiday."

"Friends," Ron said, "Like me?"

"Um, yeah," Hermione said.

"Tell me more about that day I met you," Ron said, "Was I nice to you?"

"You introduced yourself to me," Hermione said, "And didn't say too much after that. Only cause I left pretty soon after. Oh... I did tell you that you had dirt on your nose."

She giggled at the memory.

"I had dirt on my nose?" Ron asked.

"It was kind of funny," Hermione said, nodding.

"How did I react to that?" Ron asked.

"Um... well – actually you thought I was annoying at first," Hermione said.

"I doubt that," Ron said, "You are not annoying."

"We were eleven, Ron," Hermione said, "Well – I was almost twelve. My birthday is September 19th, so it came around right after the start of the school year."

"You're older than me," Ron said.

"Yes," Hermione said, "Not by much, though."

"Right," Hermione said, "So I thought you were annoying?"

"Yes," Hermione said, "I was kind of bossy, and a know-it-all. I still am, actually. I've loosened up some but at the time, you thought I was a brat."

Ron laughed. "Really?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "And then Halloween came around that year," Hermione said, "And a troll got into the school. Yeah... and you and Harry accidentally trapped me in the bathroom with the troll."

"Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Ron said.

Hermione laughed. "I forgave you for that a long time ago – that night, actually," she said, "Because you saved me from the troll."

"Harry helped, didn't he?" Ron asked, "He didn't just let me do all the work, right?"

"You both saved me," Hermione said, "And that was the night we first became friends. And we've been inseperable ever since."

"Ever since?" Ron asked.

"Er – okay, we've had our fights over the years," Hermione said. "Many fights. But we got over them."

"We must have," Ron said, "Especially if you're here talking to me."

"I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else," Hermione said.

He looked at her with raised eyebrows and her eyes widened.

_Oh my gosh, calm yourself Hermione. Keep that up and you'll call him your fiancee before too long... before he even remembers he's in love with you!_

"I'm enjoying this discussion too," Ron said.

Hermione nodded and smiled.

"So... I imagine after a troll," Ron said, "School must have been pretty boring."

Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"No?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head again.

"It is a pretty long story," she said, "Are you sure you want to hear about all of this?"

"I don't know," Ron said, "I mean – there can only be so much you can tell me. You can't talk to me about too much, can you?"

"I have plenty to talk to you about," Hermione said, "Is this you worrying I'll find nothing else to talk to you about and not come back to talk to you?"

Ron frowned and dipped a roll into his soup then bit off a piece.

"It isn't true, you know," Hermione said.

Ron slowly looked over at her.

"I could find many things to talk to you about," Hermione said, "I can start right now."

Ron nodded and Hermione smiled. She started talking to him about what they did in Hogwarts, and she talked to him for a good couple of hours. She had skirted over a few things, and decided to come back to those later.. for example the Yule Ball and Viktor Krum and mostly everything about Lavender. She usually focused on happy things, and didn't tell him about some of the sadder things, like when Ginny got trapped in the Chamber of Secrets, or when his father had been bitten by Nagini. At one point he asked about the scars on his arms, and she told him he got those while he was protecting her from bad guys. He seemed to appreciate that. By the time she finished, their soup and butterbeer was long finished.

"That lighter you have," Hermione said.

"The Deluminator," Ron said.

"Oh, you know the name, good," Hermione said, "Yes, the Deluminator. Its previous owner, Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster at the time, was killed at the end of our sixth year and you were given the Deluminator from him in his Will."

"Why?" Ron asked, "Was I good friends with him?"

"I guess you could say that," Hermione said.

"It just turns out lights," Ron said, "Harry thought it might do other things. It is a cool gift, but I don't know why I was carrying it around."

"It could do other things," Hermione said, "It was Dumbledore's own invention and he was a genius."

Ron nodded.

"What about our seventh year of school?" he asked, "You seem to be avoiding that. Shouldn't we be at Hogwarts right now?"

"Um... that is for another time, okay?" Hermione said.

"Is that one of the reasons I lost my memory?" Ron asked, "Because we aren't at Hogwarts?"

"Um... kind of," Hermione said, "But that is all for tonight. It is late and I didn't sleep well last night."

"Can you just tell me how I lost my memory, please?" Ron asked. "I don't need to know all the details. Not yet. That can wait. I just need to know if it was for a good reason or for a stupid reason."

"It was for a very good reason," Hermione said.

"Please tell me," Ron said.

"Y-you were protecting me," Hermione said, "O-okay. You were protecting me because I would have been captured and taken to that house like you were."

"I was protecting you?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded, trying to hold back the tears in her eyes.

"But you were at that house," Ron said, "I rescued you. How did you get there?"

"I was trying to rescue you," Hermione said. "And I got tortured."

"If I was protecting you so you wouldn't get captured," Ron said, "Why would you allow yourself to get captured?"

"Can that please wait, Ron?" Hermione asked, sniffling, "Until another day?"

"Can you at least give me a hint?" Ron replied, "Something I can try to remember?"

Hermione frowned and looked from Ron's eyes to his lips. She leaned toward him and kissed him softly. At first his lips didn't move against hers. Then he caressed her lips with his and she deepened the kiss. She then backed up and looked into his eyes.

"Does that help?" she asked.

Ron blushed, and smiled. She felt tears in her eyes as she looked at him.

_Please remember me, Ron. Please remember something. Remember why you protected me. Remember what __you said to me that day on the dock._

"I'm sure if we do that more, I'll remember," Ron said.

"You want me to kiss you again?" Hermione asked, grinning.

"N-no," Ron stammered, "I-I mean not tonight. But I mean – if you think that is going to help me, then I look forward to more."

"So you don't know why I kissed you?" Hermione asked.

"You kissed me when you first came into this room last night," Ron said. "I didn't know it then, I don't think I'm going to know it tonight. I mean – don't get me wrong. I want it to come back to me. But I don't want to give you an answer to that question and be wrong. I want to remember stuff, Hermione. I mean – I love this. I really like these conversations and I don't want to say anything wrong to scare you away."

"You won't, Ron," Hermione said.

"Promise?" Ron asked.

"Yes... um, but I-I need to go," Hermione said, "I-I'll be back tomorrow, okay? I promise."

Ron smiled and nodded.

"I'll see you soon," he said.

"I'll see you soon," she said, smiling.

She took his plate, bowl and bottle, and took hers then put them on the tray. She opened the door and walked out, then put the tray on the ground and turned back to the door. He waved to her and she waved back and closed the door. She bent down to pick up the tray and choked back a sob. She collapsed to her knees and crawled to the wall across the hallway and sat against it. She banged her head on the wall once and felt tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Damn you, Harry!" she muttered, sobbing, "Why did you say that to me. Why did you tell me to take it slow! He asked me why he protected me – why I wanted to rescue him. I kissed him, hoping he would remember me, and I am sure he was thinking of something! I am sure he wants to tell me something and he is scared because I can't tell him myself! I can't tell him... I can't tell him that -"

She put her hands against her mouth and sobbed into them.

_"If I was protecting you so you wouldn't get captured. Why would you allow yourself to get captured?"_

"Because I love you, Ron!" Hermione whispered as she looked at the door, "Why can't I say that? I kept it in for years, damn it! I thought I would only have to do this once! Merlin, I was so scared that first time. I think I know your answer, but – but – you only know so much about me right now."

She wanted to go back into that room. She wanted to kiss him again and tell him. But she couldn't. Not yet... because he couldn't know... not until he was better. So she did the next best thing.

"I want our relationship back to where it was," Hermione whispered into her hands, her eyes still on the door, "Where I'm your fiancee... where I am that girl you cuddle up with every night. That girl who would do anything for you, and you would do anything for me. That girl who wanted to take that next step with you. That girl who should have said yes, an outright yes, who was not afraid of dying before getting to spend her life with you! That girl who called herself Hermione Weasley just so she could find you! That girl who loves you more than you know. I want that back and – and – and – even though I've told you this countless times over the past few months, I can't even tell the new you, the you after the Memory Charm. I love you, Ron! Why can't I say that anymore?"

She choked back sobs and shook her head. She laid her head back and stared at the door... and it took everything she had to stand up, pick up the tray and go back down the stairs.

_-  
><em>**(Ron's PoV – after Hermione left the room)**

Ron laid there on the bed, staring at the door Hermione had just closed. He rubbed his finger over his lips. She had kissed him again. He hadn't even asked her to. He just wanted a hint. It was a pretty big hint too, but what if he was wrong. He wanted to tell her after she kissed him that he loved her. She was the most beautiful and smartest and kindest girl in the world. He wanted her in his arms. But what if she didn't love him back? Sure, she had kissed him... but she had kissed him when she had first seen him in the room. And she had kissed him when he asked her to.

He had asked her for a hint to her answer. Maybe she translated that as a kiss. Maybe she did love him... but the day's conversations had gone through his mind. The rings on their fingers... maybe it was a gift between friends and they kept them on because they were good friends. She seemed to spend so much time with him. The rings were enchanted. Perhaps they had given them to each other so they could know if the other was hurt. He had protected her, and she had rescued him. The rings could have been that reason.

And then there was that gold ring around her finger. She said she wanted to answer that later. Another category. He looked at his hands. He didn't have a matching ring like that. Obviously she hadn't given him one. He remembered part of the conversation he had with Harry and Ginny earlier that day. He had asked them if Hermione was with anyone. And Ginny had said that she technically was.

Ron frowned. It hit him like a bag of stones. That ring... it was given to her by someone who loved her. The rings they had were something between them, but obviously that ring was given to her by someone else. And she had given them a ring like it. There was someone else in her life...

He sighed and took off the ring then put it on the nightstand. He then lifted up the Deluminator and pressed it. Two bright orbs floated across the room and circled in the air above him. He looked at them and clicked the Deluminator again.

_"I love you, Ron."_

Ron's eyes widened and the lights flew into the Deluminator. He bolted up to a sitting position. He had heard a voice and he had sworn it had told him they loved him...

_.. and it sounded like Hermione's!_

He stood up from the bed and looked at the door. Hermione had left the room only a minute ago or so. Had he really heard her voice? Was she still outside the room and he had heard her say those words? He walked slowly over to the door. He inhaled, exhaled and reached for the door-handle and opened it. The hallway was empty. He frowned and shut the door.

He then walked back over to the bed and laid down. The Deluminator lay there on the bed and he realized the voice had come when the lights had come. He picked up the Deluminator again and clicked it. The lights left it and returned to the lanterns, lighting up the room. He inhaled, exhaled and closed his eyes, then pressed the button again. He opened his eyes and saw darkness. No voice this time. He sighed and put the Deluminator on the nightstand and looked at the ring. It was glowing faintly and he picked it up and put it back on his finger. He could almost hear the whisper again in his mind, and that was when he realized... it was in his mind. He wanted her to say those words to him. So badly... and he had imagined them.

"I love you, Hermione," Ron said. "Even if you won't say it, I will. I love you, Hermione. See you soon."

-  
><strong>Wow parts of this chapter was hard to write. The conversations went for so long! I almost, almost did something on my mind this early, and I didn't want to. This little storyline needs to last for at least one or two more chapters. And I have a really good ending for it before I go back to the Horcruxes and Hallows storyline. I gave a bit of a hint to what I'm doing, there at the ending.<br>****  
>I called this chapter Square One for one reason and one reason only. Because at the moment, Hermione and Ron are back at those moments in their life where they love each other, but don't know how the other will react. Hermione's not sure if the "Post Memory Charm" Ron will remember he loves her. And Ron is – well – back to square one. He doesn't know she loves him. He thinks she loves someone else... reason why I emphasized that ring during his thoughts. So... square one.<strong>

**As I said, this little story-line will come to a close soon... and it is a very good one! But I'm not sure if I am going to do that next chapter or the one after. The dinner Bill mentioned, I am doing next chapter, and a guest arrives at Shell Cottage. Who is it? You'll just have to wait and see!**


	81. Keeping Secrets

**Chapter 81  
>Keeping Secrets<strong>

**Author's Note: Decided to wait for the "dinner party" until next chapter. This chapter is already very long. ****  
><strong>

**(Ron's PoV)**

"Twenty-three!" Ron grunted, pressing his arms against the floor and pushing up, "Twenty-four! Twenty-five!"

It was the morning after his dinner conversation with Hermione. Ron groaned and pushed himself off the ground into a standing position. He proceeded to change into a new pair of clothes that had been set out for him. The shirt he wore had the logo of a Quidditch team on it... the Chudley Cannons. His favorite team, perhaps? He tied his trainers and picked up the pocket-watch from the table. Eight-thirty. He had decided when he woke up that morning, before e started doing push-ups, today was the day he would visit the rest of the house. He had been up in that bedroom ever since he had arrived at Shell Cottage, and his brother had escorted him up there, away from the girl he would later find out was called Hermione, and he would later realize he was in love with her...

… even, though, it seemed, she was in love with someone else.

His eyes traveled to the Deluminator on the nightstand. He had thought he heard Hermione's voice from it the previous night. But that was mental, right? The thing seemed to have been an easy way to turn off lights. How could it speak words, or echo words? Though they had come as soon as he had pressed the button. And they seemed so real. He sighed and set the Deluminator back down, then stood up and walked out of the room. He made his way downstairs. He had only been down here for a brief few seconds before he had been escorted up stairs.

He heard movement in a room off to his right and walked toward it. That cute blonde girl, who was married to his brother, was there, doing dishes by hand and wearing a dishtowel around her waist.

_Fleur. That's her name. Beautiful name. Not as beautiful as Hermione's, though.  
><em>

Fleur looked over her shoulder and looked at Ron and smiled at him.

"Well, hello," Fleur said, "Finally down from ze bedroom, oui?"

"Yeah," Ron said. "Kind of boring staying up there."

"I believe Bill eez een ze bathroom at ze moment," Fleur said, "if you are looking for him. If you are looking for ze bathroom, eet eez just past ze living room near two bedrooms."

"You certainly have a lot of bedrooms here," Ron said.

"Zis was a holiday house you and your family sometimes visited," Fleur said, "Your father gave Bill and me zis house. We are going to turn ze bedrooms into rooms for other stuff. But eet seems zey are important as bedrooms."

"I guess so," Ron said, nodding, "Er – is Hermione awake?"

"I believe she eez still asleep," Fleur said, "She looked pretty upset last night. Did she not have a good time een your room?"

"I think she did," Ron said, "I didn't know what I did to upset her."

"Maybe you did not upset her," Fleur said, "Perhaps you should talk to her, oui?"

"Yes, thank you," Ron said. "Er... if you can do magic, why are you doing the dishes by hand?"

Fleur chuckled. "My mama never believed een doing ze chores around ze house by magic," she said, "Always by hand. Makes you appreciate magic even more."

"That makes sense," Ron said, "Oh, before I forget. I know you are the one working on the potion to help me, yes?"

"Oui," Fleur said, nodding, "Should be done in less than two weeks."

"I – er – just wanted to thank you for doing that," Ron said.

Fleur smiled and turned her focus on the dishes. Ron turned and walked toward the living room. Behind a couch, there was a large window looking out into toward a beach and the ocean. Ron recognized Harry and Ginny talking to a familiar-looking blonde girl he had remembered from the cellar he had been imprisoned in for a few hours. The three of them were laughing about something. He smiled. At least they seemed happy. He walked past the living room toward a hallway where three doors were. One to his left, right and at he end of the hallway. He chose the one on the right and knocked on it. He waited... no answer.

He then opened it slowly and looked inside. Three beds were put close together. And on the one on the very right of the room, Hermione was sleeping in pyjamas, At one point in the night she seemed to have pulled the blankets from around her, and was now curled against them. Ron frowned and looked over his shoulder. He heard water running, and figured that was the bathroom. By the sound of it, Bill must be taking a shower. He was wanting to talk to his brother but it could wait until his brother was out of the bathroom. Ron turned back and looked in the bedroom. He slowly walked inside and closed the door, then walked over to the bed nearest where Hermione was sleeping and sat down on it.

His eyes traveled up Hermione's body and toward her face. She looked so peaceful there. Fleur had said she had been upset, but he couldn't see any signs of anything by comfort. His eyes traveled to her lips and he had a mad desire to kiss them again. But while she was sleeping? That would be rude, and too much. Then, Hermione murmured and pulled the blanket closer to her. Ron wondered if she was dreaming and, if so, what she was dreaming about. He hoped she was dreaming about him, but he frowned and shook his head.

His eyes traveled to that gold ring on her hand, resting above the silver ring that matched his. The silver ring was faintly glowing, the same way his was. In fact, they had the matching glow and pulsing movements. That was kind of strange. He looked back at the gold ring, and he wondered who had given her something so beautiful. Whoever had given it to her deserved to have her love them. He then wondered why she wasn't with them... why she was in this house. Sure she seemed to care for him and Harry. They were her best mates, it seemed. But to be away from someone like that. He then wondered if they were at school, and she had left them there for whatever reason. But he was also happy she was there. It was selfish of him, but if she left, he would miss her, and want to leave to find her, even if his memory wasn't fixed.

Suddenly, Ron heard the bedroom door open, and he looked up. His sister was standing there, looking at him with surprise. She looked from Ron to Hermione then back to Ron.

"Er – sorry," Ron whispered, "I'll – just go."

"No, stay!" Ginny whispered, "I understand why you're here. It is sweet. Do you want me to leave?"

Ron shook his head. Ginny smiled and walked into the room.

"We don't have to whisper," Ginny said, "Watch this. It won't harm her, but she can sleep and she won't hear us."

She took her wand from her pocket and pointed it at Hermione.

"Muffliato," she whispered.

Ron raised his eyebrows and looked from Ginny to Hermione.

"Muffled Sound spell," Ginny said, in her normal voice, "You used to use it a lot."

"Handy," Ron said.

"Very," Ginny said, as she sat down next to him.

"Ginny, can I ask you something?" Ron asked, and when his sister nodded, "That gold ring on her finger. Does it have a matching ring? Like my silver ring and Hermione's?"

"I don't know,' Ginny said, "Maybe. Why?"

"Well, if she gave me this ring," Ron said, "And I gave her one, I thought it was a tradition with her. To give rings back and forth... and I wondered if someone else had the other ring."

"What do you mean by someone else?" Ginny asked.

"You know," Ron said, "Yesterday I asked you and Harry if Hermione had someone – like you have Harry. And you said technically, she does. So, I wondered -"

"Oh, Ron," Ginny said, "You think she is with someone?"

"Yeah," Ron said, "I mean – that ring seems more elegant than a normal jewelry piece. I'm just wondering if she left them at Hogwarts or -"

Ginny frowned. "No," she said, "It isn't like that. It is hard to explain. And she'd hate me if I explained it for her."

"I wouldn't want that to happen," Ron said.

"Why are you in here?" Ginny asked.

"I wanted to watch her sleep," Ron said, "Is that weird?"

"No," Ginny said. "You used to like to watch her sleep. On the Hogwarts Express, you would let her rest her legs in your lap so she could lay across the cushion and she could sleep. And I could tell you liked to watch her sleep. Maybe that means some things are coming back."

"Maybe," Ron said. "You remember that Deluminator I showed you?"

Ginny nodded.

"Last night I was putting out the lights," Ron said, "And I swear I heard a voice come from it. Hermione's voice."

"What did she say?" Ginny asked.

Ron inhaled. He didn't want to tell her all of it.

"My name," he said, "Just my name."

"Your name came from the Deluminator?" Ginny asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I know!" Ron said, "It is strange. I think it was a coincidence. Maybe she was out in the hallway talking to someone and I heard her say my name. Maybe I imagined it."

"Maybe it did come from the Deluminator," Ginny said.

"That's just mental," Ron said.

"Why would you imagine her saying your name?" Ginny asked.

"Because I like when she says it," Ron said.

"Really?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Ron said, "Almost as much as I love saying her name."

"Why do you like saying her name?" Ginny asked, "I thought you would have found it complicated. Some people mispronounce her name."

"It seems to roll off my tongue easily," Ron said, "I mean – we're best mates. I must have said it quite a bit. Maybe it is another sign of my memory coming back."

"I hope so," Ginny said, "I really miss having the old you around."

"Hermione seems to like the new me," Ron said.

"Really?" Ginny asked.

"She says I do things differently," Ron said. "I eat more polite. If she's my best mate, that seems a weird thing to say."

"No it doesn't," Ginny said, "She used to nag you all the time about your eating habits. Saying she loves it is a very good thing."

"So she didn't like how I ate?" Ron asked. "She told me she used to watch me eat."

"She did," Ginny said, "I caught her all the time."

"She watched me last night," Ron said. "It was kind of cute."

"You think she's cute?" Ginny asked.

"I already told you," Ron said, as he looked back at Hermione, "she's bloody beautiful."

"Do you fancy her?" Ginny asked.

Ron sighed and nodded.

"Then tell her," Ginny said.

"I can't," Ron said.

"Why?" Ginny said.

"Because it is mental," Ron said, "I mean – sure, I've apparently known for her six and a half years now, but to me, I've only known her for less than forty-eight hours, and I fancy her? She would think I'm a creep or something."

"I doubt it," Ginny said.

"I asked her to kiss me, Ginny!" Ron said, "I asked her to lay in my bed, twice!"

"And did she?" Ginny asked. "Did she kiss you?"

Ron blushed and nodded. "Because I asked her," he said, "I was hoping it would jog my memory or something. I was being mental. I fancy her and I thought if she kissed me, and she felt something for me, I would remember her kissing me before I lost my memory. Obviously I don't. So – I'm wrong about her. I'm her best mate who secretly fancies her. I'm sure I'm not the first bloke to do that. And... I need to go talk to Bill. I'm sick of staying in my bed all day and I need to do something. Thanks for talking to me, Ginny."

Ron stood up and walked to the door. He looked back at Ginny.

"Please don't tell her I fancy her," Ron said, "I might tell her sometime. But I want it to be my choice."

Ginny nodded. For a moment, he thought he saw her eyes open, but they were closed when he saw them again. He looked back at Ginny whose eyes were shining with tears. He then frowned and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

-  
><strong>(Hermione's PoV – moments earlier)<strong>

Hermione woke to the sound of buzzing. She peered through her eyelashes and saw Ginny on the bed next to her. She looked around and saw Ron standing at the door. What was he doing in the room? And why couldn't she hear what he was saying? Because he was definitely talking to Ginny. He then looked at her, and she shut her eyes quickly. When she opened them again a moment later, he was gone and the door was shut. She sat up and Ginny waved her wand around.

Wh-what was he doing here?" Hermione asked.

"He was here when I came in," Ginny said.

She sniffled and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Hey,, are you crying?" Hermione asked.

"He – he just got to me," Ron said.

"What was he saying?" Hermione asked, "I couldn't hear him for some -"

She frowned and looked at Ginny, then realized what had happened. Ginny sighed.

"I used the Muffliato Charm," she said, sniffling, "I wanted to talk to him and I didn't want to wake you."

"What was he doing when you came in?" Hermione asked.

"He was watching you sleep," Ginny said.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "H-he used to love watching me sleep," she said.

She touched her lips. They were dry. No sign of his lips on hers.

"You think he kissed you or something?" Ginny asked.

"He loved kissing me when I was either asleep or he thought I was," Hermione said, "It was a false hope. Wh-what did he say to you?"

"Well," Ginny said, sighing, "He did a lot of talking, that's for sure. He – he asked me what that gold ring was on your finger."

"It is my engagement ring," Hermione said, "It was what my father gave to my mother. I guess Ron found it in the bedroom and he proposed to me with it."

"I know that, but I couldn't tell him, could I?" Ginny asked, "Not yet. Anyway, he seems to think there is a twin. He asked me if it had a matching ring, like your two silver rings. Apparently, he thought you gave someone the matching ring... and he thought you were in love with someone else."

"Oh, Merlin," Hermione said, sniffling, "No. He's been translating my category excuse into the fact that I could be in love with someone else and I don't want to tell him. Oh, Ron! What else did he say?"

"He said you kissed him yesterday," Ginny said, "Because he asked you to kiss him, hoping it would jog his memory."

"I did kiss him," Hermione said, nodding.

"Well, he said it didn't work," Ginny said, "He also said something really weird. He said he thought he heard your voice come from the Deluminator. It had said your name."

"I said his name a couple times after I left the room," Hermione said, "He must have heard me. Is that all?"

"Yeah," Ginny said, "Well, he talked about what you discussed with him. How he was now eating politely. He also said he loves – he loves saying your name. It rolls of his tongue easily, apparently."

"Is that all?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, he said he wanted to talk to Bill," Ginny said, "I imagine that is what he is doing now."

"Bill wanted Ron to have dinner with us tonight," Hermione said, "Downstairs in the dining room. A big meal..."

"Bill did mention that, yes," Ginny said, "He hopes it will do some good for Ron. Are you going to talk to Ron again? One-on-one again?"

"I want to," Hermione said, "I have so much I want to tell him but –" she scoffed - "Damn your boyfriend, he annoys me so much."

"Uh-oh," Ginny said, "What did Harry do?"

"He told me not to tell Ron about my feelings for him," Hermione said, "Not yet. And after I kissed him last night – I wanted to tell him. I wanted to tell Ron everything, Ginny, I -" She sniffled and wiped tears from her eyes. "I just want to feel him in my arms. I miss him, damn it. I miss my fiancee. The man who I could kiss all day and cuddle up with. If I could just tell him I love him, and he would tell me – I swear – at that moment, I'd go that next step with him."

"What?" Ginny asked, "You mean you would –?"

Hermione blushed and nodded.

"Even before he lost his memory," Hermione said, "Before he asked me to marry him, I wanted that."

"I'm sure he still loves you, Hermione," Ginny said.

"I hope so," Hermione said, "But I have to wait to know that. I can't risk it right now. I need to connect with him more. I need him to know me – to know I would never lie to him – I would never lie about loving him. And that is why Harry told me to wait. Because he thinks Ron wouldn't believe me, and it would ruin our relationship."

"You shouldn't wait too long to tell him," Ginny said, "Or he might forget he loves you."

"What do you mean he'd forget it?" Hermione asked, "He doesn't remember, Ginny."

"Just what I think," Ginny said, "I think he does love you – only he doesn't want to tell you – you're keeping it from each other... just like you did before that day on the dock."

Hermione sniffled. "I hope that is true, Ginny," she said, "I do."

"Then why don't you want to tell him now?" Ginny asked.

Hermione sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

"I want him to make the first move again," Hermione said, "Because that is what he did on the dock. He was the first to say how we felt. If he remembers that moment – I will get back my fiancee. I just know it."

"You're bloody mental, Hermione," Ginny said. "You would risk losing him forever just to wait around for him to say he loves you?"

"Yes," Hermione said, "Even if it takes something big to make him say it. I need to hear those words, or I will not believe it. Right now, he barely remembers me. When he says he loves me, then I will know he remembers who I truly am."

"Okay, then," Ginny said, "I'll just let you get dressed. I'm sure Harry's looking for me. I've been in here too long."

Ginny stood up and left the room. Hermione looked up at the ceiling and wiped tears from her eyes.

_So you were watching me sleep, huh? I bet you were thinking about kissing me. Why didn't you? It is your favorite thing to do. Please remember that. You heard me say your name in the Deluminator. That is a little weird... maybe you were imagining it. If you were, then you were thinking of me saying your name, and I know what that means. Just tell me you love me, Ron, that is all I need to hear. Say it first so I can say it. If anything can jog your memory, I am sure it will be that. _

-  
>Hermione didn't have much of a chance to talk to Ron all throughout the morning and afternoon. Whenever she would see him, he was helping Bill and Fleur with something. Bill had confided in Hermione that he was hoping this would help Ron out with his memory. When she and Ron saw each other at random times during the day, he would say hello to her but not much else.<p>

In the late afternoon, an hour before dinner was scheduled, Hermione was sitting outside, watching the waves from the ocean roll on the beach. Harry and Ginny were walking toward her, from the direction of Dobby's grave. When they saw her, she smiled and they sat down next to her.

"I thought you would be around Ron," Harry said.

Hermione shook her head. "He's been avoiding me all day," Ron said.

"Or you are avoiding him," Ginny said.

Hermione scoffed. "I have one thing I want to say to Ron," she said, "And I can't – because according to you, Harry, he's too fragile. Even if he remembers he loves me, I can't say anything because it would risk our relationship. He already thinks I am in love with someone else."

"I told him you weren't," Ginny said.

"So what have you been doing all day?" Harry asked.

"Working on the early steps of the Polyjuice Potion," Hermione said, "And practicing with Bellatrix's wand."

"Why are you making Polyjuice Potion?" Ginny asked.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and looked from Ginny to Harry. She finally realized why Harry was spending so much time with Ginny. He was distracting her... he didn't want her to have anything to do with this Gringotts Heist they were planning, and he was trying to spend as much time as he could with her.

"I asked her to make it," Harry said. "In case we find another Horcrux."

"You think you have a lead?" Ginny asked.

"As soon as Bill and Fleur give me the okay," Harry said, "I'm going to talk to Mr. Ollivander and Griphook."

"Mr. Ollivander?" Ginny said, "You think he knows anything about Horcruxes?"

"No," Harry said, "That isn't why I'm going to talk to him. I want to see if he knows anything about the Deathly Hallows. I have to know if he knows about the Elder Wand."

"Harry," Hermione said, "I thought you were focused on the Horcruxes! We're very close to finding one!"

"H-how close?" Ginny asked.

"Very close," Hermione said.

Ginny raised her eyebrows questioningly, and looked from Hermione to Harry.

"You found one," Ginny said. "But -"

"Thanks a lot, Hermione," Harry said.

"You weren't going to tell me," Ginny said, quietly, "Why?"

"Because you're not a part of my plans for this one, Ginny," Harry said, "And it is very dangerous. I'm going of course. Hermione's going because we have two things we need and she's using them. And then I hope Ron can come."

"Ron?" Ginny said, "He has no memory of Horcruxes, Harry!"

"He will once that potion helps him," Harry said, "I'm sure of it."

"I don't believe this," Ginny said, "You're not letting me go because it is too dangerous. Whatever happened to those weeks we were on the hunt? Now that you found a Horcrux, you won't let me go along with you?"

Harry stared at the ground and Ginny scoffed. She walked back toward Shell Cottage.

"Yeah, Ginny," Harry said, "Just run away from me again. For all the wrong reasons."

"Harry, what reasons?" Ginny asked, turning around, "You say you miss me as much as I missed you and you've been keeping this from me? You're planning on bringing my brother along, when right now I know more about this than he does? I'm stronger than he is right now!"

"Our plan isn't going to take place for at least a month, Ginny," Harry said, "We can't go without Polyjuice Potion. Even then, we can only have one person transform into someone, because we need her. I have no idea how I'm going to do this... my plan could fail – and you really think I want to bring you along?"

"Your plan could fail?" Ginny asked, "I-I don't believe this. You're wanting to spend time with me because you think it is the last time you'll ever see me!"

"Oh, come on, Ginny" Harry said, "That is not fair!"

"That talk about repeating Christmas," Ginny said, "I should have seen it – wanting to make the most of life before you don't have a life anymore. Thanks, Harry. You know that is my worst fear! That is what the Dementors use to hurt me! And you're using that against me."

"Ginny!" Harry said, "It isn't like that."

Harry cursed and Hermione watched him as he stood up again then ran over to Ginny, stepping in front of her.

"Look at me," Harry said, "You know I spent these past couple of weeks thinking you were hurt. I don't want to lose you."

"Right," Ginny said, sniffling, "I don't want to lose you – but it is what you seem to think is going to happen."

"I can't bring you along, Ginny," Harry said. "I wish I could, but this is going to be risky enough with me, Hermione and Ron – and we have to bring Griphook along too."

Hermione heard Ginny choke back sobs. She pulled Harry against her, hugging him.

"If I let you do this," she said, "You have to promise me to let me help you with your plans. Even if I don't go. I just want to help you get out of this alive so you can come back to me."

"Ginny," Harry said.

"Harry," Ginny pleaded.

"Damn it, fine!" Harry growled, "You can help me. At least until Ron is back to normal. Hermione's distracted, as it is."

Hermione scoffed.

"You are, Hermione," Harry said. "I know we're trying to help Ron, but I have Horcruxes to deal with. You're more focused on Ron."

"If you have Horcruxes to deal with, Harry," Hermione said, "Why are you wanting to talk to Mr. Ollivander about the Elder Wand?"

"Good luck with Ron, Hermione," Harry said, "You really need him right now and he needs you."

He frowned and walked into the house.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked, looking at Ginny.

"Search me," Ginny said, "Looks like he's not telling me everything these days, so why would he tell you?"

"Because I'm his best mate," Hermione said.

"I'm his girlfriend," Ginny said, "Obviously it is the same reason. He loves both of us for different reasons. He's protecting us."

"Why did he wish me good luck with Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe he wants you to tell Ron the truth," Ginny said.

"I can't, Ginny!" Hermione said, "Don't you understand, I can't! It doesn't work like that!"

"You don't know how it works, Hermione," Ginny said, "That's the problem."

Hermione felt tears running down her cheeks as she watched Ginny walk back into the house. Hermione frowned. Ginny was right. Hermione needed to take it into her own hands. Ron was avoiding her... obviously she was wrong about him wanting to talk to her. She needed to tell him... and she was going to have to tell him sooner rather than later. Tonight... after the dinner party, she decided. That was when she would tell him.

Suddenly, Hermione heard a CRACK in the distance and looked up. Remus Lupin was walking toward them. Hermione raised her eyebrows as she looked at him. She would have heard something if he was coming to the dinner party. And why wasn't he with Dora? No... something was wrong. She took Bellatrix's wand from her pocket and stood up and pointed it at him.

"Don't move another inch!" Hermione said.

"Hermione," a voice said behind her, "What's wrong, I heard raised voices – Remus!"

Hermione turned around. Bill, Ron, Harry and Ginny were standing there.

"Could be an impostor, Bill," Harry said, "Why is he alone?"

"State your name and purpose!" Bill said.

Hermione looked back at Remus. She noticed he didn't look very surprised to see her, Harry and Ron there.

"It is I, Remus John Lupin!" Remus said, "I am a werewolf, married to Nymphadora Tonks, and you, the Secret-Keeper of Shell Cottage, told me the address and bade me come in an emergency!"

Hermione's eyes widened. Emergency? What had happened?

-  
><strong>Okay, it is obvious what happened right... but I thought I'd leave that for the start of the next chapter! Also, as you can see, the "Remember Me" storyline is coming to a close. But with an unexpected, emotional and memorable ending!<strong>

**This chapter was kind of strange for me to write. I wanted to keep the suspense up a bit of what would happen between Hermione and Ron. And it is almost a Deus Ex Machina, because like I said, I have a good resolution for it, and I could have just had Hermione admit it to him at any point. But because of what I have planned, I didn't want to do that. I wanted it to work a completely different way. So it was kind of strange trying to work this all out. At first, I was going to have a time-skip and have nearly two weeks pass by in the story before this storyline ended, but I figured another way to do it. It should be believable enough. **

**As you can probably guess, Harry is also keeping a big secret from Ron and Hermione. This was already revealed earlier in the story... and that will come up soon as well. But not for at least two or three chapters. **


	82. Kick Start

**Chapter 82  
>Kick Start<strong>

_We need a quick solution__  
><em>_We need a next step__  
><em>_To reach the right conclusion__  
><em>_We need a kick start_

_Kick Start – Lisa Loeb_

**(Hermione's PoV)**

Remus' eyes were darting around at Hermione, Harry and Ginny as the four of them sat together around the table. Luna and Fleur were standing by the archway that separated the dining room from the kitchen. Ron, who, at the moment, had no idea who Remus was, had gone back into the kitchen to continue working on dinner. Bill walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room with a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Firewhiskey?" Remus said, "You seem to know what I'm going to tell you then."

"It's a bit obvious to me, old friend," Bill said, "But I'll let you tell it."

"As of early this afternoon," Remus said, "I am the proud father of a little boy."

Hermione, Fleur and Ginny yelled congratulations and there were other delighted comments around the room.

"We've named him Ted," Remus said, "After Dora's father. Both Dora and Ted are at Andromeda's house and are very healthy."

Bill had soon filled all of their goblets, they stood and raised them high in a toast.

"To Teddy Remus Lupin," said Lupin, "a great wizard in the making!"

"'Oo does 'e look like?" Fleur inquired.

"I think he looks like Dora," Remus said, "but she thinks he is like me. Not much hair. It looked black when he was born, but I swear it's turned ginger in the hour since. Probably blond by the time I get back. Andromeda says Dora's hair started changing color the day that she was born." He drained his goblet. "Oh, go on then, just one more," he added, beaming, as Bill made to fill it again.

Remus looked around at Harry, Ginny and Hermione again.

"Well, I was going to be leaving as soon as I made the announcement," Remus said, "But it seems there is something else I have to discuss. In private, please, Bill?"

"That is all very well," Bill said, "We were just preparing dinner. You can't stay for dinner, can you?"

"No," Remus said, "Just a few more minutes and I'll be off. Thank you, Bill, for the drink."

"Congratulations again," Bill said.

Bill led Luna and Fleur back into the kitchen. A whisper of a familiar spell from Harry told Hermione that the room was now muffled away from eavesdroppers. Remus looked around the table.

"Why don't you look surprised to see us?" Hermione asked, "And why aren't you asking me about Ron?"

"Bill wrote me a letter," Remus said, "Just hours after you arrived here. He told me you two and Ron had arrived, and you had a few guests. I already knew Ginny was here."

Across the table, Harry raised his eyebrows and looked at Ginny.

"I-I didn't know, Harry," Ginny said, "I'm serious."

"He also told me about what happened to Ron," Remus said, "And I can tell by the way he's avoiding me that Ron has no idea who I am."

"No... his memory is still mending," Hermione said, sniffling, "He doesn't even know who I really am to him."

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Remus said, "Is there anything I can do."

"No," Hermione said, "Fleur's making a potion to help him, and I'm doing my best to help him as well."

"Bill explained to me," Remus said, "that you had brought Miss Lovegood, Mr. Ollivander and the goblin, Griphook, with you. All three of who are known to have been captured by Snatchers. I also noticed you were holding a very familiar wand to me, Miss Granger. That wand once belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange. Her last known location was Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire. I'm going to take a wild guess and say you were in Wiltshire very recently."

Hermione looked at Harry, and he nodded. She started the story from the start, not even bothering to leave out Ron's proposal to her and how he lost his memory. She had told him the whole tale of what happened at Malfoy Manor and Harry added his own details in. She had left the details out about Bellatrix's vault at Gringotts.

"Bellatrix Lestrange was responsible for the murders of my parents and Elphias Doge," Hermione said.

"I had a feeling it was her," Remus said, "It was her work."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't have proof," Remus said. "So... you risked your life for Ron, and got tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. She's cruel, but you told me you were handing yourself over. She didn't have to torture you. Obviously she didn't know Harry was there until he and Ron rescued you. Why did she torture you?"

"The Sword of Gryffindor," Hermione said, "The Snatchers found it and she took it from them. She thought I had stolen it from her."

"I thought Snape had it before it was put in Godric's tomb," Remus said, looking at Harry and Ginny.

"He was supposed to put it in her vault," Harry said, "And he didn't."

"So she thought you had been in her vault," Remus said. "You told me this sword can destroy Horcruxes. Does she know you know about them?"

"Er – no," Hermione said.

"Griphook told her the sword was a fake," Harry said, "So we fooled her. And – we think we know where another Horcrux is."

"Where?" Remus asked.

"I cannot tell you that, Remus," Harry said, "You know that."

"I didn't think so," Remus said.

"Of course you could always give me another wolf tooth chain and try to track me," Harry said.

Remus frowned and looked around at Ginny and Hermione.

"I'm sorry," Remus said, "It was horrible of me. You're obviously doing the right thing, and I had no part of it. I forgive you, Harry for everything you've said to me about this. I was wrong. You were right. I needed to focus on Dora and my child – and – Harry, would you do me the honor of becoming Teddy's godfather?"

"M-me?" Harry asked, "Godfather?"

"Dora quite agrees," Remus said, "Nobody better."

"I – yes, blimey, of course!" Harry said.

"Wonderful," Remus said, "Now I really must be going."

"One moment," Harry said, "Is there anything you can tell us about the Enemy of the State Clause?"

"You're obviously doing a good job keeping away from it, Harry," Remus said. "I recommend you stay here at Shell Cottage. The Ministry has already cleared this place. You're safe here for a while. Good luck. Hermione... good luck with Ron. Congratulations on your engagement."

"Please don't tell Ron's parents about this," Hermione said, "I think we're very close to getting Ron back to normal."

"Your parents are very worried about you, Ginny," Remus said, "To think you've been here at Bill's house for a while and they didn't know about it."

"I'm doing this for Harry," Ginny said.

Remus nodded.

"Congratulations again," Hermione said.

Remus smiled and looked around at them. He then stood up and left the house. A few moments later, a CRACK of Disapparation was heard. Harry waved his wand, quelling the Muffliato spell.

"Is he gone?" Bill asked from the kitchen, "Oh, good, just in time!"

A few minutes later, the table was set with a wonderful meal. Chicken breasts and legs, mashed potatoes and all the fixings. Jugs of Butterbeer and Firewhiskey sat at either end of the table. A plate of Treacle Tart was in the center of the table for dessert. Many of Ron's favorites.

But Hermione wasn't focused on the food at the moment. Ron was sitting far away from her at the other end of the table. He was passing dishes around and filling his own plate.

"Looks very good, Bill," Ron said.

"Many of your favorites, Ron," Bill said.

"We were going to invite ze goblin for dinner," Fleur said. "His legs have mended quite nicely, but he refuses to join us!"

"Griphook doesn't eat what we eat," Bill said.

"Oh, I know!" Fleur said, "He's always demanding ze strangest things. How long eez he going to be here? He eez already mending."

"As long as Harry needs him," Bill said.

"At least a month or more," Harry said, "Probably longer, depending on if he is cooperative."

"I have no idea why you need him," Fleur said, "He eez vile – and very stubborn. How you could ever have need for someone like him eez beyond me!"

"Fleur, I told you," Bill said, "This is none of our business. Also, I'm planning on talking to Griphook myself."

Hermione noticed Harry's expression turn hard.

"Bill," Harry said, "Please don't anger him -"

"I won't talk to him about anything you want to plan with him, Harry," Bill said, "But as he is a guest in my house, I need him to act like one. If he has to be here for longer than a month, we're going to have to deal with him. Goblins are very hard to deal with, Harry. I've worked with them for a few years now. I don't know what you are planning for him, but if you make him any deals, you have to stand by them."

"We need him," Harry said, "We'll do anything we have to. Even make deals."

Hermione frowned and looked down the table at Ron. He was focusing on his food. Obviously he was very confused about what his best mate was talking about. But she wondered if he felt it was nothing to do with him. Ron's eyes caught hers, and she hastily started on her food. When she chanced a glance back at him, he frowned and looked back at his food.

"Are you okay, Ron?" Luna said, "You're awfully quiet."

"I've been told I'm not very talkative during dinner," Ron said, looking at Hermione, "I'm trying to get back to my old life again, and I have this mental theory that if I do things like I used to do, my brain would let me remember things again."

"That's not mental, Ron," Hermione said, "You just need to find who you were before you lost your memory."

"Can't really do that when some answers are being kept from me," Ron said.

Hermione frowned and looked at Harry and Ginny. They were focused on their plates.

"Some things just take time to understand," Bill said, "We can't let everything come back at once. That is why we're doing stuff like this. The potion Fleur is working on,if it works it would give you your memory back all at once, and that would be very overwhelming. St. Mungo's rarely uses this potion, because – well – they obviously can't help their patients too often. They don't know them. But you are surrounded by family and friends and those who love you -"

Hermione noticed Ron look at her when Bill said this last part, and she gave a hint of a smile. Ron frowned and looked back down at his plate.

"It is a very good idea to do this," Ginny said, "We're always surrounded by family and friends back at home during meal-time. This was a good idea, Bill."

"That man who was here earlier," Ron said, "I know him, right? He knows me?"

"Remus Lupin," Bill said, "He was one of your Professors at Hogwarts And he's a very good friend."

"I heard him say he's a werewolf," Ron said, "I thought they were – you know – dangerous."

"He's the tamest werewolf I've ever seen," Bill said. "Most are dangerous, though."

"That ragged man we dueled, Ron," Harry said, "Greyback. He's one of the dangerous werewolves."

"The guy that lady offered – Hermione – to?" Ron asked.

"You saved me before it could happen," Hermione said.

Ron nodded. "So Remus is a new father?" he said, "That's brilliant."

"Most people believe it is bad luck for babies to be born during the time of war," Luna said, "But my father once told me it is considered lucky because love has united their parents. Something good coming out of a war. Like Bill and Fleur getting married and other couples falling in love. Also lucky."

Hermione noticed Ron was looking at her again when Luna had finished her sentence.

"So, Ron," Bill said, "This dinner idea was for you. Anything you would like to hear about family or friends that could help you jog your memory?"

"Your wedding." Ron said, "I haven't heard much about that."

"You were one of my best men," Bill said, "Usually there is only one, but Fleur had three bridesmaids, and I wanted a matching number. A good tradition, because the bridesmaids and best men danced together. Harry was one of my other best men, along with our brother Charlie -"

"The one who works with dragons," Ron said.

"Yes," Bill said, smiling, "And Ginny and Hermione were two of Fleur's bridesmaids, along with her little sister."

"The bridesmaids and best men danced together," Ron said, "Am I a good dancer?"

"I think we'll have to let Hermione answer that one," Bill said, grinning.

Hermione blushed as Ron's eyes went from his brother to her.

"I made a drawing of it," Luna said, "When you and Hermione danced. I've been drawing a lot these past couple of days. I actually have them here with me."

She backed up her chair, then bent down and picked up a small purse under the chair. She opened it and lifted out a large piece of parchment. She set it in front of Ron, and Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at it. It was a drawing of an imitation of Ron and Hermione dancing on a floor. She was in a gold dress and he was in silver and black robes. Her head was on his chest as they swayed back and forth. Then the drawing of Hermione lifted her head and Ron kissed her on the lips. Red hearts appeared and floated around them. Hermione blushed when Ron looked up at her, and she returned her attention to her food. Ron cleared his throat.

"Nice picture, Luna,": Ron said, his voice almost hoarse, "Good - good imagination."

"Imagination?" Luna said, "No, all my drawings are inspired by real events."

Hermione slowly looked back up at Ron, and his eyes darted from her to the picture.

"Um – Bill," Ron said, "Can I be excused for a moment?"

"As long as you need, Ron," Bill said.

Ron stood up, looked at Hermione for a mere moment, and hurried out of the room. A moment later, there were sounds of his footsteps ascending stairs. Hermione's eyes widened as she looked back down at the picture.

"Oh, my god," she gasped, "Of course! I know something that can help him. I-I have a real picture of that day. Mrs. Weasley gave me a locket with the real picture. Do I still have it? Please still have it. I-I need to go."

Hermione stood up and raced out of the kitchen, and hurried toward the bedroom, and toward her bag.

-  
><strong>(Ron's PoV)<strong>

"Eight," Ron grunted, as he performed a sit-up, "Nine! Ten!"

He pushed himself off the ground and stood up, then paced back and forth across the bedroom. That drawing... inspired by real events. Ron had been a best man... Hermione had been a bridesmaid. Bill had said that. The tradition was to dance. He had danced with her. He put a finger to his lips and closed his eyes.

_"Ron..."_

Ron's eyes bolted open and he turned and looked at the nightstand. The Deluminator had said his name again! He was almost sure of it this time. He slowly walked over to it and picked it up. He put his finger slowly on the button and was about to press it when he heard a knock on the door. He sighed and looked at the door.

"Ron?" the same voice said.

It was Hermione's voice. Maybe it wasn't from the Deluminator. Hermione was outside his door.

"C-come in," he gasped.

The door opened and Hermione slowly walked into the room and shut the door. She walked over to him and he looked at her.

"That drawing," Ron said, "Did it really happen?"

"See for yourself," Hermione said.

She lifted her hand up in front of Ron, and opened it up. A heart-shaped locket was sitting there. She pressed a tiny button on the end of it, and opened the doors of the locket. Ron's eyes widened as he looked at the picture. It was a real version of the drawing except without the hearts. Hermione's head was on his chest, and his arms were wrapped around her. She raised her head and said something to him. He said something to her and then he kissed her softly. Ron squeezed his hand and heard a sharp _click! _

Suddenly the room went pitch black.

"Ron?" Hermione asked "Ron! Turn the lights back on!"

Ron felt the Deluminator in his hand and clicked it again. Suddenly, two blue orbs floated into the air in front of Ron, and he could barely see Hermione's face in the light. Then... one light bolted into Hermione's chest, and Ron's eyes widened as he saw the other light float toward him and into his chest...

… _and he was back on that dance floor, under a marquee. Bill and Fleur were dancing a few feet away, as were Harry and Ginny. _

_"Ron, listen to me now," Hermione said, and Ron looked back at her. I love you. Nobody else. It has always been that way."_

_Ron smiled._

_"I love you too," he said. "For as long as I can think, it has been that way."_

_Hermione smiled. Ron leaned toward her and kissed her._

"Ron!" Hermione's voice said, "Can you hear me?"

Ron opened his eyes and looked up. He was staring at the ceiling of his bedroom, and the feeling underneath him told him he was laying in bed. He looked toward Hermione, who was staring at him. He opened his mouth to speak and felt a burning sensation in his chest. He groaned and closed his eyes.

_… and when he opened them he was standing near two hooded men. One of them had an arm wrapped around a crying Hermione._

_"Would you die for her?" Hermione's captor asked._

_"Yes!" he heard his own voice say, "Yes, I would! Now let her go, or I swear -"_

_He narrowed his eyes and nodded._

_"I want you to take me instead," he heard his own voice said._

_Hermione looked at him and shook her head..._

_The cloaks whipping from the two captors... being revealed as Ron's twin brothers... running toward one of them and punching him in the gut... and now he was sitting on a wooden dock. A large house towering in the distance. Hermione was near him looking at him._

_Hermione rolled her eyes and leaned toward him and his lips were on hers. Ron wrapped his arms around her, and he pressed his lips deeper against hers, not wanting to stop. When he backed away he was still holding her and his gaze was also still on her._

_"I'm in love with you, Hermione Granger," he said, breathing deeply, "That is why I'd die for you."_

_The conversation seemed to speed up and Hermione laughed and looked at him._

_"I'm in love with you too, Ron," she said, "Is that what you wanted to hear?"_

_The scenery changed again...Ron sitting on a broom, and he could feel Hermione's arms wrapped around him. He felt wet lips on the back of his neck... a sign of love from her and he acknowledged it... Ron kissing her, his arms around her passionately... heated kissing... a sound of the door opening. Ron looking up to see Harry standing there looking shocked... scene changed again... they were in a barn... Hermione wrapping her arms around him... and telling him she loved him, and him acknowledging it._

_Scene changed again... the wedding again... dancing with Hermione... a glance at a woman who must have been his mother... and she looked very happy for him... change of scene again... he was clutching Hermione on a compartment of a train. A hooded figure was looking down at them, and he was clutching Hermione, protecting her from the creature..._

_… then he was in a bedroom surrounded in red and gold colors... cuddling up with Hermione... falling asleep with her... change of scene... Ron and Hermione dancing in a room surrounded by winter decorations... Ron running into a room... and seeing Hermione faint... and then he was in a corridor with Remus Lupin and a woman... both looked distressed._

_"Hermione's parents?" he asked, "Are they okay?"_

_Remus looked down at his feet and Ron could see tears in the woman's eyes._

_"Hermione's father," Remus said, "was laying on the bottom steps just inside the door. Hermione's mother had locked herself in Hermione's bedroom – I'm guessing it was her bedroom – there were a lot of books."_

_Change of scene... Hermione laying in a hospital bed... crying... Ron comforting and hugging her... and now he was in the same red and gold colored bedroom. Clutching Hermione who was crying... he was in a large bathtub with her. She was sitting on him, facing him and kissing her... Hermione laughing on a large staircase as he posed in front of her... laughing with a different girl... and Hermione looking angry... sitting by a tree and Hermione looking at him and kissing him..._

_And then he was in a dark sewer-like room. He was looking at Hermione backing away from two ghastly creatures who was calling her names and taunting her... he was yelling for her to destroy something. Hermione running and stabbing a long fang into a locket..._

_… now in a restaurant-type building. Ron protecting Hermione yet again as the werewolf Greyback ran toward them and he got hit by a curse..._

_… Hermione was now in a tent... he was walking over to a ;large bed, and she was smiling up at him and beckoning him forward with a finger. He laid down with her in bed and he kissed her. He nibbled on her ear and she giggled... He cuddled up with her and fell asleep... he was in the tent again laying with her and she was crying about something... she then was singing something beautiful, and falling asleep as she did it..._

_… and he was back in the tent again... giving Hermione the silver ring, and her giving him one back... he was laying on the same bed... Hermione sitting on his stomach, her finger tracing down his abs... he had no shirt on... Hermione leaning toward him, and he gasped as he felt her lips on his neck... a small, kind of painful nibble..._

__"Ron!" Hermione gasped.

Ron opened his eyes and looked up. Hermione was now leaning over him looking at him. He raised an arm toward her...

_...and he felt a very painful feeling in his arm. A portion of skin scooped away and his arm bleeding. Hermione crying over him and helping him, pouring drops over his arm as the pain subsided..._

_He was now sitting in front of a camp-fire on a shore of a large lake. Hermione was laughing and kissing her. He felt her hand cross his stomach... and now he was looking at a family of five, huddled around a radio and talking..._

"Ron!" Hermione called out again.

He opened his eyes and she slapped him across the chest, and a bang echoed in his ears...

_… and that bang was fireworks exploding in the sky. Beautiful fireworks... Hermione beside him counting down from five. She reached the number one and her lips was on his and he was kissing her again... and now he was in the lake with her, he splashed her and she gasped and chuckled... dancing with Hermione in the lake.. kissing her again..._

_… and now he was standing in front of a unimaginable horror. Two bodies on the ground... the adults he had seen around the radio... he was standing in a small tent. Hermione was sitting on the ground and sobbing... three dead children huddled on the floor... he hugged Hermione, trying to calm her down... now he was scooping dirt into a hole, swearing obscenities and cursing the names of men as he did so... more cursing and swearing... a whisper of words from Hermione as she told him how much he meant to her... and feeling himself calm down..._

_…. now he was clutching Hermione in an alley behind a large dumpster. She kissed him and he heard her moan into his lips. He looked up and saw the werewolf Greyback looking in their direction and walking away..._

_… running through a park... a panicked Hermione... arriving at a house... his sister yelling at him... Ron cursing Harry, Harry's arms snapping against his body as he fell to the floor... Ron yelling at Hermione... sitting in a bedroom with Hermione... a question on his lips and Harry opening the door and interrupting him..._

_… reaching onto the floor of another bedroom and picking up a box... and seeing a golden ring inside the box... in a bed with Hermione... her crying and talking to him... Hermione falling asleep... Ron looking at her with the gold ring in his hand..._

_…. and now he was sitting on a picnic blanket.. Hermione looking at him and laughing... and now she was standing and closing her eyes, and he was kneeling in front of her... her eyes open as he reveals the gold ring in his hand..._

_"Will you marry me, Hermione Granger," his voice said, as she looked down at him._

_Her delayed answer... him thinking she'd say no... then he uttered the Tabooed word... and he was running with her through a small grove of trees... then he was trapped under a tree, looking through branches and brambles_

_at a panicked Hermione. Casting a spell... Hermione vanishing..._

_"I love you!" he said to the invisible, Hermione, "Go!"_

_"I love you," she whispered, "Yes, I'll marry you!"_

_"Find me first!" Ron whispered, "Go!"_

_… Hermione's footsteps running away... the werewolf coming upon Ron... along with another man... and Ron pointing his own wand at his head..._

Ron's eyes bolted open and he felt tears streaming down his face. He sat up and looked around. The glowing light left his chest and illuminated the lantern near him on the bed. Hermione was staring at him, her face soaked with tears. Ron slowly cupped his hands around her face and looked into her eyes. She looked back at him and more tears fell. He choked back a sob as he looked at her.

"You found me," Ron said.

Hermione sobbed and nodded.

"I promised I would," she said, chuckling.

"I love you, Hermione," Ron said, "I love you so bloody much. Not even memory loss could make me forget that."

Hermione chuckled and nodded and Ron saw tears in her eyes.

"I love you too, Ron," she said, "I always have... nothing could keep me away from you. And -"

She lifted up her own hand and Ron saw the golden ring around her finger.

"You'll marry me?" he asked.

"Yes," Hermione said.

Ron leaned toward her and kissed her softly on the lips, and her lips crashed against his. Her tongue slid between his lips and rubbed his against it. He backed up and nibbled on her bottom lip. She chuckled and backed away.

"You remembered," she said.

"I remember," Ron said.

"How much?" Hermione asked.

"Everything after Fred and George played that joke on you," Ron said, "Everything... the dock -"

"Our first kiss," Hermione said.

Ron nodded. And before that, only bits and pieces. Mostly you... but not a lot about my family or Harry.

"It will come back," Hermione said, "This is the start. This is the kick start you needed."

Ron nodded and looked down. The Deluminator was laying beside him.

"I guess we know now why Dumbledore gave that to me," Ron said.

Hermione chuckled and nodded and kissed him again. He laughed as she pressed him back against the bed and looked at him. She lowered her lips to his left ear and blew into it. He chuckled lightly.

"I want you," she said.

She backed away and he looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"I want you," Hermione said, "I want to get into that comfort level."

"Wait," Ron said, "You mean -"

She nodded and lifted her wand from her robes, then pointed it at the bedroom door, locking it, sealing the door, and putting the Muffliato Charm on it. She put her wand on the nightstand and looked back at him. He picked up the Deluminator again and looked at it.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore," he said and clicked the Deluminator, "For everything."

As the lights went out, engulfing the room in darkness, Ron felt Hermione's lips on his.

-  
><strong>I'm sure you can guess what happened at the end of the chapter. And this one was totally agreed upon between the two with no regrets! Kind of risky with people on floor below... but they probably know what would happen... or will, once they realize Ron has... er … part of his memory back.<strong>

**Yes, part of his memory. The part that involves Hermione. Not all of his memory... not yet... didn't want to make it that easy...**

**This chapter was inspired by many episodes of the final season of the show LOST. The memory flashes coming back to Ron... inspired by that show. I loved writing the "kick start" part of the chapter. The Deluminator was the Kick Start, but... Luna was the one who started it... with her silly little drawings... who would have thought that, eh?**


	83. Griphook's Request

**Chapter 83  
>Griphook's Request<strong>

**Author's Note:** **Much of this chapter will mirror a portion in the Deathly Hallows book.****  
><strong>_  
><em>**(Hermione's PoV)**

Warm lips greeted Hermione the following morning and she smiled and opened her eyes. Ron was inches away from her. She smiled and kissed him back and he returned the kiss.

"I missed waking up to those lips," she said, backing away from him and chuckling.

Ron chuckled. "I thought you might," he said.

Hermione grinned and sat up and stretched. She looked down and was quite surprised to see she had her clothes on from the night before.

"Merlin, I don't even remember putting my clothes back on last night," she said, sighing, "And you're not wearing a shirt!"

"At least it isn't on you," Ron said.

Hermione chuckled. Her eyes widened and she looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"You remember that?" she asked.

"Yeah," Ron said.

"What else do you remember," Hermione asked.

"Besides everything about you?" Ron asked, "Bits about family and the Horcruxes and Deathly Hallows."

"Really?" Hermione asked, "You mean you're actually going to be useful to us on the hunt again."

"I hope so," Ron said.

"Harry believes a Horcrux is in Gringotts," Hermione said, "in Bellatrix's Vault. I've been brewing Polyjuice Potion, and it will be done in a month or so. I'm going to transform into Bellatrix so we can go into her vault. I have her wand, and a strand of her hair that fell on me when she was torturing me and – oh, Ron, I'm sorry."

Ron's expression had turned to one of distraught when Hermione's subject had changed to Bellatrix torturing her.

"I remember you screaming when she was torturing you," Ron said. "And I remember wondering why it was troubling me so much, but I didn't know the answer."

"It's okay, Ron," Hermione said, taking his hand and squeezing it gently, "I'm okay and I'm here. We're here and that is all that matters."

Ron smiled and Hermione kissed him softly and backed up, then looked into his eyes.

"Thank you for last night," she said.

"Thank me?" Ron said, grinning, "Thank you!"

"You were amazing," Hermione said.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked, "Because there was a moment I thought I hurt you – when I -"

"That was supposed to happen, Ron," Hermione said. "It was my first time, so – you know. It hurt for a brief moment, and then I was okay and it all felt good, I promise."

"Brilliant," Ron said, "It was my first time too, you know. So I didn't know what I was doing."

"You sure?" Hermione asked, "I mean – your memory and all..."

"I'm sure, Hermione," Ron said, "You doubt me?"

"You – you mentioned Lavender to me," Hermione said, "Do you remember that? When I laid down in bed, you saw me and a blonde-haired girl in your mind."

"Lavender," Ron said, and Hermione nodded, "Oh, Hermione, I swear... she laid in my bed to snog me, and we did some studying in bed as well. Nothing more. I love you, Hermione, I wouldn't have done that to you. I wanted my first time to be with you."

"And if we never got together?" Hermione asked, grinning, "Or we broke up before it?"

"That would never have happened," Ron said. "And I'm never leaving you. Especially after last night! No wonder Harry and Ginny couldn't resist that."

"Ugh, Harry and Ginny," Hermione said, rolling her eyes, "I forgot about them for a moment. We left in the middle of dinner and didn't come back downstairs. And well – obviously Ginny is going to know something since I'm not in the bedroom."

"What about Bill?" Ron asked, grinning.

"Well – he knows we're engaged," Hermione said, "So – I don't know. I better get going and see if I can sneak back in the bedroom."

Hermione motioned to get off the bed, and she felt Ron's arm on her shoulder and turned back toward him.

"One moment," Ron said.

She smiled and crawled back over to him and kissed him once again. He returned the kiss and she allowed his tongue to enter between her lips. She massaged her tongue against his, then backed up and looked into her eyes.

"I love you," he said, "I'll never ever forget about you again."

Hermione smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"I love you too," she said, "And I'll never let it happen again... fiancee."

Ron chuckled and blushed. Hermione sat up and put on her trainers, then walked over to the door.

"Time to do some damage control," she said, opening the door, "See you soon."

Ron smiled and Hermione left the room and shut the door behind her. She leaned against the door and closed her eyes, chuckling and trying to remember every moment that happened the previous night. It was one of the most memorable nights of her life. She had never felt so much for Ron than she had the previous night. She remembered being so worried about him when he seemed to be unconscious on the bed, and then when he woke up and she saw that glow in his eyes, that glow she had almost forgotten about. Oh how she had missed that glow.

She crept down the stairs, listening for voices. No movements coming from the kitchen or dining room. She then walked into the living room, and found Luna asleep on the couch, that she had slept on that first night. Hermione raised her eyebrows and wondered if she had dozed off on the couch and decided not to go to the bedroom. Then she realized... the couch had been where Harry was sleeping the past couple of days. Hermione narrowed her eyes and walked over to her bedroom. She inhaled, exhaled and opened the door, and found Ginny asleep in the middle of the bed, and Harry was cuddled up against her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked over to her bed. She then reached toward Ginny's shoulder and nudged her. Ginny murmured and her eyes opened. She saw Hermione, and an alarmed look crossed her face. She released herself from Harry's arms, and Hermione was surprised Harry was still asleep.

"I swear to Merlin," Ginny said, shaking her head, "We only snogged."

"I hardly care anymore," Hermione said, "I've never been so happy in my life."

Ginny raised her eyebrows, questioningly. Then Hermione saw tears in Ginny's eyes and Ginny slowly put her hands to her mouth, and shook her head.

"Ron?" she asked.

"He doesn't remember everything," she said, "He remembers a few things about you and his family and the Hallows and Horcruxes."

"And you?" Ginny asked.

"He remembers everything about me," Hermione said, grinning.

"H-how?" Ginny asked.

"I think the Deluminator did it," Hermione said, "Last night. He saw the picture in my locket, and I guess he pressed the Deluminator, and the lights started to float, instead of go into it, you know? They floated... and I felt one inside me... this heat inside me, and somehow I knew Ron was okay. A light went into him, and he – he went unconscious there for a little bit. He had fallen onto his bed, and I tried to wake him up. He kept coming in and out of consciousness. And then when he woke up, he said I found him. I promised – right before he lost his memory – that I'd find him. And I did. And he kissed me... and then we -"

Hermione chuckled and Ginny looked at her questioningly. Her eyes widened and Hermione nodded.

"Oh, Merlin!" Ginny said, chuckling, "Finally you and my brother."

Hermione nodded.

"I had my guesses that something happened," Ginny said, "When neither of you returned downstairs for dinner."

"What did Bill think?" Hermione asked, "About me not coming downstairs?"

"He was very silent on the subject to be honest," Ginny said, "I think that means he knew what you were doing... and he let it happen."

"Maybe he knew what it meant," Hermione said, "that Ron gained part of his memory back."

"Maybe," Ginny said.

"I'm very happy for you, Hermione," Harry muttered.

Hermione's eyes widened and Ginny turned around. Harry's eyes were open and he was looking at the both of them.

"Don't worry, Hermione," Harry said, "See? I'm wearing my shirt."

"How long have you been listening?" Hermione asked.

"Since you mentioned Hallows and Horcruxes," Harry said.

"So," Hermione said, "You heard that Ron and I –?"

She trailed off and Harry nodded and raised a hand in a thumbs-up motion. Hermione chuckled and blushed.

"Luna's asleep in the living room," she said.

"She saw us snogging last night and told us she was sleeping on the couch," Ginny said, "Poor girl, I must apologize for scaring her away."

"So how is Ron?" Harry asked, "Is he still your fiancee?"

"Extremely happy," Hermione said, "And yes, he is still my fiancee."

"Congratulations," Harry said, and Ginny nodded.

"Thanks," Hermione said, blushing, "He's also very interested in joining us back on the hunt too. I'm sure after the memory potion is done, he'll be back to his normal self."

"Brilliant," Harry said, "Because I'm planning on talking to Mr. Ollivander today."

"Griphook is the one you need to talk to, Harry!" Hermione said, "We have to make sure he's in our plans."

"Even if the Polyjuice Potion is done in a month, Hermione," Harry said, "We're not going to be sure we'll be ready. Okay, we can talk to him today, sure. But I won't care if he doesn't make a deal with us today. I just want to know we can put him in our plans. We need him for this."

Hermione was ready to respond, when she heard the bedroom door open. She looked toward the door and saw Ron standing there, dressed in clothes for the day. He looked from Hermione, to Ginny and Harry.

"We only snogged and I slept in her bed, Ron," Harry said, "That is all."

"I believe you," Ron said, "Though I do remember the discussion about Christmas, Harry."

"Damn," Ginny said, "I was hoping I could have another shot of keeping that from you."

Ron smiled at Ginny and he opened his arms, toward her. Ginny chuckled and stood up and walked over to Ron, and hugged him. Ron kissed her on the head and Ginny sniffled.

"Oh, Merlin, I missed you!" she said, then slapped him playfully on the chest and looked up at him, "Don't you ever do that to me again! Even if your memory isn't all the way back, you remember this. Don't ever take it away again, or I will hex you so badly, I swear it."

"Well, there's the sister I remember," Ron said, chuckling and hugging her again, "I missed you too, Gin."

"You remember your nickname for me," Ginny said.

"Mmhmm," Ron said, "Of course I do."

Harry stood up and walked over to Ron. Ginny backed away and Harry hugged Ron.

"God damn, I missed you," he said.

"Okay, now you're just making it weird,' Ron said.

Harry chuckled and backed away then turned to Hermione.

"I said that to him!" Harry said. "The day everything happened. When he asked me to give my permission – not that he needed it – to ask you to marry him, Hermione, he then said he loved me like a brother, and I told him he was making it weird."

Hermione smiled and Ron walked over to the bed and sat next to her. He caressed the hand with her rings on it and lifted the hand to his face and kissed the gold ring.

"I'm sorry for delaying my answer, Ron, even for a second," Hermione said, frowning. "For making you think I was going to say 'no.' You wouldn't have lost your memory if I said yes right away – and you wouldn't have been captured and -"

She was quelled when he put a finger on her lips.

"We also wouldn't have found out about the Horcrux in Bellatrix's vault," Ron said, "You were right. It was the event we needed to continue on the hunt."

"I know," Hermione said, "But it didn't need to happen this way. Please forgive me."

"You didn't do anything I have to forgive you for," Ron said, "You said you would marry me. That is all I needed. Even if I didn't remember it for a while. I remember it now and I will never forget it again."

Hermione smiled and nodded. She kissed him softly again and he returned the kiss.

"Ugh," Ginny said, "I have to get used to that again."

"Yep," Hermione said, then kissed Ron again.

"Please don't let me walk in on you anymore," Harry said, "Especially since now I have no idea if you'll be snogging or -"

"Shut up, Harry," Hermione and Ron said.

"Wow, it is like nothing ever happened to you, Ron," Harry said.

"That is a very good thing," Hermione said.

"Yes," Harry said, nodding, "it is."

"We'll just leave the two of you alone," Ginny said.

She took Harry's hand and dragged him out of the room then shut the door behind her. Hermione looked back at Ron and he kissed her again.

"So," Ron said, "Do you want me to see if I remember how to seal, lock and muffle the door?"

"Not right now," Hermione said, "Besides, I only have one cauldron handy and that is using Polyjuice Potion. I can't make any other potions, and we have enough on our hands without the consequences..."

"Consequences?" Ron asked, "Oh... oh bloody hell, no we don't need that."

"Don't worry," Hermione said, "You know we were very careful last night. Also, I don't want to upset Bill any further."

"You mean -" Ron said, frowning.

"I mean we're going to hold back on that until we end the Second War," Hermione said.

"You seem highly confident about that," Ron said.

"I've never been more confident in my life," Hermione said, "I almost lost you at Malfoy Manor, and when I found out you lost your memory, I never thought I'd be in this position right now. So yes... I am very confident in the future."

"Hold back until the end of the Second War, huh?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Hermione said.

"Then I guess we better get started on that," Ron said.

Hermione nodded. Ron kissed her again and Hermione scowled.

"Just for luck," he said.

Hermione grinned and kissed him again.

"Now, go," Hermione said, "I need to change my clothes – so at least I can be a little proper today."

Ron chuckled and stood up. He walked over to the door and looked back at her,.

"Hermione Granger, not proper," Ron said, "Never thought I'd see that day."

Hermione rolled her eyes and threw her pillow at Ron. He just chuckled, tossed it back to her and walked out of the room. Hermione smiled and buried her head in her pillow.

"Hermione Granger, not proper,' Hermione echoed, "I wonder what I'll do as Hermione Weasley."

-  
>(<strong>Harry's PoV)<strong>

A few hours later, Harry was waiting impatiently in the living room. He was pacing back and forth and looking toward the arched living room door every few moments. Ginny was sitting in a chair, and Hermione and Ron were cuddled up on the couch. Bill had gone upstairs to the room where Mr. Ollivander was over ten minutes ago.

"What is taking so long?" Harry muttered, "Doesn't he understand this is urgent?"

"Harry, we should really talk to Griphook first," Hermione said. "We have to make sure we're going to be able to go along with our plans. We can't do that without him. Horcruxes first, then Hallows. It has always been like that."

"I agree with Hermione," Ron said.

"So do I, Harry," Ginny said, "I'm sorry – besides, Griphook's ready for you. You wouldn't have to wait. I heard him pacing in the bedroom earlier."

"Ginny's right," Ron said, "Goblins are very impatient creatures. Obviously Bill has asked him to stick around, and Griphook doesn't know why yet. We need to talk to him before he decides to run away."

Harry sighed. He had to agree with that.

"Also, Harry," Hermione said, "He's kept an eye on the Sword of Gryffindor since we've been here. It has been in his room all this time. If he takes it, we lose the weapon to destroy the Horcrux.

"Unless you know where those Basilisk fangs are," Hermione said.

"Um," Harry said, "No, I don't have them on me. They're at Hogwarts... in my dormitory. I forgot to take them with me back to the Burrow. I hid them in a secret compartment I made in my dorm in the windowsill.

"Brilliant," Ron said, "Not like we're going to go to Hogwarts, right? So yeah... we need that sword."

"All right," Harry said, "You convinced me. We'll talk to Griphook first. However, Ginny, you're staying in here."

"What?" Ginny asked, "Harry!"

"I said you could help until Ron was able to help me," Ginny said, "Obviously he is able to help me."

"Oh, that is so not fair, Harry!" Ginny growled.

Ginny harrumphed and walked outside. Harry heard the front door slam and looked out the window to see Ginny looking at him with tears in her eyes. He frowned and looked at Hermione and Ron.

"Come on, you two," Harry said, "Snog later."

"We were not snogging," Hermione said.

Harry shrugged and headed for the bedroom where Griphook was. He knocked on the door and heard Griphook grunt. Harry opened the door and he led Ron and Hermione in. Griphook was sitting in a chair, staring out the window, his back turned on them. Harry saw the Sword of Gryffindor standing in a corner of the room near the chair.

"I was hoping you would allow us to speak to you," Harry said, politely.

Griphook lifted a small hand and motioned them forward. Hermione and Ron stayed by the door and Harry walked forward.

"You probably don't remember –" Harry began.

"—that I was the goblin who showed you to your vault, the first time you ever visited Gringotts?" said Griphook. "I remember, Harry Potter. Even amongst goblins, you are very famous."

Harry and the goblin looked at each other, sizing each other up. He wanted to get through this interview with Griphook quickly, so he could speak to Mr. Ollivander, and at the same time was afraid of making a false move. While he tried to decide on the best way to approach his request, the goblin broke the silence.

"You buried the elf," Griphook said.

"Yes," Harry said.

"And brought me here," Griphook continued, "Why are you here in my presence?"

"I need to break into a Gringotts vault," Harry said.

"Break into a Gringotts vault?" repeated the goblin "It is impossible."

"It's been done before," said Harry. "The same day I first met you, Griphook. My birthday, seven years ago."

"The vault in question was empty at the time," snapped the goblin, and Harry understood that even though Griphook had let Gringotts, he was offended at the idea of its defenses being breached. "Its protection was  
>minimal."<p>

"Well, the vault we need to get into isn't empty, and I'm guessing its protection will be pretty powerful," said Harry. "It belongs to the Lestranges."

He saw Hermione and Ron look at each other, astonished, but there would be time enough to explain after Griphook had given his answer.

"You have no chance," said Griphook flatly. "No chance at all. _If you seek beneath our floors, a treasure that was never yours _–"

"_Thief, you have been warned, beware _– yeah, I know, I remember," said Harry. "But I'm not trying to get myself any treasure, I'm not trying to take anything for personal gain. Can you believe that?"

The Goblin's eyes traveled up to Harry' scar.

"If there was a wizard of whom I would believe that they did not seek personal gain," said Griphook finally, "it would be you, Harry Potter. Goblins and elves are not used to the protection or the respect that you have shown this night. Not from wand-carriers."

"Wand-carriers," repeated Harry.

"The right to carry a wand," said the goblin quietly, "has long been contested between wizards and goblins."

"Well, goblins can do magic without wands," said Ron.

"That is immaterial!" Griphook growled, "Wizards refuse to share the secrets of wand-lore with other magical beings, they deny us the possibility of extending our powers!"

"Well, goblins won't share any of their magic either," said Ron. "You won't tell us how to make swords and armor the way you do. Goblins know how to work metal in a way wizards have never –"

"It doesn't matter," said Harry, noting Griphook's rising color. "This isn't about wizards versus goblins or any other sort of magical creature –"

Griphook gave a nasty laugh.

"But it is, it is precisely that!" he said, "As the Dark Lord becomes ever more powerful, your race is set still more firmly above mine! Gringotts falls under Wizarding rule, house-elves are slaughtered, and who amongst the wand-carriers protests?"

"We do!" said Hermione. She had sat up straight, her eyes bright. "We protest! And I'm hunted quite as much as any goblin or elf, Griphook! I'm a Mudblood!"

"Don't call yourself –" Ron muttered.

"Why shouldn't I?" said Hermione. "Mudblood, and proud of it! Snatchers came after Mudbloods like me! We have no power either! Did you know that it was Harry who set Dobby free? Did you know that we've wanted elves to be freed for years? You can't want You-Know-Who defeated more than we do, Griphook!"

Griphook glanced out of the corner of his eyes toward Hermione, then back to Harry.

"What do you seek within the Lestranges' vault?" he asked abruptly. "The sword that lies inside it is a fake. This is the real one. I think that you already know this. You asked me to lie for you back there."

"But the fake sword isn't the only thing in that vault, is it?" asked Harry. "Perhaps you've seen other things in there?"

The goblin twisted his beard around his finger again.

"It is against our code to speak of the secrets of Gringotts. We are the guardians of fabulous treasures. We have a duty to the objects placed in our care, which were, so often, wrought by our fingers."

He glanced out of the corner of his eyes, then looked back at Harry.

"So young," he said finally, "to be fighting so many."

"Will you help us?" said Harry. "We haven't got a hope of breaking in without a goblin's help. You're our one chance."

"I'll do it," Griphook said.

"That's great!" said Harry, relief surging through him. "Griphook, thank you, we're really -"

"- in return," said the goblin firmly, "for payment."

"What do you want?" Harry said, "Anything. I have gold. Loads of it."

"I don't need gold," Griphook said, "The Sword of Godric Gryffindor is my price."

"Sorry, you can't have it," Harry said.

"It is my price," Griphook said, "Take it or leave it."

"You can have anything you want in Bellatrix's vault," Ron said, "We don't care."

"I'm no thief, boy!" Griphook snarled, "I have no wish to make a bargain if I have to acquire something that has no right to me."

"The Sword is ours," Harry said.

"No, it isn't," Griphook said.

"We're Gryffindors," Harry said.

"Who owned it before Godric Gryffindor?" Griphook asked.

"Nobody," Harry said, "It was made for him."

"Wizarding arrogance!" Griphook growled, "Made by Goblins, given to wizards and should be returned to Goblins! That is my price! Take it or leave it!"

Harry looked up at Ron and Hermione, who frowned.

"I'll discuss it with my friends," Harry said. "It may take a while. Will you stay here at Shell Cottage?"

"Where else would I go?" Griphook asked. "I was captured by Snatchers... obviously I know dark secrets about You-Know-Who. If they captured me, I doubt you'd rescue me again even if you needed me."

"Good," Harry said, "We'll discuss your offer. Please know this means a lot to me. Thank you."

"Don't thank me until I get you in," Griphook said. "And to do that, you know my price. Take or leave it. I'll wait for your answer."

Harry nodded and walked out of the room with Ron and Hermione.

"We can't let him have that sword," Ron said, "When they returned to the living room, "No way."

"Was he right, Hermione?" Harry asked, "Owned by Goblins, returned to Goblins? Would that make Godric Gryffindor a thief?"

"I don't know," Hermione said, "Wizarding history often skates over what wizards have done to other magical races, but there's no account that I know of that says Gryffindor stole the sword."

"It'll be one of those goblin stories," said Ron, "about how the wizards are always trying to get one over on them. I suppose we should think ourselves lucky he hasn't asked for one of our wands."

"Goblins have got good reason to dislike wizards, Ron." said Hermione. "They've been treated brutally in the past."

"Goblins aren't exactly fluffy little bunnies, though, are they?" said Ron. "They've killed plenty of us. They've fought dirty too."

"But arguing with Griphook," Hermione said, "about whose race is most underhanded and violent isn't going to make him more likely to help us, is it?"

"Okay," said Ron, "how's this? We tell Griphook we need the sword until we get inside the vault, and then he can have it. There's a fake in these, isn't there? We switch them, and give him the fake."

"Ron, he'd know the difference better than we would!" said Hermione. "He's the only one who realized there had been a swap!"

"Yeah," Ron said, "but we could scamper before he realizes -"

He quailed beneath the look Hermione was giving him.

"That," she said quietly, "is despicable. Ask for his help, then double-cross him? And you wonder why goblins don't like wizards, Ron?"

Ron's ears had turned red.

"All right, all right!" Ron said, "It was the only thing I could think of! What's your solution, then?"

"We need to offer him something else, something just as valuable," Hermione said.

"Brilliant," Ron said, "I'll go and get one of our ancient goblin-made swords and you can gift wrap it."

As Ron and Hermione bickered, Harry's scar started to burn. He put a finger over his scar and hissed against the pain.

"Harry!" Hermione growled.

Harry looked back at them. They were looking at him with worried expressions.

"We'll worry about Griphook later," Harry said, "I need to talk to Mr. Ollivander."

"Well, good," Hermione said, motioning past Harry, "Bill's here."

Harry turned and saw Bill looking at them.

"The wandmaker is ready for you, Harry," Bill said, "He is still weak and very tired. Please do not take your time."

Harry nodded and felt another shudder in his scar and he closed his eyes... and opened them...

_… as he flew, he skipped over the tops of trees... up ahead he could see the familiar towers of Hogwarts castle... he was very close... very close to his prize._

"Harry?" Ron asked, snapping him back into reality, "You okay mate?"

"I'm fine!" Harry said, "Let's go talk to Mr. Ollivander."_  
><em>  
>Harry frowned, as he followed Bill up the stairs. He knew he was lying through his teeth. Everything was not fine. Voldemort was close to his prize. But what could he do? They couldn't go to Gringotts without Polyjuice Potion, a plan, or Griphook himself. He was going to have endure it. Focus on the Horcruxes... but first... he needed to know if Mr. Ollivander could tell him anything about the Elder Wand... and if he could still win in a duel when his opponent was using it.<p>

-  
><strong>Discussion with Ollivander is coming up next! Ugh... this is where the story gets a little bit unbelievable. Fortunately Voldemort doesn't know Harry is hunting Horcruxes, so it gives Harry time to do his plan. But he is going to be waiting for a month, maybe two. And that is where it gets a little unbelievable. That is the only problem I have right now. Because I am in March in the story... and I want to keep canon with Deathly Hallows, and I don't want to do anything big until May. <strong>

**Hope you liked this chapter! We're back in the thick of the story. Also... for those wondering about Ginny... her part in this is far from over. I have a big surprise in store for her coming up before too long. Probably a few chapters... closer to when everything starts happening.**


	84. The Wandmaker

**Chapter 84  
>The Wandmaker<strong>

**Author's Note: Like part of the last chapter, the beginning of this chapter will mirror Deathly Hallows, except where I change some things to support my story.  
><strong>_  
><em>**(Harry's PoV)**

When Harry reached the door to the bedroom where Mr. Ollivander was staying, he motioned to open the door but Bill stopped him. Harry looked up at him questioningly, and tried to ignore the pain in his scar.

"Yes?" Harry said, gritting his teeth, hoping the pain would stop.

"He is still very weak, Harry," Bill said. "I have just given him a Calming Draught, and a Sleeping Draught that will go in effect shortly. Please keep it short."

"I shouldn't be wasting my time out here then, should I?" Harry asked.

Bill stared at Harry for a moment, then walked back down the stairs.

"That was quite rude of you, Harry," Hermione said, "He's only trying to help Mr. Ollivander."

Ron nodded. Harry sighed and opened the door to Mr. Ollivander's bedroom. The wandmaker was laying on the bed, and his eyes traveled up to them.

"Mr. Ollivander?" Harry said, "May I please to speak to you for a few minutes?"

"Of course, my boy, of course!" Mr. Ollivander said, his voice strong, even though he was clearly exhausted.

"It will only be for a few minutes," Harry said, as Ron and Hermione followed him in, "We do not wish to disturb you very long."

"My boy, you rescued me," Mr. Ollivander said, as Harry sat in a chair nearest the bed, "I would have died in that awful place if it was not for you. You do not have to sound so apologetic. I can never – never – thank you enough."

"Yes, sir," Harry said, "I was hoping you could help me with a few things."

Mr. Ollivander raised his eyebrows. Harry opened the mokeskin pouch around his neck and pulled out the two halves of the broken wand.

"Could you mend this?" Harry asked.

"No," whispered Ollivander. "I am sorry, very sorry, but a wand that has suffered this degree of damage cannot be repaired by any means that I know of."

Harry had been braced to hear it, but it was a blow nevertheless. He took the wand halves back and replaced them in the pouch around his neck. Ollivander stared at the place where the shattered wand had vanished, and did not look away until Harry had taken from his pocket the two wands he had brought from the Malfoys' Behind Harry, Hermione cleared her throat. Harry looked over his shoulder at her. She lifted Bellatrix's wand and nodded to Mr. Ollivander. He shrugged and nodded.

"Mr. Ollivander," Hermione said, timidly, as she handed Bellatrix's wand to the wandmaker, "I believe I know who owned this wand, but as you are the wandmaker, could you identify it for me?"

The wandmaker took the wand and held it close to his faded eyes, rolling it between his knobble-knuckled fingers, flexing it slightly.

"Walnut and dragon heartstring," he said. "Twelve-and-three-quarter inches. Unyielding. This wand belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Yes, it was taken from her," Hermione said, "by Harry and he gave it to me. Would I still be able to use it?"

Mr. Ollivander narrowed his eyes in thought.

"It-it may take some time to get used to, Miss," he said, finally, as he handed the wand back to Hermione, "But with some practice, it could listen to you."

Harry passed the whole wand in his hands to Mr. Ollivander.

"And this one?" he asked.

Ollivander performed the same examination.

"Hawthorn and unicorn hair. Ten inches precisely. Reasonably springy. This was the wand of Draco Malfoy."

"Was?" repeated Harry. "Isn't it still his?"

"Perhaps not," Mr. Ollivander said, "If you took it –"

"I did," Harry said.

"—then it may be yours. Of course, the manner of taking matters. Much also depends upon the wand itself. In general, however, where a wand has been won, its allegiance will change."

There was a silence in the room, except for the distant rushing of the sea.

"You talk about wands like they've got feelings," said Harry, "like they can think for themselves."

"The wand chooses the wizard," said Ollivander. "That much has always been clear to those of us who have studied wandlore."

"Oh yes, if you are any wizard at all you will be able to channel your magic through almost any instrument.  
>The best results, however, must always come where there is the strongest affinity between wizard and wand. These connections are complex. An initial attraction, and then a mutual quest for experience, the wand learning from the wizard, the wizard from the wand. As I said, to Miss Granger, she may use Bellatrix Lestrange's wand, though it will take time."<p>

The sea gushed forward and backward; it was a mournful sound. Time... he hoped they had enough to spare.

"Like the wand Harry gave me," Ron said, "That he took from a Snatcher. It will take time for me to use it. We can practice together."

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Yes," Mr. Ollivander said, "It takes practice. However, for Mr. Potter, you have won your wand from Draco Malfoy. It is more likely to do your bidding, and do it well, than another wand."

"And this holds true for all wands, does it?" asked Harry.

"I think so," replied Ollivander, his protuberant eyes upon Harry's face. "You ask deep questions, Mr. Potter. Wandlore is a complex and mysterious branch of magic."

"So, it isn't necessary to kill the previous owner to take the possession of a wand?" asked Harry.

Ollivander swallowed. "Necessary?" he said, No, I should not say that it is necessary to kill."

"There are legends, though," said Harry, and as his heart rate quickened, the pain in his scar became more intense; "Legends about a wand – or wands – that have been passed from hand to hand by murder."

Ollivander turned pale. Against the snowy pillow he was light gray, and his eyes were enormous, bloodshot, and bulging with what looked like fear.

"Only one wand, I think," he whispered.

"And You-Know-Who is interested in it, isn't he?" asked Harry.

"I – how?" croaked Ollivander, and he looked appealingly at Ron and Hermione for help. "How do you know this?"

"He wanted you to tell him how to overcome the connection between our wands," said Harry.

Ollivander looked terrified. "He tortured me," he cried out, "you must understand that! The Cruciatus Curse, I – I had no choice but to tell him what I knew, what I guessed!"

"When You-Know-Who confronted me in the park last summer," Harry said, "My wand seemed to perform its own actions."

"That's impossible, Harry," Hermione said.

"- its own actions by itself," Harry said, "I was in pain, almost unconscious, I think. And the wand protected me.

"I had … never heard of such a thing," Mr. Ollivander said, "Your wand performed something unique that day."

"We were talking about the other wand," Harry said, "the wand that changes hands by murder. When You-Know-Who realized my wand had done something strange, he came back and asked about that other wand, didn't he?"

"How do you know this?" Ollivander asked.

Harry did not answer.

"Yes, he asked," whispered Ollivander. "He wanted to know everything I could tell him about the wand variously known as the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny, or the Elder Wand."

Harry glanced sideways at Hermione. She looked flaggergasted.

"The Dark Lord," said Ollivander in hushed and frightened tones, "had always been happy with the wand I made him – yes and phoenix feather, thirteen-and-a-half inches. – until he discovered the connection of the twin cores. Now he seeks another, more powerful wand, as the only way to conquer yours."

"But he'll know soon, if he doesn't already, that mine's broken beyond repair," said Harry quietly.

"No!" said Hermione, sounding frightened. "He can't know that, Harry, how could he -?"

"Priori Incantatem," said Harry. "We left your wand at the Malfoys', Hermione. If they examine it properly, make them re-create spells it has cast lately, they'd see that yours broke mine."

Ron gave Harry a reproachful look, and said, "Let's not worry about that now -"

But Mr. Ollivander intervened.

"The Dark Lord no longer seeks the Elder Wand only for your destruction, Mr. Potter," he said, "He is determined to possess it because he believes it will make him truly invulnerable."

"And will it?" Harry asked.

"The owner of the Elder Wand must always fear attack," said Ollivander, "but the idea of the Dark Lord in possession of the Deathstick is, I must admit . . . formidable."

Harry was suddenly reminded of how unsure, when they first met, of how much he like Ollivander. Even now, having been tortured and imprisoned by Voldemort, the idea of the Dark Wizard in possession of this wand seemed to enthrall him as much as it repulsed him.

"You – you really think this wand exists, then, Mr. Ollivander?" asked Hermione.

"Oh yes," said Ollivander. "Yes, it is perfectly possible to trace the wand's course through history. There are gaps, of, course, and long ones, where it vanishes from view, temporarily lost or hidden; but always it resurfaces. It has certain identifying characteristics that those who are learned in wandlore recognize. There are written accounts, some of them obscure, that I and other wandmakers have made it our business to study. They have the ring of authenticity."

"So you – you don't think it can be a fairy tale or a myth?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"No," said Ollivander. "Whether it _needs _to pass by murder, I do not know. Its history is bloody, but that may be simply due to the fact that it is such a desirable object, and arouses such passions in wizards. Immensely powerful, dangerous in the wrong hands, and an object of incredible fascination to all of us who study the power of wands."

"Mr. Ollivander," said Harry, "you told You-Know-Who that Gregorovitch had the Elder Wand, didn't you?"

Ollivander turned, if possible, even paler. He looked ghostly as he gulped.

"But how," he said, "how do you - ?"

"Never mind how I know it," said Harry, closing his eyes momentarily as his scar burned and he saw, for mere seconds, the castle coming ever closer. "You told You-Know-Who that Gregorovitch had the wand?"

"It was a rumor," whispered Ollivander. "A rumor, years and years ago, long before you were born I believe Gregorovitch himself started it. You can see how good it would be for business; that he was studying and duplicating the qualities of the Elder Wand!"

"Yes, I can see that," said Harry. He stood up. "Mr. Ollivander, one last thing, and then we'll let you get some rest. What do you know about the Deathly Hallows?"

"The – the what?" asked the wandmaker, looking utterly bewildered.

"The Deathly Hallows," Harry repeated.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," Mr. Ollivander said, "Is this still something to do with wands?"

Harry looked into the sunken face and believed that Ollivander was not acting. He did not know about the Hallows.

"Thank you," said Harry. "Thank you very much. We'll leave you to get some rest now."

Ollivander looked stricken.

"He was torturing me!" he gasped. "The Cruciatus Curse... you have no idea..."

"I do," said Harry, "I really do. Please get some rest. Thank you for telling me all of this."

He led Ron and Hermione down the stairs and outside onto the beach. Ginny saw them and hurried over to them.

"Already done?" Ginny asked, "Did you learn anything from Griphook?"

Harry ignored her and turned back to Hermione and Ron.

"Gregorovitch had the Elder Wand a long time ago," he said, "I saw You-Know-Who trying to find him. When he tracked him down, he found that Gregorovitch didn't have it anymore: It was stolen from him by Grindelwald. How Grindelwald found out that Gregorovitch had it, I don't know – but if Gregorovitch was stupid enough to spread the rumor, it can't have been that difficult."

He could see Voldemort walking in the direction of the tomb where Dumbledore was buried. He was close...

"And Grindelwald used the Elder Wand to become powerful," Harry forcefully continued, And at the height of his power, when Dumbledore knew he was the only one who could stop him, he dueled Grindelwald and beat him, and he took the Elder Wand."

"_Dumbledore _had the Elder Wand?" said Ron. "But then – where is it now?"

"At Hogwarts," said Harry, fighting to remain with them on the beach.

"But then, let's go!" said Ron urgently. "Harry, let's go and get it before he does!"

Ginny nodded vigorously.

"It's too late for that," said Harry. He could not help himself, but clutched his head, trying to help it resist. "He knows where it is. He's there now."

"Harry!" Ron said furiously. "How long have you known this – why have we been wasting time? Why did you talk to Griphook first?

"Why did I talk to Griphook first?" Harry echoed, "You three said I should!"

"But if you told us, Harry!" Ginny said, "I would have agreed with you! You're keeping secrets again!"

"There's no point to arguing it now, Ginny," Hermione said.

"We could have gone," Ron said, "we could still go –"

"No," said Harry, "Hermione's right. Dumbledore didn't want me to have it. He didn't want me to take it. He wanted me to get the Horcruxes."

"The unbeatable wand, Harry!" moaned Ron.

"I'm not supposed to," Harry said, "I'm supposed to get the Horcruxes..."

He sank to the beach, gritting his teeth...

_...and he walked on, around the edge of the lake, taking in the outlines of the beloved castle, his first kingdom, his birthright...  
><em>

_And here it was, beside the lake, reflected in the dark waters. The white marble tomb, an unnecessary blot on the familiar landscape. He felt again that rush of controlled euphoria, that heady sense of purpose in destruction. He raised the old yew wand: How fitting that this would be its last great act.  
><em>

_The tomb split open from head to foot. The shrouded figure was as long as thin as it had been in life. He raised the wand again.  
><em>

_The wrappings fell open. The face was translucent, pale, sunken, yet almost perfectly preserved. They had left his spectacles on the crooked nose: He felt amused derision. Dumbledore's hands were folded upon his chest, and there it lay, clutched beneath them, buried with him.  
><em>

_Had the old fool imagined that marble or death would protect the wand? Had he thought that the Dark Lord would be scared to violate his tomb? The spiderlike hand swooped and pulled the wand from Dumbledore's grasp, and as he took it, a shower of sparks flew from its tip, sparkling over the corpse of its last owner, ready to serve a new master at last._

**(Hermione's PoV)**

As Harry sat there on the beach, Hermione looked around at Ron and Ginny. Ginny looked up at her and raised her eyebrows, then sat next to Harry. She only wanted to comfort him right now. Hermione looked at Ron and nodded back toward the house. Hermione smiled grimly and took Ron's hand, as he led her back inside. Neither of them talked until they were back in the bedroom Ron was using. Hermione sat down on the bed and stared up at Ron, who was looking back at her.

"I can't believe this," Hermione said, dryly.

"It's rather ironic," Ron said. "We were trying to get Harry to ignore all that Deathly Hallows rubbish, and all this time You-Know-Who was going after the most dangerous one. Though now I completely understand why Dumbledore gave us those objects from his will."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore was leading us on," Ron said. "I think he wanted Harry to get the Elder Wand."

"I don't think so," Hermione said.

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"Well," Hermione said, "If he did, then why didn't Dumbledore just give him the Elder Wand?"

"Because Dumbledore was a Quester!" Ron said, "It's obvious he wanted Harry to find it on his own."

"Then why didn't he ever talk about the Hallows?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Ron said, "But either way, it's too late. You-Know-Who has the wand."

"It's not too late," Hermione said.

"It is!" Ron said, "If You-Know-Who has the Elder Wand, how is Harry supposed to beat him now?"

"We still have to go after those Horcruxes," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Ron said, though he was very disheartened.

"What was that Mr. Ollivander said about You-Know-Who not seeking the Elder Wand for Harry's destruction?" Hermione asked.

"He said You-Know-Who believed it would make him invulnerable," Ron said, "Yeah, don't remind me."

"You-Know-Who doesn't know we're going after the Horcruxes," Hermione said, "He doesn't know where we are either. We have time. As long as we're careful, we have time to destroy the Horcruxes. We'll focus on the one at Gringotts and then we'll go after the others."

Ron groaned and sat down on the bed next to Hermione. He looked into her eyes and she noticed them travel to her lips. She thought he might kiss her. She could use a kiss right now. If only to make her temporarily forget about things.

"I don't even want to think about this right now, Hermione," he said, "Can we please talk about something else?"

Hermione frowned and nodded. She took Bellatrix's wand from her pocket and twirled it in her fingers.

"Are you really going to use that wand, Hermione?" Ron asked, disgusted as he looked at it.

"Yes," Hermione said, "I have no other wand, and this is ready for me, as long as I do some practice with it. Besides... I have a reason to use this wand."

"What is that?" Ron asked.

"Bellatrix killed my parents," Hermione said.

Ron's eyes widened as he looked at her. He shook his head and she nodded hers and raised the wand.

"With this wand," she said. "And now – I'm going to kill her with it."

"Hermione, no!" Ron moaned, "Please, don't talk like that."

"Harry said that to me," Hermione said, "When I told him the same thing. He told me not to talk like that. I thought you would be different. I thought you would support me."

"Oh, come on, Hermione," Ron said, "That isn't fair. You didn't fair very well against her when she tortured you!"

"I didn't have a wand," Hermione said, "She did. Now I do and -"

"And you honestly don't think she isn't going to get a new one?" Ron asked, "Besides – we're focused on Horcruxes, Hermione. You can't take the focus off of that to go hunt down Bellatrix Lestrange!"

Hermione chuckled rather madly and Ron looked at her.

"It is the same as Harry and You-Know-Who, isn't it?" Hermione asked. "They can't fight until they find each other."

"Harry can't fight him until he hunts down the Horcruxes," Ron said, "Even if he can beat him, he can't do it yet."

"I didn't mean it that way," Hermione said, "I'm not going to hunt her down. But if I meet Bellatrix Lestrange again, on a battlefield or walking down a street – well – whatever happens, happens."

"Look at me, Hermione," Ron said.

He narrowed his eyes and held Hermione's face in his hands and looked into her eyes.

"She is too strong," Ron said, "And you can't kill her – you can't use an Unforgivable Curse -"

"Don't tell me what I can't do, Ron," Hermione said, "I'm serious."

Hermione backed out of Ron's hands and stood up.

"You don't know what I can do anymore," Hermione said. "Not since my parents died. You've never truly lost someone like that. You have no idea."

"No, I don't," Ron said, "But if you fight Hermione, I really think I will know what it feels like to lose someone like that."

"Ron," Hermione said.

"No!" Ron said, "You can't defeat her, Hermione – I'm sorry, you may be the brightest witch of your age, but you are not strong when it comes to dueling. You never have been!"

"Then help me!" Hermione said.

She growled and sat down on the bed.

"We have at least a month before we have to set our plans in action," she said, "Who knows what we'll have to face! Help me duel. You and me. We need to practice with our wands right. You said it yourself. You and I will do practice duels."

"I don't want to duel you," Ron said, "If something happens and I hurt you, I will never -"

This time it was Hermione who put her hands on his face. She started into his eyes and looked at him.

"You won't hurt me," Hermione said. "We've done practice dueling before. We'll be okay. But we need to practice with these wands if we're going to use them. And what better way than to practice together – what better way than to duel each other?"

Ron backed away and crossed his arm as he looked at her.

"Ugh," Ron said, "I just don't want to hurt you. It isn't a happy thought, Hermione. The fact that I will have to put all kinds of spells and hexes on you. I couldn't take it when you were being tortured! I couldn't even listen to it and I wasn't looking at you. And then in Remus' class – you know how I was when the Cruciatus Curse was being put on you – even a simple one! I was shaking for hours afterward."

"If I remember right," Hermione said, "A good snog usually helped there."

"I can't even think about you getting hurt," Ron said, "I can't."

"I won't get hurt," Hermione said, "Even if you duel me. You won't hurt me enough to do any damage. It will be like our normal practice duels."

"Damn it," Ron said. "Fine... you're lucky I love you or I would hate you for this."

Hermione chuckled. She leaned toward Ron and kissed him softly. He kissed her back and scooted back onto the bed.

"If you're going to force me to put spells on you," Ron said, "I'm going to need more convincing than talking."

"I told you, Ron," Hermione said, "We're not doing that until -"

"Hermione," Ron said, "I didn't mean that – I meant – oh, just shut up and snog me."

"I see you have forgotten how to be submissive," Hermione said.

"Looks like you'll have to remind me then," Ron said.

Hermione grinned. She pocketed her wand and crawled up toward him and straddled his stomach, and leaned toward him, crashing her lips against his. He returned the kiss and she rubbed her tongue against his lips, numbing them. He pulled her tongue in his mouth with hers and she rubbed them together. She then backed up, and kissed his chin, then backed up and put a hand to his chin, raising it slightly. He grinned, and she smiled, then swooped on his neck and pressed her lips against it.

-  
><strong>(Harry's PoV)<strong>

Harry laid against the white, sandy beach staring up at puffy clouds. He tried to imagine them as different innocent shapes, but all he could see was Dark Marks, Voldemort's face, and Death Eater masks. It had been a few minutes since he had seen Voldemort get the Elder Wand,He could feel the weight of Ginny's head on his chest as she laid there.

"How long have you known that he knew where it was?" Ginny asked.

"Morning of Ron's birthday," Harry said, "He confronted Grindelwald in Nuremberg. Grindelwald tried to kill himself before You-Know-Who discovered it, but he was able to get a glimpse of Hogwarts in Grindelwald's head. Grindelwald escaped his prison, and I guess he went to Hogwarts to pay his last respects to Dumbledore, then returned to Nuremberg and waited for You-Know-Who."

"Dumbledore defeated him in duel, Harry," Ginny said, "Why would he give last respects?"

"He referred to Dumbledore as an old friend," Harry said. "I guess he still respected him."

"So You-Know-Who saw Hogwarts," Ginny said, "And he went there to Dumbledore's tomb. How did he get there without being seen. Without going through Hogsmeade? Surely someone must have seen him."

"He can fly, Ginny," Harry said.

Ginny inhaled in shock.

"Yeah," Harry said, "Pretty shocking. And he also used the Disillusionment Charm. Nobody saw him."

"But – I heard on PotterWatch," Ginny said, "That he went to Durmstrang and attacked the school. Why didn't he attack Hogwarts?"

"He knew where the Elder Wand was," Harry said. "He attacked Durmstrang because he needed to find out where Grindelwald was. Before he killed the Headmaster, the man told him. You-Know-Who didn't need to go into Hogwarts, nor did he need to attack anyone. He wanted the wand, and he found it."

"And now what is he doing?" Ginny asked, "What is he planning?"

"Obviously he is trying to find me," Harry said, "But I'm here – and I'm going to be here until I can come up with the best plan to get the Horcrux and move on to the others."

"And when will that be?" Ginny asked.

"At least a month," Harry said, "Maybe longer."

"Longer?" Ginny asked.

"Griphook isn't being very generous with me," Harry said, "He wants the Sword of Gryffindor in return for his help, and he is not letting me give him anything else."

"You need the Sword, Harry," Ginny said, "To destroy the Horcrux."

"You think I don't know that, Ginny!" Harry said, "I do... and that is why this is going to take a while to figure out what to do. Griphook's decided to stick around."

"Are you listening to yourself?" Ginny asked. "If You-Know-Who has the Elder Wand, he could do anything he wants with it."

"I know," Harry said, "But I can't do anything about it. Not right now."

"You sound like you're giving up," Ginny said.

"Yeah, we'll I'm not," Harry said, "I have a clear mind, set on what I need to do. Before now, it has been Hallows or Horcruxes. Now it is Horcruxes. I hunt down the Horcruxes, and face You-Know-Who and kill him."

"Kill him?" Ginny asked, "When he has the Elder Wand?"

"Dumbledore was able to defeat Grindelwald," Harry said, "And Grindelwald had the Elder Wand."

"Dumbledore was a genius, Harry!" Ginny said, "He was an expert dueler. You're not bad, but you can't defeat the most powerful wand in the world."

"How very morbid of you, Ginny," Harry said. "First you were worried about me dying, now you're sure I will."

"That is not true and you know it!" Ginny said, then sniffled.

She rubbed her eyes against Harry's shirt.

"Damn it, Harry," Ginny said, "I feel like I'm losing you. Why do I always have to lose you, Harry?"

"You've never lost me, Ginny," Harry said, "I'm here. We always come back to each other, don't we?"

"I don't know if that will work this time," Ginny said, "I don't know if that will be enough."

"Then we'll make it enough," Harry said.

Ginny looked at Harry.

"If you feel like you're losing me," Harry said, "Then I'm going to make the most of this."

"Don't do that, Harry," Ginny said. "Quit talking like that. I'm not going there with you if you're just wanting that because You-Know-Who has the Elder Wand. You can't use me like that."

"I have no wish to use you like that," Harry said, "Only if you want it. If you think you're going to lose me, then I'm yours until you do. If that is two months or one-hundred years, I'm yours until you lose me."

"Oh, brilliant," Ginny said, "Thanks for telling me you have an expiration date."

"I'm not going to lie to you anymore to make you feel better," Harry said, "Obviously I've done that too much and it has gotten me nowhere."

"I really hate you, Harry," Ginny said.

She smiled and crawled up to his face.

"Even if I do love you way too much for my own good," Ginny said.

Harry grinned and she kissed him softly. He kissed her back and put his arms around her, then rolled her over onto the sand and looked at her.

"You can't love me more than I love you," he said.

"Try me," Ginny said.

Harry grinned and kissed her again.

-  
><strong>Hmm... so Harry thinks he has an expiration date and he's trying to make the most of it with Ginny. And Hermione's hell-bent on meeting Bellatrix in battle and is training herself for it, and taking Ron along for <strong>**the ride. I love that scenario! Going to do a bit of a time-skip next chapter. I need to move some things along. And I'm going to delay a few things, such as Harry's final decision to Griphook. Just because I want to wait until May to do everything. I don't wish to change that date. **


	85. Chapter 85: No Title

**Chapter 85  
>No Title<strong> 

**(Hermione's PoV)**

Over the next week-and-a-half, as winter ended and spring came ever closer, Shell Cottage became more and more beautiful every day. The confines of Shell Cottage was very private. There were no other houses for miles. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny didn't have to worry about the threat of the Enemy of the State out there. Harry's idea of waiting and planning, working until they were sure they could successfully get the Horcrux, seemed better and better every day.

During their free time, Harry and Ginny could be found spending time together on the beach or walking around the plot. Hermione knew Harry was just trying to distract himself by spending time with her. He was in the middle of a waiting game, and he was losing.

Hermione wanted to practice dueling with Ron right away, but when Bill had overheard their plans the day after the revelation about the Elder Wand, he had voiced his objections against the whole idea. At least until Ron's memory had completely returned. He was afraid that Ron wouldn't be able to do his best until then. So Hermione and Ron had echoed Harry and Ginny and had spent much of their free time outside as well.

Bill did, however, had a plan to remedy Hermione's desire to practice dueling. He went into London to do some shopping, which included supplies for Mr. Ollivander to make a new wand for Luna as he had promised, and he had also picked up some more supplies for himself as well. At the start of their second week at Shell Cottage, Bill had revealed his plans. He had made three mannequin-like objects, as tall as any normal man or woman, and had cast charms on them to randomly repel spells at certain times.

Harry was the first to try it out, because the wand he had was taken by force and it would work for him. He attempted to disarm the mannequin, who was holding a narrow stick that imitated a wand, and the charms around the mannequin deflected it. The next time he tried it, the spell worked. Hermione, Ron and Ginny tried their luck at it, and while Ginny had her own wand, even she couldn't do her best against the charms. Hermione and Ron, who were trying to get used to their wands, only were able to get a few good spells off.

When they weren't practicing dueling, Harry, Ron and Hermione were also trying to work out their plans for the Gringotts Heist. When Harry and Ron would try to come up with other objects that they could give Griphook, Hermione would shoot this down, because Griphook had said the Sword of Gryffindor was his only price. Also, she knew it wasn't going to be too good to do any other deals with Griphook these days. Griphook wasn't in any kind of mood, because he had been forced to take part as a guest in the house and eat his meals with everyone else.

They always did their plans in private, even away from Ginny, who was not happy with this at all. Most of the time, Hermione would try to get Luna to find ways to distract Ginny. Luna did her best, and would distract her with stories of strange creatures, and also teach her how to do those fascinating drawings she had been so good at.

The Polyjuice Potion was well on its way to brewing correctly, and this only made Hermione's spirit soar and it helped her with her wand skills. She was sure, when she and Ron had permission to do practice duels together, she could stand a chance against him.

Finally, two full weeks after they had arrived at Shell Cottage, they were only hours away, according to Fleur, from the potion finishing and they could give it to Ron. That morning at breakfast, Hermione was very anxious about what the potion could do. Unfortunately, Ron had noticed this.

"Hermione, stop it," Ron said, "You're going to give me a bruise."

Hermione blushed. She hadn't realized she had been knocking her knee against Ron's leg under the table.

"I'm sorry, Ron," she said, "I'm just so nervous. What if this potion doesn't work correctly? What if you have a bad reaction to it?"

"Hmmph!" Fleur said, disgustedly, across the table.

"I don't mean that as offensive, Fleur," Hermione said, "I'm sure you're very good at brewing medical potions. It's just... ever since you've gotten some of your memory back, Ron, I've been so happy. You're my Ron again. The Ron I'm used to. Not completely, but at least you're not that lack-of-memory Ron anymore. I just keep expecting you to have a withdrawal, and you'll be back to that person who doesn't know who I am. I have terrible nightmares about that. Those days where you weren't my Ron were so horrible for me and -"

She stopped talking when Ron put a finger to her lips. She pouted against his finger and Ginny and Harry snickered across the table. Hermione narrowed her eyes at them.

"Stop it, Hermione," Ron repeated, "You're going to make yourself sick! Nothing is going to happen to me – except for me getting my full memory back. And where did that 'I wasn't your Ron' come from? We were still engaged... I just didn't know it. I haven't stopped being yours. I'll never not be yours. I promise."

"No – no, don't say that!" Hermione cried, "Now you're making me expect nothing bad will happen."

"That is a very good thing, Hermione," Ron said, chuckling.

"I'm very sure nothing bad is going to happen, Hermione," Bill said. "He's been improving quite well, even without the curious work of his Deluminator. Not to mention, I know you've been helping him a lot."

Bill looked at her suggestively, and Hermione blushed.

"William Arthur Weasley!" she growled, "What are you trying to say? For your information, Ron and I have only done that once!"

"Wow, you sound like my mother," Bill said, "Damn, that is spooky. Is she always like this, Ron?"

"Um... yes, most of the time," Ron said, "As far as I can remember. Ow!"

Hermione had knocked her knee against his leg again.

"I-I mean," Ron said, "Yes, she's right. We've only done that once. Though she does try to make me – ow –"

Hermione had gripped Ron's fingers in her hand.

"- I mean -" Ron said, "She snogs me to the point where I want to – ow, what, Hermione?"

"That is private, Ron!" Hermione growled, as Harry and Ginny snickered.

"Hermione, I don't know what you're worried about with the potion," Harry said, "Ron seems to be the same way he was before he lost his memory. You both are."

"You mean they've always acted like an old married couple?" Bill asked.

"Even before they were dating," Harry said, "Ow, Ginny, what was that for?"

"What?" Ginny asked.

"You kicked me!" Harry said.

"No, I didn't," Ginny said.

Harry turned and looked at Hermione. She just smiled. Harry looked like he was going to speak up again, when he was quelled by an eagle owl hooting and and perching itself on top of the jug of orange juice.

"Oh, it is George's owl if I am not mistaken," Bill said.

He took the piece of parchment from the owl and looked at it.

"George and Angelina just finished up with their honeymoon," Bill said, "I told George I wanted him to write to me when they got back, just so I knew they were safe. Hmm... their next PotterWatch episode is on Fred and George's birthday."

"Their honeymoon?" Harry said, "But they got married a month ago!"

"A month-long honeymoon," Hermione said, "How cute. Can we do that, Ron?"

"I – er – I," Ron stammered.

"Something wrong, Ronald?" Hermione asked, grinning.

"No," Ron said, "It's just – bloody hell, Hermione, we've been engaged two weeks and you're thinking about our honeymoon?"

"And wedding dresses and flowers," Hermione said, nodding, "And of course your tuxedo –"

"Ugh," Ron said.

"I'm joking, Ron," Hermione said, chuckling, "A wedding is not that close to the front of my mind. I'm happy with being engaged to you for now."

"Good," Ron said, "I'm not like my brothers. I have no wish to get married while You-Know-Who is still around, no offense, Bill."

Hermione was about to respond when she heard a sound of wood scraping. She looked across the table and saw Harry getting up. He walked out of the room, and a moment later, they heard the front door open and close rather forcefully. Luna, who had been quietly drawing something on a piece of parchment looked up at them.

"Did I miss something?" she asked.

"The discussion turned to a subject he's not very happy with right now," Ginny said.

"Do you mean marriage?" Luna asked, "Like him and you?"

Ron and Bill each choked on their goblet of orange juice and Ginny shook her head violently.

"No!" she said, "I just mean – well – ugh, I don't exactly want to talk about this right now Luna, I'm sorry."

"I understand," Luna said. "We all know what prophecy said, don't we? 'Neither can live while the other survives'. Harry can't have a full life until he defeats You-Know-Who. He can't look at living his life until that time comes where it is no longer threatened. And – well – you're a big part of his life – so it would be hard for you to think about too."

Hermione stared at Luna. She was not used to Luna sounding so serious. The only other time she had been this serious was when she was talking about the Deathly Hallows.

"Um, yeah," Ginny said, nervously, "I guess so. I'm – I'm going to go talk to Harry."

Ginny stood up and walked out of the dining room. Hermione looked at Ron then to Bill, and noticed he looked rather worried about something.

"Er... Ron, Hermione," Bill said, clearing his throat. "You wouldn't know if something was – er – something serious was going on between Harry and Ginny?"

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"I think you know what I mean," Bill said.

"Oh – er -" Ron stammered, "Hermione, you better answer this one. You know my memory isn't completely back yet, so I couldn't answer it honestly."

"Er -" Hermione said, trying to keep her voice steady, "No, Bill, of course not. Harry's too much of a gentleman around her. He's a perfect boyfriend for her."

"Good," Bill said, nodding, "Because I can barely take the thought of my younger brother going through that experience right now. But not Ginny... not yet."

"Yeah," Ron said, "Me either."

Hermione looked at Ron and he squeezed her hand under the table. She knew it was an expression of thanks for lying to his brother and that he appreciated it. Hermione sighed... well at least she could keep one of Ginny's brothers in the dark.

-  
><strong>(Harry's PoV)<strong>

Harry traced the letter Y into the sand with a spell from his wand as he completed Ginny's name. He inhaled and exhaled, raising his wand up and down as he stared at her name, his eyes slowly tracing the letters. He heard footsteps coming from behind him and didn't even have to look up to know it was Ginny walking toward him.

"Aww, how sweet," Ginny said, as she sat next to him, "Writing my name in the sand. Your wand-writing is much better than your penmanship, I'll give you that."

Harry chuckled softly.

"You always know how to cheer me up," he said.

"That's one of my duties of being your girlfriend," Ginny said, "And now I need you to do one of your duties as my boyfriend."

Harry looked at Ginny's eyes and his own traveled to her lips.

"I don't mean snogging me," Ginny said, her lips curving up into a smile, "But very nice try. I meant... I need you to be honest with me."

"About what?" Harry asked.

"Why are you out here?" Ginny replied.

"I enjoy the sound of the waves," Harry said.

"You know I didn't mean that, Harry," Ginny said.

"That is an honest answer," Harry said, then sighed when Ginny's smile went to a frown, "Oh, fine. The way Ron and Hermione bickered and joked about, and discussed, their future wedding got to me."

"Why?" Ginny asked, "I thought it was cute. So like them too."

"They're talking as if they are one-hundred percent sure it will happen," Harry said. "That whole 'waiting to get married until You-Know-Who is gone'."

"I don't blame them for wanting to wait," Ginny said, "And of course they are one-hundred percent sure it will happen. I'm sure it will happen. No doubt in my mind."

"That is what I am talking about!" Harry said, "You're talking about stuff happening after the Second War. Like you're sure the Second War will end."

"It will end, Harry," Ginny said, "We'll make sure of that. What are you getting at, Harry? This better not be that whole expiration date discussion, because I am not going there."

"We have to take that seriously," Harry said. "We can't be one-hundred percent sure we're going to be around after the Second War."

"Stop – that – right now, Harry," she said. "Stop it. I'm serious. We're going to get through this war. We're all going to live and we're going to continue our lives. And I'm going to enjoy a long life with you by my side."

"Always by your side?" Harry asked.

"Always," Ginny said, "Why?"

Harry looked at Ginny and she looked at him questioningly. She then narrowed her eyes and scowled.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny said, "You better not do that."

"What?" Harry asked.

"You better not be thinking about that question," Ginny said, "Not yet."

Harry sighed audibly and turned to the ocean. She was right. That question had been on his mind, once or twice, since he learned Voldemort had the Elder Wand.

"We're not going there right now, Harry," Ginny said. "Luna thought I was talking about marriage, and she basically asked if you and I were in Hermione and Ron's position. Ron and Bill almost killed themselves choking on their orange juice."

Harry nodded and looked at Ginny's name in the sand.

"I'm sixteen, Harry!" Ginny said. "Or did you forget?"

"No," Harry said.

"We've already taken one major step in our relationship," Ginny said, "I'm not taking another right now. And let me tell you why."

"Okay," Harry said, dully.

"Bill may be okay with Ron and Hermione being engaged," Ginny said, "He's eighteen. They both are. But Bill is a lot like my Mum in some ways. If I get engaged, there will be only one thing on his mind and on my mother's."

"What's that?" Harry said.

"They would think you proposed to me because I was pregnant with your child," Ginny said.

Harry coughed and spluttered. He held his hand against his chest trying to calm himself down. He then looked at her and laughed.

"Excuse me?" he choked out.

"I'm serious, Potter!" Ginny said, laughing.

"So because you're sixteen," Harry said, "Love would have nothing to do with it?"

"Oh, I'm sure they would feel love had a lot to do with it," Ginny said, "But that wouldn't be at the front of their minds. Harry, I'm lucky Ron hasn't told Bill what you and I did on Christmas. I mean... seriously. If you even thought about trying to ask me something like that, I'd kill you myself just so Ron, Bill and my mother couldn't do it first."

Harry chuckled and Ginny smacked him on the shoulder.

"Stop – laughing!" Ginny said, "Merlin! I mean – I could understand why that question is going through your mind – and I thank you for loving me enough to even think about it. But we're going to get through this war, and we'll have forever – a hundred years or more, we're wizards, aren't we! – to think about that stuff. We'll be at a point, after the Second War, where you can have a clear mind about your life when asking me, instead of you thinking you have an expiration date. I mean – Merlin's baggy Y-fronts, Harry – you don't have any doubts about your feelings for me, do you?"

Harry shook his head.

"And you see me in your life for – well – forever?" Ginny continued.

Harry nodded.

"Then that should be good enough right now," Ginny said, "I'm yours even if my last name is Weasley."

"You sure?" Harry asked, "Because I had full intentions of adding 'Potter' to your name in the sand."

Ginny narrowed her eyes and Harry chuckled. He leaned toward her and kissed her softly. She returned the kiss and forced him back onto the sand. She kissed him again, and teased his lips with her tongue. He opened his lips, inviting her tongue inside them, but she backed up and laid down on him, facing him. He looked into her eyes, as the sunlight reflected into them.

"Marry me," Harry said, half-jokingly.

"Take me with you to hunt down the Horcrux," Ginny said, "And I will."

"Ginny," Harry growled.

"Knew you'd say no," Ginny said, "That is the reason I said that."

"Don't make me do yet another bargain I'll regret," Harry said, "I already have to give the Sword of Gryffindor to Griphook."

"You're going to do that?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, "But I won't tell him exactly when I'm going to give it to him. Still the same deal – he just doesn't know when he's going to get it. I can use it to destroy the Horcruxes and then give it to him."

"Have you told this to Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"No," Harry said, "I know Ron will agree with me. But – Hermione – well -"

" – is a stuck-up witch when it comes to fairness with magical creatures," Ginny said, nodding, "Yeah."

"Don't let Hermione know you said that," Harry said.

"Technically you said it," Ginny said, "I only finished your sentence."

"I would tell her you're wrong," Harry said.

"I thought you said you weren't going to lie anymore," Ginny said.

"I said I wasn't going to lie to you," Harry said.

"Really?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Then I'm sure you'd like to tell me where the next Horcrux is then," Ginny said.

"Nice try," Harry said.

"You can't lie to me," Ginny said.

"I'm not," Harry said, "Technically I haven't said anything to you. So I'm not lying."

Ginny stared at Harry questioningly.

"Fine, you win this time," Ginny said, "But you owe me."

"Uh-oh," Harry said, "Let me have it then."

Ginny smiled and kissed him softly. She backed up and looked at him.

"Is that all?" he asked.

Ginny shook her head and leaned toward him and kissed him again. He returned the kiss and when he tried to roll her onto the beach, she pinned her knees around him and into the sand.

"Nice try," Ginny said, "But I'm not finished."

Harry smiled and Ginny lifted his chin up with her finger, then pressed her lips onto his neck. He moaned softly as she went to work.

-  
><strong>(Hermione's PoV)<br>**

That evening, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny were in the living room. Harry and Ginny were cuddled on the couch. Fleur was putting the final touches on the potion that would completely bring back Ron's memory. Because she was so busy, Luna had offered to help Bill with dinner. She had been so eager on trying out the new wand Mr. Ollivander had made for her that she wanted to cook dinner using it. So far there hadn't been any tell-tale signs of her doing horrible with it.

"Hermione, damn it," Ginny said, "would you quit doing that? You're going to leave ruts in Bill's living room!"

"Huh?" Hermione asked, then looked around and saw Ginny, Ron and Harry staring at her, "Oh."

She had been pacing back and forth for the past ten minutes. Each time she would face the archway, and had sight of the kitchen across the hallway, she could see steam billowing from the cauldron on the stove.

"Take a seat, Hermione," Ron said, from the chair he was sitting in, "Calm down. Look at me. I'm calm and I am the one who is going to take the potion."

"I'm fine," Hermione said.

Ron cleared his throat and wiggled his waist. Hermione smiled and walked over to Ron's chair and sat down on his lap. She buried her head in his neck and sighed.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I'm just so bloody nervous. It feels like I'm about to take an exam or something. I know everyone keeps telling me everything is going to be fine – I just can't help worrying about you."

"You wouldn't be the Hermione Granger I know if you weren't worried about me," Ron said, "And I love you for that. But it'll be fine. I know it."

Hermione nodded and looked up at him. She kissed him softly and he returned the kiss. Their brief kiss was interrupted by a cough. Hermione backed away and she and Ron looked up. Bill and Fleur were standing there. Fleur was holding a large glass that had a murky liquid inside it that was a mixed color of gold and silver.

"It's ready?" Hermione asked, "Will it work?"

"Yes," Bill said, "As for if it will work or not – I'm almost sure it will – we'll have to wait and see. If you could move, Hermione, if only for a moment, I don't know what Ron will do when he drinks this."

Hermione nodded timidly and stood up. She stepped beside the chair and kneeled beside Ron.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, Hermione," Ron said.

Hermione nodded and kissed him very briefly again.

"For luck," she said.

Ron smiled. Fleur walked over to Ron, and he carefully took the glass from her. He sniffed the contents and raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"It smells sweet," he said, "I thought the more disgusting these potions were, the better they work."

"Most medical potions taste sweet," Fleur said, "Ze 'Ealers don't need zair patients getting even sicker, now do zey?"

"Guess not," Ron said, shrugging.

He looked at the glass, examined the contents, then looked up at Hermione. She nodded and he raised the glass as if he was toasting somebody. He then put the rim of the glass to his lips and drank. His eyes widened as the potion disappeared through his lips. The movements in his throat told Hermione the potion was going down rather smoothly. When the glass was empty, he handed it to Fleur.

"Like drinking liquid sugar," Ron said.

"How do we know if it works?" Hermione asked, "Does it work right away?"

"We'll have to ask him things he knew before his memory was taken away," Bill said, "Unfortunately, between what we told him, and what the Deluminator did to him, it could be tricky. So I think we'll each ask you a question, Ron, and see what happens."

"Okay," Ron said, shrugging.

"Hermione?" Bill said, "Though, if I recall, everything that happened between you and him came back when the Deluminator did its work."

Hermione nodded and looked at Ron, thoughtfully.

"This past summer," she said, "You showed me the Latin words for your family's motto. What are they, what do they mean?"

She looked at Bill, and he nodded approvingly.

"Toujours inops," Ron said, "Always poor."

"That's right," Hermione said, grinning.

"Fleur?" Bill said, "Have a go at it."

"The year I came to 'Ogwarts," Fleur said, "You 'ad a rather – 'ow you say – awkward moment with me. Do you remember it?"

"I tried to ask you out to the Yule Ball," Ron said, blushing, "Only I sort of yelled at you."

"Oui, very good," Fleur said.

"You never told me that!" Bill said.

"I wasn't thinking straight," Ron said, "She used her Veela charms on Roger Davies. Hit me. Easy mistake. Wouldn't have done it if I had the courage to ask Hermione to the Ball."

Hermione grinned.

"Well, in that case," Bill said, "I have to give you a good one. An old story about me that you know very well and I'm sure you've told it to your friends. I had pen-friend years ago from Brazil. She wanted me to go there to visit her a few years ago. When I couldn't go, what did she do to me?"

"Gave you a cursed hat," Ron said, chuckling, "Made your ears shrivel up. I still give you a hard time about that."

"Hmm... maybe I should have thought of a better question," Bill said, grinning, "But you are right nonetheless. Ginny?"

"What kind of pet do I have?" Ginny asked, "And what is his name?"

"Pygmy Puff," Ron said, "Arnold."

"Correct," Ginny said.

"My turn," Harry said, "During the Quidditch World Cup, what did I give you as a gift and how did you pay me back?"

"Omnioculars," Ron said, "And I paid you with gold – which later turned out to be leprechaun gold.'

"He's right," Harry said.

"Five out of five," Hermione said, "Does that mean –?"

"We'll test him over the next few days," Bill said, "But I think his memory is back."

Hermione grinned and sank back into Ron's chair and hugged him.

"Thank bloody Merlin," she said, backing up.

"Dinner will be ready very soon," Bill said, "We'll think of more questions during dinner if you are up for it, Ron."

"Of course," Ron said, nodding.

Bill smiled and patted him on the shoulder, and he and Fleur walked back into the kitchen. Hermione kissed him again and buried her head into his neck.

"I'm so relieved," Hermione said, "Know what this means?"

"What?" Ron asked.

"We can start on our dueling practices," Hermione said, "That will really test you."

"I could still kick your butt without a memory," Ron said.

"We'll see about that," Hermione said, grinning.

"Just so you know I haven't forgotten our other deal," Ron said.

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"If I have to curse you," Ron said, "I get to snog you after every duel."

"Only if you win," Hermione said, "But if it helps me prepare, I'll do anything."

-  
><strong>Ugh, lame ending. Couldn't think of much to do after the questions. At the beginning of the next chapter I'm going to do another time-skip. Yes, you'll get to see them doing some practice dueling, but not at the first part... going to describe some of their dueling in the descriptions, and then get into it soon as well as some more of the story-line. Including them discussing more of Griphook's bargain and talking to him again. And maybe more PotterWatch. We'll see. <strong>

**The questions were difficult. I thought that part was going to be better, but aw well.**

**Hope you liked the chapter! **


	86. Duels And Deals

**Chapter 86  
>Duels and Deals<strong>

__**(Ron's PoV)**

"Stupefy!"

"Protego! Petrificus Totalus!"

"Protego! Bloody hell, you're quick! Stupefy!"

"Protego! Levicorpus!"

"Aargh!"

Ron's felt left the sandy beach and he was now hanging upside down, ten feet above the sand. He lost control of his wand and it fell toward the ground below.

"I give!" Ron groaned, "You win!"

It was the last day of March, almost two weeks since Ron had taken the potion to cure his memory. It had taken three more days of answering questions about his past before Hermione had been convinced he was okay. Everyone else, including Bill, was sure the potion had worked successfully after the first night, but Hermione, the anxious, nervous fiancee that she was, wanted to make sure her soul-mate was perfectly all right.

Even though it was her fancy to start practice dueling, she had put it off for a few more days. Now they had been doing dueling practices for a few hours a day for the past week.

Harry and Ginny had joined in a few times, and they had switched partners. Dueling Ginny was almost as horrible for Ron as it was when he was dueling Hermione. But after getting hit with a Bat-Bogey Hex for the third day in a row, he had learned to take her more seriously in duels and had been a bit more fierce with her, all which she had appreciated. Although many times, Harry had threatened him with a few hexes if he wasn't too careful with her.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked, as Hermione pointed her wand up at him, "No – no, Hermione!"

"Liberacorpus!" Hermione said.

Ron hit the sand with a thud and got a mouthful of the gritty substance. He got to his hands and knees and spit, trying to remove the sand from his mouth, but he could still taste it. He let out a swear and stood up.

"Oh, you big toddler," Hermione said, "Open your mouth."

Hermione walked over to him and he did as was commanded. Before he could ask what she was going to do, she pointed her wand at his lips.

"Aguamenti," Hermione said.

Before Ron could protest, he got a mouthful of water. He spluttered, choked and coughed, and spit out a mouthful of water onto the ground. The taste of sand was gone.

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" Ron said, "That is three out of three today. How am I ever going to get a snog out of you?"

"You've done quite a bit of snogging me this past week," Hermione said, "Thank you very much."

"But not today!" Ron said.

Hermione grinned and put her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. Before he could brush his lips over hers, however, she backed up.

"No-no-no," Hermione said, grinning, "That was my victory kiss, not yours."

"Where was your kiss the past two victories then?" Ron asked.

"I don't always need a good snog after I pummel you," Hermione said.

"Why did you ever ask me to make that deal?" Ron asked, "No snogs unless I won?"

"It is a reward for your successful dueling," Hermione said, "Besides – there may come a time in the near future when the greatest victory you get after your duel is your own life."

"How very morbid of you," Ron said, "I see your attitude hasn't improved much."

During these practice duels, which usually lasted for a good hour or two per day, Hermione had become a different witch than Ron was used to. Whenever Hermione would defeat him, she would always lecture him about what he needed to improve in. However whenever Hermione would lose, and the only thing Ron wanted was good victory snog, she would be upset with herself and keep repeating things like 'this is not how I'm going to get things done' or "I'm failing them with every spell I miss'. Ron usually tried to ignore Hermione during these moments. He didn't even want to think about them or what they meant. Because he knew what they meant, and he couldn't stand the thought of Hermione doing that.

"Yeah, yeah," Hermione said, "Pick up your wand... another duel."

"I just got done spitting out a mouthful of sand, Hermione!" Ron said. "Can't we slow down? Remind me again why we are doing this on the beach."

"Because sand is soft," Hermione said, "If you landed like that on grass and dirt, it wouldn't be that soft."

"If we were on grass and dirt," Ron said, "You wouldn't have done that counter-curse so forcefully."

"If you don't like the way I duel, Ronald," Hermione said, "I could always limit my duels to Harry and Ginny."

"No way in Merlin's baggy Y-fronts," Ron said. "At least, with me, you won't get hurt. They may be your friends, but they are focused on the duel, not -"

"Not me?" Hermione asked, "So you are focused on me and not the duel?"

"I don't want to hurt you. Hermione," Ron said.

"That is no way to duel, Ron!" Hermione growled, "You have to practice with that wand before we get into serious duels! You're going to be dueling for your life one of these days."

"Bleeding Merlin," Ron said, "you make it sound like I'm going to end up on a battlefield one of these days."

"You might!" Hermione said, "Don't you want to be an Auror? I'm not going to lose you because you're trying to limit your abilities around me."

"You're not going to lose me either way, Hermione," Ron said, "And if you're so worried about me if I become an Auror, maybe I'll just spend my whole working life with Fred and George at their shop. Or I'll be a stay-at-home Dad when we have kids."

"As adorable as that sounds," Hermione said, "I know you want to be an Auror. Enough chit-chat, let's duel."

Hermione turned and walked across the beach back to her position.

"Whatever you say, Mad-Eye," Ron muttered, as he picked up his wand.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"Just that I love you," Ron said.

"I thought so," Hermione said, "I love you too. Wand at the ready."

"I'm not holding back this time," Ron said, "I have something new up my sleeve."

"Let's see it then," Hermione said, pointing her wand at Ron, "Stupefy!"

Ron hit the ground, the spell went over his head, and screamed "Expelliarmus!"

Ron grinned as the wand left her hand and dropped to the ground. Disarming was Hermione's weakness in her dueling. But he also knew she was very agile. She dropped to the ground and picked it up, before Ron could even get off his next spell.

"Aguamenti!" Ron yelled.

"Protego!" Hermione said.

The Shield Spell and Water Jet Charm met each other and Ron grinned as he held onto his wand with both hands, keeping the jet of water going at her. Hermione's eyes widened as the water started to seep through her Shield Spell. The shield had created a bubble around her, and the water had kept it active as it filled up around her, engulfing her inside the water-filled bubble.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron said.

The bubble lifted into the air with Hermione inside it. He pointed his wand to the sand and a few small particles of sand lifted up into the air.

"Oppugno!" Ron yelled.

The sand shot toward the bubble, making it burst open and sent water gushing to the ground and Hermione right along with it.

"Arresto Momentum!" Hermione yelled.

She floated inches above the sand and then dropped to the ground with a less-forced thud. She gasped and spluttered, choking out water.

"M-Merlin," she choked as she turned over onto her back.

Ron walked over to her and pointed his wand at her, though had no intention of doing another spell.

"You win," she gasped, "Bloody hell."

Her clothes were thoroughly soaked, and Ron could see her bra through the shirt.

"You all right?" he asked, as she sat up.

"I just – I didn't expect your Water Jet to do that," Hermione said. "My Shield faltered and the spell went through it. If I wasn't trying to keep the shield up, that might not have happened."

She sniffled and put her head between her knees. Ron sighed and sat down on the sand next to her. He put an arm around her shoulder, not caring if she was soaked. She put her head against his neck and sighed.

"You're not going to get all depressed after losing a duel again, are you?" Ron asked, "It is a real turn-off when I want to snog you."

"I-I'm sorry," Hermione said, "I know I've been acting so weird lately. I'm just trying to stay focused."

"Maybe its that wand, Hermione," Ron said, "It was used by the most bleeding mad woman I've ever had the misfortune to meet. Maybe the wand is just – you know – evil."

"The wand is not making me evil, Ron," Hermione said, "I'm not evil."

"Well, come on, why not?" Ron asked, "Harry told me what happened the first time he saw you with that wand. The day he gave it to you. He said you took it, pointed it at something only you could see, and had this really mental look on your face – and then you told him you wanted to kill Bellatrix Lestrange."

"I'm not evil, Ron!" Hermione said, "I'm not insane, mad, deranged, Dark, or anything, okay?"

"You lost you parents," Ron said, "That could do a lot of mad things to anyone."

"You don't see Harry becoming a mad wizard, do you?" Hermione asked, "Or a Dark wizard just because his parents were murdered?"

"No," Ron said.

"And you don't see Bellatrix or You-Know-Who loving someone the way I love you, do you?" Hermione asked.

"Bellatrix is married," Ron said.

"Probably for power and money," Hermione said, "Or a forced marriage or something. I don't know the way you purebloods work. But it isn't love."

"Us purebloods, huh?" Ron muttered.

"Oh, goodness, I don't mean you!" Hermione said, "You're the blood-traitor, the sane pureblood. The pureblood I am in love with and will always be in love with. The pureblood I will marry for love, and have beautiful babies with."

Ron blushed.

"And just to prove it," Hermione said, "I owe you a snog, don't I?"

"You always know how to win me over," Ron said, "And just for that I'll let you participate in this one."

Hermione chuckled and rolled her eyes. Ron leaned toward her and kissed her softly and pushed her back onto the sand. She giggled and kissed him back. He backed away and looked at her.

"Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Hmm?" Hermione murmured.

"I can see through your shirt," Ron said, grinning.

"Good thing I'm wearing something underneath it, then?" Hermione said.

"I've seen you in far less," Ron said, "Once."

"Want to make that twice?" Hermione asked.

Ron raised his eyebrows and looked at her.

"Well," Hermione said, "It was the tenth duel you've won against me this week. It is a milestone."

"You let me win," Ron said, "Didn't you?"

"Prove it," Hermione said.

She put her arms around his neck and pulled her back down toward her lips, which he willingly kissed. He moved his hands down to the bottom of her shirt, and was about to pull it up when he heard a loud, harsh cough.

"Damn it," Ron said, against her lips.

Hermione chuckled and Ron backed up onto his knees and looked up. Harry was standing there looking at them with a smug smile across his lips.

"Am I interrupting something?" Harry asked.

"My victory snog," Ron said, "Go away or I will tell Bill what happened on Christmas."

Hermione snickered. Ron grinned and leaned back toward her for another kiss.

"Fine," Harry said, "I guess I'll just talk to Griphook by myself."

Ron felt Hermione's hands against his chest, as she pushed him off her. He rolled over onto the sand with a thud and looked up to see Hermione sitting up.

"You mean you're going to let Griphook have the Sword?" she asked.

"Bloody mental of you," Ron growled, "Can't we transfigure one of Fleur's tea-cozies into a nice little golden locket and give it to him. We could say it was Godric Gryffindor's and it was goblin-made and he deserves it back. Same thing."

"Ron, shut up or I will take back my offer," Hermione said.

Ron scowled.

"What offer was that?" Harry asked.

"The offer to marry him," Hermione said sarcastically, "What do you think I mean, Potter?"

"Why is she calling me by my last name, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Search me," Ron said, getting to his feet and wiping sand off his clothes, "So you're giving Griphook the sword? When we need it to destroy Horcruxes? Are you bloody mental? Or did Hermione drop you on your head during your duels too many times this week?"

"Both," Harry said, "And no we're not giving him the sword -"

"Harry!" Hermione growled, "You have to do the deal or –"

"- until we destroy the Horcruxes with it," Harry continued, "And then I'll give it to him. We'll tell him he can have it. We just won't tell him when he can have it."

"Works for me," Ron said, shrugging.

"It does not bloody work!" Hermione said, "Griphook is cunning. He will see past that."

"We'll worry about that later, Hermione," Harry said, "You said it yourself the Polyjuice Potion will be done soon, right?"

"A few more days," Hermione said.

"Then we really need to get Griphook into our plan," Harry said, "And start working on one. Because I'm heading for Gringotts a month from tomorrow whether we are ready or not."

"A month?" Hermione asked.

"Not long enough?" Harry replied.

"Too long," Hermione said, "Do you really want to wait to destroy a Horcrux?"

"We have to do this carefully, Hermione," Harry said, "If we get caught – or killed -"

"Which we won't," Ron said.

" – then it is all over," Harry continued, ignoring Ron, "We can't go after the Horcruxes. You-Know-Who wins. We all lose. No wedding for you two."

"Thanks for being so morbid, Harry," Ron muttered.

"We have to be prepared," Harry said, "A month from tomorrow. Let's get started, shall we? Save the victory snog for later."

Harry turned and headed back toward Shell Cottage. Ron pulled Hermione to her feet.

"What do you think?" Ron asked, "The rude, cunning, but very creepy Goblin or a victory snog?"

"Goblin," Hermione said, then grinned when Ron pouted, "But only because good things come to those who wait."

"Bloody hell, I love you," Ron said.

Hermione snickered and pecked him on the lips.

"Er... Hermione?" Ron said, his eyes traveling south, "I can still see your bra. No wonder Harry wasn't looking at you."

Hermione scowled and pointed her wand at herself. A load of warm air gushed over her, drying her off.

"And you call me a load of hot air," Ron joked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and Ron kissed her again, but only briefly. He then took her hand and they followed Harry into the house.

-  
><strong>(Harry's PoV)<strong>

Ten minutes later, Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing in the small bedroom designated for Griphook.

"Well, this is a surprise, I must say," Griphook said, "For a while, I was wondering if you had decided I was not good enough to get you into the vaults."

"Sorry," Harry said, "We've – er – been busy."

"I can see that," Griphook said. "I've been watching you duel. You three and the ginger girl."

"Ginny," Harry said, "She has a name."

"Is she coming along with us on this trip as well?" Griphook asked.

"No," Harry said, "She's staying behind."

"Are you sure?" Griphook asked, "You seem very close to this... Ginny. Too close. Like you would do anything for her."

"I would," Harry said, "But she's not coming."

"Mmhmm," Griphook said, twirling his finger around his beard, "So, since you are in here, I can see you have accepted my price?"

"Yes," Harry said.

Harry made the offer, careful to phrase it so as not to give any definite time for the handover of the sword. Hermione frowned at the floor while he was speaking; he felt irritated at her, afraid that she might give the game away. However, Griphook had eyes for nobody but Harry.

"I have your word, Harry Potter, that you will give me the sword of Gryffindor if I help you?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"Then shake," said the goblin, holding out his hand.

Harry took it and shook. He wondered whether those black eyes saw any misgivings in his own. Then Griphook relinquished him, clapped his hands together, and said, "So. We begin! When will this take place."

"On the first of May," Harry said.

"A month?" Griphook asked.

"We feel we need the time to prepare," Harry said, "Why?"

"I am just surprised that you are so willing to wait," Griphook said. "Humans are usually so eager, so greedy."

"We are not doing this out of greed, Griphook," Harry said, "But necessity."

"Necessity, hmm," Griphook said, nodding and twirling his beard around his finger again, "How do you plan on getting inside? You three are Enemies of the State, last time I heard.

"Hermione's brewing Polyjuice Potion," Harry said, "It will be done soon."

"In a few days," Hermione said, "And I have one of Bellatrix Lestrange's hairs. I will be disguised as her. Then I am going to use Facial Transfiguration on Ron, make him look different."

"I will be using the Invisibility Cloak," Harry said, "With you."

Griphook cackled and shook his head. "Fools," he muttered, "Get yourself caught before you can step inside."

"Excuse me?" Harry asked.

"There are not just goblins guarding the bank," Griphook said, "there are Aurors. Even with Diagon Alley taken over by Snatchers... they will not take over Gringotts out of... hmm... necessity. Aurors use Probity Probes."

Harry nodded. "They've been used on me before," he said.

"Then you're even more foolish than I thought!" Griphook said, "You know about the Probes, and yet you've been brewing a Polyjuice Potion all month."

"We need Bellatrix's disguise to get into her vault," Harry said, "We'll get past the Probity Probes. We'll get inside. You just get us inside the vault."

"You're going to have to use magic you never dared to use before, Mr. Potter," Griphook said.

"I've used Confundus Charms before," Harry said.

"Confundus Charms will work," Griphook said, "But that is not what I mean. Unforgivable Curses."

"We're not killing anyone!" Ron said.

"The Imperius Curse, boy," Griphook said, "I am no longer a Gringotts Goblin. You need a staff-Goblin to open the vault for you, even if you can get there. Only goblins can open up the vaults for you. And you'll need Clankers."

"Come again?" Harry asked.

"Oh, you bloody fool," Griphook said, "Clankers! Madame Lestrange's vault is in one of the deep-most parts of the vaults. You do know what is down that deep, don't you?"

Harry's eyes widened. He looked over his shoulder at Ron and Hermione and they looked just as shocked.

"The dragon," Harry said, looking back at Griphook.

"A blind dragon," Griphook said, "Blind but that makes him just as fierce. The goblins use Clankers to get past him. They are locked-up tight, only accessible by Goblins. Only way you're going to get down there is with another goblin besides myself and the Clankers. Or you shouldn't even think about going."

"If we need another Goblin," Ron said, "Why do we need you?"

"Can you get in without me?" Griphook asked. "Can you plan this whole thing in the next month without me? Because I can leave now and be on my merry way."

"Sorry," Ron said, "Yeah, you're right."

"You have a long way to go, Mr. Potter," Griphook said, "Obviously you do need a month to do this. You are not ready to get in and get out. But you will be. With my help. Now go... let me prepare myself. We will work for the next month. But I have another price."

"Another one?" Harry asked, "What do you want?"

"Your honest word," Griphook said, "If you do not think you are ready in one month, you will tell me. I do not want a lie from you that will get me killed."

"We'll be ready, Griphook," Harry said, "That is a promise."

"You seem like a wizard who can keep his promise, Mr. Potter," Griphook said, "I look forward to our many meetings over the next few weeks. Leave me."

Harry nodded and followed Ron and Hermione out of the room and into the living room.

"That went well," Ron muttered, "He's still a scab."

"He's right," Hermione said, "We need Griphook. Probity Probes? Clankers? I wouldn't have thought of these things, even in a month."

"You're sure we can do this, Harry?" Ron asked, "I'm not talking about getting out with our lives. I'm talking about getting in, getting the Horcrux and keeping the Sword of Gryffindor in our posession long enough to destroy the rest of the Horcruxes."

"We have to, Ron," Harry said, "The wizarding world rests on it."

"The next month is going to get very interesting," Ron said.

Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement. A cough interrupted them and Harry looked up. Ginny was standing there, looking at them. She looked rather distraught about something.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, walking over to her.

As he got closer, he noticed an edition of the Daily Prophet in her hands. She lifted it up and showed it to him. In large black letters, the title over the front-page article read:

**SCHOOL UNDER SIEGE! SEVERUS SNAPE, DEATH EATERS  
>TAKE CONTROL OF HOGWARTS AND HOGSMEADE<strong>

**-  
>Cliffhanger! Any casualties? How did it happen? Find out next chapter!<strong>

**I needed a bit of a change in this story to get things rolling to bring on the end of the story. But I am going to change up things a bit. Though I will return to Harry's PoV for an introduction of the siege, I'm going to go into Neville's PoV for a bit of a switch. He has some big scenes coming into the story anyway, so I'd like to put a bit of emphasis on him. I am already planning on doing a load of PoV changes between different characters near the end of the story, and this is just an introduction to that.**

**I like doing time-skips, but I had a better way of doing the time-skip instead of descriptions. This will be pretty fun to write.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Was the practice duel interesting? That was the main focus of my chapter. Griphook's part was needed, but it was almost an afterthought.**


	87. Toy Soldiers

**Chapter 87  
>Toy Soldiers<strong>

**Author's Note: The chapter title, and much of this chapter is inspired by the movie "Toy Soldiers" with Sean Astin and Will Wheaton about a school's take-over. This chapter and a couple more coming up is loosely based on that movie.**

__**(Harry's PoV)  
><strong>

Harry stared at the paper as he looked at it. He was about to read more of the article when he heard a loud hoot coming from nearby as George's owl swooped in through the house and flew into the dining room. Harry and Ginny hurried into the dining room, with Hermione and Ron on their heels. Bill was hastily reading the parchment.

"George says there is a surprise PotterWatch episode tonight instead of tomorrow," Bill said. "They have updates about what happened at Hogwarts from an inside source they say. They give no details. They only say that the man is the luckiest new father on the face of the planet."

"Remus?" Ginny said, "But I thought he was with Dora and Teddy."

"He had taken a bit of a paternal leave," Bill said, "leaving an Auror as the Defense Professor, but he went back a couple weeks ago. Guess he got out safely."

"I wonder what could have made him leave," Hermione said.

"Obviously the school was attacked, wasn't it?" Ron asked, "If the Death Eaters and Snape got in."

"I read the article," Ginny said, "There was one casualty and, besides Remus, there was one other person who escaped. The rest of the Professors stayed behind to protect the students..."

While Ginny explained what she had read to the rest of them, her voice seemed to muffle against Harry's ears as he looked down at the article and began to read:

**SCHOOL UNDER SIEGE! SEVERUS SNAPE, DEATH EATERS  
>TAKE CONTROL OF HOGWARTS AND HOGSMEADE<br>**

_Normal Saturday evenings at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry find students either on the Hogwarts Grounds before curfew, or in the glorious Great Hall dining on dinner with the staff. However last night was anything but normal for the students and staff at the majestic school._

_Not much is known about what happened. Witnesses of the Hogsmeade Siege say that Death Eaters and Snatchers overtook Hogsmeade in the late hours, fighting off a number of Aurors and villagers brave enough to defend their village. Unfortunately that defense did not succeed._

_Led by the Severus Snape, former Potions Master of Hogwarts, and the man who allegedly murdered the former Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, the Death Eaters marched up to Hogwarts, and took control of the castle with little opposition. Two are known to have escaped the castle successfully with their lives, Remus Lupin, the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, and Cornelius Fudge, former Minister of Magic, and Hogwarts Deputy Headmaster. Lupin could not be found for comment, but Cornelius Fudge had this to say:_

_"It was an unexpected assault," Fudge stated, "Students panicked, some tried to fight and some were injured. No students were killed as far as I could see. It did not seem as if the Death Eaters wanted to spill any blood. They only took control of the school, under the leadership of that murderer Severus Snape. I was on hand, only for a few minutes before I made my escape with Professor Remus Lupin. I witnessed Professor McGonagall_

_surrender the school, but under the one request that she and her Professors could remain there to keep the students protected. Severus Snape agreed to this. But one of the Death Eaters, a man by the name of Yaxley, was not persuaded easily. He threatened the Professors and students, showing them exactly what would happen if they tried to fight back. He sent a message the only way Dark wizards knew how: he killed the Muggle Studies Professor, Charity Burbage, in front of everyone in the Great Hall. Remus and I were able to get out secretly, through a passage that I will not mention here."_

_Charity Burbage the long-time Muggle Studies Professor She taught from 1993 to this year. It is unknown why she was picked instead of someone like Professor McGonagall, the Headmistress before Severus Snape reportedly took control of the position. It was thought, perhaps, that this was a message sent out to those who support Muggles, that even one of its greatest supporters, who taught students about Muggles, could not survive the regime of the Death Eaters and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._

_It is assumed the siege was fronted by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, though he was not a part of the attack._

_Cornelius Fudge also stated that he wishes parents of students do not panic and try to go to Hogwarts to rescue their children. They would only risk their own lives and the lives of their children. We at the Daily Prophet support this and believe that your students will be protected by those brave Professors who wished to stay behind, and we wish them luck and want you to know you are in our thoughts during this solemn time._

Behind Harry, he could hear Hermione sobbing into Ron's shoulder.

"Ch-Charity," Hermione sniffled, "One of the kindest, most sweetest people I've ever met. She did not deserve something so horrible!"

"Hmm," Bill said, "We are to listen in at eight-o-clock... that is less than half-an-hour from now. I will go get the radio."

Bill walked out of the dining room and Harry sank into the chair between Luna and Ginny.

"I was thinking of going back to Hogwarts tomorrow," Luna said, "Let everyone know I am okay. Especially Neville. He must be worried about me. We're very good friends, you know. Now, I guess I cannot go."

"Would he still have his D.A coin, Luna?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, yes," Luna said, "We always hoped there would be another meeting," Luna said.

"Perhaps we can send a message to him that way," Ginny said, "Wow. I hope he's okay."

"I think he'll be okay," Luna said, "He's very brave you know – a noble Gryffindor."

"Brave?" Ron asked, "This is Neville we're talking about."

"He's very brave, Ronald," Luna said, "Do not doubt him. If anyone can help the students, it is Neville. I wonder what he is doing at this moment."

-  
>(<strong>Neville's PoV)<strong>

At that moment, Neville Longbottom could be found in the Gryffindor Common room like most of the Gryffindor students. Curfew had been raised to eight in the evening, but that didn't matter. Throughout the day, most students were being escorted around by one of the Death Eaters, unless they were inside their Common Rooms or Dormitories. Other than meals, nobody wanted to be out of their Common Rooms today. Not until they would be forced to the following day for class.

Neville was sitting in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace, keeping a watchful eye on the students around him. Ever since Ron Weasley had not shown up to school after Christmas Break, Neville had been named the Head Boy. Hannah Abbot, of Hufflepuff, had been named the Head Girl, replacing Hermione. The Celestina Warbeck Witching Hour was playing on a small radio on the coffee table.

"Hey, Neville," Seamus said.

Seamus and Lavender were sitting on the couch near Neville. Lavender was cuddled up to Seamus, and most of Seamus' face was hidden by the Daily Prophet. The news of the siege of Hogwarts was flashing on the front page.

"You know how there are always hints to the next PotterWatch in the Daily Prophet?' Seamus asked. "You just have to find them?"

"Next one isn't scheduled for tomorrow," Neville said, "There wouldn't be a clue until tomorrow."

"That's just it, mate," Seamus said, "There is a clue in here. For an episode tonight. And – bloody hell – it is going to start any minute now. Password is the Hogwarts Motto."

Neville reached for the radio and grabbed it. He took out his wand and tapped the radio, and started turning the dials, muttering "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus" under his breath. It took a couple minutes, under the watchful eye of Neville's fellow seventh-year Gryffindors, but he heard a change in the radio.

"Testing! Testing!" Fred's voice said, "This is Rapier for a special edition of PotterWatch. Two minute warning."

"You were right, Seamus," Neville said, then turned to the rest of the students. "Oi! Head Boy says quiet down, you lot. PotterWatch is coming on."

"Special edition," Dean said, "Must be about the take-over, eh?"

"Unless Potter's dead," Colin Creevey said.

"Damn it, don't say that, Creevey," Romilda Vane said, "That is all we need."

"The show is called PotterWatch," Colin said, "And it is a special report."

"It is about the siege," Parvati said, "It has to be."

"Maybe they will give us some insight about how we can get the hell out of here," Lavender said.

"We're not going anywhere, Lavender," Neville said, "It is our duty as the oldest students to watch the younger ones."

"I thought the Professors were doing that," Lavender said.

"It is our duty too, Lavender!" Neville said, "I'm not going to watch this school fall down to a bunch of damned Death Eaters, you hear me?"

"Hey, we're with you, mate," Seamus said, "But what can we do about it?"

"I'm thinking, Seamus," Neville said, "You just leave that me."

"You're the Head Boy, Longbottom," Seamus said, shrugging.

"Best hope the Death Eaters don't find out," Dean said, "Or Snape."

"They won't," Neville said, "Not if I have a say in it."

"Okay, we're here!" Fred said, "I'm sure you all want to know what is going on, so lets get down to the quick introductions. This is Rapier, and I am with Caesar and Cleopatra as always. We also have a very special guest who we will refer to as Romulus. He has inside information on the siege of Hogwarts."

"Don't call me Romulus," the new voice said, "Everyone knows who I am. I'm one of the escapees of the siege. Professor Remus Lupin here and proud of it."

"Thank you, Remus," Fred said, "I apologize. I am happy you are okay."

"Thank you," Remus said, "I would have stayed behind with the rest of my colleagues, but I needed to get the information to the public. If there is any chance of taking Hogwarts back, word was needed."

"So you are going to try to get Hogwarts back from the Death Eaters and Severus Snape?" George asked.

"You can count on it," Remus said.

The Common Room erupted in cheers and Neville raised his hand silencing them.

"... what can you tell us about what happened at Hogwarts in the late hours?" Angelina asked.

"I'm sure you have all read the information in the Daily Prophet about the siege last night," Remus said, "It was unexpected. We had no warning. The Aurors protecting Hogsmeade had no way of getting back to us to send a warning message. Most of us were in the Great Hall when it started. Students that were enjoying the last few minutes of relaxation on the grounds had come into the Great Hall screaming about intruders. Before we could do anything, Severus Snape and the Death Eaters walked in. The first thing he said was that if there was no trouble there would be no casualties."

"That was a lie, though, correct?" Fred asked. "One casualty out of all of this?"

"Yes," Remus said, "Severus Snape walked up to the Professor's Table in the Great Hall and confronted Minerva McGonagall. You should have seen the look in her eyes. Not of fright or fear. But determination. A brave Gryffindor at heart like anything I've ever seen."

Neville raised his hand before the cheering started.

"She handed over the reigns to Snape," Remus said.

"Like that?" George asked, "She did nothing?"

"She asked that the Professors remain in their positions to protect the students," Remus said.

"How did Snape take that?" Fred asked.

"Calm and cold like he usually is," Remus said. "He's always been that way, even when he was a young student. He named himself Headmaster and addressed the Professors and students. None of us would be harmed if we did as was asked. School would still be in session. Students would live their everyday normal lives. Go to class. Eat meals. So-and-so. Only a few things changed. Curfew was changed to eight in the evening, the Death Eaters would be escorting the students around most of the time, and nobody was allowed out on the Hogwarts Grounds except for class, which would be overlooked by Death Eaters. I'm sure the Professors thought we'd be okay... we'd have our classes back."

"But," Fred said, "Something happened? Something changed."

"Then," Remus said, "a man by the name of Yaxley spoke up. I don't know if this was planned by Snape or not. But Yaxley walked amongst us at the table and searched for somebody. At first, I thought it would be me. He was looking at me, I could tell. Then he called Charity Burbage, the Muggle Studies Professor to the front of the Hall. She walked around the table and before anyone could do anything, Yaxley killed her with the Killing Curse. Students screamed, cried out, but everyone stayed in their seats. Nobody moved. A Death Eater by the name of Rowle immediately named himself as the replacement Professor. Only I don't think he's going to teach about Muggles in a good way. Not at all."

"So how did you escape?" Angelina asked.

"Like I said, I thought I was a target," Remus said. "I was the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Obviously I thought they would want that position too. I teach ways to fight against the Death Eaters. They couldn't have that. So when everyone was sent on their way back to their Common Rooms and Dormitories, Cornelius Fudge confronted me and said he needed a way out of the castle... for his own safety."

"Cornelius Fudge," Fred said, "That is the former Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge?"

"The one and only," Remus said. "He wanted a way out to alert authorities. Or that is what he told me. He never did much around the school anyway. He was just there. My plan to get out of the castle was easy. There is a room that I know a few students, including ex-students like the three of you, know about. A secret room I do not wish to mention, but a few select students at Hogwarts know about it. I found a way into that room and found a way to get down to Hogsmeade through that room. There I made my escape. First I went to my family to check on them and let them know I was safe. Then I went to a group of friends of mine. And I am proud to say we have started plans to get back inside the castle and take it back."

Neville raised his hand again to quell the students.

"If there are students listening tonight, Remus," Fred said, "What do you, as their Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, wish to say to them?"

"I want to say this," Remus said. "Do not fear the Death Eaters. They may give you a hard time... the hardest of times... but you can survive it. We will fight back and be there for you. It may take a few weeks. But you just need to survive it. Go through everyday as you once did. Be a student... do not let the Death Eaters know what is going on. Find solace in your friends... help each other get through these troubled times. And wait... just wait. I believe I taught you well this year. I know my Seventh Years learned a lot in their years at the school. They are your leaders amongst your peers. To you Seventh Years, you are the ones they will look up to. Don't show your fear... be brave for them. And we will fight back."

"We won't stay very much longer on the air," Fred said, "But if the Chosen One was listening tonight, Remus, what would you say to him?"

"First off," Remus said, "To everyone, I know the Chosen One is alive. He is still fighting for everyone. If he is listening, I know you must feel terrible for what is happening at Hogwarts. You may feel it is your fault. It is not. You may feel you want to come back to Hogwarts and try to rescue the students. What I said to everyone, I will say to you. Wait... just wait. We will fight back. But you must focus on your life. Focus on what you have been doing every day. I wish you, and everyone who is listening, to most of all my students, the best of luck."

"Thank you, Remus," Fred said, "That is all tonight. We will not have our scheduled show tomorrow. We will have more updates soon. Watch for our hints as I'm sure many who are listening tonight have done. Students and Professors at Hogwarts, please know that our thoughts are with you. Saying good luck and goodnight, this is Rapier..."

"And Caesar," George said.

"And Cleopatra," Angelina said.

"And Professor Remus Lupin, wishing you all the best," Remus said.

"Signing out!" Fred finished.

The lights flashed and the dials moved around again, and it went silent. Students around the room cheered and clapped. Neville stood up and raised his hands, quieting them.

"You heard Lupin," Neville said, "We need to continue our lives as students. No funny business. Don't let the Death Eaters know what is coming to them. It is a waiting game. But we will get our turn. Soon... for now, nothing is different. We go to class, we eat meals in the Great Hall, we come back here to our solace that is our Common Room. Protect each other. If you need advice or guidance, myself and my fellow Seventh Years, and Sixth Years, I'm sure, are here for you. Understood."

Cheers and claps of acknowledgment were heard. Neville smiled and nodded to them saying they could get back to what they were doing. He sat down and looked around at his fellow Seventh Years and Colin, Dennis and Romilda who were looking at him.

"What?" Neville asked.

"Nothing," Parvati said, "I'm just having trouble seeing that little first year whose Remembrall was stolen by Draco Malfoy. I can't see him at all in fact."

Neville's fellow seventh years looked around at him and seemingly agreed with Parvati. Neville blushed and stared into the fire. It was true... he had changed. His Gran had always said he could. At first he wasn't sure what had done it. Sure, Dumbledore's Army led him on the right path. The battle in the Ministry did some good for him to. But it was the previous night. Seeing his school, the school he loved, the school his parents, loved falling under attack. Seeing Severus Snape at the helm... the man he hated, the man he feared, the man who his boggart had turned into during his third year... the man who killed Albus Dumbledore and was now taking his place as the Headmaster. For Neville Longbottom, that made things snap into place...

_Flashback... the night before..._

_Neville cut into his pork chop with his fork and knife and took a bite. When he looked up, he saw Parvati looking at him from across the table._

_"Something wrong?" Neville asked._

_"I think you have an admirer, Neville," Parvati said, grinning._

_She nodded over Neville's shoulder and Neville looked. Across the aisle, at the Hufflepuff table, he immediately saw Hannah Abbot looking at him over her shoulder. He waved and she blushed and turned back around. Neville turned around and looked at Parvati who was looking at him with raised eyebrows._

_"Well?" she asked._

_"What?" Neville replied._

_"Go to her," Parvati said. "Obviously she fancies you."_

_"Er... I'm not sure," Neville said._

_"Oh, come on," Parvati said, "I see the blush in your cheeks. I'm a girl, I can see that from a mile away. You fancy her too. Let her know that."_

_"I can see it too, Neville," Seamus said, "She was looking at you over her own shoulder. Not even hiding it. Lavender was the same way."_

_"What way?" Lavender asked._

_"Looking over your shoulder at me," Seamus said, "during class weeks before we got together. Even when you were dating Weasley."_

_"Rubbish," Lavender said, "You fancied me. I fancied you because your accent is adorable. And your lips are cute and very kissable."_

_Lavender pecked him on the lips and Seamus looked at Neville. Seamus shrugged and Neville inhaled and exhaled._

_"I could ask her on our rounds," Neville said, "She's Head Girl, I'm Head Boy."_

_"I'm surprised you didn't see it before now," Seamus said, "If she's giving you the eye tonight, it can't be her first time."_

_"Neville's always been oblivious," Parvati said. "I fancied him during fourth year, and I couldn't even tell him. He went with Ron's sister to the Yule Ball, and I got stuck with Potter."_

_"And now the two of them are together," Seamus said, "Ironic."_

_"Y-you fancied me?" Neville asked Parvati._

_Parvati blushed and opened her mouth to respond when suddenly the large oak doors opened. Dean Thomas and Romilda Vane ran in, along with a number of other students."_

_"Severus Snape is here!" Romilda said to everyone, "Death Eaters!"_

_Students started screaming and crying. Up at the Professors table, Professor McGonagall stood up. Neville thought she might say something, but then the doors opened again and Neville turned back toward them. Severus Snape and five other Death Eaters walked into the hall, their eyes on the Professors table._

_The five Death Eaters pointed their wands out amongst the students and Snape raised his hands and they withdrew. He walked with a calm stride between the aisles, passing Neville and the Seventh Year Gryffindors, and Neville watched him as Snape walked toward the Professors table._

_"Severus Snape," Professor McGonagall said, her voice calm, but fierce, "How dare you show your face inside this school?"_

_"We are here, Minerva," Snape said, his voice cool and calm, "to take this school by siege. We do not wish to hurt you, your fellow Professors or these students. I ask that you hand control of the school over to me. I do not demand it, but I will if you make me."_

_Neville wasn't sure what Professor McGonagall would do. This was the man who had killed Albus Dumbledore. He was the most Wanted wizard besides You-Know-Who himself and Harry Potter, though Neville didn't understand why Harry was Wanted._

_"You know what I can and will do, Minerva," Snape said, "A force of Death Eaters stand outside these halls and in Hogsmeade. We have already cut down Aurors to get here. We do not want anymore casualties. The Dark Lord does not want any magical blood lost tonight. Control is ours. Whether it is with a fight... or without."_

_"I will hand over the control, Severus," McGonagall said._

_Students gasped. Neville's eyes narrowed. What was she doing?_

_"But I ask that myself and my fellow Professors be of service here," McGonagall said, "To make sure you stand by your word that no student will be harmed as long as you are here."_

_The room went tense as Snape faced McGonagall. Neville could not see Snape's face or his expression. But his hands were by his side, not reaching for his wand. They looked calm and relaxed._

_"I give you," Snape said, "my word."_

_McGonagall stared at Snape, then nodded and backed out of her chair. Snape turned around and faced the students._

_"We are not here to interfere in your daily goings-on," Snape said to the students. "Students will be students. Professors will teach you. I only have these rules you must follow or the punishment will be... severe. Absolutely no student is to be out on the Hogwarts Grounds unless escorted by my colleagues. But only for your classes. Absolutely no student is to be out in the corridors starting tomorrow after eight in the evening. Dinner is moved up two hours to make sure you are all nourished. You will be escorted to your classes, to here, and back to your Common Rooms and Dormitories. Detentions will be handled by my colleagues. Punishments will equal the severity of your crimes. All owl post has been cut off as of today. You will not send post out to anyone. No one will send any to you. This is for your safety. Anyone who does not understand... please speak up..."_

_Snape looked around at the students, his eyes traveling to every one of them._

_"Now," Snape finished._

_Nobody spoke up... either out of complete acknowledgment or fear, Neville was not sure._

_"Obviously, Severus," a Death Eater said; Neville recognized his face from the wanted posters: the name was Yaxley, "The brats need to understand a little more. Possibly they did not understand what you meant by punishment."_

_Snape's eyes traveled to Yaxley. Yaxley walked up to the Professors table and paced back and forth amongst the Professors looking at everyone of them. For a moment, he stopped in front of Professor Lupin. Neville's fists clenched as he saw Lupin looking up at the Death Eater. He knew Lupin was a new father. If something happened to him, Neville would have to do something. He could not let another person go fatherless. Not like he... not like Harry Potter or Hermione Granger. Yaxley's head turned and he motioned to a Professor at the end of the table. The woman stood up and Neville recognized her before Yaxley had asked for her name._

_"Charity Burbage," Charity said, "Muggle Studies Professor."_

_"Muggle studies," Yaxley sneered, "Muggle lover, are you?"_

_Charity nodded timidly._

_"Come up here," Yaxley said, "Now."_

_Neville's eyes widened. No... this had to be stopped. Snape said he wanted no casualties. As Professor Burbage walked around to the front of the table, Neville saw Snape look at her... and was there pity in his eyes._

_"Severus," Charity said, "Please."_

_Yaxley whipped out his wand and in a quick moment, a yell of the Killing Curse, and a green light, Charity Burbage dropped to the floor, dead. Students screamed and Neville saw that Professor McGonagall looked furious. Beside her, Cornelius Fudge looked scared._

_"What do you say now, Minerva?" Yaxley asked, "Do you wish to keep your Professors with you any longer?"_

_"Yaxley," Snape said, "I am allowing this."_

_"You heard the Dark Lord, Severus!" Yaxley said._

_"The Dark Lord let me lead this, Yaxley," Snape said, "I will lead this. Wand down."_

_Yaxley scoffed and stored his wand in his robes. Neville's eyes saw Snape looking down at Charity Burbage, then turned to two Death Eaters by the large doors. The Death Eaters walked forward and each grabbed one of Charity's arms and dragged her down the aisle. Neville heard students crying and shuddering as the body passed them. Neville looked over his shoulder at Hannah Abbot who looked upset. He knew she loved Muggle Studies. Hannah looked at him and he gave her his best brave face. She nodded and her expression turned brave as well. Neville then looked up at Snape and saw his eyes look down at his own.. as if he was daring Neville to do something about this..._

_Flashback ends..._

Neville stared into the fire, the blaze crackling and roaring. He clenched his fists as he thought of many things. Of Hannah Abbot, looking at him and blushing right before everything started. Of Snape facing McGonagall, the brave face she shown... the true Gryffindor... he knew that glare would soon be legendary in the school. Of the way Yaxley had stared at Professor Lupin, the new father before turning to Charity Burbage and soon cutting her down in front of everything, taking away the spark that was her life. Of Hannah Abbot once again, a look of terror followed by a brave face as he looked at her.

And of Snape... the man he feared for so long... who had tormented him during Potions Class...who had starred in his nightmares for weeks on end.

His fists clenched as he imagined Snape's face in the fire. Snape had challenged him with that look...

… and Neville Longbottom was ready and willing to face that challenge.

-  
><strong>Whoo, Neville! Bring it on!<strong>

**I loved this chapter. The flashback was so fun to write. And I like the Neville and Hannah arc to it. This whole Neville PoV thing won't last for too long. I will switch back and forth between him and Harry and Co. for stuff I have planned for him. At least two or three big things... could happen in one chapter... or could take two chapters. But it is a good way to pass the time before the Gringotts Heist... and readies the story for its conclusion.**


	88. Tardy

**Chapter 87  
>Tardy<strong>

**(Ron's PoV)**

Ron stared up at the clouds as he lay on his back on the beach outside Shell Cottage. He was listening to an assortment of things: the waves washing up on the shore, somewhere off in the distance, and then then there was Hermione's breathing. Her head was nestled into his neck, and Ron couldn't tell if she was trying to fall back to sleep or was in the process of attacking him. He wouldn't blame her if she was trying to fall back to sleep. He hadn't slept very well the past evening either.

Hermione had been quite distressed after the news of the siege at Hogwarts, and he thought she might want to calm down by sleeping in his bed that evening. He was also secretly hoping they could continue what Harry had interrupted on the beach, but it was all for naught. Hermione had retreated to her, Ginny and Luna's bedroom after a good night kiss. Bill offered everyone a small glass of firewhiskey to calm the nerves. Hermione, however, didn't take any. Ron knew she was never interested in it.

It hadn't been a very good morning either. When he woke up, he had realized what date it was. The first day of April: Fred and George's birthday. That was now at least three celebrations he had missed with the family: his birthday, George's wedding, and Fred and George's birthday. He chuckled softly to himself as he thought about what they might do. He wondered if George would spend any of the day with Fred, or if he'd spend it with Angelina. And then he realized that wasn't the real problem... he wondered if Angelina would let George spend any of the day with Fred.

To top the sad realization he had missed another celebration, Ron, Hermione and Harry had just been through a long, boring meeting with Griphook that lasted around two hours. Which Ron considered was much too long with the rude Goblin. There hadn't even been much done except for Griphook griping whenever someone would say something wrong about the whole heist and retort with the possibility that he could end up dead. Harry wasn't in the best of moods anyway, though nobody really was. The siege of Hogwarts had really hit them.

"Mmm," Hermione murmured into Ron's neck "What time is it?"

"Somewhere between eleven and noon," Ron said.

"How do you do that?" Hermione asked, "Tell the time without looking at your watch."

"When the only clock in your house for years does not tell the time," Ron said, "You learn other ways."

"The sun?" Hermione asked, "What about when it is night?"

"Not always the sun," Ron said, with a smirk, "For example... sure, the sun is close to the highest point in the sky. But also, my stomach is rumbling pretty loudly, in case you have not noticed. Which tells me it is close to lunch... and Fleur always fixes lunch around noon."

"You're always hungry," Hermione said, "I'm not sure how that would work – you telling time by your stomach. I mean – I'm not even hungry right now."

"Maybe I should work up your appetite," Ron said.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Hermione said.

Ron chuckled and moved his body toward Hermione's forcing her to lay back against the sand. He kissed her softly and she chuckled against his lips.

"That isn't what I meant," Hermione said, her voice now muffled against his lips.

"No?" Ron asked, backing up.

"I meant we could practice duels," Hermione said.

"Sorry, can't duel on an empty stomach," Ron said.

"Yes, you can," Hermione said.

"Nope, sorry," Ron said, "Besides, you still owe me for my milestone tenth duel I won yesterday. I still have to celebrate."

"We can't do that, Ron," Hermione said.

"Are you worried about Bill?" Ron asked, pecking her on the lips, "We're engaged. He won't care."

"No it isn't that," Hermione said.

"Then what?" Ron asked, before moving his lips to her chin.

"Ron, wait," Hermione said.

"For what?" Ron said, moving his lips to her neck and kissing it softly.

"I – ohh, damn it, Ron, don't distract me, this is important!" Hermione said, "Please listen?"

Hermione sighed and Ron felt her push him off onto the sand. Ron pouted and arched himself up on his arm. He looked at her and noticed that she looked distraught.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Last night, I discovered I was late," Hermione said.

"Late for what?" Ron asked.

"I mean I thought I was pregnant," Hermione said.

"Wh-what?" Ron asked, panicking, "You're – but we were safe, that night, weren't we – relatively? – I-I – oh, bloody hell – I -"

Ron was quelled when Hermione put a finger on his lips.

"I'm not pregnant," Hermione said.

"You're not?" Ron asked, relief settling in.

"I talked to Fleur early this morning," Hermione said, "And she gave me something to check. A potion she had around for herself."

"For her?" Ron asked.

"Bill and Fleur want to try to have a baby," Hermione said, "Only Bill didn't want to tell you and Ginny yet. Because, well, if your Mum found out, she'd go ballistic before the deal was done, and as Fleur said, 'you're both loudmouths'."

She chuckled and he grinned.

"Let's get back to the part where you're not pregnant," Ron said.

"Like I said," Hermione said, "She gave me a potion this morning. Then half-an-hour later after a trip to the loo, my – er – fine I'll be vile – my pee wasn't the right color that would mean I was pregnant. So I'm not. I was just late."

"So we were safe that night?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Hermione said, "But it scared me there. That is the reason I didn't want to 'celebrate' with you last night. Because we have no way to be completely safe right now. Bill and Fleur have no potions like that and we don't have the ingredients for it. And – I'm definitely not ready to be a mother, Ron."

"I'm not ready for you to be a mother," Ron said, chuckling.

Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed.

"So no celebrating," Ron said, "Right. Got it."

"Well – none of that kind of celebrating," Hermione said, grinning.

"Merlin, I love you," Ron said.

"My name is not Merlin," Hermione said.

Ron chuckled and leaned in and kissed her softly once again. He backed up and put his face into Hermione's neck. She murmured softly when he caressed a bit of skin there with his lips.

"How do you think Neville is?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Ron replied, "I'm trying to give you a love-bite, and you want to talk about Neville?"

"Well, the way Luna was talking about him," Hermione said, "Really made me worry about him. About all of the students. I wish there was a way to contact him."

"The Dumbledore's Army coins," Ron said, "Ginny and Luna has theirs still."

"It is a good idea," Hermione said, "But – well – they're a bit slow when it comes to communication, and they are mainly designed for numbers for the date."

"Wish we could use them like Floo-speak," Ron said, "That would be so much easier."

Hermione gasped and Ron backed away from her.

"That is very distracting, Hermione," Ron said.

"Sorry!" Hermione said, "I just – I – well – er – I'll be right back!"

Hermione leaped to her feet and started running back toward Shell Cottage.

"Oi!" Ron scowled, "I wasn't finished!"

Hermione didn't turn around or give any sign she had heard him.

"Women!" Ron muttered, to himself, "I'll never understand them. They might as well as be Crumple-Horned Snorcacks, the lot of them. And what was all that about Neville? Worried about Neville while I'm snogging her. Bloody hell."

Ron frowned as he looked out at the ocean. Of course, now that he had thought about Neville, he too wondered how the bloke was doing. Snape as Headmaster? Snape, the man Neville feared, controlling the school. That had be like torture on the poor bloke.

"Poor Neville," Ron muttered, "Hang in there, mate."

-  
><strong>(Neville's PoV)<strong>

"Password?" the boar-head shaped door-handle said.

"Squeaky clean," Neville said, "Hurry up!"

"Which I hope you'll be when you come out of there." the boar-head said, snorting, "You may enter."

The door to the Head Student and prefects bathroom on the fifth floor opened and Neville hurried in. The side-effects of the potion he had unsuccessfully made that morning had caused him to have to race to the bathroom every hour. Normally this would just be a bit annoying. But now he had to do it while staying away from Death Eaters who were supposed to be escorting him and his fellow classmates. Not the best way for him to start out his planned fight against them... not that he had much of a plan.

He had to hurry. Defense Against the Dark Arts – or - as it was called now – Dark Arts, now being taught by Charity Burbage's murderer, Yaxley, was going to start in less than half-an-hour and it took half that time to walk down to the desired floor from the fifth floor.

As he finished up, he heard a flushing sound on the other side of the room... the part of the bathroom designated for girls. He stepped out of the stall and saw Hannah Abbot walking toward him.

"Oh – Neville!" Hannah said, her cheeks blushing hot-pink, "Coincidence us being here at the same time."

"Ye-yeah," Neville said.

He noticed that Hannah's eyes looked very red.

"Hey," Neville said, "Have you been crying?"

"Huh – oh – no, a Potion, you know," Hannah said, though she looked away from him, "Steam and stuff."

"Hannah," Neville said, "Please."

"I'm sorry," Hannah said, "It's just – this is already so hard. It is reminding me of my Mum."

"Ohh," Neville said, frowning, "Oh, Hannah, I forgot. I'm so sorry, honestly, I -"

Neville stopped when he felt Hannah's hand take his.

"It's okay, Neville," Hannah said, "I just needed a good cry before I could continue my day."

"Better than me, I suppose," Neville said, shrugging, "Add in too many of the wrong kind of leaf, drink the potion, and you're sent racing to a bathroom once an hour. Bleedin' annoying."

Hannah chuckled and Neville smiled. His eyes traveled from hers to her grinning lips. He never realized how beautiful they were. The lipstick she wore was just the right kind of pink. Neville could feel Hannah massaging her thumb over his hand. He felt his spine shiver.

"So – um – this whole thing is pretty mental," Neville said.

"Yeah," Hannah said, "Did you listen to PotterWatch last night?"

"Yeah," Neville said, "Good thing about Remus, eh?"

"Great news," Hannah said, "I was so worried for him. His new son – you can't blame him for leaving. I would have left to if it meant I was protecting someone I -"

Hannah cleared her throat and blushed.

"Sorry," Neville said, "Didn't catch that last bit."

"If it meant I was protecting someone I l-love," Hannah said.

She looked into his eyes and he blushed. Her stare was so mesmerizing.

"Neville," Hannah said, "Can I – oh – never mind."

"What?" Neville said, "You can tell me anything, Hannah – ask me anything."

"Er," Hannah said, "I – er – oh, bloody hell, I'm going to regret this."

Before Neville could ask what was wrong, Hannah's lips were on his. His brain became stunned for a moment – Hannah was actually kissing him! He closed his eyes, as he tasted her lipstick on his lips... and then, he moved his lips and caressed them against hers. He released his hand from hers and put them around her waist and deepened the kiss. She chuckled and backed up. He opened his eyes and saw hers closed still. She opened them slowly and looked at him.

"I – um –," Hannah said, breathlessly, "I was just going to ask if I could do that."

"Any bloody time you want," Neville said, breathlessly.

Hannah blushed and chuckled. Neville kissed her again and she kissed him back and felt her tongue caress his lips. She opened her mouth, and for a second, he thought she was inviting his tongue in, but then she spoke up.

"We – er – better get to Dark Arts," Hannah said, "Don't want to be late."

"Mmhmm," Neville said, and kissed her again.

She chuckled and kissed him again. "Neville," she said, giggling, "We really do. But I wouldn't mind meeting you back in here afterward."

"In a bathroom?" Neville asked.

"Not so romantic," Hannah said, "But a nice place to snog. Private. Just for us and prefects."

"And Quidditch captains," Neville said.

"Quidditch is cancelled, remember," Hannah said.

Right. He had seen that on the noticeboard that morning.

"Um... yeah, sure," Neville said, "I'd love to meet you back in here."

Hannah smiled and pecked him on the lips again. She grasped his hand in hers and they walked back toward the fifth floor corridor.

"By the way," Hannah said, as they walked toward the Grand Staircase, "I guess I should say this. I've fancied you for a while, Neville. You've gotten seriously cute over the past couple of years."

"Um – yeah – I fancy you too," Neville said.

"I kind of guessed that," Hannah said, "The way your lips were on mine."

Neville chuckled and Hannah kissed him on the cheek. They walked toward the Dark Arts classroom and made their way into the room. When they arrived, all of the students in their class were already there and sitting down. Yaxley was standing in front of the class and his eyes were narrowed on him and Hannah."

"You're late, Longbottom, Abbot!" Yaxley said, "You were supposed to be with your escort!"

"Late?" Hannah asked, "Class doesn't start for ten minutes!"

"It started ten minutes ago," Yaxley said, "Change of timing."

"How were we supposed to know that?" Neville asked.

"The time-schedules were given out this morning, Mr. Longbottom," Yaxley said, "The way you and Miss Abbot seem to be clutching hands, I think I know the reason for your tardiness. Both of you – up here in front of class – now. You will be my first – test subjects – for the class. You will demonstrate what I will be teaching you today."

"Oh, Merlin," Seamus said, "He can't possibly mean -"

"Silence!" Yaxley growled, "What did I say about speaking out of turn? Longbottom! Abbot! Up here now!"

Longbottom looked at Hannah, and he clutched her hand as he walked with her up to the front of the class. As soon as they reached Yaxley, he pushed Neville away from her splitting them up.

"Mr. Longbottom," Yaxley said, "Take out your wand."

Neville slowly removed the wand from his robes.

"Class," Yaxley said, "In case you were not listening – or – "

He glared at Neville and Hannah.

" – were not here to listen to me," he continued, "Today and over the next few days – maybe longer – we will be learning about the Cruciatus Curse. For starters – we will see it being used on somebody."

He looked at Neville and gave an evil grin. Neville's eyes went to Hannah and she looked frightened. Neville shook his head.

"Come on, come on," Yaxley said, "Surely the Head Boy and Head Girl would not be afraid of demonstrating a little curse for us. Mr. Longbottom... now."

Neville gripped his wand and looked at Hannah. Yaxley sighed in annoyance.

"Class," he said, "I will teach you another Unforgivable Curse now."

He pointed his wand at Neville.

"Imperio!" he growled.

Neville felt his body tense up.

"Now, Mr. Longbottom," Yaxley hissed, "Use the Cruciatus Curse on Miss Abbot, please."

Neville shook his head, but he couldn't control his hand, as it raised his wand straight toward Hannah.

_Fight it, Neville! Fight it! Don't do it! You love this girl! You do!_

"Now!" Yaxley growled.

"Crucio!" Neville said.

Hannah fell to the ground, screaming and shaking. But the scream only lasted for a moment before she stopped. Yaxley growled and Neville felt control of his body again.

"That was weak, Mr. Longbottom!" Yaxley said, "I will show you how you do it. You have to mean it. Like this! Crucio!"

Yaxley pointed his wand at Hannah and she writhed and screamed again. A high-pitched scream. Neville shook and shuddered and he could almost hear his own mother crying out."

"Stop!" Neville growled, "Stop now!"

Yaxley lifted his wand and looked at Neville. He narrowed his eyes and swiped his wand toward Neville. Neville gasped as he felt a burning sensation on the side of his cheek and he fell to the ground in pain. He hissed and put a hand to his cheek and saw blood on his finger.

"Do not tell me what to do, Mr. Longbottom!" Yaxley growled, "Get up! Help Miss Abbott up and get to your seats!"

Neville narrowed his eyes and stood up. He walked over to Hannah, who was sniffling and moaning. He offered her his hand and she looked at it and nodded. He helped her to her feet and she groaned against the pain. He helped her to a long desk, and Dean moved over a seat and allowed Neville and Hannah to sit together.

"Quill and parchment out," Yaxley said, "I expect a twelve-inch essay on the use of the Cruciatus Curse, why it should not be an Unforgivable Charm and the good uses it has for the wizarding world. You have two hours. Anyone who does not come up with twelve inches exactly – well – obviously it tells me you need more knowledge of the Curse. I don't think I need to tell you what happens then. Start now."

Neville looked at Hannah who sniffled and took out her things from her bag. She was moving very gingerly. He growled softly and took out his own material, cursing Yaxley to hell for hurting her. She looked at him and nodded to his cheek. He shook his head and smiled saying he was fine, even though it hurt like hell. She smiled and nodded. Seeing her smile after being put through that curse was what got him through the rest of the class.

-  
><strong>(Ron's PoV)<strong>

"Hermione?" Ron asked, as he watched Hermione tracing her fingers across lines in a book, "Would you tell me what you are doing?"

"Not yet," Hermione said.

It was now evening at Shell Cottage. For most of the day, Hermione had been very busy working on the Polyjuice Potion and going through books and for a while she wanted some private time to do some research. Finally after dinner, when Hermione had only eaten half her food and walked back into her bedroom, Ron had to confront her and see what she was doing. Unfortunately that was not doing any good either.

"At least tell me why you stole Luna and Ginny's D.A coins from them," Ron said.

"Borrowing, Ron," Hermione said, "I did not steal anything. And not yet."

Ron sighed. It was very uncomfortable laying on Hermione's narrow bed, especially when she was laying with him and taking up much of the bed by just sitting up.

"Why can't we go to my room?" Ron asked, "The bed is more comfortable."

"Too comfortable," Hermione said.

"What do you mean 'too comfortable'," Ron said, "Oh, is this about – er – what you told me earlier today?"

"Yeah, Ron," Hermione said.

"You – er – don't regret what we did, do you?" Ron asked, "Because you thought you were –?"

"No, Ron, I'm fine," Hermione said.

"And you don't regret anything about – you know – us?" Ron asked.

"Of course not, Ron!" Hermione said, shaking her head; she leaned toward him and kissed him softly, then looked at him, "I love you. I always have and I always will. I'm happy we're engaged. We just have to be more careful. Like I told you – it scared me. It made me think about a lot of things."

"Like what?" Ron asked.

"Um – can we talk about that later?" Hermione replied, turning back to the book, "I'm working on something. This could really help Neville if I figure out how to do this."

"Neville?" Ron asked. "Is that what this is all about?"

"Do you really want me to tell you what is going on?" Hermione asked.

"It will stop me asking questions," Ron said, grinning.

"I am hoping we can see how he is doing," Hermione said "And codes by numbers is not going to work. So I'm trying to see if we can use a different form of communication instead. Like Floo-speak.. Like you said earlier."

"H-how?" Ron asked. "I mean – bloody hell, it is genius – but could it actually work?"

As soon as he sad it, Hermione tapped her wand on one of the coins. It turned a bright orange, like firelight. Hermione grinned and reached over the bed, then picked up a small leather pouch.

"And now you're stealing my brother's Floo Powder?" Ron asked.

"Borrowed, Ron," Hermione said.

She sprinkled a bit of Floo Powder on the coin and it turned green. She gave Ron the normal gold coin, and he took it then looked up at her.

"Take it to Harry and Ginny," Hermione said, "I need to test something."

Ron nodded and kissed Hermione on the cheek. She chuckled and he stood up and headed out of the bedroom. He found Harry and Ginny snogging on the couch in the living room. He cleared his throat loudly and they broke apart.

"What?" Ginny asked, glaring at him, "We're busy here."

"I see that," Ron said, "Hermione wants us to test something."

"For the hunt?" Harry asked.

Ron shook his head and tossed the coin to Ginny, who caught it.

"Why do you have my coin?" Ginny asked, looking down at it.

"I can explain that," Hermione's voice said.

Ron turned around and looked toward the hallway. Hermione was not there. Ginny gasped and Ron turned around. He walked over to the coin, and looked at it. His eyes widened at the sight...

_Hermione's face was in the coin._

**(Neville's PoV)**

At that moment, Neville was laying in one of the hospital wing beds. He was completely fine, except for the cut from Yaxley's curse that was slowly healing. He wasn't in the Hospital Wing for himself. Next to his bed, Hannah was sleeping on another bed. She moaned and murmured in her sleep as she moved her head a bit. He flinched as he heard these sounds.

Hannah hadn't been able to complete her twelve inch essay, and Yaxley had put the Cruciatus Curse on her again. After he was done, Neville thought she was okay. But when he helped her out of the classroom, she fainted in the corridor. He had picked her up and carried her off to the Hospital Wing. That had been at least six hours ago. Hannah had only woken up once shortly after their arrival, to take some potion to help her heal, and then she had fallen to sleep on the bed. He heard her murmuring things in her sleep, like his name, which made him blush every time she said it. He thought she was dreaming about him until he heard her say "Mum". She also said what sounded like her name, then he realized she said "Anna", and she wondered if that was her mother's name, or possibly a sibling he didn't know about.

Now he just lay there on his pillow, his eyes not leaving her as he watched her. He had begged Madam Pomfrey, asking if he could stay there, and mostly it was for fear of her. But it was also for fear of his own sanity. If he wasn't there to comfort her, he knew he might go mental. He hadn't said sorry enough to her for her having to go through that torture. He hadn't apologized for not being able to fight off the Imperius Curse which caused him to use the Cruciatus Curse on her. He hadn't apologized for not being able to do something to Yaxley for torturing her like that. And even though he had told her he fancied her... he hadn't apologized for not telling her how much he loved her.

He looked over his shoulder toward the rest of the Hospital Wing. It was empty: Madam Pomfrey was in her office, and no Death Eaters were there on watch, because she wouldn't allow them inside. Neville slowly sat up and moved the two feet toward Hannah and kneeled toward her. He brushed his hand across her hair and she murmured his name softly. He smiled and leaned toward her and kissed her softly on the lips. She chuckled softly and he backed up and saw her eyes open.

"Thank you," she said, softly.

"Thought it might help," Neville said, shrugging.

"It does," Hannah said, nodding, "But thank you for being here with me."

"My duty as Head Boy," Neville said, grinning.

"Your duty as my boyfriend," Hannah said.

"Boyfriend?" Neville asked.

"If—if you want to be, I mean," Hannah said.

"Of course," Neville said.

Hannah smiled and Neville kissed her again. She returned the kiss and he backed up.

"Get some more sleep," he whispered.

He kissed her on the forehead and returned to his bed.

"Hey, Neville?" Hannah murmured.

Neville looked at her.

"Is it okay if I say I love you?" she asked.

"If only I can say I love you too," Neville said.

Hannah chuckled and blushed. She closed her eyes and her breath steadied as she fell asleep. Neville smiled and looked up at the ceiling. She had said she loved him! He felt his heart warm up. If there was anything that could get him through this whole endeavor, it would be that.

Suddenly, he realized the warming sensation was not coming from his chest, but from his robes. He gasped and stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out the culprit that was surrounded in heat.. it was his Dumbledore's Army coin... and Hermione Granger's face was staring at him.

"Hermione!" Neville gasped.

"Shh!" Hermione said, "Neville, point your wand around you and say Muffliato."

Neville nodded and took his wand from his robes. He pointed toward the direction of Madam Pomfrey's office and the doors and said "Muffliato."

"Good," Hermione said, "Nobody will hear us. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna are here with me, but only I can talk to you."

"Luna!" Neville gasped, "Is she okay?"

"She's wonderful," Hermione said, "Perfectly fine. Hmm? Oh she says 'hi'."

"Hi, Luna, I'm so happy you're okay," Neville said, "I'm happy you are all okay."

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, "I see a cut on your face. Where are you? Are you alone?"

"Hannah Abbot is here," Neville said, "But she's asleep."

"Hannah?" Hermione asked, "Isn't she a Hufflepuff? What is she doing there with you?"

"We're in the Hospital Wing," Neville said.

"Oh, Merlin, Neville," Hermione said, "What happened? We know about the siege, so you don't have to tell us about that."

"A Death Eater, Yaxley," Neville said, "He replaced Lupin as Professor, only the class is now just 'Dark Arts.' Me and Hannah were late for class, and he made me use the Cruciatus Curse on her."

"Oh, my goodness!" Hermione said, "Did you?"

"He put me under the Imperius Curse to do it," Neville said, "Only the spell was weak, so he did it himself. I told him to stop, and I got this cut on my cheek for it. Then at the end of class, Hannah's assignment wasn't done and he tortured her again. She fainted outside of the classroom and we've been here ever since."

"You stayed with her?" Hermione asked.

"Um, yeah," Neville said, "We're – er – well we're – I'm the new Head Boy and she's Head Girl, so you know."

"Congratulations," Hermione said. "Hmm? Oh, Ron – that is not important. He asks if you like his room."

"I love it," Neville said, grinning.

"How are you?" Hermione asked, "Other than what has been discussed? Are you surviving?"

"We're okay," Neville said, "I want to try to find a way to fight back."

"Oh, Neville," Hermione said, "You can't do that."

"I need to, Hermione," Neville said, "I can't take this."

"Whatever we can do to help, we will, Neville," Hermione said.

"Can you try and come back here?" Neville said.

"Er – except for that," Hermione said, "We're really busy doing something. It is why we didn't come back to school."

"Oh," Neville said.

"But we can talk on these coins," Hermione said. "Only... you could only contact us if you have Floo Powder. Otherwise we'd have to contact you."

"None right now," Neville said, "Might be some in the Potions stock."

"We have some here," Hermione said. "We can contact you. We'll try to talk to you more. But we should go right now. Wouldn't want Madam Pomfrey or a Death Eater to see us. Try to hang in there, Neville. Be strong. We'll talk to you soon. We promise."

"I'll try to be strong," Neville said, "If only for everyone else. Give my love to everyone with you. I'm so happy you are all okay."

"Thank you," Hermione said, "See you soon. Oh, to lift the Muffliato spell, just say 'Finite'."

Before Neville could respond, Hermione's face disappeared. He smiled and stored the coin back in his pocket and lifted the spell from room. He inhaled and exhaled and laid back down on his pillow. He watched Hannah sleep, as he tried to fall to sleep himself.

-  
><strong>Ahh, I love this chapter! I really like what I'm doing with NevilleHannah. Especially the DA class part and the Hospital Wing. The bathroom part was cute too. I'll probably do a small time-skip and then get back to Neville. I have at least one more idea for him, but I don't want it to look like it happened right away.**

**Just so you know, the whole "Hermione's pregnancy scare" thing wasn't just random. It has something to do with the very end of my story... but probably not what you think, so don't guess! You'll probably be wrong! It does have something to do with one of the things she said though.**

**Hope you liked this chapter as much as I did! **


	89. Requirement

**Chapter 89  
>Requirement<strong>

**(Hermione's PoV)**

It was evening now, in the middle of April, one day before Easter. It had been two weeks since the Hogwarts Siege and since Hermione had first been in contact with Neville. There were about two weeks to go until the planned Gringotts Heist.

The past two weeks had been very stressful around Shell Cottage. Ron, Hermione and Harry were now having once-a-day meetings with Griphook to go over possible strategies and work on new ones if the other strategies did not work, as well as ways to modify their working strategies in case something went wrong and it was needed. The Polyjuice Potion was long done and being secured in a closet in the girls' bedroom, with magical locks on the door, for its own safety. She didn't want to risk anything happening to it, because there would be no time to make more.

Because Luna was eager to hear more about Neville, she decided to stay at Shell Cottage instead of find her father, even though he was probably deathly worried for her. Hermione had been in contact Neville a half-dozen times during the past couple of weeks, always after the eight-o-clock curfew so he could talk to her in private. Things hadn't gone very well for him, and she could see at least two more cuts and bruises on his face and she wondered if there was more he wasn't talking about. He insisted he was fine and that everything was okay, even though Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Luna had insisted that he tell them more.

They had also continued their dueling practices, which were doing fairly well. But Hermione had noticed a few things when it came to Ron. He was always insisting on dueling Harry or Ginny, and Hermione had rarely got in a duel with him, even though she wanted to train with him and help him just as much as she was helping herself.  
>Hermione frowned as she walked the dozen feet toward Ron, who was currently Stunned on the ground, and she muttered a spell under her breath, and his eyes popped open. He groaned and looked up at her.<p>

"Ron, what went wrong?" she asked, as Ron sat up.

"Nothing went wrong," Ron said, "You're too bloody quick and your Stunning spell is too strong for your own good – or rather my own good."

"You're not trying hard enough to block it," Hermione said, "Or to fight back."

"No, I suppose not," Ron grumbled as he got to his feet.

"Why not?" Hermione asked, "Is this about you not wanting to hurt me?"

"You're the one with the insane idea to kill Bellatrix, Hermione!" Ron said, "I'm letting you work on the offensive."

"And how is that supposed to help me, Ronald?" Hermione asked, "Bellatrix, or anyone else for that matter, is not going to let me go on the offensive at all times. They're going to protect themselves and fight back! Like you should be doing to me so I can protect myself! Bloody hell, Ron, are you that thick?"

"Oh, yeah, throwing insults at me now," Ron said, "Thanks a lot, Hermione."

He harrumphed and turned around, walking to a spot away ten feet away from her. Hermione sighed and walked over to him. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Ron," Hermione said, "Okay, I should not have said that. Please forgive me."

"I'm not thick, Hermione," Ron muttered.

Hermione pecked him on the lips then backed up.

"No, you're not," she said, "But if you're trying to help me do this, I need to do defensive spells as well. Or I'm not going to get in enough practice with them to do anything. I know you're trying not to hurt me – but – well, that does no good when everyone I really have to fight is going to hurt me, does it?"

"No," Ron muttered, "I suppose not."

"I want to see that Ron from two weeks ago," Hermione said, "The Ron that won ten duels and won them with pretty fancy wandwork."

"I'll show you fancy wandwork," Ron said.

"Stop being vile," Hermione scowled.

Ron chuckled and kissed her. She smiled against his lips and kissed him back.

"Mmm, it is getting late," Ron said, "Can we stop the duels tonight? I promise I will be more on the offense tomorrow. If I'm going to have to deal with stunning you and stuff, I'm going to need encouragement."

"I told you we're not doing that again," Hermione said. "You know why we can't."

"I didn't mean that, Hermione," Ron said, "I'm talking about snogging. And to be honest you really didn't tell me the whole truth. All you said the last time we talked about it was that you wanted to tell me later. That was two weeks ago. I think later is now, don't you?"

Hermione backed away from Ron. She stared out into the ocean and frowned.

"Okay, I guess I should tell you what was on my mind," she said.

"Yes, please," Ron said.

"I was just worried, Ron," Hermione said, looking back at him, "What if I really was pregnant? Obviously, I couldn't help you on the hunt for the Horcruxes. You wouldn't have let me -"

"You're bloody right about that," Ron said.

"- and I wouldn't have let myself, to be honest," Hermione said. "Even if my body had let me, which by May, it wouldn't have. But – well – then it would have to be a do-over with the whole Gringotts Heist and the rest of the hunt. I wouldn't be able to transform into Bellatrix, and that is really going to be a big part of the Heist."

"Yes," Ron said, nodding, "We can't deny that."

"No," Hermione said, "We can't. It was just on my mind – the whole hunt changed and possibly ruined all because of a night I very much enjoyed. Don't get me wrong, I was happy. In fact I was too happy – too happy that you were back to being my Ron -"

"- I never stopped being your Ron," Ron said.

"- that I just gave in and let my love for you take over," Hermione continued on as if Ron hadn't said anything, "Like I said, I'm bloody happy to have gone through that. It was wonderful. It was just on my mind that one night of letting go could have ruined everything we've been working for on this hunt. That is why I don't want to do that again until after the hunt and after this whole thing is done."

"I'm happy about that," Ron said. "Because it tells me it is something to look forward to. You aren't going on that 'hypothetical' route anymore."

"I wouldn't allow our future to just be 'hypothetical'," Hermione said.

"No, you're too stubborn," Ron said, "When you put your mind to something, it has to happen and it will."

"Stubborn, am I?" Hermione asked, moving back toward him and putting her arms around his neck.

"Just one of the things you do that make me fall deeper in love with you every day," Ron said, "Along with those lips and your ungodly way of flirting with me even when I don't want you to."

Hermione chuckled and kissed him again.

"Is that all?" she asked.

"If I had to keep listing things," Ron said, "I'd miss dinner – and sleep – and breakfast – and I can't have that."

Hermione laughed and blushed. She looked at him and frowned.

"Damn it," she said.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"I'm doing something that will probably annoy you again," Hermione said.

"Doing what?" Ron asked.

"I'm worrying about Neville when I'm in the middle of kissing you," Hermione said.

"That _is_annoying," Ron said, nodded, "Maybe I should give this promise ring to him. Ow!"

Hermione had chosen that time to smack Ron on the back of his neck.

"Spill it," Ron said.

"Every time I see him in the coin," Hermione said, "I fear he has a new bruise on his face. And he keeps talking about Hannah's trips to the Hospital Wing. He's really worried about her."

"She's Head Girl," Ron said, "He's pretty close to her, I reckon."

"I don't think it is just that," Hermione said, "The way he talks about her – I think he's – well I think they're in our position."

"Engaged and all the fixings?" Ron asked, "Neville and Hannah?"

"Maybe not that far," Hermione said, "But I think they're probably a couple. I haven't asked him but I bet they're deeply in love."

"Neville?" Ron repeated, "And Hannah? What about his apparent fancy for a certain strange blonde-haired girl?"

"I think his infatuation with Luna was only a fancy," Hermione said, "I just know – call it woman's intuition. He and Hannah are definitely in love."

"How sweet," Ron said.

"Yes, and I'm really worried for them," Hermione said, "I'm worried if something else happens to Hannah that Neville is going to snap and do something that could risk his life."

"You think they should run away from Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"Too dangerous, I think," Hermione said, "But there could be another way to keep them safe. The Death Eaters couldn't find them and neither could Snape. I don't think he knows about it."

"About what?" Ron asked.

"The Room of Requirement," Hermione said. "They could hide in there and if other students are having it just as bad, they could go there too."

"Snape and the Death Eaters won't like that," Ron said.

"I know," Hermione said, "But hopefully they won't have to stay there very long. I'm hoping whatever Lupin and the Order is planning will go into effect soon."

"So you reckon we should contact Neville?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Hermione said, "Not tonight. Tomorrow. It is Easter Sunday, and Neville said the students would be in the Common Rooms and Dorms except for meal-times, because the Death Eaters are sure some will run away. They usually get a holiday for Easter... and it has made them anxious. The Death Eaters are probably sure of a possible revolt or something."

"Tomorrow morning then," Ron said. "Besides... Harry's the best with that Room of Requirement stuff. He could help us tell Neville what to say to let the room do something that will help them out."

"Good idea," Hermione said.

"Always the tone of surprise," Ron muttered.

Hermione giggled and kissed Ron again.

-  
>(<strong>Neville's PoV)<strong>

On Easter morning, Neville was in his bed in the Head Boy bedroom. He hadn't moved an inch since he had woken up five minutes before, because he was deep in thought.

Easter holiday. Normally he would be with his Gran right now, getting his magical garden, that was his and not his Gran's, ready for Spring, so that an assortment of various plants were ready for him to study and work with when he returned for Summer holiday. He had even planned on growing a special plant to give to his mother and father in St. Mungo's... even though he knew they would never be able to enjoy it, it was something he would enjoy.

That would not be happening this year. Because of the no Owl Post rule – which all owls had been frightened off out of the Owlery a couple weeks beforehand by Mr. Filch, who seemed to actually be happy with the Death Eater siege – he couldn't get any letters to his Gran. She was probably worried sick about him. There were so many things he wanted to tell her. Even if he didn't want to tell her all the bad things, he would have told her the good things – even though at the moment they were a rarity. For example, how the students seemed to all look up to him because he was Head Boy. Had made him a kind of leader who they could talk to. He was not that scared little wimp anymore. He would also tell Gran about Hannah Abbot, who he had fallen in love with, though couldn't find ways to express it enough.

He had thought a lot about Hannah when he would be up in his room over the past couple of weeks. Her smile, also a rarity these days and he cherished whenever it happened, mostly around him. Those lips he couldn't get enough of. The way she would stare at him from across the tables in the Great Hall and mouth "I love you" at different times, and smile and blush when he would respond the same in return. Sure they could find some moments in their days to spend time with each other. Most of the time those moments were when they would sneak off to the Head bathroom for a private snog and just time to sit together and talk. There hadn't been many patrols these days. Death Eaters usually did those. But Neville did remember he still had the privilege of assigning meetings for the prefects and the Heads. Perhaps he could use that time to spend more time with her.

Suddenly a voice broke Neville from his thoughts and he bolted up to a sitting position. His Dumbledore's Army coin on the nightstand had turned a familiar bright orange.

"Neville?" Hermione's voice called out, "Are you awake? Oh, I hope I didn't miss him!"

"You didn't!" Neville said hastily grabbing the coin and looking into it, "I'm here!"

"Oh, good, hello Neville," Hermione said. "Oh, Merlin, is that another bruise on your face?"

"Same one," Neville lied.

It was new – at least fairly new. On Friday he had mouthed off to Professor Rowle, the new Muggle Studies Professor, asking him if he had any Muggle blood in him, and got a black eye for it. His mind went back to when he and Hannah had spent some private time in the bathroom the previous day and she had kissed his bruise – and it had felt really good.

"Oh," Hermione said, "How are you?"

"Hanging in there," Neville said.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, "Because I was wondering how you and the other students were. Have the Death Eaters been mistreating you?"

"What do you think?" Neville asked, "Most of the time it is the Seventh Years who get it most. Because we're supposed to be the ones everyone look up to. And if we're weak, the resolve will lower. Seamus seems to think there is rumors going around about a revolt and the Death Eaters think we're leading it."

"That's not good, Neville!" Hermione said.

"No, it isn't," Neville said, "But what can I do?"

"Do you think you and our other classmates could be in danger?" Hermione said, "Serious danger?"

"They would never kill one of us," Neville said, "It would give us a reason to revolt."

"Can you really take that chance?" Hermione asked.

"What are you talking about?" Neville asked, "I mean – again – what could I do?"

""That is actually why we wanted to talk to you," Hermione said, "We think you should really try to protect yourselves. Not fight... but hide."

"You mean run away?" Neville asked. "I wish I could – but I can't leave the castle alone. I can't leave any students alone – and I'd never leave – er -"

"Hannah?" Hermione asked.

"H-how did you know?" Neville asked, his eyes widened in shock.

"The way you talk about her," Hermione said, "I'm happy for you."

"Er... thanks," Neville said, blushing, "So what should I do? I'm not leaving the castle."

"You don't have to," Hermione said. "Use the Room of Requirement. Snape and the Death Eaters don't know about it. Bring in the ol' Dumbledore's Army gang. Set up the room where you could hide out and find a way to get food. It would only be for a little while. I'm sure Lupin is planning something."

"How would I bring in the gang?" Neville asked, "Gryffindors sure. Maybe Hufflepuffs if I can get in a good word with Hannah. But we can barely talk to the Ravenclaws these days. And that is mostly in class."

"You're Head Boy, Neville," Hermione said, "Surely you're still allowed to do Prefect and Head meetings."

"Haven't had one since this whole thing started," Neville said, "But I-I could see if I can get one in."

"It would have to be private," Hermione said, "No Death Eaters. Hmm? Oh – yeah, good idea, Ron – Ron says no Slytherins either."

"Most of the Slytherins don't know about the Room of Requirement," Neville said, "I could set up the meeting and not tell the Slytherins and we could meet in the Room of Requirement. Might be an ordeal since I – oh, Merlin – since I have to probably talk to Snape."

"Wow, yeah, sorry," Hermione said, "But you can do it. I'm sure of it. Though you wouldn't be able to talk to Seventh Years except for Hannah, but you could get the Sixth Years in on it."

"I'll try anything," Neville said, "If anything to make those threatened safe, I'll do it."

"I guess you better get ready then," Hermione said, "We're still fine here."

"Can't tell me what you're doing, can you?" Neville asked.

"Sorry, no," Hermione said. "I wish we could, but it isn't something we can just tell anyone. Ron even has to keep it from family. But good luck – tell Hannah 'hi' and that we're really happy for you two. That's brilliant for you two."

"Thanks," Neville said, "Try to talk to me soon again, eh?"

"Hopefully next time you'll be in the Room of Requirement," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Neville said, "Hopefully."

"Bye," Hermione said, "Keep strong, eh?"

Neville nodded and smiled. Hermione's face disappeared from the coin and the coin returned to its normal color. Neville clutched the coin in his hand as he tried to think about what he could do.

Fifteen minutes later, he stepped into the Gryffindor Common Room. Students were lined up the Portrait, waiting for their escort. Neville found Dean, Seamus and Lavender by the fireplace.

"What's up, Neville?" Dean asked.

"I need to tell you something," Neville said to the three of them, as he secretly pointed his wand at the students near the door and used the Muffliato spell, "Something that could really help us out."

-  
><strong>(Hermione's PoV)<strong>

"Lousy disguise, Miss Granger!" Griphook growled in the smallest bedroom that afternoon, "I could spot him from a mile away and know who he was! His face is on Enemy of the State signs all over Diagon Alley and Gringotts."

Hermione frowned. She looked at Ron, who basically looked like a ginger-haired greaser from the American sixties era, complete with sideburns, a suave mustache and a short goatee.

"Don't you have a go at her," Ron growled, "I like this disguise! I look good!"

"It isn't about looking good, Mr. Weasley!" Griphook said, "It is about hiding yourself. You look like your Wanted poster except that you grew some facial hair."

Ron growled again, but Hermione gripped his hand.

"No, he's right," Hermione said, "I just have to do better."

"Then that is something you'll work on," Griphook said.

Hermione pointed her wand at Ron's face and it went back to normal.

"Why can't we grab a hair from a couple blokes in Diagon Alley?" Harry asked. "It would be better for me and Ron. We have a whole cauldron full of the potion."

"Miss Granger will be transforming here right before we go," Griphook said, "That gives us an hour to get there, get in, deal with the security and goblins, which will take a while, get into the vault, find what you need and get out. There is no time to spare to find two people to change into."

"And if we found two before that day?" Ron asked, "One of us could risk it under Harry's cloak."

"Bad idea," Hermione said, "You'd have no idea if they would be at Diagon Alley that day."

"Er – right," Ron said, "Yeah, bad idea."

"So you have to work on Facial Transfiguration, Miss Granger," Griphook said, "Or ginger here won't be going along with us."

"She's not going without me, you hear?" Ron growled.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed, before Griphook could retort, "I'll work on it, okay? You'll go. I promise."

"Good," Griphook said, "Now go... meeting is over."

Harry stood up from the bed and turned to follow Hermione and Ron out of the room.

"One last thing!" Griphook growled.

Hermione, Harry and Ron turned.

"Mr. Potter," Griphook said, his beady eyes on Harry, "I see you dueling everyday with your friends, but you're leaving out two spells in your arsenal needed for this mission."

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"The Confundus Charm," Griphook said, "And the Imperius Curse."

"I could Confound one of these guys, sure," Harry said, "But the Imperius Curse?"

"You need to practice with it!" Griphook said. "If it doesn't work when we need it – the whole thing goes south. And when it goes south, that just means I -"

"Yeah, yeah, you could get killed," Harry said, "We've heard that before. You're not going to die, mate. None of us are."

"I'm not your mate, Potter," Griphook said, "I'm helping you because of the deal we've done. I don't have to do it. Learn the Imperius Curse. Perfect it. You do remember the other deal we made, don't you?"

"If we're not ready by May 1st, you're not going," Harry said, dully.

"May 1st is two weeks away, Mr. Potter," Griphook said, "The deal still stands. Go."

Hermione took Ron's hand and they followed Harry out of the room and into the living room.

"Git," Ron said, using the same insult he had used after every meeting they had with Griphook in the past couple of weeks, "Now expecting us to use Unforgivable Curses before that day. He's having a laugh."

"No, he's right," Harry said, "I have to do it."

"Fine, whatever," Ron said, "Don't make me do anything embarrassing, mate. And I better not hear any command toward Hermione that would make her do something vile... and that goes for Ginny as well."

"You know I would never do that," Harry said.

"He knows," Hermione said, smacking Ron on the back of the head.

"Ow, I'm joking, bloody hell," Ron said, "You know... he could use the Imperius Curse on you and command you to make me a better disguise."

"Ha-ha," Hermione said, wryly, "I said I'll work on it."

"Two weeks," Harry said, "Can you do it?"

"Can you do a convincing Imperius Curse?" Hermione asked.

"I'll certainly do my best," Harry said.

"Then you know my answer," Hermione said, smiling.

"Brilliant," Harry said, "I'm going to go practice the Imperius Curse on Ginny. See what I can get her to do."

"Harry!" Ron growled.

"Joking, mate," Harry said, as he left the living room.

"You know," Ron said, "Sometimes I really hate that bloke."

Hermione chuckled and nodded in agreement.

-  
><strong>(Neville's PoV)<strong>

_I need a place that can hold a large number of students comfortably for a long period time, keep them safe from harm and allow them a place to live. Oh, also Severus Snape and any man, woman or student who wishes to do those students harm could not enter._

At that moment, Neville was pacing along the seventh floor corridor, in front of the Room of Requirement. He repeated this long request three times and a large door appeared against the wall. He inhaled and exhaled, and opened the door. He looked around at the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Fifth and Sixth Year prefects.

"In you go," Neville said.

The prefects entered the room and Neville took Hannah's hand in his. She smiled and he led her into the room. The Room of Requirement had outdone itself. It was about half the size of a standard Quidditch Pitch. Hammocks lined the long walls and cots adorned the floor near the hammocks.

"Oh, thank Merlin, bathrooms!" Hannah said, pointing to the other end of the room.

"Ooh, double hammocks, Tessa, look!" Scott, the fifth-year Gryffindor said to his girlfriend, "Someone knows how to appreciate the couples in here!"

"Neville's in love," Tessa said, "It was on his mind, I'm sure."

"Um... no, not really," Neville said.

He blushed, looking at Hannah, and she chuckled. His cheeks were probably the same pink color as hers.

"Entertainment," one of the Ravenclaw sixth year prefects said, pointing to a bookcase.

"Only Ravenclaws would call reading entertainment," Sasha Wilcox, the Gryffindor Sixth year replacement for Ginny said, "Hey, Nev, I don't see anything that could work for food in here."

"The Room of Requirement can't create food," the same Ravenclaw prefect said, "Gamp's Law."

"Well bugger off to Grandpa's Law," Colin said, "Neville, if we're going to survive in here, we're going to need food. Especially with the number of students you're planning bringing in? Three-fourths of the Seventh years and most of Dumbledore's army? That's the rumored revolution students, isn't it?"

"No problem," Neville said, "If I ask it, this room will find a way."

_I need a way we can get food into this room. A passage to the kitchens or somewhere to give us some nourishment when we need it._

"Blimey, that's scary!" one of the fifth-year Hufflepuff prefects exclaimed.

Near the prefect on the left side of the room, a large tunnel appeared. Neville walked over to it and saw that it led into a dark passage.

"Wow," Hannah said, "This thing could go as far as Hogsmeade!"

"Probably does," Neville said, "Reckon we could talk to Aberforth."

"If this hole goes to Hogsmeade," Colin said, "Why can't we just escape this mad-house? My father is probably freaking out when because I'm not home for his traditional Easter Egg hunt."

"No," Neville said, "Even though we're going to be hiding out, we're also going to make sure the other students are not harmed for punishment of what we're doing."

"Yeah, Colin!" Scott said, "Besides, Neville, we could give those ruddy Death Eaters hell. I'd like to give Yaxley a new hole in his body for torturing Tessa. She's been complaining about nightmares. Nobody does that to her! Nobody!"

"Nose down, Scott," Neville said, "We'll protect the students, maybe send a message now and then, but we can't do much. We can't let the Death Eaters or Snape know the Order is coming. Now, all of you know what to do, right? I gave each of you a list of trusted students in your houses, most of whom were Dumbledore's Army and I know would do anything for each other."

"We Dumbledore's Army mates know how to work together," Colin said, and Hannah nodded.

"We're going to meet back in here after dinner," Neville said, "The Death Eaters won't think it funny if we're leaving during dinner. But try to do it in a nice order where you won't get caught."

"We may not be as smart as the bookworms over there," one of the Hufflepuff fifth years said, pointing to a Ravenclaw fifth year reading one of the books, "But we know how to work our way around. Trust us."

"I already do," Neville said, glancing sideways at Hannah, "Unfortunately,.if we leave, I have to open up this room again with the same request. Just means I'll be here first with a few Gryffindors. Just so it isn't obvious there is a door to this room, You need to look for a banner of a phoenix."

"Dumbledore's Army mascot," Colin said, "Gotcha!"

"Meeting is over," Neville said, "See you after dinner. Make sure you keep this away from eavesdroppers. Too many students come in here, we're going to have a lot of trouble. Truant students from class is already going to be a big deal, especially when the only Seventh Years in class come tomorrow are Slytherins."

"We'll be careful," Scott said, "Thanks for adding in a few of the fifth and sixth years into the mix."

"Only those who could be seen as inspirational leaders," Neville said, "Nobody else."

Scott saluted Neville and walked with Tessa and the other prefects toward the door. Neville looked at Hannah and she smiled and kissed him softly on the lips.

"That was for coming up with such a brilliant idea," she said.

"Hermione came up with it," Neville said, "I explained all of that to you already."

"You came up with the room," Hannah said, "Credit is yours."

Neville smiled and kissed her again.

"Oi, Neville!" Colin said, "Er... come look-it!"

Neville broke apart from Hannah and looked over toward the door. He and Hannah walked over to the other prefects.

"Isn't this room supposed to be on the seventh floor?" Colin asked.

"Yeah," Neville said.

"Well, mate," Colin said, "Take a look. We're on the third."

"He's right," Hannah said, "Down that way was the forbidden corridor in our first year when Fluffy was here."

"Obvious what happened, isn't it?" one of the Ravenclaws said, "Every time we leave this room, we're going to end up on a different floor just in case someone sees us and tries to wait for us. I'm sure we'll always have to get in using the seventh though. That's a bugger for you basement Hufflepuff folk."

"Basement was getting a bit boring anyway," one of the Hufflepuffs shrugged, "What are we standing around for. See you all after dinner. Enjoy... knowing what Aberforth makes? That will be the last excellent bit of nosh we have for a while."

"We'll make due," Neville said.

Neville and Hannah were the last to leave. After a quick peck on Hannah's lips and a promise he'd see her soon, Neville followed Colin, Sasha, Scott and Tessa back toward the Gryffindor tower. And as Neville thought of the Room of Requirement, his mind went to the tunnel going to Hogsmeade. He realized another good reason to stick around... Lupin and the Order of the Phoenix would be able to get in that way whenever they came to rid the school of Death Eaters.

He couldn't wait to update Hermione on what they had accomplished. This was only the next step of the revolution against Voldemort, Snape and the Death Eaters... and he had a big hand in it.

-  
><strong>Whew, I love this chapter. I love the Room of Requirement: Hide-Out Edition.<strong>

**Not sure how many more Neville PoV chapters I'll have, though I have planned one or two more toward the end of the story. These three Neville chapters were just to set-up the whole conclusion of the story.**

**Hope you liked this chapter as much as I did! **


	90. Hexes and Unforgivable Curses

**Chapter 90  
>Hexes and Unforgivable Curses<strong>

**Author's Note: Time to answer a comment!**

"**I love how you're including some things about the goings on at school, something I wish had been done in the movies. I look forward to reading more about Neville and the D.A. members and their brave acts while at Hogwarts****."**

**Thanks! I'm not going to spend TOO much time on Neville and the DA in the Room of Requirement. I've decided to have at least this chapter have one or two more Neville PoVs, we'll see how it goes (I'm writing this note before I have even started on the chapter) and then maybe one more in the next chapter... if I do this how I am planning, the end of the next chapter begins the Gringotts Heist. Then things get serious... Gringotts Heist serious and it just moves on from there.**

**(Neville's PoV)**

"Eh! Missy!" Aberforth Dumbledore said, "Get back over here!"

"M-me?" Hannah asked, "What am I doing?"

"Not you!" Aberforth said, "My goat! Bloody chewin' on the table legs again!"

A CRASH was heard as one of the tables fell over on the remainder of what was three legs. The goat brayed and ran past Neville, Hannah, Dean and Seamus.

The four friends were making one of their two-a-day trips through the long tunnel and into the Hog's Head. It had been a week since the Head and Prefect meeting. A few hours after the meeting, most of what was left of Dumbledore's Army, and a few friends of the Fifth and Sixth year prefects had made their way into the Room of Requirement in bunches. Aberforth had been kind of angry at first that he was being put under such a request, but after some convincing, he agreed to help.

"Bleedin' creatures!" Aberforth growled.

He walked over to the table and repaired it with a simple charm.

"If they annoy you so much, Ab ol' buddy, why do you keep them?" Seamus asked.

"That is none of your bloomin' business!" Aberforth said, "You'll keep your comments to yourself if you want those one-hundred kids up there fed everyday."

"One-hundred?" Seamus said, to Neville, "Do we have one-hundred?"

"Close," Dean said.

Somewhere between fifty and seventy isn't close to one-hundred," Neville said.

"Still a lot of bloody food," Aberforth said.

"Well, if it is too much of a bloomin' pain," Seamus said, "How about you tell your Order buddies to hurry up and help us take down the Death Eaters and Snape, eh?"

"The Order!" Aberforth spat, "You really think the Order is going to do it? Ha! And anyway, even if I brought the Order in on all of this, how are they supposed to get past the league of Death Eaters walking up and down Hogsmeade High Street everyday. Caterwauling Charms and the like if you're out past curfew. It is a big risk allowing the four of you to come out here and go back in with food!"

"We're already taking a lot of risks, Aberforth," Dean said, "It has been a week since we've started this whole thing. We're lucky the Room of Requirement is so bloody amazing."

"Luck?" Hannah asked, "Nah, it is all Neville's doing."

Neville blushed.

"Sure, you're all a lucky bunch of fools," Aberforth said, "But you're waiting on a fool's dream! The Order is finished!"

"No, it isn't," Neville said, "Lupin said he was fighting."

"Why hasn't he done anything yet, then?" Aberforth asked, "It's been three weeks since the whole thing started!"

"Things take time, Ab," Neville said.

"You have to admit, Neville," Seamus said, "We've been hiding for a week now – Snape and the Death Eaters aren't thick. We'll be lucky if they think we just ran away from school. Should have done that in the first place."

"We're here to help the Order get in!" Neville said, "Ab, you did remember to send out that message to the Order, right? Telling them -"

"Telling them they can use my pub to get into the school," Aberforth said, "Yeah, yeah. Like I said, it isn't going to work, the Death Eaters are out there! A load of them!"

"Yeah, but none of them can do a good enough Anti-Disapparation Charm, can they?" Neville asked.

"No," Aberforth said, "I could Apparate out of here myself if I was smart of enough. But you're lucky I have a heart big enough to help you kids."

"You were a kid too once, Ab," Seamus said.

"Bloody long time ago," Aberforth said.

"So the Order can Apparate right in here, can't they?" Neville asked, "Bring them up to the Room, and we'll take it from there."

"Yeah... right, whatever you say," Aberforth said, "Now, leave me be if you want this bloody food done."

Aberforth turned back toward the kitchen. Seamus, Dean and Hannah looked at Neville.

"What?" Neville asked.

"'Bring the Order to the Room and we'll take it from there?'" Dean echoed, "What can we do? We're doing all we can just to keep all these friends of ours safe and secure in that Room. We're waiting for outside help, isn't that right?"

"Hogwarts is our school," Neville said, "We have to do something too."

"You don't listen to anyone up there, do you?" Seamus asked, "It is no secret you're in touch with Harry, Ron and Hermione."

"Yeah, so?" Neville asked.

"They're expecting Harry himself to come back here to the school and fight for us," Seamus said.

"He's right, Neville," Hannah said, "I hear it too."

"Hermione already said they're busy doing something," Neville said.

"Doing what?" Dean asked.

"Dunno," Neville said, shrugging, "Must be awfully big. Probably something against You-Know-Who."

"Or they're just on the run," Seamus said, "They are Enemies of the State."

"They saved Luna, didn't they?" Neville said, "From Snatchers? They're doing something right."

"I hope you're right, mate," Seamus said, "For all our sakes. Aberforth's right... the Order isn't going to do all of it. We need a lot more help than that."

"Hey," Hannah said, "How many of the old Army, those who aren't here anymore, – you know, Cho, Fred, George, Angelina and those guys - how many of them do you think still have their coins?"

"Dunno," Neville said, "What are you thinking, Hannah?"

"Seamus is right," Hannah said, "We're going to need a lot more help. Why don't we bring in those we trust? Send them messages, tell them to send messages to everyone else?"

"How?" Dean asked, "We don't know how to do that spell Hermione did to talk to Neville through his coin?"

"Right," Seamus said, "We'd have to wait for Hermione to contact you again, Neville. We might not be able to wait that long."

"Hmm," Neville said, "Unless..."

"What are you thinking, Neville?" Hannah asked.

"I think," Neville said, "it is time we go back to Potions class."

-  
><strong>(Harry's PoV)<strong>

Harry lifted his wand slowly and pointed it to Ginny, who was relaxing on her bed in the girls' bedroom.

"Imperio!" Harry whispered.

_Toss your shoe at Ron and Hermione._

Ginny kicked her leg and her loose shoe flew across the room. It flew in between Hermione and Ron, who were currently trying to work on Ron's disguise and Hermione shrieked. Her wand pointed up at Ron's head, causing a bald spot to form on the top of his head.

"Harry!" Ginny and Hermione growled.

Harry covered his mouth to keep himself from laughing too much.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Ginny asked him, "Stop using that spell on me without my knowledge!"

"You made me screw up Ron's disguise!" Hermione growled.

Ron patted his head and his eyes widened as his hand crossed skin. He went over to the mirror-covered door of the closet and looked at it. His eyes widened and he let out an embarrassed moan.

"Actually it looks pretty good, mate," Harry shrugged.

"Damn it, Harry!" Ron said, "I'm going to bloody kill you!"

"Imperio!" Harry said, pointing his wand at Ron.

He pointed his wand toward Hermione, and Ron put his arms around Hermione and kissed her. Harry released the spell and Hermione kept her lips on Ron's.

"Oh, now look what you did!" Ginny said.

"Hey, I lifted the spell," Harry said, "That is their bloody raging hormones doing the work."

Hermione chuckled and backed up.

"Okay, Harry," she said, "I'm very impressed you perfected an Unforgivable Curse in a week. Now stop doing it."

"At least control one of them to give me my shoe back first," Ginny said.

"This is no joke!" Hermione growled, as Ron threw Ginny's shoe with a bit of force back at her, "There is a reason that Curse is labeled Unforgivable. It takes away free-will!"

"I would never do anything too bad on the three of you," Harry said, "Hell, Ginny's even more flexible and agile ever since I made her start doing back-flips. Perhaps a bit too agile. Keeps finding ways to put me on my back during snogging."

"I can do that without being agile, you skinny wimp," Ginny said, "Besides, you know you love it."

"I didn't want to know that," Ron said.

"It is a serious spell, Harry," Hermione said, "You have to use it wisely."

"Yeah-yeah," Harry said, "Give Ron back his hair... if you can."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked.

"We have a week to go until we have to do this, Hermione," Harry said, "These days when you change Ron, he looks like he could be one of his older brothers. At one point I swear he looked like Ginny."

Ron scowled and Ginny snickered.

"I'm just saying," Harry said, shrugging, "If he's too recognizable, we're toast. There are posters everywhere in Diagon Alley showing our faces."

"Diagon Alley?" Ginny asked, "Is that where you're going?"

"Aw, bloody hell," Harry said, "Now look what you made me do!"

"That's what you get for wanting a snog during _private _planning sessions," Hermione said.

"Griphook isn't in here," Harry said, "I thought we were okay."

"Diagon Alley," Ginny repeated, "Hermione's disguise. Griphook..."

"Ginny," Harry growled.

"You're going into a Vault, Harry?" Ginny asked.

Harry glared at Ron and Hermione.

"My parents' vault – my vault - has a Horcrux I never knew about," Harry lied smoothly, "Happy?"

"You bloody liar, Harry," Ginny said.

Ginny growled and stood up and walked over to the door.

"Does your offer still stand, Ginny?" Harry asked.

Ginny turned around on her heels and narrowed her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked.

"What offer?" Ron asked, looking between Harry and Ginny.

Harry shrugged and looked at Ginny, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"I can't believe you're trying to go there, Harry," Ginny said, "My answer is no. How about that?"

"Answer to what?" Hermione asked.

"Ginny, you're just being unfair now," Harry said.

"Me? Unfair?" Ginny asked, "You're going into – Hermione's disguise – you're going into Bellatrix's vault for a Horcrux, Harry! No lies, eh, Harry?"

"I believe I said it wasn't a lie if I never told you," Harry said.

"So a Horcrux is in your parents' vault?" Ginny asked.

Harry frowned. Ginny scoffed.

"Tell me you're not serious about that answer being no," Harry said. "I mean... I don't care if it isn't yes yet, but – come on."

"Answer to what?" Hermione repeated.

"Lets just say Harry's a tad jealous of you too," Ginny said.

"I am not!" Harry scowled.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said, "She's sixteen!"

"Exactly," Harry said, "She thinks she's old enough to accompany us along into Gringotts, she's certainly old enough for what happened on Christmas apparently. She must be old enough for that then. Even if it doesn't happen for a few years – and that is if we're here in a few years at all!"

Harry saw tears sparkling in Ginny's eyes.

"No, Harry," she said, "My answer isn't no. Nor is it yes... yet. And I'm still mad at you."

Ginny frowned and walked out the bedroom.

"Answer to what?" Ron asked.

"Isn't it obvious, Ron?" Hermione said.

"No," Ron said, "I -"

Ron looked at the bedroom door then to Harry.

"Harry," Hermione warned, "I'd get out of here... now."

"You tried to propose to my sister?" Ron asked, "Let me at him!"

"Imperio," Harry said, pointing his wand at Ron.

Ron's eyes widened and he walked over to Hermione's bed and laid down on it, his arms and legs spread out in an X position. He tried to get up, but something was holding him down. Harry then walked over to the door and opened it up.

"Let me up, Harry!" Ron said, "I'm going to kill you!"

"You keep saying that, mate," Harry said, "I might believe it one of these days."

"Good!" Ron snarled, "Let me up!"

"Harry, what did you do?" Hermione asked.

"I told him to lay there in your bed until he doesn't want to kill me anymore," Harry said.

"Hmm," Hermione said, looking from Harry to Ron, "I guess the lack of free-will does have its advantages."

Harry grinned and walked out of the bedroom.

-  
><strong>(Neville's PoV)<strong>

"Impressive!" Seamus said, "I love this bloody room more and more everyday."

Neville, Hannah, Seamus and Lavender were standing in the doorway of the Room of Requirement looking out of it. They were looking out into the dungeons of the castle.

"Asked the room to give us the easiest route to the dungeon," Neville said.

"This is going to be a piece of treacle!" Lavender said.

"Cake, Lavender," Dean said, behind them, "Cake."

Neville turned around. Dean, Romilda, Colin, Michael Corner, Scott, Tessa, and the Patil twins were standing there.

"You know your assignments then?" Neville asked, "Distractions on the desired floors, far away from the Grand Staircase, so we can get back up to the seventh floor?"

"Don't worry, Neville," Colin said, "We have it covered. Darkness Powder, dungbombs, Decoy Detonators, the lot."

"We'll even try and annoy Peeves if we have to," Scott said, then looked at Tessa, "He hates seeing couples snogging in the hallways."

Tessa blushed and smacked Scott on the back of the head.

"If this works," Neville said, "We're going to be able to get a lot of help in here to take back this school. Don't mess this up."

"You're the one doing the delivery service, Neville," Dean said.

"Right," Neville said, "You have your coins? Scott, Tessa, you get one too?"

Scott and Tessa nodded.

"Brilliant," Neville said, "If you see Death Eaters, put the floor number on the coin so we know where they are. Then distract them somehow and get back in here. We don't need to lose any of you. They would put you put you under Veritaserum, and you would reveal where we all are. That doesn't do good for anyone."

"We'll be safe, Neville," Parvati said, and her twin nodded, "Don't worry about us."

"Good luck everyone," Neville said, "Close the door when we get out and just tell it to give you the desired floor you want."

"I want to go too!" Dennis Creevey, the youngest in the room, said as he marched up to them.

"Dennis," Colin said, "What did I tell you? You're the leader while Neville is gone. You have to make sure everyone here doesn't do anything stupid."

"L-leader?" Dennis asked, "Instead of the Seventh and Sixth years?"

"Just the fact you want to go with us," Neville said, "gives you that job. Good luck."

"Sure!" Dennis said, nodding.

Neville nodded, and took Hannah's hand. He led her, Seamus and Lavender out of the room. A muffled slam told them the door was now closed. Neville looked back behind them and saw a blank wall.

"Potions classroom," Seamus said, "Then up to the seventh floor, all while dodging Snape, Death Eaters, Filch and Peeves. Like Lavender said... piece of treacle."

Lavender giggled. Neville walked forward with Hannah. He led them toward Slughorn's classroom and, when they arrived, he looked through the doorway to see if anyone was in the room.

"Right," Neville said, "Seamus, Lavender, you are the look-outs. If you hear anything, warn us with the coins and get out of here."

"We can't leave ya, mate," Seamus said.

"If you have to, you will," Neville said, "Stand guard. Keep your eyes open. Hannah?"

Hannah squeezed Neville's hand and they headed off into the classroom, looking around for a sign of anyone.

Neville then walked over to the door where the Potion ingredients were and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge.

"Simple unlocking spell, you think?" Hannah asked.

Neville shrugged and pointed his wand at the door.

"Alohomora," he said, and the door opened, "Keep watch."

"Neville, you're thinking about it too much," Hannah said, grinning; she pointed her wand forward into the room. "Accio Floo Powder!"

A moment later, a large leather bag flew over to Hannah and she caught it. She opened the bag and looked in it, then put her hand inside. She raised her fist and the green powder sprinkled back into the bag.

"That's why I love you," Neville said, grinning, "More brains then a Ravenclaw could hold."

Hannah blushed and kissed him on the cheek. She tied up the bag and handed it to him. He stored it into his robes, closed the door and led her back out of the room.

Seamus and Lavender were nowhere to be seen.

"Bloody hell," Neville said, "Where are they?"

"There," Hannah said, pointing down the corridor.

Neville turned and could just see Seamus and Lavender standing behind a tapestry of a Basilisk. Lavender saw them and motioned them over.

"What's going on?" Neville asked, as he and Hannah walked over to them and stood against the wall.

"Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson," Lavender whispered, "Hanging out near the exit."

"Not anymore," Seamus said, "Here they come."

Hannah gripped onto Neville's hand and he looked at her and put a finger to her lips, so she wouldn't say anything. She smiled and Neville heard voices.

"Can't wait for Dark Arts Class tomorrow!" Crabbe grunted. "Heard what we'll be learning? That Feeny-Fire spell?"

"Fiendfyre, Vincent," Pansy said.

"Whatever, Pansy," Crabbe grunted, "Can't wait to use it on the first years. Or perhaps those missing Seventh Years."

"Those cowards left the school," Goyle said, "Or so I heard."

"If they left the school, someone would find one of them," Pansy said.

"So they're still here?" Goyle asked.

"Yeah, Gregory," Pansy said, "And I reckon Longbottom is the leader of the whole thing. Him and his slag, Abbot. Would love to find her and teach her a thing or two. I should be Head Girl."

Neville looked at Hannah, whose eyes were narrowed. He shook his head and heard three pairs of footsteps walk past the tapestry. Seamus raised three fingers and his wand. He nodded toward the direction of the footsteps. Neville shook his head. Lavender and Seamus nodded. Neville narrowed his eyes and turned to Hannah and she looked like she wanted a fight. The four of them raised their wands and pointed them at the three Slytherins; Seamus at Goyle, Lavender at Crabbe and Neville and Hannah at Pansy.

"Nauseam," Hannah said.

Pansy immediately sneezed, spatting a bunch of snot onto the ground.

"Gross!" Crabbe grunted.

"Are you okay, Pansy?" Goyle asked, "That was disgusting.

"I don't know what happened," Pansy said, "I –"

Pansy turned around and saw Neville and Hannah.

"Conjunctivitus," Neville said.

Pansy screamed and fell to the floor, her hands pushed into her eyes.

"Diffindo!" Lavender growled, "Engorgio!"

Crabbe's pants split open and fell toward the ground, and his hands started growing to the size of grapefruits, causing him to drop his wand.

"Flagrante!" Seamus yelled.

Goyle's pants erupted in flames causing him to fall over and scream, as he tried to remove them.

"Seamus!" Hannah said, "That could have hurt him! We were trying to distract them!"

"Worked, didn't it?" Seamus said.

"My little pyro," Lavender said.

"Let's just get out of here!" Neville said, "We have a long way to go!"

Neville took Hannah's hand and led her, Seamus and Lavender toward the exit of the dungeon. When they arrived at the Entrance Hall, they looked around and didn't see anyone. Neville nodded and led them up across the Entrance Hall. Suddenly, Neville felt his arm shake and looked at Hannah, who was convulsing. She fell to the floor, and took him along with her. Her screams tore through the Entrance Hall as she writhed around.

"Hannah!" Neville cried out, "Hannah!"

"Neville!" Seamus screamed.

Neville looked up toward Seamus. He and Lavender were pointing their wands toward the doors of the Great Hall...

Yaxley and Rowle were standing there; Rowle was pointing his wand at Seamus and Lavender, and Yaxley at Neville, as Hannah's writhing and screams died down. Neville turned to Hannah and looked at her...

Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving.

**Cliffhanger! One more chapter with Neville and the DA before we get to Gringotts!**

**Is Hannah okay? Will they get out of this somehow? And if so, how? Find out next chapter!**

**Hope you liked this chapter as much as I did! I had so much fun writing a lot of this, especially Harry using the Imperius Curse... which isn't supposed to be too funny, I suppose. Aw well.**


	91. Death And Taxes

**Chapter 91  
>Death And Taxes<strong>

_"... i__n this world nothing can be said to be certain, except death and taxes." - Benjamin Franklin_

**(Neville's PoV)**

Seamus and Lavender's wands dropped with a clatter to the floor.

"You too, Longbottom," Yaxley said, "Or I will use another Unforgivable Curse on Miss Abbot there. I don't think I need to tell you which one."

Neville growled and rolled the wand across the floor. He looked back at Hannah, looking for any signs of life. He could not find any yet.

"Stecker!" Yaxley growled, "Bring their friends out!"

Neville's eyes widened. Who had they caught? The doors to the Great Hall opened again, and the Death Eater named Stecker dragged a Stunned Colin Creevey and Michael Corner out toward the hall and set them down in front of Yaxley. Yaxley nodded and Stecker pointed his wand at them. Colin and Michael woke up, gasping and Stecker brought them to their feet.

"Who do we have here?" Yaxley asked.

"Colin Creevey and Michael Corner," Stecker said, "Two more of the missing students."

"Hmm," Yaxley said, "Stecker, keep your wand on Mr. Longbottom and his little girlfriend there. If he moves an inch, kill the girl."

Stecker nodded and turned his wand on Neville. Yaxley walked over to Colin and Michael and looked at them.

"Creevey," Yaxley said, "Mudblood, aren't ya?"

"Proud of it!" Colin growled, showing his Gryffindor bravery.

A look of disgust crossed Yaxley's face and he spat on the ground.

"Thorfinn," Yaxley said, "Remind me why we allow trash like Creevey in the school."

"Severus allows it," Rowle said, "All I know. Dunno why though. Puzzles me."

"Hmm," Yaxley said, "Longbottom! I want you to tell me right now where the rest of your little friends are."

Neville looked at Colin and Michael, both of whom were shaking their heads.

"Now!" Yaxley growled.

"Shrieking Shack," Neville said, "Doubt the Whomping Willow would let you in though. Pretty temperamental."

"Shrieking Shack," Yaxley echoed.

He looked at Rowle and Stecker and they chuckled loudly.

"You believe him, Stecker?" Yaxley asked.

"Shrieking Shack holding that many kids?" Stecker said, "Unlikely."

"Hmm," Yaxley said, "Yes, I thought so. Crucio!"

Colin fell to the floor writhing and screaming in pain, his yells echoing around the halls. Yaxley turned his wand on Michael Corner, and he too fell too the floor, convulsing and screaming. Neville's eyes widened. Where were the Professors? Someone had to hear this!

"Tell me now, Longbottom!" Yaxley growled. "The truth!"

"Better tell him, son," Stecker said, "Or I'll kill your pretty little girlfriend here. On second thought... maybe I'll just have my way with her."

"Like hell!" Neville growled.

He tried to stand and this was a mistake, because pain suddenly swept through his body. What felt like nails and tacks were pressing into his skin. He could hear his own mother and father screaming in his head. He fell back and onto the ground next to Hannah, and the pain lifted. He inched his hand for Hannah's and held onto it. If he was going to die, he was going to do it holding onto her.

"Avada Kedavra!" Yaxley growled.

"No!" Seamus screamed and Lavender cried out.

Neville's eyes widened and he looked up. Seamus and Lavender were still standing, but they were looking toward Yaxley, and Colin and Michael. Neville moved his eyes over to Colin and his eyes widened...

Colin Creevey was dead.

"Mudblood trash!" Yaxley growled. "I warned you, Longbottom, and now your little girlfriend is next."

Yaxley pointed his wand toward Neville and Hannah.

"Oh, she's waking up," Yaxley said, laughing evilly.

Neville looked up at Hannah, and her eyes were slowly opening. She looked at him and he grasped her hand tightly.

"Perhaps I'll let her watch you die instead," Yaxley said.

Hannah's eyes watered and Neville looked at her.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I... love... you," she said, weakly.

He nodded and closed his eyes, ready for the end.

Suddenly, he heard the a sound of steel moving harshly, and a growl. Neville opened his eyes and saw Yaxley flying across the room, his unconscious form slamming into a wall. Rowle and Stecker fell to the ground too, and Neville wasn't sure if they were unconscious or dead. Neville sat up and looked over his shoulder. Hagrid was standing in the open doors of the Entrance Hall, his umbrella pointed straight forward.

"Neville?" Hagrid said, "Miss Abbot, is she –?"

Neville looked down at Hannah, and her eyes were barely open. She nodded slowly.

"I think she's going to be okay after some rest," Neville said, "But -"

"Colin!" Michael Corner growled, crawling on the floor over to him, "No!"

Neville heard sobs behind him. Lavender's head was buried in Seamus' chest.

"Oh, Merlin, what are we going to tell Dennis?" Seamus asked.

Hagrid cursed out loud as saw Colin's dead form. Neville stood up slowly and put his hands under Hannah's body. She nodded and put her arms under his neck and he lifted her up. He walked over to his wand and, with a bit of difficulty, picked it up.

"Come on," he said, "We have to get going."

Seamus looked like he was going to speak up, but he shrugged and walked with Lavender toward Neville.

"Michael," Neville said, "Hagrid will take care of him."

"I-I gotta tell Dennis," Michael said, "I gotta do it myself! I promised he'd be back safely! God damn it!"

"Where are you goin'?" Hagrid asked.

"We're trying to get back this school, Hagrid," Neville said, "Tell Professor McGonagall what happened to Colin, but you didn't see any of us. Please?"

"I can't do anything," Hagrid said, "Even if I killed these Death Eaters, I can't figh' the rest of 'em off, meself!"

"You won't have to, Hagrid," Neville said, "We're trying to bring the Order back in here. We're going to fight soon."

"You're a target now, Hagrid," Seamus said, "You have to go for now. Hide somewhere."

"I-I," Hagrid stammered.

"We can't lose you too, Hagrid," Lavender said, "Seamus is right."

"You jus' tell me you'll be safe," Hagrid said.

"We know what we're doing," Neville said, then looked at Colin's body, "Or we thought we did. Come on, you lot."

Neville carried Hannah up the stairs and she looked up at him.

"You just need a bit of rest, Hannah," Neville said, "You'll be fine."

Hannah nodded.

"Michael, anything on the coins?" Neville asked, as he led the group up the stairs.

Michael sighed and took the coin from his pocket.

"Pathway to seven is cleared," Michael said. "The number 'seven' on here tells me they are waiting for us."

"Where are we going, Neville?" Seamus asked, "After what happened to Colin –!"

"We can't just give up because of Colin!" Neville growled, "We have to fight! Plan is still active. I got the Floo Powder. I'll contact Hermione, ask her how I can send out some more messages to anyone out there with the coins. We just have to wait."

"Wait?" Lavender said, "Right!"

"We have to, Lavender," Neville said, "We're the only way of getting help into the castle! Without us in the room, it is closed. Path is closed, and help has to come in past Death Eaters and who knows what else. If we can't get help, Colin's not going to be the last one we lose. Not at all. All of us were almost killed. I was seconds from being killed in front of Hannah."

Hannah sniffled and Neville held her closer to him.

"We can't stand for this!" Neville said, "None of it! Colin's death tells me this isn't the end! He was killed because he is Muggleborn! How long do you think before the rest are slaughtered? We'll give everyone the bad news and then I have to find out when this is going down."

"If it doesn't go down soon?" Seamus asked, "Then what?"

"Then I don't think there will be a Hogwarts left for us to defend, Seamus," Neville said.

-  
><strong>(Harry's PoV – half-an-hour later)<strong>

Harry lay on the couch in the living room, pointing his wand around at certain objects. Ever since his argument with Ginny, he hadn't seen her at all. He figured she had probably gone outside to blow off some steam. He could smell the delicious aromas of lunch cooking in the kitchen, and he could see Fleur, Bill and Luna in there, talking and laughing. Harry 's eyes caught a moth floating around a lantern across the living room, and he pointed his wand at it.

"Confundus!" Harry said.

The moth buzzed and flew into the lantern, and Harry heard a _pop. _

"Hmm," Harry said, "Well, I didn't want you to do that. Guess I still need to perfect that one."

Harry heard the front door to the cottage open and Ginny appeared in the archway of the room a moment later.

"Ginny," Harry said, "Please come talk to me."

"And if I don't?" Ginny asked, "Will you force me with the Imperius Curse?"

"Not unless you want me to," Harry said, grinning.

Ginny scoffed. She sighed audibly and walked over to the couch. Harry sat up, allowing her a free spot to sit down and she took it.

"Is this what the rest of our relationship is going to be like?" Ginny asked. "Lies followed by arguments and make-ups. I can only make-up with you so many times, Harry!"

"You know why I had to keep this away from you," Harry said.

"I can help you!" Ginny said.

"You have no idea what is going on, Ginny!" Harry said, "This is going to be difficult enough. Griphook is already at his wit's end with us. Even if I wanted to bring you along, Griphook wouldn't allow it."

"I don't care what that goblin allows or not, Harry," Ginny said.

"We can't do this without him," Harry said, "You know what is at stake here."

"Yeah, I do!" Ginny said, "And what am I going to do if you don't show up here? What if you do get the bloody thing and destroy it. We're stuck here again until we find another one."

"There would only be two left after that," Harry said, "And one of them is Nagini."

"Uh-huh," Ginny said, "And where is she? Always around him, isn't he? Do you know where the other one is?"

"What is your point?" Harry asked.

"You need me!" Ginny said, "Four is better than three."

"Griphook is going with us," Harry said.

"Then five!" Ginny growled.

"No, Ginny," Harry said.

"So you're willing to spend your whole life with me," Ginny said, "But you don't want me to help you for an hour of it?"

"Why do you want to come with us?" Harry asked.

"Because I can help you!" Ginny said.

"I have enough help," Harry said. "We have a good strategy."

"What if I prove I can help you?" Ginny asked.

"How?" Harry said.

"I don't know yet," Ginny said, "But give me a chance. Let me prove I'm ready."

"Prove it to me by the time we leave," Harry said, "And I won't have a problem with you coming."

"Might take a little longer than that," Ginny said.

"That's the deadline," Harry said.

"Fine," Ginny said, "I'll do it. Might take the rest of the week, but I'll do it."

"Harry! Ginny!" Ron's voice called out from the girls' bedroom.

Harry looked up and stood up quickly. He and Ginny hurried toward the bedroom and into it. Hermione was sitting on her bed, with her Dumbledore's Army coin in her hand and she had tears in her eyes. Ron looked distressed.

"What happened?" Harry asked, hurrying over to the bed next to Hermione's and sitting down on it, "Neville?"

"It's Colin Creevey, Harry," Hermione said, sniffling, tears running down her eyes, "He's dead."

Harry's insides froze, his stomach shot up to his throat as he looked at Hermione. Beside him, Ginny was sobbing into her hand. Harry growled and snatched the coin from her. Neville's face was in the coin.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Hi, Harry," Neville said, "Hush, everyone, yes it is Harry!"

"Neville!" Harry growled.

"Sorry," Neville said, "Me, Hannah, Seamus and Lavender went into the dungeon to get some Floo Powder – I'll explain that in a bit – anyway. Colin Creevey, Michael Corner, Dean and a few others were look-outs you know. Well, when we came back up to the Entrance Hall, to head up the Grand Staircase. Hannah was hit by a Cruciatus Curse from Yaxley."

"How is she?" Harry asked.

"Recovering," Neville said, "She's right by me, asleep on one of the hammocks. We have a few students who are good at potions working on Calming Draughts and stuff. Dennis Creevey definitely needs one."

"Oh god, Dennis," Harry said.

Ginny gasped next to Harry.

"How is he?" Harry asked.

"Fainted when Michael told him the news, but he's awake now," Neville said, "Only words out of him is how much he wants to kill Yaxley. Rest is sobbing and crying. He can line up with the rest of us. Yaxley's tortured many of us in here – everyone has been cursing his name."

"So Yaxley killed Colin?" Harry asked.

"I guess one of the Death Eaters caught Colin and Michael before they confronted us," Neville said, "and they brought them out to the Entrance Hall where we were, and tortured them, so I would tell them where we all were. Tortured me too, and I went to the ground with Hannah. I heard the Killing Curse, from Yaxley, and Colin was dead on the ground. We would have been dead too – I was this close from it – and then Hagrid came in and saved us all."

"Hagrid?" Harry asked, "Is he okay?"

"Three Death Eaters didn't even get a curse off," Neville said, "Don't think he killed any of them though, damn it. If he did what we said he should do, he's off somewhere away from the castle. We told him to go away for his own safety."

"Why Colin?" Harry asked.

"Because he's Muggleborn," Neville said.

Harry looked up at Hermione, who was sobbing into Ron's shoulder on the bed.

"Muggleborn," Harry said, looking back at the coin, "But -"

"I know, Harry," Neville said, "I have no idea what is going to happen to the rest of them. We have to do something, Harry. Where are the bloody Order, Harry! It's almost been a month!"

"Is that why you went to get the Floo Powder, then?" Harry asked, "Because of the Order?"

"We were going to find out from Hermione how to do this Floo-Speak Charm," Neville said, "And I was going to try to pass the message off to other Dumbledore's Army members: Cho, Fred, George and Angelina, you know? Hoping they could do something. Maybe come in contact with others. I don't think the Order will be enough, Harry. Also, we'd have to use Aberforth's bar to get them inside. Caterwauling Charms are all over Hogsmeade. They would have to Apparate right into Aberforth's bar."

"Caterwauling Charms?" Harry asked.

"Basically an alarm system, Harry," Hermione said.

"And the Anti-Disapparation Charms?" Harry asked Neville.

"Doesn't look like the Death Eaters are bright enough to use them," Hermione said, "Or they are waiting for challengers to come in. Only they don't know we can use Aberforth's pub to get to the school. Harry, we need you mate. Colin's death is tearing everyone apart here. We'll be lucky to survive a week, mate."

"We have something to do, Neville," Harry said.

"I know that, mate!" Neville said, "Hermione keeps telling me! But we need you."

"We have something we have to do," Harry repeated, "at the start of next month. But then – maybe we can find a way to get to you."

"What?" Ron asked.

Harry put his hand up, stopping Ron.

"Neville," he said, "You have to be safe there. No more trips like this, you hear me?"

"You don't have to tell me that," Neville said, "I'm lucky the rest of the scout party got back here safe. I doubt they would want to go anywhere, anyway. A week you say?"

"A week, mate," Harry said.

"Right," Neville said. "I'll try to round up some of the old mates. See how many we can get. We have to take back this castle, Harry. I can't have anymore like Colin. This is hitting us all hard. I don't see a smiling face in the crowd. Probably won't for days now. What we are fighting for... nobody knows anymore."

"A future, Neville," Harry said, "Exactly what I am fighting for."

"I'll pass along the message," Neville said, "See you soon, I hope."

"Give Dennis my best," Harry said. "My sympathies and everything. Whatever it takes to pass along the message."

"Yeah, mate," Neville said, "We'll see what happens. Good luck. Let me talk to Hermione again. I need that spell."

Harry nodded and tossed the coin back to Hermione who caught it. As Hermione talked to Neville, Harry looked at Ginny, whose eyes were red. She scooted along the bed and put her arms around his neck, and sobbed into his shoulder. Harry laid his chin on the top of her head and looked at Ron, who was staring at them with blank eyes.

"Bye, Neville," Hermione said, sniffling, "Good luck."

Hermione nodded and closed the coin in her fist. She put her other hand to her eyes and sobbed again.

"Damn it, Harry," Hermione said, "I feel like – I feel like this is my bloody fault!"

"Don't say that, Hermione," Ron said.

"This was our idea, Ronald!" Hermione growled, "Our idea to help them! They would have been safe if we didn't help them! Colin – he – oh god, damn it -"

"The Death Eaters have a vendetta against Muggleborn," Harry said.

"I don't need to be reminded that, Harry!" Hermione snarled, "I know that – do you think I forgot after all these years?"

"No," Harry said, "But with a vendetta against Muggleborn, and everyday tortures during class – the Room of Requirement is the safest place. And also it is what is going to get the Order and the reinforcements into the castle."

"Reinforcements?" Ron asked. "The Order?"

"The Order, Dumbledore's Army," Harry said, "Friends of Dumbledore's Army. Anyone Neville can find. And then... us."

"We're going after the Horcruxes, Harry!" Hermione said, "Gringotts -"

"Gringotts first," Harry said, "Then we're going to fight for our school. We have no idea what is going to happen in a week, Hermione! For all we know, You-Know-Who could march up to that school like he did Durmstrang. After what happened today? Yeah, I'm certain of it. We'll be lucky if he is not there right now."

"I'm sure you would have felt that kind of rage, Harry," Hermione said.

"Oh, so now you're an expert of my mind-sharing with him?" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged and buried her head back in Ron's neck.

"Gringotts first," Harry said, "Then we're fighting for our school."

**(Hermione's PoV)**

After the news of Colin's death, a dark and dreary aura settled in around Shell Cottage. But it also made Harry, Ron and Hermione work harder. Griphook was quite impressed with Harry's use of Imperio and Confundus, and quite impressed as well with Hermione's disguise techniques.

On Sunday, May 1st, before dawn had even arrived, Hermione awoken in her bedroom and looked around. Both of the other beds were empty. Luna and Mr. Ollivander had gone to her house the previous day, taking her Dumbledore's Army coin with her. That evening, she gave a message via her coin that said her father was alive, safe, and extremely happy, and gave Harry the message that Xenophilius thanked him and would give him a lifetime subscription to the Quibbler.

Ginny wasn't in the room, either, and Hermione figured that she was with Harry, saying goodbye before they had to leave. A knock on the door startled Hermione and she looked up at it.

"Come on in," she said.

The door opened and Ron walked in carrying a pair of long black robes.

"I don't know why," Ron said, "But Fleur made these robes for you... seems like something Bellatrix would wear."

"I asked her to make me some black robes," Hermione said. "Should be good enough."

"Where's Ginny?" Ron asked.

"She's not with Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I left Harry in the living room with Griphook," Ron said, "They're doing final preparations. Ginny's not there."

"Probably on the beach," Hermione said, "Waiting to say goodbye to us. I need to get ready, Ron. We need to get out of here pretty quick. You heard Griphook. The earlier the better."

"Right," Ron said.

Hermione stood up and walked over to the closet and pointed her wand at it. Then she noticed that the door was already slightly ajar.

"Has anyone been in this room lately?" Hermione asked, walking over to the door and opening it, "Besides me, Luna and Ginny?"

"Except for me and Harry?" Ron asked, shrugging, "No. Why?"

"Hmm," Hermione said, "I did check up on the potion last night. Maybe I forgot to close it all the way."

"You were pretty anxious about this, Hermione," Ron said.

"Yeah... right," Hermione said.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Ron asked, "Act like Bellatrix?"

Hermione took out the small baggie with the hair in it, and dipped a glass into the Polyjuice Potion, then backed up.

"Guess we'll see," Hermione said, "I'm going into the bathroom to do this. Guard the door. Hand me the robes when I get in there."

Ron nodded and Hermione made her way toward the bathroom.

**(Harry's PoV)**

Harry and Griphook were standing near Dobby's grave.

"In the whole month I've been here," Griphook said, "Never paid my respects to that elf."

"He saved your life, you know," Harry said.

"I know," Griphook said, "Please don't make his death unimportant by killing me today, okay, Mr. Potter?"

"Nobody's dying," Harry said, "There won't be any mistakes. Get in, get in the vault and get out."

"I hope so, Mr. Potter," Griphook said.

"Thought you'd be here," Ron's voice said.

Harry looked up and saw Ron and Bellatrix Lestrange, who Harry knew was actually Hermione, of course. She was dressed in long black robes that looked like something Bellatrix would wear. Her wand was in her hand. Ron had long black hair, beard and mustache, and scars all over his face.

"Nice disguise, Weasley," Griphook, "Good work, Granger."

"It is Madame Lestrange to you, Griphook," Hermione said, in Bellatrix's voice, "Harry, where's Ginny?"

"Isn't she asleep?" Harry asked.

"She wasn't in bed," Hermione said.

"Probably avoiding us," Harry said.

"We can't waste time, Potter!" Griphook said, "Let's go! Oi, where's my sword?"

"In my bag," Hermione said, indicating the bag on her belt.

"You'll get it, Griphook," Harry said, "I know the deal. Let's go."

Harry held out his hand and Griphook took it. Hermione took Harry's other hand, and Ron took Hermione's. Harry felt his lungs collapse and everything went dark...

…. and they appeared in the long alley that Harry recognized as Knockturn Alley.

"Invisibility Cloak now," Griphook said.

Harry nodded and took out the cloak. Griphook climbed onto Harry's back, and Harry groaned as felt the Goblin's muscled body and weight on his back. Ron helped him get the cloak on and soon Harry and Griphook were invisible!"

"Madame Lestrange!" a woman's voice said.

Harry looked over his shoulder and saw a tall blonde-haired woman walking toward them. She had dark eyes and seemed to have trouble walking.

"D-do I know you?" Hermione asked.

"Name is Guinevere," the woman said.

Then she looked toward Ron and her eyes darted to Harry – no, past Harry – he was invisible of course... right? But the way she was staring at him seemed familiar...

"Most people know me as Ginny," Ginny said.

-  
><strong>Dun-dun-dun! And with that, the Gringotts Heist from the book changes in an instant! (Yes, I am aware Ginny's full name is Ginevra. She used Guinevere for her disguise.)<strong>

**Poor Colin. That was so hard to write. I felt so bad doing it. But I couldn't have them escape without something happening. I guess I should explain the title of the chapter. Death, of course is Colin's death. "Taxes" is the cost of what Colin's death meant to everyone... including Ginny's desire to join the Heist.**

**More to come soon! The long conclusion (hopefully not too long!) of the story begins now!**


	92. Gringotts

**Chapter 92  
>Gringotts<strong>

**Author's Note: He-he, I love some of the comments I get about "bratty" Ginny. The brat does a bit more of that in this chapter... but I reckon she'll do some growing up fairly quickly. I love writing her like this... because it will just make her grow up a lot more quicker when it all comes down to it.**

**Much of this chapter, except for my additions to keep with my storyline, is from the "Gringotts" chapter of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, and was done by JK Rowling herself, the wonderful genius she is.**

**(Harry's PoV)**

"Ginny!" Harry, Ron and Hermione all said.

"Oh, don't sound so surprised!" Ginny exclaimed, "Harry, it was you who said I could come along if I could prove I'd be some help! Taking a bit of Polyjuice Potion from Hermione's stash? Coming here and finding this beauty? Taking her hair and then Stunning her and taking her clothes? How much more proof do you need? I'll say this... Polyjuice Potion is a bit of a bugger, though! Should have warned me about that one."

"Ginny!" Harry growled, "You can't be here!"

"I am here, Harry," Ginny said. "And look at me... I look like – er – what's your name today? Dragomir? We look like each other. I'll be your sister... shouldn't too far of a stretch, should it?"

Ron's eyes narrowed and a smirk crossed Ginny's lips.

"What is the ginger doing here, Potter?" Griphook asked, his grip tightened around Harry's neck, "This wasn't part of the plan!"

"It is now," Hermione said, "Ginny's here. We can't just leave her here for Snatcher bait -"

"It would serve her right!" Griphook said.

"She does look like Dragomir," Hermione said, nodding to Ron, "We're going. We don't have time to spare. I'll lead the way."

"Ginny – Guinevere, whatever – stay with Dragomir – and do what I say," Harry said.

"Aww, you do care for me," Ginny said, rolling her eyes, "If I could see you, I'd kiss you. Get out of my way so I don't step on you."

Ginny walked past Harry and Griphook, and joined Ron and Hermione. Hermione led the way into Diagon Alley.

"This wasn't part of the plan," Griphook muttered into Harry's ear.

"It is now, Griphook," Harry said, "What did you say this whole month? Adapt to the plan if we have to? Modify if we need to? We modify now."

"You better hope your little slag doesn't get us killed," Griphook muttered.

"Shut up," Harry growled, "Don't call her names, and stop with the death talk or I will cut this trip back down to four of us. And it won't be Ginny I leave for the Snatchers. Do you want the Sword or not?"

Griphook growled but said nothing. Harry followed Hermione, Ron and Ginny toward the steps of Gringotts.

"Confundus Charms at the ready," Griphook said.

Harry wasn't listening. Ginny had walked ahead of Hermione and over to the guards.

"Ah, Probity Probes," sighed Ginny, in a deep foreign accent, "so crude-but so effective!"

"That bloody – now, Potter!" Griphook growled.

Knowing that he had only seconds, Harry pointed Draco's wand at each of the guards in turn and murmured "Confundus!" twice.

The guards grunted and let Ginny on through. Hermione's long black hair rippled behind her as she climbed the steps.

"One moment, madam," said the guard, raising his Probe.

"But you've just done that!" said Hermione in Bellatrix's commanding, arrogant voice.

The guard was confused. He stared down at the thin golden Probe and then at his companion, who said in a slightly dazed voice,

"Yeah, you've just checked them, Marius," the other guard said.

Hermione swept forward. Ron by her side, Harry and Griphook trotting invisibly behind them. Harry glanced back as they crossed the threshold. The wizards were both scratching their heads.

"Nice job," Griphook said, sarcastically, "Ginger doing great, isn't she?"

Harry sighed. He owed Ginny a nice talking-to once they got out of here.

"I_f we get out of here," _Harry couldn't help but think.

They walked forward to the end of the long Entrance Hall and Hermione stood in front of the tall desk where a goblin stood behind. Harry recognized him as Bogrod, the goblin who had escorted Harry and Ginny to his vault in the summer.

"Madam Lestrange!" Bogrod, evidently startled. "Dear me!" How-how may I help you today?"

"I wish to enter my vault," said Hermione.

The old goblin seemed to recoil a little. Harry glanced around. Several other goblins had looked up from their work to stare at Hermione.

"You have . . . identification?" asked the goblin.

"Identification? I-I have never been asked for identification before!" said Hermione.

"They know!" whispered Griphook in Harry's ear, "They must have been warned there might be an imposter!"

"Your wand will do, madam," said the goblin. He held out a slightly trembling hand, and in a dreadful blast of realization Harry knew that the goblins of Gringotts were aware that Bellatrix's wand had been stolen.

"Act now, act now," whispered Griphook in Harry's ear, "the Imperius Curse!"

"Imperio!" Harry whispered.

The same curious sensation, he had felt many times over the past week or so, shot down Harry's arm, a feeling of tingling, warmth that seemed to flow from his mind, down the sinews and veins connecting him to the wand and the curse it had just cast. The goblin took Bellatrix's wand, examined it closely, and then said, "Ah, you have had a new wand made, Madam Lestrange!"

"I-I," Hermione stammered, then cleared her throat, "Mine was stolen. Hmmph! I had to get a new one, of course! Dragomir helped me with that. So I am paying him back with gold, which I need from my vault! You don't expect me to be wand-less!"

"Tell him to get the Clankers," Griphook growled.

Harry pointed his wand at Bogrod again. Bogrod nodded and clapped his hands and a younger goblin approached.

"I shall need the Clankers," he told the goblin, who dashed away and returned a moment later with a leather bag that seemed to be full of jangling metal, which he handed to his senior. "Good, good! So, if you will follow me, Madam Lestrange, I shall take you to your vault."

He appeared around the desk, the contents of the leather bag still jingling.

"Our banks our so much better in our country, aren't they, Dragomir?" Ginny asked, "No picky Probity Probes and Goblins who like to stare at the guests!"

The goblins around her cleared their throats and went back to work.

"I-I – yeah – yeah, I suppose," Ron grunted, "Much better, Gin – Guinevere."

"Wait – Bogrod!" another goblin said, scurrying over to them.

"Oh, what now?" Hermione asked, "I do not have all day!"

"We have instructions," he said with a bow to Hermione. "Forgive me, Madam, but there have been special orders regarding the vault of Lestrange."

He whispered urgently in Bogrod's ear, but the Imperiused goblin shook him off.

"I am aware of the instructions," he said, "Madam Lestrange wishes to visit her vault. Very old family, old clients. Follow me."

And, still clanking, he hurried toward the large doors and through them.

Griphook jumped down from Harry, and Harry took off the cloak.

"That could have gone better," Griphook muttered, "No time to spare. Out of my way, ginger!"

He dragged the Imperiused Bogrod toward the carts and the four of them followed the goblins onto a cart.

"Ginny," Harry growled, as he sat down next to Ginny on the cart. "This isn't right."

"I think I'm doing fairly well," Ginny said, "Don't you, Dragomir?"

"Brat," Ron growled.

The carts started off down the tracks.

"Brat?" Ginny asked, over the loud noises, "I've already said proven my worth. What have you done today? Played dress-up with Hermione? I broke Hermione's spells on the closet, found a woman, Stunned her, became her and found you all in a matter of minutes. Hermione and Harry's gotten us this far with wits and wand-work. How about you? Dragomir wasn't needed for Hermione and Harry to get in here. Why are you here?"

"For Hermione and Harry!" Ron growled.

"Mmhmm," Ginny said, "And why am I here?"

Ginny looked at Harry, Hermione then Ron.

"For Hermione and Harry," Ron repeated.

"Exactly," Ginny said, "And for you. What makes me any different? Does that make me a brat? Only reason Harry didn't want me here is because he apparently thinks I'm weak."

"I do not," Harry said.

"Then why, Harry?" Ginny asked, "You didn't want me to get hurt? And what about fighting for our school? My school? Were you not going to let me do that either?"

"You're not of age, Ginny!" Harry growled.

"You weren't of age when you fought Quirrel-slash-You-Know-Who in your first year!" Ginny said, "I am five years older than you were on that day. Four years older than when you went to the Chamber of Secrets and the same age you were when you went into that bloody cave and fought Inferi! Don't give me that underage bull, Harry! Don't treat me like a little girl and start treating me like someone who is on this hunt and someone who you love and loves you more than you deserve sometimes!"

Harry growled and watched the tracks as the cart began twisting and turning through the labyrinthine passages, sloping downward all the time. Harry could not hear anything over the rattling of the cart on the tracks: His hair flew behind him as they swerved between stalactites, flying ever deeper into the earth, but he kept glancing back. They might as well have left enormous footprints behind them; the more he thought about it, the more foolish it seemed to have disguised Hermione as Bellatrix, to have brought along Bellatrix's wand, when the Death Eaters knew who had stolen it –

There were a deeper than Harry had ever penetrated within Gringotts; they took a hairpin bend at speed and saw ahead of them, with seconds to spare, a waterfall pounding over the track.

"No!" Griphook roared.

But there was no braking. They zoomed through it. Water filled Harry's eyes and mouth: He could not see or breathe: Then, with an awful lurch, the cart flipped over and they were all thrown out of it. Harry heard the cart smash into pieces against the passage wall,

"Arresto Momentum!" Hermione shrieked as they fell.

Harry felt himself glide back toward the ground as though weightless, landing painlessly on the rocky passage floor.

"C-Cushioning Charm," Hermione spluttered, as Ron pulled her to her feet.

Harry pulled Ginny to her feet and, in horror, realized she looked like herself again. Hermione was no longer Bellatrix, instead she stood there in overlarge robes, sopping wet and completely herself; Ron was red-haired and beardless again. They were realizing it as they looked at each other, feeling their own faces.

"The Thief's Downfall!" said Griphook, clambering to his feet and looking back the deluge onto the tracks, which, Harry knew now, had been more than water. "It washes away all enchantment, all magical concealment! They know there are imposers in Gringotts, they have set off defenses against us!"

Harry saw Hermione checking that she still had the beaded bag, and hurriedly thrust his own hand under his jacket to make sure he had not lost the Invisibility Cloak. Then he turned to see Bogrod shaking his head in bewilderment: The Thief's Downfall seemed to have lifted his Imperius Curse.

"We need him," said Griphook, "we cannot enter the vault without a Gringott's goblin. And we need the clankers!"

"_Imperio!_" Harry said again; his voice echoed through the stone passage as he felt again the sense of heady control that flowed from brain to wand.

Bogrod submitted once more to his will, his befuddled expression changing to one of polite indifference, as Ron hurried to pick up the leather bag of metal tools.

"Harry, I think I can hear people coming!" said Hermione, and she pointed Bellatrix's wand at the waterfall and cried, "_Protego!_"

They saw the Shield Charm break the flow of enchanted water as it flew up the passageway.

"Good thinking," said Harry. "Lead the way, Griphook!"

"How are we going to get out again?" Ron asked as they hurried on foot into the darkness after the goblin, Bogrod panting in their wake like an old dog.

"Let's worry about that when we have to," said Harry. He was trying to listen: He thought he could hear something clanking and moving around nearby. "Griphook, how much farther?"

"Not far, Harry Potter," Griphook said, "Not far … "

And they turned a corner and saw the thing for which Harry had been prepared, but which still brought all of them to a halt.

A gigantic dragon was tethered to the ground in front of them, barring access to four or five of the deepest vaults in the place. The beast's scales had turned pale and flaky during its long incarceration under the ground, its eyes were milkily pink; both rear legs bore heavy cuffs from which chains led to enormous pegs driven deep into the rocky floor. Its great spiked wings, folded close to its body, would have filled the chamber if it spread them, and when it turned its ugly head toward them, it roared with a noise that made the rock tremble, opened its mouth, and spat a jet of fire that sent them running back up the passageway.

"Whoa," Ginny gasped.

"Clankers!" Griphook said, taking the bag from Bogrod, "Like I told you. Well, all of you except for Ginger... throw yourself to him and rid us all of your stupidity."

"Griphook," Harry growled

Griphook scoffed and pulled out a number of small metal instruments that when shaken made a long ringing noise like miniature hammers on anvils. Griphook handed them out: Bogrod accepted his meekly.

"You know what to do," Griphook told them. "It will expect pain when it hears the noise. It will retreat, and Bogrod must place his palm upon the door of the vault."

They advanced around the corner again, shaking the Clankers, and the noise echoed off the rocky walls, grossly magnified, so that the inside of Harry's skull seemed to vibrate with the den. The dragon let out another hoarse roar, then retreated. Harry could see it trembling, and as they drew nearer he saw the scars made by vicious slashes across its face, and guess that it had been taught to fear hot swords when it heard the sound of the Clankers.

"Make him press his hand to the door!" Griphook urged Harry, who turned his wand again upon Bogrod. The old goblin obeyed, pressing his palm to the wood, and the door of the vault melted away to reveal a cave-like opening crammed from floor to ceiling with golden coins and goblets, silver armor, the skins of strange creatures – some with long spines, other with drooping wings – potions in jeweled flasks, and a skull still wearing a crown.

"Search, fast!" said Harry as they all hurried inside the vault.

He had described Hufflepuff's cup to Ginny, Ron and Hermione, but if it was the other, unknown Horcrux that resided in this vault, he did not know what it looked like. He barely had time to glance around, however, before there was a muffled clunk from behind them: The door had reappeared, sealing them inside the vault, and they were plunged into total darkness.

"No matter, Bogrod will be able to release us!" said Griphook as Ron gave a shout of surprise. "Light your wands, can't you? And hurry, we have little time!"

"_Lumos!_" the four of them said.

Harry shone his lit wand around the vault: Its beam fell upon glittering jewels; he saw the fake sword of Gryffindor lying on a high shelf amongst a jumble of chains. Ron and Hermione had lit their wands too, and were now examining the piles of objects surrounding them.

"Ow!" Hermione cried out.

"God damn it!" Ginny said.

Harry whipped around and saw Hermione and Ginny sucking on their fingers, as goblets multiplied and dropped to the ground around them.

"It burned me!" Hermione cried out, and Ginny nodded.

"They have added Germino and Flagrante Curses!" said Griphook.

"Everything you touch will burn and multiply, but the copies are worthless – and if you continue to handle the treasure, you will eventually be crushed to death by the weight of expanding gold!"

"Okay, don't touch anything!" said Harry desperately.

"Yeah, we know, Harry!" Ginny growled, "God damn it."

As soon as she finished, Ron accidentally nudged one of the fallen goblets with his foot, and twenty more exploded into being while Ron hopped on the spot, part of his shoe burned away by contact with the hot metal.

"Stand still, don't move!" said Hermione, clutching at Ron.

"Just look around!" said Harry. "Remember, the cup's small and gold, it's got a badger engraved on it, two handles – otherwise see if you can spot Ravenclaw's symbol anywhere, the eagle –"

They directed their wands into every nook and crevice, turning cautiously on the spot. It was impossible not to brush up against anything; Harry sent a great cascade of fake Galleons onto the ground where they joined the goblets, and now there was scarcely room to place their feet, and the glowing gold blazed with heat, so that the vault felt like a furnace. Harry's wandlight passed over shields and goblin-made helmets set on shelves rising to the ceiling; higher and higher he raised the beam, until suddenly it found an object that made his heart skip and his hand tremble.

"It's up there!" Harry screamed, "Up there!"

Ron and Hermione pointed there wands at it too, so that the little golden cup sparkled in a three-way spotlight: the cup that had belonged to Helga Hufflepuff, which had passed into the possession of Hepzibah Smith, from whom it had been stolen by Tom Riddle.

"And how the hell are we going to get up there without touching anything?" asked Ron.

"Accio Cup!" Ginny said.

"Oh, you bloody -" Griphook growled, "This is what you get for coming along without lessons! That will not work!"

"Shut up, Griphook!" Harry growled, "Hermione, the sword!"

Hermione nodded and reached into her bag and pulled out the Sword of Gryffindor. Griphook eyed it as Hermione threw it to Harry, and he caught it by the hilt. He crawled and ran, his hands and jeans, blistering against the burning heat, as she climbed up the mounds of treasure toward the cup. He used the multiplying treasure as leverage, as she raised up toward the goblet and when he got close, he reached for it with the sword.

"Come on, Harry!" Ginny growled, "Getting crowded down here!"

"Almost -" Harry said.

It was like reaching for the Golden Snitch. Almost always out of reach until –

"Yes!" he said, victoriously as it fell into the sword. He slid down the treasure, the heat hot against his backside. He scowled in pain, and the sword swung forward, and the cup went airborne. Harry looked on as Griphook grabbed it.

"We had a deal, Griphook!" Harry growled.

"The cup for the sword!" Griphook demanded.

Harry looked at Ginny, Hermione and Ron, all of whom were backing up against the burning treasure coming their way. Harry growled and threw the sword to Griphook, and he tossed the cup in the air toward Hermione, Ron and Ginny. Hermione grabbed it and put it into her bag.

"Good luck, Potter," Griphook said, his mouth turning up evilly, "You're going to need it."

Griphook grabbed Bogrod and slammed his hand into the door. The door opened and Griphook and Bogrod ran out.

"Griphook!" Harry growled, "Come on, guys!"

He hurried for Ginny, who was closest, and grabbed her hand. She hissed as his hand touched her blisters. As he ran out of the vault, he heard Hermione and Ron behind him. He stopped in his tracks outside the vault as he saw goblins running toward them.

"Thieves!" Griphook screamed, as he raised the sword above the crowd of Goblins and ran past them, "Help! Thieves!"

"Harry, this is going to sound mental," Ginny said, "But – er -"

Harry looked at Ginny and she was looking toward the dragon.

"Oh, bugger with it," Harry said, "Come on!"

"What are we doing?" Ron asked.

Harry and Ginny ran over to the tethered dragon, who seemed to ignore them as he had a vendetta against the goblins who tortured him for so long. Goblins screamed and screeched, dodging the flame. He hoisted Ginny up onto the dragon's back, and climbed up in front of her.

"Oh, my god," Hermione moaned, as Ron pushed her onto the dragon's back, "This is mental! Come on, Ron!"

Ron pulled himself onto the dragon, and clutched his arms around Hermione's waist, either holding onto her for dear life, or holding her and keeping her safe, Harry didn't no which.

"Relashio!" Harry yelled, pointing his wand at the chains.

The dragon did not recognize it was free. Harry growled.

"Oh, bloody hell, you damn creature!" Ginny growled, "Reducto!"

The dragon yelled, as the spell hit its tail. Harry dug in his knees, clutching as tightly as he could to the jagged scales as the wings opened, knocking the shrieking goblins aside like skittles, and it soared into the air. He felt Ginny grab onto him and he ducked, flat against its back, as it scraped against the ceiling and dived toward the passage opening, while the pursuing goblins hurled daggers that glanced off its flanks.

"We'll never get out, it's too big!" Hermione screamed.

But the dragon opened its mouth and belched flame again, blasting the tunnel, whose floors and ceiling cracked and crumbled. By sheer force, the dragon clawed and fought its way through. Harry's eyes were shut tight against the heat and dust: Deafened by the crash of rock and the dragon's roars, he could only cling to its back, expecting to be shaken off at any moment; then he heard Hermione yelling, "_Defodio!_"

She was helping the dragon enlarge the passageway, carving out the ceiling as it struggled upward toward the fresher air, away from the shrieking and clanking goblins: Harry, Ginny and Ron copied her, blasting the ceiling apart with more gouging spells. They passed the underground lake, and the great crawling, snarling beast seemed to sense freedom and space ahead of it, and behind them the passage was full of the dragon's thrashing, spiked tail, of great lumps of rock, gigantic fractured stalactites, and the clanking of the goblins seemed to be growing more muffled, while ahead, the dragon's fire kept their progress clear –

And then at last, by the combined force of their spells and the dragon's brute strength, they had blasted their way out of the passage into the marble hallway. Goblins and wizards shrieked and ran for cover, and finally the dragon had room to stretch its wings: Turning its horned head toward the cool outside air it could smell beyond the entrance, it took off, and with Harry, Ron, and Hermione still clinging to its back, it climbed up the side of the large Entrance Hall, knocking over the large chandelier that hung in the air and sending it crashing toward panicked goblins, And as it reached the roof, and Harry breathed in the fresh air, it launched itself into the sky.

-  
><strong>Ginny was a fun addition to this chapter. Really actually did a bit of work, and I love her speech to Harry and Ron on the tracks. So good! Good girl!<strong>

**More to come! Hope you loved this chapter! Again... thanks to a lot of it inspired by JK Rowling and written by her. The genius author we all love!**


	93. The Final Hiding Place

**Chapter 93  
>The Final Hiding Place<strong>

**Author's Note: Much like the last chapter... a portion of this chapter will mimic "The Final Hiding Place" in the Deathly Hallows book and the scenes are from the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling.**

**(Harry's PoV)**

The dragon soared higher into the sky, and the air became much cooler as they ascended. Harry didn't want to look behind but he was sure Diagon Alley and London were far behind them.

The cool air felt nice against his blisters, but every movement she made still hurt. He could feel Ginny clinging onto him, though besides her heavy breathing, she wasn't showing much emotion. He could hear Hermione sobbing and Ron trying to comfort her, but some moments of cursing would interfere with this.

"Everyone okay back there?" Harry asked.

"We're on top of a dragon, Harry, hundreds of feet in the air," Ron said, "What do you think?"

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked.

"Dunno," Harry said.

"The dragon will be looking for the first water and food source it can come to," Hermione said, "He may be blind, and could be deaf, but I'm sure he'll use his other senses to find something."

"Like his nose, right?" Ginny asked, "Before too long he's going to sniff us out up here. Unless... he doesn't feel us on top of him, do you reckon?"

"He's probably rather numb from the pain and torture all these years," Hermione said.

"I wish I could feel the same way," Ron said, hissing as he moved to a more comfortable position, "These burns are horrible. Can't we do something about them?"

"I have Essence of Dittany," Hermione said, "But I dare not use it until we get off this dragon."  
><em><br>_Harry's scar was prickling, and it burned worse than his injuries from the heated treasure. He tried to ignore it, but inside he wondered what Voldemort could be doing. Had he realized one of his Horcruxes had been stolen and if so...

… no, Harry tried to keep his mind from that. It was impossible. Not now.

Still the dragon flew, cities and towns gliding out of sight beneath them, its enormous shadow sliding over the earth like a giant dark cloud.

"Is it just me?" Ginny asked, as Harry felt her move against him, "Or are we descending?"

Harry looked down and realized Ginny was right. He saw deep green mountains and lakes, shining brightly in the day. The landscape seemed to grow larger and more detailed as he squinted over the side of the dragon, and he wondered whether it had divined the presence of fresh water by the flashes of reflected sunlight. Lower and lower the dragon flew, in great spiraling circles, honing in, it seemed, upon one of the smaller lakes.

"I say we jump when it gets low enough!" Harry said, "Straight into the water before it realizes we're here!"

"I agree," Ron said.

"Yeah, I-I guess," Hermione said.

"Whatever you say, Harry," Ginny said, "When?"

"NOW!" Harry said, after a few moments.

With a little difficulty, Harry slid off the dragon and fell for about twenty feet, before landing with a great splash into the cool water. His blisters and burns hissed at first impact, but as he swam for the surface, he could barely feel the pain anymore. The water had cooled the burns down considerably.

Harry reached the surface, spluttering and gasping for air. Ginny, Hermione and Ron had reached the surface as well, coming up only feet from him. He could see Ginny looking around for him and her eyes fell on him. He motioned her back the other way, opposite the dragon, who was landing on a distant bank. Harry headed for shore and he could hear the other three following him.

The lake did not seem to be deep. Soon it was more a question of fighting their way through reeds and mud than swimming, and at last they flopped, sodden, panting, and exhausted, onto slippery grass.

Ginny was the first to shore and she offered her hand to Harry and he took her hand and they walked onto the shore.

"Accio Essence of Dittany!" Harry heard Hermione say twice.

Two small bottles of Essence of Dittany flew out and Ron and Hermione each grabbed one. Hermione threw hers to Ginny who caught it, and followed it with a couple of washcloths.

"You go ahead, Ginny," Harry said, "I'll do the protective spells."

Ginny nodded and Harry walked away from the group. He tried to keep his hand from going to his scar until he was a few feet away. He did his best to stay standing as he put the fingers against his scar and closed his eyes. He couldn't see anything yet. Not a strong enough connection. Maybe he was wrong... maybe nothing was happening. He lifted his wand and started on the spells as he listened to the conversation.

"What do you reckon we should do, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"We promised Neville we would go to Hogwarts," Harry said, "Muffliato."

"Through Hogsmeade, right?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, of course," Harry said.

"Well then we need a plan, Harry," Hermione said, "You heard Neville. Caterwauling Charms and we can't exactly count on landing in Aberforth's bar, nor would I suggest it. Death Eaters could be in there. I say we go to that cave we had a meeting with Sirius in first and then head that way."

"You reckon we could find a way to disable the Caterwauling Charms?" Ginny asked.

"If anyone can do it, Hermione can," Ron said.

"Good idea," Harry said, "Yeah, we wouldn't want to get caught as soon as we went into the village. Just what we need for Snape and the Death Eaters to discover we're coming. Especially if Neville has the Order and others coming as well."

He finished up the spells and walked back over to them. Ginny handed him the washcloth, Dittany, and one of the bottles of pumpkin juice Ron had nabbed from Shell Cottage. The other three were all clothed in clean robes, and Hermione handed him a pair as well. He saved healing his injuries until he was clothed, since his burns were mostly on his hands and legs. This, took a bit of difficulty to do, but he wanted to relax before doing even attempting to heal himself. The growing pain in his scar wasn't helping either, and he stupidly put some Essence of Dittany on his forehead, knowing full well it wouldn't help. Ginny sat with him and helped him put some of the Dittany on the arm nearest to her. He smiled gratefully, and she did so in return. Hermione's head was resting on Ron's shoulder, and though she looked a bit tired, she also looked ready for anything.

"I'm not sure we should go right away, Harry," Hermione said, "Even if Neville is waiting for us. Strolling through Hogsmeade, even if we disable the Caterwauling Charms, in the middle of the morning is not a fun idea."

"I'm up for staying here on this beach for a few hours," Ginny said, "So let's see the Horcrux, Hermione."

Hermione nodded and reached into the bag. She pulled out the goblet Horcrux and tossed it over to Harry, who caught it.

"At least we came away with it," Ginny said, "That's a relief, even if we don't -"

"Even if we don't have the sword," Harry said, nodding.

"Double-crossing little scab," Ron said.

"Mind you we were thinking of double-crossing him, Ron," Hermione said, "Or rather you and Harry was – I was all against it."

"Would have been better," Ron said, "Now I just feel bloody stupid."

Hermione chuckled and nodded.

"Hey, at least we can't wear that thing, Harry," Ginny said, grinning, "It would look kind of stupid around your neck."

Harry grinned in spite of himself and nodded. Hermione looked across the lake to the far bank where the dragon was still drinking.

"What'll happen to it, do you think?" she asked, "Will it be alright?"

"You sound like Hagrid," said Ron, "It's a dragon, Hermione, it can look after itself. It's us we need to worry about."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well I don't know how to break this to you," said Ron, "but I think they might have noticed we broke into Gringotts."

All four of them started to laugh, and once started, it was difficult to stop.

"But," Ginny said, " What about You Know-Who? "He'll know, won't he? He'll know we know about his Horcruxes!"

"Maybe they'll be too scared to tell him!" said Ron hopefully, "Maybe they'll cover up the whole thing."

"I can't see how they could," Hermione said, "He'll find out soon enough. He'll soon realize what we're after."

"Yeah, I reckon he will," Ron said, "What will we do then? I mean – we're planning on going to Hogwarts!"

"Exactly!" Ginny said, "We don't need the Sword!"

"What?" Ron asked, "Of course we do!"

"Harry!" Ginny said, "Didn't you tell them? About the basilisk fangs?"

"Yeah, I told them," Harry said, "Problem is, how are we going to get to Gryffindor tower with Death Eaters roaming the halls?"

"We'll wait for the fight to start, won't we?" Ginny asked.

"Use everyone as pawns while we go after Basilisk fangs?" Hermione said, "Yeah, that is really nice, Ginny."

Harry gasped, and he could barely hear Ginny's response over the buzz in his ears.

"Don't talk about chess pieces like you know the game, Hermione!" Ginny said, "It is like you and Quidditch. We're on the hunt for the Horcruxes, aren't we? Horcruxes first, right? Sooner we get those fangs, the sooner we're onto finding the next. We use the pawns and put our other pieces into play to get the bigger ones."

"Oh, I forgot about the fangs!" Ron said, as if he hadn't listened to what Hermione or Ginny were saying. "Yeah, that's a good idea."

"Okay, fine," Hermione said, who seemed to be more agreeable now that Ron was, "Just means we have to find a way to plan it out. We can't get caught in the middle of it. I think we'll just have to... "

Harry pressed his finger to his forehead, hoping it looked like he was brushing his hair away comfortably...

_The sky, the smell of the lake water, the sound of Ron, Hermione and Ginny's voices were extinguished. Pain cleaved Harry's head like a sword stroke. He was standing in a dimly lit room, and a semicircle of wizards faced him, and on the floor at his feet knelt a small, quaking figure._

_"What did you say to me?" His voice was high and cold, but fury and fear burned inside him._

_The one thing that he had dreaded - but it could not be true, he could not see how... The goblin was trembling, unable to meet the red eyes high above his._

_"Say it again!" murmured Voldemort. "Say it again!"_

_"M-my Lord," stammered the goblin, its black eyes wide with terror, "m-my Lord... we t-tried to st-stop them... Im-impostors, my Lord... broke - broke into the - into the Lestranges' vault..."_

_"Impostors?" Voldemort said, "What impostors? I thought Gringotts had ways of revealing impostors? Who were they?"_

_"It was... it was... the P-Potter b-boy," the goblin stammered, and the th-three accomplices..."_

_"And they took?" he said, his voice rising, a terrible fear gripping him, "Tell me! What did they take?"_

_"A... a s-small golden c-cup," the goblin stammered, "M-my Lord."_

_The scream of rage, of denial left him as if it were a stranger's. He was crazed, frenzied, it could not be true, it was impossible, nobody had known. How was it possible that the boy could have discovered his secret?_

_The Elder Wand slashed through the air and green light erupted through the room; the kneeling goblin rolled over dead; the watching wizards scattered before him, terrified. Bellatrix and Lucius Malfoy threw others behind them in their race for the door, and again and again his wand fell, and those who were left were slain, all of them, for bringing him this news, for hearing about the golden cup -_

_But surely if the boy had destroyed any of his Horcruxes, he, Lord Voldemort, would have known, would have felt it? He, the greatest wizard of them all; he, the most powerful; he, the killer of Dumbledore and of how __many other worthless, nameless men. How could Lord Voldemort not have known, if he, himself, most important and precious, had been attacked, mutilated? True, he had not felt it when the diary had been destroyed, but he had thought that was because he had no body to feel, being less than ghost..._

_No, surely, the rest were safe... The other Horcruxes must be intact... But he must know, he must be sure... He paced the room, kicking aside the goblin's corpse as he passed, and the pictures blurred and burned in his boiling brain: the lake, the shack, and Hogwarts -_

"Harry!" Ginny yelled, "Harry, wake up!"

Harry's eyes flew open as he wrenched himself back to the present. He was lying on the bank of the lake. Ginny was kneeling over him, her long ginger hair draping over his face, and she swept it back. Harry nodded she backed away as he sat up. Hermione and Ron were staring at him, a mix of bewilderment and question in their eyes. Some worry too – but they had all seen this before. Only Ginny, who loved him, and he loved back in a way he couldn't love Ron and Hermione, was the most worried about him. Ron and Hermione almost seemed – well – scared instead of worried.

"He knows." Harry said; his own voice sounded strange and low after Voldemort's high screams. "He knows and he's going to check where the others are, and the last one," he was already on his feet," is at Hogwarts. I knew it. I knew it."

"What?" Ron was gaping at him.

Hermione sat up, looking worried.

"Hogwarts?" Ginny asked, "All this time? We were there and it is somewhere there! Oh, perfect! Just perfect!"

"But what did you see?" Hermione asked, "How do you know?"

"I saw him find out about the cup, I - I was in his head, he's" - Harry remembered the killings - "he's seriously angry, and scared too, he can't understand how we knew, and now he's going to check the others are safe, the ring first. He thinks the Hogwarts one is safest, because Snape's there, because it'll be so hard not to be seen getting in – of course he doesn't know we have a way to get in. So I think he'll check that one last, but he could still be there within hours -"

"Did you see where in Hogwarts it is?" asked Ron, now scrambling to his feet too.

"No, he was concentrating on warning Snape," Harry said, "he didn't think about exactly where it is -"

"Wait, wait!" cried Hermione, as she and Ginny got to their feet,"We can't just go, we haven't got a plan!"

"Hermione!" Ginny said, "We have a good enough plan! We just need to put it into action!"

"Yeah, besides," Harry said, "When have our plans ever worked? We plan, we get there, all hell breaks loose!"

Ron and Ginny chuckled and nodded in agreement. Hermione sighed audible and allowed a smile.

"We need to get going," said Harry firmly. "Can you imagine what he's going to do once he realizes the ring and the locket are gone? What if he moves the Hogwarts Horcrux, decides it isn't safe enough? We already have good plan to get inside. We have to alert everyone to get there now!"

"Oh, bloody hell," Ginny growled, "My coin! I left it at Shell Cottage. God damn it!"

"See?" Harry said, pointing at Ginny, "We have to get to Neville now! Get reinforcements there. We have to find that Horcrux."

"And destroy the one we already have," Ginny said.

"Before too long, he's going to have a lot more Death Eaters there," Harry said.

"And worse," Ron said, "Yeah."

"Knowing him?" Ginny said, "Oh, definitely."

"Okay, okay!" Hermione growled, "We'll go! But we're not going to Apparate right into Hogsmeade. I don't care how fast we have to get there. It will be no use if we get caught."

"Right," Harry said, "We'll go to the cave on the mountainside."

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and Ron grabbed Hermione's. Harry nodded and envisioned the cave he had seen Sirius in, during his fourth year, and then saw darkness and lost his breath.

When he regained it, he was standing on the narrow cliff and Ginny shrieked, and Harry saw that she was teetering on the edge of the path. Harry pulled her back against the wall, and Ginny rolled her eyes, probably annoyed for landing in such a dumb spot. Hermione and Ron appeared as well.

"Bloody hell," Ron said, pushing Hermione back against the path, "Forgot how bloody narrow this was. Good thing our Apparation is so precise, eh?"

Harry wasn't listening. Down the mountainside and in the distance, he could see Hogsmeade village, and past that Hogwarts Castle. He could not believe it. All this time, he had been there not six months ago and a Horcrux had been there all this time. Where could it be?

"Come on," Harry said.

"We must be careful, Harry," Hermione said, "Remember how close we are to Hogsmeade? Death Eaters could be relatively close to here."

Harry nodded and led Ginny, Ron and Hermione down the path. Soon they were within sight of Hogsmeade.

"What do you reckon?" Ron asked, "Disillusionment Charms?"

"They would only last so long," Hermione asked, "And I doubt they'd fool the Caterwauling Charms."

"I'm with Ron, Harry," Ginny said, Disillusionment Charms will be best. With Hermione's spell we'll be able to see each other and the Death Eaters can't see us."

"Right," Harry said, "We can lift the Caterwauling Charms anyway. We'll just have to be very quick."

"Might help if we try and take down a few Death Eaters on the way if we see them too," Ron said. "The more we take down, the less there will be at the school."

Harry nodded. "Right Hermione," he said, "Do your best."

"Always do," Hermione said, pointing her wand in the center of the four of them, "Delusio!"

Harry felt a slick wet feeling down his neck.

"Okay, we can see each other," Ron said.

"But can they see us?" Ginny asked.

"Let's find out," Harry said, "Hermione... what do you think will take down those Charms."

"Leave that to me," Hermione said.

Hermione raised her wand and pointed it toward Hogsmeade. She muttered words under her breath and beams of blue and white shot into the air.

"Oh wonderful," Ginny said, sarcastically, "We'll be lucky if they don't notice those."

"That should work," Hermione said, "Let's get going."

"Wands at the ready just in case," Harry said.

He took Ginny's hand and led the three of them down the cobbled pathway into the village. It was a bit of a walk to Hog's Head, Harry knew, and with the Death Eaters around, it was going to be rather difficult.

"Anyone hear anything?" Ron asked.

"No," Hermione said, "And keep your voice down. This charm doesn't work on our voice and we can't just send Muffliato spells everywhere."

Up ahead, Harry heard voices and saw two Death Eaters walking out of the Owlery.

"Take action?" Ginny whispered, as she looked ahead at the cloaked figures, "Or let them pass?"

"They don't see us," Harry said, "Don't do anything."

The Death Eaters walked closer toward them and Harry heard their voices.

"Bloody dementors," one of the Death Eaters said, "Gives me the chills... even if they are on the other side of the village."

"I know what you mean," the other one said, "I can't even do a good Patronus. Can you?"

The first one shrugged and shook his head. He then led the other Death Eater into one of the shops.

"Damn it," Ginny muttered, "Dementors? Other side of the village. That is the way to the Hog's Head."

"Hermione," Harry whispered, "Will our Charms hide us from Dementors?"

"I-I dunno," Hermione said timidly, "They'll still affect us. We'd have to use Patronuses."

"That would give us away," Ginny said.

"She's right," Ron said, "I'm sure a load of Death Eaters know what your Patronus is."

Harry nodded. "We have to move," he said, "We have to get the castle. Come on."

"Oomph!" Ron muttered.

Harry looked at Ron and saw that he had fallen onto the ground.

"Ron!" Hermione whispered, "What happened?"

"I don't know," Ron said, getting up, "I don't see anything."

"Trip Jinx!" Ginny said, "Has to be!"

"Oi!" one of the same Death Eaters yelled, "I heard something up the street! Come on!"

The other Death Eater ran out of the shop, and headed down the other direction of the street.

"We have to stop them!" Hermione said, "They could alert more, and we don't need that!"

"Expelliarmus!" Harry muttered, "Confundus!"

The wands flew from the Death Eaters hands, and one of the figures looked very dizzy.

Ginny used her Bat-Bogey Hex as the dizzy Death Eater screamed, and Hermione and Ron both used Stunning Spells. Ron's spell was so strong, one of the Death Eaters slammed into the side of the Post office, causing the owls inside and outside the building to hoot loudly.

"That ruckus will alert everyone!" Ginny said.

"We have to move!" Harry growled.

He grabbed Ginny's hand, and led Ron and Hermione down the cobbled pavement, and up a side street toward the Hog's Head. When he was in sight of the pub, he stopped in his tracks and saw two Dementors gliding outside it.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry said.

Harry's silver buck Patronus glided from his wand and ran down the street toward the Dementors. Then, a loud screeching sound rang through the air and it wasn't the Dementors. Three figures ran out of the Hog's Head, and Harry recognized them as the Hog's Head barman, and Neville and Hannah.

"Harry!" Neville said, grinning, "Hurry!"

"You can see us?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, come on!" Neville said.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione raced over toward them and they ducked inside the building.

"We didn't expect you this early!" Neville said, as he hugged Harry, "Great to see you."

"Neville, we can't be too long," Harry said, as Neville and Hannah hugged Ginny, Ron and Hermione, "We have to get in the castle!"

"We've been contacting the Dumbledore's Army members since this morning," Neville said, "and they've been in contact with the Order. They should be coming shortly. So we're going to do the revolt?"

"Neville, we have to search for something inside the castle," Harry said, "Ginny, Ron, Hermione and me I mean."

"Can we help?" Hannah asked, "We're here for you, Harry."

"Er..." Harry said, "I don't know."

"Harry," Ginny said, "We need their help. If this – er- thing we're searching for has to do with Ravenclaw, someone from Ravenclaw should know about it."

"We're Dumbledore's Army," Neville said, and Hannah nodded, "We've been waiting for you to come – everyone up there has. This is what we're waiting for. Everyone is waiting for you and the Order and everyone else. Aberforth?"

"I know the deal, Neville," Aberforth said, "When they get here, lead them in through the tunnel. Right."

"Right," Neville said, "Come on, everyone."

Harry nodded and they walked over to a large portrait of a young girl.

"Who is that?" Ginny asked, pointing to the picture.

"Don'tcha know it is rude to point, Missy?" Aberforth said to Ginny, "That is my sister, Ariana."

Harry's eyes widened as he remembered the names on the graves in Godric's Hollow... Ariana and Kendra Dumbledore.

"She died when she was young," Harry said, "We saw her grave. What happened?"

"None of your business, Potter," Aberforth said, "Probably too long of a story anyway."

Aberforth nodded to his sister's portrait and it opened revealing the tunnel.

"We have no time for long stories," Ginny said, "You-Know-Who is probably going to be here before nightfall."

Neville stumbled into the tunnel, as he heard this announcement, and Hannah gasped.

"You-Know-Who?" Neville asked.

"He knows I'm searching for something," Harry said, "And that the something is here. He'll be here, and so will his army... probably."

"Perfect," Aberforth said, "Bloody perfect. You better be glad the Order and your friends are with you, Potter. It sounds like we're in for a rough night."

Harry nodded grimly, as he helped Ginny into the tunnel. Harry climbed into it and helped Hermione up.

"We were just hoping for a bit of a revolution," Hannah said, as Ron stepped into the tunnel last, "Take back the castle, you know? Now it looks like we're in for a battle."

"Not just any battle," Neville said, "You know what this means, right? Don't you all realize this? Today, we could end the Second War here at Hogwarts."

Ginny, Ron and Hermione looked at Harry and he looked back at them, as the portrait closed behind them, engulfing them into darkness. He wondered if they were thinking the same thing he was...

…. everything they had worked for in the past few months – the past few years, even – had all come down to a few hours... if only they could find those Horcruxes.

-  
><strong>Not sure how I feel about this chapter. Bit of a transition chapter between Gringotts and Hogwarts. It gets so much better after this! Got some big plans, and maybe a few strange PoV switches, just to get a wide shot of stuff happening around Hogwarts. <strong>

**As you can see I totally skipped over Aberforth's Tale. I didn't want anything to do with it. It isn't too important to the rest of my story.**

**Hope you liked this chapter! More to come and we'll soon reach the conclusion! Not sure how many more chapters the story will have, but I could see it going between 100 and 110. Wow... that is kind of scary. Whew!**


	94. Ginny's Vision

**Chapter 94  
>Ginny's Vision<strong>

**(Harry's PoV)**

If Harry didn't know the tunnel was created by the Room of Requirement, he would have thought had been there for years. It looked as though the passageway had been there for years. Brass lamps hung from the walls and the earthy floor was worn and smooth; as they walked, their shadows rippled, fan-like, across the wall.

"So how are you?" Hermione asked, "How is everyone?"

"Are you recovering from that Cruciatus Curse, Hannah?" Ginny asked.

"Completely recovered," Hannah said, "A lot of rest and a few well-brewed potions by some of the students really did it for me. Plus Neville's comfort and just being there helped a lot too."

In the faint light, Harry could see Neville blushing as Hannah caressed his hand.

"We're all hanging in there," Neville said, "Been doing some dueling practices – this past week it has been like actual Dumbledore's Army meetings again, the way we have been teaching each other spells to duel with. But today – I think spirits are high for everyone."

"You mean they know what we're planning on doing?" Ron asked.

"Well – I'm sure they'll surprised and a bit panicked about the fact that You-Know-Who is coming here," Neville said, "But the fact that a revolt is being planned and that you were saying you'd be here? That is really uplifting. Everyone knows something is about to go down."

"Luna's already here," Hannah said, "Arrived just a couple hours ago."

"Luna?" Harry asked, looking at Ginny, Ron and Hermione, "How did she know –?"

"I might have let it slip we were planning on being here today," Ginny said, raising her hand that wasn't clutched to Harry's.

"She contacted me with her D.A coin," Neville said, "And I told her how to get in. More should be coming in a few minutes, I hope. I was talking to Fred right before you got here. What is this we hear about a Gringotts Break-in? And apparently you escaped on a dragon?"

"All true," Ginny said.

"What did you do with the dragon?" Hannah asked.

"Released it into the wild," Ron said, "Hermione, here – she wanted to keep it as a pet."

"Don't exaggerate, Ron," Hermione scowled.

"Why would you want to break into Gringotts?" Hannah asked.

"It was something we had to do," Harry said, "Same reason we're here tonight -"

"Other than the coming battle, you mean," Neville said.

"Er... well, yeah," Harry said, "But this is really important."

"So you're not going to help us fight?" Neville asked.

"Of course we are," Ginny said, "But what we're doing – this – well -"

"It is like you said, Neville," Hermione said, "It could really bring the end to the war."

"Ah," Neville said.

"You sound disappointed," Ron said, "Something the matter, mate?"

"You don't understand," Neville said, "Like I said – ever since you said you were planning on coming back here, the mood has been really uplifting. Harry Potter, the Chosen One, and his friends... the Enemies of the State coming back to Hogwarts even though they are hunted by the Ministry and Snatchers and Merlin knows what else. Really uplifting."

"After Colin was killed," Hannah said, "Everything became so depressing. But hearing that you were coming... heck, even Dennis is feeling better. Not good... he'll probably never recover from this. But at least he's doing more than crying and staying in his camp-bed all day."

"Everyone hoped you would be the leader in all of this, Harry," Neville said. "That it would mean something and we could take the school back."

"What about you, Neville?" Hermione asked, "You seem to be a great leader."

"I-I don't know about that," Neville said, "I've done so many things wrong."

"Wrong?" Ron asked. "Asking the room to make a tunnel from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade? Protecting students? Contacting Order members and D.A students? This is all happening because of you."

"Yeah, it happened because of me," Neville said.

"Neville," Hannah said, "Please."

"Colin's dead because of me," Neville said. "That isn't protecting students, is it? Contacting reinforcements? Yeah, sure... only because I went to get the Floo Powder, which caused us to get caught. I'd be dead... Hannah would be dead... others would be dead if Hagrid hadn't protected us."

"Yeah, but Neville," Hannah said, "Everyone looks up to you."

"I don't know if they should," Neville said.

"I'm sorry, Neville," Harry said. "Yes, I am here to get back the school. But plans have changed. I'm searching for something in Hogwarts and – well, put it this way, it has to be found or everything is hopeless."

"And you say it has something to do with Rowena Ravenclaw?" Hannah asked.

"Or Godric Gryffindor," Harry said, "But – well -"

"Me, Harry, Ron and Hermione," Ginny said, "We've been doing this for months now and we would have heard if what we were searching had to do with Gryffindor. It has to be Ravenclaw, doesn't it?"

"I hope so," Harry said.

"I'm sure some of the Ravenclaw students will know what you are talking about," Neville said, "You can talk to them when we – oh, here we are!"

They turned a corner and there ahead of them was the end of the passage. Another short flight of steps led to a door just like the one hidden behind Ariana's portrait. Neville pushed it open and climbed through.

"Oi, you lot!" Neville said, "Look smart. We have more guests!"

The applause and chants of Harry, Ron, Hermione and even Ginny's names was deafening as they made their way down into the Room of Requirement. Friends and students began hugging the four of them and Luna waved from the crowd as well.

"All right, all right!" Neville said, "Messengers – those of you who aren't Ravenclaws, start contacting some of those people on the lists. Get them in here. Ravenclaws and the rest of you, get over here. Harry has something important to say."

In the far corner of the room, a small group of students – Messengers – were all sprinkling green Floo Powder on coins and calling out names. The rest of the students crowded around Harry. He felt a very sudden bout of stage-fright come across him.

"Er – well -" Harry said, clearing his throat; Ginny squeezed his hand and this gave him a bit of confidence, "Okay – first things first. This is all going to upset you, I'm sure. But this so-called revolution you've all been planning for – I'm afraid it is more than that."

"What he's trying to say is," Ginny said, "You-Know-Who and his merry band of Death Eaters – yeah, more of them – are coming here."

Frightened murmurs and a bit of panicking settled in through the students. However, quite a few of the students, including most of the Seventh Years, looked determined.

"L-like what he did at Durmstrang?" Romilda Vane asked.

Harry nodded.

"If they want a fight – we'll give it to them!" Seamus said, "We've been planning this, haven't we? We have reinforcements coming."

"Yeah, but You-Know-Who?" Dennis Creevey asked, "I – I mean – oh, Merlin."

"That is why you're here, Harry, right?" Lavender asked, "To fight him off?"

"Er -" Harry said, "Yes – sort of – maybe. Um... this is mostly for you Ravenclaws, so listen up."

Harry groaned suddenly as he felt a terrible, scorching pain in the lightning scar. As he turned his back hastily on the curious and delighted faces, the Room of Requirement vanished, and he was standing inside a ruined stone shack, and the rotting floorboards were ripped apart at his feet, a disinterred golden box lay open and empty beside the hole, and Voldemort's scream of fury vibrated inside his head.

With an enormous effort he pulled out of Voldemort's mind again, back to where he stood, swaying, in the Room of Requirement, sweat pouring from his face and Ron and Ginny holding him up.

"Are you okay, mate?" Neville asked, "Need to sit down?"

"No," Harry said, "I need to say this. I am looking for something of Rowena Ravenclaw's."

"Ginny! Ron!" a voice said behind them, "Hey, Harry! Hermione!

Harry looked over his shoulder. Fred, George, Angelina and Lee Jordan were standing in the portrait hole. Harry heard Ginny groan, and Harry saw why: Cho Chang was behind Lee Jordan.

"Wow, that was fast," Neville said.

"Aberforth says more are coming through," Fred said, "He's been contacting some of the Order since we got here. Big fan of PotterWatch actually, that is how we got here so fast."

"I was trying to find Lee, and – well – er – he and Cho were having a bit of a breakfast date," George said.

Cho blushed pink and nudged against Lee.

"So, Harry," Luna said, "What were you saying about Rowena Ravenclaw?"

Harry turned back to the crowd.

"Right," Harry said, "Has anyone heard of a – say an artifact of Rowena's? Something she was known to have that could be at Hogwarts. Has anyone come across something with her eagle on it, for instance?"

He looked hopefully toward the little group of Ravenclaws, to Padma, Michael, Terry, and Cho, but it was Luna who answered.

"Well, there's her lost diadem," Luna said, then looked around, "The lost diadem of Ravenclaw? Hasn't anyone heard of it."

"Yeah, but Luna," Cho said, "You said it yourself. It is lost."

"When was it lost?" asked Harry.

"Centuries ago, they say," said Cho, and Harry's heart sank. "Professor Flitwick says the diadem vanished with Ravenclaw herself. People have looked, but," she appealed to her fellow Ravenclaws. "Nobody's ever found a trace of it, have them?"

They all shook their heads.

"Sorry, but what _is _a diadem?" asked Ron.

"It's a kind of crown," said Terry Boot. "Ravenclaw's was supposed to have magical properties, enhance the wisdom of the wearer."

"And none of you have ever seen anything that looks like it?" Harry asked.

They all shook their heads again. Harry looked at Ginny, Ron and Hermione and his own disappointment was mirrored back at him. An object that had been lost this long, and apparently without trace, did not seem like a good candidate for the Horcrux hidden in the castle … Before he could formulate a new question, however, Cho spoke again.

"If you'd like to see what the diadem's supposed to look like, I could take you up to our common room and show you, Harry. Ravenclaw's wearing it in her statue."

Harry's scar scorched again: For a moment the Room of Requirement swam before him, and he saw instead the dark earth soaring beneath him and felt the great snake wrapped around his shoulders. Voldemort was flying again, whether to the underground lake or here, to the castle, he did not know: Either way, there was hardly any time left.

"He's on the move," he said quietly to Ginny, Ron and Hermione.  
>He glanced at Cho and then back at them.<p>

"Listen," Harry said,"I know it's not much of a lead, but I'm going to go look at this statue, at least find out what the diadem looks like. Wait for me here and keep, you know – the other one – safe."

"I want to go with you," Ginny said.

"No!" Harry whispered harshly.

"I want to help, damn it!" Ginny growled.

"You can help!" Harry said, "I trust that you can help. But only you and me know where those fangs are in my dorm. You need to show Ron and Hermione where they are – they can destroy the cup."

Behind them, Cho cleared her throat.

"So... it sounds like we should go, eh?" Cho asked.

"No, Luna will take Harry, won't you, Luna?" Ginny asked.

"Oooh, yes, I'd like to," said Luna happily.

"How do we get out?" Harry asked Neville.

"Same way most of us get in," Neville said, "Er – sorta."

"Sorta?" Harry echoed.

He led Harry and Luna to the large doors of the room.

"It comes out somewhere different every day, so they've never been able to find it," he said. "Only trouble is, we never know exactly where we're going to end up when we go out. Be careful, Harry, they're always patrolling the corridors these days."

"No problem," said Harry.

He turned to Luna.

"Get under here," Harry told Luna, pulling out the Invisibility Cloak and throwing it over both of them.

"Looks like you're going to the fifth floor," Neville whispered.

"Wow," Luna said, "Weren't we just on the seventh? Very peculiar."

"Yeah," Harry said, "Come on, this way. See you soon, Neville."

They crept off out of the room and started off toward the Ravenclaw tower.

**(Hermione's PoV)**

Hermione smiled as she watched Ron and Ginny hug Fred, George and Angelina.

"Sorry we weren't able to go to the wedding," Ron said, "How's Mum? Dad?"

"You can ask them yourselves in a little bit, eh?" George asked.

"What?" Ginny asked, "They're – they're coming here?"

"They're part of the Order," Fred said.

"Oh dear," Ginny said.

"Ron, Ginny," Hermione said, "We need to get going, remember? Neville? Help us out?"

Neville nodded and led Hermione, Ron and Ginny toward the door.

"We'll be right back," Hermione said, "I hope. Just make sure everyone gets here."

"We won't start the fight without you," Neville said, "Watch out for Death Eaters, eh? Especially on the seventh floor. They've been patrolling the corridors up there. Apparently one of the Slytherins let it slip that we were hiding up there somewhere."

"How do they know?" Ginny asked.

"Crabbe and Goyle," Hermione said, "They were with Draco when he was in here last year."

"Crabbe and Goyle?" Ron said, "Those thick-heads."

"They're more than thick-heads now," Neville said, "Actually they seem pretty dangerous – especially with the Death Eater reign. From the couple of times we ran into them, they were boasting on about how well they were doing in Dark Arts class."

"That's depressing," Ron said.

"Okay," Neville said, opening the door, "Let's see where it takes you this time. Seventh floor. It rarely does that."

"We need the seventh floor anyway," Ginny said, "Come on."

"See you soon, Neville," Ron said, "Watch for our family, eh?"

"Will do," Neville said nodding.

Hermione took Ron's hand and they held their wands in their free hands as they walked off onto the seventh floor.

"Delusio!" Hermione said, pointing her wand at her, Ron and Ginny.

"Good idea," Ron said.

"I don't think we'll be able to use that too much," Hermione said, "I imagine it is going to get really hectic here, and we'd be running into people while we're invisible."

"Well, of course," Ginny said, "We wouldn't want to make things too easy."

Hermione chuckled in spite of herself. They headed off toward the Gryffindor Common Room. When they turned the corner, two Death Eaters were walking down the hall up ahead, toward the Gryffindor Tower as well. Hermione almost gasped out loud, but Ron covered her mouth.

"Slowly," Ron whispered.

"They're heading for the Tower!" Ginny whispered, "What do we do?"

"Try to get past them," Ron said.

Hermione nodded and they crept slowly, trying not to make any noise as they followed the two Death Eaters.

"Can't believe we have to escort the brats right now," one of the Death Eaters growled, "I was hoping for a bit of a late morning kip in."

"Yeah, well," the other Death Eater said, "You heard Snape. He wants all the students and staff down in the Great Hall. A surprise assembly of some sort. Hopefully he lets us kill a few Muggleborn. Ever since that Creevey kid was killed by Yaxley, I've been itching to do in one of them."

"Assembly?" Ginny whispered, "You don't think You-Know-Who is coming inside the castle, do you?"

"Oh, Merlin, I hope not," Hermione gasped.

Soon the Death Eaters were standing in front of the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Oi!" one of the Death Eaters said, "Let us in, you painted slag!"

"Yeah, yeah," the Fat Lady said, almost bored, "Always saying slag... too dumb to come up with anything more, I suppose?"

The portrait opened and the two Death Eaters disappeared into to the hole. Hermione, knowing they had to get inside now, led Ron and Ginny forward before the Portrait hole closed, and Ron pushed it open, causing the Fat Lady to grunt in surprise. They climbed in through the hole and edged around the Death Eaters and students who were gathered. The students were being pushed and forced into line. Some of them had bruises and cuts all along their bodies.

"All right, you lot!" one of the Death Eaters said, "I don't want any funny business! We're all heading to the Great Hall for a surprise assembly. Let's get going!"

Some of the students groaned, but they all followed the lead Death Eater out of the hole, as the other one followed behind them.

"Are either of you curious what this assembly is?" Ginny asked, as they headed up the stairwell leading for the Boys Dormitories.

"What?" Ron asked, "You mean you want to go down there? Are you kidding me?"

"Yeah," Ginny said, "After we destroy this cup, I mean."

"What about Harry?" Hermione asked, "And everyone in the Room of Requirement?"

"We could try and find Luna and Harry after we get done here," Ginny said, "Harry has his map, doesn't he? He'll see us coming, and find us. Then we'll alert everyone in the Room of Requirement what is going on."

"Actually that is a good idea," Ron said, "Snape and the Death Eaters all packed into the Great Hall. If we have enough of the Order and others here with us? We could ambush them."

"Yeah, but Ron, the students!" Hermione said.

"We'll protect them," Ron said, "Hermione, this could be the first big blow against You-Know-Who. After destroying the cup and that tiara I mean. We'll get the castle back and go on the offensive."

"I'm up for that," Ginny said.

"Okay," Hermione said, "We'll see what we can do. But right now... we need to get to those fangs."

"Right here," Ginny said, "Come on."

"Exactly how many times were you in Harry's dormitory, Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Exactly how many times were you in Hermione's room, Ron?" Ginny shot back.

Ron narrowed his eyes, but Hermione quelled him with a look.

"Right, never mind," Ron said.

Ginny, Ron and Hermione reached Harry's old dorm and they crossed the room and went over to the window. Ginny pointed her wand at the windowsill, and murmured something under her breath. Three large bricks rose up into the air, revealing a small hole underneath them.

"Whoa," Ron said, "Why didn't I ever think of this? All that stuff I could stash. Banned items from Fred and George's shop – that kind of stuff."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Ginny reached her hand into the hole and pulled out a number of basilisk fangs.

"Just in case we need them for the tiara," she said, "And the snake."

"Killing a snake with a snake fang," Ron said, "I love the irony in that."

Hermione chuckled.

"Okay," Ginny said, "So who is going to destroy the cup?"

"You do it," Ron said to Ginny.

"What?" Hermione asked, "Ginny?"

"M-me?" Ginny asked.

Hermione destroyed one in the Chamber," Ron said, "I helped her with it. You wanted to prove yourself on the hunt. Time to do it."

Ginny cleared her throat. She narrowed her eyes and nodded. Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out the goblet. She set it on the ground and Ron pulled her away from it.

"The locket attacked us," Ron said, "Attacked Hermione because she was trying to destroy it. So be careful."

Ginny nodded. She kneeled down onto the stone floor and raised the fang in two hands. Suddenly, something completely unexpected happened. There were no ghosts, no twisters, no voices. Ginny's eyes widened and her eyes went completely black. The only color in them was complete black.

"G-Ginny!" Ron said, "What's wrong?"

Ginny moaned and rolled her eyes back. She closed her eyes and screamed.

"N-no!" Ginny screamed, "Harry! Don't go! Harry!"

"Ginny!" Hermione said, "Destroy the goblet!"

"Don't let him do it!" Ginny cried out, "There has to be another way! Harry!"

"Ginny," Ron growled, walking over to her, "Harry's not here. It is me and oh!"

Ginny's eyes opened and Ron was sent flying backward. He landed with a crash on one of the beds, and the whole bed started to collapse.

"Protego!" Hermione screamed.

Her Shield spell caused the large wood splinters, that would have buried Ron, to fall away from him. She ran over to him, all while listening to Ginny moaning and crying out.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, Ron, as she pulled him off the bed.

"Don't worry about me!" Ron growled, "Ginny!"

"No!" Ginny cried out, sobbing, "No!"

Ron pushed Hermione out of the way and grabbed one of the Basilisk fangs. He slid to his knees in front of the goblet and immediately stabbed it with no hesitation. Screams and a burst of white surrounded the room. Ron hurled toward Ginny and pushed her away, but nothing else happened. The cup lay on the floor, oozing thick black oil-like blood. Hermione ran over to Ginny and Ron.

"Ginny?" Ron asked, "Ginny!"

Ginny's eyes blinked open and Hermione saw her normal color again.

"I-I-I," Ginny stammered, "Harry! Where is he?"

"He's going to Ravenclaw Tower, Ginny," Hermione said, "Remember?"

"I have to find him!" Ginny growled, pushing Ron off her.

Ginny stood up and raced out of the room. Hermione grabbed the slain goblet and the fangs, and stuffed them in her bag.

"Ginny!" Ron and Hermione yelled as they ran out of the room and down the stairs.

When they reached the Common Room, they found Ginny on the other side of the room.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, "What happened?"

"I have to go find Harry!" Ginny cried out, sobbing, "He can't go into the Forbidden Forest today! If he does, he's going to die!"

-  
><strong>Ahh, I love the end of this chapter! So good! People keep asking me why I wanted Ginny to be so important in this story. So important on the hunt. So important that her relationship with Harry stays intact and flourishes. It all came down to the end of this chapter. And I loved it!<strong>

**Hope you loved this chapter as much as I did.**


	95. McGonagall's Finest Hour

**Chapter 95  
>McGonagall's Finest Hour<strong>

**Edit: Sorry had to re-up this chapter. Made a mistake.**

**(Harry's PoV)**

"This way, Harry," breathed Luna, plucking his sleeve and pulling him toward a spiral staircase.

They climbed in tight, dizzying circles; Harry had never been up here before. At last they reached a door.

There was no handle and no keyhole: nothing but a plain expanse of aged wood, and a bronze knocker in the shape an eagle.

Luna reached out a pale hand, which looked eerie floating in midair, unconnected to arm or body. She knocked once, and in the silence it sounded to Harry like a cannon blast. At once the beak of the eagle opened, but instead of a bird's called, a soft, musical voice said, "Which came first, the phoenix or the flame?"

"Hmm … What do you think, Harry?" said Luna, looking thoughtful.

"What? Isn't there a password?"

"Oh no, you've got to answer a question," said Luna.

"What if you get it wrong?"

"Well, you have to wait for somebody who gets it right," said Luna. "That way you learn, you see?"

"Yeah," Harry said, "Trouble is, we can't really afford to wait for anyone else, Luna."

"No, I see what you mean," said Luna seriously. "Well then, I think the answer is that a circle has no beginning."

"Well reasoned," said the voice, and the door swung open. |

The deserted Ravenclaw common room was a wide, circular room, airier than any Harry had ever seen at Hogwarts. Graceful arched windows punctuated the walls, which were hung with blue-and-bronze silks. A spectacular view of the surrounding mountains could be seen in the distance out the window. Harry privately wondered if Voldemort's army was coming through that way. The ceiling was domed and painted with stars, which were echoed in the midnight-blue carpet. There were tables, chairs, and bookcases, and in a niche opposite the door stood a tall statue of white marble.

Rowena Ravenclaw's statue stood beside a door that led, he guessed, to dormitories above. He strode right up to the marble woman, and she seemed to look back at him with a quizzical half smile on her face, beautiful yet slightly intimidating. A delicate-looking circlet had been reproduced in marble on top of her head. It was not unlike the tiara Fleur had worn at her wedding. There were tiny words etched into it. Harry stepped out from under the Cloak and climbed up onto Ravenclaw's plinth to read them.

"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure," Harry said.

"The motto of all worthy Ravenclaw's," Luna said.

Harry nodded. Suddenly, he heard voices outside the portrait hole.

"Oi!" a growl said, "Let us in! We have to escort the students down to the Great Hall for an assembly."

"I am the beginning of everything," the bird's voice called out, "And the end of time. In a flock of sheep, I am only two. In the middle, I am the last. What am I?"

"Oh, wonderful riddle!" Luna exclaimed, "Easy answer too, if you think about it."

"I hope they don't think about it," Harry said, "Otherwise we're in trouble! Get under here, Luna!"

Luna walked over to Harry and hurried under the Invisibility Cloak.

"Oi!" a voice said, "Brats! Get out here! Headmaster Snape calls you out for an assembly downstairs!"

Up above him, Harry heard footsteps as a bunch of Ravenclaw students started marching down the steps.

"Assembly?" a student said, "This early."

"He-he!" a girl said, "Those dimwits can't answer our questions. Stupid Slytherins, all of them."

"What is going on up here?" Professor McGonagall's voice called out.

"Oi! Hag!" the voice growled, "Let us in there. We need to get the kids for the assembly."

"An assembly?" McGonagall asked, "I did not hear of any such assembly."

"Well, no, you wouldn't have, would you?" the voice said, "Only students and Snape and us are allowed. No staff."

"We had an agreement," McGonagall said, "Staff protects the students."

"Couldn't protect that Creevey boy could you hag?" the voice growled.

McGonagall cleared her throat. "Question, please?" she said.

"I am the beginning of everything," the bird's voice repeated, "And the end of time. In a flock of sheep, I am only two. In the middle, I am the last. What am I?"

"Oh, no wonder you couldn't answer that," McGonagall said, with glee in her voice, "It is a Muggle riddle. If you would have taught Muggle Studies instead of everything anti-Muggle. You'd be in there now. The answer is the letter 'e'."

"Very good, Headmistress," the bird called out.

"She's not the Headmistress," the voice growled.

"She is in the eyes of the Ravenclaw students," the bird called out.

"Well, I'll just have to see about that!" the door opened and McGonagall and a Death Eater Harry recognized as Thorfinn Rowle walked into the room.

"Oi, you lot!" Rowle growled, "Come on. Assembly time! Why didn't you let me inside?"

"You have to answer the question," a small girl that was probably a first year said, "If you can't, you have to wait for someone who can. Ravenclaw tradition."

"Tradition, is it, you little brat?" Rowle sneered.

"Yes," the girl said.

"I'll show you tradition!" Rowle growled, pointing his wand at the girl.

"Stupefy!" Harry said, reacting before Rowle could even get a spell off.

The spell hit Rowle and he was sent crashing through a table, Stunned and unconscious.

"What in the bloody Merlin?" McGonagall said, looking at the spot where Harry and Luna were.

"Wow, that was rather loud," Luna said, as she walked out under the cloak, "Hello, Headmistress."

"Miss Lovegood!" McGonagall gasped, and when Harry removed his cloak, "Potter! What are you –?"

"No time, Headmistress," Harry said, "I have to search for something. Voldemort is coming."

"Oh, can we say his name now?" Luna asked.

"He'll be here anyway," Harry said.

Students around the room gasped.

"What?" McGonagall asked.

"Time's running out," Harry said, "Voldemort's getting nearer, Headmistress, I'm acting on Dumbledore's orders, I must find what he wanted me to find! But we've got to get the students out while I'm searching the castle- It's me Voldemort wants, but he won't cares about killing a few more or less, not now-" _not now he knows I'm attacking Horcruxes, _Harry finished the sentence in his head.

"You're acting on Dumbledore's orders?" McGonagall asked with a look of dawning wonder. Then she drew herself up to her fullest height. "We shall secure the school against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named while you search for this - this object."

"Is that possible?" Harry asked.

"I think so," said Professor McGonagall dryly, "we teachers are rather good at magic, you know. I am sure we will be able to hold him off for a while if we all put our best efforts into it. Of course, something will have to be done about Professor Snape and if Hogwarts is about to enter a state of siege, with the Dark Lord at the gates, it would indeed be advisable to take as many innocent people out of the way as possible. With the Floo Network under observation, and Apparition impossible within the grounds-"

"There's a way," said Harry quickly, and he explained about the passageway leading into the Hog's Head.

"Potter, we're talking about hundreds of students-"

"I know, Headmistress," Harry said, "but if Voldemort and the Death Eaters are concentrating on the school boundaries they won't be interested in anyone who's Disapparating out of Hog's Head."

"There's something in that," she agreed, "Oh dear, if only we had more of an offense."

"Actually, Professor," Harry said, "Dumbledore's Army is already taking care of that. As of right now, Order of the Phoenix members and other reinforcements are coming into the Room of Requirement as we speak."

McGonagall's eyes widened.

"Well – wonderful!" McGonagall said, "Er – Miss Lovegood, if you can, could you escort the Ravenclaw students out of the castle –?"

"Oh yes, I can do that," Luna said, grinning.

"Um, Professor," Harry said, "Do you know anything about Ravenclaw's Lost Diadem?"

"Ravenclaw's Lost Diadem?" McGonagall said, "Only that it has not been seen for centuries, Potter. But if it is any help to you, Professor Flitwick might know. I'll round up the Professors and send them to the Great Hall."

She pointed her wand toward the doors of the Common Room and several silver objects started flying through the doorway.

"Do not fret, my students," McGonagall said, turning back to the Ravenclaws, "Voldemort and the Death Eaters will not win this night. We will not let what happened to Durmstrang happen here. Miss Lovegood?"

"Yes, I will gather up the lot of them," Luna said, "Gather round, only bring your wands with you. The belongings will all stay here for now. I'm sure you'll be reunited with them soon."

McGonagall pointed her wand at Rowle, and ropes bound his body. She then hung him in mid-air where he floated there, unconscious. Harry then followed her out of the Common Room and toward the corridors.

"Voldemort," McGonagall muttered, almost to herself, "Oh, dear. We'll have to protect the castle. Knights. Old Magic. Yes."

"First we have to clear the castle of Snape and the other Death Eaters already here, Professor," Harry said.

"You leave that to me," McGonagall said, "I've been wanting a piece of Severus Snape ever since -"

"Harry!" Ginny's sobbing voice said, as she ran around a corner.

Harry ran past McGonagall and ran toward Ginny. Ron and Hermione were close behind her. Ginny threw her arms around Harry and hugged him, tears streaming down her face.

"Harry," Ginny said, sobbing, "Thank Merlin! I saw – I saw – oh, Harry. I saw you going into the Forbidden Forest. You can't do that, Harry. I saw you die!"

"Um... what?" Harry asked.

"I had a vision," Ginny said, "While I was trying to destroy the cup, you know. And it – I – I saw you walking into the Forbidden Forest. And when I saw you next, you were dead and he was there at the Forbidden Forest. You can't go in, Harry! Not today!"

"Okay, I promise," Harry said, chuckling, "Forest is forbidden for even me today."

"Miss Weasley!" McGonagall exclaimed, "Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger!"

"Hello, Headmistress," Hermione said.

"I already told her Voldemort is coming here," Harry said, "We need to get to the Great Hall. An assembly -"

"We heard," Hermione said, "Students and Staff -"

"No staff have been told about it," McGonagall said, "But they will know now. We're going down to the Great Hall... where I will confront Severus Snape."

"I'll go with you, Professor," Harry said, "Ginny, I guess I can't ask you not to come with me. Ron, Hermione, you need to get to the Room of Requirement. Meet up with everyone and tell them what is going on. Get them down to the Great Hall. We may need their help."

"We'll do it, Harry," Ron said, "You can count on..."

Ron's voice faded.

_In a distant part of Harry's brain, that part connected to the angry, burning scar, he could see Voldemort sailing fast over the dark lake in the ghostly green boat... He had nearly reached the island where the stone basin __stood... _

"Harry!" Ginny growled.

Harry's eyes opened and Ginny was looking at him.

"He's almost found that the next one is gone," Harry said, "He'll be here soon."

"What?" McGonagall asked, "You saw –?"

"Yes," Harry said, "Professor, we have to hurry."

"Then we must be off!" McGonagall said.

"We'll see you soon," Hermione said, "Be safe, please."

"We destroyed the goblet, Harry!" Ron said, "Did you find out more about the Diadem?"

"I'm going to talk to Professor Flitwick in the Great Hall," Harry said, "Hopefully he will know. Just get everyone ready. We have to defend this castle. They won't expect an offense of this size. Get them to the Great Hall!"

"You can count on us," Hermione said.

Harry quickly hugged Ron and Hermione, and he and Ginny followed McGonagall off toward the Great Hall, while Ron and Hermione ran back toward the Room of Requirement.

-  
><strong>(Hermione's PoV)<strong>

It took only a couple minutes to run back to the Room of Requirement. They reached the entrance to the Room and walked inside.

"Whoa," Ron muttered.

Hermione's eyes widened. The room was packed, far more crowded than when he had last been in there. Kingsley and Remus were looking up at him, as were Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet, Bill and Fleur, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley cried out, "Hermione! Where have you been?"

Mrs. Weasley ran toward them and hugged Ron around the middle.

"Where's Ginny? Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"They're safe, Mum," Ron said, "They're heading down to the Great Hall. Erm -"

He cleared his throat and backed up.

"Neville," Ron said, as Neville ran over to Hermione and Ron, "How much did you tell them?"

"We know You-Know-Who is coming," Lupin said, "And his army."

"Er... right," Ron said, "Okay. The students are being assembled in the Great Hall. Only they think the staff is going to be there. But only Snape and the Death Eaters are there. We don't know what is happening. But Harry, Ginny, McGonagall and the other staff are going down there. Sounds like they are going to confront Snape, and they are asking for our help."

"Oh, wow!" Luna said behind Ron and Hermione, "This is a lot of people."

Hermione turned around. Luna and what seemed like most of Ravenclaw Tower were heading into the room.

"Headmistress McGonagall asked me to escort the students out into Hogsmeade," Luna said.

"Oh, good," Hermione said, "Someone needs to stay in the room anyway to make sure more reinforcements can come in. Can you do that?"

"I sure can!" Luna said.

"Okay, you lot!" Neville said, "Let these students through. I need some volunteers to help them get out of here safely."

"Angelina, you do it," George said, nearby, "Go with a group, and take the younger students out."

"I don't want to leave you, George!" Angelina said.

"Please, Angelina!" George said, "For me! I'll be safe! I'm with Fred."

"O-okay," Angelina said, nodding.

She hugged and kissed him.

"We'll go with you," Katie Bell said, and Alicia nodded.

"Okay you lot!" Neville said, "Follow these girls down the tunnel. You Fifth and Sixth years too, all of you who are not of age!"

Some of Dumbledore's army groaned.

"I'm serious!" Neville said, "McGonagall would never forgive me. You too, Dennis, Sasha, Tessa, Scott! Go! They need you."

Hermione heard groans as the younger students followed Angelina, Alicia and Katie, and helped them escort the Ravenclaws down the tunnel.

"Okay," Ron said, "We have to get the Great Hall. Once we get rid of the Death Eaters, I'm sure we can assemble there and start the offensive."

Many of the older students, and the Order and Dumbledore's Army all started off out of the room. Ron and Hermione stayed behind, waiting. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Remus, Fred, George, Bill and Fleur walked over to them.

"Come on," Ron said.

"Ron, no, you can't go," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I'm of age, Mum!" Ron said, "I've done things these past few weeks you don't want to know about!"

"He's right, Molly," Mr. Weasley said, "Come on, we need to find Ginny anyway. She's not of age... as you two and Harry should have known."

"Yeah, sorry," Hermione said, "You know Ginny's resolution to come with us. I apologize, Mr. Weasley."

"You don't have to do that, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said, "Besides... we hear you're very close to becoming family."

Hermione blushed and looked at Ron who was blushing too.

"Um... yeah," Hermione said, "About that... erm... never mind. Remus, where's Dora?"

"She's with Andromeda," Dora said, "They're watching Teddy and -"

"Ahem!" Mrs. Weasley growled, "Not yet, Remus. There is too much to focus on today to go through that yet."

Remus frowned and looked at Hermione. He nodded.

"Anyway, Dora's with Teddy and Andromeda," he said, "I asked her to stay away."

There was a scuffling and a great thump. Someone else had clambered out of the tunnel, overbalanced slightly, and fallen. He pulled himself up no the nearest chair, looked around through lopsided horn-rimmed glasses, and said, "Am I too late? Has it started? I only just found out, so I - I -"

Percy spluttered into silence. Evidently he had not expected to run into most of his family.

"I was a fool!" Percy roared, so loudly, that Hermione jumped, "I was an idiot, I was a pompous prat, I was a – a -"

"Ministry-loving, family-disowning, power-hungry moron," said Fred.

Percy swallowed. "Yes, I was!"

"Well, you can't say fairer than that," said Fred, holding his hand out to Percy.

Mrs. Weasley burst into tears,. She ran forward, pushed Fred aside, and pulled Percy into a strangling hug, while he patted her on the back, his eyes on his father.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Percy said.

Mr. Weasley blinked rather rapidly, then he too hurried to hug his son.

"What made you see sense, Perce?" inquired George.

"It's been coming on for a while," said Percy, mopping his eyes under his glasses with a corner of his traveling cloak. "But I had to find a way out and it's not so easy at the Ministry, they're imprisoning traitors all the time. I managed to make contact with Aberforth and he tipped me off ten minutes ago that Hogwarts was going to make a fight of it, so here I am."

"Well, we do look to our prefects to take a lead at times such as these," said George in a good imitation of Percy's most pompous manner. "Now let's get upstairs and fight, or all the good Death Eaters will be taken."

"So, you're my sister in-law now?" said Percy, shaking hands with Fleur as they hurried off toward the staircase with Bill, Fred, and George., "Apparently, I have more than one of those now, I guess. Wow!"

"I – er -" Hermione said, looking around at the others who still looked rather shocked at Percy's arrival, "I guess we better go to, eh?"

"Y-yeah," Ron said.

Hermione grabbed his hand, and they ran off out of the Room of Requirement with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Remus, leaving only Luna behind to watch the room and wait for others.

-  
><strong>(Harry's PoV)<strong>

When Harry, Ginny and Professor McGonagall arrived into the Entrance Hall, most of the staff were waiting outside the doors of the Great Hall. Four Stunned and Hexed Death Eaters were laying off to the side of the hall. Almost every one of the Professors were there... except for...

"Where's Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"He sent me a message yesterday," McGonagall said, "He is in a cave near here with Grawp. I sent him a messenger Patronus as well. He should be here soon."

"Mr. Potter!" Slughorn gasped, "An honor to see you, m'boy!"

"Quiet, Horace!" Flitwick piped up, "Snape and the Death Eaters will hear you. Minerva, the students – except for the Ravenclaws, strange enough – are inside the Great Hall. They are surrounded by Death Eaters and Snape is at the end of the hall near our table. I saw Yaxley there as well."

"I think it is time I crash this little assembly, Filius," McGonagall said, "The rest of you stay out here – Mr. Potter, you may come in as well, but I suggest you don that curious cloak of yours. Miss Weasley-"

"I'm going with Harry!" Ginny growled.

"Obviously I cannot stop you," McGonagall muttered, "Get under the cloak too. Keep quiet. My fellow staff – more reinforcements are on their way. Don't do anything funny until they get here."

"Professor Flitwick," Harry said, "I need to speak with you."

"That can wait for a few minutes, I think, Mr. Potter!" McGonagall said, "Surely the students' safety is more important?"

"I – er – yes, of course, Headmistress," Harry said.

"Then put on that cloak," McGonagall said, "It is time I rid this school of Severus Snape once and for all."

Harry took his cloak from his robes and covered himself with it. Ginny went under it as well.

"Good luck, Minerva," Professor Sprout said, "We're here if you need us."

McGonagall cleared her throat and walked over to the large doors. She pushed her way through them and Harry and Ginny ran inside. It was quite a sight to see. Instead of students sitting down, they were standing in numerous rows. The tables had all been lined up along the walls.

Students gasped and murmured as McGonagall, and Harry could see Snape and Yaxley staring at her. Snape looked rather shocked, and when Yaxley pulled his wand, Snape raised his hand to stop him.

"This is a surprise, Minerva," Snape said.

"Severus," McGonagall said, "I am here to take back the school that is rightfully mine."

"Is it not mine too?" Snape asked.

"That honor was taken away from you," McGonagall said, "When you murdered Albus Dumbledore!"

"Minerva," Snape said, "I was hoping you could clarify a few things for me. A whole number of Ravenclaw students are missing from my presence. And – quite curious – I have heard rumors of Harry Potter in the castle."

Harry felt Ginny's hand grip his. The students murmured and whispered amongst each other.

"Quiet," Snape muttered looking at the students.

"The Ravenclaw students have been escorted out of this castle," McGonagall said, "As will the rest of these students."

"Under whose orders?" Yaxley growled, "Yours?"

"Quiet," Snape repeated, this time to Yaxley, not taking his eyes off of McGonagall, "And the other rumor, Minerva?"

"I know nothing of Harry Potter being in this castle, Severus," McGonagall said.

"Are you using Occlumency on me, Minerva?" Snape asked.

Harry looked at McGonagall who looked as if she was concentrating quite well on something.

"Perhaps you are lying to me," Snape said. "If you are, I must know. If you have seen him, I must insist -"

Professor McGonagall moved faster than Harry could have believed. Her wand slashed through the air and for a split second Harry thought that Snape must crumple, unconscious, but the swiftness of his Shield Charm was such that McGonagall was thrown off balance.

Students screamed and ran, trying to press themselves against the walls.

She brandished her wand at a torch on the wall of the Great Hall and it flew out of its bracket. Harry, about to curse Snape, was forced to pull Ginny out of the way of the descending flames, which became a ring of fire that filled the a portion and flew like a lasso at Snape.

Then it was no longer fire, but a great black serpent that McGonagall blasted to smoke, which re-formed and solidified in seconds to become a swarm of pursuing daggers.

Snape then disappeared in a haze of black smoke and the black smoke flew backwards through the enormous glass window behind him. Yaxley moved in on McGonagall, and she slashed her wand and he dropped to the floor. Harry was not sure if Yaxley was dead or not. Death Eaters growled and screamed. Suddenly, the doors behind them burst open as Kingsley Shacklebolt, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, many Professors and others burst inside throwing spells around the room, sending Death Eaters dropping to the ground, but not hurting a single student, who was screaming and clutching others.

Harry removed the cloak from himself and Ginny and the many of the students started to cheer and yell Harry's name in glee at the sight of him.

"The castle is ours again!" McGonagall said, her voice magnified as she headed toward the front of the hall where the Professors table stood, "Students, Professors, respected guests – I want you to listen to me -"

McGonagall's voice went muffled and Harry dropped to the ground on his knees. As he heard Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Professor McGonagall's voices calling out his name, the Great Hall vanished...

_….and he was looking through the high wrought-iron gates with winged boars on pillars at either side, looking through the grounds toward the castle, which was ablaze with lights. Nagini lay draped over his shoulders. He was possessed of that cold, cruel sense of purpose that preceded murder._

-  
><strong>Anyone else get chills? Because I did.<strong>

**If you noticed something fishy about what Mrs. Weasley and Remus were talking about, all will be explained... but not until the VERY END of the story. So you'll have to wait... for a while...**

**Hope you liked this chapter! So exciting! I love Muggle riddles. Ten points to your house if you got the riddle for the Death Eater correct before McGonagall did!**


	96. The Gray Lady's Secret

**Chapter 96  
>The Gray Lady's Secret<strong>

**Author's Note: This chapter will have the first of a few random PoV switches that will help me move on the story a little and put a little emotion into what other characters are dealing with instead of just Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. That will start somewhere in this chapter.**

**(Harry's PoV)**

"Harry?"

"Mr. Potter!"

"Harry... wake up."  
><em><br>_Harry blinked and opened his eyes. Ginny was kneeling over him and several others were standing nearby him. He groaned and sat up.

"He's here," Harry groaned, "He's at the castle."

"What?" Ginny asked, "Already?"

"If Mr. Potter is okay," McGonagall said, "Help him up. I must – yes – must continue -"

"Students! Out of bed!" Filch groaned, wheezing, as he ran into the room, "Students in the corridor!"

"They're supposed to be, Filch, you blithering idiot!" McGonagall said, "But actually, it is good that you are here. One moment."

She raised her wand to her throat and looked around at the students.

"Attention!" McGonagall said, quieting the students, "Voldemort and his army are near the castle grounds. No – do not panic. Let me speak! Evacuation is already being planned. Mr. Filch here and Madam Pomfrey, and I'm sure other volunteers -"

"I will help them," Mrs. Weasley said, and her husband nodded.

"Those students who are not of age or do not wish to be here," McGonagall said, "will be immediately escorted to the evacuation point."

"And what if we wish to stay and fight?" Ernie MacMillan said to a smattering of applause.

"It seems many of you have already made that decision, yes?" McGonagall said, "It is welcoming to see many of our missing students back here with us. If you are of age, you may stay and fight. Stay here and wait for further instructions by myself and the other adults. Professors! Order members, other respective adults who can do so, please begin the castle protections! Students, while it is unlikely to hold for very long unless we reinforce it. I must ask you, therefore, to move quickly and calmly, and do as your prefects -"

But her final words were drowned as a different voice echoed throughout the Hall. It was high, cold, and clear. There was no telling from where it came. It seemed to issue from the walls themselves. Like the monster it had once commanded, it might have lain dormant there for centuries.

"I know that you are preparing to fight." There were screams amongst the students, some of whom clutched each other, looking around in terror for the source of the sound. "Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood."

There was silence in the Hall now, the kind of silence that presses against the eardrums, that seems too huge to be contained by walls.

"Give me Harry Potter," said Voldemort's voice, "and they shall not be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I  
>shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded."<p>

"You have one hour," Voldemort said.

The silence swallowed them all again. Every head turned, every eye in the place seemed to have found Harry, to hold him forever in the glare of thousands of invisible beams. Then a figure rose from the Slytherin table and he recognized Pansy Parkinson as she raised a shaking arm and screamed, "But he's there! Potter's there. Someone grab him!"

Before Harry could speak, there was a massive movement. The Gryffindors had walked in front of Harry, facing the Slytherins. Then the Hufflepuffs did so, and the Order and Dumbledore's Army members, all of them with their backs to Harry, all of them looking toward Pansy instead, and Harry, awestruck and overwhelmed, saw wands emerging everywhere, pulled from beneath cloaks and from under sleeves.

"Thank you, Miss Parkinson." said Professor McGonagall in a clipped voice. "You will leave the Hall first with Mr. Filch. If the rest of your House could follow. Horace? Come here a moment."

Harry heard the grinding of the benches and then the sound of the Slytherins trooping out on the other side of the Hall. Professor Slughorn walked up to Professor McGonagall.

"Hufflepuff, follow on!" cried Professor McGonagall.

Slowly the four tables emptied. The Slytherin table was completely deserted, but a number of older. Many Hufflepuffs stayed behind, and half of Gryffindor remained in their spots, necessitating Professor McGonagall to chivvy the underage on their way.

"Absolutely not!" she said, "Go on! Prefects, guide the underage students away. Horace! Where are you?"

Professor Slughorn walked up to Professor McGonagall.

"Y-Yes, Headmistress?" Slughorn said.

"If you wish to leave with your students," McGonagall, "we shall not stop you. But if any of you attempt to sabotage our resistance or take up arms against us within this castle, then, Horace, we duel to kill."

"Minerva!" he said, aghast.

"The time has come for Slytherin House to decide upon its loyalties," interrupted Professor McGonagall, then raised her wand, "Piertotum Locomotor!"

Thuds and clanks of stone and metal were heard somewhere off in the distance. Slughorn gasped and he stood still.

"I-I will stay here with you Headmistress." Slughorn said, "No sabotage. I fight for you."

"I thought so," McGonagall said, "Excuse me – Harry, weren't you supposed to be looking for something!"

"I –" Harry said, "Oh – oh yeah."

"Come on young ones!" Mrs. Weasley said, "Follow me! Ginny! Get over here!"

"I'm with Harry, Mum!" Ginny said, her expression one of stone.

"Absolutely not, Ginevra Molly Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley said, "I have not seen you in months – months! – and now you are not leaving my side!"

"Mum!" Ginny growled.

"Ginny," Hermione said, "Luna's up in the Room of Requirement waiting on more help. You should stay with her."

"Good idea," Ron said, "Hermione and I will escort you if – if – Harry? I know you need our help -"

"Go with Ginny for now!" Harry, said, then took the Marauder's Map out of his pocket and handed it to Ron, "Come find me after you make sure she is safe. I – I have to find – to find – Professor Flitwick!"

Harry saw the tiny Professor talking to a few older Ravenclaws. Harry ran over to him, and as he did, he saw a distraught Ginny being marched out of the Great Hall with Hermione and Ron and her parents.

"Harry!" Ginny growled.

Harry sighed and looked up as Ginny ran back over to him.

"Ginevra!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"One minute, Mum!" Ginny said, then turned back to Harry, "Whatever you do – you have to avoid the Forbidden Forest. Remember -"

"I won't go there, Ginny," Harry said, "I promise you."

Ginny let out a brief sob and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He returned the kiss and she backed away.

"Go, now!" Harry said, "Please! I love you!"

"I love you too," Ginny said, sniffling.

She backed up and ran toward her parents. Harry nodded to Ron and Hermione, who did the same and they left the Great Hall.

"Professor Flitwick," Harry said.

"Yes, Mr. Potter!" Flitwick squeaked, "How may I help you?"

"Do you know anything about Rowena Ravenclaw's lost Diadem?" Harry asked.

"This is no time for a history lesson, Mr. Potter," Flitwick said, "But if –"

"I need to find it, Professor," Harry said, "Do you know anyone who has seen it before?"

"Not a living soul, I'm afraid," Flitwick said, "Perhaps those who have passed on but are still here in spirit -"

"I have no wish to talk to Professor Binns," Harry said, "I'd never get anything out of him."

"Oh, Mr. Potter, it is not Professor Binns you would want to speak to," Flitwick said, "You should find the Gray Lady if you seek knowledge -"

"The Gray Lady?" Harry asked, "Where could she be found?"

"Um, when I talked to her last," Flitwick said, "She said she was becoming quick friends with our youngest ghost, if that helps."

"Yes!" Harry said, "Yes it does! Thanks!"

Harry moved around Flitwick and ran off out of the Great Hall, in the direction of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

-  
><strong>(Nymphadora Lupin's PoV)<strong>

Nymphadora Lupin apparated with a CRACK into the Hog's Head, and had to jump back into a seat to dodge the number of students shuffling out of the pub.

"Good... good Merlin!" Dora gasped, "What is going on?"

"Professor Dora!" a voice said.

Dora looked up. Dennis Creevey and three others whom Dora recognized as three of the Gryffindor prefects were walking over to her.

"Oh, Dennis," Dora said, "I heard about Colin, I'm so sorry."

"Um... thanks," Dennis said, frowning, "What are you doing here?"

"Dora," Tessa said, "Why aren't you at home with your son? You shouldn't be here! He needs you!"

"He has my mother," Dora said, "I am needed here tonight with Remus. Do you know where he is?"

"Er... they said something about going down to the Great Hall," Scott said, "Wait!"

Dora motioned to run toward the tunnel, then stopped and turned to them.

"Can Tessa and I go with you?" Scott asked, "We're prefects, we should be fighting, but we're not of age."

"If you aren't of age," Dora said, "Then it would be breaking rules."

"But didn't Professor Lupin ask you to stay away too?" Tessa asked, "Isn't that breaking a rule? Going in and fighting when you shouldn't?"

"I –oh – I," Dora stammered.

She didn't need this right now! She needed to find Remus!

"Fine!" Dora said, "But stick close to me at all times! I will not have two students' deaths on my conscious! Dennis, Sasha, you're staying here to help the students get out. Dennis, no, you can't fight. You're too young, and your father needs you to tell him the news. He needs you now, more than ever."

Dennis frowned and looked at his feet. He nodded timidly.

"Come, Scott, Tessa," Dora said, "Don't make me regret this!"

Scott and Tessa nodded and Dora followed them into the tunnel and toward the school.

-  
><strong>(Hermione's PoV)<strong>

"Of all the stupid, crazy things you could do!" Mrs. Weasley growled, her arm around Ginny's arm, "Going off with Harry, Ron and Hermione who shouldn't have even done it themselves!"

"But you said you were proud of us!" Ginny growled, "We heard it from Fred and George on PotterWatch. They said you were proud!"

"We are very proud, Ginny," Mr. Weasley said, "But we were very worried. Even if we had some signs and messages. Ron, thank you for your dog Patronus some weeks ago. It helped a lot."

Ron grinned and Hermione squeezed his hand. They were walking up the Grand Staircase, with the large group of students, as they made their way to the Room of Requirement.

"Spending months at Shell Cottage without a word!" Mrs. Weasley said, "Making Bill lie to me – you lying to me! Ron -"

"Sorry, Mum," Ron said.

"At least we were safe at Bill's house!" Ginny said.

"And what is this I hear about a bank robbery?" Mrs. Weasley asked, "Ohh, you three and Harry have some explaining to do! But for now – now we have to do what we're here for. Except for you, Ginny! You are staying safe! I will not lose you!"

"I can fight!" Ginny growled.

"No, Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley said, "That is my final word!"

Ginny frowned as she looked back at Ron and Hermione.

"Can we just hurry please?" Ron asked, "The faster we take you to the Room of Requirement, the faster we can go find Harry. I'm just itching to use this map. Who knows where he could be!"

"As long as he doesn't go to the Forbidden Forest,' Ginny said, sniffling.

"Why would he want to go there?" Mrs. Weasley asked, "It is forbidden!"

"Er – we always wind up in there, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said.

"Oh, call me Molly, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said, "You are practically family! Nice ring by the way, very gorgeous."

"Was my Mum's," Hermione said, "Dad gave it to her – Ron found it."

"Nice choice, son," Mr. Weasley said, "Though I will be talking to you about why you've gone so quickly into this – of course, I will."

Hermione and Ron chuckled as they looked at each other. Hermione knew Mr. Weasley had been goaded by his wife into having to a fatherly discussion with his youngest son.

Finally they reached the Seventh Floor and headed off toward the Room of Requirement.

"Less than an hour," Mrs. Weasley said, "Oh, dear. Do you think we can get ready for it? Do you think we're prepared? So many students fighting – our own children -"

"They know what they are doing, Molly," Mr. Weasley said, "I'm sure they will be safe."

"Y-Yes," Mrs. Weasley said, "of course they will. So silly of me to worry. They are protected by their brothers and family and friends. And the Order of course."

A couple minutes later, they reached the Room of Requirement and walked inside.

"Through the tunnel, yes, very good everyone!" Luna instructed, "Hi, Ron, Hermione, Ginny!"

"Luna," Mrs. Weasley said as they walked over to her, "Ginny's going to help you with this, okay. She's volunteered, haven't you Ginny?"

"Um... yeah," Ginny growled.

"Wonderful!" Luna said, "Perhaps we can pass the time with more stories! Have you ever heard about the -"

"Dora!" Mr. Weasley said, "What are you doing here?"

Hermione turned and gasped slightly as she saw Dora, as well as two fifth year prefects coming out of the tunnel. Hermione glared at Scott and Tessa... what were they doing back in the castle?

"Remus said you were at home!" Mr. Weasley said, "With Andromeda and the kids!"

"Kids?" Ron asked, "Remus and Dora only had Teddy, I thought?"

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley growled.

"Kid – of course, I meant kid," Mr. Weasley said, "Old habit raising seven of our own! Sorry."

Dora and Mrs. Weasley exchanged looks and Dora cleared her throat.

"Um – ahem – yes," Dora said, "Andromeda and Teddy are at home. They are safe. But I have to be here with Remus. I couldn't stay away. I'd worry myself sick. Where is he, do you know? I was told the Great Hall, that is what Scott and Tessa -"

"Scott and Tessa," Hermione said, "Exactly what are you doing back here?"

"We missed the old castle," Scott said, then cowered under Hermione's glare, "You know – Hannah's a much nicer Head Girl than you! Less strict! Knows how to play nice with others!"

Ron snickered.

"You two can also stay with Luna and Ginny," Hermione said.

"Sorry, Scott," Dora said, "I tried."

"You... tried?" Hermione asked, "What –?"

"Can't talk now!" Dora said, "Must be off!"

Dora skirted around Hermione and Ron and ran out of the Room of Requirement.

"Okay," Hermione said, "Ron, we need to find Harry. Open the map."

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," Ron said, looking at the worn out piece of parchment.

"Or rather Scott and Tessa are," Hermione said, glaring at the young couple.

Scott and Tessa frowned.

"Let's see, hmm," Ron said, looking at the map, "Where are you, Harry? Oh, bloody hell, where – er – oh there! What... that can't be right?"

"What?" Ginny asked, "Where is he?"

"He's heading in the direction of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom," Ron said.

"He's not – no – you don't think?" Ginny said, "Is the Diadem down in the Chamber of Secrets?"

"We were already down there!" Hermione said, "God damn it – oops, sorry, Molly, I'll just – come on, Ron! Before he decides to get himself killed!"

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley said, "Hermione – what do you mean you were in the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Can't talk now, Mum," Ron said, grabbing Hermione's hand and running off toward the door, "Must find Harry before he does something stupid!"

-  
>(<strong>Harry's PoV)<br>**

Harry pushed the doorway of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and ran inside. Myrtle and the Gray Lady were floating around the roof, talking to each other. Myrtle grinned uncharacteristically when she saw Harry.

"Oh, hello, Harry, long time no see," Moaning Myrtle squeaked, "Have you been avoiding me?"

"Hi, Myrtle," Harry said, "Um... Miss... Mrs... Miss Gray? Gray Lady?"

"Hmmph!" the Gray Lady said, and floated across the bathroom, through the wall and into the corridor..

Myrtle giggled. "She hates being called The Gray Lady, it is dreary," she said, "She goes by Helena Ravenclaw."

"Ravenclaw?" Harry asked.

"Rowena's daughter," Myrtle said, nodding.

Harry gasped and ran out of the bathroom and into the corridor. He found The Gray Lady gliding down the hallway.

"Helena!" Harry said, "Miss Ravenclaw!"

The Gray Lady paused and turned around. She stared at Harry and frowned. Harry ran over to her.

"You're Helena Ravenclaw?" he asked,"The ghost of Ravenclaw Tower?"

"That is correct," Helena said; Her tone was not encouraging.

"Please," Harry said, "I need some help. I need to know anything you can tell me about the lost diadem."

A cold smile curved her lips.

"I am afraid," she said, turning to leave, "that I cannot help you."

"WAIT!" Harry growled.

He had not meant to shout, but anger and panic were threatening to overwhelm him. He glanced at his watch as she hovered in front of him. They were running out of time.

"This is urgent." he said fiercely. "If that diadem's at Hogwarts, I've got to find it, fast."

"You are hardly the first student to covet the diadem." she said disdainfully. "Generations of students have badgered me -"

"This isn't about trying to get better marks!" Harry shouted at her, "It's about Voldemort - defeating Voldemort - or aren't you interested in that?"

She could not blush, but her transparent cheeks became more opaque, and her voice was heated as she replied, "Of course I - how dare you suggest -?"

"Well, help me then!" Harry exclaimed.

Her composure was slipping.

"It - it is not a question of -" she stammered. My mother's diadem -"

"Then you must know about it!" Harry said.

"While the diadem bestows wisdom," she said with an obvious effort to pull herself together, "I doubt that it would greatly increase you chances of defeating the wizard who calls himself Lord -"

Haven't I told you, I'm not interested in wearing it!" Harry said fiercely. "There's no time to explain - but if you care about Hogwarts, if you want to see Voldemort finished, you've got to tell me anything you know about the diadem!"

She remained quite still, floating in midair, staring down at him, and a sense of hopelessness engulfed Harry. Of course, if she had known anything, she would have told Flitwick or Dumbledore, who had surely asked her the same question. He had shaken his head and made to turn away when she spoke in a low voice.

"I stole the diadem from my mother," she said.

"You - you did what?" Harry asked.

"I stole the diadem." repeated Helena Ravenclaw in a whisper. "I sought to make myself cleverer, more important than my mother. I ran away with it."

He did not know how he had managed to gain her confidence and did not ask, he simply listened, hard, as she went on.

"My mother, they say, never admitted that the diadem was gone," she continued, "but pretended that she had it still. She concealed her loss, my dreadful betrayal, even from the other founders of Hogwarts. Then my mother fell ill - fatally ill. In spite of my perfidy, she was desperate to see me one more time. She sent a man who had long loved me, though I spurned his advances, to find me. She knew that he would not rest until he had done so."

Harry waited. She drew a deep breath and threw back her head.

"He tracked me to the forest where I was hiding," she continued, "When I refused to return with him, he became violent. The baron was always a hot-tempered man. Furious at my refusal, jealous of my freedom, he stabbed me."

"The Baron?" Harry asked, "You mean -?"

"The Bloody Baron, yes," said the Gray Lady, and she lifted aside the cloak she wore to reveal a single dark wound in her white chest. When he saw what he had done, he was overcome with remorse. He took the weapon that had claimed my life, and used it to kill himself. All these centuries later, he wears his chains as an act of penitence ... as he should." she added bitterly.

"And the diadem?" Harry asked.

"It remained where I had hidden it when I heard the Baron blundering through the forest toward me," Helena said, "Concealed inside a hollow tree."

"A hollow tree?" repeated Harry. "What tree? Where was this?"

"A forest in Albania," Helena said, "A lonely place I thought was far beyond my mother's reach."

"Albania," repeated Harry. Sense was emerging miraculously from confusion, and now he understood why she was telling him what she had denied Dumbledore and Flitwick. "You've already told someone this story, haven't you? Another student?"

She closed her eyes and nodded.

"I had... no idea..." she said, "He was flattering. He seemed to... understand... to sympathize..."

Yes, Harry thought. Tom Riddle would certainly have understood Helena Ravenclaw's desire to possess fabulous objects to which she had little right.

"Well, you weren't the first person Riddle wormed things out of." Harry muttered. "He could be charming when he wanted..."

So, Voldemort had managed to wheedle the location of the lost diadem out of the Gray Lady. He had traveled to that far-flung forest and retrieved the diadem from its hiding place, perhaps as soon as he left Hogwarts, before he even started work at Borgin and Burkes.

And wouldn't those secluded Albanian woods have seemed an excellent refuge when, so much later, Voldemort and needed a place to lie low, undisturbed, for ten long years?

But the diadem, once it became his precious Horcrux, had not been left in that lowly tree. . . . No, the diadem had been returned secretly to its true home, and Voldemort must have put it there –

"—the night he asked for a job!" said Harry, finishing his thought.

"I beg your pardon?" Helena asked, perplexed.

"He hid the diadem in the castle, the night he asked Dumbledore to let him teach!" said Harry. Saying it out loud enabled him to make sense of it all.

"He must've hidden the diadem on his way up to, or down from, Dumbledore's office! But it was well worth trying to get the job – then he might've got the chance to nick Gryffindor's sword as well – thank you, thanks!"

He left her floating there looking utterly bewildered and headed off toward the Grand Staircase. He looked at his watch. Not much time till the deadline. He had to find the Horcrux. But where?

He hurried off toward the Grand Staircase, and was still thinking when he heard a barking sound.

"Harry!" a gruff voice, bellowed "Yer here!"

Harry turned and saw Hagrid and Fang going up the stairs toward him.

"Blimey, Harry," panted Hagrid, "this is it, eh? Time ter fight soon?"

"Very soon!" Harry said.

"Heard "You-Know-Who's voice," Harry said, "Knew yeh mus' be here, knew that mus' be happenin'. Get _down_, Fang. So we come ter join in, me an' Grawpy an' Fang. Smashed our way through the boundary by the forest, Grawpy was carryin' us, Fang an' me. Told him ter let me down at the castle, so he shoved me through a window on the bottom floor, bless him. Not exactly what I meant, bu' – where's Ron an' Hermione?"

"Er... right, I was just going to go look for them!" Harry said, "I think they're on the seventh floor.

They hurried up the stairs, and back toward the seventh floor.

"Where're we goin'?" puffed Hagrid, pounding along at Harry's heels, making the floorboards quake.

"I dunno exactly," said Harry, making another random turn, "but Ron and Hermione must be around here somewhere."

Suddenly a boom was heard over head, the sound of spells colliding with protection shields. The Battle of Hogwarts – quite possibly the last battle of the Second War had begun.

The corridor rattled with a shake, and a gargoyle statue fell near Harry. He looked down at it. Its ugly stone face made Harry think suddenly of the marble statue in Ravenclaw Tower, with the stone diadem upon her white curls.. . .

And as he reached the end of the passage, the memory of a third stone effigy came back to him: that of an ugly old warlock, onto whose head Harry himself had placed a wig and a battered old hat. The shock shot through Harry with the heat of firewhisky, and he nearly stumbled.

He knew, at least, where the Horcrux sat waiting for him. . . .

Tom Riddle, who confided in no one and operated alone, might have been arrogant enough to assume that he, and only he, had penetrated the deepest mysteries of Hogwarts Castle. Of course, Dumbledore and Flitwick, those model pupils, had never set foot in that particular place, but he, Harry, had strayed off the beaten track in his time at school – here at least was a secret area he and Voldemort knew, that Dumbledore had never discovered –

"Harry!" Ron's voice yelled, "Hagrid!"

Hermione's concentration broke. He looked up and saw Ron and Hermione.

"There you are!" Harry said, "Hagrid, I'll be safe now! Go help the Professors!"

"Yer sure?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes, go!" Harry said.

He ran off down the corridor and Ron and Hermione followed him.

"What is going on?" Hermione asked.

"I know where the Diadem is," Harry said.

"What?" Ron asked, "Where?"

"The place You-Know-Who only thought he knew of and nobody else did," Harry said, "We're going back to the Room of Requirement."

-  
><strong>Ohh, yes! Excitement continues!<strong>

**As you can see, I used a totally different person's PoV in this chapter, and I will continue to do that for a few chapters. I have a few good ideas to go with to let the story run smoothly and make it more emotional! It will be good, I promise you!**

**Quickest hour in fictional history: Yes? No? Lasted like... less than a chapter! Ha-ha! **


	97. Flame, Fury And Fang

**Chapter 97**  
><strong>Flame, Fury And Fang<strong>

**Author's Note: Everyone knows what happened in Harry's PoV in the Room of Requirement for the Diadem scene, and while I want to keep it canon, I'm going to do it slightly different – by different I mean in a different PoV.**

**(Ginny's PoV – a few minutes earlier)**

_Oh, god, what am I doing up here while Harry is out there? And my family – and Hermione – who sometimes is probably closer to family than I am. I really need to find Harry, but what if he comes back, looking for me, and I'm not here? He'd be searching for me and not for the Horcruxes – but at least he wouldn't to into that damned forest. Oh, Merlin, was that an explosion? The battle is starting! It is starting, the deadline is over! And I am here listening to Loony Lovegood!_

Ginny sighed and slunk against the wall.

_What is she talking about now? Some creature that probably doesn't even exist – and where are Scott and Tessa? Oh... there they are. What – are they? – oh, Merlin! Snogging on a hammock in the middle of a war. Probably a good tension reliever. I could use one – damn it! – I need Harry. Hmm... I wonder if I could distract Luna enough to get out of here._

Another boom from somewhere broke Ginny from her thoughts.

"And we found a whole herd of these Two-Horned Armored Blimp-headed Boozlers," Luna said, as if the booming sounds she heard were an everyday thing, "while we were in Africa..."

"Africa?" Ginny echoed; she would usually repeat a word Luna would say to sound interested... it usually worked.

"Oh, yes," Luna said, "We went there years ago. But the Two-Horns... that is what we refer to them as in short so we're not confused. We found a whole herd of some with only one horn. It was sad. They're beautiful. Big and grey and thick-skinned. Tough creatures too. I don't know how someone could only take one horn from them. That's just very unkind."

"Horrible," Ginny commented.

_I should have run out of the room after Mum and Dad left. I should have followed Dora. Where is she? Did she find Remus? I really need to find them – oh, Merlin, if something happens to the both of them – poor Teddy. Harry would be a good godfather, and when I marry him – that would make me godmother... right? No, I won't think about that. Godfather and Godmother only comes into effect if the parents die, and that is not going to happen!_

"Did you know I actually saw a real Gryffindor Lion?" Luna asked, "They're different than normal lions. They are Gryffindor colors... red and orange instead of – you know – normal colors and – oh, hello Angelina, nice to see you again – and you can always tell they are Gryffindors -"

Ginny looked up and saw Angelina jumping out of the tunnel.

"Angelina!" Ginny said, "What are you doing?"

"I have to go find George!" Angelina said, "I can't – I can't stand being away from him during all of this!"

Ginny frowned as Angelina ran off out of the room.

_Perhaps if I make an excuse to Luna... Ron and Hermione did say Harry was going off to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom._

"Er... Luna," Ginny said, "I'll be right back, okay? I have to go to the loo."

"Sure, it is right over there," Luna said, pointing past the snogging fifth years.

Ginny looked up and saw, through a doorway, the bottom of a toilet.

_Drat. That won't work._

"Er... nevermind, false alarm," Ginny said.

"Are you sure?" Luna asked, "Because if you think you have to pee, and then you don't, it might mean you are infected by the water-wimples."

"Water-wimples?" Ginny echoed, "No – no, I'm fine."

_Damn it. Luna's too smart for my own good. I hate this bloody room! _

"Water-wimples used to be in danger of going extinct," Luna said, "And then they found a way to survive and – oh, hi, Harry – by, you know, living in toilets and drinking -"

"Harry?" Ginny said, looking up.

Harry was walking with Ron and Hermione into the room. Ginny stood up quickly and ran over to him.

"You're back!" she said, hugging him, as Ron and Hermione went to break up the snogging couple.

"I need to use this room for something," Harry said.

"The bathroom is over there," Luna said, pointing to the bathroom, "Watch out for wimples."

"I don't need the bathroom," Harry said, "I – er – I need you to leave for just a few minutes!"

"You don't have to ask me twice!" Ginny said, "Bye, Harry! I'm going to go find Remus and Dora. I'll be back very quickly. I promise. Stay away from the Forbidden Forest!"

She kissed him and ran past him toward the door.

"Ginny!" Harry growled, "Only for a few minutes! You have to come back... did you say Dora? She's here! Damn it, Ginny!"

Ginny grinned and raced out of the room.

_Remus and Dora... where would I be if I was them? I'll start with the Entrance Hall. Good enough for me. Oh, Merlin, what am I doing? This is for Teddy... right... Teddy, he can't lose his parents! Got to find them!_

**(Hermione's PoV – A couple minutes earlier)**

"The Room of Requirement?" Hermione asked, "But there are people in there! Ginny and Luna and -"

"We have to get them out of there," Harry said, "If only for a few minutes. We have to change the room. The diadem is in a specific room. I've been there before."

Hermione, Ron and Harry were in route toward the Room of Requirement, amidst sounds of explosions and walls shaking. Soon, they caught sight of the room, and Harry sped off toward it.

"Wait!" Ron said, "God damn it!"

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and they hurried off toward the room. Luna and Ginny were sitting near the tunnel that led to Hogsmeade.

"And then they found a way to survive," Luna was saying to Ginny, "and – oh, hi, Harry – by, you know, living in toilets and drinking -"

"Oh, break it up you two!" Ron growled.

Ron let go of Hermione's hand, and Hermione rolled her eyes as she saw the two fifth year prefects snogging on a hammock.

"Harry?" Ginny said.

Hermione looked at Ginny... if they had to get out of the room... where was she going to go? Because Hermione knew Ginny wouldn't hang around.

"Come on, break it up you two," Ron said, "We have to use the room."

"Loads of free hammocks, mate," Scott said, "Take a pick."

"I need you to leave for just a few minutes!" Harry was saying to Ginny.

"Yeah, you heard him," Ron said, to Scott and Tessa, "You two need to leave. Just for a few minutes."

"You don't have to ask me twice!" Ginny said, "Bye, Harry! I'm going to go find Remus and Dora. I'll be back very quickly. I promise. Stay away from the Forbidden Forest!"

Hermione turned on her heels and saw Ginny running out of the room.

"Ginny!" Harry growled, "Only for a few minutes! You have to come back... did you say Dora? She's here! Damn it, Ginny!"

"Oh, let her go," Hermione said, "We have the Marauder's Map. We'll be able to find her."

"We'll go find her," Scott said, and Tessa nodded, "Come on, Luna!"

"But Mrs. Weasley wanted us to stay," Luna said.

"I need you to find Ginny, Luna," Harry said, "Please?"

"Oh, all right," Luna said, standing up, "For you."

Luna followed Scott and Tessa out of the room. Harry ran out and Hermione and Ron followed him. Harry shut the door behind him. Hermione watched as Harry paced back and forth in front of the Room of Requirement. Beside Hermione, Ron kept looking over his shoulder nervously. She couldn't blame him. She wondered how many people had already been killed, and how close the battle was coming toward them. She turned back to Harry, ready to tell him to hurry up, when the doors to the Room of Requirement opened. Hermione, Ron and Harry hurried inside. Behind them, the large doors closed, shutting out the furor of the battle.

All was silent. They were in a place the size of a cathedral with the appearance of a city, its towering walls built of objects hidden by thousands of long-gone students.

"And he never realized anyone could get in?" said Ron, his voice echoing in the silence.

"He thought he was the only one," said Harry. "Too bad for him I've had to hide stuff in my time...this way," he added. "I think it's down here..."

At the sight of the room, Hermione couldn't help but remember the last time they had entered such a labyrinthine place. The Prophecy Room in the Department of Mysteries looked quite similar to the view before her eyes. In that location, they did not find what they were searching for, but found something they were not expecting. Would that happen here?

"This way," Ron said, pulling Hermione along the aisle.

Up ahead, Harry had turned to the right. Ron and Hermione turned down the left aisle. At first, Hermione wasn't exactly sure this was a good idea, and sure that they should stick together, but then she decided that it would be faster if they went in different directions.

"Should we split up as well?" Hermione asked.

"Er..." Ron said, "I don't know... it can't be too hard to find this thing. Whatever it is. Hey... what is it exactly we're looking for?"

"A crown-like thing, I guess," Hermione said, "And it should have Ravenclaw's symbol on it."

"Right," Ron said, "Like I said, shouldn't be too -"

He paused and looked over Hermione's shoulder.

"What?" Hermione said.

"I thought I heard voices," Ron said.

"I didn't hear anything," Hermione said, "But it's probably just Harry, wondering where we are."

"It doesn't sound like Harry," Ron said, "Come on!"

"Ron -" Hermione began.

But Ron ran off back down the aisle toward Harry. Hermione sighed and followed him.

"Harry?" Ron called out, "Are you talking to someone?"

"Descendo!" a voice said.

Hermione's eyes went wide.

"Ron!" she yelled out.

But it was too late. A huge pile of objects near Ron was falling right toward him. She looked up just in time to see more objects falling right toward her. She screamed in half-surprise, half-fright and ran out of the way.

"Ron!" Harry said, "Finite!"

The pile of objects steadied a few feet before it fell on her. Hermione ran out of the way in Ron's direction, hoping he wasn't buried beneath anything. Then she heard his voice.

"Harry!" Ron said, "What's going on?"

"Harry," mimicked a voice, and Hermione recognized it as Crabbe, "What's going on – no, Potter, Crucio!"

Hermione ran toward Crabbe's voice.

"STOP!" a voice shouted, and Hermione knew it was Malfoy, "The Dark Lord wants him alive –"

"So? I'm not killing him, am I?" yelled Crabbe, throwing off Malfoy's restraining arm. "But if I can, I will, the Dark Lord wants him dead anyway, what's the diff – ?"

"Stupefy!" Hermione yelled, pointing her wand at Crabbe.

Draco pulled Crabbe out of the way, and the stunning spell missed.

"It's that mudblood!" Crabbe yelled, looking right at Hermione, and raising his wand again, "Avada Kedavra!"

Hermione dove out of the way just in time.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled.

"Don't kill him," Draco yelled, "Don't kill him!"

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled.

"Stupefy!" Hermione yelled again.

Ron appearing suddenly at the end of the aisle, shot a full Body-Bind Curse at Crabbe, which narrowly missed.

"Avada Kedavra!" Crabbe yelled again.

Hermione looked over her shoulder just in time to see Ron dive away from the green beam of light. She ran toward Goyle.

"Stupefy!" she yelled, yet again.

The stunning spell hit Goyle and he fell. Suddenly, Hermione heard a loud roaring sound and looked on in horror as a abnormal wall of fire appeared out of nowhere. Crabbe was chasing Ron up an aisle and the fire was chasing them.

"It's somewhere here!" Harry yelled at her, pointing at the pile of junk into which the old tiara had fallen. "Look for it while I go and help R –"

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed.

"Like it hot, scum?" Crabbe yelled, as he chased Ron.

"Aguamenti!" Harry yelled.

Water erupted from the end of Harry's wand, but Hermione knew it had no effect.

"RUN!" Harry yelled.

Malfoy grabbed the Stunned Goyle and dragged him along; Crabbe outstripped all of them, now looking terrified; Harry, Ron, and Hermione pelted along in his wake, and the fire pursued them. It was not normal fire; Crabbe had made fire that – no, impossible, it couldn't be! As they turned a corner the flames chased them as though they were alive, sentient, intent upon killing them. Now the fire was mutating, forming a gigantic pack of fiery beasts: Flaming serpents, chimaeras, and dragons rose and fell and rose again, and the detritus of centuries on which they were feeding was thrown up into the air into their fanged mouths, tossed high on clawed feet, before being consumed by the inferno.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had vanished from view: Hermione, Ron and Harry stopped dead; the fiery monsters were circling them, drawing closer and closer, claws and horns and tails lashed, and the heat was solid as a wall around them.

"What can we do?" Hermione screamed over the deafening roars of the fire. "What can we do?"

"Here!" Harry shouted.

Harry seized a pair of heavy-looking broomsticks from the nearest pile of junk and threw one to Ron. Ron mounted his, and pulled Hermione up behind him. They soared up into the air, high above the room. Below them the cursed fire was consuming the contraband of generations of hunted students, the guilty outcomes of a thousand banned experiments, the secrets of the countless souls who had sought refuge in the room. Hermione could not see Malfoy, Crabbe or Goyle anywhere.

"Harry, let's get out, let's get out!" bellowed Ron, though it was impossible to see where the door was through the black smoke.

And then Hermione heard a thin, piteous human scream from amidst the terrible commotion, the thunder of devouring flame.

"It's – too – dangerous – !" Ron yelled.

But Harry wheeled around. Hermione heard Ron groan, but the broom turned around and followed Harry.

"IF WE DIE FOR THEM, I'LL KILL YOU, HARRY!" roared Ron.

As a great flaming chimaera bore down upon them, Hermione and Ron dragged Goyle onto their broom and rose into the air. Goyle was choking and sputtering.

"Crabbe," Goyle said, "I-I saw him. There was nothing I could do. H-he-"

Goyle didn't finish his sentence, but Hermione knew Crabbe's fate was grim.

"We gotta go, Ron!" Hermione said, "Harry is right behind us."

"But where's the door?" Ron asked.

"There!" Hermione pointed ahead of them through the billowing smoke.

"I see it!" Ron bellowed and the broom jolted ahead.

The door was closed, but with a simple spell from Hermione, it opened just in time as they flew through it. Ron landed, almost crashing the broom, and Hermione fell off it, Goyle right behind her.

"Harry?" Ron said, "Where's Harry?"

Hermione looked around.

"He was right behind us!" she said, "No..."

Suddenly, a broom whooshed out through the door and collided with the wall in front of them. Harry and Malfoy were thrown off.

"C-Crabbe," choked Malfoy as soon as he could speak. "C-Crabbe . . ."

"He's dead," said Ron harshly.

There was silence, apart from panting and coughing. Then a number of huge bangs shook the castle, and a great cavalcade of transparent figures galloped past on horses, their heads screaming with bloodlust under their arms. Harry staggered to his feet when the Headless Hunt had passed.

The battle was still going on all around them. Hermione could hear more scream than those of the retreating ghosts.

"We have to find Ginny!" Harry said, "She has to get back in the room!"

"Blimey, d'you reckon it'll still work after that fire?" asked Ron, but he too got to his feet, rubbing his chest and looking left and right. "Shall we split up and look – ?"

"No," said Hermione, getting to her feet too. Malfoy and Goyle remained slumped hopelessly on the corridor floor; neither of them had wands. "Let's stick together. I say we go – Harry, what's that on your arm?"

"What?" Harry asked, "Oh yeah –"

Hermione's eyes went wide as she looked at the diadem in Harry's hand. A bloodlike substance, dark and tarry, seemed to be leaking from the diadem. Suddenly it broke apart in Harry's hands, and as it did so, Hermione thought she heard the faintest, most distant scream of pain, echoing not from the grounds or the castle, but from the thing that had just fragmented in Harry's fingers.

"It must have been Fiendfyre!" whimpered Hermione, her eyes on the broken piece.

"Sorry?" Harry asked.

"Fiendfyre," Hermione said, in disbelief, "cursed fire – it's one of the substances that destroy Horcruxes, but I would never, ever have dared use it, it's so dangerous – how did Crabbe know how to – ?"

"Must've learned it in Dark Arts," said Harry grimly.

"Shame he wasn't concentrating when they mentioned how to stop it, really," said Ron, whose hair, like Hermione's, was singed, and whose face was blackened. "If he hadn't tried to kill us all, I'd be quite sorry he was dead."

"But don't you realize?" whispered Hermione. "This means, if we can just get the snake –"

"Harry!" Ron said, "God damn it, don't faint now!"

Harry had fallen over onto the floor.

"Let him pass through it, Ron," Hermione said.

"Pass through it?" Ron asked, "We can't – there is a bloody war going on!"

"Obviously this is something to do with Voldemort!" Hermione said.

Harry gasped and sat back up.

"The snake is the final Horcrux," Harry said, "We were right. It's the final one."

"Where is it?" Hermione asked, "Where's the snake?"

"The first place Voldemort ever came to at Hogwarts," Harry gasped, "The first place he stepped foot."

"The Great Hall?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head. Years ago, when they first stepped off the boats to get to the school...

"We have to go to the boat house," Harry said.

Hermione looked at Ron, and Ron looked back at her. The boat house... through all that battling and hell and death...how were they ever going to get there?

-  
><strong>(Remus' PoV)<strong>

"Remus, watch out!" Kingsley boomed.

Remus ducked, and Kingsley cast a spell over him and Remus heard a thud, and he saw a masked Death Eater fall to the ground of the corridor they were standing in. Suddenly the ground shook below their feet. Giants, perhaps? No... no identifying thuds.

"They tripped the explosions on the southern bridge!" Seamus said, "I knew they would work! Didn't I tell you that, Neville! I told you!"

Remus turned and saw Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbot, and other students run past.

"That's our pyro!" Neville said.

"You ruddy slag of a werewolf!" a voice growled down the corridor, in the direction of the Grand Staircase.

Remus' eyes widened. There was only one insult that would be toward.

"No!" Remus growled, "It is impossible!"

"Remus!" Kingsley yelled, "Don't! It could be a –"

"Stupefy!" Dora's voice said, "Avada Kedavra! Confringo!"

"That's her!" Remus said, "Damn it, Dora!"

Remus ran off toward the voices at his quickest speed. The full moon wasn't out, but he could feel the intensity of his werewolf form in action. His mate was in danger. Endurance was all he needed. He turned a corridor and saw Dora standing in the middle of three fallen men.

"Dora!" Remus cried out.

He ran over to her and hugged her around the middle.

"Oh, Remus, thank goodness!" Dora said, "I've been looking all over for you!"

"You shouldn't have come!" Remus moaned, "Teddy needs you!"

"He's with my Mum," Dora said, "We'll see him after this is all done."

"You little brats!" the unmistakable voice of Fenrir Greyback growled in the Grand Staircase.

"Greyback!" Remus growled.

"Students!" Dora said, "We have to help!"

Remus grabbed Dora's hand and they ran off toward the Grand Staircase. They were only one level up when they arrived and could see the stairs going into the Entrance Hall. Fenrir Greyback was chasing after a few kids, and they looked young... too young to be of age. Remus saw a wave of long ginger hair and a wave of blonde hair.

"Ginny!" Remus said, "Luna!"

Greyback was running on all fours down the stairs, toward the Entrance Hall.

"Avada Kedavra!" Remus yelled, pointing his wand at Fenrir.

"Reducto!" Dora yelled.

The Killing Curse missed. The explosion didn't. It hit its mark on the stone above the stairs, sending mortar and stone crashing down toward Fenrir, and they toppled onto him. Remus wasn't sure if Fenrir was dead. It took a lot to take down a werewolf, especially Fenrir, especially when he was almost a werewolf even without the help of moonlight. Remus and Dora ran down the stairs, and made their way past the debris into the Entrance Hall. Ginny and Luna were standing near the doors of the Great Hall.

"No!" Ginny said, "The injured are being treated in there! Come on!"

"Ginny!" Remus cried out.

Ginny and Luna hadn't heard Remus, as they ran into the Great Hall. He and Dora followed them inside and saw a load of Death Eaters fighting with students and Professors.

"Stupefy!" Remus yelled, pointing his wand at different foes, "Avada Kedavra! Deprimo! Reducto! Avada Kedavra!"

Beside him, Dora was doing the same, casting spells with a swift magnificence only Aurors could do, taking down Death Eaters around them, one hand still clutching onto Remus'.

"Professor Dora!" a voice said behind them.

Remus and Dora turned. He saw a young girl he recognized as Tessa, one of the fifth year Gryffindor prefects standing in the doorway to the hall.

"There you are!" she said.

"Tessa! No!" a voice screamed.

A boy hurried toward Tessa and pushed him out of the way, just a Fenrir Greyback slammed into him, taking him to the ground. Fenrir growled and sank his fangs into the young boy!

"Scott, no!" Tessa cried out, "Please! No -"

"Stupefy!" Dora's voice yelled.

The spell hit the werewolf and he was sent flying against the door.

"Scott!" Tessa cried out, "Don't die – please no, I love you – no! Scott! Come back to me! Come back!"

"Dora!" Ginny's voice yelled, "Watch out!"

"Avada Kedavra!" a voice yelled.

Remus' world seemed to instantly slow down as he felt Dora's hand fall away from him. He looked down and saw Dora slowly falling toward the ground, as that glow, that heat, that warmth he loved from her left her instantly.

"NO!" Remus growled.

He could feel the werewolf's fury inside him. He looked up and saw Bellatrix Lestrange standing there cackling.

"I got her!" Bellatrix cackled, "I got the Black cousins! I got her!"

"Avada Kedavra!" Remus growled.

"Stupefy!" Ginny's voice yelled.

The Killing Curse missed again. The Stunning Spell hit its target and Bellatrix fell over stunned, though Remus know it was only temporary. He aimed for the kill, when suddenly, he heard a growl behind him. Remus turned and saw Fenrir Greyback running toward him. Remus growled and lunged at the werewolf, clashing with him. He bit and tore at every part of Greyback he could find... then he felt a burning sear of flesh across his chest and he slowly fell toward the ground beside Dora. He looked up and Greyback was leaning in for the kill, when all of a sudden, a red spell hit Greyback in the chest, and sent him flying out of the room. Greyback, still alive, stood up and growled. Remus could barely see, in fading eyes, Seamus, Dean, Hannah, Neville and Lavender running away from Greyback.

"Dora!" Ginny moaned, leaning over him, "Remus! You'll be okay!"

"Run, Ginny!" Remus moaned, "Find... Harry! Go to him! Find him! PLEASE! You can't help me!"

"N-no!" Ginny sobbed, "You need to be here for Teddy!"

"You, Ginny," Remus said, "You'll be a good Godmother to him. Promise me."

"I-I promise!" Ginny sobbed, "Don't die!"

"Go!" Remus growled, "Go!"

Ginny sobbed and stood up and ran out of the Great Hall. Remus crawled over to Dora and put his head above her face, saw her blank eyes staring at him.

_I love you, my soul-mate. You and Teddy were my everything. My reason for living. I am happy to die next to you._

"Aww, look here," a voice said.

Remus recognized as Antonin Dolohov, who he had met in battle many times before, and could never best. Funny it should be him who ended it.

"Dying next to the woman you love," Dolohov said, "Let me ease your burden."

Remus held Dora's hand, pressed his lips on hers, barely still warm. And the last thing he thought of before complete blackness and death overtook him was the happiest day in his life... when Teddy Remus Lupin arrived into this world.

-  
><strong>Agh, this was so tough to write. Not difficult, but tough because it was so sad! Oh man!<strong>

**As you can see, I skipped a scene that was in the book... let's just say... I decided to let it wait for just a little bit longer...**

**Hope you loved this chapter as much as I do!**


	98. The Boathouse

**Chapter 98  
>The Boathouse<strong>

**Author's Note: The first PoV in this chapter starts around the start of when Remus' PoV, and the second starts a little while before the first PoV started. Kind of confusing. Also the first PoV is kind of light-hearted and funny (even though it is in the middle of battle) because well... it is Fred and George!**

**Much of the end of this chapter is taken directly from Deathly Hallows. I need this to be canon.**

**(George's PoV – shortly before the bridge explosion)**

"Percy, could you do me a favor?" Fred asked.

"Anything, little brother," Percy said.

George and Fred were pacing back and forth in each other's footsteps, their eyes on the bridge, watching for any opposition to come their way. Percy was sitting against a wall, his wand pointed in front of him. George looked up in the sky. The sun above them was lowering ever further. It had to be close to late afternoon. Had time really gone that fast? Maybe Angelina was right... he should lay off the firewhiskey.

"Could you give me similar words for the phrase 'extremely and incredibly bored'?" Fred asked.

"Can it wait until after the battle, Fred?" Percy replied.

"But I'm trying to write a poem in my head!" Fred said, "A poem for this wonderful battle we're going through! I need on-the spot action! I'm going to publish it and be rich."

"We're already rich, me and you, Fred ol' chap," George said.

"Fine, I want to write a poem so I can get a girl," Fred said, "Not all of us can be luckily married like you! But seriously, what was Kingsley thinking? What are we doing back here watching this damned bridge when it doesn't look like anyone is going to cross it"

"Oh, there's a few people," George said, "Battle time! Oh, nevermind – it's just Neville and Hannah... and Seamus and Lavender... and Dean...maybe we can still battle them, you reckon? I think my wand is going to die because I have not done too many spells with it in the past few hours."

"That can't happen, George," Percy said.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Fred said, to the five friends walking toward them, "Taking a romantic stroll around the battlefield? Dean, you must be lonely! Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Romilda's too young to be here," Dean said, "She had to leave. And no... we've been wiring explosives on the bridge."

"I don't think this is going to work, Seamus," Neville said, "Not enough explosives."

"Are you doubting my proclivity for pyrotechnics, Longbottom?" Seamus asked.

"Neville's right," Hannah said, "We need more explosive potions."

"I'm not going into the dungeons when the ground around us is shaking!" Seamus said.

"Yaxley might have some in the Dark Arts classroom," Dean said, "Let's go. Good luck, Weasleys!"

"Watch out for the explosion!" Seamus said, as he and his four friends ran past them, "It's coming!"

"No, it isn't!" Neville called back.

"Hmm... 'Ode to Hell' by Fred Weasley," Fred said, "On this day so dark and dreary..."

"It is sunny out, Fred," Percy said, "No clouds in the sky."

"I need this to be morbid, Percy!" Fred said, "Death, blood, hell!"

"I thought you were trying to get a girl," Percy said.

"I am!" Fred said, "Girls like that stuff. This is why you are single, Percy."

"It is not my fault Penelope decided to cheat on me, Fred," Percy said.

"She didn't cheat on you," Fred said, "You were ignoring her because you chose to be a Ministry-scheming pompous idiot, so she found someone else!"

"Oh... yeah... I forgot," Percy said, frowning.

"Oh, don't worry," Fred said, "You'll find someone who will pop out a few kids for ya."

"Ugh," George said, "We already have pompous cauldron-thickening lecture-monger in this family. We don't need more."

"That's enough name-calling," Percy said, "We're in the middle of war."

"Name-calling in the middle of war," Fred said, "That will have to go in my poem. Hmm... what rhymes with insult? Let's see -"

BOOM!

Fred, George and Percy ducked, aiming Shield Spells above them, as debris from the exploding bridge bounced off their shields.

"God damn it, Finnigan, you pyro!" Percy growled.

"That... was... bloody awesome!" George said, chuckling.

"Awesome?" Fred asked, "They didn't take out a single foe – and now no Death Eaters can come this way – now we're back here for nothing! Hmm... can I add explosion to my poem? O fiery booms creating large chasm of death and – and more boredom -"

"George!" a very familiar voice said.

George turned and saw Angelina running toward them.

"Angie!" George said.

He ran toward her and she jumped into his arms, hugging him.

"You're supposed to help the younger students get into Hogsmeade!" George said, "You're not supposed to be out here!"

"I needed you, George," Angelina said, "I was going mad -"

"Two love-birds bickering in the middle of a war," Fred said, "There is the love aspect I need in my poem, Percy."

"Poem?" Angelina asked.

"I think he's giving up sales to be a poet," Percy said.

Suddenly a spell went over George and Angelina's heads. George pointed his wand toward a man he recognized as Scabior and aimed a Stunning Spell at him.

"I got him!" Fred growled, "This is for the Cattermoles!"

Fred cast spell after spell toward Scabior but he kept dodging them.

"Rookwood!" Scabior yelled, "Damn it, get over here!"

"Rookwood?" Percy asked, "Oh, he's mine!"

Percy and Fred ran into the action and George and Angelina followed. George aimed another Stunning Spell at Scabior and this time it hit.

"Nice one, George!" Percy said, as he aimed spells at three more Death Eaters coming their way, one of them Augustus Rookwood.

"Stupefy!" George yelled.

"Reducto!" Angelina screamed.

"Levicorpus!" Fred yelled, sending a Death Eater flying into the air.

"Hey, Fred!" Percy said, as he sent a spell toward Rookwood, "Is it bad – Stupefy! – that I have to use the loo during battle! Protego!"

"You're joking!" Fred said, "Wow, Perce! You really are joking! Ha!"

Suddenly George saw a red and green spell coming toward Percy and Fred and stone and mortar started falling around them.

The air exploded. They had been grouped together, Fred, Angelina, Percy and George, the three Death Eaters at their feet, one Stunned, the other Transfigured, the other just barely moving; and in that fragment of a moment, when danger seemed temporarily at bay, the world was rent apart, George felt himself flying through the air, and all he could do was hold as tightly as possible to that thin stick of wood that was his one and only weapon, and shield his head in his arms: He heard the screams and yells of his companions without a hope of knowing what had happened to them – not knowing what happened to Angelina.

And then the world resolved itself into pain and semidarkness: He was half buried in the wreckage of the corridor. A hot stickiness on his cheek told him that he was bleeding copiously. Then he heard a terrible cry that pulled at his insides, that expressed agony of a kind neither flame nor curse could cause, and he stood up, swaying, more frightened than he had been that day, more frightened, perhaps, than he had been in his life.

He looked around for Angelina who was groaning and reaching for him. She looked okay... a little bruised. Then he looked around for Fred and Percy.

"No!" Percy's voice yelled, "No! Fred No!"

George bolted up and looked toward Percy, who was kneeling in front of Fred... and George moaned and he felt a part of himself shatter... because a part of himself had shattered. Fred's eyes were open, but they were not moving. And he had a grin on his face, a shadow of the last laugh he ever had in the world.

-  
>(<strong>Harry's PoV – a few minutes earlier)<strong>

Harry, Ron and Hermione bolted down the Grand Staircase, dodging spells from Death Eaters and throwing some of their own up the stairwell.

"Harry, you get the Cloak on," said Hermione. "Never mind us. If we're going to get down to the boathouse, we have to get through this."

But he threw it over all three of them; large though they were he doubted anyone would see their disembodied feet through the dust that clogged the air, the falling stone, the shimmer of spells. they ran down the next staircase and found themselves in a corridor full of duelers. The portraits on either side of the fighters were crammed with figures screaming advice and encouragement, while Death Eaters, both masked and unmasked, dueled students and teachers: Parvati with Travers. Hannah and Neville with Rookwood.

"Hannah! Duck!" Neville said, pulling himself and Hannah toward the ground, "Protego! Reducto!"

Rookwood growled and ran off down the corridor.

Harry, Ron and Hermione raised their wands at once, ready to strike, but the duelers were weaving and darting so much that there was a strong likelihood of hurting on of their own side if they cast curses. Even as they stood braced, looking for the opportunity to act, there came a great "Wheeeeee!" and looking up, Harry saw Peeves zooming over them, dropping Snargaluff pods down onto the Death Eaters, whose heads were suddenly engulfed in wriggling green tubers like fat worms.

"ARGH!"

A fistful of tubers had hit the Cloak over Ron's head; the damp green roots were suspended improbably in midair as Ron tried to shake them loose.

"Someone's invisible there!" shouted a masked Death Eater, pointing.

Dean Thomas made the most of the Death Eater's momentary distraction, knocking him out with a stunning Spell. Dolohov attempted to retaliate, and Parvati shot a Body Bind Curse at him.

"LET'S GO!" Harry yelled, and he, Ron, and Hermione gathered the Cloak tightly around themselves and pelted, heads down, through the midst of the fighters, slipping a little in pools of Snargaluff juice, toward the top of the marble staircase into the entrance hall.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm Draco, I'm on your side!"

Draco was on the upper landing, pleading with another masked Death Eater. Harry Stunned the Death Eater as they passed. Malfoy looked around, beaming, for his savior, and Ron punched him from under the Cloak. Malfoy fell backward on top of the Death Eater, his mouth bleeding, utterly bemused.

"And that's the second time we've saved your life tonight, you two- faced bastard!" Ron yelled.

There were more duelers all over the stairs and in the hall. Death Eaters everywhere Harry looked:

Yaxley, close to the front doors, in combat with Flitwick, a masked Death Eater dueling Kingsley right beside them. Students ran in every direction; some carrying or dragging injured friends. Harry directed a Stunnning Spell toward the masked Death Eater; it missed but nearly hit Neville, who was pulled down by Hannah.  
>Harry, Ron, and Hermione sped won the marble staircase: glass shattered on the left, and the Slytherin hourglass that had recorded House points spilled its emeralds everywhere, so that people slipped and staggered as they ran.<p>

Two bodies fell from the balcony overhead as they reached the ground a gray blur that Harry took for an animal sped four-legged across the hall to sink its teeth into one of the fallen.

"NO!" shrieked Hermione, and with a deafening blast from her wand, Fenrir Greyback was thrown backward from the feebly struggling body of Lavender Brown.

He hit the marble banisters and struggled to return to his feet. Then, with a bright white flash and a crack, a crystal ball fell on top of his head, and he crumpled to the ground and did not move.

"Lavender!" Seamus yelled, "Come on! Please be okay! Get help!"

"I have more!" shrieked Professor Trelawney from over the banisters. "More for any who want them! Here-" And with a move like a tennis serve, she heaved another enormous crystal sphere from her bag, waved her wand through the air, and caused the ball to speed across the hall and smash through a window.

At the same moment, the heavy wooden front doors burst open, and more of the gigantic spiders forced their way into the front hall. Screams of terror rent the air: the fighters scattered, Death Eaters and Hogwartians alike, and red and green jets of light flew into the midst of the oncoming monsters, which shuddered and reared, more terrifying than ever.

"Don't hurt 'em, don't hurt 'em!" he yelled.

"HAGRID, NO!"

Harry forgot everything else: he sprinted out from under the cloak, running bent double to avoid the curses illuminating the whole hall.

"HAGRID, COME BACK!"

But he was not even halfway to Hagrid when he saw it happen: Hagrid vanished amongst the spiders, and with a great scurrying, a foul swarming movement, they retreated under the onslaught of spells, Hagrid buried in their midst.

"HAGRID!"

Harry heard someone calling his own name, whether friend or foe he did not care: He was sprinting down the front steps into the dark grounds, and the spiders were swarming away with their prey, and he could see nothing of Hagrid at all.

"HAGRID!" He thought he could make out an enormous arm waving from the mdist of the spider swarm, but as he made to chase after them, his way was impeded by a monumental foot, which swung down out of the darkness and made the ground on which he stood shudder. He looked up: A giant stood before him, twenty feet high, its head hidden in shadow, nothing but its treelike, hairy shins illuminated by light from the castle doors. With one brutal, fluid movement, it smashed a massive fist through an upper window, and glass rained down upon Harry, forcing him back under the shelter of the doorway.

"South side, Harry!" Hermione said, "Boathouse, remember! This way!"

Harry followed Ron and Hermione toward the south side of the castle. He thought he heard Ginny's voice calling his name, but when he looked back he saw nothing. Ron and Hermione pulled him forward, and they heard dueling up ahead... and familiar voices.

"That's Fred and George!" Ron said, "And Percy and Angelina! Come on!"

Harry knew Ron was right. He could tell by the different voices.

"Stupefy!" George yelled.

"Reducto!" Angelina screamed.

"Levicorpus!" Fred yelled.

"Hey, Fred!" Percy said, "Is it bad – Stupefy! – that I have to use the loo during battle? Protego!"

"You're joking!" Fred said, "Wow, Perce! You really are joking! Ha!"

Suddenly there was a massive explosion. Ron moaned and he ran ahead of Harry and Hermione.

"Ron!" Hermione cried out, running past Harry, "Wait!"

Harry followed them into the corridor that led toward the southern bridge and the stairs leading to the boat house.

"No!" Percy's voice yelled, "No! Fred No!"

Harry felt his insides freeze as he stopped. Ron moaned and cried out. Harry saw Death Eaters coming there way, and he pulled Hermione and Ron away from view, just in time as two Death Eaters ran past them and down the corridor.

"ROOKWOOD!" Percy's voice yelled.

Percy ran past them as well, in pursuit of the Death Eaters. Ron pulled away from Harry and Hermione and headed off in the direction of Fred, George and Angelina. Harry and Hermione followed him and saw George and Angelina kneeling over Fred. Harry blinked in disbelief. No... it was not possible. Fred could not be dead. Ron almost collapsed next to Fred and Harry heard him sobbing. Ron growled and stood up and tried to run back in the direction they had came, but Hermione grabbed him.

"Listen to me," Hermione said, "LISTEN RON!"

"I wanna help," Ron moaned, "I wanna kill Death Eaters-"

His face was contorted, smeared with dust and smoke, and he was shaking with rage and grief.

"Ron, we're the only ones who can end it!" Hermione cried out, "Please-Ron-we need the snake, we've got to kill the snake!"

But Harry knew how Ron felt: Pursuing another Horcrux could not bring the satisfaction of revenge; he too wanted to fight, to punish them, the people who had killed Fred, and he wanted to find the other Weasleys, and above all make sure, make quite sure, that Ginny was not-but he could not permit that idea to form in his mind-

"We will fight!" Hermione said. "We'll have to, to reach the snake! But let's not lose sight now of what we're supposed to be d-doing! We're the only ones who can end it!"

She was crying too, and she wiped her face on her torn and singed sleeve as she spoke, but she took great heaving breaths to calm herself as, still keeping a tight hold on ron, she turned to Harry.

"Help me!" Hermione said, "Help me convince him. We have to get down to the boathouse!"

"I'll do it," Ron said, his voice stronger, "Let's go!"

Ron stood up and walked off toward the direction of the long stone steps that descended toward the boat house and Hermione followed him.

"Oh, God, Fred!" George moaned.

"We'll end this, George," Harry said, "I promise."

He then hurried off, catching up with Ron and Hermione, and he saw the boathouse in the distance. Voldemort and Nagini were down there. How were they going to get to the snake, without –

There had to be a way... somehow.

Harry caught up to Ron and Hermione and threw the Invisibility cloak over the three of them. They crept down the long staircase. It seemed to take forever. The sun was sinking below the trees. Nightfall would approach in a couple of hours... or less. Had it already been three-fourths of a day? It did not seem like they left Shell Cottage only hours ago.

Soon they were just outside the boathouse, and they heard voices inside... Voldemort's cold, hissing voice, and a voice that could only belong to Severus Snape. Harry, Ron and Hermione ducked against a wall of the boat house, trying to keep under the cloak

Then Snape spoke, and Harry's heart lurched: Snape was inches away from where he crouched, hidden.

"...my Lord," Snape said, "their resistance is crumbling-"

"-and it is doing so without your help," said Voldemort in his high, clear voice. "Skilled wizard though you are, Severus, I do not think you will make much difference now. We are almost there...almost."

"Let me find the boy," Snape said, "Let me bring you Potter. I know I can find him, my Lord. Please."

Snape strode past the gap, and Harry drew back a little, keeping his eyes found Nagini, wondering whether there was any spell that might penetrate the protection surrounding her, but he could not think of anything. One failed attempt, and he would give away his position... Voldemort stood up. Harry could see him now, see the red eyes, the flattened, serpentine face, the pallor of him gleaming slightly in the semidarkness.

"I have a problem, Severus," said Voldemort softly.

"My Lord?" said Snape.

Voldemort raised the Elder Wand, holding it as delicately and precisely as a conductor's baton. "Why doesn't it work for me, Severus?"

In the silence Harry imagined he could hear the snake hissing slightly as it coiled and uncoiled-or was it Voldemort's sibilant sigh lingering on the air?

"My-my lord?" said Snape blankly. "I do not understand. You-you have performed extraordinary magic with that wand."

"No," said Voldemort. "I have performed my usual magic. I am extraordinary, but this wand...no. It has not revealed the wonders it has promised. I feel no difference between this wand and the one I procured from Ollivander all those years ago."

Voldemort's tone was musing, calm, but Harry's scar had begun to throb and pulse: Pain was building in his forehead, and he could feel that controlled sense of fury building inside Voldemort.

"No difference," said Voldemort again. Snape did not speak. Harry could not see his face. He wondered whether Snape sensed danger, was trying to find the right words to reassure his master. Voldemort started to move around the room:

Harry lost sight of him for seconds as he prowled, speaking in that same measured voice, while the pain and fury mounted in Harry.

"I have thought long and hard, Severus," Voldemort said, "do you know why I have called you back from battle?"

And for a moment Harry saw Snape's profile. His eyes were fixed upon the coiling snake in its enchanted cage.

"No, my Lord, but I beg you will let me return," Snape said, "Let me find Potter."

"You sound like Lucius," Voldemort hissed, "Neither of you understands Potter as I do. He does not need finding. Potter will come to me. I knew his weakness you see, his one great flaw. He will hate watching the others struck down around him, knwoing that it is for him that it happens. He will want to stop it at any cost. He will come."

"But my Lord," Snape said, "he might be killed accidentally by someone other than yourself-"

"My instructions to the Death Eaters have been perfectly clear," Voldemort said, "Capture Potter. Kill his friends-the more, the better-but do not kill him. But it is of you that I wished to speak, Severus, not Harry Potter. You have been very valuable to me. Very valuable."

"My Lord knows I seek only to serve him," Snape said, "But-let me go and find the boy, my Lord. Let me bring him to you. I know I can-"

"I have told you, no!" said Voldemort, and Harry caught the glint of red in his eyes as he turned again, and the swishing of his cloak was like the slithering of a snake, and he felt Voldemort's impatience in his burning scar.

"My concern at the moment, Severus, is what will happen when I finally meet the boy!" Voldemort said.

"My Lord, there can be no question, surely-?" Snape asked.

"-but there is a question, Severus. There is." Voldemort halted, and Harry could see him plainly again as he slid the Elder Wand through his white fingers, staring at Snape. "Why did both the wands I have used fail when directed at Harry Potter?"

"I-I cannot answer that, my Lord." Snape said.

"Can't you?" Voldemort asked.

The stab of rage felt like a spike driven through Harry's head: he forced his own fist into his mouth to stop himself from crying out in pain. He closed his eyes, and suddenly he was Voldemort, looking into Snape's pale face.

"My wand of yew did everything of which I asked it, Severus, except to kill Harry Potter. Twice it failed. Ollivander told me under torture of the twin cores, told me to take another's wand. I did so, but Lucius's wand shattered upon meeting Potter's."

"I-I have no explanation, my Lord." Snape was not looking at Voldemort now. His dark eyes were still fixed upon the coiling serpent in its protective sphere.

"I sought a third wand, Severus. the Elder Wand, the Wand of Destiny, the Deathstick. I took it from its previous master. I took it from the grave of Albus Dumbledore."

And now Snape looked at Voldemort, and Snape's face was like a death mask. it was marble white and so still that when he spoke, it was a shock to see that anyone lived behind the blank eyes.

"My Lord-let me go to the boy-"

"all this long night when I am on the brink of victory, I have sat here," said Voldemort, his voice barely louder than a whisper, "wondering, wondering, why the Elder Wand refuses to be what it ought to be, refuses to perform as legend says it must perform for its rightful owner...and I think I have the answer."

Snape did not speak.

"Perhaps you already know it? You are a clever man, after all, Severus. You have been a good and faithful servant, and I regret what must happen."

"My Lord-"

"The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Albus Dumbledore. While you live, Severus, the Elder Wand cannot truly be mine."

"My Lord!" Snape protested, raising his wand.

"It cannot be any other way," said Voldemort. "I must master the wand, Severus. Master the wand, and I master Potter at last."

And Voldemort swiped the air with the Elder Wand. It did nothing to Sanpe, who for a split second seemed to think he had been reprieved: but then Voldemort's intention became clear. The snake's cage was rolling through the air, and before Snape could do anything more than yell, it had encased him, head and shoulders, and Voldemort spoke in Parseltongue.

"Kill."

There was a terrible scream.

Harry saw Snape's face losing the little color it had left; it whitened as his black eyes widened, as the snake's fangs pierced his neck, as he failed to push the enchanted cage off himself, as his knees gave way and he fell to the floor.

"I regret it," said Voldemort coldly.

He turned away; there was no sadness in him, no remorse. It was time to leave this shack and take charge, with a wand that would now do his full bidding. He pointed it at the starry cage holding the snake, which drifted upward, off Snape, who fell sideways onto the floor, blood gushing from the wounds in his neck. Voldemort swept from the room without a backward glance, and the great serpent floated after him in its huge protective sphere.

Back on the dock, outside the boathouse, and his own mind, Harry opened his eyes; He had drawn blood biting down on his knuckles in an effort not to shout out. He stood up and hurried into the boathouse, while Hermione and Ginny called him.

As quietly as he could, he pulled himself up into the room. He did not know why he was doing it, why he was approaching the dying man: he did not know what he felt as he saw Snape's white face, and the fingers trying to staunch the bloody wound at his neck. Harry took off the invisibility cloak and looked down upon the man he hated, whose widening black eyes found Harry as he cried to speak. Harry bent over him, and Snape seized the front of his robes and pulled him close. A terrible rasping, gurgling noise issued from Snape's throat.

"Take...it...Take...it..."

Something more than blood was leaking from Snape. Silvery blue, neither gas nor liquid, it gushed form his mouth and his ears and his eyes, and Harry knew what it was, but did not know what to do-

A flask, conjured from thin air, was thrust into his shaking hand by Hermione.

Harry lifted the silvery substance into it with his wand. When the flask was full to the brim, and Snape looked as though there was no blood left in him, his grip on Harry's robes slackened.

"Look...at...me..." he whispered, "You have your mother's eyes."

The green eyes found the black, but after a second, something in the depths of the dark part seemed to vanish, leaving them fixed, blank, and empty. The hand holding Harry thudded to the floor, and Snape moved no more.

-  
><strong>Might get a bit of flack because of how much I'm putting from the book into the battle parts of this story.<strong>

**So... let me explain why I took so much of this from the book. A lot of this battle is very close to the book with stuff added in to make it different. But I need this mostly canon to go with the story. It was my full intentions to make much of the final battle canon and have my own parts in it. It is mostly the reason why I am doing so many different PoVs along with Harry's. Because I was intent on making this battle similar or else I'd just mess it up most likely.**

**Though I might change a few big things coming up soon. I'll see what I can do.  
><strong>

**Much of this chapter was taken from Chapter 32 of the Deathly Hallows book, written by the wonderful JK Rowling.**

**Hope you liked this chapter!  
><strong>**  
><strong>


	99. The Prince's Tale

**Chapter 99  
>The Prince's Tale<strong>

**Author's Note: Changing part of Voldemort's speech in this... just a bit of it. Also, the Prince's Tale part of this chapter will be mostly canon to support the story, but with a couple of additions to add for storyline purposes. But I am taking out a few less important scenes. Just some more important ones, really, and adding some of my own stuff.**

**(Ron's PoV)**

Ron looked at Hermione. There were no tears in her eyes for the slain Potions Master, though she did look distraught. Ron didn't know whether to comfort her or not. He had not said how much he loved her in so many hours. Too much had happened. He wanted to say those words – but in front of Harry and the slain Potions Master?

He looked behind him and suddenly realized that they were in a very vulnerable position. Standing in the exact spot that Voldemort had been just a few moments before. Ron knew there was a chance he could come back into the boathouse

**"**Attention," the cold, high voice of Voldemort said.

Ron and Hermione spun around. Behind them, Harry jumped up from his kneeling position. All three thought that Voldemort had reentered the boathouse

Voldemort's voice reverberated from the walls and floor, and Ron realized that he was talking to Hogwarts and to all the surrounding area, that the residents of Hogsmeade and all those still fighting in the castle would hear him as clearly as if he stood beside them, his breath on the back of their necks, a deathblow away.

**"**You have fought," said the high, cold voice, "valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured."

There was a short pause.

**"**I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you." Voldemort continued.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other quickly, then to Harry.

**"**You have permitted your friends to die for you," Voldemort continued, "rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for you until nightfall, in the Forbidden Forest. If, by then, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. Nightfall."

The air cleared and Ron and Hermione looked at Harry, shaking their heads.

"The Forbidden Forest?" Ron asked, "Ginny's vision! What she saw was right! Harry, you can't go into the forest! You promised my sister!"

Harry frowned and nodded.

**"**It'll be all right," said Hermione wildly. "Let's – let's get back to the castle, if he's gone to the forest we'll need to think of a new plan – "

Hermione glanced at Snape's body then retreated to the tunnel entrance. Ron followed her.

**"**Any ideas?" Hermione asked him.

Ron shook his head.

**"**For now, I just want to know if the rest of my family is okay," he said.

Hermione looked as if she was about to say something, but only nodded, solemnly.

"So he wants Harry to meet him in the forest," Ron said, "Do you really think Ginny's vision is correct?"

"Merlin, I hope not," Hermione said, "But -"

"But what?" Ron asked.

"It was the Horcrux that gave Ginny that vision," Hermione said, "Her fear is to see Harry dead. I mean -"

"Oh, Hermione," Ron said, frowning.

"I know!" Hermione said, "It is terrible, damn it, but -"

Harry cleared his throat and Ron and Hermione looked back at him.

"We need to go," Harry said.

Ron nodded. He took Hermione's hand and she held onto it tightly.

"Don't let me go," Ron said, "I need you right now, more than ever."

"I'll never let you go," Hermione said.

Ron smiled, and Harry pushed past them. Ron and Hermione followed him back up the long stairwell.

"Would you take it the wrong way if I told you how much I love you?" Hermione asked.

"Why would I take that the wrong way?" Ron asked.

"Because it might feel like I'm saying it," Hermione said, "In case I can't say it again ever."

"I love you too," Ron said, "And I say that knowing I will be saying it for many more days, months and years."

Hermione smiled and nodded. Then Ron noticed she frowned at the steps as the ascended them behind Harry.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Just wondering if Bellatrix is still alive," Hermione said.

"Oh, Hermione," Ron said, "Why do you have to -"

"I just want to know that she is dead," Hermione said, "Even – even if I don't kill her – I need to know she is dead so she can't hurt anyone else. How many others must she have killed and tortured tonight? Like my parents! Like Dobby!"

Ron squeezed Hermione's hand and held her close as they headed up the steps.

They hurried up the stone steps, back into the castle.

Everything was unnaturally silent. There were no flashes of light now, no bangs or screams or shouts. The flagstones of the deserted corridor leading to the entrance hall were stained with blood. In the entrance hall, emeralds were still scattered all over the floor, along with pieces of marble and splintered wood. Part of the banisters had been blown away.

**"**Where is everyone?" Hermione asked.

Ron shook his head, but heard movement and voices close by. It was coming from the Great Hall. He crossed the entrance hall, Hermione and Harry tailing him.

The sight was unbelievable.

The room was crowded. The survivors stood in groups, their arms around each other's necks. The injured were being treated upon the raised platform by Madam Pomfrey and a group of helpers. Firenze was amongst the injured; his flank poured blood and he shook where he lay, unable to stand.

Ron then spotted his family huddled in a group. He did not need to ask who or what they were huddled around. He looked at Hermione, who nodded, and they walked away from Harry. Ginny spotted them first, and she ran over to them. She and Ron exchanged frowns, and as Ron walked by her, she hugged Hermione. He could hear their near-silent sobs, as they mixed in with the others in the Hall.

Ron approached his family. He could see his mother lying across Fred's body. Her whole body seemed to be shaking. His father was stroking her hair, and Ron could see tears etched into his face. George was kneeled at Fred's head. Angelina was stroking George's hair.

**"**There you are!" Percy said, almost shouting, "Where have you been? Do you know how worried we were We thought you were -"

Percy closed his eyes and flung an arm around Ron's shoulder, half-hugging him. Bill and Fleur looked at him, both attempting a smile, but failing. Nobody was smiling today.

Ron walked slowly toward Fred's body and kneeled by him. His father saw him, and spoke up.

"George says you were there when it happened," he said.

George looked up at Ron, for a brief second before he went back to Fred's face.

"Yeah," Ron said, "I was there."

"G-good," Mr. Weasley said, "At least he had family around."

"He even got out a few jokes," Percy said, "Was all for writing a poem about the battle. Our Fred, the poet."

"Would have been very beautiful, I bet," Mr. Weasley said.

"Knowing Fred?" George said, "More like hysterical –- oh, sorry Mum."

"No, you're right," Mrs. Weasley said, nodding, "Always good for a laugh. We need to remember that. You need to remember that George."

"I will, Mum," George said.**  
><strong>  
>His jaw trembled and he went silent. Ron heard movement behind him. He turned around. Hermione and Ginny were joining them, their faces soaked with tears.<p>

Ron stood up and walked over to Hermione. She attempted a smile, and almost succeeded. She threw her arms around Ron, and resumed sobbing. Ron felt tears fall from his own eyes, but he was unashamed of it.

Hermione backed away slowly and looked at Ginny.

"Where is Remus and Dora?" she asked Ginny.

"You haven't seen yet?" Ginny asked.

Ron and Hermione shook their heads. Ginny turned and nodded over toward the side of the Great Hall. A long line of bodies were there. At the very end were Remus and Dora. Strangely enough, they seemed to be sleeping, but Ron knew better.

"Oh, Merlin," Hermione said.

She flung her arms back around Ron.

"Why?" Hermione said, "They... they had a baby to look after!"

"I'm sure Dora's mother will take care of Teddy," Ron said.

"Remus made Harry Godfather," Ginny said, "And me – he made me Godmother."

"Then he'll have two more people to look after him," Hermione said, "He'll know all about his parents."

"Hey," Ginny said, "Where's Harry?"

"Oh," Ron said, "He's -"

Ron looked toward the large doors of the Great Hall, where he had left Harry. Harry was no longer there.

"He must have gone to help bring in others who were... injured," Ron said, not wanting to say 'killed'.

"I'm going to go look for him," Ginny said.

"No you are not!" Ron said.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Ginny argued.

"Ginevra Weasley!" Ron's mother said, rather loudly.

Ron and Ginny turned around.

"You will stay here," she said. "Both of you. I will not -"

Fresh tears sprouted from her eyes.

"Listen to your mother," Ron's father said.

"What about Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I'm sure he's fine," Percy said.

"What about my vision!" Ginny growled.

"Ginny," Mr. Weasley said, "It isn't true. You know it."

"Dad's right," Ron said, "It isn't true."

Ginny sniffled and put her arms around Ron, laying her head on his chest.

"You better be right, Ron, damn it!" Ginny sobbed, crying into his chest.

Ron kissed Ginny's head and looked at Hermione. He saw tears in her eyes and he knew what she was thinking. There was a good chance Harry would be going into the forest.

-  
><strong>(Harry's PoV)<strong>

The castle was completely empty; even the ghosts seemed to have joined the mass mourning in the Great Hall. Harry ran without stopping, clutching the crystal flask of Snape's last thoughts, and he did not slow down until he reached the stone gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office.

"Password?"

"Dumbledore!" said Harry without thinking, because it was he whom he yearned to see, and to his surprise the gargoyle slid aside revealing the spiral staircase behind.

But when Harry burst into the circular office he found a change. The portraits that hung all around the walls were empty. Not a single headmaster or headmistress remained to see him; all, it seemed, had flitted away, charging through the paintings that lined the castle so that they could have a clear view of what was going on.

The stone Pensieve lay in the cabinet where it had always been. Harry heaved it onto the desk and poured Snape's memories into the wide basin with its runic markings around the edge. To escape into someone else's head would be a blessed relief… Nothing that even Snape had left him could be worse than his own thoughts. The memories swirled, silver white and strange, and without hesitating, with a feeling of reckless abandonment, as though this would assuage his torturing grief, Harry dived.

When he reached his feet, he was on a playground. Two girls were swinging backward and forward, and a skinny boy was watching them from behind a clump of bushes. His black hair was overlong and his clothes were so mismatched that it looked deliberate: too short jeans, a shabby, overlarge coat that might have belonged to a grown man, an odd smock-like shirt.

Harry moved closer to the boy. Snape looked no more than nine or ten years old, sallow, small, stringy. There was undisguised greed in his thin face as he watched the younger of the two girls swinging higher and higher than her sister.

"Lily, don't do it!" shrieked the elder of the two.

But the girl had let go of the swing at the very height of its arc and flown into the air, quite literally flown, launched herself skyward with a great shout of laughter, and instead of crumpling on the playground asphalt, she soared like a trapeze artist through the air, staying up far too long, landing far too lightly.

"Mummy told you not to!" Petunia stopped her swing by dragging the heels of her sandals on the ground, making a crunching, grinding sound, then leapt up, hands on hips.

"Mummy said you weren't allowed, Lily!" Petunia cried.

"But I'm fine," said Lily, still giggling.

"How do you do it?" Petunia asked.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Snape could no longer contain himself, but had jumped out from behind the bushes.

"What's obvious?" asked Lily.

"You're…you're a witch," whispered Snape.

Lily looked affronted. "_That's _not a very nice thing to say to somebody!"

"It isn't an insult. It is what you are," Snape said.

"Freak!" Petunia said, "What a freak! You both are!"

"That is not right to say, Tuney!" Lily said, frowning, take it back!"

Petunia ran off back toward their house. Snape looked at Lily, who was frowning at him.

The scene dissolved, and before Harry knew it, re-formed around him. He was now in a small thicket of trees. He could see a sunlit river glittering through their trunks. The shadows cast by the trees made a basin of cool green shade. Two children sat facing each other, cross-legged on the ground. Snape had removed his coat now; his odd smock looked less peculiar in the half light.

"…and the Ministry can punish you if you do magic outside school, you get letters."

"But I _have _done magic outside school!"

"We're all right. We haven't got wands yet. They let you off when you're a kid and you can't help it. But once you're eleven," he nodded importantly, "and they start training you, then you've got to go careful."

There was a little silence. Lily had picked up a fallen twig and twirled it in the air, and Harry knew that she was imagining sparks trailing from it. Then she dropped the twig, leaned in toward the boy, and said, "It _is _real, isn't it? It's not a joke? Petunia says you're lying to me. Petunia says there isn't a Hogwarts. It _is _real, isn't it?"

"It's real for us," said Snape. "Not for her. But we'll get the letter, you and me."

"Really?" whispered Lily.

"Definitely," said Snape, and even with his poorly cut hair and his odd clothes, he struck an oddly impressive figure sprawled in front of her, brimful of confidence in his destiny.

"And will it really come by owl?" Lily whispered.

"Normally," said Snape. "But you're Muggle-born, so someone from the school will have to come and explain to your parents."

"Does it make a difference, being Muggle-born?"

Snape hesitated. His black eyes, eager in the greenish gloom, moved over the pale face, the dark red hair.

"No," he said. "It doesn't make any difference."

"Good," said Lily, relaxing. It was clear that she had been worrying.

"You've got loads of magic," said Snape. "I saw that. All the time I was watching you…"

His voice trailed away; she was not listening, but had stretched out on the leafy ground and was looking up at the canopy of leaves overhead. He watched her as greedily as he had watched her in the playground.

"Severus?"

A little smile twisted Snape's mouth when she said his name.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me about the dementors again."

"What d'you want to know about them for?"

"If I use magic outside school – "

"They wouldn't give you to the dementors for that! Dementors are for people who do really bad stuff. They guard the wizard prison, Azkaban. You're not going to end up in Azkaban, you're too – "

He turned red again and shredded more leaves...

And they were in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express

"This is it!" Snape said, "We're off to Hogwarts! You'd better be in Slytherin."

"Slytherin?"

One of the boys sharing the compartment, who had shown no interest at all in Lily or Snape until that point, looked around at the word, and Harry, whose attention had been focused entirely on the two beside the window, saw his father: slight, black-haired like Snape, but with that indefinable air of having been well-cared-for, even adored, that Snape so conspicuously lacked.

"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James asked the boy lounging on the seats opposite him, and with a jolt, Harry realized that it was Sirius. Sirius did not smile.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin," he said.

"Blimey," said James, "and I thought you seemed all right!"

Sirius grinned.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James lifted an invisible sword.

"'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad."

Snape made a small, disparaging noise. James turned on him.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No," said Snape, though his slight sneer said otherwise. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy – "

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" interjected Sirius.

James roared with laughter. Lily sat up, rather flushed, and looked from James to Sirius in dislike.

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment."

"Oooooo…"

James and Sirius imitated her lofty voice; James tried to trip Snape as he passed.

"See ya, Snivellus!" a voice called, as the compartment door slammed…

And the scene dissolved once more…

Harry was standing right behind Snape as they faced the candlelit House tables, lined with rapt faces. Then Professor McGonagall said, "Evans, Lily!"

watched his mother walk forward on trembling legs and sit down upon the rickety stool. Professor McGonagall dropped the Sorting Hat onto her head, and barely a second after it had touched the dark red hair, the hat cried, "_Gryffindor!_"

Harry heard Snape let out a tiny groan. Lily took off the hat, handed it back to Professor McGonagall, then hurried toward the cheering Gryffindors, but as she went she glanced back at Snape, and there was a sad little smile on her face.

Scenes changed every few seconds... James knocking down Snape's books as Lily stood by Snape... Snape being hoisted in the air by James... Snape calling Lily a Mudblood... Lily and Snape fighting... Snape frowning as Lily ran away.

Then a blinding, jagged jet of white light flew through the air. Harry thought of lightning, but Snape had dropped to his knees and his wand had flown out of his hand. Snape was a few years older now.

"Don't kill me!" Snape yelled.

"That was not my intention." Dumbledore's voice said.

Any sound of Dumbledore Apparating had been drowned by the sound of the wind in the branches. He stood before Snape with his robes whipping around him, and his face was illuminated from below in the light cast by his wand.

"Well, Severus? What message does Lord Voldemort have for me?"

"No – no message – I'm here on my own account!"

Snape was wringing his hands. He looked a little mad, with his straggling black hair flying around him.

"I – I come with a warning – no, a request – please – "

Dumbledore flicked his wand. Though leaves and branches still flew through the night air around them, silence fell on the spot where he and Snape faced each other.

"What request could a Death Eater make of me?"

"The – the prophecy…the prediction…Trelawney…"

"Ah, yes," said Dumbledore. "How much did you relay to Lord Voldemort?"

"Everything – everything I heard!" said Snape. "That is why – it is for that reason – he thinks it means Lily Evans!"

"The prophecy did not refer to a woman," said Dumbledore. "It spoke of a boy born at the end of July – "

"You know what I mean! He thinks it means her son, he is going to hunt her down – kill them all – "

"If she means so much to you," said Dumbledore, "surely Lord Voldemort will spare her? Could you not ask for mercy for the mother, in exchange for the son?"

"I have – I have asked him – "

"You disgust me," said Dumbledore, and Harry had never heard so much contempt in his voice. Snape seemed to shrink a little, "You do not care, then, about the deaths of her husband and child? They can die, as long as you have what you want?"

Snape said nothing, but merely looked up at Dumbledore.

"Hide them all, then," he croaked. "Keep her – them – safe. Please."

"And what will you give me in return, Severus?"

"In – in return?" Snape gaped at Dumbledore, and Harry expected him to protest, but after a long moment he said, "Anything."

The hilltop faded, and Harry stood in Dumbledore's office, and something was making a terrible sound, like a wounded animal. Snape was slumped forward in a chair and Dumbledore was standing over him, looking grim. After a moment or two, Snape raised his face, and he looked like a man who had lived a hundred years of misery since leaving the wild hilltop.

"I thought…you were going…to keep her…safe…"

"She and James put their faith in the wrong person," said Dumbledore. "Rather like you, Severus. Weren't you hoping that Lord Voldemort would spare her?"

Snape's breathing was shallow.

"Her boy survives," said Dumbledore.

With a tiny jerk of the head, Snape seemed to flick off an irksome fly.

"Her son lives. He has her eyes, precisely her eyes. You remember the shape and color of Lily Evans's eyes, I am sure?"

"DON'T!" bellowed Snape. "Gone…dead…"

"Is this remorse, Severus?"

"I wish…I wish _I _were dead…"

"And what use would that be to anyone?" said Dumbledore coldly. "If you loved Lily Evans, if you truly loved her, then your way forward is clear."

Snape seemed to peer through a haze of pain, and Dumbledore's words appeared to take a long time to reach him.

"What – what do you mean?"

"You know how and why she died. Make sure it was not in vain. Help me protect Lily's son."

"He does not need protection. The Dark Lord has gone – "

"The Dark Lord will return, and Harry Potter will be in terrible danger when he does."

There was a long pause, and slowly Snape regained control of himself, mastered his own breathing. At last he said, "Very well. Very well. But never – never tell, Dumbledore! This must be between us! Swear it! I cannot bear…especially Potter's son…I want your word!"

"My word, Severus, that I shall never reveal the best of you?" Dumbledore sighed, looking down into

Snape's ferocious, anguished face. "If you insist…"

The office dissolved but re-formed instantly. Snape was pacing up and down in front of Dumbledore.

" – mediocre, arrogant as his father, a determined rule-breaker, delighted to find himself famous, attention-seeking and impertinent – "

"You see what you expect to see, Severus," said Dumbledore, without raising his eyes from a copy of _Transfiguration Today_. "Other teachers report that the boy is modest, likable, and reasonably talented. Personally, I find him an engaging child."

Dumbledore turned a page, and said, without looking up, "Keep an eye on Quirrell, won't you?"

Now Snape and Dumbledore were in the same office, but it was a few years later. Dumbledore's hand was injured.

"I refer to the plan Lord Voldemort is revolving around me. His plan to have the poor Malfoy boy murder me."

Snape sat down in the chair Harry had so often occupied, across the desk from Dumbledore. Harry could tell that he wanted to say more on the subject of Dumbledore's cursed hand, but the other held it up in polite refusal to discuss the matter further. Scowling, Snape said, "The Dark Lord does not expect Draco to succeed. This is merely punishment for Lucius's recent failures. Slow torture for Draco's parents, while they watch him fail and pay the price."

"In short, the boy has had a death sentence pronounced upon him as surely as I have," said Dumbledore.

"Now, I should have thought the natural successor to the job, once Draco fails, is yourself?"

There was a short pause.

"That, I think, is the Dark Lord's plan."

"Lord Voldemort foresees a moment in the near future when he will not need a spy at Hogwarts?"

"He believes the school will soon be in his grasp, yes."

"And if it does fall into his grasp," said Dumbledore, almost, it seemed, as an aside, "I have your word that you will do all in your power to protect the students at Hogwarts?"

Snape gave a stiff nod.

"Good. Now then. Your first priority will be to discover what Draco is up to. A frightened teenage boy is a danger to others as well as to himself. Offer him help and guidance, he ought to accept, he likes you – "

" – much less since his father has lost favor. Draco blames me, he thinks I have usurped Lucius's position."

"All the same, try. I am concerned less for myself than for accidental victims of whatever schemes might occur to the boy. Ultimately, of course, there is only one thing to be done if we are to save him from Lord

Voldemort's wrath."

Snape raised his eyebrows and his tone was sardonic as he asked, "Are you intending to let him kill you?"

"Certainly not. _You _must kill me."

There was a long silence, broken only by an odd clicking noise. Fawkes the phoenix was gnawing a bit of cuttlebone.

"Would you like me to do it now?" asked Snape, his voice heavy with irony. "Or would you like a few moments to compose an epitaph?"

"Oh, not quite yet," said Dumbledore, smiling. "I daresay the moment will present itself in due course. Given what has happened tonight," he indicated his withered hand, "we can be sure that it will happen within a year."

"If you don't mind dying," said Snape roughly, "why not let Draco do it?"

"That boy's soul is not yet so damaged," said Dumbledore. "I would not have it ripped apart on my account."

"And my soul, Dumbledore? Mine?"

"You alone know whether it will harm your soul to help an old man avoid pain and humiliation," said Dumbledore. "I ask this one great favor of you, Severus, because death is coming for me as surely as the Chudley Cannons will finish bottom of this year's league. I confess I should prefer a quick, painless exit to the protracted and messy affair it will be if, for instance, Greyback is involved – I hear Voldemort has recruited him? Or dear Bellatrix, who likes to play with her food before she eats it."

His tone was light, but his blue eyes pierced Snape as they had frequently pierced Harry, as though the soul

they discussed was visible to him. At last Snape gave another curt nod.

Dumbledore seemed satisfied.

"Thank you, Severus…"

The office disappeared, and now Snape and Dumbledore were strolling together in the deserted castle grounds by twilight.

"What are you doing with Potter, all these evenings you are closeted together?" Snape asked abruptly.

Dumbledore looked weary.

"Why? You aren't trying to give him _more _detentions, Severus? The boy will soon have spent more time in detention than out."

"He is his father over again – "

"In looks, perhaps, but his deepest nature is much more like his mother's. I spend time with Harry because I have things to discuss with him, information I must give him before it is too late."

"Information," repeated Snape. "You trust him…you do not trust me."

"It is not a question of trust. I have, as we both know, limited time. It is essential that I give the boy enough information for him to do what he needs to do."

"And why may I not have the same information?"

"I prefer not to put all of my secrets in one basket, particularly not a basket that spends so much time dangling on the arm of Lord Voldemort."

"Which I do on your orders!"

"And you do it extremely well. Do not think that I underestimate the constant danger in which you place yourself, Severus. To give Voldemort what appears to be valuable information while withholding the essentials is a job I would entrust to nobody but you."

"Yet you confide much more in a boy who is incapable of Occlumency, whose magic is mediocre, and who has a direct connection into the Dark Lord's mind!"

"Voldemort fears that connection," said Dumbledore. "Not so long ago he had one small taste of what truly sharing Harry's mind means to him. It was pain such as he has never experienced. He will not try to possess Harry again, I am sure of it. Not in that way."

"I don't understand."

"Lord Voldemort's soul, maimed as it is, cannot bear close contact with a soul like Harry's. Like a tongue on frozen steel, like flesh in flame – "

"Souls? We were talking of minds!"

"In the case of Harry and Lord Voldemort, to speak of one is to speak of the other."

Dumbledore glanced around to make sure that they were alone. They were close by the Forbidden Forest now, but there was no sign of anyone near them.

"After you have killed me, Severus – "

"You refuse to tell me everything, yet you expect that small service of me!" snarled Snape, and real anger flared in the thin face now. "You take a great deal for granted, Dumbledore! Perhaps I have changed my mind!"

"You gave me your word, Severus. And while we are talking about services you owe me, I thought you agreed to keep a close eye on our young Slytherin friend?"

Snape looked angry, mutinous. Dumbledore sighed.

"Come to my office tonight, Severus, at eleven, and you shall not complain that I have no confidence in you…"

They were back in Dumbledore's office, the windows dark, and Fawkes sat silent as Snape sat quite still, as Dumbledore walked around him, talking.

"Harry must not know, not until the last moment, not until it is necessary, otherwise how could he have the strength to do what must be done?"

"But what must he do?"

"That is between Harry and me. Now listen closely, Severus. There will come a time – after my death – do not argue, do not interrupt! There will come a time when Lord Voldemort will seem to fear for the life of his snake."

"For Nagini?" Snape looked astonished.

"Precisely. If there comes a time when Lord Voldemort stops sending that snake forth to do his bidding, but keeps it safe beside him under magical protection, then, I think, it will be safe to tell Harry."

"Tell him what?"

Dumbledore took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Tell him that on the night Lord Voldemort tried to kill him, when Lily cast her own life between them as a shield, the Killing Curse rebounded upon Lord Voldemort, and a fragment of Voldemort's soul was blasted apart from the whole, and latched itself onto the only living soul left in that collapsed building. Part of Lord Voldemort lives inside Harry, and it is that which gives him the power of speech with snakes, and a connection with Lord Voldemort's mind that he has never understood. And while that fragment of soul, unmissed by Voldemort, remains attached to and protected by Harry, Lord Voldemort cannot die."

Harry seemed to be watching the two men from one end of a long tunnel, they were so far away from him, their voices echoing strangely in his ears.

"So the boy…the boy must die?" asked Snape quite calmly.

"And Voldemort himself must do it, Severus. That is essential."

Another long silence. Then Snape said, "I thought…all those years…that we were protecting him for her. For Lily."

"We have protected him because it has been essential to teach him, to raise him, to let him try his strength," said Dumbledore, his eyes still tight shut. "Meanwhile, the connection between them grows ever stronger, a parasitic growth. Sometimes I have thought he suspects it himself. If I know him, he will have arranged matters so that when he does set out to meet his death, it will truly mean the end of Voldemort."

Dumbledore opened his eyes. Snape looked horrified.

"You have kept him alive so that he can die at the right moment?"

"Don't be shocked, Severus. How many men and women have you watched die?"

"Lately, only those whom I could not save," said Snape. He stood up. "You have used me."

"Meaning?"

"I have spied for you and lied for you, put myself in mortal danger for you. Everything was supposed to be to keep Lily Potter's son safe. Now you tell me you have been raising him like a pig for slaughter – "

"But this is touching, Severus," said Dumbledore seriously. "Have you grown to care for the boy, after all?"

"For _him_?" shouted Snape. "_Expecto Patronum!_"

From the tip of his wand burst the silver doe. She landed on the office floor, bounded once across the office, and soared out of the window. Dumbledore watched her fly away, and as her silvery glow faded he turned back to Snape, and his eyes were full of tears.

"After all this time?"

"Always," said Snape.

The scene changed. Snape was walking up a road, stalking two ginger-haired boys, trying to keep them and Harry, who was across the road, safe. The boys had seen him and they were sending spells at him. He couldn't get away, so he had to send a spell at one of the twin boys, and they fell to the ground...

… scene changed again and Snape landed in black smoke in front of a Death Eater and Mad-Eye Moody. Snape tried to save Mad-Eye, and he shot a spell at the Death Eater. Unfortunately it hit both of them. Harry could see himself near Mad-Eye, trying to go for Snape who flew into the air...

… the scenes seemed to pass by quickly... Snape heading for Hogwarts... flying into a large window, knocking a few panes out and repairing them. He headed for McGonagall's office. He walked up the steps, crossed the office and went over to Dumbledore's portrait. Harry glanced around at the closet where he and Ginny had been hiding. Dumbledore's portrait nodding, allowing Snape in. He returned with the sword and walked back into the corridor, then flew out of the window...

…. the scene changed, and he was now touching a lion paw on a stone slab.

"You always called me a true Gryffindor, Albus," Snape said, as the stone slab moved...

…. scene changed... and he was setting the sword in Godric Gryffindor's tomb.

…. scene changed again. He was hiding behind a bush and Harry could see himself, Ginny and Remus. Remus ran off, and Snape conjured the Silver Doe, which stared at Harry for a moment before leading him inside the tomb...

…. scene changed. They were still in the bushes, but battling was happening in the street. Snape waved his wand... and Harry heard the roar of three lion statues inside the tomb. This alert Harry to get out of there and make his escape..

…. scene changed again. Harry and Snape were in the market town now. Snape saw Dementors floating around the grocery store... it quickly moved to an alley way behind the store, where Harry and Ginny were getting attacked... and Snape sent out his Silver Doe Patronus again, saving Harry and Ginny...

And Harry could feel himself lifting out of the Pensieve. His mind went back to the conversation Snape and Dumbledore had in the office... about Harry's fate...

Harry stood up and headed toward the doors of the office. He was about to break his promise to Ginny... he was about to go into the Forbidden Forest.

-  
><strong>Ugh... again, I hate taking so much from the book, but most of this was needed to fit into the story. The very last section of it went along with my storyline, of course... which is really the main reason I added this whole scene in, except, of course for the revelation about Harry.<strong>

**I changed a few scenes of course to shorten it. Hope you don't mind me adding it into my story... it is a famous scene from the series, of course.**

**Credit for much of this chapter goes to The Prince's Tale in "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" by J.K. Rowling.**

**Hope you liked the originality of the mourning scene in the Great Hall. **


	100. The Boy Who Lived, Come To Die

**Chapter 100  
>The Boy Who Lived, Come To Die<strong>

**Author's Note: For those of you who are slightly disappointed I am using so much from the book, I have some ideas coming up to make it different... but most of it, I am sticking to canon... just going to show it in different ways. But the next chapter or two will be a lot like the Deathly Hallows book. I always pictured ending my story like this... because otherwise I don't think it would end right. But then I do have a big shocking ending (last one or two chapters) that I really can't wait to show off... but I will... I hope you are still enjoying my story.**

**This chapter merges two chapters and a small portion of another chapter in Deathly Hallows into one chapter. Enjoy!**

**(Neville's PoV)**

Neville stared around the hall as he passed by injured and dead students. Hermione and the extended Weasley family were still mourning for Fred. Hermione was holding onto Ron as they sat on the ground. Hermione looked up at Neville, and both of them exchanged nods, happy that each other were alive.

Neville continued across the hall. He saw many of his Dumbledore's Army friends. Most were alive, but there were a few like Fred and Scott and, like Scott, others who he had trained in the Room of Requirement for the past few weeks, who he didn't know very well, but trusted him enough to hide in the room. Many were alive thankfully... some injured, some mourning others, some comforting others.

And then there was Lavender Brown, who was laying on a cot barely moving, the victim of Fenrir Greyback's mauling. Madam Pomfrey was tending to her and Seamus was kneeling next to her, clutching one of her hands.

"She'll need to go to St. Mungo's soon," Madam Pomfrey said, "Could take many months for her to heal. And that is just her physical health. Her mental health – psychological – I don't know. Much longer. But for now, she needs her rest."

"Will she be a werewolf?" Seamus asked, "She was attacked by Greyback!"

Madam Pomfrey didn't say anything, and Neville knew it was because she was not sure.

"No, Seamus," Bill Weasley said, behind Neville, "She won't. She suffered brutal attacks, much like I did, by Greyback. But look at me... I am okay... maybe a few changes in my attitude. With potions, I am well enough. No werewolf urges. She just needs extra attention."

"That I can give her," Seamus said, "Thank you."

Bill nodded and walked back over to his family. Seamus leaned toward Lavender, and kissed her on the forehead. Neville looked around for Hannah, and found her. She was comforting Tessa, as Tessa's boyfriend, Scott, lay slain along the other bodies near the entrance of the Great Hall. Neville slowly walked over to them.

"We sh-shouldn't have c-come back in," Tessa sobbed, "He wanted to – he wanted to fight for me, because of what happened to me when I got tortured. I should have just said we should stay behind. Oh, Merlin, Scott, what can I do now? H-his family... the nicest family you'll ever meet. I'm going to have to talk to them – if I make it through the rest of this battle."

"You will, Tessa," Neville said, "We all will."

Hannah looked up at Neville and he gave a soft smile, which she returned.

"Where's Harry?" Tessa asked, "You heard what – what he said. Meet him in the Forbidden Forest or he'll come here and fight us and kill us all himself."

"We won't let him do that," Neville said, "We're going to regroup soon. Nightfall will come pretty soon."

"I-I can't fight," Tessa sobbed, "Damn it!"

Tessa stood up and ran out of the hallway.

"I'll go talk to her," Ginny said, behind Neville, "I want to wait for Harry anyway."

Neville nodded. "I'll be out there soon," he said.

"Do what you need to do – for Hannah," Ginny said, "You need each other."

Neville smiled and nodded. Ginny headed out into the Entrance Hall. He looked back at Hannah, who was now standing. She looked at him and put her arms around his neck, hugging him.

"I don't think this is the right time," Hannah said, "But I want to kiss you – to know you are here."

"I am here, Hannah," Neville said, "We're here."

"Many times I thought I was dead," Hannah said, "And you saved me. I can never repay you for that."

"Just be with me," Neville said, "That is all I need."

Hannah chuckled.

"I can't wait for you to meet Gran," Neville said, "She'll love you."

"I can't wait to meet your Gran," she said.

Neville kissed Hannah's hair and she looked up at him and kissed him softly.

"Neville?" a voice said behind him.

Neville turned, with Hannah still in his arms. Ron and Hermione were standing there.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Trying to be strong for everyone," Neville said, "Where is Harry?"

"We don't know," Ron said.

"You don't think he -" Hannah said, "He wouldn't, would he?"

"It is almost nightfall," Neville said, looking up at the damaged ceiling, surprised the enchantments still worked.

"I want to go find him," Hermione said, "But at the same time, I want to be here for Ron and his family."

"Our family," Ron said.

Hermione smiled and nodded. Neville looked toward the doors of the Great Hall and saw Ginny just outside them sitting with Tessa.

"I'll go see if I can help her," Neville said, nodding to Ginny.

"I doubt it," Ron said, "She's really sure Harry's going out to the forest – even though he promised Ginny he wouldn't."

Neville kissed Hannah's forehead and she let him go. He walked out of the Great Hall and over to Ginny.

"Maybe you should go back inside the Great Hall, Tessa," Ginny said, "Just stay there, even if the fight comes back. It'll be safe."

"It is where he died, Ginny!" Tessa said, "Where Scott – and were Dora and Remus died. You saw them!"

Ginny nodded. "I did," she said, "And they died for us. To protect us. Scott died saving your life. I saw that. You would be dead if -"

"I want to be dead," Tessa said, "I want to be with Scott."

"Tessa, no," Ginny said.

"Leave me alone, Ginny," Tessa said, "Please."

Ginny looked at Neville who nodded. They walked out into the Entrance Hall and looked outside.

"Do you think he's already out there?" Ginny asked, "Harry?"

"He promised you he wouldn't go," Neville said, "Besides, he'd say goodbye if he did, wouldn't he?"

"I don't want him to say goodbye!" Ginny said, "I know what that means – I already said goodbye to – to Fred. I'm not saying goodbye to Harry."

"You have to, Ginny," Harry's voice said.

Ginny and Neville looked up at the staircase going into the Entrance Hall. Harry was standing there.

"I have to go to the forest," Harry said, as he descended the final stairs, "I'm sorry. I have to meet him."

Ginny ran over to Harry and hugged him.

"N-no!" Ginny said.

Harry gently pushed Ginny away.

"Harry!" Ginny growled, "Don't go!"

"I have to, Ginny," Harry said, "Please... go back into the Great Hall with everyone else."

Ginny sobbed and turned back to Neville.

"Don't let him do it!" Ginny cried out, "There has to be another way!"

"Sorry, Ginny," Harry said, "I have to go."

Ginny pounded on Harry's chest and cried out. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him, and Neville could her hear crying as she did. Harry backed up and looked at her.

"Go, Ginny," Harry said, "Now."

Ginny growled and Neville walked over to her. He put her hand on her shoulder and she pushed him away and ran off back into the Great Hall.

"Neville," Harry said, "Can you do me a favor?"

"I'll watch over her," Neville said.

"Thank you," Harry said, "But there is something else. You know Voldemort's snake. He's got a huge snake. Calls it Nagini."

"I've heard, yeah," Neville said, "What about it?"

"It's got to be killed," Harry said, "Ron and Hermione know that, but just in case they-"

Harry paused and frowned. He then looked back at Neville.

"Just in case they're busy," he continued, "and you get the chance -"

"Kill the snake?" Neville finished.

"Kill the snake," Harry repeated.

Harry made to walk forward, but Neville grabbed his arm.

"We're all going to keep fighting, Harry," he said, "You know that?"

"Yeah," Harry said, "I -"

He sighed audibly and pulled away from Neville, then turned and walked in the direction of Hagrid's hut. Neville watched him as he disappeared off down a corridor. Neville turned to walk back into the Great Hall and looked out through the large doors of the Entrance Hall. Night was approaching very quickly... he knew, off in the west, the sun was setting...

…. and he wondered if he would live to see it rise again.

-  
><strong>(Harry's PoV)<strong>

Nightfall had come and Harry had reached the edge of the forest. He had tried his best to avoid looking over his shoulder as he walked toward the forest, but now he couldn't do it. In the distance he saw Hagrid's Hut. It had been damaged, but it was still standing. Hagrid... what had happened to him? He had been carried off into the forest by spiders, and Harry didn't do anything to stop it. If Hagrid was... no he couldn't think like that. Hagrid was too good, too pure for that to happen to him.

In the distance he could see Hogwarts. He wrenched his head around and headed into the forest. His feet walked slowly toward his destination, but his mind were still on those he had left behind to mourn... and would mourn him. The Weasleys... mourning Fred and he could not do it. He couldn't even give his condolences to anyone. Remus and Dora, laying there, leaving Teddy without parents, just like James had done. Ron and Hermione, his two greatest friends in the world. They would mourn him, of course, but he hoped they could live on. Love each other, marry, have kids and live a full life with each other and family. They deserved that... after everything that had happened... they deserved that.

And then there was Ginny. His soul mate. His heart seemed to want to leave his chest and go back to the one person it loved most. It didn't want to leave her, nor did he. He remembered his almost one-sided discussion with Ginny. He couldn't say goodbye, because goodbye would mean the end...

…. the close.

Harry felt his breath leave him. Not knowing what he was doing, his nerveless fingers fumbled for a moment with the pouch at his neck and he pulled out the Snitch.

_I open at the close. _

Breathing fast and hard, he stared down at it. Now that he wanted time to move as slowly as possible, he seemed to have sped up, and understanding was coming so fast it seemed to have bypassed though. This was the close. This was the moment.

He pressed the golden metal to his lips and whispered, "I am about to die."

The metal shell broke open. He lowered his shaking hand, raised Draco's wand beneath the Cloak, and murmured, "_Lumos_."

The black stone with is jagged crack running down the center sat in the two halves of the Snitch. The Resurrection Stone had cracked down the vertical line representing the Elder Wand. The triangle and circle representing the Cloak and the stone were still discernible.

And again Harry understood without having to think. It did not matter about bringing them back, for he was about to join them. He was not really fetching them: They were fetching him.

He closed his eyes and turned the stone over in his hand three times.

He knew it had happened, because he heard slight movements around him that suggested frail bodies shifting their footing on the earthy, twig-strewn ground that marked the outer edge of the forest. He opened his eyes and looked around.

They were neither ghost nor truly flesh, he could see that. They resembled most closely the Riddle that had escaped from the diary so long ago, and he had been memory made nearly solid. Less substantial than living bodies, but much more than ghosts, they moved toward him. And on each face, there was the same loving smile.

James was exactly the same height as Harry. He was wearing the clothes in which he had died, and his hair was untidy and ruffled, and his glasses were a little lopsided, like Mr. Weasley's.

Sirius was tall and handsome, and younger by far than Harry had seen him in life. He loped with an easy grace, his hands in his pockets and a grin on his face.

Lupin was younger too, and much less shabby, and his hair was thicker and darker. He looked happy to be back in this familiar place, scene of so many adolescent wanderings.

Lily's smile was widest of all. She pushed her long hair back as she drew closer to him, and her green eyes, so like his, searched his face hungrily, as though she would never be able to look at him enough.

"You've been so brave," Lily said.

He could not speak. His eyes feasted on her, and he thought that he would like to stand and look at her forever, and that would be enough.

"You are nearly there," said James. "Very close. We are . . . so proud of you."

"Does it hurt?" The childish question had fallen from Harry's lips before he could stop it.

"Dying? Not at all," said Sirius. "Quicker and easier than falling asleep."

"And he will want it to be quick. He wants it over," said Lupin.

"I didn't want you to die," Harry said. These words came without his volition. "Any of you. I'm sorry -"

He addressed Lupin more than any of them, beseeching him.

"- right after you'd had your son," Harry continued, frowning, "Remus, I'm sorry -"

"I am sorry too," said Lupin. "Sorry I will never know him . . . but he will know why I died and I hope he will  
>understand. I was trying to make a world in which he could live a happier life."<p>

A chilly breeze that seemed to emanate from the heart of the forest lifted the hair at Harry's brow. He knew that they would not tell him to go, that it would have to be his decision.

"You'll stay with me?" Harry asked.

"Until the very end," said James.

"They won't be able to see you?" asked Harry.

"We are part of you," said Sirius, pointing to Harry's heart, "In here. Invisible to anyone else."

Harry looked at his mother.

"Stay close to me," he said quietly.

"Always," Lily said.

And he set of. The dementors' chill did not overcome him; he passed through it with his companions, and they acted like Patronuses to him, and together they marched through the old trees that grew closely together, their branches tangled, their roots gnarled and twisted underfoot. Harry clutched the Cloak tightly around him in the darkness, traveling deeper and deeper into the forest, with no idea where exactly Voldemort was, but sure that he would find him. Beside him, making scarcely a sound, walked James, Sirius, Lupin, and Lily, and their presence was his courage, and the reason he was able to keep putting one foot in front of the other.

His body and mind felt oddly disconnected now, his limbs working without conscious instruction, as if he were passenger, not driver, in the body he was about to leave. The dead who walked beside him through the forest were much more real to him now than the living back at the castle: Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and all the others were the ones who felt like ghosts as he stumbled and slipped toward the end of his life, toward Voldemort . . .

A thud and a whisper: Some other living creature had stirred close by. Harry stopped under the Cloak, peering around, listening, and his mother and father, Lupin and Sirius stopped too.

"Someone there," came a rough whisper close at hand. "He's got an Invisibility Cloak. Could it be - ?"

Two figures emerged from behind a nearby tree: Their wands flared, and Harry saw Yaxley and Dolohov peering into the darkness, directly at the place Harry, his mother and father and Sirius and Lupin stood. Apparently they could not see anything.

"Definitely heard something," said Yaxley. "Animal, d'you reckon?"

"That head case Hagrid kept a whole bunch of stuff in here," said Dolohov, glancing over his shoulder.

Yaxley looked down at his watch.

"Time's nearly up. Porter's had his hour. He's not coming."

"Better go back," said Yaxley. "Find out what the plan is now."

He and Dolohov turned and walked deeper into the forest. Harry followed them, knowing that they would lead him exactly where he wanted to go. He glanced sideways, and his mother smiled at him, and his father nodded encouragement.

They had traveled on mere minutes when Harry saw light ahead, and Yaxley and Dolohov stepped out into a clearing that Harry knew had been the place where the monstrous Aragog had once lived. The remnants of his vast web were there still, but the swarms of descendants he had spawned had been driven out by the Death Eaters, to fight for their cause.

A fire burned in the middle of the clearing, and its flickering light fell over a crowd of completely silent, watchful Death Eaters. Some of them were still masked and hooded; others showed their faces. Two giants sat on the outskirts of the group, casting massive shadows over the scene, their faces cruel, rough-hewn like rock. Harry saw Fenrir, skulking, chewing his long nails. He saw Lucius Malfoy, who looked defeated and terrified, and Narcissa, whose eyes were sunken and full of apprehension.

Every eye was fixed upon Voldemort, who stood with his head bowed, and his white hands folded over the Elder Wand in front of him. He might have been praying, or else counting silently in his mind, and Harry, standing still on the edge of the scene, though absurdly of a child counting in a game of hide-and-seek. Behind his head, still swirling and coiling, the great snake Nagini floated in her glittering, charmed cage, like a monstrous halo.

When Dolohov and Yaxley rejoined the circle, Voldemort looked up.

"No sign of him, my Lord," said Dolohov.

Voldemort's expression did not change. The red eyes seemed to burn in the firelight. Slowly he drew the Elder Wand between his long fingers.

"My Lord -"

Bellatrix had spoken: She sat closest to Voldemort, disheveled, her face a little bloody but otherwise unharmed.

Voldemort raised his hand to silence her, and she did not speak another word, but eyed him in worshipful fascination.

"I thought he would come," said Voldemort in his high, clear voice, his eyes on the leaping flames. "I expected him to come."

Nobody spoke. They seemed as scared as Harry, whose heart was now throwing itself against his ribs as though determined to escape the body he was about to cast aside. His hands were sweating as he pulled off the Invisibility Cloak and stuffed it beneath his robes, with his wand. He did not want to be tempted to fight.

"I was, it seems . . . mistaken," said Voldemort.

"You weren't."

Harry said it as loudly as he could, with all the force he could muster: He did not want to sound afraid. The Resurrection Stone slipped from between his numb fingers, and out of the corner of his eyes he saw his parents, Sirius, and Lupin vanish as he stepped forward into the firelight. At that moment he felt that nobody mattered but Voldemort. It was just the two of them.

The illusion was gone as soon as it had come. The giants roared as the Death Eaters rose together, and there were many cries, gasps, even laughter. Voldemort had frozen where he stood, but his red eyes had found Harry, and he stared as Harry moved toward him, with nothing but the fire between them.

Then a voice yelled: "HARRY! NO!"

He turned: Hagrid was bound and trussed, tied to a tree nearby. His massive body shook the branches overhead as he struggled, desperate.

"NO! NO! HARRY, WHAT'RE YEH - ?"

"QUIET!" shouted Yaxley, and with a flick of his wand, Hagrid was silenced.

Bellatrix, who had leapt to her feet, was looking eagerly from Voldemort to Harry, her breast heaving. The only things that moved were the flames and the snake, coiling and uncoiling in the glittering cage behind Voldemort's head.

Harry could feel his wand against his chest, but he made no attempt to draw it. He knew that the snake was too well protected, knew that if he managed to point the wand at Nagini, fifty curses would hit him first. And still, Voldemort and Harry looked at each other, and now Voldemort tilted his head a little to the side, considering the boy standing before him, and a singularly mirthless smile curled the lipless mouth.

"Harry Potter," he said very softly. His voice might have been part of the spitting fire. "The Boy Who Lived... come to die."

None of the Death Eaters moved. They were waiting: Everything was waiting. Hagrid was struggling, and Bellatrix was panting, and Harry thought inexplicably of Ginny, and her blazing look, and the feel of her lips on his -

Voldemort had raised his wand. His head was still tilted to one side, like a curious child, wondering what would happen if he proceeded. Harry looked back into the red eyes, and wanted it to happen now, quickly, while he could still stand, before he lost control, before he betrayed fear -

He saw the mouth move and a flash of green light, and everything was gone...

…. and he lay face down, listening to silence. Perfectly alone. Nobody else was there... was he even there?

He sat up and looked around. Everything seemed a perfect white. A heavenly white almost. He didn't have glasses, but he could see a great distance. He was unscathed, and he unclothed. But not for long... as soon as he wished to be clothed, he was. He stood up, wondering if this was a great Room of Requirement of some kind.

Harry heard a thumping of some kind and turned on the spot.

and his surroundings seemed to invent themselves before his eyes. A wide-open space, bright and clean, a hall larger by far than the Great Hall, with that clear domed glass ceiling. It was quite empty. He was the only person there, except for –

He recoiled. He had spotted the thing that was making the noises. It had the form of a small, naked child, curled on the ground, its skin raw and rough, flayed-looking, and it lay shuddering under a seat where it had been left, unwanted, stuffed out of sight, struggling for breath.

He was afraid of it. Small and fragile and wounded though it was, he did not want to approach it. Nevertheless he drew slowly nearer, ready to jump back at any moment. Soon he stood near enough to touch it, yet he could not bring himself to do it. He felt like a coward. He ought to comfort it, but it repulsed him.

"You cannot help." a voice said.

He spun around. Albus Dumbledore was walking toward him, sprightly and upright, wearing sweeping robes of midnight blue. "Harry." He spread his arms wide, and his hands were both whole and white and undamaged. "You wonderful boy. You brave, brave man. Let us walk."

Stunned, Harry followed as Dumbledore strode away from where the flayed child lay whimpering, leading him to two seats that Harry had not previously noticed, set some distance away under that high, sparkling ceiling. Dumbledore sat down in one of them, and Harry fell into the other, staring at his old headmaster's face. Dumbledore's long silver hair and beard, the piercingly blue eyes behind half-moon spectacles, the crooked nose: Everything was as he had remembered it. And yet . . .

"But you're dead," said Harry.

"Oh yes," said Dumbledore matter-of-factly.

"Then," Harry said, frowning, "I'm dead too?"

"Ah," said Dumbledore, smiling still more broadly. "That is the question, isn't it? On the whole, dear boy, I think not."

They looked at each other, the old man still beaming.

"Not?" repeated Harry.

"Not," said Dumbledore.

"But . . ." Harry raised his hand instinctively toward the lightning scar. It did not seem to be there. "But I should have died – I didn't defend myself! I meant to let him kill me!"

"And that," said Dumbledore, "will, I think, have made all the difference."

Happiness seemed to radiate from Dumbledore like light; like fire: Harry had never seen the man so utterly, so palpably content.

"Explain," said Harry.

"But you already know," said Dumbledore. He twiddled his thumbs together.

"I let him kill me," said Harry. "Didn't I?"

"You did," said Dumbledore, nodding. "Go on!"

"So the part of his soul that was in me . . ."

Dumbledore nodded still more enthusiastically, urging Harry onward, a broad smile of encouragement on his face.

". . . has it gone?"

"Oh yes!" said Dumbledore. "Yes, he destroyed it. Your soul is whole, and completely your own, Harry."

"But then . . ."

Harry trembled over his shoulder to where the small, maimed creature trembled under the chair.

"What is that, Professor?"

"something that is beyond either of our help," said Dumbledore.

"But if Voldemort used the Killing Curse," Harry started again, "and nobody died for me this time – how can I be alive?"

"I think you know," said Dumbledore. "Think back. Remember what he did, in his ignorance, in his greed and his cruelty."

Harry thought. He let his gaze drift over his surroundings. If it was indeed a palace in which they sat, it was an odd one, with chairs set in little rows and bits of railing here and there, and still, he and Dumbledore and the stunted creatures under the chair were the only beings there. Then the answer rose to his lips easily, without effort.

"He took my blood," said Harry.

"Precisely!" said Dumbledore. "He took your blood and rebuilt his living body with it! Your blood in his veins, Harry, Lily's protection inside both of you! He tethered you to life while he lives!"

"I live . . . while he lives? But I thought . . . I thought it was the other way around! I thought we both had to die? Or is it the same thing?"

"You were the seventh Horcrux, Harry, the Horcrux he never meant to make. He had rendered his soul so unstable that it broke apart when he committed those acts of unspeakable evil, the murder of your parents, the attempted killing of a child. But what escaped from that room was even less than he knew. He left more than his body behind. He left part of himself latched to you, the would-be victim who had survived. And his knowledge remained woefully incomplete, Harry! That which Voldemort does not value, he takes no trouble to comprehend. Of house-elves and children's tales, of love, loyalty, and innocence, Voldemort knows and understands nothing. _Nothing_. That they all have a power beyond his own, a power beyond the reach of any magic, is a truth he has never grasped. He took your blood believing it would strengthen him. He took into his body a tiny part of the enchantment your mother laid upon you when she died for you. His body keeps her sacrifice alive, and while that enchantment survives, so do you and so does Voldemort's one last hope for himself."

Dumbledore smiled at Harry, and Harry stared at him.

"And you knew this? You knew – all along?"

"I guessed. But my guesses have usually been good," said Dumbledore happily, and they sat in silence for what seemed like a long time, while the creature behind them continued to whimper and tremble.

"There's more," said Harry. "There's more to it. Why did my wand break the wand he borrowed?"

"As to that, I cannot be sure."

"Have a guess, then," said Harry, and Dumbledore laughed.

"What you must understand, Harry, is that you and Lord Voldemort have journeyed together into realms of magic hitherto unknown and untested. But here is what I think happened, and it is unprecedented, and no wandmaker could, I think, ever have predicted or explained it to Voldemort. Without meaning to, as you now know, Lord Voldemort doubled the bond between you when he returned to a human form. A part of his soul was still attached to yours, and, thinking to strengthen himself, he took a part of your mother's sacrifice into himself. If he could only have understood the precise and terrible power of that sacrifice, he would not, perhaps, have dared to touch your blood. . . .

"But then, if he had been able to understand, he could not be Lord Voldemort, and might never have murdered at all. Having ensured this two-fold connection, having wrapped your destinies together more securely than ever two wizards were joined in history, Voldemort proceeded to attack you with a wand that shared a core with yours. And now something very strange happened, as we know. The cores reacted in a way that Lord Voldemort, who never knew that your wand was a twin of his, had ever expected.

"He was more afraid than you were that night, Harry. You had accepted, even embraced, the possibility of death, something Lord Voldemort has never been able to do. Your courage won, your wand overpowered his. And in doing so, something happened between those wands, something that echoed the relationship between their masters.

"I believe that your wand imbibed some of the power and qualities of Voldemort's wand that night, which is to say that it contained a little of Voldemort himself. So your wand recognized him when he confronted you, recognized a man who was both kin and mortal enemy, and it regurgitated some of his own magic against him, magic much more powerful than anything Lucius's wand had ever performed. Your wand now contained the power of your enormous courage and of Voldemort's own deadly skill."

"But if my wand was so powerful, how come Hermione was able to break it?" asked Harry.

"My dear boy, its remarkable effects were directed only at Voldemort, who had tampered so ill-advisedly with the deepest laws of magic. Only toward him was that wand abnormally powerful. Otherwise it was a wand like any other . . . though a good one, I am sure," Dumbledore finished kindly.

Harry sat in thought for a long time, or perhaps seconds. It was very hard to be sure of things like time, here.

"He killed me with your wand."

"He _failed _to kill you with my wand," Dumbledore corrected Harry. "I think we can agree that you are not dead – though, of course," he added, as if fearing he had been discourteous, "I do not minimize your sufferings, which I am sure were severe."

"I feel great at the moment, though," said Harry, looking down at his clean, unblemished hands. "Where are we, exactly?"

"Well, I was going to ask you that," said Dumbledore, looking around. "Where would you say that we are?"

Until Dumbledore had asked, Harry had not known. Now, however, he found that he had an answer ready to give.

"It looks," he said slowly, "like King's Cross station. Except a lot cleaner and empty, and there are no trains as far as I can see."

"King's Cross station!" Dumbledore was chuckling immoderately. "Good gracious, really?"

"Well, where do you think we are?" asked Harry, a little defensively.

"My dear boy, I have no idea. This is, as they say, _your _party."

Harry had no idea what this meant; Dumbledore was being infuriating. He glared at him, then remembered a much more pressing question than that of their current location.

"Did Voldemort know about the Hallows?" Harry asked.

"I do not think so, because he did not recognize the Resurrection Stone he turned into a Horcrux. But even if he had known about them, Harry. I doubt that he would have been interested in any except the first. He would not think that he needed the Cloak, and as for the stone, whom would he want to bring back from the dead? He fears the dead. He does not love."

"But you expected him to go after the wand?"

"I have been sure that he would try, ever since your wand beat Voldemort's in the graveyard of Little Hangleton. At first, he was afraid that you had conquered him by superior skill. Once he had kidnapped Ollivander, however, he discovered the existence of the twin cores. He thought that explained everything. Yet the borrowed wand did no better against yours! So Voldemort, instead of asking himself what quality it was in you that had made your wand so strong, what gift you possessed that he did not, naturally set out to find the one wand that, they said, would beat any other. For him, the Elder Wand has become an obsession to rival his obsession with you. He believes that the Elder Wand removes his last weakness and makes him truly invincible. Poor Severus . . ."

"If you planned your death with Snape, you meant him to end up with the Elder Wand, didn't you?"

"I admit that was my intention," said Dumbledore, "but it did not work as I intended, did it?"

"No," said Harry. "That bit didn't work out."

The creature behind them jerked and moaned, and Harry and Dumbledore sate without talking for the longest time yet. The realization of what would happen next settled gradually over Harry in the long minutes, like softly falling snow.

"I've got to go back, haven't I?"

"That is up to you."

"I've got a choice?"

"Oh yes," Dumbledore smiled at him. "We are in King's Cross you say? I think that if you decided not to go back, you would be able to . . . let's say . . . board a train."

"And where would it take me?"

"On," said Dumbledore simply.

Silence again.

"Voldemort's got the Elder Wand."

"True. Voldemort has the Elder Wand."

"But you want me to go back?"

"I think," said Dumbledore, "that if you choose to return, there is a chance that he may be finished for good. I cannot promise it. But I know this, Harry, that you have less to fear from returning here than he does."

Harry glanced again at the raw looking thing that trembled and choked in the shadow beneath the distant chair.

"Do not pity the dead, Harry. Pity the living, and above all, those who live without love. By returning, you

may ensure that fewer souls are maimed, fewer families are torn apart. If that seems to you a worthy goal, they we saw good-bye for the present."

Harry nodded and sighed. Leaving this place would not be nearly as hard as walking into the forest had been, but it was warm and light and peaceful here, and he knew that he was heading back to pain and the fear of more loss. He stood up, and Dumbledore did the same, and they looked for a long moment into each other's faces.

"Tell me one last thing," said Harry, "Is this real? Or has this been happening inside my head?"

Dumbledore beamed at him, and his voice sounded loud and strong in Harry's ears even though the bright mist was descending again, obscuring his figure.

"Of course it is happening inside your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean it is not real?"

Dumbledore disappeared, as did everything else around him...

… and he was flying face-down on the ground again. The smell of the forest filled his nostrils. He could feel the cold hard ground beneath his cheek, and the hinge of his glasses which have been knocked sideways by the fall cutting into his temple. Every inch of him ached, and the place where Killing Curse had hit him felt like the bruise of an iron-clad punch. He did not stir, but he remained exactly where he had fallen, with his left arm bent out at an awkward angle and his mouth gaping.

He had expected to hear cheer of triumph and jubilation at his death, but instead hurried footsteps, whispers, and solicitous murmurs filled the air.

"My Lord?" a voice said.

"Leave me!" Voldemort's cold voice said, and Harry heard him trying to get to his feet too, he had fallen on the ground, "I said leave me! The boy! Is he dead? You! Check him!"

Harry did not know who had been sent to verify. He could only lie there, with his heart thumping traitorously, and wait to be examined, but at the same time nothing, small comfort through it was, that Voldemort was wary of approaching him, that Voldemort suspected that all had not gone to plan . . . .

Hands, softer than he had been expecting, touched Harry's face, and felt his heart. He could hear the woman's fast breathing, her pounding of life against his ribs.

"_Is Draco alive? Is he in the castle?" _

The whisper was barely audible, her lips were an inch from his car, her head bent so low that her long hair shielded his face from the onlookers.

_"Yes," _he breathed back.

He felt the hand on his chest contract: her nails pierced him. Then it was withdrawn. She had sat up.

"He is dead!" Narcissa Malfoy called to the watchers.

And now they shouted, now they yelled in triumph and stamped their feet, and through his eyelids, Harry saw bursts of red and silver light shoot into the air in celebration.

Still feigning death on the ground, he understood. Narcissa knew that the only way she would be permitted to enter Hogwarts, and find her son, was as part of the conquering army. She no longer cared whether Voldemort won.

"You see?" screeched Voldemort over the tumult. "Harry Potter is dead by my hand, and no man alive can threaten me now! Watch! _Crucio!_"

Harry had been expecting it, knew his body would not be allowed to remain unsullied upon the forest floor; it must be subjected to humiliation to prove Voldemort's victory. He was lifted into the air, and it took all his determination to remain limp, yet the pain he expected did not come. He was thrown once, twice, three times into the air. His glasses flew off and he felt his wand slide a little beneath his robes, but he kept himself floppy and lifeless, and when he fell no ground for the last time, the clearing echoed with jeers and shrieks of laughter.

"Now," said Voldemort, "we go to the castle, and show them what has become of their hero. Who shall drag the body? No - Wait - "

There was a fresh outbreak of laughter, and after a few moments Harry felt the ground trembling beneath him.

"You carry him," Voldemort said. "He will be nice and visible in your arms, will he not? Pick up your little friend, Hagrid. And the glasses - put on the glasses - he must be recognizable - "

Someone slammed Harry's glasses back onto his face with deliberate force, but the enormous hands that lifted him into the air were exceedingly gentle. Harry could feel Hagrid's arms trembling with the force of his heaving sobs; great tears splashed down upon him as Hagrid cradled Harry in his arms, and Harry did not dare, by movement or word, to intimate to Hagrid that all was not, yet, lost.

"Move," said Voldemort, and Hagrid stumbled forward, forcing his way through the close-growing trees, back through the forest...

…. they were going back toward Hogwarts.

-  
><strong>As you can see I shortened King's Cross very much... this allowed me to put "The Forest Again", "King's Cross" and Harry's return into one chapter. I'm very happy with how I did it.<strong>

**Much of this chapter was taken, of course, from "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows", written by J.K. Rowling. I only modified it a little to go with my story.**

**Different PoV next chapter!**


	101. Showdown

**Chapter 101  
>Showdown<strong>

**Author's Note: Though in a different PoV, much of the dialogue in this chapter will be taken from the book.**

**(Hermione's PoV – a few minutes earlier)**

Hermione heard sniffling coming from somewhere behind her and Ron. Ginny, who she had seen sitting in a corner for a good few minutes, not wanting to talk to anyone, was now walking toward them.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked, "What's wrong?"

"Did you see Harry?" Ron asked.

"Don't talk to me about Harry!" Ginny growled, "It's – he –"

Ginny sank to her knees on the stone floor of the Great Hall and sobbed into her hands.

"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said, soothingly, walking over to her daughter, "What's wrong?"

"Harry – he – he went to the Forbidden Forest," Ginny said, "He's going out to him – probably almost there."

"What?" Hermione asked, "He's going?"

"We need to stop him!" George said.

"No!" Ron growled, and Hermione looked at him, "He's doing this for us. He's always done everything for us."

"M-maybe nothing will happen," Mrs. Weasley said, hopelessly, mostly to Ginny, "Maybe Harry will be all right. He is the Boy Who Lived."

"You don't understand!" Ginny growled, "None of you understand. None of you besides me, and Ron and Hermione know what is happening!"

Hermione frowned and looked over her shoulder. Neville was standing in the doorway, looking at her and Ron. She nudged Ron's shoulder and motioned toward Neville. Ron nodded and they walked across the Great Hall over toward him. He backed away, and they found him sitting on the broken stone stairwell that led to the Grand Staircase.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I saw Harry," he said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"When?" Ron asked, "Where?"

"He was heading off out toward the direction of Hagrid's Hut," Neville said, "Around nightfall."

Hermione's eyes widened. It was completely dark out now.

"What did he say?" Hermione asked, "Was he looking for us?"

"He mentioned you," Neville said, "But no. He said he had something to do, and that he wanted me to kill Voldemort's snake in case you couldn't. In case... you know... you're busy when the right time comes."

Hermione's eyes widened. In the rush to find Harry, she had forgotten about Nagini.

"Harry's going out to face him," Neville said, "Isn't he?"

Neither Hermione nor Ron answered.

"Should've stopped him, I guess," Neville said, "At the time, I just thought he was looking for you. But when I saw you, I knew that wasn't the case."

Hermione fought back tears. If Nagini was still alive, and Harry was going to face Voldemort, then there was no hope. Unless Harry could kill Nagini in the process, he wasn't going to be able to kill Voldemort.

"Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger!" a familiar voice called out.

Hermione looked toward the doors of the Great Hall, where the voice had come from. Professor McGonagall was standing there.

"Have you seen Harry?" McGonagall asked, "I want to talk to him about regrouping our forces. Everyone needs him to lead us."

The Professor sighed.

"Where could that boy be?" she asked.

Hermione, Ron and Neville all exchanged looks. Unfortunately, McGonagall was paying attention.

"Holy Merlin," she exhaled, "Did he go out to the –- can it be true? We all heard the warnings, but I never expected -"

She reached into her robes, and Hermione thought she was going to pull out her wand. Instead she pulled out a handkerchief, and blew her nose into it.

"Pardon me," she said, clearing her throat, "The dust from the debris has gotten to me, it seems."

Hermione looked at Ron and frowned. Both knew better.

"Do you think we should go in after him?" Neville asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"Not a good idea," she said, "It would spark another battle."

"Miss Granger is correct," McGonagall said. "We cannot risk venturing into the forest. If they choose to attack, here is where we will stand our ground."

"But," Neville said, "What about Harry?"

Nobody could answer.

"We're just going to let him go out on his own?" Neville asked, "We promised that we would stand by his side, no matter the cost."

Hermione heard footsteps in the Great Hall, as Ginny, Mr. Weasley and a few others stood behind them.

"What is going on?" Mr. Weasley asked, "Are we regrouping? Waiting on Harry –?"

"Harry Potter is dead," a cold, high voice rung out from the grounds.

At the same time, Hermione, Ron and Neville spun around and looked out toward the grounds.

"No," McGonagall whispered.

"He was killed as he ran away," Voldemort said, his voice magnified, "trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone."

"He's lying," Neville said.

Hermione heard the commotion from the Great Hall. Many of the occupants inside were coming their way.

"The battle is won." Voldemort's voice rang out clearly once again, "You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."

Professor McGonagall pushed past Hermione and Ron and ran out onto the grounds. Ginny ran by as well, and Hermione and Ron followed her. It didn't take long to see the crowd at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Hermione could see Voldemort. Hagrid was also standing there. He seemed to be carrying something.

"NO!" McGonagall screamed.

Her despair was something that Hermione had never heard. Behind Hermione, she heard the crowd of witches and wizards from the Great Hall joining them. Some were crying and yelling.

Then she realized what they were reacting at: _Hagrid was carrying Harry's body._

"No!" Ron cried out beside her, more anger than grief.

Hermione also cried out "no!" but she barely heard her voice over the screams behind her.

"No!" Ginny screamed, trying to run forward but Mr. Weasley stopped her, "No!"

"You rotten -" someone in the crowd cursed.

"This isn't the end!" another voice called out.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort commanded.

There was a flash of blinding white light. Silence engulfed the crowd. Hermione could hear the trees of the Forbidden Forest rustling in the wind.

"It is over!" Voldemort said, "Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!"

Voldemort grinned and paced back and forth, his eyes moving from the witches and wizards at the castle, toward Harry's body.

"You see? said Voldemort, "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

Ron cursed out loudly and stepped forward a few feet. Hermione reached out to pull him back.

"He beat you!" Ron yelled.

"That's right!" Neville said.

"Long live Harry Potter!" another voice yelled out.

The last was echoed around the grounds.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds," said Voldemort, "killed while trying to save himself - "

"Liar!" Neville growled.

Neville ran forward, past Hermione and Ron, past McGonagall. He whipped out his wand and a flash of light zoomed toward Voldemort. Voldemort waved his wand, and Neville collapsed feet from him. For a moment, Hermione thought Neville was dead.

Voldemort's laugh echoed across the grounds as he stalked toward Neville.

"And who is this?" he said in his soft snake's hiss. "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"

A laugh rang out, and Hermione knew exactly whose laugh it was: Bellatrix Lestrange. She would not forget that cackle for a long time.

"It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?"

"Ah, yes, I remember," said Voldemort.

He turned his gaze back to Neville, who was struggling back to his feet, unarmed and unprotected, standing in the no-man's-land between the survivors and the Death Eaters.

"But you are a pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy? Voldemort asked Neville, who stood facing him, his empty hands curled in fists.

"So what if I am?" said Neville loudly.

"You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom."

"I'll join you when hell freezes over," said Neville. "Dumbledore's Army!"

The last phrase was a shout that echoed back toward the crowd. There was an answering cheer from the crowd, whom Voldemort's Silencing Charms seemed unable to hold.

"YEAH!" Dean Thomas yelled out.

"You tell him, Neville!" Seamus' voice rang out.

"Very well," said Voldemort,"If that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan."

Everything was quiet. Then...

"Look up!" a voice said, "What's that?"

Hermione looked up. She saw a misshapen blob fly out of a window toward Voldemort. Voldemort caught it with ease. Hermione looked at the object, and suddenly realized what it was.

_The Sorting Hat._

Harry remembered Harry's story about when the Sorting Hat had appeared to him in the Chamber of Secrets. There was a sudden glimmer of hope.

"Impossible," Hermione muttered, looking at Nagini, "Could it be?"

Ron looked at her. She shook her head, still full of thought.

"There will be no more Sorting at Hogwarts School," said Voldemort. "There will be no more Houses. The emblem, shield and colors of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice everyone. Won't they, Neville Longbottom?"

He pointed his wand at Neville, who grew rigid and still, then forced the hat onto Neville's head, so that it slipped down below his eyes. All around and behind Hermione, the crowd started to move as one, ready to fight. At the same time, the Death Eaters raised their wands, holding the fighters of Hogwarts at bay.

"Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me," said Voldemort, and with a flick of his wand, he caused the Sorting Hat to burst into flames.

Screams split the air, and Neville was a flame, rooted to the spot, unable to move.

"No!" Ginny cried out, "Neville!"

"Go!" McGonagall cried out, "For Harry!"

She rushed forward toward Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

"FOR HARRY!" Hermione, Ron, and the crowd cried out as one.

Hermione, Ron, and the crowd of witches and wizards ran forward, ready to battle Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Hermione silently vowed to stay near Ron. At that moment, Ron grabbed her hand with his free one, but still rushed toward the battle.

"HAGGER!" a loud voice roared out.

All of a sudden, Hermione saw Grawp out of the corner of her eye. He was rushing toward the battle, looking for Hagrid.

His cry was answered by roars from Voldemort's giants: They ran at Grawp like bull elephants making the earth quake. Then came hooves and the twangs of bows, and arrows were suddenly falling amongst the Death Eaters, who broke ranks, shouting their surprise.

"Ron, we have to get back toward the castle!" Hermione said, as she saw wizards and Death Eaters retreating toward the castle, away from the centaurs and giants.

"Look at Neville!" Ginny cried out, nearby.

Hermione turned, searching for Neville. It seemed the battle around them had stopped, or at least slowed to a snail's pace. Eyes were focused on Neville. He was holding Gryffindor's sword.

I knew it. Hermione thought, as soon as I saw the Sorting Hat.

With a loud roar, Neville raised the sword.

"For Harry!" he roared, and ran toward Nagini.

With a single stroke Neville sliced off the great snake's head, which spun high into the air and Voldemort's mouth was open in a scream of fury that nobody could hear, and the snake's body thudded to the ground at his feet.

Then something unexplainable, miraculous happened. Voldemort had sent a killing curse toward Neville, and a Shield Charm appeared out of nowhere, guarding Neville.

"How in the hell?" Ron said.

Then came Hagrid's voice, loudest of all.

"HARRY! WHERE'S HARRY?"

Hermione spun around, looking for Harry's body, fearing that he had been trampled. Then she realized...

_Harry's body was nowhere to be seen._

Chaos reigned.

All across the Hogwarts grounds, the centaurs were scattering Death Eaters. Witches and wizards, good versus evil were battling, spells were cracking and flashing as they hit or missed their target. The ground shook from the thunder of giants as they roared across the grounds.

But Hermione was oblivious to it all. Harry's body was nowhere to be seen. She searched around, trying to get a glimpse. There had to be a reason.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled, "We – have – to – move!"

"Harry," Hermione muttered.

"We can't do anything for him if we're dead!" Ron said, "Come on!"

Ron took Hermione by the hand and she was almost thrown off her feet as he dragged her back toward the castle.

A great caw was heard, and Hermione looked over her shoulder. Buckbeak the hippogriff and a number of thestrals were soaring around, attacking the giants. Grawp roared as he punched one of the giants. All around Hermione, Death Eaters and witches and wizards all retreated back toward the castle, battling each other as they did.

"Stupefy!" Ron yelled.

Hermione spotted Ron's stunned victim, flailed out across the stone steps. Finally, they made it inside, but the battle still ensued there. As Hermione was pulled into the Great Hall, she spotted a Death Eater topple over, hit by spell that came out of nowhere.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled at him.

He turned around.

"What?" he asked.

"We can't fight if we're attached to each other like this," Hermione said.

"I am not losing sight of you!" Ron said.

"You won't!" Hermione said, "I promise. But we'll do more harm than good like this."

Ron sighed.

"This is for Fred!" Charlie's voice said from nearby.

"Help your family," Hermione said, "I'll be fine."

"If anything happens to you," he said, "I swear to -"

_"_I know," Hermione said.

"I love you," Ron said.

"I love you too," Hermione said, "Please come back -"

But her voice was drowned out by a louder sound.

The centaurs Bane, Ronan and Magorian burst into the hall with a great clatter of hooves. On the other side of the hall, a door was thrown off its hinges.

The house-elves of Hogwarts swarmed into he entrance hall, screaming and waving carving knives and cleaver, and at their head, the locket of Regulus Black bouncing on his chest, was Kreacher, his bullfrog's voice audible even above this din: "Fight! Fight! Fight for my Master, defender of house-elves! Fight the Dark Lord, in the name of brave Regulus! Fight!"

They were hacking and stabbing at the ankles and shim of Death Eaters their tiny faces alive with malice, and everywhere Harry looked Death Eaters were folding under sheer weight of numbers, overcome by spells, dragging arrows from wounds, stabbed in the leg by elves, or else simply attempting to escape, but swallowed by the oncoming horde.

Meanwhile, Hermione had been split up from Ron. She looked around for him, and saw him join Neville and George. The werewolf Fenrir Greyback was fighting them on his own.

"Hey mudblood!" cackled a very familiar voice, "Yoohoo!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes and turned around. Bellatrix was standing there, looking at her.

"You have my wand, little girl," Bellatrix said, "I'd like it back!"

"Come and get it!" Hermione growled, "This is for my parents! Expelliarmus!"

Bellatrix lifted her wand, blocking the spell with ease.

"It's going to take a lot more than that!" Bellatrix said, cackling, "Even for the smartest witch of her age."

"How about me?" Ginny's voice said behind Hermione.

"And me?" Luna's voice, no longer dreamy, but resolute, called out

Bellatrix just cackled.

"Three on one," she said, "How quaint. How pleased my lord will be when he hears of my victory."

"Ginny, Luna!" Hermione growled, "She's mine! I want her!"

Bellatrix cackled, and shot a spell toward Hermione. Hermione deflected it, but the force of the shield knocked her onto the ground...

"Time to join your parents, mudblood!" Bellatrix cackled.

She shot a spell at Hermione, and Ginny sent out a shield, while Luna attempted to curse Bellatrix. Back and forth it went, Hermione trying to curse Bellatrix with all she had. Nothing seemed to work. Bellatrix seemed to be toying with them.

"Avada Kedavra!" she yelled.

The spell was aimed for Ginny, who jumped out of the way, just barely.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" a familiar voice rang out.

At first, Hermione couldn't believe her ears. But as she turned to help Ginny, she saw Mrs. Weasley walking toward them.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" she shouted.

Hermione backed up with Ginny and Luna.

"Mum?" Ginny asked.

She began to duel. Hermione watched as Molly Weasley's wand slashed and twisted, and Bellatrix Lestrange's smile faltered and became a snarl. Jets of light flew from both wands, the floor around the witches' feet became bot and cracked; both woman were fighting to kill.

"No!" Mrs. Weasley cried as a few students ran forward, trying to come to her aid. "Get back! Get back! She is mine!"

Hundreds of people now lined the walls, watching the two fights, Voldemort and his three opponents, Bellatrix and Molly, and Harry stood, invisible, torn between both, wanting to attack and yet to protect, unable to be sure that he would not hit the innocent.

"What will happen to your children when I've killed you?" taunted Bellatrix, as mad as her master, capering as Molly's curses danced around her. "When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?"

"You - will - never - touch - our - children - again!" screamed Mrs. Weasley.

Bellatrix laughed the same exhilarated laugh her cousin Sirius had given as he toppled backward through the veil, and suddenly Harry knew what was going to happen before it did.

Molly's curse soared beneath Bellatrix's outstretched arm and hit her squarely in the chest, directly over her heart.

Bellatrix's gloating smile froze, her eyes seemed to bulge: For the tiniest space of time she knew what had happened, and then she toppled, and the watching crowd roared, and Voldemort screamed.

Hermione grinned, victoriously.

_She's gone. I didn't do it... but she's gone. Rest in Peace, Mum, Dad. _

Suddenly, McGonagall, Kingsley and Slughorn blasted backward, flailing and writhing through the air, as Voldemort's fury at the fall of his last, best warrior exploded with the force of a bomb, Voldemort raised his wand and directed it at Molly Weasley.

"PROTEGO!" yelled a voice.

Hermione's eyes widened... she had been right. The Invisibility cloak came off of him, and he was standing there.

Harry was alive.

"Harry!" a voice yelled.

"HE'S ALIVE!" another voice yelled.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny said, her voice full of emotion.

Hermione suddenly felt a hand take hers. She looked over. Ron was standing beside her. He didn't look any worse for the wear. In fact, he was smiling.

The cheers were all stifled at once. Fear swept across the room, and silence reigned as Harry and Voldemort looked at each other, for a moment, then started to circle.

"I don't want anyone else to help," Harry said loudly, and in the total silence his voice carried like a trumpet call. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."

Voldemort hissed.

"Potter doesn't mean that," he said, his red eyes wide. "This isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?"

"Nobody," said Harry simply. "There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good."

"One of us?" jeered Voldemort.

His whole body was taut and his red eyes stared, a snake that was about to strike.

"You think it will be you," he taunted, "do you, the boy who has survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?"

"Accident, was it, when my mother died to save me?" asked Harry.

They were still moving sideways, both of them, in that perfect circle, maintaining the same distance from each other.

"Accident," Harry said, "when I decided to fight in that graveyard? Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, and returned to fight again?"

"Accidents!" screamed Voldemort.

But still he did not strike, and the watching crowd was frozen as if Petrified, and of the hundreds in the Hall, nobody seemed to breathe but the two.

"Accident and chance," Voldemort continued, "and the fact that you crouched and sniveled behind the skirts of greater men and women, and permitted me to kill them for you!"

"You won't be killing anyone else tonight," said Harry as they circled, and stared into each other's eyes, green into red. "You won't be able to kill any of them ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you from hurting these people - "

"But you did not!"

"- I meant to, and that's what did it. I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of the spells you put on them are binding? You can't torture them. You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?"

"You dare -"

"Yes, I dare," said Harry. "I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another big mistake?"

Voldemort did not speak, but prowled in a circle. He seemed mesmerized.

"Is it love again?" he said, his snake's face jeering. "Dumbledore favorite solution, love, which he claimed conquered death, though love did not stop him falling from the tower and breaking like and old waxwork? Love, which did not prevent me stamping out your Mudblood mother like a cockroach, Potter - and nobody seems to love you enough to run forward this time and take my curse. So what will stop you dying now when I strike?"

"Just one thing," said Harry, and still they circled each other.

"If it is not love that will save you this time," said Voldemort, "you must believe that you have magic that i do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?"

"I believe both," said Harry.

Voldemort began to laugh, and the sound was more frightening than his screams; humorless and insane, it echoed around the silent Hall.

"You think you know more magic than I do?" he said. "Than I, than Lord Voldemort, who has performed magic that Dumbledore himself never dreamed of?"

"Oh he dreamed of it," said Harry, "but he knew more than you, knew enough not to do what you've done."

"You mean he was weak!" screamed Voldemort. "Too weak to dare, too weak to take what might have been his, what will be mine!"

"No, he was cleverer than you," said Harry, "a better wizard, a better man."

"I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore!"

"You thought you did," said Harry, "but you were wrong."

Hermione and the rest of the crowd drew breaths as if one.

"Dumbledore is dead!" Voldemort lashed out, "I have seen it, Potter, and he will not return!"

"Yes, Dumbledore is dead," said Harry calmly, "but you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged the whole thing with the man you thought was your servant."

"What childish dream is this?" said Voldemort, but still he did not strike, and his red eyes did not waver from Harry's.

"Severus Snape wasn't yours," said Harry. "Snape was Dumbledore's. Dumbledore's from the moment you starting hunting down my mother. And you never realized it, because of the thing you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you, Riddle?"

Voldemort did not answer. They continued to circle each other like wolves about to tear each other apart.

"Snape's Patronus was a doe," said Harry, "the same as my mother's, because he loved her for nearly all of his life, from the time when they were children. You should have realized... he asked you to spare her life, didn't he?"

"He desired her, that was all," sneered Voldemort, "but when she had gone, he agreed that there were other women, and of purer blood, worthier of him - "

"Of course he told you that," said Harry, "but he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her, and he's been working against you ever since! Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him!"

"It matters not!" shrieked Voldemort, who had followed every word with rapt attention, but now let out a cackle of mad laughter. "It matters not whether Snape was mine or Dumbledore's, or what petty obstacles they tried to put in my path! I crushed them as I crushed your mother, Snape's supposed great love! Oh, but it all makes sense, Potter, and in ways that you do not understand! Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me! He intended that Snape should be the true master of the wand! But I got there ahead of you, little boy - I reached the wand before you could get your hands on it, I understood the truth before you caught up. I killed Severus Snape three hours ago, and the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny is truly mine! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong, Harry Potter!"

"Yeah, it did." said Harry. "You're right. But before you try to kill me, I'd advise you think what you've done...think, and try for some remorse, Riddle."

"What is this?"

Hermione realized at once. Of all the things that Harry had said to him, beyond any revelation or taunt, nothing had socked Voldemort like this.

"It's your one last chance," said Harry, "it's all you've got left...I've seen what you'll be otherwise...Be a man...try... Try for some remorse...

"You dare - ?" said Voldemort again.

"Yes, I dare," said Harry, "because Dumbledore's last plan hasn't backfired on me at all. It's backfired on you, Riddle."

"That wand still isn't working properly for you because you murdered the wrong person. Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore."

"He killed - "

"Aren't you listening? Snape never beat Dumbledore! Dumbledore's death was planned between them! Dumbledore intended to die, undefeated, the wand's last true master! If all had gone as planned, the wand's power would have died with him, because it had never been won from him!"

"But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand!" Voldemort's voice shook with malicious pleasure. "I stole the wand from its last master's tomb! I removed it against the last master's wishes! Its power is mine!"

"You still don't get it, Riddle, do you? Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't make it really yours. Didn't you listen to Ollivander? The wand chooses the wizard... The Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realizing exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance..."

Voldemort's chest was raising up and down.

"The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy."

Blank shock showed in Voldemort's face for a moment, but then it was gone.

"But what does it matter?" he said softly. "Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: We duel on skill alone . . . and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy..."

"But you're too late," said Harry. "You've missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took his wand from him."

Harry twitched the hawthorn wand, and he felt the eyes of everyone in the Hall upon it.

"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" whispered Harry. "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does... I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

Hermione realized this was it.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort screamed.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry screamed.

Golden flames erupted between both wands. It was so intense, that for a moment,Hermione nor any of the onlookers could tell what was happening.

When everything had cleared, the immediate result was apparent. Voldemort was sprawled out on the floor, dead, and Harry was standing, staring at the body. Two wands were in his hands.

One shivering second of silence, the shock of the moment suspended: and then the screams and the cheers and the roars of the watchers rent the air. Ginny hurried toward Harry first, clutching him. Then, this time it was Hermione who was dragging Ron, right toward Harry. They wrapped their arms around him. Hermione couldn't hear her own voice over the cheers and roars.

Neville, Hannah and Luna were there, and then all the Weasleys and Hagrid, Seamus and Dean, and Kingsley and McGonagall and Flitwick and Sprout, and they could not hear a word that anyone was shouting, not tell whose hands were seizing Harry, pulling him, trying to hug some part of him, hundreds of them pressing in, all of them determined to touch the Boy Who Lived, the reason it was over at last.

-  
><strong>Two chapters left I think! Most of the next two will be original, and the last one will be shocking, I promise you. <strong>


	102. Aftermath

**Chapter 102  
>Aftermath<strong>

**(Harry's PoV)**

The celebrations only lasted so long. There would be other days to celebrate. But a new day was approaching. A day where Dark was defeated and the good side reigned.

Harry was an indispensable part of the mingled outpourings of jubilation and mourning, of grief and celebration. They wanted him there with them, their leader and symbol, their savior and their guide, and that he had not slept, that he craved the company of only a few of them, seemed to occur to no one. He must speak to the bereaved, clasp their hands, witness their tears, receive their thanks, hear the news now creeping in from every quarter as the morning drew on; that the Imperiused up and down the country had come back to themselves, that Death Eaters were fleeing or else being captured, that the innocent of Azkaban were being released at that very moment, and that Kingsley Shacklebolt had been named temporary Minister of Magic.

They moved Voldemort's body and laid it in a chamber off the Hall, away form the bodies of Fred, Tonks, Lupin, and fifty others who had died fighting him. McGonagall had replaced the House tables, not nobody was sitting according to House anymore: All were jumbled together, teachers and pupils, ghosts and parents, centaurs and house-elves, and Firenze lay recovering in the corner, and Grawp peered in through a smashed window, and people were throwing food into his laughing mouth.

After a while, exhausted and drained, he only wanted the companionship of three people alongside him. He donned his invisibility cloak again, and walked across the hall, and found those three sitting with the Weasley family.

"Come with me," he breathed, to Ginny, Ron and Hermione, "Don't let anyone know I'm here. I want us to be alone."

"Well, it is getting really late," Ron said, "Can we be excused? Ginny, Hermione and I? We're just going to go up to the Gryffindor Tower."

"Well all need our rest," Mr. Weasley said, "I don't think we're doing too much more until tomorrow."

"I do need to talk to – to all of you," Mrs. Weasley said, "But that can wait, I think. Good night. We'll probably be up all night ourselves."

"Night, Mum," Ron and Ginny said.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny stood up and Harry followed them out of the Great Hall. As soon as he was out of sight of everyone else, he removed his cloak.

"Harry," Ginny said, in relief.

She put her arms around him, and he hugged her gratefully, back in her arms where he belonged. She looked at him and kissed him softly and he returned the kiss, then backed up.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Harry said, "All of you. Come with me. I'll explain it."

"Where are we going?" Ron asked.

"The Headmaster's office," Harry said, "Then, I agree with you... I need some rest."

Somewhere in the distance they could hear Peeves zooming through the corridors singing a victory song of his own composition:

"_We did it, we bashed them, wee Potter's the one, And Voldy's gone moldy, so now let's have fun!"_

"Really gives a feeling for the scope and tragedy of the whole thing, doesn't it?" Ron said, chuckling.

He put his arm around Hermione, and kissed her forehead, and the four of them headed up the stairs toward their destination.

"So..." Ginny said.

"I'm sorry," Harry said again, "I had to make Voldemort think I was dead."

"So... he killed you?" Ginny asked.

"He thought he did," Harry said, "That is hard to explain. The Elder Wand was never his... as you heard when I was talking to him. Draco disarmed Dumbledore the night Dumbledore died. I disarmed Draco. Even though Voldemort had the Elder Wand, it was never his."

"So what should we do with it?" Ron asked.

"We?" Hermione asked.

"I know what I'm going to do with it," Harry said, as they climbed the Grand Staircase, "But let me explain more. I owe you an explanation."

"Harry," Hermione said.

"Let me do this, Hermione," Harry said, "Or I will never get it out. You know Professor Snape gave me a memory right before he died, right?"

"A memory?" Ginny asked.

"Long story, Ginny," Ron said.

"Well, I went up to the Headmaster's office," Harry said, "And found the Pensieve. I found out things beyond my wildest dreams. Professor Snape loved my mother."

"You're joking?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head.

"He loved her from the moment he saw her," Harry said, "Some time before their years at Hogwarts started. He always loved her. That doe Patronus, Ginny... the one that led us to the Sword of Gryffindor? The one that saved us in that alley?"

"Yeah?" Ginny said.

"It was his," Harry said, "Professor Snape's Patronus was a doe. The same as my mother's."

"So..." Ginny said, "Snape led you... us... to the sword?"

"Don't you see?" Hermione said, "Snape put the sword in that vault! He actually helped us."

"That may be," Ron said, "But he was still a git."

"Ron!" Hermione said, offended.

"What?" Ron asked, "Don't expect me to go all soft just because the man is dead. I haven't forgotten the way he treated us here. So he had a boy crush on Harry's mother. Doesn't mean he had to hate Harry just because he resembles the guy Lily fell in love with."

Harry shrugged, allowing Ron to have his anger. There would be more time for understanding.

"So, what happened in the forest, Harry?" Hermione asked.

For a few moments, Harry didn't speak.

"Well, I found out how to open the Golden Snitch," Harry said, "and the Resurrection Stone was in it."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said, disapprovingly, "Please tell me you didn't use it."

"Hermione, I thought I was going to die," Harry said. "That's what 'I open at the close' means. The close means death. End of life."

Hermione gasped silently.

"You saw your parents again?" Hermione asked, "Didn't you?"

Harry nodded. "Sirius and Remus was there too," he said.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione repeated, though this time her voice was more sad than anything.

"I wanted to see them," Harry said, "One last time."

None of the them spoke any more; Ginny clutched herself to Harry, probably afraid he would disappear again. They walked up the Grand Staircase to the seventh floor, then made their way to the Headmaster's office. The gargoyle guarding the passage was laying there on the ground. Pieces of him were missing.

"Can we go up?" Harry asked the gargoyle.

"Feel free," groaned the statue.

They clambered over him and onto the spiral stone staircase that moved slowly upward like an escalator. Harry pushed open the door at the top.

He had one, brief glimpse of the stone Pensieve on the desk where he had left it, and then an earsplitting noise made him cry out, thinking of curses and returning Death Eaters and the rebirth of Voldemort -

But it was applause. All around the walls, the headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts were giving him a standing ovation; they waved their hats and in some cases their wigs, they reached through their frames to grip each other's hands; they danced up and down on their chairs in which they have been painted: Dilys Derwent sobbed unashamedly; Dexter Fortescue was waving his ear-trumpet; and Phineas Niggelus called,

in his high, reedy voice, "And let it be noted that Slytherin House played its part! Let our contribution not be forgotten!"

But Harry had eyes only for the man who stood in the largest portrait directly behind the headmaster's chair. Tears were sliding down from behind the half-moon spectacles into the long silver beard, and the pride and the gratitude emanating from him filled Harry wit h the same balm as phoenix song.

At last, Harry held up his hands, and the portraits fell respectfully silent, beaming and mopping their eyes and waiting eagerly for him to speak. He directed his words at Dumbledore, however, and chose them with enormous care. Exhausted and bleary-eyed though he was, he must make one last effort, seeking one last piece of advice.

"The thing that was hidden in the Snitch," he began, "I dropped it in the forest. I don't exactly here, but I'm not going to go looking for it again. Do you agree?"

"My dear boy, I do," said Dumbledore, while his fellow pictures looked confused and curious. "A wise and courageous decision, but no less than I would have expected of you. Does anyone know else know where it fell?"

"No one," said Harry, and Dumbledore nodded his satisfaction.

"I'm going to keep Ignotus's present, though," said Harry, and Dumbledore beamed.

"But of course, Harry, it is yours forever, until you pass it on!"

"And then there's this."

Harry held up the Elder Wand, and Ron and Hermione looked at it with a reverence that, even in his befuddled and sleep-deprived state, Harry did not like to see.

"I don't want it." said Harry.

"What?" said Ron loudly. "Are you mental?"

"I know it's powerful," said Harry wearily. "But I was happier with mine. So . . ."

He rummaged in the pouch hung around his neck, and pulled out the two halves of holly tstill just connected by the finest threat of phoenix feather. Hermione had said that they could not be repaired, that the damage was too severe. All he knew was that if this did not work, nothing would.

He laid the broken wand upon the headmaster's desk, touched it with the very tip of the Elder Wand, and said, "_Reparo_."

As his wand resealed, red sparks flew out of its end. Harry knew that he had succeeded. He picked up the holly and phoenix wand and felt a sudden warmth in his fingers, as though wand and hand were rejoicing at their reunion.

"I'm putting the Elder Wand," he told Dumbledore, who was watching him with enormous affection and admiration, "back where it came from. It can stay there. If I die a natural death like Ignotus, its power will be broken, won't it? The previous master will never have been defeated. That'll be the end of it.

Dumbledore nodded. They smiled at each other.

"Are you sure?" said Ron. There was the faintest trace of longing in his voice as he looked at the Elder Wand.

"I think Harry's right," said Hermione quietly.

"Me too," Ginny said, softly; she hadn't spoken up much over the past few minutes and if she wasn't so close to Harry, he might have forgotten she was there.

"That wand's more trouble than it's worth." said Harry. "And quite honestly I've had enough trouble for a lifetime."  
>"I could think of a bit more trouble you could get in," Ginny said, grinning, as they left the Headmaster's office.<p>

"Oh, please," Ron groaned, "Can't we just go to bed?"

"I thought he was dead, Ron," Ginny said, though she was grinning, "I get to have my fun."

Harry chuckled sleepily. It was nice to have Ginny's wry humor back in his life. He knew she was trying to show a brave face... trying to be brave for Fred... and this was her way of doing it.

A few minutes later, Hermione, Ron and Harry arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait.

The Fat Lady was crying so badly, she was smudging parts of her portrait, and there were puddles of tears at the bottom.

"Dear Fat Lady," Hermione said, "What is wrong?"

"I-I-I'm just so-so happy!" the Fat Lady said, sobbing.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione looked at each other grinning. Though Ron also rolled his eyes.

"I've been trekking this castle for hours," the Fat Lady said, "I swear I probably visited all the portraits this place has to offer, just to watch the battles. I wanted to help, but I-I-I... well, look at me, I'm a portrait!"

She started sobbing again.

"Well, the battle is over," Ron said.

"Oh, I know!" the Fat Lady said, "I'm so happy! Now... the four of you, you tell me this. Where have you been since Christmas! I was so worried when you didn't show up!"

"Er..." Ron said, "Let's just say that it is a very long story. Can we go in please? We don't know the password."

"That's okay!" the Fat Lady said, "I don't know it either!"

She resumed sobbing and her portrait swung open. They walked into the common room. Harry half-expected the common room to be full of cheering, partying Gryffindors, much like it is after a Quidditch match victory, and was therefore relieved when she found that it was empty.

"Well, I don't know about you two," Harry said, "But I am going straight to bed. Ginny?"

"You don't have to tell me twice," Ginny said.

Harry looked at Ron, and he groaned.

"Oh, go on, Ginny," he said.

"Don't worry, Ron," Harry said, "I'm too tired to do anything too serious.".

"Yeah, yeah," Ron said, "Good night."

"What about the two of you?" Ginny asked, "Do you think the Head Girl room will open for you, Hermione?"

"I guess I'll find out – or rather," Hermione said, looking at Ron, "We will find out."

"I just want to stay down here for a little bit," Ron said, as he dragged Hermione over to the couch, "I missed this thing."

"Mmm, so many good memories on that couch," Ginny said.

Ron narrowed his eyes and Harry snickered. He chuckled and dragged Ginny toward the boy's stairwell.

"Do we have to go in that room, Harry?" Ginny asked, "It is where I saw that vision of you dying."

"I'm not dead, Ginny," Harry said, leading her up the stairs, "I am here. I'm not going anywhere without you."

"I know," Ginny said, "But – oh, fine, whatever, I won't be able to sleep unless I'm in your arms."

Harry smiled and they walked into his old dormitory. He walked over to the bed and laid down in it, and he noticed Ginny stand there in the middle of the room, staring at him.

"Harry," Ginny said, "I have a confession to make."

"Oh?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded and then laid down next to Harry. He put his arms around her and she put her head on his chest.

"I was there when Remus and Dora were murdered," Ginny said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Bellatrix killed Dora," Ginny said, "Dora was distracted for one second and Bellatrix hit her with the Killing Curse."

"First Sirius," Harry frowned, "Then Dora."

"I stunned Bellatrix," Ginny said, "And Remus was going in for the kill – the revenge kill I guess. And Fenrir attacked him. They fought and Remus was sent to the ground, and he was bleeding so badly on the stomach... I don't know if his stomach had been torn open or what, but he was able to talk to me. Fenrir was taken down by somebody – Neville, Seamus, Lavender, I dunno – and Fenrir got up and went after them."

"I saw Fenrir attack Lavender," Harry said.

"It was probably shortly after Remus and Dora died then," Ginny said, sniffling, "Well – okay – I didn't really see Remus die, but he probably died shortly after I left. But – erm – he told me something, and I wanted to tell it to you."

"What is it, Ginny?" Harry asked.

"He wanted me to be Teddy's Godmother," Ginny said, looking up at Harry, "But – I don't think he meant it as a title like gave to you. I – erm – I think he meant it like -"

"Like we would be Teddy's godparents," Harry said.

"Together," Ginny said, nodding, "Yeah."

"How did you feel when he said that?" Harry asked.

"I promised him I would," Ginny said, "That I would let Teddy know all about his father and mother when he was old enough. I promised I would be a good Godmother. And the only way I can do that is -"

Ginny sniffled.

"I'm sixteen, Harry," Ginny said, "I shouldn't be thinking of these things. War has made me grow up so quickly, and now I just want to be sixteen for these last few months until I become of age. I want to be that teenager again... who I was supposed to be. I know you're probably hoping to ask that question to me. But – my answer would be 'not yet', Harry. It wouldn't be no – it would just be... not yet. Do you understand that?"

"Yes," Harry said, nodding.

"Even if we didn't make it official for two or three years," Ginny said, "Being engaged is a big thing. I mean – I have a lot of growing up to do. I'll probably be expected to come back here for my final year. Being away from you is going to really affect me like that. And while we're still together – and you're still my boyfriend – that is all I want you to be right now. My boyfriend."

"Sounds a lot better than 'The Boy Who Lived Again'," Harry said, grinning.

Ginny chuckled.

"What will you do?" she asked, "After all of this."

"Well, first," Harry said, "I'm going to put the Elder Wand back where it belongs with a load of protection spells." And then I'm going to live a quiet life – if only for a little while before I get bored and I have to do something. Buit I can live peacefully for now. Just so I can think of things. I just want to live – to live the life I really couldn't when I was being hunted down."

"You've earned that," Ginny said.

"Yes," Harry said, "But I'm going to live that life as your boyfriend -"

"For now," Ginny said.

"For now," Harry said, nodding.

"Until I change my mind," Ginny said, "And either think you're too good for me. Or I'm too good for you. Or until I realize that 'not yet' just isn't good enough anymore. Whichever comes first."

"Sounds good to me," Harry said, chuckling.

Ginny smiled and kissed him softly. He kissed her back and for a few minutes, they just lay there, snogging and letting each other know they were there. And then Ginny nuzzled herself into Harry's neck and he heard her fall quickly to sleep, before sleep overtook him.

-  
><strong>(Hermione's PoV)<strong>

Hermione sat there on the couch in front of the fireplace, Ron's arms wrapped around her, and her arms around him. For a few minutes, neither of them had spoken. They just stared at the fire, and at periods of time, at each other.

"You're awfully silent there," Hermione said.

"Just thinking," Ron said.

"Oh – about Fred?" Hermione asked.

"He's on my mind, yeah," Ron said, "But I'm trying to think of other things too."

"You should spend time thinking about him," Hermione said, "Don't avoid it."

"I'm sure there will come time for that tomorrow," Ron said, "Tomorrow? Is it tomorrow yet?"

"Dunno," Hermione said, "I completely lost track of time. I can't believe we woke up at Shell Cottage today, still preparing for the Gringotts Heist."

"That does seem really far away, doesn't it?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said.

She brushed her hand along her robes, and took out Bellatrix's wand.

"Are you going to keep that?" Ron asked, "Now that Bellatrix is dead? The job is done -"

"I didn't kill her," Hermione said, "Your -"

"My Mum did," Ron said, "Yeah, I know."

"I couldn't do it," Hermione said, "You were right. I couldn't do it. I couldn't get up the courage, even after weeks of dueling practice... to do it."

"It's okay, Hermione," Ron said, and he held her against him, "She's gone."

"Yeah," Hermione said, "She's gone. My parents can rest peacefully."

"You didn't answer my question," Ron said, "What are you going to do with the wand?"

"I'll keep it," Hermione said, "If only temporarily. Until Ollivander sets up shop again and I can get a new one. Then I'll snap this in two and it will be gone."

"Yeah," Ron said, "Probably best. You could always disarm Harry and take the Elder Wand."

"No," Hermione said, "That thing needs to disappear from the world."

"Could we break it too?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure," Hermione said. "It is the most powerful wand in the world."

"Ye-yeah," Ron said, nodding, and yawning, "Probably not."

"You're tired," Hermione said, "Time for bed."

"You sure we can get into your old room?" Ron asked.

"If not we'll take Ginny's bed," Hermione said, "Or sleep in Harry's dorm."

"Ugh," Ron said, "Where Harry and Ginny are."

"They're going to be in our position before too long, Ron," Hermione said. "Maybe they'll wait - maybe Harry will wait to pop the question, but it is going to happen you know."

"Yeah," Ron said, "I know. Married with loads of speckled gits with badly combed ginger-colored hair."

Hermione snickered.

"**I **was thinking of something," Ron said, "Now that the war is over – we have things to do."

"Er – are you talking about what I think you are?" Hermione asked.

"What do you think I'm talking about," Ron replied.

"You know what I mean," Hermione said, "And we can't – not tonight. Even if I wanted to - I doubt Madam Pomfrey has that potion we need, Ron and -"

Ron kissed Hermione to quell her. She chuckled against his lips and backed up.

"I was not talking about that," Ron said.

"Oh?" Hermione asked.

Ron nodded and lifted up Hermione's hand – the hand with her engagement ring on it.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione said, "That could wait, you know. A year – maybe two. I mean – it isn't hypothetical anymore, sure but -"

Hermione felt tears coming down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"My father won't be there to give me away, Ron," Hermione said, sniffling.

"Of course he'll be there," Ron said, and Hermione raised her eyebrows, "In spirit. Both he and your Mum will."

Hermione sniffled and nodded. She briefly kissed him again.

"Besides," Ron said, "I'm sure my father would walk you down the aisle. Or Harry – he'd be happy to give his sister – in whatever sense it means – away."

"I'm sure he'd like that," Hermione said, chuckling, "Oh, Merlin, I can't believe we're talking about this."

"Our wedding?" Ron asked.

"Our future!" Hermione said. "These past few months, we talked about it, and sometimes it was just talk to me. But now – well – it can happen."

"There was never a chance it wouldn't happen, Hermione," Ron said, "I made sure of that today."

Hermione nodded. She leaned toward him to kiss him again and he yawned. She chuckled and smacked him playfully on the chest.

"What?" he asked, "I'm tired!"

"Me too," Hermione said, "Let's go see if my room works."

Ron stood up and Hermione took his hand and stood up. They walked up the stairs, toward the Head Girl room. They were happy to find that it still gave them admittance. Soon, they were cuddled up together on the bed, and after a short, fairly innocent, intimate bout, which was much-needed because it allowed them to completely know that the other was there and it wasn't a dream, they fell asleep in each other's arms...

Neither of them knew what surprises awaited for them the following day.

-  
><strong>Hmm... did that ending tease you enough? The next chapter is the final one... and it is not an epilogue, because it takes place the following day. It will probably be a very short chapter. Also it will be VERY un-canon to the Harry Potter universe. Mostly I am writing it because it sets up a possible (possible, not sure if I'll do it) sequel for the story. <strong>


	103. A New Life

**Chapter 103  
>A New Life<strong>

**Author's Note: This chapter is very un-canon to the Harry Potter universe. This was going to be an alternate, unofficial ending at first, until I realized this could set up a possible sequel for the story. I had doubts about this chapter... but then I realized I wanted it... and after I gave a couple of hints a few chapters ago, that solidified it. I hope you enjoy this rather shocking and probably controversial ending.**

**(Hermione's PoV)**

The following morning, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny walked down the ruined Grand Staircase and into the Entrance Hall. When they walked into the Great Hall, the expected cheers were heard as everyone saw Harry. Though the cheers were only temporary, before they went back to what they were doing. Overnight a number of Healers from St. Mungo's had come to Hogwarts and were helping the injured. The dead lay off to the side, preserved by magic until they would be laid to their final rest. Several people stood along them, still mourning and giving their thanks and memories of the fallen.

"There you are!" Mrs. Weasley's familiar voice said.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Kingsley Shacklebolt walked over to them. When Mrs. Weasley saw them, she smiled, something she hadn't done since she had seen Fred's body, and walked over to them.

"We thought we would get a bite to eat and help with clean-up," Ron said.

"That is fine, Ron, but unfortunately I must steal a couple people away from you," Mrs. Weasley said, "Harry, Hermione, if I may request your presence for a little while, I need you to come with me and Kingsley.

"Can I go?" Ginny asked, and Ron nodded.

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley said, "You may go or stay here and help with the aftermath of the battle. Either way is fine with me."

"What are we doing?" Ginny asked.

"Kingsley and I are going to Andromeda Tonks' house," Mrs. Weasley said. "We're going to tell Andromeda about Remus and Dora. And I thought Harry would like to meet his godson."

"Why do I need to come with you?" Hermione asked.

"Er – well – I," Mrs. Weasley said, "I think that would be better explained when we get there, okay? The castle's Anti-Disapparation field is down, and we can leave right now."

"I'll go with you, Hermione," Ron said, "I'm not leaving you right now. Besides, I-I don't think I can face anything around here without you."

Hermione nodded and squeezed Ron's hand.

"I want to meet Teddy!" Ginny said, "I am definitely coming along."

Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"I'll stay here and help out, eh?" Mr. Weasley said, "I'll see all of you very soon, I think. Good luck..."

Kingsley and Mrs. Weasley led the four of them into the Great Hall.

"Ron and Hermione," Kingsley said, "If you will, I'll take you along with Side-Along Apparation. Harry and Ginny can go with Molly."

Hermione and Ron took Kingsley's hand. He nodded to Mrs. Weasley, and soon Hermione was experiencing the familiar feeling of Apparation and soon she was standing in front of a two-story farmhouse in the center of a field.  
>"Come along," Mrs. Weasley said. "Kingsley, I assume you will be the one to tell her about her daughter and son-in-law."<p>

"As the interim Minister of Magic," Kingsley said, "And the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, it is my duty."

"Right, I did hear about your new title," Harry said, "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Harry," Kingsley said, smiling, "Yes. The Wizengamot decided it was time to find one single person to lead everyone after the end of the Second War. And they picked myself."

"A very good choice," Mrs. Weasley said.

Mrs. Weasley and Kingsley led the four of them toward the house. Kingsley waved his wand over the door, and a series of clicking sounds were heard as the door opened. He led them into the house and they were standing in a living room. Hermione heard crying coming from upstairs.

"I hear Teddy!" Ginny said, grinning.

Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat but said nothing.

"Andromeda," Kingsley called out.

Andromeda appeared from the arched doorway across the living room. She was holding a green-haired baby in her arms, but Hermione was not looking at Teddy. Although she had seen Andromeda a couple of times recently, she couldn't help but look at her differently. Andromeda looked a lot like her sister, Bellatrix, and Hermione couldn't help but look away.

"Kingsley?" Andromeda said, "Molly? But where is Dora and Remus?"

Hermione felt tears in her eyes, and she heard Harry inhaling and exhaling quickly near her.

"Wait a minute," Ginny said, "If Teddy is down here. Who is upstairs?"

"Oh, Molly," Andromeda said, "I was going to ask what the children were doing here, but – now I see why."

Hermione couldn't help but notice that Andromeda was looking at her.

"Harry and Ginny wanted to meet Teddy," Mrs. Weasley said, "And – well – erm – Hermione, can you follow me please? Ron, you can come with me too."

"Andromeda," Kingsley said, "How about we let Harry hold Teddy and he can get to know him? I have to talk to you for a few minutes."

As Mrs. Weasley led Hermione and Ron up the stairs, Hermione saw knowing tears fall from Andromeda's eyes.

"Mum," Ron said, "What is going on?"

"Everything will be explained in a minute," Mrs. Weasley said.

They arrived in front of a doorway and Mrs. Weasley closed her eyes.

"I have to warn you, Hermione," she said, as she opened her eyes and looked at her, "This is going to be a wee bit of a shock for you."

"O-okay," Hermione said, clueless about what was happening.

Mrs. Weasley smiled and opened the door. She motioned toward the room and Hermione walked inside. Across the room were two baby cribs. In one of the cribs, a baby boy was laying down, and looking up at a mobile spinning around above the crib. Not sure why she was doing it, Hermione walked slowly over to the baby and looked down at him. He had a short tuft of brown hair across his head, almost matching Hermione's, and brown eyes. Hermione's eyes widened and she looked up at Mrs. Weasley.

"Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said, "I'd like to introduce you to Matthew John Granger. Your brother."

"What?" Hermione said, "That's impossible – Mum -"

""Your mother was six-months pregnant," Mrs. Weasley said, "when you were staying at your parents' house this past summer. She was hiding her pregnancy from you. I understand she did not put on much weight, so she was able to hide it. I believe you mentioned it once that you were spending more time with your father than your mother. Is this true?"

"Y-yes," Hermione said.

"It was her way of keeping it from you," Hermione said, "What I am going to tell you now is everything I've heard about in recent months. Your parents were keeping this from you because of the Order. Your parents knew they were being watched for their own protection. Bill had talked to them before you arrived and your mother explained to him her situation. Because Harry was a target of V-Voldemort, you were also a target – and the Order thought it was a good idea that you didn't know about this."

"But if I had known I would have protected them!" Hermione said, tears forming in their eyes.

"You know Elphias Doge was working on sending your parents to a safe-house the night they were murdered," Mrs. Weasley said, "He was too late. You have been told that your mother was in your bedroom at the time of her death, is this correct?"

"Yes," Hermione said, "And my father was headed for the bedroom."

"They had turned your bedroom into a small nursery," Mrs. Weasley said. "Matthew was found safe and unharmed in your closet. A bit hungry and cranky, but safe all the same. Apparently one of Elphias Doge's last acts was putting a spell on your bedroom protecting him... not your mother."

"Oh, Merlin," Hermione said, tears sliding down her face.

"It could not protect your mother, unfortunately," Mrs. Weasley said, "Remus and Dora went to the house that evening and found the nursery and Matthew. Remus and Dora put the room back to normal and found your bed in the guest room so if you returned to the house, you would not know what happened. It was decided between the members of the Order that Andromeda's house was the safest to keep the baby, and she agreed to take care of him. Remus and Dora also found a letter in your bedroom that was probably going to be sent to you to give you an explanation to you about your brother."

Mrs. Weasley walked over to the changing table and kneeled down toward a small bag. Hermione looked down at Matthew then looked at Ron. He had tears in his eyes and was smiling at her. Mrs. Weasley walked back over to Hermione and handed her a letter in the same type of paper she had seen her mother write on numerous times. She sniffled as she read it:

_October 31st, 1997_

_Hermione,_

_To say that this letter is going to come as a bit of shock to you is an understatement. Your father and I apologize in advance for not telling you sooner and it was only for your safety and ours._

_When you were visiting us this summer, I was keeping a deep secret from you and it is the hardest secret I've ever kept from you. I was six months pregnant when you came home to visit us for a week. This pregnancy was less than normal for me, given that I am in my forties but I was very healthy. I also did not put on too many pounds and I was able to hide it from you._

_On October 2nd, I gave birth to a healthy little boy: your brother, Matthew John Granger. Right now, he is laying in his crib, and he is very beautiful. I hope you can meet him during Christmas Break. Your father and I turned your bedroom into a nursery, and our guest room will now be your bedroom. I keep saying he looks just like your father, much like you as well, but I think he has a bit of both of us in him. He reminds me of you so much, even if he is a boy. He's cranky at the best of times, but he is very much like you were as a baby._

_Please forgive me and your father for not telling you. The morning before you arrived at our house, Bill Weasley came over to the house, and told us that we would be having some security watching us. That was when I revealed to him that I was pregnant. Later in the night he talked to us again, and he told us you were in a bit of danger, but that we shouldn't be too worried. But because of the danger, we were asked not to reveal this pregnancy to you. But I have to send this letter to you. I've been thinking about this ever since Matthew came into this world... and I had to write this. I'm just so happy right now, and I wanted to tell you._

_Elphias Doge said something about us giving us more protection. He hasn't exactly said what, and that we'll know soon. I'm going to give this letter to him tonight to send to you._

_I'm sure you'll love him as much as we do. We love you just the same, even if we have a new baby in the house. See you around Christmas Break._

_Love,_  
><em>Mum, Dad and Matthew John<em>

A tear dripped over the piece of paper as she finished the letter.

"October 31st," Hermione said, "She could have written this right before everything happened."

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley, "The ink was apparently very fresh."

"Oh Merlin," Hermione sniffled.

She dropped the piece of paper and walked back over to the crib. Matthew smiled as he looked up at her.

"I look a bit like my Mum," Hermione said. "He sees her in me."

Hermione sniffled and gently reached into the crib and picked Matthew up. She cuddled him against her and he looked at her.

"H-hi, Matthew," she said, "I'm Hermione. Your big sister."

Matthew smiled and Hermione sniffled again.

"He's my responsibility now," Hermione said, looking up at Ron and Mrs. Weasley, "I'm all he has in the world."

"I know this is a big shock to you, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said.

"He and I can live in my house," Hermione continued, "Back home in Oxford. Where he was meant to be."

"I will do everything I can to help you," Mrs. Weasley said, "Both Arthur and I will. He's as much a part of our family as you are. In fact, we were going to take him to the Burrow instead of here. Around Christmas, you know. Arthur and I planned on telling you, but we were so busy with Christmas and – and then – well -"

"We left for the camping trip," Hermione said, nodding.

"Dora was helping Andromeda take care of him," Mrs. Weasley said, "so she could prepare for Teddy. And then she stayed here after Teddy was born and she and Andromeda took care of both of them."

"Can he stay here for a couple of days?" Hermione asked, "Until I get everything prepared?"

"I don't think Andromeda would mind watching him for a little while longer," Mrs. Weasley said, "I'll leave the three of you alone. I'm going to go comfort Andromeda."

Hermione nodded. Mrs. Weasley smiled and left the room. Hermione looked down at Matthew then carefully set him back in the crib. She looked at Ron, and he nodded then walked over to her and hugged her. She buried her head in his neck and sobbed for a full minute.

"Wh-why?" Hermione asked, her voice muffled into his skin, "Wh-why didn't they tell me? I would have done everything I could to protect them!"

"They were protecting you," Ron said, "I'm sure they were thinking of you when they died. They were thinking you'd be here for Matthew. Hermione, listen to me."

Hermione sniffled and looked up at him.

"I'm going to do everything I can to help me," Ron said, "Say the words and I'll move in with you and we can take care of him together."

"Of course you can move in with us," Hermione said.

"Good," Ron said, "He'll be like our child, even though he's your brother. We were planning on having kids of our own, weren't we?"

Hermione chuckled and nodded.

"So, we'll wait a few years," Ron said, "Until Matthew is old enough for us to handle having a child of our own. We can get a lot of practice."

Hermione nodded.

"D-do you think he's a wizard?" she asked, "Is there a way of knowing?"

"Mum would have told you if he was a wizard," Ron said. "All wizard's and witches' names are put in the Hogwarts book of names for future students. That is widely known. McGonagall controls it and – well -"

"She would have told Mum," Hermione said, nodding. "He's probably just a Muggle."

Ron smiled.

"You may not be his mother," he said, "But you'll be as good as. Harry has Teddy to look after sometimes, and we have Matthew. "

"They'll grow up together," Hermione said, grinning, "Wow, this is so much to take in."

"Do you want to introduce him to Harry and Ginny?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded. She released her grip from Ron and cuddled Matthew into her arms. She inhaled and exhaled and they left the room. In the living room, Harry was cuddling Teddy in his arms and making faces. He looked up at Ron and Hermione when they walked back down.

"Come and meet Teddy," Harry said, "He's fantastic and just like his – er – who is that?"

"This is Matthew John," Hermione said, "My brother."

Harry and Ginny's eyes widened.

"Your brother?" Harry asked.

Hermione sat down carefully with Matthew in a chair across from Harry, Ginny and Teddy and explained what Mrs. Weasley had told her and Ron.

"Merlin," Ginny gasped, after Hermione was finished, "So – what happens now?"

"Matthew can stay here for a couple of days," Hermione said, "I'll help with the funeral arrangements for the fallen at Hogwarts, and then I'll set up my old room at home for Matthew again."

"Mum will help us with that," Ron said.

"'Us'?" Harry echoed.

"Ron's moving in with me," Hermione said, "He's going to help me take care of Matthew."

"You can take care of babies, Ron?" Harry asked.

"The good thing about having a bunch of relatives," Ron said, "is at periods of time during visits from our extended family, us kids were expected to help with the young ones."

"Auntie Muriel's great grandson was a handful at the best of times," Ginny said, chuckling, "Even if I was just eight when we took care of him for a week. Matthew will be a piece of cake. Ron knows what he's doing, Hermione."

Hermione looked at Ron and nodded. She looked back at Matthew.

"Gives me something to learn about," Hermione said.

"Perfect training for your future kids," Harry said.

Hermione smiled and looked at Teddy. His hair had gone the same color as Matthew's at the sight of him.

"I think Teddy and Matthew are already friends," Ginny said, giggling.

"They've spent the past couple of months together in Teddy's bedroom," Hermione said, "I'm sure their the best of friends."

Hermione heard sniffling coming from the kitchen, and then footsteps as Andromeda, Kingsley and Mrs. Weasley walked into the room.

"Oh, look at you," Andromeda said, trying her best to smile at Hermione, "Matthew is definitely your brother."

"Thank you so much for taking care of him, Mrs. Tonks," Hermione said, "I'm so sorry about Dora and Remus."

Andromeda sniffled and nodded. She looked at Harry, Ginny and Teddy.

"Remus told me he made you Teddy's godfather, Harry," Andromeda said.

"I'll do my best to help you raise him," Harry said.

"We will," Ginny said, "Remus wanted me to be Teddy's godmother. I was the last to see Dora and Remus before they died, Andromeda. They were with each other until the end."

"It is what she wanted," Andromeda said, "I couldn't stop her from going to Hogwarts yesterday. She wanted Remus."

"She trusted that you would look after Teddy if something happened to her," Mrs. Weasley said, "Between Harry, Ginny and you, I'm sure he'll be the best little boy. He'll grow up like his parents."

"It is wonderful to know that love and new life flourishes after the Second War," Kingsley said, "This gives us hope for the wizarding world, I think."

Everyone in the room who could agree did so. Hermione looked at Ron, and he put his arm around her and she kissed him softly. She then looked back down at Matthew, who was asleep in her arms.

_Thank you, Mum, Dad. Thank you for giving me something to remember you by. I'll be the best big sister he could ever have, and I'll make sure he knows all about you as he grows up._

As she looked back at Ron, and noticed how he was looking lovingly at Matthew as if he was his own, Hermione couldn't help but smile. This is what they had promised each other... for many months, they had made promises to each other that there would be more for them after the Second War.

A future they could be a part of... and a whole new life to start.

**Fin.**

**I hope you weren't confused about Hermione's mother's pregnancy, and how Matthew came into the world and survived Bellatrix's attack. It shouldn't be too confusing. But I wanted this, so as to give Hermione hope in the future and someone very close to her – not Ron, not Harry, not the Weasleys – but actual family to have with her in her life. Matthew is not a wizard. He's just a Muggle. But he's a big part of the wizarding world thanks to those around him who know and love him.**

**As I said, I wrote this ending with the thought that I could write a sequel. I'm sure all my readers are hoping for one. I already have a title for it too... if I write it, it will be called "What Next?" Now I just have to figure out a story. If I write it, I can't promise I'll update it as quickly as I did this one. It may take a while to complete... a while to get each new chapter up. So I want to think about it before I even start it.**

**As many of my readers know, I've written Post-DH stories before and they are quite popular... I still get reviews and comments and alerts regarding my first Post-DH story that was completed years ago!**

**However, if I write this story, it will probably be much more innocent. The characters living their lives... starting their futures. I'll probably even stick to some of JK Rowling's canon, even though there will be some different changes, what with Hermione's new brother in the story, and her parents not. So, we'll see what I can do.**

**As for this story, I never expected to have 103 chapters! Not at all! I am shocked... completely shocked.**

**And for that, I thank you for sticking with this story until the end. Through the twists, changes to the story, heck, even for trying to put up with what is known as "Bratty Ginny"! Thank you... to my reviewers who have given me their feedback on most of my chapters, thank you. You kept me going and I enjoyed reading all your feedback.**

**For one last time, at least with this story, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story!**

**P.S. While this story is completed, I might put up a few deleted scenes and story-lines I had ideas for during the story but could never fit. We'll see what happens.**


End file.
